El Orden Natural De Las Cosas
by Doragonkingu
Summary: Harry Potter tuvo una infancia miserable por culpa de sus tíos y ahora esta roto, pero gracias a un simple momento de curiosidad de McGonagall hace que su futuro cambie completamente. Tener amigos adecuados y fieles, es mejor que muchos pero falsos. Sin embargo, para lograrlo, las tradiciones y estereotipos tienen que destruirse y solo es posible gracias a una promesa. [Complete]
1. Cuerpo Encadenado, Mente Libre

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **"Cuerpo Encadenado, Mente Libre"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Una diminuta estela de luz entro por la pequeña rendija que tenía la puerta de su pequeña habitación haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a acostumbrase a los destellos del nuevo día. Acostado boca arriba y sin de dejar de mirar lo que había encima suyo, el techo en donde dormía, un nuevo día había comenzado, una nueva tortura.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo despierto, su mente divaga siempre en distintos pensamientos, algunas veces, tratando de justificar su miserable existencia, otras, de entender el entretejido que conforma al mundo, buscando, tal vez, una respuesta a la mísera pregunta que invadía su mente cada día, ¿Qué es el odio y porque merezco que me odien?, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo lo que había leído y aprendido, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Nada.

—(A veces, el odio puede cegar a las personas, hacer que hagan cosas que hagan dudar de su humanidad misma, pero, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre estar ciego por el odio y el placer de hacer daño injustificado a otra persona?, la línea que las diferencia se hace muy difusa, hasta el punto, de no encontrar diferencia en su caso). —pensó, mirando la luz que se filtraba por aquella pequeña rendija de ventilación.

Con suave movimiento, tocó su brazo, a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana desde que había recibido ese golpe, todavía le dolía. Con una mirada cansina, trato de ver si todavía seguía el moretón del día anterior, pero la luz era poca, así que sus intentos de contemplar el daño fueron infructuosos.

 **~0~0~**

En la oficina de un antiguo y lejano castillo al norte de Escocia, en donde los límites de lo que creemos posible son puestos a prueba, una bruja alta, de negro cabello, estoica mirada y serio semblante; que vestía una túnica verde esmeralda, firmaba con precisión y rapidez las cartas de aceptación para los futuros alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su nombre era Minerva McGonagall.

Tal vez, por azar o capricho del destino, una cálida y agradable briza veraniego de fines julio, hizo que una de sus cartas recién terminadas cayera al suelo. La mujer al percatarse de esto, detuvo su trabajo y dispuso su atención a levantar la caída carta. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, en un atisbo de curiosidad, revisó a quien estaba dirigida.

.

 _Señor. H. Potter_

 _Alacena debajo de la Escalera_

 _Privet Drive 4_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

 _._

Ese momento de simple curiosidad, sin que se diera cuenta, iba a hacer que todos los eventos futuros y, tal vez, que el destino de la persona a la que iba dirigida esa carta, y quien sabe, el de todos en el mundo, cambiase de formas que serían imposible de predecir.

—¿Alacena debajo de la escalera?... —dijo Minerva con suavidad para luego abrir los ojos con horror —. ¡Los muggles no viven en alacenas! —exclamó horrorizada y con los ojos bien abiertos ante el solo pensamiento de vivir como lo hacían los elfos domésticos de los muy bien conocidos sangrepuras.

En un rápido movimiento guardó su tintero, su vieja pluma y salió de su oficina con dirección a la oficina del Director de la institución.

El Profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un hombre mayor, alto, de serena y cálida mirada, con una cara enmarcada en una tupida, larga y blanca barba, con un pelo largo y del mismo color; vestido siempre de forma extravagante y con colores que resaltaban siempre a donde iba. Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio comiendo alegremente un caramelo de limón, hasta que escucho el tocar de su puerta.

—Adelante. —mencionó desviando su concentración a quien entraba en ese momento a su oficina.

—Albus, hay un problema, ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Minerva entrando de forma apresurada y mostrándole la carta al director —, el Señor Potter este viviendo en una alacena. —comentó con cara molesta mientras miraba a su antiguo amigo a los ojos.

—Querida… seguramente tiene que ser algún tipo de error. —dijo Albus tranquilamente mientras miraba la carta.

—Albus, ambos sabemos que es imposible que se equivoque el Sistema de Localización de Alumnos para las cartas de los estudiantes, no tiene error. —respondió Minerva esta vez con algo de irritación, como si el Director le estuvieran tomando el pelo.

—Minerva las protecciones esta activas y en perfecto estado —replicó Albus —, es imposible que Harry tenga, o haya tenido, algún problema.

—Albus, ¿En estos últimos 6 años fuiste a revisar el estado de Potter? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con una mirada inquisitiva e irritada.

—No, mientras las protecciones estuvieran activas no tenía nada porque preocuparme. —respondió el Director tranquilamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la oficina, el semblante sereno pero irritado de Minerva cayó y la ira floreció.

—¡¿Cómo que no fuiste a revisar su estado?!, ¡¿Esta es la forma en la que honras la memoria de James y Lily?!, ¡No puedo creerlo, Albus! —dijo tocándose la frente con las manos —, tenía que haber seguido vigilándolo como cuando era un bebe, ¡Pero no!, tuve que hacerte caso.

—Pero Minerva, no puede estar mal, son su única familia. —se escudó el viejo mago.

—Pero nada, Albus, mañana a primera hora voy a ir a ver como esta, le voy a entregar personalmente su carta de Hogwarts y lo voy a acompañar a comprar sus útiles. Dame la llave de su bóveda. —dijo de forma imperativa.

—Pero Minerva… mañana es 31 de julio, tal vez interrumpirías su fiesta de cumpleaños. Creo que deberías enviar la carta por lechuza como siempre…

—Albus, no estoy negociando. —respondió Minerva entrecerrando los ojos y enviándole una mierda seria y firme al Director.

—Está bien… —dijo Albus suspirando de forma derrotada.

Albus buscó en el escritorio y le entregó la llave. La enojada mujer la tomó y se fue de la oficina comenzando a trazar planes sobre lo que iba a hacer mañana.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva estaba con su usual túnica verde esmeralda y sombrero de punta. Dando un suspiro largo y nervioso tocó a la puerta del Número 4 de Privet Drive.

—Un momento. —dijo una apagada voz detrás de la puerta.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió y delante de la bruja se vio un niño de no más de 10 u 11 años; tenía el pelo negro desordenado, piel pálida, un cuerpo algo pequeño para su edad y ropa extremadamente grande para su tamaño, y claramente envejecida. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda cubiertos por unos anteojos redondos, tenían una expresión vacía. Su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento como si se estuviesen estudiando con la mirada hasta que el niño decidió romper el trance que se había formado entre ambos.

—Buenos días señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunto, con todo el decoro posible, con voz monótona y carente de expresión para luego ver, por un momento, las extrañas ropas de la recién llegada.

—Buenos días joven, soy la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, estoy buscando al Señor Harry Potter. —respondió Minerva sin soltar la mirada del jovencito que tenía enfrente, sintiendo como si su mirada la estuviese llevando al abismo más oscuro y comenzase a analizar su alma.

El joven la miró por un momento evaluándola, como si estuviese estudiando que decir y qué hacer ante cualquier posibilidad.

—Soy yo señora, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? —preguntó Harry con monotonía, pero con algo de duda por lo que acababa de hacer.

La vieja bruja se mordió el labio inferior de forma imperceptible. Su pensamiento era un caos, el muchacho claramente no estaba mostrando emociones, sus modales era perfectos para su edad, demasiado perfectos pensó, su cuerpo, obviamente, era más pequeño que los de su edad y su ropa no era de su tamaño, con algo de nerviosismo saco la carta de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Esto es para usted —dijo Minerva entregándole la blanca carta con el inconfundible sello de Hogwarts —, ¿Podría pasar?, hay algunas cosas que deberíamos hablar. —agregó.

—Claro. —respondió Harry abriendo grande los ojos al ver el destinatario de la carta.

Movió su cuerpo a un costado y dejo pasar a la bruja. Cerró detrás de si la puerta de entrada, con la mano le señaló uno de los sillones de la sala para que se pudiera sentar y volvió a hablar.

—¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para beber? —preguntó nuevamente con la misma monotonía mirando a la bruja a los ojos mientras se sentaba.

—No gracias, estoy bien. —respondió ella sin soltarle la mirada.

Harry se sentó en el sillón, enfrente de donde estaba ella. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

 **.**

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Harry Potter

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme:

-Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores.

-Una capa de invierno.

Libros:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

-Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Utiles:

-1 varita.

-1 caldero de peltre número 2.

-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

-1 telescopio.

-1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

 **.**

Harry terminó de leer la carta y miró por un momento a la Profesora que estaba delante suyo.

—Entiendo lo que dice en la carta Profesora McGonagall, pero lamento tener que informarle que no voy a poder asistir, no tengo el dinero para pagar esta institución. Lamento tener que pedirle que se retire si ya no tiene ningún asunto por atender. —dijo Harry monótonamente, pero con algo de ansiedad en la última parte mirando el reloj que había en la sala, colgado sobre una pared color vainilla.

McGonagall algo shockeada por la actitud del niño que tenía enfrente, pestañeó un par de veces con los ojos bien abiertos e intento recobrar la compostura.

—No se tiene que preocupar por el dinero Señor Potter, su plaza en Hogwarts esta paga desde el momento que nació… —dijo Minerva de forma tranquila pero anciosa.

—Profesora McGonagall, mis tíos no me van a permitir ir a Hogwarts y le tengo que volver a insistir a que por favor se retire. —respondió el muchacho algo más nervioso que antes.

—Señor Potter… ¿sucede algo? —preguntó McGonagall suavemente con seriedad y mirando de forma interrogante, al haber detectado el nerviosismo creciente en el muchacho.

—Usted..., creo que no lo está entendiendo. T-ti-tiene que irse en ahora. —respondió Harry parándose rápidamente, pero con nerviosismo en su voz y cerrando y abriendo la mano, en un intento fallido de mantener la compostura.

—¿Por qué, Señor Potter? —volvió a preguntar rápidamente con total seriedad.

Cuando estaba por responder la puerta se abrió de forma rápida permitiendo ver a una mujer alta, flaca, con un cuello largo y una cara parecida a un caballo. Su nombre era Petunia Dursley.

—¡Monstruo, ayúdame con las bolsas de lo que compre! —gritó Petunia.

—Sí tía, tenemos visitas. —respondió Harry con voz monocorde, caminando a donde estaba su familiar, agarrando rápidamente las bolsas y llevándolas a la cocina para después volver a la sala.

Petunia movió su cabeza mientras el muchacho llevaba las compras que había realizado, vio a Minerva y recordando el pasado como la misma mujer, pero claramente ahora más avejentada, que tenía en su campo de visión, había ido a su antigua casa de la infancia a darle la carta a su perfecta y anormal hermana. Este recuerdo hizo que su cara se pusiera roja de furia. Miro a Harry con odio y volvió a mirar a McGonagall.

—¡VOS!, ¡Fuera de mi casa! —gritó apuntando a la puerta con el dedo—, ¡No quiero monstruos en mi hogar, ya bastante tengo con el anormal! —agregó con odio señalando a Harry.

—Jovencita —dijo Minerva enojada levantándose —, no me hable de esa manera y no se dirija de esa forma al Señor Potter. Vine a traerle la carta de admisión de Hogwarts a su sobrino.

—Él no va ir a esa escuela de anormales, cuando lo dejaron acá prometimos que sería normal y no como la estúpida de mi hermana. ¡Ahora, fuera de mi casa! —respondió Petunia aún más enojada.

—¡No!, el Señor Potter es un mago y va a ir Hogwarts al igual que sus padres. —dijo Minerva con mirada estoica, mirando a fijamente a Petunia.

—¿Y después qué?, ¿Va a morir asesinado de la misma patética forma que Lily? —escupió Petunia de forma venenosa.

—Dijiste que habían muerto en un accidente auto. —dijo Harry interrumpiendo de forma consternada mientras miraba a su tía, mostrando emociones en público por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Te mentí!, ¡¿Contento?! —comenzó Petunia —, no tenías por qué saber que la estúpida de Lily era mágica, no podíamos permitir que fueras más anormal de lo que ya eras. Y ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto. —terminó de forma rápida agarrando el primer objeto que encontró a mano y se lanzaba contra Minerva.

Harry comenzó a ver todo en cámara lenta; como su tía se lanzaba a atacar a la profesora McGonagall, mientras ella intentaba sacar algo de su túnica, en un rápido movimiento estiro la mano con la palma abierta y con el único pensamiento que era el de proteger a la Profesora.

Delante de McGonagall se formó una pared curvada, ligeramente verdusca, que la protegió del impacto. En el momento que Petunia golpeo la pared con la lámpara que había agarrado, salió dispara hacia atrás e impacto con todo el peso de su cuerpo la pared dejándola inconsciente.

McGonagall vió anonadada como la traslucida pared que la había protegido comenzaba a desaparecer y rápidamente miro a Harry que tenía el brazo levantado con una ligera aura verdusca en su palma; por un momento la mujer creyó haber visto runas pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

—Gra... Gracias. —dijo McGonagall todavía anonadada por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Creo que ambos nos debemos unas cuantas explicaciones, ¿No le parece? —dijo Harry suspirando, ahora con un semblante más tranquilo.

Levantando con cierto esfuerzo a Petunia en su espalda, Harry llevó a la mujer hasta su habitación para que descansara del golpe que había recibido y que, al menos en la mente de Harry, cuando despertara estuviera menos furiosa de lo que iba a estar.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva McGonagall era un caos, su mente estaba funcionando al 100%, mientras, se volvía a sentar en el sillón tratando de procesar todo lo que había visto.

—(El muchacho, había hecho, en primer lugar, magia controlada sin varita, en segundo lugar, había sido protegida por un escudo de magia pura, no era un hechizo, era algo que nunca había visto y, en tercer lugar, había muchas cosas que claramente le habían pasado para controlar a tal punto sus emociones). —pensó Minerva intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Harry volvió a sentarse enfrente de Minerva y con un semblante tranquilo, completamente diferente a como se había mostrado inicialmente comenzó.

—¿Lo que dijo mi tía de como murieron mis padres es cierto? —preguntó calmadamente mirando fijamente a la mujer a los ojos.

—Sí, es cierto, los asesino un mago oscuro, su nombre era… Voldemort. —respondió Minerva con tristeza.

—Entiendo, un mago oscuro, ¿Es un mago malvado no es así? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Sí.

—Profesora, quiero que sea absolutamente sincera conmigo —McGonagall asintió en señal de confirmación. —, ¿Podría contarme que fue lo que paso el día que murieron? —preguntó Harry analizando a la bruja, buscando cualquier signo de mentira que pudiera aparecer.

Con un suspiro McGonagall comenzó:

—El mundo mágico, el lugar donde están todos los magos, estaba en guerra en ese momento, Voldemort tenía mucho poder y muchos seguidores leales, mortifagos, el mataba o mandaba a matar a todos los que se le oponían y unos de estos opositores, fueron tus padres. Ellos se escondieron en una casa en el Valle de Godric, sin embargo, los traicionaron y le revelaron a Voldemort su ubicación. Él los encontró, primero mato a James, tu padre, que intentó detenerlo, y luego fue a la habitación donde se estaban vos y Lily, tu madre. —hizo silencio por un momento, mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry y después fijando su vista hacia la nada continuo —. Ella murió protegiéndote, cuando él iba a asesinarte algo paso, la maldición que uso para matarte falló, le reboto y lo mató a él, o al menos eso se cree, pero lo que sí sabemos es que ese ataque destruyó su cuerpo, ese día te hizo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que está en tu la frente. —McGonagall con mirada triste volvió a mirar a los ojos a Harry que tenía una expresión perdida como si estuviese enlazando y uniendo toda la información.

Él la volvió a mirar.

—Después de que mamá y papá murieran, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Quién me dejo con mis tíos? —preguntó Harry mirando ahora de forma seria.

—Hagrid, el guarda bosques y guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, te encontró después del ataque. Albus Dumbledore, él, considero que la casa de tus tíos era el mejor lugar para dejarte. —respondió Minerva tristemente.

—Usted, Profesora, ¿Tuvo algo que ver con que yo esté viviendo acá? —volvió a preguntar seriamente Harry sin apartar la mirada seria de Minerva.

—Si…. Al-al principio, yo no estaba acuerdo con el Director Dumbledore, porque tus tíos no me parecían buenas personas, pero al final Albus me convenció, porque eran tu única familia, porque creyó que ibas a estar protegido y vivirías con amor. —dijo McGonagall afligida mientras se tocaba nerviosamente las manos.

—Nunca la había visto, ¿Cómo sé que todo lo que me dice es real? —preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo, soy un animago, significa que puedo transformarme en un animal. Yo me puedo transformar en un gato. —Minerva le tomó un momento y donde estaba ella apareció un gato de color castaño y atigadro.

Volvió a transformarse en humana y miro la expresión de Harry. Tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

—El gato, vos sos el gato que estaba siempre en la venta cuando era pequeño…. siempre estabas sentado en la ventana durante la tarde hasta que tuve 6 años. Siempre te miraba cuando estabas en el patio. —dijo con expresión de sorpresa y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios por el lindo recuerdo.

—Sí, ese gato era yo —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa —. Te cuide hasta que tuviste 6 años, después el director me convenció para que dejar de venir y comenzó a vigilarte por medio de protecciones que hay en la casa… —terminó perdiendo la sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior por el resultado del descuido del director y en parte su propia falta.

—Entiendo, creo que es su turno entonces. —dijo Harry serenándose después de toda la información que había recibido.

McGonagall lo miro por un instante con una profunda tristeza, delante de ella no había un niño; había un adulto con el cuerpo de un pequeño de 11 años recién cumplidos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado a este niño, tenía que ser suficientemente grande para hacerlo ser así, para haberlo roto, para hacerle llevar la máscara que tenía antes, pero ya nada importaba el daño estaba hecho y en parte era su culpa.

—(Si tan solo hubiese sido firme con no mandarlo con sus horribles familiares o lo hubiese seguido vigilando, ahora no tendría al mismo muchacho). —pensó con una profunda tristeza.

Tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta. Se intentó serenar y comenzó.

—¿Señor Potter usted vive en una alacena? —preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sí. —respondió Harry de forma seca.

—¿Puedo ver donde dormía? —volvió a preguntar con algo más de nerviosismo.

Harry se levantó y McGonagall lo siguió. No tuvieron que dar ni 10 pasos para que llegaran, debajo de la escalera, había una puerta con un pequeño respiradero de metal, Harry saco el seguro de la entrada y la abrió.

McGonagall se agachó y miró. Lo que vio ahí la horrorizo, un colchón mohoso tirado en el suelo con una pequeña lámpara suspendida en el aire por un cable. Encendió esta y al fondo de la pequeña habitación vio un montón de libros.

Se adentró más en el pequeño espacio y comenzó a ver los libros, había de todo tipo, desde filosofía, matemáticas, ciencias, historia, cuentos fantásticos, era sin lugar a duda literatura de mucho nivel para un muchacho de 11 años, hasta que la realidad de un golpe la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Y comenzó a preguntar.

—¿Todos estos libros son suyos?

—Si profesora.

—¿Los leyó a todos?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque era lo único que podía hacer a escondidas de mis tíos.

—¿Leer?

—Sí. No se me permitía hacer nada que no fuesen mis tareas e ir a la escuela, sino, era castigado.

—¿Qué le produce leer?

—Hace que me sienta libre.

—¿Con sus tíos se siente atrapado?

—Sí y no, si, porque soy un esclavo para mis tíos y no, porque mi mente y mi conciencia son libres, es lo que me dan los libros, pensamiento propio.

Minerva afligida por dentro, salió del cuarto y se volvió a sentar en el sillón; Harry la siguió y también se sentó enfrente de ella. La mujer volvió a preguntar.

—Señor Potter, ¿Por qué lo castigaban sus tíos?

—Si me iba mejor en la escuela que a mi primo, era castigado; si decía algo que ellos no consideraban correcto, era castigado; si comería algún error, era castigado y sino simplemente mi tío me castigaba por gusto. —respondió Harry de forma lo suficientemente fría como para hacer helar la sangre de McGonagall.

—¿Con que lo castigaban? —preguntó de nuevo McGonagall con algo de nerviosismo.

—Con el cinto de cuero de mi tío. —volvió a responder fríamente.

—¿En dónde? —volvió a preguntar una vez más, aún más nerviosa.

Harry se levantó, dio de espalda a Minerva, con algo de nerviosismo se sacó la remera que tenía puesta. McGonagall dio un gemido ahogado de espanto viendo las viejas y algunas nuevas cicatrices que estaban por toda la espada y parte de los brazos del muchacho.

Esto era de forma indirecta su culpa, el niño había sido torturado de forma inhumana porque no había sido firme con Albus en un primer momento. Sus lágrimas empezaron a formarse y caer de forma descontrolada; tapó la cara con las manos, esto era demasiado para ella, había traicionado a sus amigos, James y Lily. Había permitido que su legado fuera tratado como basura. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta un par de brazos la estaban rodeando y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ya cubierto nuevamente de Harry.

—Tranquila Profesora McGonagall, si tiene que llorar, llore. —dijo Harry de forma tranquilizadora.

McGonagall estaba shockeada, pero lo único que pudo hacer es abrazar al niño con fuerza y llorar en su hombro, pasaron 10 minutos en donde Minerva lloró con fuerza liberando todo el dolor y el arrepentimiento expuesto. Su semblante de hierro había caído. Muy poca gente la había visto en este estado. Cuando dejó de llorar se soltó de Harry y busco un pañuelo en su túnica, mientras se trataba de secar las lágrimas que le quedaban y escucho una voz.

—¿Se encuentra mejor Profesora? —preguntó Harry con suavidad.

—Perdón. —respondió en voz baja todavía algo dolida sin ver a los ojos a Harry.

—No tiene que disculparse, no creo que usted tenga la culpa de todo esto, pero si la hace sentir mejor, esta perdonada. —dijo Harry mientras volvía a sentarse en el lugar que estaba antes

—Gracias —comentó con una dulce sonrisa. Suspiro y volvió a cambiar a su semblante a uno más tranquilo —. ¿Cómo era tu vida con los Dursley aparte del maltrato que recibía? —preguntó Minerva de forma tranquila.

—Tenía que cocinar, ordenar la casa, cuidar el jardín de mi tía e ir a la escuela. Si hacia las tareas que se me pedían, tenía permiso para comer, sino iba a dormir sin cenar y era castigado. —respondió Harry con su semblante frío nuevamente.

—¿No hacías nada más?

—No.

—¿Cómo es la casa?

—Está la cocina, la sala de estar, en donde estamos, la habitación de mis tíos, las dos habitaciones de Dudley y la habitación de huéspedes. —respondió Harry mirando a la profesora con simpleza.

—¿Tu primo tiene dos habitaciones? —preguntó Minerva con genuina sorpresa.

—Sí, en una duerme y en la otra guarda la cosas viejas y cosas que no usa. —dijo Harry con simpleza.

—Señor Potter, ¿Sabe lo que es la magia?

—Sí, es la fuerza que usan los magos para hacer hechizos.

—¿Dónde aprendió eso?

—Mis libros de cuentos fantásticos hablan mucho sobre la magia.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué cree que es la magia?

—Toda profesora McGonagall, ¿Acaso no lo siente?

—Creo que no le estoy entendiendo.

—La magia es como el aire, está en todos lados, en cada ser vivo, en cada objeto, es posible sentirla en mayor o menor medida y está en constante cambio y equilibrio. —respondió Harry entusiasmado y con genuina sinceridad.

McGonagall se quedó en silencio ante esta revelación. Pero su mente estaba funcionando a plena potencia, si Harry era lo que su mente estaba formulando en ese momento, entonces, solo entonces, muchas cosas se avecinaban para el futuro. Sacó su varita, la movió y la lámpara que estaba rota se reparó. Fue flotando hasta el sillón donde estaban, con otro movimiento de varita la convirtió en un florero. McGonagall volvió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Puede decirme que sintió? —preguntó Minerva de manera inquisitiva.

—mmm, como explicarlo, pude sentir los movimientos y como moldeó su magia, como fue canalizada por su varita ¿no? —McGonagall asintió.

Harry estiró su mano hasta el florero y de un movimiento convirtió el florero de nuevo en una lámpara para sorpresa de McGonagall. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Harry Potter había replicado su hechizo a la primera, sin varita, sin palabras y solo con sentir como se había movido su magia mientras realizaba el hechizo.

—Increíble. —dijo Minerva con sorpresa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Lo que acaba de hacer, nunca vi a un mago sin experiencia previa con la magia y sin varita hacer lo que usted hizo, es simplemente sorprendente. Me gustaría probar un par de cosas. —respondió ella con entusiasmo.

McGonagall, volvió a hacer otro movimiento de varita e hizo levitar uno de los sillones y luego lo volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar. Harry volvió a repetir el proceso y obtuvo el mismo resultado, volviendo a copiar el hechizo a la perfección. Minerva con una mirada asombrada, como si hubiese descubierto una mina oro ante sus ojos, se levantó e hizo un hechizo y su ropa, esta cambió a una túnica ligeramente diferente de la que tenía originalmente. Harry después de esto, también se paró, y una pequeña esfera de magia verde qué partido de sus pies al nivel del suelo que fue subiendo y girando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras dejando de atrás de esta una estela que iba desapareciendo mientras ascendía. A medida que la pequeña esfera iba ascendiendo su ropa iba cambiando hasta quedar con unas zapatillas negras, pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

—Bonito atuendo Señor Potter. —comentó Minerva con una risita ahogada.

—Gracias. —respondió él ligeramente divertido.

—¿Le ocurrió algo fuera de lo común alguna vez?, ¿Cómo pudo controlar su magia a tal nivel? —preguntó Minerva con mucho interés.

—Si, al principio, cuando mi magia empezó a aparecer y cosas sin sentido comenzaron a suceder mis tíos me castigaron de forma más dura que antes —respondió Harry con recelo —, entonces entendí que era yo el causante y que tenía que poder controlar mis habilidades para poder evitar las golpizas, pasado un tiempo entendí que, si controlaba mis pensamientos y emociones, podía controlar la magia y así fue como evite que cosas "extrañas" sucedieran y que dejaran de golpearme, al menos con tanta intencidad. —agregó con la voz ligeramente apagada.

—¿Ocurrió algo más digno de mención?

—mmm, bueno un día estábamos en el zoológico y Dudley estaba molestando a una serpiente e hice desaparecer el cristal de protección que la contenía y la liberé. Hablé con ella y me agradeció por haberla sacado, también dijo que iba a volver a Brasil, su tierra natal, pero nada más que sea destacable. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—Parsel…. —dijo Minerva algo shockeada por la información.

—¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado.

—La habilidad para hablar con las serpientes se llama parsel, es una habilidad muy rara y no muy bien vista en la sociedad mágica, porque suele ser asociada a magos oscuros.

—Pero yo no soy un mago oscuro.

—Sí, eso es verdad, pero los estigmas que tiene la gente no se van fácilmente.

—Porque… tengo la sensación que los magos son muy parecidos a las personas no mágicas y también están llenos de prejuicios. —comentó Harry con dudas.

—Muggels… se les dice a las personas no mágicas y si, desgraciadamente la sociedad mágica está repleta de prejuicios muy antiguos.

—Entiendo, ¿tiene algunas preguntas más?

McGonagall cambio a su túnica común y con seriedad dijo.

—¿Podrías mostrarme las habitaciones de la casa?

Ambos recorrieron la casa hasta que llegaron a la primera habitación de Dudley y Minerva con cara de asco por el feo olor que emanaba la zona y el desorden, preguntó.

—¿Vive así?

Harry asintió.

Continuaron al segundo cuarto igual de desordenado que el anterior, pero al menos este no tenía feo olor y Harry siguió mostrándoles el resto de las habitaciones.

—¿Si tuviese que elegir una habitación para dormir, cual pediría? —preguntó mirando a Harry.

—Supongo que el segundo cuarto de Dudley estaría bien, no ocupo mucho espacio y no tengo muchas cosas, así que no necesito un lugar muy espacioso. —McGonagall asintió complacida por la respuesta y prosiguió.

—¿Podrías llevarme donde está tu tía? —preguntó seriamente.

Harry la condujo hasta la habitación donde reposaba su tía. McGonagall saco su barita y con un movimiento la despertó. Petunia se levantó sobresaltada por el repentino despertar y con una fuerte jaqueca, los miró con odio hasta que Minerva de forma seria y dura habló.

—Las cosas en esta casa van a cambiar —comenzó seriamente —, no creas que usted ni su familia van a poder seguir tratando al Señor Potter de la forma en la que estuvo viviendo, se acabaron los abusos, las torturas y las épocas de que este viviendo en una alacena. Vas a limpiar y ordenar el segundo cuarto de su hijo y ese va a ser el cuarto del Señor Potter, ¿Entendió?, y ni se le ocurra tratar de esconder o hacerle algo al contenido de la alacena, la voy a sellar con magia hasta que vuelva de comprar los útiles escolares que él va a necesitar. Infórmeles a los demás integrantes de la familia los cambios. —dijo apuntándole con la varita y dando una mirada que no iba a tolerar un no por respuesta.

Petunia, asustada por la mirada de la mujer, asintió. Ambos se fueron dejándola sola mientras respiraba agitadamente. Volvieron a bajar y se dispusieron a salir, pero antes Minerva apunto su varita a la alacena y esta se cerró.

—Solo por si acaso. —dijo mientras miraba a Harry ya en la puerta y se dirigía a donde estaba el.

Harry sonrió por primera vez en muchos años y mostró una sonrisa sincera, las cosas tenían que cambiar, ya no había vuelta atrás, o las cosas cambiaban o el infierno se iba a desatar.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Un Mundo Lleno de Oportunidades"**

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de una historia que hace mucho tiempo que lleva en mi cabeza, prometo subir capítulos sin que pase mucho tiempo entre uno y otro. Ese es mi primer fanfic en fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten, usualmente subía en foros, pero eso fue hace ya muchos años.

Cualquier crítica a la narración, ortografía, historia, duda, incoherencia o cosa que crean que se puede mejorar o pulir avísenme que trato de corregirlo o cambiar.


	2. Un Mundo Lleno de Oportunidades

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Un Mundo Lleno de Oportunidades"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

McGonagall suspiró con pesadez al intentar serenarse de todas las emociones que había vivido en tan poco tiempo; intentó que su típica forma de ser volviese, pero le estaba resultando muy duro.

—¿Sabe cómo ir hasta Londres desde acá? —preguntó Minerva mirando a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, hay que tomar el tren que nos lleva hasta allá. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—Bien, ¿qué le parece si usamos un método más rápido?

—Tome mi mano y relajase, la primera vez siempre es un poco molesto. —dijo McGonagall emocionada.

Harry agarró la mano de Minerva y en ese momento sintió como todo su cuerpo era comprimido y luego devuelto a su estado original. Con un poco de agitación y un poco de dificultad para respirar soltó la mano de la Profesora y se agarró de lo primero que encontró. Cuando estuvo más relajado miro a la profesora McGonagall con una sincera molestia.

—Podría haberme avisado antes que iba a ser tan violento. —dijo Harry un tanto fastidiado.

McGonagall se rio ligeramente.

—Ve ese lugar —comentó ella apuntando con el dedo a un local en la esquina de la calle.

—¿El Caldero Chorreante? —preguntó Harry leyendo la inscripción del lugar con cara interrogante.

—Sí, ese es el lugar a donde tenemos que ir —confirmó Minerva —, ahí se encuentra la entrada al Callejón Diagon, ahí vamos a encontrar todas las cosas que va a necesitar en Hogwarts. —hizo una pausa y continuó —. Vamos, el tiempo apremia. —dijo comenzando a caminar con dirección al pub. Harry la siguió en silencio memorizando todos y cada uno de los aspectos que rodeaban al local.

Minerva abrió la puerta y entró primero, Harry la siguió detrás. Un hombre de aspecto rechoncho con un grueso bigote en la cara, que estaba detrás de la barra, vio a los recién llegados y con una sonrisa alegre saludó.

—Buenos días profesora McGonagall, ¿va a tomar algo?

—Buenos días a ti también Tom —contestó Minerva con amabilidad —, pero no, gracias, hoy vengo para acompañar al Señor Potter en su primer día en el Callejón Diagon.

En cuanto el apellido de Harry se nombró, todo el pub se quedó en completo silencio. Nadie dijo una palabra, solo miraron con fascinación al muchacho que estaba detrás de la mujer de verde túnica. Para Harry este no era un momento como y con rapidez un profundo nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

—Es un verdadero placer tenerlo en mi bar Señor Potter, un verdadero placer. —dijo Tom estrechándole la mano.

—El placer es mío. —respondió Harry, aceptando el saludo y después poniendo toda su atención en la mujer que lo había traído.

—Señor Potter, continuemos. —dijo McGonagall rápidamente al notar el nerviosismo creciente del muchacho.

—Esta atención, ¿Es debido a lo que me dijo de Voldemort no es así? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Sí, ese suceso lo hizo famoso en el mundo mágico. —respondió Minerva.

Minerva comenzó a caminar y Harry la siguió detrás hasta que se detuvo enfrente alguien, se colocó a su lado y la mujer habló.

—Señor Potter, quiero presentarle a alguien, él —dijo haciendo una seña con la mano —, es el profesor Quirrell, va a ser tu profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. —comentó esperando la respuesta del joven Potter.

Harry lo miro un momento y su cicatriz comenzó a doler ligeramente, sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia, al menos por ahora, y estiró la mano hacia el Profesor.

—Mucho gusto Profesor. —dijo Harry con respeto.

Quirrell no hizo ningún movimiento y Harry bajo la mano.

—U-un P-p-placer Po-Potter. —contestó Quirrell con nerviosismo.

McGonagall miró hacia otro lado y su vista divisó a un sami gigante muy reconocible.

—Señor Potter, venga quiero presentarle a alguien. —dijo ella mirando a Quirrell y este hizo una señal de asentimiento.

—A-a-adiós, Señor Po-Potter.

—Adiós Profesor.

Minerva se encamino hasta una mesa, Harry la siguió y cuando llegaron dijo.

—Hola Hagrid, ¿cómo estás?

—Oh, Hola Profesora McGonagall, muy bien. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? —respondió el gigante con alegría y sinceridad.

—Muy bien Hagrid, te quiero presentar a alguien —comentó ella señalando con la mano a Harry —. Este es Harry Potter. Harry —dijo mirándolo. —, Rubeus Hagrid guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Un placer señor Hagrid. —saludó Harry mirando fijamente al sami gigante y recordándolo del relato de Minerva.

—El placer es mío Harry, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. La última vez, eras solo un bebe. —respondió Hagrid con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible y con leve incomodidad.

—¿Hagrid que estás haciendo fuera de Hogwarts? —preguntó McGonagall con interés.

—Oh, el Director me pidió que viniese a buscar él ya sabe que en la cámara 713 en Gringotts. —respondió Hagrid con cautela.

—Entendido buena suerte en tu trabajo. Me despido, tengo que llevar al Señor Potter a comprar sus útiles para este año. —dijo Minerva mirando a Harry.

—Entiendo Profesora, cuídese, adiós y suerte a ambos. —se despidió Hagrid con una sonrisa.

—Adiós Hagrid. —dijo Minerva dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar a la parte trasera del local

—Adiós. —saludó Harry para después seguir a la mujer.

Ambos fueron hasta la parte de trasera del local. Delante de ellos se había una gran pared de ladrillos, Minerva tuvo una idea y miró a Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tengo una prueba para usted Señor Potter. Esta pared es mágica y tiene una combinación única. ¿Puede sentir la magia que tiene la pared como con el hechizo y descifrar la combinación? —preguntó Minerva con interés.

Harry miro por un momento a Minerva y dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose mas a los ladrillos. McGonagall lo miró expectante. Harry cerro los ojos y se concentró un momento y toco un ladrillo con el dedo índice y siguió 2 más hacia arriba y 2 al costado. Minerva sonrió y miro a Harry.

—Perfecto Señor Potter —dijo Minerva mientras veía como la pared se iba desarmando ladrillo por ladrillo para luego, cuando todos los ladrillos desaparecieron formando un umbral, mostrar en todo su esplendor al Callejón Diagon —. Bienvenido al Callejón Diagon, Señor Potter.

 **~0~0~**

Harry, con la boca ligeramente abierta miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos hacia todos lados, absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de información posible. Sus ojos solo expresaban asombro, un mundo de posibilidades infinitas se le acababa de revelar. Un mundo al cual poder pertenecer. Un mundo al cual, en un futuro, poder llamar hogar.

Su mente era un mar de preguntas, un mundo se había abierto a sus pies, podía sentir la magia brotar por todos lados, era embriagante y hasta sofocante para sus sentidos, pero tenía que acostumbrase rápidamente, no podía permitir ni dejar que las emociones lo controlaran.

Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era observar todo y aprender lo mayor posible si este iba a ser su mundo de ahora en adelante, tenía que trabajar de forma acelerada para poder entender las nuevas costumbres y formas que iba a tener que usar, pero lo mejor en este momento era focalizarse en las cosas inmediatas, ya iba a tener tiempo para poder entender mejor todo lo nuevo en profundidad.

—No tengo dinero, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar lo materiales para Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry todavía mirando a todos lados.

—No se preocupe por eso, sus padres le dejaron una buena cantidad para poder gastar para sus estudios. —respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.

—Entonces..., ¿A dónde tenemos que ir primero? —volvió a preguntar Harry con curiosidad.

—A Gringotts, el banco de los magos, es ese edificio blanco y grande que se ve a lo lejos. —dijo ella señalando el edificio blanco y con la gran inscripción de Gringotts Bank.

Harry solo asintió.

Ambos se encaminaron entre el mar de gente que estaban haciendo sus compras, hasta que llegaron al banco. En las grandes puertas Harry pudo leer la inscripción,

"Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que agarran, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí."

Pasando por las grandes puertas, los dos entraron al gigantesco lugar y Harry pudo observar la magnificencia del recibidor; vio a unas pequeñas criaturas detrás del mostrador y, mientras caminaban, preguntó.

—¿Qué clase de seres son?

—Goblins, Señor Potter, son unas criaturas muy inteligentes, se encargan de las finanzas y la economía del mundo mágico, le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con ellos y siempre los trate con respeto. —respondió Minerva seria.

—Entendido. No se puede jugar con aquellos que tienen tu dinero. —dijo Harry.

—Exactamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al final del corredor y Minerva con voz dura habló.

—Bueno días, el Señor Harry Potter viene a hacer un retiro.

El goblin la miro por un momento, después se concentró en Harry para luego retomar la mirada a la mujer y con desgana respondió.

—Buenos días a usted —saludó el malhumorado goblin mirándola, luego concentrándose en Harry —, ¿Supongo que el Señor Potter tiene su llave no es así? —preguntó.

—Así es, aquí esta. —dijo Minerva mostrando la llave.

—Bien, ¿Van a hacer un retiro directamente o prefieren llevar una bolsa conectada directamente a la bóveda? —volvió a preguntar el ser, secamente.

Minerva miró a al goblin un momento de forma pensativa.

—Vamos a llevar la bolsa, tenemos que comprar varias cosas extras. —dijo Minerva mirando a Harry, que este solo asintió.

—Bien. —volvió a hablar el goblin de forma seca.

El goblin se fue un momento y a los 5 minutos volvió con una bolsa de seda negra y se la entregó a Harry.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El goblin lo miro intrigado un momento.

—De nada, Señor Potter. —respondió él con un poco más de amabilidad que antes.

—¿Podría tener un resumen de mi cuenta? —preguntó Harry ante la atenta mirada de McGonagall.

—Claro, ¿De la bóveda escolar o de las bóvedas principales?

—¿Bóvedas principales? —pregunto McGonagall.

—Exacto, Lord Potter, antes de morir, dejó una bóveda escolar accesible en todo momento para el Señor Potter y otra para cuando sea mágicamente mayor de edad. —respondió el goblin de forma sencilla.

—De ambas si es posible. —dijo Harry mirando fijamente al goblin.

—Muy bien. —respondió el ser, se volvió a ir y después regreso con una serie de papeles y se los entregó a Harry.

Él se los guardo en el bolsillo y dijo.

—Gracias nuevamente. Una última pregunta, ¿Alguien que no sea yo puede acceder a las bóvedas?

Minerva se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que quería decir Harry y replicó.

—No se preocupe Señor Potter, nadie que no sea usted puede tener acceso a su bóveda. —Harry la miro asintiendo y luego volvió a mirar al goblin.

El goblin asintió y preguntó.

—¿Algo más? —Harry miró a Minerva y ella lo miró a él y después se volvió al goblin.

—No, eso es todo. Muchas Gracias.

 **~0~0~**

Ambos salieron del banco y todavía parados en la entrada, Harry preguntó.

—¿Cómo es el sistema monetario en el mundo mágico?

—Señor Potter, 1 Galeón equivale a 17 Sickle de plata, y 1 Sickle de plata equivale a 29 Knuts de bronce, téngalo siempre presente. —respondió Minerva mirando al joven mago.

—Entonces 1 Galeon equivale a 493 Knuts —comentó Harry con sencillez.

—Exacto.

—mmm un sistema monetario incómodo —dijo él pensativo —, ¿Dónde deberíamos ir primero? —peguntó mirando a la bruja.

—Oculi Perfectus —respondió Minerva —, vamos a revisar la graduación de sus lentes, no sería raro si sus tíos hayan cometido… negligencias. —comentó con un deje de molestia.

Harry entendió y sin protestar siguió a McGonagall caminando al lado de ella, hasta que llegaron a una tienda que decía en grande sobre una fachada verde "Oculi Perfectus - Oculista"

—Buenos días. Soy Madame Hawkins ¿En que los puedo ayudar? —preguntó alegremente una esbelta y rizada mujer.

—Buenos días Madame, el Señor Potter necesita una revisión y un par nuevo de lentes, mejores que los del mundo muggle. —contestó Minerva con simpleza.

Sorpresa fue lo único que apareció en la cara de aquella risada mujer; el mismísimo niño que vivo estaba en su tienda y pidiendo sus servicios. Rápidamente señalo con la mano una silla que tenia para atender.

—Po-por supuesto. Por favor joven, tome asiento, así lo puedo revisar. —dijo la vendedora con nerviosismo.

Harry sin protestar se sentó y se sacó sus viejos anteojos. Ella se puso delante de él, sacó su varita, con algunos hechizos tuvo todos los datos de su graduación ocular, miro los anteojos muggles con algo de desagrado y después lo miro de nuevo y dijo.

—Tenes unos ojos muy lindos. —Harry, sonrojado, bajó la cabeza ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Esto para McGonagall no pasó desapercibido y mordió su labio inferior con una mirada triste. Harry estaba roto, muy roto, la mínima muestra de afecto era algo completamente nuevo para él, ella rogo que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el muchacho pudiera, con tiempo, salir adelante —. Creo que puedo conseguirte algo mejor que estos barbáricos anteojos muggles.

Se levantó, fue a la trastienda y al rato volvió.

—Estos, creo que son los que mejor irían para tus necesidades, —dijo dándole a Harry unos anteojos muy parecidos a los que tenía —. Son de auto-graduación, irrompibles y no se ensucian, ideal para ir a Hogwarts.

—Son perfectos —intervino McGonagall —, ¿Cuánto costarían?

—10 Galeones

Harry saco 10 galeones de la bolsa y se los entregó a la mujer, ella sonrientemente los tomó y dijo.

—Muchas gracias, es un placer que estés en mi tienda.

—El placer es mío Madame Hawkins. —respondió Harry.

—Vamos Señor Potter, tenemos mucho que comprar. Muchas Gracias —dijo McGonagall mirando a la oculista, ella le asintió y ambos partieron.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —preguntó Harry mirando a McGonagall y esperando una respuesta.

—Vamos a Madame Malkins, hay que vestirte para el mundo mágico y hacerte un guardarropa nuevo.

Harry asintió y con una pequeña sonrisa siguió a su acompañante. No tardaron mucho, ambos llegaron, entraron y una regordeta y sonriente mujer los recibió.

—Buenos días Minerva, ¿De compras? —saludó Malkins con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Buenos días, sí, pero para el Señor Potter. —respondió Minerva poniéndolo delante de Harry y descansando sus manos en los hombros del niño.

—Oh ya veo, ¿Un equipo estándar para primer año no es así?

—Sí, y un guardarropa nuevo si pudiera ser.

La rechoncha mujer sonrió y asintió. Agarró del hombro a Harry y se lo llevó a un lugar más apartado, sacó un metro y comenzó a tomar medidas ante la atenta mirada de la bruja. 1 hora tardaron mientras tenían a Harry como maniquí, que solo miraba cansinamente como las telas y combinación de colores pasaban, hasta que finalmente terminaron y con una sonrisa Madame Malkins dijo.

—La ropa va a tardar un poco en terminarse, porque no van mientras tanto a compra las demás cosas.

Minerva asintió y ambos salieron.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir mientras la ropa se termina de hacer? —preguntó Harry

—mmm, creo que deberíamos ir a Flourish y Blotts que está al lado, ahí vamos a poder comprar todos tus libros.

Harry asintió y la siguió. Ambos llegaron al local lleno de libros hasta el techo y pidieron un juego de libros para Hogwarts para primer año, también compraron copias de libros necesarios, tanto para entender la cultura mágica como su historia, libros sobre Hogwarts. Harry por su parte se puso a buscar libros que parecieran interesante hasta que encontró dos que le llamo la atención. El primero "El Arte del Control Mágico" y el segundo, en un lugar recóndito, oscuro y algo polvoriento de la tienda, llamado "Parsel - La Magia de las Palabras".

Harry fue con ambos libros hacia McGonagall, ella los miró un momento con algo duda, asintió, pagaron todos los libros, los redujeron y una vez afuera miro las demás tiendas y dijo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería ir por un baúl para guardar todas sus cosas.

Fueron a la tienda más cercana y compraron un baúl de madera con terminaciones en cuero extensible para poder guardar todos los libros tanto mágicos como no mágicos.

Salieron de esta y volvieron a Madame Malkins, cuando entraron los miró con una sonrisa y les entrego los paquetes ya reducidos, pagaron y volvieron a estar afuera.

Harry miró la lista y dijo.

—Faltan los útiles que se mencionan en la carta.

—Todos los útiles se encuentran en la misma tienda excepto la varita que vamos a ir a Ollivander´s, pero lo vamos a dejar para lo último.

 **~0~0~**

Salieron de la tienda de útiles achicados todos dentro del baúl y fueron directo a Ollivander´s.

En la puerta en letras doradas estaba la inscripción "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.".

Cuando entraron, resonó una campanita que tenía la puerta, no había nadie o al menos eso parecía, McGonagall tosió un momento intentando llamar la atención de quien sea que puede estar en la tienda y de la trastienda salió un hombre de grandes ojos grises, más bien plateados como la luna.

—Buenos días —dijo amablemente —. Oh Profesora McGonagall, abeto y fibra de corazón de dragón, 24 centímetros, rígida, supongo que su varita se encuentra en perfecto estado ¿No es así? —dijo mirando a Minerva para luego posar su vista en Harry

—Por supuesto que sí Señor Ollivander, pero esta vez venimos para una varita para el Señor Potter.

—Oh por supuesto, claro, lo estaba esperando Señor Potter, parece como si hubiese sido ayer que sus padres venían a comprar sus varitas. —comento Ollivander.

Ollivander miró fijamente a Harry mientras que él también hacia lo mismo sin soltarle en ningún momento la mirada, de un rápido movimiento se fue a la trastienda y comenzó a sacar cajas con varitas adentro. Una a una se la fue pasando a Harry y una a una fueron descartadas. Hasta que llego a una varita muy especial.

—Pruebe esta Señor Potter —le dijo Ollivander pasandole una varita negra —. Acebo, pluma de fénix, 28cm.

En el momento que Harry tomo la varita sintió como si su mano se calentase y le comenzara a quemar. Soltó rápidamente el objeto como si fuese hierro al rojo vivo y esta cayó al suelo. McGonagall lo miró con preocupación mientras él veía su mano ligeramente roja en donde había tocado la varita. Rápidamente Minerva miró con una mirada inquisitiva a Ollivander buscando respuesta mientras sami abrazaba a Harry.

—Interesante, muy interesante. —dijo pensativo Ollivander levantando la varita caída.

—¿Qué es lo que le resulta interesante? —replicó Minerva de forma irritada

—La magia del Señor Potter es la que no acepta las varitas que le ofrezco, por lo general es la varita quien elige al mago, pero en este caso, parece ser diferente, es la magia del mago la que va a elegir la varita.

—¿Puede o no venderle una varita a Harry? —preguntó Minerva aún más irritada que antes.

—No, no puedo venderle ninguna de mis varitas…

—¿Como que no puede?, ¿Cómo va a ir a Hogwarts sin una varita? —preguntó McGonagall ahora un poco más alterada.

—No puede venderle ninguna de las que tengo hechas, pero, puede hacerle una, para ser más preciso, el Señor Potter va a construirla. —respondió Ollivander mirando a Harry con entusiasmo.

McGonagall miró con incredulidad a Ollivander y después miro a Harry que se agarraba la mano, pero que estaba analizando la situación. Todo, para McGonagall se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro, sin lugar a duda este día, es, e iba a ser, el más agotador de su vida, sus emociones estaban desechas, su cabeza funcionaba a toda máquina en todo momento, observando y analizando todas las actitudes de su futuro alumno. Si, se volvió a afirmar mentalmente, este día iba a ser el más raro de su vida

—Acompáñenme —dijo Ollivander mientras iba a la parte más recóndita de su tienda. Ambos los siguieron hasta que llegaron a su laboratorio personal —. Señor Potter, parece en el círculo con runas, cierre sus ojos y deje que su magia guié el proceso. —dijo mirando a Harry.

Harry camino hasta un círculo lleno de runas, parándose en el centro sin dejar de mirar a ambos adultos; su mano todavía dolía, vio como Ollivander abría muchos compartimientos, dio un vistazo a donde estaba McGonagall, ella asintió y le sonrió. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que su magia lo guiara, sintió ese sentimiento de una calidez moviéndose por todo su cuerpo. Las runas del circulo comenzaron a brillar en un color verdusco igual que su magia, la presión ejercida por su magia se sintió por todo el laboratorio, McGonagall y Ollivander sintieron una fuerza que les estaba comprimiendo el cuerpo, era cálida, pero sumamente poderosa.

Ollivander miraba con asombro todo el espectáculo, hasta que vio algo que le llamo profundamente la atención, cabello de unicornio se elevó y se puso enfrente de Harry, eso no tenía sentido, ya le había ofrecido varitas con pelo de unicornio y no habían servido, hasta que vio que pelo de cola de Thestral también se elevó.

Ambos núcleos se entren mezclaron trenzándose hasta formar un solo núcleo; esto era algo que nunca se había visto, ambos núcleos en forma de uno solo. Siguió observando el proceso sin perderse ningún detalle hasta que vio como un fragmento de madera que se elevó.

—(Quebracho colorado, increíblemente dura y muy difícil de moldear). —pensó.

El pedazo de madera con forma cilíndrica se movió hasta alinear la punta de la madera de forma horizontal con la parte trasera del núcleo recién formado. La madera como si estuviera siendo destrenzada desde la punta, se abrió y dejo entrar el núcleo, en el momento que entro completamente esta se cerró, como si la estuviera retrenzando nuevamente, hasta que quedo un principio de varita.

La madrea de la varita recién formada se estiro haciéndola esbelta y se formó una empuñadura en la parte trasera. La magia se calmó, el ambiente entero se relajó, la varita aun flotaba, Ollivander la tomó y la observó atentamente, sacó una regla y la midió. Harry abrió los ojos con algo de cansancio y vio a McGonagall que tenía cara asombrada y pensativa, luego miró a Ollivander que observaba, escuchaba y sentía la varita recién formada.

—Simplemente una obra de arte, Señor Potter, sencillamente sorprendente. —dijo Ollivander con gusto.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry con simpleza y algo agotado

—Usted Señor Potter acaba de combinar dos núcleos mágicos diferentes, el poder del pelo de cola de thestral y la estabilidad y fidelidad del pelo de unicornio todo eso combinado en una madera extremadamente dura y muy difícil de trabajar —respondió Ollivander con gusto —. Sin lugar a duda se espera grandes cosas de usted Señor Potter, una gran varita para un gran mago. Quebracho, 39 centímetros, pelo de cola de thestral y pelo de unicornio entrelazados.

Ollivander le dio la varita a Harry y volvieron a parte delantera de la tienda en silencio

—¿Cuánto seria? —preguntó Harry.

—Nada, Señor Potter, el espectáculo que acaba de hacer es suficiente como para que le regale la varita. Solo le pido que venga antes de ir a Hogwarts cada año para saber cómo evoluciona la varita y que me cuente sus experiencias con ella. —dijo mirando todavía fascinado la inusual la varita.

—Está bien, se lo prometo. —dijo Harry asintiendo con una sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

McGonagall y Harry salieron de la tienda, el joven mago se quedó mirando a su futura profesora y dijo.

—¿Quiere descansar un poco Profesora McGonagall? —preguntó Harry con simpleza y un poco de preocupación ante la mirada cansina que daba la mujer al cielo.

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, pero después de ir por una mascota y con eso tendríamos finalizada los compras.

—Entendido, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Al emporio de las mascotas, hay algo que me gustaría comprobar. —dijo ella con una cansada sonrisa.

Ambos se encaminaron a la tienda de mascotas, cuando llegaron comenzaron a ver los distintos animales, hasta que llegaron a la sala de los reptiles, cuando llegaron más específicamente a la zona de las serpientes, toda la atención se colocó sobre Harry, él se fue acercando lentamente ante todas las voces seseantes que escuchaban, se aproximó lentamente, todas cesaron cuando lo vieron y se enfocaron en él, mirándolo al igual que McGonagall.

Harry cerró los ojos ante la vista de McGonagall y comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados hasta que llego a una vitrina en donde se encontraba una pequeña krait de cabeza roja y azulado cuerpo de 30 cm con la cola igualmente roja, los abrió y comenzó a hablar parsel ante la asombrada y maravillada mirada de McGonagall.

—"Hola, soy Harry." —dijo Harry con suavidad.

—"Hola hablante, mi nombre es Gaya, es un placer estar ante tu presencia." —respondió la serpiente de forma seseante.

—"Un gusto Gaya, tu nombre es como el de la madre tierra en griego antiguo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Por qué es un honor estar ante mi presencia?" —preguntó intrigado.

—"La cantidad de hablante humanos que hay es muy reducida, es un gran honor estar ante usted." —respondió Gaya con una sonrisa en su trapezoidal cabeza.

—"No te preocupes por las formalidades el placer es mío."

Harry miró a McGonagall y dijo.

—Su nombre es Gaya… —hasta que algo que había olvidado, volvió a su mente —, pero Hogwarts no acepta serpientes. —agregó decepcionado.

Con una mirada vio a Harry y luego con otra a la pequeña serpiente, suspiró y volvió a mirar a al muchacho delante de ella.

—Si un Jefe de Casa lo acepta, un alumno puede llevar una mascota exótica en circunstancias especiales, y para tu suerte, tiene una Jefa de Casa delate suyo. —dijo Minerva algo cansada.

Harry abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Y-yo pu-puedo tenerla? —preguntó él con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Promete que no matará a nadie? —preguntó Minerva divertida, pero sería.

—Sí. —respondió Harry rápidamente.

Minerva llamó al encargado de la tienda y le pidió esa serpiente. Él la saco y ella agarró su varita y le lanzo algunos hechizos de protección. El encargado se la dio a Harry y la serpiente se enrollo en su muñeca, un leve destello verdusco rodeo a la serpiente y el miró asombrado cuando esto ceso, preguntó.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

—Te acaba de aceptar como tu familiar. Un familiar es el vínculo que une a un animal a un mago y esto hace que ambos sean leas hasta la muerte.

—"Gracias por aceptarme Gaya… nunca nadie lo había hecho". —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—"El placer es mío maestro." —respondió la serpiente.

—"Solo Harry por favor." —dijo Harry serio.

—"Entendido."

Compraron, además de la serpiente un libro para su cuidado, comida para varios meses para poder alimentarla, pagó y salieron de la tienda. Y con un suspiro McGonagall dijo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería comer algo, descansar y volver a su casa.

El mediodía terminó y la tarde llamó a su entrada, ambos comían en silencio, principalmente pensando en lo que había sido el día de hoy, Minerva era literalmente un caos, las cosas habían sido, por decirlo de una forma simple, completamente alocadas, hoy en la cena de Hogwarts iba a ser un verdadera guerra de preguntas, tanto para ella como para Albus, el viejo Director tenía de forma intencional o no, la culpa, pero poco importaba porque, mañana se acababa, las cosas no podían seguir así y sabía que solo amenazando a los desagradables e inhumanos tutores del joven Potter no iba a ser suficiente.

 **~0~0~**

La tarde paso rápidamente y la noche entró en escena, Minerva y Harry caminaban con dirección al Número 4 de Privet Drive. Habían decidido no aparecerse después de la negativa de Harry y las risas de McGonagall ante la molesta cara que puso su futuro alumno. Ambos caminaban en silencio, no un silencio incómodo, no era necesario hablar para poder reflejar la tranquilidad que ambos tenían en ese momento, pero el silencio tuvo que ser interrumpido por la vieja bruja.

—Señor Potter, aunque su varita no está marcada por el Ministerio de Magia, no significa que puede hacer magia a diestra y siniestra, ¿Está claro?

—Sí, no se tiene que preocupar. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

McGonagall sonrió también.

—Bien, creo que es momento de hablar con sus tíos —dijo Minerva. Ambos habían llegado a la puerta, cuando estaba por tocar Harry agarro su muñeca —. ¿Sucede algo Señor Potter?

—Alto —dijo haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo índice. —, escuche. —volvió en tono de advertencia.

—Están por llegar Vernon ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Petunia con vos algo distorsionada por la puerta.

—Por supuesto querida, solo necesito que entren y ¡BOOM! —dijo él divertido —, con un disparo matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Solo tenemos que decir que entro una persona desconocida a la propiedad y que el muchacho se interpuso, el plan es sencillo. —volvió a hablar con seguridad.

—No sé, quizá deberíamos…. —comentó de forma dudosa.

—Profesora McGonagall, acompáñeme, entremos por atrás, podemos sorprenderlos. —dijo Harry, Minerva asintió, ambos sacaron sus varitas, rodearon la casa y entraron por la puerta del patio en silencio.

Harry liderando la infiltración, abrió la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio y entró sigilosamente, McGonagall detrás de él tenía la varita lista. Harry se asomó por la cocina y vio que su tío tenía su escopeta apuntando la puerta. Harry carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de su tío y cuando se dio vuelta de un movimiento de varita convirtió el arma en un salmón que comenzó a moverse y cayó al suelo.

—Desmaius, Desmaius, Desmaius —dijo rápidamente la bruja y todos los Dursley cayeron en el lugar —. Excelente transformación Señor Potter y muy buen oído. —comentó mirando el salmón que todavía estaba moviéndose y con un movimiento de su propia varita lo hizo desaparecer.

—Gracias, esta varita es genial, casi no necesito concentrarme para hacer lo mismo que lo de esta mañana, sigue el mismo principio que la lámpara y la ropa —dijo Harry entusiasmado —, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con ellos? No creo que vayamos a dejarlos acá tirados ¿No? —preguntó con interés.

—No se preocupe, van a estar dormidos hasta mañana por el mediodía. Pero no los podemos dejarlos tirados en la sala, voy a llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Quiero que vayas a la habitación que le tiene que haber acondicionado su tía. —respondió Minerva con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry asintió y fue a la habitación, mientras veía que todo estaba ordenado y ahora no había nada tirado, la cama estaba tendida y ordenada, sin lugar a dudas era una habitación, su habitación.

—Harry —dijo Minerva en la entrada de la habitación, llamando la atención del muchacho. —, tengo que volver a Hogwarts, pero te prometo que voy a volver mañana con una solución para todo esto, no te voy a volver a fallar. Prométeme que ahora vas a ir a dormir y no vas a salir de la habitación. Mañana a primera hora voy a estar acá.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Harry corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola —. Gracias por todo, este fue el mejor día y el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. —siguió mientras escondida su cabeza en el estómago de Minerva. McGonagall devolvió el abrazo y cuando el muchacho la soltó le sonrió.

—Adiós… Harry y feliz cumpleaños. —dijo Minerva con una gran sonrisa.

—Adiós Minnie.

 **~0~0~**

La imagen del antiguo castillo era imponente, tan majestuosa y grandiosa. Su sola presencia hacia que los sentimientos de sorpresa y calidez afloraran en las personas.

Una bruja de por lo general serio semblante, pero ahora, visiblemente cansada por tantas emociones en un solo día, vio el imponente castillo, todos los recuerdos vividos en el lugar volvieron e hizo que sus fuerzas recobraran, las cosas tenían que cambiar, no, las cosas iban a cambiar, el destino de las cosas ya no era el mismo.

Era el horario de la cena ya en Hogwarts. Entró rápidamente al castillo; su paso era ligero y su mirada era decidida, todo lo que tenía pensado hacer, lo iba a hacer y nadie la iba a detener. No más errores. Abrió rápidamente las puertas para el asombro de todos en el Gran Salón y con cara decidida y ojos rapases fue hacia su objetivo. Albus Dumbledore.

—Minerva, volviste, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Cómo esta Harry? —preguntó el Director Dumbledore captando la atención de todos los Profesores del salón.

—¿De verdad querés que lo diga? —preguntó Minerva molesta.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Albus con simpleza.

—Fue un verdadero desastre. Todo está mal.

—Parece ser que Potter salió igual que su padre. Una lástima. —dijo Severus Snape con sarcasmo, Profesor de Pociones.

—¡Silencio Severus! —dijo Minerva con molestia sorprendiendo a todos —. Albus, es todo un desastre, el muchacho fue torturado, tanto física como psicológicamente, fue tratado peor que un elfo doméstico, las condiciones en las que vivía eran deplorables, era obligado a trabajar para sobrevivir, si cometía una falta era brutalmente castigado.

—Eso es imposible, el muchacho estaba bien, las defensas me lo hubieran informado. —dijo Dumbledore rápidamente.

—Albus, lo vi con mis propios ojos, Harry tiene parte de la espalda y parte de los brazos llenos de cicatrices, si no fuese por su propia fuerza de voluntad, no sería raro que se hubiese suicidado o tuviésemos un Señor Oscuro en potencian delante de nuestras narices.

—¿Tan mal estaba? —preguntó Filius Flitwick, Profesor de Encantamientos.

—Sí. —respondió Minerva con sequendad.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó ahora Pomona Sprout, Profesora de Herbología.

—Extremadamente desconfiado, al punto de esconder sus emociones con el simple objetivo de cuidarse de los otros, cuando lo conocí fue muy difícil hacerlo hablar, decía lo justo y necesario, pero le saqué una que otra sonrisa. —contestó Minerva sonriendo levemente ante este último comentario.

—¿Mostro algún talento especial? —preguntó Snape serio.

Minerva lo miró con una cara de fastidio y respondió.

—Sí, Potter es extremadamente talentoso con la magia, puede sentir como se mueve la magia cuando alguien hace un hechizo o está su alrededor y luego replicarlo. Tiene un control extremadamente alto debido a que sus "castigos", que eran a causa de magia accidental y para poder evitarlos, tuvo que aprender a reprimirla su propia magia y controlarla para que no saliera de control, además de que su magia es bastante singular.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Flitwick interesado.

—Aparte de que su magia está en su mayoría, si es que no toda bajo su control, esta rechazo todas las varitas de Ollivander cuando fuimos a buscar una. Tuvo que hacer una propia y ciertamente diferente.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Snape.

—Tiene dos núcleos mágicos funcionados o al menos eso dijo Ollivander. Pelo de unicornio y pelo de cola de thestral.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en las cosas que había dicho, muchas interrogantes demasiadas hasta que Snape volvió a romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación que te estás guardando algo? —preguntó Snape con una ceja levantada.

—Potter es un hablante parsel y demostró un especial interese por esta lengua y sus aplicaciones mágicas —Snape y los demás profesores abrieron grandes los ojos —, le di permiso para tener una mascota exótica. —dijo en un suspiro.

—¿Q-q-que mascota? —preguntó Pomona prácticamente deduciendo lo que iba a decir.

—Una krait de cabeza roja. —respondió Minerva dudosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos, esto era realmente significativo. Aparte de la habilidad latente de Harry, era un hablante, igual que aquel que venció.

—¿Cómo puede ser que sea un hablante?, ni James ni Lily eran hablantes. —preguntó Filius.

—Cuando Voldemort trato de matar a Harry puede ser que le haya pasado algunas de sus habilidades, esa es una posibilidad… otra es que sea hablante pero que sus genes estuvieran dormidos… cualquiera de ambas posibilidades es posible. —contestó Dumbledore.

Nadie pronunció ninguna otra palabra por un buen rato, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos. El silencio seguía reinando en todo el salón, hasta que Minerva lo rompió

—Voy a tomar la custodia del Harry, el ya no puede estar más en la casa de sus tíos. —dijo de forma cortante.

—Eso es imposible Minerva, Harry no puede irse de la casa de sus familiares, las protecciones únicas que le otorga estar cerca de la sangre de su madre, lo protegen de cualquier cosa. —contradijo Dumbledore rápidamente.

—¡Albus! —dijo Minerva casi en un grito —, ¡Intentaron matarnos y deshacerse de nosotros, no puedo dejarlo ahí!... se lo debemos a James y Lily. —termino de forma suplicante.

—Lo entiendo, pero es el lugar más seguro en el que puede estar. —volvió a hablar el viejo mago.

—¡No!, ¡Yo no lo acepto! —contestó Minerva enfurecida —, lo estamos dejando a su suerte si lo dejamos ahí y terminaría sucumbiendo a la locura o matándose.

—Creo que puede haber una solución a todo este problema, hacer que el Señor Potter no abandone su casa y que sus familiares dejen de tratarlo como basura. —comentó Snape fríamente.

—¿Qué solución? —inquirió rápidamente McGonagall ante la atenta vista de todos.

—"Insitum Rationis". —pronuncio Snape.

Albus solo asintió, en tono de confirmación.

Minerva sonrió de forma irónica ante la ironía de todo lo que iba a hacer, una persona tan recta como ella iba a tener que romper algunas reglas ya preestablecidas y hacer cosas que eran éticamente dudosas. A veces hay que romper el orden natural de las cosas para poder hacer lo correcto.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: _**"La Justicia de Atenea"**_

Bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo, mientras termino de preparar el que le sigue, de nuevo, cualquier error que crean que sea necesario arreglar o cualquier cosa que sea mejorable déjenlo en el review, estoy muy agradecido por la muy buena recepción que tuvo el fic :D

Bueno dejo algunas notas para aclarar algunas cosas para que no generen confusión.

 **Nota 1: Mi objetivo no es hacer un Harry súper poderoso ni nada por el estilo, solo estoy presentando las habilidades que tiene y a medida que el transcurso de la historia va a haber un desarrollo paulatino de estas, es cierto que hacer que Harry sea sensible a la magia le va a dar ventaja, pero solo en la realización de hechizos. Si se preguntan si tengo algo relacionado con el parsel, la respuesta es sí, estoy preparando para eso, pero su desarrollo va a ser más lento e involuntario muchas veces, ya que es un territorio desconocido para todos y Harry con ayuda va a ir desarrollándose**

 **Nota 2: Este Harry es más inteligente y más centrado que el original, pero todo esto es debido a las cosas que vivió**

 **Nota 3: Gaya va muy importante en la historia, al igual que McGonagall y como ya dedujeron Daphne. Cada una va a tener una importancia fundamental para Harry.**


	3. La Justicia de Atenea

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **"La Justicia de Atenea"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

—"DIALOGO"— (Solo en la primera parte del capítulo)

 **~0~0~**

¿Que define a las personas? Algunos simplistas creen que, el color de su piel, su casta, el lugar donde nacieron, donde están o de donde vinieron, son las cosas que nos definen como buenos o malos, útiles o inútiles. Pero la cruda realidad es mucho más gris. En la vida, no es fácil definir a las personas por aspectos tan simples, tan efímeros tan pequeños como estos; solo sus acciones son las que muestran su verdadera forma de ser, su definición como personas.

Las ideas, mejor dicho, nuestros ideales, definen nuestras acciones, ¿Entonces que son las acciones que tomamos? La definición más simple es que son la expresión más pura de lo que somos y vamos a ser alguna vez.

 **~0~0~**

Era una noche fría, con un cielo estrellado en la mismísima nada, el Destino, vestido con una larga túnica con capucha que cubría su eterno rostro, estaba parado ante la estatua de la justicia, tan impoluta y gloriosa; elevada a lo más alto de todo aquello que conocemos. Simple y sencillamente, él, la miraba con una total devoción, como si estuviera hipnotizado, pero con una suave sonrisa el Destino comenzó a hablar.

—Hola querida dama, hermosa noche ¿No te parece?, perdone mi intrusión tal vez le apetecía dar un paseo —dijo con un tono expresaba el inmenso respeto que sentía por aquella figura —, tal vez solo disfrutaba del paisaje. No importa porque creo que usted y yo deberíamos tener una pequeña charla. —agregó con un profundo y cansino suspiro y miró al cielo oscuro iluminado por los pequeños destellos de las estrellas en ese remoto e inexistente lugar.

—Aah... me olvidaba no hemos sido debidamente presentados. Yo no tengo nombre, pero me llaman Destino, soy en palabras entendibles, el que observa el camino que eligen los seres conscientes. —comentó ante la curiosidad nula de la estatua.

—Señora Justicia le presento al Destino, Señor Destino le presento a Justicia —dijo graciosamente como si imitara a un tercer interlocutor —. Encantada de conocerla Señora Justicia —agregó —, "Buenas noches, Destino". —siguió hablando pero esta vez imitando la voz de una mujer.

—Bien ahora que ya nos conocemos, de hecho, he sido fan suyo durante mucho tiempo. Oh ya sé lo que piensa… "Pobre chico se enamoró de mi… como un adolecente." —dijo el Destino de forma irónica—. Disculpe, señora. No es nada de eso. La he admirado durante mucho tiempo… aunque solo desde la distancia, siempre la veía impartir justicia ante todo mal. Yo le decía a mi padre "¿Quién es esa señora?" y él me respondía: "Es la Señora Justicia" y entonces yo siempre mencionaba "Que linda que es". —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Por favor no piense que era solamente algo físico. Sé que no era esa clase de mujer, no, yo la quería como persona, como un ideal. De eso hace mucho tiempo, me temo que ahora hay otra. —dijo Destino de forma seca y cortante.

—"¿Qué?, ¡Destino! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Me traicionaste por una picara vanidosa y llorona de rojos labios pintados y sonrisa viciosa!". —dijo imitando nuevamente la voz de una mujer.

—¿Yo, señora? ¡Permítame que discrepe ¡Fue su infidelidad la que me lanzo a sus brazos! —dijo el Destino para luego carcajear con malicia —. Eso la ha sorprendido, ¿no? Pensaba que no conocía su pequeño amorío, pero no. ¡LO SE TODO! La verdad no me sorprende en absoluto saber que le gusta tanto la Negligencia. —comentó el Destino con saña.

—"¿Negligencia? ¿Por qué? No sé de qué estás hablando. Destino, vos siempre fuiste el único para mi…"—se respondió el Destino a si mismo imitando la voz de una mujer mientras hacía expresiones de lamento.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Zorra! ¡Puta! ¡Negás ahora que te acostaste con él, él que lo abandona todo, con él, el que ve arder Roma y sin embargo no hace nada para apagar el fuego, aquel que permitió que el mal se asiente en el corazón de los seres a las cuales deberíamos cuidar! —gritó furiosamente el Destino mirando acusatoriamiente la estatua que seguía sin moverse.

El Destino suspiró, logró serenarse y continuó.

—¿Y bien? ¿No decís nada? Muy bien. Al final te desenmascaraste. Ya no sos mi justicia. Ahora sos su justicia, la justicia negligente, te acostaste con otro. Bien es juego para dos. —dijo seriamente.

—"¡Me ahogo! ¿Qu-quien es ella, Destino?, ¿Cómo se llama?". —exclamó imitando la voz de una mujer consternada.

—Se llama Libertad ¡Y fue mejor amante de lo que vos nunca fuiste! Me enseño que la justicia carece de sentido sin ser justa e imparcial, que ironía ¿No? Solía preguntarme porque en estos últimos años nunca me mirabas a los ojos. Ahora lo sé. Jugabas conmigo, con el destino y hubieses condenado a todos si no me hubiera dado cuenta. —dijo con simpleza.

—Así que adiós, querida dama. ¡Incluso ahora me entristecería que nuestra separación, si no fuera porque ya no eres la misma mujer de la que alguna vez me enamore! Te doy un pequeño regalo de despedida —dijo poniendo un pequeño paquete a los pies de la estatua.

El ser se fue caminando hacia la nada misma y la estatua comenzó a arder en llamas, giró su cabeza para ver lo cómo se prendía fuego aquella figura.

—Ah, llamas —exclamó el Destino con placer —, que expresión tan pura de Libertad. Las cosas tienen que comenzar a cambiar y una nueva justicia tiene que aparecer.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva llegó a la casa ubicada en el Número 4 de Privet Drive, su mente estaba tranquila, el plan era infalible, solo faltaba que Harry lo aceptara y que confiara en ella, y eso, era tal vez lo más difícil de todo. Le iba a pedir a una persona que nunca se había podido fiar de nadie, que confíe ciegamente su seguridad y que todo iba a estar bien, en alguien que conoció el día anterior. Decir que las cosas estaban mal era poco, pero tuvo que usar su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no preguntarse qué pensarían sus viejos amigos del estado de su hijo; de todo el dañó que le habían causado... del daño que ella le había causado con su negligencia.

Una mujer de mediana estatura estaba al lado de ella, vestía una túnica roja y blanca de sanadora mágica con una gorra del mismo oficio que enmarcaba sus castaños y ligeramente canosos cabellos, que le entregaban un aire de sabiduría. Su nombre Poppy Pomfrey, sanadora de Hogwarts, que había ido junto a Minerva McGonagall para dar su opinión profesional del estado del joven mago que allí vivía.

—¿Estás bien Minerva? —preguntó la enfermera viéndola con algo de preocupación.

—Sí, sí, solo estaba pensando. —contestó Minerva con un suspiro abrió la puerta y ambas se dirigieron a lo que era la alacena. McGonagall de un movimiento de varita la abrió e hizo silencio mientras la sanadora observaba el antiguo cuarto.

—Merlín, ¿Vivía acá? —preguntó Poppy con algo de horror

—Sí —afirmó Minerva lamentándose al volver a ver el pequeño cuarto —. Vayamos arriba para que lo veas.

Ambas subieron la escalera y escucharon un siseo, Harry estaba hablando parsel. Se quedaron quietas y por un momento dudaron si era conveniente tocar la puerta.

—Pueden pasar. —dijo Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Minerva abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa dijo.

—Buen día Señor Potter, volví tal y como le prometí.

—Buen día Profesora, buen día señora. —dijo Harry mirándolas mientras las nombraba.

—Buen día Señor Potter, mi nombre es Poppy Pomfrey, soy la sanadora de Hogwarts, la Profesora McGonagall me pidió viniese para que le hiciera un chequeo para saber cómo se encuentra de salud, puede llamarme Madame o señora Pomfrey. —dijo Poppy con respeto, presentándose.

—Un placer Señora Pomfrey —contestó Harry mirándola fijamente levantándose y estrechándole la mano la cual fue aceptada por la sanadora.

—¿Que estaba haciendo Señor Potter?, lo escuchamos hablar parsel. —comentó Minerval mirando a Harry de forma inquisitiva.

—Oh solo estaba hablando con Gaya acerca de lo que es la magia, ¿Desayunaron? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, nosotras ya desayunamos en Hogwarts, gracias por la invitación ¿Usted? —preguntó esta vez Minerva.

—No, ¿No se acuerda que me dijo que no saliera de la habitación? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, tiene razón, vamos tiene que desayunar, es la comida más importante del día. —contestó Minerva con una sonrisa.

Los tres bajaron, guiados por Harry a la gris cocina, cuando entraron, pasando el umbral color crema, se giró, las miro y preguntó.

—Entonces, ¿Seguras que no quieren nada?, ¿Té?

—Té estaría muy bien Señor Potter. —respondió Minerva

Harry miro a Poppy y ella asintió en confirmación ante su invitación.

—Tomen asiento, en un momento tengo terminado el desayuno y sus tés, ¿Con limón o leche? —preguntó Harry.

—Limón. —respondió Minerva.

—Limón también. —contesto Poppy con una sonrisa.

Con maestría Harry comenzó a preparar su desayuno y los dos té para ambas mujeres, mientras estas lo observaban con una sonrisa triste; un niño de 11 años no debería tener ese manejo tan optimizado de las herramientas de cocina fue el único pensamiento que cruzaba por sus cabezas. Después de terminar de preparar tostadas se quedó mirando las mermeladas fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo Señor Potter? —preguntó la sanadora.

—No se me permite comer mermelada, son solo para Dudley. —contesto Harry sin dejar de mirar el tarro de cristal con el alimento.

—Puede comer todo lo que quiera a partir de ahora, Señor Potter. —dijo Minerva con rapidez y algo de alerta por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Harry maravillado.

—Las cosas van a cambiar y usted necesita comer saludablemente a partir de ahora. Hágame el favor, de ahora en adelante no se restrinja. —respondió Minerva de forma seria.

Harry sonrió débilmente, le entrego las infunciones a las mujeres y comenzó a comer su desayuno; el silencio era no molesto, pero si una clara evidencia del sufrimiento del chico que ninguna de las dos dejo pasar por alto.

—Cuéntenos, ¿De qué hablaba con Gaya? —preguntó McGonagall rompiendo el silencio que había en toda la cocina.

—Hoy, más temprano, estuve leyendo el libro que compramos sobre parsel y aprendí que las palabras tienen poder en los hechizos y con el idioma de las serpientes pasa lo mismo. Estaba preguntándole si sabía cómo funcionaba —contestó Harry con emocion. McGonagall levanto una ceja de forma interrogante. —, el uso de la magia se basa en las intenciones y en la fuerza de voluntad que tienen las personas de controlar su propio poder, y las palabras ayudan a los pensamientos a enfocarse más en los hechizos y hacerlos más efectivos y refinados, bueno con el parsel pasa lo mismo.

—¿Y todo eso aprendió desde ayer hasta hoy? —pregunto Minerva divertida por lo que Harry contaba con tanta emocion.

—Es la introducción del libro —dijo el muchacho riéndose —, el parsel tiene una función única, que es la curación. El Bastón de Esculapio, tiene una serpiente, por lo que tiene sentido de alguna manera, al menos eso supongo yo. Esta se basa en la detección y el uso de la magia propia y la de la persona que se quiere curar en equilibrio constante para poder solucionar los problemas que tenga.

—¿Esta seguro Señor Potter?, la curación es extremadamente compleja y usar magia propia y del paciente requeriría un gran nivel de control y precisión y seguramente es muy difícil de usar. —comentó Pomfrey interesada al entrar en su campo.

—Bueno si, técnicamente sí, pero según el primer capítulo del libro, la conexión entre el usuario y la serpiente se complementa como si fuese una varita, pero una varita capaz de discernir y ayudar al mago a moldear la magia a través del parsel, según el libro la principal diferencia que hay con, como decirlo, la magia normal, es que la magia que uno hace con parsel es magia en estado completamente puro, al menos eso es lo que entendí, pero no termine de leer por fue cuando comencé a hablar con Gaya para saber si entendía de lo que estaba hablando. —contestó Harry levantando los hombros.

—Entiendo, cuando termine el libro me gustaría que me contara lo que aprendió, estoy seguro que nadie o muy pocas personas estudiaron magia hecha con parsel así que debe ser terreno nuevo el cual deberá ir descubriendo. —dijo Poppy mientras Harry le asentía.

Harry terminó de desayunar, sus acompañantes sus bebidas y los tres volvieron a subir al cuarto del niño

—¿Qué es lo que va a hacer profesora? —preguntó Harry mientras miraba expectante a la Profesor McGonagall.

—Voy a hacer que sus familiares no vuelvan a lastimarlo, además tengo que decirle algunas cosas importantes —contestó Minerva, suspiro y volvió a hablar —, en la casa hay protecciones especiales, por eso no puede dejar de vivir en esta casa, al menos por ahora, sin embargo, puedo hacer que sus parientes lo ignoren y no lo vuelvan a herir, además de eso, si usted quiere, me puedo convertir en su tutor parcial por y para asuntos mágicos.

—¿Asuntos mágicos? —preguntó Harry ladeando ligeramente la cabeza de forma interrogativa.

—Sí, todo lo que esté relacionado con la escuela o el mundo mágico, me va a ser notificado solo a mí. Por ejemplo, las notas de la escuela.

—¿Tía Petunia no las va a poder ver? —preguntó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos y una cara de total sorpresa.

—No.

—¡Genial!, por supuesto que acepto.

—Quiero que sepa que no voy a tolerar la falta de comportamientos y voy a querer notas altas en sus calificaciones. —dijo Minerva seria pero divertida.

—Por supuesto profesora. —respondió Harry rápidamente y serio para diversión de ambas mujeres.

—Bien, lo voy a dejar con Madam Pomfrey un rato, ella le va a hacer varios estudios para revisar su estado de salud, ¿Sí? —dijo Minerva, Harry asintió —, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con sus parientes y voy a volver en cuanto termine para hacer algo con esta habitación.

—Entendido. —respondió Harry con un asentimiento mientras miraba a la sanadora que le daba una dulce sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Si a Minerva McGonagall le hubiesen dicho algún día que iba a tener que hacer algo poco ético, se hubiere reído, hubiese dicho que era imposible y respondería que nada valía tanto la pena como para hacer eso; pero este día lo estaba hacer.

Llegó a la habitación en donde estaban los tíos de Harry, los observó por un momento con enojo, suspiró, apunto a ambos y dijo.

—Insitum Rationis —un ligero brillo blanco salió de su varita y pronuncio en voz clara y firme —. Es perfectamente normal que este acá y van a ignorar en todo momento mi presencia. A partir de este momento, no van a volver a maltratar a Harry Potter, tampoco lo van a volver a obligar a trabajar ni mucho menos a torturar, lo van a ignorar en todo momento, si alguien pregunta por él, siempre está en su habitación estudiando para la escuela. Vernon, el 1 de septiembre vas a llevar a Harry a la estación de King´s Cross, tiene que estar a las 10:30 de la mañana para que pueda partir a las 11:00 hacia Hogwarts, el tercer lunes de junio del año que viene vas a ir a buscar a Harry a las 11:00 nuevamente a la estación de King´s Cross, van a continuar con sus tareas normales exceptuando a Petunia que va a firmar todos los papeles que le entregue y luego ella va a continuar con sus tareas normales.

Cuando termino Petunia se levantó, agarro todos los papeles que le tendió McGonagall y bajó al comedor para poder firmarlos. Vernon, con una expresion robotica, se levantó, salió y fue a trabajar como siempre lo hacía.

McGonagall fue a la habitación de Dudley y repitió el proceso. Cuando terminó, Petunia ya tenía todos los papeles firmados, los tomó y volvió a la habitación de Harry, entró y vio como Pomfrey lanzaba algunos hechizos.

—¿Como esta? —preguntó Minerva

—Bien y mal —respondió la sanadora con seriedad —, físicamente el cuerpo no tiene ninguna anormalidad aparte de necesitar anteojos, hay algunas fracturas soldadas, pero ninguna que se haya curado mal, su magia lo protegió de la mayor parte del daño que le hicieron sus tíos, las cicatrices milagrosamente ninguna fue infectada, lamentablemente van a ser permanentes, muchas son demasiado antiguas para quitarlas con magía, pero por suerte pude borrar las mas nuevas. Lo que está mal es que sufre una pequeña desnutrición, por eso es su estatura y su complexión es más pequeña que la del promedio. Pero nada que un buen tratamiento de pociones no arregle. —agregó con una sonrisa mirando a Harry.

—¿Hay algún daño permanente? —preguntó Minerva preocupada.

—No, Harry tiene un núcleo mágico muy grande y fuerte, demasiado, el más grande que vi alguna vez en mi vida, por lo que lo protegió de mucho de lo que sufrió. Dentro de lo que yo sé, no hay nada que sea un problema a futuro.

—Me alegro. —respondió Minerva con un suspiro.

—Yo también, creo que lo mejor sería que vuelva a Hogwarts para comenzar a preparar las pociones. —dijo Pomfrey mirando a Minerva esta asintió, después volvió a mirar a Harry. —Señor Potter, voy a preparar pociones para usted y se los voy a enviar todas las semanas hasta que vuelva a Hogwarts y lo vuelva a revisar, quiero que las beba en el momento que le llegan, ¿comprendió? —dijo seriamente.

—Si señora Pomfrey. —contestó Harry asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Excelente —respondió ella con una sonrisa —. Entonces me retiro, adiós Señor Potter, nos vemos en Hogwarts, acuérdese de venir para contarme sus avances. —dijo Pomfrey.

—Sí, Adiós, señora Pomfrey. —contestó Harry.

—Bien Señor Potter, tiene que firmar estos papeles y todo está finalizado. —dijo Minerva cuándo Poppy se fue dándole las hojas. Harry las agarró y sacó la pluma y el tintero que había comprado y cuidadosamente escribió su nombre en ellos.

—Listo. —dijo Harry cuando firmó el último de los papeles.

—Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente, sus familiares a partir de ahora lo van a ignorar, no te van a volver a lastimas. Nunca más.

Harry sonrió, asintió y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo y cuando se soltaron, Minerva continuó.

—¿Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con esta habitación no le parece? —dijo con una sonrisa guiñándole el ojo.

—Si. —respondió sonriendo de igual forma.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva con una sonrisa movió su varita y la vieja y destartalada cama se convirtió en una hermosa cama de roble con detalles por toda la madera.

—Es muy parecida a la que hay en Hogwarts así que no se va a tener que preocupar por tener que acostumbrarse a lo largo del año. —dijo Minerva ante la sorprendida y maravillada mirada de Harry.

McGogangall prosiguió convirtiendo objetos ante la divertida y entusiasmada mirada de Harry, cuando terminó de remodelar, la pared estaba cubierta por un empapelado rojo y dorado con pequeñas snitchs, un escritorio ricamente adornado con un tintero y una biblioteca donde estaban todos sus libros, un armario con un espejo con biselado en el contorno. La cama también ricamente ornamentada tenía sábanas blancas con una manta verde esmeralda. Harry miraba, con una tímida sonrisa mientras de que le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior, toda su nueva habitación, la que estaba antes era suficiente, pero esta era fantástica, era preciosa, era suya. McGonagall miró de reojo las expresiones que tenía el joven mago mordiéndose el labio con tristeza.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó ella algo preocupada por el estado de su ahora protegido.

—Sí, Gracias Minnie por todo. —dijo él con una sonrisa sincera.

—"Es muy lindo todo" —dijo Gaya saliendo por el cuello de la remera de Harry

—"Si, Minnie es genial" —respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa. Minerva levanto una ceja sin entender lo que pasaba —. Gaya y yo creemos que es hermosa la habitación. —dijo ante la interrogante mirada de la profesora.

—Me alegro que les guste a ambos. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? —preguntó Minerva.

—Pero no tengo nada preparado, si me esperas un rato, puedo cocinar algo. —respondió Harry.

—Oh no te preocupes, le vamos a pedir a los elfos de Hogwarts, como subdirectora los autorice para que le trajeran, el almuerzo y la cena para que no tengas que volver a cocinar.

—¿Qué es un elfo? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Un elfo son criaturas muy serviciales que trabajan en Hogwarts y algunas casas de magos, haciendo las tareas del hogar… para ellos es un gran honor servir. —dijo Minerva ante la cara escéptica de Harry.

Harry asintió con algo de reticencia.

—Hoppy. —llamó Minerva.

Un pequeño elfo con un traje con un escudo de una H en el lado del corazón apareció.

—¿Que puede hacer Hoppy por la Profesora Minerva McGonagall? —preguntó la pequeña criatura.

—A partir de ahora, vas a traerle las comidas principales al Señor Potter, quiero que sus alimentos sean balanceados y tenga la carga nutricional que necesita un niño de 11 años. ¿Está claro? —preguntó Minerva con seridad.

—Sí, Hoppy entiende perfectamente. —dijo el elfo

—Bien, podrías traernos el almuerzo, ¿Por favor? —pidió Minerva.

El duende desapareció. Las horas pasaron lentamente, Minerva le enseñaba a usar la pluma a Harry ya que era normal que los estudiantes que no se habían criado en el mundo mágico tuviera problemas con su caligrafía, le daba recomendaciones para sus primeros días y para sus estudios mientras que el muchacho escuchaba atentamente cada consejo y cada palabra que le decía su tutora era almacenada y tenida en cuenta.

Los días pasaron, Harry absorbía todo el conocimiento que podía como una esponja, descubrió que el libro de cuidado de serpientes era completamente inútil, Gaya se reía ante las cosas hilarantes que ponía que supuestamente les gustaban a las serpientes según los humanos. Sin embargo, su libro favorito era "Parsel - La Magia de las Palabras", aunque la cantidad de información que había no era especifica en como manipular la magia, si era muy instructiva y detallada en los aspectos de los resultados.

El principio de la magia con parsel eran sencillo, al igual que cualquier hechizo se requería concentración, enfoque y poder manipular correctamente las cantidades de magia, lo primero y lo segundo no eran problemas para Harry, los años de torturas le habían dado posibilidades de concentrarse en suprimir su propia magia y sumando a su talento natural se le hacía muy fácil moldear magia, el problema era controlar cantidades de magia extremadamente pequeñas y precisas sin saber con antelación cuanta tenía que usar, pero había también solución para eso, Gaya podía ayudar activamente a controlar la cantidad de magia que se usaba.

Harry se dio cuenta que para poder hacer que Gaya canalizara correctamente su magia, no podía tener la varita en la mano ya que esta interrumpía el flujo natural del cuerpo. El libro decía que la serpiente funciona como una varita para usar magia con parsel, ¿Entonces que era una varita? La única respuesta que se le ocurrió al menos por ahora, era que, la varita canaliza la magia del mago continuamente y está todo el tiempo en sincronía mientras se la empuña, entonces empuñar otro objeto con la misma función, al mismo tiempo y en otra forma haría que ambos dejen de funcionar, al tener distintos ratios de sincronización. La idea era vaga, pero tenía sentido, le había preguntado a Minerva, pero ella no tenía conocimiento de varitas, así que la única solución era enviarle una carta a Ollivander preguntándole si su teoría era correcta, pero para eso iba a tener que esperar a poder usar el correo de Hogwarts.

Harry descubrió que la curación era más fácil de lo que parecía, inconscientemente su cuerpo siempre había usado magia para sanar rápidamente las heridas que le infringían tus tíos.

Los principios eran sencillos, primero se utilizaba la propia magia para inundar envolviendo el cuerpo del paciente y detectar daños externos o cercanos a las primeras capas musculares, después con esta misma se hacía una revisión de en profundidad. Si no se sabía lo que le pasaba, se penetraba con mas magia las capas más profundas hasta llegar a los órganos y revisarlos detalladamente. En el momento que se encontraba el problema se dejaba de enviar magia. Se enfocaba toda la magia en la zona afectada mientras se utilizaba la magia del paciente y la propia en sincronía gracias a la serpiente y después, el resto, era especificar palabras en parsel enfocándose en las zonas y dejar que el mismo cuerpo apoyado y guiado en mayor o menor medida con magia se encargara de hacer una curación acelerada. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante, no sabía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo en precisión y auto examinarse no era muy eficiente.

Los días pasaron el libro lo leyó completamente, así que comenzó a salir a la biblioteca para entender cómo funciona el cuerpo, su primer objetivo, anatomía; entender dónde están ubicado los huesos, arterias, músculos y órganos le daba una visión mucho más amplia y rica de cómo tenía que enfocarse si usaba magia con parsel. A pesar de todo seguía sin comprende cómo se mueve la magia dentro del cuerpo.

Los libros de Hogwarts también fueron absorbidos como esponjas, los encantamientos, transformaciones y defensa como las artes oscuras eran sus materias favoritas y gracias a su facilidad con la magia le resultaban atractivas y atrapantes, pero también encontraba interesante pociones, una materia que requería habilidad y precisión, que era tan sutil y útil pero muchas veces dejada de lado.

Estudiar era lo único que había podido hacer siempre, cultivar su mente había sido durante muchos años su forma de revelarse del maltrato de sus tíos, pero ahora el objetivo era otro, tenía que poder insertarse en el nuevo mundo y por sobre todas las cosas quería el reconocimiento de Minerva McGonagall.

Para lo primero, la Profesora estuvo dispuesta a contarle todo lo que sabía. Cada cierta cantidad de días iba a visitarlo y era asaltada por un mar de preguntas y un hambre insaciable de conocimiento, el funcionamiento del gobierno, la forma de dirigirse a las personas, términos que se usan, las charlas duraban horas, en donde analizaban y ponían en vela lo que Harry había pensado, el mundo mágico al igual que el mundo muggle, era injusto, la injusticia se veía en todos los ámbitos sociales y era palpable en momentos de crisis. Al menos eso relataba Minerva de sus anécdotas cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magía. Para lo segundo, estaba Hogwarts y gracias haber leído "Hogwarts - Una Historia" sabía muchas cosas del colegio, pero fundamentalmente, a qué casa ir y Gryffindor era su objetivo principal.

 **~0~0~**

Las semanas siguieron pasando su estatura creció y ganó mayor cantidad masa muscular gracias a las pociones de la sanadora Pomfrey y el 1 de septiembre llegó; Minerva le había explicado detalladamente días antes todo lo que tenía que hacer y a donde ir. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar el pilar entre el andén 10 y el 9 y llegaría al andén 9 y 3/4 para poder tomar el expreso a las 11:00.

Se levantó temprano, comprobó todas sus cosas, desayunó, guardo todo en su baúl, miró con algo de nostalgia su habitación, la iba a extrañar demasiado, pero al menos sabía que nadie le iban a hacer nada. Bajó las escaleras con su baúl, Vernon con mirada perdida y sin decir nada agarró el baúl, lo subió al auto y ambos partieron a la estación King´s Cross.

Atestado de gente, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Harry cuando vio a todos los muggles en la estación apurados moviéndose rápidamente para ir a sus trabajos o lugares de destino, volteó atrás y no vio a nadie, Vernon ya se había ido. Suspiró un momento y comenzó a caminar pensando en lo que le esperaba.

Sintió la magia que rodaba y envolvía el pilar al cruzar la entrada al anden 9 y 3/4, sin embargo, lo único que vio mientras caía suelo fueron 2 matas de cabellos rubios dorados no muy lejos de él y una mata de cabellos rubios castaños, casi cenizas, que lo había impactado y que caía con él contra el duro suelo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: _**"La Chica de Los Ojos Azules"**_

Bueno, acá está el 3re capitulo, un par de cosas antes de todo, me di cuenta que los reviews no se están publicando en el fic, aparecen en mi casilla de correo y los leo, pero en este momento solo muestran 3 y en el contador hay más, no sé porque está pasando y espero que fanfiction lo arregle, agradezco a todos los que comentaron que les gusta cómo está transcurriendo la historia. Como siempre si hay algún error, mándeme un mensaje o dejen en los reviews que lo voy a corregir.

 **Nota 1: Específicamente para "marcos. ", muchísimas gracias por tu review tan extenso, pero te pediría si me lo podrías enviar completo por MP porque en el correo no lo puedo leer en su totalidad.**

 **Nota 2: Atenea fue conocida durante el imperio romano como Minerva.**

 **Nota 3: El texto inicial y la charla del principio entre el destino y la justicia tiene connotación enteramente filosófica, vuelvo a poner lo que puse en el cap anterior, no va a haber personajes omnipotentes y omnipresentes controlando las cosas.**

 **Nota 4: Harry al principio no es que trata de entender cómo funciona la curación, sino cómo funciona el control puro de la magia con parsel, una vez, tenido las bases de su funcionamiento se concentró en el estudio de curación y aprender los hechizos de la escuela.**


	4. La Chica de Los Ojos Azules

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **"La Chica de Los Ojos Azules"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El piso de la andén era frió. Su cabeza había impactado contra el duro mármol que revestía el piso del andén 9 y 3/4. Lo primero que escucho fue los ruidos característicos de la roja e imponente locomotora para después escuchar un verdadero tumulto de ruidos y un grito agudo.

—¡Astoria Greengrass!, ¿Qué te dije sobre estar corriendo? —preguntó una enfurecida mujer.

Esta mujer era, alta, de cuerpo esbelto, rubia cabellera y ojos azules, vestida con una túnica negra. Mientras que una niña de 11 años más baja, igualmente rubia, de ojos también azules, vestida con el uniforme reglamentario de Hogwarts se acercaba al caído chico para ayudarlo.

—Perdón Mamá —respondió suavemente una niña de 10 años vestida con un vestido blanco —¡AHH! —gritó levantándose rápidamente al ver algo que se arrastraba de la manga del muchacho que había tirado.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron completamente paralizadas cuando vieron que de la manga del muchacho salía una krait de cabeza roja completamente enfurecida seseando en voz alta y en posición amenazante lista para atacar ante el primer movimiento dudoso.

La mayor, algo asustada, sacó rápidamente su varita apuntando a la serpiente mientras Astoria corría a agarrándose a la pierna de su madre como si su vida dependiese de ello. Al mismo tiempo, la otra muchacha rubia miraba con los ojos abiertos y una sincera fascinación al hermoso animal. Entre tanto, se había logrado formar un buen espectáculo en el andén y todas los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a mirar a Harry y a las mujeres.

—"Alto Gaya" —dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mirando a la serpiente, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y sobre todo, de las 3 mujeres.

—"Estas estúpidas mujeres nos atacaron" —respondió Gaya completamente furiosa.

—"Tranquila solo fue un accidente —dijo él suavemente —, estamos llamando demasiado la atención, volve a mi muñeca."

—"Esta bien Harry, pero vuelve a pasar y te juro que las muerdo". —dijo mientras se arrastraba por la mano de Harry hasta quedar oculta por la manga de su remera.

Harry se puso de pie, miro a las asustadas mujeres y mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba aterrada habló.

—¿Te lastimaste?, perdón si Gaya te asusto, pero no le gusta caer al suelo. —dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, no me lastime… perdón por tirarte —respondió Astoria todavía un poco asustada.

Harry respondío con una sonrisa, miró a las otras dos mujeres, mientras la mayora guardaba su varita y lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

—Perdón si Gaya las asusto, solo actuaba en defensa. —dijo Harry.

—Es-está bien, no-no te preocupes. ¿Co-cómo te llamas? —pregunto la madre de ambas niñas algo nerviosa.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, un placer. —respondió haciendo una leve reverencia,sorprendiendo a las 3 rubias.

La mayor suspiro, se sereno y dijo.

—Mi nombre es Valery Greengrass, están son mis hijas Astoria —mirándola de reojo mientras esta, seguía agarrada a su pierna y miraba tímidamente —, y Daphne.

—Es un placer —dijo Harry acercándose a Astoria ofreciéndole la mano, mientras esta se la estrechaba tímidamente —. Es un placer Daphne. —también acercándose a ella estrechándole la mano.

Los ojos verdes de Harry y los ojos azules de Daphne se conectaron y se miraron intensamente como si se estuvieran analizando. Harry sonrió y ella también lo hizo. Se soltaron sin decir nada y sin dejar de verse a los ojos, Daphne a los dos jades de Harry y Harry a los dos zafiros que adornaban la cara de Daphne, hasta que ella hablo.

—¿Vos también vas a ir a primer año? —preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿es tu primer año también? —preguntó él con amabilidad.

—Sí. ¿A dónde cre…

—Creo que ambos deberían ir subiendo al tren. —dijo Valery interrumpiendo a los menores, mientras de fondo escuchaban el pitido característico de la locomotora.

Daphne se despidó de su madre y su hermana y ambos entraron a un vagón; caminaron un poco hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío y la aventura de ambos comenzó.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando entraron Harry ayudó a guardar el baúl de Daphne mientras el luego, hacia lo mismo con el suyo. Los vagones eran grandes y espaciosos, tenían dos asientos rojos enfrentados pero largos, fácilmente entraban 3 personas cómodas en cada uno. Los dos se sentaron en el mismo asiento, pero enfrentados para poder hablar cómodamente.

—Lo que hiciste afuera fue hablar con la serpiente, ¿No?, ¿Hablas parsel? —preguntó Daphne intrigada mirandolo fijamente.

—Sí. —respondió Harry mientras Gaya salía de la manga de Harry y miraba fijamente a Daphne, ambas se quedaron viendo por un momento.

—Es muy hermosa ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Daphne mirando fijamente a la serpiente.

—"Me agrada, es sincera" —dijo una alegre Gaya, Harry se comenzó a reír.

—Gaya —comenzó a hablar Harry mientras se continuaba riendo, Daphne lo interrogante al no entender porque se estaba riendo —, dice Gaya, que le gusta tu sinceridad.

Daphne sonrió y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Ya sabes a que casa vas a ir?

—mmm, sí, creo que todas las casas son buenas, pero quiero ir a Gryffindor, la jefa de casa es Minerva McGonagall, ella me ayudó mucho y quiero devolvérselo de alguna forma, si al menos puedo ayudar para que Gryffindor gane la copa de las casas a fin de año, seguro que ella estaría feliz, ¿Y vos? —preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

—Pienso lo mismo, cualquier casa está bien, pero toda mi familia fue a Slytherin, así que supongo que voy a terminar ahí, lastima pensé que íbamos a poder ser amigos.

—No entiendo. —dijo Harry mirándola sin entender el comentario.

—Gryffindor y Slytherin se odian a muerte, son las casas rivales y nunca se juntan para nada, al menos eso me dijo mi papá. —respondió Daphne.

—mmm ya entiendo —dijo Harry pensativo —. En lo personal, las rivalidades y ese odio que me mencionas me parecen una verdadera idiotez, ¿Cómo puede ser que permitan que personas solo por ser elegidos en un lugar se odien?

—Es porque dicen que en Gryffindor siempre están los magos de la luz y en Slytherin siempre salen magos oscuros. Sé que es una tontería, pero es algo que está muy arraigado en el pensamiento de todos. —respondió Daphne levantando los hombros.

—¿Vos lo crees? —preguntó Harry mirándola seriamente.

—No. —respondió Daphne rápidamente.

Un destello surcó en ese momento en los ojos de Daphne, algo que Harry vio que le decían que no mentía, algo que iba a ser siempre así y que no iba a importar nada. Su mente por un momento se detuvo y decidió hacer un salto de fe, ya lo había hecho con McGonagall ahora lo iba a hacer con Daphne.

—¿Te gustaría que rompamos el orden natural de las cosas? —volvió a preguntar Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —repreguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

—Seamos mejores amigos sin importar lo que nos digan o en qué casa terminemos. ¿Te parece?

—Pero ¿Y si termino en Slytherin y vos en Gryffindor? —replicó con preocupación.

—No te preocupes, entonces un Gryffindor va a tener de mejor amiga a una Slytherin. A mí no me importan las tontas tradiciones o lo que digan los demás y si a alguien no le gusta que se tire de la torre más alta. Te prometo que nunca voy a lastimarte, ni mentirte, ni dudar de tu palabra y por sobre todas las cosas voy a ser un fiel amigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Qué te parece?

Daphne estaba sorprendida, un chico que apenas conocía le estaba ofreciendo prácticamente lealtad eterna sin importar las condiciones futuras y no cualquier chico, sino Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el que hace un rato estaba hablando parsel, pero algo en esos ojos verdes la estaban prácticamente arrastrando a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, algo a lo que siempre había evitado a excepción de su madre y su hermanita, confiar en alguien.

Las familias sangre puras tenían ideas simples, no importa con quien estar, si el beneficio que traía era mayor, bienvenido sea, al menos esa era la filosofía de su padre y a Daphne no le gustaba nada eso, no le gustaba que las personas se aprovecharan de los que tienen alrededor, por eso sabía que en las únicas personas que podía confiar de su entorno como sangre pura realmente, eran su madre y su hermana, el resto de los puristas como su padre solo velaban por sus intereses y conveniencias.

Daphne pestañeó un momento mirando los verdes ojos de Harry.

—Sí, sí quiero. —respondió ella convencida.

Ambos sonrieron de forma sincera sin soltarse la mirada.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Daphne sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

—¿A qué te referís al decir con que la jefa de Gryffindor te ayudo?

—Bueno… —dijo Harry algo dudoso —. Mis padres murieron, ellos fueron asesinados el día que Voldemort me hizo esta cicatriz —dijo mostrándole la marca en forma de rayo y hablando melancólicamente —, y cuando me encontraron, mi única familia que me queda era mis tíos muggles y ellos no les gusta lo mágico y como decirlo… ellos no me trataban muy bien hasta que vino la Profesora McGonagall, me mostró todo el mundo mágico y resolvió el problema que tenía con ellos.

—Perdón no quería incomodarte. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daphne detectando el cambio de ánimo del azabache.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que estaba pensando en cómo sería si mi familia estuviera viva y no tuviese esta cicatriz en la frente. Como sería tener una familia normal. —dijo en tono melancólico —¿Cómo es tu familia? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Mi mamá, es muy alegre y dulce, siempre nos cuida a mi hermana y a mí. Mi hermana es un muy dulce pero atolondrada, fueron las que conociste en el andén y también está mi papá —dijo Daphne ligeramente incomoda ante la mención de su padre —, se llama Cyril Greengrass, pero es mejor que no lo conozcas nunca.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Harry interesado.

—No nos llevamos muy bien, nuestras ideas siempre chocan y nunca estamos de acuerdo, él, en lo único que piensa es en la política y en el beneficio propio, no le interesa nada más, es, el típico sangrepura. —contestó ella con molestia.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de trivialidades, el tren comenzó a moverse, después de unos minutos escucharon la puerta abrirse, un chico pelirrojo y pecoso que estaba algo desarreglado pregunto.

—Disculpen, ¿Puedo sentarme en este compartimiento?, los demás están todo llenos.

—Claro. —respondió Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias. —dijo él sentándose —. Saben, dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren, no lo vi, pero dicen que lo vieron hablando con una serpiente, eso no puede ser posible, los únicos que hablan parsel son magos tenebrosos, seguro que es mentira. —comento de forma graciosa.

Daphne se giró lentamente viendo a Harry que tenia abiertos bien grandes los ojos y parecía molesto, muy molesto por ese último comentario.

—Por cierto, soy Ron Weasley y ¿Ustedes? —pregunto Ron de manera despreocupada.

—Daphne Greengrass. —respondió mirándolo para después volver a mirar a Harry que no estaba diciendo nada.

—…—Harry estaba evaluando que decir, irremediablemente iba a saber quién era. Secamente dijo —. Harry Potter.

—Imposible, sos Harry Potter, no puedo creerlo, es genial, ¿Qué se siente ser famoso? —preguntó Ron Weasley emocionado.

—¿Perdón? —cuestiono Harry secamente y con algo de molestia.

—A lo que me refiero, que debe ser genial ser como vos, ser respetado y adorado, seguro te dan todo lo que queres, ¿No? —dijo Ron mirándolo impresionado.

Harry solo se mordió el labio pensando que responder. Daphne miro a Harry con preocupación y lo vio abrir la boca para hablar.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Harry secamente.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Que estarías dispuesto, a pagar por ser famoso, respetado y adorado? —volvió a preguntar Harry con algo de incomodidad.

—Lo que sea, seria genial.

Harry se volvió a morder el labio. Daphne se quedo completamente en silencio

—¿¡Ósea que estarías dispuesto a que un psicópata fuese a tu casa, matase a toda tu familia, te dejase una estúpida cicatriz en la frente y te dejasen con una familia que te odia!?, ¿¡Eso estarías dispuesto a pagar por ser famoso!? —preguntó Harry alzando la voz con mucha molestia, Daphne se acercó y le agarro la mano en forma de consuelo.

—Yo-yo… —dijo Ron nervioso —. No te estoy gritando para que me hables así, no importa que seas Harry Potter, no me podes gritar.

—Sos un idiota insensible Weasley, primero lo llamas mago tenebroso por poder hablar parsel y después decís que ser él es genial porque es famoso, por algo que hizo cuando era un bebe y perdió a toda su familia en el proceso. —dijo Daphne molesta apretando mas la mano de Harry, lo cual hizo que este se sorprendiera por la respuesta de su reciente amiga.

—¡Ustedes no me pueden hablar así, no son nadie para hacerlo! —gritó Weasley parándose molesto.

—¡Y vos no podés ser un idiota insensible y soltar cada palabra sin pensar si no va lastimar al otro! —replico la rubia también parándose enfrente de él y cruzándose de brazos.

Weasley caminó hasta la puerta.

—Creí que Harry Potter iba a ser genial, pero parece que me equivoqué. —dijo Ron Weasley saliendo del compartimiento con su equipaje y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Daphne bufó y se sentó enfrente de donde estaba Harry y vio su mirada de sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de pena.

—Haceme acordar que nunca te haga enojar, eso fue genial. —comentó Harry divertido, haciendo que Daphne se pusiera colorada.

Ambos se rieron; si esto era tener una amiga, era genial.

—Gracias, por lo de recién —dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa sincera —, nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí.

—No dijiste que íbamos a estar en las buenas y en las malas, bueno, yo cumplo mis promesas y más con mis amigos. —comentó Daphne divertida, ambos comenzaron a reírse a todo pulmón.

En la cara de Harry se formó una sonrisa sincera durante todo el viaje, la escuela no iba a ser aburrida como antes, al menos no iba a estar solo. Sus tíos no podían influir en lo que pensaban los maestros en Hogwarts, no podían hacer que los padres de sus compañeros se encargaran de minar cualquier amistad que pudiese conseguir, no ellos no tenían influencia en el mundo mágico. Era libre.

 **~0~0~**

Los prados de Escocia daban una imagen hermosa mientras el tren estaba en movimiento, sin duda era imagen calmante, Harry y Daphne pasaron las siguientes horas hablando de todo lo que se les ocurrió en el momento. Mientras hablaban volvieron a escuchar la puerta abrirse, un chico rubio, de ojos grises y tez pálida entró en el compartimiento, miró un momento a Daphne y después a Harry.

—Hola, soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, sos Harry Potter ¿No? —preguntó el muchacho extendiendo la mano, Harry la aceptó y dijo.

—Hola, sí, soy Harry Potter y ella es Daphne Greengrass.

Draco solo asintió.

—¿Es cierto que podés hablar parsel? ¿Y qué tenes de mascota a una serpiente? —preguntó Draco con algo de entusiasmo.

—Sí, es cierto y no es una mascota, es un familiar. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—¿Familiar? —volvió a pregunto Draco.

—Un familiar es un animal con el cual se comparte un vínculo mágico. —dijo Harry estirando la manga y dejando ver a Gaya.

—Genial, seguro vas a ir a Slytherin. —comento Draco con seguridad.

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente —, quiero ir a Gryffindor.

—¿Porque?, sos un hablante, es prácticamente un boleto para decir que sos un Slytherin —dijo el rubio con sorpresa

—Tengo asuntos personales en Gryffindor. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—Ya veo, una lástima, vas a estar con todos esos sangresucia, no son verdaderos magos como nosotros.

Daphne estaba callada viendo la reacción de Harry. Harry solo suspiro, McGonagall le había dicho sobre los puristas de sangre y sus ideas raciales.

—Malfoy, de donde provengan las personas no los define como son, sino sus acciones.

—Eso no importa, siguen siendo inferiores. —dijo Draco Malfoy con asco.

—Veo que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

—Eso parece… adiós.

—Adiós Malfoy. —dijo Harry.

Draco salió del compartimiento y no ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Gaya siseo.

—"Ese chico no me gusta".

El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo y sin interrupciones, cuando estaban por llegar un Prefecto abrió la puerta.

—Tenes que tener puesto el uniforme antes de que lleguemos al castillo. —dijo él mirando a Harry, él solo asintió asintió y el Prefecto se fue.

Harry cerró los ojos y chasqueo los dedos, su vestimenta anterior cambio al uniforme negro, con la típica túnica de Hogwarts.

—Me tenes que enseñar a hacer eso. Fue genial. —dijo Daphne sorprendida.

—Seguro, no es muy difícil. —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Una voz retumbo por todo el tren.

—Faltan 5 minutos para llegar a Hogwarts. Dejen todo su equipaje en el tren, lo van a encontrar en sus respectivas habitaciones cuando lleguen a sus casas.

Ambos bajaron en la estación y Harry escuchó una vos conocida por él.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año acá! —decía Hagrid. El semi gigante le sonrió cuando lo vio y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien en donde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme!

Caminaron por un pequeño sendero hasta que llegaron a un lago y con magnificencia el imponente castillo se alzaba sobre una ladera montañosa, sin lugar a duda lo había edificado para resistir asaltos, aunque esto ya no pasara hoy en día, le daba un aire de seguridad que se sentía por todos lados.

Daphne y Harry se subieron a los botes juntos con Susan Bones y Neville Longbottom todos miraban el imponente castillo agrandarse antes ellos mientras se iban acercando. Harry sintió algo que le barrio todo el cuerpo la sensación era intimidante, se sentía invasiva como si viese toda tu alma, vio que Daphne no le afecto y seguía viendo la hermosa fortificación, esas debían ser las defensas de Hogwarts.

Entraron en un túnel oscuro, mientras el semi gigante pedía que se agacharan, pero parece ser que él era el único con problemas debido a su altura. Llegaron a una especie de muelle, bajaron y siguieron al semi gigante por una especie de pasadizo hasta que llegaron a un patio con un verde y hermoso pasto brillando por el rocío nocturno delante de ellos unas imponentes puertas de roble.

Delante de las puertas estaba esperando Minerva McGonagall que miraba ansiosa, pero intentando tener su estoico semblante, buscan el lugar donde se encontraba su protegido, hasta que lo vio detrás de Hagrid hablando con una niña rubia, sonrió, algo había pasado.

—Los de primer año profesora McGonagall. —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Hagrid. —respondió Minerva asintiendo.

Daphne se le quedo viendo, esa era la Profesora McGonagall que tanto hablaba Harry, sin lugar a duda era una persona con la que no se debía tener problemas, sin embargo, sus ojos no demostraban maldad.

Todos los nuevos alumnos siguieron a McGonagall por el vestíbulo hasta que llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, con su serio semblante y vos firme dijo.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. La cena de principio de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como sus familias en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la escuela. —miró a todos y continúo.

—Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia y noble historia. Cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, con sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas harán que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección empezara dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible. Volveré por ustedes cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Si algo le había dado leer a Harry, es conocimiento y dicen que el conocimiento es poder, gracias a eso, sabía que esperar, el Sombrero Seleccionador era algo que había estado hablando con Daphne en el tren, algo que hizo que los nervios que podían llegar a tener desaparecieran, estaban juntos en esto, al menos eso se habían jurado. Harry sintió a Gaya moverse y movió la mano para facilitarle apoyar su cabeza en su palma y salir ligeramente por la manga para ver.

Los fantasmas aparecieron muchos se asustaron, pero eran amigables, ninguno parecía hacer daño, entraron traspasando las puertas al gran comedor, y cuando no había más, Minerva volvió.

—Forme una hilera y síganme. —dijo la Profesora McGonagall seriamente.

La sorpresa era latente, el lugar era increíble, iluminados por miles y miles de velas, y un cielo estrellado adornaba el techo dándole un hermoso toque romántico que le daba un aire fantástico a la primera impresión. Cuatro mesas puestas verticalmente de forma paralela eran donde se sentaban los alumnos, cuatro mesas con bajilla de oro. Al fondo una mesa también larga, pero puesta en posición horizontal, en donde se notaban que estaban los profesores.

Todos fueron hacia adelante cerca de donde estaban los profesores y se quedaron parados con un taburete delante de ellos, encima, un sombrero realmente viejo y sucio.

El antiguo objeto comenzó a hablar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta

utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame!

¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

 **~0~0~**

Todos aplaudieron ante el canto del sombrero, Daphne y Harry solo sonrieron, solo había que ponerse el sombrero.

La profesora McGonagall saco un gran pergamino y dijo.

—Cuando los llame, siéntense en el taburete y van a ser seleccionados para sus respectivas casas.

—¡Abbott, Hannah!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Los nombres siguieron y siguieron pasando hasta que llegaron a la G.

—¡Greengrass, Daphne!

Daphne camino segura, se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero, en ese momento sintió algo invadir su mente y escucho en sus pensamientos.

—(mmm, que es esto, oh interesante, inteligencia y astucia y también ganas de demostrar de que estas hecha, mmm pero que es esto, oh, parece ser que, interesante muy interesante —dijo la voz sorprendida. —, así que ambos quieren cambiar las cosas, eso va a ser interesante muy interesante, es la primera vez que alguien viene con este pensamiento, supongo que el statu quo se va a romper). —Dijo el sombrero en la mente de Daphne.

Daphne se quedó callada y no dijo nada, ya sabía a lo que se refería.

—SLYTHERIN

Daphne se encamino hasta su mesa y dio un vistazo atrás antes, Harry y ella se miraron y sonrieron, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Los nombres siguieron pasando y hasta que llego al nombre que muchos querían oír.

—¡Potter, Harry!

Silencio es lo único que había cuando se pronunció su nombre, fastidiado Harry comenzó a caminar hacia al taburete y miro a McGonagall antes de llegar y ella le guiño el ojo reconfortándolo. Mientras Harry se sentaba los murmullos comenzaron a ser escuchables.

Minerva le puso el sombrero y el sintió magia tratando de entrar a su mente, y escucho una voz.

—(Mmm, interesante, una mente muy interesante, es difícil, sin duda difícil, hay valor, lealtad, inteligencia y mucho talento que es esto y muchas ganas de probarse y mostrar al mundo quien realmente sos, la decisión es muy difícil). —dijo el Sombrero seleccionador difícil.

—(Vos sabes a donde quiero y porque ¿No?). —dijo Harry interesado.

—(Por supuesto, tu lealtad y creciente cariño por Minerva McGonagall pesan mucho en tus decisiones, por lo que veo. Pero ella estaría orgullosa de vos en cualquier casa). —comento el viejo sombrero con sencillez.

—(Eso no importa, yo quiero que ella este orgulloso en su propia casa, aparte hay algo que quiero hacer).

—(Sí, también lo vi en la mente de la otra niña, tus ganas de romper el statu quo son muy interesantes, Gryffindor y Slytherin juntos, es algo que no se veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tus ganas de romper las cosas que te parecen injustas es realmente notable, sin lugar a duda. Si eso es lo que quieres). GRYFFINDOR.

Su cara mostro una pequeña sonrisa y luego miro a Minerva que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Camino hasta su mesa y recibió los saludos de todos, se sentó y miro a la mesa de Slytherin y ahí estaba Daphne sonriéndole, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Cuando la selección termino, Albus Dumbledore se paró y hablo, Harry lo vio con cara seria, ahí estaba su verdugo, si el tiempo lo decidía o no, no importaba, en el corto y mediano plazo era la persona que más desconfianza le causaba.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore —, ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar debo recordarles que el bosque prohibido, está prohibido para los estudiantes de primer año y el pasillo del tercer piso, está completamente prohibido para todos a menos que quieran tener una muerte realmente dolorosa. Antes comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo mientras se volvía a sentar. Todos aplaudieron. Harry no cambio su expresión.

Harry se quedó con los ojos abiertos de forma de asombro. Los platos que tenía enfrente pronto estuvieron repletos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudin, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

Los Dursley lo habían obligado a trabajar para comer se sentía raro poder comer lo que quisiera. Se mordió el labio recordando con mirada melancólica no se había servido nada era un sentimiento extraño, se sentía raro y dolía. McGonagall lo miraba fijamente, la actitud de Harry en ese momento era claramente producto de sus años de tortura. Pero vio a Harry moviendo los labios y todos los demás alumnos de su mesa quedarse en completo silencio. Se agarró la frente con la mano izquierda, por que las cosas pasaban tan rápido.

—"¿Harry estas bien?, tu ritmo cardíaco sube y baja". —dijo la serpiente mientras salía de su túnica y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—"Si Gaya, estoy bien es solo que al ver todo esto, los recuerdos del pasado vinieron a mi mente, pero si me despejo, voy a estar bien". —dijo Harry hasta que se percató de todo el silencio que había y se dio cuenta de su graso error.

Había un rumor que Harry Potter sabía hablar parsel y que salvó a unas mujeres de una serpiente o algo así. Los detalles no estaban claros. Pero ahora todas las sospechas estaban confirmadas, Harry Potter sabía hablar parsel y tenía una serpiente roja y azul. Harry suspiró tomó su copa de jugo de calabaza, cerró los ojos y tomo un tragó ante el silencio de todos, mientras los profesores lo veían atentamente.

—¿Quién va a ser el primero en preguntar? —preguntó Harry abriéndolos nuevamente.

—¿Eso fue parsel? —preguntó un chico de cabello colorado y con rulos.

—Sí.

—¿Tu habilidad funciona para controlar Slytherin? —preguntaron divertidos los gemelos Weasley

—Ss... ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿Si sirve para controlar a las serpientes que tenemos por compañeros?, unas cuantas bromas se nos ocurren si eso es posible.

—No, solo funciona con serpientes… reales.

—Lastima. —dijeron ambos con algo de desilusión.

—La serpiente que está en tu manga, ¿Es venenosa? —preguntó un Prefecto con algo de nerviosismo.

—Sí, pero tiene hechizos de protección que puso la Profesora McGonagall para que no pase nada si hay un accidente.

Minerva tenía que agradecerles a los gemelos Weasley, ellos de un momento a otro, habían relajado el ambiente, ahora no se notaba la incomodidad de todos, al menos no era tanta.

El resto de la cena fue agradable, cuando Harry llego a los dormitorios, un temeroso Neville Longbottom, le preguntó.

—¿Tu-tu serpiente do-donde va a dormir?

—Conmigo, es un animal de sangre fría y el castillo es muy frio para dejarla suelta. —respondió Harry con simplicidad.

Un suspiro fue lo único que escucho. Lamentablemente su cama estaba al lado de Ron Weasley que lo miraba con cara de fastidio y molestia, decidió ignorarlo volvió a chasquear sus dedos y su ropa cambio a un piyama, se acostó a dormir con su varita al lado no muy lejos.

—"Buenas noches Gaya" —dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

—"Buenas noches Harry" —contestó la serpiente enroscándose para mantener el calor.

Su sueño llego temprano y durmió profundamente el resto de la noche.

A la mañana se despertó temprano, en el tren había acordado despertarse temprano con Daphne para desayunar juntos, no había ninguna regla que impidiese que dos alumnos de distintas casas desayunaran juntos y eso lo iban a usar a su favor.

Se ducho, se vistió y vio que todos sus compañeros de cuarto seguían durmiendo. Paso rápidamente por la sala común y llego a las puertas del Gran Comedor en donde ahí estaba parada esperándolo con el distintivo uniforme femenino y el logo de Slytherin.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: _**"El Precio de Lo Que Decidimos Ser"**_.

Acá está el siguiente capítulo, como siempre si hay algo que no se entienda o no este claro, algún error, o problema me mandan un mensaje o escriban en un review (que ahora si volvieron a funcionar) los leo a todos.

Les agradezco a todos a los que escribieron reviews, agregaron a favoritos y seguir la historia.

 **Nota 1: La magia de Harry afecta en más de un sentido, por eso confía instintivamente en Daphne y le pide que sea su amiga, es algo involuntario.**

 **Nota 2: Se preguntarán donde esta Hermione bueno, no va a aparecer por ahora, soy fan desde siempre de Hermione e irremediablemente la hubiese convertido en amiga de Harry y en su voz de la razón, pero quiero y necesito que en la historia sea Daphne quien cumpla este papel, además de que al ser una Slytherin y sangre pura, le puede dar opiniones y formas de ver el mundo completamente distintas, que no van a verse de forma obvia hasta que sean más grandes.**

 **Nota 3: Ron va a ser un antagonista, así que… bueno, Draco va a ser un personaje con poco antagonismo, pero que si va a respetar a Harry.**

 **Nota 4: Harry va ir teniendo más amigos, pero recuerden que su pasado hace que desconfié mucho de quienes tiene alrededor, así que va a ser un proceso lento.**


	5. El Precio de Lo Que Decidimos Ser

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo V**

 _ **"El Precio de Lo Que Decidimos Ser"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Si algo era conocido en todo Hogwarts era la rivalidad que había entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, ambas casas se tenían un odio mutuo, y unas profundas ganas de aplastarse entre ellos, así que no era raro ver disturbios entre estudiantes de estas.

En la antigüedad Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes en el bosque prohibido y entablaron una amistad casi automática ya que ambos compartían el entusiasmo de buscar aventuras y afrontar nuevos retos. Ambos junto a Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff fundaron la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, en donde buscarían instruir a los futuros magos de la sociedad para que estuvieran mejor preparados para el futuro.

Sin embargo, los cambios políticos y sociales que ocurrían en el mundo hicieron que Slytherin se opusiera a enseñar a jóvenes magos que proviniesen de familias muggles ya que consideraba un riesgo innecesario el poner en peligro a toda la escuela por unos pocos individuos que venían de un mundo, en el cual la magia, era castigada con la muerte. Creía que no tardaría mucho en que intentaran atacar la escuela si se enteraban de su existencia. Las instituciones religiosas muggles eran muy poderosas y tenían mucha influencia en su mundo, no tardaría mucho en que los atacaran si alguien revelaba el secreto. Al menos esa fue la creencia del fundador y esa fue la razón para dejar la escuela, aunque la historia, lo condeno como un extremista anti muggles, pro sangrepura.

 **~0~0~**

Para la sorpresa de McGonagall, su protegido traspasaba las puertas del gran comedor junto con una joven de cabellos rubios con el emblema de Slytherin en su uniforme, ambos se notaban que hablaban y reían muy amenamente mientras se iban acercando a la mesa de los profesores, esto no pasó desapercibido para el profesor de pociones que también veía extrañado esta escena. Cuando los tuvo enfrente. Harry con una sonrisa habló.

—Buenos días, Profesora McGonagall, ella es Daphne Greengrass. —dijo alegremente mientras presentaba a su nueva amiga.

—Buenos días Señor Potter, Buenos días Señorita Greengrass. —saludó respetuosamente.

—Buenos días profesora. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Acá tengo su horario Señor Potter, recuerde no llegar tarde a su primera clase, es conmigo. —comentó con un deje de diversión, Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a buscar mi horario y después desayunemos. —dijo Daphne.

Ambos se movieron a donde estaba el profesor Snape. Él se les quedo viendo un momento extrañado con la escena hasta que Daphne hablo.

—Bueno días profesor Snape, ¿tiene mi horario? —preguntó Daphne alegremente.

—Bueno días Señorita Greengrass —saludó —, acá esta. —Respondió entregándole el papel, para después mirar a Harry fijamente.

—Buenos días profesor. —dijo Harry sin soltarle la mirada.

—Buenos días Potter. —respondió secamente.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor sentándose juntos ante las miradas de todos y comenzaron a desayunar y hablar.

—La sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras, desde las ventanas se puede ver el lago, a veces se ve a un calamar gigante nadando. Es una mazmorra color grisácea con muebles negros, un poco lúgubre pero agradable, las habitaciones son de madera negra, las comparto con otras 3 chicas, una es Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y Tracy Davis. Pansy y Millicent son las típicas sangrepuras que solo piensan en ellas, Tracy es más agradable y no tiene prejuicios. —dijo Daphne —¿Cómo es la sala de Gryffindor? —preguntó interesada.

—Está llena de muebles y mesas, hay una chimenea central con sillones rojos, y las paredes están adornadas con papel tapiz con el escudo de Gryffindor, es acogedor, un tanto exagerado la cantidad de rojo, pero sigue siendo agradable —dijo Harry riendo ante el ultimo comentario —. Las habitaciones están revestidas de color madera y el mismo papel tapiz, la habitación la comparto con Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. —terminó su relato tomando un poco mas de té.

Ambos se pusieron a comparar horarios.

Harry tenía:

Lunes: Transformaciones e Historia de la magia.

Martes: Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Herbologia.

Miércoles: Transformaciones, Herbologia y Astronomía.

Jueves: Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Viernes: Pociones y Vuelo.

Daphne por su parte le había tocado:

Lunes: Transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Martes: Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía.

Miércoles: Transformaciones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Herbologia.

Jueves: Encantamientos y Herbologia.

Viernes: Pociones y Vuelo.

Pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones y clases de vuelo era las únicas clases que compartían. Mientras seguían hablando el caos llamo a su puerta y su nombre era Ron Weasley.

—¿¡Qué está haciendo una asquerosa serpiente en la mesa de Gryffindor!?, Potter sos un traidor juntándote con ellos. —gritó Weasley enojado mientras se acercaba a donde estaban el resto de compañeros de primer año.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó molesto.

—Es una Slytherin no puede estar en esta mesa. —respondió con una sonrisa de victoria.

—¿Y qué regla lo dice? —volvió a preguntar Harry molesto.

—Nin-ninguna, pero Gryffindor y Slytherin no pueden andar juntos. —dijo poniéndose colorado.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Harry ahora con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

—Por-porque, mmm siempre fue así, es una tradición. —contesto con nerviosismo.

Harry sonrió aún más y después miro a Daphne que reía por lo bajo ante la hilarante situación volvió a mirar al menor de al Weasley apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda con una pequeña sonrisa, levanto ligeramente su derecha y Gaya comenzó a salir de su muñeca que comenzó a moverse por la mesa quedándose enfrente de Harry y Daphne y mirando a todos entonces respondió.

—Entonces esas tradiciones van a cambiar y no te vuelvas a dirigir a Daphne de esa forma, odio a quienes maltratan a los demás por cosas sin sentido y eso —dijo seriamente —, va para todos.

Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo, los gemelos Weasley se reían de la expresión de su hermano que se iba a la parte más alejada de la mesa y el resto de sus compañeros solo veían algo atemorizados a la serpiente que volvía la muñeca de Harry.

 **~0~0~**

Ambos estaban sentados delante de todo esperando que la profesora McGonagall llegara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, escucharon una puerta abrirse y la vieron caminar hacia delante de todo y con su semblante serio dijo.

—Bienvenidos a Transformaciones, soy Minerva McGonagall —se presentó mirando a todos —. Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderán en Hogwarts —dijo —. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.

Entonces saco su varita y de un movimiento transformo su escritorio en un cerdo y después lo volvió a su forma original, todos estaban muy impresionados, Harry ya la había visto hacer hechizos, pero siempre era genial ver la forma tan prolija y precisa de cómo se movía su tutora. Pero la felicidad de muchos no duro tanto, letras comenzaron a aparecer y la teoría hizo su aparición. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos copian cada palabra que aparecía, cuando todos terminaron la profesora hablo.

—Bien, el hechizo que van a aprender hoy se llama, Transmutatio, repitan conmigo.

—TRANSMUTATIO. —dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien otra vez.

—TRANSMUTATIO.

—Excelente. Les voy a entregar a cada uno una cerilla, y van a tener que transformarla en un alfiler —dijo mientras iba dejando delante de cada uno el material. Para después volver adelante —. Bien pueden comenzar.

Minerva miro a Harry y a Daphne desde su escritorio con atención. Harry saco su varita y de un movimiento se transformó en un alfiler. Daphne lo miro asombrada.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? —preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía.

—El truco es solo pensar en el objeto y dejar que la magia haga el resto. —respondió con sinceridad.

Daphne lo miro un momento, volvió a mirar la cerilla y cerró los ojos un momento, se enfocó en lo que quería y dijo.

—Transmutatio. —La cerilla se transformó en un alfiler y vio con ojos asombrados y una sonrisa su trabajo.

—Señorita Greengrass, Señor Potter excelente trabajo. 10 Puntos para Gryffindor y 10 punto para Slytherin. —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió por lo bajo, las felicitaciones eran algo nuevo para él y una de Minerva era muy importante para él. Al final de la clase solo Daphne y Harry solo pudieron transformar la cerilla. McGonagall mostro como se había vuelto un plateado y afilado alfiler. Le dedico a ambos una excepcional sonrisa.

Cuando ambos salieron, Daphne lo miro seria y pregunto.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—¿Cómo hiciste para transformar la cerilla sin decir el hechizo? —volvió a preguntar seriamente.

—Ah, eso, bueno, mmm —dijo rascándose la cabeza —, búscame después del almuerzo en la biblioteca y te prometo que te lo voy a contar, pero no acá, no en público.

—Está bien —contestó Daphne no muy convencida. Suspiro y con una sonrisa —, nos vemos después del almuerzo. —dijo yéndose.

Harry solo sonrió. Ambos fueron a sus respectivas clases. Harry fue a Historia de la Mágica. Cuando llego al aula 4F en el primer piso, lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse por la cantidad de libros de historia que había por todos lados. Un fantasma de un hombre anciano entro y se presentó como el Profesor Cuthbert Binns, el profesor de historia de la magia y comenzó a hablar.

—La huelga de las gárgolas de 1911, fue la primera en su tipo, fue una huelga de gárgolas salvajes que comenzó….

La voz del profesor Binns era monótona y aburrida, Harry a los 10 minutos se cansó de todo eso, saco su libro y comenzó a leer y a escribir sus propios apuntes. La clase siguió así por las siguientes 2 horas, hasta que el medio día hizo su entrada e hizo que la monótona clase terminara.

 **~0~0~**

Harry estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de anatomía humana, todavía no se podía memorizar correctamente el cuerpo humano, las capas más internas de los músculos se entrelazaban entre si y lo hacían un verdadero desafío poder memorizarse todo.

Sintió una presencia conocida y vio a Daphne acercándose a lo lejos, le sonrió y cerro su libro. Cuando llego se sentó a su lado y lo miro seriamente.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo Harry con resignación —, pero lo que te voy a decir no quiero que se lo digas a nadie.

—Prometido.

—Soy sensible a la magia, esto me permite entender la magia desde su estado más simple, como decirlo, solo necesito ver mejor dicho sentir un hechizo para poder realizarlo —Daphne lo miro levantando una ceja —. A ver cómo lo explico, hace que pueda entender la magia desde su estado más primitivo, hasta algo complejo como un hechizo, si estos son simples, puedo hacerlos sin varita, pero si requieren más complejidad necesito usar la varita. También hay algo llamado magia controlada con parsel, pero todavía estoy trabajando en eso. Te voy a mostrar.

Sacos su varita y dijo.

—El hechizo que se aprende en la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es lumos, sirve para hacer luz, LUMOS —agito suavemente la varita y de la punta apareció una esfera de luz blanca —. Para terminar el hechizo hay que soltar la varita o decir el contra hechizo nux, NUX —dijo y la luz se apagó, volvió a repetir el proceso, pero esta vez soltando la varita y ocurrió lo mismo.

Dejo la varita en la mesa, se movió para ponerse enfrente de ella y movió ligeramente la mano separando un poco su índice y de la punta de este apareció una esfera de luz. Daphne lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba su dedo, con un movimiento la luz se apagó.

—Te prometo que no le voy a decir a nadie, ¿Pero puedo preguntarte algo?

Harry suspiro.

—Sí.

—Si podés hacer magia sin varita, tu control debe ser muy bueno. ¿Cómo aprendiste a controlar tu magia si vivías con tus tíos muggles? —los ojos de Harry se desviaron y miraron al suelo, se mordió el labio inferior y respondió.

—Yo, yo no puedo decírtelo, no todavía. —Daphne vio cómo su estado de ánimo había cambiado y no dijo nada, era mejor no forzar el tema.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu clase de Historia de la Magia? —preguntó Daphne cambiando de tema.

Harry la vio a los ojos y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Aburrida, el profesor Binns es extremadamente monótono cuando habla, lo mejor es leer el libro de historia mientras él da clase. —dijo lamentándose. —¿Y tú clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó interesado.

—Voy a tenerlo en cuenta al dato para mañana. —comentó Daphne —. Fueron un chiste las clases de defensa, a Quirrell no se le entendía nada y su aula tiene un olor muy fuerte a ajo. —dijo oliéndose la ropa.

—mmm, Si no podemos aprender nada en algunas clases podemos ser auto didactas, y estudiar por nuestra cuenta durante los fines de semanas y practicar los hechizos en algún aula vacía. —dijo pensativo.

—Sí, desgraciadamente creo que eso sería lo mejor.

 **~0~0~**

Poco interés era lo que demostraban hacia Daphne en su casa cuando llego, a nadie le importaba con quien anduviera, mientras ganase puntos para su casa, fueras una leal serpiente y no molestase a nadie, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Por lo general en Gryffindor no les interesa en donde o con quien anduvieran sus miembros, mientras supieran donde estaba su lealtad era más que suficiente. Harry por su parte era un caso completamente diferente, él, era el niño que vivió, aquel que trajo paz al mundo mágico, pero también un hablante parsel y amigo de una Slytherin, era alguien observado por todos y ahora en menos de 24 horas tenía la desconfianza de la mayoría de sus pares, tal vez por sus acciones, por ser un hablante y tal vez un poco, por la difamación que había comenzado Ron Weasley. Cualquiera que fuera el caso no importaba, la decisión estaba tomada, no se iba a retractar y no iba a permitir que lo oprimieran como lo habían hecho sus tíos, nadie le iba a imponer sus ideales.

 **~0~0~**

El salón de la clase de encantamientos era diferente a los demás, el profesor estaba adelante en la zona central mientras que los alumnos estaban en los laterales. Harry y Daphne llegaron a su clase, sentándose juntos adelante, en la parte central del lado izquierdo.

El Profesor Filius Flitwick era un mago bajito, tenía el pelo negro y ojos saltones. Era un hombre alegre, que tenía una gran pasión por la enseñanza, de joven, había sido un alumno modelo y un gran duelista.

Comenzó a tomar lista y cuando llego al nombre de Harry dio un chillido de emoción y cuando termino, comenzó la clase.

—Bienvenido a encantamientos. Los encantamientos sirven para poder facilitar la vida a un mago o bruja, estos requieren de 3 cosas básica, una correcta pronunciación del hechizo, concentración y un correcto movimiento de varita. Bien, comencemos con la teórica…

La clase fue para Harry mucho más interesante que la del Profesor Binns, por lo menos aprendía algo y la pasaba bien.

La clase que continuo para él era la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Quirinus Quirrell, era un hombre un hombre alto nervioso que siempre llevaba un turbante, que según él lo había recibido como regalo de un príncipe africano. Cuando llego todo el salón olía a ajo, según le había comentado Daphne era para espantar a los vampiros porque estaba traumado ya que había tenido una mala experiencia en Albania con estos. Fuera cual fuera la razón, durante sus clases Harry tenía muchos dolores en su cicatriz a tal punto de no poder prestar atención en su clase.

Sus clases continuaron, tenía que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche por eso les dejaban la tarde libre para poder descansar. Tenían aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas con la Profesora Aurora Sinestra, era una mujer alta, con cabello, ojos y tez oscura, siempre vestía una túnica verde oliva, era sabia y muy estricta con su enseñanza, pero era un libro abierto y sus clases al menos, para la opinión de Harry, era muy interesantes.

Dos veces por semana se iba a los invernaderos que estaban detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbologia, con la profesora Pomona Sprout, era una mujer regordeta y alegre con pelo canoso. Aprendían a cuidar de toda clase de plantas extrañas y hongos para descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas, sus clases era siempre divertidas y muy didácticas.

 **~0~0~**

El viernes llego ambos estaban como siempre desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Repasaste el primer capítulo de "Filtros y Pociones Mágicas" y "Mil Hierbas Magicas y Hongos" como te dije? —preguntó Daphne mientras tomaba té.

—Los había leído en el verano, pero si, volví a repasar el primer capítulo. Nunca se es demasiado precavido. —contestó Harry con sencillez.

Ambos continuaron desayunando y las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar, el despliegue hermoso de las aves al volar por todos lados era algo sencillamente fantástico, Neville recibió un pequeño paquete que resultó ser una recordadora enviada por su abuela. Era una pequeña esfera de cristal con un humo adentro que se volvía roja si olvidabas algo, pero no decía que. Un invento un tanto extraño.

Delante de ambos, cayó el periódico "El Profeta", Harry lo tomo y comenzó a leer, en la portada decía bien grande.

"ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS"

—Eso no tiene sentido, nadie es tan tonto para ir a robar Gringotts. —comentó Daphne al leer el titular. Harry comenzó a leer la noticia.

—" _Las investigaciones continúan sobre el robo en Gringotts el 31 de julio, se cree que fue el trabajo de un mago o bruja oscuro desconocido. Los Duendes de Gringotts insistieron hoy que nada había sido tomado. La bóveda 713, en la que se entró de hecho había sido vaciada el mismo día. "Pero no diremos qué era lo que estaba allí, así que mantén tus narices alejadas si sabes lo que es bueno para ti", dijo un Duende vocero de Gringotts esta tarde."._ — _Imposible._ —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo interesada.

—Cuando la profesora McGonagall me llevo por primera vez al Callejón Diagon, conocí a Hagrid, el guardabosque y le dijo que por encargo del director tenía que ir a buscar algo a Gringotts que estaba en la cámara 713 —dijo en voz baja

—El director en su aviso inaugural dijo que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido para todos los estudiantes si no querían tener una muerte dolorosa. —comentó Daphne.

—¿Vos crees que...? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo que sea que estuviera en la cámara 713, ahora está en Hogwarts. —interrumpió en voz baja Daphne.

—Exacto. —Dijo Harry.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensativos, terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a su primera clase de pociones.

 **~0~0~**

Las clases de Pociones se daban en la parte más baja del castillo, en una mazmorra que se utilizaba antiguamente para apresar a quienes trataban de hacer daño a la escuela, pero ahora servía para dar clases.

Al ser un espacio desprovisto de sol hacia mucho más frio que en la parte principal del castillo, sin embargo, junto con todos esos animales flotando en frascos con formol y un ligero aroma a hierbas, le daba a todo el lugar un ambiente de misterio que, al menos en pensamiento de Harry, era genial, sin embargo el resto de sus compañeros no creían lo mismo y lo veían como un lugar tétrico con un profesor igualmente tétrico.

Severus Snape, era un hombre alto, con piel pálida y cabello negro hasta los hombros y este ligeramente grasoso. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado por todo, muchos alumnos lo comparaban con un vampiro.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como el otro profesor, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

Ah, sí —murmuró —, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Tanto Ron Weasley, como Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle se rieron por lo bajo. Snape termino de pasar lista y miró a la clase, sus ojos eran negro como piedras ónix, sin embargo, estaban vacíos, o eso parecía, había algo que a Harry le llamaban la atención, como si algo no terminase de encajar en la personalidad del amargado profesor.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... —dijo haciendo una pausa dramática —. Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los tontos a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar. —dijo esta ultima parte con molestia.

Silencio es lo único que hubo después del discurso, miro a todos los presentes.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape acercándose —. ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Un Filtro de muertos en vida, Señor —respondió rápidamente sin soltarle la mirada.

—Una respuesta pobre, Potter. —comentó sarcásticamente.

—El filtro de muertos en vida es un somnífero muy potente, que envía a quien lo bebe a un sueño profundo parecido a como si estuviera muerto. —respondió Harry nuevamente.

Snape continúo mirándolo, ante la atenta mirada de la clase.

—¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? —volvió a preguntar.

—En el estómago de una cabra.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

—Ninguna, son la misma planta.

—¿Donde aprendió todo eso?

—En el primer capítulo de "Filtros y Pociones Mágicas" y "Mil Hierbas Magicas y Hongos", profesor.

Snape miro a Harry un momento más y después miro a toda la clase.

—El resto de ustedes, ¿Por qué no están anotando todo lo que se preguntó? —preguntó molesto.

Todo el mundo comenzó a tomar notas de lo que estaba en la pizarra, Snape volvió a su lugar y en voz baja dijo.

—30 puntos para Gryffindor.

El silencio se hizo estremecedor y la sorpresa de muchos, se hizo presente. Snape nunca le daba puntos a Gryffindor. Ordenó que se pusieran en parejas, Daphne y Harry comenzaron a preparar la poción para curar forúnculos.

Snape se paseó con su larga túnica negra observando y criticando como pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, Gaya mostro su descontento ante esto, apretando ligeramente la muñeca de Harry.

El tiempo paso, Daphne y Harry terminaron a tiempo y tenían su poción ya embotellada. Neville, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se estaba derramando sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

En segundo toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras Neville se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero y gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a aparecer folículos rojos.

—¡Idiota! Supongo que agregaste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no? —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción de un movimiento de varita —. ¡Potter!, lleve a Longbottom a la enfermería, rápido.

Harry apoyó sobre su hombro a Neville y se encamino mientras este lloraba.

—Tranquilo Neville, todo va a estar bien. —dijo mientras caminaban rápidamente.

Harry y Neville llegaron a la enfermería Poppy, rápidamente lo puso en una camilla y Poppy de un movimiento de varita lo dejo dormido para que no siguiese sintiendo dolor.

—¿Que le paso? —preguntó mirando a Harry

—Estábamos haciendo una poción anti forúnculos y se le cayó el caldero caliente con la poción encima.

Poppy se fue rápidamente, Harry se quedó mirando a Neville y escucho a Gaya hablar.

—"Podríamos intentar curarlo." —dijo mirando al muchacho en la camilla.

Harry se miró las manos un momento y Gaya asomo su cabeza por la manga y lo miro. Se quedaron viéndose un momento y Harry sonrió.

Puso sus manos sobre el brazo descubierto de Neville, Gaya se recostó sobre el dorso de su mano y se concentró, comenzó a liberar su magia y esta comenzó a rodear a Neville. Harry comenzó a ver su cuerpo, había quemaduras en sus antebrazos, parte del pecho y el estómago, la epidermis tenia daños graves y la dermis, leves, la hipodermis estaba intacta.

Dejo de liberar magia, se concentró y dijo.

—"Dermis, curación." —dijo mientras se concentraba en su magia y en la de Neville, la piel comenzó a tomar color natural nuevamente y continúo.

—"Epidermis, curación" —volvió a hablar y lentamente la piel fue restaurándose hasta quedar como nueva.

—Increíble. —dijo Poppy desde atrás.

—Eh-eh-eh Yo-yo solamente, estaba, probando algo, perdón no tendría que haberme metido, yo-eh —decía Harry con nerviosismo.

Poppy se acercó al dormido chico, volvió a sacar su varita y le lanzo un hechizo de diagnóstico.

—Así que esta es la magia controlada con parsel ¿no? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. —dijo suavemente.

—¿Hace cuánto que la practicas? ¿Desde la última vez que nos vimos? —volvió a preguntar con interés.

—Sí, pero nunca la había usado, esta es… la primera vez, solo me basé en lo que decía el libro y lo que aprendí de un libro de anatomía humana.

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos rápidos se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos.

—¿Como esta? —preguntó rápidamente Minerva. Pero miro el silencio que había entre Poppy y Harry y volvió a preguntar —. ¿Paso algo? —preguntó nuevamente algo preocupada.

—El Señor Potter curo las heridas del Señor Longbottom. —contestó la Señora Pomfrey mirando a Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Minerva asombrada —, ¿Cómo que lo curo?

—Parece ser que el Señor Potter puede usar finalmente la magia de curación con parsel.

Minerva con cara de asombro vio a Harry y pregunto.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Si. —respondió tímidamente.

—Señor Potter venga a mi despacho después de sus clases de vuelo, vamos a hablar con el director, usted, Madame Pomfrey y yo, sobre qué camino que vamos a seguir a partir de ahora con sus habilidades.

—Sí, profesora.

 **~0~0~**

Harry caminaba en silencio hacia el patio para su clase de vuelo pensando. Neville había quedado en observación y en este momento se carcomía la conciencia el hecho de si había sido o no correcto curarlo. No sabía cómo interpretar la cara que pusieron ambas mujeres y decepcionar a Minerva era el mayor de sus miedos. Suspiro antes de llegar al patio.

Era un día claro y ventoso, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Slytherin ya estaba ahí, Daphne lo miraba con cara interrogante, seguramente después de clases lo iba a asaltar a preguntas. Había 20 escobas en el suelo, todas alineadas, una al lado de la otra. Las miro un momento y sintió su magia en el interior de la madera.

No hubo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que Profesora Rolanda Hooch hizo acto de presencia, era una mujer baja de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos. Rápidamente comenzó.

—Bueno ¿que están esperando? —dijo seriamente y con voz alta —. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos rápido.

Todos se pusieron al lado de sus escobas y volvió a hablar.

—Extiendan la mano derecha y digan fuerte y firmemente. Arriba.

—¡Arriba! —Gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry salto inmediatamente a su mano, cuando la toco, sintió su magia, la escoba estaba viva, era como un animal, si le temías ella no iba a responder, le mostrabas seguridad, respondía.

Les enseño a montar en la escoba corrigiendo a cada uno de los alumnos su postura.

—Cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan todos, una fuerte patada al suelo, mantengan las escobas firmes y suban un metro o dos, luego inclínense ligeramente, para descender y vuelvan al suelo.

Cuando comenzaron, Seamus Finnigan salió disparado al aire, en línea vertical, dos metros, cuatro metros, hasta que llego a los 6 metros y callo. Cuando impacto el suelo se escuchó un fuerte CRACK y Seamus quedo tirado en el suelo.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Seamus, lo miro y dijo.

—La muñeca fracturada —la oyeron murmurar —. Vamos, arriba, vas a estar bien.

Miro al resto de la clase y dijo.

—Ningún de ustedes se va a mover mientras llevo a su compañero a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir Quidditch.

Hootch con un lastimado Seamus se fue y todo el resto quedo en silencio. Cuando se fueron todos se dieron cuenta que Malfoy se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Vieron la cara de ese tonto?

—¡Cállate Malfoy! —Dijo rápidamente Parvati Patil.

—¿Qué pasa, estas enamoradas de Finnigan? —Dijo Pansy Parkinson en tono burlón.

—Miren —dijo Malfoy levantando una esfera de cristal —. Es la recordadora del inútil de Longbottom, seguro que la tenía Finnigan para cuidarla después de que se volcó toda la poción encima. —comentó riéndose.

Malfoy sonrió malignamente.

—Creo que debería dejarla en la sima de algún árbol para que esos idiotas la busquen.

—Dámela Malfoy no es tuya. —dijo serio Harry. Pero Malfoy se subió a su escoba y comenzó a subir y a alejarse.

—¡Vení a buscarla Potter!

Harry agarro la escoba que había usado. Daphne lo detuvo.

—No vale la pena Harry. —dijo en voz baja.

—No puedo dejar que le quite a Neville su recordadora. —Daphne solo suspiro.

Harry monto su escoba y pegó una fuerte patada. El aire en su pelo se sentía especial, se sentía único, se sentía libre, se dio cuenta que era fácil manejarla, solo tenía que inclinarse ligeramente hacia donde quería ir. Comenzó a subir hasta quedarse cerca de Malfoy.

—Dámela Malfoy.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia dijo.

—Agárrala si podes. —dijo lanzándola fuerte contra una torre.

Harry vio en cámara lenta como se movía y salió disparado para agarrarla, su velocidad era alta y la esfera estaba ya muy cerca, hasta que finalmente la agarro y paró en seco, justo antes de que impactara y se estrellara contra la pared. Comenzó a descender y mientras lo hacía vio a una mujer en túnica verde jade mirándolo fijamente.

Lo que vio lo dejo completamente shockeado, unos ojos marrones estaban fijos mirándolo, pero no eran unos ojos cualquieras, eran los ojos de Minerva McGonagall, lo había visto, cuando llego al suelo, su cara estaba pálida, todos sus compañeros vitoreaban, Daphne lo miro y dijo.

—Harry ¿qué pasa? —dijo con preocupación.

—HARRY POTTER. —se escuchó decir detrás de los alumnos.

El mundo se detuvo para Harry, McGonagall estaba mirándolo a los ojos, estaba muda, sus ojos estaban molestos. Daphne se puso delante de Harry y dijo.

—Profesora no fue culpa de Harry…

—Silencio Señorita Greengrass.

—Pero…

—Ya es suficiente. —dijo mirándola a Daphne —. Potter acompáñeme.

Harry no dijo nada su rostro no expresaba nada. Simplemente siguió a su profesora. Su mente estaba en blanco, nada estaba funcionando dentro suyo, simple y monótonamente seguía a McGonagall.

Caminaba rápido. Hasta que la profesora se detuvo ante una puerta. La abrió y dijo.

—Disculpe profesor Flitwick puede llevarme al Señor Wood un momento, necesito hablar con él.

Oliver Wood era un muchacho alto y corpulento de quinto año, que miro a la profesora extrañado y a Harry que estaba pálido y con mirada perdida después.

—Síganme los dos. —dijo la profesora mientras caminaban a un aula vacía, Wood miraba extrañado a Harry.

La profesora entro a un aula, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Me va a expulsar? —preguntó Harry mirando al suelo.

—¿Qué? —contestó sorprendida McGonagall —. Oh, no, no, no, nada de eso —Harry la miro con asombro —, Wood, creo que tengo a tu buscador.

Wood miro sorprendido a su profesora.

—¿Esta segura, profesora? —pregunto Wood.

—Por supuesto…

* * *

El próximo capítulo este titulado _**"El Dúo de Oro"**_

Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo justo antes de navidad, espero que lo disfruten, cualquier error duda o critica pueden dejar un review.

Les deseo a todas unas muy agradables fiestas, voy a intentar tener el siguiente capítulo preparado lo más pronto posible, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews, marcaron en favoritos o están siguiendo la historia.

 **Nota 1: Estos primeros capítulos 5 fueron para detallar la historia, lugares y personas.**

 **Nota 2: A partir del próximo capítulo y hasta que finalice la historia para lo cual falta mucho va a ser más rápida, dinámica y más "agradable de leer", no va a haber tanto detallea menos que sea necesario y si más saltos temporales de partes no aporten relevancia a la historia.**


	6. El Dúo de Oro

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo VI**

" _ **El Dúo de Oro"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry estaba sentado en frente del escritorio de Dumbledore, a su lado estaba Pomfrey y Minerva. Dumbledore las miraba intrigado, hasta que hablo.

—¿Entonces me están diciendo que el Señor Potter, curo al Señor Longbottom con magia controlada por parsel? —preguntó intrigado.

—Exacto Albus. Estaba segura que el Señor Potter tarde o temprano iba a comenzar a experimentar con sus habilidades con la magia controlada con parsel. Este es un terreno nuevo, muy pocas personas lo exploraron y no creo que ninguna este viva en este momento, el autor del libro de parsel que tiene murió hace muchos años y solo era un observador, el Señor Potter está entrando en un mundo que solo él puede explorar.

—¿Qué sugieren? —volvió a preguntar.

—En este momento lo único que podemos brindarle es nuestro apoyo y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite para poder aprender a controlar sus habilidades

—Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor, Minerva tu petición para que Harry entre al equipo de Quidditch es aceptada, ¿Harry mi muchacho, necesitas algo para poder comenzar a desarrollar tus habilidades? —preguntó mirando a Harry.

—No, por ahora no. —dijo seriamente sin soltarle la mirada al director.

—Entiendo. —dijo con un suspiro.

 **~0~0~**

Harry caminaba al gran comedor, sin decir nada, había funcionado, ahora sabía cómo funcionaba su habilidad para manipular la magia con parsel. Antes de entrar se encontró con una chica rubia que lo estaba esperando, lo miró y le dijo.

—Creo que tenes varias cosas que explicarme ¿no? —preguntó de forma inquisitiva.

—Eso parece ¿no? —dijo divertido.

Daphne escucho atentamente cada una de las cosas que dijo Harry y respondió.

—¿Entonces curaste a Longbottom con tus habilidades con parsel y después de lo que paso en clase de vuelo te volviste buscador de Gryffindor?

—Sí, ese sería el resumen. —Suspiro.

—Tuviste un día largo ¿no, Potter? —dijo divertida, Harry solo suspiro con los ojos cansados —. Tranquilo todo va a salir bien. —Harry la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias.

 **~0~0~**

Pasaron las semanas y el fin de septiembre lentamente se acercaba, Daphne y Harry estaban desayunando y hablando.

—¿Todavía te duele la cicatriz durante las clases de defensa? —preguntó para luego tomar un poco más de té.

—Sí —dijo algo incómodo —. Hay algo que no me gusta de Quirrell. Su magia, es diferente, hay algo que no está bien con él.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó mirándolo con atención mientras tomaba un poco más de su té.

—Como si algo dentro de él estuviese comiéndose su magia y matándolo lentamente, no sé cómo explicarlo es raro —dijo con algo de incomodidad —, ¿Deberíamos decirle a algún profesor?

—¿Qué le vas a decir?, ¿Qué en sus clases te duele la cabeza? —respondió Daphne con ironía.

—Bueno, no sé. ¿Qué sugerís entonces?

—Vigilarlo —dijo seriamente —, y, cuando tengamos pruebas denunciarlo con los profesores.

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar trayendo el correo de ese día. Todos vieron como 6 de ellas entraron juntas cargando un gran paquete alargado que dejaron enfrente de Harry y Daphne. Encima de este callo una nota que venía de otra lechuza.

Para: Harry Potter

Espero que le des un buen uso y lleves la copa de Quidditch a Gryffindor.

MM

Ambos abrieron el paquete y ahí estaba, una escoba nueva, brillante y pulida caoba con sus ramas perfectamente alineadas y en letras doradas en la punta decía NIMBUS 2000, sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

—Es una escoba. —dijo rápidamente Harry con total sorpresa y estupefacción.

—Es hermosa —comentó Daphne mirando como brillaba la madera —. Ahora no vamos a poder ganar la copa de Quidditch. —volvió a comentar, pero ahora divertida.

—Sí, es preciosa. —dijo hipnotizado.

—Ahora sí que estas en problemas Potter —dijo Weasley poniéndose delante de ellos —. Los de primer año no pueden tener escobas. —Volvió a hablar mirando con algo de envidia la escoba.

—Ciertamente. Pero estoy autorizado para tener una. —contestó secamente.

—¿Porque? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Harry, ya conseguiste una escoba. —dijo George interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Y nada más ni nada menos que una Nimbus 2000 —comentó Fred mirando detalladamente la asombrosa escoba.

—Ahora vamos a poder aplastar a esas odiosas serpientes —dijo de forma divertida —. Sin ofender Daphne.

—No se disculpen, pero no lo van a tener tan fácil. —respondió igual de divertida y mirándolos seriamente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —cuestiono rápidamente Ron mirando a sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo?, ¿No te enteraste?, Harry es el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó molesto.

Los demás solo rieron ante la expresión del menor Weasley.

—Y se lo debo a Malfoy, si él no se hubiese comportado como un idiota yo no sería buscador —dijo con una sonrisa —. ¡Malfoy! —gritó Harry, él lo miro con una ceja alzada de forma interrogativa —. ¡Gracias!—dijo divertido. Todos los demás rieron y el rubio se quedó en el lugar sin entender nada.

—¡Potter!, deje de gritar no está en el campo de Quidditch —dijo molesta McGonagall. Los demás comenzaron a reírse a viva voz.

Harry fue hasta la torre de Gryffindor para guardar su escoba. Mientras bajaba del séptimo piso, en donde se encontraba la torre, las escaleras comenzaron a cambiar en un brusco movimiento. Comenzando a descender, hasta que se estabilizaron en un piso, bajo rápidamente de las dichosas escaleras y comenzó a buscar referencias de donde se encontraba.

El tercer piso fue lo primero que pensó, se dio vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí, pero vio a la gata del celador Argus Filch, la Señora Norris.

—Maldición. —dijo Harry cuando la vio y comenzó a correr, hasta que vio una puerta. Trato de abrirla, pero esta estaba cerrada. Saco su varita, apunto a la cerradura y dijo.

—ALOHOMORA.

La puerta se destrabo, la abrió y se escondió dentro dándose vuelta rápidamente viendo por la abertura de la cerradura, vio que la Señora Norris pasaba por el pasillo para después irse.

—"Harry, hay alguien más en esta sala". —dijo Gaya.

—"¿Qué?"

Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a qué se refería Gaya y lo vio. Un cerbero de tres cabezas de por lo menos 3 metros de alto, estaba durmiendo, silencio su sorpresa y lo vio por un momento, estaba dormitando, bajo su pata izquierda había una trampilla de madera. Trato de abrir la puerta por donde había entrado lentamente, pero el sonido del picaporte moviéndose despertó al gran perro que lo vio enfurecido.

Harry rápidamente abrió la puerta saliendo para luego cerrarla tras de sí, mientras respiraba rápidamente.

—(Un cerbero, hay un maldito cerbero en la escuela, en qué demonios está pensando Dumbledore). —pensó Harry sorprendido.

Saliendo del pacillo del tercer piso comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que llego al aula de transformaciones.

—Llega tarde Potter. —dijo notablemente molesta la Profesora McGonagall.

—Perdón Profesora McGonagall, estaba bajando de la torre de Gryffindor y las escaleras cambiaron y me retrase. —dijo un poco agitado.

—Siéntese y comience a copiar la explicación, no empezamos hace mucho.

—Sí. —dijo rápidamente sentándose al lado de Daphne que lo miro preocupada por la cara que tenia Harry.

—Después te cuento. —comentó en voz baja. La clase paso tranquilamente sin incidentes importantes, más que alguna que otra explosión por parte de alumnos que movían mal su varita.

—Tiene que ser una broma ¿no? —dijo Daphne sorprendida y sin creerle sentándose al lado de él en uno de los bancos del patio.

—No, te juro que hay un cerbero en el tercer piso.

—Supongo que ahora sabemos cuál es la muerte horrible y dolorosa que mencionaba el director. —dijo Daphne pensativa.

—Estaba protegiendo una trampilla. —agregó Harry mirando al suelo.

—¿Crees que ahí está lo que trataron de robar en Gringotts?

—Seguramente, la pregunta es, ¿Qué es tan importante, como para dejar suelto a un cerbero gigante protegiendo una trampilla en una escuela? —preguntó Harry pensativo.

—Dumbledore tiene que estar muy loco o tiene que ser algo realmente importante.

Harry solo asintió. Ambos se quedaron pensativos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry a las 7 de la tarde con ropa liviana salió con dirección al campo de Quidditch, ansioso por probar su nueva escoba, era tan reluciente y hermosa, que casi no se podía contener de salir volando. El estadio era sin duda gigantesco, era inmenso, cientos de asientos a suficiente altura para que todos los espectadores pudieran ver sin ningún problema. En cada uno de los extremos del campo, había 3 postes gigantes con aros en las puntas.

Con demasiadas ganas de probar su nueva escoba, se montó a ella y dio una fuerte patada al suelo. La sensación era inigualable, era sin lugar a duda, tan mágico todo, la escoba de un simple movimiento respondía al instante. Subió en hasta el aro más grande y después cayó en picada para después levantarla rápidamente y hacer un semi derrape y ponerse al ras del suelo y volar rápidamente hasta la otra punta y volver.

—¡Potter! —gritó Wood, tenía a su lado una caja de madera. Harry lo vio y bajo rápidamente —. Fantástico, simplemente fantástico, McGonagall no se equivocaba, sin lugar a duda es talento natural, voy a enseñarte las reglas y después te voy a poner en la lista de forma oficial, los otros integrantes del equipo ya lo saben.

Wood abrió la caja que llevaba y dijo.

—Bueno, en el Quidditch tiene 7 integrantes por equipo, 3 cazadores que buscan la quaffle —sacando del baúl una esfera marro con convexidades en distintas zonas para el agarre —, y tratan de meterla en esos aros. Cada vez que meten son 10 puntos. Hay un guardián que es el que se encarga de proteger que el otro equipo no haga puntos, yo soy el guardián del equipo. —Harry asintió y solo lo siguió mirando atentamente.

—¿Qué son esas esferas negras que están ahí? —preguntó señalando a las pelotas.

—Se llaman bludgers, son las encargadas de derribar a los jugadores, pero no te preocupes para eso existen los golpeadores, esos serían los gemelos Weasley. Pero vos te vas a encargar de algo mucho más difícil que todo esto. —dijo mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

Busco en la caja y de un compartimiento la saco, era pequeña del tamaño de una pelota de golf, era dorada y tenía alas igualmente doradas.

—Esta es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas y tu trabajo es agarrarla, es increíblemente rápida y difícil de ver, pero si pudiste ver una recordadora a la distancia, no creo que sea muy difícil con esta —dijo con una sonrisa —. Cuando el buscador atrapa la snitch son 150 puntos para el equipo y el partido termina. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, hoy no vamos a practicar con la snitch porque está oscuro y la podemos perder, pero si lo vamos a hacer con estas. —dijo sacando una bolsa de pelotitas de golf.

Ambos volaron mientras Wood lanzaba las pelotas y Harry las agarraba. El tiempo paso y la noche se hizo presente, Harry había atrapado todas las pelotas de golf y Wood estaba más que complacido, cuando bajaron, lo miro y le dijo con entusiasmo.

—La copa de Quidditch de este año va a tener nuestro nombre en ella.

Ambos solo rieron.

 **~0~0~**

Era sábado del 4 de octubre, un día importante para Harry, había estado planeando esto desde hacía una semana, solo esperaba que le gustara, suspiro delante de la puerta de la profesora McGonagall y rio por lo bajo recordando lo que había pasado.

Era 28 de septiembre por la mañana estaba desayunando rompiéndose la cabeza con que le podía regalar, Daphne vio que tenía cara pensativa y pregunto.

—Harry, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Daphne mirando a su amigo. Harry la vio como si fuese su salvadora.

—Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda. —dijo en tono desesperado.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar algo nerviosa.

—Como pude haber sido tan ciego, sos una mujer, vos me podes ayudar.

—Harry me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto ahora preocupada.

—El 4 de octubre es el cumpleaños de la Profesora McGonagall y queria regalarle algo, pero no sé qué, ¿qué me aconsejas?, yo sé que tenes poderes femeninos para esto—dijo Harry ilusionado, Daphne solo comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—Harry Potter sos alguien muy especial. Pero si, te voy a ayudar, le voy a pedir a mi mamá que me envié un catálogo, seguramente algo podemos encontrar.

—Gracias Daph, sos la mejor. —dijo con un brillo en los ojos, Daphne solo siguió riéndose.

A la mañana siguiente Daphne recibió el catalogo y por la tarde ambos estaban ojeándolo.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó Harry.

—Ropa no, a las mujeres usualmente nos gusta comprarnos nosotras mismas la ropa y seguro que McGonagall es igual.

Ambos siguieron viendo hasta que Harry detuvo en una página y dijo.

—Esto es perfecto.

—Sí, tenes razón, calza con todos los gustos de la profesora.

Harry saco papel y pergamino y comenzó a escribir, una vez terminado, coloco el dinero dentro de un sombre junto al pedido y llamo a unas de las lechuzas de Hogwarts y le entrego el sobre.

Harry se volvió a reír, le debía un favor a Daphne, de alguna manera se lo tenía que recompensar. Suspiró y toco la puerta.

—Adelante. —se escuchó decir del otro lado.

Harry abrió la puerta, camino hasta el escritorio de la profesora.

—Buen día Harry, ¿a qué debo tu presencia? —preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Minnie —saludó, saco de su manga el regalo —. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo dándole el pequeño paquete.

Minerva abrió grande los ojos y su cara de sorpresa fue notable. Sonrió y tomo el pequeño paquete y vio una pequeña nota que decía.

Para Minerva McGonagall:

Feliz cumpleaños, que pases un día realmente hermoso, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, te quiere.

Harry Potter.

Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande cuando termino de leer y comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, dentro había una caja de madera barnizada, la abrió y vio una peineta de plata con incrustaciones en jade.

—Tuve que pedir la opinión profesional de Daphne y consideró que el jade era lo que mejor iba a combinar con tus túnicas. —comentó Harry seriamente.

Minerva rio ante el comentario.

—¿Opinión profesional? —preguntó divertida.

—Bueno es que yo no sé nada de regalos para mujer, y Daphne es mujer así que estaba seguro que ella me iba a poder aconsejar mejor con sus habilidades femeninas, y bueno. —dijo rápidamente.

—Gracias Harry, es realmente hermoso, te prometo que lo voy a usar. —agradeció levantándose y abrazando a Harry.

—Me alegro que te gustara. —respondió tímidamente.

Después de un tiempo ambos se soltaron.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que usted y la Señorita Greengrass eligieron el regalo? —preguntó divertida.

Harry pasó toda la mañana charlando con McGonagall.

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el fin de octubre casi era palpable. Daphne y Harry estaban en clase de encantamientos.

—Y ahora no se olviden el lindo movimiento de varita que estuvimos practican la clase anterior. Recuerden agitar y golpear —dijo con voz aguda el profesor Flitwick.

—¡Wingadium leviosa! —dijo fuertemente Ron Weasley agitando los brazos para todos lados como si estuviera loco. Harry, serio, agarro la muñeca de Weasley antes de que esta pasara peligrosamente cerca de su cara y la de Daphne.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Potter? —se quejó molesto, Harry lo miro monótonamente.

—Evitar que nos saques un ojo porque estás haciendo mal el hechizo, ¿tal vez? —respondió Daphne molesta.

—Ya que ambos son tan inteligentes, ¿por qué no hacen el hechizo? —los desafió Weasley.

Daphne lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos agarro su varita y se concentró en la pluma.

—Wingardium Leviosa. —dijo moviendo su varita, mientras que al mismo tiempo Harry también movía su varita y ambas plumas comenzaban a flotar.

—Muy bien hecho, miren todos, Daphne Greengrass y Harry Potter lo consiguieron. —comento Flitwick alegremente. —10 puntos Gryffindor y 10 puntos para Slytherin.

Al finalizar la clase y todos continuaban sus rutinas, Ron estaba de muy mal humor. Harry y Daphne caminaban mientras hablan.

—Ya le dije a McGonagall donde iba a estar. —dijo Harry serio.

—Está bien, ¿no queres que te acompañe? —preguntó algo preocupada.

—No, gracias, solo quiero estar solo, divertite en la fiesta, voy a tratar de mantener mi mente despejada estudiando algún libro.

Daphne solo suspiro y lo abrazo fuertemente, Harry se sorprendió y lentamente le devolvió el abrazo, estuvieron así un rato en silencio.

—Todo va a estar bien. —le dijo Daphne al odio en un susurro.

Para después darle un beso en la mejilla, sonreírle, e irse caminando. Harry solo sonrió mientras la veía irse. Cuando la perdió de su vista, se encamino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, tenía muchas cosas que leer para tratar de pasar el día.

 **~0~0~**

—Señor Potter. —dijo la Señora Pince, acercándose a él —. ¿Le falta mucho?, tengo que comenzar a cerrar la biblioteca.

—No, Señora Pince ya terminé. —ella, aunque era estricta y protectora con el lugar le dio una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó, guardo sus cosas en su morral, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches Madame Pince. —dijo mirándola un momento.

—Buenas noches Señor Potter. —respondió con una sonrisa.

En el gran comedor un gran estruendo abría las puertas del Gran Comedor.

—¡UN TROLL EN LAS MASMORRAS! —grito Quirrlle entrando al Gran Comedor mientras corría hasta la mesa de los profesores.

—Hay un t-troll en las mazmorras. —dijo cuando llego a la mesa de los profesores, para después caer desmayado enfrente de la mesa de profesores, mientras una histeria colectiva se apoderaba del comedor.

Harry iba caminando con dirección a la sala común, pasó por el gran comedor que tenía las puertas abiertas, eso le llamó la atención. Sintió un extraño olor a su lado y dio un cuarto de vuelta para mirar. Lo único que vio fue un gran y alargado objeto yendo en dirección hacia él, instintivamente puso las manos adelante y una pared de magia se formó delante de suyo. Cuando el objeto impacto contra la pared Harry salió disparado, como si de una pelota se tratase, entrando directamente al Gran Comedor y cayendo dentro a 2 metros de la entrada.

Todos vieron en cámara lenta, como un objeto negro entraba por la puerta del gran comedor y luego para darse cuenta de que era Harry Potter. Todos hicieron silencio mientras que Daphne salió corriendo como una flecha a donde estaba Harry.

—¡Harry!, Harry, ¿estás bien? —dijo preocupada mientras se agachaba y tocaba ligeramente la mejilla del mago. Harry abrió los ojos y Daphne lo abrazo fuertemente.

McGonagall comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su protegido mientras que Gaya salía de la manga de Harry y se ponía delante de él sesando furiosa e histéricamente en posición de ataque.

El silencio duro un pestañar. Se escucharon pasos rápidos dirigirse hacia el gran comedor. Sin que nadie lo pudiese cree un troll de las montañas corrió hacia Harry, que saco lo más rápido que pudo su varita. El troll trato de golpearlos con su garrote, pero Harry rápidamente pronuncio apuntando al atacante.

—ARRESTO MOMENTUM —el garrote comenzó a ir más lentamente. Ambos se pararon, Daphne también saco su varita y Harry continuó —. EVANESCO —desapareciendo el garrote y continuo con la misma velocidad —. INCARCEROUS —muchas gruesas y grandes cuerdas comenzaron a aprisionar al troll mientras que este gritaba intentando safarse. Sin perder el tiempo, Harry, miró a su compañera y dijo —. Los dos juntos.

Daphne asintió ambos apuntaron sus varitas al troll y dijeron al mismo tiempo con un grito.

—¡EXPELLIARMUS! —el hechizo salió de ambas varitas, impactando contra troll y mandándolo a volar fuera del gran comedor.

Harry respiraba agitadamente mientras sostenía su varita, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por la fatiga, nunca había usado tanta magia seguida y esto le estaba pasando factura.

—Señor Potter, Harry, ¿Está bien? —preguntó, preocupada la profesora que acercaba varita en mano y lo más rápido que podía. Toda la sala estaba en silencio, Snape había salido por una puerta trasera antes del ataque, Quirrell seguía tirado en el suelo y el resto de los presentes shockeados.

Rápidamente Albus Dumbledore dijo.

—Prefectos, lleven a todos los alumnos a sus casas y no salgan hasta que se les ordene, profesores, acompáñenme, hay que encargarse del troll, profesora McGonagall, acompañe al Señor Potter a la enfermería, Señorita Greengrass ayude a la Profesora.

Todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, Gaya volvió a la muñeca de Harry y se aferró fuertemente.

—Vamos Harry. —dijo suavemente McGonagall

Harry estaba acostado, su cabeza dolía bastante, sintió a Gaya en su muñeca moverse por su brazo hasta salir por el cuello y mirarlo. Harry solo le sonrió, la serpiente solo enrollo en su cuello, apoyando su cabeza en la clavícula. Daphne estaba sentada al lado de la cama y lo miraba. Él la miro y ambos sonrieron.

Minerva veía la escena sin decir nada, hasta que llegó el director, los demás jefes de casa y Pomfrey. Albus miro un momento al chico y dijo.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene varias cosas que explicarnos, Señor Potter —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada de abuelo que intentaba ser reconfortante, Harry no hizo ninguna expresión —. ¿Por qué no estaba en la cena de Samhain?

—Estuve en la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de ir a la cena. —respondió seriamente

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy se cumplen 10 años de que Voldemort mato a mamá y papá, no sentía que no tenía nada que festejar. —volvió a responder seriamente.

—Entiendo, ¿Le aviso a alguien donde iba a estar?

—Sí, Albus —interrumpió Minerva —, me aviso que no se iba a presentar a la cena y seguramente le dijo a la Señorita Greengrass donde iba a estar. —dijo mirándolos a ambos, que asintieron.

—¿Señor Potter, donde aprendió a hacer los hechizos que hizo para derrotar al troll?, Sabe que son hechizos de muy alto nivel, ¿Se los enseño el Profesor Quirrell? —preguntó Flitwick intrigado y muy interesando.

Harry rio por dentro.

—No, aprendí todo de libros en la sección de defensa de la biblioteca. —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y porque estaba estudiando defensa si tiene un profesor para eso? —preguntó esta vez Pomona.

—Porque las clases de Quirrell no son buenas. —volvió a responder con una sinceridad aplastante.

—¿A qué se refiere Potter? —pregunto Snape.

—"Esta herido" —dijo Gaya

—"Si, su pierna izquierda —respondió Harry —, podríamos sanarlo."

—¿Potter? —volvió a repetir Snape ahora intrigado.

—Perdón, Gaya me comento algo, las clases de Quirrell no se entienden porque siempre está muy nervioso y tengo dolores de cabeza cuando estoy cerca de él. Daphne y yo decidimos ser autodidactas en esa materia.

—Oh, interesante, muy interesante, ¿Que le comentaba su serpiente? —pregunto Albus cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—El Profesor Snape esta lastimado, yo podría curarlo si quiere. —dijo mirándolo.

—Por supuesto, nos encantaría ver sus habilidades con parsel, ¿Profesor Snape? —comentó Albus con ilusión.

Snape refunfuño y se sentó en una cama y levanto parte del pantalón donde estaba lastimado, tenía una venda puesta.

Harry solo se bajó de la cama donde estaba y se acercó al profesor Gaya se movió por el brazo y recostó su cabeza en el dorso de la mano de su familiar. Saco su varita, saco la venda y después volvió a guardarla, ante la vista de todos, toco la herida manchando sus manos con un poco de sangre y comenzó a enviar magia al cuerpo del profesor Snape.

Snape sintió como algo cálido lo rodeaba, Harry solo lo miro y pensó.

—(Primera capa muscular de los gemelos esta lastimada, al igual que la piel, hay vasos lastimados y seguramente una infección que debe comenzar)

El profesor Snape dejo de sentir la calidez y que rodeaba su cuerpo y vio a Potter mirar fijamente su herida y entonces comenzó.

—"Músculos, curación." —el Profesor sintió algo dentro suyo que se movía y se regeneraba, trato de ver, pero no pudo.

—"Vasos, curación." —la herida dejo de sangrar.

—"Hipodermis, curación." —se formó una delgada capa de piel en la herida, ante el asombro de todos.

—"Dermis, curación."

—"Epidermis, curación." —La herida se cerró totalmente. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Harry llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando entro nadie dijo nada y todo hicieron silencio, Harry solo paso en silencio al cuarto de los chicos y se fue a dormir sin decir absolutamente nada.

A la mañana siguiente de nuevo hubo un silencio abrumador a su alrededor, lo único que se podían escuchar eran los murmullos sobre el espectáculo que dio Harry y Daphne contra el troll.

Cuando llego a las puertas del gran comedor la vio y con un suspiro dijo.

—Un nuevo día. —dijo Daphne.

—Eso parece. —comentó con un suspiro.

—Por suerte nuestro plan de aprender por nosotros mismos fue útil. —habló Daphne.

Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en sus lugares cerca de la mesa de profesores. Desayunaron en silencio ante todas las miradas.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. —dijo Fred. Ambos se dieron la vuelta.

—Buenos días. —dijeron Daphne y Harry.

—Buenos días dúo de oro —contestaron ambos —, ¿están planeando derrotar alguna otra criatura? —preguntó divertido George

—¿Tal vez a otro troll? ¿Ron entra dentro de esta categoría?—preguntó Fred rápidamente de forma penstiva.

—Puede ser Fred, ¿Oh un dragón?—agregó George comento tan rápido como su hermano.

—¿Dúo de oro? —preguntó Daphne levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto, es el nuevo apodo que tiene toda la escuela para referirse a ustedes dos después de que mandaron a volar un troll. Aunque a nosotros se nos ocurren algunos mejores. —dijeron ambos gemelos divertidos. Los cuatro se rieron fuertemente.

Noviembre recién comenzaba, la escuela no era tan mala con amigos con quien reír. Las cosas sin duda eran mucho mejores que antes.

* * *

El próximo capítulo este titulado: _**"A Quién Más Odiamos"**_

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, algo más corto que los demás, lamento eso, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre si hay algún error o algo que no se entienda, envíenme un mensaje o déjenlo en los reviews. Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas.

 **Nota 1: Mar91 ante tu comentario, la respuesta es no, no tengo intenciones al menos por ahora de curar a los padres de Neville. Esto es debido a que Harry no es una especie de sanador milagroso que todo lo puede.**

 **Nota 2: Espero que se esté notando la evolución de Daphne y Harry, la cual es lenta pero ya es mucho más cercana. Nuevas personas se van a ir acercando a Harry y Daphne, pero eso va a ser un proceso lento.**


	7. A Quién Más Odiamos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ **"A Quién Más Odiamos"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El piso de la cocina estaba frio, siempre lo estaba, esas baldosas color crema era casi viejas amigas para Harry, el sentirlas otra vez tocando sus manos producía una sensación de desasosiego. Cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos las tocaban, sabía que era para recibir otra de los rutinarios castigos que alguien de la familia le imponía o simplemente, para humillarlo con las mas mundanas tareas en un intento por generar en él un estado de completa servidumbre y sumisión.

Abrió los ojos, sentía un palpitar y un ligero pinchazo en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cabeza, sin lugar a duda había sido un golpe fuerte el que recibió. Estaba tirado en el suelo frio, sin pensar en el dolor, comenzó a levantarse sin decir nada y sin quejarse, cuando estuvo finalmente de pie, sintió la sangre brotar de su ceja izquierda, era cálida, miró hacia abajo y vio caer un par de gotas en su remera. No lloró, simplemente no le iba a dar ese lujo. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su agresor y lo miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada vacía.

—Y que ni se te ocurra volver a intentar algo, no quiero que vuelvan a pasar cosas extrañas en esta casa ni en ningún lado —dijo molesto—. ¡¿Me escuchaste anormal de mierda?! —gritó completamente furioso, levantando el puño en forma de amenaza con golpearlo nuevamente.

—Si tío Vernon, perdón, no va a volver a pasar. —respondió monótonamente en un tono monocorde sin soltarle la mirada.

—Bien me gusta que sepas donde está tu lugar —dijo complacido—. Ahora anda a lavarte la cara antes de que ensucies el piso que tu tía con tanto esfuerzo limpio.

—Si tío Vernon. —volvió a responder monótonamente.

Camino sin decir nada y sin mostrar ninguna emoción hacia el baño, cuando llego, solamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y se miró al espejo, la sangre había parado de brotar, pero su cara, al igual que parte de su ropa, estaba manchada con ese rojo metalizado. La zona estaba comenzando a tomar un color ligeramente morado y tenía una ligera hinchazón. Se desvistió quedándose solo en ropa interior y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había detrás de él.

Se tocó ligeramente la cara, específicamente donde tenía cortado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Tenía algunos moretones en la zona baja del abdomen del lado derecho y otro en su antebrazo, Dudley se los había hecho con su amigo Pierce dos días antes en un juego que ellos llamaban, cazar al anormal, a ellos parecían divertirles, dudar de la humanidad de la gente que lo rodaba era algo que sin lugar a duda era completamente válido.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, abrió la canilla del lavado y comenzó a limpiarse la herida, para luego desinfectarla, limpio todos los lugares donde la sangre había llegado, cuando termino, cerro la llave del agua y abrió la de la ducha que estaba a su costado. Se volvió a mirar al espejo para sentir que algo caía de su cara, estaba llorando, en silencio se sentó sin dejarse de mirar al espejo, se abrazó a sus piernas en posición fetal, en tres días iba a ser su noveno cumpleaños y escondió su cara entre sus piernas. Solo dejo su mente fluir.

Odio era lo único que sentía en ese momento, odiaba a todos, odiaba a sus tíos por sus injusticias, odiaba a su primo por sus golpes, odiaba a sus compañeros de escuela porque lo excluían sin razón, odiaba sus maestros por dejarse influenciar por sus familiares, odiaba a sus padres por haberlo abandonado, pero, había alguien que odiaba por sobre todas las personas, lo despreciaba con toda su fuerza y ese era, el mismo, se odiaba por sentir dolor, se odiaba por ser odiado, se odiaba por lo injusta que era su vida.

Muchas veces se había planteado el suicidio como una solución para terminar tanto dolor, para terminar con todo, ponerle fin a tanto dolor, pero no podía, su mente le decía, que, si lo hacía, quienes lo odiaban entonces habían ganado y él, se perdería en el vacío de la muerte y el silencio del olvido. Se había opuesto a sus tíos aprendiendo todo lo que podía, no les iba a dar el lujo de terminar su vida y que ellos pudieran ser felices. No se los iba a permitir, no se lo iba a permitir a nadie.

Levanto la cabeza y se miró fijamente en el espejo, algo cambio, ya no se escuchaba la lluvia de la ducha caer. Miró hacia el agua que debería estar cayendo y lo vio, está no caía, estaba quieta, suspendida en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, miro por todo el lugar, había distintos objetos flotando en el aire. Se puso de pie y estirando la mano tocó las gotas que estaban suspendidas, estaban vivas, todo estaba vivo, cerró los ojos y lo sintió, una extraña fuerza estaba en todos los objetos y en mayor medida en los seres vivos que estaban fuera de la casa y a su alrededor.

Se miró las manos, había algo en todos lados, él podía sentir ese algo, él tenía ese algo, tenía el control de ese algo. Cerró los ojos y respirando profundamente el agua de la ducha comenzó a caer nuevamente al igual que todo lo que flotaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su lastimado rostro.

 **~0~0~**

La luz, de una mañana fría de noviembre, golpeo directamente contra sus parpados sacándolo de su sueño, más bien, de sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo se movió llevándose sus manos a la cara tratando de aliviar el ligero dolor de cabeza que tenía, Gaya se movió en su pecho, estiro su cuerpo y lo miro con sus ojos amarillos.

—"¿Estás bien Harry?, estas llorando." —preguntó la serpiente preocupada.

—"Si Gaya, solo fue un mal sueño." —respondió con una sonrisa.

Gaya no dijo nada, solo se arrastró por su pecho y se envolvió en su cuello tratando de consolarlo. El invierno estaba comenzando, los días fríos pronto se iban a hacer recurrentes.

Mientras se duchaba, trataba de relajarse bajo el agua caliente, le estaba siendo muy difícil mantener su semblante calmo, suspiró cerrando la canilla de agua, se secó y se puso su uniforme de jugador de Quidditch. Respiró hondamente y miro con una sonrisa a Gaya que estaba enrollada sobre su cama.

—"¿Te queres quedar con Daphne o en la habitación? —preguntó Harry con un sonrisa.

—"Daphne." —respondió la serpiente con simplicidad.

Harry estiro su mano y la serpiente comenzó a enrollarse en su muñeca, era más pesada y larga que antes, el solo sonrió ambos habían crecido en este último tiempo.

Daphne lo esperaba como siempre en la entrada del Gran Comedor, cuando lo vio, solo le dedico una sonrisa.

—Bonito traje. —dijo divertida.

—Gracias —respondió algo avergonzado.

La sonrisa de la chica se borró cuando lo vio a los rojos y algo hinchados ojos de su amigo y una mirada de preocupación se hizo presente.

—Harry, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Estuviste llorando? —preguntó preocupada.

—Eh, sí, estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño —dijo con una mirada melancólica.

Ambos entraron al gran comedor en silencio y sin decir nada se sentaron en su habitual lugar.

—¿Queres hablar de tu sueño? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo a los ojos —. Tal vez, hace que te sientas mejor. —dijo con una sonrisa para luego servirse un poco de té con tostadas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miro su té.

—Fue un recuerdo de cuando tenía 8 años. Mi tío me había castigado porque pasaron cosas que no deberían haber pasado, por haber hecho magia accidental.

—Pero la magia accidental no se puede controlar ¿no le explicaste eso a tu tío?

—Yo en ese momento no sabía lo que era la magia y a mis tíos no les interesa que lo supiera y mucho menos que tuviera brotes de magia accidental, para ellos era un fenómeno, un anormal, un monstruo. —dijo frio, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa, para después recostar su cabeza en su mano y mirar con la vista perdida a la ventana que tenía enfrente.

—Harry… —dijo en voz baja.

—El me golpeo en la cara ese día, me corto la ceja por el golpe —Daphne hizo un pequeño gemido de terror tapándose la boca con la mano —, todavía me acuerdo de como la sangre estaba en mi cara. Esa no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que me golpeo. —ella no dijo nada, solo se apoyó en el brazo de Harry y recostó su cabeza en su hombro en silencio, abrió la boca ligeramente y casi en un susurro dijo.

—Mi papá a veces usa una maldición para castigarme… cuando… no concordamos o no sigo sus intereses —dijo con molestia —. Se llama Inpulsa, hace que te duelan todos los músculos del cuerpo, es como la maldición cruciatus pero muchísimo más leve. Mi mamá siempre trata que mi hermana y yo estemos lo más lejos posible de él, pero no siempre puede evitarlo, por suerte a Astoria nunca le hizo nada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no necesitaban decir nada para expresar lo que sentían, solo se quedaron en esa posición. En la semi soledad del gran salón por la mañana, solo disfrutaron del silencio juntos, del aquel acto fraternal que compartían.

—Daph. —llamó Harry rompiendo, después de un tiempo, el silencio.

—¿Si Harry? —dijo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cuidarías a Gaya por mi durante el partido? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Gracias. —Ambos sonrieron.

Minerva McGonagall solo miro la escena con una sonrisa, ella era una espectadora, no dijo nada, pero vio que algo en ambos, conscientes o no, había cambiado. Las cosas iban a ser muy interesante en el futuro, ya se esperaba a ambos en su oficina, con una risita ahogada cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un poco más del té que tenia servido y solo se dejó divagar en las posibilidades que se le podrían presentar en el futuro.

 **~0~0~**

Una hora antes del mediodía todo el colegio estaba reunido en el campo de quidditch, Daphne estaba en la zona de alumnos de Slytherin, cerca de los asientos de los profesores, a lo lejos veía una pancarta gigante que decía, HARRY POTTER, SEÑOR DE LAS SERPIENTES, se rio fuertemente ante eso y miro por un momento a Gaya que sacaba su cabeza por el cuello de su túnica, seguramente había sido obra de los gemelos Weasley.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo estaban repasando la estrategia y teniendo un intento de charla motivacional.

Wood carraspeo un poco y dijo.

—Bueno, chicos… y chicas —dijo mirando a Angelina Johnson —. Este es…

—El más grande. —interrumpió Fred con voz grave.

—El que estábamos esperando. —agregó George de igual manera.

—Nos sabemos el discurso de memoria —dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a Harry —. Estuvimos en el equipo el año pasado.

—Cállense los dos —comentó rápidamente Wood —. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar. Harry te necesitamos enfocado, dependemos de vos. —él solo asintió decidido.

Harry siguió al resto del equipo, piso el suave césped del terreno entre gritos y aplausos de los espectadores. Lo primero que vio fue una gigantesca pancarta con letras rojas que cambiaban de colores en un fondo blanco.

—¿Qué te parece nuestra obra? —preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo divertidos.

—Es…Sublime —respondió riéndose —. Son los mejores.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron ambos divertidos al mismo tiempo.

La señora Hooch era el árbitro del partido. Estaba parada en el centro del campo con su escoba a su lado.

—Bien, quiero un partido limpio, bien jugado y sin problemas, por parte de todos. —dijo mirando seriamente a al capitán de Slytherin.

Marcus Flint era un chico de quinto, tenía cierto parentesco con el troll que Daphne y el habían derrotado.

Volvió a mirar su estandarte, se apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y conteniendo la risa.

—Todos a sus escobas. —dijo seria Hooch.

Harry subió a su escoba y comenzó a volar. Cuando todos estaban en el aire le señor Hooch lanzo un pitido y el partido comenzó.

—Y la quaffle la agarra de inmediato Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora, es tan joven y, a propósito, también es muy linda...

—¡JORDAN! —gritó McGonagall.

—Lo siento, profesora. —Dijo el comentarista. El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall para que no comentara… cualquier cosa.

—Y realmente da un buen golpe, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y... No, Slytherin tiene la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y... ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... Slytherin tiene la quaffle... Adrian Pucey aumenta la velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron todo el estadio, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

Daphne miraba atentamente cada movimiento del partido, tampoco perdía el ojo en Quirrell, quien era para ambos, su principal fuente de sospecha. Mientras que McGonagall tampoco dejaba de prestar atención a su protegido.

Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenía Wood.

—(Quedate lejos hasta que veas la snitch. No quiero que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo). —se repetía Harry en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que le había dicho el capitán durante los entrenamientos.

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas vueltas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint. El solo asintió.

—Slytherin tiene la quaffle — dijo Lee Jordan —El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo paso por todo el estadio, mientras Adrian Pucey se le caía la quaffle, demasiado ocupado tratando de mirar por encima de su hombro el destello dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja.

Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó en picada persiguiendo la pequeña esfera. Terence Higgs, el buscador de Slytherin, también la vio y juntos se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores se olvidaron lo que tenían que hacer y se concentraron en mirar a los buscadores.

Harry era mucho más rápido que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante.

Aumentó su velocidad y... ¡PUM! Todas las tribunas de Gryffindors abuchearon... Marcus Flint había encerrado a Harry, para intentar hacerlo caer.

—¡Falta! —gritó la señora Hooch enfadada a Flint, y luego dio tiro libre para Gryffindor.

Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, desapareció otra vez.

—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa... —comentó Lee Jordan.

—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!

—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, así que, penal para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la quaffle.

Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza y ocurrió lo imprevisto.

Su escoba comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, se le estaba comenzando a complicar mantener la estabilidad, trato de agarrarse lo más fuerte posible, pero le fue imposible y se resbalo de la escoba para terminar solo colgado de las manos de esta. Esto nunca le había pasado.

Todo el mundo comenzó a mirarlo, como se balanceaba y la escoba se movía en un zigzag violento.

Daphne abrió grande los ojos y lanzo un gemido de terror.

—¿Que pasa Greengrass?, ¿Tu novio tiene problemas? —dijo con saña Pansy Parkinson.

—No la molestes, Parkinson. —replicó Tracey Davis.

—No te metas en esto Davis. —respondió molesta Parkinson.

Daphne solo la ignoro y se concentró en ver a Harry, si algo sabia de escobas es que esos movimientos no eran naturales, no al menos, no de una escoba nueva y en perfecto estado como la que él tenía. Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar a toda máquina hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—(Tiene que ser una maldición). —pensó rápidamente.

Lo primero que pensó es en ver a su alrededor hasta que se concentró en Quirrell y ahí estaba con los ojos abiertos moviendo los labios, sin duda era una maldición, pero el profesor Snape también lo estaba haciendo.

Daphne se movió rápidamente por la multitud y arrastrándose bajo las gradas comenzó a gatear hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban los profesores, puso su varita en la túnica del profesor Quirrell.

—Incendio. —dijo en voz baja.

Para después irse de nuevo gateando hasta donde estaba su lugar, Quirrell tardo no más de 1 minuto en darse cuenta del olor a quemado. En un movimiento desesperado del profesor intentando apagar el fuego le indico que había logrado su cometido, volvió a centrase en Harry y su escoba había dejado de moverse erráticamente. Lo había salvado.

Harry sintió como la escoba dejaba de moverse erráticamente, se comenzó a balancear hasta subirse nuevamente y rápidamente comenzó a moverse. Ya habría tiempo después para investigar que paso. Vio la snitch dorada moverse cerca suyo con dirección al suelo y se lanzó en picada persiguiéndola.

Higgs también pareció verla porque se lanzó junto con Harry en picada, ambos iban iguales aproximándose rápidamente al suelo, Higgs miraba a Harry y a la snitch de forma intercalada mientras se aproximaban peligrosamente a tierra. Antes de llegar, él se elevó para no estrellarse. Harry siguió a toda velocidad y de un rápido movimiento la snitch hizo un giro cerrado en L para ponerse al ras del suelo yendo en dirección al poste principal de Gryffindor, todos habían dejado de jugar para ver a Harry ir contra la snitch.

Harry se paró sobre las pedaleras de su escoba y tiro con todas sus fuerzas del mango hacia arriba para dar también un giro cerrado en L, luego estabilizarse y salir disparado tras la snitch. Todos en el estadio miraron asombrados el arriesgado movimiento, McGonagall lo veía con orgullo y Daphne lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta de asombro.

Su mano estaba a centímetros de la pequeña esfera, el tiempo pareció ir más lento, se estiro lo más que pudo y cerro su mano. El sentimiento que le produjo tener pequeña esfera en vuelta en su mano era lo más gratificante que había sentido nunca. Comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y estiro su brazo con fuerza hacia arriba mientras una gigantesca sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro.

—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El partido había terminado.

Todos festejaban gritando y sonriendo en la sala común de Gryffindor, si el equipo seguía jugando como lo habían está haciendo sin lugar a duda la copa iba a ser suya este año, sin embargo, Harry se escapó rápidamente de la fiesta, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente junta y su incomodidad era evidente. Rápidamente se dirigió al gran comedor, ahí estaba sentada en las afueras junto con Gaya que sacaba su cabeza cerca de su cuello de la chica.

—Excelente partido. —dijo Daphne mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Fue Quirrell. —dijo seria.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Hechizo la escoba, miraba sin soltarte la miraba y murmuraba algo, tuve que prenderle fue la túnica para que parara. —contestó divertida la ultima parte.

Harry rio abiertamente sentados al lado suyo y mirándola a los ojos.

—Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias por salvar mi vida ¿no? —preguntó divertido.

—Por supuesto. —respondió igualmente divertida.

—Muchas gracias por salvar mi vida, no sé qué haría sin vos. —dijo divertido mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Harías lo mismo, pero sin tanto estilo. —comentó riéndose. Harry se puso serio.

—¿Por qué Quirrell quiso matarme? —pregunto mirando al cielo, sin ninguna expresión.

—No sé, pero esto no puede quedar así —contestó Daphne suspirando —, tampoco podemos decirle a alguien, es una acusación demasiado grave y no tenemos pruebas, lo cual lo hace muy difícil de probar.

—Entonces solo queda seguir con el mismo plan de siempre, vigilar a Quirrell cada vez que podamos y tratar de que dé un paso en falso y acusarlo, pero ahora todos van a estar mucho más pendientes, no es normal lo que le paso a mi escoba.

—No puede ser que no haya ninguna forma de vigilar constantemente a Quirrell. —dijo frustrada Daphne.

—"Yo podría vigilarlo por las noches". —comentó Gaya

—"¿Estás segura?". —preguntó Harry

—"Si, déjamelo a mí, no me va a ver nadie"

—"Esta bien, pero déjame trazar un plan con Daphne antes de hacer cualquier cosa". —dijo mientras Daphne los miraba hablar.

—¿Que dijo? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Dice que puede vigilar a Quirrell por las noches. Pero antes de hacer eso quiero trazar un plan, serian un gran problema si la descubren y mucho más si le hacen algo.

 **~0~0~**

Gaya había sido dejada por Harry en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras justo antes de salir. En el mismo salón estaba el cuarto de Quirrell. Se movió rápidamente entre los muebles sin que nadie la viese y comenzó a esperar. Harry y Daphne dependían de ella, el plan era simple, infiltrase, espiar, salir por la mañana, luego analizar la información y repetir el proceso las veces que fuese necesario.

Las primeras semanas había sido infructuoso, nunca había nada nuevo, siempre era la misma rutina, enseñar, leer, dormir, todo era normal por decirlo de una forma, pero una noche las cosas cambiaron.

—Maestro, la piedra de Flamel esta resguardada por Albus Dumbledore todavía, y mientras el este en el castillo, no podemos acceder a esta. —dijo Quirrell con miedo en su voz.

—Silencio, me has fallado una vez Quirrell, más vale que la próxima vez las cosas salgan como deberían sino, las cosas te van a costar mucho. —respondió una voz enojada.

—Si maestro. —dijo un asustado Quirrell

—Necesito más sangre de unicornio Quirrell, este cuerpo se está pudriendo demasiado rápido y por lo visto después de tu ineptitud durante la fiesta de Samhain voy a estar mucho más tiempo así.

—Si maestro.

Por la mañana Harry fue a buscar a Gaya, que rápidamente entro en su manga y se movió hasta tener su cabeza cerca del cuello de Harry.

—"Tengo información importante".

—"Entiendo, vamos con Daphne".

Harry rápidamente camino hasta el gran comedor en donde Daphne, como todos los días, lo esperaba debajo de uno de los arcos entre los pilares que delimitaban los pasillos con el patio interno del castillo, que adornaban las afueras del gran salón.

—Gaya tiene información, vamos. —ella solo asintió.

Ambos entraron rápidamente, como siempre se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y Gaya comenzó a contarles ante la atenta mirada.

—"Quirrell se comunicaba con alguien, no pude saber quién era, estaba poseído, eso sin duda, lo llamaba maestro, le dijo que no había podido conseguir la piedra de Flamel durante la fiesta de Samhain. También que su cuerpo se estaba pudriendo y por eso necesitaba sangre de unicornio. Y que Mientras que Albus Dumbledore estuviera en el castillo iba a ser imposible acercase a la piedra."

Harry le transmitió todo lo que dijo a Daphne y ambos comenzaron a pensar.

—Entonces Quirrell es responsable del troll durante Samhain. —dijo Harry serio.

—Sí y también, ahora sabemos la razón de porque hay tanto olor a ajo cerca de él y en su aula, trata de tapar el olor de putrefacción.

—Eso explica lo que siento que pasa con su magia. Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es averiguar quién es Flamel, que es esa dichosa piedra y porque la quiere Quirrell.

—A demás ahora sabemos cuándo avisar a algún profesor.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Gaya lo dijo, mientras el director este en el castillo, nadie se va a poder acercar a esta piedra.

—Si es cierto. —ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Daphne con un suspiro dijo.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora, es cuando me vaya en navidad investigar quién es Flamel y vos vas a poder controlar que Dumbledore este para cuidar la piedra. Si Dumbledore se va, hay que avisarles a los profesores.

—Bien, yo voy a tratar de investigar por mi lado. —dijo decidido.

 **~0~0~**

Los días anteriores a navidad llegaron. La nieve caía como perfectos copos blancos que le daban al castillo un aire aún más mágico que el que ya tenía. Dentro no hacia frio, la calefacción estaba encendida y había hechizos por todos lados para mantener los pasillos a una temperatura agradable. Harry miraba al cielo con la vista perdida en el cielo.

—Suerte buscando información —interrumpió Daphne —. No te preocupes, voy a encontrar la información, apenas sepa algo te envió una carta. Sino lo primero que vas a recibir ese mi regalo de navidad. —dijo divertida. Harry sonrió.

Vio partir los carruajes, era raro, se sentía raro, ahora que Daphne no estaba se sentía raro. No sabía cómo explicarlo, nunca le había pasado esto. Suspiro derrotado sin entender lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza, en algún momento lo iba a averiguar, pero por ahora tenía tarea por hacer. Solo camino para entrar de nuevo al imponente castillo mientras Gaya se enroscaba aún más en su cuello tratando de escapar del frio.

Los pasillos estaban desolados, era raro que no hubiese el característico bullicio que normalmente inundaba todo el lugar cuando los alumnos están presentes, ahora solo unos pocos se habían quedado en navidad, sin pena ni gloria se dirigió al gran salón para buscar una taza de chocolate caliente y leer un libro. Cuando llego para cumplir su cometido, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y una voz le pregunto.

—Siempre despierto por la mañana, ¿no? —preguntó una voz detrás de él mientras leía.

—Siempre. —respondió mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Te levantase temprano para despedir a la Señorita Greengrass, ¿no? —preguntó Minerva divertida.

—Si.

—¿Te gustaría venir a tomar el té por la tarde?

—Sí, ¿a qué hora?

—A las 4. —Harry asintió.

Minerva solo le sonrió cuando lo vio atravesar su puerta, estaba ahí parado Gaya sacaba su cabeza atreves de su bufanda.

—Buenas tardes, Minnie. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Harry, por favor toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría tomar té?

—Sí, claro, con azúcar por favor. —Minerva solo asintió.

—Bueno, ¿te gustaría saber mi opinión de tu desempeño en clase?

—Si. —dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Minerva sonrió y comenzó

—Tu desempeño en esta primera parte del año fue muy buena, todos tus profesores están muy conformes con tu trabajo, yo estoy muy conforme con lo que hiciste, a pesar de haber estado viviendo con muggles te desenvolviste muy bien, aprendiste las costumbres rápidamente y seguiste todos los consejos que te di. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu tutora —Harry abrió grandes los ojos y una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro. Minerva entendió rápidamente la felicidad del muchacho, y se mordió imperceptiblemente el labio —. Espero que sigas así hasta los exámenes de fin de año, estoy segura que la Señorita Greengrass es una gran amiga y compañera, su desempeño al menos, al igual que el tuyo, en mi materia es excelente. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que mi desempeño haya sido de tu agrado. —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Harry, ¿te puede hacer una pregunta?

—Por su puesto.

—¿Por qué no haces más amigos?, entiendo que te lleves muy bien con Daphne, pero algunos amigos dentro de tu propia casa no estarían tan mal. Es una sorpresa que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor es lleven y congenien tan bien, pero ¿y los demás?, no te veo acercarte a ellos.

—No me gustan la mayoría —dijo mirando a otro lado —. La mayoría de los de Slytherin se comportan como unos idiotas, como Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo —Minerva lo miro molesta —. Perdón, pero es verdad, seguramente hay gente buena, no lo niego, el resto solo se limitan a ignorarme y no molestarme. En Hufflepuff son buenas personas la mayoría, pero están demasiado cerrados a sus compañeros de su propia casa y le tienen miedo a Gaya, así que es difícil hablar mucho tiempo con alguien, los de Ravenclaw no me molestan, simplemente me ignoran. Gryffindor, bueno hay algunos como que son buenas personas como los del equipo de Quidditch o tal vez Neville Longbottom, aunque me mira con desconfianza, pero la mayoría o me mira raro o se comportan como unos verdaderos tontos, como Ron Weasley.

—¿Te miran raro? —preguntó Minerva con una ceja levantada.

—Solo ven lo que ellos quieren ver, solo ven al niño que vivió o al hablante de parsel, no ven a Harry. Ron Weasley cuando me conoció dijo que era un mago tenebroso por ser un hablante —dijo riéndose, McGonagall puso cara molesta —. Solo ven lo que quieren ver, tal vez los gemelos Weasley y el equipo de quidditch escapan a esta cuestión, pero serían los únicos.

—¿Y Daphne Greengrass es diferente? —volvió a preguntar interesada.

—Sí, ella me ve como solo Harry, no le molesta que sea un hablante ni que sea de Gryffindor, tampoco mira a Gaya como si fuera un monstruo, ambas se llevan bien, si se tiene que enojar conmigo lo va a hacer sin importar, si me tiene que dar la razón pasa lo mismo… yo, sé que puedo contar con ella.

Minerva solo suspiro. Y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y no trataste de cambiar la opinión de los demás?

—No es mi culpa que ellos sean ignorante o simplemente de mente cerrada, si ellos no me aceptan yo no puedo hacer nada.

Minerva volvió a suspirar esta vez más pesadamente y con algo de derrota dijo.

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. Solo trata de ser más comprensivo.

—Acaso no lo soy —dijo divertido.

Minerva lo miro a los ojos y ambos se comenzaron a reír, esta navidad iba a ser interesante o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Los Deseos de Un Corazón Roto"**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier error, o problema me avisa y trato de resolverlo o explicar. Espero que pasen un lindo año nuevo, les deseo a todos un agradable comienzo de año. Les agradezco a todos los que dejaron un review, gracias a los que me mandaron mensaje señalando errores gramaticales, voy a tratar de corregirlos y actualizar el 6to capitulo lo más rápido posible.

 **Nota 1: Inpulsa en latín significa choque (referencia a electrochoque por mi parte), es una maldición menor parecida al cruciatus pero con un daño menor, el efecto es como si te dieran descargas eléctricas que afectan directamente tus músculos. Es dolorosa y no deja rastro.**

 **Nota 2: La relación de Daphne y Harry sigue avanzando lentamente y ahora se siente más unidos, no esperen ver un romance pronto, todavía es muy temprano, Harry tiene mucho dolor que superar y muchas cosas que aprender antes de darse cuenta de sentimientos que puede llegar a formar por su amiga.**

 **Nota 3: Odio escribir cosas de quidditch, no voy a escribir más de lo necesario sobre esto, así que no esperen ver relatos sobre jugadas, tuve que basarme mucho en el libro original para escribir el partido porque soy muy malo imaginándome como transcurriría todas las jugadas.**


	8. Los Deseos de Un Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **"Los Deseos de Un Corazón Roto"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Navidad estaba casi en la puerta, mañana sería la primera de su vida, y lejos de los Dursley, ya tenía preparados los regalos que iba a enviar regalos. Para Daphne le había una pulsera de plata con dijes de plata y una caja de dulces y ranas de chocolate para ella y una para su hermana. Para McGonagall era una pluma nueva con punta de oro con su nombre grabado en ella. Sin lugar a duda estaba orgulloso de sus regalos, se había esmerado y había puesto en práctica todos los conocimientos que le había transmitido su amiga, estaba seguro que le iba a gustar, o al menos eso creía él. A su inexperto parecer había cumplido sus propias expectativas en cuanto a elección de regalos y eso lo reconfortaba.

Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y fue al gran comedor para cenar, los regalos para su amiga los iba a enviar antes de irse a dormir, el de su profesora se lo iba a entregar personalmente el día de navidad, había muy poco alumnos y profesores en el colegio, la mayoría iba a pasar con sus familias navidad y año nuevo. Las chimeneas estaban todas encendidas y aclimataban el lugar, se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre ocupaba y saco un libro de teoría mágica que había empezado a leer hace unos días y después de un rato sintió la voz de alguien detrás suyo.

—¿Estudiando en noche buena Harry? —preguntó un hombre, al que reconoció al instante.

—No… Profesor Dumbledore, solo estoy leyendo un libro por gusto. —dijo seriamente.

—Ya veo, Harry, mi muchacho, tu forma de dirigirte hacia mí es algo, seria y fría, ¿hay algo que te moleste? —preguntó con un tono amable.

—No, profesor.

—¿Estás seguro?, ¿no hay nada que quieras contarme?

—Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, ¿no? —dijo Harry, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo. —respondió con su mejor tono de abuelo.

—Los eventos pasados, sobre todo, los que conciernen al lugar donde y con quien viví durante los últimos 10 años, quedan más que claras las responsabilidades que pesan sobre cada uno de los que estuvo involucrados. ¿No? —dijo fríamente.

—Harry creo que…

—Profesor, discúlpeme, pero este no es un asunto que quiera discutir en público. —interrumpió rápidamente. Dumbledore suspiro.

—Entiendo, feliz navidad Harry. —Harry no dijo nada, solo miro al director irse y siguió con su lectura.

Las horas pasaron y Harry fue hasta la torre de lechuzas, le dio el paquete al ave y le dijo.

—Es para Daphne Greengrass, entrégaselo en navidad por favor.

la lechuza solo pico el dedo en forma de afirmación y se fue volando.

Volvió a bajar al gran comedor para la cena de noche buena, todos estaban ahí, había tan pocos alumnos y profesores por lo que estaban todos en una misma mesa. Los únicos que se habían quedado eran los Weasley, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Hagrid y Harry. El resto o no estaba en el castillo o estaban pasando las fiestas con sus familias.

—Pero miren quien llego, si no es otro que nuestra súper estrella. —dijo un divertido Fred. Ron lo miro con molestia. Se sentó al lado de la profesora McGonagall y Albus hablo.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos, les deseo una hermosa noche buena y feliz navidad a todos. Ahora comamos.

El director movió la mano y la comida apareció delante de todos, el banquete era sin lugar a duda fantástico, Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón, esta era su primera navidad, a él nunca se le permitió festejar, ni recibir regalos, en su momento no le importaba, pero ahora era un recuerdo doloroso comparado con a aquellos no tan antiguos tiempos.

—¿Está bien Señor Potter? —preguntó mirándolo algo preocupada McGonagall.

—Sí, profesora, solo me acordaba de algo. —dijo con una sonrisa y sirviéndose la cena.

La alegría y los murmullos estaban por todas partes los gemelos Weasley hacían bromas mientras que su hermano Percy los retaba por las faltas, Ron sin embargo solo lo siguió mirando con cara de molestia. Suspiro, Gaya salió de su túnica y lo miro a los ojos, se acercó y le lamio ligeramente la nariz, para después envolverse en su cuello.

Ella era la única que sin decir nada sabía cómo Harry se podía sentir, era la única que lo entendía realmente y todo gracias a su vínculo, era más profundo que el que pudiese tener con cualquier otra persona. La cena termino y todos se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones esperando los regalos del día siguiente.

 **~0~0~**

Harry se despertó temprano, ya era una costumbre, miro a Gaya por un momento, estaba enrollada en si misma a su lado, miro la ventana, la nieve caía y el sol se estaba asomando por el horizonte, se quedó viendo un rato más a su serpiente y después salió de la cama. Ron Weasley seguía durmiendo, sintió una ligera envidia que durmiera tan profunda y despreocupadamente. Bajo al gran salón vestido solo con su típico piyama de conjunto, una camisa larga y ancha, de manga largas negro y un pantalón negro ambos de seda. Con un movimiento de su mano, encendió el fuego la chimenea para que se comenzase a calentar el ambiente. Miro con algo de nerviosismo y timidez bajo el árbol de Gryffindor y ahí estaban los regalos de todos, había 3 regalos para él, el resto eran todos de los Weasley.

El primero era de McGonagall, un equipo completo de cuidado de escobas sonrió, ella era pragmática sin lugar a duda, siempre pensaba en lo que podía necesitar y le fuese útil, vio el siguiente y era el de Daphne, desenvolvió cuidadosamente y vio había un libro que decía "El Arte del Duelo", un porta varita para su antebrazo y una caja llena de dulces. Sonrió por su regalo, miro que había un paquete más, no tenía mucho sentido, no había nadie más que le fuese a regalar algo, así que lo vio, era un paquete envuelto, era blando, tenía una nota encima con una caligrafía muy fina y llena de curvas.

Para Harry Potter:

Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Úsalo bien. Te deseo una muy Feliz Navidad.

No tenía remitente, desenvolvió el paquete y dentro había una capa bordo aterciopelada muy suave y agradable al tacto, se la probo, fue a verse a un espejo cuando se miró, todo el cuerpo por debajo de su cabeza había desaparecido. Se sacó la capa y volvió a ver su cuerpo, se la volvió a poner y su cuerpo volvió a desaparecer.

—Una capa de invisibilidad. Genial. —dijo sorprendido y con una sonrisa.

Escucho pasos, venían de las escaleras, se sacó la capa rápidamente y la guardo con algo de problemas y vio a Ron llegar a la sala común y dijo.

—Feliz navidad Weasley.

Ron no dijo nada, solo lo miro con desprecio y siguió su camino hacia el árbol, Harry solo suspiro y volvió a subir a su habitación con sus regalos para cambiarse y bajar a desayunar. Este día, casi, había sido un buen comienzo.

—"Feliz navidad Gaya." —dijo mirando a su serpiente para después darle chucherías que había pedido que le enviaran de la tienda de animales.

—"Feliz navidad Harry." —respondió comenzando a comer.

Harry la dejo tranquila y se fue al gran comedor con el regalo de McGonagall en mano.

 **~0~0~**

Una puerta de roble se abrió con fuerza haciendo mucho ruido y una niña de cabellara rubio-ceniza entro corriendo a una poco alumbrada habitación.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD DAPHNE, HAY REGALOS BAJO EL ARBOL, VAMOS RAPIDO. —dijo una emocionada Astoria mientras despertaba a su hermana moviéndola en su cama.

Daphne se despertó por todo el escándalo que su pequeña hermana estaba haciendo, toda despeinada y algo somnolienta pregunto.

—Feliz navidad Astoria, ¿qué hora es?

—Las 7 de la mañana, vamos rápido, hay que abrir los regalos. —volvió a insistir emocionada.

—Es muy temprano. Dentro de un rato bajo, quiero dormir un poco más. —volvió a relajarse en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos y se daba vuelta, dando la espalda a su pequeña hermana.

—Vamos Daphne, no seas aburrida. —siguió insistiendo Astoria

Daphne suspiro cansada todavía con sueño y se sentó en la cama tratando de alejar la somnolencia que la esclavizaba, vio a su hermana por un momento y le sonrió.

—Feliz navidad hijas, Daphne, tu hermana está muy emocionada y seguro que tenes algún regalo de tu amigo Harry. —dijo Valery desde el marco de puerta para luego entrar dentro, mientras veía a su emocionada hija menor tratando de despertar a su hermana. Daphne se terminó de despertar y bajó de la cama.

—Feliz navidad mamá —dijeron ambas mientras la abrazaban y después salían de la habitación.

Valery se comunicaba constantemente con su hija por cartas y de lo único que hablaba era de las cosas que hacía con Harry Potter, estudiaba con Harry Potter, desayunaba con Harry Potter, entrenaba con Harry Potter, prácticamente se había vuelto una constante en la vida de su hija y algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—Vamos Daphne, vamos a abrir los regalos. —volvió a insistir Astoria mientras jalaba de la mano de su hermana. La mayor de los Greengrass se rio ante la actitud que tenía la menor de sus hijas.

Desde que eran pequeñas siempre lo habían hecho juntas, todas las navidades, las dos abrían sus regalos al mismo tiempo, era como una tradición que se había formado entre ellas.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy, ya voy. —dijo Daphne mientras seguía siendo jalada por su hermana por el pasillo y para luego bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal.

La mansión Greengrass era una mansión no muy antigua de estilo victoriano y hermosamente adornado. La familia Greengrass no tenía muchos años en la Bretaña mágica, solo 220 años de antigüedad, no era los más ricos y gracias a las inversiones que había hecho su abuelo había amasado una buena cantidad de dinero. Vivian cómodamente como cualquier familia sangre pura, pero comparada con otras como la Malfoy que tenían 750 años de antigüedad y una gran fortuna, ellos eran muy recientes y no tan acaudalados.

Sin embargo, ambas casas no tenían la antigüedad de familias todavía más reconocidas y antiguas como la Black, Bones, Longbottom o la Potter por mencionar algunas, estas respondían al nombre de "Las 10 Grandes, Nobles y Ancestrales Familias" o simplemente "Los 10".

Astoria muy emocionada fue hasta el árbol y saco todos los regalos que había y comenzó a separarlos, ambas abrieron el que su madre les había regalado mientras que Daphne se guardó los de Harry para el final.

Cuando llego el momento de abrir el regalo de su amigo, Daphne, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana y su madre, comenzó a desenvolver el paquete que había recibido. Dentro había una caja de madera negra finamente lustrada y otros 2 paquetes, abrió la primera y dentro había una pulsera de plata con dijes en ella. Había 6 dijes en total, una D, una A y una V, una serpiente, un libro, un corazón.

Dentro había una nota que decía.

D=Daphne, A=Astoria, V=Valery, Serpiente=Slytherin/Astucia, Un Libro=Sabiduría y Un Corazón=Bondad.

Harry por conversaciones que tenía con Daphne sabía que, para su amiga, su hermanita y su mamá eran lo más importante para ella.

—Daphne es hermoso. —dijo Astoria mirando la pequeña pieza de joyería

—Sí, es precioso. —respondió tocando suavemente para después ponérselo.

—Harry te debe querer mucho ¿no? —dijo Valery

—Si… —Respondió todavía hipnotizada por su regalo.

—Ya me los imagino en su boda… —dijo divertida con cara soñadora, mientras se burlaba de su hija.

—Si… ¡MAMÁ! —gritó —. Ha-Harry e-es mi mejor amigo nada mas —volvió a decir nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, solo estoy jugando —dijo riéndose —. ¿Y los otros dos paquetes?

Los otros dos paquetes decían, Para Astoria Greengrass y el otro, Para Daphne Greengrass. Daphne le paso uno a Astoria que con los ojos bien abiertos e ilusionada.

—Se acordó de mí a pesar de que lo tire en la estación. —dijo emocionada, Valery solo se rio.

Daphne no dijo nada, abrió su paquete y dentro había un montón de dulces, desde grajeas, hasta ranas de chocolate. Solo sonrió, ella también le había regalado un extra igual.

—Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar y asesinar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia en la creación de la piedra filosofal con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos. —dijo Astoria leyendo el cromo que le había tocado en una rana de chocolate.

Daphne abrió bien grande los ojos y con cara de sorpresa miro a su hermana que veía el cromo.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Solo leí lo que decía el cromo. —dijo extrañada.

Daphne agarro el cromo y lo leyó ella misma no lo podía creer, en el lugar menos pensado, en un atisbo de suerte, ahí estaba la respuesta al misterio del tercer piso.

—En el tercer piso esta la piedra filosofal. —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Que dijiste ojos azules? —preguntó su madre extrañada.

—Nada, tengo algo importante que escribir. —respondió mientras iba se corriendo a su habitación.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando Harry llego al gran comedor, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la mesa de los profesores.

—Feliz navidad, gracias por el regalo, le voy a dar un buen uso. —dijo con una sonrisa dándole un paquete a la profesora McGonagall.

—Feliz navidad Señor Potter, ¿para mí? —preguntó viendo el paquete.

—Sí. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—No tendrías que haberte molestado —mencionó comenzando a desenvolver el paquete. Para luego ver la hermosa y fina pluma que tenía su nombre —. Gracias, es preciosa, te prometo que la voy a usar. —Harry sonrió en respuesta.

Harry desayuno, paso el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde leyendo el libro que le había regalado Daphne, había cosas muy interesantes para poder entender los duelos y que también servían en combates comunes, como, por ejemplo, reglas y normas, la forma de pararse o como colocar las manos para un rápido lanzamiento de hechizos de ataque y defensa.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana y se posó delante de Harry por un momento la vio y se dio cuenta que era el ave de Daphne, Lucil, quito rápidamente la carta que tenía, le dio un premio y comenzó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Feliz Navidad, espero que la estés pasando realmente lindo y que te hayan gustado mis regalos, muchas gracias por los tuyos, es realmente hermosa la pulsera, te prometo que la voy a usar siempre, Astoria también te agradece su regalo y se vuelve a disculpar por haberte tirado en la estación de tren.

En el tercer piso, está la piedra filosofal de Nicolás Flamel, te preguntaras ¿Cómo lo averigüe?, bueno en realidad es muy graciosa la historia, porque fue Astoria la que encontró la respuesta en un cromo de una rana de chocolate, específicamente en el de Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia en la creación de la piedra filosofal con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos."

¿Soy genial no? jajaja, cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tenemos que planear que hacer para detener a Quirrell y que la piedra no caiga en sus manos.

Te quiere.

Daphne Greengrass

Harry estaba sorprendido, ella había resuelto el acertijo, ahora quedaba saber porque quería robar la piedra y la parte de más difícil, encargarse de desenmascarar a Quirrell. Saco un poco de pergamino y rápidamente escribió una respuesta y la envió con la misma lechuza.

 **~0~0~**

Por la noche Harry salió de su cama en cuando Ron Weasley se había dormido, en su antebrazo izquierdo estaba su varita guardada y en la muñeca derecha estaba Gaya. Bajo hasta la sala común con la capa puesta y abrió la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —dijo fuertemente el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la cual protegía la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero Harry no dijo nada.

Bajo rápidamente y sin hacer ruido hasta la cuarta planta. Saco su varita y de un movimiento abrió la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos hasta que llego a la parte donde se encontraba "Magos importantes del siglo XX". Llego y comenzó a ojear el libro, pero no había nada de Nicolás Flamel o la piedra filosofal. Continúo buscando en más libros, pero nada, ni rastro del alquimista ni de la piedra.

Suspiro y decidió adentrarse en la zona prohibida, recorrió cada pasillo, había libros que parecían realmente interesantes, volvió a suspirar, no era el momento, continúo revisando, pero no había nada que le pudiera servir. Ya para ese momento habían pasado 3 horas desde la media noche.

—"Viene alguien." —dijo rápidamente Gaya.

Harry miro rápidamente, era el celador, de un rápido movimiento de varita ordeno todos los libros que había sacado y comenzó a ir en la dirección opuesta, abrió una puerta y se metió a una habitación mientras esperaba que Filch se fuera. Miro rápidamente donde estaba, el cuarto estaba completamente vacío, salvo que en el centro había un espejo.

El espejo era alto tenía por lo menos 2 metros de alto con un marco de madera en finas terminaciones en oro. Se quitó la capa y lo miro, tenía una inscripción que decía. "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse". Eso no tenía sentido, pero en un momento de lucidez se dio cuenta que tenía que leerlo al revés.

—Esta no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo.

Miro fijamente un momento el espejo y una imagen se comenzó a formar. Se sorprendió y comenzó a respirar agitadamente dejo caer la capa y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, se enredó en esta y cayó al suelo sentado mientras no dejaba mirar con los ojos bien abiertos la imagen que tenía adelante.

—No puede ser, es imposible. —dijo nervioso.

En la imagen había 4 personas. La primera era una muy linda, era pelirroja, sus ojos…

—Sus ojos son iguales a los míos. —dijo mirándola fijamente.

Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Al lado de ella había un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que tenía el brazo por los hombros de la mujer que también sonreía. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado.

—Mamá… Papá… —dijo en un susurro.

La tercera persona la reconoció al instante, era la profesora McGonagall, delante de ella estaba Daphne, en sus hombros descasaban las manos de Minerva, ambas lo miraban con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de forma incontrolable, se quedó sentado en el frío suelo y se abrazó a las piernas en posición fetal. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer violentamente, trataba de relajarse, pero era imposible. Todo el dolor que había guardado, que había reprimido bajo una mirada vacía, bajo una máscara de neutralidad, todo el daño que le hicieron, que sintió alguna vez se liberó como si fuera una explosión dentro de su mente. Gaya se enrosco en su cuello, lloro durante horas, lloro como nunca había llorado, cuando se logró calmar vio que el sol estaba saliendo. Había pasado toda la noche llorando.

Su mente se sentía más ligera, sus ojos le dolían, estaban hinchados y rojos. Sintió una presencia aparecer detrás de él, en un rápido moviente saco su varita, se paró y apunto a donde había aparecido la figura.

—Excelentes reflejos Harry, algún día vas a ser un gran duelista. —dijo Dumbledore sorprendido.

—Perdón, apareció de la nada y actué por instinto. —respondió Harry bajando la varita.

—Ciertamente, veo que encontraste el espejo de Oesed.

—Eso parece. —dijo serio, Dumbledore suspiro.

—¿Te mostro algo doloroso?

—No.

—Pero, por lo que veo estuviste llorando, ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Eso, es… personal. —dijo frio y sin despegar sus ojos de los del anciano.

—Harry, mi muchacho, ¿hice algo malo para que me hables siempre tan fríamente? —Harry soltó una risa sarcástica, se dio vuelta, se sacó la parte de arriba del piyama. Albus solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Este es el precio que tuve que pagar por sus decisiones, director. —dijo secamente mientras se volvía poner la remera y lo volvía a mirar.

—Harry, yo...

—No director, no sé si cuando decidió dejarme dejo con los Dursley fue intencional o no, si lo que paso después fue negligencia o no, la verdad, es que poco me importa ahora, el daño está hecho…

—Harry… —interrumpió Dumbledore.

—Déjeme terminar, usted, es el responsable de que mi vida fuera un infierno, usted es el responsable de cada una de las marcas que tengo en la espalda y en los brazos, usted es el responsable que mis sueños solo sean recuerdos dolorosos, fueron sus decisiones las hicieron que terminara como estoy, durante mucho tiempo odie a mis padres porque pensé que me habían abandonado en la casa de los Dursley, odiaba a todos y cada una de las personas que me rodeaban, me odiaba, durante algún tiempo pensé en matarme para evitar tanto dolor, sin embargo, decidí seguir resistiendo. Si no fuera por la profesora McGonagall las cosas hubieran seguido igual de mal, en algún momento no habría resistido más.

—Harry, mi muchacho, trate de hacer lo mejor para todos, eran tiempo difíciles. —dijo Dumbledore devastado mirándolo a los ojos. Harry entrecerró los ojos, no le soltó la mirada en ningún momento.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo, con intención o no, arruino mi vida y la hizo miserable.

—Espero que algún día puedas entender que trate de hacer lo mejor por y para todos. —dijo bajando la vista. Harry le comenzó a temblar la mano izquierda, apretó fuertemente su varita.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito enojado, Albus levanto la vista sorprendido —. ¿Por qué simplemente no pide disculpas y acepta que arruino mi vida?, ¿Por qué? —Dumbledore no dijo nada solo miró al muchacho sin decir nada. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaban por los ojos del anciano —. No lo va a hacer —dijo sarcásticamente —. No lo va a hacer porque no lo cree, lo único que hace es justificarse —Dumbledore abrió grande los ojos aun sorprendido, Harry hizo una risa irónica viendo la cara de sorpresa del anciano —. Esta tan cegado en sus propias creencias que lo que diga no va a importar, va a seguir creyendo que lo que hizo estuvo todo bien ¿no?, que no se equivocó en sus decisiones y que el resto de las cosas que pasaron fueron meras variables que no estaban previstas en donde usted no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad directa.

Dumbledore siguió callado, solo vio al joven mago agarrar la capa de invisibilidad que estaba tirada en el suelo y este lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—A partir de este momento, no quiero que me vuelva a llamarme Harry, solo diríjase a mi como Señor Potter o Potter —Dijo Harry, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras Dumbledore lo seguía con la mirada. Se dio vuelta una y miro fijamente al anciano por última vez —. Director, no hay ningún ser omnipotente ni omnipresente que controle el universo y vele por el bien de todos, las personas que se creen eso usualmente terminan perdiéndolo todo por su propia arrogancia y egocentrismo… Director, usted, solo es un hombre como todos, nada más y nada menos.

El viejo anciano solo vio como el chico desaparecía tras la capa de invisibilidad, el silencio era aplastante, vio por un momento en el espejo, sonrió tristemente cuando vio reflejado en el espejo el precio que había tenido que pagar en viejas épocas por sus ansias de poder y ganas de cambiar al mundo. Saco su varita y con un movimiento lo hizo desaparecer. Se quedó viendo un momento en donde había estado el espejo y con mirada cansina desapareció con un PLOP.

Cuando Harry llego a la sala común, estaba vacía, fue directamente a uno de los sillones, se sentó y sonrío como nunca lo había hecho mientras veía el fuego arder en la chimenea, era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien, sus hombros se sentían más ligeros, su mente estaba más ligera y tranquila, sabía que el dolor no se había ido, todavía había mucho, muchísimo, pero ahora sentía que era más soportable todo.

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron, Harry con una sonrisa en sus labios volvió a leer lo que había encontrado.

El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años).

Al fin tenía la respuesta que buscaba. El misterio estaba completo. Ya no faltaba ninguna pieza, excepto Quirrell.

Año nuevo llego, Harry lo recibió junto con McGonagall, todavía se sentía raro el cambio, de no festejar nunca nada con nadie, a estar acompañado con alguien que quería.

—Harry ¿pasa algo?, estas muy callado. —preguntó algo preocupada.

—No, solo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En que soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido. —dijo con una sonrisa sincera que nunca había visto Minerva. Con algo de sorpresa inicial, McGonagall también sonrío.

—No es necesario que digas eso.

—Sí, si lo es, nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que hiciste por mí hasta ahora.

—Harry de verdad no es necesario que lo digas.

—Pero es necesario para mí que lo sepas, gracias Minnie. —Minerva sonrió y lo abrazo, él le devolvió el gesto, a pesar de todo, el año término de la mejor forma.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Potter? —preguntó Tracy Davis mientras viajaba junto con Daphne en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Perdón? —contestó mirándola después de salir de su nube de pensamientos mientras miraba el horizonte.

—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Potter?, Es un Gryffindor y vos una Slytherin. —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque es una buena persona. —dijo sencillamente todavía con cara de distraída.

—Daphne no te entiendo, soy tu amiga, podrías ser más específica. —Daphne solo suspiro resignada.

—Harry es una buena persona, es amable, talentoso, humilde, leal y siempre cuida a quienes señala como sus amigos —Tracy la miro sin entender, Daphne se rio —. Él es el típico Gryffindor honorable y valiente. —volvió a decir sencillamente.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que no te va a traicionar y dejarte por los de su propia casa cuando llegue el momento? —cuestionó no muy convencida.

—Porque… confió en él —Tracy levanto una ceja —. Tracy no sé si lo vas a entender o no, Harry es una persona diferente, él forma sus propias ideas, a él no le importa que yo sea de Slytherin o de Gryffindor, él lo único que quiere es una persona en quien poder contar, que sea real y sincera con él, no conozco todo su pasado, pero estoy segura que le pasaron muchas cosas malas que lo hicieron ser así.

Tracy suspiro y miro los ojos de decisión de su amiga.

—Está bien Daphne te creo, ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a ser amigos?

—Comenzó cuándo…

Harry estaba en la puerta del colegio a lo lejos vio las carrozas que venían de la estación de Hogsmeade. Cuando bajo, fue recibida con una sonrisa sincera y muy dulce, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Al ver la expresión de su amigo, se sorprendió, un sonrojo y un calor las mejillas apareció en su cara. Se sintió rara, se sintió ligera, vio en cámara lenta como Harry se acercaba.

—¿Cómo pasaste estos días lejos de Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry, mientras ella de un golpe volvió al mundo real.

—¿Q-q-qué? —dijo nerviosa sin entender lo que había pasado.

—Que ¿Cómo pasaste estos días lejos de Hogwarts? —volvió a preguntar. Daphne suspiro y se relajó.

—Ah, bien, bien, Astoria te manda saludos.

—Me alegro, ¿Entramos?, no creo que quieras quedar con este frio afuera ¿no?

—No, vamos. —respiró profundamente para poder serenarse. Miro la pulsera en su muñeca derecha. —(¿Qué fue lo que paso recién?). —pensó confundida.

Ambos entraron y fueron hasta el gran comedor, se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre y con una taza de chocolate caliente Daphne empezó.

—¿Te paso algo durante esta navidad Harry?, parece como si estuvieras mejor, más feliz. —preguntó mirándolo, por suerte había logrado controlarse.

—Sí, me siento mejor, se podría decir que pude liberar mucho de lo que tenía adentro. —dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió, prefirió guardar silencio, le resultaba raro verlo así, pero se alegraba que ahora se sintiese mejor.

—Entonces ¿que sabemos? —preguntó Daphne para comenzar a ordenar las ideas.

—Sabemos que Nicolás Flamel creó la piedra filosofal, puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro y también permite hacer el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Esta escondida en el tercer piso, la entrada es una trampilla que está protegida bajo un cerbero, es un perro de 3 cabezas de 3 metros. No sabemos si hay más trampas o protecciones hasta la piedra. Quirrell está poseído por algo o alguien y está muriendo, en Samhain metió un Troll de las montañas a la escuela, presumiblemente, para distraer a todos y robar la piedra, pero no lo logro. Él quiere la piedra para su maestro, pero no sabemos quién ni que es. Sabemos que Quirrell va a intentar robar la piedra de noche mientras todos duermen y solamente si el director no está en el castillo.

—Bien, ¿se te ocurrió algún plan?

—Sí, sabemos que si Dumbledore abandona el castillo entonces tenemos que avisar a algún profesor del peligro, sino no nos hace caso, entonces vamos a tener que asaltar el tercer piso nosotros por la noche para proteger la piedra.

—Pero, ¿cómo vamos a ir al tercer piso de noche? —preguntó dudosa. Harry se paro.

—Veni conmigo.

Ambos fueron hasta un salón vacío y Harry saco su capa.

—Esta era la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, alguien me la dio en navidad. —dijo mostrándosela y después poniéndosela.

—Es Genial. —dijo asombrada. Harry se sacó la capa, la guardo.

Como buena Slytherin que era, sabía que siempre había que tratar de tener un plan y tener la mayor cantidad de posibles eventualidades previstas, rio ante un pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza, le estaba pegando esa forma de ser a Harry.

Pero ahora otro problema paso por su mente, algo que la hacía sentir realmente rara y nerviosa, cuando lo vio sonreírle se sintió extraña, rara, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sus mejillas ardieron en ese momento y la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa, algo estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza y la estaba asustando.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Juntos, Siempre y Hasta El Final"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, lo mismo de siempre, dudas, consultas, comentarios, nose, lo que quieran poner, tiene la parte de reviews o me pueden enviar un mensaje, si no en su defecto hay señalados otros medios de comunicación en mi resumen en el perfil.

A veces creo que paso demasiado tiempo escribiendo y leyendo jajaja, espero que lo disfruten, nos acercamos lentamente al final de la primera parte de este fic, pero no se preocupen por eso, todavía hay mucho por contar y escribir.

Ya casi tengo terminados los capítulos 9 y 10 así que no van a tener que esperar mucho.

 **~0~0~**

Les deseo a todos un muy buen fin de año y un comienzo tranquilo y agradable.

Ale.

 **~0~0~**

 **Nota 1: Las 10 Grandes, Nobles y Antiguas familias son: Abbot, Black, Bones, Crouch, Gaunt, Longbottom, MacMillan, Ollivander, Potter y Smith. Estas son familias muy antiguas, influyentes, ricas y que tienen mucho peso en las decisiones en la Bretaña mágica, estas a lo largo de la serie van a tener mayor peso, pero por ahora es lo único que necesitan saber de estas.**


	9. Juntos, Siempre Y Hasta El Final

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo IX**

 _ **"**_ **Juntos, Siempre Y Hasta El Final** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Le habían ganado a Hufflepuff el partido anterior a pesar de que Snape, que se había ofrecido como árbitro después del incidente con la escoba de Harry, lo único que hacía era declarar faltas a diestra y siniestra contra el equipo de Gryffindor. Estaban muy cerca de ganar la copa, ahora solo faltaba Ravenclaw.

Harry se movió rápido con su escoba. Toda la atención fue puesta en sus movimientos, el tiempo comenzó a ir más lentamente para él, abrió grande los ojos, todo estaba por terminar, cerro su mano alrededor de la brillante pelota y todo termino. Gryffindor después de 7 años, había ganado la copa de quidditch.

Harry redujo la velocidad y bajo de su escoba, todo el ruido del estadio era solo un murmullo en su cabeza, las cosas se movían lentamente. Lentamente miro hacia su cerrada mano que formaba un puño, lo abrió, solo para ver si era verdad, si lo era. La snitch estaba en su mano. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en bajar de sus escobas e ir corriendo a donde él estaba, prácticamente lo tiraron cuando lo abrazaron y lo devolvieron a la realidad en ese mismo instante.

—LO HICIMOS HARRY, LO HICIMOS. GANAMOS. —gritaban todos los del esquipo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo el equipo fue a donde estaba, entre todos lo levantaron y lo lanzaron en el aire una y otra vez. Harry solo sonreía mientras se reía. Cuando lo bajaron Wood fue el primero en hablarle.

—Gracias Harry —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándolo, para después ver al resto —. Gracias a todos.

A lo lejos venia McGonagall con una sonrisa acompañada por Albus Dumbledore que en sus manos tenía la enorme copa de plata que los consagraban campeones. Wood junto con el equipo empujaron a Harry para que la recibiera. Él se acercó y cuando vio al anciano y este le entrego la copa.

—Felicidades por ganar la copa de quidditch, Señor Potter.

—Gracias Director.

Harry miro a su jefa de casa por un momento. Ella, al igual que cuando había terminado su primera clase de transformaciones, le mostro una excepcional sonrisa. Harry miro la copa por un momento y se la ofreció. Minerva agarro la copa, hacía muchos años que no la tenía en sus manos, le traía muy buenos recuerdos, de antiguos alumnos, de antiguas épocas, de épocas en donde ella era la que estaba en el lugar de Harry, la felicidad que sentido al haber ganado su primer partido, su primer campeonato.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando sintió que todo el equipo la levantaba y la lanzaban al aire al igual que lo habían hecho con Harry antes.

—BAJENME YA MISMO O ESTAN TODOS CASTIGADOS. —gritó McGonagall entre enojada, conmocionada, asustada y divertida.

—No nos importa profesora. —dijeron los gemelos. Todos reían.

Le habían dado la copa de Quidditch a Gryffindor después de 7 largos años.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne y Harry se había propuesto aprobar todos los exámenes, así que dedicaron todos sus esfuerzos a estudiar de forma detallada y concienzuda cada materia. Los días pasaron, la biblioteca se había vuelto prácticamente el lugar en el que estaban todo el tiempo ya sea leyendo y haciendo resúmenes o simplemente comparando estudios.

El segundo lunes de junio llego junto con los exámenes. Pasaron de forma rápida y sencilla para ambos, sus sesiones de estudio habían dado resultado y los habían pasado sin ningún problema a cada uno de los exámenes teóricos y prácticos. Las notas las iban a recibir vía lechuza durante las vacaciones de verano.

Los días pasaron, el cerbero seguía vivo y en buen estado, Quirrell no hacía ningún movimiento y esto ponía nervioso a ambos. Pero llego la mañana del segundo viernes de junio y vieron desde el patio, salir volando en escoba a Dumbledore.

—¿Percy a donde va Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry viendo al anciano volar.

—Por lo que se, tiene una reunión de urgencia en el ministerio y va a estar unos días fuera del castillo. —respondió con simpleza. Harry abrió grande los ojos y miro a Daphne. Ambos salieron corriendo rápidamente ante la extraña mirada de del prefecto.

—Hoy va atacar, sin el director protegiendo la piedra filosofal, el lugar está completamente desprotegido. —dijo Daphne nerviosa mientras caminaba.

—Hay que avisarle a McGonagall. —respondió comenzando a caminar.

Ambos con nerviosismo llegaron a la puerta, Harry suspiro y toco la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó del otro lado. Ambos entraron —. Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—eh-mm, bueno, mmm, esto, no sé cómo decirlo. —Comenzó Daphne muy nerviosa.

—Señorita Greengrass tranquilícese y hable claramente.

—Minnie, hay un problema.

—¿Cual? —preguntó ahora mirando a su protegido sorprendida que usar el nombre con el que la llamaba solo cuando estaban en privado.

—La piedra filosofal, que está en el tercer piso, está en peligro, el Profesor Quirrell quiere robarla, para entregársela a su maestro.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos —. ¿Como saben de la piedra? —dijo mirando rápidamente a ambos.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que si no está el director en la escuela la piedra esta desprotegida y Quirrell quiere robarla para dársela a alguien.

—Harry, la piedra está segura, ¿Cómo puede ser que el profesor Quirrell quiera robar la piedra si es uno de los que la protege?

—Lo escuchamos hablar que quiera la piedra para dársela a su maestro, él está poseído. —dijo más rápido y en todo desesperado.

—Harry, es una acusación muy grave la que estás haciendo, ¿Tenes alguna prueba para demostrar lo que decís? —dijo preocupada.

—No.

—Confíen en mí, ambos —dijo mirándolos —. La piedra está a salvo. —Harry se mordió el labio y no dijo nada.

Harry y Daphne no dijeron nada y salieron de la oficina de la subdirectora. Él, para sorpresa de Daphne, agarro su mano, en silencio la guio rápidamente a un aula vacía, saco su varita puso hechizos de insonorización y privacidad. Cuando estaba por hablar, cayó al suelo de rodillas y con las manos se agarró la frente. Tenía la cara tensa y estaba agitado, su cicatriz ardía más de lo que nunca había hecho.

—¡Harry!, ¿Es-estas bien?, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó arrodillándose asustada donde estaba él y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo.

—La magia es distintiva de cada persona —dijo con dolor comenzando a citar el libro que había estado leyendo durante navidad —, deja rastro, como una huella —dijo cerrando los ojos fuetes tratando de controlar el dolor mientras Daphne traba de ayudarlo consolarlo en vano —. Cuando lanzas un hechizo este deja impregnada tu magia en el lugar donde impacta y esta reacciona cuando esta cerca de la fuente o cuando la magia esta descontrolada porque es una parte tuya.

—Harry no entiendo. —dijo desesperada mientras escuchaba a su amigo sufrir.

—Voldemort —ella lanzo un gemido al escuchar ese nombre —. Creo que él es el que está poseyendo a Quirrell.

—¿Po-por qué decís eso? —preguntó asustada.

—Mi cicatriz fue hecha por el cuándo tenía 1 año de edad, y reacciona solo cuando estoy en la misma habitación con Quirrell, Gaya dijo que estaba poseído. —Daphne no dijo nada, intento tranquilizarse y solo dejo que su inteligencia y su Slytherin interior salieran a flote.

—Tiene sentido, creo. —dijo nerviosa.

—Creo que va a intentar robarla piedra hoy.

—Va a ser durante la noche como Gaya había dicho.

—Exacto. Más específicamente cuando todos estén durmiendo y no haya nadie que le moleste. —dijo recuperándose un poco del dolor y volviéndose a parar.

—¿Vamos a hacer lo que planeamos en navidad?

—Hoy después de que todos se vayan a dormir, espérame en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, voy a ir con la capa de invisibilidad.

Daphne solo asintió y ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Cuando Harry llego, todos estaban en la sala común, rápidamente subió, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a intentar tranquilizarse, el dolor era bastante, pero sabía que lo podía reprimir, ya lo había hecho antes en distintas situaciones, podía hacerlo ahora.

 **~0~0~**

La noche llego, la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a acostar, Harry cerro las cortinas del corcel de su cama. Se sentó en el centro comenzó a meditar con los ojos cerrados mientras gaya estaba en su cuello, mientras esperaba, su estado de nerviosismo no se iba, tenían un plan más o menos armado, pero le daba miedo las cosas que pudieran aparecer en el momento que superasen al cerbero, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Daphne.

Escucho los ronquidos característicos de algunos de sus compañeros de cuarto, eran las 11:35 de la noche, miro que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, saco la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y se la puso.

Bajo las escaleras había algunos pocos estudiantes mayores concentrados en sus estudios, se movió rápido y sin hacer ruido, salió de la torre de Gryffindor y comenzó a bajar las escales, la escuela entera estaba desierta.

Llego rápidamente a las mazmorras y la vio, se sacó rápidamente la capa.

—Lindo camisón. —dijo Harry divertido a Daphne mientras miraba el piyama que ella usaba.

Daphne dormía con camisón rosado mangas largas de algodón que llegaba hasta donde comenzaba el tendón calcáneo, tenía un bordado de hojas y flores que bajaba por la zona de los hombros y se unía finalmente a la altura del esternón. Harry tenia puesto su usual piyama negro. Ambos iban con sus zapatos del uniforme

—Gracias. —respondió rápidamente algo nerviosa.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

Ambos se ocultaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y comenzaron a moverse en silencio para no ser descubiertos, la capa los hacía invisibles, pero no escondía el sonido ni los hacía incorpóreos. Sin muchos problemas llegaron al tercer piso.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, juntos. —Harry solo asintió.

Se quitaron la capa y Harry la escondió detrás de las características antorchas de pie que estaban por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, más tarde la iba a ir a buscar.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba el gigantesco y negro cerbero, pero había un problema, estaba dormido profundamente.

—Merlin… es enorme. —comentó Daphne con sorpresa mirando al gran perro.

—No debería estar dormido tan profundamente, Lumos —dijo Harry y comenzó a alumbrar todos lados —. Quirrell durmió al cerbero. —volvió a hablar mirando a los pies del animal.

—¿Qué?

—Mira ahí, un arpa. —respondió Harry señalando el pequeño instrumento que no producía ningún sonido.

—La debe haber usado para dormirlo, el bestiario decía que los cerberos se tranquilizan con música.

El cerbero, ante la charla de los dos magos, comenzó a abrir los ojos, se paró y los vio, enfurecido comenzó a gruñirle, Harry le apunto con su varita y dijo.

—Incarcerus —como la última vez, sogas aparecieron y aprisionaron al cerbero. Este comenzó a moverse violentamente intentando zafarse de sus ataduras. Harry Se concentró un momento y recito —. Petrificus Maxima —dijo lanzando el hechizo para que el perro se dejar de mover —. Necesitamos moverlo, los dos juntos. —Daphne asintió.

—Wingardium Leviosa. —dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo levitar a la gran bestia.

Con esfuerzo lo movieron a un costado, hasta dejar la entrada libre.

—Bien —dijo Daphne, ambos levantaron la trampilla —. ¿Ves el fondo?

—No. Pero hay una manera de averiguarlo.

—¿Cua… —No pudo terminar ya que Harry se había lanzado al vacío —. Maldito Gryffindor loco. —dijo mientras negaba con resignación.

—¡Daph!, es seguro, podes bajar. —gritó Harry desde abajo.

—Bueno. —con algo de desconfianza se lanzó y cayó sobre algo blando que amortiguo la caída. Harry se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se levantaba —. ¿Tenes idea que es esto?

—No. Per…. — no pudo termina de hablar porque un lazo agarro de la pierna a Harry y lo levanto en el aire.

—¡Harry! —gritó Daphne, Harry apunto con su varita el tallo, esta se prendió fuego y lo soltó —. Harry es un lazo del diablo —Dijo corriendo a donde estaba —. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupada arrodillándose a su altura.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —respondió Harry todavía acostado.

La calma duro poco, muchos lazos comenzaron a levantarse peligrosamente. La planta estaba furiosa.

—Tapate los ojos —Daphne rápidamente apunto hacia arriba mientras que con la otra mano se tapaba los ojos. El cerro los ojos lo más rápido que pudo y se los tapo con el brazo —. ¡Lumos Solem! —dijo con fuerza.

Una potente luz cegadora apareció de la varita de Daphne, haciendo que los lazos comenzaran a moverse erráticamente hacia todos lados. Debajo de ellos la planta se abrió y los dejo caer contrallándose sobre sí misma, intentando huir de la potente luz. Harry callo e impacto contra el suelo, Daphne cayó encima de él.

El joven mago se tocó ligeramente la cabeza y miro a su compañera que tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

—Daph ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry.

Daphne lentamente subió la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

—Sí, perdón. —respondió levantándose y después ayudando a Harry a levantarse.

—No te preocupes, deberíamos continuar —dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a apuntar con un Lumos activo a todos lados —. Ahí, hay un pasadizo. Vamos.

Ambos entraron el pasadizo y comenzaron a caminar, lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo iba en bajaba dando a un pasillo, ambos continuaron caminando unos minutos hasta que Harry en casi un susurro dijo.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Harry concentrándose.

—Parece un tintineo, como si algo crujiera también —respondió Daphne, caminaron un poco más por el pasillo —. ¿Parece un aleteo o soy yo la que escucha eso?

—Sí, tenes razón.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, bajo el umbral vieron ante ellos una habitación muy iluminada, con el techo curvo, estaba lleno de lo que parecían brillantes aves que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había lo que parecía una pesada puerta de madera.

—¿Qué opinas, nos dejaran llegar hasta la puerta? —pregunto Daphne mirando la puerta.

—No sé, pero si nos atacan usemos Protego para defendernos mientras abrimos la puerta —respondió Harry pensativo. Daphne solo asintió —. A la cuenta de 3, 1… 2… 3…

Ambos salieron corriendo hasta la puerta, ninguna de las entidades voladoras los ataco.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil —dijo Daphne desconfiada por lo fácil que fue cruzar la habitación. —. Alhomora. —recitó apuntando a la puerta, pero esta no se abrió.

—Debe estar cerrada con magia.

Harry miro un segundo a todos lados pensando que hacer. Miro hacia arriba y se concentró en lo que volaba brillando.

—No son pájaros, son llaves. Llaves con alas. —Daphne también se concentró. Y volvió a mirar a la cerradura de la puerta.

—Entonces tiene que ser una de esas llaves, tiene que ser grande, plateada y vieja. —comentó mirando la cerradura.

—Inmobilus. —dijo Harry apuntando a todas las llaves. Pero no pasó nada.

—Harry son llaves encantadas, no están vivas, ese hechizo solo funciona con seres vivos. —dijo Daphne mirándolo sin entender, Harry se rio.

—Ya sé, pero no perdía nada con probar —comentó mientras seguía riéndose. Mirando a todos lados hasta que vio algo —. Vamos a tener que usar esas escobas. —dijo señalando lasque estaban en el suelo.

—¿Vamos? —cuestiono la bruja —. Vas a usar esa escoba querrás decir, vos sabes que soy horrible montando escoba, además ¿Quién de los dos es el buscador más joven de los últimos 100 años? —preguntó Daphne con ironía mientras lo miraba.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora voy. —dijo Harry divertido mientras se montaba en una escoba. Daphne hizo una mueca de molesta.

Harry dio una patada al suelo y se elevó. Como si todas las llaves se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se armó un verdadero caos. Todas volaban descontroladas, pero en grupo. Después de unos minutos volando entre el remolino andante de llaves voladoras azulinas, Harry detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con fuerza y brusquedad en la cerradura.

Harry se lanzó en picada contra la llave, lo esquivo una, dos, tres veces, pero la pudo agarrar, bajo rápidamente y le paso la llave a su amiga, que rápidamente la hizo girar y esta funciono a la perfección. Ambos pasaron la puerta y la llave se fue volando derrotada por haber sido atrapada 2 veces en una sola noche.

La habitación que seguía estaba muy oscura que no podían ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo realmente asombroso. Delante de ambos un enorme tablero de ajedrez gigante, ellos estaban detrás de las piezas negras, estas eran muy altas, por lo menos 2 metros de alto y construidas en mármol. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.

—¿Sabes jugar?, yo no. —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne.

—No, pero tengo una idea —dijo Daphne poniéndose en un costado del rey negro. Apuntando al rey blanco con su varita —. ¡Reducto! —gritó, la cabeza del rey blanco exploto. Harry levanto una ceja ante la astucia de su amiga —. Jaque mate. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Slytherin —dijo mirándola divertido mientras comenzaba a pasar entre las piezas. —. Ya te lo dije cuando estuvimos practicando, das miedo cuando lanzas maldiciones. Ese brillo que aparece un brillo en tus ojos da miedo —mencionó Harry todavía divertido mientras caminaba por el tablero, Daphne se echó a reír a todo pulmón —. Por suerte no practicamos el Bombarda, todavía. —dijo con el pensamiento de Daphne haciendo explotar la mitad del castillo.

—Todavía nos faltan muchos hechizos por aprender. —dijo con entusiasmo mientras seguía a su amigo.

—Acabo de imaginarte practicando el Bombarda y demoliendo la mitad del castillo. —dijo Harry riéndose, ella lo golpeo en el hombro suavemente mientras caminaban y se rio.

—No soy así. —replicó inflando los cachetes divertida.

—No lo sabemos —respondió todavía riéndose.

Un olor espantoso, les saco de su momento de distención, abrieron la puerta que daba a la siguiente sala, ambos se taparon la nariz con el brazo tratando de soportar la intensidad mientras entraban, vieron tirado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol aún más grande que el que habían derrotado, estaba inconsciente y con un coágulo de sangre en la cabeza.

—Es enorme, hubiese sido difícil ganarle, pero por suerte parece estar inconsciente. —dijo Daphne mirando al inconsciente ser.

—Vamos, es horrible este olor.

Abrieron la puerta que estaba al final de la sala, nerviosos de ver que era lo que los esperaba caminaron por un pasillo. Cruzaron un umbral, pero no había nada inusual en la sala, solo una mesa con frascos de distintos tamaños. Ambos se acercaron y apareció un fuego negro tapando la salida y la entrada. Estaban atrapados.

—Cuidado es fuego mágico, se siente la magia. —advirtió Harry en tono de advertencia.

Daphne solo asintió y comenzó a observar la mesa.

—Mira. —dijo agarrando un pergamino que estaba entre los frascos y comenzando a leerlo.

El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,

dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,

una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,

otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,

dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,

tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.

Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,

para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:

Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;

Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;

Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;

Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.

—Un acertijo —dijeron ambos. Estuvieron unos minutos pensando, hasta que Harry hablo.

—Es este, el frasco más chico.

—Sí, el de que está al lado es el que nos lleva hacia atrás. Alguien tomo antes por lo visto. —viendo que no quedaba mucho de la poción.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo, la extraña solución extremadamente fría, era como si tragaran hielo, pasaron por el fuego sin problemas y continuaron caminando por un pasillo. Vieron luz al final y una voz muy grave que decía.

—Inútil, sos un inútil.

—Perdon maestro. Necesito más tiempo. —dijo un asustado Quirrell.

Harry detuvo el paso, hizo una señal de silencio con el dedo sobre su boca y mirando a Daphne, ella asintió y se puso detrás de él. Caminaron lentamente y se asomaron por el umbral, era Quirrell.

—Parece ser que tenemos compañía. —dijo la voz resonante.

Quirrell se giró a la entrada, saco su varita y apunto a ambos.

—Carpe Retractum —dijo Quirrell rápidamente.

Los dos fueron atraídos como si estuvieran siendo jalados y cayeron golpeando sus caras contra la dura y gris piedra del suelo, justo delante de él.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y vieron como Quirrell los apuntaba con su varita.

—¡Arriba, los dos, rápido! —dijo fuerte Quirrell haciendo que ambos se levantaran. Daphne miro a Harry con temor en sus ojos.

—No lo mates, lo quiero vivo. —dijo la poderosa voz.

Quirrell apunto directamente a Harry en la frente con su varita en la frente de Harry, ambos se miraron a los ojos, el hombre con turbante solo sonrió.

—Desmaius.

—HARRY! —gritó Daphne. Fue lo único que escucho antes de que la oscuridad fuese reinante en su mente.

 **~0~0~**

La oscuridad, siempre le resulto familiar, era casi relajante, porque sabía que si todo estaba oscuro el no sufría, era el único momento que tenia de Paz.

Oscuridad es lo único que había en ese pequeño receptáculo, es lo único que se veía a simple vista. Un pequeño haz de luz entro por las rendijas de la puerta rompiendo el negro ambiente, un nuevo día comenzaba, hacia frio, un par de ojos verdes se abrieron ante esta nueva presencia.

Enterró su cara contra su almohada en un intento de que la luz no le llegase a la cara. Intentar dormir un poco más, era su objetivo en ese momento, el frio se lo impedía, intento conservar calor poniéndose en posición fetal, era la única forma de para tratar de soportar la baja de temperatura de la oscura alacena, sintió una ligera punzada cerca de la sexta vertebra, era imposible, la humedad del cuarto hacia que el frio se concentrara más e hiciera más difícil soportar el frio ambiente.

Se sentó en el derruido colchón y comenzó a buscar sus deficientes anteojos, cuando logro encontrarlos se los puso, el ambiente se hizo más claro, más fácil de ver, trato de abrir la puerta de su prisión, pero estaba cerrada, lo habían encerrado la noche anterior.

Busco, palpando el techo, el botón que le permita prender la luz, cuando finalmente lo encuentro, el brillo lo encegueció durante un momento, pero rápidamente se acostumbró al nuevo cambio, era su cumpleaños número 10. Su espalda ardía.

El día anterior había sido el peor de los infiernos, su tío había vuelto borracho de una fiesta del trabajo y él había sido el receptor de sus excesos. Vernon lo había castigado injustamente durante su estado de ebriedad, la razón había sido simple, ser un anormal.

La forma que había desgarrado parte de la piel con el cinto había sido brutal, más que veces anteriores, este había sido el peor castigo que nunca le habían dado, Petunia había tenido que intervenir cuando lo vio arrodillado con las palmas en el suelo y con toda la ropa ensangrentada en la zona de la espalda.

Petunia aprobaba los castigos, una mezcla de odio hacia su hermana y todo lo que ella representaba, sumado a sus propias frustraciones, hacían que permitiese el sufrimiento del muchacho, pero esta vez era demasiado, la espalda del vástago Potter estaba repleta de sangre, sin embargo, el chico no lloraba, sus ojos estaban vacíos cuando giro su cabeza a verla, no parecía un muchacho de 10 años.

Harry sin ninguna expresión y en silencio y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y se fue al baño. Limpió y desinfecto cada una de las heridas y con esfuerzo trato de cubrirlas con vendas. El mundo no era como las historias que veía Dudley en la televisión, o las historias clásicas de amor y paz que siempre tenían un final feliz, no, la vida real era mucho más cruda. Los fuertes se aprovechaban de los débiles, el odio reinaba en el mundo, la injusticia era palpable en todos los ámbitos y estratos, aquellos que trabajaban honestamente era explotados, aquellos que hacían buenas acciones terminaban sufriendo, aquellos que eran malos ganaban. El mundo era malo.

Miro al espejo que estaba encima del lavado, se vio a los ojos y entonces lo entendió. El mundo no es malo, está compuesto por una fuerza que lo define todo, y esta no es buena ni mala. Los hombres lo hacen malo. Y lo que hace malos a los hombres es la ignorancia, la intolerancia y la codicia.

El mundo estaba plagado, las guerras y conflictos eran los ejemplos perfectos de esto, reflejaba perfectamente cada aspecto de la maldad del hombre. Harry vivía en carne propia el dolor de la ignorancia que tenían sus familiares hacia sus habilidades, de la intolerancia por ser y pensar distinto.

En ese momento Harry se juró a si mismo nunca ser como los Dursley.

 **~0~0~**

La inconsciencia de Harry duro poco gracias a que su propia magia lo había protegido del hechizo de Quirrell, escucho un siseo furioso e histérico, sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban. Sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su mejilla izquierda, en la otra sintió una cálida sensación de una tersa y suave piel que se pegaba a su mejilla derecha y casi al instante unas gotas que caían por esta.

Harry abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unos lacios y rubios cabellos sobre su cara. Harry se movió ligeramente, la cara que estaba pegada a su mejilla se separó y un par de orbes azules con lágrimas en los ojos lo miraron fijamente. Ambos se miraron por un instante. Daphne miro a Quirrell sin dejar de abrazar a Harry.

Harry movió la cabeza a donde estaba su varita, estaba tirada no muy lejos de donde él estaba, cerca de lo que parecía el espejo de Oesed. Su cuerpo le dolía. Tenía que salir de esta con Daphne, él era un profesor y un mago experimentado, pero ellos eran dos y sabían trabajar juntos. Se giró para ver a su oponente, mientras lo hacía sintió fue un líquido caliente que golpeaba su cara. El gemido agudo de Daphne a su lado re tumbo en su cabeza. Completamente en shock por lo que había visto, toco con la yema de sus dedos lentamente la sustancia caliente en su rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos, respiración agitada y nerviosismo, miro sus dedos hasta verla la sustancia que ahora los manchaba, la conocía muy bien. Era roja. Era sangre.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** _ **Desde las cenizas**_ **"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, a veces pienso que actualizo demasiado rapido pero despues se me pasa jajaja, espero que lo disfruten y hayan pasado un lindo fin de año. Como siempre cualquier duda, inconveniente, o lo que quieran pueden dejar un review, sino pueden enviarme un mensaje o en mi perfil hay otro medio para comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: El tendón calcáneo también es conocido como el tendón de Aquiles.**

 **Nota 2: Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, pero no se preocupen ya casi tengo terminado el capítulo 10 así que dentro de menos de un día van a tener el siguiente capítulo, espero, pero casi seguro que sí.**

 **Nota 3: El próximo capítulo va a haber muchas revelaciones, cambio y que van a tener mucho impacto en el futuro, me voy a esforzar lo más posible para que sea muy dinámico e interesante.**


	10. Desde las cenizas

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter un chico consciente de la magia y con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes, hasta que por azar del destino las cosas van a cambiar y ya nada va a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año I**

 **Capítulo X**

 _ **"Desde las cenizas"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

Un péndulo de plata comenzó a balancearse violentamente, las alarmas en la oficina del directo se habían activado y dieron aviso que alguien estaba intentando robar la piedra Londres Albus Dumbledore sintió el cambio en la magia de su artilugio y rápidamente, alertado por estas, volvió al castillo por uno de los medios de transporte que existían en el mundo mágico, La Red Flu, llegando rápidamente por la chimenea de su oficina.

La red flu es un conjunto de chimeneas conectadas entre sí, en forma de red reguladas por el departamento de transporte mágico y que por medio de polvos flu permiten moverte rápidamente.

—Hoy Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass vinieron ambos a mi oficina a decirme que Quirrell quería robar la piedra filosofal. —dijo Minerva en tono cansino mientras se acomodaba en la silla que tenía en su oficina.

—¿Q-que? —dijo Severus Snape abriendo grande los ojos con algo de nerviosismo y acomodándose en el lugar donde estaba sentado.

—Lo que escuchaste, ambos vinieron con la teoría que Quirrell quería robar la piedra esta misma noche para entregársela a alguien que el supuestamente llamaba su maestro. —Severus la vio con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Com… —el Profesor Snape no pudo terminar su frase, desde el pasillo se escuchaba correr a alguien.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y vieron correr al viejo director con dirección a las escaleras principales.

—Albus, ¿Pasa algo? —dijo Minerva rápidamente quedando en el medio del pasillo junto con Snape. El directo se giró.

—Alguien está intentando robar la piedra. —dijo rápidamente.

—No puede ser, tenían razón. —dijo McGonagall por lo bajo.

—¿Que dijiste Minerva? —preguntó Dumbledore con rapidez.

—Hoy el Señor Potter y la señorita Greengrass, vinieron a mi oficina diciéndome que Quirinus quería robar la piedra filosofal.

Albus abrió grande los ojos. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Los dos profesores salieron corriendo detrás de él.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape corrían rápidamente por un pasillo amplio, si algo que había hecho el director era un modo rápido de llegar a la sala de donde estaba escondida la piedra. Continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron desde el umbral vieron a los dos estudiantes en el suelo mirando a Quirrell, una serpiente saltando y tratando de atacarlo y el lanzando un hechizo atreves de su varita, que golpeo al animal y lo lanzo hacia atrás de los jóvenes que miraban shockeados.

—Que no interfieran. —dijo la grave voz.

Quirrell rápidamente los miro, los apunto con su varita y un fuego salió de esta, cubriendo la entrada dejándolos fuera de la sala para luego expandirse alrededor de la sala.

—Por Merlín hay que ayudarlos —dijo Minerva nerviosa comenzando a alterarse —. ¡Albus hay que hacer algo! —gritó alterada.

—No, podemos, este fuego no se puede apagar a menos que su invocador lo haga desaparecer. —sentenció Albus Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos mirando a los dos estudiantes. Minerva abrió grande los ojos y viendo a sus alumnos se mordió el labio de frustración.

 **~0~0~**

Harry vio shockeado como Gaya salía despedida hacia atrás de donde estaba, vio la sangre de su serpiente en sus dedos. Estaba completamente shockeado, tenía su boca ligeramente, su respiración era rápida, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Quirrell chasqueo los dedos y sintió que algo lo envolvía, una soga lo había atado a él y a Daphne haciendo que estuvieran inmóviles.

Quirrell lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Potter, Potter, Potter, sin lugar a duda, ambos fueron un fastidio, siempre sospecharon de mí, ¿no es así? —dijo Quirrell apuntando a Daphne con su varita —. Si esta estúpida no hubiese prendido fuego mi túnica yo te hubiese matado ese día en el partido. Ahora esperen tranquilos en el lugar, tengo que terminar de sacar la piedra filosofal de este interesante espejo. Mientras nuestros invitados nos observan. —continuó mirando al espejo de Oesed en el medio de la sala. Harry y Daphne miraron a sus profesores y el director mirando detrás de un fuego que les impedía el paso.

Quirrell se miró un momento al espejo.

—Veo la Piedra... se la doy a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?

Harry vio el turbante, su cicatriz comenzó a arder, se sereno por todo lo que había pasado.

—Siempre estuvo detrás, en la nuca. —dijo Harry.

Quirrell se dio vuelta dejando de concentrarse en el espejo y lo miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ambos siempre supieron que estaba poseído, son increíbles. Él está siempre conmigo —dijo tranquilamente —. Viajaba por el mundo cuando lo conocí, era joven e idealista, lleno de estúpidas ideas sobre lo que es bueno y malo. Lord Voldemort me demostró estúpido que había sido en creer en un mundo tan simple. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde ese entonces me convertí en su fiel sirviente, aunque, muchas veces le falle. Tuvo que ser duro conmigo.

Quirrell se relamió los labios con nerviosismo, como si estuviera nervioso por el recuerdo.

—No perdona los errores, odia la incompetencia. Cuando fracasé en el robo de Gringotts, se enojó mucho. Me castigó severamente... —la voz de Quirrell se apagó. Se dio vuelta y siguió mirando el espejo.

—No comprendo... —Quirrell maldijo entre dientes. —¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo? ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayudame, Maestro!

—Potter, el seguro va a saber cómo sacar la piedra... —dijo la voz.

Quirrell se acercó a ambos, de un chasquido las cuerdas de ambos desaparecieron, apunto a Harry con su varita mientras que con la mano libre y con violencia levanto a Daphne desde su dorado pelo.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Daphne con dolor, ante la frustrada mirada de Harry.

Quirrell dio varios pasos hacia atrás todavía tirando del pelo de su amiga y le puso su varita en el cuello. Lo miro a los ojos y dijo.

—¡Potter!, ¡Mira en el espejo y decime lo que ves! —Harry rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Soltala, ella no hizo nada, déjala ir, es a mí a quien queres ¿no? —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—¡Silencio! —gritó —. Hace lo que te digo, o la mato, la queres mucho ¿no?, sería una pena que le pasara algo, ¿No te parece, Harry? —preguntó burlonamente. —Ahora decime que vez.

—Harry, no lo escuches, no tiene que obtener la piedra.

—¡SILENCIO! —volvió a gritar Quirrell enojado apretando más fuerte la varita contra el cuello de la chica haciéndola soltar un lastimero gemido.

—Tranquilo, ¿Está bien?, voy a intentar sacar la piedra, pero no le hagas nada, por favor. —dijo suavemente mirando a Quirrell. —Daph todo va a salir bien. —volvió a hablar mirándola a los ojos.

—Muy bien Potter, ahora nos entendemos —Harry se agacho para agarrar su varita, Quirrell lo miraba atentamente —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Necesito mi varita para hacer hechizos. No sé si la voy a necesitar para sacar la piedra. —respondió Harry tranquilamente.

Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera había conseguido la Piedra.

—(Solo si no deseas la piedra la vas a conseguir), me veo a mi mismo reflejado con Gaya, también esta Daphne, Minerva y mis padres.

—Él miente… —dijo la voz —. Déjame hablar con el… cara a cara.

—¡Pero maestro!, todavía no está lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Tengo fuerza suficiente para hablar.

Quirrell soltó a Daphne que fue corriendo a abrazar a Harry. Él la puso rápidamente detrás suyo, y apunto a Quirrell con su varita que lo miraba con una sonrisa, observó cómo empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. El turbante finalmente se terminó de desenvolver y toda la tela cayó al frio suelo. Se dio vuelta lentamente y ahí estaba.

En la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell había un rostro gris perlado con unos brillantes ojos rojos y una nariz como la de las serpientes, Daphne hizo un gemido de impresión, Harry se puso aún más en guardia tratando de proteger a su amiga.

—Harry Potter... —Susurró el rostro —. ¿Ves en lo que me convertiste?, No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo esta forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre hubo seres con ganas de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y sus mentes... La sangre de unicornio me mantuvo vivo estos meses... y una vez que pueda hacer el Elixir de la Vida voy a ser capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me das la Piedra que tenes en el bolsillo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, su mente funcionaba al 100%, trataba de idear un plan para salir de esto. Quirrell comenzó a moverse hacia atrás para que Voldemort pudiera verlo más cercanamente, cuando estuvo cerca del joven mago, sonrió malignamente.

—Sé que sos un chico inteligente, vos y tu amiguita deberían unirse a mí, ella, su cuerpo seguro que cuando crezca sería una gran fuente de diversión para todos mis seguidores, una perfecta esclava, hasta podríamos compartirla cuando la quieras —dijo con mirada perversa y relamiéndose los labios —. ¿Sabías que los estúpidos de tus padres murieron pidiendo misericordia?

—¡NO VAS A TOCAR A DAPHNE Y ESO ES MENTIRA! —gritó Harry furioso.

—Qué conmovedor, tratando con todas tus fuerzas de pensar un plan para salvarla —dijo Voldemort con saña —. De verdad tenes que quererla mucho para pensar en protegerla a toda costa, la valentía… Si, tus padres fueron valientes, primero mate a tu padre, lucho con valor… pero tu madre no tenía que morir, pero ella trataba de protegerte…. Ahora dame la piedra a menos que quieras que también te quiete a tu amiguita y tu vida en el proceso.

—¡Nunca! —gritó Harry —. Expelliarmus. —dijo lanzando el hechizo que impacto a Quirrell mandadolo a volar hacia adelante. Salió corriendo agarrando la varita tirada de Daphne, se la paso y ambos se pusieron en guardia uno al lado del otro.

Minerva miraba angustiada la escena, Dumbledore no decía ni hacia nada, no se sabía en qué pensaba el viejo mago, mientras que Snape lanzaba un hechizo tras otro tratando de superar el obstáculo. La profesora estaba completamente furiosa, no podía ir a ayudarlos porque el fuego que rodeaba toda la sala se los impedía.

—Agarralos, los quiero vivos para que sepan quién es el que manda. —gritó Voldemort. Quirrell saco su varita parándose rápidamente.

—Desmaius. —dijo Quirrell. Un rayo rojo salió despedido de su varita.

—Protego. —dijo Harry poniéndose delante.

—Expelliarmus. —continuó Daphne.

—Protego. —respondió Quirrell.

—Desmaius. —gritó Harry.

—Protego. —volvió a recitar Quirrell.

Comenzó un duelo ambos lanzaban hechizos y se protegían mutuamente cuando Quirrell lanzaba un hechizo, siguieron de esta forma por casi 2 minutos, hasta que un expelliarmus desarmo a Daphne

—Desmaius. —dijo Quirrell rápidamente lanzo el hechizo a la chica, Harry en un intento desesperado se puso delante recibiendo el hechizo y ambos salieron impactados hacia atrás.

—Expelliarmus. —volvió a decir Quirrell y desarmo a Harry que se estaba esforzando por volver a levantarse.

Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, estrangulándolo con las dos manos con toda su fuerza... Harry agarro las manos de Quirrell en un intento desesperado de tratar de respirar. La cicatriz ardía casi encegueciéndolo de dolor. De pronto sintió que ya no había presión sobre su cuello pudo ver a Quirrell gritar desesperado.

Daphne fue corriendo a donde estaba Harry y empujo a Quirrell lo más fuerte que pudo, este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y callo sentado viéndose las manos. Rápidamente miro a Harry que estaba agarrándose el cuello que miraba impresionado a Quirrell. Ella también se giró a mirarlo mientras trataba de ayudar a Harry a levantarse.

—Maestro, no puedo agarrarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! —gritó viendo como sus manos se convertían en cenizas.

Harry en ese momento lo entendió Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir hasta que esa parte del cuerpo se volvieran cenizas. Rápidamente se levantó y fue corriendo a donde estaba Quirrell y lo agarro de la cara, este comenzó a grita a todo pulmón mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Harry. Quirrell se convirtió en cenizas.

Del cenizo cuerpo de Quirrell lo único que vieron salir fue el alma de Voldemort que huía, el hechizo de fuego desaparecía y luego a lo lejos vieron como los profesores iban corriendo hacia ellos.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne miro un momento a Harry que respiraba agitadamente.

—Gaya… ¿Dónde está Gaya? —dijo Harry en tono suplicante, esforzándose para controlar el dolor de su cicatriz.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó rápidamente McGonagall agachándose a donde estaba Harry y mirando a ambos de forma intermitente.

Daphne diviso a la serpiente y fue corriendo a donde estaba. Hizo un gemido de dolor mientras se agachaba dónde estaba el cuerpo de la serpiente.

Harry, para la impresión de todos, corrió desesperado donde estaba Daphne que sostenía, con lágrimas en los ojos, el lacerado cuerpo de Gaya. La serpiente solo lo miro cuando el llego a su lado.

—Harry lo lamento tanto. —dijo Daphne mirando a su amigo mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

Harry agarró rápidamente el cuerpo de la serpiente y lo depositó en el suelo y se arrodilló.

—Harry lo lamento tanto —dijo Minerva mientras ella ponía su mano en su hombro.

—"Adiós Harry". —dijo la serpiente con suavemente.

—¡No lo acepto!, ¡No acepto un adiós!, no quiero que me dejes... —prácticamente grito mientras se largaba a llorar.

Todavía arrodillado, Daphne lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, mientras McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore lo miraban. Comenzó a decir rápidamente y en voz baja, pero audible para todos mientras él seguía llorando.

—La magia está en todos lados, es una constante en la vida, nacemos, amamos, odiamos, vivimos, morimos, no importa lo que hagamos siempre está. Está en el agua, en la tierra, en el aire, nos rodea, nos envuelve, nos hace quienes somos. La magia no es ni blanca ni negra, solo es. Los magos la usan para sus propios fines, no importa cual, al final solo es magia —dijo mirando a la semi cociente Gaya —. Cuando hacemos un hechizo pagamos un precio, la magia no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma… siempre hay que pagar un precio… un precio.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia adelante; la magia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

—Una serpiente mágica, canaliza la magia cuando se usa parsel, es como una varita. —dijo Harry mirando nuevamente a la casi extinta Gaya.

Sonrió, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la piedra filosofal, la miro por un momento en su mano y con la otra le partió un pequeño fragmente, mientras el resto lo dejaba a un lado. Su magia comenzaba a ondear por toda la sala. La fuerza empujó a los dos Profesores y al Director fuertemente hacia atrás y el espejo de Oesed se partió en pedazos.

—¡Harry! —gritó Daphne abrazándolo más fuerte, sin soltarlo y mirando a todos lados sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Tranquila Daphne. —dijo Harry suavemente.

La magia era visible por todos lados ondeaba en espiral con un tono verdusco alrededor de Harry. Puso el fragmente de la piedra cerca de Gaya, esta lo miraba casi muerta sin entender las últimas acciones de su amo.

Harry estiro el brazo, atrajo su varita levantando la mano y apuntó al antebrazo. Un destello blanco lo corto, la sangre comenzó a caer como un rio, dejo que se deslizara por su mano hasta que tocara a la herida Gaya. La magia comenzó a ondear aún más fuerte que antes, nadie entendía lo que pasaba; Dumbledore veía con atención mientras trataba de soportar la magia del joven mago.

El Gryffindor estiró sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo hasta dejar sus palmas, a la altura de sus hombros y luego, con rapidez, las juntó palmeando fuertemente; la magia a su alrededor salió más violentamente que antes. El piso comenzó a agrietarse, y a ráfagas de magia que ondeaban hacia todos lados. Puso las palmas manchas de sangre en el suelo y entonces, entropia.

—¡Harry!, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!—gritó Daphne asustada.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó él girando su cabeza hacia su dirección y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, Daphne se quedó callada un momento con los ojos abiertos mirando fijamente el orbe color jade brillante de su amigo.

—Si —respondió ella suavemente sin soltarlo.

Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar a su serpiente.

Una explosión, fue lo único que hubo, las baldosas alrededor de Harry junto a todos los escombros salieron disparados hacia todos lados, sin embargo, estas se detuvieron en el aire. Ya no había magia que los estuviera empujando o comprimiendo, Daphne miro asombrada para todos lados, todos los escombros estaban flotando, y después se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo Harry, fuego, un fuego verde apareció en donde estaba anteriormente la serpiente y el fragmente de la piedra e hizo que la chica se quedara paralizada completamente mientras miraba. El fuego se extendió bailando por todos lados en un compás majestuoso, pero sin quemar a nadie, se quedó estático un momento y se escuchó un canto hermoso que retumbo por toda la sala.

—Imposible. —dijo Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos.

El fuego volvió a su origen, como si fuese absorbido por el lugar donde estaba la serpiente. Todos los escombros cayeron, toda la sala quedo en completo silencio. Daphne no lo soltó en ningún momento, se movió ligeramente al costado hasta poder ver por encima del hombro de Harry y miró a donde había estado la serpiente. Minerva también se acercó lentamente a Harry para ver lo que había hecho, Albus, agarró la tirada Piedra Filosofal que había volado hasta caer al suelo y fue a observar también.

Cenizas, era lo único que había en el lugar. Una montañita de cenizas. Harry estaba estático, miraba lo que había hecho, su cabeza le dolía, su brazo le dolía, su cuerpo le dolía, podía sentir la respiración de Daphne en su cuello, su calor mientras lo abrazaba y su agitado corazón retumbando con locura, era una sensación cálida.

—Harry. —dijo Daphne en un susurro.

De la pequeña montaña de cenizas apareció una cabecita algo plumada y con un pequeño pico amarillo, que agito sus extremidades empujando los restos dejando ver su pequeño y poco emplumado cuerpo. Era un fénix.

Harry había pagado un precio muy alto. Sacrificó su habilidad curativa para poder darle una nueva vida a su antigua serpiente, habían hecho un pacto de magia cuando se conocieron, ahora Harry había hecho un pacto de sangre, él le había dado su más rara y única habilidad, ahora estaban juntos, para siempre.

—Increíble. —fue lo único que atinó a decir McGonagall mientras veía con asombro a la pequeña criatura. Para después ver a su joven alumno sonreír, extender las manos y levantaba a la pequeña ave.

Harry, mientras lloraba, acarició con su mejilla la cabeza de la pequeña ave que no era más grande que una naranja, la pequeña fénix solo emitió un pequeño gemido de alegría.

—No importa que ahora no podamos hablar, o que ya no pueda curar a la gente, al menos estas viva, Gaya. —dijo él mientras sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

Daphne dejo de abrazar a Harry y se puso a su lado, lo miró con asombro, lo que había pasado era irreal, rozaba lo imposible, no tenía sentido, nada alrededor de Harry tenía sentido, siempre había algo nuevo para aprender, algo nuevo que hacer, algo nuevo que vivir, algo nuevo que sentir. Todo a su lado era mágico.

—(Él es especial). —pensó Daphne con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la pequeña ave en las manos de su amigo.

—Daphne. —dijo Harry con mirada perdida.

—¿Si Harry? —respondió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy a punto de desmayarme, podrías sostener a Gaya.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Daphne sorprendida —. Sí. —agarró rápidamente y con cuidado a la pequeña ave y vio como Harry cerraba sus ojos y caía apoyado en las piernas de McGonagall. Daphne miró al ave que la miraba alegre, después miro a McGonagall y vio que ella solo suspiro y dijo.

—Vamos señorita Greengrass, esta fue una larga noche tenemos que llevar al Señor Potter a la enfermería para que se reponga. —volvió a suspirar, tenía los ojos cansados, Minerva sacó su varita e hizo levitar el cuerpo de Harry.

 **~0~0~**

Harry sintió como la luz golpeaba sus ojos, los abrió y sintió una pesadez en todo el cuerpo, cada fibra de su cuerpo se sentía adolorida. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, cada una de las cosas, sonrió cuando escucho un pequeño chillido que le llamo la atención.

—Shhh, Gaya silencio, Harry necesita dormir. —dijo Daphne en voz baja amonestando al ave.

—Hola. —habló Harry mirando hacia dónde provenía la voz.

—Perdón, ¿Te despertamos?

—No, ya estaba despierto —contestó Harry suavemente, se dio cuenta que Daphne estaba en una camilla al igual que él —. ¿Es-estas… lastimada? —preguntó con preocupación.

Daphne le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se bajó de la cama donde estaba, camino hasta donde él estaba acostado y se sentó al otro lado de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—No, no me lastime, solo me dejaron acá en observación. ¿Cómo te sentís?

—Bien, pero me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye? —Daphne se rio.

—Bueno…

—Eso lo voy a responder yo Señorita Greengrass. —dijo una enojada McGonagall que caminaba rápidamente donde estaban.

Harry abrió grande los ojos.

—Pr-profesora McGonagall, puedo explicarlo… —ella lo paro con la mano.

—No tiene nada que explicar Potter, entiendo porque lo hizo y estoy muy orgullosa de sus acciones y como resolvió todo el misterio, la señorita Greengrass me lo contó todo, pero eso no quiere decir este molesta por arriesgar su vida de esa forma tan imprudente. Ambos fueron muy valientes o muy estúpidos, la verdad es que no sé cuál de las dos es la correcta y no quiero averiguarlo.

McGonagall suspiro.

—Oh, Profesora McGonagall veo que ya le está haciendo los anuncios a ambos. —dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras caminaba hacia ambos chicos.

—Sí, Albus.

—Bien, bien Supongo que ambos saben que rompieron al menos una docena de reglas, eso merecería la expulsión inmediata —ambos lo vieron con los ojos abiertos —. Pero debido a los hechos, ambos tienen 150 puntos para cada una de sus casas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso con la Piedra Filosofal de Nicolás Flamel? —preguntó Harry.

—Fue destruida. —sentenció Dumbledore de forma sencilla.

Harry no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué Quirrell no pudo tocar a Harry? —preguntó Daphne.

—Cuando Lily Potter, la madre del Señor Potter, murió, su sacrificio y amor hacia él crearon protecciones especiales que hicieron que para Voldemort fuese imposible tocarlo, por eso reacciono de esa forma con el poseído Quirrell. —dijo mirando a Harry.

—Señor Potter, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? —volvió a hablar Dumbledore mirando a Harry y después a la pequeña Gaya.

—Si. —dijo Harry con simpleza mirando seriamente al anciano a los ojos. Ambas mujeres vieron la tensión entre ambos, pero prefirieron quedarse calladas.

—¿Puede explicarme como es que logro tal hazaña? —preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Gaya. Ella solo gimió alegre.

—Gaya era una serpiente mágica, podía canalizar magia controlada con parsel y ayudar al usuario para poder curar. Ella estaba muriendo, yo no quería que muriese, la magia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. Desde que soy chico puedo sentir la magia a mi alrededor, y gracias al trato que tuve de mis familiares, puedo controlarla a voluntad. Le di una nueva oportunidad a Gaya —ninguno dijo nada. Harry miro a la pequeña ave, la tomo en manos y la puso en su regazo y mientras le acariciaba suavemente dijo —. Para darle una nueva oportunidad a Gaya yo tenía que perder una oportunidad, tenía que pagar algo que fuese equivalente a lo que Gaya iba a recibir. Sacrifique mi habilidad de controlar magia con parsel para poder hacer que Gaya viva. Si pague un precio muy alto o no, no me importa, solo sé que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio con los ojos abiertos.

—¿E-eso quiere decir que no vas a poder curar a nadie más? —preguntó Daphne sorprendida.

—No, nunca más. —Daphne no dijo nada, solo apretó su mano.

Él le sonrió.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne y Harry se quedaron dos días en la enfermería, se habían ganado un merecido descanso, aunque en realidad se la pasaron hablando durante toda hora. Harry acordó con McGonagall que ella se iba a quedar con Gaya durante el verano para controlar su crecimiento y que no representase ningún peligro debido a su curioso origen, pero cuando la fabulosa ave madurase y sea completamente adulta, iba a poder pasar tiempo con él.

Cuando ambos entraron al gran comedor se hizo un verdadero silencio, solo algunos murmullos se escuchaban, las noticias de lo que había pasado en el tercer piso se extendieron de forma incontrolable como si fuese pólvora ardiendo y el día anterior en pocas horas muchos Gryffindor quisieron entrar para ver cómo estaba Harry y su usual compañera de desayunos, pero Madame Pomfrey los saco a todos rápidamente. Ambos fueron a sus respectivas mesas haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba. Dumbledore llego poco tiempo después y comenzó a hablar desde su lugar.

—¡Otro año se va! —dijo alegremente Dumbledore—. Lamento tener que molestarlos con la charla de un viejo antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares que están preparados. ¡Qué año tuvimos! Esperamos que sus mentes estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para relajarse y dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Slytherin tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Gryffindor, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Todos en la mesa de los leones comenzaron a alentar y a gritar Harry pudo ver a Daphne que le sonreía en forma de felicitación.

—Sí, sí, Gryffindor, muy bien hecho, lo hicieron muy bien este año. Antes de la entrega de la copa me gustaría decir unas últimas palabras. Debido a los hechos ocurridos recientemente quiero felicitar abiertamente al Señor Harry Potter y a la Señorita Daphne Greengrass, porque su excelente trabajo en equipo, temple, valentía, inteligencia y dedicación el uno al otro para superar las dificultades, demostrándonos lo que pueden hacer dos personas cuando se unen y se compensas mutuamente —todos vitorearon fuertemente —. Bien, muy bien, creo que es hora de poner la decoración. —Dumbledore movió las manos y estandartes escarlatas con leones aparecieron por todos lados y el banquete apareció delante de todos.

Esa fue la mejor noche de la vida de ambos, mejor que ganar un partido de quidditch, o que la Navidad, o que hacer que se desmayara el monstruo gigante... Nunca, jamás, olvidarían aquella noche.

Sus cosas fueron guardadas y desaparecieron rápidamente de sus dormitorios, Hagrid alegre como siempre, los esperaba para subir a los botes.

Ambos viajaron charlando y riendo junto con los gemelos Weasley durante todo el viaje nocturno, cuando llegaron Harry se cambió su ropa chasqueando los dedos dejando sorprendido a ambos hermanos mientras que Daphne se reía de la impresión de ambos.

—Harry, Daphne, queremos presentarles a nuestra familia. —dijo Fred mientras bajaban.

—No te preocupes Daphne, es un momento, después los dejamos solos. —dijo burlonamente George. Daphne se sonrojo ligeramente.

Los cuatro fueron caminando hasta una familia de pelirrojos.

—Fred, George, bienvenidos donde esta sus hermanos. —dijo una mujer pelirroja, regordeta y alegre, la madre de ambos.

—Ya deben estar bajando, mira ahí esta Percy. —comentó Fred mirando donde estaba su hermano.

—Les queremos presentar a alguien, ellos son Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass —dijo George poniendo los brazos en los hombros de ambos —. Son el dúo dorado. —la mujer se sorprendió cuando vio a la Slytherin, puso su mejor cara y les tendió la mano a ambos.

—Soy Molly Weasley, un placer. —dijo con una sonrisa forzada a Daphne.

—Un placer señora Weasley. —respondió Daphne.

—Es un gran honor conocerte Harry, es un verdadero placer. —dijo esta vez mirando a Harry alegremente y mientras estrechaba su mano fuertemente.

—El placer es mío, señora Weasley. —respondió el joven mago.

—Oh por favor llámame Molly.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Harry y para Daphne, pero decidieron que no era momento ni el lugar para discutir eso. El patriarca Weasley se llamaba Arthur Weasley, era un hombre, alto flaco, pelirrojo que los saludo alegremente a ambos, Ginny Weasley era la hermana más chica de todos, era una niña bajita, pelirroja que miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Harry, era la primera mujer en generaciones en la familia Weasley lo cual era algo muy importante.

—Nos tenemos que ir nosotros, me gustaría saludar a la mamá y a la hermana de Daphne.

—Claro Harry. —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

Todos se despidieron y Harry y Daphne caminaron hasta donde estaba Valery y Astoria.

—Parece ser que no les agrado. —mencionó Daphne.

—Eso parece. —dijo divertido. Daphne solo le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

Cuando Astoria vio a su hermana salió corriendo a abrazarla.

—¡DAPHNE!, volviste —dijo alegremente mientras la abrazaba —. Hola Harry. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a Daphne y lo miraba.

—Hola, Astoria, ¿Cómo pasaste este tiempo?

—Aburrida, pero el próximo año voy a ir a Hogwarts con ustedes así que no me voy a aburrir.

—Bienvenidos. —dijo Valery acercándose.

—Hola, señora Greengrass. —dijo respetuosamente Harry haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Hola mamá.

—Harry llámame solo Valery, no soy tan vieja como para que me hables así. —respondió divertida. Harry asintió con una lo miro con una sonrisa.

—Daph este es el adiós, tengo que volver a la casa de mis tíos. —dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

—Si. —dijo con algo de tristeza.

Harry se acercó a Daphne y la abrazó, ella se puso rígida, abrió grande los ojos y devolvió tendidamente el extraño gesto de su amigo. Cuando la soltó le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Yo no tengo permitido salir de la casa de mis tíos, pero te prometo que el 10 de agosto te voy a enviar tu regalo y cuando lleguen nuestras cartas con los materiales para el próximo año podemos ir a buscarlas juntos. —informó Harry con una sonrisa.

—S-s-si —respondió todavía shockeada.

—Bueno, espero que tengan unas lindas vacaciones. Nos vemos entonces. Adiós. —saludó Harry dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar, hasta que desapareció del andén. Daphne lo vio todo en cámara lenta, se llevó sus dedos hasta donde Harry la había besado, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro, su sonrojo no había desaparecido.

—(Él es especial)

Cruzó el andén con una sonrisa y con la misma mirada perdida que cuando lo había traído por primera vez Vernon agarra su baúl y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera mirarlo, él solo lo siguió.

Harry dejo de sonreír, sus ojos parecían vacíos mientras caminaba. Había matado a alguien. Ahora, en su conciencia, pesaba la muerte de Quirrell.

 **Fin de La Primera Parte.**

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Peso de Nuestra Conciencia"**

Bueno, finalmente llegamos al fin de la primera parte de este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muy pronto va a estar la continuación.

 **Nota 1: El fic va a seguir no se preocupen y en este mismo, no voy a hacer uno nuevo que se llame el orden natural de las cosas 2 o algo por el estilo.**

 **Nota 2: La muerte de Quirrell va a pesar en la conciencia de Harry, mato a una persona, no puede ser que simplemente haga borrón y cuenta nueva.**

 **Nota 3: Gaya va a comenzar a tener un papel mucho más importante que antes.**

 **Supongo que les debo algunas explicaciones,**

 **1°) Seguramente mucho piensan que cuando este fic llegase a su fin Harry iba a ser un gran sanador reconocido en el mundo y que junto con su serpiente mágica iba a sanar a muchas personas. Bueno no va a haber nada de eso, Harry no es una especie de ser ultra poderoso que puede hacer milagros, es cierto que lo que hizo fue increíble para los estándares mágicos, pero todo tiene un precio y él va a tener que aprender que sus decisiones tienen peso en el futuro y esta es una de ellas. (Además me encantan los giros argumentales que son inesperados. :D jajaja)**

 **2°) ¿Dónde está el súper romance de Daphne y Harry? Bueno ambos son chicos todavía y a Harry bueno todavía falta un poco más que aprender, pero va a ser pronto.**

 **3°) A partir de ahora la historia se va a volver más oscura de lo que ya era, Harry mato a una persona para salvar a Daphne y a si mismo eso va a pesar en su conciencia.**

 **4°) Como se habrán dado cuenta el lenguaje que uso Voldemort fue mucho más violento, prácticamente le dijo a una niña de 11 años que la iban a usar de esclava sexual. A partir de que pasen los años la historia aparte de ser más oscura, se va a volver a mucho más violenta y mucho más adulta, va a haber intentos de asesinato de forma explícitos y descriptivos, conspiraciones políticas, violencia verbal, torturas, no tengo intenciones de violar a ninguna protagonista (soy incapaz de imaginar una escena de violación, simplemente no puedo, pero puedo llegar a mencionarlo con algún personaje que sea alejado de la trama).**

 **5°) Va haber giros argumentales importantes, ¿cuándo?, bueno eso no se los voy a decir. :P**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **A los que dejaron review**

 **shaoran ootsusuki, Melodiosa, xAyarix, marcos, carlos29 (Por sus geniales análisis), Mar91, Noemi Cullen, Ryogana, Fasp, Vi38 (Y sus súper review minimalistas, los adoro), Dycar, GabiLime14, Christine C, hpividente (aunque no entendí nada de su review), y a todos los Guest que comentaron.**

 **Y a todos los que siguen o pusieron en favoritos la historia :D**


	11. El Peso de Nuestra Conciencia

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XI**

 _ **"El Peso de Nuestra Conciencia"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—¿Soy una mala persona? —preguntó Harry en forma de un susurro.

Harry estaba sentado sobre su cama en posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus piernas y una manta lo cubría por lo hombros. Tenía la mirada perdida y cansada; desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts había logrado dormir poco, y cada vez que lo lograba volvía a soñar una y otra vez con lo mismo, la muerte de Quirrell.

Era casi irónico, Quirrell los había querido matar y Harry en defensa propia había tenido que arrebatarle la vida, pero ese era el problema, fuese bueno o malo el poseído profesor, él había tenido que quitarle la vida a alguien. Siempre creyó estar preparado para soportar el dolor, que viniera de donde viniera, se lo iba a poder llevar a lo más profundo de su ser y dejarlo enterrarlo ahí. Pero nunca pensó que quitarle la vida a alguien lo iba a desarmar de tal forma.

Los dos últimos días los había pasado sin dormir; se le habían formado ojeras bien pronunciadas y oscuras que ensombrecían su cara y le daban una expresión miserable. Apoyó su cara sobre las piernas, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Un pétalo dorado, sobre una pequeña y agradable brisa de verano, comenzó a caer desde el cielo meciéndose lenta y majestuosamente mientras que con la misma poética lentitud se iba aproximando cada vez más a tierra, cada vez más hacia donde estaba Harry.

El pétalo cayó sobre la frente de Harry despertándolo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un cielo perfectamente azul y despejado, pestañó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar a sus ojos a la nueva cantidad de luz que reciban, se llevó la mano a la frente y tomo le objeto que lo había despertado de su sueño, era un pétalo amarillo, cerró los ojos nuevamente y respiro hondo, el aire se sentía puro al mismo tiempo con la otra mano toco lo que había debajo de ella, era húmedo y era agradable al tacto.

Giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos; vio tallos verdes por todos lados y bajo estos, tierra, negra y ligeramente humedecida, formando agradable una sombra que le cubría su rostro. Lentamente se sentó en el lugar mirándose al cuerpo, vio que tenía el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, miro hacia todos lados; estaba en un campo de tulipanes. Se puso de pie y con los ojos cerrados respiro hondo; una brisa agradable golpeó su rostro obligándolo a mirar al horizonte, todo el lugar estaba lleno de tulipanes haciendo del paisaje un lugar realmente hermoso.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta miro hacia todos lados; la vista era hermosa, era tan pacífica y agradable, tan mágica. Estiro una de sus manos agachándose ligeramente y toco la flor que tenía más cerca, estaba humedecida, la sensación al tacto era increíblemente suave. Sonrió ante esa pequeña maravilla de la naturaleza y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Vio una mariposa, una Morpho menelaus volando cerca de él, suavemente estiró su mano y esta se posó en su dedo índice. Lentamente la acerco a su rostro para verla más de cerca, el azulado brillante de sus alas era lo más hermoso que había visto haciendo que sonriera ante la hermosa vista que tenía.

—El mundo puede hacer cosas realmente hermosas. Sin lugar a duda, la vida es hermosa. —dijo Harry suavemente sin dejar de mirar al hermoso y azulado insecto.

La azulada mariposa comenzó a aletear y se fue volando lentamente. Harry bajó los brazos y la observó irse. Cuando la perdió en el horizonte, sintió algo húmedo y ligeramente tibio en sus manos. Bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que subía sus manos para ver qué era lo que tenía. Sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión asustada cuando vio la sustancia que tenía en las manos; la conocía, era sangre.

Levanto rápidamente su vista, ya no había más campo de tulipanes, todo estaba completamente negro. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de buscar algo en el horizonte, pero no había nada.

—Dime Potter —dijo Quirrell apareciendo bajo una luz no muy lejos de donde estaba él —, si la vida es tan hermosa como decís, ¿Por qué, me la quitaste?

Harry abrió grande los ojos; su labio inferior temblaba con miedo.

—No, no, no, Yo, yo, yo no quise, yo no tuve elección, si te hubiese dejado seguir, me hubiese matado y la hubieras lastimado a Daphne —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.

—Pero lo hiciste, me mataste, sos un asesino Potter. —contestó Quirrell con una sonrisa malvada.

Harry se volvió a mirar las manos, seguían manchadas con sangre, miró dolido a Quirrell; él estaba ahí sonriendo con malicia. De sus ojos comenzaron a formarse lágrimas, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás; no había nada, simplemente cayó.

Todo volvió a tener color, el cielo volvió a ser azul, pero era de noche. Sin embargo, todo estaba iluminado por una redonda y blanca luna; simplemente se dejó caer, miró hacia donde caía, en el suelo, bajo él estaba el campo de tulipanes acercándose cada vez más. Mientras caía, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con cada vez más intensidad y dolor.

—¡PERDON! —gritó Harry desesperado —, yo, yo, yo no quiera, no tuve elección —agregó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente —. Yo… yo no quise. —dijo en un murmuro.

Cuando impactó contra el campo de tulipanes todo se volvió a poner negro. Pero esta vez apareció en un pasillo, idéntico a los de Hogwarts, que estaba adornado con una gran alfombra roja en el suelo, infinitas velas suspendidas en el aire iluminaban todo y ventanales de estilo gótico en donde se podía ver lluvia caer en el exterior. Harry, sin saber que hacer caminó lentamente hacia adelante. Había dejado de llorar; el pasillo tenía un giro a la derecha.

Cuando giro vio asombrado como el pasillo se extendía al infinito, pero recobrando la compostura, siguió caminando; un rayo cayó en el exterior haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara; sorprendido se detuvo un momento y vio como todo el paisaje habia cambiado. Ahora la lluvia caía dentro del pasillo, pero no hacía que las velas ni nada pareciese mojado, salvo él; se puso la capucha de su túnica y con mirada melancólica continúo caminando. Un rayo volvió iluminar todo; la lluvia tenía mayor intensidad y un viento comenzó a soplar moviendo su túnica. Sin importar que el clima había empeorado, siguió caminando.

Caminó varios metros más, un nuevo rayo volvió a iluminar el pasillo, ahora charcos habían aparecido y la lluvia caía con más intensidad; se detuvo un momento y miró atrás. Solo había oscuridad; continúo caminando.

—¿Sabías que los estúpidos de tus padres murieron pidiendo misericordia? —dijo la voz burlona de Voldemort en el aire.

Harry comenzó a caminar más rápido tratando de que la voz no lo afectara.

—Qué conmovedor, tratando con todas tus fuerzas de pensar un plan para salvarla. —volvió decir la voz de Voldemort en el aire.

Esta vez, Harry, comenzó a correr, ya nada le importaba.

Un nuevo rayo cayó e ilumino todo el lugar, todas las velas se apagaron, una luz, blanca y perfecta, apareció iluminando 2 cuerpos que estaban en el suelo delante de él. Harry dejo de correr y sorprendido se acercó lentamente; mientras más se acercaba a los cuerpos, que sin lugar a duda eran cadáveres, las paredes del pasillo se iban rompiendo y los ladrillos volaban hacia la nada, el exterior era visible y solo había oscuridad; cuando llegó, los vio.

El cuerpo de Lily y James Potter estaban tirados en el suelo; Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma descontrolada nuevamente, se arrodillo teniendo delante tenia los cuerpos de sus padres. Estiro lentamente su mano para tocar la cara de su madre, pero cuando estaba a punto de que sus yemas rozaran la blanquecina piel de Lily los cuerpos desaparecieron.

Harry se sorprendió y angustiado, cerró la mano, se volvió a parar y cuando llevó su vista al frente nuevamente, ahí estaban, parados delante suyo y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Harry dio un paso de forma temblorosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lily de forma sedosa, pero fría.

Harry se detuvo en seco.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Harry mientras le temblaba el labio inferior y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Lily con frialdad.

—Ma-mamá, no entiendo. —contestó Harry comenzando a desesperarse.

—¿Por qué nos mataste Harry? —preguntó Lily secamente mirándolo a los ojos. Harry se sorprendió ante esto, en su rostro se formó una completa desolación.

—Y-y-yo n-no sé qué es lo que dicen…

—Por tu culpa morimos Harry. —interrumpió Lily.

—Nos asesinaste. —dijo James.

—No, yo, yo no fui, fue Voldemort. —dijo Harry desesperado.

—Si no hubieras nacido, Voldemort no hubiese venido tras nosotros. Nosotros no hubiéramos muerto. —replicaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Harry quedó completamente shockeado; su mirada bajo y miró el negro suelo. Vio como el suelo se quebraba, vio a sus padres, su mirada era vacía. Cuando el suelo se terminó de quebrar simplemente volvió a caer, su mirada estaba perdida, ya nada importaba, cayó y cayó. Escucho una voz a lo lejos.

—Harry —dijo la voz, pero él no le prestó atención —. Harry —se volvió a escuchar la misma voz. La expresión perdida y vacía de Harry no cambió —. ¡Harry! —gritó esta vez la voz. Esta vez, con mirada cancina vio donde venía. Vio un punto blanco delante de él que se comenzó a agrandar.

—¡Harry! —dijo una voz muy conocida para Harry mientras que él sentía una palma tocar su mejilla. Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos verdes mirarlo con mirada preocupada. Vio con más claridad y era la Profesora McGonagall —. Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

Él solo se quedó viéndola un momento con expresión desolada.

—¡Mi-minnie! —gritó Harry desesperado mientras sus lágrimas caían con mucha intensidad y la abrazaba fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Minerva se sorprendió ante el gesto y le devolvió lentamente el abrazo mientras trataba de calmar el llanto de muchacho.

 **~0~0~**

Harry lloro con mucha fuerza e intensidad durante al menos 30 minutos, cuando comenzó a calmarse casi en un susurro y sin soltar a McGonagall preguntó.

—Minnie, ¿Soy una mala persona?

—¿Qué? No, Harry. No entiendo Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo McGonagall separándose ligeramente del agarre de Harry y mirando a los llorosos ojos de su protegido.

—Yo mate a Quirrell, ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? —preguntó Harry nuevamente sin de dejar de derramar lágrimas.

—Harry, no, por supuesto que no, hiciste todo lo posible para salvarte y salvar a Daphne, eso no te hace una mala persona. —contestó Minerva con rapidez mientras.

—Pero, le quite la vida a una persona, sea mala o no, mate a alguien. —volvió a exclamar Harry llorando.

—Él ya estaba muerto. —dijo Minerva con seriedad.

—Pero Minnie, si yo hubiese hecho las cosas de otra forma él no hubiese muerto.

—Harry, entiendo que sea difícil, pero no fue tu culpa, Quirrell había decido su futuro cuando dejo que Voldemort lo poseyera.

—Pero...

—No —interrumpió Minerva —. Harry nada de peros, no fue tu culpa, ni la de Daphne, ni la de nadie, solo de Quirrell y de Voldemort.

—Pero que mamá y papá estén muertos si, si yo no existiese ellos estarían vivos. —dijo casi en un susurro mirando hacia abajo mientras sus lágrimas caían ahora con más intensidad.

—¡Harry Potter! —dijo casi en un grito McGonagall haciendo que Harry se sorprendiera y la mirase a los ojos —. No quiero volver a escucharte decir eso —estaba visiblemente molesta —. Quiero que entiendas algo, y no lo saques de tu cabeza. Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa. Fue Voldemort y sus deseos ególatras los responsables de todo lo que paso, James y Lily dieron su vida para que vos vivieras, no la desperdicies lamentándote, sino, caminando hacia adelante sin importar que. —volvió a decir seriamente.

—Perdón Minnie.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Minerva con suavidad.

—Desde que volví de Hogwarts en lo único que pienso es en lo que paso en el tercer piso. Sueño con los gritos de Quirrell mientras se quemaba, todos los días. —explicó Harry.

Minerva puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry y suavemente lo acaricio con su pulgar quitándole una lagrima.

—Tranquilo, no sos una mala persona, sufriste más que muchas personas en toda su vida, no tenes que estar auto flagelándote por las cosas que hicieron otros. Harry sos una buena persona, nunca te olvides de eso y parece ser que tenes una amiga te quiere mucho por la cantidad de cartas que me envió diciendo lo preocupada que estaba porque su mejor amigo no le respondía la correspondencia. —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa en la última parte.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y miró su mesa, era cierto habían llegado cartas, pero no había tenido ganas de mirar ninguna. Minerva vio a donde se diría su mirada, se levantó y agarro todas las cartas y se las dio. Harry las comenzó a leer rápidamente una por una. Una era la lista de materiales para el segundo año, otra era sus notas y el resto de Daphne.

.

Querido Harry:

Espero que estés pasando unas lindas vacaciones, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien, nosotras estamos bien, Astoria está muy emocionada por ir a Hogwarts y no deja de preguntar cuándo va a venir su carta, mis vacaciones son tranquilas, ¿Ya te llegaron las notas de los exámenes?, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Cómo esta Gaya?

Te quiere, Daphne

 **.**

Querido Harry:

Supongo que estarás ocupado y no pudiste ver mi carta, espero que estés pasando unas lindas vacaciones, ya recibí mis notas y me fue muy bien en todo, sin lugar a duda juntarnos a estudiar fue muy útil. Espero que estés bien.

Te quiere, Daphne

 **.**

Querido Harry:

Harry, ¿Paso algo para que me estés ignorando?, ¿Hice o dije algo malo?, ¿Estás enojado?

Espero que me puedas responder, estoy preocupada por vos.

Te quiere, Daphne

.

Harry:

Estoy preocupada por vos, no contestas ninguna de mis cartas, le voy a avisar a McGonagall, si estás enojado conmigo perdóname, pero por favor si estás bien respóndeme alguna de mis cartas.

Daphne.

 **.**

—Daphne me odia. —dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Ella no te odia, solo está preocupada que no le contestaste sus cartas, me escribió específicamente por eso.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—28 de julio.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama saco un pergamino y papel y comenzó a escribir.

.

Querida Daphne:

Perdón por no haber contestado ninguna de tus cartas, yo, no me sentía bien, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, sobre todo por lo que paso en el tercer piso, si queres, podemos juntarnos el día que vayan a comprar los útiles escolares de Astoria ya que la carta de los de primer año llega antes, te prometo que te lo voy a contar todo, perdón por haberte ignorado y lastimarte.

Te quiere, siempre, Harry.

.

Harry terminó de escribir, metió la carta en un sobre y miró a McGonagall de forma suplicante, ella sonrió y se paró.

—Solo por esta vez, dame la carta, se la voy a entregar personalmente.

—Gracias Minnie. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto abrazándose las piernas mientras miraba por la ventana con la esperanza que llegar alguna lechuza. Tenía una mezcla de emociones en la cabeza, estaba molesta, ofendida, dolida y temerosa, Harry no había respondido sus cartas y eso hacía que se carcomiera la cabeza pensando que había hecho para que su mejor amigo la ignorase de esa forma.

La puerta de la casa de verano de la familia Greengrass sonó, un elfo domestico rápidamente se presentó a atender el llamado.

—Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Valery Greengrass o Daphne Greengrass? —preguntó Minerva con amabilidad.

—Oh Minerva, que gusto verte —dijo Valery con una sonrisa desde el hall de entrada —, adelante —Hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a McGonagall entrar —. Tommy podrías preparar té por favor.

—Si ama. —respondió el elfo con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres pasaron al salón y se sentaron.

—Minerva, vos dirás que te trae a mi casa. —dijo Valery con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría hablar con Daphne.

—Es sobre Harry ¿No?

—Sí.

—¿Le paso algo?, Daphne estuvo muy deprimida este último tiempo.

—Sí y no, físicamente no le paso nada, pero creo que desde que volvió de Hogwarts estuvo… deprimido.

—¿Extraña la escuela?

—No, no es eso. ¿Daphne te conto lo que pasó en el tercer piso?

—Sí, ambos fueron muy imprudentes, pero estoy orgullosa de ella.

—Bueno, como sabrás el Profesor Quirinus Quirrell murió ese día, Harry al tratar de proteger a Daphne y al él mismo utilizó una protección que ganó el día que Lily Potter se sacrificó por él… y esto lo mató. Harry se siente culpable de haber quitado una vida, ahora tiene el pensamiento de que es una mala persona y eso desencadeno que ahora se esté culpando de la muerte de sus padres.

—Daphne me dijo que lo habían derrotado junto con Voldemort, pero no me dijo lo de Harry.

—No sé cuándo sabe ella de Harry, pero él tuvo una infancia extremadamente difícil, su crecimiento fue solitario y con el constante maltrato tanto físico como psicológico de sus tíos muggles. Harry se suele cerrar en sí mismo cada vez que se siente mal o está deprimido.

—¿Cómo puede ser que haya vivido todos estos años de esa manera?, ¡Merlín!, es el salvador del mundo mágica y el heredero de uno de los 10. —exclamó Valery indignada.

—Se cometieron muchos errores con Harry, algunos imperdonables. Me gustaría hablar con Daphne y explicarle la situación.

—Si claro. Acompáñame.

Daphne miraba entristecida como el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, era una vista relajante, pero el verde de las hojas hacia que se acordara de los ojos de Harry lo cual la deprimía aún más pero el ruido de la puerta la sacó de su mar de pensamientos.

—Daphne, mi amor, ¿podemos pasar? —dijo detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, mamá.

Ambas mujeres entraron al cuarto de la chica esta miro sorprendida la presencia de la Profesora McGonagall y por un momento temió lo peor.

—Hola Daphne. —saludó Minerva.

—Ho-Hola Profesora McGonagall. —saludó Daphne con nerviosismo.

—Me gustaría hablar con vos algunas cosas respecto a Harry.

—¿Le paso algo? —preguntó Daphne con un tono desesperado.

—No, no, no le paso nada —escuchó un suspiro de la joven bruja. McGonagall se acercó y se sentó a su lado —. Harry está bien, está en buen estado de salud, yo no sé cuánto sabes de él, hay muchas cosas que solo le corresponden a él decirlas, pero lo que yo te puede decir es que tuvo una infancia muy difícil y tuvo que vivir muchos abusos de parte de sus tíos muggles, ellos no son muy afecto a las personas mágicas.

—No me dijo mucho, salvo que su tío le pego varias veces. —dijo mirando a la profesora de forma melancólica.

Minerva asintió.

—Harry, es un chico que sufrió mucho durante mucho tiempo, el tiende a ser muy independiente en muchos sentidos y uno de estos, es a nivel emocional, estoy segura de que él te quiere con locura. Cada vez que hablamos siempre me cuenta lo que hacen juntos. Si este último tiempo no te respondió tus cartas fue porque estaba deprimido y se había contraído hacia sí mismo. —relató Minerva.

—¿Deprimido? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Sí, él no se siente bien consigo mismo, la muerte del Profesor Quirrell está pesando mucho en su mente, aunque él sabe que era lo correcto, que era la única forma de protegerte y protegerse y que era la única forma de vencerlo que tenía, quitarle la vida a alguien no es algo fácil de asimilar para nadie y mucho menos para alguien como él. —dijo Minerva.

—¿Pero porque no me lo dijo?, soy su mejor amiga, mientras estábamos en la enfermería estaba bien, no parecía triste, tampoco cuando volvíamos al andén. Él sonrió siempre.

—Harry tiende a ocultar su propio dolor tras una máscara de normalidad, es la forma que tiene de protegerse y de esta manera no salir lastimado. Él no te miente de forma deliberada, seguramente en algún momento viste rasgos de su verdadera personalidad, pero esta pared que forma con las personas es la única forma que tuvo para soportar todos los años de maltratos de sus familiares. —le contó Minerva.

—Después de las vacaciones de navidad, lo vi sonreír de una forma que nunca había hecho.

—Él tuvo una discusión con el Director durante navidad, después de eso él se sintió mejor consigo mismo por poder liberar gran parte del dolor que tenía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Director Dumbledore con él? —volvió a preguntar Daphne sin entender.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, pero eso no me corresponde decírtelo, eso solo te lo puede decir Harry. Él confía en vos, dale tiempo y lentamente se va a ir abriendo. Toma esto es para vos, te lo manda él. —dijo dándole la carta que Harry habia escritó.

Daphne leyó rápidamente la carta y con una sonrisa, preguntó.

—¿Mamá podemos ir el 31 de julio a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts de Astoria?

Valery sonrió por el cambio de humor de su hija.

—Por su puesto ojos azules.

 **~0~0~**

Ambos habían acordado verse en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue, era una tienda pequeña, pero con un gran patio en el exterior lleno de mesas y sillas. Harry estaba parado en la puerta, a lo lejos vio 3 cabelleras rubias. Cuando llego y vio a Daphne un momento, ella no le dirigió la mirada.

—Buenos días. —saludó Harry.

—Buenos días Harry. —respondieron Valery y Astoria. —Daphne… —dijo Valery mirándola de forma reprobatoria.

—Hola, Harry. —contestó Daphne con algo de sequedad.

—Bueno, los dejamos acá, cuando terminen de resolver sus asuntos, vengan a buscarnos a la tienda de Madame Malkin. —Harry asintió.

Ambos en silencio entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a mirar.

—¿Qué te gustaría pedir? —preguntó Harry.

—Helado de chocolate y frutilla. —dijo sin mirarlo.

—Por favor 2 helados de chocolate y frutilla. —pidió Harry mirando a Florean y entregándole el dinero.

—En un momento salen, esperen en las mesas y se los llevo. —dijo guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

Los dos caminaron hasta una zona con menor cantidad de gente, se sentaron, Daphne abrió varias veces la boca para intentar hablar, pero las palabras no salieron, su mente era un caos y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Perdón —escuchó decir a Harry en un susurro. Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos con mirada triste —. Yo no debí ignorar las cartas que me llegaban, pero me sentía tan confundido, yo no sabía qué hacer. Daphne nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, no pensé lo que hacía. Yo siempre hice todo solo, nunca tuve que pensar en las personas a mi alrededor porque nunca hubo nadie, pero después llego Minnie y vos y no siempre se cómo tengo que comportarme —dijo casi en un tono de súplica. Florean dejo los helados y en silencio se fue —. Sos mi amiga y sé que me comporte mal, te pido perdón, si no queres perdonarme, está bien, lo voy a entender y no te voy a volver a molestar. —dijo Harry melancólicamente.

—Te perdono —dijo Daphne de forma sencilla. Harry la miro a los ojos —. Somos mejores amigos, sigamos adelante, pero a partir de ahora no más secretos entre nosotros, si te sentís mal, quiero que me lo digas, no quiero que te encierres en tu propio dolor. —Harry la miro sorprendida y sonrió de forma sincera. Daphne se sonrojo ligeramente y también le sonrió.

—Gracias, Daph.

—De nada. —Harry miro hacia su helado. Se mordió ligeramente el labio y dijo.

—Empezó cuando tenía 6 años.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó

—Todo, cuando tenía 6 años los maltratos fueron indirectos, no se me permitía tener amigos, si me hacía amigo de alguien, mis tíos se encargaban de alejarlos, me hacían dormir en la alacena y lentamente me fueron imponiendo tareas, al principio fue limpiar el piso, después encargarse del jardín. Luego un día se me dijo que yo generaba muchos gastos y que si no hacia mis tareas indicadas no comía. —Daphne lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

Harry hizo una pausa y continuó

—Cuando tenía 7 años, me habían tomado un examen de una materia del colegio muggle, me había ido perfecto y emocionado se lo fui a mostrar a mi tía, ese día comenzaron los golpes. Cuando ocurría magia accidental me golpeaban, cuando me equivocaba me golpeaban, cuando me iba mejor que a mi primo en el colegia me golpeaban, si no a veces simplemente me golpeaban por gusto, por el simple hecho de golpear a un monstruo.

Los ojos de Daphne se cruzaron con los de Harry, estaban vacíos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y caer en los orbes azules. Harry volvió a hacer otra pausa y suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse.

—Comencé a retraerme en mi propia persona, a no sentir nada, a no llorar, a no gritar, a no enojarme, a no sentir nada, de esta forma pude controlar los casos de magia accidental, hasta controlarlos completamente, era la única manera de no recibir tantos castigos de mis tíos. Los odiaba a todos, a mis tíos por ser unos monstruos, a mis padres por haberme abandonado, a todos por ignorarme, me odiaba a mí mismo por sentir dolor. —Harry hizo silencio.

Harry se levantó sin decir nada se acercó a Daphne, miro hacia todos lados y cuando vio que nadie veía, tomo la mano de Daphne. Ella se estremeció cuando Harry llevó su mano al hombro de el por dejo de la tela. Con sus yemas sintió unos pequeños montículos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era sus ojos se abrieron su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—Tengo más por la espalda, a mi tío le gustaba usar un cinto para castigarme.

Daphne no dijo nada, solo se abrazó a Harry fuertemente mientras seguía sentada. Harry lentamente la abrazó también y escondió su rostro en los rubios cabellos de su amiga.

—Durante navidad discutí con Dumbledore, él fue el responsable de haberme dejado con mis tíos. El solo dijo que era lo mejor para todos.

Ambos, en silencio, se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne casi en un susurro todavía sentada mientras abrazaba a Harry.

—¿Si Daph? —contestó de igual manera.

—Todo está bien, no tengas miedo a sentir dolor o a estar confundido, no estás solo, no te voy a abandonar. Yo voy a estar al lado tuyo cuando te sientas mal, por favor no te encierres en vos mismo, solo vas a conseguir lastimarte más, tenes que aceptar las cosas y seguir adelante. —Daphne dejo de abrazar a Harry y se paró, este la miraba sorprendido.

—Gracias…

—Feliz Cumpleaños. —dijo con una sonrisa sonrojada, para después ponerse en puntitas de pie, darle un beso en la mejilla y entregarle un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que saco de su bolsillo.

En el rostro de Harry apareció un ligero rubor y sus pómulos comenzaron a calentarse, solo sonrió. Saco su varita toco el paquete y expandió el regalo, lo abrió y adentro había un libro. "Fénix, Su Historia."

—Gracias Daph. —dijo con una sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Había pasado 1 hora desde que dejo a su hija y su mejor amigo en la heladería, ahora solo veía a su hija menor que se entretenía mirando como los les tomaban medidas a los demás niños que también iban a ir a primer año mientras esperaba su ropa para la Hogwarts.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron riéndose y sonriéndose mutuamente, Valery vio la escena, las cosas se habían arreglado, pero algo había pasado en ambos.

—Por lo visto ambos pudieron arreglar el problema ¿No? —preguntó Valery con una sonrisa.

—Si mamá. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Mamá ya tengo el uniforme. —dijo Astoria mientras caminaba hacia ella, Valery le sonrió y los cuatro continuaron las compras de la menor.

El medio día paso y la tarde llego, los cuatro fueron a un café a descansar. Pidieron té y cuando la mesera se estaba por ir, Valery la detuvo.

—Podrías traer 4 rebanadas de pastel, por favor.

—Por su puesto. —dijo con una sonrisa.

La empleada trajo el postre y Harry miro extrañado.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry. —dijeron las tres.

—Gracias. —dijo en un susurro audible con una sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Harry entro a su habitación esta había sido una de las mejores tardes que había pasado, se sentía una cálido dentro suyo, había sido igual que cuando la profesora McGonagall había venido a cambiar su vida.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su habitación vio un paquetito sobre su cama.

Para Harry:

Feliz cumpleaños Harry.

Minerva McGonagall

Pd: Te va a seguir siempre.

Dentro había una snitch de dorada. Harry sonrió, saco la pelotita de su estuche, esta extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar por la habitación, era sin lugar a duda majestuosa. Extendió su mano, la snitch se posó sobre su palma y cerro sus alas.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando se quedó dormido todo está oscuro, solo estaba el en medio de la espesa negrura, Quirrell apareció delante suyo.

—Me mataste Potter. —dijo con saña.

—Sí, es cierto, lo hice. Pero lo hice porque tenía cosas importantes que proteger y no me arrepiento de eso. —respondió Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

—Harry. —Dijeron Lily y James atrás suyo. Harry se dio la vuelta, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su labio inferior tembló. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer amargamente.

—Todo está bien Harry. No estás solo, yo voy a estar al lado tuyo. —se escuchó decir a Daphne en la lejanía.

—Gracias, por darme la oportunidad de vivir. —dijo Harry mirando a sus padres, estos solo sonrieron.

Todo el lugar se quebró en pedazos, vio el cielo azul y comenzó a caer, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo mientras caía. Solo se dejó caer, suspiro, se sentía más liviano y cerró los ojos.

—No estoy solo. —dijo en un susurro.

Sintió una agradable brisa golpearle la cara, sintió un cosquilleo en su nariz abrió los ojos y vio el azul intenso de las alas de una mariposa posada sobre él. La mariposa comenzó a volar y solo la siguió con los ojos hasta que se fue de su campo de visión. Estaba acostado sobre algo blando, miro ligeramente hacia la derecha y volvió a ver las flores amarillas, estaba en el campo de tulipanes nuevamente.

Respiro hondo y solo sonrió.

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Voluntad Para Hacer Lo Correcto"**

La verdad es que no voy a empezar como hago siempre los capítulos, esta vez no va a haber notas, usualmente no tardo más de 1 día en escribir un capitulo por eso siempre actualizo rápido. Pero este capítulo tarde 5 días en terminarlo, lo escribí 4 veces y fue no sé, la verdad no sé cómo describirlo, es extremadamente subjetivo y enfermizo. Me costó mucho poder reflejar todas las ideas y tuve que ir escribiéndolo lentamente. No pensé que me iba a costar tanto escribir pensamientos tan subjetivos y caóticos de Harry y hasta me hace dudar a veces si de verdad quiero que el fanfic sea así, y no algo más bien rápido y conciso.

Creo que tengo demasiada influencia de series de mucho contenido psicológico como evangelion y esto hace que, al menos para mí, el fanfic este muy cargado de psicología y tenga mucho contenido emocional y filosófico a mi parecer.

Si tienen dudas ya saben me pueden enviar un mensaje, dejar un review, mi Facebook en mi perfil.


	12. La Voluntad Para Hacer Lo Correcto

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XII**

 _ **"La Voluntad Para Hacer Lo Correcto"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Un aire cálido soplaba llevando una agradable sensación a todos aquellos dormían en aquella linda noche de verano.

Harry dormía pacíficamente desde hacía varios días que no tenía pesadillas que lo hicieran levantarse a mitad de la noche y no lo dejasen dormir. Harry tenía planes para mañana, iba a reunirse con Daphne después de almorzar, era su cumpleaños y además tenían que comprar los nuevos libros de segundo año.

Dos días antes había recibido la carta de Hogwarts con los nuevos libros que iba a necesitar que decía:

Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:

—El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk.

—Recreo con la «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.

El nombre de esos libros, no era muy, académicos, por decirlo de una manera simple, por lo general los libros tenían nombres exactos o que indicaban perfectamente cuál era su función, pero estos no, era demasiado subjetivos los títulos. Pero ya se lo iba a preguntar a Minerva cuando la viese.

Una presencia apareció, haciendo que el joven mago que dormía se despertase rápidamente e hizo que Harry se levantase rápidamente agarrando su varita y apuntando al ser que se había aparecido. Este miro shockeado la varita de Harry y se arrodilló prácticamente llorando.

—¿Quién sos y por qué estás en mi habitación? —preguntó Harry lentamente, pero serio sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda —. Hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerlo, señor... Es un gran honor... —dijo con respeto la criatura.

Harry suspiro, bajo su varita y le sonrió al ser mientras se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas todavía tapadas por una ligera manta.

—El placer es mío, Dobby… —dijo mirándolo de forma interrogativa.

—Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico. —contestó la criatura mirando con sus grandes ojos a Harry.

—Entiendo Dobby, ¿Viniste por algún motivo en particular?

—Sí, señor —respondió Dobby con sinceridad —. Dobby vino a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde debería empezar... —dijo el pequeño elfo.

—Por qué no empezas por sentarte. El principio es un bueno punto de partida.

Para sorpresa de Harry el elfo comenzó a llorar y de forma muy ruidosa. Harry rápidamente puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y miro al lloroso elfo.

—¡Sen-sentarme! —Dobby dio grito —. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...

—Perdón Dobby no fue mi intención ofenderte.

—¡Ofender a Dobby! —respondió rápidamente y de forma apenada continúo. —A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.

Harry se puso derecho, todavía sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con la mano le señalo el lugar libre de su cama, Dobby algo lloroso se subió y se sentó enfrente de él. Parecía un muñeco grande, feo y escuálido. Cuando logro ordenar sus emociones, se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándolo con profunda devoción.

—Supongo que no conoces a ningún mago educado ¿no? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de animar al elfo.

Dobby negó con la cabeza. Sin previo aviso se levantó y comenzó a golpearse contra el borde de la cama y gritando dijo.

—¡Dobby malo!, ¡Dobby malo!

Harry rápidamente agarro al elfo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Dobby se asusto por esto.

—Dobby, alto, no quiero que te sigas golpeando. —dijo serio Harry.

—Harry Potter es una buena persona. Pero Dobby tenía que castigarse porque estuvo a punto de hablar mal de su familia. —Harry soltó al elfo y se volvió a sentar enfrente del Dobby.

—¿Tu familia? —preguntó interesado.

—Sí, la familia a la que Dobby está destinado a servir, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre. —Harry respiro hondo con un dejo de molestia por haber escuchado eso y continúo.

—¿Ellos saben que estas acá? —preguntó de forma inquisidora.

Dobby dio un gemido.

—No, no, señor, si… ellos supieran que estoy acá, Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. —dijo Rápidamente.

—Pero ¿por qué no los abandonas? ¿Por qué no huis? —volvió a preguntar mirándolo a los ojos.

—Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.

—¿Hay alguna forma que pueda liberarte?

—Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad... pero Harry Potter no puede hacer nada por Dobby, solo si su familia le regala una prenda va a poder ser libre.

—Entiendo, perdón por haber dicho eso. —dijo apenado.

—Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Sus redondos y grandes ojos brillaban como dos estrellas —. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Señor, no diga ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!

—Dobby, es solo un nombre, no tiene poder. —dijo suavemente.

Dobby se acercó a Harry arrodillado, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Dobby escucho —dijo con voz quebrada —, que Harry Potter peleo contra el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter lo derroto nuevamente.

—Sí, pero no lo hice solo, tuve ayuda de una amiga. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Señor! —dijo sorprendido pasándose las manos por la cabeza —. Harry Potter es valiente, afronto muchos peligros y salió siempre victorioso, pero Harry Potter no tiene que regresar a Hogwarts este año.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor en toda la habitación, solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos.

—¿Q-que? —preguntó Harry sorprendido rompiendo el silencio —. El primero de septiembre tengo que volver a Hogwarts, yo pertenezco a ese lugar, hay gente con la que quiero pasar el tiempo y poder volver a ver todos los días y el colegio es la única forma de poder hacer esto.

—No, no, no —gimió Dobby negando con la cabeza —, Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos y su pérdida seria devastadora. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, se estremeció en el momento —, hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor.

—¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó Harry rápidamente —. ¿Quién las está tramando? —Dobby solo se comenzó a golpear la cabeza. Harry se quedo en silencio por un momento agarro a Dobby por los hombros y le dijo —. Entiendo Dobby, no me lo podes decir ¿no?

Dobby asintió apenado. Harry comenzó a pensar, si una manía le había pegado Daphne era la de pensar antes de lanzarse a la acción, algo demasiado Slytherin.

—Perdón por no decirle más señor, pero prométame que no va a ir a Hogwarts este año.

—Está bien Dobby, te prometo que no voy a ir a Hogwarts antes del 1 de septiembre. —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos. El anzuelo estaba echado, ahora solo quedaba que picara.

Dobby sonrió y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

—Sabía que el señor Harry Potter iba a escuchar a Dobby, señor. —dijo Dobby alegremente.

—Está bien, está bien —Decía Harry tratando de calmar al elfo —. ¿Hay algo más que me puedas contar?

—No señor. Disculpe a Dobby por eso. —dijo apenado con una mirada dolida.

—Está bien Dobby no te preocupes. —volvió a hablar con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por entender a Dobby Harry Potter, señor. Dobby lo deja continuar durmiendo.

—Adiós, Dobby.

—Adiós Harry Potter, Señor.

Dobby desapareció con un chasquido de dedos y Harry se quedó solo en la oscuridad de su habitación con sus pensamientos. Hogwarts volvía a estar amenazada.

 **~0~0~**

Harry miraba las estanterías nada le convencía, todo lo que había a su alrededor era todo demasiado impersonal, él necesitaba algo único y personal que solo la pudiese distinguir a ella y a nadie más.

—¿Estás buscando algo en especial querido? —dijo la encargada de la tienda mientras se acercaba a donde él estaba.

—Sí, quiero un regalo para una mujer, pero todo lo que veo es demasiado impersonal. —dijo pensativo.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿ropa? —preguntó con una sonrisa la agradable mujer.

—Oh, no, no, no, si algo aprendí de mi amiga es que comprarles ropa a las mujeres es muy difícil, cada una tiene un gusto propio y lo mejor es que lo compren ellas mismas a menos que conozcas específicamente que es lo que les gusta, cosa difícil en mi caso porque solo la vi con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

—Ya veo, ya veo. —dijo la encargada divertida mientras Harry seguía pensativo.

—Ya se, ¿tiene horquillas para pelo, o algo por ese estilo?

—Claro, claro tengo algunas en el mostrador en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar hasta que Harry se quedó mirando una en especial.

—Esa. —dijo señalando una en específica.

La dependienta la saco y la coloco en una caja de madera, Harry pago y se fue alegremente.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la casa de té, Gato Negro, este era un lugar conocido de en el Callejón Diagon por ser un lugar agradable para pasar el rato y por tener una arquitectura victoriana clásica.

Cuando entro, el lugar era cálido, había muchas mesas redondas con manteles blancos que resaltaban, del piso de madera negra, no había muchos muebles y tenía un estilo minimalista y agradable a la vista. Se sentó en una mesa que tenía sillas de madera estilo victoriano con tapizado de cuero negro. La mesa daba a la ventana y le daba una perfecta vista de todo el exterior del Callejón Diagon.

—Hola, bienvenido al Gato Negro, ¿te sirvo algo? —dijo una joven mesera mientras se acercaba a donde estaba él.

—No gracias, no todavía, estoy esperando a alguien, cuando venga pedimos todos juntos. —la mesera asintió y se fue.

Harry espero 10 minutos y desde afuera vio 3 cabelleras rubias y sonrió en cuando las reconoció. Las 3 entraron, y se dirigieron a donde estaba el.

—Hola Harry —dijo Astoria entrando y casi corriendo a sentarse donde él esperaba. Harry ya la esperaba parado ofreciéndole una silla y ayudándola a sentarse —. Gracias Harry.

—Hola Astoria. —respondió divertido ante la actitud divertida e hiperactiva de Astoria.

—Hola Harry. —dijo Valery. Rápidamente le ofreció asiento que esta acepto asintiendo —. Muchas gracias Harry, que caballero. —respondió guiñándole el ojo.

—Hola Seño… —ella lo miró seria y Harry se detuvo —. Valery… —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Así me gusta. —comentó divertida guiñándole el ojo otra vez.

—Hola Harry. —dijo Daphne dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Harry le ofrecía asiento, Valery miraba atentamente con una ceja levantada.

—Hola, Daph —respondió Harry sonriéndole —. Feliz cumpleaños. —mencionó dándole un paquete mientras le besaba la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara y después se sentara en su lugar.

—Harry no tendrías que haberte molestado. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. Abrió el paquete y dentro había una horquilla de plata con un tulipán representado con pétalos de oro y pequeños jades que simulaban al tallo de la flor.

—Es hermoso. —dijo Astoria asomándose para ver mejor. Daphne solo sonrió. Valery miro con asombro la fina joya y después miro a Harry que miraba a su hija mayor con una sonrisa.

—(Él, no ambos… no, no todavía). —pensó con una sonrisa.

—Es precioso Harry, Gracias. —dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, para después ponérselo en el pelo acomodando un mechón de pelo. Harry la miro con una sonrisa. Realmente le quedaba hermoso.

—¿Van a pedir? —preguntó la mesera acercándose a ellos.

—mmm, ¿qué les parece té negro con pastel de chocolate? —dijo Valery mirándolos, todos asintieron.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne y Harry había salió dejando a Astoria y a Valery en la casa de té mientras ellos iban a comprar sus libros para este nuevo año escolar. Ambos estaban acercándose a Flourish y Blotts y vieron sorprendidos la gran multitud que estaba tanto afuera como adentro. La multitud estaba compuesta principalmente por brujas de la edad adulta que esperaban impacientes para poder entrar. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran cartel que decía:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—¿Lockhart no es el que estaba en la lista de los libros que recibimos? —preguntó Daphne mientras leía el gran cartel.

—Sí, los libros no parecían muy… académicos, dentro de unos días voy a ver a Minnie, le voy a preguntar como es.

Ambos entraron caminando sin mucha prisa y esquivando la multitud y escucharon.

—Por favor, todas van a poder conocerlo, pero les pido paciencia y calma a todas… por favor cuidado con los libros. —dijo un mago con aspecto agotado.

Ambos esquivaron una serpenteante cola que terminaba en el fondo de la tienda en donde Gilderoy Lockhart firmaba los libros.

—Oh, Harry, ¡hola!, que casualidad —dijo alegremente la señora Weasley en la fila que parecía que le faltaba el aliento y se arreglaba en todo momento su cabello. —ah,… hola a vos también. —dijo al ver a Daphne.

—Hola Señora Weasley —respondió Harry.

—¿Vos también estas acá para que Gilderoy Lockhart firme tus libros? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—No, no estoy interesado, solo quiero comprar los libros y terminar de pasar la tarde con Daphne. —respondió Harry, mientras Daphne sonría, sin soltarle la mirada a la Señora Weasley.

—Entiendo. —dijo con algo de molestia.

A medida que la cola avanzaba podían ver a Gilderoy Lockhart sentado en una mesa rodeado por fotos de si mismo que guiñaban un ojo y sonreía mostrando una deslumbrante dentadura. Daphne miro con una ceja levantada. El Lockhart real estaba vestido con una túnica color morado y un sombrero puntiagudo ladeado sobre un ondulado cabello.

—Humilde es el hombre. —dijo Daphne de forma irónica.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable sacaba fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humo de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.

—Muévanse —dijo el hombre molesto, empujando a Daphne tirándola al suelo —. Es para el profeta.

—¡Eh!, ¡tenga cuidado! —gritó Harry visiblemente molesto mientras ayudaba a Daphne a volver a aponerse de pie.

Gilderoy Lockhart escucho el ruido, levanto la vista, primero se fijo en Daphne y luego miro a Harry. Se levanto rápidamente.

—¿Acaso ese no es Harry Potter? —preguntó con asombro.

Toda la multitud se movió al costado mientras murmuraba. Harry miraba molesto. Lockhart camino rápidamente y lo agarro del brazo e intento llevarlo adelante, Harry mirando enojado se resistió mientras Daphne lo ayudaba tirando del otro brazo.

—Niña, soltalo, ya sé que queres ser famosa pero, este no es tu momento, es el nuestro momento. —comentó de forma petulante mirando a Daphne.

—Soltame… ahora. —dijo Harry frio y visiblemente molesto.

Gilderoy a lo miró un momento a Harry, Daphne se habia afianzado aún más al brazo de su amigo y él lo soltó y rápidamente hablo.

—Señoras y señores —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con la mano —. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que mantuve en secreto hasta ahora! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle —todos aplaudieron, Harry y Daphne miraban sin entender nada. Él no sabía. Continuó Lockhart, mientras ponían una mano en el hombro de Harry —. Que en breve iba a recibir de mí, mucho más que mi libro "El encantador". Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, Lockhart rápidamente agarro todos sus libros que se los dio a Harry, el con algo de esfuerzo agarro todos los libros y con un chasquido de dedos redujo los libros a la vista de todos, sin decir nada, se acerco rápidamente al mostrador pidió las copias para Daphne, cuando se las entregaron, las redujo también y se las dio. Ambos se encaminaron a la salida.

—Te gusta, ¿No?, Potter —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer, dio un suspiro y lo vio ahí estaba Ron Weasley, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

—¡Déjalo en paz, él no busco esto! —replicó Daphne molesta.

—¿Qué pasa Potter, no podés defenderte solo, que siempre tiene que estar tu novia defendiéndote? —dijo con actitud cansina

—Weasley, no me interesan, va a ser lo mismo que el año pasado, solo te voy a ignorar mientras vos te vas a seguís comportando como un idiota. —respondió caminando hacia la salida mientras Daphne lo fulminaba con la mirada, a lo lejos se veía Draco Malfoy que miraba toda la escena.

—Malfoy. —dijo en forma de saludo mientras continuaba caminando.

—Potter. —respondió serio.

Mientras iban saliendo vieron a Ginny Weasley que lo miraba sonrojada y le sonreía mientras sostenía su caldero nuevo, dentro estaban sus libros. Harry se detuvo extrañado, miro al caldero de Ginny, sintió algo extraño, después la vio a Ginny que lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía lo más posible.

—Harry, ¿pasa algo? —dijo mirando a Ginny, esta lo vio y ambas se fulminaron con la mirada.

—No, Daph, nada, solo fue algo raro que sentí. —ambos sin decir nada se encaminaron afuera de la tienda.

—¿Paso algo?, te quedaste mirando a esa chica Weasley. —preguntó con un deje de molestia. Mientras estaban afuera.

—No era ella, era su caldero. —dijo pensativo.

—¿Su caldero? —volvió a preguntar, pero ahora extrañada.

—Sí, había algo raro, pero no importa. —dijo restándole importancia.

—Así que entraste pensando solo en la autobiografía de Lockhart, ¿eh? —dijo divertida mientras él lo miraba serio.

—No digas nada —dijo molesto mientras Daphne se reía —. Acompáñame tengo que visitar a alguien y después me gustaría hablarte de algo importante. —dijo serio en la última parte.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Ollivander´s? —preguntó Daphne extrañada.

—Sí, cuando vine a comprar mi varita, hubo un problema y no pude comprar ninguna —dijo mientras le abría la puerta a Daphne y después pasaba él —. Tuve que hacer mi propia varita, el Señor Ollivander me la regalo con la condición que viniera todos los años antes de empezar la escuela para revisarla y que le contara si había pasado algo raro con ella. —Daphne lo miro impresionada con los ojos abiertos, pero prefirió quedarse callada, nada en Harry funcionaba de la forma tradicional.

—Señorita Greengrass, Nogal, Nervio de Dragón, Rígida, 32,4 centímetros. Oh... Señor Potter, Quebracho, 39 centímetros, pelo de cola de thestral y pelo de unicornio entrelazados. —dijo entusiasmado al ver al muchacho.

—Buenas tardes Señor Ollivander, vine como me pidió. —dijo sacando su varita de su porta varita, dándosela.

Ollivander agarro rápidamente la varita como si tuviese una pisa de joyería en sus dedos, la miro en cada rincón y en cada lugar que había visible y después se la puso en el oído y cerró los ojos.

—Oh interesante, el núcleo maduró un poco, muy interesante, sí, sí, Señor Potter, esta varita siguen siendo la más especial que salió de mi tienda —dijo mirándolo —. Espero que haya encontrado una respuesta a lo que me conto el año pasado.

—Desgraciadamente no va a ser posible encontrar nunca la respuesta, perdí mi habilidad de controlar magia con parsel.

—¿C-c-como es eso posible? —pregunto impresionado.

—Convertí a mi serpiente en un fénix y tuve que pagar un precio por eso. —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Q-q-qué? —volvió a preguntar visiblemente intrigado.

Harry comenzó contarle la historia a Ollivander que lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Sencillamente increíble, es una pena que hayas perdido tu habilidad con la serpiente, sin lugar a duda hubiera sido increíble poder entender esa habilidad.

—Todavía puede hablar parsel, no sé si es algo residual, pero no siento lo mismo que antes, ahora la magia se siente diferente, sin no disminuyo la potencia de los hechizos ni el control pero es como si hubiese perdido una parte de poder entenderla.

—Ya veo, Señor Potter gracias por contarme todo esto, tu varita está en perfectas condiciones, y el núcleo parase haberse adaptado al uso correctamente, siento un ligero cambio en la densidad de este, pero como dije parece como si estuviera madurando, creo que es por el uso, ¿notaste algún cambio en los hechizos? —preguntó Ollivander pensativo

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como por ejemplo, que la varita, se haya vuelto temperamental a la hora de lanzar hechizos, o que estos salgan con menor potencia de lo que querías que saliera.

—No, nada de eso.

—Ya veo, como la varita es única en su tipo, solo va a ser cuestión de tiempo para saber si hay algún cambio, si eso pasa, envíame una carta contándome lo que sucede y si es algo muy importante iría a Hogwarts a revisarla personalmente.

—Entendido. Gracias Señor Ollivander.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al Gato Negro.

—Daphne, ayer paso algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ayer apareció un elfo domestico en mi cama, me dijo que no tenía que ir a Hogwarts este año, que había un gran peligro que se iba a liberar este año.

—Un elfo, es raro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Un elfo traicionando a su familia, debe haber mucho en juego para hacer eso. —comentó pensativa.

—Dijo que me conocía. Que conocía lo que había pasado con Voldemort. Algo va a pasar este año, hay que estar atentos. —dijo Harry serio.

—Tranquilo, vamos a salir adelante —volvió a comentar con una sonrisa —, parece ser que este año tampoco va a ser tranquilo. ¿No? —dijo suspirando divertida.

—Parece ser que no. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts hay que estar atentos y en cuanto nos demos cuenta de algo trazamos algún plan desde ahí. —dijo abriéndole la puerta a su amiga para que pasara.

 **~0~0~**

Un hermoso y relajante canto inundaba toda la oficina. Una hermosa ave de tamaño comparable a la de un cisne, de azulado y brillante plumaje que tenía tres grandes y largas plumas en la cola pero de color rojizo, pero de una hermosura mucho mayor cantaba alegremente durante esa tarde de verano.

Minerva McGonagall miro el té que estaba tomando y después se giro a ver a la hermosa ave que estaba parada en una percha cerca de su escritorio. La fénix cantaba alegre como todas las tardes, hacia unos meses que estaba bajo su cuidado, y desde el primer día que estuvo en su oficina siempre recitaba alguna hermosa melodía, era sin lugar a duda un espectáculo extremadamente relajante que había convertido sus tardes veraniegas en un verdadero placer.

—Mañana vamos a ir a ver a Harry, Gaya, voy a extrañar tu canto por las tardes. —dijo mientras se levantaba y acariciaba al ave, mientras esta también devolvía la caricia frotando su cabeza en la palma de la bruja y daba un alegre gemido de gusto. El resto de la tarde paso tranquilamente.

Harry estaba sentado leyendo los libros de Lockhart, tenía un ligero tick en el ojo de molestia. Lo que leía era por decir poco, una completa idiotez, no había nada para poder aprender, eran solo historias propias sin ningún material académico y muchas veces con errores en hechizos básicos o narrativos. Escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

—Adelante. —dijo mientras terminaba de leer.

Minerva entro a la habitación, en cuanto estuvo adentro lo primero que voy fue un montón de libros por todos lados, camino esquivando mientras veía a su protegido que estaba acostado con la cabeza saliendo por el borde de la cama mientras que sus piernas estaban estiradas contra la pared de la habitación. Parecía como si estuviera sentado sobre la pared.

—Hola Minnie. —saludó Harry mirando a Minerva mientras esta caminaba hacia donde estaba él.

—Buenos días, Harry, ¿puedo preguntar qué paso acá? —preguntó incrédula.

Harry agarro su varita y de un movimiento ordeno todos los libros que estaban tirados.

—Minnie, ¿Quién permitió a Lockhart enseñar? —preguntó de forma inquisitiva.

—Albus, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió extrañada.

—¿Leíste los libros que se envió como teoría para Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras?

—No, ¿tienen algo de malo? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Cito; "Entonces ante ese incrédulo pueblerino, que sin conocimiento alguno en aquel remoto lugar de Transilvania, logre, solamente concentrándome, curarle de la peligrosa maldición. Él, agradecido por haberle curado de aquella maldición que lo hacía tartamudear, me quiso entregar a su hija en matrimonio como agradecimiento, pero yo caballerosamente rechace la propuesta...". ¿Acaso esto con esto vamos a aprender?

Minerva rápidamente agarro un de los libros y comenzó a leer, lo dejo y agarro otro, repitió la misma acción y con otro y otro.

—No puede ser que Albus haya aceptado esto.

—Eso parece. Ya veremos cómo serán sus clases.

—Por favor si algo raro pasa, avísame. Esto es completamente inútil para aprender. —dijo suspirando derrotada.

Harry se puso de pie y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Minerva, ella sonrió y él con su varita transfiguro una mesa, sillas y ambos se sentaron.

—Excelente transfiguración. —dijo con una sonrisa McGonagall.

—Gracias, aprendí de la mejor, ¿té? —respondió divertido.

—Por favor.

Harry preparo té, sirvió a ambos y comenzaron a tomar el té.

—Supongo que ya no la puedo retener más —dijo sonriendo ante la extrañada cara de Harry por el comentario —. Gaya, podrías venir por favor.

En una bola de fuego apareció Gaya de forma majestuosa, mientras levitaba agitando sus alas. Harry se paro mientras sonreía y extendió los brazos. Gaya fue en picada hacia los brazos de Harry, él los puso más cerca de su cuerpo mientras que la fénix con su cabeza acariciaba la mejilla de su antiguo compañero. Gaya gemía alegre mientras que Harry sonreía alegre. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Aunque no pudieran hablarse, todavía se entendían perfectamente.

Gaya voló alegre hasta la percha que transfiguró McGonagall y comenzó a cantar.

Harry se volvió a sentar y ambos la escucharon mientras Gaya cantaba alegremente.

—Voy a extrañar su canto durante las tardes. —dijo algo melancólicamente.

—Ella puede estar con vos mientras que no esté con migo, no creo poder estar con un fénix por todos lados —comentó con una sonrisa tratando de reconfortar a su profesora. Ella solo sonrió mientras miraba su té —. Profesora, —dijo seriamente. Ella inmediatamente lo miro. —, Hay un problema.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó seriamente.

—Hace unos días apareció un elfo domestico, diciéndome que cosas malas van a pasar en Hogwarts y que no tengo que ir al colegio porque mi vida corre un peligro mortal.

—¿Q-q-qué?, eso no puede ser posible. —dijo Minerva.

—No me dijo nada más aparte de que se llamaba Dobby.

—Merlín, estos es muy serio. ¿No te dijo a que familia pertenecía o cual era el peligro?

—No, le pregunte, pero no me quiso decir, solo me dijo que me tenía que proteger y por eso no me iba a dejar ir a Hogwarts, le dijo que no iba a ir al colegio hasta el primero de septiembre, por lo visto no entendió mi engaño y acepto esto y no volvió a aparecer, pero no sería raro que aparezca nuevamente cuando este ya en el castillo.

—Entiendo, voy a estar atenta y voy a avisarles a los profesores de esto.

—Gracias Minnie.

Ambos se quedaron pensando lo que había pasado. La escuela si la escuela volvía a estar en peligro las cosas se podían muy difíciles, ya había habido problemas con Voldemort el curso pasado, esta vez podía ser peor.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **Las Dos Caras de Selene"**

Acá esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre cualquier error, problema, algo que no se entienda o simplemente comentar, pueden dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje privado contesto todos los review y mensajes, en mi perfil esta mi facebook por si quieren comunicarse de otra forma.

 **Nota 1: Como se abran dado cuenta Harry y Daphne van 2 veces al Callejon Diagon, ¿Por qué se preguntaran?, bueno esto es porque las cartas de Hogwarts llegan antes para los alumnos de primer año y para el resto llega a principios de agosto, esto para que los alumnos de hijo Muggles puedan acostumbrase a los cambios y a las ideas nuevas. (Interpretación propia)**

 **Nota 2: Voy a ir agregando nuevo amigos y personas en las que Harry va a poder confiar, pero esto es progresivo, aunque Harry haya aceptado la muerte de Quirrell y se sienta mejor consigo mismo, eso no significa que va a confiar en todo el mundo.**

 **Nota 3: Supongo que se preguntaran porque fue tan corta la visita con Ollivander, bueno eso es porque como todo lleva tiempo y la varita de Harry no es la excepción, por ahora no va a tener mucha información directa que nos pueda decir.**

 **Nota 4: Daphne nació el 10 de agosto es solo 10 días menor que Harry. Es un detallo que por ahí algunos pasaron por alto en el capitulo X.**

 **Nota 5: Supongo que se preguntaran porque Gaya es de plumaje azul y no rojo y amarillo como Fawkes, bueno es que me gusto que fuera azulado. jajaja**

 **Agradezco esta vez especialmente a:**

 **Carlos29: por su review y buena onda como siempre (Acá esta lo que mencionabas que no estaba en el capítulo anterior)**

 **Naruto Agüero: por su buena onda y recomendaciones para el fic (Cambie el nombre del título que te había porque el otro me parecía no tan acorde con lo que es la idea principal del capítulo)**

 **Vi38: (Adoro tus reviews minimalistas, son geniales porque digo, "si Vi38 me pone un excelente o un muy bien, entonces el capitulo salió bien, sino fue más bien regular" JAJAJA.**

 **Marcos:** **como siempre me encantan tus análisis y los textos que te escribís.**


	13. Las Dos Caras de Selene

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XIII**

" _ **Las Dos Caras de Selene"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry estaba en su habitación e hizo que Gaya desapareciera en una bola de fuego, sería muy problemático que los muggles en la estación King´s Cross vieran un gran fénix azul al lado de una chico de 12 años. El ambiente era cálido y agradable, el sol brillaba pero era perfectamente soportable gracias a que el viendo no permitía que el calo se estacionara.

Harry miraba casi hipnotizado el perfecto cielo lapislázuli a través de la ventana del auto mientras viajaba con dirección al andén 9 y 3/4, era un agradable mañana de septiembre.

Las cosas se habían vuelto raras últimamente, se sentía raro, había algo que dentro de él no funcionaba correctamente, no se lo había dicho a Daphne, no, tampoco podía decírselo. Se lo iba a tener que preguntar a McGonagall, ella seguro que iba a poder aconsejarle y seguramente expresarle correctamente lo que pasaba, aunque tenía miedo de la respuesta y lo que representaba, sabía, que si las cosas eran como él creía, entonces, todo se iba volver mucho más complejo de lo que él iba a poder controlar. Suspiro cansinamente, los últimos dos días habían sido problemáticos, se volvió a concentrar en el cielo azul, sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Cuando cruzo el andén volvió a ver aquella hermosa e imponente locomotora roja y negra, había llegado 15 minutos antes del horario de salida, comenzó a caminar y no tardo mucho en ver a las 3 mujeres rubias que el conocía.

—Harry te estábamos esperando —dijo Astoria alegre —, ¿Cómo me veo?

—Preciosa, como todo una alumna de Hogwarts —dijo Harry divertido con una sonrisa. Astoria sonrío alegremente. Daphne haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios y carraspeo mientras que miraba de reojo a su hermana y su mejor amigo. Harry la miro y se comenzó a reír por la expresión de su amiga —. Vos también te ves hermosa Daphne.

—S-si gracias. —dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa boba.

Valery se rio ante la pequeña escena de celos de su hija.

—No creen que deberían ir buscando un lugar, no falta mucho para que salga el tren. —dijo mirándolos para después ver el tren.

—Si mamá, vamos Daph, Harry. —respondió rápidamente Astoria caminando hacia los vagones.

—No te falta algo señorita. —replicó rápidamente Valery con una mueca de disgusto. Astoria se giro rápidamente y abrazo a su madre, Daphne miro a su madre y también se despidió de ella, Harry miraba ligeramente alejado la escena.

—Adiós Valery. —dijo Harry mirándola cuando termino de despedirse de sus hijas.

Valery le hizo una seña con la mano y Harry se acerco, ella rápidamente lo abrazo dulcemente como solo una madre puede hacer. Harry se puso rígido, todos sus músculos se tensaron y los ojos se abrieron bien grandes ante la muestra de afecto, esto no paso desapercibido para la mayor Greengrass, cuando lo soltó le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo miro a los ojos.

—Por favor, cuida a mis hijas, son lo más importante que tengo. —dijo casi como si fuera un susurro de forma suplicante.

—S-S-Si por supuesto. —respondió Harry todavía nervioso.

—Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí. Ellas son lo más importante en mi vida. Pasa un lindo año Harry. —volvió a decir mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Harry y después lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Minerva y Daphne eran las únicas que le habían dado muestras de afecto tanto físico como emocional, era algo que solo estaba reservado para ellas y nadie más, era raro que alguien fuera de su círculo más intimo le mostrasen cariño, era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo se sentía bien recibir cariño de alguien y de forma tan amorosa.

Ante la atenta mirada de Daphne se sereno y los tres entraron a un vagón, un nuevo año comenzaba. Un nuevo año lleno de sorpresa

 **~0~0~**

Caminaron un buen rato en los distintos vagones, pero todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados o con gente indeseable al cual era preferible evitar. Los tres, con Harry al frente llegaron a un compartimiento que parecía vacio. Harry abrió la puerta, dentro había una sola persona, una chica específicamente, que estaban sentada tranquilamente leyendo un diario al revés.

—Hola, disculpa por interrumpir tu lectura —dijo Harry llamando la atención de la chica. Esta lo miro bajando ligeramente el diario —, ¿Podríamos mis amigas y yo sentarnos acá?

—Hola —dijo con una voz suave y tranquila —, por supuesto. —contesto afirmativamente mirándolo a los ojos por un momento.

—Vengan, podemos sentarnos acá. —dijo Harry mirando por el pasillo del vagón.

Los tres, ante la atenta mirada de la chica, entraron, mientras que los miraba como si fueran seres completamente exóticos. La muchacha que estaba sentada junto a la ventana levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlos mejor. Tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos grises y saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente.

La muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada, quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o que estaba leyendo una revista al revés, sin embargo para Harry había algo que la hacía ver más cuerda que la mayoría de las personas. Harry la miro extrañado pero con una sonrisa sincera dijo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, ella —dijo señalando con la mano a su Daphne que se había sentado a su lado —, es Daphne Greengrass y ella —continuó señalando esta vez a Astoria —, es Astoria Greengrass.

—Hola, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, es un placer conocerlos. —dijo con aire soñador mientras miraba fijamente al chico de ojos verdes.

Harry se puso serio y la miro atentamente a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada sosteniéndosela en todo momento, ante la extrañada viste de las hermanas Greengrass, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reírse.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerte Luna. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Es tu primer año en Hogwarts? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sí, ¿ustedes?

—No, yo y Harry estamos en segundo, pero para mi hermana Astoria si lo es. —dijo alegremente.

—Oh, ya veo, ustedes dos son interesante. —mencionó mirando a Harry y Daphne.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó interesado Harry.

—Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin como buenos amigos, eso es raro, mi papá me conto que ambas casas nunca se llevaron bien ni nunca se vio a dos trabajando juntos, pero ustedes son diferentes.

—Bueno nosotros somos la excepción a la regla. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. Par después mirar a Harry que tenía una sonrisa alegre.

—Ustedes son muy interesantes, no siguen el orden natural de las cosas.

—Exacto, así somos nosotros. —comentó Harry.

—¿Que revista estás leyendo? —preguntó Astoria.

—El Quisquilloso, mi padre es el editor. —respondió alegremente.

—Oh. —dijo poco convencida.

—¿Pasa algo Astoria? —preguntó Harry sin entender el cambio de actitud de la hermana de su amiga.

—El Quisquilloso es conocido por publicar noticias locas y obviamente inventadas sin fundamentos o pruebas acompañadas por malas caricaturas de celebridades. —respondió incomoda.

—Supongo que tendría que leer lo que dice, pero muchas veces las grandes mentiras esconden una gran verdad. Un escritor que lei decía: Los políticos mienten para esconder la verdad y los artistas mienten para decir la verdad. —Luna miró completamente maravillada ante el comentario de Harry.

—¿Por qué lo estabas leyendo al revés? —preguntó Daphne levantando una ceja.

—Para poder saber lo que esconde. —contestó Luna. Harry levanto una ceja, Luna erra rara y excéntrica pero había algo en ella que le decía que ella no mentía.

—Luna —dijo llamando la atención de la chica —, ¿Te gustan los animales fantásticos? —Luna lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Por supuestos, me encantan, mi padre y yo a veces salimos de viaje a buscar Snorkack de cuerno arrugado o tratamos de cazar Mecap pero siempre pero hasta ahora nunca los pudimos encontrar.

—¿Mecap?, ese animal no existe. —dijo Daphne.

—Por supuesto que existe, Son criaturas brillantes y pequeñas que brillan pero solo aparece cuando uno está calmado. —dijo Luna rápidamente.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y sonrió. Luna era una persona muy especial e interesante. Afuera del vagón se veían los prados de Escocia bajo el sol de fines de verano, era una vista realmente relajante y pacifica que podía relajar y hacer olvidar de los problemas a cualquier persona.

—¿Alguna vez vieron un fénix azul? —preguntó Harry mirándolas a todas.

—No, ¿vos viste uno? —preguntó Astoria interesada.

Daphne sonrió y Luna abrió grande los ojos, en ese momento toda la atención fue puesta en Harry.

—Sí, supongo que ya es hora de presentarla. Gaya podrías venir —dijo con fuerza la última parte —, miren a la venta pero quédense en el lugar. —volvió a decir Harry.

Una gran bola de fuego apareció fuera del tren moviéndose de forma paralela a este. Luna abrió ligeramente la boca en forma de sorpresa, de la bola de fuego se escucho un hermoso cantico y de pronto el fuego se deshizo desapareciendo y apareció una hermosa y azulada ave, que gimió dulce y alegremente. El ave se giro alejándose del tren, Luna se pego al vidrio mirando a la fénix alejarse, Gaya dio la vuelta y a toda velocidad se dirigió al vidrio a toda velocidad.

Luna abrió grande los ojos, el mundo entero para ella comenzó a ir más lentamente, por un momento sus orbes grisáceos conectaron con los de Gaya. Gaya se prendió fuego y entro como al compartimiento atravesando el vidrio de la ventana sin siquiera haberle hecho daño, la rubia Lovegood, con una cara de maravilla, la siguió en todo momento con la mirada, en el momento que estuvo adentro el fuego desapareció automáticamente y comenzó a aletear enérgicamente mientras gemía alegremente.

Gaya descendió lentamente en las piernas de Harry y cuando se poso en su regazo rápidamente estiro su cabeza para acariciar con esta el majilla de su amado amigo. Gaya gimió varias veces y después miro a las mujeres rápidamente reconoció a Daphne y se lanzo hacia ella para acariciarla también. Daphne se rio ante el entusiasmo de la ex serpiente, acaricio su suave plumaje y le sonrió.

—Tiempo sin vernos Gaya. —dijo sonriéndole a la fénix, Gaya gimió alegremente y más tranquila volvió al regazo de Harry.

Astoria miraba con la boca abierta, con una cara de verdadero asombro y una mirada de verdadero entusiasmo. Luna era un caso muy especial su cara destilaba asombro y entusiasmo, su boca está abierta pero con un gran sonrisa y sus ojos miraban y seguían todo movimiento que hacia Gaya como si fuese la cosa más hipnótica del mundo.

—Ellas son Astoria, la hermana de Daph —dijo señalando con la mano a Astoria, Gaya gimió como si entendiese —, y ella es Luna Lovegood —Gaya miro fijamente a los ojos de Luna, ambas se miraron intensamente, el ave canturreo una melodía corta. Luna sonrió alegremente —. ¿Les gustaría acariciarla? —Astoria asintió enérgicamente y Luna como si fuese navidad asintió enérgicamente.

Gaya se poso sobre las manos de Harry y este acerco el ave hasta Astoria que le acaricio lentamente el plumaje mientras sonreía.

—Es tan hermosa. —Harry asintió. Luna miraba la escena maravillada y al mismo tiempo se estaba relamía los labios de forma impaciente. Cuando Astoria termino Harry miro a Luna y este alejo un poco a Gaya de ella, Luna lo miro por un momento sorprendida y algo de tristeza se formaron en sus ojos, Harry rápidamente dijo.

—Pone tus piernas juntas. —Luna sin decir nada obedeció y Harry puso a Gaya sobre las piernas de la rubia chica.

Luna y Gaya se miraron fijamente, lentamente ella levanto la mano y acaricio suavemente el plumaje del ave, la fénix no hizo ningún sonido solo cerró los ojos. Luna volvió a levantar la mano y comenzó a acariciar desde la cabeza bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a la parte baja del lomo y luego volver a repetir el proceso.

Luna estuvo un buen rato mirando y acariciando a Gaya como si fuese el objeto más preciado y maravilloso de la tierra. Escucharon la puerta del compartimiento abrirse y vieron una cabellera colorada.

—Nunca podes dejar de hacer escándalo, ¿no Potter? —dijo Ron mirando —. ¿Qué esa cosa?

—No te importa Weasley te recomendaría que te fueras y nos dejaras en paz. —respondió rápidamente Harry.

—Primero fue una serpiente venenosa y ahora un ave parlanchina, en algún momento vas a tener que dejar de traer animales a Hogwarts. —dijo mirando molesto y con desagrado a todos. Para después irse de la misma forma que vino.

—Ron Weasley —dijo Harry molesto —, se vive comportando como un inmaduro y esta cegado por la parcialidad hacia Gryffindor, recomendaría que lo eviten. —dijo mirando a Astoria y a Luna que lo miraban y después asintieron.

—Está invadido por Suutafs, si él no se da cuenta no podes hacer nada por él. —comento Luna mientras seguía acariciando con gusto a Gaya.

—¿Suutafs? —preguntó Astoria de forma incrédula.

—Sí, son unas criaturas acostumbran a infestar los muérdagos, a robar las cosas de las personas, para luego devolverlas de manera muy extraña y hacen que las personas se comporten de forma poco racionales. —explicó Luna con simpleza.

—Luna por casualidad los Suutaf se escribiendo de esta forma. —dijo mientras escribía el nombre de la criatura en el aire con su varita.

—Sí, se escribe así. —respondió de forma afirmativa y continua prestándole atención a Gaya

—La actitud poco racional de las personas tiene que ver con la estupidez, ¿no? —preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa. Luna lo miro rápidamente sorprendida y le sonrió con su mayor sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Ya me parecía. Sí, creo que tenes razón, sin lugar a duda está invadido por Suutaf.

—¿Qué?, pero si ni siquiera existen. —habló rápidamente Daphne con cara sorprendida mientras miraba a Harry.

—Oh, por supuesto que existen, solo hay que ver más allá del nombre —dijo Harry mirándolo divertido —, ¿No Luna?

—Por supuesto. —respondió divertida. Daphne sin entender nada miro de forma intermitente a ambos Harry se rio ante esta acción y volvió a hablar.

—Daph, ¿cómo se escribe paz en latín?

—Pacem

—Bien, ahora léelo al revés.

—Mecap. —Su cara y la de Astoria se llenaron de asombro.

—Los mecap, solo aparecen cuando estas tranquilo —Daphne miro a Harry por un momento de forma interrogante —, Luna nos lo dijo, ella lee el Quisquilloso al revés para poder saber sus secretos. —Luna miro a Harry sorprendida, había descubierto el secreto de su padre en poco tiempo.

Daphne vio la cara de sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo de afirmación de Luna, la chica era igual de especial que Harry. Ambos compartían esa extraña y rara forma de ver el mundo de una forma complemente diferente, Luna lo analizaba con palabras y Harry lo podía sentir a su alrededor gracias a su sensibilidad a la magia, ellos podían ver el mundo de una forma completamente diferente, entender a las personas de formas que muchos no comprenderían, que muchos tildarían de locura.

Antes de llegar del tren Gaya desapareció en una bola de fuego y Harry rápidamente se puso su uniforme para la impresión de las dos de primer año solo con un chasquido de dedos.

—No se preocupen, después de verlo hacer eso tantas veces te acostumbras. —les dijo Daphne divertida.

Astoria y Luna se fueron a los votes, mientras que Daphne y Harry fueron se dirigieron a las carrozas. Harry cuando llego rápidamente abrió los ojos con impresión.

—¿Ves los caballos que están tirando las carrozas?

—S-Si, son caballos demacrados, casi parecen muertos. —respondió de forma igual de asombrada. Harry se giro y vio a Percy.

—Percy, ¿Qué son esos caballos que tiran de las carrosas?

—¿Qué caballos Harry?, las carrozas están encantadas.

—¿Que pasa Potter, te estás volviendo loco? —comento burlonamente Zacharias Smith.

Zacharias Smith era el heredero de la antigua casa Smith, descendientes directos de Helga Hufflepuff. Zacharias era un chico de estatura promedio, de pelo rubio, ojos marrones y piel clara. Pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff sin embargo no encajaba con el estereotipo de esta casa ya que era egoísta y presuntuoso.

Ninguno de los le prestó atención al odioso Hufflepuff y decidieron no darle importancia al asunto para luego subirse al carruaje junto con los gemelos Weasley y partieron al antiquísimo y maravilloso castillo.

 **~0~0~**

El gran salón estaba iluminado hermosamente justo como el año pasado, las mesas estaban abarrotadas de gente, encima de ellos había innumerables velas que alumbran todo el salón y de fondo un cielo estrellado que daba una vista casi romántica del lugar.

A través de la confusión de los sombreros negros y puntiagudos de Hogwarts, Harry vio una larga hilera de alumnos de primer curso que, con caras asustadas y algunos asombrados, iban entrando en el comedor.

Harry vio la característica cabellera rubio oro de Luna con su habitual aire soñador. Era inconfundiblemente ella, a su lado iba una temerosa Astoria que miraba con asombro y miedo todo a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, la profesora McGonagall, una bruja con

Gafas, su clásica túnica color verde esmeralda y con el pelo recogido apretadamente con una inconfundible peineta de plata, ponía el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados. Harry sonrió ante este detalle y solo se dedico a ver la selección.

Cada año, ese sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, un año antes, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Había sido el comienzo de algo muy importante, él con sus ganas de ir a Gryffindor y cambiar las cosas junto con Daphne.

Harry se perdió en sus recuerdos en todo lo que había pasado, el dolor todavía seguia a flor de piel, pero en ese momento al menos no estaba solo. La inconfundible voz de Minerva lo saco de su ensoñación, se había perdido parte de la selección, suspiro y decidió volver a concentrarse en el evento.

—Lovegood Luna. —dijo en voz alta McGonagall para después mirar lo extraño de sus accesorios. Se escucharon algunos murmullos sobre todo sobre su vestimenta pero Harry no les hizo caso, conoció a Luna y era una persona extremadamente interesante. Ella se sentó en el taburete y le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza.

—(mmm, una mente sin lugar a dudas extraordinaria, que es esto, oh, claro ideas únicas y nuevas en un mundo que le tiene miedo al cambio y a lo nuevo, ¿vos crees que vas a triunfar con estas?). —preguntó el sombrero en la mente de Luna.

—(Sí). —respondió Luna sencillamente a la voz del sombrero seleccionador.

—(Ya veo… ¿Qué es esto?, ellos otra vez. Interesante. ¿Te encontraron o los encontraste?). —preguntó nuevamente el Sobrero.

—(Supongo que ambas, son buenas personas, me gustan, Harry me entiende y Daphne no me juzga y al menos intenta también comprender de lo que hablo. No son como las personas que usualmente tiende a encontrarse papá por su revista).

—(No es raro eso, ambos el primer día y sin siquiera haber entrado al colegio ya querían cambiar las cosas, tenían ideas radicales que por lo visto continúan en pie, ambos querían cambiar el orden natural de las cosas). —dijo el Sombrero con entusiasmo.

—(Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos). —el Sombrero se rio audiblemente.

—No tengo ninguna duda de eso. Las cosas tienen que seguir evolucionando. El cambio es inevitable —dijo de forma audible a todos, el sombrero hizo un momento de silencio —. RAVENCLAW. —gritó fuertemente.

Todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudieron con algo de duda. Filius aplaudió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a su nueva estudiante sentarse en su mesa.

Los nombres siguieron Astoria al igual que su hermana fue sorteada en Slytherin y Ginny Weasley, como todo Weasley, quedo en Gryffindor.

—Bien, bien ahora que los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados, es un placer presentar a quien va a ser su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras… —habló el director.

—Permítame profesor Dumbledore —dijo Lockhart interrumpiendo y parándose delante de todos el director lo vio extrañado y le cedió la palabra —, como ya muchos me conocerán, soy Gilderoy Lockhart y voy a ser su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. —volvió a hablar sonriendo y moviendo su ondulado pelo —. Esperó que todos puedan aprender de mis grandes hazañas, sino ya saben, pueden leer mis libros en donde relato a la perfección todas mis grandes odas. —con un movimiento presuntuoso ante el suspiro de muchas estudiantes se giro y volvió a sentarse sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

Harry miro a Daphne desde su lugar que estaba tratando de contener la risa ante el extraño discurso del nuevo profesor, él sonrió ante las expresiones de su amiga y se quedo viendo fijamente por un rato mientras que Dumbledore seguía con su discurso. Daphne se giro por un momento y lo vio mirándola, sus miradas se conectaron un momento. Solo se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran completamente hipnotizados el uno con el otro, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Hola Harry, vamos a ser compañeros de casa ¿no te parece genial? —habló Ginny con las mejillas sonrosadas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, mientras lo miraba completamente absorta a él.

—¿Eh…?, a si va a ser genial. —respondió Harry sonriéndole amablemente.

Daphne bajo su mirada a su plato vacio y sonrió tontamente.

—Daphne, ¿estás bien? —pregunto Astoria viendo a su hermana.

—Sí, no es nada. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermana.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano como siempre, la sala común estaba completamente vacía, bajo al gran comedor y Daphne lo esperaba como siempre lo hacía.

—Buen día Daph. —dijo Harry saludando con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Harry ¿vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, pero antes pidamos nuestros horarios. —respondió serio.

—¿Pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar mientras entraban al gran comedor.

—¿Leíste los libros de Lockhart?

—Sí, fueron como decirlo… poco instructivos.

—Espero que la clase sea mejor que el año pasado. No tengo ganas de volver a ser autodidacta. —dijo con un deje de molestia.

—Pero si son un desastre, no va a quedar otra solución.

—Ya le avise a la profesora McGonagall esto, todavía no me respondió nada, creo que está esperando a que le diga cómo son sus clases.

—¿Le dijiste sobre el elfo?

—Sí, me dijo que iba a prestar atención a todo lo que pasase.

—Al menos ahora tenemos apoyo de los profesores, esperemos que no pase nada.

—Buen día profesora McGonagall. —dijeron ambos enfrente de la mesa de profesores. Minerva subió la vista y cuando los vio les dio su mayor sonrisa.

—Buenos días a ambos, como siempre levantados temprano, estoy orgullosa de ambos.

—Gracias —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa —, sino, no seriamos el dúo de oro. —dijo divertida. Los tres se rieron audiblemente.

—Acá esta su horario Señor Potter. —dijo todavía riéndose.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Harry, vamos a buscar el mío. —dijo agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta el lugar donde estaba Snape.

—Buen día Profesor Snape. —habló Daphne más seria.

—Buen día Señorita Greengrass, Señor Potter. —respondió igual de serio el saludo.

—Buenos días Profesor Snape. —Snape asintió y rápidamente saco el horario de Daphne y se lo entrego.

Ambos fueron a sentarse y comenzaron a desayunar.

—mmm compartimos Herbología, Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. —dijo Harry para después tomar un poco de su té.

Ambos tenían en su primera clase, Herbología. Vieron entrar una chica entrar al gran comedor dando saltitos. Y luego sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Un flash los encegueció a ambos, pestañando rápidamente miraron a quien les había segado. Delante de ellas había un chico no muy alto, con el pelo castaño y con mirada alegre y que parecía estar muy nervioso.

—H-h-ho-hola Harry Potter, mi nombre es Colin Creevey, es un placer, no, es un honor conocerte. —Harry lo miro sorprendido esto era nuevo. Él chico miro a Daphne y se sorprendió —. Una Slytherin en la mesa de Gryffindor. —dijo anonadado.

—Hola, Colin, el placer es mío —respondió con una sonrisa amable —, ella es Daphne Greengrass, es mi amiga y si es una Slytherin, espero que no haya ningún problema con eso, ¿no? —preguntó seriamente.

—N-n-no por supuesto que no me molesta. ¿Puedo sacarte una foto? —preguntó emocionado.

Daphne se echo a reír por la cara de completa sorpresa que puso Harry.

—Supongo que no me molestaría. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Colin no perdió el tiempo y el flash se hizo visible capturando el momento. La foto salió de la parte trasera de la cámara y se la mostro a Harry.

—Aww, es adorable. —exclamó Daphne divertida en tono de burla.

—No lo menciones. —contesto rápidamente Harry con mirada molesta, Daphne se echo a reír, para molestia del oji verde.

—¿Me la podrías firmar? Por favor, ¿Si? —preguntó Colin en tono suplicante.

Harry suspiro y saco su pluma y firmo la parte baja de la fotografía.

—Colin voy a hacer una excepción esta vez, pero no me gusta nada esto —después pensó un momento. —. ¿Podrías sacarme una foto con Daphne y hacer dos copias? —preguntó Harry mirándolo.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió con entusiasmo, Daphne se sorprendió —, ¿Listos? —Harry se acerco a Daphne y sonrió, ella lo vio por un momento y él miro a la cámara con una sonrisa también. El flash resonó dos veces en el gran salón.

—Gracias Harry por la foto, te dejo terminar de desayunar. —dijo dándoles las fotos para luego irse alegremente, a otro lugar de la mesa.

Harry agarro las fotos pasándole una a Daphne, ambos miraron la fotografía. Esa era la primera fotografía de ellos juntos.

Los dos sonrieron.

—Como te lo dije antes Potter, siempre tenes que ser el protagonista en todo ¿no? —se escucho una voz cerca de ellos. Harry suspiro y con mirada cansina vio a quien hablaba.

—No te cansas de estar siempre molestando, ¿no Weasley? —dijo rápidamente Daphne molesta.

—No te hable a vos, sucia serpiente, deberías estar en tu mesa y llevarte al traidor de Potter.

Harry lo miro irritado, las cosas de la mesa comenzaron a temblar violentamente, la bebida de los vasos que estaban alrededor de Harry comenzaron a elevarse como si fueran a formar estalagmitas, todos miraron con asombro, el aire alrededor del joven mago se había vuelto muy denso y había bajado un par de grados gracias a la mirada fría que destilaban de aquellos ojos verdes.

—No le hables de esa forma. —dijo fríamente Harry mirando a su pelirrojo compañero con una mirada que solo soltaba molestia y enojo.

—¿Q-q-que está pasando? —preguntó temeroso Ron. La madera de la meso crujió y apareció una grieta en la madera.

—¡POTTER! —se escucho fuertemente en el silencioso salón mientras que Minerva caminaba rápidamente a donde estaba la pelea. —, Potter contrólate —Harry volvió en sí, las cosas inmediatamente volvieron a su estado normal. Harry vio como McGonagall lo veía seria —. ¿Alguien me quiere explicar que fue lo que paso acá? —preguntó seriamente a todos.

—Weasley estaba molestando a Harry y a Daphne. —dijo casi en un susurro pero completamente audible Neville Longbottom.

El chico había crecido desde el año pasado pero todavía tenía ese inconfundible estado de nerviosismo que lo caracterizaba. Harry lo miro rápidamente asombrado, era la primera vez, desde que lo había curado que hablaba, todos en la casa a excepción de algunas personas lo miraban con recelo y desconfianza.

—Señor Weasley, ¿tiene algo que comentar de lo dicho del Señor Logbottom?

—No, profesora. —contestó molesto.

—Bien, ahora quiero que todos terminen de desayunar en paz —Ron se sentó alejando de ambos, McGonagall lo miro y suspiro. —. Harry, por favor, controla tus emociones, esto no puede pasar ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, saco su varita y de un movimiento la mesa se reparo. El desayuno continuo en silencio, Ron Weasley era un problema y las cosas solo hacían más que empeorar con cada encuentro que tenían.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** _ **El Único Deseo Es Aprender**_ **"**

Bueno les traje rápidamente un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema o comentario que quieran dejar, pueden dejar un review, mandarme un mensaje o esta mi facebook en mi resumen de perfil.

 **Nota 1: Selene era el nombre que tenía la diosa griega que representaba a la Luna.**

 **Nota 2: En este fic Luna tiene un protagonismo mucho más profundo que el de la historia original, los seres mágicos en los que ella cree son una crítica social a la gente que la rodea y solo aquellos que puedan ver por encima de los prejuicios y ver mas allá de lo que tienen delante pueden entenderla.**

 **Nota 3: Luna va a tener una gran importancia y un gran papel para Harry, pero como ya lo dije y lo repito siempre, todo tiene un proceso, no van a ser amigos de un momento al otro.**

 **Nota 4: Extrañezas y datos de Luna Lovegood:**

 **Nacimiento: 13 de febrero**

 _ **Suutaf**_ **(Fatuus –Idiota/Estúpido/Torpe en latin)** = Segun los Lovegood, acostumbran a infestar los muérdagos o las personas, tienden a hacer que otros roben las cosas, para luego devolverlas de manera muy extraña y hacer que se comporten como idiotas.

 _ **Mecap**_ **(Pacem – Paz en latin)** = Son criaturas brillantes y pequeñas que brillan pero solo aparece cuando uno está calmado y en paz consigo mismo. Es una referencia al brillo en los ojos que aparecen en las personas que están verdaderamente felices o se sienten en paz consigo mismo.

 _ **Sutem**_ **(Metus – Miedo en latin)** = Son criaturas que entran en tu cabeza y confunden tu cerebro.

 _ **Snorkack de cuerno arrugado**_ =Son como los snorkack pero con cuerno arrugado, todavía no hay registro de haber visto uno.

 _ **Gusanos aquavirus**_ = Son gusanos que los Lovegood creen que los crian en el departamento de misterios, en el ministerio de magia.

 _ **Plimpys de agua dulce**_ = Son como los plimpys de mar o que están en el lago negro, pero aparecen en los ríos, Luna los suele cazar en un lago cerca de su casa.

 **Nota 5: Estas son las criaturas que van a existir por parte de Luna, el resto quedan suprimidos del canon.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Agradecimientos por sus reviews:**

 **Mar91,** **Christine C** **,** **carlos29** **,** **y** **Ryogana**.


	14. El Único Deseo Es Aprender

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XIV**

" _ **Único Deseo Es Aprender"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El castillo, para alegría de los muchos elfos que trabajaban en el castillo, estaba nuevamente repleto de vida gracias a los estudiantes que vivían ahí durante el ciclo lectivo, los profesores volvían a sus rutinas habituales que, aunque muchas veces se quejasen de los problemas, les daba una razón para continuar ejerciendo sus profesiones.

Daphne y Harry abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino externo en la parte de atrás del la fortificación y se encaminaron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas, que luego eran cultivadas por la Profesora Sprout.

Al divisar los invernaderos, vieron que todo el mundo estaba esperando en la entrada esperando a la educadora. Harry y Daphne acababan de llegar cuando vieron a Gilderoy Lockhart acercarse con paso decidido desde la explanada. La Profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos.

La profesora Sprout era una bruja de estatura pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre una cabellera suelta y grisácea. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, ya que siempre estaba trabajando con las plantas. Gilderoy Lockhart, a diferencia de la trabajadora profesora, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente turquesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.

—Profesora Sprout, ¿está bien? —preguntó Harry mirando los vendajes.

—Sí querido, gracias por preguntar, solo fue un insi…

—¡Hola que hay! —saludó Gilderoy Lockhart con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a la profesora Sprout que lo miro con molestia —. Estuve explicando a la Profesora Sprout como hay que cuidar a las Tentáculas Venenosas, para evitar esas heridas. ¡Pero no quiero que piensen que se mas que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me encontré con varias plantas exóticas…

—La Tentácula Venenosa no es una planta exótica, se la encuentra en todas partes del mundo. —dijo Daphne interrumpiendo con la ceja levantada mientras que Sprout miro a su alumna con una sonrisa cómplice. Lockhart se quedo sin palabras sorprendido con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Hoy vamos a ir al invernadero numero 3, así que todos, síganme. —habló la Profesora todavía con una sonrisa de victoria, lo cual a pesar del disgusto de hace un momento, que no concordaba para nada con su humor habitual, todavía mantenía su alegría que la caracterizaba.

Se escucho mucho interés en todos los alumnos. Hasta entonces solo habían ido al invernadero número 1, que tenia plantas relativamente comunes y que no poseían ninguna peligrosidad. En cambio el invernadero numero 3 había plantas mucho más interesante y peligrosas. La Profesora Sprout saco un gran llavero de su cinto y comenzó a rebuscar entre las distintas llaves hasta que encontró la que buscaba y abrió la puerta. Un gran olor de tierra húmeda y abono mezclado con el intenso aroma de flores gigantes invadió las fosas nasales de todos. Harry se disponía a entrar junto con Daphne hasta que sintió un brazo que lo detenía.

—Harry, me gustaría hablar con vos… Profesora Sprout, no le molesta que retenga a Harry unos minutos ¿no?

—Solo un momento, el Señor Potter tiene buenas calificaciones en mi clase no me gustaría que eso cambiase. —dijo visiblemente molesta cerrando la puerta del invernadero.

—Harry —habló Lockhart con sus relucientes dientes brillando con el sol de la mañana —. Harry, Harry, Harry.

Harry no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a Lockhart con seriedad, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que el egocéntrico profesor se refería. Lockhart continúo.

—El espectáculo que diste hoy aceptando una foto y dando un autografo de un fan, para después dar un espectáculo de magia complemente pura, haciendo temblar, mesas, sillas, vasos y hasta hacer levitar la bebida de estos y solo con una mirada seria, sin lugar a duda me haces acordar a mi mismo cuando tenía tu edad.

Harry no dijo nada, respiro hondo y cuando estaba por decir algo, Lockhart volvió a hablar.

—Te pegue el gusanito de la publicidad ¿no? —en la cara de Harry apareció un tick en el ojo —. Le encontraste el gusto a eso no, desde que nos vimos en Fluorish y Botts y nos convertimos en primera plana del diario no pudiste resistirte a salir de nuevo ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa de complicidad. En Harry era visible una mueca de molestia y el tick en el ojo que ya tenía.

—No profesor, no busco nada de eso porque…

—Harry, Harry, Harry —interrumpió Lockhart sin dejar de terminar de hablar a Harry —, Lo entiendo, es natural querer probar un poco mas una vez que uno le agarro el gusto. Y me da mucha vergüenza a mi mismo por haberte hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero, Harry, no podes ir liberando tu magia en todos lados solo para demostrar lo genial, que somos algunas personas como nosotros, ¿Si? Ya vas a tener tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas más grande. Si, si, ya sé lo que seguramente estas pensando: ¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago reconocido y de fama internacional! Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como vos ahora. ¡De hecho, creo que era menos importante! Quiero decir que hay gente que escucho hablar de vos, ¿no?, por todo el asunto con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —Lockhart miro fijamente la cicatriz que tenia Harry en la frente —. Ya sé, ya sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces seguidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista Corazón de Bruja, como hice yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.

Desde dentro de los invernaderos los vidrios comenzaron a temblar violentamente, la Profesora Sprout miraba consternada lo que estaba pasando al igual que los demás alumnos pero estos con miedo visible en sus caras. Daphne rápidamente se acerco a la Profesora Sprout y le llamo la atención. Pomona miro a la chica que le hizo una seña con la mano para decirle algo al oído.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Harry, algo debe estar pasando con Lockhart. —le dijo en voz baja en el oído.

Pomona rápidamente camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, Lockhart se estaba marchando y Harry miraba intranquilo al profesor mientras se iba. La Profesora Sprout se puso a su altura e hizo que la mirara.

—Harry, ¿estás bien?, ¿paso algo con Lockhart? —preguntó Sprout

—Comparo la muerte de mis padres con el concurso de la sonrisa más encantadora y dijo que lo suyo era más importante. —respondió Harry con la mirada perdida.

—No le prestes atención a lo que dice, el no entiende nada de lo que paso ese día, ¿Si cariño? —dijo Pomona con una sonrisa.

Harry se relajo y con un suspiro profundo ambos entraron de nuevo al invernadero. Harry se puso al lado de Daphne y la clase comenzó. La profesora Sprout se puso en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa, esta había unas veinte orejeras.

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora? —Harry levanto la mano —. Potter.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Harry con simpleza. —, se utiliza para hacer una poción para volver a la normalidad a gente que esta petrificada.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor. La mandrágora es un elemento esencial para muchos antídotos, sin embargo es extremadamente peligrosa, ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué? —esta vez Daphne fue la que levanto la mano —. Greengrass. —dijo Sprout en voz alta.

—El llanto de mandrágora es fatal para quien lo escuche. —dijo con simpleza.

—Perfecto. Diez puntos para Slytherin —dijo alegremente. Daphne miro de reojo a Harry que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ella también sonrió —. Bueno las mandrágoras que tenemos en este invernadero son todavía muy jóvenes para tener un llanto mortal. Sin embargo si lo llegan a escuchar sin lugar a dudas los va a noquear.

Mientras hablaba la Profesora Sprout señalo una fila de bandejas hondas y todos se acercaron para ver mejor lo que señalaba. Una gran cantidad de plantas pequeñas con hojas de color verde violáceo crecían todas en perfecta fila.

—Pónganse orejeras cada uno, fíjense que estén bien colocadas y no se las quiten por nada del mundo —dijo Pomona seriamente. —, cuando levante el pulgar se las van a poder quitar.

Hubo algunos forcejeos por parte de algunos estudiantes para evitar las orejeras color rosado o de peluche. Pero al final Harry tuvo que agarrar una color rosa chicle iguales a las de muchas de las chicas. Cuando se acerco a de nuevo a su lugar Daphne lo miraba.

—Lindas orejeras. —dijo Daphne divertida.

—No digas nada. —respondió inflando los cachetes para después liberar el aire.

Daphne se mordió el dedo tratando de contener la risa.

—Pónganse las orejeras. —dijo las Profesora Sprout.

Todos se las pusieron rápidamente insonorizando completamente sus oídos. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se arremango la túnica, agarro firmemente una de las plantas por el tallo y con fuerza la sacó de la tierra.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, en lugar de raíces un bebe recién nacido apareció de la planta, era pequeño, estaba cubierto de tierra y barro y era extremadamente feo. La profesora saco de debajo de la mesa una maseta más grande y puso dentro la planta. La cubrió de tierra y abono solo dejando visibles las hojas en la superficie. Levanto el pulgar y todos se sacaron las orejeras.

—Bien ahora todos van a hacer lo mismo, cuatro por bandeja, acuérdense de tener las orejeras bien puestas, si no van a estar inconscientes unas cuantas horas.

—Neville, ¿te gustaría estar con nosotros? —preguntó Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa. Neville abrió grande los ojos y asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Puedo estar con ustedes? —preguntó Tracey Davis acercándose a Daphne.

—Por supuesto, ¿No Harry? —dijo Mirando a Harry.

Harry hizo una cara de asombro e indignación mezclado con un toque de diversión.

—Gryffindor y Slytherin trabajando juntos, ¿Pero qué clase de alta traición es esta? —comento para después reírse.

Los cuatro se rieron ante la incrédula mirada del resto de los alumnos y la divertida mirada de Sprout.

—Las orejeras, todos. —dijo Sprout levantando la voz.

Todos rápidamente se pusieron las orejeras, anulando toda posibilidad de charlar. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella.

Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Con gran maestría Neville agarro la planta ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros y rápidamente la sacó de la tierra y la puso en la maseta que había sacado Tracey, mientras que Harry y Daphne rápidamente echaban tierra y abono dentro.

Al final de la clase estaban todos completamente exhaustos, Harry y Daphne volvieron al castillo y con un sencillo hechizo de limpieza, quedaron completamente limpios. Harry se sacó el porta varita de su antebrazo izquierdo para luego comenzar a masajearse el musculo.

—¿Qué paso con Lockhart antes de Herbologia? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo, Harry desvió la mirada y miro al cielo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que había en el patio interno del castillo, ella se sentó a su lado.

—Comparo sus concursos de la sonrisa más deslumbrante o algo así, con lo que paso cuando Voldemort me hizo la cicatriz y mato a mamá y papá. —dijo visiblemente molesto.

—Lockhart es un idiota si dijo eso, no le hagas caso. No vale la pena que te enojes por la idiotez de los demás. —comentó Daphne mirando a su amigo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Ya sé, pero es tan difícil, me enoja tanto. —dijo molesto.

—Harry, ¿Pasa algo? Antes las cosas no te afectaban tanto, hoy siendo el primer día, te enojaste dos veces y en una sola mañana.

—Perdón Daph, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. —respondió Harry con mirada cansina.

—¿Queres hablar de eso? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—No, estoy bien solo tengo que relajarme, antes que termine convirtiendo a Weasley en puré de calabaza. —dijo divertido.

—O hundas el castillo y a todos con él. —respondió riéndose.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —dijo sarcástico, pero sin perder la diversión —, ¿Qué tenemos a la tarde?

—Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. —dijo con algo de miedo ante la reacción de su amigo. Harry suspiro audiblemente.

—Este va a ser un día muy largo.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando termino el almuerzo Daphne y Harry caminaban lentamente con dirección al salón que tenía asignado Lockhart para poder impartir Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. El día se había nublado y amenazaba con comenzar a llover. Caminaban pacíficamente sin que nada los molestase.

—Entonces Astoria iba corriendo y…

—¡Sos un idiota Malfoy! —se escuchó casi gritando a Ron Weasley junto con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

—No molestes Weasley, no me quiero juntar con los de tu calaña. —respondió Malfoy junto con Crabbe y Goyle a sus costados.

Harry suspiro audiblemente. Y miro a Daphne que negaba con la cabeza la idiotez de sus compañeros. Ambos pasaron caminando sin prestar atención a la pelea de ambos.

—¿No vas a ayudar Potter? —preguntó Seamus mirándolo. Harry se dio vuelta y los miro un momento, primero su vista se fijó en Weasley que lo veía enojado y con toda la cara del mismo color que su pelo y después miro a Malfoy que estaba serio.

—No, no me interesa meterme en una pelea, y, diría más, seguramente es una pelea sin sentido. —dijo Harry dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

—Deberías ser como Potter, Weasley y dejar de ser un fastidio. —hablo Malfoy.

—No me metas Malfoy. —volvió a hablar casi en un grito Harry mientras se alejaba.

Llegaron finalmente al aula de Lockhart, ambos se sentaron al final del salón, Harry estaba cubierto por los 7 libros de Lockhart de forma que no podía contemplar al verdadero en carne y hueso.

Al poco tiempo el resto de la clase entró ruidosamente y se sentaron en distintos lugares expectantes de cómo iba a ser la nueva clase con el famoso profesor.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Lockhart carraspeo llamando la atención de todos y pidió silencio con la mano. El silencio reino en todo el salón. Se acercó a la primera mesa que había cerca y agarro la copia de Recorridos con trolls y lo levanto mostrando la portada en donde aparecía una foto de él mismo guiñando el ojo.

—Yo —dijo audiblemente —, soy Gideroy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del premio a la sonrisa más encantadora —Harry bufo molesto. —, de la revista Corazón de Bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa que me libere de la banshee que predecía mi muerte!

Espero que se rieran todos, pero solo hubo una sonrisa y nada más.

—Veo que todos compraron mis obras completas, bien. Creo que deberíamos empezar con un pequeño test, ¿Qué les parece?, no se preocupen estoy seguro que todos leyeron mis libros, solo es para ver que tanto saben y si asimilaron toda la información… —comenzó a entregar a todas las hojas con las preguntas y cuando volvió a la parte delantera del salón dijo —. Tiene treinta minutos para terminar… ¡Ya!

Harry miro el papel y leyó:

1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Las preguntas seguían y seguían, a lo largo de tres páginas, en un total de 54 preguntas, hasta:

54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?

Harry miro a Daphne.

—Tiene que ser una broma esto ¿no? —Daphne lo vio con la misma cara de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando los treinta minutos pasaron, paso por cada mesa llevándose las evaluaciones y sentándose en el escritorio comenzó a leerlas.

—No, no, no, muy pocos se acuerdan que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en Un Año con el Yeti. Y algunos tienen que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento Paseos con los hombres lobo. En el capítulo doce revelo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!

Les guiño con el ojo de forma picara. En el primer banco Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ron Weasley contenían las risas prácticamente en forma de convulsiones erráticas. Por el contrario, había otros alumnos sobre todo alumnas que miraban completamente hipnotizadas y abstraídas de todo por la sonrisa reluciente de Lockhart. Harry miro a Daphne que miraba aburrida la clase.

—La verdad estoy profundamente decepcionado del Señor Potter —cuando Harry escucho decir esto, todo el mundo se giró a verlo, él lentamente giro la cabeza y los vio a todos. Rogo por Merlin, Morgana, los fundadores y a todos los grandes magos que existieron que Lockhart no dijera nada más —, la verdad creía que era tu modelo a seguir Harry, estoy decepcionado que no hayas leído nada, te creía un alumno más aplicado…

El cerebro de Harry se desconectó del discurso que le estaba dando Lockhart, sintió que la mano de Daphne se posó en la suya.

—No lo escuches —dijo Daphne, mirándolo a los ojos —, no lo escuches. —volvió a repetir. Harry asintió.

Lockhart termino con el discurso y de debajo de su escritorio saco una jaula que estaba cubierta con una funda, todos miraron interesados lo que pasaba.

—Ahora, cuidado, es mi misión como profesor, dotarlos de todos los conocimientos para que puedan defenderse de las horrendas criaturas que existen en el mundo. Puede ser que mientras estén en esta aula tengan que enfrentarse a las cosas que más temen. Pero no se preocupen mientras yo esté acá no les va a pasar nada malo. Todo lo que pido es que se mantengan en calma y tranquilos.

En contra de lo que Harry se había propuesto, miro la jaula sintió no una sino al menos cincuenta presencias dentro. Lockhart puso la mano sobre la funda, Dean, Seamus y Ron habían dejado de reír. Neville esta asustadizo en la fila de adelante y no se atrevía a mirar por mucho tiempo la jaula.

—Tengo que pedirles que no griten —dijo Lockhart en voz baja —, Podrían enfurecerse. —dijo rápidamente sacando la funda con la misma velocidad de sus palabras.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

—Sí —dijo tratando de sonar dramático, como si estuviera en una obra de teatro —, Duendecitos de Cornualles recién cazados.

Seamus no puedo contenerse más y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Lockhart molesto.

—Bueno, no son... muy peligrosos, ¿no? —respondió Seamus con dificultad tratando de no reírse nuevamente.

—¡No estés tan seguro Señor Finnigan! —dijo señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusatoria. —. ¡Son unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos! —Harry miro toda la escena con una ceja levantada.

—(No va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer, ¿no?, no puede ser tan idiota). —pensó por un momento.

Los duendecitos de Cornualles eran de color azul eléctrico, median 20 centímetros de alto, con cabezas afiladas y voces aguadas y estridentes, era como escuchar a muchos enanitos discutir al mismo tiempo. Cuando Lockhart saco la funda todos comenzaron a golpear los barrotes de la jaula intentando escapar y haciendo muecas a los que tenían adelante.

—Está bien —Dijo en voz alta Lockhart —, vamos a ver lo que pueden hacer.

—(No puede ser, lo va a hacer, es un idiota). —pensó Harry mientras veía como abrían la jaula.

El infierno se desato en todo el salón, Harry tenía cara de completo asombro, nadie podía ser tan idiota. Los duendecitos salieron disparados como pequeños misiles hacia todos lados. Dos agarraron a Neville de las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos atravesaron las ventanas escapando llenando todo el lugar de vidrios.

El resto de la clase comenzó a huir en todas direcciones tratando de escapar de los duendecitos y sus destrozos. Agarraron los papeles destruyéndolos, libros volaban por el aire, tinteros eran tirados por toda el aula rociando a quien estuviese a tiro para mancharlo con tinta. Al cabo de unos minutos casi toda la clase se escondieron bajo las mesas tratando de encontrar protección de aquellas irritantes bestias. Daphne miraba hacia todos lados tratando de esquivar cualquier cosa que fuese en esa dirección, miro a Harry que estaba completamente anonado.

—Es un idiota. —dijo en voz baja pero claramente audible para su amiga.

—Vamos, son solo duendecitos, rodéenlos y atrápenlos —gritó Lockhart esquivando un proyectil, se remango su túnica, saco su varita y dijo —. ¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!

No sirvió de nada, los duendecitos le sacaron la varita y la tiraron por la ventana. Harry negó con la cabeza, suspiro, agarro de la mano a Daphne y ambos se pararon. Harry la puso detrás suyo, saco su varita y casi en un grito dijo.

—IMMOBULUS.

De su varita y ante la vista de todos salió un rayo azul que golpeo a uno de los seres y se extendió entre todos los duendecitos. Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral nada se movía ni nadie dijo absolutamente nada. De un movimiento de varita hizo que todos los duendes volvieran a la jaula.

—Daphne ayúdame a bajar a Neville. —dijo sin expresar ninguna emoción. Daphne asintió. Ambos se pusieron delante de Nevillle.

—Wingadium Leviosa. —dijeron ambos y lentamente con delicadeza bajaron a Neville.

Harry se agacho y agarro una de las evaluaciones que les había tomado Lockhart la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Excelente Señor Potter, yo…

—¡CALLESE! —gritó Harry, levanto la cabeza y lo miro fija y furicamente —. ¡No puedo creer que se le ocurra enseñar y no saber hacer un simple hechizo!, ¡¿Acaso sos inútil o qué?!, ¡Primero soltas toda esa sarta de estupideces de que yo lo admiro o que quiero ser famoso!, ¡NO ME CONOCES, NO SABES QUIEN SOY, NO SABES NADA DE MI!, ¡NINGUNO SABE NADA DE MI! —gritó furioso.

Todas las cosas que estaban alrededor de Harry estaban flotando, se escuchaba como las mesas crujían como si las estuvieran aplastando furiosamente, los vidrios estaban temblando mientras todos miraban a Harry anonadados y con miedo en un silencio asolador.

—Harry controla tu magia. —dijo Daphne seriamente detrás de él.

—No, estoy harto de esto, estoy harto que no podamos tener un profesor decente en esta materia. —respondió girándose comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

De un solo movimiento de mano las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de par en par en un golpe duro y seco haciendo que el ruido resonara por los pasillos. Harry salió caminando muy enojado y Daphne salió detrás de él.

—Harry, necesito que te tranquilices. —dijo intentando calmarlo.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó molesto.

—Porque si seguís así vas a tener problemas por no controlar tu propia magia. Vamos con McGonagall para contarle lo que paso. —respondió intentando razonar con él.

—…

—Harry…. —dijo en tono de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos. —respondió derrotado, pero todavía enojado.

 **~0~0~**

Harry y Daphne habían llegado a las puertas de la oficina de la jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Harry había estado reticente de ir a ese lugar. Daphne había tenido que agarrarlo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrarlo para que pudieran llegar a la oficina. La joven bruja, sin soltarle la mano toco la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó decir claramente detrás. Ambos entraron, Minerva los vio entrar agarrados de la mano y levanto la ceja —. Harry, Daphne, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó de forma inquiriosa y preocupada.

—Sí, profesora, paso algo en la clase de Lockhart y Harry tiene que decirle algo.

—¿Q-q-qué paso? —preguntó temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

Daphne saco la hoja de la túnica de Harry y se la dio.

—Esa fue la evaluación que nos tomó al inicio de la clase, después libero una bandada de Duendecitos de Cornualles e hicieron un destrozo en toda la clase. Harry los detuvo con inmmobilus y los volvió a meter dentro de la jaula de donde Lockhart los había liberado, pero…

—¿Pero? —volvió a preguntar temerosa.

—Harry… —lo mencionó mirándolo.

—…

—Harry… —volvió a mencionarlo, pero esta vez con un tono de advertencia.

—Está bien, está bien, me enoje con Lockhart, le dije que era un inútil, permití que mi magia controlara mis emociones. Ya sé, ya sé, podría haber lastimado a alguien.

McGonagall suspiro y miro a sus alumnos de forma intermitente. Y se concentró en Daphne.

—Bien, Harry, 20 puntos para Gryffindor por resolver la situación, Daphne 20 puntos para Slytherin por avisarle a un profesor lo que ocurrió, podes ir con el Profesor Snape y avisarle lo que paso. Me alegro que entre ustedes dos, seas la voz de la razón —Harry resoplo —. En cuanto a vos —Dijo mirándolo. —. Quedate y hablemos.

Harry se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de Minerva. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio cómo se cerraba la puerta. Miro a McGonagall que lo miraba esperando a que empezara.

—Me siento raro, confundido.

—¿A qué te réferis con raro?

—Cuando estoy cerca de Daphne no puedo pensar correctamente, hace que me sienta raro y me siento que mis emociones desde que pasa eso se vuelven más volátiles y hace que me sienta confundido.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —preguntó mientras que con una sonrisa miraba a Harry a los ojos.

—Me siento raro cuando estoy con ella, hace un tiempo que estoy rebuscando en mi cabeza lo que me pasa, pero no entiendo. Desde que nos vimos después de lo que paso con mis sueños con Quirrell, me empecé a sentir raro, el cielo me hace acordar a sus ojos. Siento que mi cara se calienta y quema cuando me sonríe. Yo, no sé qué es lo que siento, me confunde, y hace que mi magia se vuelva descontrolada.

McGonagall sonrió de una forma como nunca lo había hecho, sin embargo, eso no evito que mordiera su labio inferior al ver la confusión de su protegido. La falta de amor de una familia y un crecimiento anormal había marcado muy a fondo su personalidad al punto que no podía entender emociones nuevas como estar enamorándose de su mejor amiga.

—Juraría que me estoy enamorando de Daphne —dijo Harry por la ventana, McGongall se sorprendió. —. Cuando era más chico leí historias, novelas, en donde algunos personajes describían síntomas parecidos a lo que yo tengo y eso es debido que estaban enamorados de alguien y querían formar una pareja con esa persona la cual amaban. Minnie, ¿Vos alguna vez te sentiste así? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente los ojos de su profesora.

—Si Harry, cuando era una jovencita de 18 años y trabaja en el Ministerio como te conté, conocí a Dugal McGregor, él era hijo de granjeros muggle, era muy inteligente, lindo y divertido. Me enamore perdidamente de él, ambos nos conocimos y tuvimos una relación muy fuerte hasta me pidió matrimonio. —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Qué paso?

—Yo quería seguir trabajando en el ministerio y sabía que si me casaba con un muggle mi carrera se iba a terminar permanentemente por el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, iba a perder mi trabajo y no iba a poder volver a usar magia porque iba a estar limitada a una vida muggle.

—Perdón, no quería que te acordaras de cosas dolorosas.

—No te preocupes Harry, es historia pasada eso, pero te entiendo, yo también me sentí como vos te sentís ahora, también entiendo que te cueste entender tus sentimientos yo estoy seguro que Daphne te quiere mucho, pero creo que tenes que pensar muy bien lo que sentís, no tuviste una vida normal ni mucho menos fácil, no quiero que te lastimes, pero cuando estés seguro de lo que sentís, lo mejor es que se lo digas a Daphne sin miedo, estoy segura que ella te va a decir cómo se siente.

—Entiendo, Minnie, gracias. —dijo levantándose.

—Harry. —lo llamo haciendo que le prestara atención.

—¿Si?

—Cuando dos personas se aman y forman una pareja, el amor es desinteresado, la comunicación y el afecto mutuo es muy importante, pero siempre respetando las decisiones y lo que el otro siente, Harry las relaciones sin respeto y confianzas terminan de formas desastrosas. Prométeme que si formas una relación con alguien ya sea Daphne o cualquier otra chica vas a respetar esto que te estoy diciendo, ¿Si?

—Sí, Minnie, te lo prometo. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, cualquier inquietud o pregunta que tengas podés venir a verme, ah, y la Profesora Sprout me dijo lo que paso antes en Herbología. ¿Queres que les tome los exámenes finales de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los exima de las clases de Lockhart? —Harry la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Podrías hacer eso? —preguntó ilusionado.

—Sí, voy a hablar con el Profesor Snape y después con Lockhart sobre lo que paso hoy, no te preocupes.

—Gracias Minnie —dijo Con una sonrisa —, prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Daphne de lo que te conté.

—Prometido. —Respondió con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** _ **Psicología de Masas**_ **"**

Bueno acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier crítica, error que pueda llegar a cometer, o simplemente quieren dejar un comentario, pueden dejar un review, mandarme un mensaje o en mi perfil esta mi pagina de facebook.

Agradecimientos por review:

 **Cristine C (Agracias como siempre), Vi18 (Siempre incondicional), UNK9 y a Noemi Cullen (Por sus palabras de animo e incondicionalidad silenciosa jajaja)**


	15. Psicología de Masas

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XV**

" _ **Psicología de Masas"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La semana entera después del incidente con Lockhart había sido un verdadero infierno, si las personas antes lo veían con malos ojos por ser un hablante parsel, ahora le temían que en medio de algún enojo salieran lastimados por la magia de Harry.

—Pero miren quien tenemos acá, si es nuestro pequeño mago descontrolado. —dijo Fred pasándole un brazo por el hombro de Harry.

—Podríamos usar todo ese potencial para hacer unas cuantas bromas, ¿no Fred? —dijo George repitiendo la misma acción que Fred pero desde el lado contrario.

—Chicos, no es gracioso. —respondió Harry molesto.

—Bueno, bueno, solo estamos bromeando. No queremos que Daphne se enoje con nosotros. —Dijo George excusándose mientras veía a la distancia a la mencionada.

—Buen día chicos. —saludó Daphne viendo a los tres Gryffindor.

—Buen día —respondieron los gemelos al unisonó. Ambos soltaron a Harry y entraron en el gran comedor —. Ah, Harry cuidado con Wood, creo que está planeando algo. —dijo Fred mirándolo por un momento para después entrar.

—Buen día Daph —saludó Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Entramos? —Daphne solo asintió en respuesta.

Ambos entraron y en la mesa de Ravenclaw en la parte más alejada de todos estaba una curiosa chica de rubia cabellera, que estaba sacando un libro.

—Hola Luna. —dijo Harry mirándola.

—Oh, Hola Harry, hola Daphne, linda mañana ¿no? —respondió con una sonrisa en su usual tono soñador.

—¿Estas desayunando sola? —preguntó Daphne mirándola.

—Sí, nadie quiere hacerlo con migo. —respondió con un sinceridad aplastante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry serio.

—Por todos en mi casa están infestados con Suutaf pero nadie me hace caso cuando se los digo y piensan que estoy loca. —respondió Luna nuevamente con sinceridad cortante.

Los murmullos alrededor de la mesa de Ravenclaw comenzaban a ser audibles y el apodo Lunatica Lovegood, comenzaba a fastidiarlos a ambos, Harry miró molesto a los compañeros de Luna, refunfuñó un momento, miró a Daphne que le asintió y volvió a mirar a su despistada compañera.

—Luna, ¿Te gustaría desayunar con nosotros? —Luna abrió grande los ojos y los miró como si estuviera viendo a las personas más locas de la tierra. Pestañó un momento y antes de decir algo Harry volvió a hablar con más fuerte —. Te consideramos nuestra amiga, podes venir a desayunar con nosotros cuando quieras. —Luna abrió ligeramente la boca y se le formo una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí quiero. —dijo con gran entusiasmo.

—Vamos, hay un lugar más tranquilo en la mesa de Gryffindor y no nos van a molestar ahí. —dijo comenzando a caminar junto con Daphne.

Todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw se quedaron mudos. Harry no era una persona accesible en su círculo de amistades, eso era algo que todo el mundo sabía.

Los tres caminaron en silencio con una alegre Luna siguiéndolos dando pequeño saltitos de forma infantil, Flitwick, al igual que McGonagall miraban con atención toda la escena, Harry Potter cuando quería dar a entender algo, lo hacía sin contenerse.

—Gaya. —dijo Harry sentándose. Daphne sonrió y Luna comenzó a ver hacia todas direcciones, desde el ventanal principal del gran comedor apareció una bola de fuego que surco todo el techo y exploto dejando ver a una gran ave, que con un hermoso canto se poso en la mesa donde los tres estudiantes se sentaban —. Hola preciosa. —Saludó Harry acariciando el cuello de la fénix, esta gimió feliz y se acerco más a Harry para poder frotar sus plumas contra la cara del joven mago.

Luna miro fascinada al ave como si nunca la hubiese visto, esta se acerco a ella y también repitió el afectuoso gesto con las rubias brujas.

 **~0~0~**

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte era muy temprano, incluso para un madrugador Harry, pero había alguien que tenía otros planes en mente. Harry sintió como abrían el dosel de su cama, lo tomaban de los hombros y lo comenzaban a mover con algo de violencia. Harry se despertó rápidamente y puso su varita en el cuello de la persona que lo había despertado, Oliver Wood lo miro asombrado, trago profusamente y levanto rápidamente las manos cuando sintió la dura madera de la varita del buscador de quidditch.

—Perdón capitán —dijo Harry sacando rápidamente la varita del cuello de Oliver —, solo actué por instinto. —volvió a hablar con una sonrisa forzada intentando disculparse.

—Es-es-está bien Harry, no te preocupes, solo me sorprendió lo que paso. —dijo todavía algo asustado con una sonrisa forzosa.

—¿Pasa algo, ni siquiera son las 6 de la mañana? —preguntó lanzando un tempus y ver la hora.

—Sí, entrenamiento de quidditch, vamos. —respondió saliendo de la cama de Harry con energías renovadas.

Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una neblina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, volvió a mirar al capitán.

—Olliver —volvió a hablar Harry dando un bostezo —, todavía esta amaneciendo, no se ve nada.

—Exacto —dijo con entusiasmo Wood —, ningún equipo empezó a entrenar todavía, vamos a ser los primeros, ahora rápido, arriba, agarra tu escoba, te espero abajo con los demás.

Harry se froto los ojos ligeramente, miro con envidia a sus compañeros que dormían tranquilamente, salió de la cama, todavía con el piyama agarro saco su escoba agrandándola y poniéndola en su hombro. Bajo las escaleras todavía con los ojos cerrados y cuando llego abajo, estaban todos listos y cambiados, los gemelos Weasley se veían molestos ante la interrupción de su sueño y miraban con miradas molestas a su capitán.

—Harry te falta tu uniforme. —dijo Wood riéndose. Harry miro su ropa, bajo su escoba y la apoyó contra la pared y de un chasqueo de dedos y su ropa cambio.

—Harry eso es Genial, tenes que enseñarnos a hacer eso. —dijo Fred mirando impresionado la ropa de Harry. Harry asintió todavía somnoliento, Wood miro todos con una sonrisa.

—¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood con entusiasmo —, vamos todos al campo de quidditch.

Al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, se escucharon unos pasos que descendían rápidamente de las escaleras, vio como Colin Creevey bajaba con su uniforme ya puesto y su cámara moviéndose de un lado para el otro mientras colgaba de su cuello.

—Harry, Harry, escuche que decían tu nombre desde las escaleras. Me firmarías otra fotografía.

—No, Colin, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch, aparte ya te dije que no me gusta nada esto. —respondió suavemente. Colin se había aprendido su horario de memoria y lo seguía a todas partes, a pesar de que Harry tenía una gran paciencia en parte por pedido de Daphne que le decía que solo lo admiraba y que para él era su héroe, su paciencia lentamente se estaba acabando.

Harry salió por el cuadro de la dama gorda. El resto de los jugadores ya se había ido rápidamente evitando al loco fan de Harry.

—Espera Harry, nunca vi jugar al quidditch. —dijo casi en un grito mientras el también salía del agujero.

—Va a ser muy aburrido Colin. —respondió Harry tranquilo mientras caminaba, tratándose de quitarse al emocionado chico, pero este no le hizo caso. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Sos el jugador más joven que tuvo Gryffindor en los últimos 100 años ¿no?, ¿no es así Harry? —preguntó emocionado mientras corría a su lado —. Tiene que ser genial, yo nunca volé en una escoba, ¿Es fácil?, ¿Esa es tu escoba?, ¿Es la mejor que hay? —Harry estaba comenzando a irritarse, era como una pequeña sombra habladora que no lo dejaba nunca

—. No sé cómo se juega al quidditch en realidad —reconoció entusiasmado —. ¿Hay cuatro pelotas no?, ¿Dos van volando por el campo tratando de derribar a los jugadores no?

—Sí, Colin —respondió Harry resignado —. Las dos pelotas que van por el aire tratando de derribar a los jugadores se llaman bludgers, los bateadores tienen el trabajo que estas no golpeen a ningún compañero, eso es lo que hacen los gemelos Weasley en el equipo de Gryffindor.

—¿Y para qué sirven las otras dos pelotas? —preguntó tropezando porque iba mirando a Harry, este lo agarro rápidamente del brazo y lo miro.

—Cuidado, vista al frente —dijo Harry seriamente mientras Colin se ponía derecho mirando con completa devoción a joven jugador —, la más grande y bordo se llama quaffle. Los tres cazadores se encargan de pasársela intentando que el otro equipo no la agarre antes, la tienen que lanzar y meter en los tres postes grandes que hay a cada lado del campo.

—¿Y la ultima?

—Es la snitch —respondió Harry —, es dorada, pequeña, rápida y muy difícil de ver. Es el objetivo de los buscadores agarrarla para poder dar por finalizado el partido. Cuando la agarran son ciento cincuenta puntos para el equipo.

—Vos sos el buscador de Gryffindor, ¿no? —preguntó Colin completamente entusiasmado.

—Sí —respondió Harry mientras dejaban el castillo y pisaban el blando y humedecido pasto. —, también está el guardián que se encarga de proteger los postes para que los cazadores no metan la quaffle. Eso es básicamente el Quidditch.

Pero Colin no paro en ningún momento de hacer preguntas mientras bajaban la ladera hasta llegar al campo de quidditch. Cuando Harry llego a los vestuarios, Colin casi en un grito dijo.

—Voy a buscar un buen lugar para ver.

El resto de los jugadores de Gryffindor ya estaban en los vestuarios, el único que realmente parecía despierto aparte de Wood era Harry, los hermanos Weasley tenían los ojos hinchados y bostezaban profusamente mientras seguían mirando con molestia al capitán. Junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto año, que parecía estar quedándose dormida estaba Kati Bell y Angelina Johnson sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras bostezaban.

—Por fin Harry, ¿tu fan te retraso mucho? —preguntó divertido Wood.

—… —Harry no dijo nada y miro con molesto a su capitán.

—Bueno, bueno… —Wood comenzó a hablar por lo siguiente 20 minutos de futuras tácticas y entrenamientos que iban a tener, Harry miraba con media atención a Wood el resto de su cerebro pensaba en lo que podría desayunar con Daphne y ahora también con Luna. Se dio cuenta que si se quedaba demasiado tiempo iba tener que avisarle de alguna forma.

—Bueno —dijo Wood al final del discurso, sacando a Harry de su mar de pensamientos —, ¿Quedo claro?, ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, yo tengo una pregunta Oliver —dijo George despertado de forma exaltada —, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto ayer, cuando estábamos despiertos? —Wood lo miro molesto.

—Escúchenme todos —hablo Wood casi en un grito que hizo despertar a todo el mundo —. Que hayamos ganado la copa el año pasado no significa que tenemos que dejarnos estar, somos el mejor equipo con mucha diferencia, no podemos permitir que nos ganen.

—Pero Oliver, podemos entrenar en cualquier momento, no es necesario levantarnos a las 5 de la mañana —se quejo Fred. —, el único que se levanta temprano para desayunar con su novia es Harry y hasta él tiene sueño.

—Daphne no es mi novia. —dijo Harry rápidamente con las mejillas coloradas.

—Sí, si lo que digas Harry, vamos a entrenar como nunca antes. Vamos salgan y vamos a practicar. —gritó Wood la ultima parte, para después agarrar su escoba y salir rápidamente. Todos se levantaron cansadamente y salieron al campo de juego.

Cuando todos salieron, todavía había rastros de niebla y el sol recién estaba saliendo. Harry bostezo, se monto en su escoba y de una patada salió volando. Colin sacaba fotos cada cierto tiempo mientras Harry volaba, entrenaron toda la mañana y cuando terminaron el cansancio era evidente en todos.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino, eran las ocho de la mañana, el sueño era visible y el cansancio estaba presente en la cara de Harry. Camino con su uniforme de quidditch todavía puesto, había llegado justo a tiempo para desayunar, afuera del comedor como todos los días estaba Daphne esperándolo y ahora también Luna.

—Buen día Harry. —saludó Luna con una sonrisa.

—Hola Luna.

—Buen día Harry, ¿mañana difícil? —saludó también Daphne divertida y con una ceja levantada al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Buen día, si, al capitán del equipo se le paso por la cabeza levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar y recién terminamos. —dijo bostezando, para después entrar, junto a sus compañeras. Ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar que siempre y comenzaron a desayunar.

—Harry, ¿hoy vamos a estudiar juntos?

—Sí, Daph. —respondió con un bostezo. —, me faltan terminar los pergaminos de pociones y transformaciones. No creo que tardemos tanto.

—¿Puedo estudiar con ustedes? —preguntó Luna mirándolos a ambos a los ojos mientras intercalaba entre uno y otro.

—Si, por supuesto, nos encantaría que estudiaras con nosotros. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa sincera. Luna le respondió con un sonrisa.

La tarde se hizo presente y los tres se habían instalado en la biblioteca desde que había terminado el almuerzo, habían logrado terminar con todos los deberías que se habían propuesto. Daphne y Luna charlaban animadamente mientras Harry pensaba lo que se había enterado después del desayuno, Draco Malfoy era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin y su padre había comprado a todos los jugadores Nimbus 2001.

Cuando el horario de la cena comenzó se dirigieron al gran comedor, mientras caminaban Harry escucho algo, algo que no había escuchado hace tiempo. Una voz, una voz tétrica, seseante y que helaba la sangre.

—"Veni… Veni conmigo… Dejame desgarrarte… Dejame despedazarte… Dejame que te mate".

—¿Alguna de ustedes dijo algo? —preguntó rápidamente Harry con nerviosismo.

—Eh, no, ninguna dijo nada, ¿no Luna? —dijo Daphne mientras Luna negaba con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—¿No escucharon una voz?

—No Harry, no escuchamos ninguna voz. —respondió esta vez Luna.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? —preguntó Daphne.

—Una voz, era seseante, decía "Veni… Veni conmigo… Dejame desgarrarte… Dejame despedazarte… Dejame que te mate".

—Harry… acabas de hablar parsel.

Harry abrió los ojos bien grandes.

—Entonces la voz que escuche era de una serpiente.

—Seguramente alguna serpiente entro al castillo y debe esta cazando a algún ratón —dijo Luna con simpleza —. La habilidad para hablar parsel es una habilidad maravillosa, ¿La aprendiste?

—No Luna, naci con ella, antes podía curar gente pero… —cuando Harry termino de contarle la historia Luna lo miraba maravillada, el se rio y prefirió dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegaron al comedor decidieron hacer algo que nunca habían hecho, se sentaron los tres al final de la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de un par de primer año y cenaron tranquilamente ante la asombrada, molesta e incrédula mirada de muchos alumnos y profesores, ese hecho era algo que no había pasado nunca.

Cuando Harry llego a la sala común después de la cena los ojos de todos se posaron en él.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando Potter? —dijo Ron Weasley mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Harry suspiro.

—¿Y ahora que es lo que te molesta Weasley? —preguntó Harry mirándolo, ante la vista de todos.

—Lo que escuchaste, que es eso de invitar a cenar a una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw a la mesa de Gryffindor, ya suficiente las toleramos en los desayunos, ¿no crees que te estás pasando de la raya?, creo que deberías entender a quien le debes tu lealtad —respondió Weasley molesto.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Harry molesto dando un paso hacia adelante y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, después miro a todos los que los miraban —. Acaso, esa lealtad que tanto profesas no la demuestro todos los días cuando gano puntos en clase, acaso no lo demostré ganando todos los partidos de quidditch el año pasado —Harry volvió a mirar a todos lo que estaban en la sala común que lo miraban con recelo, lanzo una risa sarcástica y continuo—. Son increíbles todos, creí que con el tiempo que paso algo había cambiado, pero no, siguen viendo al hablante parsel, al niño que vivió y después de lo que paso con Lockhart, aumento, su desconfianza aumento, todos se guían por lo mismo. —Harry no dijo nada mas, solo subió rápidamente a la habitación.

 **~0~0~**

Octubre comenzó, las cosas en Gryffindor se habían puesto muy tensas entre Harry y sus demás compañeros, a excepción de Daphne, Luna, los gemelos Weasley, el equipo de Quidditch, ocasionalmente Neville, Colin y Ginny Weasley, en donde estos últimos dos, cada uno por su parte, prácticamente lo seguían, espiaban, e intentaban hablar en cada momento, el resto se habían dedicado a aislarlo completamente ignorándolo completamente y mirándolo con desconfianza y hasta a veces con desprecio.

Con la llegada de octubre, también llego un nuevo cumpleaños de McGonagall, nuevamente, ahora ayudados por Luna, Harry se enfrento a la tarea de elegir un nuevo regalo para su profesora y guardiana en asuntos mágicos.

Las cosas habían salido bastante bien, aunque Luna había insistido con regalarle un collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla como el que ella tenía, la idea no fue descartada totalmente y el pensamiento de regalarle un collar era lo más prometedor que se les había ocurrido.

Así fue, durante el cumpleaños de la profesora, Harry apareció un collar de plata y una gran esmeralda en el centro.

El frio y la lluvia comenzó a hacer su aparición a mitad de octubre, sin embargo el esto no hizo que el entusiasmo de Wood desapareciera, desde que se había enterado que Draco Malfoy era el nuevo buscador y que todo el equipo tenían Nimbus 2001, él se había vuelto todavía más exigente que antes a pesar del mal clima.

Habían terminado una práctica de quidditch, la lluvia había hecho que terminase más temprano que de costumbre, Harry iba caminando por un desierto pasillo con las botas embarradas mientras iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía igual que preocupado que él.

—No cumplo con las características… un centímetro… si eso es… —murmuraba mientras miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana.

—Buenas tardes Sir Nicolas. —dijo respetuosamente Harry mirando al fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi Decapitado.

—Oh —respondió asustándose ante el saludo —. Buenas tardes para vos también, Joven Potter —Sir Nicolas llevaba un sombrero con plumas que emanaba mucha elegancia sobre su ondulado pelo y una túnica del siglo quince, que sin lugar que disimulaba el hecho que su cabeza estaba casi cercenada. La piel de los fantasmas era pálida y grisácea, asemejaba prácticamente al humo y permitía ver a través de estos —. Parecéis, preocupado Joven Potter. —dijo Nick plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba.

—Igual que vos, mi fantasmal amigo. —respondió Harry de igual forma.

—Bah —dijo Nick con un elegante gesto de mano —, un asunto sin importancia… No es que yo, realmente quisiera pertenecer… aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto no cumplo con las características —a pesar de su prolijo tono, se notaba que estaba dolido por la respuesta que había recibido —, pero cualquiera pensaría que cuarenta y cinco hachazos con un hacha mal afilada serian suficientes para pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego. —respondió Harry de forma cortes, ya que el fantasma esperaba que le diese la razón.

—Por supuesto, en ese momento nadie tenía el interés de que el corte fuera limpio y rápido, hubiese evitado mucho dolor. Sin embargo. —Nick saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del

correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los

miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades

tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el

Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber

informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas

para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,

Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmotre

Nick Casi Decapitado indignado continúo.

—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Joven Harry! La mayoría pensareis que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, no es suficiente para Sir Bien Decapitado Delaney-Podmotre. —Nick respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse y continuo —, y bueno ¿a vos que os pasa?, ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

—No, gracias por vuestra preocupación, Sir Nicolas, pero a menos que podáis hacer que todos me dejen de ver como si fuera un monstruo, no en todo caso no me podéis ayudar. —un maullido estridente se escucho en la sala, la Señora Norris, la gata, gris y esquelética del celador Argus Filch, miraba con sus grandes ojos amarillos acusatoriamente a Harry.

—Sera mejor que os vayáis, Joven Harry —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado rápidamente —, Filch no se encuentra de muy buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercer año, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana en el techo de la mazmorra 5; y estuvo toda la mañana limpiando, si os ve manchando el suelo de barro…

—Bien, muchas gracias por vuestro aviso Sir Nicolas. —respondió Harry rápidamente mientras comenzaba a irse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque de la puerta entro rápidamente Filch que tenía una bufanda escocesa y su nariz completamente roja.

—¡Suciedad! —gritó rápidamente mientras miraba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos el charco de agua sucia que salía de la túnica de quidditch de Harry —. Esto es el colmo Potter, veni con migo ahora.

Harry con una sonrisa forzada y un gesto con la mano se despidió de Nick y siguió al celador mientras bajaba las escaleras, aumentando la suciedad que dejaba a su paso.

Harry nunca había estado en la oficina del conserje, siempre había tenido buen comportamiento y nunca había sido castigado, la cara de decepción de Minerva McGonagall no era algo que deseaba ver nunca, por eso siempre se había esforzado en cumplir las normas, y tener calificaciones de las cuales su guardiana en asuntos mágicos pudiera estar orgullosa.

La habitación del conserje era lúgubre y desprovista de ventanas que le daban un ambiente tétrico a todo el lugar que hacía que los alumnos tratasen de evitar a toda costa. A un costado había una especie de biblioteca en donde había muchas carpetas con nombres de los alumnos castigados, Fred y George tenían un estante para ellos solos.

Filch saco una pluma, un tintero y empezó a buscar un pergamino.

—¿Donde está el maldito formulario?... Aja —saco de su escritorio un papel, mojo la pluma y comenzó —. Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito:…

—Celador, solo fue un poco de barro, puedo limpiarlo con magia si gusta. —dijo rápidamente Harry.

—¡NO!, la magia en los pasillos está prohibida, eso hay que limpiarlo a mano, para vos es solo un poco de barro, pero para mí es una hora de trabajo. Delito: Ensuciar el castillo. Castigo Propuesto:…

Filch miro con desagrado a Harry, sonrió maquiavélicamente, pero cuando estaba por bajar la pluma se escucho un ruido estruendoso arriba de la conserjería que hizo hasta temblar la lámpara de aceite que alumbraba la oficina.

—¡PEEEVES! —gritó Filch tirando la pluma con ira —, esta vez te agarro. —Filch salió corriendo tras el poltergeist mientras que su gata corría a su lado. Olvidándose completamente de Harry.

Harry se sentó en una silla que había enfrente de la mesa en donde estaba el formulario a medio terminar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, Filch estaba lejos, su núcleo mágico era muy pequeño y difícil de ver con todas las firmas mágicas que había en el castillo y en castillo en sí mismo.

Miro el escritorio con curiosidad y vio que entre todos los papeles había un sobre rojo con letras plateadas. Harry agarro el sobre y lo leyó.

«EMBRUJORRÁPID»

Curso de magia por correo

Para principiantes

Harry sintió como Filch estaba por entrar y rápidamente dejo el sobre en el escritorio.

—¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con ligera satisfacción y alegría —, esta vez lo vamos a agarrar querida —Cuando vio a Harry, sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal de enojo —. Potter, andate de acá, tengo que escribir un informe sobre Peeves… rápido chau.

Harry con los ojos abiertos y sin decir nada salió rápidamente, saco su varita y limpio el barro que había tirado su túnica, rápidamente subió las escaleras, de un movimiento limpio las escaleras y siguió subiendo.

—¡Joven Harry, Joven Harry!, ¿Funciono? —preguntó Nick emocionado saliendo de un aula, en donde se podía ver el armario destruido que parecía haber sido tirado desde bastante altura —. Convencí a Peeves para que tirara el armario justo encima de la conserjería —dijo Nick todavía con emoción en sus palabras —. Pensé que eso distraería a Filch.

—Habéis sido vos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —, no llego ni siquiera a ponerme un castigo. Muchas gracias Sir Nicolas.

Ambos se fueron caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Nick no dejaba de mirar la transparente carta.

—¿Hay algo en lo que os pueda ayudar para que entréis en el club? —preguntó Harry. Nick se detuvo en seco miro a Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sí, hay algo en lo que me podéis ayudar.

—¿En qué os puedo ayudar? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—El 31 de octubre, festejo mi 500 años de mi muerte, es un evento muy importante y van a venir amigos de todas partes del país y sería un gran honor si me pudieras vos y si gusta vuestras amigas acompañar en la fiesta y si pudierais comentar a Sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que soy, tal vez, podría entrar al club.

—Entiendo, por supuesto que voy a ir a vuestra celebración Sir Nicolas.

—Oh, mi estimado muchacho, ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte!, sin lugar a duda un gran honor.

Nick le dio una gran sonrisa mientras continuaron caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —preguntó Luna entusiasmada —. Seguro es un evento muy importante para un fantasma.

—¿Tiene algo de especial? —pregunto Daphne dudosa.

—Un cumpleaños siempre es especial, yo nunca fui a ninguno, tampoco a uno de muerte. Seguro va a ser una fiesta muy especial y linda.

—¿Van a querer ir? —preguntó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación mientras soltaba su levantaba su pluma de sus deberes de pociones.

—Por supuesto. —respondió emocionada Luna con una sonrisa.

—Claro, prefiero no dejarte solo, no quiero que ningún trol nuevo te haga volar por los aires. —respondió divertida mientras que Harry la miraba con cara de poker ante el comentario de su amigo.

—¿Troll? —preguntó Luna intrigada.

—Oh, ¿No te contamos la historia de porque nos llaman el Dúo de Oro? —dijo Daphne divertida.

—No. ¿Cómo es?

—Bueno todo comenzó…

Harry las miro a ambas con una sonrisa mientras que Daphne con expresiones, sonrisa y movimientos demostrativos con la varita le contaba la historia del Samhain pasado.

El 31 de octubre llego, Harry no estaba para nada disgustado con la fiesta, al menos iba a estar en un lugar donde no iba a estar todo el tiempo recibiendo miradas de todo tipo por quienes se hacían llamar compañeros.

Una emocionada Luna, una expectante Daphne y un tranquilo Harry caminaban con dirección a las mazmorras más amplias en donde a las siete en punto se iba a estar celebrando el cumpleaños de muerte.

Pasaron por la puerta del gran comedor en donde todo está fina y alegremente adornado en donde todos reían y sonreían mientras charlaban. Harry se detuvo un momento y miro dentro las filas de velas y los cubiertos, se mordió ligeramente el labio. Daphne lo vio, rápidamente lo agarro por el brazo y comenzó a caminar llevándolo a él también.

—No vale la pena Harry, no les des el lujo de que su idiotez te afecte. —dijo todavía con su brazo enganchado al suyo. A Harry se le colorearon las mejillas y le sonrió como respuesta. Luna miro toda la escena con una sonrisa.

—Son los Sutem Harry, si ellos no se quieren dar cuenta no es tu problema, solo el suyo. —Harry no dijo nada, solo le respondió con una sonrisa también, ella sonrió y continuaron caminando.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba iluminado con velas negras que tenían llamas azules. A cada paso que daban la temperatura descendía mas, escucharon un estridente sonido como si alguien arañase una pizarra con mucha fuerza.

—Jóvenes amigos… os agradezco mucho que vinierais.

—Os agradecemos a vos Sir Nicolas por vuestra invitación. —respondió Daphne rápidamente haciendo una reverencia. Harry la miro extrañado.

—Por favor pasad. —dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Eso es alguna cosa de sangrepuras? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

—Se llama etiqueta Harry, es algo muy importante para los sangrepuras, y más demostrar correctamente un saludo a un anfitrión, así que quiero que te comportes. —dijo seriamente.

—S-si… —respondió Harry temeroso.

—Parecen una pareja de casados. —comento Luna riéndose.

Ambos se sonrojaron, el frio que tenían lo habían perdido, ninguno respondió nada y en silencio comenzaron a caminar. Lo que vieron les pareció increíble, todo el lunar, aunque lúgubre, esta ricamente adornado, estaba lleno de personas transparentes color blanco perla. Que se movían por todo el salón, muchos bailando vals al son de una estruendosa y tétrica música. El techo estaba iluminado por un candelabro gigantesco con velas negras que daba un toque azulado a todo el lugar.

—Oh no, esta Myrtle la Llorona. Caminemos por otro lado. —dijo rápidamente Daphne.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Es la fantasma de los baños de segundo piso, para mi es agradable. —respondió Luna con maravillada por todos lados.

—Pero para mí no, cada vez que se pone a llorar inunda los baños haciéndolos rebalsar. —comentó Daphne molesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una mesa llena de comida, pero estaba toda podrida y emanaba mal olor. En el centro había un gran pastel que decía en letras negras.

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,

fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492.

Continuaron caminando hasta que Peeves apareció delante suyo con una bandeja de alguna especie de comida, pero esta estaba podrida y mohosa así que no había forma de saber qué tipo era.

—Escuche lo que dijeron de la pobre Myrtel, no fueron muy amables. —dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Tomó aliento y grito. —¡MYRTLE!

—No, Peeves, no hagas esto —dijo rápidamente Daphne. Una fantasma de una chica rechoncha con lentes gruesos y pelo lacio se acerco —. Oh, Hola Myrtle. —saludó Daphne rápidamente.

—¿Qué? —respondió rápidamente Myrtle.

—Bueno es que…

—Ahora mismo la señorita Greengrass, estaba hablando de vos. —Le dijo Peeves al oído. Daphne lo miro molesta.

—Te estabas burlando de mi ¿no? —dijo rápidamente Myrtle —, discúlpame por no ser linda como vos o tener a Harry Potter agarrado del brazo —Daphne y Harry rápidamente se soltaron mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas quemándolos —. ¿Crees que no sé cómo me llaman a mis espaldas?, Myrtle la llorona, Myrtle la gorda, Myrtle la fea.

—Se te olvido la granos —dijo Peeves con malicia.

Myrtle comenzó a llorar violentamente y se fue corriendo con Peeves detrás de ella burlándola.

—Por Merlin, ahora todo el segundo piso va a estar inundado. —se quejo Daphne

—¿La están pasando bien? —preguntó Nick mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Por supuesto, nunca me habían invitado a un cumpleaños. —respondió Luna con su habitual aire soñador mientras seguía viendo a todos lados.

—Vino bastante gente… voy avisarle a la orques… —pero un cuerno de caza los interrumpió e hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio —. Ya empezamos… —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con tono funesto.

Un cuadrilla de jinetes sin cabeza apareció, todos menos el trió de estudiantes y Nick aplaudieron vivaz mente.

—Nick —dijo un hombre rechoncho mientras bajaba de su caballo —, ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza? —todos los fantasmas comenzaron a reírse, Nick puso una cara de molestia —. ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos acá, niños? —volvió a hablar acercándose al trió —. Si ustedes están acá entonces este no es un verdadero cumpleaños de muerte, ¿Cual es la gracia que ninguno de estos fantasmas no los asuste?, pero no se preocupen, ahora que estamos nosotros, el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza, van a saber lo que es el miedo. —dijo de forma tétrica. Los tres lanzaron su plan de acción en marcha.

—Ustedes no dan miedo —habló Harry de forma segura —son simples fantasmas comunes que fueron decapitados, hay mucho como ustedes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sir Patrick consternado

—Claro, es mucho más común un fantasma completamente decapitado que uno casi decapitado. —comentó Luna en forma soñadora.

—Creo que su Club no es más que un montón de fantasmas comunes que no dan miedo. Sir Nicolas da verdadero miedo, el puede alardear de algo que no es común. —esta vez hablo Daphne con tono burlón mientras miraba a los jinetes.

—Noso-nosotros, no, mmm Sir Nicolas —dijo mirándolo —, debido a lo que estos jóvenes dicen, creo que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer una excepción, esto es inadmisible, fantasmas que no dan miedo, alguien tan poco común como vos, creo que sería un miembro muy bueno… —Harry no quiso escuchar mas, guiño el ojo a Sir Nicolas que los veía con una gran sonrisa. Los tres se dieron vuelta y se salieron de la fiesta.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a comer Pastel de chocolate. —comentó Luna alegremente mientras caminaba.

Y entonces Harry escucho.

—"Matar… Desgarrar… Despedazar…".

Harry trastabillo y se agarro rápidamente a la pared, todo el ambiente se sentía frio, abrió grande los ojos.

—Harry ¿Qué…? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo.

—La voz, está hablando. —interrumpió Harry rápidamente.

—"…Deseo… Durante tanto tiempo".

—Shh, silencio.

—"Matar… es hora de matar"

La voz comenzó a alejarse. Miro al oscuro techo, en donde la voz comenzaba a difuminarse, rápidamente y con muchas sensaciones Harry comenzó a caminar. Daphne y Luna no dijeron nada solo lo siguieron, llegaron a la planta principal, era el lugar donde estaba el gran comedor. El piso estaba todo mojado, se veía como caía por las escaleras.

—Myrtle seguramente inundo nuevamente los baños y el agua llego hasta acá. —dijo Harry mirando el suelo mojado.

—Harry… —Daphne no pudo continuar en el medio de la intersección que tenían delante había una palabras pintadas.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, Luna había perdido su habitual mirada soñadora y ahora estaba completamente concentrada en lo que había delante.

—¿Esa no es la Señora Norris? —preguntó casi como si fuera un leve suspiro.

Un ruido como si fuera un trueno se escucho en todo el pasillo, la fiesta había terminado, de cada extremo de los distintos corredores se escucharon los pasos de los estudiantes que se movían rápidamente.

La charla y el bullicio que había se silencio de un momento a otro, cuando vieron la gata colgada de la cola en una antorcha. Todos se quedaron viendo a Harry, Daphne y Luna.

Alguien desde atrás grito.

—¡Teman enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos van a ser los sangresucia! —dijo Draco mientras avanzaba hasta la primera fila y veía con una sonrisa a la gata petrificada.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa acá?! —gritó el celador —, ¡Mi Gata!, ¡Potter! —volvió a Gritar al ver a su gata, rápidamente lo agarro del cuello de la túnica de forma amenazantes.

—Argus, alto —se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore seguido por lo demás profesores, rápidamente paso por un costado de los tres estudiantes y descolgó a la Señora Norris. —. Argus veni con migo —dijo suavemente —. Ustedes tres también. —continuo mientras los señalaba con el dedo.

—Mi oficina —se adelanto Lockhart asustado —, es la más próxima, puede disponerla como desee.

—Gracias Gilderoy.

Los ojos acusadores de todos se posaron sobre Harry mientras caminaba, sintió la mirada de todos los alumnos, lo miraban con miedo, el temor era visible, Harry vio que los prefectos tenían sus varitas preparadas ante cualquier movimiento raro que hubiera hecho, estaban dispuestos a atacarlo. El infierno se acaba de desatar para él.

El miedo es un sentimiento muy poderoso, hace que las personas hagan cosas irracionales, ahora todos tenían ese sentimiento apuntando hacia él y en menor medida en sus amigas. Las cosas se iban a poner mucho más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

Sentía como la mirada de McGonagall estaba clavada en su espalda, no quería darse vuelta y verla a los ojos, tenía mucho miedo a la expresión que tuviera su guardiana, no podría soportar ver su mirada de decepción en él.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"(No) Estas Solo"**

Bueno acá hay un nuevo capítulo, claramente más largo que el promedio, pero hay mucho que contar que no se puede dejar de lado, como siempre cualquier duda, critica, comentario o lo que quieran dejar pueden dejar un review, mandarme un mensaje o en mi perfil esta mi facebook.

 **Nota 1:** **La psicología de masas es el estudio del comportamiento de los grupos colectivos. Es decir, esta rama se encarga de investigar el porqué los individuos se contagian del comportamiento de los demás y se limitan a repetirlo sin cuestionarse nada. La influencia repercute en cualquier aspecto de la vida ya sea política, religión, sociedad, economía o moda.**

 **Nota 2: Harry y Daphne tienen ahora una relación mucho más profunda con Luna.**

 **Nota 3: Harry es mucho más tolerante con Colin por pedido expreso de Daphne, esto es porque el siempre va a ser famoso y siempre va a haber gente que lo admire por eso tiene que comenzar a encontrar un equilibrio y ser más tolerante con quienes lo admiran. Solo mientras no lo hagan sentir mal o hieran sus sentimientos como sucedió con Lockhart o Ron Wesley en primer año.**

 **Nota 4: Este capítulo fue mucho más largo debido a que había muchas cosas que contar y presentar antes de llegar al verdadero nudo de este año que es la cámara de los secretos.**

 **Nota 5: Como se habrán dado cuenta, respeto mucho más los libros que las películas, así que voy a seguir siempre la línea de los estos hasta que rompa definitivamente el canon. En lo persona creo que las películas omiten muchas cosas importantes que son relevantes pero decidieron no ponerlas.**

 **Nota 6: Intente que las conversaciones con Nick fueran en segunda persona del plural para que se sintieran más formales y antiguas, espero que se hayan entendido adecuadamente.**

 **Nota 7: Se preguntaran porque no aparecio Astori bueno eso es porque ella a diferencia de Luna no tiene problemas para forma nuevas amistades y apesar de que quiere mucho a Daphne y Harry tiene su propio espacio. Eso no significa que la voy a dejar de lado.**

Agradecimientos por reviews:

 **Ryogana (Gracias por siempre comentar)**

 **Wolf1990 (Gracias por tu review: Falta un poco pero lentamente van comenzando a darse cuenta mutuamente lo que significan para el otro)**

 **Mar91 (Gracias nuevamente por tu review)**

 **Vi38 (Como siempre gracias por tu infaltable review)**

 **Carlos29 (Como siempre gracias por tu análisis, dejo aca las respuesta a tu comentario: Como te comente en privado los sentimientos de Daphne no son el desencadenante principal del descontrol de la magia de Harry. La magia tiene una fuerte relacion con los sentimientos y los sentimientos nuevos que siente Harry hace que se sienta mas incomodo y volatil, sin embargo no es la razon principal solo algo que cataliza y aumenta estas explociones tanto emocionales como magicas.)**

 **y al Guest desconocido (Gracias por tu review)**


	16. (No) Estas Solo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XVI**

" _ **(No) Estas Solo"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Miedo, el miedo es una emoción caracterizada por sensaciones desagradables que son generadas por la sensación de peligro, real o imaginario. Al final todas las acciones realizadas por personas que perjudiquen a otras son perfectamente explicables a través del miedo. Cuando los muggles mataban magos y brujas lo hacían por miedo a lo diferente, cuando los muggles mataban otros muggles lo hacían por miedo a perder la supremacía, cuando los sangre puras son tan radicales con aquello descendientes de muggles lo hacen por miedo al cambio. El miedo puede generar en el corazón de las personas violencia desmedida que al final solo trae sufrimiento y dolor para aquel que es, o piensa diferente.

Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood caminaban rápidamente por los inundados escalones del primer piso siguiendo al Director Dumbledore, detrás de ellos, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall y el Profesor Severus Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la oscura oficina de Lockhart, hubo un gran revuelo con todos los autorretratos del extravagante profesor se escondieron mientras llevaban ruleros puestos en la cabeza, el de carne y hueso rápidamente encendió las velas de su mesa y se corrió rápidamente dando paso al director.

Ante la vista de los tres estudiantes, Dumbledore dejo a la Señor Norris en el pulido escritorio y comenzó a examinarla, pronuncio un hechizo inaudible, la toco con la varita, y después la toco con los dedos. Minerva miraba inclinada al igual que Dubledore a la gata, Severus estaba detrás de ellos con una expresión peculiar, como si intentara no reírse, mientras tanto Lockhart daba vueltas entre todos haciendo sugerencias.

—Se puede concluir que fue un hechizo lo que produjo la muerte…, quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. Vi muchas veces sus efectos, es una pena que no me encontraba en el lugar, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado.

El llanto, casi convulsivo, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhar. El celador se desplomo sobre la mesa con la cara cubierta por sus manos sin voluntad para ver a la Señora Norris. A pesar de lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser Filch, Harry sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido. No sería raro que fuera expulsado, todas las pruebas están en contra de él y en menor medida de sus amigas.

—… Me acuerdo que paso algo pareció en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart —, muchos ataques repetidos y con el mismo modo. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Les di a los pobladores varios amuletos que detuvieron el peligro.

Dumbledore pronuncio nuevamente un hechizo inaudible y golpeo a la gata con su varita una vez más. No pasó nada.

—No está muerta, Argus. —dijo lentamente.

Lockhart interrumpió su relato con sorpresa y miro al director.

—¿Co-como que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch mientras lloraba y por el rabillo de los dedos miraba a la Señora Norris —. ¿Po-por qué está rígida?

—La petrificaron, Argus. —respondió Dumbledore con la misma lentitud.

—Ya me parecía… —comentó Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decirte como… —volvió a hablar pero con precaución.

—¡Preguntale a él! —gritó un Filch sollozo mirando a Harry.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo año podría haber hecho un hechizo como este —dijo Dumbledore con calma —. Es magia negra muy avanzada.

—¡Él lo hizo! —saltó Filch gritando.

—¡No toque a la Señora Norris!, ¡No tengo ninguna razón para lastimarla! —replicó Harry casi gritando y parándose mientras respirando agitadamente.

La magia de Harry comenzó a ondear con fuerza por todo el lugar haciendo el ambiente mucho más pesado. Esta se hizo visible, como si fuesen pequeñas lenguas de fuego verde brillante que se desprendían de la túnica y a medida que se alejaban del cuerpo estas se deshacían. Daphne agarro la mano de Harry, se dio vuelta y ella lo miro preocupada. Harry respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

—Tranquilo Harry. —dijo suavemente Daphne con una sonrisa.

Harry se volvió a sentar y Snape hablo.

—Si me permite hablar Señor Director, creo que Potter, Greengrass y Lovegood estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado —dijo suavemente. Con un leve deje de desprecio continuo —, sin embargo, tenemos una serie de circunstancias que no están resueltas, ¿Por qué estaban en el pasillo del piso superior? y ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta?

Harry estaba por decir algo pero Daphne comenzó a hablar. Lentamente y con todos los detalles posibles explico toda la situación y donde habían estado.

—…Hay un centenar de fantasmas que nos vieron en la fiesta. —dijo Daphne cuando termino el relato.

—¿Por qué no fueron a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros del profesor brillaban con la luz de las velas —. ¿Por qué subieron al piso superior?

—Po-porque… —trató de hablar Daphne temerosa.

—Porque escuche una voz. —contestó rápidamente Harry.

—¿Una voz? —preguntó Snape con la ceja alzada.

—Argus, vamos a devolver a tu gata a tu normalidad, en cuanto las mandrágoras de la Profesor Sprout maduren se va a poder hacer una poción despetrificadora rápidamente. Ya podes retirarte.

—Sí, gracias Director. —respondió tomando cuidadosamente a la Señora Norris, sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Harry.

Cuando Filch se fue Dumbledore fijamente a Harry, él le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—Señor Potter, creo que estaba hablando de una voz que escucho.

—Cuando íbamos con dirección al Gran Comedor, escuche una voz que hablaba de matar a alguien, seguimos la voz hasta el primer piso y ahí fue cuando encontramos a la Señora Norris.

—¿Volviste a escuchar la voz después?

—No.

—¿Hay algún otro dato que nos puedas dar?

—Sí, era de una serpiente, porque hablo en parsel.

—Entiendo, inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. ¿Minerva de qué color era originalmente?

—Verde traslucido, Albus. —respondió seriamente.

—Entiendo… ahora cambio a un verde más intenso y concentrado. Creo que, al final, tenías razón, Minerva —dijo apoyando los codos en el escritorio, para después apoyar la parte externa de la mandíbula en sus dedos —. Deberíamos hacer el hechizo para comprobar, su magia estuvo muy volátil últimamente, creo que es hora.

—Albus, no, todavía es muy chico, déjalo vivir su vida. —replicó Minerva molesta.

—Es algo que tiene que decidir él.

—No, me niego, soy su tutora y no autorizo a hacer esto. —volvió a interferir molesta.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Señor Potter, nunca te preguntaste porque podes hacer hechizos sin varita a tan corta edad, cuando hay magos en toda su vida que no logran tal hazaña, nunca te preguntaste porque podes sentir la magia a un nivel que los demás no pueden, no te preguntaste como un chico de 11 años logro salvar la vida de su serpiente convirtiéndola en un fénix azul. Demasiados logros para un chico que casi no tenía conocimiento de magia, ¿Por qué pensas que pasaron estas cosas?, ¿Suerte?, no. ¿Fuerza de voluntad?, tal vez, no lo niego, seguramente algo de eso hubo.

—Albus, todavía no está listo, aparte no estamos seguros.

—Minerva… las señales son claras, la única forma de saberlo es viendo su núcleo.

—¿Le pasa algo malo a Harry? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—No, Señorita Greengrass no le pasa nada, es solo que… es difícil de explicar. —respondió Minerva con una sonrisa forzosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó esta vez Luna.

McGonagall suspiro, camino a donde estaba Harry que la miraba expectante le puso la mano en la mejilla y le sonrió.

—Está bien, pero lo voy a hacer solo yo Albus. —dijo mirando al directo.

—Está bien, espero tu respuesta, Severus podrías llevar a la Señorita Greengrass a su habitación.

—Si director.

—Gideroy podrías hacer lo mismo con la Señorita Lovegood.

—Por su puesto.

Harry las vio partir, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Daphne por última vez y después ella desapareció tras la puerta.

—Harry, acompáñame a mi oficina. —caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

Cuando entraron Minerva cerro con magia la puerta e hizo que Harry se sentara en una silla, ella se puso a su altura y lo miro.

—¿Listo?

—Sí, sea lo que sea.

Minerva se puso derecha, saco su varita y lo apunto a la frente, el cerro los ojos y la profesora con palabras inentendibles lanzo un destello y cuando esto término. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, la cara de Minerva era de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ella le sonrió con ternura. A partir de ahora iba a tener mucho trabajo.

—¿Minnie? —preguntó Harry mirando a su sorprendida profesora. Minerva suspiro.

—Sos un _arcanista_. —respondió Minerva con tranquilidad

—¿Arcanista? —volvió a preguntar de forma interrogante.

—Como sabras, existen magos y brujas, estos usan la magia de su núcleo mágico para poder realizar hechizos. En promedio todos los magos tienen la misma capacidad mágica, algunos se destacan por encima del resto como grande magos y se los llama hechiceros, Albus Dumbledore es un hechicero por ejemplo. Sin embargo hay a veces aparece un mago o bruja que tiene capacidades mucho mayores a los de un mago poderoso, estos se los llama arcanistas, comparado con los demás taumaturgos tienen una comparación de un gato y un león en capacidad y poder mágico. ¿Me seguís?

—Sí. —dijo en respuesta.

—Bien. Los arcanistas tienen un talento natural por la magia, el problema es que este poder mágico muy grande e inestable, muchos posible arcanistas y otros que existieron sucumbieron a la locura o se destruyeron a sí mismos —Minerva lo miro seriamente —. Harry, esto es serio, ahora que sabemos que sos un arcanista, tenes que aprender a controlar tu propio poder, sino este te va a destruir y puede llegar a lastimar a quienes amas. Todavía se está desarrollando, y sé que podes aprender a controlarlo, esta prueba era algo que quería evitar hasta que fueras mayor, pero… bueno.

Harry no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos con, después miro a Minerva a los ojos, ella esperaba ver la reacción de su protegido.

En la mirada de Harry había algo que le dijo a Minerva que él, ya sabía lo que le había contado, él sabía lo que era, sin embargo nunca lo dijo, no se lo dijo a nadie, era un secreto. Un secreto que enterró profundamente en su corazón, en lo más recóndito de su memoria, porque, en la mirada de ese chico de 12 años, había algo que le decía que seguramente lo había descubierto hacia ya mucho tiempo y de una forma, que, seguramente, fue extremadamente dolorosa para recordar.

—¿Por donde tengo que empezar? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

—Harry, un arcanista no tiene principio ni final, esa es la cualidad que los distingue, no están limitados por las barreras que limitan a los magos tradicionales. Yo solo te puedo ayudar con los hechizos, pero… tus habilidades solo las podes descubrir vos, creo que lo mejor que podes hacer es aprender. Aprender a controlar tu propio poder para no ser un peligro ni para vos ni para los que te rodean —Minerva suspiro cansadamente y miro al muchacho que estaba pensativo —. Harry. —Llamó la atención de su alumno suavemente Minerva.

—¿Si Minnie? —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué es la magia? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Todo… —respondió con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva McGonagall bajo al Gran Comedor, se la notaba pensativa, miro la mesa de su casa cuando entro, en la parte más cercana a la de los profesores vio al mismo dúo de siempre junto con su nueva amiga de Ravenclaw. Los tres reían mientras charlaban animadamente a pesar de las contantes miradas de temor y desprecio que recibían de los demás estudiantes. A pesar de todo, ellos, estaban en su propio mundo.

Les sonrió a los tres mientras caminaba y fue hasta la mesa de profesores Albus la miraba expectante por la nuevas noticias.

—Buenos días Minerva.

—Bueno días a todos —se sentó en su lugar, los hechos que habían ocurrido la noche pasada ya era de conocimiento de todos los profesores que solo esperaban con ansias la respuesta de Minerva. Ella solo suspiro y dijo —. Arcanista.

El silencio fue asolador, el hechizo de lectura de núcleo mágico no tenía error. Dumbledore miro en donde estaba Harry mientras reía con sus amigas y se quedo pensativo.

—Sin lugar a duda tiene un gran futuro por delante. —dijo un emocionado Flitwick.

—En Slytherin todos piensan que vos sos el heredero —comentó Daphne —. El principal motivo es tu capacidad de hablar parsel. Salazar Slytherin podía hablar también, todos usan ese motivo como la principal evidencia, aunque sea errónea la suposición.

—En Ravenclaw hicieron la misma deducción —agregó Luna con simpleza.

—Por desgracia en este momento soy lo peor que existe en el mundo para toda mi casa, los muy idiotas en cegados y Weasley no hace más que avivar el fuego. La pregunta es quien es el heredero y porque escuche una serpiente cuando ocurrió el ataque. ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? —preguntó Harry poniéndose serio.

—La cámara secreta según la leyenda es una sala escondida en algún lugar de Hogwarts que guarda una bestia que solo podía controlar el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, esta se creó supuestamente con el objetivo de eliminar a todos los sangre sucia que hubiese en el colegio. Al menos ese es el relato de la leyenda. —comentó Daphne pensativa.

—Podemos deducir también que la bestia es una serpiente, si es una bestia que solo Salazar Slytherin podía controlar y el al igual que Harry, era hablantes parsel, entonces por descarte tiene que ser este animal o dentro de la familia. También, en el caso que se verdad, tiene que ser una serpiente con la capacidad de petrificar. —dijo Luna mirando a Daphne mientras comía una tostada con mermelada.

—Harry, Harry. —se escucho decir desde lejos.

—Hola Astoria, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es cierto que sos el heredero de Slytherin y vas a eliminar a todos los nacidos muggles? —preguntó Astoria consternada junto a una amiga que lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Harry levanto una ceja con cara de fastidio, mientras que Daphne se echaba a reír.

—No Astoria no soy el heredero de Slytherin, ¿Tengo cara de ser un asesino? —preguntó Harry con ironía. Mientras Daphne se seguía riendo.

—No. —respondió.

—Bueno, eso resuelve el misterio…

Astoria algo indecisa se fue a su mesa y continuaron desayunando.

—No, puedo creer que mi hermana por un momento se creyó que eras el heredero… —dijo Daphne riéndose a carcajadas.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, no es divertido que me uses para tu materia de chistes… —contestó Harry molesto.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, tranquilo, no creo que seas el heredero de Slytherin, sos demasiado buena persona para serlo —dijo riéndose —. Además sos demasiado lindo para ser un asesino de nacidos muggles… —en cuanto dijo esto se hizo un silencio atronador, Minerva había estado escuchando la extraña charla de sus estudiantes, se quedo completamente rígida y con los ojos abiertos miro las expresiones de todos.

Harry abrió grande los ojos, su boca se abrió ligeramente y su expresión paso a ser una de sorpresa absoluta. Luna se tapo con la boca tapando una risita que se empezaba a formar, mientras que Daphne se quedo en completo silencio, su cara cambio a un color rojo intenso, idéntico al pelo de los Weasley y se tapo la boca con una mano. Harry cerro la boca y la volvió a abrir.

—Gra-gracias para mí también sos muy linda. —dijo Harry en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible hasta para McGonagall, mirándola a los ojos con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo. Se paro y se dio vuelta para irse a clase de encantamientos.

Después de que se fue Harry, Luna miro a Daphne que todo el color rojo se le había concentrado en las mejillas y un sonrisa tonta apareció en su cara. Todavía atontada con el comentario de Harry, se levanto y se fue a clase ella también, siguiendo el mismo camino que su amigo.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando las clases terminaron, los tres estaban reunidos nuevamente en donde había sido el ataque, los ánimos en el dúo de oro se habían calmado y ahora estaban más tranquilos. Luna se puso a mirar nuevamente la inscripción mientras Daphne miraba por ahí y Harry comenzaba a ver las paredes en busca de alguna pista.

—Chicos, miren. —dijo señalando la ventana que tenía una vidrio roto y una gran cantidad de arañas todas en fila saliendo por el agujero que tenía el cristal.

—Tienen miedo, están huyendo de algo. —comentó Luna con simpleza mirando el caminar de las arañas.

—¿Podríamos considerarlo una nueva pista? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí y no, pero hay que tenerlo en cuenta. —dijo Daphne mirando a las arañas. Harry se volvió al lugar donde estaba las letras pintadas miro el suelo.

—Chicas, ¿no estaba mojado el piso cuando llegamos? —preguntó Harry.

—Si, Myrtle lo inundo seguramente durante la fiesta de Sir Nicolas después de que Peeves la molesto. —respondió Daphne.

—Deberíamos ir a preguntarle. —dijo Luna con su habitual tono soñador.

Los tres subieron al piso de arriba y llegaron al segundo piso.

—Espero acá. —dijo Harry poniéndose a un costado de la puerta del baño.

—Harry, es el baño de Myrtle nadie va a pasar por acá. —comentó Daphne divertida ante el accionar de Harry.

—Está bien, está bien.

Luna abrió la puerta y paso adentro, seguido por Daphne y por ultimo Harry. El baño era el lugar más triste y deprimente del castillo, en la parte principal había lavados de pierda con varias canillas que tenía un espejo delante de cada una de estas, todo puestos formando un heptágono. A la derecha del baño, había en hileras en ambos lados de las paredes, cubículos de madera con retretes en cada una de estos. Todas las puertas estaba ralladas y rotas; y una, colgaba solo de la bisagra de arriba.

Luna pidió silencio con el dedo y fue hasta uno de los cubículos que había y toco.

—Hola Myrtle, ¿como estas? —preguntó suavemente, haciendo que Myrtle saliera.

—Este es el baño de chicas —dijo con recelo mirando a Harry —, y Harry no es una chica.

—No, pero quería mostrarle lo lindo que es este baño —volvió a hablar suavemente —, Myrtle por casualidad ayer por la noche ¿viste algo raro cerca del baño? —preguntó Luna mirándola a los ojos.

—No me fije —dijo con dolor —, me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine de nuevo al baño e intente suicidarme. Luego, claro, me acorde que estoy…, que estoy…

—¿Muerta? —completó Harry. Myrtle comenzó a sollozar y se lanzo a uno de los retretes, salpicándolos y desapareció de la vista. Luna no dijo nada y se dio vuelta con dirección a la salida. Cuando Harry estaba cerrando la puerta Harry escucho un grito.

—¡¿Que están haciendo acá?! —preguntó Percy mirándolos a los tres —, ese es el baño de chicas. —dijo mirando a Harry.

—Oh, le estábamos mostrando a Harry como orinamos las chicas. —respondió Luna con tono despistado.

Harry y Daphne tuvieron que reprimir con toda su fuerza de voluntad la fuerte risa que estaba a punto de salir.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Percy consternado —. Váyanse todos ahora mismo al comedor que está por comenzar la cena, no quiero volver a verlos por aca. —dijo visiblemente molesto.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y mientras bajaban Harry y Daphne comenzaron a reírse audiblemente.

—Lu-Luna… sos la mejor. —dijo Daphne riéndose. Los entraron al comer mientras se reían ignorando las miradas de todos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry se despertó temprano era un día nublado de sábado, se quedo un rato pensando en el partido de quidditch que tenia hoy. El padre de Draco Malfoy había comprado Nimbus 2001 a todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, lo que cual lo hacía oponentes extremadamente difíciles de vencer. Las escobas de los demás equipos eran claramente inferiores, el único que tenía algo comparable era él, con su Nimbus 2000. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ganar como esta vez. No se quería imaginar la cara de Wood si llegaban a perder. Después de un rato dando vueltas en la cama, bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar junto con Daphne y Luna. No muy lejos estaba el resto del equipo de Gryffindor que desayunaban en completo y perfecto silencio.

—Los de Slytherin tendrán mejores escobas que nosotros, eso no se puede negar —comenzó cuando estaban en los vestuarios —. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Entramos más que ellos y volamos bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas —Los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a reírse —, y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que esa pequeña rata de Malfoy se comprara un puesto en el equipo.

Con respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood miro fijamente a Harry mientras lo agarraba de los hombros.

—Hoy todos dependemos de vos, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tenes que agarrar la snitch antes que Malfoy, o morir en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.

—Así que no te sientas presionado Harry. —dijo George guiñándole el ojo.

—No lo molestes George. —replicó molesta Angelina.

—Bueno, bueno… —respondió riéndose.

—No le hagas caso Harry, confiamos en vos. —lo miro Angelina con una sonrisa. Harry le sonrió también.

Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo los gritos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores, con algo de molestia antigua, querían ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, sin embargo los de Slytherin no se quedaba atrás y abucheaban y silbaban. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para lanzarse miradas de muerte y apretar bastante más de lo necesario la mano.

—Cuando sueñe el silbato —dijo la Señora Hooch —. Tres…, dos…, uno…, ¡Ahora!

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que los alentaba, los catorce jugadores subieron hacia el cielo nublado. Harry ascendió más que ninguno de los otros y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a concentrarse en todas las firmas mágicas que había.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, Potter? —le grito Malfoy, cayendo en picada por debajo de él para mostrar la velocidad de su escoba.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de nada, sintió un objeto que se acercaba, abrió los ojos y vio una bludger negra y pesada que casi le golpea la cabeza.

—Por poco, ¡Harry!, ¡¿Estás bien?! —grito George, pasando al lado suyo como un rayo, con el bate en mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin.

Harry vio como George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger mandándola contra Adrian Pucey, pero este cambio de dirección en medio del aire y fue directamente contra Harry.

Harry bajo rápidamente para evitarla, George logró golpearla más fuerte, esta vez contra Malfoy, pero una vez más, la insistente bludger giro rápidamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encamino como una bala contra la cabeza de Harry.

Harry aumento la velocidad y salió con toda potencia hacia el otro extremo del campo. Escucho que la bludger zumbaba como loca al lado suyo.

—(¿Qué le pasa?.) —pensó Harry sin perderla de vista.

Las bludger nunca seguían a un solo jugador de esa forma, su misión era derribar a todos lo que pudieran…

Rápidamente, Harry voló hacia Fred Weasley que lo esperaba enfrente suyo a lo lejos. Cuando llego Harry se agacho y Fred golpeo la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya está! —gritó Fred con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se le borro del rostro cuando la bludger volvió a moverse en dirección hacia Harry como si fuese un imán. La bludger volvió a perseguir a Harry y se vio obligado a irse a toda velocidad del lugar.

El tiempo no ayudo en nada y comenzó a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas que impactaban contra la cara, y contra los cristales de los lentes, no sabía que estaba pasando con los demás jugadores hasta que escucho la voz de Lee Jordan, que decía.

—Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.

La superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin era clara y mientras, la bludger enloquecida hacia todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él como podían, uno a cada lado. Harry no podía ver nada más que sus brazos y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch.

—Alguien está manipulando la bludger. —dijo en un gruñido Fred, golpeando la pelota una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento para alejarla de Harry.

—Hay que parar el juego. —esta vez dijo George, haciéndole señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo tratando de evitar que la bludger golpeara a Harry.

Wood capto el mensaje. La Señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, Harry, Fred y George bajaron al campo, sin embargo, la bludger seguía intentando golpear a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Wood, cuando todo el equipo se reunió mientras Slytherin abucheaba —, nos están haciendo puré. Fred, George, ¿Dónde diablos estaban cuando la bludger arruino la marca a Angelina?

—Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Olliver, para evitar que la bludger siguiera intentando matar a Harry —dijo George molesto —. Alguien la hechizó, no deja en paz a Harry, no fue contra nadie más en todo el partido. Los de Slytherin tiene que haberle hecho algo.

—Pero las bludger estuvieron guardadas desde nuestro último entrenamiento en la oficina de la Señora Hooch y esa vez no pasaba nada… —dijo Wood con consternación.

—Escúchenme todos —dijo Harry mirándolos mientras que la Señora Hooch se acercaba —. Si los dos están todo el tiempo volando al lado mío no tengo forma de agarrar la snitch. Vuelvan con el resto del equipo y protéjanlo, yo me puedo encargar de la bludger. —terminó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Harry, no seas tonto —replicó Fred —, te va a matar.

—No se preocupen, si puedo soportar a los acosadores, las miradas de odio del 95% de la escuela y los intentos de bromas… —dijo mirándolos a los gemelos de forma acusatoria —. Una bludger no es problema, tengo una forma de saber donde está en todo momento.

—Oliver, Harry está completamente loco —se quejó Alicia Spinnet molesta —. No podes dejarlo hacer esta locura.

—¡Si paramos el partido ahora, lo perdemos! —replico Harry —. ¡Y no voy a permitir que perdamos contra Slytherin solo por una bludger hechizada! ¡Oliver, por favor, confía en mí, puedo solo!

—Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George molesto mirando a Wood —, ¡Agarra la snitch o morí en el intento! —volvió a decir de forma irónica —. Que estupidez.

La señora Hooch se acercó al equipo de Gryffindor y los vio.

—¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó Hooch mirando a Wood.

Wood miro la expresión de Harry que era casi suplicante, pero en sus ojos había una completa decisión de poder hacerlo.

—Sí, Señor Hooch —dijo firme —. Fred y George ya escucharon a Harry, dejen que se enfrente solo a la bludger.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Al toque del silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada contra el suelo y salió disparado al aire. Enseguida sintió la Bludger moverse contra él. Rápidamente ascendió y comenzó a girar dando vueltas, en zigzag, en espiral, de todas formas, sin embargo la pelota no lo dejaba de seguir en ningún momento.

Un zumbido a su derecha le aviso que la bludger estaba justo por golpearlo y voló hacia arriba esquivándola.

—¿Qué pasa Potter, preparando el ballet para cuando bailes con Greengrass y Lunática? —Le grito Malfoy en burla.

Harry lo miro por un momento y vio la snitch justo a centímetros de su oreja pero él estaba tan distraído en reírse que no se dio cuenta de esta. Harry salió disparado contra Malfoy con la bludger detrás. Malfoy se asusto, Harry paso por el costado y cerro la mano sobre la snitch, dio un medio giro, pero justo cuando estaba por terminar la vuelta la bludger impacto contra su antebrazo derecho.

CRACK

Fue lo único que se escucho, Harry aturdido por el golpe quedo dado vuelta de su escoba solo colgado por las piernas. Malfoy pensando que lo había intentado atacar lo miraba asustado. Harry comenzó a volar más rápido volviéndose a subir y salió en picada contra el suelo con la bludger detrás de él, rápidamente se puso al ras del suelo y se dejo caer.

La escoba y Harry se deslizaron por el humedecido pasto del campo de juego y cuando finalmente se quedó quieto miro su mano derecha, dentro estaba la snitch, se escuchó el silbato, el partido había terminado.

Harry se había partido el radio y el cubito en dos partes, se sentó en el campo, no tardo mucho en ver como todo el equipo iba hasta donde estaba, no muy lejos Daphne corría a donde él estaba, McGonagall y Luna estaban bastante atrás pero también estaban al trote. Cuando Daphne llego se tiro encima de Harry abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Auch, auch, auch, Daph, tengo el antebrazo roto. —dijo Harry

—Perdón, perdón. —se disculpo Daphne soltándolo ligeramente, mirándolo con una sonrisa, puso una mano en la mejilla y el tiempo para ambos se detuvo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos como si estuvieran completamente hipnotizados por el otro, lentamente se fueron acercando. Pero en medio del momento…

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Harry mientras agarraba a Daphne de la nuca y la atraía contra su pecho, y se tiraba hacia atrás, justo cuando pasaba la bludger por encima de ellos, en un intento de protegerla. Daphne rápidamente se paro, saco su varita y apunto.

—¡REDUCTO! —gritó Daphne delante de Harry.

Un rayo azul golpeo a la bludger y esta exploto convirtiéndose en polvo. Luna y McGonagall miraron impresionadas a Daphne mientras que el resto del equipo se acercaba a Harry.

—Muévanse… —Lockhart rápidamente se abrió paso y sin preguntar, saco su varita y apunto al brazo de Harry.

Harry sintió que algo desaparecía. Daphne se dio vuelta y abrió bien gran de los ojos. Harry ya no tenía dolor, bueno para ser más precisos, no sentía nada, su antebrazo no era la excepción.

—¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart —. Sí, bueno, a veces pasa esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que ahora Harry, creo que deberías ir a la enfermería. Señorita Greengrass, Señorita Lovegood, ¿Pueden ayudarlo? La Señora Pomfrey podrá…, esto… arreglarlo.

Harry cuando se puso de pie se sintió raro, como si fuera asimétrico, miro donde estaba la manga de su túnica y vio que había un guante de color carne, intento mover los dedos pero no hubo caso.

Lockhart no le había arreglado los huesos… se lo había quitado.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"(No) Podes Avanzar"**

Bueno como los tengo acostumbrados, rápidamente les tengo un nuevo capítulo, cualquier error, problema, algo que no se entienda esta la zona de los reviews.

 **Nota 1: Bien el titulo de este capítulo es claramente honorifico a la película de evangelion: "** _ **Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone"**_ **. El titulo lo elegí como (No) Estas Solo, porque se puede interpretar como "no estás solo" o "no, estas solo" y es justamente esta ambigüedad lo que está pasando en este momento para Harry, estas solo por parte de todos sus demás compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo más unido que antes a sus amigas y a McGongall. (Usualmente no soy de explicar los títulos pero creo que este y el que sigue merecen la pena ser explicado el porqué los elegí).**

 **Nota 2: ¿Arcanista?= Supongo que muchas veces lo escucharon de juegos de rol.**

 **Bien este es el nombre de lo que es Harry. Un Arcanista es un mago o hechicero que tiene poderes superiores en cuanto a poder y control de magia, los arcanistas pueden hacer cosas que magos comunes no pueden hacer, como fue demostrando Harry a lo largo de los distintos capítulos, su magia, al ser mucho mayor y más poderosa que un mago normal, es mucho más volátil y peligrosa.**

 **Los arcanistas tiene un gran control de su propia magia cuando están concentrados por esto Harry puede hacer hechizo sin varita o detener la lluvia de ducha como se relato en el capítulo 7 (** **A Quién Más Odiamos).**

 **Nota 3: Bueno, ahora se preguntaran, ahora que Harry sabe que es un arcanista, ¿Va a tener poderes divinos?, La respuesta es no; ¿Poderes mayores? Tampoco; ¿Va a cambiar algo en la vida que Harry sepa que es un arcanista?, si, si va a cambiar, pero no a corto plazo, Harry tiene que crecer y sus habilidades al ser un chico de solo 12 años se están desarrollando, pero si, en un futuro Harry va a ser mucho más fuerte y va a hacer cosas que cada vez mas rompan los limites de los magos comunes.**

 **Nota 4: La relación entre Harry y Daphne está comenzando a hacer cada vez más fricción y el amor o la ruptura total de su amistad comienzan a acercarse (Finalmente), pero faltan algunos capítulos. :P.**

 **Agradecimiento por review:**

 **Ryogana: Gracias por siempre dejar un agradecimiento. :´D**


	17. (No) Podés Avanzar

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XVII**

" _ **(No) Podes Avanzar"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Minerva McGonagall estaba completamente furiosa, caminaba rápidamente hacia la enfermería y con una mirada extremadamente severa. Todos los que se cruzaban con ella, simplemente la evitaban en el preciso instante que la veían intentando no evocar su ira contenida. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la enfermería y vio a una disgustada y enojada Pomfrey.

—¡Tendrían que haber venido enseguida! —dijo completamente enojada levantando y mirando lo que hacía un rato había sido un antebrazo con una simple fractura —. Puedo recomponer huesos en segundos pero volverlos a hacer aparecer…

—Por favor dígame que puede hacerlo, si no voy a matar a Lockhart… —dijo Harry en tono desesperado.

—Por supuesto que puedo, pero va a ser muy doloroso —respondió en tono severo —, vas a tener que pasar la noche acá y ni se te ocurra usar magia para cambiarte. Minerva ya me conto de tu costumbre… Necesito que tu magia este tranquila y relajada para que la poción funcione correctamente. Como siempre Potter las cosas no funcionan de la forma normal con vos.

—Tome Señor Potter —habló Minerva dándole su usual piyama negro y un libro —, sabía que lo iba a necesitar, después de lo que hizo Lockhart… también traje uno de los libros que tiene marcados como no leídos, no quiero verlo dando vueltas por la biblioteca cuando debería estar acostado descansando… —dijo mirándolo en forma de advertencia.

—Gracias Profesora McGonagall. —respondió suspirando derrotado.

Harry detrás de una cortina se comenzó a cambiar logro sacarse toda la ropa, se puso los pantalones, pero cuando intento ponerse la camisa los problemas comenzaron, las cuatro mujeres vieron a trasluz de la tela que las separaba que Harry daba, vueltas, pequeños saltos y se movía de formas entrañas.

Harry corrió la cortina con el brazo, tenía la camisa en la mano y el torso completamente desnudo. Harry todavía no tenía una gran cantidad de musculo, pero ya no era tampoco era el flacucho y pequeño chico del año pasado, rápidamente se estaba desarrollando y entrenar y jugar quidditch, estaba haciendo que ganara masa muscular y que su piel tuviera un ligero toque bronceado.

Daphne no perdió el tiempo y no dejo de verlo. En su cara apareció una ligera abertura entre sus labios mientras comenzaba a respirar ligeramente más rápido, sus pupilas se dilataron concentrándose en lo que tenían enfrente, sus mejillas comenzaron a quemar y a tornarse de un color rojizo y todo comenzó a moverse lentamente. Su lengua, lenta e imperceptiblemente siguió el contorno de sus labios, cuando termino el recorrido, trago y escucho a la profesora que tenia al lado.

—¡SEÑOR POTTER, está siendo indecoroso, no puede aparecer sin camisa delante de 4 damas. —gritó Minerva molesta.

—¡Pero Minnie!, no puedo ponerme la camisa. —replicó haciendo gestos con lo que antes era su antebrazo levantándolo y moviéndolo cómicamente.

Escucho una risita a su lado, Luna se estaba riendo ante los movimientos de brazo de Harry. McGonagall con un bufido se acerco tapándole la vista a Daphne y lo ayudo a ponerse la túnica, cuando su amigo volvió a estar en su campo de visión ya estaba completamente cambiado.

—Daph… —dijo Harry intentando llamar la atención de su amiga inútilmente. —¡Daph! —volvió a repetir Harry con más fuerza. Daphne soltó un pequeño gemido y miro a su amigo.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó recuperándose.

—¿Estás bien?, estabas como pérdida y… estas colorada, ¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado poniendo su mano sana en la frente de su amiga como si estuviera tomándole la temperatura.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —respondió riendo forzosamente.

Minerva capto al instante lo que había pasado y negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener la risa.

—Vas a tener una mala noche… —comentó Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a Harry con una botella grande que decía, poción Crecehuesos.

Sin perder el tiempo hizo que Harry se sentara en la cama, le sirvió en un vaso la solucion y lo hizo tomar la amarga y asquerosa poción mientras se retiraba quejándose de deportes peligrosos y profesores ineptos.

—Alguien hechizo la bludger. —dijo Harry mientras hacía muecas por el remanente del amargo sabor.

—Desgraciadamente la bludger fue completamente destruida y no la pudimos analizar —respondió Minerva al comentario de su alumno —. Alguien… la hizo explotar hasta convertirla en polvo. —dijo mirando a Daphne de reojo.

—Yo-yo so-solo queria proteger a Harry. —se excuso rápidamente con algo de nerviosismo.

El sonrosado de sus mejillas aumento el al acordarse lo que casi estuvieron a punto de hacer. Miro un momento a Harry que miraba hacia otro lado mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en su cara. Él tampoco se olvido de lo que casi estuvieron a punto de hacer cuando el partido había finalizado. Por un momento Harry desvió su mirada hacia Daphne que lo miraba atentamente, sus ojos se encontraron… y ambos sonrieron tímidamente.

 **~0~0~**

A mitad de la noche Harry despertó abruptamente al sentir una presencia cerca de él, rápidamente agarro su varita y apunto a alguien que estaba poniendo una esponja en su frente.

—¡Dobby! —gritó Harry mirando al ser que tenía delante.

Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.

—Harry Potter volvió a Hogwarts, Harry Potter no le hizo caso a Dobby —susurró con tristeza —. Dobby aviso, ¿Por qué no le hizo caso Dobby?

Harry bajo la varita y suspiro audiblemente, Dobby lo miraba interrogante con su fea cabeza ladeada ligeramente a la derecha mientras sus dos ojos lo analizaban profundamente.

—Dobby, ya te dije que yo pertenezco a Hogwarts, hay gente que es muy importante para mí, y si hay peligro no las voy a abandonar. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por protegerlas. —Dobby lo miro con los ojos vidriosos.

—Dobby no se equivocaba, Harry Potter es muy valiente y grande, sin duda quiere mucho a las Señoritas Greengrass y Lovegood, ambas son buenas personas como Harry Potter al igual que la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. Dobby también sabe como Harry Potter ve a Daphne Greengrass.

La luz de la luna iluminaba ligeramente la cama de Harry, Dobby vio como las expresiones de Harry se tranquilizaban y sus mejillas tornaban un ligero toque rosado que resaltaba perfectamente en la piel de Harry.

—¿Por qué estas acá Dobby? —preguntó Harry con tranquilidad.

—Para protegerlo Señor. A cualquier costo. Su seguridad es lo más importante que hay. —respondió Dobby rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué soy tan importante? —volvió a preguntar Harry con un tono casi suplicante.

—Señor ¿ve esto? —dijo mostrándole el trapo sucio y desgarrado que funcionaba como ropa. Harry asintió —. Esto es el símbolo de esclavitud del elfo domestico, Señor. Dobby solo podrá ser libre el día que su amo le regale una prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera una media. Porque entonces podría dejar la casa. —Harry Potter tiene que volver a casa. Harry Potter va a estar seguro ahí…

—A mí también me trataron como un esclavo… a diferencia que yo no tenía forma de liberarme… —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Pe-pe-pero usted es el gran Harry Potter…

—Para mi familia eso no importaba, yo era y seguramente en su subconsciente sigo siendo un monstruo —Harry se dio vuelta, se bajo la camisa y le mostro las cicatrices a Dobby —. Si la Profesora McGonagall no me hubiese salvado, yo… o me habría suicidado o en este momento seguro que sería una muy mala persona.

—Do-Dobby creía que su bludger iba a… que lo mejor era que volviera a casa… —dijo tristemente mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus redondos ojos.

—¿Tu bludger? —preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Dobby quería que Harry Potter volviera a casa lastimado para que no se tuviera que enfrentar al peligro.

—Supongo que no me vas a decir porque ¿no?

—¡AH, sí Harry Potter supiese…! —dijo Dobby casi en como si fuera un gemido —. ¡Si Harry Potter supiese lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavos, la escoria del mundo mágico…! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en la cima del poder, Señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataban como a insectos, Señor! Desde luego, así es como todavía tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió todavía lloroso —. Pero Señor, en lo principal la vida mejoro para los de mi especie desde que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y el poder del Señor Tenebroso cayo, usted, se transformo en ese momento en el brillo de un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor… Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a pasar cosas terribles, tal vez ya están pasando, y Dobby no puede permitir que Harry Potter siga en el colegio ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos volvió a abrirse.

Dobby se quedo completamente estático y aterrorizado, agarro una jarra de agua que estaba en la mesita de Harry y se comenzó a golpear en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, medio bizco diciendo.

—Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo.

—Dobby, ya se lo de la Cámara de los Secretos… Un momento, ¿Volvió a abrirse?... Dobby… —dijo Harry en tono de advertencia.

—Señor no le haga más preguntas al pobre Dobby —respondió tartamudeando —, se están planeando cosas terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe estar acá cuando las cosas malas pasen. Harry Potter no tiene que verse involucrado porque es demasiado peligroso…

—¿Quién es Dobby?, ¿Quién volvió a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Lo lamento Señor… pero Dobby ya no puede decir más. —respondió Dobby para luego chasquear los dedos y desaparecer completamente dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la enfermería, Dumbledore entró en la sala, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Con su varita traía flotando lo que parecía una estatua. La Profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después.

—Minerva, trae a Poppy. —susurró Dumbledore, la profesora desapareció a toda prisa. Harry miro a McGonagall que lo miro por un momento y le hizo con el dedo índice una seña de silencio. Rápidamente Poppy junto con Minerva volvieron a donde estaba Dumbledore.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó rápidamente la sanadora.

—Otra agresión. —explicó Dumbledore. —Minerva lo encontró en las escaleras.

—Tenía un racimo de uvas —dijo la Profesora McGonagall —. Supongo que intentaba llegar hasta acá para visitar a Harry. —todos voltearon a verlo pero ya no estaba en la cama.

Harry rápidamente se había movido hasta donde estaba Minerva.

—Colin… no —dijo Harry abriéndolo los ojos grandes cuando vio a su loco fan petrificado. Todos los profesores dieron un pequeño salto.

—Señor Potter, debería estar durmiendo… —reprendió Pomfrey a Harry que se había movido sigilosamente.

—Perdón, me levante hace un momento. Esta petrificado. —dijo Harry con lastima mordiéndose el labio.

Minerva puso una mano en el hombro del chico que miraba triste a su loco fan.

—Harry… —Harry no respondió nada.

Dumbledore agarro la cámara de fotos que tenía Colin y la abrió, un olor a plástico derretido se expandió por toda la sala.

—Derretido…, Todo derretido…

Ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo, nuevos sentimientos en la cabeza de Harry comenzaron a nacer, sentimientos que no había sentido antes… sentimientos que podía hacer que todo lo que tenía y había logrado obtener con tanto esfuerzo se perdiera.

 **~0~0~**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano como siempre, la Señora Pomfrey se acercó a él y comenzó a tocarle la mano y a estirarle y flexionarle el ante brazo.

—Bien, estas completamente curado, ya podes cambiarte e ir a desayunar. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se cambio rápidamente pero cuando se estaba enfilando hacia la salida, se desvió a donde estaba Colin y lo miro por un momento.

—Perdón… —dijo casi en un susurro.

Rápidamente fue hasta entre al Gran Salón entro y en la parte más alejada y en completo silencio estaban Luna y Daphne desayunando en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¿Por qué tan tristes señoritas? —preguntó divertido detrás de Daphne. Ella soltó un gemido de sorpresa mientras que Luna se reía tapándose la boca.

—Sos un tonto no me asustes. —respondió Daphne molesta golpeándolo en el brazo mientras Harry se sentaba.

—Está bien, está bien —sin perder el tiempo Harry también comenzó a desayunar —. Colín fue petrificado y durante la noche apareció en mi cama Dobby otra vez. —ambas mujeres lo miraron rápidamente con los ojos abiertos.

Harry comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado y cuando termino Daphne tomo la palabra.

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta antes?

—Sí.

—La pregunta es ¿Quien la abrió?, ¿Qué hay dentro? y ¿Por qué? —comentó Luna.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser investigar durante las vacaciones de navidad. Yo me quedo en la escuela mientras ustedes desde afuera tratan de investigar, seguro que tu papá por ser editor de un diario sabe algo Luna —dijo Mirándola, ella solo asintió —, Daphne como sangre pura y familiar de muchas personas que estuvieron en Slytherin seguramente algo podes averiguar.

Durante la mañana toda la escuela se enteró que Colin Creevey estaba como muerto en la enfermería. Ginny Weasley, hija menor de la familia Weasley tenía la cara completamente consternada y Harry veía como los gemelos trataban de animarla de formas poco ortodoxas.

—Ginny, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry a una solloza Ginny después de que sus hermanos se había alejado.

—HA-HA-HARRY —dijo con un pequeño gritito —. S-s-sí, estoy bien, gracias. —volvió a hablar mirando hacia abajo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—Me alegro. —respondió con una sonrisa. Ginny se puso igual de colorada que su pelo en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Harry, Daphne que iba corriendo por el pasillo vio a su amigo.

—¡Harry, tenemos clase, vamos! —gritó Daphne con una sonrisa llamando la atención, ambos se giraron a verla y cuando llego miro a Ginny que estaba muy colorada. Ambas se miraron fríamente y de forma calculadora. Daphne agarro de la mano a Harry y tironeándolo se lo comenzó a llevar a clases —. Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde a pociones. —dijo para después mirara a la menor Weasley que la miraba con una mirada molesta.

La clase de pociones se estaba impartiendo en una de las mazmorras más grandes y espaciosas que había en el castillo. Esa tarde de jueves de mitad de diciembre, Harry estaba junto con Neville preparando una poción infladora y gracias a la práctica que tenía por trabajar con una Slytherin estaba saliendo especialmente bien. Delante de ellos estaba Daphne junto con Tracey preparando una, en palabras de Snape, excelente poción, dos lugares más adelante estaba Malfoy y Goyle también elaborando la poción. La clase transcurría como toda clase de pociones, Snape criticando a los Gryffindor mientras los Slytherin se reían.

Ron Weasley saco una véngala explosiva de la tienda de bromas y se la paso a Seamus Finnigan, este en un momento de distracción de Snape, la prendió y la lanzo al caldero de Goyle. Harry vio en el aire la véngala, abrió grande los ojos.

La poción de Goyle exploto rociando a toda la clase, Harry extendió la mano y toda la poción que iba hacia él y Neville se detuvo en el aire completamente suspendida en el aire. Neville abrió grande los ojos por lo que estaba haciendo su compañero, cuando la sorpresa término escucho los chillidos de toda la clase. Snape comenzó a ver a todos lados y lo primero que vio fue a Harry.

—¡POTTER, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?! —gritó completamente enfurecido el profesor.

—Yo no hice nada. —dijo rápidamente mirando a su profesor, Snape se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba y lo miro fijamente.

—Ya me dijo McGonagall de tu condición de Arcanista pero esto es inaudito. —dijo furioso agarrándolo de la túnica.

—Le digo que yo no hice nada —replicó Harry, se escucho un grito delante de ellos. Harry volteo a mirar y era Daphne lloraba mientras parte de la cara se le hinchaba al igual que su mano izquierda. Harry la miro con los ojos abiertos —. Yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a Daphne —dijo enojado —. Sería incapaz.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Weasley y compañía, Severus soltó a Harry y fue a mirar al caldero de Goyle en donde estaba el pedazo de véngala. Harry rápidamente fue con Daphne que se tapaba la cara para que no la viese mientras que Ron Weasley no dejaba de reírse a todo pulmón.

—Si averiguo quien hizo esto, me voy a encargar de que lo expulsen.

Daphne una vez curada, gracias al Profesor Snape, se fue corriendo a su sala común llorando y sin hablar con nadie. Cuando los Gryffindor volvieron a su sala común. Harry completamente furioso grito.

—¡WEASLEY! —Ron se giro con una sonrisa triunfante lo miro.

—¿Qué queres Potter? —Pregunto con una mirada de suficiencia.

—Se que fuiste vos el de la véngala. —dijo enojado mirándolo con odio.

—No tenes pruebas que haya sido yo —respondió burlonamente —, y si hubiera sido yo ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esas serpientes se lo merecían. —preguntó apuntándolo con la varita con su brazo derecho.

Todos se giraron a mirar la pelea.

Harry no dijo nada, solo golpeo con su brazo izquierdo la muñeca de Weasley que hizo que esta se elevara hacia arriba por el golpe y apretando fuertemente el puño derecho lo estrello contra la mejilla de Ron. Ron Weasley por el golpe cayó hacia atrás y agarrándose la cara dolorida escucho.

—Si volves a hacer algo que lastime a Daphne, te juro por todo lo que quieras que no voy a ser tan benevolente. —dijo Harry enfurecido mirando a Ron. Sin decir otra cosa se fue de la sala común.

Durante la cena la pelea entre Harry y Ron se había extendido entre todos los estudiantes que comentaban lo que había pasado, Daphne no había ido a cenar. Cuando fue a preguntarle a Astoria, ella le dijo que Daphne no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y que se había quedado en su habitación, pero que se notaba que había estado llorando. Luna se sentó junto con Harry hablándole de cosas fantásticas mientras cenaban en un intento por distraerlo de su enojo.

—Potter —dijo McGonagall cuando la cena había terminado —, veni con migo a mi oficina Harry no dijo nada y siguió a una molesta profesora —. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Weasley?

Harry le conto toda la historia de lo que había pasado y con una mirada de decepción volvió a hablar.

—50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por mal comportamiento. —pronuncio McGonagall con una mirada de decepción hacia Harry.

—Pe-pero…

—Nada de peros, golpeaste a un compañero y vos sabes que las peleas están prohibidas, esperó que lo entiendas, si no la próxima voy a tener que ser mucho más severa. ¿Entendido? —dijo con incomodidad.

—Sí, Profesora. —respondió secamente y mirándola con frialdad.

—Eso es todo, Señor Potter. —volvió a hablar Minerva pero visiblemente dolida ante la actitud de Harry.

La mañana siguiente Harry estaba sentado fuera del Gran Comedor mirando la nada, no había nadie todavía, a excepción de algunos profesores. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, pero decidió no prestarle atención y seguir mirando el cielo de la mañana.

—Gracias —dijo una voz detrás de él. Harry lentamente se dio vuelta y miro a quien le hablaba —, Astoria me conto que le pegaste a Weasley por lo que paso en pociones —volvió a hablar Daphne mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió también, pero no dijo nada —. Yo, quería decirte gracias, no todo el tiempo uno tiene alguien que lo defienda como vos lo hiciste.

—No fue nada. —respondió Harry volviendo a darse vuelta y seguir mirando el cielo.

Daphne miró un momento la espalda de su amigo y se acerco lentamente. Lo abrazo por la espalda rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello, se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un dulce beso. Cuando sus labios dejaron el rostro del chico, sonrió y pegó su mejilla a la de su amigo.

—¿Pareces triste?, paso algo, ¿no? —preguntó Daphne suavemente sin soltar el abrazo. Harry llevo las manos hasta los brazos de Daphne y los agarro suavemente.

—Ayer la Profesora McGonagall me quito 50 puntos por haber golpeado a Weasley y yo no le conteste muy bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no me comportaba así con alguien —respondió melancólicamente —. Ella me dio mucho para que yo le hablara y la tratara de esa manera.

—Bueno, todo eso se resuelve disculpándose ¿no? —contestó Daphne con simpleza.

Daphne soltó a Harry se puso delante de él y lo hizo pararse. Se volvió a poner detrás de él y comenzó a empujarlo suavemente con sus manos agarrando lo hombros del chico, lo guio hasta la mesa de los profesores y lo puso delante de Minerva que lo miro con una ceja levantada. Desde atrás de Harry apareció Daphne y miro a Minerva con una sonrisa y se quedo esperando.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo finalmente McGonagall ya que nadie decía nada.

La Slytherin hizo una mueca con la cara y lo miro a Harry.

—Harry… ¿no tenes nada que decirle? —preguntó Daphne seriamente.

—…

—Harry… —dijo en tono de advertencia.

Minerva miraba toda la escena en completo silencio.

—Perdón, no tendría que haber golpeado a Weasley, estaba enojado por lo que le había hecho a Daphne y actué mal. Tampoco tendría que haberte contestado de la forma en la que lo hice. —Daphne sonrió triunfante y Minerva sonrió.

—Estas disculpado Harry, la próxima vez veni a verme antes de ir golpeando a los que te molestan ¿sí?

—Si… —dijo suavemente.

 **~0~0~**

Después del almuerzo vieron un buen grupo de alumnos que miraban y comentaban entusiasmados en el tablón de anuncios que estaba fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry, Luna y Daphne se acercaron lentamente y leyeron.

—Va a hacer un club de duelo —dijo Harry —, La primera clase va a ser esta noche a las ocho en el gran comedor, ¿Vamos?

—Deberíamos ir, seguramente va a ser muy interesante. —comentó Luna parándose en puntitas de pie para ver mejor.

—Podría llegar a ser útil. Aunque me llama la atención que estés tan interesado—dijo Daphne mirando seriamente a Harry.

—Bueno es que quiero probar algo en lo que estuve trabajando de uno de los libros de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que encontré en la biblioteca.

—Oh y ¿eso es? —preguntó con la ceja levantada.

—Paciencia mi querida Daphne, paciencia.

Esa noche a las ocho los tres fueron rápidamente al Gran Comedor, habían sacado todas las mesas y en el centro había una gran y larga plataforma rectangular de por lo menos 10 metros de largo y 1 metro de alto que tenía un cobertor reglamentario de duelos. El techo estaba todo negro y todo estaba iluminado por miles de velas que le daban al lugar un ambiente sumamente interesante.

—El Profesor Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven tal vez nos enseñe él. —comentó Luna hipnotizada por las velas que flotaban encima de ellos.

—Con tal que no sea… —Harry no pudo terminar de ver por todos los gemidos de todas las estudiantes que empezaron a chillar cuando Lockhart subió a la plataforma con una resplandeciente túnica color ciruela y detrás de él el Profesor Snape con su usual túnica negra.

Sin embargo, a Harry, no le paso desapercibido que no muy lejos los demás jefes de casa también entraron junto con Dumbledore acomodándose lejos de los estudiante para tener una vista de todo.

—¡Vengan todos!, rápido, ¿Me ve todo el mundo?, ¿Me escuchan todos?, Excelente. El Director Dumbledore me permitió abrir este modesto club de duelo con la intención de prepararlos a todos por si algún día necesitan defenderse como me paso a mí incontables veces, para más detalle consulten mis obras.

Sonrió abiertamente y continúo.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi ayudante, el Profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart mostrando los dientes con su habitual sonrisa —, él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse en duelo, y accedió desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración inicial. Pero no quiere que se preocupen los más jóvenes, no los voy a dejar sin su profesor de Pociones.

El labio superior de Snape apareció una pequeña mueca de desprecio.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon e hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, Lockhart la hizo, con mucha finesa en la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza con mal humor. Luego levantaron sus varitas frente a ellos como si fuesen esgrimistas

—Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud —. Cuando cuente tres, hacemos nuestro primer hechizo. Pero claro está que ninguno tiene la intención de matar.

—Yo… no estaría tan seguro de esa parte. —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Uno…. Dos… y tres.

Ambos movieron las varitas en dirección de los hombros del contrincante.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Snape.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita e impacto de lleno contra Lockhart que salió disparado hacia atrás saliendo de la plataforma rectangular y pegando contra el muro para después caer resbalando por este hasta que quedar tendido en el suelo.

—Uuuhh eso tiene que doler. —dijo Daphne.

—Parecía un pájaro cuando salió volando. —comentó Luna haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

Lockhart con esfuerzo se puso de pie y volvió a la plataforma.

—Bueno, como ya lo vieron —dijo tambaleándose —, eso fue un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, perdí mi varita… ¡Ah, gracias, Señorita Brown! Sí, Profesor Snape, fue una idea excelente mostrárselo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que le diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería más instructivo dejarles que vieran…

Snape puso una cara de total homicida y por la forma Lockhart noto esto y dijo.

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocarlos por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme…

Snape no perdió el tiempo y fue hasta donde estaban Harry, Daphne y Luna.

—Vamos a ver qué hace el Dúo de Oro separado. Potter, Greengrass, arriba. —dijo Snape con fuerza, todos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Los profesores atrás se acomodaron más cerca y miraron atentamente.

Daphne y Harry subieron a la plataforma, fueron cada uno de en un su lugar y se pusieron en posición de combate. El silencio en toda la sala era abrumador.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres….

—¡Expelliarmus! —grito Daphne

Un potente rayo rojo salió de la punta de su varita y cuando estaba por impactar Harry movió la suya y un escudo traslucido apareció bloqueando el ataque. Todos se sorprendieron al no escuchar un contrahechizo. Daphne miro a Harry que la miraba seriamente. Harry cruzo su brazo libre y por delante cruzo el que tenía su varita y solo moviendo los labios hizo rozar la palma de su mano con la punta de la varita y se puso de nuevo en posición defensiva. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos y continúo viendo.

—¡Avis! —volvió a conjurar Daphne. Con una explosión y sorprendiendo a todos una bandada de aves comenzó a ir contra Harry.

—¡Immobulus! —conjuró Harry y todas las aves quedaron estáticas —. Evanesco. —continúo.

—¡Expelliarmus! —volvió a gritar Daphne mientras Harry hacia desaparecer las aves.

Harry rápidamente alzo la mano y para sorpresa de todos detuvo el hechizo con la palma desnuda que habia sido tocada por la punta de su varita.

—Expelliarmus. —dijo Harry.

—¡Protego! —respondió Daphne. Ambos chicos se analizaron con la mirada y Daphne comenzó a reírse al igual que Harry. Ambos bajaron las varitas —. Harry, esto es aburrido. ¿Y si hacemos como lo practicamos y que gane el mejor? —pregunto Daphne.

—¿Estás segura? —repreguntó Harry no muy convencido.

—Segura. —respondió con una sonrisa. Nadie entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y miraron a la inusual pareja de duelo con dudas.

Harry suspiro y bajo la varita cerró los ojos, Daphne hizo lo mismo. Dumbledore los miro sin entender lo que estaba pasando al igual que los demás profesores.

—Tres… dos… uno… YA. —gritó Harry.

Ambos comenzaron cada uno a lanzar y desviar hechizos con movimientos rápidos de varita sin pronunciarlos mientras avanzaban, acortando lentamente la distancia que había con el otro. Cuando estaban a casi a dos metros de cada uno pararon abruptamente sorprendiendo a todos. Ambos estaban ligeramente agitados y bajaron las varitas. Se volvieron a mirar de forma analítica y volvieron a levantar las varitas en posición de ataca.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritaron Daphne y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ambas varitas salieron volando fuera de las manos del oponente. Ambos comenzaron a reírse Harry levanto ambas manos en dirección a donde estaban las varitas y sin decir nada fueron atraídas. Harry lanzándole la varita suavemente se la paso a Daphne y bajo de la plataforma de duelo de un salto. Harry se dio vuelta y le extendió la mano a su amiga.

—Oh, que caballero —dijo Daphne con una pequeña risita, aceptando el gesto y también bajo con un saltito.

Snape los miro un momento y continúo.

—Weasley, Malfoy, arriba. —ordenó secamente. Ambos subieron y se miraron a los ojo.

—¿Asustado Weasley? —dijo Malfoy de forma soberbia.

—Ha, eso quisieras. —respondió Weasley.

Harry, Daphne y Luna miraban a un costado cerca del centro, en frente tenían a Justin Finch-Fletchley que miraba a Harry cada cierto tiempo con desconfianza. Ambos alumnos comenzaron a tirarse hechizos hasta que Malfoy enojado dijo.

—Serpensortia.

Una serpiente salió de la punta de la varita de Malfoy y miro amenazadoramente a Ron Weasley. Rápidamente Snape fue hasta donde estaban los jóvenes magos, Lockhart hizo lo mismo diciendo rápidamente.

—Alarte Ascendere. —la serpiente salió volando hacia arriba y callo secamente en el centro de la plataforma rectangular.

La serpiente comenzó a sesear histéricamente, Harry la miro fijamente y esta comenzó.

—"Estúpidos humanos". —gritó la serpiente seseante.

—"Alto" —dijo Harrry concentrándose en la serpiente, esta comenzó a ir hacia Justin —. "ALTO" —gritó en parsel Harry, la serpiente no le prestó atención, todos estaba mudos mientras que Justin temblaba de terror —. "ALTO, SERPIENTE ES UNA ORDEN" —volvió a gritar. La serpiente se giro rápidamente y miro a Harry —. "No lastimes a nadie, discúlpanos madre por molestarte".

—"…". —La serpiente seseo violentamente.

—Vipera Evanesca… —dijo Snape haciendo desaparecer la serpiente. Para después mirar de forma inquisitiva a Harry al igual que todos

—¿A qué juego crees que estás jugando, Potter? —gritó Justin para después irse rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, algunos con mirada incomoda y otros de forma temerosa, todos sabían que Harry hablaba parsel. Todos sabían que Harry no tenía a su serpiente como el año pasado. Sin embargo todos ciegamente ya sea por idiotez o miedo, todos veían y seguramente creían que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin.

—Vamos Harry… lo mejor sería irnos. —dijo Daphne en voz baja tirándolo de la túnica.

Harry se fue en silencio…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **Serás Lo Que Debas Ser"**

Bueno acá hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier duda, error que detecten, o solamente quieren dejar un comentario, es bienvenido y lo pueden dejar en la zona de review, enviarme un PM (Si están aburridos y quieren hablar) y también está mi facebook en mi perfil.

Bueno antes de empezar con las notas necesito saber algo importante y es:

 **~0~0~**

 **¿Creen que la cantidad de tiempo que dejo entre que subo un capitulo y otro es el adecuado?, ¿Debería dejar que pasen mas días entre capitulo o prefieren que siga con el mismo ritmo de actualización?. En promedio subo uno por día a veces tardo un poco más, pero nunca tardo más de tres días a menos que sea un capitulo muy subjetivo que requiera pensar mucho cada palabra que escribo.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Nota 1: Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería explicar correctamente la escena en donde Daphne se queda viendo a un Harry semi desnudo, lo que trato de mostrar es un crecimiento tanto físico como psicológico en Daphne en donde ambos protagonistas comienzan a entrar en un proceso de despertar sexual. Esto no quiere decir que ambos van a tener relación como conejos ni nada por el estilo, sino que demuestra un crecimiento en la mente de los protagonistas y en como comienzan a interesarse por el sexo opuesto. En como su pensamiento comienza a cambiar de una niñez a una adolescencia para finalmente llegar a una adultez, en el caso de Harry va a seguir el mismo proceso de crecimiento pero con claras carencias que van a tener que le van a tener que ser explicadas, como por ejemplo la falta de una figura materna y paterna.**

 **Nota 2: Al igual que el titulo anterior, se puede leer como No, Podes Avanzar o No Podes Avanzar y está plenamente enfocado en una transición de los personajes.**

 **Nota 3: Supongo que se preguntaran en porque Harry no tuvo una explocion mágica contra Ron, bueno esto es porque él tenía la necesidad de golpearlo por lo que hizo junto con Seamus.**

 **Nota 4: ¿Por qué Harry no venció a Daphne en el duelo? Y ¿Por qué son tan buenos?, La respuesta es porque ambos entrenan juntos y tienen aproximadamente el mismo nivel, Harry además todavía sigue desarrollando sus habilidades por eso no las usa en todo momento. Son bueno, primero porque ambos practican juntos desde primero cuando decidieron ser autodidactas comenzaron a corregirse mutuamente y ambos aprendieron de los errores del otro.**

Agradecimientos a:

 **Ryogana, Vi38, Wolf1990 y Mar91.**


	18. Serás lo que debas ser

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

" _ **Serás lo que debas ser"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La mañana después de lo que sucedió en el club de duelo, Harry estaba sentado solo fuera del comedor mientras que esperaba a sus dos amigas para poder desayunar y volver a la rutina, ahora mucho más tormentosa, de todos los días. El cielo estaba nublado, y la nieve caía suave y grácilmente como si fuese una perfecta danza, sin embargo aunque la paz y el equilibrio estuvieran en la naturaleza, en los ojos de Harry reinaba la duda. Una duda que lo estaba comenzando a carcomer internamente. Una duda que se había puesto en primera fila en su larga lista de preocupaciones.

—Hola Harry. —dijo Luna soñadora como de costumbre, sentándose a su lado para esperar a que su rubia amiga llegara.

—Hola Luna, Daphne seguro no tarda en llegar. —respondió Harry mientras seguía mirando cómo caía la nieve. Luna observo la melancólica y perdida mirada de Harry y también miro al cielo completamente gris.

—El día que nos conocimos en el tren sabía que ustedes dos era personas muy raras, tan raras como yo —Harry giro la cabeza y la miro interrogante —, la primera semana todos me tildaron de loca y hasta crearon el apodo, Lunática, ¿Sabias? En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Y aunque sabía que ustedes existían, no quise acercarme, los miraba desde la distancia. Como… como eran capaces de sonreírse y darse confort mutuamente solo con una mirada y a pesar de todas las cosas que les decían y la forma que los miraban y miran, seguían adelante sin que nada importara. Yo quería ser como ustedes, yo quería estar con ustedes.

Harry no dijo nada y solo miro a Luna fijamente. Ella lo miro a él, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y Luna continúo.

—Y entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, una persona tan cuerda como yo y su mejor amiga, me saludaron una mañana. Sin importar lo que los demás pensaran, sin que nada les importase, me invitaron a desayunar y gritaron a viva vos que yo era su amiga, que Lunática Lovegood era su amiga, cuando nadie más lo hizo, ustedes lo hicieron, Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass lo hicieron. Y ahora en tus ojos hay dudas y temor.

Harry miro asombrado y con los ojos bien abiertos a su amiga y abrió ligeramente la boca.

—¿Vale… la pena?... ¿Vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que hago? Quería que las cosas fueran de otra forma, quería romper las tradiciones, quería quebrarlo todo y mostrarle a todo el mundo que las cosas podían ser diferentes… pero al final lo único que termine ganando es el odio de todos y ahora que piensen que soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

—Yo y mucho menos Daphne te odiamos, ¿Importa lo que piensen o sientan los demás? —preguntó Luna con simpleza. Harry sonrió.

—No.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo… no sé si la decisión que hice fue la correcta… tal vez debería ser un Gryffindor como todos, odiar a los Slytherin, solo por ser rivales y tener un vida simple pero…

—Mi mamá decía que lo importante es nunca dejar que las cosas nos cambien y por sobre todas las cosas, ser siempre sinceros con uno mismo y con lo que pensamos —Luna miro fijamente a Harry —, Harry, vos siempre haces la diferencia, a pesar de todo el dolor que hay en tus ojos, seguís siendo fiel a lo que crees. Y lo importante es que sin importar las adversidades, nunca dejes de ser quien sos. Harry, vos estas tan loco como yo. —dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Harry se rio fuertemente. Luna era especial.

—Gracias Luna, era justo lo que necesitaba. —contestó Harry

—De nada. —respondió mirando al cielo.

A lo lejos se escucharon un par de pasos ambos se movieron hacia atrás y miraron, como Daphne caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Están hace mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó cuando estuvo más cerca de ellos.

—No. —respondió Harry a lo cual Luna y él se rieron.

—¿Qué hacían? —volvió a preguntar con una ceja levantada al no entender lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

—Luna me ayudaba a combatir a los Sutem —contestó divertido —. ¿No Luna? —preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Harry estaba comenzando a ser invadido, pero logramos controlarlo. —Contesto soñadoramente.

—…Okey… Nunca los voy a terminar de entenderlos a ninguno de los dos —dijo con duda —. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Luna y Harry asintieron y los tres comenzaron su usual rutina escolar.

 **~0~0~**

La tarde después del segundo periodo era fría, el castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, la espesa nieve gris que cubría y se arremolinaba en las ventanas le daba un tono lúgubre a todo el ambiente.

Harry considero que lo mejor sería explicarle a Justin lo que había hecho, no quería que se quedara con la impresión de que había intentado hacer que la serpiente lo atacara. Si quería que Justin no pensara que era un psicópata obsesionado por la supremacía de la sangre, iba a tener que explicarle sus habilidades. Si los demás lo entendieran solos entonces iba a tener que ir uno por uno explicando lo que pasaba a ver si de esta manera todos dejaban de señalarlo injustamente.

Harry camino por todo el castillo intentando buscar al Hufflepuff, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Termino en la biblioteca en la parte de atrás pero solo encontró a un grupo de Hufflepuff, podía verlos entre las largas filas de estantes, con las cabezas pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. Se acerco estaba por encararlos para preguntar por el paradero de Justin, pero se paró en seco cuando escucho una conversación.

—Así que le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir, si Potter lo señalo como su próxima víctima es mejor que se no salga mucho y mucho menos que lo vea. Por supuesto Justin tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar, está seguro que Potter sabe que es de familia muggle. A demás está seguro de que Potter sea el heredero de Slytherin, es un poco obvio, su mejor amiga es una sangre pura de Slytherin… —dijo un chico robusto.

Harry se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza, una cosa era sentir las miradas de odio, temor y desprecio en su espala y otra muy distinto era escucharlo. La mirada de Harry se volvió melancólica.

—¿Entonces estas seguro que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin, Ernie? —preguntó una asustada chica rubia con dos grandes trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Hannah —dijo el chico robusto —, sabe hablar parsel y en primero tenía una serpiente, seguro que la libero y ahora está atacando a todos. Todo el mundo sabe que el parsel es la marca de un mago tenebroso. Según me contaron Snape se enojó con él en una clase de pociones y le dijo que era un arcanista, por lo que me dijeron es el nombre que se le da a un mago que tiene habilidades diferentes a los demás, sobre todo a magos oscuros extremadamente poderosos.

Esto provoco densos murmullos. Entonces Ernie continúo.

—Dicen que estaba molesto con Filch y su gata termino petrificada. Después ese chico de primero, Creevey, dicen que molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tirado en el barro y entonces termino petrificado.

—Pero… —dijo Hannah, de forma vacilante —, parece tan bueno… y, bueno, él fue quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-Ustedes-Saben. No puede ser tan malo ¿No?

Ernie bajó la voz adoptando un tono misterioso. Los Hufflepuff se inclinaron más hacia donde estaba y continuo.

—Nadie sabe como sobrevivió al ataque de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Quiero decir era solo un bebe cuando paso, y tendría que haber explotado en pedazos. Solo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa —bajo la voz casi en un susurro, pero todavía perfectamente audible. —, por eso seguramente Quien-Ustedes-Saben quería matarlo antes de que le robara el poder. Seguramente no quiera tener a otro Señor Oscuro como competencia. Aparte ustedes lo vieron en el club de duelo, podía hacer hechizos sin decirlos y hasta magia sin varita. Tiene que ser extremadamente poderoso y muy oscuro.

Todos se dieron cuenta como había libros y cosas flotando a su alrededor, Hannah fue la primera en mirar hacia todos lados y en el pasillo lo vio, se quedo completamente petrificada cundo lo vio. Harry estaba parado ahí mirando, sus ojos se conectaron por un momento. Hannah vio como la mirada de Harry era triste y dolida.

Los demás Hufflepuff miraron a donde se había quedado mirando su compañera. Cuando vieron a Harry se quedaron completamente petrificados. La boca de Ernie se abrió ligeramente. Harry se dio vuelta y se fue caminando.

No importa cuánto nos esforcemos a veces las cosas no pueden cambiar. No iban a cambiar. El odio es odio, no importa en qué medida siempre va a ser odio.

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir específicamente. Se sentía extremadamente dolido por las palabras de los Hufflepuff. Subió las escaleras y comenzó a ir por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro debido a que el viento fuerte y helado de diciembre que había penetrado por el cristal flojo de una ventana, había apagado todas las antorchas. Cuando iba por la mitad de uno de los pasillos, en la fría oscuridad lo vio, sus parpados se abrieron en toda su extensión posible y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Sobre el suelo, rígido y frio, con una mirada de completo horror en su cara y los ojos blancos mirando hacia el techo, estaba Justin Finch-Fletchley. Eso no era todo. Al lado había otra figura, que componía la visión más extraña que Harry nunca haya visto en su vida.

Nick Casi Decapitado, que ya no era transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba completamente estático, en posición horizontal a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. La cabeza la tenia medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de completo horror exactamente igual que la que tenía Justin.

Harry con respiración acelerada y el corazón golpeando contra sus costillas con toda la fuerza que tenía el órgano, miro completamente enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor que estaba en su totalidad desierto de toda alma, solo se veía una larga hilera de arañas escapando a todo lo que sus pequeñas patitas les permitían lejos de los cuerpos petrificados.

Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se iba a enterar que algunas vez había estado ahí pero no podía, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, a pesar de todo, su conciencia se lo impedía.

Todavía estaba ahí, completamente anonadado, cuando de la nada se abrió la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves salió de ahí a toda velocidad.

—Pero miren quien tenemos acá, si es Potter, pipi en el pote —dijo riéndose, moviéndose al lado suyo dando saltos —. ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Seguro que son cosas sucias con Grini Gras no?

Peeves se detuvo completamente a media vuelta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick completamente petrificados. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones todo lo que podía y grito.

—¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN, NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!

Como si fueran pequeñas explosiones una puerta tras otra del pasillo se fueron abriendo y la gente comenzó salir como si fuera un hormiguero descontrolado de todas partes.

Harry no reaccionaba vio rápidamente un escudo amarillo y negro que paso de forma fugaz por delante suyo y después dolor. Un alumno lo había dado un puñetazo con mucha fuerza, en la zona del hueso del esfenoides y la parte externa de la región ocular, tirándolo al piso y haciendo que sus lentes salieran volando. Harry cayó al suelo sentado por el golpe y de su ojo comenzara caer sangre por el lagrimal.

Todos los alumnos rápidamente lo rodearon, Harry lentamente se giró a ver de dónde había venido el impacto y los vio, todos esos ojos viéndolos con un profundo odio y completo desprecio, lo odiaban, lo odiaban profundamente. Algunos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron apuntarle, Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, solo los miro a todos de forma casi melancólica.

Rápidamente llegó Minerva que con una sonora explosión con su varita hizo que todos se dispersaran y restauro el silencio y el ordeno a todos volver a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se despejo vio con los ojos sorprendidos, a un Harry semi tirado mientras que de un ojo lloraba sangre.

—Harry… —dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a él.

—¡Te agarraron con las manos en la masa Potter! —grito Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.

—¡Basta Macmillan! —dijo severamente la Profesora McGonagall.

Rápidamente llegaron Flitwick y Sinestra, profesora de astronomía, que llevaron a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie sabía cómo mover a Nick. Al final, la profesora McGonagall conjuro un gran abanico y se lo dio a Macmillan con la instrucción de subir a Nick por las escaleras. Harry y Minerva se quedaron completamente a solas.

—Veni con migo. —dijo de forma seca pasándole los anteojos. Mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y comenzando a caminar junto con Harry.

Harry con la manga de su túnica se limpio la cara que había dejado de sangrar.

—Yo no lo hice… —fue lo único que dijo Harry mientras caminaba atrás de Minerva.

—Ya lo sé Harry, pero esa decisión escapa de mi competencia. —dijo de manera cortante.

Continuaron caminando en completo silencio, doblaron una esquina, y la profesora se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

—Sorbete de limón. —dijo la profesora.

De repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Harry no dijo ni hizo nada, solo miro el pequeño espectáculo. Detrás del muro había una escalera caracol que subía hacia arriba como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y Minerva, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe seco.

Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que llegaron finalmente, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo. Entonces dedujo donde estaba. La oficina del Dumbledore.

Ambos silenciosamente entraron y la profesora McGonagall dejo solo a Harry ahí.

Harry miro a su alrededor. Una cosa era seguro; de todas las oficinas de profesores que había visto, la de Dumbledore era, por mucho, la más extravagante e interesante. Pero eso poco importaba en ese momento.

La sala era circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía una pequeña multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. En el centro había un gran escritorio de caoba oscura perfectamente lustrado que escondía lo que parecía una fina silla de igual hermosura. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombre y mujeres que parecían dormir encerrados en los hermosos y finos marcos en los que estaban. A la derecha del escritorio, sobre la pared había una gran biblioteca en donde se veía a no mucha altura el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry dudo un momento y se quedo viendo al gran sombrero, se acerco un momento a la biblioteca y lo agarro, puso su mano dentro y levantando ligeramente el brazo lo puso a la altura de su cara quedándose ambos enfrentados. Cara a cara.

—¿Todavía crees que Gryffindor era la mejor elección, Potter?

—Yo… no sé —respondió Harry dudoso —, perdón por molestarte, pero quería preguntarte…

—Te estás preguntando si tenias razón con elegir Gryffindor, si verdaderamente era la elección correcta y no fue un mero capricho de un chico que estaba desesperado por la aprobación de la primera figura que le había demostrado por primera vez un mínimo de cariño y fe. Lo sé todo Potter, sé todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de quienes sortee. Lleno de ideas, llego de ganas de cambiar las cosas y ahora, tan perdido… Te enfrascaste en una misión, que para muchos es imposible, quisiste cambiar el orden natural de las cosas y ahora sufrís las consecuencias.

Harry lo miro en silencio como si tratase de analizar todo lo que dijo, pero no respondió nada.

—Ya te lo dije… podrías haber estado bien en cualquier casa, podrías haber usado tu inteligencia en Raveclaw, tener muchos amigos leales en Hufflepuf o alcanzar la grandeza en Slytherin pero, pero quisiste ir a Gryffindor… —Harry lo miro por un momento y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

—Sí, me lo dijiste, pero… yo… yo no voy a dudar, Luna tenía razón lo peor que puedo hacer es dudar de mi mismo.

—Oh claro, Lovegood, sin lugar a duda, un mente tan interesante como la tuya. ¿Estás seguro de haber ido a Gryffindor entonces?

—Sí.

—Ya veo, entonces creo que deberías tener esto —Harry sintió un peso en su muñeca, pero no se movió. Siguió viendo fijamente al sombrero —. Por un momento sentí tus dudas, por un momento pensaste que exista la posibilidad de ser el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Tus decisiones Potter, no solo te afectan a vos nada mas, también a los que te rodean y siguen.

Harry dejo el sombrero en el mismo lugar en el que estaba y se miro la muñeca, tenía una pulsera de al menos un 1 centímetro de groso que en el centro tenía un gran rubí, y a los costados tenia grabado dos cabezas de leones cada una apuntando a un lado de la joya.

Se relajo por un momento y escucho un triste canto que le llamo la atención, en una percha dorada había un gran ave muy parecida a Gaya, pero de color rojo fuego con toques en dorado. Tenía un aspecto decrepito y parecía enfermo. Harry miro al ave a los ojos y esta le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos estaban apagados. Dos plumas cayeron de su cola.

—Gaya —dijo suavemente. Gaya apareció en una bola de fuego y se paro en el brazo de Harry —. Es un fénix como vos ¿no? —Gaya hizo un gemido de afirmación y ambas aves se miraron fijamente.

La azulada fénix se poso sobre el escritorio del director y comenzó a cantar una suave y dulce melodía. Después de unos minutos que estaba sobre la percha comenzó a arder hasta que se convirtió finalmente en cenizas. Harry sintió una aparición detrás de donde estaba.

—Su nombre es Fawkes. Hermosas criaturas los fénix son, ¿No lo cree Señor Potter? —preguntó Dumbledore desde atrás.

—Sí, son hermosas aves con propiedades fantásticas, sus lágrimas pueden curar los más poderosos venenos, si el ave lo desea puede transportar por medio de una transportación de fuego mágico a una persona, su canto es relajante y hermoso y su fidelidad es incuestionable. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—Veo que sabes mucho sobre los fénix.

—Daphne, me regalo para mi cumpleaños un libro que habla sobre los fénix, su historia y sus habilidades.

—Ya veo, ya veo. —dijo caminando hasta su escritorio y sentándose en su silla. Miro a Gaya como si estuviera Hipnotizado. —sabias que tu fénix es bastante inusual, nunca existió uno azul, aunque su origen es también bastante inusual. Sabias que la Profesora McGonagall le encanta tomar el té mientras escucha a Gaya cantar.

—Sí, me lo dijo en el verano.

—Supongo que sabes porque estas acá, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Bien, bien, ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decir?

—Yo no petrifique a Justin ni a Sir Nicolas, quería explicarle lo que es hablar parsel. Quería mostrarle que hablar parsel no significa ser un Señor Tenebroso. Pero lo único que logre fue que todos me odien por algo que no pedí ni mucho menos hice.

—Ya veo, yo no creo que lo hayas hecho —Harry asintió, con algo de alivio —, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí.

—¿Vale la pena estar eternamente enojado con el pasado y no poder avanzar?

—Un hombre una vez dijo: Hay hombres que creen que el fin justifica los medios. Es exactamente lo que creo que usted hace, justifica lo que sus decisiones me hicieron con tal de no demostrar que está equivocado. Ya se lo dije en navidad, mientras usted continúe teniendo este pensamiento, usted y yo nunca vamos a llegar a un punto en común.

—Una verdadera lástima que sigas pensando eso y como te dije esa vez, espero que entiendas que trate de hacer lo mejor para todos…

 **~0~0~**

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Daphne extremadamente molesta.

—No sé, no llegue a verlo. Después de que encontré a Justin y a Nick, solo vi el golpe y mis anteojos se cayeron y no vi a nadie. —respondió mientras caminaba.

—Es un idiota el que te golpeo. —volvió a hablar sumamente molesta.

—No importa, ya esta, ahora todos creen que soy el heredero de Slytherin y que voy a exterminar a todos los muggles. —Daphne suspiro.

—No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa tratando de alegrar a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa. Afuera Luna los esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Qué te paso Harry? —preguntó Luna preocupada al ver el golpe de Harry.

—Lo golpearon porque creyeron que era el heredero de Slytherin. —respondió Daphne mientras Harry suspiraba.

Luna negó con la cabeza y los tres entraron, a un bullicioso salón y todos en cuanto vieron a Harry se quedaron callados y algunos comenzaron a murmurar, el trió se sentó lo más alejado posible de todos y cenaron con todas las miradas de odio, temor y molestia de los demás.

La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado genero en la población estudiantil del colegio una autentica histeria colectica, lo que hasta ese momento había sido inquietud y desconfianza se volvió en pánico que reinaba en todos. Cada vez que Harry caminaba por alguna parte rápidamente le evitaban, curiosamente los Slytherin era quien mejor lo trataban, simplemente comportándose como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, ignorándolo. Un caso completamente diferente era el de los Hufflepuff que destilaban un odio casi irracional hacia Harry por el ataque hacia su compañero.

A pesar de la desconfianza que emanaban casi todos los Gryffindors, Fred y George Weasley, sin embargo, encontraron todo extremadamente divertido y mientras Harry caminaba ellos marchaban delante de él por los pasillos gritando.

—Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, está caminando el mago tenebroso mas malvado que nunca haya existido…

A Harry verdaderamente fue un alivio saber que al menos había gente que no pensara que él era el heredero de Slytherin y todo se lo tomaban como un gran chiste.

Finalmente las clases terminaron y las vacaciones de navidad comenzaron, sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan grande como los campos de nieve que se extendían por el horizonte. A Harry el ambiente le pareció tranquilizador. En la torre de Gryffindor se habían quedado los Weasley que según lo que había escuchado de una pelea de los gemelos con Percy, no había querido ir a Egipto con sus padres para ir a visitar a su hermano Bill. La tranquilidad de Harry se había terminado en el momento que bajo a la sala común. Los pelirrojos habían tomado el control total de la torre y parecían una verdadera manada de locos jugando snap explosivo y gritando en todos los lugares que querían.

La mañana de navidad Harry se levanto más temprano que nadie, se le había ocurrido un plan completamente alocado para estas fiestas y tenía por objetivo sorprender tanto a las Greengrass como a Luna. Así que con las lechuzas de Hogwarts envió dos cartas hechizadas a un pergamino que en cuanto dijesen en voz alta el nombre de Gaya, esta, en un verdadero espectáculo apareciendo majestuosamente y finalmente entregándole sus regalos.

Como en toda navidad Astoria se levanto primero que nadie y rápidamente fue a levantar a su hermana, mientras que su madre las miraba divertidas, Cyril Greengrass había decidido quedarse esas navidades en la casa principal.

En la sala principal el patriarca Greengrass desayunaba mientras leía el diario al mismo tiempo que sus dos hijas, no muy lejos de donde él estaba, abrían los regalos ante la atenta mirada de Valery Greengrass. Astoria rápidamente había dividido los regalos y Daphne se extraño al solo recibir una carta de Harry. Cuando llego él turno del regalo de Harry las tres mujeres atentamente abrieron el sobre, dentro había una nota que decía.

Para Daphne, Astoria y Valery Greengrass

Daphne deci fuerte y claro: GAYA

Con cariño.

Harry

—GAYA. —dijo bien alto haciendo que el líder Greengrass alzara la vista, de la nada se escucho un hermoso cantico y una bola de fuego apareció Gaya que traía paquetes agarrados una cuerda con sus garras. Las tres mujeres miraron maravilladas el espectáculo mientras que Cyril veía anonadado a la majestuosa ave.

Gaya con cuidado dejo los paquetes en el suelo, aleteo elevándose ligeramente y de la misma manera en que apareció se fue.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Cyril todavía no terminando de salir de su asombro.

—Gaya, la fénix de Harry. —respondió Astoria

—¿Quién es Harry? —volvió a preguntar.

—Harry Potter el amigo de Daphne.

—Ha-Harry Potter —dijo sorprendido mirando a su hija —. ¿Harry Potter es tu amigo? —preguntó mirando a su hija mayor.

—Sí. —respondió Daphne sin dejar de mirar seriamente a su padre.

—Me alegro que al menos no seas tan inútil de juntarte con cualquiera. —comentó Greengrass volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo ante.

Daphne lo miro con un deje de molestia y fue con su hermana a ver que le había regalado Harry. Había recibido un hermoso gorro tipo boina de tela terciopelada negro y una caja con dulces. Astoria recibió una caja de dulces y un diario de cuero. Mientras que Valery había recibido un monedero aterciopelado junto con chocolate. Daphne de Luna había recibido un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla idénticos al que ella tenía, ella se rio ante el gesto de su loca amiga y lo guardo en su alhajero.

—Aww, me regalo chocolate, es un dulce. —dijo Valery al ver su regalo.

Tiempo después, en otra parte de Inglaterra, una despeinada y somnolienta chica rubia de mirada soñadora se levantaba gracias a que un hombre alto y de igual cabellera rubia entraba a su habitación armando un verdadero escándalo. Ese hombre se llamaba Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Luna, mi amor, recibiste regalos por navidad. —Luna rápidamente se despertó y se sentó en la cama mientras que su padre se sentaba en el borde para ver lo que le habían regalado los amigos a su hija. Luna miro el primero que era un libro de criaturas mágicas que venía de parte de Daphne junto con dulces. De Harry había recibido un sobre con una nota exactamente igual a la que le llego a Daphne.

—GAYA. —Dijo Luna en voz alta y clara.

Al igual que con Daphne Gaya entro majestuosamente y dejo los regalos de Luna sobre su cama, ante la mirada maravillada de Luna y Xenophilius el ave se fue de la misma forma que había venido.

—Es Gaya, es la fénix de Harry Potter. —Dijo Luna.

—Increíble, sin lugar a duda increíble.

Dentro del paquete de Harry había una caja de chocolate con un hermoso espejo de plata con su nombre grabada en el reverso. Luna sonrió ante el gesto, guardo todo y se fue con su padre a almorzar.

 **~0~0~**

Harry de sus amigas recibió un libro sobre bestias increíbles de parte de Luna y un marco de plata con una nota que decía: Para la foto de nosotros dos.

Harry sonrió y fue a pasar la navidad con McGonagall.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Teoría del Gran Impacto"**

Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM si están aburridos y quieren hablar, o mi perfil esta mi facebook.

 **Nota 1: Como se abran dado cuenta este capítulo fue un poco más corto porque partí por la mitad las acciones que pasaban en uno de los capitulos.**

 **Nota 2: Espero que vean que Harry no es un todo poderoso y también tiene dudas e inquietudes que lo atormentan sumado al verdadero caos emocional que es no sería raro que el pobre muchacho no tenga dudas existenciales.**

 **Nota 3: La joya que le dio el Sombrero Seleccionador a Harry va a tener relevancia en la historia.**

 **Agradezco especialmente a Marcos. por contestar mi duda (Este segundo año van a ser 11 capitulo así que voy a tener que esperar al capítulo 21 para tu súper review :/ ) y a Ryogana por su infaltable review.**


	19. Teoría del Gran Impacto

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XIX**

" **Teoría del Gran Impacto** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry espera pacientemente fuera del castillo, la nieve caía lentamente dando a todo el lugar un ambiente extremadamente hermoso y grácil. A lo lejos, vio como unos carruajes tirados por un caballo negro y decrepito cada uno se asomaban por el bosque. Lentamente se fueron acercando y cuando estuvieron todos detenidos los alumnos, que retornaban de las micro vacaciones, comenzaban a entrar al castillo escapando del frio de diciembre.

Harry no muy lejos diviso a tres largas y rubias cabelleras, que de forma delicada, mientras reían, bajaban de uno de los carruajes y comenzaban a caminar. Rápidamente una de las cabelleras se alejo de las otras y de forma rápida fue corriendo a donde él estaba. Daphne cuando llego, rápidamente se abrazo a Harry y escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho. Harry le devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañe. —dijo Harry divertido.

Dos semanas después de que los estudiantes habían vuelto y las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad, sin embargo los Hufflepuff seguían convencidos de que Harry era el heredero y se había delatado durante el club de duelo.

Harry y Daphne caminaban con dirección a la biblioteca de Hogwarts, habían quedado con Luna para estudiar después del último periodo. Mientras subían por las escaleras en el primer piso, escucharon por las escaleras un estallido de cólera que venía de la planta superior.

—Es Filch —dijo Daphne —, ¿Habrá habido otro ataque?

Rápidamente ambos subieron y se quedaron inmóviles mirando.

—… ahora tengo más trabajo. ¡Limpiar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, esta es la gota que colmo el vaso, esto lo tiene que saber Dumbledore.

Se escucharon sus pasos fuertes que se iban escuchando mas suavemente mientras que Filch se alejaba en la distancia y al final escucharon un portazo en la lejanía.

Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Era evidente el disgusto, Filch había está cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; en donde habían petrificado a la Señora Norris, y había encontrado todo el pasillo cubierto de agua, está, parecía continuar saliendo por debajo de los baños de Myrtle La Llorona. Cuando los gritos de Filch habían parado, se podían escuchar con claridad los gemidos de Myrtle rebotando en los azulejos de los baños.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé, vamos a ver y de paso te voy a mostrar como las chicas orinamos. —dijo con conteniendo la risa acordándose del chiste de Luna.

Harry se comenzó a reír mientras se tapaba la boca. Cuando dejaron de reírse entraron. Caminando lentamente sobre el agua, para evitarse mojar su ropa más de lo necesario, llegaron a la puerta que decía (No funciona) y, haciendo caso omiso al cartel abrieron.

Myrtle lloraba, si se podría decir, con más ganas y más fuerza que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual. Los baños estaban oscuros, gracias a que las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había en el suelo y las paredes.

—Hola, Myrtle, ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Harry de forma suave y dulce.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza y haciendo ruidos en el agua y lo miro —. ¿Vienen a tirarme cosas?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó Harry acercándose al retrete.

—¡No sé! —gritó Myrtle saliendo del retrete salpicando todo nuevamente —. Estoy acá, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay alguno que piensa que es divertido tirarme un libro…

—Pero si alguien te tira algo, no te puede doler —razonó Harry —, quiero decir, te atraviesa, ¿no? —Daphne le golpeo las costillas en forma de reproche.

Había metido la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y grito:

—¡Vamos a tirarle libros a Myrtle, no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que le da al estomago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspasan la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, bueno, para mí no lo es!

—Myrtle, ¿Quién te tiro un libro? —preguntó Daphne.

—No se… Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándolos —, está ahí, todo mojado.

Harry y Daphne miraron debajo de un lavado, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había un libro, no muy grande y delgado, que tenia las tapas desgastadas y de color negro.

Harry miro por un momento el libro y lo agarro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Daphne mirando la cara de Harry.

—No… no, solo se siente raro. Se siente igual, al caldero de Ginny Weasley, la vez que nos encontramos con Lockhart la primera vez.

Harry dio vuelta el libro y vio la fecha, era un libro con cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado.

—T.M. Ryddle. —leyó en voz alta.

—Yo sé quién es, está en la lista de honor de Slytherin, era prefecto, premio anual y gano el premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. —comentó Daphne.

—¿Lista de honor?

—Sí, es una lista con los estudiantes más destacables de toda la historia de Slytherin, como Merlin, Elizabeth Burke, el Profesor Snape o este Tom Ryddle. —respondió Daphne

Harry ojeo las paginas rápidamente, estaban todas completamente vacías

—No llego a escribir nada. —dijo Harry intrigado.

—Es raro, quien querría tirarlo.

Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de Quisco Vauxhall, Londres.

—Debía ser de familia muggle. Lo compro en el mundo muggle.

—Eso sería raro, un nacido muggle en Slytherin… —respondió Daphne.

Harry no dijo nada más y guardo el diario en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Podría tener poderes ocultos. —dijo Luna agarrando corriendo sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y mirándolo de cerca.

—Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —dijo Daphne —, sin embargo Harry dice que tiene algo especial. —Luna levanto una ceja mirando a Harry.

—Por ser un arcanista tengo una sensibilidad mayor a la magia, si me concentro puedo sentir las firmas mágicas de todo lo que me rodea, el libro tiene algo raro, pero…

Harry ante la vista de sus amigas con un movimiento de mano hizo flotar el libro, extendió la mano y la dio vuelta. El libro comenzó a flotar en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos y se concentro. Ante la atónita vista de sus amigas, Harry comenzó a liberar magia y algo que nunca había pasado, ocurrió.

Entre la palma de la mano de Harry el libro, un punto verde apareció. Este punto comenzó a moverse dejando tras de sí una línea verde mientras formaba una circunferencia. El punto de luz verde siguió el perímetro de la circunferencia tres veces. Cuando termino de dar las tres vueltas el punto desapareció.

El perímetro de la circunferencia de aproximadamente 2 centímetros de diámetro brillo y se comenzó a mover revelando otros tres círculos que también se movían al mismo tiempo. Los tres círculos se alejaron entre si dejando 10 centímetros de distancia entre uno y otro, hasta detenerse, formando un triangulo imaginario. De cada una de las líneas de los círculos apareció un nuevo círculo externo paralelo; en cuanto las tres circunferencias fueron rodeadas dos pares de líneas paralelas salieron uniéndolos hasta forma un triangulo perfecto con los círculos dobles como puntas. De la mitad de los círculos aparecieron dos nuevos pares de líneas paralelas se unieron entre sí, formando un circulo interrumpido por las circunferencias originales.

Daphne y Luna miraban completamente sorprendidas lo que estaba pasando hasta que vieron como dentro de las tres circunferencias se formaron un hexagrama en cada una. Dentro de los hexagramas se formaron un triangulo en cada uno de esto dejando un vértice de espacio entre lado y lado de las figuras triangulares. Dentro de estas figuras triangulares aparecieron tres símbolos, Lambda, Pi y Omega. Escritos en runas comenzaron a aparecer sobre las líneas paralelas circulares más grandes.

—Ha-Harry, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Daphne sorprendida.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio anonadado lo que había hecho. Movió su mano y se miro la palma y el sello desapareció.

—Supongo que tiene algo que ver con ser un arcanista. —dijo Luna pensativa mostrando el dibujo que había hecho del sello que Harry había generado.

—Yo… no sé qué es lo que hice, solo pensé en usar mi magia en el libro, pero no pude hacerle nada —Harry rápidamente agarro el libro que había caído en la mesa y lo abrió en la primera página. Saco su varita y apunto —. Aparecium. —Dijo.

—Tinta invisible no es por la forma. —comentó Daphne.

—¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? —preguntó Luna mirando el libro.

—Sabemos que hace 50 años abrieron la cámara de los secretos y fue expulsada una persona. Tom Ryddle hace 50 años gano el premio por Servicios Especiales del Colegio. Puede ser que Tom Ryddle haya atrapado al heredero de Slytherin en ese momento. Si hizo esto, entonces debería saber dónde está la cámara, que es lo que hay dentro y como combatirlo.

—Este cuaderno tiene una firma mágica muy poderosa, demasiado para ser magia residual. Por eso existe la posibilidad que este cuaderno tenga algún secreto.

Luna no dijo nada solo se quedo pensativa. A pesar de lo que pudieran decir de ella, era una Ravenclaw y como tal su mente estaba funcionando a plena potencia, tenían las pistas y el camino, pero no como ordenarlo.

El sol había comenzado a brillar nuevamente sobre Hogwarts, los días pasaron tranquilamente y al no haber habido ataques desde el que hubo contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, las personas parecían mucho más optimistas y relajadas, y a la Señora Pomfrey le encanto anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él el que había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry escucho un día como Lockhart le decía a McGonagall mientras los Gryffindor caminaban hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

—No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto —. Creo que esta vez la cámara se va a quedar bien cerrada. Los culpables se dieron cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podría agarrarlos y fueron lo bastante inteligentes para detenerse ahora, antes de que los encontrara… Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡Para barrer los malos recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada mas, pero creo que se que es exactamente lo que los alumnos necesitan. —terminó volviendo a tocarse la nariz y se alejo con paso decidido.

Minerva respiro pesadamente y se dio cuenta como Harry lo miraba con lastima.

—Adentro, la clase esta por empezar. —dijo mirando a Harry.

—Tranquila profesora todo va a estar bien…

 **~0~0~**

El 13 de febrero llego y Daphne y Harry tenían cosas muy importantes por hacer, el día anterior le habían dicho a Luna que comenzara a desayunar antes que ellos, porque se iban a retrasar un rato.

Luna estaba desayunando sola y tranquilamente alejada de todos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hoy era un día especial, su cumpleaños, iba a ser su primer cumpleaños lejos de su padre, desde que Pandora Lovegood, una bruja nacida muggles; su madre, había muerto cuando tenía 9 años, solo pasaba las fiestas con su padre.

Harry y Daphne entraron en el salón. En las manos de Harry había un pastel de chocolate que decía Feliz Cumpleaños Luna. Caminaron, ante la atenta mirada de todos los estudiante y algunos maestros que los miraban intrigados, hasta donde estaba Luna. Ella cuando los vio abrió grande los ojos, Harry puso el pastel delante de Luna y ambos se sentaron a cada lado.

Harry con un chasquido de dedos prendió la vela que esta encima del pastel y los dos al mismo tiempo y sin que les importase que los demás miraran comenzaron a cantar el feliz cumpleaños.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Luna. —dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando terminaron y Luna había soplado la velita de cumpleaños.

Mientras que la abrazaba por cada lado, en la cara de Luna apareció una hermosa pero tímida sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus orbes grises adquirieron un brillo de pura felicidad. Miro hacia abajo avergonzada por las muestras de cariño que expresaban sus dos mejores amigos. Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que Harry la soltaba y con su varita cortaba tres pedazos de pastel y lo servía en tres platos mientras que al mismo tiempo preparaba té para tres.

—Toma Luna. Tu regalo. —dijo Daphne dándole un paquetito. Dentro había una media luna de plata que estaba unida con una cadena del mismo material que hace que formara una hermosa pulsera. Luna miraba asombrada su regalo.

—Este es de mi parte —hablo Harry llamando su atención. Harry le había le dio un cajita de madera dentro había un esfera dorada. Luna la saco y la miro atentamente, tenía su nombre grabado. De pronto extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar alrededor suyo —, es una snitch dorada, te va a seguir solamente a vos y a donde vayas.

—Gracias, a los dos. —dijo tímidamente sin perder la sonrisa ni el sonrojo que tenia.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Esto era mejor que cualquier criatura mágica o creencia que tuviera, era sus amigos, suyos. Sus mejores amigos.

La idea que tenia Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de quidditch de la noche anterior y cuando entro al Gran Comedor junto con Luna y Daphne. Pensó, por un momento, que se habían equivocado de puerta.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de color rosa chillón. Y, todavía peor, el techo de color azul pálido caían papelitos en forma de corazones.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Harry, sentándose mientras sus amigas se sentaban también en la parte alejada de la mesa de Gryffindor. Daphne se acerco a él y le quito uno de los papelitos con forma de corazón del pelo.

—Supongo que esto debe ser por el día de los enamorados. —comentó Luna mientras miraba caer los papelitos.

—Creo que esto es un poco exagerado.

Lockhart, llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con toda la decoración y comenzó a reclamar silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenia a ambos lados lo miraban completamente anonadados. Desde su lugar, Harry vio a Minerva que tenía un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de crecehuesos.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart —. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me enviaron tarjetas! Sí, me tome la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes… ¡Y esto todavía no se termina!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto horroroso. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas, túnicas blancas y además llevaban arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart —. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy van a estar por el colegio ofreciendo felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión todavía no acaba! Estoy seguro que mis colegas seguramente querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no le piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro de amor? ¡Aunque el profesor Filtwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún mago que haya conocido jamás!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos mientras que el Profesor Snape parecía dispuesto a matar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro.

Durante el horario del almuerzo, los tres alumnos estaban comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor como siempre hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona. —dijo el duende rasgando el arpa de manera bastante violenta.

Harry, Daphne abrieron los ojos bien grandes, mientras que Luna miraba con su usual mirada soñadora al pequeño ser, los alumnos que estaban alrededor se quedaron completamente en silencio. Rápidamente el silencio se hizo atronador.

—¿Q-q-que? —respondió Harry.

—Bien, esta es tu canción de San Valentín:

Tenes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche;

y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.

Quisiera que fueras mío, porque es glorioso,

el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

Harry parpadeo un momento ignorando a todas las personas que se reían y alguno incluso hasta lloraban de la risa, en una parte no muy lejos de ahí una pelirroja miraba atenta a todos los movimientos y reacciones del heredero Potter.

—¿Quién te pidió que me cantaras esto? —preguntó calmado.

—Ginebra Weasley —respondió para después irse.

Luna miro a Daphne que miraba a Harry como si estuviera desesperada porque que su amigo dijera algo.

—Harry —dijo Luna llamando la atención del muchacho que estaba pensativo —, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la confesión?

—La voy a responder cuando la vea.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo casi en un grito Daphne.

Harry la miro sin entender muy bien a qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Le voy a decir que me alaga que sea tan… expresiva en su canción, pero que me gusta otra chica y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. —terminó Harry, Daphne lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—¿T-t-te gusta alguien? —preguntó sorprendida mientras que Luna negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí. —respondió sin mirar a nadie.

—¿Quién? —volvió a preguntar rápidamente.

—No te voy a decir.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto indignada.

—Porque no. —respondió de forma tajante.

Harry durante la tarde le explico a Ginny que le gustaba alguien más y que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Ella asintió tristemente y se fue llorando. Durante la clase de de encantamientos a Harry se le ocurrió un plan que lo puso en práctica mientras estaba en la cama. Agarro un tintero y con la pluma le tiro una gota de tinta en una de las hojas y la tinta desapareció como si hubiera sido absorbida por las hojas. Con una sonrisa escribió.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter-

Las palabras brillaron un momento en la hoja y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces algo ocurrió. Con la misma tinta que había escrito Harry aparecieron palabras que no había escrito.

-Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo llego mi diario a tus manos? -

-Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete. -

-Menos mal que registre mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que iba a existir gente que no iba a querer que mi diario no fuera leído. -

-¿A qué te réferis? -

-Quiero decir que este diario es testimonio de que pasaron cosas horribles en Hogwarts y que fueron ocultadas. -

-Es donde estoy ahora. - escribió Harry -Y también están pasando cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos? -

Rápidamente y sin esperar Ryddle comenzó a escribir, la letra se volvió menos clara, como si estuviera escribiendo muy rápido.

-¡Por supuesto! En mi época nos contaron que era solo una leyenda, que no existía. Pero eso era mentira. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a una. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el Director Dippet, estaba incomodo que hubiera pasado tal cosa en Hogwarts, y me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia que la chica habia muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me dieron un bonito trofeo y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que iba a volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado. -

-Volvió a pasar y nadie sabe quién está detrás de todo el asunto. ¿Quién fue en esa ocasión? -

-Te lo puedo mostrar si queres, no necesitas leer mis palabras. Podes verlos dentro de mi memoria. Todo lo que ocurrió la noche que lo agarré. -

Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar rápidamente como si el viento las estuviera moviendo, hasta que se detuvo en una hoja y apareció un cuadrado que decía 13 de Junio. De pronto sintió como si todo se volviera negro y de pronto una luz lo cegó y varias formas algo borrosas aparecieron y comenzaron a tomar forma rápidamente.

Cuando todas las formas se definieron apareció en una oficina, era idéntica a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—(Esta debe ser la oficina del Director Dippet como dijo Ryddle) —pensó Harry al ver como un mago que estaba sentado en detrás del escritorio lo ignoraba.

—Entre. —dijo débilmente el mago que estaba en sentado cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró. En el pecho brilla la insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry y al igual que él, tenía el pelo negro.

—Ah, Ryddle. —dijo el director.

—¿Queria verme, Profesor? —preguntó Ryddle respetuosamente.

—Por favor sentate. —Indico con la mano el Director Dippet. —acabó de leer la carta que me enviaste.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ryddle sentándose y agarrándose las manos fuertemente.

—Muchacho —dijo el anciano Director tratando de hablar con aire bondadoso —, me temo que no puedo permitirte quedarte en el colegio durante las vacaciones de verano. Supongo que querrás ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones…

—No —respondió rápidamente el estudiante —, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese…, a ese…

—Según creo, pasas las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿no? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.

—Sí, Señor. —respondió Ryddle con incomodidad.

—¿Tu familia era muggle?

—A medias, Señor —respondió Ryddle —, de padre muggle y madre bruja.

—¿Y ambos…?

—Mi madre murió cuando nací, Señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que vivió lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Marvolo por mi abuelo.

Dippet chasqueo la lengua en seña de compasión.

—Tom, la cuestión es que se podría haber hecho la excepción con vos, pero en las actuales circunstancias…

—¿Se refiere a los ataques, Señor? —preguntó Ryddle.

Harry que había estado mirando toda la escena se acerca más a los dos individuos y escucho con más atención.

—Exactamente —respondió el director —, muchacho, tenes que darte cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería de mi parte si te permitiera quedarte en el castillo al terminar el ciclo lectivo. Especialmente después de la tragedia…, la muerte de esa pobre muchacha… Vas a estar mucho más seguro en el orfanato. Te diría más, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al…, descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables…

—Señor, si esa personas fuera capturada… Si todo terminara…

—¿Qué queres decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando al gallo que tenía en las manos. Se acomodo mejor en el asiento —, ¿Ryddle sabes quién está detrás de las agresiones?

—No, Señor. —respondió Ryddle con rapidez.

Harry vio en los ojos de Ryddle algo que no cuadraba en la totalidad, ese no, había sido dudoso y hasta tenía un deje de mentira.

Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento y suspiro ligeramente decepcionado ante la respuesta.

—Ya podes irte Tom.

Tom Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte, al mismo tiempo Harry comenzó a seguirlo.

Bajaron la escalera caracol que se movía sola, salieron por el pasillo, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se paró en seco y Harry lo miro mientras hacía lo mismo. La cara del antiguo estudiante se veía concentrada mientras se mordía los labios y apareció un seño en la frente.

Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión rápida, salió rápidamente, Harry solo lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, un mago bastante alto, con pelo negro ondulado de color castaño ligeramente rojizo, con una pronunciada barba, llamo a Ryddle desde las grandes escaleras de mármol.

—¿Qué haces paseando tan tarde, Tom?

Harry miro al mego concentrado, inconfundiblemente era Dumbledore, pero con cincuenta años menos.

—Tenía que ver al director, Señor. —respondió Ryddle.

—Bien, entonces anda rápido a la cama —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Ryddle de forma penetrante. Harry conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que le enviaba siempre —, es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que… —Dumbledore suspiro —. Buenas noches Tom… —terminó para después irse a paso decidido.

Ryddle espero a que se fuera y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, tomo el camina de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, hasta que llegaron al mismo salón de donde el Profesor Snape les daba clases.

Tom apago una de las antorchas y espero en la oscuridad vigilando el pasillo. Cuando Harry comenzó a sentirse expectante y tenso, escucharon que algo se movía, alguien caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Ambos comenzaron a seguir al extraño escondidos tras la sombras, cruzaron una puerta y lo siguieron.

Siguieron al desconocido durante cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo. Harry escucho un chirrido agudo de una puerta y luego una persona con voz ronca y muy grave susurro.

—Vamos…, te voy a sacar de acá ahora…, a la caja…

Harry abrió grande los ojos, reconocía la voz

—Imposible… —dijo Harry.

Sin mediar palabra, Ryddle doblo la esquina. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver una silueta del desconocido, era muy grande y estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.

—Hola, Rubeus. —dijo Ryddle serio.

Hagrid se dio vuelta rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué haces acá, Tom? —preguntó asustado, Ryddle camino hacia donde estaba.

—Todo termino —respondió —, voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que van a cerrar Hogwarts si los ataques no para.

—¿Qué vas a…?

—No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que tomara aire y…

—¡No, no mato a nadie! —interrumpió Hagrid. Se escucharon unos crujidos del otro lado de la puerta.

—Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle dando un par de pasos hacia la puerta —, los padres de la chica muerta vienen mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse que el monstruo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado…

—¡No fue él! —gritó Hagrid. Su voz era potente y se escuchaba en todos lados —. ¡No, seria incapaz! ¡Nunca!

—Movete. —dijo Ryddle de forma tajante y sacando su varita al mismo tiempo y hacia el hechizo Lumos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Por el hueco oscuro salió algo que sorprendió a Harry. Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi al ras del suelo, y una cantidad grande de patas negras, varios ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad y pinzas afiladas como cuchillas…

Ryddle levanto la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribo mientras que escapaba y corrió hacia el pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista de todos. Ryddle se levantó rápidamente mientras buscaba su varita, cuando logro agarrarla Hagrid se lanzo sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y la tiró lejos.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que se caía y aterrizo de golpe sobre su cama en el dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor con el diario sobre su estomago.

Había algo que no tenía sentido, no podía ser Hagrid, algo en toda la historia de Ryddle no cerraba.

 **~0~0~**

—Harry tiene razón, hay muchas lagunas en esa historia, si Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años, debería estar en Azkaban, sin embargo esta libre, debería hablar parsel pero nunca mostro es habilidad… —dijo Daphne pensativa después de haber escuchado la historia y las dudas de Harry.

—Si la araña es como la describiste, entonces es una acromantula. Joven, pero una acromantula al fin y al cabo y estas no petrifican. Además nos dijiste que escuchaste parsel, y eso indica que es una serpiente no una araña. Tom Ryddle no atrapo al culpable ni al monstruo. —concluyó Luna.

—Exacto, algo no está bien… —comentó Harry pensativo.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass —interrumpió McGonagall parada detrás de Luna y estando delante de ellos —, acá esta el formulario para las materias optativas del próximo año. Tienen una semana para entregarme su decisión.

—Gracias. —dijeron Harry y Daphne para después mirar la hoja.

—¿Qué vas a elegir? —preguntó Daphne.

—mmm, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Vos? —respondió Harry para después preguntar mirando a su amiga.

—Jo, jo, jo —se rio burlonamente mientras se tapaba la boca —. Sos demasiado obvio, Potter. Pero si, también voy a elegir lo mismo, Estudios Muggle es la salida fácil, Estudios Mágicos no necesito y no creo ser buena para la Adivinación. —Luna se rio ante el comentario de Daphne y miro su amigo. Harry se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Daphne y comenzó a caminar.

—Tengo entrenamiento. —dijo mientras se iba. A Daphne se le enrojecieron las mejillas y Luna la miro.

—Te gano en tu propio juego —comentó Luna viendo a su amiga para después tomar un poco mas de té —¿Le vas a decir cómo te sentís en algún momento? —preguntó de manera inquisitiva.

—¿A-a-a qué te réferis? —preguntó Daphne nerviosa. Luna suspiro pesadamente, sus amigos eran… densos.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir que estas enamorada de él? —volvió a preguntar de entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba té. Daphne lo vio con los ojos abiertos, Luna era especial.

—Yo… no sé. Antes tengo que saber cómo se siente él. Y… después esta que dijo que le gustaba alguien. —respondió más tranquila.

—(Los dos son muy densos…). —pensó Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry había terminado finalmente su entrenamiento, a Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de quidditch mañana contra Hufflepuff. Wood los había estado torturando con entrenamientos después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada mas en las noches. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban cada vez mejor, y cuando terminaron el entrenamiento estaban seguros que iban a ganar la copa.

Pero su alegría duro poco. Al final de las escaleras que daban al dormitorio encontró a Neville Longbottom que miraba aterrizado.

—Harry… yo, yo no sé quien lo hizo. Lo encontré de esta forma…

Mirando a Harry horrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. Todo lo que había en su baúl estaba todo tirado por todas partes. Su capa estaba tirada en el suelo. Habían levantado las sabanas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba todo tirado sobre el colchón.

Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de Recorridos Con Los Trols y negó con la cabeza mientras se masajeaba el los costados del tabique y cruzaba el otro brazo sobre su torso.

Un momento después entro Ron, Dean y Seamus.

—¿A quién hiciste enojar esta vez, Potter? —preguntó Ron burlonamente mientras se reía, al ver todo el desorden.

Harry no le prestó atención, cerró los ojos, el diario no estaba, ya no lo podía sentir, es como si hubiera desaparecido. Chasqueo la lengua en un tono frustrante y camino hacia la puerta. Antes de salir chasqueo los dedos y todas las cosas mágicamente se comenzaron a ordenar ante la sorprendida vista de sus compañeros.

 **~0~0~**

El día siguiente se presento con un son intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

—¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al quidditch! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor —, ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo! —Le gritó viéndolo desayunar con sus úsales y extrañas amigas

Harry había estado mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, que estaba completamente repleta de gente, preguntándose quién era el que tenía el diario. Solo un Gryffindor podría haber entrado a robarlo. Daphne también estaba pensativa, alguien de Gryffindor no quería que las cosas se supieran.

Al salir del Gran Comedor con Daphne y Luna, comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo. No llegaron a salir del castillo cuando Harry escucho nuevamente la voz.

—"Matar esta vez… Déjame desgarrar…Despedazar"

Harry miro a sus amigas con nerviosismo.

—Harry ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—La voz —dijo Harry mirando hacia todos lados —. Acabo de escucharla de nuevo.

A Luna le brillaron los ojos. Miro la cara de preocupación de su amigo y después miro el suelo.

—Harry, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Después nos vemos. —dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—¿Q-qué? —Daphne y Harry vieron correr a su amiga.

—Pero ¿A que fue justo en este momento? —preguntó Daphne

Harry se quedo indeciso, mordiéndose el labio intentando escuchar nuevamente la voz, pero lo único que escucharon fue a los alumnos hablando fuertemente que caminaban hacia el estadio.

Los equipos saltaron al salieron al campo de juego en medio de los gritos del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las 4 pelotas.

Harry no había llegado a subirse a su escoba cuando escucho a la Profesora McGonagall hablar por un megáfono de color violeta.

—El partido hoy de ser suspendido. —gritó por el megáfono.

Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood con una expresión completamente desolada, aterrizo y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Pero Profesora! —gritó —, tenemos que jugar… la Copa… Gryffindor…

La profesora no le hizo casi y siguió gritando por el megáfono.

—Todos los estudiantes, tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Vayan lo más rápido que puedan!

Cuando termino bajó el megáfono y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acerara.

—Tenes que venir conmigo…

Sin saber que pasaba, vio que Daphne se separaba de la muchedumbre descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo mientras volvían al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, Minerva no se opuso.

—Sí, creo que lo mejor es que también vengas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero esta vez no fueron a ninguna oficina. Caminaron rápidamente y Harry reconoció las puertas de la enfermería.

—Esto puede ser un poco shockeante —dijo Minerva con un tono de voz amable abriendo las puertas de la enfermería —, hubo otro ataque… Uno doble.

Cuando entraron a Harry vio como la Señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo rizado. Harry la reconoció, era una de las prefectas de Ravenclaw y en la otra cama, al lado, estaba…

—No… —dijo Harry en un susurro.

Daphne se topa la boca con la mano y camino lentamente a la camilla, comenzó a sollozar, Harry camino a donde estaba, ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en el pecho de su amiga.

—Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —hablo Minerva —, supongo que no pueden explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas. —dijo mostrando un espejo de mano redondo.

—Es el espejo que le regale a Luna en navidad. —respondió Harry lentamente.

Harry vio a Luna completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos… por primera vez sintió una punzada en el corazón. Y la culpa lo invadió, por su culpa Luna se había enfrascado en tratar de resolver el misterio. Si Luna no lo hubiese seguido en tratar de resolver el misterio, tal vez ahora no estaría petrificada. Miro a Daphne como lloraba, en ese momento entendió que era lo que sentía, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

Se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por su mejor amiga y ahora por su culpa, a ella y a Luna las había expuesto a cosas que no se merecían. A Daphne la había expuesto al odio y las miradas de todos por su culpa, la había expuesto a un enfrentamiento con Voldemort y ahora Luna terminaba petrificada.

Harry se dio cuenta que cuando se resolviera esto… si no era capaz de protegerlas, entonces iba a tener que alejarlas de él, iba a tener romperles el corazón a las dos y hacer que lo odiasen. Era un precio aceptable por su seguridad… Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por Daphne… por que ahora sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **El Precio de Nuestras Decisiones"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, es a mi parecer es un capitulo que tiene de todo, desde suspenso, romance, drama y personajes enfermizos con problemas psicológicos jajaj. Como siempre cualquier error, problema o si simplemente quieren dejar un comentario, pueden dejarlo en la zona de reviews, pueden enviarme un PM si están aburridos y quieren hablar o preguntarme algo sobre el fic y en mi perfil esta mi facebook.

 **Nota 1: Lenta pero constantemente las habilidades de Harry comienzan a madurar y a mostrar rasgos más definidos y precisos.**

 **Nota 2: Este cumpleaños de Luna es un evento que va a tener mucho peso en la mente de ella a lo largo del fanfic.**

 **Nota 3: Decidí cortar con Ginny de raíz y que Harry se comportara de forma mucho más madura y no tan infantil. Lo cual sería entendible si fuera un chico normal… pero como no lo es...**

 **Nota 4: La temperatura entre Harry y Daphne esta comenzó a llegar a su pico más alto. Y el choque es inevitable. (Metafóricamente hablando)**

 **Nota 5: Se preguntaran porque dicidi petrificar a Luna, bueno las respuestas a eso son simples. Primer me gusta el caos, y que mejor para generar caos y miedo en los corazones de todos que petrificar a una mestiza. Y segundo porque soy retorcido y quiero llevar a Harry al límite de la desesperación a nivel psicológico. :D**

 **Agradecimientos por dejar review:**

 **Vi38, Mar91, Christine C y Inukai**


	20. El Precio de Nuestras Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XX**

" _ **El Precio de Nuestras Decisiones"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La Profesora McGonagall se detuvo en seco y detuvo a un Harry que tenía una mirada completamente fría. Los ojos verdes del joven mago brillaban como si fueran a asesinar a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

—Harry… —dijo Minerva. Harry la miro serio —, necesito que estés tranquilo. Por favor, entiendo que estés molesto por lo que le hicieron a Luna. Pero necesito que te relajes, todo se va a solucionar. —Harry no dijo nada y solo asintió monótonamente.

—Escucharon, dicen que dos chicas de Ravenclaw fueron petrificadas en la biblioteca, una era la amiga de Potter… —se escuchó mientras ambos entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio al ver entrar a Minerva McGonagall junto con Harry Potter, él destilaba odio en la mirada. Todos se estremecieron al verlo, los rumores eran ciertos, Luna Lovegood había sido petrificada. Una mestiza había sido petrificada. Y eso significaba que nadie estaba a salvo.

—Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno va a poder dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor los va a acompañar siempre al aula. Ningún alumno va a poder entrar en los baños sin ser acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No va a haber más actividades extraescolares.

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, que estaban llenando la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la Profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con voz entrecortada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—No necesito añadir que rara vez me sentí tan agobiada y consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor.

La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza y en ese momento los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio en una cantidad incesante de murmullos. Harry camino en silencio hacia las escaleras con dirección a los dormitorios.

El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El cielo y el oscuro lago se volvieron del mismo azul claro y en los invernaderos brotaron flores grandes como una calabaza. Harry caminaba con dirección al Gran Comedor junto con sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor. La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en el horizonte, una brisa tibia lo hizo salir de su ensoñación y fijo su vista adelante. Enfrente de ellos el Profesor Snape venía con todos los Slytherin. En la lejanía distinguió una brillante cabellera completamente dorada que tenía una mirada igual de perdida que él.

Cuando sus vistas se cruzaron Daphne lo miro con una mirada triste se sentaron juntos al final de la mesa de Gryffindor como lo habían hecho los últimos 2 años, pero ahora, la ausencia de la soñadora Luna pesaba en sus estados de ánimo.

Durante el desayuno se informo que Dumbledore había sido suspendido y el miedo se había extendido rápidamente como si fuera pólvora ardiendo. Apenas se veía en el colegio alguna cara que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los pasillos, parecía estridente, antinatural y rápidamente era reprimida.

Había una persona, que a pesar de todo, parecía disfrutar con regocijo la atmósfera de profundo miedo y recelo que cubría el castillo. Draco Malfoy se movía por todo el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no entendía porque Malfoy se sentía tan bien hasta que unos quince días después de que hubieran suspendido a Dumbledore y luego enterarse que también habían hecho lo mismo con Hagrid presumiblemente por los hechos que habían sucedido hacia ya cincuenta años; estando sentados ambos detrás de ellos en clase de Pociones, se le escucho regodearse de lo que pasaba ante Crabbe y Goyle.

—Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echaría a Dumbledore —dijo, en voz alta y sin preocuparse de hablar en voz alta —, ya les dije lo que él opina de Dumbledore, fue el peor director que tuvo Hogwarts nunca. Quizás ahora venga un director decente, alguien que no quiera cerrar la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, solo está de forma provisional…

Snape pasó al lado de Harry sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que su Slytherin había dicho.

—Me sorprende que los sangresucia no hayan hecho ya todos el equipaje —siguió Malfoy —, como todos los ataque fueron contra estos, seguro que el próximo muere…

—Luna es hija de magos —dijo Harry de forma distraída —, Ni tu cabeza ni la de nadie está a salvo… Malfoy —Draco lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, todos se quedaron en perfecto silencio —, el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, es un sangrepura y su madre Pandora Lovegood era una bruja de padres muggles…

La campana sonó en ese momento, fue una lástima, ver la cara y el pánico en los ojos de Draco Malfoy era un placer después de todo lo que había dicho.

—Dense prisa, tengo que llevarlos a Herbología. —gritó Snape, salieron en doble hilera, con Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas a la cabeza, Harry y Daphne iban detrás de ellos, sumidos en silencio observando todo.

La clase de Herbología fue diferente y triste, primero porque los Hufflepuff de primero también estaban y porque el ánimo de todos era claramente triste.

La Profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia. Harry y Daphne fue fueron a tirar las ramas secas que habían sacado al montón del abono y enfrente de ellos se encontró con Ernie Macmillan. Ernie respiró hondo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que me disculpo por haber pensado que eras el heredero de Slytherin. Sé que nunca te atreverías a atacar a tu amiga Lovegood y quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y…, bueno… —decía Ernie en tono formal.

Ernie avanzó una mano como gesto para estrechar las manos. Harry lo miro por un momento con una mirada completamente fría y siguió caminando. El Hufflepuff se quedo completamente estático, su compañera de casa Hannah Abbot, lo miraba sorprendida, Harry junto con Daphne continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo sin preocuparse por nada más.

—Harry, yo, ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para que me disculpes? —volvió a hablar Ernie acercándose al lugar junto con Hannah detrás.

—… —Harry lo miro a los ojos fijamente y sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne en forma de un susurro pero con clara connotación de advertencia.

—No me interesan tus disculpas Macmillan. —respondió Harry de forma fría y tajante.

—Pe-pe-pero Harry… yo de verdad… perdón. —dijo Ernie en tono suplicante.

—Oh, por favor Macmillan —dijo Harry de forma sarcástica —, la mayoría de personas en este dichoso colegio me trataron como basura y ahora porque se dieron cuenta que yo no había hecho nada, van a venir a suplicar mi perdón para poder seguir con la maravillosa idea de creer que no son unos idiotas. Durante el año pasado y este se encargaron de hacer mi vida imposible, me insultaron, trataron de lastimarme con ignorancia, miradas despectivas, burlas, golpes y hasta trataron de matarme una vez. Pero, ahora yo, tengo que pasar página y perdonarlos a todos para que se sientan bien consigo mismos y puedan seguir en su fantasía de que son buenas personas. —Daphne tomó el brazo de Harry tratando de darle confort.

Ambos sin mediar palabra se dieron vuelta y continuaron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Toda la clase hasta la mismísima Profesora Sprout se quedó en completo y total silencio.

La noche se hizo presente, Harry estaba acostado en la cama pensando en todo lo que sabía, había algo que no cuadraba, algo que lo hacía no poder dormirse. Había algo que tenían todos los fantasmas en Hogwarts, todos había tenido una muerte violenta. Nick Casi Decapitado había muerto de forma horrible gracias a que lo habían intentado decapitar cuarenta y cinco veces con un hacha mal afilada, La Dama Gris de la torre de Ravenclaw, murió después de que el Barón Sanguinario la matara de forma violenta. El mismísimo Barón Sanguinario había muerto también de forma violenta apuñalándose con un cuchillo. También había una coincidencia con todos los fantasmas excepto con dos, todos los fantasmas pertenecían a épocas anteriores al siglo 15, menos Peeves y Myrtle la Llorona.

Como si hubiera sido la revelación más grandiosa que nunca había tenido, sonrió. Si la chica que murió hace 50 años tuvo una muerte horrible debido a que el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos la había matado entonces esa chica se tendría que haber vuelto en forma de un fantasma, al menos había una posibilidad, y el único fantasma que tenia ropas de estudiantes era Myrtle. Myrtle era la estudiante que había muerto ese día.

 **~0~0~**

—No puedo creerlo, Harry sos un genio, tantas veces que pasamos por los baños de Myrtle y no le preguntamos —respondió Daphne abrazándolo durante el desayuno —, si Myrtle es la chica que murió hace cincuenta años entonces eso quiere decir que ella tiene que saber que pasó cuando murió.

La emoción de tener una nueva pista no les hizo darse cuenta que burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en el baño de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en donde había pasado el primer ataque, lo que parecía prácticamente imposible. Y usar la capa de invisibilidad en el castillo por la noche era una misión suicida con tantos profesores en los pasillos.

En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, algo hizo que todos, menos Harry y Daphne, se olvidaran de la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la Profesora McGonagall les informo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y solo faltaba una semana.

—¿Exámenes? —casi gritó Seamus Finnigan —, ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo lo que pasa?

Sonó un golpe fuerte detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le habia caído la varita, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas de la mesa.

—¿Le importaría Señor Potter? —dijo McGonagall mirándolo desde su escritorio.

Harry de un movimiento hizo aparecer nuevamente la pata con un movimiento de varita mientras que la Profesora McGonagall lo miraba atentamente.

—Excelente 10 puntos para Gryffindor. En cuanto a usted Señor Finnigan —dijo mirándolo seria —el único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de darles educación —dijo con severidad —, los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confió que todos estén estudiando duro.

—¿Estudiando duro? —gimió Ron Weasley casi en forma de un grito —. Los únicos que estudian duro son Potter y Greengrass y seguro que hasta para ellos, los exámenes son un fastidio.

—Weasley —dijo enojada —, si hiciera un cuarto de lo que hacen y estudian el Señor Potter y la Señorita Greengrass tendría excelentes calificaciones. Las instrucción del Profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio siguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible, Y eso no necesito explicar, incluye comprobar cuanto aprendieron durante el curso.

Después del almuerzo cuando Gilderoy Lockhart los llevaba a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se presento la oportunidad de escapar.

Lockhart, que usualmente se aseguraba de decirle en todo momento que el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado, estaba ahora plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No tenía el pelo tan arreglado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.

—Acuérdense de mis palabras —dijo doblando con ellos una esquina —, lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados va a ser: Fue Hagrid.. Francamente, me asombra que la Profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas las medidas de seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Señor. —dijo Harry de forma amigable, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y hasta Daphne lo miro de forma completamente anonadada.

—Gracias, Harry sabia que al final íbamos a poder entendernos —dijo Lockhart de forma amigable —, nosotros, los profesores, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche…

—Tiene toda la razón —volvió a hablar Harry —, ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros solos desde acá, Señor?, lo esperamos en el aula.

—Tenes razón Harry. La verdad es que tengo que ir a arreglarme. —respondió Lockhart para después salir apresuradamente.

Harry agarro de la mano a Daphne y esta se sorprendió y cuando vio a su amigo los ojos se dio cuenta de su plan. Dejaron pasar al resto de la clase adelante Harry le soltó la mano y luego comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo latera.

—Soy una mal influencia —dijo Daphne divertida —, una muy mala influencia, que hice con el Harry Potter valiente y honorable de Gryffindor, ahora sos toda una serpiente. —volvió a hablar ante la risa contenida de Harry.

—Sigo siendo el mismo, pero sí, es cierto, me pegas demasiadas mañas de una Slytherin. Debería ir a salvar a una princesa de un monstruo para redimirme. —Daphne se comenzó a reír.

Comenzaron a caminar más rápido y cuando faltaba poco para los baños de Myrtle la Llorona…

—¡Harry!, ¡Daphne! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Era la profesora McGonagall y tenia los labios más apretados que nunca.

—Nosotros íbamos a ver a Luna. —dijo Daphne.

—Hace mucho que no la vemos, Minnie —continuo Harry —, e íbamos a ir a la enfermería para verla.

La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolos, y por un momento, pensaron que iba a retarlos.

—Naturalmente —dijo con la voz algo entrecortada. Y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lagrima en uno de sus ojos —. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto tiene que haber sido duro para ustedes… Lo comprendo. Sí, Harry, claro que pueden ver a la Señorita Lovegood. Le voy a decir al Profesor Lockhart a donde fueron. Díganle a la Señora Pomfrey que tienen mi permiso.

Harry no dijo nada, pero sintió una presión en el pecho por haberle mentido a Minerva. Ambos fueron a la enfermería.

La Señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.

—No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado. —les dijo a los dos.

Cuando se sentaron al lado de Luna era evidente que no tenían la más remota idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Daphne miraba la cara de Luna desde el otro lado mordiéndose los labios, Harry bajo la vista y vio que tenía la mano cerrada, como si estuviera apretando algo. Extendió su mano y con la yema de los dedos se dio cuenta que era un papel. Asegurándose que no estuviera Poppy cerca con la voz baja le hizo una seña a Daphne que fue hasta donde él estaba.

Ambos vieron que el papel era una página arrancada de un libro.

.

De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal

.

Debajo del texto decía

.

(Cañerías).

.

Todas las cosas pistan calzaban, Luna había resuelto el misterio ninguna victima había visto al basilisco, sino el reflejo, la Señora Norris el agua, Nick no podía morir, Justin a través de Nick, Luna en el espejo.

—La entrada esta en uno de los baños… —murmuró Daphne.

—Esto quiere decir que no soy el único que habla parsel en el colegio. El heredero también lo hace, de esa forma tiene que dominar al basilisco. Hay que ir con McGonagall.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo y fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba completamente vacía. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry y Daphne caminar por esta, pero estaban demasiado shockeados para sentarse.

La campana del receso no sonó. En lugar de eso se escucho la voz de Minerva amplificada por medio mágicos.

—Todos los alumnos tienen que volver inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores tienen que ir a la sala de profesores. Les ruego rapidez.

Daphne miro a Harry.

—¿Otro ataque?, ¿Nos quedamos acá o vamos a nuestros dormitorios? —preguntó Daphne indecisa.

Harry miro alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores.

—Si nos escondemos, podemos saber que paso y después les decimos.

Ambos se escondieron en el ropero y escucharon a cientos de personas pasar por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas vieron a los profesores que iban entrando a la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados y o otros claramente preocupados. Al final llego Minerva.

—Sucedió. —dijo ella, en la sala reinaba un completo silencio. Una alumna fue raptada por el monstruo. Se la llevo a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejo escapar un grito, la Profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos en forma de sorpresa, Snape se agarró al respaldo de la silla con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—El heredero de Slytherin —comenzó McGonagall completamente pálida —, dejo un nuevo mensaje, Sus huesos descansaran en la cámara por siempre. Tenemos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana.

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de forma brusca y Lockhart llegaba sonriendo.

—Perdónenme… yo estaba ocupado. ¿Me perdí de algo importante?

Todos los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.

—He aquí el hombre —dijo —. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo rapto una chica, Lockhart. Se lo llevo a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin llego tu oportunidad.

Lockhart se puso pálido.

—Claro, Gilderoy —intervino Pomona —. ¿No dijiste ayer que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la cámara?

—Yo…, bueno, yo…

—Sí, ¿Y no me dijiste que sabias con seguridad qué era lo que había adentro? —añadió Flitwick.

—¿Yo…? No me acuerdo…

—Ciertamente, yo si me acuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que se llevaran a Hagrid —continuo Snape —, ¿No dijiste que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haber dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?

—Yo…, yo nunca realmente… Deben haberme interpretado mal…

—Lo vamos a dejar todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo Minerva —, esta noche va a ser la ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos vamos a asegurar que nadie te moleste. Vas a poder enfrentarte al monstruo vos mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Lockhart miró a todos, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, su sonrisa había desaparecido, parecía flojo y débil.

—Mu-muy bien —dijo —, voy a estar en mi oficina, pre-preparándome. —termino para después salir de la sala.

—Bien —dijo McGonagall —, eso va a ser que deje de molestar. Los Jefes de Casas tiene que informar a la los alumnos de lo que paso. El resto que no haya ningún alumno fuera.

Harry se quedo en completo silencio Daphne estaba abrazada a su brazo y no se movía, ninguno de los dos podía hacer un movimiento. Harry agarro la mano de Daphne y la saco del armario. Sin decir nada y sin soltarla ambos fueron hasta los baños de Myrtle.

Myrtle estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¡Harry… volviste —dijo casi susurrando —. ¿Qué queres esta vez?

—¿Cómo moriste? —preguntó Harry.

La cara de Mytle cambio completamente. Nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta.

—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada —. Sucedió acá mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Me acuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido por Olive Hornby se reía de mis anteojos. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces escuche entrar a alguien. Decía algo raro. Seguramente estaba hablando una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamo la atención es que era un chico el que decía todas esas cosas extrañas. Entonces abrí la puerta para pedirle que se fuera y usara los baños de chicos, pero entonces… —Myrtle hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y tenía la cara iluminada —, me morí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Daphne.

—No se —dijo Myrtle en voz baja —, solo me acuerdo de haber visto unos ojos grandes y amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedo como paralizado y luego me fui flotando —miró a Harry de forma soñadora —, y después volví. Estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a Olive Hornby, pero ella estaba tan arrepentida de haberse reído de mis anteojos.

—¿Donde viste esos ojos? —preguntó Harry.

—Ahí —respondió señalando los lavados principales.

Harry se dio vuelta y camino rápido sin detenerse y se puso en frente de los lavados.

—"Abrir" —dijo Harry

El grifo comenzó a girar. Un segundo después, el lavado empezó a moverse. El lavado, para ser más precisos, se hundió hasta que ya no hubo más rastros de él, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, de al menos dos metros de diámetros.

Harry miro a Daphne a los ojos.

—Quiero que busques a los demás profesores, mientras tanto voy a ir a buscar a Ginny. —Dijo Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—No, voy a ir con vos, estas completamente loco si pensas que voy a dejar ir solo. —respondió Daphne indignada.

—Pero Daphne es muy peligroso —dijo en tono suplicante —, si hay un basilisco, el único que sabe hablar parsel de los dos soy yo, voy a tener más posibilidades de ganar si no me preocupo de que te pueda llagar a lastimar.

—No me importa Harry, voy a ir con vos, somos un equipo ¿Te acordas? —dijo Daphne mirándolo con mucha seriedad.

Harry suspiro ya le había quedado claro que no iba a poder ganarle una discusión su testaruda amiga.

—Esperemos que esta cosa funcione. —dijo mirando la pulsera que le había dado el sombrero seleccionador.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Daphne.

—No sé, me lo dio el Sombrero Seleccionado, me dijo que debería tenerlo —respondió mirando el rubí —. No importa, vamos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry suspiró, agarró las manos de Daphne, la hizo abrazarlo desde la cintura por la espalda y ambos se tiraron sentados por la tubería.

Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y muy oscuro. Podían ver otras tuberías que nacían como ramas en todas direcciones, Daphne se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Harry mientras que miraba por encima del hombro de su amigo al mismo tiempo, Harry trataba infructuosamente de bajar la velocidad a la que iban tratando de trabar los talones en la cañería.

Entonces cuando se empezaban a preguntar cuando terminaría el recorrido, la tubería tomó dirección horizontal, la velocidad a la que iban comenzó a reducirse hasta que cayeron a un húmedo suelo de un oscuro suelo de piedra de un túnel bastante grande.

Daphne había caído sentada encima de Harry.

—Perdón Harry, siempre termino arriba tuyo. —dijo apenada mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. —respondió Harry divertido.

—…tonto —comentó inflando los mejillas y golpeándolo en el brazo suavemente —. ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

—No sé, pero debemos estar por debajo de las mazmorras. —contestó mientras sacaba su varita, la movía y apareció una luz en la punta.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo, sin embargo era extremadamente tétrico, todo estaba húmedo y oscuro, había huesos por todos lados de animales pequeños y algunos un poco más grandes. Daphne saco su varita y también conjuro un lumos, todo era extremadamente silencioso, el único sonido que había era el de sus propias respiraciones y el de una gota caer sobre un charco anda a saber en qué lugar.

—Daphne, todo el lugar esta vacio, pero si te digo que cierres los ojos, hacelo y no los abras por nada del mundo. ¿Sí? —Daphne respiro hondo, suspiró y después asintió —, vamos. —dijo comenzando a caminar.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente y con cuidado. Harry, iba adelante, con su varita siempre al frente. Llegaron a una curva oscura, giraron, Harry cubrió rápido a Daphne y con la varita enfrente suyo apunto a lo que tenían adelante.

Se quedaron completamente quietos, la luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigante. Una piel de color verde intenso, que estaba tirada y atravesaba el suelo del túnel de forma retorcida y vacía. El animal había dejado ahí su muda y debía medir al menos siete metros o más.

—Por Merlín es enorme. —exclamó Daphne al mirar la piel de la serpiente.

—Tenemos que cortar la piel para poder pasar. —dijo Harry, ambos se acercaron y pusieron la punta de sus varitas sobre la piel.

—Diffindo. —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño destello blanco apareció y la piel se cortó, volvieron a repetir el proceso y lograron cortarla completamente.

El túnel comenzó a serpentear continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad que producía el sentir los músculos completamente tensos. Doblaron en una curva y vieron una gruesa pared que tenia talladas dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

Ambos se acercaron a la pared.

—"Abrir" —dijo Harry en parsel

Las serpientes comenzaron moverse a los lados hasta quedarse completamente oculta, Harry seguido por Daphne entraron.

 **~0~0~**

Estaban en la entrada de una sala muy grande que apenas tenía iluminación. Altísimas columnas de piedra con forma de serpientes entrelazadas se elevaban majestuosamente como pilares de contención de un indistinguible techo que se perdía en la oscuridad.

El corazón les latía muy rápido a los dos, el silencio que reinaba en todos lados era prácticamente abrumador y generaba en ambos una sensación de peligro constante. Harry suspiro lentamente y se relajo, concentro sus sentidos al máximo, a pesar de que el lugar estuviera repleto de magia, todavía era distinguible lo que había alrededor.

—Esta adelante, la sentí, pero se está haciéndose más débil. —dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y comenzando a correr a donde estaba la pequeña fuente de magia.

—¿Cómo que se está haciendo más débil? —preguntó Daphne mientras corría detrás de él.

—Está muriendo… —ambos se detuvieron en seco.

En la pared había una cara hecha en piedra que estaba adherida al muro del fondo.

Ambos tuvieron que mirar hacia arriba para poder ve la gigantesca cara que había era una cara antigua, con una larga barba y fina que llegaba hasta el final de una amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo y entre estos había una figura con túnica negra y pelo rojo fuego.

—¡Ginny! —dijo Harry, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella y agachándose de rodillas. Harry la dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que Daphne llegaba al lado suyo. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol. Aunque sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, eso decía que no estaba petrificada —. Ginny, por favor desperta. —dijo Harry tocándole la frente con la mano.

—Harry, tenemos que sacar… —comentó Daphne.

—No va a despertar. —habló una voz interrumpiendo a la bruja.

Ambos se dieron vuelta. Apoyado contra una columna había un chico alto y de pelo negro que tenia los contornos borrosos.

—Imposible… Tom Ryddle —dijo Harry. Ryddle solo asintió con una sonrisa —. Estas igual que en el recuerdo, pero no sos un fantasma, ni tampoco un ser vivo. No siento tu magia…

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente —, guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.

Ryddle señalo hacia los gigantescos dedos que tenia la estatua. En ese lugar estaba abierto el pequeño diario negro que Harry había encontrado en los baños de Myrtle La Llorona. Harry lo sintió, era muy débil pero ahí estaba.

Harry se paro con una velocidad muy alta, puso a Daphne atrás suyo lo más rápido que pudo y apunto con su varita a Ryddle. Él lo miro con la ceja alzada ante esta acción y después sonrió

—Increíble, te diste cuenta. Espere mucho tiempo este momento Harry Potter. Quería verte y hablarte —dijo Ryddle —. Seguramente te estarás preguntando cómo es que Ginny llego a este estado ¿no? Bueno esa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle con una sonrisa —. Se podría decir que Ginny esta así porque le abrió el corazón y le revelo todos su secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Daphne.

—Oh, Daphne Greengrass casi me estaba olvidando de vos. La pequeña Ginny Weasley le estuvo contando durante muchos meses todas sus penas: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que… —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos con malicia —. …pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no la iba a querer nunca, porque lo único que hacía era estar con una rubia chica de Slytherin… que el gran Harry Potter solo tenía tiempo y ojos para su amada Daphne Greengrass…

Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry y se rio con una risa potente y fría.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre fascino a la gente que me conviene. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez ms fuerte gracias a sus temores y sus más profundos secretos. Y en un momento me hice más poderoso que la pequeña Señorita Weasley. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para empezar a alimentar el alma de la Señorita Weasley darle algunos de mis propios secretos…

—Entonces siempre fuiste vos. Vos la obligaste a Ginny a hacer todas esas cosas. Sin embargo ella trato de tirarte en los baño del segundo piso. —contestó Harry.

—Excelente deducción Harry. Y al final vos encontraste el diario, pero nunca confiaste en mí, es una lástima, hubiese salido perfecto todo. Y cuando la persona que volvió a escribir en el diario la obligue a que dejara su mensaje de despedida, sabía que ibas a venir. Sabía que no te ibas a poder resistir a venir a rescatar a la damisela en apuros. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Bueno —dijo Ryddle con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derroto al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin nada más que una cicatriz, mientras que Lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

—Imposible… no puede ser, no podes ser… Nosotros lo derrotamos el año pasado. —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué? El es… —comentó Daphne con miedo.

—Así es, Soy Lord Voldemort. Pero creo que deberíamos terminar con esto no te parece… —Ryddle miro a la gran estatua —. "Hablame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts".

La boca de la estatua de la pared se abrió y una gran figura comenzó a caer.

—¡Daphne ojos cerrados! —grito Harry. Daphne, al igual que Harry, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus piernas temblaban Harry comenzó a retroceder. La mente de Harry comenzó a funcionar rápidamente

—(Tengo que sacar a Daphne de acá ahora…), GAYA. —gritó.

Una gran mole golpeo el suelo de piedra de la cámara, Harry noto como todo temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo podía sentirlo sin abrir los ojos, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin.

—"MATALO" —escuchó decir a Ryddle hablando parsel.

El basilisco comenzó a moverse, Harry abrió los ojos, pero sin levantar la mirada. Sin pensarlo escucho una explosión una bola de fuego cruzo la cámara, Harry levanto la vista y vio a Gaya que aparecía majestuosamente con su hermoso canto.

—Un ave cantora no te va a salvar Harry Potter. —dijo Ryddle con saña.

Gaya se lanzo en picada contra el basilisco, con su pico color oro lo hundió contra uno de los ojos del monstruo y un chorro de sangre de color negro salpicó el suelo. La serpiente comenzó a moverse erráticamente y avanzo con violencia, cerca de donde estaban Harry y Daphne, intentando sacarse al ave de encima. Gaya pico el segundo ojo y se escucho un silbido lastimoso. El basilisco movió la cabeza de forma violenta impactando contra ambos estudiantes, que salieron volando. Daphne cayó inconsciente no muy lejos de donde estaba Ginny, y Harry un poco más adelante sin su varita, la cual había volado lejos.

—¡Daphne! —gritó Harry todavía en el suelo dándose vuelta. Escucho el grito resonante del basilisco, Harry se volvió a girar y vio la gran serpiente que le daba la espalda. Sintió algo raro en su muñeca, corrió su manga y vio como el rubí de su pulsera comenzaba a brillar, dio vuelta la mano y miro su palma.

Sin mediar palabra una gran espada plateada, adornada con muchas joyas apareció en su mano. Harry abrió grande los ojos, miro al basilisco que seguía dado vuelta seseando de dolor. Rápidamente se paro y corrió hacia la serpiente empuñando con la mano derecha.

El basilisco al escuchar sonidos a su espalda rápidamente se dio vuelta y abrió la boca lanzándose al ataque también. Harry aprovecho la oportunidad y agarrando la espada con las dos manos la clavo en el paladar de la serpiente hundiendo toda la hoja hasta la empuñadura. Mientras la sangre empapaba los brazos de Harry sintió un dolor punzante en su antebrazo derecho.

Un colmillo largo y venenoso se estaba hundiendo más en su brazo que se partió en cuanto el basilisco movió la cabeza estremeciéndose contra el suelo. Harry se dejo caer sentado. Miro su brazo, estaba el colmillo enterrado en este. Con fuerza lo saco y comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Daphne y Ginny. Con dificultad llego y con toda su túnica empapada en sangre cayó arrodillado en frente de su amiga y se mordió ligeramente el labio, la visión se le empezaba a nublar. La herida producía un dolor punzante y candente que se extendía lentamente a todo el cuerpo.

Una mancha azul paso al lado de Harry y vio como el ave se posaba a su lado.

—Gaya —dijo con algo de dificultad —, estuviste genial, gracias. —sintió como su hermosa fénix posaba su cabeza en el brazo, justo en el lugar donde la serpiente lo había herido.

Escucho unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, hasta sentarse delante de él a unos 3 metros.

—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle —. Tan muerto que el ave parlanchina lo sabe.

Harry vio como una gran y gruesa gota como una perla caía de las plumas de Gaya directamente en su brazo.

—Me voy a sentar acá a esperar a que te mueras, Harry Potter. Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo apuro.

Harry sintió como la claridad volvía a sus ojos.

—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo divertido Ryddle —, va a morir junto con su amada en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Vas a volver a ver tu querida madre sangre sucia, Harry… Ella solo compró con su vida doce años de tiempo, pero al final Lord Voldemort te venció. Sabias…

Harry no lo dejo terminar agarro el colmillo y lo clavo en el libro. Tom Ryddle lo miro con la cara sorprendido.

—Las lagrimas de fénix tienen la habilidad de neutralizar los venenos y seguramente te preguntaras como me di cuenta lo del libro, ¿no?, Bueno en realidad me lo dijiste vos, sos un recuerdo de este diario, ¿Qué pasaría si destruyo el diario?

Un destello salió del estómago de Ryddle y lanzo un grito de dolor.

—Maldito… Te prometo que te voy a quitar todo lo que amas, todo lo que verdaderamente te importa te lo voy a arrebatar y cuando… no te quede nada, me vas a suplicar que te mate…

Harry cerró el cuaderno y lo traspaso completamente con el colmillo de basilisco. Tom Ryddle estallo con una explosión de luz desapareciendo. Harry soltó el colmillo y se dio vuelta ligeramente y su varita salió volando hasta su mano.

—Ferula. —dijo débilmente en el brazo todavía sangrante.

La sangre que brotaba se detuvo gracias al vendaje que apareció y respiro hondo. Se movió hasta donde estaba Daphne, limpiándose la mano de sangre, la movió ligurmente y la miro, tenía un fuerte golpe morado en la mitad superior de la cara y seguro que mañana le iba a doler todo el cuerpo. Un leve gemido se escucho al lado suyo, movió la cabeza y vio a Ginny Weasley que comenzaba a despertarse.

—¡Harry!... perdón lo lamento tanto, yo no quería… ¿Qué le paso a Daphne?

—La golpearon mientras estábamos peleando contra el basilisco.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, mañana le va a doler el cuerpo, pero va a estar bien. ¿Cómo estás?

—Perdón por todo…

—No tenes que disculparte. Ryddle ya no existe —dijo mostrándole el cuaderno agujereado y después guardarlo en su túnica. Ginny sonrió. Harry, ante la atenta mirada de Ginny, se levanto y camino hasta el basilisco, saco la espada de Gryffindor que estaba completamente ensangrentada y volvió a donde estaba antes —. ¿Gaya, podrías llevarnos a todos transportándonos como vos haces?

Gaya gimió alegremente en forma de afirmación.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva McGonagall corría por el castillo en plena noche, lo había revisado de pies a cabeza y no encontraba ni a Ginny Weasley ni a los dos estudiantes que más de una vez le iban hacer dar un infarto. Corría rápidamente y completamente agitada hasta que escucho un grito en cielo, que reconoció casi al instante.

Siguió el hermoso canto, hasta la enfermería. Cuando llego abrió las puertas con fuerza resonando por todo el pasillo haciendo que la Señora Pomfrey gritara y la mirara con pánico.

Un tornado de fuego se poso sobre la mitad de la enfermería, cuando el fuego comenzó a dispersarse, Harry Potter, completamente ensangrentado con una inconsciente Daphne Greengrass en sus brazos como si estuviera cargando a una princesa y una asustada Ginny Weasley agarrada al brazo de este, aparecieron. Minerva miro toda la subliminal escena con la boca completamente abierta.

—Hola Minnie. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry.

Minerva no respondió nada solo miro con los ojos completamente desorbitados a su alumno. Ginny soltó a Harry y el comenzó a caminar y dejo a una inconsciente Daphne Greengrass. La señora Pomfrey algo más serena corrió a ver el estado de la Slytherin.

—Vas a darme un infarto —dijo casi en un susurro —, algún día los dos van a darme un maldito infarto. —volvió a hablar acercándose al ensangrentado protegido. Para verlo más de cerca con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Harry miro a Daphne por un momento, la Señora Pomfrey, miro las heridas de su amada amiga y se mordió el labio, las últimas palabras de Tom Ryddle todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Pero su ensoñación fue interrumpida por los gritos y llantos de una mujer.

Dumbledore había entrado a la enfermería junto con los padres de Ginny Weasley que en cuanto la vieron fueron corriendo a donde estaba.

—¡Ginny! —gritó la Señora Weasley abrazándose a su hija y después lo siguió su marido.

Harry miro la escena Dumbledore lo miraba atentamente. Sin darse cuenta, Harry, se vio atrapado en los brazos de la Señora Weasley.

—¡La salvaste!, ¡La salvaste!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Señora Weasley, no lo hice solo, Daphne también estuvo ahí. —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—Entiendo. —dijo asintiendo.

—Vamos a mi oficina, creo que a todos nos gustaría saber cómo paso todo esto. —dijo McGonagall

Dumbledore, Los Weasley y McGonagall llegaron a la oficina y miraron a Harry expectante. Harry comenzó a contar todo desde el principio, durante casi tres cuartos de hora, mientras todos los demás escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó absolutamente todo lo que había hecho él y sus amigas hasta la parte de los baños…

—Muy bien —señaló la Profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa —, así que averiguaron donde estaba la entrada rompiendo un centenar de reglas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron salir con vida?

Harry con la voz un poco ronca, por haber estado hablando, comenzó a contándoles todo lo que había pasado con el diario sin agregar a Ginny que seguía sollozando silenciosamente en el hombro de su madre. Sin embargo Ginny intervino y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminaron la historia, los Weasley salieron todavía muy impresionados.

—Minerva, creo que el Señor Potter debería volver a la enfermería, ah y Señor Potter, por lo que veo esta espada le pertenece, tiene el símbolo de Godric Gryffindor en su muñeca… —Harry asintió y agarro la espada. Cuando ambos estaban por salir, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad rebotando contra la pared, Minerva lo miró molesta.

Lucius Malfoy estaba ahí, con un semblante completamente furioso; y también estaba Dobby, que estaba encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

—Buenas Noches Lucius. —dijo Dumbledore de forma amable.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Malfoy, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore —. Así que volvió. El consejo escolar lo suspendió de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted considero conveniente volver.

—Bueno Lucius, veras —dijo Dumbledore sonriente —, me llego una petición de los otros once representantes, cuando se enteraron que la hija de Arthur Weasley habia sido asesinada me pidieron que volvería. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas, como que iba a hechizar una maldición a sus familias si no accedían a suspenderme.

—Así que encontraron al responsable. ¿Y bien quién es? —preguntó con aire despectivo.

—Voldemort, pero esta vez actuó por medio de esto. —dijo Dumbledore mostrando el cuaderno. Harry y Minerva miraban atentamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

Dobby miraba fijamente a Harry y señalando el diario y después a Malfoy.

—Ya veo… —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

—Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz lenta sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy —, porque si el Señor Potter, aquí presente y su amiga Daphne Greengrass no hubieran descubierto toda la trama de maquinaciones de Voldemort… no sabría decir que es lo que hubiera pasado.

—Yo creo que ese diario es suyo… Señor Malfoy. —dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Y por qué el diario iba a ser mío? —preguntó.

—Porque me llego de muy buena fuente que es así.

Harry vio que Lucius abría y cerraba las manos.

—¿Y quiénes son tus fuentes tan fiables como para demostrar eso?

—Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore —, ya que no queda rastro del recuerdo de Tom Ryddle…

Malfoy se dio vuelta.

—¡Nos vamos Dobby!

Malfoy volvió a abrir la puerta y salió. Desde el pasillo se escucho gritar a Dobby de dolor. Harry miro rápidamente el diario. Y salió corriendo ante la vista de Minerva que lo vio salir disparado.

Harry se saco, una media y con su varita la transformo en un diario idéntico al que estaba sobre la mesa, que habia sido de Tom Ryddle. Cuando llego al pasillo a toda velocidad comenzó a correr, en cuanto vio a Lucius Malfoy grito.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Lucius se giró y lo vio —, se olvido esto. —dijo dándole el diario en las manos. Malfoy lo miro con desprecio y le paso el diario a Dobby, Harry sonrió y chasqueo los dedos.

—Pero que te pensas que…

—Dobby es libre… Dobby recibió la prenda de su amo. —Malfoy giro al instante y vio a Dobby que sostenía una media como si fuera el tesoro más invaluable que existiera.

Malfoy se giro a ver a Harry que miraba con una sonrisa, él lo miro con odio y trato de agarrarlo, pero en cuanto de un momento a otro se encontró con la varita de Minerva McGonagall en la frente. Ella negó silenciosamente, Malfoy se dio vuelta y se fue con paso pesado.

—Harry Potter libero a Dobby, Señor. —dijo Dobby mirando a Harry como si fuera lo más grandioso del mundo.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, pero prométeme que no vas a intentar de nuevo matarme para protegerme. —Dobby asintió y con un chasquido y lágrimas en los ojos desapareció.

Minerva y Harry comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la enfermería.

—¿Puedo quedarme con la espada? —preguntó Harry.

—Es tuya, pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar andar por todos lados con una espada, creo que se va a ver muy bien en mi oficina… —dijo Minerva pensativa.

—Aguafiestas —respondió Harry.

—Sí, definitivamente se va a ver perfecta sobre mi escritorio…

 **~0~0~**

Harry miraba fijamente a Daphne, su mente era un verdadero y absoluto caos. Harry vio como ella comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos mirando fijamente los verdes jades que la miraban. Daphne sonrió lentamente al ver a su amado vivo y relativamente sano, a pesar de que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre.

—Hola. —dijo lentamente. Harry no respondió, sus ojos la miraron fijamente a sus orbes zafiros de ella, se mordió ligeramente el labio y su cara se relajo y sus ojos se enfriaron. Algo que Daphne nunca había visto en los ojos de Harry apareció. El Harry que solo Minerva conocía había vuelto. La Profesora McGonagall vio un momento los ojos de su protegido, preocupada se acerco a él para ver qué pasaba.

—Greengrass, a partir de este momento, quiero que vos y Lovegood se mantengan lo mas lejos de mí. No quiero que ninguna de las dos se me vuelva a acercar. Ni quiero volver a tener alguna relación con ninguna de ustedes. —Daphne abrió los ojos bien grandes y se sorprendió las palabras de Harry era frías, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos.

—¿Q-qué? Ha-Harry, ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó con tono desesperado.

Harry no dijo nada, se dio vuelta comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida. Daphne lo vio caminar lentamente, abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Harry miro atrás, por un momento su mirada se encontró, sus ojos no eran fríos, eran los ojos de la realidad. Eran los verdaderos ojos de Harry Potter.

Todo lo que había construido se había roto… Todo lo que había logrado se había perdido… La oscuridad había cubierto a Harry Potter.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Daphne Greengrass"**

UFFFF, este capítulo lo escribí todo de corrido, creo haber estado al menos una 13 horas escribiendo, borrando y reescribiendo. Espero que les guste cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dajar un review, enviarme un PM si están aburridos y quieren charlar o si no en mi perfil esta mi facebook.

 **Nota 1: Como se habrán dado cuenta y como dije anterior mente, los fénixs en este fic no curan heridas solo sanan los envenenamientos, se estarán preguntando porque hice esto, es porque si Harry tiene un fénix quiero que sea más vulnerable.**

 **Nota 2: El próximo capítulo es el final de la segunda parte o segundo año y va a destruir todo o hacer aun más fuerte la relación entre Daphne y Harry.**

 **Agradecimientos por Review:**

 **Christine C, Vi38, Ryogana y Carlos29. (El cuarteto de los eternos podría llamarlos, siempre comentan y agradecen :D)**


	21. Daphne Greengrass

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año II**

 **Capítulo XXI**

" _ **Daphne Greengrass"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Los gritos resonaban por toda la casa, la lustrada madera de la aquella, no muy antigua mansión, permitía que todos los sonidos rebotaran rápidamente en todas direcciones. El golpe había sido fuerte, lo suficiente como para poder tirarla y hacer que cayera sentada. Su mejilla ardía notablemente junto con pequeñas punzadas en la zona del impacto mientras que lentamente se iba coloreando la forma de una mano bien definida.

Una pequeña niña salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa, mientras que su madre comenzaba una fuerte discusión con su padre ante la violencia de su accionar. Corrió rápido y sin llorar. Fue hasta su lugar preferido en el mundo, el único lugar en donde conseguía verdadera paz en los terrenos de aquella mansión.

El lago que estaba en el patio, siempre había sido un lugar de calma. Siempre había disfrutado ver como las cristalinas aguas reflejaban perfectamente el cielo azul, idéntico al azulado color de sus ojos. Sentada en la orilla abrazándose a sus piernas, comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de contener las lágrimas. No le iba a dar el lujo de llorar. Ella era fuerte y no iba a permitir concederle el lujo de verla sometida.

Una suave brisa veraniega soplo grácilmente, como si hermosas y pequeñas ninfas soplaran de forma casi susurrante. La calidez del viento golpeo suavemente contra la colorada e hinchada mejilla de la pequeña niña de 8 años, su pelo largo y dorado siguió con un suave movimiento el son de la casi consolante brisa de esa tarde de verano.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo intento, unas grandes y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su suave y delicada piel, desencadenando un sollozo que empaño la visión de aquellos azulados ojos. Con una de sus pequeñas manos se tocó el lugar donde su padre la había abofeteado, sin lugar a duda ardía y mucho. Las razones habían de la agresión habían sido extremadamente simples, según el concepto su padre, no entender cuál era su posición y cuál era su función en la sociedad donde viva, en donde las absurdas ideas de una niña de 8 años no tenían cabida, en donde la libertad no existía.

Durante sus primeros años de vida, siempre vio a su padre como un hombre amoroso y sonriente para con ella. A pesar de las miradas molestas y muchas veces de desprecio que tenía con su madre, a ella, su hija, él siempre la había tratado bien y de forma afectuosa e hizo creer desde siempre que Cyril Greengrass, era el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Su padre, en sus ingenuos e infantes ojos, siempre había parecido un hombre fuerte, inteligente y bueno. Ella lo amaba y quería con locura, hasta el punto de decir que en un futuro quería casarse con un hombre como su padre, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, la imagen que tenia de ese hombre fue cambiando drásticamente.

Al principio fueron pequeños insultos e insinuaciones de lo que era, una mujer, algo que, en la sociedad purista, era tratado como de segunda, un objeto con funciones y nada más; un boleto, con el cual muchas veces, tenía la función para ascender socialmente una familia, una vagina, para satisfacer los deseos carnales de los hombres, un útero para engendrar hijos, y por qué no, muchas veces para ser tratadas como simple basura.

Daphne Greengrass era una mujer, una niña, pero era alguien que en un futuro iba a ser comprada al mejor postor para luego casarse con ella y permitirle a la familia Greengrass ascender en las escalas sociales. Al menos, ese era el concepto que le inculcaba todo el tiempo su padre a su intento fallido de hijo.

Aquella niña de 8 años que lloraba profusamente, había salido corriendo de su casa en busca del consuelo que le otorgaba la soledad del lago. Pero, aquel simple consuelo nunca llego, en cambio, nació un coraje y una determinación de contradecir a su padre. Una determinación que la iba a llevar lejos de las maquinaciones de su progenitor. Esa pequeña niña de 8 años odiaba a su padre y en el futuro, no iba a permitir que dominara su vida, iba a seguir la vida que ella quisiera, iba a casarse con quien ella quisiera y esa persona iba a ser diferente al horrible hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

Cuando Daphne Greengrass conoció a Harry Potter, todo su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados haciendo que cambiara completamente. Un serio, pero divertido chico, algo flacucho, pero con unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes lo iba a cambiar todo. Era la persona más inusual del mundo, completamente diferente a lo que ella había supuesto que era el heredero de una de las 10 Grandes, Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, completamente diferente a lo que había esperado del niño que vivió, aquel que desterró, cuando era solo un bebe, al Señor Tenebroso a las tinieblas de la muerte.

Harry Potter le presento la proposición más irracional del mundo, cualquier cosa podría haberle preguntado o pedido, menos lo que ese joven y extraño mago hablante parsel le había ofrecido. Ella nunca había confiado en nadie más que en su herma y su madre, el resto eran completamente impensable el solo concepto de entregarles confianza. Sin embargo, ese extraño chico, le prometió lealtad eterna, en las buenas y en las malas, lo único que pedía a cambio era que fuera reciproco, aunque tuvieran que romper todas las tradiciones, estereotipos y hasta el mismísimo orden natural de las cosas. Harry Potter era raro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, acepto y en ese momento todo se cubrió de color, y una forma completamente delirante y hermosa de ver el mundo, nació. Harry era completamente diferente a lo que su padre, cualquier sangre pura o incluso que sus todos sus compañeros eran.

Harry Potter, bajo sus azulados ojos, era perfecto. Era completamente diferente a lo que era la imagen de su padre. En donde su padre era rubio, Harry tenía el pelo completamente negro; a diferencia de la mirada fría y glacial que aquel hombre tenía, los miopes ojos de Harry siempre la miraban de forma cálida y amorosa, sin ninguna malicia ni segunda intención; Su padre tenía una casi albina piel blanca, Harry tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada gracias a las largas horas de jugar quidditch y eso a ella, le fascinaba. Harry, su Harry, era todo lo contrario a todas las figuras paternas y estereotipos de hombre que conocía. Donde los otros eran altaneros y orgullosos, su amigo era honorable y valiente. Mientras los demás sonreían de forma irritante y presuntuosa, Harry lo hacía con una sonrisa dulce y amorosa. Una sonrisa que era solo para ella. A lo largo de su vida entendió que a los demás no les importaba verla en el suelo, sino, que no arruinara su nombre ni su reputación, en cambio Harry iba a correr a su lado y a ayudarla sin importar las consecuencias. Él era todo lo que ella quería, era todo lo que ella amaba…

 **~0~0~**

Las palabras de Harry todavía resonaban en su cabeza y mientras lo veía caminar con dirección a la salida, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus azulados ojos. Cuando vio como la puerta se cerró, un dolor profundo comenzó a sentirse en su pecho, pero se negaba a creer lo que pasaba, se negaba a creer que la persona que la hacía suspirar, que la hacía levantarse todas las mañanas, la abandonara de esa forma.

Daphne sabia como era Harry, él nunca la iba a abandonar de esa forma de un día para el otro, se negaba a creer que la persona que amaba fuera todo lo contrario a lo que ella siempre creyó. No, ella sabía cómo era él. Él no le iba a hacer todo esto sin ninguna razón que lo superara. Ella estaba segura que era eso. Sin embargo, dolía, dolía mucho lo que él estaba haciendo.

La misma determinación que apareció cuando tenía 8 años volvió y ante la anonadad vista de Minerva McGonagall que estaba completamente inmóvil y sorprendida. Daphne Greengrass comenzó a destaparse a pesar de lo que golpeada y lastimada que estaba. Con gran esfuerzo puso un pie en el frio suelo de piedra que tenía la enfermería, apoyando su peso sobre la planta, movió la otra pierna y se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo. Las pociones no habían terminado de hacer efecto aún. Su determinación era mucho más grande que su dolor, no le iba a permitir a Harry que se fuera de esa forma, no le iba a permitir que la dejara de esta forma.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, Daphne, agarrándose y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en los músculos intercostales, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando llego a su objetivo abrió lentamente y salió ante la vista y de la inmóvil Minerva McGonagall.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, la brisa de verano golpeo la golpeada cara de Daphne, sin embargo, no le importo el dolor. Su vista se posó al frente y con un brillo de determinación y coraje en sus ojos grito con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HAGAS ESTO HARRY POTTER! —gritó mientras continuaba llorando —. ¡NO DESPUES DE TODA LAS COSAS QUE PASAMOS!

Harry caminaba lentamente, había tocado fondo, nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida, el mundo era injusto con él. Parecía empecinado en no permitirle nunca disfrutar ni tener nada. Tenía padres y estos morían, tenía amigos y tenía que dejarlos para que no murieran por su culpa. Las palabras de Tom Ryddle todavía resonaban en su mente y lo torturaban lentamente.

—(…Te prometo que te voy a quitar todo lo que amas, todo lo que verdaderamente te importa te lo voy a arrebatar y cuando… no te quede nada, me vas a suplicar que te mate…) —pensó Harry con amargura —. Pero ya no tengo nada, ya no va poder, cuando venga no va a usar nada en contra mío… Están más seguras así… —dijo casi en un susurro.

Voldemort iba a volver, lo iba a seguir intentando, lo había intentado dos veces y no se iba a rendir… y cuando llegara el momento iba a tener que enfrentarlo con todo lo que tuviera. Sin embargo, un grito resonante, que retumbo por todo el pasillo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Harry se dio vuelta y la vio, Daphne sollozaba fuertemente mientras lo miraba con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Harry completamente sorprendido, se giró y abrió grande los ojos ante lo que tenía enfrente.

—¡No te lo voy a permitir Harry, no te voy a dejar que me hagas esto! —volvió a gritar, pero ahora mucho más bajo —. No te voy a dejar que me corras a un lado, no después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos…

Harry no pudo decir absolutamente nada, se quedó completamente estático y sin saber qué hacer. Daphne comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras se agarraba las costillas con una mano. Sus lágrimas caían violentamente, pero sus ojos no se separaban de su objetivo, no se separaban de los ojos de la persona que amaba. Solo le faltaban un par de metros, pero sus piernas trastabillaros, se preparó para la caída, pero esta nunca llego. Harry la había agarrado antes de que se cayera, Se rio hacia a adentro de la ironía, no importaba cuando ella intentara alejar, él la iba a seguir protegiendo.

Daphne se agarró lo más fuerte que pudo del cuerpo de Harry, no lo iba a dejar ir, no le iba permitir que la dejara de esta forma, no sin una explicación.

—Daphne… deberías estar descansando en la enfermería… —dijo Harry en forma susurrante.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó Daphne llorando.

—Daphne…

—Explícame por favor —dijo Daphne en tono de súplica —. No te voy a dejar ir si no me explicas porque estás haciendo todo esto, me lo debes, después de todo lo que pasamos… Después de todas las cosas que pasamos juntos no me dejes de esta forma… Por favor Harry. —volvió a hablar de forma suplicante.

Harry no dijo nada, sintió como el agarre de Daphne era más fuerte, lo estaba abrazando, había apoyado su mejilla en su hombro y comenzó a sentir las lágrimas mojarlo.

—Harry… Por favor. —dijo Daphne sollozando con amargura y tristeza.

Harry suspiro profundamente y abrazo a Daphne. Ella sintió como la rodeaba a los brazos y relajo su agarre que tenía. Harry sintió como los brazos de Daphne se habían relajado movió su cabeza hasta que su boca quedara en su oreja y en un susurro dijo.

—Porque te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo con esas sencillas palabras. Daphne abrió grande los ojos, sus lágrimas se habían detenido y su boca se abrió ligeramente, sentía los labios secos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente

—Si yo dejo que te quedes conmigo… Que sigas a mi lado, te voy a seguir poniendo en peligro… Y…, no quiero, ni te mereces que te ponga en un peligro innecesario… Voldemort va a intentar volver, intento volver con el diario, lo va a volver a intentar… y si se llega a enterar que estoy enamorado de vos… te va a poner al principio de la lista y te va a lastimar, solo para lastimarme… En la cámara dijo que se iba a vengar por lo que paso cuando era un bebe… y que me iban a quitar todo lo que más amo… Y no quiero perderte… —dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada —. Po-por eso no puedo dejarte que te quedes al lado mío.

Daphne se alejó un poco y lo miro, los tristes ojos de su amigo, con un mirada dulce y amable. Con una sonrisa puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry y lo acaricio suavemente.

—Yo también te amo Harry… somos un equipo, somos el Dúo de Oro ¿Te acordas?... lo podemos resolver juntos, no te voy dejar que te sacrifiques solo Harry… yo te voy a proteger, te voy cubrir la espalda… como hacemos siempre. —dijo sonriéndole y comenzando a llorar lentamente.

El labio inferior de Harry comenzó a temblar lentamente, se mordió intentando controlar sus emociones, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. En silencio y ante la vista de Daphne, Harry lloro amargamente por todas sus penas, lloro por haber perdido todo, lloro por tener miedo a perder lo poco que tenía, lloro por todo el dolo que tenía, lloro por lo injusta que había sido su vida. Harry lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Ella lo abrazo de forma reconfortante y descanso su adolorido rostro en el hombro de Harry.

El tiempo paso, segundo, minutos, horas, el tiempo no se movía para ambos. Cuando Harry dejo de llorar, Daphne lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y a acariciar reconfortantemente la mejilla mientras le sonreía. En silencio y sin romper el contacto visual con Harry, Daphne bajo la mano de la mejilla de su amigo y lentamente ambas manos fueron hasta los hombros del chico. Lentamente lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello y comenzó a romper la distancia entre ambos rostros. Harry sin dejar de abrazarla también se comenzó a acercarse, lentamente sus labios fueron reduciendo la distancia.

Todo se movía en cámara lenta, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, Daphne se relamió los labios y lentamente fue cerrando los a medida que la distancia se iba acercando a cero. Harry rompió los últimos centímetros que quedaban.

De forma simple ambos se besaron sin hacer ningún movimiento, lentamente Harry entrelazó los labios de ambos y comenzaron a besarse de forma lenta y amorosa. A pesar de que ambos eran algo torpes e inexpertos, las sensaciones florecieron como un millar de flores en primavera, Daphne sin romper el amoroso y gustoso beso llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de Harry y comenzó, suavemente a acariciar el desordenado y negro pelo de de su amigo, mientras sentía como los mechones de este pasaban a través de sus dedos. Harry lentamente la acerco más a su cuerpo rompiendo la distancia a medida que el beso se iba haciendo todavía más profundo y dulce. El aire se hizo reclamar y ambos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse, Daphne se relamió ligeramente los labios y sonrió tontamente. Harry también sonrió de igual forma y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez mucho más suavemente.

El viento, en la inmensidad de esa noche de mediados de junio, había sido testigo, de forma susurrante y hasta cómplice de la declaración de amor de ambos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry lentamente la ayudo a caminar a Daphne con dirección nuevamente a la enfermería, a lo lejos, en la puerta, Minerva McGonagall los miraba con una sonrisa, no dijo nada, pero había sido testigo del amor de sus estudiantes.

—Bueno… parecer ser que las cosas se solucionaron, ¿No es así Señorita Greengrass? —preguntó Minerva de forma cómplice guiñándole el ojo y dejando a ambos pasar. Daphne asintió con una sonrisa y con ayuda de Harry se volvió a recostar en la camilla —. Señor Potter creo lo mejor es que vaya a bañarse, en la cama tiene uno de sus piyamas.

—Si Minnie. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Después va a poder hablar tranquilamente con Daphne de bueno… lo que quieran hablar… —volvió a hablar divertida. Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y sonrieron. Harry se dio vuelta, agarro su ropa de noche y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, cuando estaba por irse, miro hacia a atrás y su vista se conectó con la de Daphne, ambo sonrieron tontamente.

Cuando Harry se fue Minerva volvió a mirar y con una sonrisa cómplice miro a su alumna que no decía nada, pero tenía una sonrisa boba y una cara de total satisfacción. Daphne miraba al techo y suspiraba mientras miraba al techo y cada tanto reía tontamente. Su primer beso había sido con la persona que quería, de forma mágica y fue mejor de lo que había podido imaginar.

—Parece ser que Harry besa muy bien… —dijo McGonagall divertida, Daphne la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, sus mejillas se tiñeron todavía más de un rojo sangre.

—Mmm… es que… mmm…

—No hace falta que lo digas, lo veo en tu cara —respondió Minerva divertida a los balbuceos de Daphne —. Estuvo a punto de caerse, ¿No? —Daphne se puso seria.

—Sí —respondió Daphne —. Voldemort lo amenazo con lastimarme en un futuro para hacerle daño… —dijo sin dejar de ver a la profesora.

—Prometeme que lo vas a cuidar, sé que lo suyo no debería ser más que un simple enamoramiento, pero creo que ambos tienen sentimientos más profundos de lo que parece, sentimientos que no es normal ver en dos personas de 12 años casi 13. Harry es una buena persona, sacrifico y sufrió mucho, no lo dejes solo. —respondió Minerva en voz baja.

—Te lo prometo, yo lo amo, no lo voy a dejar. —Minerva sonrió y se acercó a Daphne y la abrazo suavemente.

—Gracias… —dijo la vieja mujer al odio de su alumna.

Harry volvió completamente limpio, con su piyama puesto y una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Minerva se había ido hacía ya un rato. Se acercó a la cama en la que Daphne estaba acostada y ambos se miraron fijamente. Los dos se sonrieron. Las pociones finalmente habían comenzado a tener efecto y habían hecho que Daphne recuperara algo de color y redujera ligeramente la hinchazón en la cara.

Daphne lo miraba expectante, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de ella. Sonrió cuando en las mejillas del chico, finamente alumbradas por la luz de la luna, se tiñeron ligeramente.

—Daph. —llamó Harry, Daphne lo miro fijamente.

—¿Si, Harry? —pregunto con dulzura y suavidad.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Si… si quiero. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa en la cara, lentamente Harry se inclinó y la beso nuevamente.

—Te amo Daphne. —dijo rompiendo el beso.

—Ya también te amo. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa. Pero esta se borró de inmediato de la cara —. Oh no, ¿Te imaginas como se van a poner todos cuando se enteren que una Slytherin y un Gryffindor son novios? Eso sin lugar a duda va a ser una bomba. —Harry comenzó a reírse.

—Van a tener que acostumbrarse, porque no le voy a dejar a nadie que te aleje de mí.

—Te tomo la palabra. —dijo Daphne divertida.

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía como el aire rozaba ligeramente su cara. Lo primero que vio fue un cielo perfectamente azul, giro la cabeza a la derecha y vio una flor amarilla, la giro a la izquierda y había otra flor amarilla. Se sentó, estaba en el prado de sus sueños, sobre el campo de tulipanes amarillos. Suspiro hondo y sonrió. Esta vez no había tormenta, no era de noche, sus manos no estaban envueltas en sangre. Solo estaba él, las flores idénticas al pelo de su novia y el cielo azul… idéntico a los ojos de ella… siempre había sido ella.

Harry se dejó caer y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Por primera vez estaba en paz.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de la enfermería, había sido una noche larga la de ayer, pero muy gratificante, giro la cabeza y vio a Daphne que estaba sentada al lado suyo mirándolo fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y tenía una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, idéntica si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

—Hola. —dijo Daphne de forma sencilla sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Hola, ¿no deberías estar acostada después de que un basilisco te golpeara?

—Sí, pero te ves muy lindo cuando dormís. —respondió sonriendo, Harry miro hacia el otro lado mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer. Daphne rápidamente fue al otro lado de la cama y lo vio sonrojado —. Te sonrojaste. —dijo divertida. Harry volvió a mirar para el otro lado.

—No.

—Sí, si lo hiciste —dijo volviendo a ir al otro lado de la cama —, no te preocupes, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas. —volvió a decir acercándose y dándole un beso.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez de la mañana.

—¿Queres ir a desayunar? —preguntó sentándose en la cama —. Hay que mostrarnos al mundo, seguro que mucho se lamentan de que no me mato el basilisco. —Daphne se rio ante la idea de cómo reaccionarían todos por el hecho de que ahora era novios, pero poco importaba.

Todos estaban en el gran comedor, los murmullos eran resonantes, pero cuando las dos grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron y el Dúo de Oro entro con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, el silencio se hizo atronador. Minerva McGonagall miro con una sonrisa a sus alumnos, ambos en silencio caminaron hasta la parte de adelante de la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron como lo habían hecho siempre y entre risas y charlas comenzaron a desayunar.

—Bien supongo que es hora de hacer algunos anuncios —comenzó a hablar Minerva McGonagall —. Esta noche, va a estar terminada la poción de mandrágoras y quienes estaban petrificados, van a volver a la normalidad, por eso vamos a celebrar un banquete en honor a ellos. A demás se va a premiar con el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio a Harry Potter y a Daphne Greengrass por haber resuelto todo este infortunio.

Harry y Daphne habían estado presentes en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como este. Todos iban en piyama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry sonrió cuando una Luna en un camisón rosado con mariposas violetas entro dando saltitos entro en el gran comedor. En cuanto los vio salió corriendo como un misil a donde estaban sus amigos saltando en encima de ambos con un gran abrazo.

—Lo consiguieron. —dijo con una gran sonrisa para después soltar el abrazo.

—Sí, pero vos lo habías resuelto antes. —dijo Harry, Luna sonrió divertida.

—Potter… Harry, nos queremos disculpar. —dijo Justin junto con una comitiva de Hufflepuff, al costado estaba Ernie Macmillan que miraba triste. Harry suspiro, Daphne le agarro la mano.

—Está bien… están todos perdonados. —respondió Harry derrotado tendiéndoles la mano. Cuando los Hufflepuff se fueron Daphne se puso de puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luna miro con una ceja alzada esta escena.

—Creo que me perdí de algo… —Daphne soltó a Harry y tirando del brazo a Luna se la llevo otro lugar. Harry solo pudo escuchar grititos y saltos de ambas mujeres. Comenzó a caminar fue interceptados por dos brazos que lo rodearon por lo hombros.

—Harry, Harry, Harry, en agradecimiento… —lo dieron vuelta y ahí estaban todos los Weasley incluido Ronald —. …Te condecoramos como Weasley honorario y tenes un descuento en nuestra tienda de artilugios. —terminaron los gemelos. Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

—Quiero anunciar que, como obsequio para los estudiantes, vamos a prescindir de los exámenes finales. Y además que Gilderoy Lockhart no va a volver a enseñar el próximo año debido su fuga de Hogwarts en momentos de crisis.

Todos los alumnos y hasta algunos maestros gritaron alegremente.

Los últimos días del trimestre fueron tranquilos, las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se suspendieron y Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no iba jactándose de la posición de su padre como si fuera el dueño del colegio. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y todo el tiempo se iba quejando por los pasillos.

Cuando salieron del expreso de Hogwarts Luna los arrastro de la mano a ambos hasta donde estaba su padre.

—Papá, te quiero presentar a Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass. Mis mejores amigos. —dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Xenophilius Lovegood le tendió la mano alegre a ambos.

—Oh es un verdadero placer conocerlo. Luna me hablo mucho de ustedes, les agradezco infinitamente que cuiden a mi hija y que sean sus amigos.

—El placer es nuestro Señor Lovegood. —dijo Daphne.

—Oh por favor solo Xeno. —respondió alegremente.

—Déjenme presentarles a mi mamá y mi hermana. —comentó Daphne al ver a Valery.

La joven Slytherin los guio y cuando vio a su hija agarrada de la mano de Harry levanto la ceja con una media sonrisa de complicidad.

—Creo que tu hermana tiene algunas cosas que explicarme. —dijo divertida a Astoria mientras esta se reía.

—Mamá, ellas es Luna Lovegood y su padre Xenophilius Lovegood. —dijo presentándolos.

—Es un placer conocer. —respondió cortésmente. Luna y su padre sonrieron.

—Papá creo que lo mejor va a ser que nos vayamos, creo que Daphne tiene algunas cosas que explicar —comentó divertida arrastrando a su padre que miraba confundido —. Les voy a escribir durante el verano. —dijo en la lejanía.

—Bueno… creo que tienen algo que contarme. —dijo mientras veía como su hija se sonrojaba.

—Harry y yo estamos saliendo… —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Qué?, no escuche bien. —preguntó Valery con una sonrisa burlona.

—Que Harry y yo somos novios. —dijo claramente totalmente colorada. Harry se comenzó a reír al igual que Valery y Astoria.

—Los felicito a ambos. —comentó alegremente, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Harry miro el gran reloj que estaba en uno de los pilares del andén 9 y 3/4, ya era hora de volver a la casa de sus tíos. Suspiro algo abatido.

—Tengo que irme, pero podemos vernos en el verano. —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry saludo a Astoria con un beso en la mejilla, después a Valery. Cuando llego el turno de Daphne, sonrió, le puso una mano en la mejilla y le dio un dulce y suave beso. Se alejó ligeramente y la volvió a dar un beso, pero mucho más rápido.

Harry se alejó lentamente hasta desaparecer. Daphne había quedo completamente atontada y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Valery se rio de la expresión de su hija y comenzó a caminar hacia la red flu que había en el andén seguida por una atontada Daphne y una Astoria que se ría a todo pulmón de su hermana.

 **Fin de La Segunda Parte.**

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **Tiempos de Odio - Parte I"**

Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado todo este segundo año de ambos, muchas cosas pasaron y muchas cosas van a pasar. Espero que la historia se haya visto no como una batalla entre el bien y el mal, sino como un gran matiz de grises en donde las personas pueden ser buenas y malas. En como el miedo puede envenenar la mente y desencadenar odio indiscriminado. Espero que esta versión mucho más adulta, realista y oscura de la historia de Harry Potter les guste de principio a fin.

 **Nota 1: Espero que la primera parte muestre l crueldad y una visión gris y realista de cómo es verdaderamente, a mi parecer, una sociedad con costumbre y conceptos que rosan lo medieval.**

 **Nota 2: Escribí este capítulo 5 veces de cinco forma distintas y esta a mi parecer fue la que mejor expresa todo lo que quiero contar.**

 **Nota 3: Junto con la pizca de compresión, amistad y entendimiento que tiene este fic a pesar de lo oscuro y violento, se va a agregar una relación amorosa y sana entre Harry y Daphne, la compresión entre ambos y el poder entender por qué se aman y quieren va a ser lo que los impulse a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Nota 4: La relación entre Daphne y Harry va a ser mucho más madura y fuerte, no va a ser simplemente un romance adolecente en donde los celos o intentos de romance externos puedan desestabilizarlo todo. Va a haber momento de celos pero van a tener pizcas de humor no van a ser más que eso.**

 **Nota 5: La mujer a lo largo de su crecimiento, busca una figura paterna y masculina en la cual basarse para la elección de una pareja en el futuro, usualmente el padre es la elección más próxima y buscan muchas veces a parejas parecidas a este. En este capítulo trate de mostrar como Daphne busca a alguien que es completamente a lo opuesto que tiene como ejemplo de figuras masculinas.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Supongo que les debo una explicación de lo que dije de romper con todo. Bueno, cuando comencé a escribir la primera parte de este capítulo, se me cruzo por la cabeza hacer que la amistad de Harry, Daphne y Luna se rompiera, haciendo un Harry verdaderamente amargado y oscuro durante su tercer año, en algún momento de la historia (gracias a algo que va a pasar entre el fin del tercer año y el inicio del cuarto) haga que la relación de ambos se reconstruyera, pero considere, que lo mejor iba a ser continuar con la relación, porque considere, que a partir de la personalidad que le di a Daphne, era un personaje demasiado fuerte y no le iba a permitir a Harry dejarla así como así.**

 **Una curiosidad de este capítulo es que la verdad la escena del beso de Harry y Daphne fue extremadamente rara, me reía mucho de a momentos, otras estaba completamente serio, había momento en donde me sentía muy tonto al tener que recrear la escena en mi cabeza y tener que detallar todo lo que pasaba. Pero creo que a mi parecer, quedo muy bien y expreso los sentimientos que tenían ambos y como la tensión tanto emocional y hasta se podría decir sexual que sienten controlaba completamente las emociones. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirla (Hasta la considero extremadamente romántica y si se podría decir diabética por lo dulce que a mi parecer fue)**

 **~0~0~**

 **Agradecimientos a los que dejaron reviews:**

 **Les agradezco principalmente a:**

 **Carlos29: Por su incondicionalidad y elogios a la historia y a mi forma de escribir.**

 **VI38: Por su incondicionalidad y sus eternos review minimalistas que siempre me ayudan a evaluar como fue el capítulo.**

 **Ryogana: Por sus eternos agradecimientos.**

 **Christine C: También por ser incondicional.**

 **Mar91: Por su reviews**

 **Marcos. : Por sus extensos reviews**

 **Y a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para escribir un review: Harpohe1989, Devan4, Nerey, Inukai, Wolf1990, , Noemi Cullen y Naruto Agüero.**


	22. Tiempos de Odio - Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXII**

" _ **Tiempos de Odio - Parte I"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La luz de la mañana goleo directamente en la cara de Harry, habían pasado tres días desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts. Abrió lentamente sus verdes ojos, con la mano tanteo la superficie de la mesita de noche que estaba al lados de su cama, hasta que logro encontrar sus anteojos. Cuando logro ponérselos, vio todo con más claridad.

Con algo de pereza, salió de la cama y con un chasquido de dedos y sin mucho esfuerzo, su usual piyama negro cambio a su ropa normal muggle. Movió su manga izquierda y se coloco su porta varita, lo ajusto lo suficiente como para que no se moviera y cuando termino saco de debajo de su almohada su varita y la puso en el estuche.

Respirando profundamente y con una sonrisa salió de su mágica habitación. Cuando bajo a desayunar se encontró con los integrantes de lo que se podría decir familia. Veían completamente absortos la televisión. Gracias a un hechizo de Minerva McGonagall era ignorante de su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero gracias a ese aparato eran ignorantes del mundo que había alrededor.

Sin pena ni gloria se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y con una taza de té y un par de tostadas con mermelada comenzó a desayunar sin prestar atención a su familia. Tenía mucha tarea que terminar y planes que organizar para el verano.

—Tenemos que advertirle a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se puso a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo. —escuchó Harry desde la mesa al presentador de noticias hablar.

—¡No hace falta que diga que no es un buen tipo! —resopló Vernon Dursley, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía un cuello corto y un enorme bigote —. ¡Fíjense la como es, vago asqueroso! ¡Fíjense el pelo que tiene!

—El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciara hoy… —volvió a hablar el representador.

—¡Un momento! —casi gritó Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador —. ¡No nos dijo donde se escapo ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!

Harry dejo de prestarles atención y se concentro en el verde pasto que había en el jardín, sin lugar a duda iba a ser un lindo día, tal vez podría, si ponía empeño, terminar con todos las tareas que había recibido para el verano. Vernon apuró la taza de té que estaba tomando y añadió.

—Tengo que irme. El tren de Marge va a llegar a las diez.

Harry que estaba absorto en sus planes para el verano volvió de golpe a la realidad. Marge era la hermana de Vernon. Ella vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus amados perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado grabadas a fuego en la mente de Harry.

Las veces que ido Marge a Privet Drive, Harry había sido tratado, al igual que su familia, como basura y como un verdadero esclavo. Pero con Marge habia un plus que los tres Dursley no tenían, ella tenía perros, los cuales lanzaba a perseguirlo cada vez que podía como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. En cada visita, mientras que Dudley recibía algún regalo, él recibía galletas de perro como una, para ella, graciosa broma que le hacía recordar que no era más que un animal para ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar Tía Marge? —preguntó Dudley dejando de ver la televisión.

—Marge va a quedarse una semana —respondió Vernon —. Bueno, Petunia —dijo Vernon, levantándose con dificultad de donde estaba sentado —. Me voy a la estación. ¿Queres venir Dudders?

—No. —respondió Dudley, mientras volvía a fijarse en la televisión.

—Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley —, mamá le compro un precioso traje nuevo.

Vernon le dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —dijo y salió de la concina.

Harry, que había quedado en transe profundo a causa de los recuerdos que le producía el pasado, suspiro hondo y vio como Vernon caminaba hasta la puerta mientras se ponía su chaqueta para conducir.

Las horas pasaron, Harry, había encontrado una nueva afición desde finales del año pasado, para poder mejorar su control mágico y su concentración, meditar. Era un ejercicio simple pero extremadamente útil, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas mientras que con los ojos abiertos, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ni hacer ningún movimiento, armaba lentamente un cubo de madera que se podía desarmar en muchas piezas distintas que iban encajadas entre sí.

Sin embargo toda su concentración se perdió cuando escucho crujir la grava bajo las ruedas del coche de Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y los pasos por el camino del jardín. Agregando que Harry era hipersensible a las firmas mágicas por más pequeñas que fuera, no hacía muy agradable el saber como una de las personas que lo trato como basura, o peor aún, como un simple animal, a lo largo de su vida se acercaba.

Harry salió de la habitación, y miro desde las escaleras como, Petunia y Dudley se ponían en posición para recibir a Marge. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Marge. Se parecía a Vernon, era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenia bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de Vernon. En la mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y debajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y feo.

—¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —preguntó Marge —. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?

Dudley se acercó andando como si fuera un pato, con el pelo rubio pegado totalmente a su cráneo y un trajecito que se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas que tenia. Aunque McGonagall, se había encargado de usar el mismo hechizo que uso con los Dursleys en Marge todavía la viste de aquella mujer traía viejas heridas en Harry. Harry no quiso seguir ni viendo ni escuchando nada y se fue nuevamente a su habitación.

 **~0~0~**

—(¿Qué es el inconsciente? En el lenguaje corriente, el término inconsciente, se utiliza como adjetivo para calificar el conjunto de comportamientos que un sujeto desarrolla inadvertidamente, esto quiere decir, sin darse cuenta, y que, por lo general, no dependen de su voluntad, sin embargo estas acciones o pensamientos esta guardadas en las zonas más profundas del cerebro e inadvertidamente a la luz sin que el sujeto se dé cuenta…) —pensó Harry al acordarse lo que había leído hacia ya un par de años.

El hechizo Insitum Rationis, que había usado Minerva hacia ya varios años para controlar las acciones de los Dursley, a diferencia de la Maldición Imperius, tenía un defecto, no controlaba las acciones ni pensamientos involuntarios. Esto quería decir que todos los pensamientos que vinieran del inconsciente, cosas que estuviera profundamente arraigadas en lo más profundo de la mente de quien recibía este hechizo, podían expresarse libremente. Por esta simple y sencilla razón el hechizo era legal, pero su uso era éticamente dudoso.

—No deberías culparte por cómo salió el chico Potter, Vernon —dijo Marge durante la cena —, está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. —agregó delante de todos como si Harry no estuviera cerca.

Harry salió de golpe de sus pensamientos. Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio a Marge directamente a los ojos, pero esta lo ignoro como si no existiera, el hechizo que había puesto Minerva demostraba totalmente su funcionamiento.

Marge alargó el brazo para agarrar la copa de vino que tenía delante.

—Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.

En ese momento, la copa de vino de vino que tenía Marge en la mano, exploto. En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos del cristal, y Marge parpadeó y dijo algo en voz baja. De su cara grande y encarnada cayeron algunas gotas de vino.

—¡Marge! —gritó de forma aguda Petunia —, ¡Marge!, ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes —Dijo Marge secándose la cara con una servilleta de tela —, Seguro que apreté muy fuerte la copa. Me paso lo mismo el otro día. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que agarro las cosas con demasiada fuerza…

Harry se levanto y se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respiraba hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de esa forma, no era normal para él hacer explotar algo. Volvió a respirar hondo y se sereno.

Los Dursley se levantaron y como si no pasara nada e ignoran completamente lo que había pasado fueron hasta la sala de estar, Petunia llevo un merengue de limón, Harry se sentó en las escaleras para intentar terminar de relajarse.

—¿Puedo tentarte, Marge? —dijo Vernon sacando una botella de brandy. Marge había tomado ya bastante vino durante la cena. Su rostro estaba grande y muy colorado.

—Bueno, hasta arriba. —comentó mientras Vernon comenzaba a servir.

Dudley comía pastel de forma rápida y sin modales. Petunia tomaba café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry seguía sentado en la escalera, hubiese preferido estar en la habitación, pero algo le decía que no se tenía que ir.

—¡Aaah! —dijo Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejado la copa vacía en la mesita de té —. Una comida estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me agasajo con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar… —eructó con fuerza y dio una palmada a su voluminoso estomago —. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un chico lindo —comentó guiñándole el ojo a Dudley —. Vas a ser un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, creo que voy a tomar una copa más de brandy, Vernon… Ese chico Potter… No se veía muy bien, había salido pequeño. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que asfixiar a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.

Harry volvió a mirar a Marge y comenzó a contar para relajarse.

—Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia —con su mano se dio una palmadita nuevamente sobre la huesuda mano de Petunia —, pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias.

Harry se paró en seco y miro a Marge furioso, Petunia sonreía conforme mientras que Vernon parecía apoyar con la vista los dichos lo que decía su hermana.

—Ese Potter —dijo Marge en voz alta, agarrando la botella de brandi y sirviéndose más en la copa y parte tirándolo en el mantel —. Nunca me dijeron de que trabajaba.

—No trabajaba —dijo Vernon con gusto y saña —, no tenía trabajo.

—¡Justo lo que creía! —comentó Marge, tomando un buen trago de brandy —. Un inútil, un vago y un sin vergüenza… Van y se matan en un accidente de auto…, borrachos, me imagino… y para colmo dejaron al chico como si fuera una carga para ustedes, tan decentes y trabajadores que son. Tan insolente era, tan desagradecido y…

Todos en la casa se quedaron completamente estáticos, las paredes comenzaron a crujir, todos estaban inmóviles mientras que una aura verde rodeo a Harry. Él simplemente se dio vuelta, subió hasta su habitación y guardo todas sus cosas. Con un chasquido de dedos las redujo, las guardo en su bolsillo y volvió a bajar. Todos seguían completamente estáticos, los ojos de Vernon al igual que los de toda la familia miraban hacia todas partes tratando de saber qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando Harry bajo sus ojos y los de Vernon se cruzaron. Harry continúo caminando y salió de la casa.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa vio que delante suyo había un domo de color dorado traslucido que cubría toda la propiedad, se acerco lentamente, nunca lo había visto, pero si lo había sentido.

Lentamente acerco la mano y con la yema de los dedos acaricio la extraña pared dorada que cubría la casa, fue casi instantánea la sensación. Una sensación que reconoció en el momento de quien era, era la magia de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry dejo de tocar la pared y miro su mano que brillaba con un verde intenso, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Volvió a tocar el domo con su mano derecha, pero esta vez lo traspaso con los dedos apoyando la palma sobre la superficie.

Sintió cada una de las fibras de magia con las que estaba formada la pared, sin lugar a duda era asombroso lo que había hecho el Director de Hogwarts. Sin ninguna expresión en la cara más que un profundo enojo, comenzó a cerrar los dedos y lentamente sin sacar la mano de la pared mágica, Harry entrecerró los ojos, alrededor de su mano comenzó a formar las extrañas figuras y runas que componían el circulo que se había formado cuando estaba analizando el diario de Tom Ryddle.

Sin pensarlo, cerró la mano con fuerza.

El domo comenzó a resquebrajarse en muchos pedazos como si de un cristal se tratase. Lentamente los fragmentos comenzaron desvanecerse mientras caían. Harry sonrió con satisfacción, finalmente había logrado controlar su propia magia. Era momento de hacer que las cosas cambiasen.

 **~0~0~**

Después de caminar varias calles se detuvo un momento en la calle Magnolia, escuchaba perfectamente los latidos de su acelerado corazón, se sentía completamente furioso, desde que Ron Weasley había lastimado a Daphne con la poción infladora no se sentía de esta manera. Respiro hondo y pensó. Estaba solo, tenía todas sus cosas, una bolsa sin fondo que conectaba directamente a su bóveda y pronto tanto el Ministerio como Albus Dumbledore se iban a enterar del pico de magia que había habido en la casa de los Dursley.

Harry suspiro, lo mejor iba a ser ir al Caldero Chorreante, era el único lugar que conocía en donde se iba a poder hospedar un mago, el problema era llegar a Londres, imposible a pie, los colectivos ni los trenes funcionaban a esa hora de la noche, demasiado peligroso para ir en escoba, alguien lo podía ver, aunque usara su capa de invisibilidad para cubrirse y Gaya estaba descartada, no podía hacer aparecer un fénix en mitad de la calle. La única salida era usar el Autobús Noctambulo, Minerva le había explicado cómo funcionaba, aunque le había dicho expresamente que lo usara como último recurso si algún día pasaba algo.

Harry saco su varita y de un movimiento una luz apareció en el extremo de su varita y la elevo por encima de su cabeza con otro movimiento esta desapareció. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido justo en el lugar donde estaba Harry. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado completamente rojo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas en letras doradas y ornamentadas decía: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO. El cobrador, de uniforme también rojo, salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie.

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche.

Harry miro un momento a Stan Shunpike, era sólo unos años mayor que él; no tendría más de 18 o 19 años. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

—Buenas noches, ¿Podrían llevarme a Londres, al Caldero Chorreante para ser más especifico? —dijo Harry de forma respetuosa.

—Por supuesto, serian Once sickles —dijo Stan —. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de diente del color que quieras.

Harry rebuscó en la bolsa de ceda negra que le habían dado los duendes en su primera visita al banco y saco las monedas de plata y se las dio a Stan. Stan volvió a subir y Harry fue detrás, pero se detuvo un momento mirando atrás y apuntando con la varita.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Stan.

—No… creí haber sentido algo. —respondió Harry subiendo.

No había asientos; en vez de eso, al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminabas las paredes revestidas de madera.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Stan mientras caminaba hasta la cama de Harry.

—Harry Potter —respondió Harry. Stan se quedó estático y se dio vuelta mirando a Harry fijamente tratando de ver la cicatriz de Harry. Harry levanto un mechón de pelo y descubrió la famosa y conocida cicatriz que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Stan rápidamente agarro la mano de Harry y comenzó a subir y bajar el brazo en forma de saludo.

—Es un verdadero honor conocerte Harry, un verdadero honor. ¡Eh! ¡Ernie adivina quién es, es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!, vamos a llevarlo primero. Harry acóstate, vamos a llegar en un segundo. —chillo Stan.

Ernie miraba con sus ojos como búho con mucho interés a Harry, Stan fue directamente a sentarse al lado del asiento del conductor y sin dejar de mirar a Harry. Harry se sentó en una de las camas.

—De acuerdo, Harry —dijo Stan —, agarrate fuerte…

PRUMMMMMMBBBB.

Se escucho un estruendo y en el momento Harry quedo estirado en la cama, imposibilitado de moverse por la aceleración del autobús noctambulo. En el momento en que se pudo incorporar Harry miro por las ventanas y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a una velocidad tremendamente alta por una calle irreconocible

Después de un rato circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry pudo ver los edificios y bancos apretándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Iba a amanecer en un par de horas, durante un rato había estado pensando en que hacer y seguro que llegaría a Gringotts a primera hora.

Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctambulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al Callejón Diagon.

—Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajo de un salto del autobús —. Bueno —dijo Harry —, entonces, adiós.

—Adiós Harry fue un verdadero placer conocerte. Suerte. —dijo Stan saludando.

Harry comenzó a caminar hasta que llego al Caldero, abrió en silencio y paso, estaba completamente vacio. Harry camino hasta la barra toco la campanilla que estaba en el mostrador y de la parte trasera del local salió el viejo y desdentado Tom.

—Hol… —Harry no pudo terminar de saludar cuando una bola de fuego aparecía en la mitad del local y llamas verdes aparecían por la apagada chimenea del Caldero Chorreante.

 **~0~0~**

La noche estaba despejada, Minerva McGonagall estaba tomando el té tranquilamente mientras escuchaba a una hermosa fénix azul cantar casi de forma susurrante. Respiro hondo y saboreo el té que estaba tomando, se paro y camino hasta la percha dorada donde aquella mitología ave estaba posada. Con una sonrisa acaricio el cuello del ave con mucho cariño y suavidad.

Miro la estantería encima de su oficina, una hermosa copa de plata reposaba majestuosamente, al igual que lo hacia una espada con muchas incrustaciones de joyas y hermosamente ornamentada.

Se acercó hasta la espada y la miró embelesada por su hermosura, la levanto y leyó la inscripción que tenía -Godric Gryffindor-. Sin embargo todos los sentimientos que tenían en ese momento desaparecieron al instante cuando se acordó como, Harry Potter, su amado protegido, la había conseguido. El solo pensamiento de que un chico de 12 años tuviera que enfrentarse y matar a un basilisco con esa misma espada le hacía helar la sangre y hasta incluso erizar los pelos de la nuca…

Albus Dumbledore degustaba con mucho placer un caramelo de limón, estaba tranquilo y se sentía en paz, y la noche estrellada ayudaba mucho en su relajación. Sin embargo la paz duró poco, la alarma principal que controlaba la casa de Harry Potter comenzó a sonar.

Albus se incorporó de su silla con mucha rapidez y comenzó a ver lo que pasaba, la alarma que controlaba el estado de Harry había desaparecido. Dumbledore hizo un examen más exhaustivo, la alarma no había desaparecido, había sido desgarrada y completamente destruida.

—Imposible… —dijo Dumbledore —solo yo soy capaz de romper la protección, a menos que… —La chimenea de su oficina brillo con un fuerte color verde.

—Albus, tenemos un problema, se acaba de detectar un pico de magia de 493 en la escala de Merlin en la casa de los tíos muggles de Harry Potter ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? —dijo un hombre desde el fuego.

—Cornelius, hay que buscarlo…

Las llamas desaparecieron.

Dumbledore, corría rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando llego a su destino, abrió sin tocar la puerta. Minerva lo miro sorprendida.

—Albus, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall preocupada por la cara que tenía el director.

—Harry Potter, desapareció del Numero 4 de Privet Drive. —respondió Dumbledore todavía agitado.

—¿Q-q-qué?, eso es imposible… a menos que… —dijo Minerva asustada.

—Él mismo fue quien rompió mi hechizo de localización. —comentó Albus.

—¿Harry lo rompió?

—Si…

Minerva rápidamente abrió un armario y saco usual túnica verde esmeralda.

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? —preguntó Dumbledore, mientras veía a la profesora ponerse la túnica.

—Por supuesto que sí, ese jovencito esta en serios problemas, cuando lo encuentre ya me va a escuchar —dijo Minerva enojada, se dio vuelta y miro a la fénix que miraba la escena atentamente —. Gaya se que podes ir hasta donde esta Harry, ¿Podrías llevarme? —preguntó McGonagall mirando al ave.

Gaya lanzo un gemido y voló hasta donde estaba Minerva, ambas desaparecieron en un tornado de fuego.

 **~0~0~**

—HARRY JAMES POTTER —gritó Minerva furiosa apareciendo en forma de un tornado de fuego en mitad del Caldero Chorreante. Harry la miro con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras la veía caminar hecha una furia hacia donde estaba él —. ¡¿Pero que se supone que estas pensando al escaparte de la casa de tus tíos?! —preguntó extremadamente enojada la profesora. Harry y Tom se quedaron como piedras.

—Ah, Harry ahí estas. —dijo Cornelius Fudge saliendo de la chimenea. —Oh, Profesora McGonagall veo que usted también lo encontró. Tom podrías darnos un cuarto privado. —Tom asintió enérgicamente, algo aterrorizado por la mirada de profundo enojo de Minerva.

—La habitación 11 está libre…

—Excelente —dijo Fudge —. Minerva…

Los tres rápidamente fueron hasta la habitación la cara de McGonagall destilaba enojo, Harry nunca la había visto tan enojada y eso hacía que comenzara a entrar en pánico.

—Bien, te escucho. —dijo Minerva mirando fijamente Harry.

Harry se sentó en la cama y comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días. Minerva fue relajando su mirada y bajando su enojo a medida que el relato de Harry entraba en los insultos de Marge…

—Perdón Minnie, ya sé que no tendría que haberme ido, pero no voy a volver a esa casa.

—Está bien Harry, está bien —dijo Fudge —. Antes que nada me presentó, soy Cornelius Fudge Ministro de Magia. Todos tenemos en algún momento algún altercado con la familia, eso es comprensible y te diría más, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en el Caldero Chorreante el resto del verano —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Solo tengo una sola petición: no quiero que vayas al Londres muggle, no salgas del Callejón Diagon. Y tenes que estar de vuelta cada tarde, Tom te va a vigilar en mi nombre.

Harry miro a Minerva en busca de su consejo y aprobación. Ella con mirada cansada asintió.

—Está bien —dijo Harry —. Es por lo de Black ¿no?

—Me tengo que ir, tengo muchas que hacer. —respondió el ministro visiblemente nervioso.

Con una última sonrisa nerviosa salió del cuarto rápidamente. Harry miro a Minerva también estaba algo incomoda. McGonagall suspiro audiblemente y con una sonrisa acaricio la mejilla de Harry con su mano.

—No vuelvas a escapar de esta forma, por favor. Perdóname, yo… yo nunca pensé que los subconscientes de tus familiares verdaderamente pensaran de esa forma, yo tendría que haberte avisado.

—Minnie, no quiero volver a ir a esa casa. —contestó Harry algo dubitativo.

—Está bien Harry, voy a ver qué puedo hacer —respondió Minerva con una sonrisa —. Voy a volver a Hogwarts a avisar que estas bien, dentro de unos días voy a venir a visitarte.

Minerva salió de la habitación claramente abatida. Harry se quedo completamente solo con Gaya que gimió alegremente mientras parándose en el borde de la cama.

Harry se acostó en la cama mientras miraba toda la habitación, era simple pero agradable. En solo unas pocas horas se había escapado de la casa de los Dursley un nuevo paso para su libertad. Paso un rato pensando en lo que iba a hacer al otro día, sin embargo el sueño lo venció y quedo completamente dormido.

Por lo general Harry no era una persona que se levantara tarde, siempre se levantaba temprano y por lo general era siempre o para desayunar con sus amigas en Hogwarts o porque estaba obligado a hacer las tareas domesticas en la casa de los Dursley.

—Hola Tom. —dijo Harry bajando por las escaleras.

—Oh, hola Harry, buen día —respondió el alegre posadero —. Ahora te llevo tu almuerzo, toma asiento en alguna de las mesas.

Camino hasta una de las mesas, agarro antes el diario El Profeta y se sentó a almorzar. Mientras comía, en la primera plana, leyó.

 _BLACK SIGUE SUELTO_

El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma —declaró esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle —. No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo —ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado —. Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?

Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo.

Harry miró los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su demacrada cara que parecía tener algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca antes a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.

—Escuchaste lo que dicen —dijo un hombre en voz baja en la mesa que estaba atrás de Harry. Harry entrecerró los ojos y se concentro en la conversación de los hombres —. Dicen que Black va por Harry Potter.

—Evidentemente, Black era un gran partidario de Quien-Vos-Sabes. —comentó el segundo hombre.

—Espera… —dijo algo consternado —. Entonces, ¿Es verdad?, ¿Black era seguidor del Que-No-Debe-Nombrado?

—Si —exclamó su acompañante —. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a él, según dicen… De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter eliminó al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, todos los seguidores de Quien-Vos-Sabes fueron descubiertos. Casi todos sabían que la historia había terminado una vez vencido Quien-Vos-Sabes y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según escuche. El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó su varita y de esa manera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Mató a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por ahí. Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces?

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar él otro hombre muy interesado.

—Reírse —explicó —. Se quedó en el lugar riéndose como un maniático. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír con la mandíbula completamente abierta. Porque está loco y si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo seguramente lo estará ahora.

—¿Cómo cubrió el Ministerio todo el incidente? —preguntó nuevamente el acompañante.

—Les dio mucho trabajo encubrir todo. Toda la calle había sido destruida y todos esos muggles muertos. La versión oficial fue una explosión de gas para lo muggles.

—Y ahora está libre —exclamo el hombre —. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban. No entiendo cómo lo hizo. No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil.

—No sé, pero…

Harry no quiso seguir escuchando, se levantó maldiciendo entre dientes lo que había escuchado, un asesino partidario a Voldemort estaba suelto y si pasaba lo que siempre pasaba no sería raro que terminara yendo a buscarlo. Pagó su comida y caminó hasta la entrada del Callejon Diagon, golpeo con su varita los ladrillos de la entrada y con una sonrisa miro como el umbral comenzaba a aparecer. Tenía varias cosas para hacer.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Bases Para El Futuro"**

Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo y el comienzo de este tercer año, espero que disfruten este tercer año tanto como disfrutaron los otros dos años. Que podemos esperar este año, bueno eso en parte lo vamos a ir averiguando a medida que pasen los capitulo, pero lo que si les puedo adelantar, es que este año va a comenzar a sentar las bases de todo lo que va a pasar.

 **~0~0~**

 **Quiero antes de empezar con las notas avisar que corregí todos los capítulos y modifique la estructura de los diálogos. Esto quiere decir que me puse al corriente todos los diálogos del fic con lo que respecta a las reglas de los diálogos. A demás también corregí verbos, errores en la narración y mejor algunas partas agregando algunos detalles para que la lectura sea más armoniosa y entendible.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Nota 1: Lentamente Harry comienza a experimentar un poco mas con sus habilidades.**

 **Nota 2: Se preguntaran por que el capitulo que sigue no se llama "Tiempos de Odio – Parte II". Bueno esto es debido a que ese va a ser el nombre del último capítulo y es el momento en donde las cosas se van a poner verdaderamente oscuras.**

 **Nota 3: Las únicas personas que pueden viajar por medio de Gaya son Harry, Daphne, Luna o Minerva. Gaya está íntimamente conectada con la magia de Harry, esto hace que solo las personas en las que él mas confié y quiera puedan invocar o llamar a su fénix.**

 **Nota 4: Si, Minerva tiene la espada de Gryffindor solo gracias a la autorización de Harry, y si, a veces se queda mirándola o la empuña como una Gryffindor (es un secreto que tiene, le gusta mucho como se ve esa espada en su escritorio jajaja)**

 **Nota 5: El Ministerio de Magia tiene un dispositivo que detecta magia a gran escala. Esto quiere decir que si hay picos de magia en alguna parte de la zona de control del ministerio, ellos lo van a poder detectar, los valores van desde 0 al 700. 0 es un objeto completamente carente de magia (algo que no existe) y 700 es un evento cataclismo mágico que pondría en peligro o destruiría al mundo y a la realidad misma.**

 **Nota 6: Los vuelos a través de Gaya no son teletransportaciones, sino que son vuelos normales pero la persona y el ave reducidas a una bola de fuego incandescente capaz de traspasar objetos, entre mayor la distancia mayor el tiempo. Por eso Minerva tarda en llegar a la posada.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **92, Christine C (como siempre gracias por tu review), Naruto Agüero, , Ryogana (como siempre gracias por tus agradecimientos) y harpohe1989**


	23. Bases Para El Futuro

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

" _ **Bases Para El Futuro"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El Callejón Diagon se expandía majestuosamente ante la vista de Harry, un gran edificio blanco se levantaba en el horizonte. Harry camino en silencio por la larga y empedrada calle rebosante de tiendas, sin embargo, su objetivo era claro, Gringotts.

Harry había estado en Gringotts acompañado con Minerva durante su primer día en el mundo mágico, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que venía el solo por sus propios medio y no como acompañante.

Grandes escaleras de blanco mármol se extendían hacia arriba terminando en dos grandes pilares con un semi arco que sostenía la fachada externa del banco. Harry subió las escaleras, hasta llegar al enorme y fantástico pórtico. Dio dos pasos hacia las grandes puertas de bronce y se detuvo en seco. Los dos imponentes guardias con sus majestuosas armaduras de oro que estaban a los lados de la entrada lo miraron intrigados.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera y sin que nadie lo espera Harry se puso derecho e inclino su cuerpo haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. Los guardias miraban completamente sorprendidos a Harry se volvió a poner derecho y entro al banco.

—¡JA, Finalmente un mago que conoce lo que significa el honor…! —se escuchó decir a uno de los guardias desde la entrada, todos los presentes se dieron vuelta y miraron al recién entrado. Harry sin prestar atención al murmullo ni a los comentarios fue hasta el último mostrador.

—Buenos días, Señor Gornuk. Me gustaría contratar los servicios de Gingotts o en su defecto que me recomienden un especialista.

—Buenos días, Señor Potter —contestó Gornuk sorprendido —, veo que todavía se acuerda de mí, usted es realmente un mago muy peculiar. ¿Qué tipo de servicios está buscando?

—Eso es algo que me gustaría hablar en privado si fuese posible. —respondió Harry serio.

—Entiendo, acompáñeme. —dijo Gornuk bajando de su silla y comenzando a caminar.

Harry siguió al duende hasta que llegaron a una gran oficina con una mesa de caoba oscura que brillaba gracias a todo el barniz que tenía. Gornuk se sentó detrás del escritorio y le indico con la mano para que Harry se sentara.

—Bien, Señor Potter, usted dirá.

—Todavía no tengo la edad suficiente para tomar mi título como Lord Potter, al igual que tampoco tengo la edad para tomar el total de las posesiones que están en la bóveda de seguridad. —dijo Harry —. Pero eso no significa que no puede vivir en mis propiedades. Cuando vine la primera vez acompañando a mi tutora por asuntos mágicos pedí un listado de todas mis posesiones, en donde estaba las propiedades que están en mi herencia. La casa que estaba en el Valle de Godric está destruida después del… ataque de Voldemort. Pero según la lista hay otra casa, una casa de verano que es perfectamente habitable.

—Eso es correcto Señor Potter.

—Bien, lo que quiero es que la casa se repare todo daño que haya en la propiedad o sus alrededores, que esté conectado a la Red Flu y —dijo serio —, quiero las mejores protecciones que se puedan pagar estén en la propiedad, fundamentalmente quiero que restrinjan quienes pueden o no entrar en la propiedad. El presupuesto necesario lo puede sacar de las bóvedas.

—Ese servicio lo puede brindar Gringotts —comentó Gornuk —, vamos a enviar a nuestros contratistas y hacer los arreglos que nos pide, Señor Potter. ¿Quiénes van a ser las personas que puedan entrar en la propiedad? —preguntó sacando una pluma y un pergamino.

—Minerva McGonagall, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Valery Greengrass, Luna Lovegood y Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Entendido —dijo terminando de anotar y guardando la lista en un sobre —. ¿Hay algún tiempo límite en el que tiene que estar terminado el trabajo? —volvió a preguntar Gornuk.

—Antes de que termine el siguiente año escolar en Hogwarts, esto no lo puede saber nadie que yo no autorice. —respondió Harry de forma seria.

—Gringotts no revela los secretos de sus clientes… Señor Potter. —dijo Gornuk molesto —. ¿Tiene algún otro asunto en Gringotts?

—No, nada más. Muchas gracias por su tiempo Señor Gornuk. —saludo Harry levantándose.

—Estamos para servir Señor Potter, le informaremos cuando su pedido este completado.

Harry salió del banco ante la atenta mirada de los guardias. Continúo caminando hasta que llego a una tienda que conocía muy bien.

—Hola, Señor Ollivander. —saludó Harry.

—Oh, Harry Potter, Quebracho 39 centímetros…

—Pelo de unicornio y pelo de cola thestral, si ya sé, me lo dice cada vez que nos vemos. —termino Harry sacando su varita y dándosela a Ollivander.

El rápidamente la agarro y la comenzó a mirar con todo detalle y por cada dirección posible la varita, después comenzó a escucharla y abrió grande los ojos.

—Oh, esto es interesante —dijo Ollivander mirando a Harry, el levanto una ceja en señal de no entender —. Parece ser que la varita finalmente maduró.

—Creo no estar entendiendo.

—Vera Señor Potter, como siempre le dije, su varita, es única, y por lo que siento requirió estos últimos 3 años para madurar completamente. Supongo que se preguntara que significa madurar, bueno, durante muchos años muchos fabricantes trataron de usar pelo de thestral para hacer una varita, sin embargo, ninguno pudo, esto fue porque es un material extremadamente inestable y temperamental. A diferencia, el pelo de unicornio es extremadamente fácil y muy estable para usar —dijo Ollivander devolviéndole la varita a Harry —. Sin embargo, en donde todos fallaron usted no fallo, y esto es gracias a dos factores.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Harry.

—En primer lugar, creo que es el pelo de unicornio, que le dio estabilidad a la varita en general, pero creo que el factor fundamental es su propia magia. —respondió Ollivander pensativo —. Dígame Señor Potter, ¿Hay algo inusual en su magia?

—Si… últimamente mi magia se estuvo presentando con un símbolo —Ollivander le paso una hoja y una pluma rápidamente a Harry. Harry dibujo el símbolo de su magia y se lo mostro a Ollivander —. Soy un arcanista.

—Sí… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, es el símbolo del Conjunción de las Esferas. Creí que era un mito antiguo, pero —dijo Ollivander mirando a Harry —, que detrás de todo mito hay una gran verdad.

—¿Conjunción de Las Esferas? —preguntó Harry

—Sí, se cree que es la unión de los tres Caos Primordiales, hoy los conocemos como magia blanca, negra y neutra. La magia blanca radica de los pensamientos positivos; la magia negra de los negativos; y la magia neutra es la magia natural. Bien, la Conjunción de las Esferas es la combinación de estas tres fuentes mágicas.

—¿Tiene algo que ver que sea un arcanista? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto, las historias antiguas dicen que los arcanistas eran realmente poderosos no por su poder en sí, sino por su habilidad de controlar todo tipo de magia y no estar limitados por ninguna barrera. El nombre arcanista, viene de la palabra arcano que significa prohibido y el sufijo -ista significa partidario.

—Partidario de lo Prohibido significa arcanista. —dijo Harry.

—Exacto, pero eso no quiere decir nada malo, solo que el uso de la magia negra como se la llama no está bien visto y el uso de la magia natural es extremadamente peligrosa, combinar los tres tipos de magia es algo realmente único. —dijo Ollivander y mirándolo a los ojos continuo —A lo largo de mi vida, vi y aprendí muchas cosas y una de esas es que la magia no es ni buena ni mala, solo depende para que se la usa…

 **~0~0~**

Harry continúo caminando por las tiendas hasta que llego a Flourish y Botts, la tienda estaba casi vacía, camino lentamente entre los grandes estantes y grandes torres de libros, hasta que llego a la zona de encantamientos. Siguió mirando y mirando, hasta que se detuvo en un libro "El Gran Libro de Los Grandes Encantamientos", con interés y algo de curiosidad comenzó a ojear las páginas. Muchos de los hechizos que el libro explicaba los conocía y los sabía hacer, pero había uno que nunca había visto ni escuchado, y al igual que las distintas versiones del protego y el hechizo para aumentar o reducir la masa de un objeto, el Encantamiento Patronus, llamó su atención.

Harry agarro el libro y continúo caminando, pero no encontró nada que fuera verdaderamente interesante o estuviera buscando. Con un suspiro fue hasta el mostrador de la tienda, pago y volvió al Caldero Chorreante.

—Gaya, podrías llevarle esto a Daphne. —dijo Harry dándole una carta, la fénix la agarro y desapareció en una bola de fuego.

Harry bostezo y acostado en su cama comenzó a leer el libro.

-El Encantamiento Patronus, Expecto Patronum, que significa Yo espero un guardián, es un encantamiento de nivel avanzado que sirve para repeler dementores y lethifold. El Expecto Patronum, se lo considera la encarnación de la felicidad, dado que se tiene que pensar, y concentrarse en un recuerdo extremadamente feliz para invocar el Patronus.

El, Especto Patronum, se divide en dos etapas o formas dependiendo de la fortaleza del recuerdo feliz o la habilidad del mago. La primera y la más débil es su forma incorpórea; y la forma definitiva es la forma corpórea.

Incorpórea.

Un patronus incorpóreo es un encantamiento que no tiene forma sólida o definida. Los patronus incorpóreos son más parecidos a una nube de vapor o humo blanco que sale de la varita del mago o bruja. Estos son efectivos para detener momentáneamente a los Dementores, aunque no los repele. Son considerados una versión primitiva o más débil del Patronus corpóreo y son corrientes en los magos y brujas principiantes en la realización del encantamiento o que lo han realizado con demasiada rapidez como para que adopte una forma más avanzada.

Corpóreo.

La verdadera forma del encantamiento. Esta se manifiesta comúnmente en un animal plateado brillante y traslúcido. La forma del animal varía según la personalidad de cada individuo. Si un mago también es un animago, su Patronus puede llegar a tomar la forma del animal.

Utilidad.

Hay dos usos conocidos para el Encantamiento Patronus. El primero y principal, como fue mencionado al principio, es para proteger al lanzado de ciertas criaturas oscuras como los Dementores y Lethifolds, siendo el únicos encantamientos en lograr dichos efectos. Como los dementores se alimentan de los recuerdos felices de los humanos para hacerlos ahogarse en tristeza, el Patronus actúa como escudo, haciendo que el dementor se sobrealimente de recuerdos felices, provocando su huida o muerte.

También puede utilizarse al Patronus como una forma de medio de comunicación, ya sea corpóreo o no. Se pueden enviar mensajes, emitidos por la misma voz del usuario. Usando el Patronus como medio de comunicación, esto ofrece grandes ventajas en cuanto a la seguridad, debido a que el usuario no debe presentarse a informar su mensaje, sino que puede hacerlo por medio de este encantamiento.

Realización.

Se requiere hacer una espiral continua con un movimiento circular completo con la muñeca y pronunciar, Expecto Patronum (Ecks-PECK toh-pah-Troh-numb).

Harry termino de leer, se paró en la mitad de la habitación y con su varita en mano cerró los ojos.

—Expecto Patronum —dijo abriendo los ojos. Pero nada paso, frunció el ceño y volvió a releer el texto. Respiro hondo, se concentró en un recuerdo feliz, cuando fue su primera navidad con Minerva y volvió a repetir el proceso.

Esta vez un pequeño y muy tenue humo plateado apareció de la punta de su varita. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces más, durante la siguiente hora, pero siempre lograba el mismo resultado. Así que decidió cambiar la táctica y evocar un recuerdo todavía más poderoso y feliz, Daphne.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en cada una de las cosas que vivieron juntos, cada momento, cada sentimiento, Harry comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar y una sonrisa involuntaria aparecía en sus labios.

—Expecto Patronum —dijo, una gran nube plateada que comenzaba a intentar tomar forma apareció. Harry comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y cayo arrodillado jadeando del cansancio. La nube plateada se mantuvo unos momentos más intentando tomar una forma, pero se desvaneció en el aire después de unos segundos.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana. El día anterior, había recibido una carta de su novio diciéndole que había tenido un problema con sus tíos y que estaba quedándose en el Caldero Chorreante, sin embargo, quería salir con ella como novios, nunca lo habían podido hacer y eso la emocionaba. Con seriedad miraba fijamente toda la ropa que estaba en su armario tratando de decidir que ponerse.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados haciendo sus ejercicios de meditación, cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación sonrió al sentir quien era, abrió y una chica rubia con un vestido verde esmeralda, con un ligero encaje, largo por debajo de las rodillas, de cuello extendido y mangas cortas que dejaba ver una pulsera de plata con dijes. Tenía puestas zapatillitas blancas, y una horquilla que agarraba un mechón de pelo en el lado izquierdo de la cara formando un flequillo, Daphne lo miraba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del umbral.

—Woah, Daph —dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos mirando a Daphne de arriba abajo —, estas preciosa.

—Gracias… —respondió mientras se le formaba una sonrisa junto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y desviaba rápidamente la miraba hacia el suelo. Harry se acercó a Daphne y la abrazo, ella respondió el abrazo y recostó su rostro en el hombro de Harry —. Te extrañe mucho Harry. —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Yo también, tengo tantas cosas que contarte —dijo Harry soltando ligeramente el abrazo y sin dejar de mirándola a los ojos llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de la chica y con una ligera caricia lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de su novia. El beso fue suave pero largo y lleno de amor. Daphne abrió los ojos y sonrió tontamente cuando Harry corto el beso para poder respirar —. Parece ser que vos también extrañaste esto. —comentó Harry riéndose.

—mmm, bueno un poco. —respondió Daphne haciéndose la desentendida y sonriendo.

—Vamos al Gato Negro, me gustaría tomar té y creo que es el mejor lugar para contarte lo que quiero decirte.

Daphne asintió, Harry agarro la mano de su novia y entrelazando los dedos de ambos bajaron ante la atenta mirada de Tom hasta que llegaron a la puerta del Callejón Diagon. Caminaron tranquilamente por las tiendas deteniéndose momentáneamente en algunas vidrieras para ver lo que había, cuando llegaron al Gato Negro se sentaron en una parte alejada del café.

—Buenos días. Bienvenidos al Gato Negro. ¿Decidieron que van a pedir? —preguntó la mesera con una sonrisa.

—Buen día —respondió Daphne de forma respetuosa pero solemne—. Me gustaría tomar té negro con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. —dijo de forma casi aristocrática. Harry la miro con una ceja levanta.

—Yo quiero lo mismo —comentó Harry cuando la mesera se fue, miro a novia con una ceja levantada —. ¿Qué fue esa forma de hablar, algún invento de los sangrepuras? —preguntó sin entender. Daphe negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—Etiqueta Potter, etiqueta, cuando se está en presencia o con uno de las cabezas de Los 10, o alguien muy importante hay que respetar las formas.

—Aha. —Daphne lo miro con un ligero tick en el ojo.

—¿Sabes lo que son los 10? —preguntó Daphne, Harry negó con la cabeza —. ¿Sabes que sos el heredero de la Casa Potter y en un futuro Lord no? —volvió a preguntar Daphne, Harry asintió. —Bueno, los Potter son parte de las 10 Grandes, Nobles y Ancestrales familias. —Harry miro confundido

—Se lo de que cuando se mayor de edad voy a ser Lord y voy a poder tomar posesión de mi título y demás cosas, pero más que eso no sé, Minerva me dijo que cuando me acercara a la mayoría de edad le iba a pedir a alguien que me explicara todo el asuntó, pero más que eso no me puse a buscar. —Daphne soltó un gran y largo suspiro.

—Los 10, son las familias originarias que fundaron del tribunal de leyes del Wizengamot o tuvieron una relevancia muy importante en la historia, estas son familias muy antiguas y poderosas a lo largo del tiempo y se les merece un respeto especial a los cabeza de familia —Harry entrecerró los ojos pensativo —. Si Harry, los Potter son una de esas 10 familias.

—mmm —dijo todavía pensativo.

—Sos un caso perdido Harry, serás un genio con la magia y los estudios, un arcanista, o lo que sea, pero cuando se trata de tradiciones o como vos las llamas "cosas sangrepura" es como si te hablara en otro idioma. —dijo negando con la cabeza resignada.

—Bueno, no pienses que soy un caso perdido, para eso te tengo a vos, ¿no? —contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Daphne se comenzó a reír después de un rato la comida llego y Daphne comenzó a tomar el té.

—Me escapé de la casa de mis tíos después de que la hermana de mi tío insultara a mis padres y en el proceso destruí las defensas que había puesto Dumbledore en la casa —dijo casi suspirando, pero en voz baja, Daphne entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de Harry y lo miro fijamente —. Además hay algo que pasa con Black que nadie me quiere decir, el día que me escape el ministro de magia, vino a decirme que no podía salir del Caldero Chorreante ni del Callejón Diagon, además hay personas que están vigilándome todo el tiempo —comentó levantando el dedo y comenzando a apuntar a personas en distintas mesas —él, él, él, y él estuvieron en todo momento que yo estuve en el Caldero Chorreante, también cuando fui a Gringotts, cuando salí, cuando fui a Florish y Botts y hasta nos siguieron cuando mientras caminábamos. —Los Aurores del ministerio vieron como Harry los había señalado y los miraba molesto y rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado y se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Harry, ¿Hay algo que te molesta de verdad no?

—Hoy recibí una carta de la Profesora McGonagall, dijo que nos íbamos a poder ver recién cuando estuviera en Hogwarts porque iba a estar de viaje —Harry apretó ligeramente más el agarre con la mano de Daphne, mirando su té y mordiendo su labio continuo —. Estoy seguro que me está escondiendo algo, lo vi en sus ojos cuando me encontró y cuando pregunté por Black, ella sabe algo al respecto que me afecta a mí, no me lo quiere decir y eso me molesta. Me fastidia que no pueda confiar en mí.

—Harry… a veces hay cosas que son demasiado dolorosas para saberlas, tal vez, solo te trata de proteger de algo que es verdaderamente doloroso. Yo entiendo que no te guste no saber lo que está pasando, pero a veces hay cosas que es mejor no saber o saberlas más adelante. Tal vez solo trata de hacer que no tengas más preocupaciones —dijo Daphne mirando a Harry, pero este no había dejado de mirar hacia abajo —. Harry mírame —volvió a hablar poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Harry y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos —, yo sé que queres a la Profesora McGonagall con locura, yo también me sentiría enojada si alguien como mi mamá me ocultara algo, pero creo que deberías ponerte en su posición y pensar porque lo hace.

—Está bien Daph, pero cuando la vea le voy a preguntar…

—No te preocupes Harry, todo va a salir bien, si pasa algo, lo vamos a resolver juntos, como siempre lo hacemos. —dijo Daphne sonriendo.

—Gracias Daph, te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —respondió acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novio y sellándolos con un beso. Cuando Daphne rompió el beso Harry la miro y seriamente dijo.

—Cuando fui a Gringotts, fue para contratar sus servicios —Daphne lo miro interrogante —. Aunque la casa que tenían mis padres en el Valle de Godric fue destruida cuando Voldemort ataco, la casa de verano todavía está en pie. No quiero volver a vivir con mis tíos…

—Harry… —dijo mirándolo preocupada.

—Cuando termine tercer año voy a ir a casa de mis tíos, voy a buscar todas las cosas que están ahí, me voy a ir y no voy a volver nunca más, les guste o no a todos, es incluye a McGonagall. Le pedí al banco que remodelara la casa, que la conectara a la red flu y que le pusiera las mejores protecciones existentes a toda la propiedad.

—Está bien Harry. Si te hace sentirte mejor, te apoyo, espero poder ir a verte. —respondió Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, yo quería que lo supieras, pero esto por ahora no lo puede saber nadie más que vos y yo… ni siquiera… Minnie… —dijo en voz baja —. Estoy seguro que no va a estar de acuerdo, pero ya no quiero pasar más tiempo en esa casa.

—Está bien Harry, no voy a decir nada, te lo prometo.

 **~0~0~**

Las semanas pasaron y una gran y larga figura plateada se formó de la varita de Harry. Riendo y saltando mientras veía a la majestuosa y colosal figura que se había formado su patronus lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver de su mundo de felicidad.

—¿Está todo bien por ahí Harry? —preguntó Tom con preocupación desde el otro lado de la puerta al haber escuchado todos los ruidos desde el piso de abajo.

—Eh, a si Tom, si todo bien. —respondió rápidamente Harry.

—mmm, bueno, si hay algún problema avísame. —dijo Tom algo dudoso.

—Si claro, no te preocupes. —respondió mientras se tiraba se dejaba caer en la cama y con una sonrisa miraba su patronus.

Los días continuaron pasando, Daphne continuaba yendo todos los días a estudiar tanto con Harry como a simplemente a pasar el rato con él. Luna estaba en suiza con su padre en busca Snorkack de cuerno arrugado. Tanto el cumpleaños de Harry como el de Daphne los festejaron con Valery y Astoria y la mitad de agosto llego.

Por lo general Harry tenía gustos simples, en Hogwarts pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Daphne, Luna, en la biblioteca, practicando algún hechizo con ellas, estudiando o entrenando quidditch esa siempre había sido su rutina. Por eso el resto de las cosas no le llamaban tanto la atención y las compras impulsivas no estaban en sus costumbres.

Ese día Harry y Daphne iban caminando con los brazos entrelazados, habían llegado sus cartas con los libros de Hogwarts y habían quedado en ir ellos dos solos, para molestia de Astoria que llamaba Matriarca Potter a su hermana por no dejar que los acompañara todo estos ante la sonriente y divertida Valery.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente vieron una multitud que estaba parada en frente de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ambos caminaron interrogantes hasta la multitud y abriéndose paso para intentar entrar entre la multitud de magos y brujas emocionados, hasta que Harry vio el expositor; y la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida estaba delante de él.

—Acaba de salir… prototipo… —escucho decir a un mago.

—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo. —escucho decir a otro mago.

Harry se quedó en completamente anonadado.

SAETA DE FUEGO

 _Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento._

 _Preguntar precio en el interior_

—Harry… —llamó Daphne frunció el ceño cuando vio que su novio no le prestaba atención —. Harry ya sé que te enamoraste de la escoba, pero tenemos que ir comprar nuestros libros, además dijiste que tenías que ir a la tienda de Madame Malkin. —volvió a hablar Daphne divertida.

—eh, así, si, vamos… —dijo todavía viendo la escoba

Daphne comenzó a arrastrar a Harry del brazo mientras veía como daba vueltas la cabeza tratando de ver todavía la escoba. Cuando la tienda dejo de estar a la vista Daphne mirando a Harry algo molesta dijo.

—Espero que no te enamores de la escoba, espero que te acuerdes quien es tu novia…

—Si Daph, pero es tan rápida… tan hermosa… —contestó Harry todavía en su nube de ensueño mientras entraban a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

—Bueno Harry… ya entendí. —dijo Daphne suspirando.

—Bueno días jóvenes ¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó Madame Malkin

—Una nueva túnica… —respondió Harry volviendo a la realidad de su mundo de ensueño.

Cuando terminaron fueron hasta la botica para aprovisionarse nuevamente para pociones que era la tienda que quedaba más cerca y luego partieron directamente hacia Flourish y Botts. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando miraron el escaparate de la librería, hacia no mucho estaba llena de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, con finas letras en oro y del tamaño de losas, pero ahora había una gran jaula de hierro que tenía cien ejemplares de El Monstruoso Libro de Los Monstruos. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, mientras luchaban furiosos combates de lucha libre.

Daphne sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. El Monstruoso Libro de Los Monstruos aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Con algo de pavor Daphne se agarró un poco más del libro de Harry y entraron en Flourish y Botts, el dependiente se acercó a ellos.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe —. ¿Vienen por los libros nuevos?

—Si —respondió Harry —. Necesito…

—Salgan del medio —dijo el encargado con impaciencia, haciéndolos a un lado. Se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, agarro un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.

Cuando la abrió metió rápidamente el palo y golpeo a uno de los libros y con el gran guante lo intento agarrar, pero este lo mordió fuertemente, haciendo que el encargado gimiera de dolor.

—Confundus —conjuro Harry varias veces apuntando a los libros con la varita.

El encargado lo miro con un brilló de alivio en los ojos, rápidamente saco dos libros y con la misma velocidad cerro la jaula.

—No pienso volver a pedirlos nunca más, fue una locura —dijo mientras caminaba con dirección hacia el mostrador —, pensé que no había nada peor que cuando nos trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del Libro invisible de la invisibilidad. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos… Bueno, ¿En qué puedo servirlos?

—Necesitamos, una copia capa uno de, Numerología y Gramática ambos de Hanzel Showman.

—Ah, van a comenzar Aritmancia, ¿No? —dijo el encargado sacándose los guantes, agarrando una canasta y guiando a Harry y Daphne hasta la parte lateral de la tienda, cerca de las estanterías donde estaban los libros de Historia Antigua —. Acá están —volvió a decir el encargado que había subido unos peldaños bajando los cuatro libros —. ¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry volviendo a mirar la lista que tenía Daphne en la mano —. Traducción de Runas Avanzadas, Runas Antiguas Fáciles, Jeroglíficos Mágicos y Logogramas, Diccionario de Runas, Silabario de Spellman…

—Oh, Runas antiguas, una materia complicada, pero muy linda —comentó nuevamente el encargado caminando con los 4 libros, mientras caminaba y agregaba más libros a la canasta que tenía —. Bien, ¿Algo más?

—Transformación, nivel intermedio y Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3. —contestó Harry.

—¿Copias para cada uno?

—Si. —respondió Daphne.

Diez minutos después ambos salieron con los libros todos reducidos en sus bolsillos caminando tranquilamente con los brazos entrelazados y con dirección al Gato Negro.

 **~0~0~**

El día anterior al comienzo del ciclo escolar, Harry, Daphne y Luna estaban sentados tranquilamente mientras tomaban helado en la Heladería de Florean mientras que su soñadora amiga les contaba sus andanzas en Suiza.

—Entonces creí haber visto uno, pero… —Harry sonrió mientras escuchaba a Luna hablar.

—Pero miren que tenemos acá, si no es otro que Harry Potter, Daphne Potter y Lunal Lovegood —dijo Fred Weasley rodeando a Harry con el brazo.

—Voy a suponer que volvieron de su viaje por Egipto, ¿La pasaron bien? —preguntó Harry mirando a George.

—Se podría decir, intentamos encerrar a Percy en una pirámide, pero nuestra madre nos descubrió antes y no pudimos, una lástima. —respondió George mientras que se lamentaba.

—Por cierto, Harry, papá te busca, me dijo que en cuanto te vea vayas a verlo quiere hablar con vos —informo Fred, Harry asintió —. Bien, entonces los dejamos, porque la cara de Lady Potter da miedo. —dijo Fred mientras se iba riéndose.

Luna y Harry miraron a Daphne como tenía la cara colorada y las mejillas infladas. Harry se paró y dijo.

—Lady Potter, Lady Lovegood —dijo riéndose y haciendo una solemne reverencia —, ¿Me quieren acompañar o prefieren quedarse?

—Lo lamento Harry, pero tengo que encontrarme dentro de un rato con papá en Flourish y Botts. —dijo Luna mirando con su usual cara soñadora.

—Yo si te acompaño todavía no tengo que volver a casa. —respondió Daphne

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana. —saludó Harry mirando a Luna, ella sonrió y asintió.

—Chau Luna, nos vemos mañana entonces. —saludó también Daphne con beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Harry y Daphne caminaron por el repleto Callejón Diagon, del Emporio de Mascotas vieron salir a Ron Weasley que tenía en la mano a su rata Scrabbers.

—Nunca me gusto esa rata. —comentó Harry mientras caminaban.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Daphne mirando a Harry.

—Siempre me pareció muy rara, nunca me dio una buena sensación. —dijo haciendo una mueca.

Daphne no contesto solo afianzo más su agarre a la mano de Harry mientras que trataba de esquivar a todos los alocados magos que hacían compras a último momento. Llegaron con algo de esfuerzo al Caldero Chorreante, en la posada estaban sentados Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley y ambos padres Weasley.

—Hola a todos. —dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa, Daphne asintió suavemente.

—Harry, que placer verte —dijo la Señora Weasley, pero su cara se deshizo cuando vio a Daphne agarrada de la mano a Harry. Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente —, también es un placer verte también.

—Lo mismo digo. —respondió Daphne abrazando el brazo de Harry con una sonrisa.

—mm Harry, hay algo que me gustaría hablarte —comenzó Arthur Weasley algo preocupado —. No sé cómo decir esto, pero mañana vas a venir con nosotros hasta el andén, el ministerio preparo autos.

—No gracias. —dijo Harry serio Daphne sintió como el agarre de su mano se hacía ligeramente más fuerte.

—Pero Harry…

—En primer lugar, Señor Weasley, yo no los conozco y me pide que viaje con ustedes tiene que decirme porque, si no voy a pedirle a Gaya que me lleve, técnicamente no estaría saliendo a la calle como pidió el Ministro. —volvió a habla Harry.

—Perdón Harry, pero no me corresponde decirte eso.

—Entonces, no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo Señor Weasley. —Sentencio Harry dándose vuelta y comenzando caminar hasta su habitación.

—Creemos que Black quiere matarte… —dijo Arthur parándose, Harry y Daphne se dieron vuelta. Harry se quedó completamente callado mientras que miraba al Señor Weasley con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Po-por qué? —preguntó Daphne sorprendida.

—Cuando el Ministro estuvo en Azkaban un día antes de su escape, Black decía -Esta en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts-, Black está loco, era partidario de Quien-Ustedes-Sabes… creemos que quiere matar a Harry…

—Entiendo, está bien, voy a viajar con ustedes —dijo mirando un momento a Arthur y después miro a Daphne —, subamos a mi habitación quiero…, hay algo que quiero hablarte.

Harry molesto cerró la puerta de su cuarto y puso hechizos silenciadores y de privacidad en la habitación. Daphne se acercó a él y la abrazo por la espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que te enoja? —preguntó Daphne preocupada. Harry se dio vuelta y abrazo a su novia.

—Me molesta que todos me quieran ocultar la información —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio —, primero el Ministro, después, McGonagall me ignora durante todo el verano, sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir, estoy seguro de eso y ahora estoy seguro que el Señor Weasley recorto la información que me dio.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne mientras hacía más fuerte su abrazo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Somos Aquello que Vivimos"**

Bueno acá hay un nuevo capítulo como siempre cualquier pregunta, duda, queja, error o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM si quieren preguntar algo en específico a futuro de la historia, o simplemente están aburridos y quieren hablar, en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo.

 **~0~0~**

 **Respuesta a la pregunta a Mar91:**

 **¿Por qué McGonagall no le cuenta quien es Sirius?**

 **Bueno esto se responde con dos factores, el primer factor, McGonagall fue profesora de Sirius, los Potter y Lupin y genero un afecto especial por los padres de Harry. Por ende, decir que un viejo alumno suyo es un asesino y que delato a sus amigos que posteriormente murieron por culpa de esto no es algo fácil ni que se pueda hablar a la ligera. Segundo factor es que Harry como ya lo dejo entre ver emocionalmente inestable y las cosas lo afectan mucho más porque tiene menos herramientas emocionales para poder resolverlas, debido a todo su pasado, además hay que agregar que la magia de Harry es inestable a los cambios emocionales como lo dejo ver en cada momento donde el está enojado. A pesar de que Daphne y Luna se convirtieron en soportes emocionales para Harry el sigue siendo peligroso en ese sentido. A partir de esto que se puede leer durante todo el fic, no considero ni sabio ni prudente decirle a un chico de 13 años con todas las habilidades de un arcanista en desarrollo algo como:**

— **Ah Harry acá estas, sabias que Sirus Black mato a 13 personas, te quiere matar a si y me estaba olvidando, es tu padrino y le dijo a Voldemort donde vivían tu padres y por su culpa ellos murieron y tu vida fue una mierda gracias a él :D (si, con la carita incluida)**

 **McGonagall, por más seria, racional, poderosa o genial que pueda llegar a ser, sigue siendo una persona; y una que está marcada por todo el dolor y la pérdida de la primera guerra mágica como tal tiene inquietudes y temores o puede sentirse perdida y superada con las situaciones.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Nota 1: ¿Por qué Harry demuestra respeto ante los duendes de Gringotts y no lo hizo cuando fue con McGonagall?**

 **Esto es porque Harry acompañaba a McGonagall y era ella la que tiene que mostrar respeto ante la magia antigua de los duendes, que lo haga o no depende de ella. Harry lo hace por su profunda conexión con la magia y porque, esta vez es él quien va a Gringotts por sus propios medios.**

 **Nota 2: Imaginen que la magia es como la luz, cuando la pasamos por un prisma salen muchos colore. Bueno aplica la misma lógica un mago dependiendo de sus emociones filtra el Caos Fundamental (magia pura), en los Caos Primordiales (Magia blanca, Negra o Neutra), la magia blanca es la magia que usa con intenciones pura, la magia negra es la magia que se usa con intenciones impuras o la magia neutra es la magia natural que viene de la naturaleza, es algo que vamos a llamar magia elemental y porque es neutra, bueno porque la naturaleza es carente de sentimientos, solo existe y lo que busca siempre es el equilibrio.**

 **La conjunción de las esferas es el proceso de la unión de estas magias formando el Caos Fundamental o magia completamente pura. Voy a ir aumentando esto y muchos más datos a lo largo de la historia y su relación con los arcanistas.**


	24. Somos Aquello que Vivimos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

" _ **Somos Aquello que Vivimos"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Durante la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba tranquilamente sentado en la misma mesa que los Weasley mientras tomaba té y terminaba de leer el nuevo libro de transformaciones. Sin embargo la paz que le daba el bar por la mañana se esfumo en un santiamén cuando desde el piso superior gritos y un fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrarse rompió toda la concentración y la paz que tenía el lugar.

Arthur y Molly Weasley miraron como de las escaleras bajaba un enfurecido Ron mientras que su hermano Percy gritaba algo de una foto manchaba y los gemelos se reían a viva voz. Ron se sentó enfrente de Harry mirándolo con molestia mientras el retomaba su lectura.

—¿Por qué estas estudiando? —preguntó Ron entre una mescla de extrañado y de disgusto. Harry tomo un poco de té y lo miró fijamente desviando sus ojos del libro, los demás Weasley miraron a Ron.

—Porque me gusta aprender y llegar preparado a las clases. —respondió Harry mientras bajaba su taza y continuaba su lectura.

—¿No tenes nada mejor que hacer que estudiar?, nunca vas a tener amigos con esa actitud. —replicó Ron molesto.

—¿Amigos como quien? —preguntó Harry intrigado y con un deje de sarcasmo.

—No sé, cualquier Gryffindor por ejemplo.

—No gracias, me siento cómodo con Daphne y Luna.

—¿Cómo es eso Harry? —preguntó la Señora Weasley con tono interesado.

—Harry solo tiene dos amigas y una es una Ravenclaw que todos tildan de loca y otra es una… Slytherin. —respondió Ron con asco la ultima parte. Harry lo miro fijamente.

—Cuidado Ronny, estas pisando hielo fino. —dijo Fred divertido mirando la cara seria de Harry.

—Harry, querido —comenzó la Señora Weasley en tono maternal —, creo que deberías ser más flexible con tus amistades, aparte de que las personas que están en Slytherin no suelen ser muy buenas, todas las familias que eran seguidoras de Quien-Vos-Ya-Sabes, están en Slytherin. Esa chica Greengrass, deberías tener cuidado, no me da confianza… —los gemelos y Ginny abrieron bien grande los ojos y lentamente se giraron a ver a Harry.

—Señor Weasley —dijo Harry parándose y hablando seriamente —, ¿Cuanto falta para que lleguen los autos? —preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Dentro de 5 minutos deberían estar. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, voy al baño, regreso después. —dijo mientras se iba.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Molly

—En Hogwarts hay una regla alrededor de Harry —respondió Fred —, nunca, nunca, pero nunca, hablas mal o le intentes hacer daño a Luna Lovegood, y mucho menos a Daphne Greengrass por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Luna es su mejor amiga y Daphne es su novia y su amiga más preciada e intima, ni siquiera los Slytherins se atreven a decirle o hacerle algo por estar con un Gryffindor. —respondió George.

El Señor Weasley condujo a Harry por el corto trayecto de la acera hasta el primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

—Subí, Harry —dijo el Señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de gente. Harry subió a la parte trasera del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él los gemelos y Percy.

El viaje hasta King´s Cross fue muy tranquilo, comparado con el que Harry había hecho en el autobús noctámbulo. Harry pudo sentir que los coches del Ministerio de Magia, aunque parecían bastante normales, estaban repletos de magia y podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber entrado un coche común. Llegaron a King´s Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto; los conductores del Ministerio consiguieron carritos para todos, pero Harry, rápidamente rechazo el ofrecimiento de forma amable al haber reducido por su equipaje.

El Señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino a la estación.

—Bien —repasó mirándolos a todos —. Como somos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo voy a pasar primero con Harry.

El Señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, mirando muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acaba de entrar por la vía 9. Un instante después, salieron del otro lado y se encontraron en el andén 9 y 3/4. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts. De tras de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Luego los gemelos y por ultimo Ron y la Señora Weasley.

—Muchas gracias por traerme —dijo Harry de forma respetuosa —, pero voy a ir a reunirme con mis amigas ahora. —Termino Harry haciendo una leve reverencia. Arthur algo indeciso asintió y antes de que Molly pudiera hacer algo, Harry se fue con dirección hacia donde estaba Daphne junto con Luna, Xenophilius y Valery.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne Greengrass era, a los ojos de sus demás compañeros Slytherins, como una chica seria, fría y formal, que respetaba todas las formas de los sangrepuras. Era una chica que no demostraba ninguna emoción con nadie que ella no considerara cercano y era bien conocido en la casa de las serpientes, que las únicas personas con las que ella se mostraba como realmente era y decía lo que verdaderamente pensaba, era con su mejor amigo y ahora novio Harry Potter, su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood, a veces su usual compañera de estudios Tracey Davis y su hermana.

En segundo año, Theodore Nott instauro una nueva regla que giraba en torno a la rubia novia de Potter, nadie se metía con Daphne Greengrass y salía libre de castigo. Harry Potter era extremadamente receloso con lo que hacían los demás alrededor de sus amigas y esto significaba que era extremadamente sobreprotector con ellas y era mejor no meterse con él; sin embargo al final, los Slytherins lo respetaban por ser igualitario con todos y no tratarlos como basura. Sin embargo ese día Nott, no tomo en cuenta que Daphne Greengrass practicaba y estudiaba casi enteramente todo con el heredero de la Casa Potter. Esto se tradujo en una larga seguidilla de hechizos que aplastaron Theodore.

A pesar que Daphne era un completo tempano durante la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba sola o con personas que estaban fuera de su círculo intimo, Harry era su debilidad y toda la máscara de hielo que adoptaba de su entorno sangrepura caía con su sola mención.

Daphne movía rápidamente la cabeza, se ponía en puntitas de pie y trataba de distinguir entre la multitud de personas el conocido y desordenado pelo de Harry.

—Ojos Azules, tranquila, ya va a llegar. —dijo Valery con una sonrisa.

—Déjala mamá, cuando se trata de Harry, Daphne se vuelve completamente loca. —respondió Astoria mientras que Luna se reía del comentario y Daphne las fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ahí esta —dijo Daphne rápidamente mientras salía corriendo al encuentro con su novio.

Harry vio como Daphne corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba, con una sonrisa abrió los brazos. Daphne prácticamente salto abrazando por el cuello a Harry, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron ahí en silencio con todos el barullo característico de la estación de fondo.

—Hola a todos, es un placer verlos. —dijo saludando a todo el grupo de rubios mientras llegaba de la mano de Daphne…

El tiempo fue pasando y cuando quedaban solo 5 minutos las 3 despidiéndose de sus familias. Valery como había hecho el año anterior le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de él con una sonrisa, Harry al igual que el año pasado estaba tenso pero ahora la sensación había sido agradable. El amor de una madre era agradable y hermoso, por un momento se preguntó si Lily Potter estuviera viva se comportaría de esa forma.

Durante todos estos años Harry le preguntaba a McGonagall como eran sus padres y todos los que los habían conocido tenían un montón de emociones y reacciones. Pero durante ese tiempo se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a sus padres, Daphne sabia como sentirse, Luna también lo sabía, pero él no, muy en el fondo se sentía solo e indirectamente y tal vez, con algo de razón en lo que había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry había adoptado a Minerva como figura materna, tal vez, solo tal vez esa era la respuesta al sentirse tan mal por sentir que la Profesora McGonagall lo había decepcionado.

—Harry —dijo Daphne haciendo que Harry saliera de su mundo de ensueño —, vamos. —continuó viéndolo con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Sí, vamos. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry, Daphne y Luna iban caminando por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos excepto uno que estaba justo al final.

En éste solo había un ocupante, un hombre que estaba sentado al lado del lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Harry, Daphne y Luna se detuvieron en la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que tenía el carrito con la comida.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy avejentada y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba salpicado de mechones grises.

—Profesor R. J. Lupin —dijo Harry casi en un susurro mientras se sentaban y cerraban la puerta. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando al Profesor, había algo raro en el.

—mmm, eso parece, al menos es lo que está escrito en su maleta. —comentó Daphne mirando el porta equipaje encima del hombre dormid, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, -Profesor R. J. Lupin-, aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas. Después sin hacer ruido se acomodo al lado de Harry del lado de la ventana.

—Tiene que ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de la huida de Lockhart es la única vacante que queda. —agregó Luna.

Harry, Daphne y Luna habían tenido ya dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado solo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba maldito.

—Bueno, mientras no sea como los anteriores, bienvenido sea. —dijo Daphne.

Harry de un chasquido cambio sus ropas al uniforme reglamentario del colegio y comenzó a poner al corriente a Luna de todo lo que sabía sobre Sirus Black. Cuando terminó Daphne seguía pensativa y Luna no había cambiado su expresión soñadora.

—¿Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban para buscarte y matarte? ¡Ahy, Harry Potter —dijo entre divertida y soñadora —, tenes que tener cuidado! No vaya a ser que los problemas te vuelvan a buscar.

—Exacto, parece ser que todos creen que me busco los problemas. —respondió Harry algo fastidiado mientras que Daphne se reía.

—¡Deberías tener más cuidado con tus mascotas, tonta! —gritó Ron Weasley desde el pasillo del tren —¡Se podría haber comido a Scabbers!

Harry se levanto y salió a mirar lo que estaba pasando, no muy lejos se veía a Ron Weasley gritándole a un niña que se notaba que era de primero. Harry se acerco rápidamente y se puso al lado de la pequeña que temblaba de miedo y tenía a un gato de color jengibre y cara aplanada. Harry puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña ella se giro a verlo completamente aterrorizada.

—Tranquila —dijo Harry agachándose a su altura con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo —, yo me encargo de él.

Harry se volvió a poner derecho y encaro al Weasley con una mirada seria y desafiante.

—¿Pasa algo Weasley? —preguntó Harry serio y mirando fijamente a Ron a los ojos.

—Ese estúpido gato intento matar a Scabbers. —respondió levantando la voz mientras que miraba con odio a la pequeña de primer año.

—Esa no es escusa para gritarle de la forma en la que lo hiciste. —dijo Harry igualmente serio.

—No me interesa lo que digas Potter, que mantenga alejada esa bestia de mí. —contestó dándose vuelta y volviendo a su compartimiento mientras se lo escuchaba insultar por lo bajo.

Harry se dio vuelta y se puso a la altura de la pequeña niña de primero que sollozaba silenciosamente, tenía los dientes delanteros ligeramente grandes, una gran melena de pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Harry sacando un pañuelo de su túnica comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Tranquila no llores —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras veía como la pequeña seguía sollozando —, ya se, estoy seguro que las chicas de mi compartimiento saben algún hechizo para limpiar todas esas lagrimas, ¿Te parece? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. La pequeña asintió todavía sollozante.

Harry la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta donde estaba su compartimiento, cuando abrió Luna y Daphne lo vieron entrar con una pequeña de primero de la mano que sollozaba silenciosamente. Ambos entraron y Harry hizo que la pequeña se sentara donde estaba él antes.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Daphne mirando a la pequeña.

—Ron Weasley le estaba gritando por un accidente que paso. —Daphne frunció el seño, se levanto y se arrodillo donde estaba la pequeña sollozando mientras miraba el suelo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass —dijo de forma dulce y con una sonrisa —, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto de igual forma. La pequeña levanto la mirada y se encontró con los azules ojos de Daphne.

—Her-Hermione Granger —dijo tratándose de limpiar las lágrimas.

—Bueno Hermione, es un placer conocerte, dejame que te ayude con esos ojos rojos —Daphne saco su varita y de un movimiento le arreglo los ojos rojos e hinchados —. Listo como nueva. —comentó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Hola, me llamo Luna Lovegood. —saludó Luna con su mirada soñadora y una sonrisa.

—Hola… —respondió de forma tímida. Hermione se giró a donde estaba Harry que miraba con una sonrisa toda la escena mientras que Daphne se volvía a sentar.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera. Hermione abrió grande los ojos y abriendo ligeramente la boca pronuncio.

—Vos sos Harry Potter, yo leí todo sobre vos. —respondió sorprendida.

—Oh… —dijo Harry con un suspiro derrotado, para su desgracia la fama lo seguía a todas partes. Daphne y Luna comenzaron a reírse —¿Y él como se llama? —preguntó mirando al gato que tenia abrazada ahora sobre su regazo. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Crookshanks, es un mitad gato, mitad kneazle. —dijo emocionada.

Harry se sentó en el lugar libre, en el mismo asiento que el Profesor Lupin, mientras que Hermione lo asaltaba a preguntas, él con una sonrisa y un suspiro cansado respondía cada una de sus preguntas ante la divertida mirada de Daphne y Luna. A la una en punto llegó una bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

—Eeh… ¿profesor? —dijo Harry —. Disculpe… ¿profesor?

El dormido no se inmutó.

—No te preocupes, querido —dijo la bruja, dándole a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero —. Si se despierta con hambre, voy a estar en la parte de adelante, con el maquinista. —comentó yéndose.

Las horas pasaron Hermione no se había movido del lugar y había comenzado a asaltarlos a todos con preguntas sobre la escuela las casas y todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir en ese momento. La media tarde llego y a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte, la lluvia hacia acto de presencia; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía lentamente, hasta que las luces del techo de los compartimientos y de los pasillos de los vagones se encendieron.

El tren se movía con su característico sonido metálico, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el Profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

—Todavía falta un rato para llegar —dijo Daphne, mirando a través de la ventanilla que ahora estaba completamente negra.

El tren comenzó a reducir la velocidad.

—Nos estamos deteniendo. —dijo Luna mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—No sabría decirte. —dijo Harry.

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones bajaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales de las ventanas. Harry, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes se escucharon dando muestra que algunos baúles se habían caído del portaequipajes. Sin previo aviso todas las luces se quedaron en completa oscuridad.

Luna se acerco a la ventana y alumbrados por la luz de la luna, miro hacia afuera, el vidrio comenzó a aparecer una escarcha y la temperatura de todo el ambiente comenzó a descender. Una especie de capa negra paso por el rango de visión de Luna que abrió bien grande los ojos.

—Eso… eso fue una capa. —dijo Luna algo insegura de lo que había visto. Harry se dio vuelta y miro también por la ventana y los vio.

—¿Ha-Harry que está pasando? —preguntó Hermione asustada.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. —respondió de forma reconfortante.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y se dio vuelta apuntando con su varita a la puerta compartimiento. Detrás de esta vieron a un ser con capucha detenerse en frente. Lentamente se escucho como el seguro de la puerta se abría y una mano comenzaba a abrir la puerta lentamente hasta abrirla completamente.

De pie en el umbral, iluminado por la luz de la luna que penetraba por el cristal, vieron una figura cubierta con una capa que era alta hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró como una mano surgía gris, viscosa y llena de pústulas, era como si fuera un cuerpo putrefacto que había estado demasiado tiempo sumergido en el agua…

Con la mano descubierta, se fue removiendo lentamente parte de la capucha y una boca redonda igual de desagradable que su mano se asomo y comenzó a aspirar de forma larga, lenta y ruidosamente como si intentara succionar el aire.

Harry escucho el grito de suplica de una mujer en su cabeza que decía su nombre, lagrimas comenzaron a caer violentamente de las comisuras laterales de sus ojos.

—Expecto Patronum —dijo Harry todavía llorando.

Un enorme tigre de bengala plateado salió de la varita de Harry y se lanzo rápidamente con la boca abierta intentando desgarrar con sus colmillos el cuello de aquel ser, este rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás y se alejo del compartimiento. Luna miraba con la boca abierta al majestuoso ser plateado que los había protegido, Hermione que se había abrazado instintivamente a Daphne miraba con sorpresa el hechizo de Harry. Daphne miro un momento la nuca de novio y después miro el tigre plateado que miraba furiosamente hacia todos lados buscando a cualquier agresor.

Las luces del vagón volvieron y se sintió como el tren se volvía a poner en marcha Harry no se movió un centímetro. El tigre plateado comenzó a desvanecerse en una nube plateada hasta que desapareció completamente. Daphne se paro y fue a donde estaba Harry.

—Harry ¿Estás bien?... —preguntó mientras se acercaba —. ¿Harry, que paso? —preguntó al ver como de sus ojos derramaban lagrimas.

—Eh si, si, ¿Estás bien? —respondió algo distraído.

—Sí, Harry, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando? —volvió a preguntar Daphne preocupada. Harry se toco la mejilla y sintió el camino que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

—Yo, no sé. —respondió Harry mirando a los ojos a Daphne.

Daphne abrazo a Harry por el costado de la cintura de él y lo hizo sentar. Harry se limpio la cara con la manga mientras que, Hermione y Luna lo miraban entre asombradas y preocupadas. Lupin, que se había despertado miraba completamente anonadado lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Un dementor —dijo Harry.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un chasquido. El Profesor Lupin saco una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y comenzó a partirla y a darle a todos los presentes.

—Toma. —dijo dándole un pedazo considerablemente grande a Harry. —Cómela, te va a ayudar.

Todos miraron al Profesor Lupin arrugo el envoltorio vacio de la tableta de chocolate y la guardo en el bolsillo.

—Coman —insistió —. Les va a hacer bien. Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista…

Pasó por delante de Harry y salió del compartimiento desapareciendo por el pasillo. Daphne miro a Harry que miraba hacia la nada, sin embargo la seguía rodeando con el brazo y había ajustado aun más su agarre al cuerpo de la chica.

—Harry… ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Daphne suavemente.

—Escuche a una mujer gritar mi nombre cuando estaba delante del dementor, parecía desesperada… —respondió Harry bajando la vista al chocolate que todavía tenía en la mano.

—Yo sentí como si me quitaran toda la alegría. —dijo Hermione con cara temerosa.

—¿Cómo sabias que era un dementor? —preguntó Luna intrigada mientras daba un mordisco a su pedazo de chocolate.

—Lo reconocí porque vi un dibujo de ellos por casualidad en un libro cuando practicaba el hechizo que hice.

—¿Qué hechizo era? —volvió a preguntar.

—Encantamiento Patronus —dijo el profesor Lupin desde el umbral de la puerta —. El chocolate no está envenenado, ¿saben, no? —volvió a hablar con una ligera sonrisa. Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en la cara, Lupin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. —Vamos a llegar a Hogwarts en 10 minutos, ¿Estás bien Harry?

—Sí. —respondió de forma monótona mientras comía un pedazo de chocolate

No hablaron durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó un barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía mucho frio y la lluvia era como una ducha de hielo.

—¡Primer curso, acá! —gritaba una voz familiar. Hermione se despidió del trió con una sonrisa y se fue a donde estaba la silueta gigante de Hagrid en la otra punta del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

Harry, Daphne y Luna siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde esperaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien carrozas, todas tiradas por esos caballos negros y decrépitos, Daphne apretó ligeramente más fuerte la mano cuando vio a las singulares bestias.

—¿Ustedes ven a los thestrals? —preguntó Luna. Harry y Daphne abrieron grande los ojos.

—¿Los caballos negros? —dijo Daphne —, ¿Vos también los ves? —preguntó asombrada.

—Si —respondió con voz soñadora mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del animal —Solo aquellos magos que vieron a la muerte pueden verlos. —continuo pero con la voz apagada.

Luna, Daphne y Harry entraron a una de las carrozas. Mientras que el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que estaban haciendo guardia a cada lado.

—¿A qué te réferis con ver a la muerte? —preguntó Daphne rompiendo el silencio que había.

—Cuando tenía 9 años vi morir a mi mamá. —dijo algo melancólica.

—Perdón.

—No te preocupes, ella no murió, sigue viviendo en mis recuerdos —dijo soñadoramente con una sonrisa. —¿Y ustedes?

—Yo… —empezó Harry con la voz algo entrecortada —, tuve que matar a Quirrell, era nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, cuando estábamos en primero—Luna abrió grande los ojos —, el estaba poseído por Voldemort. Intento atacarme y la protección que me dio mi mamá cuando se sacrifico por mí el día que Voldemort me hizo esto. —dijo tocándose la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, Daphne se abrazo al brazo de Harry y recostó su cabeza en su hombro mientras que con su mano todavía entrelazada con la de Harry, acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de su novio en señal de consuelo.

—Pero vos no lo mataste —dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Harry y Daphne abrieron los ojos mirándola sorprendidos—, tu mamá sigue viviendo en vos Harry, por eso no te pudo lastimar, ella te volvió a proteger.

Harry sonrió.

Los carruajes comenzaron a tomar mayor velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Luna sacaba la cabeza por la venta para ver acercase las pequeña torre. Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y Luna, Daphne y Harry bajaron tranquilamente.

Luna caminaba a la derecha de Harry y Daphne a su izquierda, los tres se unieron a la multitud que se juntaba en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas con una gran y magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Por la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vio el techo encantado, que esa noche estaba negro y nublado, una voz lo llamó.

—¡Potter, me gustaría que hablemos un momento!

Harry se dio vuelta, Daphne hizo lo mismo sorprendida. La profesora McGonagall; llamaba a Harry por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y una ya conocida peineta de plata que recogía todo su pelo en un perfecto rodete. Harry despidió a Daphne con un suave beso en los labios y camino hasta donde estaba la profesora.

—Veni con migo un momento. —dijo la Minerva de forma suave.

Subieron la gran escalera de mármol y caminaron por un pasillo en silencio. En la oficina de la profesora, le hizo una seña a Harry para que se sentara mientras ella se sentaba, detrás del escritorio, Harry miro fijamente a su tutora.

—El Profesor Lupin envió una lechuza comunicando lo que paso en el tren, Harry.

Antes que Harry pudiera responder; se escucho llamar suavemente la puerta, y la Señor Pomfrey, entró con paso raudo. Harry la miro extrañado mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba él.

—Ah, es usted —dijo la Señora Pomfrey inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca —. Supongo que te estuviste metiendo con algo peligroso otra vez.

—Fue un dementor; Poppy. —dijo Minerva.

La mirada de la enfermera cambio a una sombría y la Señora Pomfrey chasqueo la lengua de forma reprobatoria.

—Poner demetores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente —. No será el primero que se desmaya. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada…

—Yo no soy delicado —dijo Harry ofendido —, y no me desmaye.

Poppy miro a Harry con una ceja levantada y después miro a Minerva de forma interrogante.

—Hizo el Encantamiento Patronus su núcleo… —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, Poppy miro sorprendida a Harry agarrándole el brazo y tomándole el pulso mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy bien. —comentó Harry algo fastidiado.

—Bueno. Al menos tendrías que comer un poco de chocolate —dijo Poppy intentando examinarle los ojos.

—Ya comí un poco. El Profesor Lupin nos dio a todos después del ataque.

—¿Si? —dijo con aprobación Poppy —. Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios —la Señora Pomfrey dejo de revisarlo y continuó —. Está en perfecto estado, si se siente cansado que pase por la enfermería para que le dé una poción restablecedora.

Minerva asintió y la enfermera salió de la oficina cuando la puerta se cerró miro fijamente a Harry

—¿Estás seguro que te sentís bien Harry? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Sí. —respondió Harry serio.

—Está bien —dijo con un suspiro —, ¿Quién te enseño el Encantamiento Patronus? —preguntó Minerva con algo de interés.

—Nadie. —volvió a responder con algo de molestia.

—¿A qué te réferis con nadie?

—Lo podrías saber si… —dijo mirando a los ojos—, no me hubieras ignorado todo el verano. —volvió a hablar pero ahora enojado mirando a la profesora a los ojos. Minerva suspiro de forma melancólica.

—Perdón Harry, yo no…

—Durante todo el verano todo tuve Aurores vigilándome y siguiéndome a todas partes nadie se molesto en decirme que estaba pasando. Todos me intentaron recortaron información y en el proceso me tuve que enterar que hay un loco asesino queriendo matarme. Pero lo peor de todo es que vos me ignoraste y por lo nerviosa que estabas el día que me escape de la casa de los Dursley, estoy seguro que sabes algo y no me lo queres decir —Harry bajo la voz y casi en un susurro dolido continuo —, y es lo que más me molesta…

McGonagall suspiro melancólicamente sintiendo una punzada en el corazón cuando vio los ojos dolidos y decepcionados de Harry.

—Perdón Harry, yo me sentía muy confundida y no sabía cómo expresarte todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería agregarte mas preocupaciones de las que tenias, el sábado a las dos de la tarde veni a mi oficina solo, te voy a contar todo, te lo prometo. —dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—Gracias. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pararon y comenzaron a caminar bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor cuando estaban por llegar vieron como el Profesor Flitwick salía en la dirección contraria a la de ellos con el Sombrero Seleccionador y un taburete.

Cuando entraron estaba lleno de sombreros negros por todos lados. Las cuatro largas mesas estaban llenas de estudiantes con caras radiantes de felicidad. Harry comenzó a ver si había un lugar en alguna de las mesas pero no había nada, sin pena ni gloria se sentó con los recién seleccionados.

—El Gran Libro de los Grandes Encantamientos, pagina 57 —dijo mientras se sentaba, Minerva lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Lo aprendiste de un libro? —preguntó sorprendida McGonagall.

—Algo tenía que hacer durante todo el verano. —respondió riéndose. Minerva negó con la cabeza y le sonrió para después ir a su lugar en la mesa de profesores.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —llamo Hermione tratando de llamar la atención de Harry —, me sortearon en Gryffindor. —dijo Hermione emocionada sin dejar de mirar a Harry

—Felicidades, si algún día necesitas ayuda, pedimelo sin miedo. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Albus Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía, considerado como el Merlin moderno por muchos; director de Hogwarts, Jefe Supremo de la confederación de magos, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, alguien, según Harry y apoyado en este pensamiento por Daphne, que con sus gafas de media luna y su gran barba y pelo plateado, tenía demasiado poder y una persona con demasiado poder siempre es peligrosa. Harry lo vio sonreír con a todos los estudiantes.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba —. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y como una es muy seria, la voy a explicar antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje a todos aturdidos —Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó —. Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están acá por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia.

Se hizo una pausa, Harry se acordaba cada palabra que había dicho Arthur Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Los dementores van a estar en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén acá nadie va a salir del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas de invisibilidad —añadió como si fuera cualquier comentario —. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, los advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intente burlar a los dementores.

Dumbledore hizo otra pausa y recorrió con la mirada muy seria y nadie se movió ni dijo absolutamente nada.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó —, este año estoy encantado de darle la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente accedió a enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún que otro aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. El Profesor Lupin parecía un vagabundo en medio de los demás profesores que iban vestidos con sus mejores túnicas.

Harry miro al Profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al Profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape quería el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero incluso Harry, se dio cuenta que la expresión que tenia no era de su usual enfado, sino odio.

—En cuanto al otro ultimo nombramiento —siguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el Profesor Lupin —, siento decirlos que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los años que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo va a ocupar nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que accedió a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Un gran aplauso se escucho en toda el comedor, sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry sonrió, Hagrid siempre había parecido una buena persona, a pesar que no tenía prácticamente relación con él, nunca lo miro de mala forma.

—Bien, creo que ya dije todo lo importante —prosiguió Dumbledore —. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Fue un banquete delicioso. Harry era acosado por los de primer año que tenía alrededor que lo asaltaban a preguntas o le preguntaban de sus hazañas y leyendas que circulaban en torno a él. Harry con paciencia y diversión hacía gestos o movimientos de brazos mientras que relataba alguna anécdota o hacia movientes usando la cuchara como si fuera una varita para representar las historias. Durante todo el banquete Harry conto y conto historias ante las caras asombradas y casi de completa adoración que tenían los de primer año. Este había sido el primer banquete que Harry no comía solo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Dolor de Un Pasado Todavía Presente"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo como siempre cualquier error problema o comentario que quieran hacer, pueden dejar un review, mandarme un PM si quieren charlar o si no en mi perfil hay otros medio para comunicarse con migo, leo todo y respondo todas las dudas con el mayor detalle posible, si es algo general en la historia, lo respondo en el próximo capítulo sino lo envió en un PM.

 **Nota 1: Al final no pude con mi propia forma de ser y agregue a Hermione al fic, ¿Por qué? bueno quería tener el factor Crookshanks y no inventar cualquier recurso forzado y hacer la historia poco creíble.**

 **Nota 2: Hermione para Harry va a ser como una hermanita pequeña y la va a ayudar cuando ella lo necesite, pero no va a tener una relevancia importante en la historia como la original.**

 **Nota 3: Hermione va a forma sentimientos por Harry y va a verlo como si fuera su héroe, el que la defendió de un ogro pelirrojo o la ayuda cuando ella lo necesita. Se va a sentir algo incomoda y celosa con Daphne por ser la novia de Harry.**

 **Nota 4: Suponía que muchos se preguntaban cómo era la vida de Daphne con los otros Slytherins y porque estos no demostraban un odio incondicional hacia ella por ser amiga de un Gryffindor.**

 **Nota 5: Espero que acá se conteste la pregunta de porque McGonagall no le dijo a Harry lo de Sirus y que muestre que ella sigue siendo una persona que puede equivocarse y tiene sentimientos y dudas. Todos sabemos que Minerva es genial pero tampoco es invencible.**

 **Nota 5.1: McGonagall muestra, y se va a ir haciendo más presente a lo largo del tiempo, que tiene un profundo amor (maternal) hacia Harry y a veces trata de sobreprotegerlo de todo lo que lo pueda llegar a lastimar por más mínimo que sea, como si fuera su propio hijo. Harry es más una figura de una madre para Harry que de una abuela y lo que haga ella, lo va a afectar bastante cuando lo considera injusto.**

 **Nota 6: Bueno supongo que este es el momento donde todos preguntan porque Harry tiene el patronus de un tigre de bengala y no otro bien respuestas: Una serpiente: era una posibilidad, había pensado en una serpiente verdaderamente colosal y gigante, pero descarte la idea porque era demasiado inverosímil. Un fénix: no gracias, no quiero otro Albus. Un ciervo: Harry demuestra en el fic que no se siente unido a sus padres sino mas bien verdaderamente confundido sobre cómo se tiene que sentir.**

 **Nota 7: Todavía no les voy decir cuál es el recuerdo feliz de Harry.**


	25. El Dolor de Un Pasado Todavía Presente

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXV**

" _ **El Dolor de Un Pasado Todavía Presente"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Cuando Harry, Daphne y Luna entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a unos pocos alumnos que estaban desayunando. El primer día no había muchas personas madrugadoras. Harry iba tarareando una cancioncita mientras que Luna y Daphne charlaban de lo que según ella definían como "charlas de chicas".

—¿Quieren que vaya a buscar sus horarios? —pregunto Harry interrumpiendo la charla de sus compañeras a la mitad del comedor.

—Bueno, gracias Harry. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Harry. —respondió Luna mirando de forma soñadora para después volver a poner su atención en Daphne.

Harry camino tranquilamente mientras que sus compañeras se iban sentando en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor más cercana a la mesa de profesores. McGonagall le respondió su llegada mientras le daba una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola Profesora McGonagall, Gracias. —dijo Harry agarrando el horario que le ofrecía Minerva.

—Buen día, Señor Potter, de nada. —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry se acercó al Profesor Flitwick que estaba tranquilamente organizando los horarios de sus estudiantes.

—Buen día Profesor Filtwick, ¿Me podría dar el horario de Luna así se lo llevo? —preguntó tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

—Oh, Potter, Buen día, claro, aquí tiene. —respondió entregándole el horario.

Harry camino hasta el otro lado de la mesa y en la punta más solitaria estaba Severus Snape tomado tranquilamente su té mientras leía el diario. Harry se puso enfrente del Profesor que levanto la mirada serio.

—Buen día, Profesor Snape, ¿Me podría dar el horario de Daphne así se lo llevo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Buen día Potter. —dijo secamente revisando los papeles que tenia apilados hasta que saco uno y se lo dio a Harry.

Harry sonrió y agradeció caminando nuevamente hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban Luna hablando de forma animada mientras que Daphne ponía caras de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que su extraña amiga contaba. Cuando Harry se acerco se sentó junto a Daphne mientras le iba pasando a sus amigas sus horarios.

—Nos toca juntos en todo este año. —dijo mirando con una sonrisa a Harry. Harry chasqueo la lengua, con una sonrisa y un suspiro falso.

—Oh, interesante. —respondió Harry pensativo.

—Podrías poner un poco mas de entusiasmo que vamos a poder pasar tiempo juntos en clase ¿No? —comentó Daphne molesta.

—No es eso, solo estaba pensando. —contestó Harry ante la atenta mirada de Luna que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¿En qué? —preguntó Daphne interesada.

—En que pensé que este año iba a ser agotador solo por Sirius Black, ahora se sumo el factor de la serpiente que tengo de novia. —dijo echándose a reír junto con Luna.

—Son unos inmaduros los dos. —respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

—Perdón Daph, pero vos siempre haces chistes sobre nosotros. —respondió Luna riéndose todavía.

—… —Daphne miró de forma acusatoria a Luna —, yo no soy la que le dice a un prefecto que dos chicas acompañaban a Harry al baño para mostrarle como orinaban…

—Un clásico —dijo Harry riéndose junto con Luna —. Perdón Daph pero siempre es divertido hacerte un chiste —Harry estiró el brazo para agarrar la mermelada —. ¿Esta es la mermelada que te gusta no? —preguntó mostrándole el frasco.

—Sí. —contestó dudosa.

Harry, con una servilleta, limpió una cuchara, la metió en el frasco y saco una buena porción de la mermelada. Daphne por un momento pensó lo peor y se quedó paralizada. Pero Harry se comió toda la cucharada de la mermelada, se relamió los labios y se acerco lentamente a Daphne. Lentamente Harry se empezó a acercar a los labios de Daphne, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y paralizada, sus ojos estaban fijamente en la boca de su novio y la boca la tenia ligeramente abierta. A Daphne se le empezaron a erizar los pelos de la nuca, sintió como todo su cuerpo se sensibilizaba y la respiración comenzaba a ser más rápida. Harry la miro a los ojos y se alejo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Daphne se quedó completamente estática y una ira asesina comenzó a crecer desde lo más profundo de su pecho, pero Harry, antes de que su novia pudiera reaccionar, la agarró de las mejillas y le planto un profundo beso. Harry movió ligeramente su lengua sobre el labio de Daphne haciendo que la chica se estremeciera completamente en el lugar en el que estaba. Cuando Harry separo sus labios de los de su novia, se alejo un poco de la cara de ella y la miró detenidamente. Daphne estaba completamente shockeada, las mejillas tenían un vivo color rojo, los ojos los tenía abiertos completamente y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Harry se comenzó a reír mientras que miraba a su novia que no había salido del shock.

Daphne parpadeo un momento y Harry la miro con una sonrisa.

—¿Dulce no? —preguntó Harry divertido guiñándole el ojo.

Daphne no respondió nada, se giro rápidamente y se concentro en su propio desayuno sin decir una sola palabra. Ese beso la había hecho sentir muy extraña y la había estremecido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se relamió ligeramente los labios, Harry tenía razón, tenia sabor dulce… a frutilla.

—(Idiota…) —pensó Daphne mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y cerrando los puños fuertemente ante el solo pensamiento de las sensaciones que había sentido.

Minerva había visto toda la escena mientras que se reía por lo bajo y negaba con la cabeza. El Profesor Lupin estaba completamente shockeado y con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que acababa de ver, un Gryffindor con una Slytherin y tres estudiantes de 3 casas diferentes compartiendo la mesa. Cuando se recuperó del la sorpresa inicial se rio silenciosamente y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

—Minerva, ¿Siempre es así? —preguntó sin soltar la vista de Harry. La Profesora McGonagall se rio abiertamente.

—Oh, Remus, si supieras todas las cosas que hizo y hace. A diferencia de cómo eran ustedes tres, Harry si respeta las reglas y tiene una forma mucho más refinada de revelarse contra el sistema. —el Profesor Lupin miró con una ceja levantada a la divertida Minerva.

 **~0~0~**

Harry y Daphne caminaban tranquilamente, la chica había logrado serenarse y ahora juntos subían las escaleras para llegar a la primera clase de Aritmancia que se daba en el aula 7-A, en el séptimo piso del castillo. Los cuadros mágicos inundaban las paredes de las escaleras principales mostrando personas moviéndose o charlando. Eran dibujos mágicos de personas que habían existido en el castillo y su personalidad había sido copiada y transferida al cuadro para poder perdurar por siempre.

Entraron encontrándose con un salón común y corriente con la palabra ARITMANCIA escrita arriba de todo en la pizarra principal y una simple ecuación resuelta por debajo. No había más de 15 alumnos con ellos dos y la mayoría eran de Ravenclaw. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo principal que formaban las mesas para los estudiantes y se sentaron delante de todo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse nuevamente y una mujer de aproximadamente unos 45 años de edad entro caminando, tenía una gran túnica roja aterciopelada y un gorro de bruja del mismo color de donde caían ondulados cabellos castaño oscuro.

Parándose al frente de toda la clase y mirando seriamente a toda la clase con sus penetrantes ojos marrones Septima Vector. La Profesora Vector era bien conocida por todos los alumnos mayores por ser una mujer extremadamente estricta en su materia, al nivel del mismísimo Snape, que solo aceptaba la excelencia académica.

—Buenos días a todos —saludo Septima —. Bienvenidos a Aritmancia, es un placer conocer a todos aquellos que se interesan por el arte del estudio de los números. Quiero que sepan que esta no es la asignatura más fácil, pero me gustaría hacerla lo más amena posible. Sé que ustedes, que se inscribieron a esta materia, están dispuestos a trabajar duro y no le tienen miedo a usar su inteligencia para descifrar los misterios de la naturaleza y la magia. Bien comencemos con el principio.

Harry y Daphne rápidamente sacaron un pergamino y una pluma y se prepararon para comenzar a tomar notas.

—La Aritmancia —continuo la Profesora Vector —o también conocida como aritmomancia, es el estudio del valor cualitativo de los números y la magia que rodea a estos. La gente inexperta podría pensar que la magia son chispas, lucecitas… cosas flotando sin ninguna razón. Pero la magia es mucho más que todo eso, la magia es una energía que rodea y dirige la vida de todo lo que existe.

La Septima Vector fue hasta la pizarra principal borro la ecuación que había y comenzó a escribir (Phi) = (1 + √5) / 2 =1,61803398874988. En el momento que termino de escribir miro a todos y preguntó.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que es este número?

—El Número Áureo. —respondió Mandy Brocklehurst, una muchacha de Ravenclaw, con pelo negro y lacio.

—Excelente, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw —dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Alguien me puede decir que es el Numero Áureo?

—Es un número algebraico irracional que tiene muchas propiedades que fueron descubiertas en la antigüedad, no como una expresión aritmética, sino como relación o proporción entre dos segmentos de una recta, es decir una construcción geométrica. —contestó Harry.

—Perfecto, 10 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Sabe cuáles son estas relaciones? —preguntó nuevamente Septima.

—Las relaciones están tanto en algunas figuras geométricas como en la naturaleza, por ejemplo —dijo Harry pensando un poco —, en las nervaduras de las hojas de algunos árboles, en el grosor de las ramas, en el caparazón de un caracol, en los flósculos de los girasoles y en su cudrado y su inverso que tiene los mismo decimales que el numero solo.

—Excelente Señor Potter, 10 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo con una sonrisa —. Como verán el Numero Áureo tiene una cantidad muy grande de usos y se presenta incluso en la magia misma, 1,62cm es la distancia en la que separa el hechizo y la varita. Antes de comenzar a entender como estudiar la naturaleza con números, hay que preguntarnos, ¿Qué es la naturaleza? La naturaleza, es el conjunto de todas las cosas, esencia, la materia y magia. La esencia es aquello que constituye la el que son las cosas, esto quiere decir que es permanente e invariable de estas. Lo más importante y característico de las cosas. En términos Aritmanticos, la esencia es el conjunto de entes que le dan forma a un objeto o ser, en caso de los seres vivos, su esencia es su alma y en los objetos es su materia prima.

Septima, hizo una pausa para que sus estudiantes pudieran asimilar todo el contenido, se sentó en su asiento tras su escritorio y mirándolos a todos continúo.

—La materia es la realidad secundaria de lo que están hechas las cosas en una realidad espacial y sensitiva. La materia junto con la energía, constituyen el mundo físico. Esta energía es la que llamamos magia. Bien, la magia se presenta en forma de un flujo mágico. Es… ese cosquilleo que se sienten en nuestros dedos cuando lanzamos un hechizo. El flujo mágico se puede controlar al desestabilizar el orden lógico de las cosas, usando algunos de los entes del trinomio mágico conjuntivo. El trinomio conjuntivo o antiguamente llamado Conjunción de las Esferas es lo que se conocía como Caos Fundamental, que es la unión de la magia blanca, negra y natural. Estas tres divisiones de magia o también llamadas Caos Primordiales, están guiadas por nuestros sentimientos y permiten diferenciar entre blanco y negro, la magia natural ya no es usada por ser impredecible y violenta, solo los antiguos druidas la usaban en la antigüedad, pero hace mucho que desaparecieron…

 **~0~0~**

Daphne y Harry bajan las escaleras para ir a Transformaciones, charlando animadamente sobre su primera clase de Aritmancia.

—La clase fue increíble —dijo Daphne emocionada.

—Sí, me gusto mucho, creo que fue una muy buena elección, lástima que tenemos un montón de tarea…

—No te preocupes, la terminamos rápido, somos imbatibles ¿Te acordas? —dijo guiñándole el ojos con una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry se riera.

Harry abrió la puerta dejándole el paso mientras que todavía se reían, ignoraron que todos sus compañeros estaban en completo silencio. Se sentaron adelante de todo como habían hecho siempre. Minerva McGonagall entro a paso seguro y se paro enfrente de toda la clase.

—Bienvenido nuevamente a todos, espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones y hayan descansado —dijo mirándolos a todos —. Bien, Animagos. Los animagos son brujas o magos, que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en animales conservando su pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar pero no la de hablar. Esta no es una capacidad innata como los metamorfos, sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos.

Minerva se dio vuelta y se transformo en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas en los ojos. La gata se subió al escritorio y se paro mirando a toda la clase que estaba en un profundo silencio excepto Harry que miraba con una sonrisa y Daphne con los ojos bien abiertos. Harry ya la había visto transformarse pero siempre era sorprendente ver la transformación. Minerva dio un salto de nuevo hacia el suelo y se volvió a transformar en humana.

—¿Qué les pasa hoy? —preguntó Minerva mirándolos. —No es que tenga mucha importancia, pero, es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue ni siquiera arrancar una sonrisa. Solo Potter y Greengrass parecen haberlo disfrutado.

Todos miraron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Neville levantó la mano tímidamente.

—Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y… estuvimos leyendo las hojas de té y…

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó Minerva, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente —. No tiene que decir nada más, Señor Longbottom. Díganme, ¿Quién va a morir este año?

Todos la miraron fijamente.

—Harry… —dijo Neville casi en un susurro.

Daphne se comenzó a reír mientras trataba de esconder su risa entre sus manos. Harry la fulmino con la mirada y con algo de fastidio habló.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba, predicen mi muerte por numero… —dijo comenzando a contar con los dedos —, quinta o sexta vez y mi novia se ríe en mi propia cara… —Harry chasqueo la lengua, se dio vuelta y miro a Neville—. ¿Dijo quien iba a intentar matarme este año aparte de Sirius Black?

—Señor Potter —dijo Minerva, Harry se dio vuelta y ella clavo sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas en él—. Debería saber que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno murió todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas… —la Profesora McGonagall se detuvo en la mitad de su frase y los alumnos vieron como su nariz se había puesto blanca. Siguió hablando con más calma —. La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No les voy a ocultar que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la Profesora Trelawney… —volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico —Me parece que tenes una salud perfecta, así que me vas a tener que disculpar que no te perdone la tarea de mañana. Te aseguro que si morís mañana no vas a necesitar entregarla.

—Pero yo no curso adivinación ¿Por qué todo el mundo intenta matarme de forma directa o indirecta?... —dijo Harry con fastidio mientras que Daphne se seguía riendo.

—Bueno, Señor Potter, se podría decir que es más fácil predecir su muerte después de todas las… incursiones, que tuvo con la Señorita Greengrass y su extraña atracción para que las cosas peligrosas siempre pasen a su alrededor —dijo con una mirada acusatoria y una media sonrisa.

Minerva continuo la clase y cuando la campana del medio día toco, todos comenzaron a salir. Sin embargo Harry un momento más, cuando toda el aula se vació Harry se acerco al escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall.

—Minnie —dijo Harry llamando la atención de Minerva, que levanto la mirada de forma interrogante —. Quiero ser un animago, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Minerva abrió bien grande los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad te gustaría ser una animago? —preguntó Minerva tratando de ocultar su emoción y entusiasmo, Harry solo asintió —. Bueno, quiero que sepas que es una habilidad extremadamente difícil de conseguir y por no decir peligrosa. Es tal vez un de las transformaciones complicas y avanzadas.

Harry abrió su morral y de adentro saco el cubo de madera y lo puso en el escritorio desarmándolo, Minerva miro intrigada. Harry puso los brazos al costado de su cuerpo y sin decir nada, mirando fijamente las piezas que estaban adelante suyo las comenzó a hacer levitar. En el aire se comenzaron a juntar hasta que el cubo se volvió a armar de nuevo. Harry bajo lentamente el cubo hasta quedar sobre el escritorio, saco su varita y e hizo un par de rápidos movimientos y el cubo se transformaron en un montón de pétalos azules que se desparramaron en el escritorio.

—Lepidoptera Morphos Totalus —dijo Harry haciendo varios movimientos de varita, de los pétalos comenzaron a transformarse en mariposas azuladas que salieron volando.

—Impresionante… —susurró Minerva viendo como las mariposas volaban para después volver a posar su vista en Harry. Harry se giro y apunto a un lado del salón.

—Expecto Patronum —dijo Harry.

Un gran tigre de bengala plateado salió de la varita de Harry. El guardián miro a todos lados y al no encontrar peligro, se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a ambas personas. Minerva se quedo mirando al tigre, sonrió por lo bajo y volvió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó McGonagall con simpleza.

—Levitar el cubo de madera desde fin de año pasado, me ayuda a poder controlar mejor mi magia, el hechizo de los pétalos esta al final del libro de tercero digamos que solo lo maximice, el de las mariposas lo leí en la biblioteca el año pasado, solo podía hacer una sola mariposa pero encontré la forma de hacer varias y el patronus fue durante el verano. —contestó con una sonrisa, Minerva se rio por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreírle a Harry.

—Hoy a las 10 de la noche, quiero que vengas a mi habitación, si vas a empezar tiene que ser esta noche de luna llena, sino vas a tener que esperar hasta fin de mes.

—Entendido.

Harry salió con una sonrisa y bajo al Gran Comedor en donde lo esperaban Luna y Daphne, los tres comieron tranquilamente a excepción de Harry que era azotado por la vista de todos como si esperaran el momento que iba a morirse.

Cuando salieron del castillo, una fuerte brisa tibia los golpeo a Daphne y Harry. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid esperaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a su lado.

—¡Vamos, dense prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban los alumnos —. ¡Hoy tengo al especial para todos ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien siguanme!

Hagrid los condujo por el borde del bosque prohibido y cinco minutos después se encontraron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! —gritó —. Asegúrense de que tengan buena visión. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es abrir los libros…

—¿De qué modo? —dijo con voz fría y arrastrada Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió Malfoy.

Saco su ejemplar de El Monstruoso Libro de Los Monstruos, que había tenido que atar con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Harry y Daphne abrieron sus libros como si nada ante la vista sorprendida de todos.

—¿Cómo lograron abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid emocionado.

—Confundus. —respondió Daphne

—Oh… tenían que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Miren…

Agarro el ejemplar de Ron Weasley y saco el cinturón que tenia. El libro intentó morderlo, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, el libro se estremeció y se abrió quedando tranquilo en la mano.

—Bueno —continúo Hagrid —. Así que… ya tienen los libros y ahora solo hacen falta criaturas. Espérenme un momento.

Se alejó de todo, entró al bosque prohibido y se perdió de la vista.

Trotando en dirección a donde estaban ellos se acercaban una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto nunca. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era de color gris metálico y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una. Cada uno tenía un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, atrás de él estaban todas las criaturas.

—Muévanse al costado —gritó Hagrid sacudiendo una de sus manos y moviendo las cadenas forzó a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban todos. Todos se corrieron hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban todos y ató a los animales.

—¡Hipogrifos! —gritó Hagrid alegremente —Son hermosos, ¿No?

Daphne pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba de la sorpresa e impresión que producían ver seres como esos, uno podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma del pelo. Todos tenían un color diferente y por un momento pensó en Gaya, sus plumas era iguales tan majestuosas e impresionantes que daba gusto quedarse viendo.

—Acérquense un poco si quieren. —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Nadie parecía querer acercase ningún paso. Daphne fue la primera que se acerco con cautela al igual que Harry un segundo después.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid —. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno porque podría ser lo último que hicieran.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban, Ron Weasley hacia algo parecido con Seamus Finnigan; todos hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo que admitir que la sensación era desagradable.

—Tienen que esperar siempre que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —continuó Hagrid —. Es educado, ¿Se dan cuenta? Van hacia él, se inclinan y esperan. Si él responde con una inclinación, quiere decir que les permite tocarlo. Si no lo hace significa que es mejor que se alejen de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

La mayoría se alejaron aun más de los que estaba. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante. Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escucho otra voz.

—Yo —dijo Daphne de forma segura.

—¡Bien, Señorita Greengrass! —gritó Hagrid —. Vamos a ver cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le saco el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración.

—Tranquila ahora —dijo Hagrid en voz baja —. Primero míralo a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían si parpadeas demasiado.

Daphne con una mirada suave pero firme y aristocrática no cerró los ojos. Buckbeak miraba fijamente con su cabeza grande y afilada directamente a Daphne con sus ojos color naranja.

—Bien —dijo Hagrid —. Ahora inclina la cabeza…

Como si fuera todo una dama en frente de un rey, inclino la cabeza de forma formal y le presento la nuca a Buckbeak. Inclinada, levantó la mirada y miró al hipogrifo directamente a los ojos con una mirada digna de todo una sangrepura.

Pero entonces, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente. Ahora la escena se había dado vuelta, y la dama parecía estar recibiendo el respeto y las formalidades de un caballero. Daphne se puso derecha y con una mirada firme y que emanaba respeto absoluto, sonrió.

—Muy bien, excelente —grito Hagrid mientras que Harry aplaudía —. Bueno, ¿Quien más quiere intentar?

Todos fueron acercándose con algo de cautela. Hagrid desató a los demás hipogrifos y, al cabo de un rato, todos los alumnos estaban haciendo grandes reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Harry hizo lo mismo con Buckbeak, inclinándose profundamente y rápidamente el hipogrifo hizo una solemne reverencia para después retroceder.

—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy acercándose a donde estaba Harry, arrastrando las sílabas y con voz bastante alta —Tiene que ser fácil, si hasta el idiota de Weasley lo hizo… ¿A que no sos peligroso? —le dijo al hipogrifo —. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?

Buckbeak se levantó para el ataque, Harry tacleo a Malfoy, en el proceso un destello de las plateadas garras del hipogrifo paso como si fuera un corte recto con una espada. Malfoy miró asustado como Harry se levantaba hasta ponerse de pie, de la manga de la túnica del Gryffindor comenzó a caer gotas de sangre. Hagrid corrió a donde estaban y con las manos alejo al furioso hipogrifo. Daphne salió corriendo donde estaba Harry.

—Greengrass, llévalo a la enfermería. —dijo Hagrid mientras se llevaba a los hipogrifos.

Malfoy completamente en shock vio como una molesta Daphne prácticamente arrastraba a Harry hacia el castillo mientras que se escuchaba a él decir que estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Un hilo de sangre que manchaba el verde césped mostraba que camino habían seguido la extraña pareja.

Decir que la Señor Pomfrey estaba molesta era decir poco. Poppy examino molesta el brazo de Harry mientras que Daphne le contaba lo que había pasado. Limpió la herida con un poquito de un líquido púrpura que echaba humo y burbujeaba, pero luego le dio un golpecito con la varita y la herida se cerró al instante.

Durante la noche tal y como había pedido Minerva, Harry fue a la habitación de profesores. Harry toco y la puerta se abrió.

—Acompáñame, hay que prepararlo todo. —dijo Minerva seria mientras caminaba. Harry la siguió en silencio, caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron tras una puerta. Minerva llamo y espero cuando.

—Adelante. —se escucho decir del otro lado.

Ambos entraron a un salón grande, cuadrado y espacioso que no tenía ninguna ventana, en las puntas había 4 antorchas con velas negras que iluminaban todo de en un tono azulado. El Profesor Snape estaba de espaldas al final del salón y adelante de lo que parecía ser una mesa haciendo algo. Minerva observo todo el lugar y con cara de aprobación caminó junto con Harry hasta donde estaba el Profesor Snape.

—Bien, Harry, quiero que sepas antes que estoy orgullosa de que intentes hacer esto, no dudo de tus capacidades, pero todavía estas a tiempo para retractarte si así lo queres. El Profesor Snape y yo te vamos a acompañar en todo el proceso. —

Snape se dio vuelta, en la mano tenía 2 grandes frascos redondeados de una poción verdosa.

—Toma los dos viales, Potter.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Harry agarrando los frascos.

—Pociones nutricionales concentradas.

—Necesitamos que las tomes, en cuanto empieces el primer paso no vas a poder comer por un mes. —agregó Minerva.

Harry no hizo más preguntas y de un solo trago todo el contenido de las pociones. Minerva sonrió a su protegido y volvió a hablar.

—Bien sobre la mesa, hay una hoja de Madragora, tenes que llevarla en la boca todo el tiempo las 24 horas del día sin excepción. No te la podes sacar ni tragar en ningún momento, si lo hicieras entonces hay que empezar todo el proceso nuevamente. —Minerva hizo una pausa y ambos profesores se corrieron de delante de la mesa y mostraron todo lo que había. —Cuando haya pasado el mes y la noche de luna llena haya llegado, vamos a volver a esta habitación. Vas a dejar la hoja con tu saliva en este frasco —dijo señalándolo con la mano —, algunos cabellos, una cucharita de roció virgen y un capullo de una polilla esfinge de calavera. En ese momento que armes la poción, la vas a guardar en esta caja y la vas a dejar en este lugar y no la vas a volver a tocar ni mirar hasta que haya una tormenta eléctrica.

Harry asintió y agarro la hoja de mandrágora se la puso en la boca, un sabor amargo inundo sus papilas gustativas. Volvió a mirar a Minerva, ella con una sonrisa continuó.

—Bien, cuando hayas hecho la poción, hay que esperar hasta que haya una tormenta eléctrica. Esto puede llagar a pasar mucho tiempo, varios meses inclusive. Mientras esperas que esto ocurra vas a apuntar tu varita sobre tu pecho y vas a recitar AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS y con el tiempo vas a sentir un doble latido. ¿Entendiste?

Harry asintió seriamente. Esta vez hablo Snape.

—Espero, Potter, que no me decepciones y no hagas mal la poción, cuando la tormenta eléctrica llegue, si hiciste todo correctamente el frasco va a tener un color rojo sangre. En ese momento la Profesora McGonagall y yo vamos a evaluar si la hiciste correctamente y si nosotros consideramos que esta perfecta solo entonces vas a continuar. —terminó Snape serio.

—En el momento que la tormenta eléctrica comience, vas a recitar el conjuro y vas a tomar la poción. En ese momento, si cumpliste correctamente con todos los pasos vas a sentir un dolor muy agudo en el pecho y vas a escuchar un fuerte latido doble en tu cabeza. Como tu patronus es un tigre de bengala, tu transformación va a ser la misma. Cuando te transformes toda tu ropa se va a fusionar con tu cuerpo y vas sentirte completamente cómodo y para volver a ser un humano solo tenes que pensar en la figura de un humano. No te preocupes todos tus profesores fueron avisados de lo que vas a hacer.

 **~0~0~**

El jueves llegó Daphne había estado extremadamente molesta cuando se entero de lo que Harry había comenzado y sin decir absolutamente nada. Draco Malfoy durante esos 4 días que pasaron no dijo absolutamente nada, pero se quedaba horas viendo a Harry y Daphne relacionarse, después del almuerzo subieron hasta el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

El Profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos. Harry escuchaba a Daphne mientras le habla de sobre la clase de Runas Antiguas que habían tenido con la Profesora Bathsheda Babbling, cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín sobre la mesa. Estaba desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera comido una cuantas comidas abundantes.

—Buenas tardes —dijo —. ¿Podrían, por favor; meter todas las cosas en sus mochilas? Nuestra primera lección de hoy va a ser práctica. Solo necesitan las varitas.

La clase cambió a miradas de completa curiosidad mientras que guardaban todas las cosas. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, excepto si se contaba la memorable clase del año anterior, en la que Lockhart había liberado un montón de duendecitos y Harry había explotado furioso.

—Bien —dijo el Profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo —. Vengan todos adelante.

Desconcertados todos fueron a la parte de delante de la clase Lupin camino un poco y con su varita movió un armario y lo puso adelante suyo. El armario era de mediano tamaño y cuando Lupin lo corrió este se empezó a mover violentamente. Todos dieron un paso atrás y miraron al profesor.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que es un boggart?

—Es un ser que cambia de forma, puede tomar la forma de lo que más miedo nos da. —dijo Daphne.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —contestó con una sonrisa Lupin, en Daphne apareció un ligera pero imperceptible sonrisa —. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no adopto ninguna forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se va a convertir de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa que entre más seamos más fácil es derrotarlo porque somos muchos y no va a saber qué forma tomar. La forma para derrotar a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tiene que hacer es obligarlo a que adopte una forma que ustedes consideren cómica. El hechizo se llama Riddíkulo. Repitan conmigo: ¡Riddíkulo!

—¡Riddíkulo! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, todos formen una fila y piensen que es lo que más miedo les da. —Neville quedo primero de todo —. ¿A qué es lo que más le tenes miedo Neville?

—Al Profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville sonrió a modo de disculpa. El Profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.

—mmm, si el Profesor Snape a veces da miedo. —Lupin se acerco al odio de Neville y le dijo algo en voz baja que nadie escucho el asintió. —¿Todos preparados? A las tres Neville —dijo Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario —. A la una… a las dos… a las tres… ¡YA!

De un movimiento de varita la puerta del armario se abrió y de adentro salió el Profesor Snape con su usual seño fruncido y una mirada amenazadora, fulmino con la mirada a Neville.

Neville se echo hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le comenzaba acercar, cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo por la túnica…

—¡Ri… Riddíkulo! —dijo Neville.

Se escucho un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó, tenia puesto un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. En la mano tenía un enorme bolso rojo.

Todos se rieron. El boggart se detuvo confuso.

—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati di un paso adelante, estaba tensa. Snape la miró y se escucho un chasquido y en el lugar donde había estado el Profesor de Pociones, había aparecido una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre que comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—¡Riddíkulo! —gritó Parvati.

Se soltó una de las vedas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó al suelo y la cabeza salió rodando.

Con diversión y entusiasmo fueron pasando los estudiantes hasta que solo le faltaba a Harry, Daphne, Malfoy y sus secuaces. Harry saco su varita y con una sonrisa miró al boggart. Todos dieron un gemido cuando vieron en lo que se había convertido. Daphne se tapo la mano con la boca y miraba a Harry y al boggart de manera intermitente.

En frente de toda la clase, había un pequeño niño de no más de nueve años que estaba tirado en el suelo. Tenía solo un pantalón puesto y en toda la espalda se le podían observar que estaba cubierta de cicatrices viejas y algunas nuevas todavía sangrantes, lentamente comenzó a levantarse y mostró su cara. Tenía un profundo corte en la ceja de donde brotaba sangre y hacia que parte de la mejilla estuviera manchada del espeso y rojo liquido. Cuando el pequeño se logró poner de pie y ante la mirada atónita de todos, con sus ojos verdes como las hojas de los arboles, miro fijamente a Harry y dijo.

—Mamá y papá me odian, por eso me abandonaron… Los tíos me odian, por eso me pegan… todos me odian, por eso estoy solo… yo me odio… por eso debería morir.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Historia Verdadera"**

Bueno acá tienen nuevo capítulo y como siempre, cualquier error, problema o comentario que quieran hacer, pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otra forma de **comunicarse con migo.**

 **Nota 1: Pasos para transformarse en un animago.**

 **Desde luna llena a luna llena (1 mes) se tiene que tener un hoja de mandrágora en la boca, sin sacarla en ningún momento.**

 **Cuando el mes acabe, durante la luna llena, se tiene que poner la hoja mojada con la saliva en frasco, agregar uno de tus cabellos, una cucharita de roció virgen y un capullo de una polilla esfinge de calavera. Poner el frasco en un lugar oscuro y tranquilo y en el momento que termines la poción no hay que mirarla ni hacerle nada hasta que haya un tormenta eléctrica (no puede tocar la luz del sol la poción)**

 **Mientras se espera una tormenta eléctrica con la punta de la varita en el pecho se recita -Amato animo animato animagus- (cada anochecer y cada amanecer hasta el día de la tormenta)**

 **Cuando la tormenta eléctrica empiece hay que ir a un donde está la poción, si es correcta tiene que ser rojo sangre y en un lugar seguro repetir el conjuro y beberlo.**

 **En ese momento se siente un dolor agudo en el pecho y un doble latido en la cabeza y en la mente va a aparecer la criatura en la que se va a convertir. Toda la ropa y accesorios se van a fusionar y te convertís por primera vez en el animal.**

 **Nota 2: No tengo conocimiento en nordico antiguo por eso no hice una clase de runas, no estoy seguro, pero si puedo voy a armar una clase de esta materia en el fic.**

 **Nota 3: Harry se tiene que sacar la hoja de mandrágora el día 2 de octubre que es la nueva luna llena.**

 **Nota 4: No tuvieron clase de Defensa antes del jueves porque el mismo día de inicio de clase hubo luna llena… (supongo que se entiende)**

 **Nota 5: Que Harry haya salvado a Malfoy no significa que los va a hacer amigos, pero sí que va a hacer que Malfoy respete a Harry.**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews: carlos29, , Mar91, Ryogana (si ya se que dije que no iba a agregar a Hermione, pero no pude resistirme :P) y THE BLACK SHIELD**


	26. Una Historia Verdadera

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

" **Una Historia Verdadera** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry no dijo nada y todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente movió la varita y el pequeño de mirada fría y voz monótona se convirtió en cientos de pétalos dorados que cayeron al suelo. El Profesor Lupin se puso delante de Harry y el boggart rápidamente se transformo en una esfera clara, idéntica a un bola de cristal.

—Riddíkulo —dijo Lupin convirtiendo la esfera en un globo que salió volando hasta el interior del armario.

Toda la clase estaba en completo silencio con su vista clavada en Harry, nadie entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Daphne miraba preocupada a Harry que tenia la vista perdida en el donde su yo pequeño había estado antes.

—La clase terminó, hagan un informe sobre los boggarts para el lunes —dijo Lupin con algo de nerviosismo y una sonrisa forzada —Harry por favor quedate…

Cuando todo el salón se quedó completamente vacío, Remus Lupin miro a Harry de forma preocupada.

—Harry ya sé que estás haciendo el ritual para transformarte en animago y no podes hablar mucho pero… ¿Puedo saber qué era en lo que se transformo el boggart?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Harry si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte yo… yo era amigo de tus padres, podes confiar en mí…

Harry no dijo nada, solo miro fijamente al mago. Se dio vuelta y abriendo su morral saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir. Cuando termino, arranco la hoja y se la dio al profesor.

-Preguntale a Minerva McGonagall, cuando termine el mes con la hoja de mandrágora recién voy a poder hablar normalmente. -

—Está bien… —dijo suspirando derrotado —, estoy seguro que Daphne esta esperándote.

Harry asintió y salió caminando. Tal y como había dicho el profesor Daphne estaba afuera esperándolo. En cuanto ella lo vio salió dispara y lo abrazo fuertemente. Harry respondió el abrazo y escondió su cara en lo rubios cabellos de la chica.

—Harry… —dijo casi en un susurro —. ¿Ese eras vos?

Harry soltó ligeramente el abrazo, la miro a los ojos y asintió sonriendo tristemente. Daphne volvió a abrazarlo escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Harry. Estuvieron un largo rato en esa posición, hasta que Harry rompió el abrazo, agarro la mano de la chica y la llevo hasta el gran lago negro. Cuando llegaron se sentándose bajo un árbol saco la libreta y comenzó a escribir, Daphne en silencio se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te acordas en primero cuando te conté que había soñado un recuerdo cuando tenía 8 años? -

—Si —respondió Daphne —, ese día también te conté de lo que hacia mi padre.

Harry asintió melancólicamente y volvió a escribir.

-Ese era yo de cuando tenía 8 años. Yo en ese momento pensaba que me pasaban todas esas cosas porque todos me odiaban y yo me odiaba por eso. Llegue a pensar varias en suicidarme para no volver a sentir dolor, pero ese día tome la decisión que no me iba a dejar someter ante nadie y que no les iba a dar el gusto a mis tíos de morir. Mi vida fue un infierno hasta que Minerva McGonagall vino un día e hizo que todas las cosas cambiaran-

—¿Tu miedo es que todo vuelva a ser como antes? —preguntó Daphne indiza mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry asintió lentamente con una mirada triste, Daphne levanto uno de los brazos de Harry y acercándose más a él hizo que la abrazara mientras que ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de muchacho. Harry recostó ligeramente su cabeza sobre la de Daphne mientras que aumentaba el agarre del abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo estaban ellos y el silencio y la paz que daba el lago.

Un fino destello de luz entraba por la ventana de una antigua oficina de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall miraba perdidamente y de forma melancólica los terrenos del castillo por los cristales, al mismo tiempo que con un suspiro terminaba de relatar la verdadera historia de Harry Potter.

—Tiene que ser mentira —dijo el profesor Lupin de forma suplicante —, por favor decime que es mentira. Albus nunca hubiera permitido tales cosas.

—Perdón Remus, pero así son las cosas. Albus cometió errores imperdonables para con Harry…

—Minerva —dijo casi en tono desesperado agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente —. James y Lily… ellos, ¿Qué pensarían ellos de nosotros? Por Merlin, Minerva, es una suerte que el chico no se haya matado, el boggart prácticamente había insinuado que se tenía que suicidar.

—Esa pregunta me la voy a hacer siempre hasta el día que muera —Minerva suspiro entrecortadamente volviendo a sentarse en su lugar —, todavía no se cómo le voy a decir a un chico de 13 años que su padrino es el culpable de que haya tenido la vida que tuvo.

—Yo… yo quiero ayudarlo…, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó Remus casi de forma desesperada. Minerva lo miro tristemente.

—Eso depende de él Remus, la confianza es algo muy difícil de dar para él e incluso conmigo, estoy segura que hay cosas que solo Daphne Greengrass sabe. Pero si queres acercarte a él no le mientas ni lo intentes engañar.

 **~0~0~**

Durante el resto de lo que quedaba de semana escolar nadie dijo nada de lo que había pasado, pero eso no significaba que no miraban raro a Harry y cuchichearan a sus espalda, sin embargo el que más raro estaba era Malfoy, no decía nada y no insultaba a nadie, solo se quedaba viendo al trió fijamente por largos ratos de forma pensativa. Hagrid estaba deprimido por lo que había pasado, pero se disculpó formalmente con Harry, pero este con una simple sonrisa y un -Todo está bien, los accidentes pasan-, hizo que el semi gigante se alegrara.

Harry caminaba lentamente el sábado por la tarde. El sol entraba por las ventanas con destellos de luz que dejaba entre ver pequeñas partículas que estaban suspendidas en el ambiente. Con algo de impaciencia y tal vez nerviosismo toco la puerta de la oficina de la Profesora de Transformaciones.

—Adelante. —se escucho del otro lado de la puerta de esa antigua oficina ubicada en la misma torre que se daba Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Harry entro cerrando la puerta suavemente y se quedo parado mirando fijamente a la Profesora Minerva McGonagall que aunque no lo parecía estaba aun o más nerviosa que él. Minerva se paro y camino hasta Harry y se puso en frente de él.

—A ver.

Harry abrió bien grande la boca, dentro estaba la hoja de mandrágora en perfecto estado y sin un solo corte. Minerva asintió complacida mientras que Harry volvía a cerrar la boca. Con una seña de la mano le indico a Harry que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en su lugar y con un gran suspiro comenzó.

—Supongo que queres la historia completa ¿No? —preguntó Minerva, Harry asintió —. Te voy a contar todo lo que se. James y Lily Potter, tenían como mejores amigos a tres personas, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. En los tiempos que naciste eran tiempos tormentosos y Voldemort estaba en el auge de su poder, muchas familias sangrepuras lo seguían por sus ideas raciales, al igual que muchas criaturas. Sin embargo había gente que se le oponía, tus padres, sus amigos, Dumbledore, yo y muchos otros también y todos éramos sus objetivos potenciales. A oídos del Director Dumbledore llego la noticia que Voldemort quería atacar a tus padres, la razón nunca la supe —dijo suspirando nuevamente —, pero lo que si se es que ellos se escondieron en una casa en el Valle de Godric bajo un Encantamiento Fidelius. Este encantamiento permite esconder un secreto de la vista de todos nombrando un guardián del secreto. Este guardián hace un pacto de alma haciendo que este no pueda revelar el secreto de ningún modo que no sea por voluntad propia. Cuando James Potter hizo el hechizo fidelius en la casa del Valle Godric para proteger a Lily, a vos, como un recién nacido y a él mismo, designo como guardián secreto a su mejor amigo Sirius Black.

Harry abrió grande los ojos. Sin embargo su mirada comenzó a bajar hasta hacerse triste y melancólica.

—Sirius Black —continuo Minerva de forma triste —, fue un estudiante mío, un Gryffindor, el mejor amigo de Jemes Potter y… —Harry levanto la mirada y la vio a los ojos, ella solo suspiro —. Sirius Black era tu padrino, él le dijo a Voldemort donde se escondían tus padres.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y su cara se torno afligida y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

—Después de que Voldemort te atacara y desapareciera, el mato a 13 personas, 12 muggles y un mago, ese mago era Peter Pettigrew.

Harry se tapo la boca con las manos, mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. Minerva se mordió el labio, se paro y fue hasta donde estaba Harry, el instintivamente se abrazo a ella y lloró como nunca había llorado. La Profesora McGonagall también derramo lagrimas silenciosas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su protegido lentamente.

El tiempo se había vuelto irrelevante, segundos, minutos, horas no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, Harry había dejado de llorar, Minerva no había roto el abrazo y seguía acariciándole el pelo lentamente, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando Daphne lo abrazaba, relajación, paz, contención… sin embargo se sentía confundido y muchas ideas comenzaron a aflorar en su mente.

—Harry… la mejor venganza es vivir una vida feliz…

Las palabras de Minerva retumbaron en toda la oficina, Harry aflojo el abrazo y la miro con los ojos bien abiertos y al igual que él los tenia rojos e hinchados. Pero tenía una mirada que Harry no tenia, era una mirada cansada, cansada del dolor y la violencia. Sus ojos, aunque alegres y estrictos, tenían, si se lo miraba más a fondo, una mirada triste. Harry estaba por decir algo pero Minerva puso su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho.

—No hables, podrías arruinar la hoja de mandrágora —dijo con Minerva con una sonrisa cansina —. Prometeme que no vas a buscar a Sirius Black, por favor, prométemelo. —volvió a hablar casi de forma suplicante.

Harry miro un momento los cansado y tristes ojos suplicantes de su profesora. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos con una respiración honda, asintió. Minerva sonrió dulcemente y acaricio la mejilla de Harry con suavidad. Harry sonrió, saco su libreta y un lápiz.

-Podrías decirle a Daphne y Luna durante la cena que no voy a bajar a cenar, me gustaría estar solo hoy, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar- —escribió Harry.

—Está bien no te preocupes, yo les digo.

Harry sonrió.

Durante la cena Minerva encontró a Luna sentaba bajo el uno de los medios arcos junto con Daphne mientras hablaban.

—Señorita Greengrass, podría venir un momento. —llamó Minerva

Daphne se acerco hasta la profesora.

—Harry me pidió que les diga que no va a bajar a cenar, mañana les va a explicar todo con más detalle seguramente —Minerva se acerco a Daphne y hablo en voz baja para que solo escuchara ella y nadie más —, por favor no lo dejes hacer ningún locura. Cuando el te cuente vas a entender.

Daphne parpadeo un par de veces y asintió algo dudosa. Harry estaba en su cama con el dosel completamente cerrado, paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche escribiendo en su libreta todo lo que pasaba y sentía mientras que Gaya cantaba una suave canción para levantar el ánimo de su amigo.

El domingo por la mañana Harry estaba recostado sobre uno de los pilares mirando fijamente las nubes pasar. Pero la concentración de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos saltitos venir desde su derecha. Harry sonrió cuando la vio acercarse a donde estaba él.

—Hola Harry, buen día ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Luna mirando de forma soñadora. Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla se apunto con el dedo a la boca, Luna sonrió ante el gesto y continuó —. Cierto no podes hablar por tu ritual para ser animago.

—Buen día a todos. —dijo Daphne acercándose a Luna y dándole un beso en la mejilla y después darle su suave beso en los labios a Harry.

Harry, Luna y Daphne entraron y se sentaron en el lugar de siempre. Cuando estaban ya sentando y con sus desayunos listos Harry saco el bolsillo de su túnica su libreta y se la paso a Luna y Dapnhe.

—¿Hay algo dentro que tenemos que leer?

Harry asintió.

Cuando terminaron de leer ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente a Harry para tratar de reconfortarlo. Daphne había entendido a la perfección lo que le había dicho McGonagall durante la cena. Si Harry se encontraba con Black podía llegar a ser completamente impredecible y podía llegar a intentar vengarse de todo lo que vivió matándolo. Daphne sabia que Harry si tenía que matar para defenderse o defenderlas a ellas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo aunque después iba a quedar muy lastimado, Quirrell había sido la prueba, pero si mataba por voluntad propia, por puro odio y deseo de venganza entonces… Harry, muy probablemente se iba a perder y no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

 **~0~0~**

Durante el resto de lo que quedaba de septiembre las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se habían convertido en clases muy interesantes, no al punto de ser las favoritas de Harry como transformaciones o pociones, pero si disfrutaba poder escuchar a alguien y que le enseñaran en esa materia por primera vez. Las siguientes clases después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los gnomos de jardín que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para darles una paliza a los que se perdían. De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, unos repugnantes merodeadores del agua que parecían monos con escamas.

Las clases de aritmancia al igual que runas antiguas eran extremadamente interesantes para Harry y Daphne, habían descubierto que eran en numerología eran ambos compatibles así que había estado toda esa semana dando saltitos como una tonta adolecente enamorada ante su descubrimiento. Hagrid a pesar del incidente de la primera clase, seguía enseñando con entusiasmo y practicidad.

Finalmente, para gusto de Harry el 2 de octubre llego, no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez y había seguido todas las recomendaciones que McGonagall le había dado. Minerva toco su hombro y lo saco de su mar de pensamientos.

—Es hora Harry. —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa.

Caminaron lentamente el cielo estaba completamente despejado y adornado por un gran luna completamente redonda que alumbraba rodeada por un mar de estrellas. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y fuera del salón estaba esperando el Profesor Snape con su habitual mirada de seriedad, sin embargo, en los ojos de Severus se veía un ligero entusiasmo.

Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro Harry camino hasta la mesa, sobre esta, estaban todas las cosas que necesitaba, un frasco, un pinza, un cuchara de plata, un vial redondeado con una sustancia cristalina que parecía ser roció virgen, una cajita con un capullo de una polilla esfinge de calavera.

Primero agarró la pinza y el frasco, ante la atenta mirada de Snape y McGonagall, abrió la boca y con la pinza sacó la mojada hoja de mandrágora y la puso con extremo cuidado dentro del recipiente. Luego de dejar la pinza sobre la mesa y con su mano libre se arrancó un pelo de la cabeza y también lo depositó con cuidado dentro del frasco. Dejando el frasco sobre la mesa agarró el recipiente con el roció virgen y con la cuchara, puso una porción dentro de este. Cuando dejó el roció virgen sobre la mesa agarro la caja con el capullo y un momento antes de dejarlo dentro del frasco cerró los ojos y lo dejo caer. Snape asintió a gusto con el trabajo de su alumno y con su mano libre agarro la mano de Harry y con cuidado la puso donde estaba el frasco. Harry se dejó guiar y no se movió en ningún momento. Con la otra mano hizo que tocara la tapa del frasco.

—Potter, cerra tu mano izquierda —Harry cerro la mano y sintió el cuerpo del frasco en sus dedos —. Cerra tu mano derecha —Harry volvió a hacer caso y esta vez sintió el tapón —. Con cuidado cerra el frasco.

Harry con lentitud cerró el frasco y volvió a quedarse completamente quieto. Snape guio el brazo de Harry hasta la caja y cuando la sintió dejo el frasco en el lugar. Snape volvió guiar el brazo de Harry y lo dio vuelta y los tres salieron del cuarto.

—Estoy muy orgullosa Harry, lo hiciste a la perfección —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa. Harry le sonrió y Snape asintió complacido —. Bien, ¿ahora cual es el hechizo?

Harry saco su varita y apoyo la punta sobre su pecho.

—Amato animo animato animagus

—Excelente, una vez cuando amanezca y otra cuando anochezca —Harry asintió —. Bien vamos te voy a llevar devuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

La noche fue tranquila para Harry, finalmente se había sacado ese molesto sabor amargo de la boca y podía hablar con libertad. Con el comienzo de octubre, sin contar con las recurrentes bromas por parte de Daphne y Luna diciendo que Harry se veía más lindo estando en silencio, hubo otra cosa que hizo que él se mantuviera entretenido. La nueva temporada de quidditch se acercaba rápidamente y Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Griffindor; convocó a una reunión el primer jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de ese nuevo ciclo.

Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su último año. Había un cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus compañeros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad…, mi última oportunidad… de ganar la copa de quidditch —dijo, paseándose con paso firme como si fuera un militar delante de ellos —. Me voy a ir al final de este curso, no voy a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor ganó una sola vez en los últimos siete años. Si no hubiera sido porque el año pasado cancelaron el torneo hubiéramos ganado… —Wood tragó saliva de forma audible, como si el recuerdo todavía generara nudo en la garganta —. Pero también sabemos que tenemos con el mejor… equipo… de este… colegio — agrego golpeándose la palma de la mano con el puño y con un conocido brillo frenético y soñador en los ojos —. Tenemos tres cazadoras fantásticas. —dijo Wood señalando a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell —. Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

—No importa, Olliver, nos estás haciendo sonrojar —dijeron Fred y George en forma divertida mientras que se abanicaban con la mano.

—¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos hizo ganar todos los partidos! —dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con un orgullo incontenible —. Y estoy —añadió.

—Nosotros creemos que vos también sos muy bueno. —dijo George.

—Un guardián muy lindo. —dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo de forma seductora para después echarse a reír junto con su hermano.

—La cuestión es —continuó Wood, haciendo como si no escuchara los cumplidos —que la copa de quidditch deberá tener nuestro nombre el año pasado. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, fue victoria tras victoria y este curso es mi última oportunidad que tengo para ver nuestro nombre grabado en esa copa…

Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.

—Olliver, no te preocupes, si Sirius Black no trata de matar a Harry antes de que ganemos la copa seguro que la podemos ganar. —aseguró Fred riéndose.

—No te preocupes Olliver, vamos a ganar —dijo Harry con una sonrisa ignorando a los gemelos que se reían.

—Gracias Harry —respondió Wood casi lloroso.

Con la moral alta, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de entrenamiento, tres tardes a la semana. El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no había barro, viento ni lluvia que pudiera empañar la ilusión de ganar nuevamente la copa de plata.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con frío y entumecido, pero contento por la manera que se había desarrollado el entrenamiento, y encontró la sala muy animada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunto a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado del juego, en uno de los mejores sillones, terminando de leer lo que parecía ser un libro muy gordo.

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade para los alumnos de tercero y mayores —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, señalando la nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios la lado de la entrada de la Dama Gorda.

Hermione que miraba con pura devoción a Harry, vio como de un chasquido de dedos su ropa pasaba a ser un completo y perfectamente prolijo uniforme de Hogwarts con los colores de Gryffindor.

—¿Co-co-como hiciste eso? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Magia. —respondió guiñándole el ojo divertido.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué hechizo usaste? —volvió a preguntar emocionada.

—Es una variante de Multicorfors, remplaza la ropa que tengo en mi habitación por la que me quiero cambiar con solo concentrarme en lo que quiero elegir.

—¿Quién te lo enseño? —preguntó arrodillándose en el sillón y mirándolo fijamente.

—La Profesora McGonagall.

—EH —gritó Ron Weasley, agarrando su mochila al mismo tiempo que Crookshanks clavaba profundamente en esta sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con fiereza —. !SOLTALA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL!

Ron intentó sacarle la mochila a Crookshanks, pero el gato siguió agarrándola con sus garras, bufando y rasgándola.

—¡No le hagas daño! —gritó Hermione. Todos miraban fijamente al gato. Harry se paro rápido y fue hasta donde estaba Ron, pero este dio vuelta su mochila, con Crookshanks agarrado todavía a esta, y Scabbers, la rata de Ron, salió dando un salto…

—¡AGARREN A ESE GATO! —gritó Ron en el momento en que Crookshanks soltaba los restos de la mochila, saltaba sobre la mesa y perseguía a la aterrorizada Scabbers.

Scabbers salió como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda que había en la Sala Común. Crookshanks patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con la pata delantera.

Harry levantó a Crookshanks por el lomo y se lo dio a Hermione mientras que Ron se tiro al suelo y sacó a Scabbers con alguna dificultad, tirando de la cola.

—¡MIRALA! —le gritó a Hermione hecho una furia, poniéndole a Scabbers delante de los ojos —. ¡Está muerta de miedo! Mantene a ese estúpido gato lejos de Scabbers.

Hermione se quedo completamente paralizada en el lugar con su gato entre las manos y mirando con la cabeza levantada a Ron por su diferencia de estatura. Harry rápidamente se puso delante de Hermione.

—Tranquilo Weasley, fue un accidente. —dijo Harry con voz suave.

—No te metas Potter. Ese estúpido gato rompió mi mochila y casi mata a mi rata. —dijo Ron refunfuñando de enojo.

—Reparo —dijo Harry apuntando con su varita a la destruida mochila de Ron —Listo, como nueva. —agregó al ver como la mochila estaba en perfecto estado.

—¡Hay algo raro sobre ese animal tiene que irse! —respondió Ron, sin mostrar interés en cuantas personas había alrededor de él que empezaban a reírse —Y Scabbers llego primero. Y está enferma.

Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Harry suspiro y se dio vuelta miro a una afligida Hermione que miraba al suelo con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry arrodillándose, Hermione instintivamente se abrazo a Harry y sollozó en silencio —Tranquila todo está bien, solo tene más cuidado, puedo arreglar una mochila, pero una rata muerta es más complicado… —le dijo a Hermione en el oído mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella solo asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

 **~0~0~**

El día siguiente paso con normalidad salvo porque Ron Weasley estaba más molesto que de costumbre y le enviaba miradas de odio cada 10 minutos. Daphne miraba interesada la actitud del pelirrojo mientras veía como su novio lo ignoraba.

—¿Qué le pasa a Weasley? —preguntó Daphne mientras seguía plantando vainas gruesas en una maseta. Harry suspiro y la miro con una mirada cansina.

—¿Te acordas del gato de Hermione? —preguntó Harry, Daphne asintió —. Bueno, ayer trato de matar a la rata de Weasley y ahora está molesto conmigo porque defendí a Hermione. —Daphne se rio por lo bajo.

El día continuo de forma normal la clase de Transformaciones durante tarde termino. Harry y Daphne se estaban levantando pero la Profesora McGonagall levanto la voz y llamo a todos la atención antes de que se fueran.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —dijo en voz alta —. Los que son de Gryffindor; como yo, deberían entregarme sus autorizaciones antes de Samhain. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se les olvide.

—Perdone, profesora. Yo… creo que perdí… —dijo Neville levantando la mano.

—Tu abuela me envió directamente, Longbottom —dijo la Profesora McGonagall —. Pensó que era más seguro. Bueno, eso es todo, pueden salir… Potter, podrías acercarte un momento.

—Te espero afuera. —le dijo Daphne a Harry, él asintió y fue caminando hasta el escritorio de la Profesora.

—¿Pasa algo Minnie? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Si, como sabrás yo soy tú tutora por asuntos mágicos y la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade la tengo que firmar yo.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

—Sí, no puedo autorizarte a ir a Hogsmeade hasta que atrapen a Sirius Black, no quiero ponerte en un riesgo innecesario.

—Pero…

—Perdón Harry, pero no es seguro que vayas.

Harry suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien Minnie, me voy a quedar en el castillo.

—Gracias.

No había nada que hacer. Daphne miro con lastima Harry durante todo el rato.

—¿Queres que me quede? —preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa durante la cena.

—No, está bien, anda tranquila, me voy a quedar con Luna y ya veremos que hacer ¿No? —respondió Harry mirando a su soñadora amiga.

—Sí, seguro que algo podemos hacer

La mañana del día de Samhain, Harry se despertó antes del que el sol naciera, parado y mirando a la ventana al igual que todos los amaneceres, desde el 2 de octubre. Cuando el sol se asomo por el horizonte Harry apunto con su varita a su pecho y pronuncio claramente.

—Amato animo animato animagus.

Por primera vez lo escucho, un doble latido fuerte y claro retumbo en su cabeza. Casi por instinto soltó su varita, que cayó al suelo, y se agarro fuertemente la cabeza. Respiro hondo y se intento relajar. Levanto su varita y sonrió. Finalmente estaba comenzando a dar resultados.

—Te prometo que les voy a traer un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —dijo Daphne durante el desayuno, para después darle beso en la mejilla —No lo dejes hacer ninguna locura. —volvió a hablar mirando esta vez a Luna.

—No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que ningún Sutem lo confunda.

—¿Tengo voz y voto en esta conversación? —preguntó Harry.

—No —dijeron ambas riéndose. Harry bufo negando con la cabeza.

Harry y Luna la acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres de una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada cara y asegurándose que nadie saliera sin permiso.

—Vamos Harry, hace frio. —dijo Luna frotándose los brazos.

Harry saco su varita y de un movimiento la túnica de Luna comenzó a tomar un calor agradable. Cuando Luna estaba por decir algo.

—Pagina 32 Libro Estándar de hechizos grado 3 —comento Harry con una sonrisa —. Tenemos toda la tarde, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—mmm… ya se.

Luna agarro de la mano a Harry y comenzó a correr hasta que llego a las escaleras, llego a las escaleras del primer piso y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo tironeando a su amigo en el proceso. Estaban por subir la escalera caracol de la torre en donde estaba el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, en la cima era donde se dictaba astronomía y daba una vista excelente de los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero escucharon una voz que los hizo detenerse.

—¿Harry? —Luna y Harry retrocedieron y se encontraron con el Profesor Lupin, que los miraba desde la puerta de su oficina —¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa —. ¿Dónde está Daphne?

—En Hogsmeade —respondió soñadoramente Luna.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Miro por un momento a Harry y Luna —. ¿Por qué no pasan? Acabo de recibir un grindylow para nuestra próxima clase.

Luna con los ojos completamente abiertos y muy emocionados prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta donde estaba Lupin.

—Vamos Harry —dijo dándose vuelta mirando a su amigo —, no siempre hay oportunidad de ver uno.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —dijo Harry riéndose.

Dentro de la oficina había un gran estanque de cristal que tenia una criatura color verde, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus largos y delgados dedos.

Luna miraba fascinada a la extraña criatura que mostro sus dientes y se metió en la espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

—¿Una taza de té? —preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera.

—Bueno. —dijo Harry al igual que Luna.

Lupin dio un golpecito con la varita a la tetera y por la punta salió vapor.

—Por favor sientensen—dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta —. Perdonenme, pero solo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto, ¿No Harry?

Harry lo miró con una ceja levanta mientras que a Lupin le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry.

—Me lo conto la Profesora McGonagall —explicó Lupin, pasándole a Harry y después a Luna un taza para cada uno —. No te preocupa, ¿No?

—No —respondió Harry mirando fijamente a su profesor.

—¿Puedo hablar abiertamente delante de ella? —preguntó Lupin de forma suave.

—Sí, es mi mejor amiga, sabe más ella de mi, que yo de mi mismo —respondió Harry haciendo reír a Luna.

—Perdón… —dijo tristemente —. Perdóname por no haberte visto antes, James y Lily eran mis mejores amigos y lo que te pasó… si yo hubiese sabido, habría hecho todo lo posible para…

—No tenes que disculparme —dijo Harry cortando el triste monologo de Lupin. Remus lo miro fijamente —, no me debes nada, no tenias porque saber.

—Harry, eran mis amigos… lo que te paso nunca debería haberte pasado, yo… Perdón.

—Está bien, Profesor Lupin, esta disculpado si eso lo hace sentir mejor. —respondió Harry mirando con una sonrisa a su profesor. Luna miraba atentamente a ambos, sus ojos soñadores habían desaparecido y una mirada de análisis estaba a la vista.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por la forma que tomo el boggart? —preguntó con duda Lupin.

—Ese es mi yo de cuando tenía 8 años —Lupin se mordió el labio con una mirada triste —, mi mayor miedo es volver a ser esa persona. Mi mayor miedo es perder todo lo que conseguí en todo este tiempo gracias la Profesora McGonagall, Daphne y Luna.

—Ya veo… ¿Quién te enseño a hacer el patronus?

—Nadie, lo aprendí de un libro durante el verano.

—¿Un libro? —preguntó Lupin con incredulidad.

—El Gran Libro de los Grandes Encantamientos, página 57…

Lupin comenzó a reírse y miró lleno de orgullo y con una sonrisa a Harry, sin embargo, una golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir del estado en el que estaba.

—Adelante. —dijo Lupin.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry y Luna.

—Buenos días profesor. —dijeron ambos estudiantes.

—Buenos días. —contestó serio.

—¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Remus sonriendo —. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo acá, en mi escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos miraron fijamente a Harry —. Estaba enseñándoles a Harry y Luna mi grindylow —dijo Lupin de forma cordial señalando el gran recipiente.

Harry miro fijamente la copa y el color de la poción, era un blanco tiza burbujeante.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura —. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —contestó Lupin.

—Hice un caldero entero. Si necesitas más…

—Seguramente mañana tomé otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero en su mirada había una expresión de mucha molestia y salió de la oficina sin sonreír y con recelo.

—El Profesor Snape, fue muy amable en preparar esta poción mejoradora, últimamente no me sentí muy bien.

—Entiendo… —dijo Harry mirando fijamente a su profesor —, Luna ¿te gustaría ir a comer pastel de chocolate?

—Claro. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si nos disculpa. —comentó Harry mirando a su profesor.

—Claro.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta y justo cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta Harry miro nuevamente a Lupin desde el umbral.

—Profesor, no hace falta decirme cual es su problema, solo le pido que no me mienta, el Profesor Snape me enseño a reconocer pociones por su olor y color, y esa no es una poción mejoradora…

Remus abrió grande los ojos.

—Perdón…

—No hace falta que se disculpe…

Luna miro fijamente a Harry ambos salieron sin decir nada, cuando Daphne volvió ambos le contaron todo lo que había pasado y un gran -Oculta algo apareció en los tres-.

 **~0~0~**

Después del gran banquete, Harry siguió a sus demás compañeros de casa, pero cuando llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos. Harry miro delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El cuadro estaba cerrado.

—Déjenme pasar; por favor —dijo Percy que se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud dándose importancia —. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No es posible que nadie se acuerde la contraseña. Déjenme pasa, soy el Premio Anual.

Cuando Percy llegó hasta el retrato con voz aguda dijo.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al Profesor Dumbledore, rápido.

Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían en puntillas. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición Dumbledore, que se movió rápidamente hacia el retrato. La Dama Gorda había desaparecido y su retrato había sido desgarrado violentamente.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Poder de Amarte - Parte I"**

Me disculpo por el retraso, pero donde vivo hubo un corte general y estuve 2 días sin luz y este capítulo lo tendría que haber subido antes. Cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dajarme un review, mandarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras forma de comunicarse con migo.

 **Nota 1: Se preguntaran porque Harry reacciona así ante su boggart, bueno, eso es porque lentamente el comenzó un proceso de sanación y superación de sus problemas, es un proceso lento y que va a llevar mucho tiempo, pero lentamente va mejorando.**

 **Nota 2: Remus va a intentar acercarse a Harry pero va a ser un proceso lento y lleno de obstáculos por la misma personalidad de Harry.**

 **Agradecimientos por review:**

 **Carlos29 (como siempre gracias por tus consejos), Vi38 (Por tu siempre infaltable super review), Ryogana (por tu incondicionalidad), Melodiosa (Tu review fue muy lindo y tierno, perdón por cortarlo justo ahí pero estoy haciendo los capítulos demasiado largos y quiero mantenerme en las 5500 palabras aprox a pesar que a veces me emociono y hago mas jajaj), Fasp (gracias por comentar) y Lux Dragneel (gracias por tus comentarios y elogios)**


	27. El Poder de Amarte - Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

" **El Poder de Amarte – Parte I** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry miro fijamente los pedazos de lienzo que todavía quedaban sanos, la pintura había sido desgarrada como si la hubieran apuñalado con un cuchillo filoso. Dumbledore que estaba mirando fijamente al igual que todos la pintura, se dio vuelta y miro a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape que se acercaban rápidamente.

—Hay que encontrarla —dijo Dumbledore —. Por favor Profesora McGonagall dígale al Señor Filch que busque a la Señora Gorda en todos los cuadros del castillo.

—Eso es inútil. —dijo una voz burlona.

Peeves, daba vueltas por encima de la multitud y miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, como cada vez que tenían un problema.

—¿Qué queres decir Peeves? —preguntó Dumbledore de forma tranquila. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. Ni siquiera él se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

—Le da vergüenza, Señor Director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, Señor; esquivando los arboles y gritando algo terrible —dijo con malicia —. Pobrecita. —añadió sin convicción.

—¿Dijo quien hizo esto? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Si —dijo Peeves —. Se enojo con ella porque no le permitió entrar. —Peeves dio una vuelta y miró a Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. Ese Sirius Black tiene un muy mal genio.

Dumbledore mandó a los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos. Daphne fue rápidamente hasta donde estaba Harry y lo miro sin saber que decir, al poco tiempo Luna también se unió a ellos.

—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —dijo Dumbledore, mientras que McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor —. Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tiene que pasar la noche acá. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales —Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir y miro a tras —. Bueno, creo que van a necesitar…

Con un movimiento de varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

—Felices sueños.

El Gran Comedor empezó a ser un mar de charlas. Los Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Daphne.

—Alguien rasgo el cuadro de entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. —respondió Harry, Luna y Daphne abrieron grande los ojos.

—¿Saben quien fue? —preguntó Luna mirando como el techo se comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Sí, Sirius Black… —dijo Harry de forma pensativa —¿Dormimos juntos? —preguntó Harry.

—Si, como si fuera un pijamada. —contestó Luna soñadoramente y un extraño brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

Daphne miraba divertida a su amiga. Harry agarro tres sacos de dormir y los llevo hasta un rincón.

—mmm, Harry… ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación. Harry se dio vuelta y la miró.

—Claro. —dijo con un sonrisa mientras hacia un espacio entre él y Luna.

Los cuatro se acostaron y escucharon a Percy gritar

—¡Todos acuéstense!, ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla!, ¡Voy a apagar las luces dentro de diez minutos!

—¿Creen que Sirius Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Hermione con preocupación.

—Al menos Dumbledore piensa eso, sino no habría dicho que están revisando todo el castillo. —dijo Daphne.

Hermione se estremeció.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra ¿No Harry? —dijo Daphne, de forma seria y pensativa —Tratar de atacar en la fiesta de Samhain cuando nadie está en la torre…

—Tiene que haber traspasado las defensas del castillo, eso es imposible, recubren todo el castillo hasta casi el bosque prohibido. —agregó Harry.

—Eso está en Hogwarts: Una Historia —comentó Hermione.

—Exacto, es imposible aparecerse, el único que puede hacer eso es Dumbledore, incluyo con Gaya se sienten las defensas. —continuó Harry.

—¿Gaya? —preguntó Hermione.

—Gaya es la fénix de Harry —dijo Luna —. ¿Pero y si no entro por arriba, sino por abajo?

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Harry.

—El castillo es muy antiguo y fue construido para resistir asaltos a gran escala, seguramente tiene otros medios de salida aparte de la puerta principal y la chimenea del director. —explicó Luna.

—Pasadizos secretos, pero Filch los debe conocer y deben estar vigilados. —dijo Daphne.

—La Cámara Secreta está conectada por todo el castillo, puede haber lugares que ni siquiera Dumbledore conozca. —susurró Harry.

Todas las velas se apagaron al mismo tiempo. La única luz era la que generaban los fantasmas que se movían por todas partes, hablando con los prefectos, y del techo que estaba lleno de estrellas como el cielo exterior. Entre todos esos cuchicheos Harry se sintió como si estuviera en la intemperie. Hermione se había dormido hacia un rato. Luna tarareaba, en voz baja y de forma somnolienta una canción mientras que lentamente se veía que sus parpados se iban haciendo cada vez más pesados.

Harry sintió un movimiento en su, abierta, bolsa de dormir, y una mano se entrelazo con la de él. Harry movió la cabeza y vio a Daphne que lo miraba, acostada de costado, sonrojada y con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin que nadie lo viera Harry, se movió ligeramente apoyándose sobre su antebrazo y se acerco hasta donde estaba Daphne. Ella saco los brazos de su bolsa y rodeo, con estos, el cuello de Harry. Con una sonrisa, los labios de ambos y cerrando lentamente los ojos, se entrelazaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente en forma de un dulce beso. Duro todo lo que pudieron pero el oxigeno se hizo reclamar, cuando rompieron el beso ambos se miraban fijamente, casi hipnotizados el uno por el otro. Harry vio como las estrellas se reflejaban en los profundos ojos azules de Daphne y con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, al igual que ella, volvió a su lugar sin romper el contacto visual entre ambos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante horas. A las 3 de la madrugada entró el Dumbledore buscando a Percy que estaba a corta distancia de Daphne y Harry, que fingieron estar dormido cuando se acercaron los pasos del director.

—¿Encontraron algún rastro de él, profesor? —preguntó Percy en un susurro.

—No. ¿Por acá todo bien?

—Todo bajo control, Señor.

—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. Encontré un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de la torre de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.

—¿Y la Dama Gorda, Señor?

—Se habia escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue todavía en estado de shock pero cuando se tranquilice le voy a decir a Filch que restaure el lienzo.

Harry escucho crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos se acercaron.

—¿Director? —Era Snape. —Registramos todo el primer piso. No estaba en ninguna parte. Filch examino las mazmorras. Tampoco encontró rastro de él.

—¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la lechuceria?

—Lo revisamos todo…

—Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia en el castillo.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? —preguntó Snape.

—Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.

Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore que estaba de espaldas, pero pudo ver la cara de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enojado.

—¿Se acuerda, Director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de… comenzar el curso? —preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se enterara.

—Me acuerdo, Severus. —dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había un dejo de afirmación.

—Parece… casi imposible… que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló…

—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contesto —. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dijo que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

—¿No quisieron ayudarnos, Señor? —preguntó Percy.

—Sí, desde luego —respondió Dumbledore fríamente —. Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director, ningún dementor va a cruzar el umbral de este castillo.

Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado. Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y de forma silenciosa. Snape esperó un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de profundo resentimiento. Luego él también se fue.

Harry miro a Daphne que también estaba despierta ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos de forma pensativa.

 **~0~0~**

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa que no sea Sirius Black. Las especulaciones de cómo había logrado entrar al castillo se volvían mas y mas fantasiosas hasta el punto de que Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, dijo que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.

El retrato rasgado de la Dama Gorda había sido remplazado por el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, un extraño caballero que antes estaba en el séptimo piso cerca del aula de Adivinación. Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas exageradamente complicadas que cambiaban al menos dos veces al día.

Estar fastidiado era decir poco, Harry, sabia y lo sentía, todos los profesores y prefectos lo vigilaban de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, y Percy Weasley lo seguí a todas partes. Para colmo la Profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión seria.

—Harry…

—Supongo que me vas a explicar porque todos los profesores me siguen y tengo a Percy vigilándome en todo momento ¿No? —dijo Harry molesto. Minerva suspiro—Creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder defenderme…

—Harry… yo más que nadie conozco tus habilidades, pero también conozco más que nadie lo impredecible que podes llegar a ser —Harry bufo —. Harry… creo que no tenes que ir a los entrenamientos de las tardes. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más que los miembros del equipo…

—¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido —dijo Harry, indignado —, tengo que entrenar, Minnie!

—mmm… —Minerva se puso de pie y miro desde la venta el campo de quidditch, muy poco visible por la lluvia de ese día. —Está bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que volviéramos a ganar la copa… De todas formas, estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente. Le voy a pedir a la Señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento.

El tiempo comenzó a empeorar y la noche, dos días antes al partido, las nubes comenzaron a tomar un color gris oscuro. Harry estaba acostado, leyendo un libro cuando la puerta se abrió rápidamente haciendo un sonoro ruido en toda la habitación de los chicos. Todos miraron sin entender lo que pasaba, Minerva McGonagall entró rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba Harry.

—Es hora, está por llegar. —dijo Minerva entre seria, entusiasmada, preocupada y feliz.

Harry abrió grande los ojos se puso de pie, se saco el porta varita que tenía en su antebrazo y de un chasquido de dedos su pijama cambio a su uniforme. Sacó su varita del estuche y miró a la Profesora McGonagall. Ella le asintió con una sonrisa y ante la vista asombrada de todos salieron del cuarto.

Ambos bajaron hasta las mazmorras, Minerva caminaba rápidamente y miraba cada cierto tiempo por la ventana. Entraron al cuarto en que el habían preparado la poción. Dentro estaban la mayoría de profesores y hasta el Director. Una transformación en animago no era algo que se veía todos los días y todos tenían en sus caras un sincero entusiasmo por lo que estaba por ver.

Minerva y Severus acompañaron a Harry hasta la mesa que estaba al fondo de la sala.

—¿Ya llegó? —preguntó Minerva mirando a Snape.

—No todavía, faltan 45 segundos. —contestó Snape mirando un objeto parecido a un reloj de bolsillo. Los segundos pasaron y continuó —10 segundos….

—Es hora Harry, pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Harry —. No le tengas miedo y acéptalo como si fueran uno.

—La tormenta comenzó.

Harry asintió y abrió la caja, dentro había un vial que tenía un liquido color rojo sangre. Harry se dio vuelta, miró a todos y respiró hondo, Minerva y Severus se habían alejado para darle espacio. Abrió el frasco, se apuntó al pecho con la punta de su varita.

—AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS —dijo Harry, un doble latido se resintió en su cabeza y tomo el contenido de la poción.

Un inmenso dolor agudo apareció en el pecho de Harry, todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaron a contraerse. Harry cayó al suelo arrodillado respirando rápidamente, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad.

PUM-PUM

Un doble latido resonó en su cabeza. Harry pudo ver en frente suyo un gran y majestuoso tigre de bengala blanco con rayas negras y de grandes y profundo ojos verdes. Todo era extraño, Harry no tenía miedo, era como verse a sí mismo, se sentía en paz, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del imponente animal.

Paz, fue lo único que sintió, era parecido a como se sentía en aquel campo de tulipanes cuando Daphne lo ayudo a superar la muerte de Quirrell… Respiró hondo y la oscuridad junto con el tigre comenzó a desaparecer y todo volvió a tomar color. Se sentía cómodo, a gusto, cuando la imagen tomo completa claridad miró a todos los presentes que tenían, algunos, sonrisas y otros, miradas de asombro, Minerva miraba con las manos tapándose en la boca escondiendo una gran sonrisa y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas. Pero extrañamente estaban todos más altos de lo que él parecía ser. Miró al suelo y vio un par de grandes patas blancas. Se miró todo el cuerpo y vio como un gran pelaje blanco con líneas negras lo cubrían por todos lados.

Lentamente camino hasta donde estaban los adultos y se sentó enfrente de una emocionada Minerva que lo miraba maravillada y con una gran sonrisa. La Profesora se puso de cuclillas y miró fijamente los ojos verdes de aquel tigre. El animal se acerco a la profesora y frotó su pelaje contra la cara de Minerva de forma cariñosa, ella lo abrazó rodeando el macizo cuello del animal.

Minerva soltó al tigre y este miro fijamente al Profesor Snape. Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y levemente extendió la palma, Harry, transformado todavía, se sentó y le dio la pata. El Profesor Snape sonrió ligeramente.

Harry en frente de todos se concentro en su forma humana y volvió a mostrarse como era normalmente. Todos los profesores miraron, sobre todo McGonagall, con orgullo y le dieron grandes sonrisas a Harry.

 **~0~0~**

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Daphne y Luna hablaban y reían animadamente mientras la lluvia caía. Ambas esperaban pacientemente a Harry, que todavía no había bajado. En un momento Luna dejo de reírse, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, Daphne miró a su amiga que miraba fijamente hacia el pasillo, se giró para ver lo que la sorprendía y lo vio. Un gigantesco tigre de bengala blanco de al menos 1,3 metros de altura y 3 metros desde la cabeza hasta la cola, que, sentado, las miraba fijamente.

El tigre blanco comenzó a caminar lentamente, sus grandes ojos verdes se posaron en los ojos de Daphne. La Slytherin se quedo completamente paralizada, quería sacar su varita, pero no podía, algo en los ojos de ese extraño felino se lo impedía, pero una voz retumbo en todo el pasillo.

—HARRY POTTER, LA TRANSFORMACION EN ANIMAGO NO ES UN JUEGO —dijo Minerva McGonagall visiblemente enojada caminando rápidamente a donde estaban.

Como si fuera una burbuja que explotara Daphne volvió a la realidad y miró fijamente los ojos del tigre. Una sonrisa y una carcajada comenzaron a aparecer en su cara. Harry se volvió a transformar en humano y miro a Minerva con un puchero bastante infantil.

—Pero Minnie, quería sorprenderlas… —replicó Harry divertido.

—NO ME IMPORTA, NO PODES IR COMO UN TRANSFORMADO POR EL CASTILLO, TE PERMITI TRANSFORMARTE EN ANIMAGO PARA QUE DEMOSTRAS TUS HABILIDADES NO PARA QUE VAYAS POR AHÍ ASUSTANDO ESTUDIANTES POR EL CASTILLO… —volvió a hablar Minerva molesta. Harry suspiro.

—Está bien, está bien, no voy a ir asustando gente —dijo para luego bajar la voz —. A menos que sea necesario.

—Bien —dijo en tono serio —, el lunes va a venir el funcionario del ministerio para registrarte. —sentenció para luego entrar al Gran Comedor.

Luna miraba dando círculos a Harry, Daphne lo miraba, mientras se seguía riendo y negaba con la cabeza todo la extraña y delirante situación que había pasado. Luna, pensativa, seguía dando vueltas alrededor de Harry como si estuviera examinando algo.

—¿Puedo montarte como si fueras un caballo? —preguntó Luna de forma soñadora mirando a los ojos a Harry.

Daphne y Harry comenzaron a reírse agarrándose del estomago por la ocurrencia de su amiga, y la imagen mental de Luna con su usual mirada soñador cabalgando un gran tigre blanco.

Por la tarde Daphne y Harry fueron a su clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Lupin no había llegado todavía. Ambos se sentaron en delante de todo y comenzaron a charlar. En un momento se escucho un portazo abrirse y el Profesor Snape entro a paso firme hasta que llego al frente del salón y miro a todos con un deje de molestia.

—El Profesor Lupin no puede presentarse y no dejo ninguna información sobre los temas que estuvieron estudiando hasta ahora…

—Estudiamos los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los kappas y los grindylows —dijo Parvati Patil rápidamente —, y estábamos a punto de comenzar…

—Cállate —dijo Snape fríamente —. No te pregunte. Solo comentaba la falta de organización del Profesor Lupin. Todos abran la pagina 394 —Miró a toda la clase —. Todos. Ya.

—¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Harry levanto la mano no muy alta. Pero Snape lo ignoro. Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras que Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupitres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el Profesor Lupin.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Snape los retuvo:

—Escriban una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien ponga en orden esta clase.

Harry y Daphne salieron del aula, se miraban muy confundidos todo lo que había pasado.

—Snape nunca actuó de esta forma con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, aunque se sabe que quería el puesto pero nunca había estado tan molesto. —dijo Daphne.

—No sé… —dijo Harry pensativo comenzando a caminar —. Pero el Profesor Lupin esconde algo, la poción, el odio que le envía Snape… algo no cuadra completamente.

 **~0~0~**

El día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se levanto apuntando con su varita. Peeves estaba flotando al lado suyo, soplándole en la oreja.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó Harry molesto.

Peeves inflo las mejillas, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose.

Harry miro el reloj al lado de su mesita de luz y vio: 4:30am. Insultando mentalmente a Peeves, se dio vuelta y trato de volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto, fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que hacían vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, el viento contra los muros de piedra del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Unas horas después se hallaría ahí afuera, en el campo de quidditch, batallando en medio del un verdadero infierno. Finalmente renunció al infructuoso intento de dormir, se levantó, se vistió, agarró la Nimbus 2000 y salió del dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

Cuando Harry estaba por abrir la puerta, sintió algo al otro lado. La abrió y vio a Crookshanks sentado mirando la puerta. Harry lo levanto, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y bajo con el felino en mano hasta la Sala Común.

—¿Sabes algo? Creo que en parte Weasley tiene algo de razón —le dijo Harry mirándolo seriamente —. Hay muchos ratones por ahí. Anda a cazarlos. Vamos —agregó dejando al gato en el suelo —. Y deja en paz a Scabbers, no puedo cubrir a Hermione siempre.

Harry se sentó en frente de la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuando se levantaba para evitar que Crookshanks volviera a intentar meterse en el dormitorio de los chicos. Al cabo de un tiempo la hora del desayuno comenzó y fue hasta el retrato.

—¡En guardia, malandrín! —dijo Sir Cadogan.

—En este momento no, honorable caballero —dijo Harry —. Tengo un gesta en la que combatir por el honor de Gryffindor. —continuó Harry.

—Entiendo perfectamente, honorable Lord, que vuestros enemigos caigan bajo su espada.

—Y los suyos bajo la vuestra. —contestó Harry haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Una… o dos tazas de café caliente, una extravagante historia de Luna y la sonrisa de Daphne, hicieron que su sueño desapareciera y su ánimo se revitalizara. Cuando estaba por empezar con las tostadas, apareció el resto del equipo.

—Va a ser difícil —dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.

—Deja de preocuparte, Oliver —lo tranquilizó Alicia —. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como había sido siempre. Todos corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron el habitual discurso motivador de Wood, pero este nunca vino. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.

El viento era extremadamente fuerte que tambalearon cuando entraron en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no se podía saber que era lo que decían y gritaban los hinchas. La lluvia rociaba los cristales de las gafas de Harry. Molesto saco su varita de su funda y apuntó a los cristales.

—Impervius. —dijo.

Los Hufflepuff, con la túnica amarillo canario, se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se dieron la mano. Diggory le sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener la mandíbula completamente dura y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Harry vio que la boca de la Señor Hooch articulo algo.

Harry guardo su varita y sacó el pie derecho del barro y lo pasó por encima de la Nimbus 2000. La Señora Hooch hizo pitar el silbato que sonó distante y estridente, y dio comienzo el partido. Harry se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2000 oscilaba a causa del viento. La sostuvo tan firme como pudo y miro concentrado por todo el campo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry estaba completamente empapado y el frio comenzaba a endurecer las articulaciones de los dedos y el muslo derecho. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentro en todo lo que había alrededor. Sintió las firmas mágicas de sus compañeros y de los jugadores oponentes. Pero no podía encontrar la snitch.

El tiempo había dejado de ser contable para Harry, buscaba por todos lados la snitch, esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección contraria…

Brilló un rayo, seguido por el inconfundible sonido de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Volvió intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente, un enorme y lanudo perro negro, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.

Las manos entumecidas se resbalaron por el palo de la escoba y la Nimbus 2000 descendió varios metros. Sacándose de los lentes el flequillo empapado, volvió a mirar hacia las gradas, el perro ya no estaba.

—¡Harry! —gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor —. ¡Harry, atrás, atrás tuyo!

Harry miro hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory volaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire formando una estela una diminuta y brillante bola dorada.

Con mirada seria, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó en picada hacia la snitch como si fuera una bala.

Harry, con velocidad, se puso al lado de Diggory, ambos fueron a la par y con la pequeña pelota delante guiando el camino. La snitch pego un salto y salió disparada con velocidad hacia el cielo. Ambos jugadores ascendieron rápidamente, la Nimbus 2000 se puso en cabeza pero una figura negra paso por delante. Harry sintió como si un silencio cayera sobre todo el estadio.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la snitch y entonces los vio, al menos mas de un centenar de dementores estaban todos casi en posición rodeándolo. Harry agarro la punta de la escoba y tiro con toda la fuerza que tenia hacia atrás. La Nimbus dio un giro de 360 grados y comenzó a descender en picada, todos los dementores se lanzaron hacia Harry como si fueran agilas intentando capturar a su presa. Harry se detuvo en seco parándose en los pedales de su escoba se puso, junto a ella, en posición vertical, saco su varita, apunto al cielo y pensó en su recuerdo más feliz…

El sol brillaba y, al contacto con su piel, entregaba una sensación cálida y agradable. La tierra y el césped a su alrededor eran suaves y blandos que casi parecían una cama, y su cabeza estaba sobre algo blando y cálido.

—Harry… —escuchó una voz dulce llamarlo —Harry… —repitió con la misma dulzura.

Harry, acostado sobre el verde y hermoso césped, abrió los ojos lentamente, casi prediciendo que el sol lo iba a cegar, pero una sombra se sumía sobre su cara. Cuando finalmente tuvo los ojos abiertos vio lo que lo cubría del sol. Daphne, arrodillada y ligeramente agachada hacia la dirección de Harry y con la cabeza de él sobre su regazo, lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Las mejillas de la chica estaban fuertemente teñidas de rojo y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo de profunda alegría.

Harry miró directamente a los hermosos y brillantes ojos azules de su novia. Los cabellos dorados de la chica caían grácilmente por los costados de la cara, y gracias a la luz del sol brillaban como si fuera un aura divina. Harry, lentamente y sin dejar de sonreír, con la palma de una de sus manos, acaricio lentamente y con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica que lo miraba con cariño.

Después de un tiempo, saliendo de su cómodo estado, Harry se sentó y miro a Daphne, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Harry… te amo. —dijo Daphne suavemente.

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un color rosado y una mirada de asombro apareció en su cara. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, sin embargo sonrió con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

—Yo también te amo. —respondió Harry.

Daphne lentamente puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry y fue acercando sus labios a los del chico. Lentamente ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que sus labios, entrelazados, comenzaran a moverse en una danza romántica y llena de amor…

—EXPECTO PATRUNUM —dijo Harry con fuerza.

Un colosal tigre de bengala plateado salió disparado contra el grupo de dementores que descendían como si fueran un gran embudo en el aire. Cuando el tigre impacto contra los dementores, genero un gran pulso plateado que los hizo alejarse a todos de forma casi automática.

Harry sonrió, y suspirando cerró los ojos alegre. Pero su alegría duró poco, un dementor rezagado lo ataco por la izquierda agarrándolo con sus putrefactas manos de su antebrazo izquierdo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio que tenia sobre su escoba, que salió disparada hacia cualquier lado. Harry sintió como su mente se desvanecía y un insoportable dolor aparecía en su brazo a medida que el dementor perdía el agarre que tenia sobre el muchacho y lo dejaba caer.

Harry comenzó a caer al vacío de una altura de al menos 15 metros, su vista comenzó a ponerse negra y escucho, dentro de su cabeza, a alguien que gritaba…, una mujer…

—Harry no. Harry no. Harry no, por favor.

—Movete, estúpida… movete…

—Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Llevame a mí. Matame a mí en su lugar.

—Harry no, por favor. Piedad, te lo ruego, tene piedad.

Alguien de voz estridente comenzó a reírse casi burlonamente. La mujer gritaba, todo se quedo completamente oscuro.

 **~0~0~**

Todos en el campo de juego vieron como Harry caía y caía, Daphne comenzó a derramar lágrimas con un grito apagado, Luna miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, McGonagall se tapo la mano con la boca al ver todo lo que había pasado. Dumbledore, saco su varita y apunto a Harry, pero cuando estaba por lanzar un hechizo una bola de fuego apareció en el campo de juego y como si fuera un cometa con una cola hecha del mismo elemento fue hasta donde estaba Harry.

Cuando la bola de fuego impacto con Harry una gigantesca esfera de fuego se formó, rápidamente se redujo y desapareció de la vista de todos los presentes que miraban asombrados todo lo que había pasado.

Un chillido estridente y furioso resonó por todo el campo de juego, y un tornado de fuego furioso apareció en medio del césped ante la vista de todos, una gran ave azul parada sobre el inconsciente y sangrante cuerpo de Harry miraba furiosamente a los dementores que huían de un patronus con forma de tigre que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Magia Negra"**

Bueno acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse con migo.

 **Nota 1: Porque un tigre de bengala blanco y no naranja, mmm… bueno… nose… porque me gustan mas**

 **Nota 2: Los animagos se tienen que registrar para asegurar el uso indebido de la habilidad. En el siglo XX solo hubo 7 animagos registrados. Como verán es algo muy raro.**

 **Nota 3: Porque hice ganar a Harry el partido, bueno, porque quiera, creo que las condiciones no son las mismas que las del libro original y eso merece un cambio.**

 **Nota 4: El recuerdo feliz de Harry está ubicado, temporalmente, 2 semanas después de lo que paso en la Cámara Secreta.**

 **Nota 5: Espero que se haya podido ver que el proceso de convertirse en un animago (que es el proceso canon) no duro un par de días, sino varios meses, Harry empezó el 2 de septiembre y termino el 5 de noviembre. Él lo hizo más rápido que el promedio pero fue gracias a casualidades climáticas y la constante ayuda y supervisión de Minerva.**

 **Nota 6: Harry y Gaya tienen una conexión especial entre ambos.**

 **~0~0~**

 **Agradecimientos por review:**

 **Antes que nada quiero dar agradecimientos generales, en verdad me encantaron todos sus elogios y palabras.**

 **Fasp: Gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste tanto el fic como para romper una tradición de años jaja.**

 **Devan4: Gracias por el review. Bueno es que a veces me emociono y escribió demasiado rápido jaja. Me alegro que te guste como se va desarrollando, trato que el desarrollo de los personajes y los hechos sea lo más completo posible pero sin revelar demasiado rápido todo. La forma animaga se ve en el patronus, es casi una regla del canon que respete al igual que el proceso para ser un animago.**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por el review. Trato de cometer la menor cantidad de errores de ortográfica pero cada tanto se me escapa una que otra palabra, a veces vuelvo a revisar los capitulo buscando errores, pero no puedo con todo ajaj. La historia se va a mantener bastante canon hasta finales del tercer año en donde todo va a dar un giro de 180 grados en Tiempos de Odio - Parte II (Capitulo final del tercer año) y las cosas se van a alejar de forma más agresiva del canon. Así que la respuesta es sí, el mapa se lo van a dar los gemelos.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por el review. Finalmente llego el capitulo :D.**

 **Harpohe1989: Gracias por el review. Lentamente las modificaciones se van a volver mas agresivas (en mayor cantidad y en menos lapsus de tiempo). Trato de hacer una historia mucho mas adulta de lo que generalmente es Harry Potter, con un lenguaje adulto, escenas crudas y con violencia realista, pero sin dejar de lado el romance, la comedia y el drama. Saludos desde Argentina. :D**

 **Carlos29: Gracias porel review numero… nose, mucho. Si lo habías mencionado, trate de mostrar un proceso que no fuera fácil para todo el mundo y que de verdad fuese algo que durase mucho tiempo en realizarse y fuera peligroso.**

 **Ryogana: Gracias por el review, ya no se cuanto cuantos dejaste pero, gracias por comentar siempre**

 **Vi38: Gracias por el review, otra vez. ¿Alguna vez te dije que adoro tus review minimalistas?, siempre me ayudan a evaluar cada capítulo del fic :D.**


	28. Heridas de Magia Negra

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

" **Heridas de Magia Negra** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con una ternura y un amor que nunca había sentido. Cuando se concentró más en la imagen una mujer pelirroja lo mecía lentamente mientras que le sonreía, Harry sonrió y se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer que con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar.

—Au clair de la lune. Mon ami Pierrot. Prête-moi ta plume. Pour écrire un mot. Ma chandelle est norte. Je n'ai plus de feu. Ouvre-moi ta porte. Pour l'amour de Dieu.

Lily Potter hizo una pausa, acercó sus labios a la naricita del pequeño Harry y le dio un beso, sacando una risa al bebe por las cosquillas. La pelirroja mujer se rio dulcemente y miro nuevamente a su hijo a los ojos y continuo.

—Au clair de la lune. Pierrot répondit. Je n'ai pas de plume. Je suis dans mon lit. Va chez la voisine. Je crois qu'elle y est. Car dans sa cuisine. On bat le briquet.

Harry comenzó a sentir lo parpados más cansados, mientras que la suave y dulce voz de Lily lo adormecía lentamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los de la mujer que lo mecía con amor y suavidad.

—Au clair de la lune. L'aimable Lubin. Frappe chez la brune. Qui répond soudain. Qui frapp' de la sorte. Il dit à son tour. Ouvrez votre porte. Au dieu de l'amour.

Harry comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos completamente hipnotizado por la dulce melodía que lo sedaba lentamente, Lily cambio de posición y puso a Harry en contra su pecho. El sonido del corazón de la mujer era tan pacifico, Harry se sentía completamente a gusto, era una sensación completamente pura y hermosa. Lily inhalo y terminó continuó la canción.

—Au clair de la lune. On n'y voit qu'un peu. On chercha la plume. On chercha du feu. En cherchant d' la sorte. Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva. Mais je sais qu' la porte. Sur eux se ferma…

Un portazo se escuchó desde las escaleras, Lily con Harry, despierto nuevamente por el ruido, todavía en brazos fue a ver lo que estaba pasando. Harry vio como James Potter entraba cerrando la puerta violentamente, en su cara tenía una expresión de completo pánico.

—¡Lily escóndete, nos encontró! —gritó James Potter desde el piso de abajo.

Lily corrió enseguida a la habitación de Harry y la cerró rápidamente. Puso a Harry en su cuna y se arrodillo entre los barrotes de madera de esta. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el piso de abajo. Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Harry… —dijo con voz temblorosa —, mami te ama mucho. Papi también te ama mucho, quiero que seas un gran hombre algún día…

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó una estridente voz de desde la planta inferior.

—Harry, nunca te olvides que mami te ama y nunca te va a dejar de amar. —la voz de Lily era cada vez más temblorosa.

La mente de Harry estaba en shock, quería hablar, quería gritar, quería detener ese horrible sueño, pero no podía. Los ojos del bebe se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas al igual que los de Lily. Una fuerte explosión hizo explotar la puerta de la habitación del bebe. Un hombre con una gran túnica negra y encapuchado entró.

—Harry no. Harry no. Harry no, por favor. —suplicó Lily

—Movete, estúpida… movete… —gruñó el hombre de la túnica negra.

—Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Llevame a mí. Matame a mí en su lugar. Harry no, por favor. Piedad, te lo ruego, piedad. —volvió a suplicar Lily. El hombre apunto con su varita a Harry.

—Avada Kedavra —conjuró el hombre. Lily se levantó y se interpuso entre el hechizo y Harry y recibió de lleno el ataque. El hombre chasqueo la lengua —. Estúpida… —volvió a apuntar a Harry y con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro blanco tiza y deformado conjuró apuntando a la frente del bebe —. Avada Kedavra.

Todo se volvió negro para Harry… y con enojo, furia, impotencia y dolor abrió los ojos.

 **~0~0~**

El campo de juego era un completo silencio, nadie pronunciaba ni un solo ruido. Los dementores que antes habían cubierto el cielo de un tono en negrecido, se habían ido gracias al patronus de Harry Potter. Él estaba tirado en el pasto inconsciente mientras una fuerte lluvia diluía la sangre que brotaba de su brazo y manchaba el verde césped.

Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape corrían al lugar donde se encontraba el muchacho. Mientras que el resto de jugadores del campo bajaban de sus escobas y se acercaban a Harry. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado y frio por el agua, su cara había tomado un tono blanquecino.

—¡Muevanse! —gritó la Sanadora Pomfrey.

Con un movimiento de varita un torniquete apareció en el codo de Harry y con otro movimiento una gruesa venda cubrió todo el brazo tapando la salida de sangre. Dumbledore levito al muchacho y los 4 adultos salieron corriendo directamente hacia la enfermería. Mientras corrían a toda velocidad por los mojados terrenos del castillo una gran ave azulada volaba encima de ellos.

Las manchas de sangre comenzaron a ser visible a través del grueso y apretado vendaje. Minerva vio asustada como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre las frías piedras del castillo. Snape de un movimiento brusco de varita abrió las puertas de la enfermería de par en par y los profesores entraron rápidamente.

—¡Albus en la cama ahora! —gritó Pomfrey. Albus no replico y con cuidado dejo a Harry acostado —Severus 5 pociones restauradoras de sangre de mi boticario, rápido —ordenó Poppy, Snape sin rechistar ni decir nada salió corriendo.

Poppy movió su varita y Harry quedo solo en ropa interior removiendo incluso el vendaje. Snape llego con las pociones, abrió una dejando el resto sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. Puso la varita sobre la garganta de Harry y vertió la poción en la boca del muchacho. Poppy conjuro aguja e hilo, rápidamente y ante la anonadada vista de todos los presentes, comenzó a revisar y coser las heridas del muchacho.

—¿Po-Po-Poppy que estás haciendo? —preguntó Minerva sorprendida.

—Severus, una poción antinecrotizante —dijo Poppy sin perder la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo —. Los dementores son seres oscuros, su tacto es toxico y mortal, si no revertimos esto va a morir desangrado o envenado. Esta es una herida de magia negra no se puede curar con magia. Necesito las lágrimas de Faweks o Gaya, ¡Rápido!

Como si hubiese sido una llamada mágica, Gaya apareció en una bola de fuego y se posó sobre el borde de la cama donde estaba Harry. Severus realizo el mismo proceso que con la poción restauradora de sangre y la vertió en la boca del muchacho. Gaya se acercó, a donde estaba el brazo herido de Harry y comenzó a llorar sobre las heridas.

De la carne ennegrecida de Harry, que comenzaba a tomar color rosado nuevamente, comenzó a salir un humo negro y fétido que comenzó a llenar el ambiente. Albus con un simple movimiento abrió las ventanas y el aire comenzó a limpiarse lentamente. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Daphne Greengrass llorando descontroladamente, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger y el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entraron.

—¡Minerva, sacalos ahora!, ¡Que nadie entre hasta que terminemos! —rugió Poppy.

Minerva con una mirada seria les corto el camino a los estudiantes y sin decir nada hizo que pararan en seco. Daphne la miro llorosa a los ojos, pero McGonagall le devolvió una mirada que no iba a aceptar ninguna objeción. Lentamente los estudiantes comenzaron a retroceder hasta que salieron de la enfermería y Minerva se puso delante de la puerta haciendo guardia.

Poppy se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo. Lentamente había podido volver a cocer las heridas más grandes, iba a dejar muchas cicatrices, pero era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Dumbledore miraba fijamente el trabajo de la enfermera, mientras que, lentamente, Snape le administraba a Harry pociones restauradoras de sangre, haciendo que con la misma lentitud todo el cuerpo comenzara a tener un color más rosado en su piel.

Dumbledore vio como los vidrios comenzaron a temblar violentamente, los frascos vacios de las pociones comenzaron a levitar, Snape detuvo su trabajo y comenzó a ver anonadado todo lo que estaba pasando. Poppy ignoro todo concentrada en su labor. Lagrima comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Harry y su mano derecha comenzó a contraerse y distenderse. Cuando la Sanador Pomfrey terminó de cocer envolvió todo el brazo con un vendaje, se levantó y vio todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Todos… retrocedan ahora. —dijo Dumbledore.

Los tres adultos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente y entonces pasó. Todos lo que estaba alrededor de la cama donde estaba el joven mago salió volando. Harry se despertó sobresaltado y quedo sentado agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y llorando profusamente.

Minerva junto con todos los estudiantes que estaban reclamando escucharon todos los ruidos que venían de la enfermería y entraron. Dumbledore, Snape y Poppy estaban tirados en el suelo comenzando a levantarse con algo de dolor, la enfermería alrededor de Harry era un completo caos, mesitas, camas todos lo que estaba alrededor del heredero Potter había salido disparado hacia todos lados. Daphne junto con Luna salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry.

—Mamá… —dijo Harry en forma de un susurro.

—¿Harry que pasó? —preguntó Daphne llorando y abrazando a Harry, mientras este se ponía a llorar en su hombro. Luna se puso al lado de Harry y le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

—Me acorde lo que paso el día que Voldemort mató a mis padres… —contestó Harry llorando en el hombro de Daphne.

Harry paso al menos una hora llorando en el pecho de Daphne. Minerva había hecho salir a todos los estudiantes menos a Daphne y Luna que consolaban a su protegido. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron un poco Harry con una mirada perdida conto todo lo que había pasado en el partido, cuando llego al sueño, Dumbledore al igual que Poppy miraron con tristeza, Minerva derramó silenciosas lágrimas, Severus Snape tenía la mirada completamente perdida a medida que el relato se iba acercando al final. Luna con la mirada apagada miraba silenciosamente a su amigo. Daphne no había soltado a Harry en ninguno momento y lloraba silenciosamente.

—Señor Potter… —dijo Poppy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado —Sufrió heridas muy serias, tiene suerte de estar vivo. El tacto de dementor en la mayoría de los casos es mortal, sin embargo, su magia lo protegió el suficiente tiempo como para que no muriera. Su brazo está completamente dañado, tiene una herida oscura, producida por la magia negra de un ser oscuro. Al igual que la cicatriz que tiene en la frente no las puedo hacer desaparecer… —Harry se miró el vendado brazo. Movió los dedos lentamente e intento abrir y cerrar el puño varias veces. Pero la movilidad estaba claramente reducida —. Podemos reconstruir los músculos del brazo y la mano con pociones para acelerar curación. Pero va a llevar un tiempo largo y al menos hasta las vacaciones de navidad va a tener que limitar el esfuerzo con el antebrazo.

Dumbledore al igual que Minerva y Snape salieron dejando solo al trio. El almuerzo paso y la tarde llego. Harry se había puesto su usual piyama negro y parecía tener mejor ánimo gracias a los recurrentes chistes de Luna y Daphne. Es escucho abrir la puerta.

—¡Harry! —exclamo Oliver corriendo a donde estaba —. ¿Cómo estás? —Detrás de él entraron todo el equipo, Ginny y Neville entraron también y con algo de timidez Hermione también entró.

—Estoy mejor, gracias por venir. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Creímos que te habías matado. —habló Alicia, preocupada.

—Esos demetores estaban completamente locos para lanzarse de esa forma —exclamó Fred —¿Cuántos eran? 50, 100…

—No importa cuántos eran, lo importante es que Harry está bien. —exclamó Katie Bell

—¡Pero ganamos Harry! —dijo Oliver. Alicia golpeo en el brazo a Oliver —. Harry Potter nuestro nuevo dios. —agregó feliz. Harry se rio.

—mmm, chicos, ¿Mi Nimbus? —preguntó Harry.

Todos los del equipo se miraron entre sí con algo de duda.

—Eh… —dijo Fred.

—Bueno, cuando te caíste… se la llevó el viento —agregó Alicia con voz vacilante.

—¿Y?

—Y chocó… chocó contra el sauce boxeador.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce boxeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba en la mitad del terreno del colegio.

—¿Y? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —dijo George —, no le gusta que lo golpeen.

—El Profesor Flitwick la trajo poco después de que termino el partido. —explicó Fred en voz baja.

Se agachó muy despacio para agarrar una bolsa que había en el borde de la cama, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama, la escoba había sido partido en al menos 5 pedazos de distintos tamaños y las ramitas de la cola prácticamente era inexistentes.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, ese había sido el primer regalo de Minerva McGonagall y le tenía un profundo afecto. Hermione vio la cara de tristeza de Harry y le apretó la vendada mano del chico. Harry la miro con una sonrisa y con algo de esfuerzo le acaricio la cabeza.

La Señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry se quedara en la enfermería el resto del fin de semana. Daphne pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Harry no se quejó hasta que el Profesor Snape vino con una gran cantidad de viales con asquerosas pociones restauradoras que tuve que comenzar a tomar.

Durante el domingo, para su sorpresa, lo visitó un montón de gente; todos con la intención de infundirle ánimos. Hagrid le envió flore y Ginny Weasley, completamente sonrojada, apareció con una tarjeta de saludo que ella misma había hecho y que cantaba con voz estridente, Harry sonrió ante el gesto de la pequeña Weasley haciendo que prácticamente echara humo de las orejas mientras que Daphne bufaba molesta. Por las noches Harry había empezado a dormir de forma irregular, en cualquier momento de paz las volvía a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche que habían matado a sus padres.

 **~0~0~**

Pero para gusto de Harry volver el lunes al bullicioso colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en cualquier cosa o pasar tiempo con Daphne lo hacía olvidar completamente las pesadillas que comenzaba a tener. La movilidad del antebrazo izquierdo no había vuelto todavía y el solo trabajo de intentar levantarlo era un esfuerzo agotador.

Daphne y Harry caminaban hasta que llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. El Profesor Lupin había vuelto a dar clases. Tenía un aspecto algo desmejorado. Las túnicas siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y la mayoría de ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.

—No es justo. Sólo estaba como profesor sustituto ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo? —dijo alguien.

—No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo…

—¡…Dos pergaminos! —exclamó Ron molesto.

—¿Le dijeron al Profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado a esa parte? —preguntó Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Volvió a producirse un barullo.

—Sí, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados…

—… no nos escuchó…

—¡…Dos pergaminos!

Daphne y Harry se rieron por lo bajo. El Profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación general.

—No se preocupen. Voy a hablar con el Profesor Snape. No tiene que hacer el trabajo. —dijo Lupin todavía sonriendo.

Todos tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El Profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un Hinkypunk, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

—… Atrae a los viajeros a los pantanos —dijo el Profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes —. ¿Ven el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Sale por las noches, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces…

El hinkypunk produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.

Al sonar el timbre, todos, incluidos Harry y Daphne guardaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero…

—Harry, podrías quedarte un momento —dijo Lupin —, me gustaría que hablemos un momento.

Daphne le dedico una sonrisa y salió del aula junto con los demás. Harry se dio vuelta camino hasta donde estaba el Profesor que cubría la caja del Hinkypunk.

—Me contaron lo del partido —dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y guardando unos libros en su maletín —. Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Se puede arreglar?

—No —contestó Harry —, el árbol la hizo trizas.

Lupin suspiró.

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió el ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba saldría sana.

—Es una lástima, fue el primer regalo que me había hecho la Profesora McGonagall, voy a intentar reconstruirla y colgarla en alguna pared como adorno… —dijo Harry melancólico. Lupin sonrió.

—También escuche lo de los dementores, creo que nunca vi al Profesor Dumbledore tan enojado. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Completamente desgarrado, pero supongo que con las pociones del Profesor Snape antes de navidad debería estar completamente sano, lástima que me van a quedar todas las cicatrices.

—Oh, ¿Sabes porque los dementores te afectan tanto?

—Tengo mis teorías. —contestó Harry con una media sonrisa. Lupin se rio.

—Los dementores te toman como su principal objetivo muchas veces porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen —Un rayo de sol invernal se filtró por una de las ventanas del aula e ilumino el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas faciales de su joven rostro —. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de todo lo que los rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no puedan verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le va a quitar hasta el último sentimiento positivo y el último recuerdo feliz de su vida. Y si estos te tocan podrías terminar muerto o peor… siendo uno de ellos. Harry, lo que paso, fue simplemente impresionante, sobrevivir a su tacto…, su agarre…

Harry se quedó en silencio y miro fijamente al Profesor Lupin.

—Harry, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Lupin con algo de duda.

—Sí.

—Me dijeron que, en el partido, después de agarrar la snitch, repeliste a todos los dementores del estadio… bueno casi todos. ¿Qué recuerdo usaste para hacer un patronus tan poderoso?

—mmm, es un recuerdo que tengo de Daphne… —contestó Harry con una ligera sonrisa. Lupin sonrió de forma cómplice.

—¿Sabías que hay una tradición en los Potter que es siempre enamorarse y casarse con una pelirroja? —preguntó Lupin riéndose. Harry se rio.

—No gracias, me gusta las rubias, las pelirrojas son algo locas por así decirlo —respondió Harry riéndose. Lupin se rio también —. Aunque Daphne también da miedo cuando se enoja, su reducto es potente y devastador no es conveniente hacerla enojar con una varita al lado. —agregó pensativo. Lupin comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

—Creo entonces que lo mejor es no hacerla esperar más tiempo. —agregó Lupin con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es lo más conveniente. Adiós Profesor. —dijo Harry saliendo del aula. Lupin se quedó solo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry y Daphne bajaron al Gran Comedor donde se encontraron a Luna que los estaba esperando. Caminaron tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron al lugar que siempre ocupaban en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar algo importante con vos. —dijo Daphne cuando ya estaban sentados.

—¿Qué cosa preguntó Harry? —Daphne miró a Luna y esta asintió.

—Estuvimos hablando con Luna y debido a los últimos eventos que pasaron y a importante cantidad de dementores que hay en los terrenos del castillo, queremos que nos enseñes el Encantamiento Patronus. —respondió Daphne, Harry levantó una ceja.

—Harry las dos sabemos lo mucho que nos queres y nos proteges, pero eso no significa que no te podamos proteger nosotras a vos —dijo Luna seria, Harry apoyo su cabeza en su brazo bueno y miro divertido y con una sonrisa a su amiga —. Siempre practicamos hechizos juntos, pero nunca nos llevas al nivel de exigencia que vos practicas por separado, las dos lo sabemos y por eso queremos aprender el patronus y que practiquemos a tu nivel también. No te vamos a abandonar y lo sabes, y también deberías saber con eso que no vas a estar siempre para cuidarnos si algo pasa por eso tenemos que estar mejor preparadas. —sentenció Luna, Daphne le daba una mirada completamente de acuerdo. Harry se comenzó a reír. Luna miró molesta.

—Está bien, está bien, ustedes ganan, cuando me termine de recuperar les voy a enseñar el patronus, no antes, mi magia está un poco inestable, todavía está luchando con la magia negra residual del dementor —Luna y Daphne sonrieron triunfantes —. Pero tienen que buscar un lugar vacío en el que podamos practicar tranquilos…

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose un deslumbrante blanco perla, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de nieve. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El Profesor Flitwick había decorado el aula de Encantamientos, con unas luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Daphne apareció por la mañana con una cara de completa felicidad y las mejillas completamente teñidas de rosado con la noticia que su madre le había dado autorización para quedarse en Hogwarts durante navidad. Luna sin embargo iba a ver a su padre para que no estuviera tan solo.

Pata satisfacción de todo menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de sema del trimestre.

—No te preocupes Harry, esta vez me voy a quedar con voz y Luna —dijo Daphne rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y dándole un suave pero dulce y tierno beso.

Harry durante la mañana antes de que comenzara a la salida a Hogsmeade le pidió prestado a Wood su copia de El Mundo de La Escoba, y mientras desayunaba se informó sobre los diferentes modelos. Como remplazo, aunque no podía estar en los entrenamientos por su lesión, le dieron una antigua Estrella Fugaz y cuando le pidió a Fred que la probara para ver como volaba, se dio cuenta que era muy lenta y volaba con dificultad; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.

Harry y Daphne después del desayuno, caminaban con los brazos entrelazados por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando un lugar para su futuro entrenamiento en el Encantamiento Patronus. Había empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

—¡Pss, Harry, Daphne!

Ambos se dieron la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vieron a Fred y George que los miraban desde la parte de atrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

—¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntó Daphne con una ceja levantada —. ¿Por qué no están yendo a Hogsmeade?

—Vinimos a darle un poco de alegría, Lady Potter —dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente, Daphne se le calentaron las mejillas y los miro entrecerrando los ojos —. Entren acá…

Fred señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry y Daphne entraron detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y los miro, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Un regalo navideño por adelantado —dijo divertido.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo exagerados movimientos de presentación. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospecho que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, ambos se acercaron y vieron el mapa con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Daphne.

—Esto, mi Lady, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —agregó Fred —. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión que vos, al menos, lo necesitas más que nosotros.

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Ahora es tuyo. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

—El pergamino está impregnado con magia, así que no es solo un pergamino viejo ¿No? —preguntó Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Excelente Harry, sin lugar a dudas sos un mago del caos como nosotros. La dama que tenes a tu lado es tu obra maestra, solo un mago del caos podría hacer un escándalo tan grande como el que hiciste cuando se hicieron amigos. Una obra sin lugar a dudas sublime —exclamó Fred haciendo gestos de respeto —. Querido George, podrías explicar.

—Bueno… cuando estábamos en primero… y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes… —Harry y Daphne rieron. Dudaban que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez —. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora… tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch.

—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se enojó.

—Así que nos llevó a su oficina y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual…

—…castigo…

—…de descuartizamiento…

—…y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón que tenía un cartel que decía –confiscado y altamente peligroso-.

—No me diga… —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué habrían hecho? —preguntó Fred —. George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y agarre… esto.

—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George —. Creemos que Filch no sabía usarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo hubiera confiscado.

—¿Y saben usarlo? —preguntó Daphne interesada.

—Por supuesto encantadora serpiente —dijo Fred, sonriéndole con complicidad.

George sacó la varita, tocó con la punta el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Inmediatamente, en punto en donde había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como si fueran filamentos del hilo. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras que comenzaron a hacerse más grande, verdes y con una caligrafía muy ornamentada que proclamaba:

Los Señores Lunatico, Colgusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de artículos para gamos traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetaba con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Con los ojos abiertos y asombrados, Harry y Daphne se inclinaron sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del Profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señor Norris, patrullaba en la segunda planta, y Peeves estaba en la sala de trofeos dando tumbos. Luna estaba en la biblioteca al igual que Hermione y Astoria estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Ambos vieron muchos pasadizos en los que ninguno de los dos había entrado nunca. Mucho parecían conducir…

—Exactamente a Hogsmeade —dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo —. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro —Los señaló —. Pero nosotros estamos seguros que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo usamos hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloqueado. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya usado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de acá lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo usamos un montón de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—No se olviden de Borrarlo después de usarlo, solo tiene que decir –Travesura Realizada-, y el mapa se va a quedar completamente en blanco.

—Así que, jóvenes enamorados —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente —, pórtense bien.

—No vemos en Honeydukes —comentó George, guiñándoles un ojo.

Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.

Harry miro a Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tener de novia a una Slytherin es una muy mala influencia Harry Potter. —comentó Daphne negando con la cabeza y riéndose.

—No, seguramente haría lo mismo, pero sin tanto estilo. —dijo Harry riéndose y dándole un beso en los labios a su novia.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Voz de La Razón"**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que estén todos bien, como siempre cualquier problema error o comentario pueden dar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: La canción de cuna esta en francés y se llama Au Claire de La Lune, es una canción muy hermosa, al menos para mí y la creí ideal para un momento entre madre e hijo.**

 **Note 2: Poppy sabe suturar heridas, no se limita solo a medicina mágica, siempre hay que saber un poco de todo.**

 **Nota 3: Las heridas de Harry van a ser permanente en su piel, a futuro va a preferir tener siempre ese brazo y mano vendados.**

 **Nota 4: Luna como siempre tan multifacética. (La adoro).**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

 **Devan4: Gracias por comentar me alegro que te haya gustado.**

 **Dianeea: Te respondí tus halagos y comentarios en un PM pero lo hago también por acá gracias por dejar un review y por seguir la historia.**

 **Carlos29: Como siempre gracias por comentar el fic. Me alegro que te gusten los cambios, yo pienso lo mismo y deberían haber cancelado el partido en el canon original.**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por comentar y por los halagos, en este capítulo hay un poco más detallado de que y como son los dementores, lentamente hay que esperar a Tiempos de Odio - Parte II, prometo que las cosas se van a poner verdaderamente oscuras a partir de ahí.**

 **Mar91: Gracias como siempre por dejar un comentario, todos amamos a Gaya, porque simplemente no podría ser la historia sin ella.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Te había mandado un PM con tu respuesta, pero te lo pongo acá también, Sirius va a seguir siendo prófugo, el mundo no es color de rosa ni perfecto como para dejarlo libre de un momento para el otro y matarlo es inútil sería bastante inútil al corto plazo a futuro no sé.**

 **Fasp: Gracias por dejar un review y tus hágalos. Harry no es un dios omnipotente que todo lo puede y no va a pasarle nada. Es una persona como cualquier otro personaje, con problemas que siente, llora, ama y sangra. Si el personaje es lastima va a sangrar, sino cual es la gracia de contar un historia con un personaje invencible. Me gusta que los personajes sean humanos con problemas humanos no dioses invencibles.**

 **Ryogana: Como siempre gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.**


	29. La Voz de La Razón

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

" _ **La Voz de La Razón"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró fijamente a Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa, pero lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse de su rostro. Daphne rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso y lo miró fijamente. Él respondió rodeándola por la espalda media en un tierno abrazo.

—No todo puede ser siempre todo perfecto Harry, me encantaría que tuviéramos una cita en Hogsmeade, pero todo el lugar está repleto de Aurores y profesores, quedémonos, va a ser lo mejor. —dijo Daphne en voz baja sin dejar de abrazar a su novio.

—Sí, tenes razón. —dijo Harry suspirando decepcionado.

Harry miró a los ojos a Daphne que le sonreía dulcemente, se concentró en aquellos orbes azulados tanto le gustaban y una idea apareció en su mente. Algo que siempre había querido hacer, algo que había visto en la televisión cuando vivía en los Dursley, algo que había leído en los libros fantásticos. Sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas y una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Daphne riéndose por la cara que ponía Harry.

—Bueno… es que hay algo que me gustaría hacer… —contestó Harry algo apenado, pero de pronto le apareció una sonrisa gigantesca y un brillo en los ojos —Ya se —Harry soltó el abrazo, agarró de la mano a Daphne y ambos salieron del salón —, esperame acá. No te muevas.

Daphne miro sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo su novio que salía corriendo por las escaleras subiendo rápidamente. Harry subió a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Dijo la contraseña a Sir Cadogan y entró, ante la vista de los de primero y segundo año, corriendo a la habitación de chicos. Con un movimiento de varita saco su baúl y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta que lo encontró. Una pequeña caja de madera negra barnizada que tenía grabado a una bailarina de ballet sobre la tapa y al costado una especie de llave de bronce pulido.

Con la misma velocidad que entró, salió de la torre y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Daphne seguía parada en el umbral de entrada al corredor del tercer piso el mismo lugar donde Harry la había dejado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hasta que lo vio, Harry bajaba a toda velocidad y con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La agarró de la mano y guiados por la idea de Harry comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

Algo agitados llegaron a planta principal. Harry sin decir una palabra siguió guiando a Daphne por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al patio central. Estaba completamente vacío, ningún alumno le apetecía estar en ese lugar con el frio invernal que había. Harry la guio cerca del centro, la miro con una gran sonrisa y le soltó la mano.

—Cuando era más chico, mientras leía una historia clásica germana —dijo sacando la cajita negra del bolsillo de su túnica y caminando hasta uno de los bancos —, leí algo que se llamaba vals vienés, es un tipo de danza clásica, ese mismo baile apareció en muchas historias —continuó mirando nuevamente a Daphne —. Tiempo después, un día mi primo se había ido y había dejado la televisión prendida, es un aparato muggle que emite imágenes, y entonces lo vi. Muchas parejas bailando. —Harry volteó la cajita, le dio cuerda y la puso sobre el banco todavía cerrada.

Harry se acercó a Daphne y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa. La chica miró sorprendida a su novio, Harry tenía una cara de profunda felicidad y sus ojos destilaban ilusión.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —preguntó Harry extendiéndole la mano.

Para Daphne el tiempo se detuvo, completamente anonada ante la pregunta de Harry, comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color rosado y se calentaban. Una sensación indescriptible, como si un millar de mariposas volaran en su estómago nació. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry brillaban expectantes, se relamió lentamente los labios y con la misma lentitud tomó la mano que le ofrecía. Harry con la varita en su otra manó apunto a la cajita y de un movimiento la abrió.

—Sonorus —dijo suavemente.

Canon en D mayor de Pachelbel comenzó a sonar, Harry guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Daphne y la agarro firmemente. Ella, completamente atontada ante lo que tenía adelante, llevó la mano libre a su hombro y todas las tutorías de etiqueta que le había impuesto su padre durante su niñez para ser, en el futuro, una perfecta y respetable señora sangre pura comenzaron aparecer de forma involuntaria.

Harry dio el primer paso hacia atrás marcando el comienzo del ritmo y comenzaron a bailar. Daphne no había despegado la vista de los ojos de Harry y la música tan suave le daba a todo el ambiente un toque mágico y romántico que nunca había visto ni sentido, esta era una nueva faceta que nunca había visto de su novio. Harry hizo un movimiento circular con el cuerpo y Daphne lo siguió, su túnica se movió al compás del baile. Con algo más de soltura que en el inicio, ambos bailaron más armónicamente. Daphne había perdido la capacidad de pensar, sus ojos se enfocaron en cada aspecto del rostro de Harry, sus pómulos se habían vuelto más altos y marcados que estaban ligeramente rosados, sus labios rojos y sus ojos verdes sobre saltaban de sus demás facciones y le daban un toque completamente hipnótico, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, Harry estaba madurando rápidamente y era un chico lindo que pronto iba a tener una legión de chicas intentando seducirlo.

Harry por su parte, no dejo pasar por alto los cambios de su novia, por lo general respetaba mucho su espacio personal, pero ante la cercanía de su cuerpo y el lugar donde estaba su mano, vio algo que, aunque había visto durante el verano no había prestado total atención por su enojo con McGonagall. Daphne se estaba transformando en una mujer y en una muy hermosa, sintió, bajo su mano, que la cintura de su novia se había achicado y su cadera se había expandido. El pecho de la chica había crecido varios centímetros y paulatinamente el cuerpo de la muchacha había comenzado a tomar un forma mucho más armónica y curvilínea. Los rasgos faciales de la chica tampoco habían sido la excepción, perdiendo su redondez propia de la niñez a ser algo mucho más fino y hermoso.

Ambos entendieron que detrás de ese uniforme algo holgado y esa gigantesca y amplia túnica negra había un cuerpo que rápidamente estaba madurando y convirtiéndose en algo deseable ante la imaginación de su contraparte y, seguramente en un futuro, de otros.

En la quinta repetición de pasos, Harry soltó la cintura de Daphne y ella dio un giro en el lugar, él la volvió a atraer hacia sí y la volvió a tomar por la cintura. Harry acerco su mejilla a la Daphne y la puso en contacto con la de ella. La Slytherin estaba completamente atontada, el solo contacto de ambas mejillas le hizo erizar la nuca. Harry dibujo con su pie un semicírculo y por inercia el cuerpo de ambo dio un movimiento circular.

Canon entro en la segunda parte y comenzó a ser más rápida y dulce en aquella famosa parte de la composición que hizo Pachelbel en 1680 que retumbo por todos lados. Daphne nunca había escuchado esa música, pero era casi mágica, se sentía, en los brazos de Harry, como si estuviera flotando en un mundo perfecto. El Gryffindor despego su mejilla y miro fijamente los ojos azules de su novia.

Un nuevo medio giro y la tercera parte de la canción comenzó a sonar. El ritmo comenzó a ir más lento. Todo el tiempo que había invertido Harry cuando era más chico bailando en solitario mirando aquellas danzas románticas habían dado frutos. Todo era perfecto, ellos solos sin problemas, sin sufrimientos, sin odio, sin dolor. Estaban solos, pero, al mismo tiempo, juntos. Lentamente la canción dejo de sonar y el silencio reino. Ambos pararon. El corazón de ambos bombeaba rápidamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Daphne lo entendió en ese momento, en ese simple momento, entendió toda su vida. Estaba perdida, loca y profundamente enamorada de Harry Potter. Ya no era un simple romance, en ese momento, a sus 13 años entendió que, el niño, el muchacho y el futuro hombre que tenía adelante, era todo para ella. Harry lentamente, rodeándola por la cintura y cerrando los ojos, fue acercando sus labios a los de Daphne, ella cerró sus parpados y envolvió el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Daphne sintió la respiración de Harry acercarse y él sintió el aliento tembloroso de la chica. Lentamente sus labios se unieron, ambos afirmaron aún más su agarre, Harry comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios, un millar de sensación pasaron por todo su cuerpo, la piel se erizo por todos lados y su mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Los labios de ambos continuaron moviéndose, Daphne era, mentalmente, un completo caos, no sabía cómo, pero Harry la había desarmado completamente todas las lecciones de etiqueta de mantener los sentimientos más profundo ocultos habían desaparecido con Harry, el ambiente, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el baile, todo había sido tan perfecto y romántico que se sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas.

El oxígeno los hizo separarse ligeramente, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron nuevamente. Daphne sin dejar de mirarlo se mordió ligeramente los labios, la respiración de ambos era rápida y sentían en la boca del otro el aliento acelerado. Daphne volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ambos y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

La nieve comenzó a caer. Ninguno de los dos rompió el agarre con el cuerpo del otro, cuando rompieron su bezo Daphne respirando agitadamente se relamió los labios que estaban ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos. Harry, por su parte, al ver las acciones de su novia trago audiblemente y ligeramente agitado no saco su vista de los azulados ojos de Daphne.

—Ha-Harry —dijo Daphne todavía agitada —, fue perfecto. Te amo. —terminó con una gran y tonta sonrisa de enamorada.

—Yo también te amo Daph. —contestó sonriendo.

Durante el almuerzo Luna, estaba sentada enfrente de sus amigos, los miraba con una ceja levantada. Por lo general sus amigos era muy amorosos entre ellos cada tanto, y sabia, por las "charlas de chicas" con Daphne que eran aún más románticos cuando estaban solos. Pero lo que estaba pasando ahora se salía de la norma, a ella la podían llamar Lunática, pero sabía distinguir las sutilezas sobre todo en sus mejores amigos.

McGonagall, siempre había sido una observadora de las acciones de Harry, y aún más cuando comenzó su noviazgo con su amiga. Y, si algo había aprendido después de meses de observarlos en desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas era a reconocer las distintas actitudes que tenían como pareja. Por lo general mantenían las formas en público, se demostraban afecto, pero tampoco pasan los límites que ella consideraba inapropiados. Pero esto era completamente diferente.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y muy pegados el uno del otro, Daphne, con una sonrisa boba de enamorada, le enviaba intensas e indiscretas miradas cada cierto momento a Harry y este se las devolvía con la misma intensidad.

—Parece ser que algo importante pasó entre ellos, ni siquiera James y Lily se miraban con tanta intensidad. —comentó Lupin al ver como Minerva miraba fijamente a la pareja.

—Eso parece, nunca se habían comportado de esa forma en público, es como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja. —dijo Minerva pensativa.

—Harry está creciendo y parece ser que va enserio con Daphne. —comentó Lupin con una sonrisa.

—Si… eso parece. —respondió McGonagall.

—Y decime Minerva… ¿Ya tuviste, ESA, charla con Harry? —preguntó Lupin mirando fijamente a su ex profesora con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué charla? —preguntó Minerva mirando a Lupin de forma interrogante.

—Ya sabes, esa charla donde le explicas que cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho… y no quieren tener un hijo, pero si quieren… disfrutar, digámosle, de su amor… usan hechizos especiales para que mamá… bueno, no se le infle el vientre y nueve meses después aparece el fruto de su amor…. —respondió Lupin riéndose.

Minerva se puso colorada, frunció el ceño mirando desaprobatoriamente a su antiguo exalumno, mientras abría y cerraba la boca, Remus, por su parte comenzó a reírse por las expresiones de su antigua mentora.

—Son adolescentes, Minerva, en algún momento, como dicen los muggles, sus hormonas van a empezar a actuar si es que ya no empezaron y si no queres ser abuela en el corto, mediano plazo, vas a tener que hablar con ambos. —agregó Lupin de forma pericas.

Minerva suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar a la pareja de adolescentes que ahora parecía ser el dúo femenino las que se reían mientras que su protegido parecía ser completamente ignorado.

 **~0~0~**

Unos días antes de navidad, Harry, Minerva como su tutora y Dumbledore habían ido hasta el Ministerio de Magia y acompañados por la presencia de Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, fueron hasta el segundo piso del edificio gubernamental. En la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Harry, ante la mirada orgullosa de Minerva, se registró formalmente como el octavo animago del siglo XX. En la descripción pública aparecía:

Registro Numero: 08.

Nombre del Mago/Bruja: Harry Potter.

Forma Animaga: Tigre de Bengala Albino.

Altura: 1,37 metros.

Largo: 3,35 metros.

Peso: 241,4 Kilos.

Color: Blanco perla con negro.

Rasgos Característicos: Ojos verdes, pelaje blanco perla con rayas negras, pata izquierda delantera con cicatrices visibles.

El último día, por la mañana, antes de noche de navidad, Luna y Astoria abrazaron a Harry y Daphne partiendo en una de las carrosas con dirección a la estación Hogsmeade para pasar navidad con sus familias. En el último tiempo Harry había recuperado un poco más la movilidad con la mano y gracias a los ejercicios que tenía que hacer ahora podía levantar más peso que antes. Entretanto, en el resto del castillo habían colgado los acostumbrados adornos navideños, que eran magníficos, a pesar de que apenas quedaban estudiantes para aprécialos. En los corredores colgaban guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago; dentro de cada armadura que adornaba los pasillos brillaban luces misteriosas; y en el vestíbulo los doce habituales árboles de navidad brillaban con estrellas doradas.

Harry y Hermione que se había quedado porque sus padres estaban de vacaciones en el exterior, después de despedir a Daphne al final de la cena, habían comenzado a caminar con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, no habían llegado ni siquiera a las escaleras cuando Harry ofreció una idea bastante loca.

—Mione —llamó Harry deteniéndose.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

—¿Te gustaría ver algo genial? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Si! ¿Qué cosa? —dijo entusiasmada Hermione. Harry se puso de espaldas a Hermione y le ofreció subir a su espalda.

—Subí, esto te va a encantar. —comentó Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione se subió sin preguntar y él la levanto sin esfuerzo con la pequeña estaba por preguntar Harry se transformó en un gran tigre blanco. Hermione abrió grande la boca al igual que los ojos.

—¡No puedo creerlo sos un animago como la Profesoras McGonagall!, ¡Es genial! —exclamó Hermione sin poder creerlo.

Harry sin decir nada, comenzó a subir las escaleras con Hermione subida en su lomo, los cuadros miraban la surrealista escena y comentaban lo que estaba pasando. Una pequeña de primer año montada en un tigre de bengala blanco subiendo por el primer piso. Hermione se agarró fuerte al pelaje de Harry y este comenzó a subir más rápido dando saltos para gusto de la pequeña que daba pequeños grititos en cada salto.

Ambos, sobre todo para gusto de Hermione que comenzó a reírse sin parar en el 4 piso, llegaron a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Sir Cadogan miro a la niña sorprendido.

—Usted noble y valiente damisela que en vuestro tigre montáis. ¿Cuál es la contraseña para que os deje pasar?

—Camelot. —dijo Hermione de forma alegre.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione todavía encima de Harry entraron por el cuadro. Ambos entraron tranquilamente, Ron Weasley estaban. Sin embargo, Harry se paró en seco y miro hacia atrás. Minerva McGonagall que hacia momento había está poniendo un anuncio en el tablón que estaba al lado de la puerta. Los miraba seriamente. Harry se volvió a transformar en humano y dándose vuelta miro a Minerva desde atrás de él, por encima de su hombro apareció la cabeza de Hermione que miro con los ojos bien abiertos a su Profesora.

—Señor Potter… ¿Acaso no le dije que no jugara con su transformación de animago? —preguntó Minerva molesta.

—No estaba jugando. —contestó Harry rápidamente.

—¿Ah, no y que se supone que estaba haciendo? —volvió a preguntar la Profesora McGonagall de forma sarcástica.

—Estaba ayudan a esta pobre damisela en apuros mientras le enseñaba el hermoso y preciso arte de las Transformaciones. —contestó Harry de forma pomposa y con gestos exagerados. Hermione escondió una sonrisa y una pequeña risita que se le había escapado bajo el hombro de su extraño amigo.

McGonagall miró seria a Harry y sin decir nada salió por el agujero del cuadro, Harry se quedó como piedra en el lugar, hubiera jurado ver una sonrisa en la cara de su tutora. Hermione bajó de la espalda de Harry y ambos comenzaron a reírse a todo pulmón.

 **~0~0~**

La mañana de navidad, Harry se despertó temprano, Ron Weasley seguía durmiendo. Agarró las gafas y todavía vestido en piyama saco su baúl. Gaya había enviado sus regalos durante la noche, un portarretrato de plata con una foto de los tres sonriendo para Luna, una bufanda de seda para Valery y una peineta para Astoria. De su baúl saco dos barras de chocolate, el regalo de McGonagall y el regalo para Daphne. Bajo el árbol, en la sala común de Gryffindor, había una montaña de paquete, con un ligero chasquido de dedos prendió el fuego bajo la chimenea y revisó sus regalos.

—¡Harry, feliz navidad! —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa corriendo desde el umbral que daba a las escaleras.

—Feliz navidad —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. Para vos. —dijo dándole una de las barras de chocolate.

—Gracias Harry.

El primer regalo que encontró, fue en una caja, un jersey rojo fino, de parte de Valery, Astoria le había enviado chocolates, mientras que McGonagall le había regalado una nueva pluma con punta de oro, hechizada para que no gotee. Al mirar un poco más, encontró un largo paquete rectangular de al menos 1,50 metro de largo que tenía su nombre.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione mirando el paquete con interés e intriga.

—No sé…

Cuando desenvolvió el paquete había una gran caja de madera hermosamente barnizada y con protectores de bronce en cada punta. En la parte de arriba se leía, en letras de oro, -SAETA DE FUEGO-. Harry prácticamente ahogo un grito en cuanto vio lo que tenía en sus manos.

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo con voz temblorosa y quebrada por la emoción.

—Harry, ¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione sin entender.

—Una Saeta de Fuego… —contestó sin salir todavía de la emoción.

Harry abrió la caja y dentro, rodeada de terciopelo negro, estaba la Saeta de Fuego, idéntica a la escoba que Harry había estado viendo en la tienda del Callejón Diagon. El palo brilló cuando Harry le puso la mano encima. Sentía la magia de la escoba vibrar con mucha fuerza. Con cuidado la levanto la escoba y la soltó quedando suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que la pudiera montar. Sus ojos miraron la punta de la escoba, que decía en letras de oro Saeta de Fuego – P, casi pego un grito era imposible cuando vio la P al lado del nombre.

—¿Qué significa esa P?

—Significa que es uno de los 10 modelos prototipo que hay. —contestó Harry emocionado.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Es genial, significa que es más rápida que el modelo estándar. —dijo Harry casi derramando lágrimas.

—¿Quién te la regalo?

—No sé, está vacía la tarjeta.

Harry guardo con mucho cuidado su escoba nueva y con una sonrisa en el rostro bajo a desayunar. Daphne como siempre esperaba fuera del Gran Comedor, con una sonrisa en los labios beso a su novio y ambos entraron.

—Feliz navidad. —dijo Daphne pasándole un paquete. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo abrió y dentro había un par de guantes de cuero negro.

—Gracias Daph, no tenía ninguno. —comentó Harry con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Slytherin.

—Ya lo sé, por eso te compre unos. —agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, toma, este es para vos, feliz navidad. —dijo Harry riéndose.

Dentro estaba el mismo regalo que le había enviado a Luna, un portarretrato de plata con una foto de los tres riéndose. Daphne sonrió y se rio acordándose de ese día, habían hecho esperar a Colín durante 15 minutos discutiendo que pose hacer, pero al final terminaron haciendo que una sonriente y sonrosada Luna estuviera en el centro mientras ellos la abrazaban y ponían sus mejillas contra las de ella sonriendo para la cámara.

El desayuno paso tranquilo y a más cerca del medio día un alegre Harry arrastro a Daphne hasta el patio, llevando consigo el estuche de la Saeta de Fuego. Daphne miro perpleja la fina madera y aún más cuando Harry completamente feliz y extasiado como si fuera un niño en una juguetería saco la escoba del estuche.

—Increíble Harry, ¿Quién te la regalo? —preguntó Daphne sorprendida sin dejar de ver la brillante escoba.

—No sé, no tenía remitente. —contestó Harry con simpleza sin dejar de mirar la escoba. La mirada de Daphne se ensombreció dejan de estar intrigada ni emocionada y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne con seria —, ¿No te parece raro? —Harry miró sin entender —. Lo que quiero decir es una escoba magnifica ¿No?

—Sí, es la mejor del mundo. —aseguró Harry.

—Así que debe ser extremadamente cara…

—Probablemente cuesta más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas —dijo Harry con cara radiante.

—Harry, hay que decirle a McGonagall sobre la escoba. Puede estar maldecida, puede habértela mandado Sirius Black para hacerte daño….

—Daph, la escoba no tiene nada. Si tuviera una maldición yo podría sentir si tuviera algo fuera de lo común.

—No importa Harry —dijo parándose molesta —, hay que decirle a Minerva es muy raro todo.

—Daphne…

Daphne se dio vuelta ignorando completamente a Harry y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido con dirección al Gran Comedor, su mirada era seria. Harry guardo la escoba en el estuche y salió detrás de su novia.

—Daphne, la escoba está bien, no hace falta que nadie la revise. —comentó Harry caminando. Daphne paro en seco.

—Harry, lo que veo es que estas demasiado emocionado por la escoba y los dos sabemos lo que pasa cuando estas así. No pensas racionalmente y si vos no lo haces lo voy a hacer yo. —dijo Daphne seria dándose vuelta y volviendo a caminar.

—Pero Daph… —intentó replicar Harry.

Daphne ignoro a Harry y entro en el Gran Comedor caminando a paso rápido. Las mesas habían sido todas corridas a los costados y solo había una mesa en donde estaban sentados Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout junto con Filch, unos dos alumnos de primero y Hermione. Todos se dieron vuelta al ver abrirse las puertas del comedor con cierta violencia. Daphne caminó a paso ligero, cuando estaba a mitad de camino de la Profesora McGonagall Harry también entró.

—¡Daphne Greengrass. Soy Harry Potter, un arcanista. Soy capaz de sentir las firmas mágicas de todas las cosas que me rodean. Soy capaz de hacer hechizos complejos y magia sin varita. ¿De verdad crees que no voy a ser capaz de sentir una maldición? —gritó Harry molesto acercándose a donde estaba Daphne. Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró fijamente con molestia y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡No me importa si sos la reencarnación de Merlín en persona, no voy a dejar que te mates solo por ser un obstinado cabeza de chorlito, que no quiere preocuparse por su seguridad! ¡Y si vos no te vas a preocupar por vos mismo, entonces lo voy a hacer yo! —contestó Daphne molesta dándose vuelta y retomando su camino.

—Daph… por favor. —dijo Harry en tono suplicante mientras corría intentando alcanzarla.

Todos miraban completamente extrañados y la pelea publica de la extraña pareja. Minerva con una ceja levanta da miró como la Slytherin caminaba a paso seguro y con una mirada de molestia en la cara. El Profesor Snape, que estaba enfrente de la Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor miro todo con una leve sonrisa y se acomodó para ver el espectáculo.

—Profesora McGonagall, Harry tiene algo que contarle… —dijo seria y dándose vuelta para mirar a Harry.

—… —Harry no dijo nada y miró entrecerrando los ojos a su novia.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne en tono de advertencia.

—… —Harry siguió en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de Minerva.

—¡Harry James Potter! —dijo Daphne alzando la vos molesta —. O lo decís vos o lo dijo yo, vos elegís.

Harry, molesto, chasqueó la lengua, levantó el estuche de la Saeta de Fuego poniéndola sobre la mesa y abriendo la caja. Minerva vio completamente impresionada la reluciente escoba de carreras y miró a Daphne y Harry de forma intercalada intentando que alguien le explicara lo que pasaba.

—En navidad recibí esta escoba —dijo Harry en voz baja —. No tenía remitente. Ya la revisé, pero Daphne piensa que podría ser una trampa de Sirius Black… —Minerva miró a Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Entiendo —Minerva agarro la escoba y la miro de un extremo al otro —, ¿No venía con ninguna nota? ¿Ninguna tarjeta? ¿Ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?

—No… —contestó en voz baja mientras que Daphne le acariciaba la espalda con la mano.

—Tenemos que examinarla para comprobar que no hay ningún hechizo ni artilugio que pueda causar una falla —explico Minerva —. No soy experta, pero seguramente, la Señora Hooch y el Profesor Flitwick van a tener que desmontarla.

—¿Desmontarla? —dijo Harry casi con la voz rota.

—No te preocupes solo vamos a tardar un par de semanas. Te la vamos a devolver en cuanto nos aseguremos que no tiene nada malo. —intervino Flitwick.

—Pero… —dijo Harry casi con la voz apagada —. Yo mismo la revise… no tiene nada malo.

—No se preocupe Señor Potter. Cuando nos aseguremos que es segura te la vamos a devolver —dijo Minerva intentando consolarlo y después miró a Daphne con una sonrisa —. Señorita Greengrass, me alegro que usted sea la voz de la razón en su relación y no deje que el Señor Potter sea imprudente… —agregó mirando seriamente a Harry.

Harry vio como el Profesor Flitwick se llevaba la flamante escoba. Daphne agarró su brazo y lo sentó en la mesa. Daphne sentada al lado de un Harry con la mirada perdida que en cuanto se acomodaron poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Ya, ya, Harry, es por tu propia seguridad. —dijo Daphne acariciando la espalda del chico con la mano.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —dijo Dumbledore cuando llegaron los demás estudiantes —. Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo usar las mesas del colegio. ¡A comer! —le aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Mientras que Harry completamente abatido y desanimado todavía con la cabeza en el hombro de Daphne revolvía con melancolía la comida que había en su plato, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la Profesora Trelawney de Adivinación, que se caminaba como si se estuviera deslizando sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde con lentejuelas que acentuaba el flacucho cuerpo que tenía la Profesora.

—¡Sybill, que sorpresa tan agradable! —dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie.

—Estaba consultando mi bola de cristal, Señor Director —dijo Trelawney con voz lejana —. Y ante mi sorpresa, me vi abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con ustedes. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, ruego que perdonen mi tardanza.

—Por supuesto —dijo Dumbledore —. Permitime que te acerque una silla…

Hizo un movimiento en el aire con la varita, y una silla se acercó flotando, dio algunas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los Profesores Snape y McGonagall. La Profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Con sus enormes ojos miro a todos en la mesa.

—¡No me atrevo, Señor Director! ¡Si me siento, vamos a ser trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No se olviden nunca que cuando trece se sientan a comer juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir!

—Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill —dijo impacientemente la Profesora McGonagall —. Por favor, sentate. El pavo se enfría.

Trelawney dudó un momento y luego se sentó con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada. La Profesora McGonagall suspiro e introdujo un cucharon dentro de una fuente.

—¿Queres que te sirva…?

La Profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a su alrededor y dijo:

—Pero ¿Dónde está mi querido Profesor Lupin?

—Me temo que sufrió una recaída —dijo Dumbledore —. Es una pena que justo haya ocurrido el día de navidad.

—Es una lástima. El otro día vi que el Profesor Lupin nos dejara pronto. El mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó.

—Me imagino… —dijo Minerva con un deje de molestia.

—Dudo —observó Dumbledore —, que el Profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿Volviste a hacerle la poción?

—Sí, Señor Director. —dijo Snape.

—Bien, bien —dijo Dumbledore —. Entonces seguramente va a estar dando vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. Señor Potter, ¿Probo las salchichas? Están estupendas.

Harry levanto su cabeza del hombro de Daphne y lo miro melancólicamente. Hermione miró con lastima a un entristecido Harry.

—¿Harry pasó algo? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Al Señor Potter —dijo Snape con una media sonrisa y mirando a Hermione —, le quitaron su escoba nueva, si no fuera porque la Señorita Greengrass, de los dos, es voz de la razón, el Señor Potter seguramente seguiría siendo el mismo Gryffindor irracional e imprudente de siempre.

Minerva fulmino con la mirada a Snape, Hermione siguió mirando como un deprimido Harry se abrazaba al brazo de Daphne y miraba tristemente su plato vacío. Dumbledore comenzó a reírse. La Profesora Trelawney se comportó con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Dumbledore fue el primero en levantarse y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo. Trelawney dio un gritó agudo cuando vio a Dumbledore levantarse.

—¡Señor Director!... se levantó primero… —dijo con la voz apagada.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Sybill de algo hay que morir. —comentó Dumbledore riéndose.

Daphne abrazando a Harry que suspiraba por haber perdido su escoba, salieron del Gran Comedor, solo se escuchaba a la chica consolando al entristecido Harry, que por mucho que no le gustara sabía que su novia tenía razón en tener dudas sobre la procedencia de la escoba.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** _ **El Reflejo de Nuestro Corazón**_ **"**

Bueno acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Cuando pensé este fanfic, siempre quise mostrar a mujeres fuertes e independientes, que están dispuestas a contradecir al protagonista si este hacia alguna idiotez o hacia algo mal. Odio que en muchas historias las mujeres sean sumisas que siguen al protagonista sin decir nada. Espero que durante todo el fic se vea que tanto Daphne, como Luna, al estar siempre con Harry no sean simples muñecas que solo cumplen la función de ser un objeto sexual a futuro o simples acompañantes de trama.**

 **Nota 2: Creo que, el tengo que explicar el baile entre Daphne y Harry, bueno primero, ya sé que Canon no es precisamente la mejor canción para bailar vals, pero ante la inexperiencia de Harry, creo que es acertado. Esa escena está enteramente destinada a mostrar tanto el crecimiento físico y psicológico de ambos y para hacer una reafirmación de sus sentimientos a un nuevo nivel.**

 **Nota 3: Harry va a usar el Mapa del Merodeador, pero no todavía.**

 **Nota 4: Con este cap trate de descontracturar un poco la historia… estaba demasiado emocional, no quiero deprimir a todos.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.**

 **Horakthy: No pongo tu nombre completo porque fanfiction me borra tu nombre y no sé por qué. Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Nunca quise que Harry fuera un dios, seria aburrido que tener un protagonista que supera todas las dificultades sin siquiera salir herido. Yo también me reía pensando cuando escribía lo de las pelirrojas y después a un Harry pensativo mirando hacia la nada mientras decía lo de Daphne.**

 **Dianeea: Gracias por dejar un review de nuevo. Es lo que busco que las cosas sean reales, falta un poco para que llegue Sirius, pero no va a ser algo color de rosas y van a tener que superar muchos obstáculos para tener una relación sana.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Todos amamos a los gemelos.**

 **Carlo29: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Como siempre digo Harry es un humano, no un dios omnipotente, creo que sería aburrido hacerlo invencible.**

 **Harpohe1989: Gracias por dejar un review otra vez. La verdad es que si, pienso escribir los 7 años y va a ver una octava parte con 10 capítulos que van a funcionar como epílogos. El fic empezó con 92 capítulos ya pensados y guionados y aproximadamente un total de 510.000 palabras, pero seguramente voy a agregar varios capítulos más. Sobre todo, después del tercer año.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review. Tengo tu excelente creo que voy a llorar :´D. (lo digo enserio)**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. No va a tener consecuencias a corto plazo, las tendría si hubiera pasado más tiempo, como por ejemplo que le tuvieran que cortar el brazo porque se estaba narcotizando la carne. Pero solo van a quedar cicatrices como recordatorio de que no es inmortal y puede morir si no presta más atención y ser más cuidadoso.**

 **Ryogana: Gracias como siempre por comentar. (Nunca me llega un correo que me dejaste un review :/ )**

 **Fasp: Gracias por dejar un review otra vez. Mmm, si una novia Slytherin que no se deja dominar y piensa un poco antes de lanzarse a la acción.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Te conteste por PM.**


	30. El Reflejo de Nuestro Corazón

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXX**

" _ **El Reflejo de Nuestro Corazón"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry Potter amaba con locura a Daphne Greengrass y sabia mejor que nadie que ella, al igual que Luna cuando comenzaron a ser amigos los tres, que lo iban a seguir hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Pero también sabía que, si en el fin del mundo, él caminaba hacia un acantilado, ellas y sobre todo Daphne no iban a dudar en decirle que era un idiota inconsciente, y si era necesario lo iban a salvar, aunque eso significara hacerle entender su error a los golpes iban a estar perfectamente dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que recapacitara.

Tal vez, ese amor y esa incondicionalidad que tenía Harry por Daphne fue la que hizo que su tristeza no durara tanto, y a pesar de no estar seguro de si iba a recuperar su escoba o no, si le dieran a elegir entre su novia y la Saeta de Fuego, siempre la iba a preferir a la heredera Greengrass. Al menos ese sentimiento fue el que le hizo disfrutar el resto de las fiestas como novios por primera vez.

Poco después de año nuevo, los alumnos volvieron a llenar el colegio y el bullicio entro en escena. La torre de Gryffindor volvió a abarrotada de gente y ruido. Wood buscó a Harry la noche anterior al comienzo de las clases.

—¿Cómo pasaste estas navidades?... ¿Seguro que bien no? —preguntó pícaramente al enterarse que Harry había pasado las fiestas con la Slytherin. Pero sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, bajó la voz y dijo.

—Estuve meditando durante las vacaciones, Harry. Después del último partido. Si los dementores acuden al siguiente… no nos podemos permitir que… bueno…

Wood se quedó callado, con una cara incomoda.

—Oliver, puedo repelerlos con el patronus —dijo Harry seriamente —. No voy a dejar que los dementores me vuelvan a tomar con la guardia baja. Me equivoque una vez y pague un precio muy alto. —agregó mirando el vendaje en su mano.

—Entiendo… —dijo Wood. Su rostro se animó ligeramente —. ¿Tu mano está bien para jugar? —Harry asintió —. Excelente no me gustaría perderte como buscador; Harry ¿Ya compraste una escoba nueva?

—mmm, bueno me regalaron una… —Harry no pudo terminar por Wood lo interrumpió.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?

—Me regalaron en navidad una Saeta de Fuego, edición Prototipo… —dijo casi murmurando.

—¿Una Saeta de Fuego? ¡NO! ¿En serio? ¿Una Saeta de Fuego de verdad?

—No te emociones, Oliver —dijo Harry de forma melancólica —. Ya no la tengo. La Profesora McGonagall me la confisco, para revisar si no estuviera hechizada…

—¿Hechizada? ¿Por qué podría estar hechizada?

—Sirius Black —explicó Harry con algo de molestia —. Parecer ser que quiere mi cabeza. Así que McGonagall piensa que él me la podría haber enviado.

Desechando la idea de que un famoso asesino hubiera puesto una diana en la espalda de su buscador; Wood dijo.

—Voy a ir a hablar con ella, Harry, seguro que la puedo hacer entrar en razón —prometió —. La voy a hacer entrar en razón… Una Saeta de Fuego… ¡Una autentica Saeta de Fuego en nuestro equipo! Ella tiene tantos deseos como nosotros de que gane Gryffindor… La voy a hacer entrar en razón… ¡Una Saeta de Fuego…!

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente. Esa mañana de enero tuvieron que pasar 2 horas en el patio, y algo que no entendía Harry era porque, además de Daphne que estaba a su lado, nadie usaba un simple hechizo de calentamiento, pero Hagrid, para el disfrute de muchos había encendido una hoguera de salamandras de fuego, que correteaban derrumbando los troncos ardientes. Las clases de Runas Antiguas, como siempre había sido placentera, finalmente habían terminado con el alfabeto rúnico y ahora podían comenzar con las palabras mágicas.

Durante las vacaciones de navidad, Daphne y Harry se encargaron de usar el Mapa del Merodeador para buscar un aula que nadie usara, que no estuviera marcada y que fuera la menos transitada por Filch. Hasta que después de hacer bastante investigación, encontraron que el aula donde había estado la trampilla que escondía la piedra filosofal era la mejor opción, al menos por ahora.

Harry también sabia, que como estaba siendo vigilado, no iba a tardar mucho en que sospecharan en cuanto comenzaran a ausentarse de los lugares que usualmente el trio concurría.

—Adelante —se escuchó decir detrás de una puerta. Harry entró y miró a Minerva que lo recibió con una sonrisa —Hola Harry, todavía no terminamos el análisis de la escoba.

—Está bien, venia por otra cosa —contestó Harry, Minerva levanto una ceja interrogante —. Daphne y Luna quieren que les enseñe a hacer el Encantamiento Patronus, y para eso necesitaría un aula donde pudiéramos practicar.

—¿Supongo que ya pensaste en un aula no es así? —preguntó Minerva con una sonrisa.

—El aula del tercer piso, donde antes estaba la entrada de la Piedra Filosofal, nadie la usa y siempre está libre.

—¿Y supongo que, si me estas pidiendo esto y no usas el aula directamente, es por algo? —volvió a preguntar la profesora mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Sí, es para que sí, los profesores que normalmente están todo el tiempo controlándome o la mitad de los prefectos que están todo el tiempo siguiéndome comienzan a ver que desaparezco la mitad de la escuela no se vuelva loca pensando que Sirius Black me capturo o algo por el estilo. —terminó Harry con un tono levemente acusatorio. Minerva suspiro.

—Está bien… pero no hagas ninguna locura. —dijo McGonagall con un tono de advertencia.

El viernes después de la última clase, Harry, Luna y Daphne fueron hasta el aula en el pacillo del tercer piso. Cuando entraron esperaban encontrarse un aula vacía que iban a equipar con alguno mueble gracias a hechizos de transfiguración. Pero encontraron completamente lo opuesto, al fondo del aula había 1 sillón largo para tres personas y dos sillones más pequeños para un solo individuo, todos rodeando en un semicírculo a una mesa de té. Incrustada en la pared delante de los muebles una chimenea media que calentaba toda la habitación.

El trio entró sorprendidos por tener toda la habitación totalmente equipada, Harry camino hasta los sillones y en la mesa de té había una nota que decía.

Espero que esto sea suficiente para que estén cómodos y puedan estudiar y practicar tranquilos.

Te Quiere.

MM.

Pd: No hagas ninguna locura.

Harry sonrió, Luna y Daphne miraron el resto del aula, en las puntas de la habitación había 4 antorchar y en el costado derecho cerca de la chimenea un escritorio con una silla. Harry caminó hasta el centro del aula y miró a sus amigas que miraban todo lo que había.

—Vengan, vamos a empezar.

Daphne y Luna caminar hasta donde estaba Harry y lo miraron expectantes. Harry sonrió y comenzó.

—Bien, antes que nada, y cito a la Profesora McGonagall, -Harry, estas completamente loco, el Encantamiento Patronus, es un hechizo que es extremadamente avanzado y difícil, está más allá del nivel EXTASIS, podrías haberte lastimado-. No esperen que salga a la primera y mucho menos la forma corpórea. El hechizo es Expecto Patronum. Es una especie de antidementor; un guardián que hace de escudo, en su primer tipo, entre el dementor y quien lanza el hechizo.

—¿Primer tipo? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sí, el patronus tiene dos tipos, el primer tipo es, el incorpóreo que se presenta como un vapor o humo plateado sin ninguna forma definida que sirve para detener a los dementores, pero no los va a alejar; si es más avanzado puede llegar a formar un escudo. El segundo tipo es, el corpóreo. un patronus corpóreo es el encantamiento que está completamente formado, toma la forma de un animal plateado y ligeramente transparente que es capaz de pelear contra los dementores y ahuyentarlos.

—¿Nuestros patronus van a ser tigres también? —preguntó Luna de forma soñadora.

—No, depende de cada uno y del estado emocional de la persona.

—Oh, ¿Y cómo se invoca? —volvió a preguntar Luna.

—El patronus es una especie de fuerza positiva, una proyección de las mismas cosas que un dementor usa de alimento: esperanza, alegría, deseo de vivir… el patronus los sobre alimenta hasta el punto de hacerles daño. Al ser una fuerza positiva, para invocar el patronus, necesitan un recuerdo que te cause mucha alegría —Harry cerro los ojos, sacó su varita, se concentró y haciendo un espiral alrededor de su cabeza dijo —. Expecto Patronum.

Un gigantes tigre de bengala plateado idéntico a su forma animaga salió de la punta de la varita este dio algunos saltos por la habitación, las mujeres lo seguían impresionadas con la cabeza. El tigre se paró entre ellas y Harry, Luna y Daphne se acercaron y lo miraron fijamente. Luna extendió la mano e intentó tocarlo, pero su mano traspaso a la espectral figura.

—Se siente cálido. —dijo Luna. Harry sonrió —¿Cuál es el recuerdo feliz que usas para invocarlo?

—mmm, bueno… —balbuceó Harry, Daphne y Luna se concentraron en él —. Es… —Harry se sonrojo fuertemente —, un recuerdo que tengo con Daphne y bueno…

Daphne lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo al mago completamente, Luna sonrió y comenzó a pensar en su recuerdo más feliz. Había tantos recuerdos, volvió a mirar a sus extravagantes amigos y sonrió. Daphne y Luna se pusieron en posición y con varita en mano dijeron al mismo tiempo y en voz alta.

—Expecto Patronum.

Para Luna todo se volvió oscuro cuando lanzó el hechizo...

—Luna… —dijo Harry.

Luna miró a su alrededor, estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, completamente sola. Los demás alumnos de su misma casa la habían aislado y la miraban desde la lejanía. Sus miradas tenían un deje de desprecio y repugnancia. La consideraban inferior por tener ideas propias, la llamaba Lunática por decir lo que pensaba y la dejaban sola por considerarla un insulto para su casa. A Luna no le importaba tanto estar sola… ella no iba a renunciar a quien era para ser aceptada, si ellos no la querían aceptar como era esa su problema no el de ella…

—Luna… —dijo Harry nuevamente.

Luna miró a dónde provenía la voz y ahí estaban, Harry y Daphne sonriéndole mientras que el muchacho sostenía un pastel de chocolate con una velita en el centro. Las mejillas de Luna se calentaron y se encendieron furiosamente de un fuerte color rojo que sobresaltaba de su blanca piel. Luna parpadeo varias veces. Ella no estaba sola, ellos la aceptaron tal y como era… Ellos no la iban a dejar sola, ellos la querían tal y como era, nunca le habían pedido que cambiara… Ellos no la iban a abandonar, eran capases de pelarse con todo el colegio por ella…

—Feliz cumpleaños Luna… —dijo Daphne mientras que la rodeaba con sus brazos en un dulce abrazo. Harry puso el pastel en frente de ella y con un chasquido de dedos se encendió la vela.

Luna sonrió tímidamente cuando sus amigos la abrazaron y la besaron cada uno en una de sus sonrosadas y tibias mejillas. Miró abochornada el pastel, ellos no la iban a dejar sola... Harry con hechizo comenzó a cortar el pastel.

—Luna… —dijo una voz femenina.

Luna levanto inmediatamente la cabeza al reconocer esa voz y la vio. Parada delante suyo con una expresión neutra, una piel extremadamente pálida y con una mirada perdida, Pandora Lovegood, miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos. Todo se sumió en una completa oscuridad.

Una pequeña niña de nueve años, rubia y el cabello ondulado, de contextura delgada, ojos grises ligeramente azulados que brillaban soñadoramente, abrió la puerta del sótano de su casa. Desde las profundidades escucho una dulce y melodiosa voz que recitaba rápidamente palabras una atrás de la otra. Con interés y curiosidad propia de la edad, bajo lentamente por las escaleras de madera sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención.

En el centro de un circulo lleno de runas había una mujer de estatura promedio con suaves risos adornado su rubia cabellera; tenía los pómulos altos con una mandíbula mediana y una nariz pequeña. La mujer, vestida con una túnica azul brillante y muchas pulsear que tintinaban ante el menor movimiento, abrió los ojos y con varita en mano apunto hacia la nada y recito palabras, que para el pensamiento infantil de la niña sonaban graciosas.

Entonces, ante los brillantes e infantiles ojos que miraban desde las escaleras del sótano, pasó, un destello amarillo salió de la punta de la varita de la mujer, sin embargo, esta luz, a diferencia de salir hacia adelante como había visto siempre, salió hacia atrás impactando directamente en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Pandora Lovegood, salió disparada contra la pared que estaba atrás suyo golpeando secamente todo su cuerpo contra esta. La pequeña vio en cámara lenta como la cabeza de su madre impactaba, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, la pared con un golpe extremadamente seco.

El cuerpo de la mujer se deslizo rápidamente hasta el suelo dejándola sentada y con los brazos extendidos a los costados. La pequeña niña, completamente anonadada por lo que acababa de ver, salió corriendo en su auxilio, pero era demasiado tarde, Pandora Lovegood había muerto, su cráneo, al igual que su columna se habían hecho pedazos contra la dura pared de piedra. Luna, con sus pequeñas manos, movió el cuerpo de su madre intentando despertarla, pero nada paso, con lágrimas formándose volvió a insistir, pero de nuevo nada paso. Lo único que pudo ver fue la sangre brotando de la parte posterior de su cabeza…

Harry vio con felicidad como un humo plateado salió de la varita de ambas mujeres, sin embargo, su alegría se esfumo en cuanto vio como Luna caía inconsciente. Los reflejos que le habían dado los extenuantes entrenamientos de quidditch actuaron casi por instinto y logro agarrar a la joven de segundo año antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo.

Harry levanto en sus brazos el delicado y pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha y la llevándola hasta el sillón principal. Daphne corrió a su lado preocupada y sentándose puso la cabeza de Luna en su regazo mientras que Harry la bajaba. Luna estaba empapada en sudor y grandes y largas lagrimas brotaban de la comisura de sus ojos.

No paso mucho tiempo, Luna abrió los parpados y vio los grandes y azulados ojos de Daphne que la miraban con preocupación. La mirada de Luna era triste y melancólica, sin embargo, cuando sintió como una mano le acariciaba suavemente el pelo desde la frente hasta el centro, su mirada se relajó. Luna miró de dónde provenía la caricia y lo vio, Harry estaba arrodillado a su lado mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estas bien Luna? —preguntó Daphne de forma suave y dulce.

—Si. —contestó ella sentándose en el sofá.

Daphne y Harry la abrazaron cuando vieron como pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de su amiga. Luna, sonrió al sentir como los brazos de sus amigos la rodeaban, era lindo tener amigos, al menos evitaba que se sintiera sola, abandonada y despreciaba.

 **~0~0~**

Ninguno dijo nada sobre lo que había pasado esa tarde, Luna cuando estuviera preparada sola les iba a decir, pero eso no evito que la Ravenclaw fuera mimada por sus dos amigos intentando levantarle el ánimo. La soñadora muchacha pasadas las semanas logro recuperar su estado soñador que la caracterizaba.

El aula del tercer piso se transformó en su refugio propio, los tres después de clase pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar, Luna y Daphne habían logrado formar un hubo plateado más denso, pero todavía estaba lejos de ser un patronus corpóreo.

Enero terminó y dio paso a febrero. Sin que hubiera una mínima diferencia en el clima continuando con el frío glaciar. Tres cosas importantes se aproximaban, primero partido contra Ravenclaw, lo que significo comenzar a preguntar en cada clase a la Profesora McGonagall.

—No, Harry; todavía no te la podemos devolver —dijo Minerva exasperada —. Comprobamos la mayoría de los hechizos más habituales, pero el Profesor Flitwick cree que la escoba podría tener un maleficio para derribar al que la monte. En cuanto terminemos las comprobaciones te lo voy a decir. —terminó suspirando.

Lo segundo que estaba en su lista era el cumpleaños de Luna, habían propuesto durante el verano un regalo conjunto que esperaban que le gustara. Y lo tercero, era San Valentín.

A mitad de primera semana Harry caminaba pensativo en que regalarle a Daphne por San Valentín, esa preguntar lo había tenido desde el inicio de febrero en vela y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que choco con la Profesora McGonagall mientras subía las escaleras.

—Harry, tene cuidado por donde vas. —dijo Minerva molesta.

—Perdón Minnie.

—Fui a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bueno, acá esta. Hicimos todas las comprobaciones y parece ser que está bien. En algún lugar tenes un muy buen amigo, Harry.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos. La Profesora McGonagall sostenía su Saeta de Fuego, que tenía el mismo magnifico aspecto como siempre.

—¿Puedo quedármela? —preguntó Harry ilusionado —. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa —. Vas a tener que familiarizarte con la escoba antes del partido del sábado, ¿No? Hace todo lo posible por ganar; porque no quiero que perdamos como muy amablemente comentó el Profesor Snape.

Harry, para sorpresa de McGonagall, la abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras llevaba su Saeta de Fuego. Cuando llego al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor; vio a Neville Longbottom que suplicaba a Sir Cadogan que lo dejara entrar.

—Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en alguna parte.

—¡Id a otro con ese cuento! —gritó Si Cadogan —. ¡Voto a bríos, mi valiente y joven vasallo! ¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada! —dijo en cuanto vio a Harry.

—Perdí las contraseñas —le confesó Neville abatido —. Le pedí que me dijera la contraseña de esta semana, por las está cambiando continuamente, y ahora no sé dónde las tengo.

—No te preocupes Nev —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —Rompetechos.

Harry pasó como un rayo, todos vieron sorprendidos la Saeta de Fuego, pero antes que nadie pudiera decir nada, él ya había subido con la escoba. Cuando bajo, se encontró con Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones individuales mientras leía frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola Mione, ¿Con problemas? —saludó Harry. Hermione dejo de mirar le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Harry, solo tengo algunos problemas con este hechizo. —Harry miro el libro, leyó a donde señalaba la pequeña y sonrió.

—Ese encantamiento tiene un truco, vos tenes que mover la vari…

Pero Harry no llegó a terminar de explicar. En ese preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los hombres. Todos los que estaban en la sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaron unos pasos apresurados que se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron Weasley arrastrando una sábana.

—¡MIRA! —gritó, acercándose a donde esta Hermione, Harry se puso delante de la pequeña y encaro a Ron Weasley —¡MIRA! —repitió, sacudiendo la sabana delante de ambos.

—¿Qué pasa Weasley? —preguntó Harry serio.

—¡SCABBERS, POTTER!, ¡MIRA!

Harry y Hermione desde atrás de él miraron la sabana que sostenía el pelirrojo. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a…

—¡SANGRE! —exclamó Ron en medio del silencio —. ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿SABES LO QUE HABIA EN EL SUELO MOCOSA DE MIERDA?

—N-no, no —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa mirando con lágrimas desde atrás de Harry. Ron tiró algo encima del libro que había estado leyendo Hermione. Ella y Harry se inclinaron y miraron sobre las hojas blancas había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.

Ron Weasley estaba más enojado que de costumbre y Hermione completamente afligida. Ron había estado más violento con la pérdida de su rata y eso había dado como resultado que en cuanto veía a alguno de los dos los miraba con odio o insultaba, pero cuando al otro día lo encontró apuntando con su varita a Hermione mientras la insultaba, Harry tuvo que desarmarlo y comenzó, junto con Luna y Daphne, a acompañar a la pequeña en todo momento en los que no tenía clase. Ron Weasley era una persona extremadamente emocional y cuando estaba en ese estado era extremadamente volátil y violento.

El último entrenamiento antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, Hermione aceptó la sugerencia de Harry de acompañarlo a la práctica. Así que caminaron juntos hacia el campo de quidditch.

La Señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para cuidar a Harry, estaba tan impresionada por la Saeta de Fuego como todos los demás. La agarró en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.

—¡Miren qué equilibrio! Si la serie Nimbus tiene un defecto, es esa tendencia de inclinarse hacia la cola. Cuando tiene ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. También actualizaron el palo, que es al más delgado que el de las Barredoras. Me hace acordar al de la vieja Flecha Plateada. Es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente…

Siguió hablando de esta forma durante un buen rato, hasta que Wood dijo:

—Señora Hooch, ¿Le podría devolver a Harry la Saeta de Fuego? Tenemos que entrenar.

—Sí, claro. Toma, Potter —dijo la Señor Hooch —. Me voy a sentar con Granger…

Ella y Hermione se sentaron en las gradas, y el equipo de Gryffindor rodearon a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones antes del partido del día siguiente.

—Harry, acabo de enterarme de quien va a ser el buscador de Ravenclaw. Es Cho Chang. Es una alumna de cuarto bastante buena. Yo esperaba que no estuviera en forma debido a que tuvo varias lesiones. —Wood frunció el ceño para expresar su disgusto ante la total recuperación de la buscadora, y luego dijo —. Por otra parte, monta una Cometa 260, que al lado de la Saeta de Fuego es un juguete —miro a la escoba con una ferviente admiración y dijo —. ¡Vamos!

Y Harry, por fin pudo montar la Saeta de Fuego que se elevó por los aires.

Era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. La Saeta podía girar al más mínimo roce. Corrió por el terreno de juego a tal velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris. Harry se elevó en línea vertical y dando un giro brusco. Se lanzó en picada y haciendo un derrape en el último momento y rozo el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, veinte metros.

—¡Harry, suelto la snitch! —gritó Wood.

Harry volvió a donde estaba el capitán, voló a una velocidad extremadamente alta y al cabo de diez segundos la tenía en la mano. El equipo festejo entusiasmado.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con Daphne y Luna, luego se le unió el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Wood estaba orgulloso de la Saeta de Fuego e hizo que Harry pusiera la escoba en el centro de la mesa como si fuera una especie de dios al que rezar.

A las 10:45 am el equipo de Gryffindor fue hasta los vestuarios. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había estado imperando en el partido contra Hufflepuff. El día era fresco y despejado, con una brisa ligera. Esta vez no iba a haber problemas y se empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo podía producir un partido de quidditch. Harry con el uniforme ya puesto y su varita lista suspiro hondo y se concentró en Wood que comenzaba su habitual discurso.

—Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer —dijo Wood caminando hacia la salida del vestuario.

Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tumultuoso. El equipo de Ravenclaw, de color azul, esperaba en el campo. La buscadora, Cho Chang, era la única mujer del equipo. Harry con tranquilidad miró el cielo y respiro hondo. Cuando se alinearon ella le sonrió sin embargo Harry la miró serio. Harry sabía muy bien, que Cho Chang era una de las alumnas que molestaban a Luna por ser como era y si hoy podía aplastarla en el partido por Luna lo iba a hacer.

—Wood, Davies, dense la mano. —Orden Hooch.

Ambos se saludaron.

—Monten las escobas… Cuando suene el silbato… ¡Tres, dos, uno!

Harry despegó del suelo y la Saeta de Fuego se elevó más rápido que ninguna otra escoba. Planeó por el estadio y empezó a buscar la snitch, escuchando todo el tiempo los comentarios de Lee Jordan, el amigo de los Gemelos Weasley.

—Empezaron a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido es la Saeta de Fuego que monta Harry Potter, del equipo de Gryffindor. Según la revista El Mundo de La Escoba, la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año.

—Jordan, ¿Podrías explicar lo que paso en el partido? —interrumpió la voz de la Profesora McGongall.

—Tiene razón, Profesora. Solo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y…

—¡JORDAN!

—Bueno, Bueno. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a los postes…

Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando también que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La jugadora era buena.

—Mostrale como se acelera, Harry —gritó Fred mirándolo cuando paso velozmente por su lado en persecución de una bludger que se dirigía hacia Alicia.

Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido por Cho que lentamente se quedaba atrás. La vio en el momento en que Katie conseguía el primer tanto del partido y las gradas ocupadas por los Gryffindor se volvieron completamente locos de entusiasmo: la snitch, muy cerca del suelo, cerca de uno de los postes.

Harry se elevó y dio un giro cerrado de 180° y cayó en picada a muy rápida velocidad; Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente siguiéndolo. Harry aumentó aún más la velocidad. Estaba completamente extasiado. Su especialidad siempre habían sido las caídas en picada y los giros cerrados. Estaba a tres metros de distancia…

Entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw apareció al costado de Harry como si fuera un rayo. Harry derrapo haciendo un semicírculo. Logro esquivar la negra pelota por escasos centímetros, cuando retomo la carrera, la snitch había desaparecido.

La tribuna de Gryffindor grito decepcionada, y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a golpeador. George Weasley libero su furia enviando una segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado una contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar una vuelta en el aire para esquivarla.

—¡Gryffindor gana ochenta a cero! ¡Miren esa Saeta de Fuego! Potter esta exprimiendo magistralmente todo su potencial. Vean cómo gira. La Cometa de Chang no está a la altura. La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos…

—¡JORDAN! ¿TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD A LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO? ¡SEGUI COMENTANDO EL PARTIDO!

Ravenclaw seguía jugando a la defensiva. Ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la snitch antes que él, Ravenclaw ganaba. Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de Ravenclaw y buscó la snitch por todo el campo, cerró los ojos y trato de sentir su firma mágica. Rápidamente los abrió y se lanzó a toda velocidad presionando a la Saeta a máxima velocidad; la snitch rodeaba el poste principal de Gryffindor.

Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la pequeña esfera de oro que tenía adelante. Pero un segundo después apareció Cho, bloqueándolo.

—¡HARRY NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! —gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar la colisión —. ¡SI ES NECESARIO, TIRALA DE LA ESCOBA!

Harry miró a Cho y vio como ella sonría. La snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Harry ascendió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete metros por encima del nivel de donde todos los demás estaban jugando. Mirando disimuladamente vio como Chang lo seguía… Prefería marcarlo a ponerse a buscar la snitch. Bien, entonces… si quería perseguirlo, iba a tener que atenerse a las consecuencias…

Volvió a bajar en picada; Cho, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la snitch, quiso seguirlo. Harry frenó de forma rápida. Cho siguió de largo hacia abajo. Harry, una vez más, ascendió de forma veloz como un rayo y entonces la sintió y al mismo tiempo la vio por tercera vez: La snitch brillaba por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró a toda potencia; muchos metros por debajo de él también lo hizo Chang. Harry iba adelante, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch. Entonces…

—¡Ah! —gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo.

Harry miro abajo por un momento y vio tres dementores altos, encapuchado y vestidos de negro que lo miraban. No se detuvo a pensar. Acelero y agarro la snitch. En cuanto la tuvo la esfera entre sus dedos, sacó la varita y gritó:

—¡Expecto Patronum!

Un tigre blanco y plateado, enorme, salió de la punta de la varita. El plateado animal galopando a toda velocidad contra las tres figuras negras. Se escuchó el silbato de la Señora Hooch, el partido había terminado. Harry bajo hasta el césped y seis borrones rojos se le tiraron encima tacleándolo. En el momento siguiente, todo el equipo lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza y de fondo todo el griterío de Gryffindor.

—¡Ese es mi valiente! —exclamaba Wood una y otra vez.

Cuando Harry se logró parar, Alicia, Angelina y Katie llenaron de besos las mejillas de Harry, y Fred lo abrazo tan fuerte que por un momento creyó que le había roto un par de costillas. En completo desorden, apareció en el campo de juego toda la muchedumbre alegre que ovacionaba al equipo.

Ente todos los gritos escucho una voz.

—Fue un patronus perfecto. —susurró una voz al odio de Harry.

Harry se volvió y vio al Profesor Lupin que estaba sonriendo. Estaba por responder, pero un par de brazos y un destello amarillo lo rodeo. Daphne prácticamente había saltado sobre Harry mientras que lo abrazaba y lo miraba sonriente.

—Pero no era dementores. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada cuando pudo volver a hablar.

—Exactamente. —afirmó Lupin —. Veni, vamos a ver a los dementores.

Harry y Daphne salieron de la multitud y siguieron a Lupin hasta el borde del terreno de juego.

—Le diste un buen susto al Señor Flint —dijo Lupin riéndose.

Harry se quedó mirando. Tendidos en el suelo confusos estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, todos forcejeando para quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha. Delante de ellos, extremadamente enojada, estaba la Profesora McGonagall.

—¡Un truco indigno! —gritaba —. ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de intentar sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos cada uno para Slytherin! Voy a poner al tanto de esto al Profesor Dumbledore, no les quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, acá llega!

—¡Vamos, Harry! —dijo George, caminando hasta donde estaban —. ¡Vamos a celebrar en la sala común de Gryffindor!

 **~0~0~**

La fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la Profesora McGonagall, visiblemente enojada y molesta, apareció a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y el pelo suelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, para mandarlos a que se fueran a dormir. Harry subió al dormitorio, se metió en la cama de dosel, corrió las cortinas para tapar un rayo de luna y se durmió inmediatamente.

Harry apareció en un lugar blanco completamente blanco, miró hacia todos lados y sin ningún motivo una figura encapuchada apareció enfrente suyo. Lentamente la figura se sacó la capucha, y la misma cara blanco tiza que había visto en la nuca de Quirrell que lo miraba con una sonrisa realmente tétrica, se mostró.

Harry miro completamente anonadado como Voldemort estaba enfrente suyo. Desde la parte de atrás del Señor Tenebroso apareció una figura una cabeza más alta que Voldemort con una larga túnica negra y completamente encapuchado. Voldemort levantó su mano y apuntando con su varita a Harry pronuncio.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Sin embargo, el sobresalto le duro poco, porque al lado de su cama sintió una presencia.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó Ronald Weasley con miedo.

Harry agarro su varita, que estaba debajo de la almohada, corrió el dosel de su cama lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio. Sirius Black estaba corriendo hacia el umbral de la habitación. Con la mayor velocidad que pudo movió su varita

—¡AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritó Harry enfurecido.

Toda la magia furiosa de Harry se concentró en la punta de su varita y un gran rayo rojo salió con dirección al umbral. El rayo atravesó la habitación curvando la imagen a su alrededor. Como si se escuchase un trueno dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, la puerta, el umbral y parte de la pared volaron en un millar pedazos…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Errores del Pasado"**

Bueno acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier error, duda o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Respondo todo ya sea por PM en el próximo capítulo.

 **Nota 1: Harry no va a querer a Cho Chang (Nunca me cayó bien), más bien va a sentirse profundamente molesto por el trato que tiene Chang y otras Ravenclaw para con Luna, pero eso es historia para después.**

 **Nota 2: Ron Weasley al menos para mí, en los libros y en las películas siempre fue alguien extremadamente violento con Hermione o con los que pensaban diferente a él.**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias como siempre por comentar, el capítulo anterior tenía ese objetivo, ser divertido y poder distender un poco toda la parte emocional y cruda del fic.**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Daphne en el fic siempre va a ser la voz de la razón, es la Slytherin que piensa, Harry es; cito a Daphne del año 1: "Un Gryffindor loco". Pero hablando enserio ella va a ser mucho más importante a lo largo del fic de lo que parece. Luna es Luna y siempre va a ser perspicaz, genial y una de los mejore personajes que hay. En algún momento va a llegar la charla de cómo se hacen los bebes.**

 **Horakthy: Gracias por dejar un review y por el halago. En el trio, Daphne y Luna, sobre todo Daphne, entendieron que estar con Harry = problemas y que él no va a poder solo siempre con los problemas. Luna lo hace para no dejar solo a Harry. Daphne también, pero su pensamiento va mucho más allá y es mucho más complejo que el de Luna, pero eso lo voy a explicar en próximos capítulos.**

Ryogana: Gracias por comentar y agradecer, agradezco mucho tus agradecimientos :D.


	31. Errores del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

" _ **Errores del Pasado"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne Greengrass caminaba a paso ligero, el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw había terminado hacía ya un buen tiempo, la cena a su alrededor, y sobre todo alrededor de Harry había sido muy concurrida, al fin y al cabo, habían ganado gracias a él. Sonrió internamente, Harry había estado muy contento y tuvo, durante toda la cena, una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Con su túnica ondeando en el aire entró, por la gran pared con la gran serpiente tallada sobre la roca, a la sala común de Slytherin y lo primero que vio fue el techo iluminado por lámparas de color verde. La sala estaba completamente vacía, caminó bajando las escaleras de piedra del recibidor y se enfilo hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres.

—Greengrass. —llamó Draco Malfoy que estaba recostado sobre una de las paredes laterales mirándola fijamente con sus ojos fríos y grises.

Daphne se detuvo en seco, la expresión de su rostro era completamente neutra y fría, un verdadero rostro digno de una sangrepura. Miró a Draco con una mirada completamente glaciar.

—¿Qué queres Malfoy? —preguntó de forma monocorde y fría.

—Ya vi como sos realmente… como sos con Potter, no es necesario que actúes conmigo, Greengrass. —contestó Draco con un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Lo que hayas visto que hago con Harry es solo y exclusivamente para él —dijo de forma fría y amenazante —. ¿Qué queres Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar. Draco se rio para adentro y se cruzó de brazos y se puso entre la puerta de la entrada de los dormitorios y Daphne.

—Quiero hablar con él —dijo Draco seriamente, Daphne no cambio su expresión de frialdad —. Que Potter te eligiera como su amiga más íntima y después como su novia, por sobre todas las demás chicas del colegio demuestra que no es el típico Gryffindor idiota como Weasley. Los dos sabemos muy bien que en un futuro él se va convertir en Lord y en cabeza de una de los 10 y que su importancia en el mundo mágico es mayor de la que él piensa…

—¿A dónde queres llagar Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne entrecerrando los ojos con un enojo naciente.

—No me malinterpretes, no creo que te quieras aprovechar de él y convertirte en Lady solo por beneficio propio, no creo que seas así. Vi como ambos se miran y se nota a kilómetros que él te ama y vos a él… Greengrass, para las familias sangre puras y antiguas lo más importante son las tradiciones y lo sabes. Voy a ser realista, Potter nunca se comportó como un idiota, siempre me hablo y me trató con respeto a diferencia del resto de los Gryffindor y eso, yo y el resto de Slytherin lo sabemos, no por nada nadie molesta a quien que esté a su alrededor, sobre todo a Lovegood, a tu hermana y a vos. Greengrass los dos sabemos lo que paso cuando Potter recibió el ataque del hipogrifo por mí. Tengo una deuda con él y los dos, como sangrepuras, sabemos lo que es significa…

—Una deuda de vida. —dijo Daphne seria.

—Exacto, Potter es demasiado bueno y honorable para reconocerlo y seguramente va a decir que no fue nada, que no le debo nada, pero soy un heredero de una familia sangrepura y se cuáles son mis obligaciones. Al igual que vos, fuimos entrenados y criados para ser los futuros líderes de nuestras familias. Mi padre nunca me dice nada, pero estoy seguro que sabe muchas cosas y que estuvo involucrado en la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Potter lo debe intuir o saber seguramente que…

—Voldemort sigue vivo. —terminó Daphne.

—… Si él vuelve, mi padre seguramente lo va a seguir y va a obligarnos a mi madre y a mí a seguirlo. Quiero que Potter sepa que lo voy a ayudar en lo que pueda y que puede confiar en mi si él vuelve. Potter por más inteligente que sea no conoce las costumbres del mundo mágico y a diferencia tuya, no creo que entienda completamente lo que estoy diciendo y lo que significa una deuda de vida para un heredero de una casa sangrepura. No sé si me va a creer si se lo digo personalmente, pero sí sé que él a vos te va a escuchar.

—Está bien Malfoy… —dijo Daphne caminando hacia donde estaba el rubio y un momento antes de pasar por su lado se detuvo y lo miró fijamente —. Le voy a decir lo que me dijiste, pero quiero que sepas y te quede claro algo; te lo voy a decir una sola vez y no te lo voy a volver a repetir, si intentas algo y Harry sale lastimado de alguna forma, te prometo que voy a buscarte y lo que voy a hacer cuando te encuentre… —los ojos de Daphne brillaron amenazadoramente —... vas a terminar pidiéndome que te mate.

Draco se quedó completamente estático y trago de forma silenciosa. Cuando vio que Daphne ya no estaba en la sala común suspiro aliviado. Daphne Greengrass podía llegar a dar mucho miedo.

 **~0~0~**

Harry se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo por entre el humo y polvo que todavía flotaba. Rápidamente bajo la escalera caracol, sus ojos brillaban completamente segados por la ira cuando llego a la sala común estaba completamente vacía.

Todos se habían levantaron de sus camas y sin entender comenzaron a abrirse las puertas de las habitaciones y con soñolientos comenzaron a preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Los compañeros de cuarto de Harry también bajaron esquivando los escombros que había en la entrada mientras que se escuchaba decir.

—¿Qué fue esa explosión?

—¿Qué están haciendo?

Harry vio como el cuadro de la torre de Gryffindor estaba abierto, Sirius Black se había ido. De las escalares comenzaron a bajar estudiantes hasta la sala común que estaba tenuemente iluminada por los últimos restos del fuego y llena de los restos de la fiesta.

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESA EXPLOSIÓN? —gritó Percy, entrando con rapidez en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras gritaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el piyama.

—Percy… ¡Sirius Black! —dijo Ron Weasley con voz débil corriendo rápido a donde estaba su hermano —. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!

—Absur…

—¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE FUE ESA EXPLOSIÓN…? —gritó Minerva entrando en la sala común y cerrando la puerta a su paso y mirando a todos completamente furiosa.

—Sirius Black… —dijo Harry.

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó Minerva abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

—Estuvo en la habitación, intento matar a Weasley, le apunte con la varita y creo que hice explotar la mitad de la habitación en el proceso.

Minerva vio a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Imposible… ¿Cómo podría haber pasado por el cuadro?

—¡Hay que preguntarle! —gritó Ron todavía algo asustado señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de Sir Cadogan —. Hay que preguntarle si vio…

Mirando ahora a Weasley con recelo, la Profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos se acercaron a la entrada y escucharon conteniendo la respiración.

—Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor?

—¡Si, gentil Señora! —gritó Sir Cadogan.

Todos, del otro lado del cuadro se quedaron callados, Harry se mordió el labio-

—¿De… de verdad? —dijo la Profesora McGonagall —. Pero ¿Y la contraseña?

—¡Me la dijo! —respondió Sir Cadogan de forma altanera —. Se sabía las de toda la semana, Señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!

La Profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado completamente shockeada y su rostro estaba completamente blanco.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó con voz temblorosa —. ¿Quién fue el tonto que escribió las contraseñas de la semana y las perdió?

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies hasta la cabeza levantó la mano muy lentamente.

En la torre de Gryffindor nadie pudo dormir esa noche. Sabían que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser revisado y todo el colegio permaneció despierto en la sala común, esperando a saber si habían atrapado a Black o no. La Profesora McGonagall volvió con los primeros rayos del amanecer para decirles que había vuelto a escapar.

Durante el desayuno, Daphne miró a Harry levantando una ceja cuando terminó el relato de lo que había pasado durante la noche, Luna por su parte miró pensativa a su amigo.

—Entonces solo destruiste la mitad del cuarto, ¿Cómo hizo Black para escaparse del ataque? —preguntó Daphne.

—Estaba oscuro y prácticamente no vi a donde apunte, pero, el ataque si lo lastimo, encontramos sangre en una de las escaleras más abajo, tiene que estar herido.

—¡AHÍ ESTAS! —gritó Fred Weasley caminando junto a su gemelo hacia donde estaba Harry. Cuando llegaron se pusieron de rodillas como si estuvieran ante un rey.

—¡Salve Harry Potter! —dijeron ambos ante la divertida mirada de Daphne y Luna —¡Salve Harry Potter, nuevo Lord Oscuro del Caos, que vuestros enemigos caigan ante su magia!

Daphne y Luna comenzaron a reírse mientras que Harry se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. McGonagall y Lupin desde la mesa de los profesores contuvieron la risa. Harry suspiro y pregunto divertido.

—¿Y ahora porque soy un Lord Oscuro?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —dijo Fred consternado —Hubieras hecho puré a Black si el hechizo que hiciste le hubiera dado.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de llamarnos tus Potterifagos —agregó George con una sonrisa burlona mientras que ambos se paraban.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reírse a todo pulmón, Harry con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos negó con la cabeza de forma resignada. Daphne había escondido su cabeza entre sus brazos y la mesa mientras se reía. Luna se tapó la boca riéndose. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Fred mirando a Daphne que se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos dijo.

—¡Salve Lady Daphne Potter, Señora Oscura!

Daphne dejo de reírse, se paró enfrente de Fred y George que estaban arrodillados mirándola, con una actitud de aristócrata sangrepura y una mirada fría dijo.

—Id, leales súbditos, vuestro Señor quiere que hagáis el caos.

—Sí, mi Lady —dijeron ambos al unísono parándose con una sonrisa cómplice y alejándose del lugar mientras se reían. Daphne se dio vuelta y vio como Harry la miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿Qué? —dijo volviendo a sentarse —¿Quién dijo que no me gustaría ser una Señora Oscura? —agregó guiñándole el ojo a Harry de forma seductora para después darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Por cualquier lugar por donde pasaban encontraban medidas de seguridad. El Profesor Flitwick, en las puertas principales, mostraba una foto de Sirius Black para que lo pudieran reconocer. Filch iba por los pasillos, tapándolo todo con tablas, desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes hasta las ratoneras. Sir Cadogan fue despedido. Lo volvieron a llevar al solitario pasillos del séptimo piso y lo reemplazó la Dama Gorda. El cuadro había sido magistralmente restaurado, pero continuaba muy nerviosa, y accedió a regresar a su trabajo sólo si le daban protección. Un grupo de hoscos troles de seguridad fueron contratados para protegerla. Se movían por el pasillo formando un grupo amenazador; hablando entre gruñidos y comparando el tamaño de sus garrotes.

Ron se convirtió de repente en toda una celebridad. Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba total y absoluta atención a él, y era evidente que esto a Ron le complacía. Dumbledore había logrado restaurar la habitación con ayuda del propio castillo.

Neville había caído en completa y absoluta desgracia. La Profesora McGonagall estaba tan furiosa con él que le había quitado todas las futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, le había impuesto un castigo y había prohibido a los demás que le dieran la contraseña para entrar en la torre. El pobre Neville se veía obligado a esperar cada noche a que alguien llegara para que pudiera entrar, mientras que los troles de seguridad lo miraban de forma muy burlona y desagradable. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos castigos, era ni siquiera duro con el que su abuela le había reservado; dos días después de la intrusión de Black, envió a Neville lo peor que un alumno de Hogwarts podía recibir durante el desayuno: un vociferador.

Las lechuzas del colegio entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor; llevando el correo como de costumbre, y Neville se atragantó cuando una enorme lechuza enfrente suyo con un sobre rojo en el pico. Ron, que estaba sentado no muy lejos reconoció enseguida la carta.

—¡Agarralo y ándate, Neville! —escuchó Harry que decía Ron.

Neville no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Agarró el sobre y, salió corriendo con una cara de completo pánico en la cara. Se logró escuchar el vociferador en el vestíbulo. La voz de la abuela de Neville, amplificada cien veces por medio de magia, le gritaba a Neville que había traído la vergüenza a la familia y que si en un futuro quería ser la cabeza iba a tener que comportarse.

Daphne había estado buscando los ultimo tres días las palabras para hablarle a Harry sobre lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Daphne miró a Harry que hablaba alegremente con Luna y descansando la cabeza sobre su mano suspiró resignada. Harry podía ser genio con la magia sobre todo con las transformaciones, podía ser amoroso y gentil; perceptivo e inteligente; pero cuando era temas sobre tradiciones sangrepuras era extrañamente obstinado. Daphne siguió mirando a Harry e hizo una mueca con los labios. Harry en un futuro iba a ser un Lord, cabeza de la casa Potter e iba a tener que aprender a moverse en un mundo que tenía sus propias reglas y costumbres y fuera cual fuera la chica que se iba a transformar en Lady Potter iba a tener que poder ayudarlo en eso. Daphne sintió un nudo en el estómago y se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento de ver a su Harry con otra, pero era un Slytherin, era realista, todavía eran jóvenes, cualquier cosa podría pasar en el corto mediano plazo que pudiera separarlos.

Durante la tarde después de clases, Daphne con Harry de la mano fueron hasta el Lago Negro y sentados bajo un árbol, uno al lado del otro, le comenzó a explicar todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy y lo que significaba que lo salvase. Después de estar un buen rato explicándole lo que significaban las tradiciones sangrepura respecto a las deudas de vida miró a Harry esperando que haga alguna pregunta.

—Entiendo… —dijo pensativo —. ¿Los sangrepuras no tiene nada mejor que hacer que inventar este tipo de cosas?

—Harry —contestó seria y molesta mientras fruncía el ceño—. En un futuro vas a ser Lord y cabeza de la familia Potter, tenes que entender todas estas cuestiones, vas a entrar en mundo con sus propias reglas y costumbres…

—Está bien Daph, está bien, es que en un futuro pensaba delegarte a vos todo este tipo de cosas… o al menos que me ayudaras… —dijo Harry suspirando mientras miraba a su novia con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne shockeada.

—A mí me gustan los compromisos largos —comentó con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos —, y, por lo tanto, no tengo intensiones de dejarte por ninguna otra. Daph, soy realista, no me gusta todas estas tonterías de sangrepuras ni mucho menos todas todo lo que refiere mundo mágico "real". Al igual que el mundo muggle, seguramente tiene su lado oculto, y pensé: —Daphne se crio en este mundo y entiende mejor que yo todas estas cuestiones…— quien mejor que ella para ayudarme en el futuro.

Daphne pestaño un par de veces con la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que su novio le estaba diciendo.

—¿Me estas proponiendo… ma-matrimonio? —preguntó Daphne shockeada mirando fijamente a Harry a los ojos mientras que un rubor un calor en sus mejillas comenzó a aparecer. Harry sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y sin dejar de mirarla dijo.

—No, no… bueno, somos muy jóvenes todavía, tenemos 13 años, pero en un futuro… —Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros —, no me molestaría… que fuéramos… una… familia. —dijo esta última parte casi como si fuera un susurro.

Daphne agachó la cabeza mientras que una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, lentamente se movió hasta quedar pegada al lado de Harry y recostó su cabeza sobre la clavícula del chico mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Harry sonrió y la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo atrayéndola más hacia sí mismo.

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron y finalmente el viernes 13 de febrero llego. Luna, con su inconfundible mirada soñadora, cabello rubio lleno de rulos y completamente descontrolado, estaba sentada sola en la parte delantera mesa de Gryffindor. Con gracia y en un movimiento casi juguetón movía sus piernitas mientras tomaba té y esperaba que sus amigos llegaran.

Ante la vista de un interesado Lupin y una alegre McGonagall, dos brazos rodearon el cuello de Luna y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor la comenzaba a invadir. La Ravenclaw miró primero a su izquierda y se encontró con un sonriente Harry, después, se giró a su izquierda y vio la sonrisa de Daphne. Volvió a mirar al centro y abochornada bajo ligeramente la mirada.

—Feliz cumpleaños Luna. —dijeron ambos.

Harry con su mano libre puso un pastel rosado salpicado con líneas de muchos colores y una velita en el centro. Con un chasquido la vela se prendió.

—Colin… —dijo Harry.

—¡Voy Harry!

Daphne y Harry le dieron un beso al mismo tiempo en cada una de las sonrosadas mejillas de Luna mientras cerraban los ojos, ella sorprendida por el acercamiento miro hacia arriba y esbozo una gran y feliz sonrisa. Tres clicks se escucharon; tres destellos; y tres fotos cayeron de la cámara de Colin.

—Gracias Colin. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—De nada Harry. —respondió mientras se iba.

Luna soplo la vela ante la divertida mirada de sus amigos que aplaudieron suavemente mientras le sonrían. Harry agarro las fotos y les paso una a cada una, se rio cuando vio, en la imagen, la cara de completa felicidad que tenía su amiga. Luna por su parte miró la foto con una sonrisa, Daphne le paso un paquete de un tamaño mediano completamente envuelto por un papel de muchos colores y una gran cinta azul con un nudo.

Con delicadeza, Luna, tiró de una de las puntas de la cinta y el nudo se desato. Lentamente desenvolvió el papel y encontró una caja de madera negra llena de dibujos y palabras talladas. LUNA LOVEGOOD, se leía en el centro, en los laterales de la caja estaba adornado por flores, también tallados, había dibujos de animales y excentricidades propias de Luna.

Luna abrió la caja y se dio cuenta que era un joyero que tanto Daphne como Harry lo habían llenado de muchas pulseras, anillos y collares de distintos adornos algunos más extraños que otros. En el lado interno de la tapa se leía con letras muy ornamentadas —Te Amamos Luna. Daphne y Harry —.

Luna sonrió. Se sentía lindo tener amigos que te amaran de forma incondicional como ellos, hacía que la vida no se sintiera tan solitaria. Luna se llevó un poco de su pastel de a su boca, vainilla con chocolate sintió en su lengua, ellos no la iban a dejar sola, porque ellos eran sus tan amados y preciados mejores amigos, tal vez solo tal vez, ese era el sabor de su amistad.

Por la mañana del día de San Valentín, Harry bajó las escaleras principales y fue salió por el agujero de la pared. Al otro lado se encontró con Minerva con lo miraba con una sonrisa y un ramo de tulipanes amarillos en las manos.

—Gracias por comprarlos por mi Minnie. —dijo Harry agarrando el ramo de flores y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tutora para después bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Harry no bajes corriendo! —gritó molesta, pero con una gran sonrisa. Minerva suspiró y bajo también al Gran Comedor para desayunar, pronto seria la salida de Hogsmeade y al ser San Valentín los estudiantes estaban más excitados de lo normal.

Harry llegó a la planta principal y sentada como siempre bajo el medio arco estaba Daphne mirando las nubes pasar mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Harry se acercó desde atrás en silencio y cuando estuvo cerca de la chica, por los costados de su cabeza, pasos sus brazos con el ramo por un lado y una caja por el otro. Daphne vio como de la nada aparecían un par de brazos un ramo de tulipanes y una caja en vuelta en papel azulado con un lazo rojo.

—Feliz día San Valentín. —dijo Harry apoyándose contra la espalda de Daphne y apoyando su mejilla contra la de ella.

Daphne sonrojada sonrió, agarró los regalos y girando ligeramente miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes escondían al verdadero Harry; esos ojos diferenciaban al Niño-Que-Vivió del muchacho que ella y solo ella conocía; detrás de esos ojos, había un chico dulce y atento que solo quería vivir una vida tranquila y con un profundo y casi desesperado deseo de tener una familia propia. Sin embargo, detrás de esos ojos, también se escondían a un Harry solitario y triste que había sido golpeado por la vida, y que a veces, se apoderaba de su personalidad haciéndolo comportar de formas verdaderamente irracionales.

Daphne Greengrass sabía mejor que nadie que la falta de una familia había calado muy hondo en la personalidad de Harry a tal punto, que el solo hecho de ver una madre con sus hijos, hacían que sus labios se torcieran ligeramente en una mueca triste y mirara con los ojos entristecidos hacia otro lado. Daphne le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry y parándose, lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en parte de su pecho y hombro, para la Slytherin era gracioso, Harry había vuelto a crecer y la había pasado en estatura hacía ya un tiempo.

La mano de Harry acaricio lentamente la cabeza de Daphne y ella maldijo internamente al sentir el vendaje. Esas malditas cicatrices eran un martirio para Harry, aunque le diera pena decirlo, pasaba mucho tiempo mirando a su amigo y novio, y el suficiente como para darse cuenta que Harry tenía algunas reacciones que para la mayoría de las personas no eran normales, pero al final todas eran reacciones involuntarias por culpa de las atrocidades que le habían hecho en el pasado.

Harry, a excepción de Luna, la Profesora McGonagall, Daphne y recientemente Hermione, no dejaba que nadie estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia de él, muy rara vez lo permitía y solo generalmente con el equipo quidditch; Harry nunca usaba ropa corta, siempre usaba, tanto pantalones como remeras o camisas todas de manga larga, Daphne sabía que el joven mago odiaba y le tenía una profunda vergüenza a mostrar sus cicatrices a menos que fueran personas muy cercanas a él, eran según lo que el propio Harry le dijo, los recordatorios del pasado. Cuando los dementores marcaron su antebrazo y parte de la mano rápidamente, aunque ya estuvieran sanadas sus heridas, había envuelto todo el brazo por debajo del codo en una fina venda, pero lo suficientemente gruesa como para no poder ver las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo.

—Gracias Harry, te amo. —agradeció Daphne el detalle que había tenido Harry.

Daphne soltó a Harry le dio un suave beso nuevamente. Luna venía dando saltitos por el pasillo, los tres entraron y desayunaron como lo habían hecho siempre. La Slytherin miró su ramo de tulipanes con una sonrisa, giró su cabeza y sus ojos se concentraron en la mesa de los profesores. Minerva McGonagall, los estaba viendo, siempre lo hacía, le sonrió y le guiño el ojo de forma cómplice, Harry no podía salir a Hogsmeade para comprar, sonrió, esa mujer tiene que haber tenido algo que ver con los regalos de Harry. Seguramente ella personalmente a pedido de Harry había ido a comprarlos a Hogsmeade.

La Profesora McGonagall era otro asuntó del que ella siempre observó de su novio. Harry amaba a esa mujer como si fuera su madre, tenía una completa y profunda devoción por ella a tal punto que, por lo que ella interpretó, el joven Gryffindor tenía el deseo casi desesperado, pero oculto, de tener el reconocimiento y el orgullo de Minerva McGonagall. Daphne sabía que Harry con tal obtener la aprobación de Minerva, siempre acataba las normas al pie de la letra, solo en los casos más extremos estaba dispuesto a romper algunas reglas; sus calificaciones siempre eran las más altas en todas las materias; siempre era el primero en hacer los hechizos a la perfección y ella sabía, que la loca idea de Harry en embarcarse a ser un animago, era también pura y exclusivamente para poder ver la cara de orgullo y esa gran sonrisa que daba la Profesora McGonagall cada vez que hacia algo bien.

Daphne salió de su nube de pensamientos y miró directamente a Harry que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ese era su Harry con todas sus virtudes y defectos, él siempre está ahí para hacerla sentir única. Daphne le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa realmente hermosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara y la mirara sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne de forma burlona levantando una ceja al ver la cara de Harry.

Harry salió de su estupor, pestaño un par de veces y con una dulce sonrisa dijo.

—Nada, solo me sorprendí porque tu sonrisa es preciosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Daphne de sorprenderse, bajó la cabeza completamente abochornada y miró fijamente la tasa de té que tenía delante mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa.

Luna miró a sus amigos y se rio por lo bajo. No importaba que enseñanza sangrepura hubiese aprendido Daphne, su amiga era incapaz de no derretirse ante una sonrisa, mirada o tacto de Harry. La Ravenclaw bebió un poco más de su té y se concentró en las expresiones y gesticulaciones de sus amigos.

Ambos, eran lo que se podía definir como una pareja inusual. Luna miró fijamente a sus amigos, ellos eran diferentes a la mayoría a las parejas de Hogwarts, mientras los demás pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo demostrándose cuanto se querían ya sea en público o en privado, Harry y Daphne rara vez se besaban en un lugar lleno de gente, o extrañamente se los podía llegar a ver tomados de la mano. Ellos eran mucho más sutiles, cuando estaban sentados siempre estaban sus brazos pegados el uno al lado del otro, extrañamente, nunca se cansaban del otro, eran capaces de ofrecer confort y lo que el otro necesitara con solo la mera presencia de su contraparte. Sin embargo, que fueran una pareja inusual, no significaba que no se pelearan de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando Harry cometía o hacia alguna imprudencia lo suficientemente tonta como para sacar de quicio a Daphne. Luna se rio por lo bajo al recordar como Daphne había regañado a Harry cuando comenzó el proceso para ser un animago. Pero no importaba porque trivialidad se pelearán al final estaban ahí sentados sin decir nada y mirándose cada cierto tiempo, sonriendo y riéndose por lo bajo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Harry, Daphne y Luna fueron hasta la que ahora llamaban su sala común en el tercer piso. El patronus de ambas era todavía una especie de humo plateado, tenía mayor intensidad que antes pero todavía, para frustración sobre todo de Daphne, no lograba todavía su forma corpórea.

—Daph, podríamos mostrarle a Luna el mapa. —dijo Harry llamando la atención de su novia.

—¿Qué mapa? —preguntó Luna con interés

—El Mapa del Merodeador —contestó Daphne mientras se sentaba a descansa —. Es un mapa que muestra todas las personas que hay en el castillo y en los terrenos externos, Fred y George Weasley se lo dieron a Harry para que saliera a Hogsmeade, pero descartamos esa idea porque está repleto de Aurores, profesores y alumnos como para poder escabullirnos.

—Ahora lo traigo y te lo mostramos. —agregó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se paraba.

Todo el castillo estaba completamente vacío, Harry subió lentamente por las escaleras hasta que llego al séptimo piso. Los troles que habían contratado por seguridad lo miraron con desconfianza, pero Harry dijo la contraseña y el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se abrió. Harry paso saludando algunos alumnos, cuando llego a su cuarto saco el mapa y agarró el libro de hechizos que había comprado durante el verano, tal vez, si se lo prestaba a Luna y Daphne iban a poder tener una mejor noción de lo que era el Encantamiento Patronus.

Harry llego nuevamente al pasillo del tercer piso y tomo dirección al aula que tenían para ellos. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros que aproximaban desde atrás, se concentró un momento y logro reconocer la firma mágica del Profesor Snape.

—Potter —dijo Snape desde atrás. Harry se dio vuelta lo miró y camino hasta donde el profesor estaba.

—¿Si, Profesor? —Snape lo miró de reojo y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Veni conmigo, Potter —dijo Snape.

Harry lo siguió escaleras abajo, mientras que acomodaba escondía disimuladamente el bulto que formaba el mapa con el libro. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en la oficina de Snape. Harry nunca había estado en este lugar, pero tenía un extraño aroma a hierbas y a pociones; detrás del escritorio había varias estanterías con un montón de frascos que contenían de animales conservados en formol que al menos por lo que deducía Harry de cómo era el Profesor Snape era para dar un aire amenazador al lugar.

—Sentate. —dijo Snape

Harry se sentó sin protestar ni nada. Snape, sin embargo, se quedó de pie mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en el pasillo del tercer piso? —preguntó Snape secamente.

—Iba a un aula donde Luna, Daphne y yo practicamos y estudiamos.

—¿Quién te dio autorización para usar un aula vacía?

—La Profesora McGonagall, Profesor. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Snape mirando el libro que tenía Harry en las manos.

—"El Gran Libro de Los Grandes Encantamientos" —contestó Harry nuevamente mostrándole la tapa del libro, Snape miró molesto entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Acaso por tu seguridad no deberías estar en la torre de Gryffindor en vez de estar vagando por el castillo? —gruño Snape inclinándose hacia delante apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Tengo permiso para usar el aula del tercer piso, mientras no salga de Hogsmeade no estoy quebrando ninguna regla. —dijo Harry molestó.

—Bien —dijo incorporándose —. Todo el mundo, desde el Ministro de Magia para abajo, trata de protegerte de Sirius Black, Potter. Ese asesino entro dos veces al castillo sin embargo vos te das el lujo de hacer lo que se te da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Harry guardó silencio.

—¡Es una suerte que no hayas heredado todas las características de tu padre! —dijo de repente Snape, perforándolo con los ojos —. Sin embargo, parece ser que no te salvaste de la arrogancia. El parecido es asombroso.

—Yo no soy arrogante y no creo que mi padre lo fuera. —contestó Harry molesto.

—Tu padre tampoco respetaba mucho las normas —siguió Snape —. Las normas eran para la gente que estaba por debajo, tenía su propio grupito y fastidiaba a todo el mundo, eran tan … engreídos…

Harry estaba por contestar, pero algo en los ojos de Snape había algo que, por más que le molestara, era verdad. Harry se puso de pie, completamente rígido, no se había sentido tan molesto desde su última noche en Privet Drive. No le importaba que Snape se hubiera quedado rígido ni que sus ojos completamente negros como el ónix lo miran con un destello amenazante.

—No diga eso.

—¿Qué dijiste Potter?

—Que no diga eso —dijo Harry levantando la mirada de forma desafiante —. ¡Que deje de escupir sobre la memoria de mi padre!

Snape relajo la vista sin embargo una ira creció dentro de su pecho y frunciendo el ceño dijo.

—¿Sabías que tu padre en una de las tantas bromas que me jugo casi me mata? Permitime que te ilumine, tu santo padre y sus amigos me gastaron una broma muy divertida que habría acabado con mi vida si tu padre no hubiera tenido miedo en el último momento y no se hubiera echado atrás. El no hizo nada heroico, ese día, estaba salvando su propia piel tanto como la mía. Si su broma hubiera tenido éxito, lo habrían echado de Hogwarts.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a Harry que se había quedado en un completo silencio.

—¡Saca todo lo que tengas en los bolsillos, Potter! —ordenó de repente.

Harry no se movió. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón retumbar en los oídos martillando sus cienes.

—¡Saca todo lo que tengas en tus bolsillos o vamos directamente con el director!

Harry saco lentamente el pergamino. Snape con la misma velocidad de una serpiente atacando agarro el pergamino y lo miró fijamente, lo dejo desplegó sobre la mesa.

—¡Revela tu secreto! —dijo, tocando el pergamino con la punta de la varita.

No pasó nada. Harry miraba el papel, su vista estaba perdida, sus pensamientos era un caos. Siempre le habían dicho cosas buenas de sus padres, pero ahora estaba confundido, no tenía claro en que pensar.

—¡Severus Snape, profesor de este colegio, te ordena mostrar la información que escondes! —dijo Snape, volviendo a golpear el mapa con la varita.

Entonces comenzaron a aparecer, como si una mano invisible escribiera, en la lisa superficie del pergamino algunas palabras: —El Señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al Profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte su narizota de los asuntos que no le importan—.

Snape se quedó completamente estático. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró sorprendido el mensaje. Pero el mapa no se detuvo. Comenzaron a aparecer cosas escritas debajo de la primera oración: —El Señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el Señor Lunático y sólo quisiera añadir que el Profesor Snape es feo e imbécil—.

Habría resultado muy gracioso en otra situación menos grave. Pero había más: —El Señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a Profesor—.

Harry se quedó completamente anonadado. El mapa siguió añadiendo las ultimas frases: —El Señor Colagusano saluda al Profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy asqueroso—.

—Bueno… —dijo Snape con voz suave —. Vamos a ver.

Fue hasta la chimenea con paso decidido, agarró de un tarro un puñado de polvo brillante y los tiró a las llamas.

—¡Lupin! —gritó Snape hablándole al fuego —. ¡Quiero hablar con vos!

Totalmente asombrado, Harry se quedó mirando el fuego. Una gran forma apareció de este mientras el fuego se movía violentamente. Unos segundos después, el Profesor Lupin salía de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas de la túnica.

—¿Llamabas, Severus? —preguntó Lupin de forma amable.

—Si —respondió Snape, con el rostro hecho una furia y regresando a su mesa con pasos fuertes y amplios —. Le dije a Potter que vaciara sus bolsillos y tenía esto.

Snape señalo el pergamino que todavía tenía las negras palabras de los Merodeadores. En el rostro de Lupin apareció una expresión extraña, de sorpresa y hasta se podría jurar que una leve sonrisa amagaba por aparecer.

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo Snape. Lupin siguió mirando el mapa —. ¿Qué te parece? —repitió Snape —. Este pergamino está claramente encantado con Artes Oscuras. Entra dentro de tu especialidad, Lupin. ¿Dónde crees que lo podría haber conseguido Potter?

Lupin levantó la vista y con una mirada de advertencia a Harry, le advirtió que no interrumpiera.

—¿Con Artes Oscuras? —repitió amablemente —. ¿De verdad lo crees, Severus? A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso. Supongo que a Harry se lo deben haber comprado en Zonko. La Señorita Greengrass o los gemelos Weasley tal vez.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Snape. Su quijada estaba completamente rígida al igual que todos los músculos de la cara —. ¿Crees que una tienda de artículos de broma vendería algo como esto? ¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de los fabricantes?

Harry vio el tono y la mirada de Snape y por un momento la duda apareció. Minerva le habían dicho que su padre tenía tres amigos y que era bromistas, pero buenas personas, al fin y al cabo. Snape había dicho que James Potter casi lo mata con una broma. Snape cuando leyó el mensaje de los Merodeadores llamo a Lupin, a pesar de que todos saben que Severus es un maestro en las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez… solo tal vez…

Lupin se hizo el desentendido.

—Eso sería bastante improbable, los dos sabemos el estado de los cuatro. Estoy seguro que es un pergamino de broma de Zonko. Me lo llevó, Severus, si no te importa —plegó el mapa y lo metió en la túnica —. Harry, por favor veni conmigo. Tengo que decirte algo relacionado con el trabajo sobre los vampiros. Discúlpanos, Severus.

Lupin comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Harry fue atrás de él. Pero cuando estaba por salir se paró en seco, se dio vuelta y miró directamente a Snape a los ojos.

—¿Harry…? —dijo Lupin dándose vuelta, pero se quedó completamente estático.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry, Snape se quedó completamente rígido —. Si mi padre alguna vez le hizo algo o se comportó como un idiota, le pido disculpas. Pero le pido que no destruya su recuerdo, es lo único que me queda de ellos… —. Lupin miró completamente sorprendido como Harry se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia donde estaba el.

Snape se quedó completamente sorprendido, sus ojos rígidos se relajaron cuando sintió como la puerta de su oficina se cerró. Un gran bullicio apareció en los oídos de Snape. Lo que acaba de pasar era increíble. No, imposible. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a un joven Severus Snape por mas su más grande deseo, hubiera sido que James Potter y sus dichosos amigos le pidieran perdón de rodillas.

Snape cayo sentado en su silla, cuando dulce, era tener al único hijo del hombre que más odiaba disculpándose por él. Esta era una verdadera venganza Slytherin. Snape levanto la vista y miró la puerta, el joven arcanista había tomado el camino moralmente correcto. Sin embargo, el Profesor de Pociones no sentía la satisfacción que debería sentir, que esos profundos ojos verdes, se estuvieran disculpando no era nada satisfactorio.

Nada podía superar este momento, pero no, un pinchazo en el estómago lo hizo apretar los labios y apoyando un codo en uno de los reposabrazos, recostó la frente en su mano. La dulce venganza sabia muy amarga. No era dulce ver esos dolidos y entristecidos ojos verdes pedir disculpas por las idioteces de un muerto.

—Disculpa aceptada, Potter… —dijo Snape de forma susurrante en la soledad de su oficina.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Dolorosa Verdad"**

Bueno, acá hay un nuevo capítulo, después de tanto tiempo, tuve exámenes e hizo que la cantidad de tiempo que pudiera pasar escribiendo se redujera drásticamente, también que este capítulo me costó más de lo normal hacerlo, es muy personal y tuve que tener mucho cuidado con lo que escribía. Como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Daphne no es que sea una loca psicópata o algo por el estilo, sino que ser criada en una familia sangrepura le enseño en no confiar en nadie salvo a las personas que más ama y quiere. El mundo mágico es mucho más violento, sádico y oscuro de lo que parece. Pero eso lentamente lo voy a ir mostrando con el pasar de los capítulos.**

 **Nota 2: Draco no se va a convertir de la nada en amigo en Harry, ni mucho menos, es un Slytherin y aprovecha las opciones que tiene, él tiene en claro que Voldemort va a intentar volver en algún momento y sabe que el único que va a poder detenerlo es Harry, simplemente se asegura de estar en ambos bandos no es que se vaya a convertir en alguien bueno o al por el estilo.**

 **Nota 3: La escena en donde Harry prácticamente le dice a Daphne que quiere estar con ella en un futuro, es una reacción involuntaria debido a la personalidad de Harry. Harry tiene muchos conflictos internos de los cuales podríamos decir que el más destacable y que vengo repitiendo varias veces, es que él esta tan desesperado por amor, pertenecer realmente a algo y tener algo que pueda realmente llamar familia, que busca y por eso piensa en Daphne a futuro como la persona que lo acompañe. Si Harry fuera "normal" las cosas seria de una manera completamente distinta.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review, coincido con todo lo que decis.**

 **Gurrerowalker: Gracias por dejar un review, si, si le pegó, pero, solo lastimo un poco, seria aburrido matarlo directamente.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Ya tenes tu respuesta jeje.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Falta un poco todavía para eso.**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review. No, Voldemort invadiendo la mente de Harry, es solo un simple sueño que tenía en ese momento.**

 **ElDaniWar: Te mande un PM, este fanfic quería algo distinto y más oscuro, si mi retorcida cabeza decide matar a algún personaje y aunque no le guste a nadie esa muerte, lo voy a hacer y no me va a importar. No estoy interesado en satisfacer al fandom o shipear determinadas personas porque a la mayoría le gustaría una determinada situación.**

 **Horkthy: Gracias por dejar un review. A mí también me pareció injusto el trato que recibió Luna por parte de todos los personajes en la saga original. Creo que es un personaje muy fuerte y que cumple un rol muy importante como para dejarla de lado; Ron nunca me gusto, siempre me pareció que estaba con Harry por mero interés y cuando abandono a Harry y Hermione en el bosque de Dean lo odie profundamente a partir de ese momento. Creo a mí a parecer que no hago tanto banshing contra él, más bien, es un reflejo de como creo que sería si no tuviera ni a Harry ni Hermione para controlar su personalidad impulsiva, egocéntrica, narcisista y envidiosa.**


	32. Una Dolorosa Verdad

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

" _ **Una Dolorosa Verdad"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Severus Snape miró hacia la nada, su oficina estaba completamente en silencio. Era un silencio molesto irritante, hacía ya varias horas que Harry Potter había pedido perdón por los errores de su padre. Tan satisfactorio tendría que haber sido, pero no, la triste realidad es que no estaba nada conforme. Ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda reflejar tanta decepción en una sola mirada era… como verla a ella. Hacía muchos años que no recibía esa misma mirada y cuando la recibió se sentía tan doloroso como ahora.

La puerta de la oficina del Profesor de Pociones se abrió de un portazo y como si se hubiera desencadenado el infierno, Minerva McGonagall entró hecha una completa furia. Snape sorprendido miró directamente a los ojos de la vieja profesora, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO A HARRY! —gritó Minerva completamente furiosa. Snape se quedó completamente inmóvil —¡¿ACASO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE?!, ¡¿ACASO TE DAS CUENTA DE LA ESTUPIDES QUE HICISTE?! —preguntó Minerva a los gritos perforando con la mirada al Profesor de Pociones.

—Yo…

—¡Sos un completo idiota, Severus!

Snape abrió los ojos bien grandes, nunca había visto a Minerva tan enojada. Los ojos de la mujer destilaban odio puro, las facciones de la profesora estaban muy tensas y sus manos estaban cerradas formando puños y apretando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus nudillos quedaran completamente blancos.

—Sos un completo idiota y un miserable, Severus —continuó Minerva, mirando con odio y decepción, pero con una vos mucho más tranquila que reflejaba una profunda molesta —. No tenes idea de lo que hiciste. No me importa cuales eran tus diferencias con James Potter, pero no le tenías que decirle a Harry todo lo que le dijiste. Tenes razón James era un idiota cuando era joven, pero Harry no tenía por qué saberlo, no ahora.

Snape estaba por replicar, pero McGonagall levantó la mano silenciando cualquier excusa. La mirada de la mujer dejaba completamente claro que no importaba lo que dijera, nada iba a ser tomado en cuenta.

—Durante años Harry odió a James y Lily porque pensó que lo habían abandonado para seguir con la supuesta vida de borrachos que le habían contado sus despreciables tíos. Durante estos últimos tres años pase construyendo una imagen de tanto James como Lily que fuera lo más saludable y agradable para que Harry pudiera estar orgulloso de sus padres.

Severus abrió grande los ojos, había cometido un error demasiado grande.

—Me das asco Severus. Destruiste el frágil concepto que tenía un triste y desamparado muchacho de sus padres. ¿Acaso tenes una mínima noción de lo que eso significa? ¿O estas tan segado por el resentimiento que te impide ver más allá de lo que tenes delante? —la mirada de Minerva se relajó, pero en sus ojos se veía un profunda decepción y tristeza —. ¿De verdad creías que hacer responsable a un chico de 13 años que vivió una vida completamente miserable, de los problemas que tuviste con James Potter iba a estar bien? Nunca, en todos los años que lo conozco, vi una cara de total decepción como la que vi hoy —Minerva se mordió el labio de forma melancólica —. Harry busca con desesperación la más mínima muestra de afecto y esperanza que lo pueda hacer seguir justificando su propia vida… y ahora, duda de la imagen de sus padres y seguramente ahora debe estar dudando de todo lo que le dije.

Minerva comenzó a caminar a la salida, Snape se había quedado completamente estático, nunca, en todos los años que conocía a McGonagall la había visto tan enojada, decepcionada y triste. Antes de pasar el umbral de la puerta Minerva se detuvo y miró a Snape una última vez y dijo.

—Reza porque Daphne Greengrass pueda sacarlo del pozo en donde lo tiraste y quiero que te en claro una cosa, y nunca más lo voy a volver a repetir. Si a Harry le llega a pasar algo y me entero que es responsabilidad directa o indirecta tuya, te juro por mi magia y vida que no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol nunca más. —sentenció Minerva con una mirada completamente helada al igual que su voz.

Daphne se abrazó fuertemente a medida que el relato de Harry avanzaba. Los ojos del muchacho eran confusos, se notaba que había una mezcla de sentimientos y que eran difíciles de interpretar para el joven mago. Cuando el relato termino, Harry no aparto vista del fuego de la chimenea del aula del tercer piso. Luna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y también contemplo el fuego.

—¿Harry, como te sentís? —preguntó Daphne en voz baja.

—Yo… no sé, me siento raro. Al principio me sentía muy decepcionado de que las cosas fueran diferentes a como Minerva me las había contado… pero me siento extrañamente tranquilo. —dijo Harry con suavidad.

Daphne soltó ligeramente el abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos de su novio extrañada. Harry la miró con una ligera sonrisa. La heredera Greengrass pestaño un par de veces sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa se arrodillo en el sofá en el que estaba y lo abrazo fuertemente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

—Creo que lo que más me molesta es saber que Minerva me sobreprotege demasiado, pero me di cuenta que prefiero saber lo bueno y lo malo de mis padres, ellos eran personas… todos cometemos errores. —agregó mirando el fuego con una sonrisa. Daphne sin dejar de abrazarlo lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de vos Harry. —dijo alegremente para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Luna se despegó ligeramente del hombro de su amigo y los observo a ambos con una sonrisa. Harry y Daphne se habían quedado estáticos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sus narices se tocaban, pero no hacían nada más, solo se seguían mirando. Así eran ellos, no tenían que decirse nada, no tenían que hacer nada, solo con mirarse a los ojos y estar juntos podían darse todo el confort que el otro necesitara.

 **~0~0~**

Durante la cena Minerva no sacó su vista de su joven protegido, se lo veía extrañamente tranquilo al lado de sus amigas. Cuando la comida terminó y los alumnos subieron a sus salas comunes, ella también caminó hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba, riéndose mientras que le mostraba a una maravillada Hermione Granger un nuevo hechizo. Harry se dio vuelta y la vio directamente a los ojos se acercó al odio de la chica y susurro.

—Tengo que atender un asunto, ahora vengo.

—Bueno Harry, te esperó. —respondió alegremente.

Harry caminó hasta donde estaba su profesora. Minerva miró sorprendida como Harry caminaba tranquilamente, sus ojos ya no se veían entristecidos y confundidos, sino con una extraña tranquilidad.

—¿Profesora McGonagall podemos hablar en privado? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto, Señor Potter. —contestó Minerva, volviendo a la realidad.

—Minnie… —dijo Harry fuera del cuadro y asegurándose que no hubiera nadie —. Creo que me sobreproteges demasiado —continuó con una sonrisa —, entiendo que quieras evitarme que me sienta decepcionado por los errores que hayan cometidos mis padres en el pasado, pero quiero saber cómo eran de verdad, lo bueno y lo malo. Yo más que nadie sé que el mundo no es color de rosa… —Harry se acercó hasta Minerva, la abrazó y casi de forma susurrante continuo —. Gracias por querer protegerme, pero prefiero una dolorosa verdad a un mundo lleno de ilusiones. Te quiero Minnie.

Harry soltó a Minerva y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a entrar a la torre de Gryffindor. La Profesora de Transformaciones estaba en completo shock cuando lo había visto por la mañana estaba confundido, decepcionado e intranquilo y ahora… estaba bien. Ella no había hecho nada, en ese momento no había logrado decir algo antes de que Harry se fuera enojado de su oficina.

McGonagall se quedó para ahí en completo silencio, con la yema de los dedos se tocó el lugar donde Harry la había besado y suspiro con algo de melancolía. Él ya no dependía tanto de ella como antes, ahora había otra mujer que ayudaba, protegía y consolaba a su pequeño… en ese preciso momento, Minerva, se sintió la mujer más patética del mundo al sentir celos y sentirse desplazada por una adolecente de solo 13 años.

La semana de vacaciones del equinoccio de primavera, llamado semana santa en el mundo muggle, llegó. Lentamente se acercaba el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, que tenía el primer sábado después de las vacaciones. Slytherin iba en cabeza y sacaba a Gryffindor 100 puntos exactos gracias a que habían aplastado a Hufflepuff en el partido pasado.

Esto significaba, como Wood le hacía acordar al equipo constantemente, que necesitaban ganar el partido con una ventaja mayor a los 50 puntos; si querían ganar la copa. También significaba que la responsabilidad de ganar caía sobre Harry en gran medida, porque capturar la snitch se recompensaba con ciento cincuenta puntos.

—Así, si le sacamos una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, vamos a estar sobre terreno seguro para poder ganar la copa con tranquilidad, no tenes que agarrar la snitch antes de eso —decía Wood a Harry todo el tiempo —. Solo si llevamos más de cincuenta puntos, Harry porque de lo contrario ganamos el partido, pero perdemos la copa. Lo entendes ¿No? Tenes que atrapar la snitch solo si estamos…

—¡YA LO SÉ, OLIVER! —gritó Harry.

Toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba obsesionada por el partido. Gryffindor no había ganado la copa el año pasado porque habían suspendido el torneo. Pero Harry dudaba que alguien de Gryffindor, incluido Wood, tuviera tantas ganas de ganar como él. Harry y Malfoy, aunque no se odiaban, si se enviaban miradas entrecerrando los ojos, desafiándose mutuamente con la mirada. Daphne resignada miraba divertida como su novio y Malfoy se hacían muecas mutuamente en todo momento.

Nadie se acordaba de un partido precedido de una atmosfera tan cargada. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la tensión entre los equipos estaba en su punto máximo. En los pasillos estallaba, cada cierto tiempo, peleas que terminaba en un desagradable incidente en el que un alumno de cuarto de Gryffindor y otro de sexto de Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería con zanahorias saliéndoles de las orejas.

Harry no la pasaba especialmente mal, pero las miradas de odio y algún que otro incidente con algunos Slytherin pusieron en un estado casi paranoico a Wood. El paranoico capitán de quidditch había dado instrucciones para que Harry fuera con una escolta a todas partes, por si los de Slytherin trataban de quitarlo de en medio. Todos en Gryffindor aceptaron la misión con entusiasmo, de forma que a Harry le resultaba imposible pasar tiempo con Daphne y Luna o llegar cómodamente con el tiempo a clase porque siempre estaba rodeado de una inmensa y locuaz multitud. Sin embargo, la histeria de Wood, era todavía mayor con la Saeta de Fuego, cuando Harry no volaba en ella, estaba guardad con llave en el baúl del buscador, sin embargo, Wood en cada momento revisaba su estado.

La víspera del partido por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se abandonaron todas las actividades habituales. Había mucho ruido Fred y George Weasley habían reaccionado a la presión alborotando y gritando más que nunca. Oliver estaba solo en un rincón, encima de una maqueta del campo de quidditch, y con su varita movía unas figuritas mientras que hablaba consigo mismo. Angelina, Alicia y Katie se reían de las ocurrencias de los Fred y George. Harry estaba sentado alejado de todo con Hermione y Neville, que hablaban tranquilamente.

—Seguro vas a hacer un buen partido. —dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad estaba entre aterrorizada y emocionada.

—¡Tenes una Saeta de Fuego, vas a ganar! —agregó Neville con una sonrisa.

—Si. —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

De repente Wood se puso de pie y gritó:

—¡Jugadores! ¡A la cama!

Harry no durmió bien. Primero soñó que Daphne era la buscadora de Slytherin y que volando sobre un dragón lo perseguía mientras que él volaba a una velocidad de vértigo intentando evitar el fuego que salía de la boca de las bestias. Luego soñó que iba caminando por un hermoso prado con Luna, en forma una pequeña de hada, que no paraba de decir —¡Hey Listen! —, cada 30 segundos.

Tardó unos segundos en entender que el partido todavía no había empezado. Tenía mucha sed. Lo más silencioso que pudo, se levantó y fue a servirse un poco de agua de la jarra de plata que había al pie de la ventana.

Los terrenos del colegio estaban tranquilos y silenciosos. Las copas de los arboles estaban completamente inmóviles, ni un soplo de viento las movía. Las condiciones al menos lo que parecía en ese momento iban a ser perfectas.

Harry dejo el vaso y estaba a punto de volverse a la cama cuando algo le llamo la atención. A lo lejos, agarrando las gafas para ver mejor, algo le llamo la atención, una figura pequeña era un gato. Pero… ¿Solo era Crookshanks? Harry agudizo la vista y lo vio más claramente. Crookshanks estaba completamente inmóvil. Harry estaba seguro de que había algo más moviéndose por ahí.

Un instante después apareció un perro negro, peludo y gigante que caminaba con sigilo por el césped. Crookshanks corría a su lado. Harry miró con atención. ¿Qué significaba eso?, lentamente los animales se fueron alejando adentrándose al bosque prohibido hasta que desaparecieron.

Harry y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor fueron recibidos con una ovación al entrar por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. Harry se sentó con Luna y Daphne a desayunar. Wood se pasó el desayuno animando a sus jugadores a que comieran, y a Daphne de que le diera el apoyo que solo una mujer podía darle a Harry, la Slytherin se puso completamente colorada ante esto generando la risa de todos. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor; volvieron a escuchar los aplausos.

—¡Buena suerte, Harry! —dijo Cho Chang desde atrás.

Daphne con una mirada homicida se dio vuelta y miró a Chang directamente a los ojos. Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo lanzándose dagas con la mirada, Chang sonrió de lado mientras que se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia otro lado.

—Vamos Daph, no vale la pena. —dijo Luna de forma soñadora mientras que entrelazaba el brazo con su amiga y la arrastraba al campo de juego.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Y acá llegan Gryffindor! —comentó Lee Jordan, que hacía, como siempre, de comentarista —. ¡Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, los gemelos Weasley y Wood! Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que vio Hogwarts desde hace años —los comentarios de Lee fueron devorados por los abucheos de Slytherin —. ¡Y ahora entra en el campo el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por su capitán Flint!

—¡Capitanes, dense la mano! —ordenó Hooch.

Flint y Wood se aproximaron y se dieron la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran romperse la mano mutuamente.

—¡Monten las escobas! —dijo la Señora Hooch —. Tres… dos… uno…

El silbato quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban en el aire las quince escobas. Harry sintió que el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba. Con la emoción del vuelo se fueron los nervios. Miró a su alrededor. Malfoy estaba exactamente detrás suyo. Harry se lanzó en busca de la snitch.

—Y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle. Alicia Spinnet, de Gryffindor; con la quaffle, se dirige hasta los arcos de Slytherin. Alicia va bien encaminada. Ah no. Warrington intercepta la quaffle y sale disparado. ¡ZAS! Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer la quaffle, la agarra Johnson y Gryffindor vuelve a tener el control. Vamos, Angelina. Un bonito quiebro a Montague. ¡Agachate, Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡GOL! ¡DIEZ A CER PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Angelina golpeó el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. Las tribunas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff explotaron de entusiasmo.

—¡AY!

Angelina casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint chocó contra ella.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó Flint, mientras que la multitud lo abucheaba —. ¡Perdón, no te vi!

Un momento después, Fred Weasley lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint comenzó a sangrar cuando se dio contra el palo de su propia escoba.

—¡Basta! —gritó Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad —. ¡Penal para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penal para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador!

—¡No diga tonterías, Señora! —gritó Fred. Pero la Señora Hooch soplo su silbato y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penal.

—¡Vamos, Alicia! —gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público —. SI, VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio que Flint, que seguía sangrando, volaba hacia delante para ejecutar el penal. Wood estaba delante de los aros de Gryffindor.

—¡Wood es un soberbio guardián! —dijo Lee Jordan a la multitud, mientras que Flint esperaba el silbato de la Señora Hooch —. ¡Soberbio! Sera muy difícil parar este golpe, realmente muy difícil… ¡LO LOGRO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Aliviado, Harry se alejó como si fuera un misil, buscando la snitch que todavía no aparecía, al mismo tiempo que controlaba a Malfoy, era fundamental que no agarrar la snitch antes de estar cincuenta puntos arriba.

—Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin. ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a apoderase, y es Katie Bell. Katie Bell lleva la quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo… ¡ESO FUE INTENSIONADO!

Montague, había agarrado la cabeza de Katie en vez de agarrar la quaffle. Katie dio una vuelta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejó caer la quaffle.

El silbato de la Señor Hooch volvió a sonar; mientras esta iba hacia Montague gritándole. Un momento después Katie metía el penal.

—¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡EN SU CARA TRAMPOSO!

—¡Jordan, si no podés comentar de manera neutral…!

—¡Lo cuento como es, Profesora!

Harry sintió que la emoción se apoderaba de él. Acababa de ver la snitch. Brillaba a los pies de uno de los postes de Gryffindor. Pero todavía no tenía que agarrarla. Y si Malfoy la veía…

Simulando concentración repentina, dio una vuelta con la Saeta de Fuego y fue a toda velocidad hacia el extremo de Slytherin. Funcionó. Malfoy fue tras el como un cohete, creyendo que Harry había visto la snitch en ese lugar.

Flint agarró la quaffle y como si fuera una flecha anoto, 30 a 10. Este era el partido más sucio que había jugado Harry, ambos equipos se estaban cometiendo faltas de manera indiscriminada generando penales para ambos equipos. 40 a 10 en favor de Gryffindor.

La snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Malfoy seguía de cerca a Harry mientras éste volaba por todo el campo. En cuanto a Gryffindor se adelantará a Slytherin cincuenta puntos…

Katie marcó 50 a 10. Hooch estaba fuera de sí. Solo se la pasaba gritando a todos los integrantes de ambos equipos que no paraban de cometer faltas entre sí. Y angelina marcó 60 a 10. Era el momento Harry se detuvo y cerró los ojos contentándose en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Momentos después Fred Weasley lanzaba una bludger contra Warrington quitándole la quaffle de las manos. Alicia la agarró y volvió a marcar 70 a 10.

Entonces la sintió a 15 metros a delante estaba la snitch Harry, se recostó prácticamente sobre la escoba y salió disparado como si fuera un misil. En menos de 10 segundo había llegado a los 200 km/h, Malfoy quedo atontado un instante por la velocidad y salió detrás. La snitch hizo un giro cerrado y salió disparada hacia abajo. Harry también bajo y cayó en picada. La snitch con un movimiento de 90 grados se puso al ras del suelo y salió disparada con dirección al poste de Gryffindor. Todo el estadio contuvo la respiración. Minerva vio completamente extasiada como Harry antes de llegar al suelo pisaba las pedaleras de su escoba y se ponía al ras del suelo también y entonces pasó. Harry agarro la snitch, el partido había terminado Gryffindor había ganado la copa de Gryffindor.

Cuando bajo a tierra Wood se acercó a toda velocidad, casi segado por las lágrimas; agarró del cuello a Harry y lloro en su hombro de forma incontrolable. Harry sintió como los brazos de Fred y George lo rodeaba. Luego Angelina, Alicia y Katie se unieron y se dieron un abrazo grupal.

McGonagall con lágrimas en los ojos y rodeando a Harry por el hombro con el brazo, junto con Wood al lado, los guio hasta donde estaba Dumbledore con la gran copa de plata. Si hubieran muerto ahí lo hubieran hecho felices. Mientras que Wood le pasaba la copa a Harry, sin dejar de sollozar; Harry la elevo en el aire y todo Gryffindor gritaron de alergia. Harry con orgullo se la dio a Minerva que tomo la copa siguió sollozando mientras miraba a su niñito festejar con el resto del equipo.

 **~0~0~**

La euforia por haber ganado la copa de quidditch duró a Harry al menos una semana. A medida que se aproximaba junio, los días se volvieron menos nublados y más calurosos. Durante el primer desayuno de junio tanto Daphne como Harry, entraron corriendo, todos se quedaron viendo como ambos alumnos corrían hasta la mesa de profesores, Luna daba saltitos y reservaba un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un extraño silencio. Harry y Daphne salieron con una sonrisa del aula de Transformaciones, el examen consistía en transformar una tetera en una tortuga. Durante la comida, se veía mucha caras agotadas y nerviosas que se quejaban de la dificulta de los exámenes.

Después de la comida la clase volvió a subir para Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwick puso en el examen la realización de encantamientos estimulantes. Harry y Daphne salieron profundamente relajados de la clase.

Harry y Daphne, terminado los exámenes, partieron al aula del tercer piso para repasar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía. Mientras que Luna repasaba para sus propios exámenes.

Hagrid dio el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, del día siguiente con un cubo lleno de gusarajos. El examen consistía en dejar que el gusarajo viviera una hora y como estos vivían mejor si se los dejaba en paz, resultó el examen más sencillo que habían tenido nunca.

Por la tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones, Snape miraba en silencio a Harry, mientras este terminaba de espesar su -receta para confundir-. Snape miró a Harry mientras este le pasaba su poción terminada. La mirada del profesor era rara, como si tratara de decirle algo.

—Buen trabajo Potter. —dijo Snape.

Harry le respondió con una sonrisa.

A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el examen de Astronomía; el miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia y por la tarde Herbologia en los invernaderos. El antepenúltimo examen, el jueves por la mañana, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lupin había preparado una carrera de obstáculos en el patio. Empezaba con atravesar un estanque con un grindylow, luego una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos; chapotear entre ciénagas sin prestar atención a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk y meterse dentro de un tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro boggart.

—Excelente trabajo, Harry —susurró Lupin, cuando lo vio bajar del tronco —. Nota máxima.

Con una sonrisa se quedó a ver como lo hacía su fiel compañera. Daphne lo hizo perfectamente hasta llegar al árbol. Cuando entró lo vio, ahí parado con una mirada arrogante estaba Cyril Greengrass.

—Daphne, finalmente vas a serme útil de una buena vez. Firme un contrató de matrimonio con la Familia Nott. El heredero está muy interesado en vos —dijo con una sonrisa perversa —. Espero que sepas compórtate y no…

—¡VAMOS DAPH! —gritó Harry desde el otro lado. Daphne volvió a la realidad, sonrió y apuntó al boggart con su varita.

—Ridikkulo. —dijo con satisfacción.

El jueves por la mañana el primer examen fue Runas Antiguas, que consistía en la traducción de un cuento y responder simples preguntas sobre lo que se leyó. El último examen del día Aritmancia para dar su próximo examen que se trataban ecuaciones diferenciales para predecir caída de rayos. Cuando terminaron finalmente, Harry y Daphne comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban animadamente y comparaban respuesta. De la nada escucharon un golpe, como si algo estuviera cayendo una y otra vez, ambos caminaron hasta el origen del ruido y vieron una bola de cristal con un humo blanco adentro.

—Debe ser de adivinación —dijo Harry levantándola. Daphne miro la esfera con cierto interés —. Voy a llevarla arriba.

—Bueno, te acompaño. —contestó Daphne.

Harry y Daphne comenzaron subir las escaleras caracol hasta que llegaron al aula de adivinación. Tocaron, pero nadie respondió, así que entraron. El aula hacia muchísimo calor. Las cortinas estaban echadas, el fuego encendido y había un olor a incienso que hizo toser a Harry mientras avanzaba.

—Buenas tardes, Harry, Daphne —saludó suavemente Trelawney.

—Buenas tardes, Profesora, encontramos… —comenzó Daphne

—Sucederá esta noche. —interrumpió Trelawney con voz potente y áspera.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Harry.

Pero la Profesora Trelawney no parecía escucharlos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzaron a moverse violentamente. Harry y Daphne dieron un hacia atrás. La Profesora parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Y entonces la voz de la Profesora Trelawney volvió a hablar con la misma voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya:

—El Señor Tenebroso ésta solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy… antes de la medianoche… el vasallo… irá… a reunirse… con su amo…

La cabeza de la Profesora cayó hacia delante, sobre el pecho. La Profesora Trelawney emitió un gruñido y luego, repentinamente, volvió a levantar la cabeza.

—Oh, mis niños, trajeron mi bola de cristal —dijo con voz soñolienta.

Harry y Daphne con los ojos bien abiertos le dieron la esfera y sin decir nada bajaron rápidamente. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al pasillo del séptimo piso, algo agitados, Daphne miró a Harry.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Daphne ligeramente sorprendida.

—No sé…

 **~0~0~**

Después de la cena Daphne, Luna y Harry iban a pasar un rato más en el tercer piso. Pero por el pasillo divisaron una rata que paso corriendo a toda velocidad, detrás del roedor, a un metro de distancia, paso una mancha color jengibre.

—¡SCABBERS! —gritó Ron Weasley.

—¡NO CROOCKSHANKS, NO! —gritaba Hermione también.

Ambos pasaron corriendo cerca del trio. Harry negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Daphne miró a Luna que miraba interesada la escena y también salieron corriendo detrás. Corrieron por un pasillo, luego por otro, Scabbers salió corriendo y traspaso el umbral de la salida trasera del castillo, Ron comenzó a correr más rápido. Harry apuro también el paso, alcanzando a Hermione y pasándola rápidamente.

Salieron al patio, a lo lejos se veía la cabaña de Hagrid y lo que parecía ser Buckbeak atado en el establo no muy lejos de la casita. Ron comenzó a correr más rápido y paso a Crookshanks. El cielo comenzó oscurecerse rápidamente, Ron acercándose al Sauce Boxeador, se lanzó encima de Scabbers y logro atraparla.

—Te atrape. Andate gato asqueroso. —dijo Ron enojado.

Harry fue el primero en llegar, después Daphne, Luna y Hermione. Ron Weasley estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron agarraba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

—Hermione, agarra a Crookshanks no debería… —pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase, sus ojos se abrieron y se giró a un costado. Un gran perro gigantesco corría en su dirección, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar el canino, negro y con ojos claros salto encima de su pecho tirándolo al suelo.

Antes que nadie lo esperar y que Harry se pudiera incorporar el perro mordió la pierna de Ron y lo arrastro hasta un agujero en las raíces del Sauce Boxeador y lo dejo caer. El perro se giró y comenzó a gruñirle a Harry que se comenzaba a incorporar. Para sorpresa del negro animal, Harry se transformó en un gigantesco tigre blanco, que miró fijamente al canino y dio un gran rugido. El perro abrió grande los ojos y se lanzó por el hueco entre las raíces. Harry se volvió a transformar y miró a Hermione que temblaba como si fuera gelatina.

—Hermione, quiero que vayas y busque a McGonagall, a Dumbledore a quien sea y les digas lo que paso y que traigas ayuda, no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¿Entendiste? —dijo Harry serio

—S-s-sí. —contestó Hermione para después salir corriendo.

—Luna, Daph, vamos.

Harry, Luna y Daphne comenzaron a correr hacia las raíces a medida que esquivaban las ramas que iban cayendo como si fueran martillos. Crookshanks salió corriendo y con sus zarpas agarró el nudo del árbol, dejándolo como si fuera una piedra y se lanzó dentro del agujero. Los tres rápidamente se lanzaron por el agujero. Harry fue el primero en bajar por una rampa de tierra hasta llegar a un túnel bajo. Daphne y Luna lo siguieron sin dudar.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, solo con varitas en mano un lumos activo comenzaron a caminar. Avanzaron con tanta prisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. Pasado unos minutos el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear, Crookshanks hacia mucho que había desaparecido. Se detuvieron un momento para volver a respirar con más tranquilidad y comenzaron a avanzar por una abertura.

Una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado y las ventanas estaban todas tapadas con maderas.

Harry miró a Daphne y Luna, extrañamente no parecía asustadas, pero sí muy nerviosas y atentas.

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, a la derecha había una puerta que daba a un vestíbulo completamente oscuro.

—Harry… creo que esto es la Casa de los Gritos. —susurró Daphne.

Un crujido se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Algo se había movido. Miraron el techo, Harry cerro los ojos, pero no sentía nada, el lugar estaba completamente cargado por magia, algo de todo esto no le cerraba al muchacho.

Tan silenciosos como pudieron, entraron al vestíbulo y subieron por una escalera derruida. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

—Nox —susurraron al mismo tiempo, las varitas se apagaron asmáticamente.

Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, escucharon un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Se miraron por ultima ves y Harry con una patada derribo la puerta.

Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnifica cama con dosel. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado sujetándose la pierna, estaba Ron Weasley. Harry, Luna y Daphne se acercaron rápidamente.

—¿Dónde está el perro? —preguntó Harry.

—No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes —. Esto es una trampa…

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Daphne

Los tres se dieron vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto que le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cavidades orbitarias, fácilmente se podría haber confundido ese cuerpo con un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.

—(Matalo… matalo… matalo… matalo… ¡MATALO AHORA!) —dijo una voz en su cabeza.

La expresión de Harry se volvió neutra, sus pupilas en sus ojos verdes se dilataron, latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza y una leve presión apareció en las cienes. La boca se sentía seca, su brazo se levantó y apunto directamente a Sirius Black…

 **~0~0~**

Los rayos del sol como si fueran tentáculos, tocaron directamente su rostro como si fuera una cálida mano que lo acariciara. Una mano, entrelazando los dedos con la suya, se apretó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que un peso suave se movía en el brazo. El aire, inundado por un hermoso olor a rosas invadió sus fosas nasales. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y vio una cabellera rubia apoyada directamente sobre su hombro; una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Harry, ¿alguna vez te dije que te admiro mucho? —preguntó Daphne sin soltar el agarre entre ambos cuerpos, no espero respuesta y continuó —. Tu vida fue tan cruel y dura, incluso más que la mía, pasaste por los peores martirios que una persona pudiera pasar y sin embargo te levantas todos los días con una sonrisa, tenes tus días tristes, pero no dejas que ganen. Nunca vi a alguien con tanta fuerza de voluntad, de verdad sos alguien muy especial Harry.

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero el amargo sabor de la hoja de mandrágora se lo impedía, solo pudo limitarse a sonreírle a su novia cuando se giró a mirarlo y acariciarle suavemente la mano con su pulgar. Daphne lo miró con una sonrisa y llevó su mano libre a la mejilla del chico.

—Sin embargo, a veces me das miedo —Harry miró sorprendido a su novia —. A veces tengo miedo que en algún momento bajes los brazos y te rindas. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestros corazones. Ese lado oscuro nace de la desesperación y el dolor, Harry. Mi mamá, una vez me dijo que la felicidad solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, sin bajar los brazos. Porque cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz.

Daphne volvió a sonreír y, lentamente, cerrando los ojos rompió la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Harry en un dulce beso…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **El Poder de Amarte - Parte II"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre saben que respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Minerva directa o indirectamente adopto a Harry como su hijo y las cosas que pasan alrededor de Harry suelen hacer que se vuelva bastante irracional en momento en lo que ella crea que su pequeño protegido esté en peligro de cualquier tipo.**

 **Nota 2: Creo que ya es bastante evidente, pero Harry, está creciendo y no solo físicamente, tres años llevó que Harry pudiera aprender a confiar en nueva información, tres años pasaron para que Harry comenzara a mostrar signos de recuperación y tres largos años para mostrar que Harry lentamente se está alejando del pequeño del comienzo del fic.**

 **Nota 3: Me encantan los flashbacks mentales :D.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Gran Arashi: Gracias por dejar un review. Respondí todo lo que me dijiste en un PM, cualquier otra sugerencia la puedo llegar a tomar en cuenta solo si no cambia drásticamente la línea argumental del fic.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. mmm, estuve en duda de si hacer o no esa charla, pero al final preferí que la persona que lo lee, se imagine a un Harry protestando y a una Minerva no sabiendo que decir.**

 **Florfleur: Gracia por dejar un review. Gracias por tus agradecimientos (jajaja).**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Siempre trato que el título de cada capítulo refleje algo en un todo de esa parte. A veces es fácil deducirlo, otras admito que es extremadamente complicado que se necesitan a veces conocimientos en psicología, filosofía o mitología o todo junto para poder entender lo que realmente quiere expresar el título. Creo que Harry está creciendo y los huecos en la historia que no cuento muchas veces pasan cosas importantes que marcaron a Harry que después relato en flashbacks que sirven para entender el por qué el protagonista llego a ese punto y lentamente ir hilando cada acción cada momento, con el crecimiento personal tanto de Harry, Daphne y Luna. Si es cierto, Harry está creciendo, alimentándose de nuevas ideas y formando una personalidad sólida, definida y alejada a la que conocimos del Harry de los primeros capítulos, que estaba completamente golpeado y era inestable emocional y psicológicamente hablando. Pero todavía faltan muchas cosas por aprender y mucho por contar.**

 **Zarkan: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes suelo actualizar muy rápido el fic, lo máximo que tarde en actualizar fueron 5 días, pero por problemas personales y solo fueron dos capítulos. :P**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto, ella es una sangrepura en toda la regla y su infancia todavía no la revele completamente, pero lo voy a hacer y no fue fácil ni agradable. Ser mujer en una sociedad con tradiciones medievales no es fácil y hay mucho dolor oculto que no se ve (en este fic). Es cierto que Harry va a tener aprender lo que significa ser un lord de una noble y ancestral familia y para eso está Daphne. Harry no es omnipotente, no puede hacer todo solo desgraciadamente. Siempre lo digo y no me canso de repetirlo adoro la personalidad de Luna y creo que con amigos correctos podríamos a haber visto mucho más.**


	33. El Poder de Amarte - Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

" _ **El Poder de Amarte - Parte II"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La mirada de Harry se había ensombrecido y la punta de su varita apuntaba directamente al pecho de Sirius Black. Una voz en su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que lo matara, que tomara venganza, que finalmente vengara el nombre de sus padres y que finalmente se liberase de toda la pena que alguna vez había sentido. La había escuchado, la había usado Voldemort para matar a sus padres, dos simples y sencillas palabras. Una acción tan simple y tan fácil de hacer, un solo movimiento en forma de rayo y todo estaría hecho, finalmente se liberaría de todo el dolor que sentía.

—No vamos a dejar que toques a Harry —dijo Daphne con una mirada y vos serias, poniéndose delante de Harry

—Antes vas a tener que pasar sobre nosotras. —terminó Luna con voz seria y poniéndose al lado de Daphne.

Harry abrió los ojos anonadado, tanto Daphne como Luna se habían puesto entre Black y él. Ambas chicas lo estaban protegiendo con su vida, sabiendo que solo eran 2 muchachas de 12 y 13 y Black era un mago adulto y un asesino. Daphne, más que nadie, sabía que tenía que proteger a Harry de sí mismo, no lo podía dejar que cayera guiado por su propio dolor.

—Hubiese apostado que elegirías una pelirroja como hicieron todos los Potter antes que vos — dijo Black con un destello en los ojos —, y hasta hubiera jurado que sería una Gryffindor… pero una rubia y Slytherin… una elección interesante.

Un destello. En solo un parpadear de ojos, Sirius Black había movido su varita, realizado un Expeliarmus no verbal y había desarmado a los tres juntos. Harry vio en cámara lenta, sin poder reaccionar como las tres varitas salían volando y caían en las manos de Black, no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, no importaba cuanta magia tuviera, que tan poderoso o hábil fuera, todavía le faltaba mucho por aprender y desarrollar… se había confiado en sus habilidades, aunque estas no estuvieran todavía desarrolladas y ahora había pagado el precio de su soberbia.

—No puedo dejar que uses tu varita… —dijo mirando a Harry y tocándose ligeramente el costado de su tórax.

Black dio un par de pasos y hacia ellos. Harry en un segundo paso por entre medio de Daphne y Luna y se puso adelante con los brazos extendidos poniendo a sus amigas detrás de él. Black se detuvo un instante e hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Las proteges sin importar que… —dijo Black con voz ronca. Su voz sonaba como si no la hubiera usado hacía mucho tiempo —. Tu padre también me habría protegido de la misma manera. Admito que son más inteligentes de lo que esperaba por mandar a la pequeña a buscar ayuda y valientes por no haber salido corriendo. Eso va a dificultar las cosas…

Harry escuchó lo que había dicho Black, prácticamente sonaba como si se hubiera burlado de su padre. Notó como una ira bullía desde adentro, pero tenía que tranquilizarse… si su magia se descontrolaba podría lastimar a Daphne, Luna y Weasley. Tenía pocas posibilidades la primera era un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, improbable Black era mucho más grande que él. La segunda era un ataque con su forma animago, pero él tenía su varita y había demostrado que era un duelista muy habilidoso… Un par de manos bajaron uno de sus brazos.

—Harry, tranquilo. —dijo Daphne casi en forma de un susurro.

Luna realizó la misma acción que Daphne, pero ella no dijo nada. Los ojos de la pequeña Lovegood habían perdido su soñador estado habitual y ahora reinaba una mirada seria y penetrante. Seguramente al igual que Harry estaba evaluando todas las posibilidades distintas, por la relajación que tenía Harry, estaba armando y desarmando variables posibles de acción.

Ron, sin embargo, preso del pánico se dirigió a Black:

—¿Qué es lo que queres de mí?, Es a Harry al que estás buscando ¿no? —dijo con miedo, intentando con esfuerzo levantarse.

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.

—Acóstate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja —, o va a ser peor para tu pierna.

—¿Me escuchó? —dijo Ron débilmente —. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Esta noche va a haber un solo asesinato. —dijo Black, acentuando una mueca de molestia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry molestó. Daphne había aumentado el agarre de sus manos a las de su novio —. No te importó la última vez, ¿no? No te importó matar a todos esos muggles y al mismo tiempo a Pettigrew… ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

—Harry… tranquilízate. —dijo Daphne.

—¡POR SU CULPA MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS!; ¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA MI VIDA FUE UNA MIERDA!; ¡POR SU MALDITA CULPA ESTOY COMO ESTOY! —la poca calma que tenía Harry se había concentrado en no matarlos a todos por culpa de su magia en un estado de descontrol.

Haciendo un movimiento rápido se soltó del agarre de Daphne y se lanzó contra Black. En un solo parpadear se transformó en un furioso tigre que saltó directamente sobre Black. Tal vez fuera la impresión que produjo al ver unos enfurecidos y grandes ojos verdes, pero Black no llego a levantar a tiempo la varita. Harry lo tumbo como si fuera un muñeco quedando encima del condenado. Harry abrió grande las fauces del tigre y apunto directamente al cuello de Black. Sin embargo, antes de que el gran felino le desgarrara la garganta, Black, con su mano apunto la varita al cuerpo de Harry y lo hizo salir disparado al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Daphne mientras veía a Harry salir disparado por el aire.

Harry impacto directamente contra la pared del fondo, pasando por encima de Ron Weasley, una gran nube de humo se levantó, todos se quedaron estáticos por un segundo. Black se había vuelto a poner de pie y apuntaba con su varita al polvo. Sin que se viera se escuchó un gran rugido en toda la habitación y el gigante tigre de bengala blanco salió como una flecha contra Black, en la carrera dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama que había y otro más grande en dirección contra el convicto.

—Homoformae —dijo Black en el último minuto antes de que las garras de Harry cayeran sobre su cuerpo.

Harry en el aire fue obligado a volver a su forma humana cayendo encima de Black y tirándolo nuevamente quedando encima del prófugo. Harry tardo un segundo en salir de la impresión y de la horrible sensación que tenía en el estómago por culpa del hechizo. Harry se acomodó y levantando el puño, le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo.

Daphne y Luna miraron sorprendidas esta acción. Harry volvió a golpear una segunda vez. Black agarró el cuello de Harry con su mano libre y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza.

—No —susurró —. Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy esperando esto.

Apretó con más fuerza sus dedos. Harry se comenzó a ahogar. Los lentes se le habían caído hacia un lado. Como si fuera un destello amarrillo y negro. Luna, con una seriedad nunca antes vista, llegó como un rayo hasta la mano que tenía las varitas y con una pisando directo en el nervio cubital hizo que soltara las varitas que salieron para todos lados. Black dio un alarido cuando sintió el nervio enviar una descarga a todo su brazo hasta la muñeca soltando las varitas y en el proceso liberando a Harry de su agarre. La Ravenclaw sin mediar palabra agarró dos de las cuatro varitas que había y retrocedido velozmente buscando la tercera y la cuarta. Daphne, por su parte y con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pequeños brazos intentó liberar a Harry, pero en el momento que Black soltó al Gryffindor su brazo fue directamente contra el rostro de la Slytherin golpeando directamente en su labio y tirándola hacia atrás.

Harry se liberó del agarre y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Si tiró hacia ella, pero…

—¡AH!

Crookshanks se había unido a la lucha, clavándole las garras delanteras directamente en el brazo. Harry sacudió al felino de encima, pero Crookshanks se dirigió como una flecha hacia la varita de Harry.

—¡NO! —exclamó Harry, extendiendo la mano y a atrayendo la varita hacia sí.

Harry enfurecido se puso de pie y se dio vuelta, lo primero que vio fue a Daphne arrodillada en el suelo, que lo miraba con el labio sangrando. Luna estaba a derecha con las varitas. Black estaba en el suelo, sentado contra la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía y baja con rapidez mientras veía a su ahijado. Harry extendió su mano izquierda, con los dedos abiertos y la palma apuntando a Black. En un rápido movimiento subió la mano hasta quedar su brazo a 90°, y el cuerpo del convicto como si fuera un maniquí sin vida se elevó hasta quedar parado con los brazos a los costados y ligeramente separados del cuerpo.

Sin dejar de mirar a Black, Harry acerco a Daphne y con delicadeza la ayudo a pararse. Luna sin perder el tiempo se acercó a Daphne y le dio su varita. Harry miró a Black directamente a los ojos apuntándole con la varita directamente al corazón.

—¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó sin poder moverse.

Harry caminó hasta el hombre, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y levantó la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos. El ojo izquierdo se estaba comenzando a hinchar y la nariz le sangraba ligeramente.

—Mataste a mis padres, por tu culpa ellos murieron, por tu culpa mi vida fue un infierno… —dijo Harry con voz temblorosa, pero con mano firme.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne —, no lo hagas, no te rindas, por favor…. —Harry se giró a verla directamente a los ojos.

—Daphne… —dijo Harry de forma temblorosa —. Él es el culpable de todo mi sufrimiento, cada marca, cada golpe… todo. Es por su culpa que no puedo dormir tranquilo por las noches, es por su maldita culpa… Daph… —el labio inferior de Harry temblaba y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que se le empezaban a formar.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne acercándose a Harry para luego rodearlo con sus brazos —. Por favor no te rebajes a ser algo que no sos… —continuó Daphne mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos sin soltar el abrazo —Por favor… —terminó en forma susurrante.

—No lo niego —dijo en voz baja —. Pero si supieras toda la historia…

—¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry girando su cabeza enojado. Daphne aumentó su agarre —. Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Tenes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de urgencia en su voz —. Lo vas a lamentar si no… si comprendieras…

—Comprendo más de lo que crees —dijo Harry con enojo —. Nunca la escuchaste, ¿No?, A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara… Y vos los entregaste. Lo hiciste…

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela, como si fuera un rayo pasó por delante de Harry. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.

—Ándate —ordenó Black, pero cuando intento sacarse el animal de encima no pudo, no se podía mover, levantó su mirada a Harry sin entender lo que estaba pasando. No había lanzado ningún hechizo el muchacho entonces…

—Harry… —dijo Luna con voz suave, Harry se giró a mirarla —, ¿Qué vas a ganar si lo matas? —preguntó con la misma suavidad. Harry la miró con los ojos bien abiertos —. Harry, cuando matas a alguien, una parte tuya muere con esa persona y esa parte que desaparece nunca más vuelve. ¿Estás dispuesto a perder una parte tuya por la venganza?

Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil. Luna tenía una mirada tranquila y serena. Los ojos de la Ravenclaw desprendían tantas cosas, que era imposible de describir, paz, tranquilidad, sabiduría…. Harry se quedó mirando esos ojos grises ligeramente azulados. Pasaron unos segundos entonces escucharon algo que no habían oído. Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

Harry volvió a mirar a Black, era su oportunidad, Daphne había soltado a Harry y miraba la puerta apuntando con su varita. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas. Harry se dio vuelta muy rápido y apuntó a donde había estado la puerta.

—¡Expeliarmus! —gritó Lupin entrando. Luna y Daphne, sorprendidas por la explosión, fueron desarmadas. Lupin hábilmente agarró las varitas.

—¡Protego! —gritó Harry, no lo iban a atrapar desprevenido nuevamente, y un escudo invisible apareció entre Lupin y Harry.

Harry dejo de prestar atención a Black que se desplomo en el suelo. Harry con la varita apuntando a Lupin entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para cualquier cosa. Lupin miró sorprendido a Harry todavía con su varita y apuntándole con decisión.

—Harry, ¿Dónde está Sirius?

Harry miró a Lupin directamente a los ojos. Algo en su cabeza decía que no estaba bien, pero lentamente bajo la varita, agarró suavemente del brazo a Luna y después hizo lo mismo con Daphne y se corrió dejando vía libre entre Remus y Black.

—Pero entonces… —murmuró Lupin, mirando intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos —, ¿Por qué no se manifestó antes? A menos que… —de repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá del tirado convicto, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes. Daphne, Harry y Luna miraron a su profesor. —… a menos que fuera él quien… a menos hubieras cambiado… sin decírmelo…

Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.

—Profesor Lupin… ¿Qué pasa? —interrumpió Harry en voz alta.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo helado. Lupin bajaba la varita y un momento después se acercaba a Black lo agarraba de la mano y lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Crookshanks cayó al suelo, y Lupin abrazó a Black como si fuera un hermano.

—No puede ser… —susurró Daphne.

Decepción, una vez más, la horrible decepción, el dolor y el odio. Harry miró directamente a Lupin y apuntó directamente con su varita. Se escuchó un ruido como si fuera un silbido agudo que sonaba y lentamente se apagaba, se hizo el silencio. Black vio a Harry y se tiró encima de Lupin justo en el último momento. Un terrible e inmenso rayo rojo atravesó la habitación, sonando como si fuera un trueno, impactó a dos metros de altura, aniquilando parte de la pared y el techo de la habitación.

Después del estruendo todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Remus, desde el suelo, rápidamente miró a Harry que estaba agitado, arrodillado y tenía su vista perdida en donde había impactado fuese lo que fuese ese hechizo; con un rápido movimiento de varita lo desarmó. Harry vio anonadado como su varita había volado de su mano, rápidamente se giró a donde estaban Black y Lupin que se estaban levantando y el profesor tenía ahora su varita.

—¡Por Merlín!, Harry… esa cosa nos podría habernos volado la cabeza —gimió Remus viendo el daño —. Harry necesito que controles tu magia y me dejes explicarte todo.

Harry estaba demasiado agitado para contestar. Toda la madera de la habitación comenzó a crujir violentamente, pedazos enteros de madera eran arrancados de todos lados y comenzaban a flotar en el aire. Lupin miraba anonadado todo, entonces un crujido aún más fuerte se escuchó por todos lados, como si un par de manos gigantes estuvieran dispuestas a hundir toda la casa con ellos adentro.

—¡Harry, necesito que te tranquilices, Sirius no fue el que traiciono a tus padres! —gritó Lupin. Sirius Black, al igual que Ron Weasley y Daphne y Luna, agachadas al lado de Harry, miraban como todo ruido se había detenido y lo que antes flotaba en el aire se había quedado completamente estático en el lugar donde estuviese.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry de forma susurrante y sorprendida.

—Hoy después de la cena, el Mapa del Merodeador, me mostró a alguien que ustedes estaban persiguiendo. No podía creer lo que veía. Creí por un momento que el Mapa estaba estropeado. ¿Pero cómo podía estarlo con todos ustedes? Y entonces vi otro punto que se les acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción de Sirius Black. Vi que chocaba con ustedes, vi que arrastraba a dos de ustedes hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

—¡A uno de nosotros! —dijo Ron enojado interrumpiendo por primera vez.

—No, Ron —dijo Lupin —. A dos.

Lupin camino hasta donde estaba Ron y con amabilidad dijo.

—¿Me dejas ver un vistazo a la rata?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron —. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

—Todo —respondió Lupin.

El roedor que estaba en el pecho de Ron gemía lastimosamente. Harry se concentró en esa pequeña rata. Pequeña, asustadiza y con un núcleo mágico inmenso para un roedor de ese tamaño…

—No puede ser… —dijo Harry, todo lo que flotaba cayó de repente.

—¿Qué cosa Harry? —preguntó Daphne.

—Un...

—Animago…, como vos, como tu padre y como yo —termino Black —, llamado Peter Pettigrew.

—Pero los animagos están registrados, como Harry… a menos que… —dijo Luna.

—Nunca estuvieran registrados… —terminó Daphne.

 **~0~0~**

La mente de los tres, funcionaba al 100%, uniendo todas y cada una de las pistas que tenían. Había algo que cerraba para Harry, esa rata era extraña, su núcleo mágico era demasiado gran para un animal tan pequeño tal vez…. Un portazo se escuchó y a la vista de todos, una ondeante capa negra apareció. El Profesor Snape entro apuntando con su varita directamente a Lupin.

—Tal vez se pregunten como supe que estaban acá —dijo seriamente sin dejar de apuntar —. Fui a tu oficina Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte que te viera salir corriendo, te seguí y acá estamos.

—Severus… —comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo dejo terminar.

—Le dije una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y acá esta la prueba…

—Alto —dijo Harry parándose y caminando hasta ponerse delante de Snape y mirándolo a los ojos —. Esa rata tiene algo raro, ellos dicen que es Peter Pettigrew…

—Potter…

—Por favor, profesor, necesito saber la verdad, estoy cansando de nunca saber la veracidad de las cosas, si mienten, yo mismo lo voy a ayudar a llevarlos con los dementores, pero sino… Por favor. —dijo Harry de forma suplicante mucho más calmado. Snape vio los ojos verdes de Harry y apretó los labios.

—Está bien, Potter… —contestó Snape bajando ligeramente la varita.

—Gracias. —dijo de Harry de forma agradecida.

—Entonces es hora de que les mostremos alguna prueba —dijo Black —. Remus.

Ron miró sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿De verdad queres que me crea que escapó de Azkaban sólo para atrapar a Scabbers?

Black metió dentro de la túnica su maltratada mano y sacó una página arrugada del periódico, la aisló y la mostró a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta el verano anterior.

—¿Cómo conseguiste ese diario? —preguntó Snape de forma seseante.

—Fudge —explicó Black —. Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el diario. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana… en el hombro de este chico. Lo reconocí enseguida. Cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry…

Lupin miró la pata delantera de la rata que tenía en la mano.

—Le falta un dedo… —dijo Lupin.

—Poco antes de transformarse —continuó Black —. Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, destruyo la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que estaban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas…

—¿Nunca lo escuchaste, Ron? —preguntó Lupin —. Lo único que encontraron de Peter ese día fue un dedo.

Ron se abrazó aún más a Scabbers.

—Scabbers… una pelea con otras ratas…

—Estuvo en tu familia desde hace 12 años ¿No?, ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué vivió tanto?

—Bueno, la cuidamos bien… —contestó Ron.

—Pero ahora no tiene buen aspecto, ¿Verdad?, apostaría que su salud empeoró cuando supo que escapó Sirius.

—¡Fue culpa de ese gato loco! —replicó Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Crookshanks, que estaba ronroneando en la cama.

—Ese gato no está loco —dijo Black con voz ronca —. Es el más inteligente que vi en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente. Y cuando me encontró upo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender que era lo que pretendía, y me estuvo ayudando…

—Explicate. —preguntó Snape

—Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo… Así que robó las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor.

—Explica algo Black… —seseó Snape —¿Quién era él guardián secreto de los Potter?

—Peter, persuadí a Lily y a James en el último momento para que usaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo usar a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. Yo tengo la culpa, eso ya lo sé. La noche que murieron había decido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme que todavía era confiable. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se habían ido. No había señal de pelea alguna. Cuando vi la casa destruida y sus cuerpos… me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho y de lo que yo había generado.

Lupin en un movimiento rápido le quito a Scabbers de las manos a Ron. La rata comenzó a chillar y a revolverse en las manos de Remus, pero esto no la soltó en ningún momento.

—¿Preparado, Sirius? —preguntó Lupin.

Black agarró la varita de Harry de la mano de Lupin y asintió. Remus lanzo al aire la rata y la dejo petrificada en el aire. Cuando Sirius Black estaba por usar el Encantamiento Homoformae, sintió como si en su mano estuviera sosteniendo un hierro al rojo vivo soltando inmediatamente la varita que cayó al suelo.

—Solo yo puedo usar mi varita —dijo Harry serio —. Mi varita está ligada solo y exclusivamente a mi magia. —Harry extendió su brazo y su varita viajo hasta su mano ante la vista de todos.

Sirius Black no perdió el tiempo, agarró otra de las varitas y lanzo el encantamiento Homoformae. La rata comenzó a transformase y apareció un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Daphne. Tenía el pelo espeso y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía escogido y su piel estaba roñosa. Los miró todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Harry vio como sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos campaneros de estudios —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Si… Sirius. Re… Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como la de una rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta —. Amigos, querido amigos…

Black levantó el brazo que tenía la varita, pero Lupin lo agarro de la muñeca y le dio una mirada de advertencia. Entonces volvió a mirar a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.

—Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, supongo que la escuchaste ¿No?

—¡Remus! —gimió Pettigrew arrastrándose antes Lupin e implorando —. Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habrían contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?

—No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter —dijo Lupin —. Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius —dijo Lupin de forma simple, mirándolo a su costado.

—Perdón, Remus —susurro Black.

—No hay problema, Canuto, viejo amigo —respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas —. Y a cambio, ¿Me perdonarías que yo te creyera culpable?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sirius sonriendo con su demacrado rostro. También empezó a arremangarse las mangas —. ¿Lo matamos juntos?

—Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Lupin con tristeza.

—No lo harían, no serían capaces… —dijo Pettigrew. Miró a Ron y comenzó a arrastrase hasta él —. Ron ¿No fui un buen amigo?, ¿Una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estas de mi lado, ¿No es así?

Ron miraba a Pettigrew con asco.

—¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! —dijo.

—Buen muchacho… buen amo… —Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron —. No permitirías esto… yo era tu rata… fui una buena mascota… yo sería tu fiel siervo… es lo que queres ¿No?... Poder, ¿No es así?... Ser importante, respetado y temido, ¿No?…

Ron, palideció por el dolor de su pierna. Pettigrew temblando sin control giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y se movió hacia donde estaba Harry.

—Harry, Harry… qué parecido eres a tu padre… igual que él…

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE A HARRY? —grito Black —. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿Cómo TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL?

—Harry —susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas —, Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran… James habría comprendido, Harry… Habría sido clemente conmigo.

Tanto Black como Lupin fueron hasta donde estaba él con paso firme, pero un destello dorado brillo delante de Harry sorprendido a todos. Daphne se había adelantado a todos y con el puño cerrado, golpeo con un puñetazo directamente en el pómulo de Pettigrew. Remus, Sirius, Harry y Severus se quedaron completamente rígidos y con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando vieron al ver a la muchacha de 13 años golpear a un hombre adulto y haciéndolo retroceder hacia atrás por el impacto del golpe.

Daphne respiraba agitadamente, Sirius y Remus vieron la cara de completa furia que tenía la joven rubia en el rostro. Pettigrew se retorcía debajo de ellos. Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos y los labios comprimidos. Por un momento, solo por un momento, Harry, pensó que sería mejor ir a pelear contra Voldemort que evocar la ira de su novia. Sirius silbo impresionado y miró a Daphne completamente colorada y con una furia descontrolada en los ojos.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar a Harry! —gritó Daphne enojada, para después poner una cara de dolor y mover la mano ligeramente tratando de calmar la tortura mientras gemía de forma silenciosa —. Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, eso duele. —dijo quejándose.

Harry suspiró, se acercó a Daphne y agarró la mano lastimada de su novia. Daphne lo miró mientras él, con una extraña tranquilidad y una tenue sonrisa, ponía la punta de su varita en la muñeca y una venda aparecía envolviendo toda la mano y parte del antebrazo.

—Me encanta esta chica —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa —. Es incluso peor que Lily, Harry lo va a tener muy difícil si la hace enojar. —Daphne, se sonrojo por el comentario y giró la cabeza viendo a un sonriente Sirius.

Tanto Black como Lupin agarraron a Pettigrew levantándolo por los hombros y lo tiraron contra la pared del fondo. Allí quedó, temblando de terror; mirándolos fijamente.

—Vendiste a Lily y a James a Lord Voldemort —dijo Black enojado —. ¿Lo negas?

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo: parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.

—Sirius, Sirius, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor Tenebroso… no tenes ni idea… —Pettigrew miró a Snape que lo miraba con desprecio y frialdad —, Severus, vos sabes a lo que me refiero… Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú —dijo mirándolos nuevamente —, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera… El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado me obligo.

—¡NO MIENTAS! —gritó Sirius —. ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA!

—¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! —dijo Pettigrew nervioso —. ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él?

—¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? —preguntó Black, furioso —. ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter!

—¡No lo entendes! —gimió Pettigrew —. Me habría matado, Sirius.

—¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! —bramó Black —. ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICINAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRIAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI!

Black y Lupin se mantenían uno al lado del otro, con las varitas levantas.

—Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta —dijo Lupin en voz baja —, de que si Voldemort no te mataba lo haríamos nosotros. Adiós, Peter.

Luna abrió bien grande los ojos y se tapó la mano con la boca.

—¡Alto! —gritó Harry, se adelantó corriendo y se puso entre Pettigrew y las varitas —. ¡No pueden matarlo! —dijo con la voz entre cortada —. No pueden…

Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron completamente duros. Snape miró fijamente a Harry desde la lejanía de la habitación. Daphne se concentró en los ojos de su novio, algo había cambiado en esos orbes verdes.

—Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres —gruño Sirius —. Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo escuchaste. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Harry tranquilo —. Lo vamos a llevar al castillo. Lo vamos a entregar a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo maten.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, rodeando las rodillas de Harry con los brazos —. Tú… gracias. Es más, de lo que merezco. Gracias.

—Soltame. —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco —. No lo hago por vos. Lo hago por mí mismo, le prometí a Minerva que no iba a vengarme y estuve a punto de romper la promesa; Daphne me pidió que no asesinara y casi le vuelo la cabeza a ellos dos y Luna tiene razón, no gano nada con tu muerte. No tengo intenciones de que lo que queda del recuerdo de mis padres se conviertan en asesinos.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada, salvo Pettigrew, que jadeaba con la mano sobre el pecho. Black y Lupin se miraron y bajaron las varitas a la vez.

—Vos sos la única persona que tiene derecho a decidir; Harry —dijo Black —. Pero pensa en lo que te hizo.

—Que vaya a Azkaban y se pudra ahí, no quiero cargar con su muerte. —sentencio Harry suspirando más relajado.

—Está bien —dijo Lupin —. Dejame que lo ate.

Harry no dijo nada, con un movimiento de varita cuerdas aparecieron alrededor del cuerpo de Pettigrew que se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo. Lupin suspiro y sonrió.

—Bueno. Ron no se arreglar huesos con la Señora Pomfrey, pero creo que lo mejor sería que te entablillemos la pierna hasta que podamos ir a la enfermería —Se acercó a Ron con prisa y apunto a la pierna lastimada —. Férula.

Unas vendas rodearon la pierna de Ron y se la ataron a una tablilla. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ron se apoyó con cuidado en la pierna y no hizo ningún gesto de dolor.

—Mejor, gracias.

Daphne sin decir nada, abrazo a Harry un segundo más tarde se le unió Luna.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de vos, Harry. Hiciste lo correcto. —dijo Daphne mirándolo a los ojos.

—Gracias Daph y a vos también Luna, siempre sabes que decir. —respondió Harry, Luna sonrió.

 **~0~0~**

Fue dificultoso para el extraño grupo volver al túnel, Luna al ser la más pequeña iba adelante iluminando todo, seguido por Ron, Pettigrew a punta de varita de Lupin y Snape el cual se mantenía callado. Por detrás de ellos Sirius con Harry y Daphne a su lado.

—¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? —le dijo Sirius a Harry bruscamente, mientras avanzaba por el túnel.

—Que tendrían que reabrir el caso y tendrían que exonerarte. —respondió Harry.

—Si… —dijo Sirius —No sé si te lo dijo alguien, pero yo también soy tu padrino.

—Sí, la Profesora McGonagall me lo dijo. —respondió Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

—Bueno, tus padres me nombraron tu tutor —dijo Sirius solemnemente —, por si algo les sucedía a ellos… —Harry se tensó, Daphne apretó su mano en señal de confort —… Cuando mi nombre quede limpio… si queres cambiar de casa…

—mmm, Señor Black… —dijo Harry incomodo —. La Profesora McGonagall es mi tutora… yo… yo voy a ser sincero —continuó, mirándolo ahora a los ojos —, no lo conozco, no sé quién es, yo, de verdad me encantaría, responderle entusiasmado que sí, pero tengo muchas cosas que pensar antes de que eso pase… perdón, pero no puedo, no ahora. —dijo casi susurrando la última parte.

—Pe-pero… vos podrías… —En el rostro de Sirius había una profunda decepción, pero Lupin interrumpió.

—Sirius… no insistas, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Harry. —dijo Lupin en tono de advertencia.

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Pero la Sirius miraba cada tanto, a Harry. La expresión del muchacho era de incomodidad, Harry, se sentía extremadamente confundido. Crookshanks salió primero. Evidentemente había apretado con las garras el nudo del tronco, porque, Luna, Lupin, Pettigrew, Snape y Ron salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.

Sirius fue el siguiente en salir seguido por Harry y Daphne. No quedó nadie adentro. Los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz venía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. Sin decir una palabra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando.

—Un paso en falso, Peter; y… —dijo Lupin delante de ellos, de forma amenazadora; apuntando con la varita al pecho de Pettigrew.

—Harry, ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Luna.

—Hoy es… no… la poción… —dijo Harry deteniéndose.

Todos los demás se detuvieron y miraron a Harry. Una nube que pasaba dejo ver una gran esfera blanca en el cielo. Snape abrió grande los ojos, Lupin no se había tomado la poción Matalobos.

—¡Daphne agarra a Luna y quédate cerca del Profesor Snape!

Daphne agarró a Luna de la mano y fue hasta donde estaba Ron y Snape. Lupin se había comenzado a retorcerse y a transformarse. Todos escucharon un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros sobresalían. El pelo le comenzó a brotar en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcieron hasta convertirse en garras. A Crookshanks se le volvió a erizar el pelo. Retrocedió.

—Gaya. —dijo Harry.

En el cielo se escuchó un potente chillido melódico y una bola de fuego cruzó el cielo como si fuera un cometa. En el cielo la bola de fuego dio un giro y fue hasta donde estaba Harry y liberando el fuego que la rodeaba Gaya apareció de forma majestuosa con un potente grito apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.

—Gaya, llévatelos al castillo, ya sé que son muchos, pero yo sé que podes hacerlo. ¿Si?

Gaya grito y voló hasta el hombro de Snape.

—Harry, no, ¿Qué estas…?

Daphne no pudo terminar un tornado de fuego rodeo a las cuatro personas y como si fuera absorbido hacia su centro desapareció. Harry giró su cabeza al igual que Sirius, Lupin estaba casi completamente transformado y Pettigrew… Pettigrew no estaba, había desaparecido, solo estaba tirada la varita de Remus y las cuerdas en el suelo…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: " **Tiempos de Odio - Parte II** "

Bueno, acá tienen un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un reviews, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Homoformae,** **es un hechizo complejo que se utiliza para volver a su forma original, a cualquier objeto o persona, como un** **animago** **, que se encuentre transformada en un animal.**

 **Nota 2: Esta pelea con Black va a marcar a Harry en el futuro, porque se dio cuenta de un error gigantes de sí mismo, fue demasiado soberbio con su estado de arcanista y de tener un mayor control de la magia. Que alguien tenga más poder del normal no significa que otros con más experiencia no le puedan ganar.**

 **Nota 3: La relación a formar entre Sirius y Harry va a ser bastante compleja.**

 **Nota 4: Snape estuvo en una posición neutral, sentía que le debía a Harry. Por eso se quedó callado en la mayor parte del tiempo mirando y analizándolo todo.**

 **Agradecimientos por Review:**

 **Guerrerowalker: Gracias por dejar un review. Si ya se, suelo hacer eso :P.**

 **Horakthy: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Lo que hizo Draco no es una redención, sino saber jugar sus cartas. El entiende la situación al nivel de Daphne. Él es un sangrepura con una deuda hacia Harry, su padre es un mortifago, Voldemort puede volver. Con esta información lo único que hace es jugar a dos puntas y al final quedarse con el que gane. Al menos esa es la postura que tiene en este momento.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review nuevamente. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Ya sé, me encanta jugar con el suspenso, yo cuando hago un capitulo quiero que al final quien lo lee tenga ganas de seguir leyendo sin aburrirse, al menos cuando leo fanfic muchas veces me pasa eso. Tengo la filosofía trata a los demás como a vos te gustaría que te tratasen.**

 **FlorFleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Besos y abrazos.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un nuevo review. Otro excelente voy a llorar :´D.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. A mí también me paso lo mismo, todo el castillo o eran completamente ciegos o indulgentes con lo que le pasaba a Harry desde principio a fin, esa era una de las cosas que quería cambiar. Pero bueno, creo que Rowling apuntaba siempre a avanzar la historia para resolver el problema principal del libro. Nunca se dedicó a desarrollar los problemas personales de los personajes y esto es porque es una saga para jóvenes con leguaje proporcional a esta edad.**


	34. Tiempos de Odio - Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año III**

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

" _ **Tiempos de Odio - Parte II"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Licántropos ( _lycanthropus; del griego: lýkos_ ['lobo']; _ánthrōpos_ ['hombre'] _), Clasificación:_ XXXXX _(v.)_. Hombre lobo conocido generalmente por magos, brujas y muggles. Criatura maldita, nacida a partir de personas de bien que han sido mordidas por un hombre lobo. Apariencias humanas en todo momento salvo en las noches de luna llena. hl. tienen una apariencia casi indistinguible al del verdadero lobo, aunque su cabeza puede ser un poco más corta, pupilas más pequeñas y la cola más corta en vez de grande y de pelo largo. La verdadera diferencia entre el animal y la bestia es su comportamiento. Mientras los verdaderos lobos no son, en su mayoría, agresivos salvo cuando se sienten amenazados, los hl. atacan, gracias a una pérdida total de su moralidad, casi exclusivamente a humanos y no representan casi ningún peligro para otras criaturas.

A pesar de que existe una poción para aliviar los síntomas de la licantropía, que impide que los hombres lobo pierdan sus facultades mentales después de la transformación, creada por el Maestro Pocionista Damocles Belby, Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase, durante la década de 1970, la preparación de la misma es de una dificultad avanzada. La escases y falta de interés de los Maestros Pocionistas para realizarla sumada por el elevado costo de los materiales y la preparación de la poción la hace una salida temporal inviable para el _Honorable Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte_.

Los hl. son protagonistas de numerosas leyendas y cuentos de los muggles creados en la antigüedad como una vaga e ignorante forma de explicar el resultado de una maldición contagiosa. Sin embargo, estas historias antiguas, son un retrato muy vivido y detallado de la crueldad, peligrosidad e inhumanidad de estos seres (v. F. Delannoy, Mitos y Leyendas Antiguas de Los Pueblos Muggles).

El código de conducta creado por el, _Honorable Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte,_ en 1637 especifica que: Todo ser infectado por la maldición de licantropía debe ser registrado, firmar el tratado de no ataque y como consecuencia ser encerrado para la seguridad e integridad de terceros todos los días de luna llena. En caso de lo contrario, _La Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo_ , perteneciente al _Honorable Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_ , está autorizada a actuar en consecuencia según crea conveniente en cada situación.

Effenberg y Talbot _, Enciclopaedia Maxima Mundi, Honorable Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte,_ tomo 4.

 **~0~0~**

Harry, junto con Sirius a su lado, vio como una lagrima caía por el ojo de Daphne a medida que en un grito desesperado desaparecía y todo quedaba en silencio. Un poderoso gruñido los hizo girar.

—No podemos llamar a Gaya debe estar agotada para llevarnos, Pettigrew escapo y tenemos que alejar al Profesor Lupin del castillo. —dijo Harry con seriedad tanto en su voz como en sus ojos.

Harry se transformó en un gigantesco tigre de bengala blanco, Sirius estaba por protestar, pero cuando vio la mirada de su ahijado entendió que era imposible discutir en ese momento. Un gran perro negro apareció al lado del tigre que caminaba de un lado al otro respirando con la boca abierta, mostrando los dientes y produciendo un ronroneo amenazador a la criatura que antes había sido Remus Lupin.

El Castillo, tan majestuoso e imponente como siempre se levantaba de forma sublime tras Harry. El hombre lobo, casi atraído por las luces que emanaban la imponente fortificación dio un paso hacia esa dirección, luego otro y otro. Harry, gruño molesto y cuando Lupin acerco hasta él, dio un zarpazo directamente en la mejilla de la criatura. Remus gimió por el golpe cayendo sobre un lado de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a su atacante. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de forma amenazadora y un potente rugido se escuchó en la inmensidad de la noche. Sirius gruño erizando todo el pelo de su lomo y mirando con enojo a su antiguo amigo. El hombre lobo al verse rodeado, retrocedió un par de pasos y se fue con dirección hacia la espesura del Bosque Prohibido.

Albus Dumbledore miraba de forma tranquila desde el umbral trasero del castillo. A su lado había una nerviosa y al punto de la histeria Minerva McGonagall. Hermione Granger horas antes le había avisado histérica y llorando, como un perro grande y negro, había raptado a Ron Weasley y como Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass y Luna Lovegood había ido en su rescate.

Ambos adultos, por insistencia de Albus Dumbledore esperaban desde la entrada, desde que la luna había salido las posibilidades de que Remus Lupin convertido en un hombre lobo estuviera vagando por los terrenos aledaños al bosque prohibido eran altas. Arriesgarse a tener que enfrentarse a una criatura con una piel resistente a poderosos hechizos dejando desprotegida era una misión suicida con un asesino suelto, avisar al ministerio sería contraproducente para el profesor. En palabras de Dumbledore Potter, Greengrass y Lovegood habían dictado su propia sentencia al no volver al castillo y no llamar a un profesor.

Sin embargo, lo único que no hacía que Minerva McGonagall no se lanzara ella personalmente a buscar y asesinar ella misma a su protegido por su imprudencia era que Gaya, la fénix del muchacho, había desaparecido hacía ya un tiempo y eso solo significaba que Harry la había llamado o el ave, por conexión con el joven, sabía algo que los demás no.

Un estridente y melodioso canto se escuchó no muy lejos de la ubicación de ambos profesores y entonces se vio. Una bola de fuego, como si fuera un cometa se aproximó a su ubicación. Paso como por encima de ambos adultos y como si de un momento a otro hubiese perdido fuerza la bola de fuego se deshizo en el aire haciendo que todas las personas que Gaya terminaran en el suelo y rodando unos centímetros por inercia. Gaya, completamente exhausta, cayo girando un par de veces en el suelo quedando tirada de apoyada sobre su pecho y gimiendo lastimosamente de cansancio.

Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore corrieron hasta donde estaban los recién llegados. Luna fue la primera en levantarse y tomar a la caída Gaya entre sus brazos. Ron Weasley, gimiendo de dolor, logró sentarse en el frio suelo del pasillo, Snape por su parte, se puso de pie. Daphne se movió lentamente ayudada por Luna, pero el llanto la supero y cayo arrodillada llorando furiosamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dó-dónde está Harry? —preguntó con miedo a todos los presentes. Al ver a la Slytherin llorar completamente histérica su miedo comenzó a aumentar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar —. ¿Dónde está Harry? —volvió a preguntar respirando de forma agitada.

—Creo que antes tenemos que ir a la enfermería —dijo Snape suavemente —. El Señor Weasley necesita tratamiento. Ahí vamos a explicar todo lo que paso.

—¡NO! —gritó Daphne —. ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCAR A HARRY Y A SIRIUS!

—Señorita Greengrass, la magia no sirve para pelear contra un hombre lobo, si el Señor Potter es lo suficientemente inteligente como creo va a transformarse en su forma animal y de esta manera salvarse de que lo muerdan y recuerde que no está solo, Black también es un animago —dijo Severus de forma rápida y tranquila haciendo levitar a Ron Weasley

—¿Co-como que esta con Black? —preguntó Minerva completamente shockeada.

—En la enfermería podemos contar toda la historia, hay que apurarnos. —respondió Snape hacían levitar a Ron Weasley con su varita.

Albus asintió y comenzó a caminar al lado de Snape. Luna ayudada por Minerva guiaron a Daphne que lloraba de forma histérica y completamente descontrolada. Minerva por un momento miró hacia atrás, la luna, completamente redonda brillaba de forma imponente sobre los demás astros del cielo.

Harry junto con Sirius siguieron al hombre lobo atreves del espeso bosque y frondoso bosque. A una distancia prudencial, Harry miraba al Hombre Lobo que cada cierto momento giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás para siempre encontrase con unos grandes y penetrantes ojos verdes que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Lupin, finalmente se adentró en lo profundo del bosque prohibido perdiéndose en la lejanía. Los minutos pasaron y pasaron, cuando el abrumador y silencioso silencio fue lo único que reino en el bosque Harry se volvió a transformar y suspiro pesadamente. Sirius hizo lo mismo.

—Pettigrew escapo… —dijo Harry —. Perdón, me distraje en proteger a los demás y no preste atención. —agregó de forma susurrante.

Sirius sonrió.

—No te preocupes Harry —dijo con un suspiro derrotado —, no se puede tener todo siempre. Pero algún día lo voy a agarrar y voy a poder vengarlos a James y a Lily… ellos nunca les tendría que pasar lo que les paso, si solo hubiera aceptado la propuesta inicial…

—No te eches la culpa —interrumpió Harry mirándolo a los ojos —, hay que sacarte de los terrenos del colegio.

Sirius asintió. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró, su magia se expandió por todo el bosque y los sintió. A orillas de un lago tomando agua de forma tranquila y silenciosa.

—Vamos, creo saber que podés usar para escapar. —dijo Harry comenzando a caminar.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sirius interesado mientras seguía a su ahijado.

—Thestrals, están a un kilómetro tomando agua en un claro. —respondió Harry de forma serena.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron por la luna, Sirius prefirió no preguntar. Se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con el extraño muchacho que tenía adelante. Prefirió no preguntar tal y como había dicho Remus Lupin había muchas cosas que no sabía y no sabía si verdaderamente quería saberlas.

—¿Te gusto la escoba que te regale? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, es fantástica. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

—Un par de cartas de parte de la Casa Black pueden hacer muchas cosas. —dijo riéndose.

Harry levantó una ceja con una mirada divertida.

—Perdón por casi matarlos y golpearte.

—No te preocupes era normal, aunque casi nos sacas la cabeza con ese último hechizo y cuando entre a la torre de Gryffindor también lo hiciste. Tiene un poder inmenso. ¿Qué hechizo es?

—No sé —contestó Harry levantando los hombros —, solo sale. —Sirius lo miro sorprendido y se rio y un tema se le vino a la cabeza.

—A sí que una rubia y Slytherin ¿Eh? —dijo Black caminando mientras le daba un codazo a Harry en el hombro de forma cómplice —. ¿Sabías que todos los Potter siempre eligieron a pelirrojas? Tu padre se hubiera vuelto completamente loco si se enterase. —agregó riéndose. Harry se rio.

—Se llama Daphne Greengrass. Me gustan las rubias, las pelirrojas son algo… locas y maniáticas por así decirlo. —dijo Harry riéndose.

—WOH —exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa —. Rubia, Slytherin y sangre pura; combinación ganadora. ¿Cómo hiciste?

—Daphne odia a los sangrepuras y su vanidad, deslealtad, soberbia. Cuando teníamos 11 años, nos conocimos en el tren de Hogwarts. Le prometí que iba a ser todo lo opuesto a lo que ella odia y nos hicimos mejores amigos —dijo Harry esquivando una raíz que había en el suelo —. Cuando estaba en segundo me di cuenta que me gustaba y a fines de ese año escolar después de una serie de eventos… desafortunados, nos pusimos de novios y acá estamos.

—¿Llevan un año juntos? —preguntó Sirius sorprendido después de hacer cuentas —. A mí, las chicas, nunca me duraban más d meses. —agregó riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Mañana cumplimos un año… si es que no me mata cuando vuelva a verme. —respondió con algo de nerviosismo riéndose. Sirius también se rio.

—Harry… yo… —dijo Sirius con algo de duda en su voz —, estoy seguro que hay muchas cosas que no se, perdón si fue un poco apresurado… pero estaba tan emocionado, me deje llevar. Perdón.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Pero… —agregó cambiando su sonrisa y apretó sus labios. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y con el puño cerrado continuó —, te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda, pero por favor no lo arruines. No doy segundas oportunidades.

Sirius asintió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron al claro.

Los thestrals, con su cuerpo esquelético, una piel y pelaje completamente negra pegada al cuerpo que resalta los huesos y músculos del ser dándole una apariencia demacrada, una cabeza parecida a la de un reptil y unas alas de aspecto curtido muy parecidas a la de los murciélagos; tomaban agua de forma silenciosa con una magnificencia propia de aquellas criaturas.

Los ojos blanquecinos, que resaltaban del negro pelaje de uno de estos caballos, miraron directamente a los orbes verde esmeralda de Harry. El Gryffindor, lentamente fue acercándose y como había hecho durante su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hizo una excepcional reverencia sin dejar de ver al animal a los ojos.

El alado lo miró por un momento, resoplo y lentamente fue agachándose sobre sus patas delanteras hasta entregar una solemne reverencia. Harry se acercó lentamente y tocó la cabeza del caballo con suavidad. Contrariamente a lo que parecía el pelaje era suave. Una fina piel cubierto por diminutos pelos que al contacto era como tocar el suave y agradable terciopelo.

Sirius no dijo ni hizo nada. Harry se giró a verlo y le sonrió. En ese momento, el Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black, vio lo que algunas personas vieron en Harry. Su ahijado era diferente. Sirius con un lento caminar se acercó hasta donde estaba el muchacho y acaricio lentamente la cabeza del animal.

—Gracias Harry —dijo subiéndose al lomo del animal —. Espero que en algún momento… bueno ya sabes, te prometo que voy a estar en contacto. —agregó con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y asintió, saco su varita y con haciendo un espiral con el brazo sobre su cabeza dijo.

—Expecto Patronus.

—Estas lleno de sorpresas ¿Eh?, Cachorro. —dijo Sirius al ver al majestuoso tigre plateado volar.

—Hay dementores por toda el área de Hogwarts, te va a proteger.

—Gracias Harry.

Sirius palmeo los cuartos traseros del animal que tomo vuelo junto con el patronus. Harry vio a su padrino en un thestral volar hacia el oeste. Cuando estuvo fuera de alcance suspiro lentamente. Un aullido rompió el silencio del bosque.

—Por Merlin, Morgana y Circe, que Daphne y Minnie no me asesinen cuando me vea. —dijo soltando una pequeña risita

Harry se transformó en un tigre de bengala albino y comenzó a caminar hacia el hermoso, brillante y majestuoso castillo.

 **~0~0~**

Minerva McGonagall, a pesar de que se había enterado de toda lo ocurrido gracias a lo que habían relatado todos los integrantes y como Black había sido injustamente inculpado, era un completo manojo de nervios. Que Harry, su niñito, estuviera solo en el bosque prohibido y con un hombre lobo suelto no la hacía sentir nada tranquila. Para sola bajo el umbral de la entrada del castillo, miraba a la lejanía y cualquier indicio de su protegido, mientras respiraba de forma angustiada y sus lágrimas con el tiempo se habían agolpado en sus parpados.

Entonces, lo vio, un majestuoso tigre de bengala blanco se acercaba caminando hacia su dirección. Para la angustiada mujer el tiempo se paralizo, cuando vio esos profundos ojos verdes, lanzo un gemido que intento apaciguar tapándose las manos con la boca. Sus manos y piernas le temblaban como para reaccionar. Lentamente vio como Harry volvía a su forma humana y se acercaba con un poco más de velocidad que antes.

Con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le daban en ese momento, Minerva McGonagall salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su león. Las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas se liberaron y comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

—Oh, Harry —dijo Minerva llorando, agarró al muchacho de las mejillas y comenzó llenarle toda la cara de besos para después abrazarlo y hacer que el joven apoyara su cabeza en su pecho —. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —agregó completamente angustiada y sin soltarlo. Harry sonrió y le volvió el abrazo —. ¿Estas lastimado, herido? ¿Paso algo? —preguntó Minerva alejando ligeramente a Harry para verlo bien. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien Minnie, no me paso nada.

—Sos un completo idiota, algún día vas a hacer que me dé un infarto —dijo Minerva apoyando la cabeza del chico contra su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente —Pero estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. —agregó riéndose al darse cuenta de su estado.

—Minnie, Sirius Black es…

—No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé todo al Director Dumbledore y a mí nos contaron todo lo que paso.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Harry sin soltar el abrazo.

—Vamos adentró, Albus ya pensó en un plan. —dijo soltando el abrazo y rodeando los hombros del joven y guiándolo adentro.

En la enfermería solo estaban Ron Weasley en una cama alejado, Daphne Greengrass lloran silenciosamente mientras que Luna trataba de tranquilizarla. Gaya estaba, al más recuperada, parada sobre una percha. Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaban organizando y terminando de planear todo, la llegada del Ministro de Magia era inminente para saber lo que había pasado.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, Daphne giró la cabeza con mucha velocidad y vio como Minerva McGonagall entraba con una sonrisa, atrás de ella, un sano y salvo Harry. Como si fuera un rayo salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su novio y prácticamente saltó encima de él enrollando sus piernas en la cintura del chico y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Harry la abrazo fuertemente.

El joven Gryffindor, por el impacto, cayo sentado en el suelo con Daphne encima de él. La joven Slytherin, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin importar quien estuviera a su alrededor, soltando su cuello y tomando las mejillas del chico con las manos comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Daphne comenzó a besar a Harry de una forma completamente desesperada. Besaba un momento, retrocedía y lo volvía a besar en otro lugar, primero fue el labio superior, después el inferior, la comisura izquierda, la derecha, las mejillas, los pómulos, la frente. Cuando todos los lugares posibles de la cara de Harry habían sido besados varias veces, Daphne, soltó su cara y lo abrazo nuevamente rodeando su cuello con los brazos y mientras que ponía el lateral de su cabeza al sobre el costado de la cabeza de Harry.

Pasaron varios minutos en donde Daphne lloro intensamente en los brazos de Harry. El joven mago con una sonrisa en los labios acariciaba, con movimientos lentos y circulares de su palma, la espalda de la chica en señal de consuelo, mientras que su otra mano se había despegado de la cintura de la joven.

Cuando Daphne finalmente se calmó, Harry se pudo volver a parar y esta vez fue Luna la que fue a abrazarlo.

—Estaba segura que ibas a volver. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Siempre, voy a volver. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente todos se calmaron un poco Poppy comenzó a revisar a Harry buscando cualquier daño. Daphne para enojo de la enfermera no se había despegado del muchacho y lo tenía fuertemente agarrado del brazo. Como si estuviera controlando de que no se fuera a ninguna parte.

—Señorita Greengrass —exclamó Poppy —, el Señor Potter no se va a ir a ningún lado, ¿Podría por favor soltarlo para que lo pueda terminar de examinar?

Daphne a regañadientes y mirando enojada a la Señora Pomfrey, soltó a Harry, pero no se alejó más de 40 centímetros de su novio, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Daphne, a pesar de ser un completo desastre; bolsas bajo los parpados, los ojos completamente rojos, el pelo ligeramente desordenado; se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de su novio. La joven Slytherin sin poder contenerse le devolvió una tímida y dulce sonrisa también.

Cuando Poppy termino de revisarlo, Harry se levantó y fue a ver a su amada fénix. Gaya lo miraba alegremente. Luna que la miraba atentamente, vio como Harry y Daphne se acercaban.

—Es realmente una fénix muy fuerte —dijo Luna con una sonrisa —. Nos pudo traer a todos.

—Sí, es realmente sorprendente —agregó Harry con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave que respondió con un suave y dulce canto.

Severus Snape entro en la enfermería haciendo hondear su túnica como normalmente lo hacía, camino hasta donde estaba el trio y con sus ojos negros como el ónix miró fijamente a Harry.

—El Director quiere verte, Potter. —dijo Snape de forma seca pero tranquila.

—Sí, Profesor Snape.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Daphne y comenzó a caminar detrás del profesor, junto con McGonagall. Los pasillos estaban silenciosos, todos los alumnos dormían plácidamente, felices e ignorantes de lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas.

—Señor Potter —dijo Snape antes de pasar la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada a la oficina del director —, sabe que es imposible probar la inocencia de Black sin Pettigrew, creo que…

—Black es un asesino prófugo que intento asesinarme, sin embargo, escapó cuando lo perseguí —comentó Harry con una media sonrisa —. Estoy seguro que Daphne puede hacer una mejor historia de la que yo haría, pero estando con ella aprendí varias cosas.

Snape no dijo nada, pero se quedó viendo al joven mago por un momento, luego miro a Minerva que negaba con una sonrisa el comentario del muchacho. Severus, Harry y Minerva entraron a la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con una mirada pensativa. Fudge, sentado entre de Dumbledore tomaba té silenciosamente. Cuando ambos entraron a la oficina, los dos hombres mayores se giraron a verlos.

—Harry querido, es una alegría inmensa ver que estas en perfecto estado. —exclamó Fudge con una sonrisa.

—También es un placer parar mi verlo, Ministro —respondió Harry.

—Albus me informo de lo que, sucedido, pero falta tu parte de la historia. Después de que Black capturo a tu compañero y lograron rescatarlo de sus horribles manos ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Fudge con impaciencia.

—Perseguí a Black por el bosque prohibido. Logre arrinconarlo, pero habíamos salido de los límites de las barreras del Colegio. Desapareció en el momento que iba a capturarlo…

—Sin lugar a duda una historia impresionante, digna del Gran Harry Potter. Haces valer la leyenda que esta tras tu nombre, ¿No? —preguntó Fudge con una sonrisa cómplice. Harry sonrió.

—Después de que desapareció tuve un problema —dijo Harry serio.

—¿Q-qué clase de problema? —preguntó Fudge nervios.

—Los dementores me atacaron. Había muchos, si no hubiese aprendido el Encantamiento Patronus, me hubiesen dado el beso.

Fudge se puso completamente blanco. Giró sobre sí mismo y miró a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda, pero este lo miraba seriamente. El Ministro de Magia, estaba muy nervioso y comenzaba a transpirar.

—ehmm, bueno Harry, sería posible… que… bueno…

—No voy a decir nada sobre el ataque, Ministro, solo si usted saca a los dementores de la escuela —dijo Harry imitando la mirada aristocrática de Daphne, Fudge se sorprendió —. Los dementores casi me matan en el primer partido de quidditch y casi lo vuelven hacer esta noche. Creo que… es un precio justo para que esto no salga en el profeta, ¿No cree?

—Sí, sí, si van a tener que irse —dijo Fudge, pasándose una mano por el pelo —. Nunca creí que intentarían darle el Beso a un niño inocente… el Ministerio te pide disculpas, estaban totalmente fuera de control. Antes del amanecer van a volver a Azkaban. Tal vez deberíamos pensar en poner dragones en las entradas del colegio…

—Eso le encantaría a Hagrid —acotó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —, creo que esta fue una larga noche para el Señor Potter ¿No?

—Si Director.

—¿Vas a estar bien Harry? —preguntó Fudge.

—Sí, si mañana mi novia no me mata voy a estar bien… creo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—OH —dijo Fudge con una sonrisa pícara —. Las mujeres son sencillas, solo dales un poco de amo —Fudge guiño el ojo de forma cómplice —y las tenes controladas nuevamente.

Harry sonrió y se levantó de la silla, junto con una tensa Minerva salió del despacho. Cuando Harry estuvo por pasar el umbral se detuvo.

—Ministro…

—¿Si, Harry?

—Black comentó algo muy interesante —Fudge se tensó —. Dijo que quería matar a Peter Pettigrew. Que él no estaba muerto y que era un animago no registrado. Además, que nunca le hicieron juicio, ni usaron Verasitum, ni revisaron su varita. ¿No le parece extraño que dijera eso? —terminó Harry con una mirada seria.

—Harry… —dijo Fudge levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba el muchacho. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente se agacho hasta su odio y agregó —, mi administración no cometió ningún error… creo que sería mejor no meterme en asuntos que no entendes —Fudge se puso derecho —. Te recomiendo seguir mi consejo Harry. —agregó Fudge con una sonrisa.

Harry lo miró de forma fría, se dio vuelta y junto con Minerva bajaron la escalera caracol. Cuando salieron de la entrada de la gárgola comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.

—No hace falta lanzarme un Obliviate, lo que dijo Fudge es una… tontería.

—Bien —dijo Minerva moleta —, me alegra saber que te crie, para ser un caballero y no un sucio machista.

Harry se rio.

 **~0~0~**

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Daphne estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la enfermería, el día estaba caluroso, pero era soportable. Luna entro corriendo muy agitada hasta la cama en la que ambos estaban sentados.

—Alguien filtro que el Profesor Lupin es un hombre lobo. —dijo Luna agitada.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntaron Daphne y Harry.

—Alguien la filtro y se extendió por toda la escuela. Dicen que lo primero que hizo fue renunciar.

Harry se levantó de un saltó. Con un chasquido tenía su uniforme puesto nuevamente.

—Voy a ir a verlo —dijo a Daphne y Luna.

—Pero Harry si renuncio…

—No importa. De todas maneras, quiero verlo. —dijo Harry mientras salía de la enfermería.

Daphne y Luna miraron al otro residente de la enfermería. Ron Weasley había estado escuchando todo lo que el trio había dicho. Su mirada estaba baja y tenía una mueca de molestia en los labios.

La puerta de la oficina de Lupin estaba abierta. Ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. Junto al depósito vacío del grindylow, la maleta vieja y desecha que estaba abierta y casi llena. Lupin, pálido y algo demacrado, se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.

—Te vi venir. —dijo Lupin sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el Mapa del Merodeador.

—Acabo de hablar con Luna —dijo Harry —. Me dijo que alguien filtro su condición y que presentó la dimisión. Es una broma, ¿No?

—No Harry, me temo que es verdad —contestó Lupin. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.

—Profesor…

Lupin fue hacia la puerta y la cerró.

—Cuando Fudge se enteró esta mañana se puso como loco. El Profesor Dumbledore se las arregló para decir que no era peligroso. Pero alguien lo filtro durante la noche o esta mañana. Mañana a esta hora van a empezar a llegar las lechuzas enviada por los padres. No van a consentir que un hombre lobo dé clase a sus hijos, Harry. Y si se llegan a enterar lo de lo que pasó…. Podría haberlos mordido a cualquiera de ustedes… No puede repetirse.

—Fue el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido nunca. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Lupin sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Siguió vaciando los cajones. Luego, mientras Harry lo miraba expectante, Lupin dijo.

—Hoy a la mañana Minerva me dijo que durante la noche salvaste la vida de muchas personas. Y sobre todo la de un amigo en común —dijo guiñando el ojo —. ¿Quién más podría haber invocado un patronus con forma de tigre que puso en fuga a los dementores?

Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado y en donde también incluyo el disculparse por casi haberlo decapitado con ese hechizo. Cuando termino, Lupin volvió a sonreír.

—Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de vos Harry. Y James sin lugar a duda le daría un ataque por la noviecita que tenes —Lupin puso los últimos libros en la maleta, cerró los cajones y volvió a mirar a Harry —. Ya no soy profesor tuyo, así que no me siento culpable por devolverte esto. A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que Daphne, Luan y vos le van a encontrar mayor utilidad.

Harry agarró el mapa y sonrió. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el Mapa del Merodeador. Era Dumbledore.

—Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus. —anunció.

—Gracias, Director.

Lupin agarró la vieja maleta y el depósito vacío del grindylow.

—Bien. Adiós, Harry —dijo sonriendo —. Fue un verdadero placer ser tu profesor. Estoy seguro de que nos vamos a volver a encontrar en otra ocasión. Señor Director; no hay necesidad de que me acompañe hasta la puerta.

Harry vio salir a Lupin. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, de algo extremadamente importante que había pasado por alto. Algo que no en su momento no pensó… Trelawney había acertado en su predicción, el vasallo de Voldemort había escapado y ahora volvería con su amo. Harry salió de la oficina de Lupin ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente Harry estaba particularmente nervioso, ese día era el primer aniversario con Daphne y su primera salida a Hogsmeade. Harry respiró hondo y se miró al espejo por millonésima vez. Tenía puesto una camisa de manga larga verde, con un pantalón negro largo y un par de botas que había comprado durante el verano en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Agarró el paquete que tenía preparado, bajó y salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo, Minerva lo vio con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo de forma cómplice. No tuve que esperar mucho para ver una muchacha vestida con un vestido azul marino liso con mangas 3/4 corte en A por debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillitas blancas y una cartera de mujer azul a juego. Daphne estaba peinada como siempre, pelo suelto y la conocida horquilla con un tulipán.

La Slytherin caminó a paso seguro hasta que vio a su novio. Tal y como había dicho Luna Daphne era incapaz de luchar contra la mirada de Harry, caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba él. Minerva los miraba de reojo.

—Te ves hermosa Daph. —dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gr-gracias Harry… —dijo nerviosa, pero con una sonrisa, para después continuar casi como si fuera un susurro —. …vos también te ves muy lindo.

Daphne se relajó un poco ante el halago de Harry. Años y años de enseñanza sangrepura de cómo vestirse estaban dando sus frutos. Parecía ser que pasar 3 horas durante la mañana analizando concienzudamente, junto con su hermana, que se iba a poner para su cita habían valido la pena.

Harry le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos y subieron a uno de los carruajes.

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo íntegramente mágico que quedaba en Gran Bretaña. Fue fundado por Hengist de Woodcroft, el cual era perseguido por muggles luego de que Kenneth II de Escocia en 994 lanzara el edicto contra la brujería y hechicería el cual se mantuvo con Constantino III de Escocia y Kenneth III de Escocia.

Cuando llegaron Harry fue el primero en bajar de la carroza. Ofreciéndole rápidamente la mano a Daphne para ayudarla a bajar, ella respondió con una sonrisa y una risita ante el gestó del chico.

—Muchas gracias, Lord Potter. —dijo Daphne de forma solemne pero divertida.

—Lo que fuese por usted, bella y encantadora Dama. —contestó Harry divertido guiñándole el ojo.

Daphne entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de Harry y ambos, hombro con hombro, comenzaron a caminar por la calle principal. La primera vidriera que se encontraron fue la Tienda de Calderos de Potage, la cual se encontraba abierta nuevamente. Durante 1992 fue cerrada debido a un problema con calderos defectuosos que causo un gran y problemático revuelo. La siguiente fue la tienda La Neep Mágica, una verdulería mágica que vendía todo tipo de extrañas verduras con propiedades de lo más extrañas, desde para mejorar el pelo hasta para el cuidado de la piel. Pasaron por la sucursal de Varitas de Ollivander que era atendido por un hombrecito de seria cara y mirada molesta. Una de las sucursales del Boticario de J. Pippin estaba al lado al lado de la Tienda de Musica de Dominic Maestro. La Tienda de Plumas Scrivenshaft se encontraba la Bruja Bebé. Esta última era una tienda especializada en los artículos para magos bebés, desde ropa, cunas y juguetes mágicos.

Daphne miró con algo de ternura y con un suspiró las imágenes de bebes. Harry había visto una nueva faceta de su novia y era el instinto maternal, muchas veces ignorado por muchas personas pero que todos internamente tenían.

—¿En un futuro te gustaría ser mamá? —preguntó Harry mirando a su novia.

—Si… —dijo casi en un susurro mirando. Daphne miró Harry y continuó—. Al principio no me gustaba la idea, pero durante las vacaciones de verano acompañe a mi mamá a la casa de una de sus amigas que había sido madre recientemente y ver el amor que tenía por su bebe… fue algo increíble. Seguramente mi mamá tuvo ese mismo sentimiento con Astoria y conmigo y no en ese entonces no me pareció tan desagradable la idea.

—Pero ¿Por qué no te gustaba la idea de ser madre? —preguntó Harry.

—Mi padre, desde que soy pequeña, una de las tantas cosas que me trató de inculcar es que solo soy una mujer y nada más —Harry la miró sin entender —. Harry desde que su fundo el Consejo de Magos en 1269 y después formalmente en 1600 el Ministerio de Magia, solo 10 mujeres ocuparon el cargo de Ministra de Magia. La sociedad mágica es machista y demasiado cerrada, las mujeres no pueden aspirar a grandes cargos como los hombres por pocos méritos. Las mujeres tienen que luchar por su lugar, sino son rebajadas a lo que mi padre quiere que yo sea.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry.

—Para los sangrepuras, las mujeres somos rebajas a ser simples amas de casa que lo único que hacen es tener bebes, ser completamente sumisa, asentir y aceptar todos los deseos que le imponga su marido. —dijo Daphne con una ligera molestia.

Harry se comenzó a reír con ganas. Daphne se sorprendió y una ira comenzó a bullir desde su interior. Harry miró a Daphne con una sonrisa mientras se reía y dijo.

—¿Vos sumisa? —preguntó Harry riéndose —. Oh Daphne, nunca, desde que te conozco fuiste una mujer sumisa, es la idea más descabellada del mundo —Harry negó divertido con la cabeza —. Daphne podrías ser la primera que fuese sumisa conmigo por interés de que voy a ser un futuro Lord, pero sin embargo sos la primera pararme si estoy por cometer alguna idiotez.

Harry comenzó a relajar la risa y todavía con los dedos entrelazados con su novia siguió caminando. Daphne estaba atontada, al principio sintió una ira asesina pensando que, él se estaba burlando de ella, pero no era completamente lo contrario. Daphne miró a Harry y sonrió por lo bajo cuando pasaron por la tienda de al lado, Dervish y Banges, él era diferente.

Pasaron por Equipamiento Mágico de Sabihondos, una tienda con instrumentos mágicos como telescopios y relojes de arena, La librería de Tomes & Scrolls, miraron la vidriera de Complementos de Escritura Scribbulus, observaron las variedades de té de Bolsa de Té de Rosa Lee. Se probaron sombreros en Sombrero Mágico de McHavelock y miraron las flores y plantas exóticas de Dogweed y El Cosquilleo de La Muerte.

Vieron desde lejos la taberna Cabeza de Puerco y compraron un monton de dulces en Honeydukes. Miraron los extraños artículos de Zonko y tomaron Cerveza de Mantequilla y Daphne fue arrastrada por Harry, como si fuera un niño pequeño a Spintwitches, la Tienda de artículos deportivos y suministros para quidditch.

El último lugar que visitaron fue la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié, era una pequeña tienda de té situada en una calle lateral de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Una puerta anuncio su llegada; las mesas estaban decoradas con servilletas de encaje y azucareros de porcelana. El lugar era estrecho, a tal punto que una Señora regordeta tuvo dificultades para poder pasar cuando se sentaron en una mesa.

—¿Qué le sirvo mis queridos? —dijo Madame Tudipié con una sonrisa.

—Creo que un té estaría bien. —contestó Daphne de forma cortes.

—Lo mismo. —agregó Harry.

Madame Tudipié asintió con una sonrisa, con un movimiento de varita un par de tasas con té aparecieron y se marchó. El lugar estaba abarrotado de personas. Harry se sentía muy incómodo y miraba a todos lados con algo de nerviosismo, estar en un lugar con tanta gente lo ponía muy nervioso y hacia que sus sentidos se agudizaran. Durante clases Harry siempre se relajaba de las multitudes gracias a que se abstraía de la clase e ignoraba a todos menos a su amiga, en las comidas, el trio buscaba un lugar cómodo y relativamente lejos de los demás. Pero ahora Harry se sentía sofocado.

—Harry, ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Queres que vayamos a otro lugar?

Harry la miró con una sonrisa forzada. Daphne entendió la indirecta y ambos rápidamente tomaron su bebida pagaron y se fueron. Harry respiraba con cierta rapidez, Daphne lo obligó a detenerse y lo abrazo tratando de hacer que se relajara. El joven Gryffindor lentamente fue relajando su respiración; lentamente la tensión en su cuerpo se empezó a desvanecer.

—Gracias Daph. —dijo Harry de forma susurrante.

—Cuando quieras, Harry —contestó sin soltar el abrazo.

La tarde pasó y el fin de la última salida del año llegó.

—Daph, toma, para vos —dijo entregándole un paquete. Daphne sonrió y también le dio un paquetito.

El regalo de Daphne era la caja de música con Canon. Daphne miró con una sonrisa, esa cajita musical era especial, su momento más íntimo había sido con esa hermosa melodía. Harry también abrió su regalo y dentro se encontró con un hermoso collar de plata con un dije en forma de tigre.

Harry sin esperar se puso el collar y abrazo dulcemente a su novia. Daphne sonrió.

 **~0~0~**

Nadie en Hogwarts, salvo sus protagonistas, conocía la verdad de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Al final del curso, Harry escuchó muchas teorías sobre lo que había pasado, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdad.

Aunque el tiempo era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre, aunque sabía todo lo que había hecho, Harry estaba más pensativo de lo normal. Se había dado cuenta que tenía que mucho que entrenar, si Voldemort volvía entonces tenía que estar preparado.

Para gusto de Harry, cerca del final de ciclo escolar, un búho dorado apareció con una carta de Gringotts, la casa finalmente había sido adaptada y asegurada. Muchos alumnos estuvieron apenados por la partida del Profesor Lupin.

Los resultados de los exámenes salieron en el último día del curso. Harry, Daphne y Luna había aprobado todas las asignaturas. McGonagall estaba por demás orgullosa del rendimiento de su protegido y cada tanto lo miraba con orgullo y con una gran y excepcional sonrisa. La fiesta de fin de curso había sido muy ruidosa, todo el mundo celebraba, sobre todo en Gryffindor, en donde gracias a haber ganado la copa, estaban por demás extasiados.

Durante la noche el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación de Hogsmeade. Para llegar por la mañana al andén 9 y 3/4. Por la mañana, Harry vio que algo pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado de la venta. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la agarró. Parecía una snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo dentro del vago con mucho cuidado. La lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiento de Harry y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimiento por haber cumplido con su titánica misión.

Harry agarró la carta. Ante la atenta mirada de Daphne y Luna. La abrió y dijo.

—Es de Sirius.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Daphne y Luna, sorprendida.

Querido Harry:

Espero que recibas esta carta antes de llegar a casa de tus tíos. No sé si ellos están habituados al correo por lechuza.

El thestral y yo estamos escondidos. No te voy a decir donde por si ésta carta cae en malas manos. Tengo dudas acerca de la fiabilidad de la lechuza, pero es la mejor que pude encontrar, y parecía deseosa de cumplir su misión.

Creo que los dementores siguen buscándome, pero no van a poder encontrarme. Estoy pensando en dejarme ver por algún lugar muggle a mucha distancia de Hogwarts, para que relajen la vigilancia en el castillo.

Voy a volver a escribirte pronto.

Sirius.

 **~0~0~**

Harry se despidió de Luna y Daphne y salió por el portal del andén hacia la estación de King´s Cross. Sin embargo, no había nadie para recibirlo. Los últimos dos años Vernon ignorándolo completamente lo iba a buscar.

—Seguramente hubo algún problema. —dijo Harry suspirando.

Comenzó a caminar por el andén hasta llegar a la calle y se sentó en las escaleras del edificio. Los autos y las personas pasaban, los minutos comenzaron a pasar y pasar. Nadie venia. Al medio día Harry decidió ir a un restaurante enfrente de la estación y almorzar controlando en todo momento a ver si su tío llegaba. Pero nada paso.

La tarde llegó y Harry siguió esperando. Cuando se hicieron las 6 de la tarde Harry decidió volver por sus propios medios. Pidiendo indicaciones tomo el Metro de Londres, paso una hora haciendo distintas combinaciones hasta llegar finalmente a los suburbios de Little Whinging. Camino 30 minutos hasta que llego al Número 4 de Privet Drive.

Por extraño que parecía todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lentamente camino hasta la puerta. En ese momento lo sintió. Una sonrisa de costado apareció en los labios de Harry. Dumbledore había respondido su mensaje. Albus Dumbledore había vuelto a levantar las protecciones del Numero 4 de Privet Drive, pero ahora mucho más fuertes y densas. Harry se rio de forma silenciosa, estaba seguro que el viejo y orgulloso mago se había sentido ofendido al ver que un chiquillo de 13 años había destruido su hechizo y ahora prácticamente quería demostrar su habilidad inundando todo el lugar con magia.

Harry se acercó hasta la puerta y con su llave la abrió. La forma en la que Dumbledore había inundado todo el lugar con su magia era avasallante para los sentidos de Harry, pero ya se iba a acostumbrar. Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Como si fuera la obra más surrealista del mundo, los dioses, si solo existieran, verían la escena al compás del coral de 9°na Sinfonía de Beethoven. Como si fuera la obra más maravillosa y terrible que jamás hubiera pasado.

 _ **¡O Freunde, nicht diese Töne!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Oh amigos, no esos tonos!)**_

 _ **Sondern laßt uns angenehmere anstimmen,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Entonemos otros más agradables y)**_

 _ **und freudenvollere.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **llenos de alegría.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Freude! ¡Freude!**_

 _ **(**_ **¡Alegría, alegría!** _ **)**_

Lo primero que sintió en medio de la oscuridad fue un poderoso golpe en la sien derecha que lo hizo caer hacia adelante como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo que es arrojado.

 _ **Freude, schöner Götterfunken**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Alegría, bella chispa divina,)**_

 _ **Tochter aus Elysium,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **hija del Elíseo!**_ _ **)**_

Las luces se prendieron, los cristales estaban oscuros ante la noche del exterior. La ceja de Harry comenzó a sangrar profusamente, manchando parte de su cara y ropa en el proceso al igual que incontables veces a mano de Vernon Dursley.

 _ **Wir betreten feuertrunken,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Oh celeste, en tu santuario!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

La vista de Harry, todavía extremadamente aturdido, comenzó a aclararse lentamente y entonces lo vio. Vernon Dursley parado con un gran palo de madera lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica.

—¿Creías que ibas a poder controlarnos eternamente?, pedazo de mierda —dijo Vernon furioso —. ¿Creías que, a mí, Vernon Dursley, ibas a poder controlarme eternamente? ¿Creías que te ibas a poder a meter con mi familia?, pedazo de mierda

La vista de Harry cubierta en parte por la espesa y roja sangre lo vio. Aquel que se hacía llamar su tío estaba completamente furioso. Harry intento mover el brazo en busca de su varita, pero un fuerte puñetazo en su pómulo izquierdo lo hizo volver a casi perder el sentido.

Vernon con una escabrosa y macabra sonrisa agarro del pelo a su sobrino y lo comenzó a arrastrar sin esfuerzo y lentamente por la sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina y de un tirón lo lanzo a la mitad de la ahora completamente vacía habitación.

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras.**_ _ **)**_

Vernon Dursley completamente fuera de si, pateo una vez en las costillas a Harry escuchándose un sonoro -CRACK-. El completamente aturdido muchacho se retorció en el suelo poniéndose en posición fetal casi por instinto. El gigantesco hombre con una fuerza completamente desmedida levanto a su familia del pelo e hizo impactar contra la dura mesada del fregadero. La sangre y parte de los dientes de Harry volaron por todos lados.

El golpeado Potter, cayó al suelo de forma seca. Vernon con el palo de madera todavía en la mano, lo levanto y lo con fuerza lo hizo impacta una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, veces hasta que un -CRACK- nuevamente se escuchó de uno de los fémures del joven mago.

 _ **Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras** _ **.**_ _ **)**_

Harry, casi por instinto y por la poca conciencia que le quedaba trato de arrastrarse al patio de la vivienda de los Dursley. Pero el intento de ser humano de su tío se lo impidió agarrándolo de la misma pierna que hacia instante le había roto.

El heredero Potter, se giró, con mucho dolor sobre sí mismo y una honda mágica hizo que el mayor de los Dursley saliera disparado contra la pared que tenía a su espalda.

 _ **Wem der große Wurf gelungen,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Quien logró el golpe de suerte,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Eines Freundes Freund zu sein;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **de ser el amigo de un amigo.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wer ein holdes Weib errungen,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Quien ha conquistado una noble mujer**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Mische seinen Jubel ein!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Que una su júbilo al nuestro!**_ _ **)**_

Harry dejo caer la cabeza contra el suelo, completamente agitado, las costillas le dolían mientras respiraba. Se dio vuelta, quedando boca abajo, e intentó levantarse y pero una punzada en la parte baja del tórax lo hizo toser sangre. Vernon completamente desquiciado, como pudo y con dolor se puso de pie y camino hasta donde esta Harry con una sonrisa casi macabra.

 _ **Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Sí! que venga aquel que en la Tierra**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **pueda llamar suya siquiera un alma.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Pero quien jamás lo ha podido,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Weinend sich aus diesem Bund!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Que se aparte llorando de nuestro grupo!**_ _ **)**_

Cuando llego hasta donde estaba Harry se puso a su costado y con una fuerte pisada quebró el cubito y el radio derecho del brazo del mago. Harry dio un alarido y las lágrimas mescladas con la sangre que todavía caía de sus sienes cayeron sobre las grises y pulcras baldosas grises.

Vernon miró a Harry con desprecio y con saña y enojo pateo la cabeza del muchacho.

 _ **Ja, wer auch nur eine Seele**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Sí! que venga aquel que en la Tierra**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Sein nennt auf dem Erdenrund!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **pueda llamar suya siquiera un alma.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Und wer's nie gekonnt, der stehle**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Pero quien jamás lo ha podido,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Weinend sich aus diesem Bund!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Que se aparte llorando de nuestro grupo!**_ _ **)**_

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Una fina brisa y el calor del sol golpearon su cara. Harry miró hacia todos lados de forma desesperada. Pero lo único que encontró fue la calma y la paz de aquel campo de tulipanes. Las flores brillaban con destellos dorados al entrar en contacto con los rayos de sol que, a veces, eran tapados por nubes pasajeras.

 _ **Freude trinken alle Wesen**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Se derrama la alegría para los seres**_ _ **)**_

 _ **An den Brüsten der Natur;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **por todos los senos de la Naturaleza.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Guten, alle Bösen**_

 _ **(**_ _ **todos los buenos, todos los malos,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Folgen ihrer Rosenspur.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **siguen su camino de rosas.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Küße gab sie uns und Reben,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Ella nos dio los besos y la vid,**_ _ **)**_

Una gota. Una simple y pequeña gota de cayo desde el cielo justo en la frente de Harry. El joven se tocó con los dedos la humedad que ahora sentía y lo vio. Sangre. El mundo en donde estaba había vuelto a cambiar. Harry miró hacia todos lados, en el cielo, nubes grandes, espesas y grises, soltaban sangre hacia la superficie. Los antes tulipanes amarillos lentamente se estaba se estaban deshaciendo. Completamente desesperado Harry siguió mirando hacia todos lados. Entonces pasó.

 _ **Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y un amigo probado hasta la muerte;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Al gusanillo fue dada la Voluptuosidad**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Und der Cherub steht vor Gott.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y el querubín está ante Dios.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Küße gab sie uns und Reben,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Ella nos dio los besos y la vid,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Einen Freund, geprüft im Tod;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y un amigo probado hasta la muerte;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wollust ward dem Wurm gegeben,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Al gusanillo fue dada la Voluptuosidad**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Und der Cherub steht vor Gott.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y el querubín está ante Dios.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Steht vor Gott!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Está ante Dios.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **vor Gott!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ante Dios.**_ _ **)**_

La mente de Harry se sumió en el silencio y la oscuridad. Solo se podía ver a sí mismo, solo el, la realidad había desaparecido. Estaba solo. Solo en el silencio. Hasta que voces de la nada comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

—Harry, mami te ama…

—Buenos días joven, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, estoy buscando al señor Harry Potter…

—Señor Potter, ¿sabe lo que es la magia?...

—Sos un idiota insensible Weasley, primero lo llamas mago tenebroso por poder hablar parsel y después decís que ser él es genial porque es famoso, por algo que hizo cuando era un bebe y perdió a toda su familia en el proceso…

—Harry…

—Harry…

—Harry…

—Harry… te amo. —terminó la voz en un susurró.

Su mente solo quedo flotando en la oscuridad. Lentamente sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse…

 _ **Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Alegres como vuelan sus soles,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **A través de la espléndida bóveda celeste,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.**_ _ **)**_

Harry se despertó completamente adolorido. Vernon no estaba, pero él seguía en la cocina. Como pudo y con esfuerzo se comenzó a levantar del lugar en donde estaba. Lentamente trato de abrir la puerta de cristal que daba al patio, pero cuando estaba por correr el vidrio alguien de atrás dijo.

—¡OH NO!, NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO.

Vernon con fuerza agarro a Harry del pelo de la nuca y con fuerza lo lanzo contra la pared. Harry completamente magullado y sangrante tosió sangre nuevamente cuando impactó su espalda contra la dura madera de la pared.

—¿DE VERDAD CREIAS QUE CON TU ANORMALIDAD IBAS A PODER CONTROLARME?

Vernon con su gigantesco puño goleo a Harry tirándolo al suelo nuevamente.

—¿DE VERDAD CREIAS QUE VOS Y ESA VIEJA DE MIERDA IBAN A PODER CONTROLAR A MI FAMIA?

Vernon le dio una patada al cuerpo de su sobrino haciéndolo toser sangre. Harry lo miró

—ESCUCHAME UNA COSA PEDASO DE MIERDA, NADIE CONTROLA A VERNON DURSLEY.

Entonces lo volvió a golpear. La sangre estaba por todos lados, lentamente el hilo de la vida de Harry se iba perdiendo. El vital líquido rojo brotaba de todos los lugares en donde Vernon se había encargado de golpear. La sangre mesclada con lágrimas amargas comenzó a ser lentamente absorbidas por el inicio de la alfombra color crema que adornaba el piso de la sala de estar.

Y como si fuera la obra más subliminal y magnifica del mundo. Como si fuera la obra más maravillosa junto con la escena más macabra jamás pedida. El hermoso y más magnifico cantico creado por Friedrich von Schiller sonó bajo un coro de ángeles mientras la magia completamente descontrolada de Harry comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso. Como si fueran simples hojas de papel paredes, muebles y todo lo que estaba al alcance de la descontrolada magia de Harry comenzó a ser destruido.

 _ **Freude, schöner Götterfunken**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Alegría, bella chispa divina,)**_

 _ **Tochter aus Elysium,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **hija del Elíseo!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wir betreten feuertrunken,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Oh celeste, en tu santuario!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras.**_ _ **)**_

Vernon completamente anonadado por lo que estaba pasando, miró al muchacho y tanto como le daban sus piernas salió corriendo. Corrió por la sala, abrió la puerta de un golpe y corrió por el patio hasta trastabillar con sus propios pies. En el suele completamente en pánico se dio vuelta y comenzó a retroceder como podía hasta que llego a la acera.

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

La magia de Harry se había descontrolado completamente. La casa, el patio, los autos, todo lo que estuviera cerca de ese lugar comenzó a vibrar, a sentir como si una fuerza completamente antinatural y descontrolara comprimiera todo intentando hacer colapsar todo.

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 **Brüder, über'm Sternenzelt**

 **(** _ **Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada**_ **)**

 **Muss ein lieber Vater wohnen.**

 **(** _ **Debe habitar un Padre amante.**_ **)**

 **Brüder, über'm Sternenzelt**

 **(** _ **Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada**_ **)**

 **Muss ein lieber Vater wohnen.**

 **(** _ **Debe habitar un Padre amante.**_ **)**

La barrera que Dumbledore; en un intento de demostrarle al joven arcanista quien era el que mandaba, quien era el verdadero Gran Hechicero, quien era Albus Dumbledore; colapso. Toda la poderosa magia de Albus Dumbledore cayo como si fuera nada comparada con la descontrolada magia de un Arcanista.

Vernon Dursley se intentó mover, pero no podía. Solo podía ver el maravilloso y poderoso espectáculo desencadenarse como si fuese la obra más magnifica jamás creada.

 **¿Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen?**

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Os postráis, Millones de seres?**_ **)**

 **¿Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt?**

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Mundo, presientes al Creador?**_ **)**

Los equipos de detección mágicos de los inefables en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña se volvieron completamente locos. Uno de aquellas innombrables personas miró completamente anonadado lo que estaba pasando. El detector marcaba 700 en la escala de Merlín.

El Ministerio de Magia era un completo caos, cartas, llamadas, la histeria misma se había desatado en todas partes del mundo ante la detección de una fuerza mágica de tal magnitud.

 _ **¡Such' ihn über'm Sternenzelt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Búscalo por encima de las estrellas!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Über Sternen muss er wohnen.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Allí debe estar su morada!**_ _ **)**_

Dentro de la casa, los ojos de Harry completamente vacíos y nublados por las lágrimas bajo un charco de sangre miraban como todo lentamente se destruida, como la madera la porcelana, todo era destruido hasta desaparecer. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Las ataduras mágicas de Harry Potter se habían roto, aquello que lo distanciaban de un mago común y corriente había desaparecido completamente. Ahora su magia estaba completamente fuera de control.

—Harry… te amo. —la voz de Daphne resonó en la cabeza de Harry.

Todo se detuvo completamente.

 _ **muss er wohnen...**_

 _ **(**_ _ **estar su morada**_ _ **)**_

—Harry… te amo. Siempre lo voy a hacer. —nuevamente la voz de la Slytherin retumbo en la cabeza de Harry.

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

—Harry… —dijo una voz muy suave dentro de la cabeza de Harry—. Nunca te voy a dejar solo, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

 **¿Ihr stürzt nieder, Millionen?**

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Os postráis, Millones de seres?**_ **)**

 **¿Ahnest du den Schöpfer, Welt?**

 _ **(**_ _ **¿Mundo, presientes al Creador?**_ **)**

 _ **¡Such' ihn über'm Sternenzelt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Búscalo por encima de las estrellas!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Such' ihn über'm Sternenzelt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Búscalo por encima de las estrellas!**_ _ **)**_

—Harry… —dijo nuevamente la suave voz —. Yo te voy a proteger, siempre lo voy a hacer.

 _ **Brüder...**_

 **(** _ **Hermanos…)**_

 **Brüder, über'm Sternenzelt**

 **(** _ **Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada**_ **)**

 **Muss ein lieber Vater wohnen.**

 **(** _ **Debe habitar un Padre amante.**_ **)**

 _ **Freude Tochter aus Elysium,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Alegría, hija del Elíseo!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Tochter aus Elysium,**_

 _ **(¡H**_ _ **ija del Elíseo!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wir betreten feuertrunken,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez,**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Oh celeste, en tu santuario!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras.**_ _ **)**_

La vista de Harry se comenzó a oscurecer. Lentamente el llanto se detuvo. Lentamente la magia de Harry se relajó. Lentamente… todo comenzó a llegar a su fin.

 _ **Deine Zauber, Deine Zauber binden wieder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Tus encantos, Tus encantos, Tus encantos atan los lazos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Was die Mode streng geteilt;**_

 _ **(**_ _ **que la rígida moda rompiera;**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen, Alle Menschen, Alle Menschen**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres, y todos los hombres, y todos los hombres**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres)**_

 _ **Alle Menschen werden Brüder,**_

 _ **(**_ _ **y todos los hombres serán hermanos**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **bajo tus alas bienhechoras.**_ _ **)**_

La oscuridad cada vez más fuerte se hizo presente. Todo se sentía frio. Harry lentamente fue cerrando los ojos…

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen, Millionen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Abrazaos Millones de seres!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Deine Zauber binden wieder,!**_

 _ **(¡**_ _ **Tus encantos atan los lazos!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(¡En todo el mundo!)**_

 **Brüder, über'm Sternenzelt**

 **(** _ **Hermanos, sobre la bóveda estrellada**_ **)**

 _ **¡Muss ein lieber Vater, ein lieber Vater wohnen!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Debe habitar un Padre, habitar un Padre**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen!**_

 _ **(¡Abrazaos!)**_

 _ **¡Seid umschlungen!**_

 _ **(¡Abrazaos!)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **¡der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Diesen Kuß der ganzen Welt!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Este beso al mundo entero!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Freude!, ¡Freude!, ¡Schöner Götterfunken!**_

 _ **(¡Alegria!, ¡Alegria!,**_ _**¡Bella chispa divina!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Schöner Götterfunken!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Bella chispa divina!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Tochter aus Elysium,**_

 _ **(Hija de Eliseo)**_

 _ **¡Freude, schöner Götterfunken!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **¡Alegria!,**_ _**¡Bella chispa divina!**_ _ **)**_

 _ **¡Götterfunken!**_

 _ **(Divina)**_

Lentamente el velo de la oscuridad cubrió la mente de Harry. El dolor, la miseria… Harry la visión de Harry lentamente se desvanecía. Lentamente la mente de Harry se comenzó a perder.

Harry cerró los ojos completamente y todo se oscureció.

Porque lentamente se aproximaba la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acercaba, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el gran cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá de la vieja sangre, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!...

 **Fin de La Tercera Parte.**

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Llanto de la Serpiente"**

Bueno, finalmente llegamos al fin de la tercera parte de este fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue extremadamente difícil hacer este capítulo porque logra lo que quería lograr que era un constante estado de felicidad y alegría para culminar en la locura misma fue una tarea, al menos para mi mente, titánica.}

Que les puedo decir hace meses que tengo este capítulo en la cabeza al igual que muchos otros, pero finalmente llego. Espero que se haya notado todo lo que quería expresar. Este capítulo fue súper extra largo, porque había mucho que contar y no quería perder ningún detalle de lo que pasaba.

 **Nota 1: Bueno la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, el principio es como si fuera un extracto de un libro del ministerio, quería darles un detalle de cómo era y pensaba el ministerio acerca de los hombres lobo.**

 **Nota 2: Espero que no se confundan con toda la primera parte, no la pude cortar en varias partes porque pasa todo al mismo tiempo y me resultaba imposible sin hacer perder el hilo argumental.**

 **Nota 3: La conversación entre Harry y Sirius tiene algo muy particular y es que Harry nunca y en ningún momento menciona nada que el resto no sepa de él. Esto en parte es una forma de manipular la situación de forma inconsciente y de esta manera no revelar información persona y luego sentirse vulnerable. Es un medio de protección que Harry formo ante su desconfianza hacia los adultos.**

 **Nota 4: Fudge es un personaje muy oscuro y lentamente voy a ir mostrando aún más como puede llegar a ser de oscura la política.**

 **Nota 5: Espero que puedan entender un poco más el mundo de donde viene Daphne, que al igual que el mundo muggle es extremadamente machista y opresor con las mujeres.**

 **Nota 6: También espero que puedan ver que la relación entre Harry y Daphne volvió a cambiar.**

 **Nota 7:** **Kenneth II de Escocia, Constantino III de Escocia y Kenneth III de Escocia. Eran reyes que vivieron en la época de los fundadores, como información de historia extra, sus reinados fueron muy inestables y llenos de conflictos.**

 **Nota 8: Como se habrán dado cuenta Harry a pesar de su crecimiento sigue teniendo traumas que todavía están presentes en su personalidad.**

 **Nota 9: La letra pertenece al coral del 4to movimiento de la 9°Na Sinfonía de Beethoven que habla de la alegría. Quería entregar dos ideas completamente diferentes que estuvieran chocando en todo momento, el canto de la alegría y la violencia de Vernon. Y como podía llegar a ser algo completamente desquiciante y retorcida una escena así, espero que la piensen como yo la pensé.**

 **Nota 10: Durante todo este tercer año Dumbledore no le dijo nada a Harry sobre la barrera porque quería decírselo haciendo una nueva y poderosa protección en la casa de los Dursley.**

 **Agradecimiento por Review:**

 **Chistine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te haya encantado el capítulo, Sirius no se llevó ninguna sorpresa no por ahora.**

 **Guerrerowalker: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente si, era obvio que por la personalidad de Harry no aceptara a Sirius.**

 **Zer0-sama:** **Thank you for writing a review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja no sé si más normales mmm no la verdad no se jajaja.**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review. Cree a Daphne como una mujer fuerte, coqueta e inteligente que sabe lo que quiere y no va a dudar en protestar o actuar cuando algo cree que está mal. El encuentro con Sirius quería que fuera complicado apropósito, quería que hubiera una verdadera mescla de emociones y como Harry podía llegar a perderse en un solo momento. Para su desarrollo va a pasar tiempo y va a tener muchos problemas y al igual que con sus padres va a tener mucho problema sobre como sentirse. Luna siempre va a estar ahí cuando todos la necesiten yo también es de mis personajes favoritos y hasta la shipearia con Harry en el fic, pero no me gusta el género Harem me parece a mi humilde opinión una verdadera tontería, pero bue es una opinión mía.**

 **Horakthy: Gracias por dejar un review, no te preocupes por no haber dejado un review. Sirius derrota a Harry porque él es un auror experimentado y un gran duelista, Harry será un arcanista tendrá mucho poder, pero no es invencible. Seria aburrido hacerlo invencible, pero en un futuro desarrollándose va a poder ser un gran y poderoso mago. La disculpa a Snape de parte de Harry, era para poder llegar a ese momento en donde Severus ve más allá de su propio rencor y odio.**


	35. El Llanto de la Serpiente

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XXXV**

" _ **El Llanto de la Serpiente"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Vernon Dursley creía tener una vida sencilla y normal. Tenía un trabajo al que ir, amigos con los que hablar, una familia con la que vivir. Creía vivir una vida cómoda sin ninguna anormalidad. En su vida, todo era perfecto, hasta que llego el hijo de la hermana de su esposa, siendo solo un bebe, Harry Potter. Entonces su normal vida desapareció, cosas fuera de lo común comenzaron a suceder siempre alrededor del pequeño niño cosas que no debían ir con su normal, ignorante y alegre estilo de vida.

Al principio fueron insultos, un intento desesperado para volver a tener una vida normal. Pero nada paso. Entonces, bajo el pensamiento de Vernon, si la diplomacia no funciona, la violencia sí. Al comienzo fueron pequeños golpes, la típica disciplina que le aplicaron a el de niño, pero ante la negativa del destino volver a su normal vida, el daño comenzó a ser mayor. Llegó un momento en donde al hombre, ante las frustraciones de un trabajador común, le daba placer y relajación golpear al pequeño monstruo. Entonces, mágicamente, un día pasó, el chico desapareció de su vida. De un momento a otro se esfumo completamente de la sencilla vida de la familia Dursley.

Pero un día de junio, luego de una cena agradable cena con su hermana Marge, pasó, toda la familia quedo completamente petrificada en el lugar. Lo único que podían mover eran los globos oculares en un intento desesperado por saber la razón de su inmovilidad. Entonces pasó, los ojos azules de Vernon Dursley conectaron los orbes verdes de Harry Potter. Un momento, un simple y sencillo momento fue lo que revelarlo toda la verdad que Vernon hay estado ignorando.

Como si fuera una ráfaga de información que bajaba por su cabeza, Vernon Dursley, en el simple momento en el que su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry Potter supo todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de esos últimos años. Como gracias a unas palabras de una mujer adulta hicieron que perdiese completamente la conciencia de sus actos. Como sin tener conciencia, Vernon, se dio cuenta como la imagen de Harry Potter había desaparecido de su cabeza hasta ese día.

Cuando Vernon y su familia lograron finamente poder moverse, el odio y el rencor apareció. Harry Potter había jugado con sus mentes. Harry Potter los había hechizado. Harry Potter era el monstruo que ellos siempre pensaron que era. Harry Potter tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Entonces el plan de Vernon fue simple, proteger a su familia en un lugar seguro y cuando Harry Potter regresara demostrarle quien era verdaderamente Vernon Dursley.

 **~0~0~**

Vernon completamente anonadado, con manos temblorosas y con el cuerpo completamente empapado de sudor, escuchó un estruendoso cantico agudo; como si un águila enfurecida estuviera lista para ir a la batalla. Un destello anaranjado, como si fuera una bola de fuego, cruzó por el aire, justo encima de la cabeza del asustado hombre.

Todo estaba completamente desgarrado, las paredes lentamente se iban deshaciendo en pequeñas astillas que flotaban en el aire. Los pocos muebles que quedaban en la vivienda estaban completamente destruidos. Las baldosas, el piso alfombrado, absolutamente todo o estaba completamente desecho o lo que quedaba flotaba en el aire y en medio del caos, arriba de un charco de sangre, el ensangrentado y golpeado cuerpo de Harry.

Una bola de fuego entró en la casa con un grito estridente y furioso, un cuerpo de hermosas, brillantes y azuladas plumas aparecieron. Gaya con velocidad se posó sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de Harry y lanzo al aire un gritó potente y apabullante. En el exterior de la casa sentado y muerto de miedo estaba Vernon Dursley, atrás suyo, muchas luces blancas aparecieron el inconfundible sonido de las apariciones se escuchó. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, y varias decenas de empleados del ministerio y Aurores vieron completamente anonadados lo que pasaba.

Lo que quedaba de la casa de los Dursley comenzó a incendiarse de forma violenta. La presión que ejercía la magia desatada de Harry hacia que toda la casa crujiera. Minerva comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas ante el devastador espectáculo, y entonces como un grito. Un estridente, furioso y hermoso grito del inconfundible fénix fue escuchado por todos.

La casa entera comenzó a resquebrajarse y a expandirse como si de un domo se tratase. Lentamente la estructura comenzó a ceder y a elevarse los distintos fragmentos, entonces todos lo vieron. Encima de un destrozado cuerpo un ave azul. Minerva reconoció al instante el cuerpo y en un gemido ahogado se tapó la boca con las manos, intentó moverse, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Entonces un pequeño domo de fuego recubrió al ave y al muchacho. Las llamaradas comenzaron a girar y el domo comenzó a expandirse. Los escombros que flotaban comenzaron a seguir el patrón del domo y a girar alrededor del centro.

Y entonces, con un estridente grito, todos los escombros y todo aquello que flotaba, como si el domo de fuego succionara todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, con un movimiento circular fue atraído hacia el hipocentro. Nadie podía decir ni hacer nada, salvo mirar lo que había quedado. Albus Dumbledore caminó con velocidad hasta donde estaba el tío de Harry Potter. Sin preguntar ni hacer nada lo miró directamente a los ojos y con sus habilidades de legeremancia lo supo todo. Completamente anonado camino hasta donde estaba la subdirectora y el Ministro que comenzaba a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Albus que demonios fue lo que paso? —dijo Fudge mirando fijamente al viejo mago.

—Vernon Dursley golpeo hasta casi matar a Harry Potter… —respondió completamente shockeado —… lo que vimos fue la magia del Señor Potter en estado salvaje.

—Albus —dijo Minerva desesperada —. El hechizo…

—El hechizo se rompió… el día que Harry Potter se había escapado de casa… —Albus miró a los ojos a la profesora —él rompió el hechizo sin querer… cuando su magia se liberó… —entonces lo entendió todo.

—Ministro —dijo un auror —Ya empezamos a borrar los recuerdos de los testigos. ¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó mirando a Vernon. Fudge por su parte miró a Albus en busca de auxilio.

—Que usen el Obliviate con él también, que no recuerde nada de lo que paso ni de Harry Potter. —sentenció Albus.

—Albus —dijo Fudge nervioso —, los demás gobiernos están preguntando qué está pasando. No podemos ocultar esto como la vez pasada…

—Informa que la situación está controlada y que se está investigando, es imperioso que encontremos a Harry Potter…

Minerva miraba completamente abstraída los restos de la casa. Sus lágrimas se derramaban como si fueran dos ríos y una fuerte punzada en el estómago la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

Gaya, con una velocidad muy alta, surcó el cielo nocturno de las tierras altas de escocia y en un alejado prado diviso una casa de dos pisos no muy lejos un lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno. Con gran poder y velocidad penetró las poderosas protecciones mágicas de lugar y con la misma destreza traspaso una de las paredes de la vivienda, en mitad del gran recibidor de la casa de verano de la Familia Potter, deposito al joven y con la misma velocidad que el ave llego, desapareció.

Astoria y Valery Greengrass estaban en el salón principal de escuchando, riendo y dando pequeños grititos mientras que una sonrojada Daphne contaba cómo había sido su año como novia de Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, la paz y alegría que daba la charla se esfumo cuando un poderoso gritó junto con una bola de fuego apareció en mitad del salón. Daphne sorprendida reconoció al instante a Gaya, extendió el brazo y el ave se posó sobre el antebrazo de la muchacha. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y como si se estuvieran comunicando la una con la otra Daphne abrió bien grande los ojos.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne casi en un susurró. Gaya levantó vuelo y desapareció.

—¿Pasa algo ojos azules? —preguntó Valery sin entender nada.

Daphne sin responder se levantó, fue hasta la chimenea, agarro un puñado de polvos flu y fuerte y claro dijo.

—Potter Place.

Con un gran fuego verde y ante la sorprendida vista de Astoria y Valery, Daphne desapareció. Cuando salió de la chimenea Daphne se encontró con un gran salón de estilo victoriano rica y hermosamente adonado. A pesar del estilo clásico, la combinación de distintos cuadros, sillones de color crema y con paredes y pisos de un lustroso y brillante color marrón claro daban al lugar una sensación mucho más agradable que la mayoría de las casas sangre puras que destacaban el negro sobre negro.

Daphne desde el recibidor escucho un gemido y rápidamente camino hacia el origen de aquel sonido y entonces lo vio. Con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente sorprendida Daphne corrió tan rápido como sus piernas daban y se arrodillo hasta el lugar donde un Harry boca abajo y completamente magullado estaba.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo rápidamente y asustada dando vuelta el cuerpo de su novio y tapándose la boca con las manos y comenzando a llorar al ver el estado en el que estaba.

La joven Slytherin tocó lentamente y temblando la cara hinchada de Harry. La sangre todavía estaba caliente y la piel también pero lentamente se estaba enfriando. Sin miedo a mancharse y con rapidez puso su odio en el pecho del chico. Un leve palpitar junto con un sonido de respiración forzada se logró escuchar. Con la cara, manos y parte del pelo manchados se paró y corrió hasta la chimenea. Agarrando un puñado de polvos flu los lanzo y metió su cabeza y gritó.

—¡MAMÁ!, VENI RAPIDO HARRY ESTA HERIDO.

Valery abrió bien grande los ojos y en cuanto la voz temblorosa y angustiada de su hija se apagó, caminó a paso firme hasta la chimenea y mirando a Astoria de una forma silenciosa dio la orden de que la esperara en la casa Greengrass hasta que volviera.

Valery Greengrass durante su juventud había estado estudiando para ser una sanadora, pero cuando tenía 16 años, su padre, gracias al dote pagado por la familia Greengrass, firmo un contrató de matrimonio desposándolo con Cyril Greengrass de 18 años y todas sus esperanzas de estudiar desaparecieron de un plumazo para ser remplazadas, en convertirse en ama de casa y la matrona del Clan Greengrass cuando el padre de su esposo murió.

Como hija de una familia sangrepura, había sido entrenada toda su vida sobre su deber y su entrenamiento de sanadora había sido la única forma real y posible que había tenido para poder revelarse ante las imposiciones de su familia.

Valery apretó los labios cuando vio a su hija llorar y acariciar suavemente el rostro del dulce chico al que, ella, desde que se volvió amigo de Daphne, siempre despedía y recibía con un beso en la frente. Al escuchar un gemido lastimoso y semiconsciente del heredero Potter se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban muy mal.

—Desmaius. —dijo Valery rápidamente sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry.

Daphne la miro sorprendida, pero Valery, desempolvando sus viejos conocimientos y sin decirle nada a su hija comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tras el otro sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Sus hechizos de diagnóstico fueron estremecedores. Cubito y radio derechos estaban rotos, el fémur izquierdo estaba partido, estómago y pulmón perforados, el hígado estaba lesionado. Las cuatro costillas bajas estaban rotas. El cráneo estaba intacto y el cerebro tenía una leve contusión.

—Daphne busca una habitación arriba. —dijo Valery seria. Daphne sin preguntar se levantó y salió corriendo por las escaleras —. Mobilicorpus —terminó Valery haciendo levitar el cuerpo de Harry con la varita.

Lentamente Valery fue moviendo el cuerpo de Harry por las escaleras mientras ella iba subiendo detrás, Daphne, con una mirada afligida, desde el umbral de una de las puertas esperaba a su madre. Valery llego con el cuerpo de Harry. Daphne rápidamente deshizo la cama solo dejando la funda del colchón todavía puesta. La matriarca Greengrass lentamente bajo a Harry y lo dejo sobre la cómoda y agradable cama.

De un movimiento de varita la mayor del Clan Greengrass desvistió a Harry completamente hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Daphne dio un gemido silencioso y se tapó la boca con las manos. Valery comenzó a aplicar distintos hechizos de sanación básicos.

—Daphne tengo que ir a buscar a Douglas, él es un verdadero sanador, yo podría pasar por alto o arruinar algo y matar a Harry… Daphne, ¿Esta casa tiene protecciones especiales? —preguntó Valery preocupada.

—Si… Harry me dijo que no cualquier persona puede entrar, que hay que autorizarla a entrar y solo lo puede hacer el Jefe de Casa… o sino, en caso de emergencia según Harry hay una hoja que autoriza a quien entrar, está al lado de la chimenea… —dijo Daphne.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Valery impresionada.

—Harry me lo contó a fin de año… por seguridad.

—Entiendo. ¿Vas a estar bien si te dejo con él un rato?

—Si…, voy a empezar a sacarle las astillas del cuerpo —dijo Daphne suspirando intentando relajarse.

Valery asintió y cuando salió por la puerta y bajo a la chimenea vio la lista que decía: Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Valery Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood y Minerva McGonagall. Rápidamente agregó Douglas McArthur, cuando terminó la lista desapareció de la nada.

Daphne suspiró y se acercó al lastimado cuerpo de su novio, arrodillándose al lado y con lentitud comenzó a sacar fragmentos de madera, vidrio y astillas que tuviera en cualquier lugar visible. Harry estaba muy lastimado y esta vez las cosas habían tocado fondo.

Una hora más tarde, Valery regreso junto con Douglas McArthur, un viejo amigo de la escuela y encontraron a Daphne que había limpiado y curado cuidadosamente a Harry. Toda la sangre había sido limpiada y ella hasta había sido capaz de limpiar cuidadosamente el pelo del muchacho.

Douglas asintió con la cabeza al ver el trabajo de la joven y se acercó hasta la cama y empezó a trabajar. Después de diez minutos, se detuvo y dijo.

—Buen trabajo, Valery, Daphne, le salvaron la vida. Tuve que cambiar algunos de los hechizos de curación que pusiste —dijo mirando a Valery —. Pero en general, él va a estar bien. Voy a traer una botella de Crece-huesos para las fracturas. ¿Estas segura que no queres llevarlo a San Mungo?

—Sí, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, es Harry Potter, podría haber sido cualquier persona, lo mejor es que se quede acá, esta casa tiene protecciones especiales no va a poder entrar cualquier persona.

Valery y Daphne habían discutido mientras que la mayor aplicaba los hechizos de curación. Siendo Harry Potter y los antecedentes que tenía ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, sería un blanco fácil en el hospital.

Douglas asintió, dejando varias pociones en una mesa, salió de la habitación. Valery miró a su hija que a pesar de estar manteniendo la calma se la veía muy angustiada.

—¿Queres que me quede con Harry? Así podrías ir a descansar.

Daphne negó con la cabeza. Todavía mirando a Harry.

—No, quiero quedarme yo. Es mi deber estar con Harry… soy su novia, el haría lo mismo por mí —Valery sonrió. Daphne se giró a ver a su madre —. Aparte vos deberías estar en casa antes que Padre regrese. Podrías avisarle a la Profesora McGonagall… ella seguramente va a querer saber que paso. Solo pedile a Tommy que me traiga ropa limpia y las comidas.

Valery se rio ligeramente y miró a Daphne fijamente a los ojos. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, se acercó a la frente de su hija y dándole un beso murmuró.

—Te amo, Daphne, estoy muy orgullosa de vos.

Cuando Valery salió de la habitación Daphne, caminando lentamente, se acercó hasta donde estaba Harry y lo tapó con una manta. La Slytherin apretó los labios formando una mueca triste. Lentamente agarró la mano de Harry y se sentó a mitad de la noche a esperar.

Una hora más tarde Douglas regresó con la poción Crece-huesos. Poniendo la punta de la varita en la garganta de Harry, Douglas le explico a Daphne como suministrarle pociones a un paciente inconsciente y algunas cosas más, luego con una palmadita en el hombre de la muchacha dijo.

—Descansa un poco Daphne. Voy a venir mañana por la tarde devuelta.

Daphne no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se quedó mirando el rostro de Harry que lentamente se había comenzado a deshinchar, sin perder el color violeta en donde había sido golpeado. Cuando Douglas se fue Daphne, sentada en un silla grande y cómoda, y sin soltar la mano de Harry se quedó completamente dormida.

Muchas personas pensaban que Minerva McGonagall era completamente imperturbable, muy rara vez se sorprendía y era imposible verla llorar. Una mujer de duro semblante, forjada por la pérdida prematura de su amor y la crudeza de la guerra la habían hecho una persona que no se quebraba con facilidad. Sin embargo, ahora estaba sentada en su silla tras su escritorio con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza intentando entender que había pasado.

Un aleteo retumbo en la habitación donde la mujer estaba, casi de forma desesperada miró la brillante y dorada percha en donde usualmente descansaba Gaya, pero no. La percha estaba completamente vacía y brillante bajo la luz de la luna. En cambio, parada en su escritorio, una lechuza gris llamó su atención ululando y dejando caer una carta delante suyo.

Minerva, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer. Su expresión se acongojo más de lo que ya estaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse con mucha fuerza. Sin pensarlo, en cuanto terminó de leer la carta se levantó y saliendo corriendo por la puerta de su oficina, cruzo rápidamente el gigantesco castillo y llego fuera de las barreras de protección en un destello blanco, la cansada mujer, de duro semblante y túnica color esmeralda, desapareció.

La Profesora McGonagall apareció delante de una puerta y con algo de impaciencia toco. Un elfo domesticó abrió la puerta. Valery rápidamente se adelantó y con una sonrisa cansada miró a la profesora y saludo.

—Buenas Noches Minerva.

—Buenas noches Valery, ¿Dónde está? —dijo Minerva con impaciencia.

—Potter Place… —respondió Valery señalando la chimenea con la mano.

Minerva rápidamente entró a la chimenea y lanzando polvos flu viajo, en un fuego verde, hasta la casa veraniega. Sin prestar a la hermosura del salón, caminó rápidamente, si creía conocer a las familias sangrepuras, todas las habitaciones estaban en la planta superior. Con paso ligero subió las escaleras. Una de las habitaciones tenía la puerta entre abierta y la luz de la luna escapaba por la abertura iluminando parte del pasillo.

Con nerviosismo, el cuerpo tembloroso y una respiración que rápidamente se aceleraba, Minerva trago profusamente y camino hasta la puerta. Lentamente empujó la puerta y lo vio. Con una mano temblorosa, intentando contener las lágrimas, se tapó la boca y con lentitud camino a la cama donde, aunque un poco más estable, todavía un golpeado Harry dormía junto con una Daphne acurrucada en un sillón sin soltarle la mano a su protegido.

Un movimiento de varita de la profesora fue necesario para que una fina manta apareciera sobre la muchacha. En silencio, desde el lado opuesto de la cama, y con cuidado y suavidad se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sus labios formaban una mueca triste y desolada. Con cuidado se agacho ligeramente hasta la cara de Harry y con la punta de los dedos corrió un mechón rebelde de su frente. Con la misma suavidad y cuidado bajo acaricio la cara del chico hasta llegar a la mejilla que acaricio lentamente. Se volvió a agachar un poco más y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la frente a Harry.

—Perdón Harry… —dijo Minerva rompiendo en un silencioso y lastimero llanto todavía cerca de Harry —. Perdón, si te hubiera sacado antes de ahí… te podría haber criado yo… —Minerva miró el rostro de Harry y varias gotas cayeron sobre el pómulo del chico —No supe ver la realidad en el momento y cuando me entere que era un arcanista estaba tan orgullosa. Estaba ayudando y criando a uno de los magos más importantes de nuestro tiempo… —la voz de Minerva tembló y más lagrimas cayeron —… cuando te convertiste en animago estaba tan orgullosa. Siempre demostrabas ser independiente, osado e intentabas resolver todo por vos mismo sin depender de nadie. Pero… fue mi orgullo lo que me cegó, yo tendría que haber previsto esto, yo era la adulta… Perdón Harry… al final… directa o indirectamente todo lo que pasa es por mi culpa…

 **~0~0~**

El viento soplo con ansia. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir la suave y cálida brisa en su rostro. Estaba parado y enfrente tenía un gran y majestuoso lago en donde las estrellas, como si fueran pequeñas y hermosas perlas, acompañaban a una gigantes y redonda luna que se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas del estanque. Harry suspiro una vez más volvía a este lugar.

—Y una vez más estamos en este lugar —dijo una voz detrás de Harry.

Harry rápidamente se giró, y gracias a la luz de la luna lo vio. Se vio a a sí mismo y en fondo un gran campo de tulipanes alumbrados también por la luz de la luna.

—¿Quién sos? —preguntó Harry.

—Soy Harry Potter —respondió su copia.

—No, yo soy Harry Potter —replicó Harry.

—Ambos somos Harry Potter, yo soy vos, este yo incorpora a otro yo. Represento una de los distintos matices de tu mente. Vos sos la parte consiente de Harry Potter.

—¿Y qué matiz representas? —preguntó Harry serio.

—Yo soy el verdadero Harry Potter. El Harry Potter que ocultas al mundo. El Harry Potter que conoce la realidad. Soy el Harry Potter que entiende el sufrimiento y dolor que sufrimos….

—¿Por qué nunca te vi antes?, no es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar… —dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

—Siempre estuve, que no veas algo no significa que no este. Ahora me ves porque por un momento casi moriste, tu mente está en un estado de pre conciencia, por un momento te diste por vencido, sin embargo —dijo mirando hacia todos lados con molestia—, seguimos volviendo a este asqueroso lugar. Este… lugar que tu mente construyo para resguardarse en el intento verdaderamente patético de autocompasión… el césped verde como la túnica de McGonagall… tulipanes amarillos como el pelo de Daphne, el cielo celeste como sus ojos y ahora la luna representando a Luna… no puedo creer que seas tan patético.

—Son las personas más importantes que tengo, es normal que la mi mente las represente de alguna forma. —contestó Harry.

—Solo es un intento desesperado que tiene tu mente de mantener a las personas que protagonizan tus contados momentos agradables…

—Ellas no son solo momentos. —dijo Harry molesto.

—Sí lo son, te estás engañando, solo van a ser momentos, en algún momento nos van a traicionar como hicieron todos. Este mundo, es el reflejo de tu autocompasión. Durante un tiempo fuimos uno, lo odiamos todo, hasta pensamos en suicidarnos… pero seguiste adelante… lo único que hiciste fue cerrar los ojos y taparte los odios y aferrarte a la primera señal de esperanza que te encontrabas, a la primera muestra de afecto, a la primera señal… de aceptación... Al final vamos a estar solos, siempre estuvimos solos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Ellas, ninguna de ellas, me va a dejar solo…

—¿Cómo los sabes? La única y verdadera forma de estar con alguien es entendiéndolo, pero las personas no pueden entenderse las unas a las otras. El "Ser" es una cosa ambigua, un entendimiento del 100% es imposible. Las personas, entre más cerca estén unas de otras, más daño se hacen. ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no te van a lastimar?

—No puedo estar seguro, uno nunca puede estar seguro de las cosas, pero confió en ellas —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —, yo estoy seguro que no me van a traicionar. Cuando las personas se conocen a si mismas pueden ser amables con los demás. Somos nosotros mismo los que construimos nuestra definición de realidad, nosotros decidimos quedarnos estáticos en un lugar cuando las cosas duelen y sufrir amargamente en donde estamos…

—Somos así, lloramos amargamente cada golpe, cada pesadilla, cada recuerdo…

—No —interrumpió Harry —, ya no soy así.

—No sabes ni siquiera quien sos.

—Soy Harry Potter, soy un arcanista, soy un mago, soy yo.

—Tu vaga, triste y utópica idea de lo que es una arcanista es, a mi parecer, lo más estúpido que tenes. El mundo, el universo, la magia, todo está conectado, no sos el protagonista de una epopeya, en donde vos sos un héroe que va a salvar el mundo y después va a ser felicitado y admirado por todos. No seas tan hipócrita, el mundo no es color de rosa. El día que sepas, que es verdaderamente un arcanista, vas a entender que nuestra sola existencia condenó al mundo… o acaso pensas que toda esa magia que liberaste momentos antes de casi morir fue solamente producto de sentirte enojado, triste, o cualquier vago sentimiento que tuvieras en ese momento.

Harry abrió bien grande los ojos.

—Creo que la pregunta que deberías hacerte es ¿Qué somos? —el otro Harry se rio burlonamente —Te volviste un ser tan patético. Este lugar, Luna, Minerva, Daphne, si ellas supieran lo que sos en verdad nos odiarían. Nos odiarían más que nadie.

—No me importa lo que pienses. Soy Harry Potter. No me voy a quedar en el mismo lugar que antes, ya no soy así. La gente vive olvidando su pasado, yo no lo voy a olvidar. Voy a construir un futuro distinto, aunque tenga que soportar todo el sufrimiento necesario. Sufrir es parte de la vida, no voy a dejar que me detenga, ya no más.

El otro Harry se rio ligeramente. Se cruzó de brazos y miró, con sus ojos verdes, fijamente a los ojos de Harry.

—…

—Yo creo en todas —agregó Harry con decisión—, yo creo en Daphne, ella siempre va a estar a mi lado no me va a traicionar y no me va dejar solo…

—¿Tan seguro estas?

—Si

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si…

—Bien, si estas tan seguro… cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, vamos a volver a hablar y cuando eso paso vamos a ver quién de los dos tenía razón…. Nunca te vas a poder separar de mí.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Si no me pudiera aceptar a mí mismo antes, sería imposible aceptar a otros, o incluso amar a otros.

El otro Harry sonrió. Harry cerró los ojos y todo se volvió completamente negro y la calma apareció.

 **~0~0~**

Harry respiró profundamente, todo el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo, se sentía muy cómodo y en la cara sentía una ligera tibieza que era extremadamente agradable. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, un haz de luz lo cegó y frunció la cara por la molestia. Lentamente fue acostumbrándose a la nueva cantidad de luz e intento sentarse para poder reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Sin embargo, un pinchazo en la parte baja de su abdomen lo hizo desistir de su idea.

Daphne sintió el movimiento en su mano, abrió los ojos rápidamente y ahí estaba, despierto e intentando sentarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y a caer de sus ojos, sus labios temblaron. Lentamente sin poder creérselo fue acercándose hasta donde estaba Harry hasta que lo escucho.

—Hola Daph, ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

—OH HARRY… —exclamó Daphne de forma lastimosa, sentándose en el borde de la cama, abrazando con fuerza el debilitado cuerpo de su amado…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

Bueno, hola a todo el mundo me tome mis días de descanso tenía que pensar seriamente varias cosas y no me sentía bien como para escribir un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse.

 **Nota 1: Supongo que antes que me odien quieren saber porque no llene a Vernon de Crucios, bueno es muy simple, por más hijo de puta que haya sido sigue siendo un muggle y no podés condenarlo. El mundo es injusto y muchas veces los malos no reciben lo que se merecen.**

 **Nota 2: Gaya siempre salvando el día o noche. Como se habrán dado cuenta ella transporto a Harry muy rápido, es porque hizo algo que se puede hacer una vez, pero eso se va a revelar en capitulo posteriores. Las cosas no pasan dos veces de la misma manera.**

 **Nota 3: El pergamino que uso Valery para anotar a Douglas solo se puede usar una vez como emergencia, solo el propietario de la casa, cuando vuelva a estar disponible puede decidir agregar más personas que sean bienvenidas a la casa. Cortesía de los duendes de Gringotts.**

 **Nota 4: El matrimonio de Valery no es color de rosa, voy a hablar de eso en posteriores capítulos.**

 **Nota 5: Todo lo que pasa dentro de la mente de Harry, es sumamente importante, ténganlo muy en cuenta porque es parte del crecimiento de Harry.**

 **Agradecimiento por Reviews:**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Todo pasa en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, si actúan, pero lo voy a explicar más a fondo en siguientes capítulos.**

 **Melodiosa: Gracias por dejar un review. Ame tu review, súper bipolar es jajaja, me encanta. Pero no puedo hacer que Vernon sufra el mundo no es justo. Desgraciadamente más que perder sus recuerdos no le va a pasar nada más.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá tenes algunas de las reacciones, todavía falta, pero va a haber más posturas de los distintos personajes.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto que va a tener repercusiones, pero Harry tiene está creciendo las cosas no le afectan tanto como antes. Pero, más en detalle queda para el próximo capítulo. Como te respondí por PM y explico en el capítulo, fue Harry de forma inconsciente, sin querer que rompió el hechizo. "** **Cuando Harry bajó, sus ojos y los de Vernon se cruzaron." Vernon siempre lo había ignorado, pero ahora no. Algo quería decir, creo ser muy sutil con la información, pero siempre esta.**

 **Guerrerowalker: Gracias por dejar un review. Ese era mi objetivo quería mostrar un momento violento con algo de fondo que era completamente opuesto, quería cantarle a la alegría con algo horrible. Mi objetivo era hacer una escena completamente macabra y que la persona cuando lo leyera se imaginara la novena sinfonía sonando de fondo.**

 **Harpohe1989: Gracias por dejar un review. La historia necesitaba un quiebre, algo que verdaderamente marcara un antes y un después. Como dije antes la magia no se crea ni se destruye solo se transforma. Cuando habló de lazos mágicos significa que la magia que está atada a la vida de Harry se rompió o estuvo a punto de romper, es una forma metafóricamente que Harry estuvo a punto de morir. Las primeras dos preguntas no las puedo responder, la tercera es no, la cuarta es la oscuridad en ese capítulo al igual que antes que lentamente se está muriendo. La respuesta a la última pregunta es claramente sí.**

 **Fasp: Gracias por dejar un review. La oscuridad no significa volver malo a una persona, también puede significar que una persona está muriendo.**

 **Horakthy: Gracias por dejar un review. Dumbledore no es ni bueno ni malo, es un gran gris y un gran interrogante. Con Harry tuvo una lucha de egos, por eso vuelve a armar las barreras aún más poderosas. Es una persona que es ególatra y quise reflejar eso, como su ego habí sido lastimado. Harry rompe el hechizo de forma inconsciente, sin querer,** **"** **Cuando Harry bajó, sus ojos y los de Vernon se cruzaron." Vernon siempre lo había ignorado, pero ahora no. Algo quería decir, creo ser muy sutil con la información, pero siempre esta. Lo que me propuse con el capítulo anterior era tener una constante de felicidad y alegría y de un momento a otro volver las cosas ultraviolentas y macabras, creo que poner algo hermoso como la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven con una escena de extrema violencia, daba todo una aspecto macabro y desquiciante a la escena final.**

 **Nancy: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes aca tenes un nuevo capítulo y no, Vernon no va a pagar caro, el mundo no es justo es algo que tienen que entender, en el fic muchas veces van a ver muchas injusticias, pero la vida no es justa y no espero que el fic lo sea.**

 **Zer0-sama:** **Thank you for writing a review.**

 **LunGoz: …mmm ok.**

 **Kluseqq:** **Thank you very much for leaving a review. I appreciate your words very much, but I don´t write to have many readings or seen or have many reviews, I only write because it allows to relax and because, to write, is something that I like to do. My production in English is bad to disastrous, I do not plan to translate this fic to English, sorry. But I will try to have the best spelling possible so that the google translator does not translate in a disastrous way, although it already does...**

 **Lux Dragneel: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro haber llenado tus expectativas. Vernon no va a pagar, el mundo no es equitativo ni justo, no esperes que el fic lo sea. Daphne… y hay alguien más que lo salvo, pero eso queda para otro capítulo.**

 **Gran Arashi: Gracias por dejar un review. Mi objetivo era mantener un estado de felicidad constante para que en la última parte del fic golpeara aún más. Violento, macabro, tiene muchos adjetivos y todos son válidos, es era siempre había sido mi objetivo. Vernon odia a Harry por haber destruido su espacio de confort o su vida simple y sencilla y porque es psicópata en el fondo… Creo que, y es normal porque no lo dije nunca, Arcanista no significa ser ultrapoderoso, arcanista significa algo mucho más complejo que solo se va revelar en los últimos dos capítulos del fic y para eso falta mucho. Voldemort va a tener un poder parecido al de los libros originales y Harry va a poder enfrentarse a él… pero hay mucho de eso que no te puedo decir. Tom va a tener transcendencia, pero hay algo más algo que tiene que ver con la última parte del fic. Lo único que te puedo decir sin revelar cosas importantes del fic es que Harry no es el verdadero protagonista, nunca lo fue. Solo es una historia contada desde una perspectiva cercana a Harry. Harry va a ser heredero Black. Harry no va a tener un harem, no me gustan ni nunca me gustaron, trato de hacer un fic realista a nivel psicológico y de cómo pueden llegar a ser el mundo mágico, no que Harry sea una especie de no sé, maquina sexual o alguna tontería por él estilo. Van a entrar aspectos políticos, pero va a estar más centrado en una mirada hacia qué tan horrible y oscuro puede llegar a ser el mundo mágico. Harry solo va a ser heredero de la familia Potter y en algún momento de la familia Black pero no más que eso. No me voy a sacar familia ni líneas de sangre completamente randoms.**


	36. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

" _ **Un Nuevo Comienzo"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El procedimiento estándar para los contratos matrimoniales entre familias sangrepuras era bastante simple. El Jefe de la familia del novio hablaba con el líder del clan de la novia y juntos se acordaban un dote y los distintos requerimientos para el futuro matrimonio. Por lo general, en las familias sangrepuras de más bajo estatus el dote era meramente simbólico. Solo en las casas más poderosas y antiguas se pedían grande sumas de dinero y se hacían pactos de sangre o juramente que, por lo general, servían para mantener ligada a la mujer a los designios del esposo.

10.000 galeones era lo que había ofrecido como dote la Familia Greengrass para que una Valery de 16 años se casara con Cyril Greengrass, además el novio, exigió un juramento de vida el cual estipulaba que, si la novia traicionaba, engañaba o abandonaba a su esposo, ella iba a morir. Ese fue el comienzo del dolor y la tortura para Valery Greengrass.

La noche de bodas para Valery había sido un calvario. Con todos sus sueños y deseos destruidos y completamente atada a un hombre que no amaba y no deseaba, lo único que le quedaba era su propio honor y orgullo de poder decidir sobre su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, esa noche Cyril Greengrass también le arrebato lo poco que le quedaba.

Valery fue obligada a dejar Hogwarts para cumplir con sus deberes de matrona, ante la extraña y prematura muerte del patriarca Greengrass. Durante mucho tiempo la vida de Valery Greengrass fue monótona, aburrida y sombría, hasta que llegó la noticia de su flor de ojos azules. Valery Greengrass había quedado embarazada. Pronto, lo que había parecido un cambio en la actitud de Cyril, se esfumo cuando el joven patriarca se enteró que su primer descendiente era una mujer.

Valery, en el seno de la oscura y sombría misión de los Greengrass, como toda sangrepura, dio a luz a su Daphne en una habitación especialmente preparada. La lúgubre y triste vida de Valery Greengrass dio un giro de 180° cuando escucho por primera vez el llanto del fruto de su vientre. Durante la mayor parte del embarazo, la matrona del Clan Greengrass, cuestionó fervientemente el cómo iba a hacer para traer a una criatura al mundo sin poder darle una vida libre y con el amor que ella siempre había anhelado, pero todo eso cambio cuando su mirada se posó en un pequeño bulto que le pasaba una enfermera y vio como un par de brillante y grandes ojos azules la miraban para después dar un pequeño balbuceo y finalmente quedarse completa y profundamente dormida, Daphne Greengrass había nacido y junto con la pequeña, apareció una ferviente decisión. Porque según Valery Greengrass, gracias a su hija, la felicidad solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, sin bajar los brazos. Porque cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz.

Con el nacimiento de Daphne Greengrass, en aquella solitaria y desvalida madre, nació una ferviente decisión, de proteger a su hija y darle el futuro que ella nunca había tenido. La vida de Daphne nunca había sido fácil. Aunque Cyril Greengrass nunca se había atrevido a tocar a Daphne, ya que una mujer sangrepura no virgen no vale nada para las demás familias, eso no impidió que la violencia, tanto verbal como física, no desapareciera.

Daphne Greengrass, se había transformado en una niña callada, pensativa y extremadamente seria y Valery, con tristeza, veía como su hija se iba transformando en la perfecta y completa sangrepura que la sociedad quería. Pero el destino, que parecía burlarse de todo y todos, hizo que su hija se encontrara con un agradable, dulce y rebelde niñito con ideas propias que iba a hacer que el mundo de su hija explotara con un millar de nuevas ideas y libertades que nunca había tenido.

Harry Potter, con su título nobiliario y todos sus apodos, era completamente diferente a lo que se esperaría de él, y al menos, a bajo la atenta mirada de Valery, esta idea de rebeldía sedujo al inconsciente de su hija lo suficiente como para revelarse a toda la escuela y a todas sus creencias. Valery vio en Harry, lo que ella nunca había tenido con su esposo y cuando el nombre del muchacho se transformó en una completa constante en la vida de su hija, nació la esperanza de que la heredera Greengrass no iba a tener su mismo futuro.

 **~0~0~**

Valery entró a la casa de verano de la Familia Potter. Una casa sencilla, pero muy elegante y espaciosa, de dos pisos. El decorado era agradable y distaba mucho del clásico negro sobre negro de las familias tradicionales. Cuando salió de la chimenea lo primero que se encontró fue un gran sillón de cuatro plazas con dos sillones monoplaza a los costados formando una U y rodeando a una sencilla mansita de té, todo esto sobre fina y hermosa alfombra color blanca.

Los pisos de una clara madera brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales, reflejando el brillo en las paredes color crema con ligeros toques en blanco que armonizaban los colores a la perfección. Camino hacia ligeramente hacia la izquierda, subió un escalón que daba al inicio al recibidor, donde durante la noche habían encontrado a Harry. Giró a la derecha sobre sí misma y subió por una escalera de mermarlo color rosa pálido, volvió a girar en la misma dirección que antes y cuando estuvo en la cima camino lentamente sobre una alfombra roja en un espacioso pasillo, admirando como ahora las paredes cambiaban a madera perfectamente pulida y repleta de detalles con relieves y adornos finamente tallados.

Un sollozo es escucho de la habitación principal, Valery camino un poco más rápido y ahí estaban. Daphne llorando mientras abrazaba a Harry y él, con una dulce, algo forzada, sonrisa todavía por el dolor, trataba de consolarla. Valery sonrió ante la escena y por un momento sintió envidia de su hija por la relación que había formado con aquel dulce y extraño muchacho.

—Hola Harry —dijo Valery —¿Cómo te sentís?

—Como si mi maldito tío me hubiera golpeado hasta matarme.

—¿Tu tío…? —susurró Daphne con la boca abierta alejándose ligeramente de Harry.

—Así es Daphne —dijo Minerva seria sentándose en el borde de la cama —. El tío de Harry en un ataque de furia casi lo mata a golpes…

—Minnie… —comentó Harry en un susurró —, ¿El hechizo…?

—El hechizo se rompió Harry…

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que te escapaste de tu casa… creemos que liberaste la suficiente cantidad de magia para romper el hechizo… —agregó Minerva.

—¿Dónde estoy, como llegue acá y que fue lo que paso?, solo me acuerdo de escuchar gritar a Gaya después todo se volvió negro…

Valery y Daphne con calma le explicaron todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, empezando por como Gaya había aparecido en su casa. Lo que provocó un pequeño cantico por parte del ave que inflaba el pecho con orgullo desde una esquina.

—Ya veo, gracias a ambas. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Lentamente y de forma progresiva Harry comenzó lentamente a recuperarse. Valery, intentando mantener lo más alejada posible a su hija de Cyril Greengrass, le había dado permiso a Daphne para que pasara las vacaciones en la casa de Familia Potter, Minerva por su parte también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Harry ayudando para que su protegido se recuperara.

La primera semana de julio terminó Harry ya completamente recuperado se levantó y cambiándose de ropa salió por la ventana al balcón que tenía la habitación. El balcón parecía el porche que tenía la entrada de la planta baja y daba a un prado grande y verde y a un costado un gran lago. Después de estar un rato contemplando la vista decidió bajar a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno. Lentamente y sin esfuerzo comenzó a preparar la comida.

—¿Sabías que podés pedirle a Tommy que prepare el desayuno? —preguntó Daphne desde la puerta de la cocina mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya sé, pero seguramente debe estar ocupado con las tareas de la Familia Greengrass. —dijo Harry mirándola.

—Podrías conseguir un elfo domestico para que haga las cosas de la casa. —agregó Daphne caminando hasta donde estaba Harry.

—Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, no quiero tener un esclavo. —comentó Harry molesto.

—Sin embargo, aceptas el trabajo de Tommy, ¿eso no es una ironía? —replico Daphne. Harry miró molesto —, Harry los elfos siente que es un honor trabajar para nosotros, si a ellos les gusta ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que… ellos deberían decidir. Vi como Lucius Malfoy trataba a Dobby, eso no puede ser un honor para nadie. Mis tíos me pusieron en el mismo lugar que Malfoy ponía a Dobby, yo no lo acepto.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne agarrándolo de la mano y acariciándosela suavemente —. Yo entiendo que la idea no te guste, pero no podés mantener esta casa vos solo, es inmensa, tenes que tener por lo menos un elfo domestico que haga los trabajos de limpieza.

Harry le pasó una taza de té a Daphne que lo miraba de forma interrogativa y ambos en silencio se sentaron a desayunar. Harry seguía pensando, Hogwarts era mantenida por elfos domésticos, las comidas no podían aparecer de la nada, eso violaría las leyes de las transformaciones, entonces eran estas curiosas criaturas las que las hacían. Eso quería decir dos cosas. La primera que, si los elfos domésticos se encargaban de las tareas más mundanas, eso significaba que eran la base de la sociedad y además de tareas más simples seguramente estarían en muchos de los procesos de todas las cosas de forma imperceptible. La teoría conspirativa que tenía Luna sobre que la sangre de las criaturas esta en todos lados no era tan descabellada. Segundo, tener un elfo domestico iba a ser rebajar a un ser al mismo trato que sus tíos tenían con él y entrar en un sistema perverso el cual a él no le gustaba. A no ser…

—¡Dobby! —dijo Harry de la nada y en voz alta haciendo que Daphne diera un pequeño gritito.

Un momento más tarde, un -POP- anunció una aparición en Potter Place. Con unos zapatos muy pequeños y su habitual harapo Dobby apareció y miró con los ojos grandes y brillantes a Harry. Harry, al igual que una sorprendida Daphne, se giraron y vieron a Dobby.

—Harry Potter, Señor. Ha llamado a Dobby. Que puede hacer Dobby por usted Harry Potter, Señor.

—Hola, Dobby. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry volviendo a tomar un poco de su té mientras miraba a Dobby.

—Dobby está muy bien, Señor. Harry Potter es muy amable al preguntarle a un elfo sobre su estado. —respondió Dobby con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Tengo una propuesta, debido a un problema con mis familiares estoy viviendo en esta casa, que es mi por derecho, pero ando necesitando alguien que me ayude con todo lo referente a una casa mágica. Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría trabajar para la Familia Potter. Por supuesto que vas a seguir siendo un elfo libre y se te va a pagar un sueldo y…

Harry no pudo terminar porque Dobby se había desmayado y no parecía que fuera a despertar.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Daphne riéndose.

—Creo que lo deje noqueado —Harry saco su varita y dijo —. Rennervate.

Dobby se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos y parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviera aturdido.

—Dobby, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry.

Dobby se reincorporo como si fuera un rayo y acepto enérgicamente el trabajo en la Ancestral y Noble Casa de Los Potter, alegando, mientras sollozaba abrazado a las piernas de Harry, que ningún mago lo quería contratar bajo términos laborales.

—Dobby, ella —dijo señalando a Daphne con la mano —, es la Señorita Daphne Greengrass, obedécela como si fuera la Señora de esta Casa, ¿Si?

—Sí, Amo Harry. Dobby lo entiende.

—Amo, no Dobby, solo Harry.

—Sí, Señor Harry. —Harry suspiro derrotado mientras que Daphne trataba de contener la risa.

—Bueno y mmm, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne que se echó a reír con ganas.

—Oh, Harry todavía te falta mucho que aprender para ser un Señor de una Antigua y Ancestral Familia.

—A ver Señorita Sangrepura ¿Cómo se hace? —contestó Harry con una mueca de molestia.

Daphne sonrió de lado y todas las lecciones que había recibido de sus tutores de cómo ser una perfecta Señora Sangrepura aparecieron.

—Dobby —dijo Daphne parándose y mirando con una mirada aristocrática pero que no dejaba de ser amable —, después veni a verme, tenemos que conseguirte un uniforme adecuado para un trabajador de la Familia Potter.

Dobby como si algo dentro de él respondiera, se inclinó visiblemente hacia ella.

—Sí, Señorita Daphne. Dobby va a comprar comida para reabastecer la despensa. ¿Señorita Daphne, tiene algún menú para la semana?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente, por una parte, era muy divertido ver a Daphne y a Dobby discutir concienzudamente cada detalle y aspecto de las comidas y por el otro estaba sorprendido por la liberta y la desenvoltura que tenían para hablar. Ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo. Dobby lo entendía perfectamente, después de haber trabajado durante años para los Malfoy y Daphne casi de forma automática había encajado perfectamente en el rol de la joven Señora de La Casa sin perder en ningún momento la compostura.

Harry se acomodó en la silla y los observo atentamente mientras terminaban de discutir sobre el menú y otros detalles de la casa, después de unos minutos de discusión, Daphne miró a Harry y dijo.

—Agrego tarta de maleza o seguís sin cansarte de comer ese dichoso postre.

La Tarta de Melaza siempre había sido el postre preferido de Harry, mientras que Daphne lo odia. Según ella el sabor del sirope dorado era horrible y prefería los postres más suaves y delicados como Volauvent.

Daphne hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Agrega Tarta de malaza, Dobby.

—Sí, Señorita. —contestó el elfo sonriendo.

Dobby desapareció haciendo una reverencia y Daphne suspiro conforme. Harry no despego su vista de Daphne y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne con la ceja levantada al ver como Harry la miraba.

—Nada, solo me sorprende todo eso que hiciste. —contestó Harry señalándola ligeramente y dibujando círculos en el aire con el dedo.

—Eso, Señor Potter, se llama Normas y Obligaciones de Una Señora de Casa —Harry la miro sin entender. Daphne solo suspiró y continuó mientras se volvía a sentar —. Cuando cumplí 4 años mi padre me puso tutores, es lo que se hace en las casas sangrepura. Tenía tutores de lengua, ética, modales, costumbre y tradiciones, baile y deberes y obligaciones. Todas las mujeres sangrepuras, son entrenadas para ser perfectas Señoras de Casas, al menos todas aspiran a eso.

—¿Daphne, y vos a que es lo que queres? —preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo… quiero tener una vida tranquila y feliz, Harry. Aunque mi mamá piensa que lo puede ocultar todo, yo sé que ella no es feliz y no quiero terminar en un matrimonio enfermo y ser infeliz.

—Daphne… —susurro Harry.

—Harry, la vida de muchas mujeres están condenadas a ser esposas trofeo o muchas veces rebajadas a ser nada más que un ama de casa —Harry abrió grande los ojos, mientras que Daphne se recostaba ligeramente en el hombro del muchacho —. Muchas, como Pansy Parkinson, por más idiota que parezca, hay un porque detrás de su forma de ser. Ella, al igual que yo, somos herederas de cabeza de familia. Soy realista Harry —dijo Daphne mirándolo a los ojos —, y a riesgo de sonar interesada, el día que me dijiste que querías que fuéramos más en el futuro me hizo muy feliz —Daphne bajo la cabeza y apoyo la frente en el pecho de Harry —, me dio la esperanza de que no iba a tener con una vida miserable el resto de mis días…

Harry sintió las lágrimas de Daphne que atravesaban su ropa, con gentileza la abrazo y puso su mano en la nuca de la chica acariciando suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Harry sonrió y dijo.

—Daph, somos un equipo, sin vos seguramente hubiera cometido alguna estupidez y en el futuro seguramente me estaría golpeando en la cabeza contra todo.

Daphne se rio por lo bajo. Ese era Harry…

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron, Astoria y Luna también se habían vuelto visitantes frecuentes y ante la imposibilidad de las jóvenes de no poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, ya que sus varitas estaban marcadas, comenzaron a pasar almuerzos, tardes y cenas enteras en la casa de Harry, charlando, leyendo o simplemente disfrutando del paisaje que aquel prado ofrecía. Harry por su parte comenzó a enviar y recibir cartas de su padrino. Se escribían de temas triviales y sin verdadera importancia. Harry era muy esquivo ante la posibilidad de contar cosas personales atreves de correspondencia y el incidente con Vernon Dursley se mantuvo en el mayor de los secretos.

Dumbledore intentó varias veces encontrarse con Harry, pero sin tener la autorización directa del dueño de casa, no pudo hacer más que transmitirle su pesar por lo ocurrido atreves de Minerva. Harry ante esto simplemente asentía y cambiaba rápidamente de tema. El 31 de julio llego y por la mañana Harry algo somnoliento mientras bajaba las escaleras, fue recibido por un gran y fuerte abrazo por parte de Daphne.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa dándole un beso.

Harry pestaño varias veces algo confundido hasta que sonrió y le beso suavemente la frente a la chica. Durante la mañana Daphne se había ido a su casa a, según ella, ir a hacer algo e iba a volver al mediodía para almorzar. Harry suspiró y comenzó a revisar la biblioteca de la Casa Potter. Con rapidez fue descartando algunos títulos poco interesantes hasta que encontró un que llamo su atención "Jardinería Mágica". Con libro en mano salió a tomar aire al porche de la casa y se sentó en las escalaras a leer mientras que lentamente una brisa caliente movía suavemente su revoltoso cabello.

—Dobby —dijo Harry pasado un rato de lectura.

Dobby apareció, vestido con unos zapatos negros y un traje de terciopelo del mismo color que tenía como distintivo el escudo de la Familia Potter en la zona izquierda sobre el corazón. Dobby vio como el muchacho estaba acostado sobre el porche con un libro sobre el pecho y lo miraba dado vuelta.

—¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el Señor Harry? —preguntó Dobby expectante.

—¿Tenemos semillas de flores? ¿Rosas rojas o tulipanes amarillos? —preguntó Harry.

—No Señor, pero podría ir a comprar.

—Por favor, Dobby, rosas rojas, Carson Escarlata si pudiera ser posible y tulipanes Golden Oxford. Tierra y… a si y dos… tres masetas grandes para poner en los balcones de la habitación principal.

Dobby asintió con una sonrisa y con un -POP- desapareció. Harry se puso de pie bajo del porche y camino unos cuantos pasos fuera da la casa y miro el frente arrugando la frente por un momento. Harry sonrió. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Dobby volvió con lo que Harry había pedido. Harry se arremango la camisa y sacando su varita de un movimiento parte del césped que estaba en el perímetro del frente de la casa desapareció solo dejando tierra. Con otro movimiento la tierra ahora libre comenzó a elevarse y a vibrar cayendo en pequeños trozos en el lugar que estaba antes. Harry agarro semillas de Carson Escarlata y lentamente y con cuidado comenzó a plantarlas. Corriendo se paró a unos metros del frente de la casa y dijo.

—Vamos a ver si esto sirve —dijo pensando en la clase del año anterior de la Profesora Sprout —. Herbivicus.

Un chorro de luz verde esmeralda, formada por esferas brillantes del mismo color que giraron en forma de un espiral, salió disparado hacia las semillas bajo tierra. Rápidamente unos grandes arbustos de por lo menos 40 centímetros aparecieron comenzando a florecer en grandes, rojas y brillantes rosas.

Harry caminó hacia la parte trasera y vio. Un gigantesco prado se extendía a lo largo a la izquierda había estaba el lago que se podía ver desde la habitación principal y a la derecha un espeso y frondoso roble que se notaba que era extremadamente antiguo. De un movimiento de varita el césped desapareció excepto en lo que parecía forma un camino hacia el lago, otro hacia el árbol, y uno central que llevaba a un espacio completamente verde y libre de al menos 10 metros cuadrados.

Con lentitud y cuidado Harry fue poniendo las semillas de tulipanes dejando un espacio entre una y otra una hora después había logrado plantar una extensa cantidad de semillas por todos lados. Con varita en mano, en medio de todo y el hechizo listo, comenzó a hacer crecer tallos verdes que comenzaron a florecer en hermosos y erguidos pétalos amarillos.

—Daph, ya lo encontré —dijo Astoria desde el porche trasero de la casa —, Harry se volvió loco y se hizo floricultor. —agregó riéndose.

—¿Eh, a que te referís…?, por Merlín. —dijo Daphne con los ojos bien abiertos mientras veía como las flores comenzaban a terminar de crecer.

—Ohh, que bonito —comentó Luna con mirada soñadora mientras veía como el campo de tulipanes se extendía por todos lados —. Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños. —agregó Luna cuando vio cómo su amigo se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

—Gracias Luna. —agradeció Harry con una sonrisa.

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY —gritó Astoria abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias Astoria. —volvió a agradecer Harry sonriéndole.

—¿A que son geniales? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne —. Muchas veces sueño con un campo de tulipanes, así que… bueno hice uno. —dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry junto con sus amigas entraron dentro de la casa y fueron hasta el comedor principal. Dobby había preparado la mesa de forma impecable, digna de todo un elfo de una importante familia. Cuando llegaron Harry se encontró con Minerva, Valery y Xenophilius.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —dijo Valery dándole un beso en la frente, lo cual Harry solo sonrió —De las tres, espero que lo disfrutes. —agregó dándole un paquete rectangular.

—Gracias. —respondió sonriendo.

Dentro había una fina pluma fuente de plata de origen francés que tenía grabadas sus iniciales en la tapa. La pluma, de origen muggle, pero hechizada para que se recargaba automáticamente y regulaba el exceso de tinta. Harry con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla le agradeció a Astoria y después a Daphne.

Minerva por su parte se acercó a Harry y con una suave caricia en la mejilla izquierda y un beso en la derecha le dio su regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Harry —dijo con una sonrisa.

La Profesora McGonagall le había regalado un raro libro de Transformaciones de su colección personal, el cual Harry vio con sumo interés.

—Gracias Minnie. —dijo Harry dándole un abrazo que la mujer correspondió.

Xenophilius junto con Luna le regalaron una de las primeras ediciones de "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" en runas antiguas junto con una suscripción gratuita por todo un año a la revista El Quisquilloso. Harry también les agradeció con una sonrisa. Un almuerzo, a pedido de Daphne, sencillo pero elegante que no llenara completamente a los invitados así tendrían espacio para el postre. Poco después del almuerzo, luego que todos estuvieran una taza de té en sus manos, Daphne apareció con un pastel de tamaño mediano y una velita ya encendida. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente y soplo la generando el aplauso de todos, mientras que Daphne lo abrazaba y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Los días pasaron y el cumpleaños de Daphne también apareció. Harry por su parte, después de que ella soplara la vela de su pastel de cumpleaños le dio un gran ramo de rosas y tulipanes recién cortados que desprendían la suave y dulce fragancia combinada de ambas flores. Harry le regalo una hermosa peineta de plata con incrustaciones en zafiro que combinaban perfectamente con el color de los ojos de la muchacha.

Junto con el cumpleaños de la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass, llego la carta de Hogwarts con los materiales del nuevo ciclo escolar que decía:

Los alumnos de segundo cuarto curso necesitaran:

—El Libro Reglamentarios de Hechizos (4to Curso), Miranda Goshwk.

—Túnica de Gala.

—¿Túnica de Gala? —preguntó Harry extrañado mirando a Minerva que estaba sentada en el salón.

—Bueno… —dijo Minerva con cierta molesta —, el Director Dumbledore, junto con el Tribunal Supremo del Wizengamot, decidieron reabrir el Torneo de Los Tres Magos. El Torneo de Los Tres Magos, es una competición que se realiza entre las tres más importantes escuelas de Europa. La Academia Francesa Beuxbatons, el Instituto Bulgaro Durmstrang y El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Sin embargo, todavía se están ultimando los detalles… y ni se te ocurra participar —dijo Minerva en tono de advertencia esta última parte —. Muchos jóvenes magos perdieron la vida en este torneo ya de por si considero una locura volverlo a hacer.

—Oh… Minnie, creo que vos más que nadie sabe que lo único que quiero es tener un año normal. No me interesa ese tonto torneo. —dijo Harry con desgana —, ¿y la túnica es para…?

—El Baile de Navidad. Es un baile en donde los estudiantes a partir de cuarto asisten y… bailan. —respondió Minerva con simplicidad.

—Oh… —dijo Harry, miró un momento a Daphne y abrió grande los ojos. Daphne lo miraba con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos casi de ilusión y deseo —. ¿Quéres ir al baile? —preguntó algo indeciso. Daphne asintió de forma enérgica y con una gran sonrisa —¿Tengo que hacer todo el proceso de invitación? —preguntó levantando una ceja. Daphne volvió a asentir con una sonrisa todavía mayor. Harry suspiró y ante la divertida mirada de McGonagall y la expectante de Daphne, caminó hasta el sillón monoplaza en donde estaba sentada su novia. Cuando llego se arrodillo y agarrando con delicadeza una de las manos de Daphne, mientras que la miraba a los ojos, que apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa tonta, Harry dijo. —Daphne Greengrass… —comenzó en forma misteriosa —. ¿Sería posible que usted, amable, dulce y hermosa señorita me acompañara al baile de navidad?

—Si… —dijo Daphne de forma susurrante, sonrojada y con una tonta sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró a las tres mujeres sin entender absolutamente nada, hacia un rato había estado hablando con Ollivander y antes de eso habían comprado El Libro Reglamentarios de Hechizos (4to Curso), una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambios para su equipo de pociones ya que casi no le quedaba más espina de pez-león ni esencia de belladona.

—Harry, todavía te queda mucho que aprender de las mujeres —dijo Valery riéndose, Harry levantó una ceja —. No podés ver el vestido de Daphne hasta que sea el día del baile.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno —dijo Valery divertida —, primero ella quiere sorprenderte y segundo es un mal augurio.

—¿Pero eso no es cuando te vas a casar? —preguntó Harry sin entender la lógica femenina.

—Oh, sí claro, pero también aplica a eventos importante.

Madame Malkin volvió de la trastienda con una fina túnica negra de gala. Harry ante la atenta vista de las mujeres tuve que ponérselo y probárselo y mientras que la dueña retocaba las medidas de la prenda, volvió a preguntar sin entender.

—¿Y porque ustedes tres pueden verme?

—Porque sabiendo cómo es tu traje, podemos saber cómo combinar correctamente el vestido de Daphne —dijo Astoria mientras que su madre contenía la risa.

Harry suspiró y después de que las cuatro mujeres probaron distintas telas y colores, terminaron por una túnica tradicional negra de con una camisa blanca, zapatos negros.

—Aww, se ve tan lindo. —dijo Valery mientras que Daphne asentía con cara afirmativa y Astoria se reía ante la cara de fastidio de Harry.

—¿Se puede agregar el escudo de mi familia? —preguntó Harry mientras Madame Malkin terminaba con ultimo retoques.

—Sí, claro, ¿Te gustaría que ponga el escudo de la casa Potter?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando Harry se sacó la túnica de gala Madame Malkin se la llevo a la trastienda y pasados unos minutos volvió con el paquete que dejaba ver un escudo de armas. Un celeste central con tres pares de alas una arriba de la otra, con los laterales en gris y un par de flores de Liz en la parte inferior conformaban el escudo principal que tenía bordes dorados. En la parte exterior del escudo arriba y bajando por los laterales del escudo, hojas que adornaban el exterior de la figura central. En el centro arriba de las hojas y del escudo, un casco de caballero con un par de alas encima y un sol que brillaba entre las ultimas plumas.

Astoria casi a los empujones saco a Harry de la tienda y con el paquete ya reducido fue a tomar un helado a la Heladería de Florean mientras comenzaba una larga espera mientras que las mujeres se tomaban el tiempo y el secretismo de elegir el vestido de Daphne. Harry suspiro y mientras comía helado de chocolate abrió su libro de hechizos de 4to año.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: " **Sueños, Pesadillas y Realidades** "

Bueno, perdón por el retraso, pero volví a empezar la facultad y estuve organizando mis horarios y tuve muy poco tiempo para escribir, espero ahora que estoy más organizado poder terminar capítulos más rápidamente. Además, estuve enfermo y sigo todavía un poco decaído e hizo que prácticamente no se me ocurriera como enlazar correctamente el capítulo. Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda o problema pueden dejar un review, mandarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre saben que respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno, creo que tengo que explicar el título, es un poco más complicado porque tiene varias interpretaciones. La primera es que es el comienzo de Harry. La segunda es que es el comienzo de Daphne y La tercer que es el comienzo de ambos.**

 **Nota 2: En este capítulo quería mostrar un poco más como era a mi parecer el mundo mágico sangrepura y que comenzaran a dejar de pensar a los personajes como buenos y malos, sino como grandes grises, gigantescas construcciones de su pasado y que no todo lo que hacen y porque son simples idiotas. Todo hay un porque y eso quería hacer, quería que pensaran que Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo, es como es porque es producto del sistema en donde nació, que la gente no nace mala ni buena, sino se hace y es definida por sus acciones.**

 **Nota 3: Valery no es solo una mujer dulce y cariñosa. También es una madre que vela por el futuro de su hija mayor que como heredera, todo el peso recae sobre ella. Su cariño y afecto hacia Harry no es meramente porque el chico le cae bien o le parece lindo. Sino que es, además, una forma de cuidar la relación que tiene con su hija para que en un futuro la saque del infierno en el que en un futuro podría llegar a vivir. Quería mostrar que un personaje que parece bueno, también tiene sus intenciones y conflictos y lo vuelven de una forma gris.**

 **Nota 4: Lo matrimonios, antes que nada, si son concertados cuando son menores de edad, tienen que esperar hasta que uno de los dos sea mayor de edad. Si es entre un mayor de edad y una menor, el que tiene la mayoría de edad, decide cuando casarse.**

 **Nota 5: Ya sé que estos dos primeros capítulos pueden ser algo densos, pero es una forma de allanar el camino para el nuevo año.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Se podría decir que sí, no es una mansión, es una casa grande.**

 **Zer0-sama: …mmmm, vamos a suponer que entendí lo que quisiste decir.**

 **Carlos19: Gracias por dejar un review. Estas en todo lo correcto.**


	37. Sueños, Pesadillas y Realidades

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

" **Sueños, Pesadillas y Realidades** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Rodeado por colinas empinadas, y no muy lejos de Great Hangleton, ubicado a 322 kilómetros de Little Whinging, en el norte de Inglaterra, existe una villa muggle, llamada Little Hangleton. En este pequeño poblado, de no muchos habitantes, existe una mansión que, aunque hacía ya muchos años que no estaba habitada, y con sus ventanas tapiadas, techos rotos y una gran hiedra que trepaba con fuerza por la fachada, seguía imponiéndose en el paisaje del remoto lugar. Sus habitantes la seguían llamando -La Mansión de Los Ryddle-. En otros tiempos había sido una hermosa mansión y, con diferencia, el edificio más señorial y de mayor tamaño en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero ahora, el velo del tiempo y el hecho que nadie viviera en ella, la habían transformado en un lugar lúgubre y triste.

En Little Hangleton, de forma silenciosa, todos se había puesto de acuerdo que aquella vieja mansión era algo siniestra. Medio siglo antes cosas horribles y siniestras habían pasado, algo de que todavía guaba hablar entre los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Historias enteras se habían inventado y sobre ellas nuevos detalles se fueron agregando y lentamente, con el paso del tiempo, la verdad de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar se fue perdiendo, sin embargo, todas las historias comenzaban con el mismo inicio: -Cincuenta años antes, en el amanecer de un soleada mañana de verano, cuando la Mansión re los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la sirvienta había entrado en la sala y había encontrado a los tres Ryddle muertos.

La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la empinada colina en donde estaba la mansión hasta llegar al pueblo, despertando a todo los que había podido.

—¡Están ahí tirados con los ojos muy abiertos! ¡Están fríos como el hielo! ¡Y llevan todavía la ropa de la cena!

Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un verdadero hervidero de curiosidad, espanto y de emoción muy mal disimulada. Nadie hizo, ni tuvo la menor delicadeza de fingir que la muerte de la Familia Ryddle, los había apenado al pueblo. Los Ryddle no eran queridos y el pueblo, con su falta de empatía había tenido su venganza. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, sine nobiliate y groseros, aunque no tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido. Los aldeanos, a pesar de su falta de empatía, se preguntaban por la identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozaban, aparentemente, de buena salud no se podían morir todos, la misma noche y de muerte natural.

El Ahorcado, que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, se llenó completamente aquella noche. Todo el mundo había acudido para comentar sobre el triple asesinato. Para ellos habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente callada que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce.

—¡Frank! —gritaron algunos —. ¡No puede ser!

Frank Bryce era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde casita en los terrenos de sus amos. Había regresado de la Primera Guerra Mundial con la pierna rígida y por culpa de los efectos postraumáticos del combate en las trincheras con un claro desagrado por las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes que lo hacían recordar su triste y violento pasado. Y Desde que había llegado, había trabajado para los Ryddle.

Varios de los presentes se apuraron a pedir una bebida para la cocinera, y todos se pusieron a escuchar los detalles.

—Siempre pensé que era un tipo raro —explicó la mujer a los lugareños, que la escuchaban expectantes —. Era muy arisco. Debo haberlo invitado cien veces a una copa, pero no le gustaba tratar con la gente, no señor.

—Bueno —dijo una aldeana que estaba junto a la barra —, el pobre Frank lo pasó muy mal en el frente, y le gustaba la tranquilidad. Ése no es motivo para…

—¿Y quién aparte de él tenía la llave de la puerta de atrás? —la interrumpió la cocinera elevando el tono de su voz —. ¡Siempre ha habido un duplicado de la llave colgado en la casita del jardinero, que yo recuerde! ¡Y anoche nadie forzó la puerta! ¡No hay ninguna ventana rota! Frank no tenía más que subir hasta la mansión mientras todos dormíamos…

Los ocupantes de la taberna intercambiaron miradas sombrías.

—Siempre pensé que había algo desagradable en él, desde luego —dijo gruñendo, un hombre sentado en la barra.

—La guerra lo convirtió en un tipo raro, si les interesa mi opinión —añadió el dueño de la taberna —. Dicen que vio morir a mucha gente y mucha bajo su propia mano hasta que un disparo de artillería le rompió la pierna…

A la mañana siguiente, en Little Hangleton, a nadie le cabía ninguna duda de que Frank Bryce había matado a los Ryddle.

Pero en algún lugar de Great Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida estación de policía, Frank repetía, hasta casi el cansancio, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la única persona a la que había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero con la piel clara y el pelo negro como la noche, que hablaba solo y parecía desquiciado. Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank.

Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor para él, llegó el informe forense y todo cambió. Y lo único que encontraron anormal en el cuerpo de los tres Ryddle era una gran expresión de terror.

Sin pruebas en su contra, la policía no tuvo más remedio que liberar a Frank. Todos por un momento pensaron que el viejo y huraño hombre se iría, pero fue todo lo contrario, Frank Bryce no se fue de su pequeña casita y se quedó cuidando el jardín de la familia que habitó a continuación en la Misión de los Ryddle, y luego para los siguientes inquilinos, porque nadie permaneció mucho tiempo en aquella hermosa heredad y de esta forma el lugar fue cayendo en el abandono.

 **~0~0~**

El dueño actual que poseía la Mansión de los Ryddle no vivía en ella ni le daba uso alguno; en el pueblo se especulaba que la había adquirido por "motivos fiscales", aunque nadie sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser esos motivos. Sin embargo, el potentado, siguió pagando a Frank para que se encargara del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo podía ver entre los arbustos llenos de flores haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, pero, la mala hierba le iba ganando la pelea.

Pero la mala hierba no era lo único con los Frank tenía que luchar. Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las ventanas de la Mansión Ryddle o pasar con las bicicletas por encima del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado.

Una noche, con la idea de aplicar agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de su pierna, Frank vio luz en las ventanas superiores de la Mansión Ryddle. Frank entendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, otra vez los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían prendido fuego algo.

Frank no tenía teléfono y, debido a lo que había pasado, hacía ya tantos años, no confiaba en la policía. Así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a cambiarse y agarró la llave vieja y herrumbrosa de estilo victoriano que había junto a la entrada. Agarró su bastón, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de una oscura noche.

La puerta principal de la Mansión Ryddle no parecía haber sido violentada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas. Frank fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave y con sigilo abrió la puerta.

La puerta daba a la cocina y, a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años y que estaba todo en casi total oscuridad, Frank recordaba dónde estaba la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. En silencio se acercó hasta la puerta y concentrándose en sus oídos trato de divisar cualquier sonido que viniera de donde viniese. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo, un poco más iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas estilo victoriano, se encamino directamente hacia las escaleras. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría los escalones de madera de aquella antigua mansión que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas mientras subía.

En el descanso de la escalera, Frank giró a la derecha y de inmediato vio que los intrusos estaban al final del corredor en donde una luz titilante brillaba atreves de una puerta ligeramente entornada. Frank, pegado a la pared, se fue acercando lentamente. Cuando estaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una extraña sobra.

Acercándose un poco más y con sorpresa, pudo ver que el fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido. Completamente inmóvil, escucho con toda atención, porque del interior llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y acobardado.

—Queda un poco más en la botella, Señor, por si sigue hambriento.

—Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También pero extrañamente aguda y fría como una ráfaga de viento helado. Algo tenía esa voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank —. Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano.

Frank puso su oreja derecha sobre la puerta y escucho que posaban una botella sobre una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espadas a la puerta empujaba un sillón monoplaza a la chimenea. Tenía una capa larga y negra, y una coronilla calva. Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista.

—¿Dónde está Nagini? —dijo la voz fría.

—No… sé, Señor —respondió de forma temblorosa —. Creo que fue a explorar la casa…

—Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos vayamos a dormir, Colagusano —dijo la tétrica voz —. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me canso mucho.

Frunciendo las cejas, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta. Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar Colagusano.

—Señor, ¿Puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?

—Una semana —contesto la fría voz —. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podeos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acabe el Mundial de Quidditch.

Frank frunció la cara al no entender, -quidditch-, nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

—¿El… Mundial de Quidditch, Señor? —preguntó Colagusano. Frank siguió escuchando sin entender esa palabra —. Perdoneme, pero… no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acabe el Mundial?

—Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos de todo el mundo, idiota, y todos los aurores del Ministerio de Magia van a estar al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Van a estar obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.

Frank desistió de intentar seguir comprendiendo. Magos, muggles y Ministerio de Magia, evidentemente eran todos términos claves que era usados como los espías y los criminales.

—¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano en voz baja.

—Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —Ahora había un tono de amenaza y molestia en la fría voz.

Colagusano esperó un momento y luego volvió a hablar de forma rápida, amontonando todas las palabras en un intento desesperado para terminar su frase antes de que los nervios le ganaran.

—Se podría hacer sin Harry Potter, Señor.

Hubo otra pausa, ahora más larga, y luego la fría voz hablo.

—¿Sin Harry Potter? Ya veo…

—¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe el muchacho! —exclamo Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido —. El chico no significa nada para mí, ¡Nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitiera ausentarme brevemente, podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado.

—Podría usar a cualquier otro mago —dijo con suavidad la voz fría —, es cierto…

—Muy sensato, Señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía visiblemente aliviado —. Capturar a Harry Potter sería muy difícil. Está bien protegido…

—¿O sea que te estas ofreciendo a buscar a un sustituto? Me pregunto si tal vez… la tarea de cuidarme se te hizo demasiado lastimosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando!

—¡Señor! Yo… yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonarlo, en absoluto.

—¡No me mientas! —dijo la segunda voz haciendo rechinar los dientes —. ¡Yo se lo que digo, Colagusano! Te estas arrepintiendo de haber vuelto conmigo. Te doy asco. Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre el cuerpo cuando me tocas…

—¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría…

—Tu devoción no es otra cosa que cobardía. No estarías acá si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin tu cuidado, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién va a ordeñar a Nagini?

—Pero Señor… ya está mucho más fuerte.

—Mentiroso —dijo con molestia la fría voz —. No estoy más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que recupere con tus torpes atenciones.

Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo escuchar nada más que el crujir del fuego de la chimenea. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era casi como si fuera un silbido.

—Tengo mis motivos para usar al muchacho, como te explique, no voy a usar a ningún otro. Espere trece años. Unos meses más son completamente indiferentes para mí. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan va a dar resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte… Un valor que estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de Lord Voldemort.

—¡Señor, déjeme hablar! —dijo Colagusano con pánico palpable en su voz —. Durante el viaje estuve pensando sobre el plan… Señor, no van a tardar en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins. Y si, seguimos adelante, si yo echo la maldición…

—¿Si? —dijo la voz casi de forma susurrante —. Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tiene por qué enterarse de que desapareció nadie más. Lo vas a hacer de forma discreta, sin hacer alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones… Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros.

—Yo también soy un vasallo fiel —agregó Colagusano con una leve nota de resentimiento en su voz.

—Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya decaído nunca. Y vos, por desgracia, no cumplís ninguno de esos requisitos.

—Yo lo encontré —contestó Colagusano, y esta vez en un tono claro y seguro — Fui el que lo encontró y trajo a Bertha Jorkins.

—Eso es verdad —admitió la segunda voz con una ligera diversión —. Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, no te imaginas lo útil que nos seria cuando la atrapaste. ¿No?

—Pen… pensaba que podía serlo, Señor.

—Mentiroso —dijo la segunda voz nuevamente de forma cruel y áspera —. Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te voy a permitir que lleves un trabajo esencial para mí; muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de realizarla…

—¿De… de verdad, Señor? —Colagusano estaba completamente aterrorizado —. ¿Y qué…?

—¡Ah, Colagusano, no vas a querer que te lo diga y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte va a llegar al final de todo… pero te lo prometo, vas a tener el honor de resulta tan útil como Bertha Jorkins.

—¿Vas… vas a matarme, Señor? —preguntó Colagusano completamente aterrado.

—Colagusano, Colagusano —dijo la voz de fría, que ahora era mucho más suave —, ¿Por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada mas, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelta al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los mas que fueron dados por muertos… deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas de Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino…

Colagusano murmuró algo en voz baja que Frank no pudo oír.

—¿Qué podríamos haber modificado de su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes o incluso aquellos que sirven para implantar ideas, como te mostré cuando la interrogamos. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le saque, Colagusano… aparte la única razón para dejarla viva era para tu propia diversión ¿No, Colagusano? —agregó la voz un deje de perversidad.

Fran que se dio cuenta que su bastón estaba completamente empapado. Esa terrorífica voz había dicho que había matado a una mujer y que planeaba matar a un tal Harry Potter. Frank escucho que algo se arrastraba detrás suyo. Frank se giró y quedó completamente paralizado cuando lo vio. Una serpiente gigante de al menos 4 metros de largo se arrastraba serpenteando por el pasillo y dejando una línea gruesa por el polvo. Completamente aterrorizado Frank vio como la serpiente lo ignoraba completamente y pasaba a su lado entrando a habitación en donde estaban los dos siniestros hombres. Completamente paralizado por el miedo y temblando, Frank, escucho la siniestra y fría voz que hablaba de nuevo.

—Nagini tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano.

—¿De… de verdad, Señor?

—Sí, de verdad —afirmo la voz —. Según Nagini, hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decíamos.

Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Un hombre bajo y calvo, con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos apareció del otro lado de la habitación con una expresión de miedo y alarma.

—Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación? —dijo la fría voz.

Frank no puedo hacer nada, con una seña Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara, y como si fuera una macabra parodia de un perro, vio como la serpiente se enrollaba sobre si misma al lado del fuego de la chimenea. Frank con miedo entro cojeando.

—¿Lo escuchaste todo, muggle? —dijo la fría voz.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó Frank de forma desafiante anulando completamente su miedo e irguiéndose ante este tal y como había hecho con los alemanes durante la guerra.

—Te llame muggle —explico la voz de forma tranquila —. Quiere decir que no sos un mago.

—No sé qué queres decir con eso de mago —dijo Frank con firmeza —. Todo lo que escuche son cosa que merecen el interés de la policía…

—¡Silencio! —dijo con fuerza la voz, Frank se quedó completamente estático —. Colagusano, déjame ver a nuestro inestimable invitado. Dejemos que vea a Lord Voldemort.

Colagusano, lentamente y dando algunos pasos con algo de desconfianza, comenzó a girar la butaca en donde se encontraba. La serpiente levantó su cabeza triangular y dio un pequeño silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra.

Y entonces Frank vio completamente aterrado la atrocidad que se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón monoplaza. Abrió la boca y dio un fuerte grito. Sin embargo, antes de ver un resplandor de luz verde salir por una especie de palito blanco escuchó.

—Avada Kedavra.

Frank Bryce había muerto.

La tétrica y macabra risa de Lord Voldemort retumbo por todos lados.

 **~0~0~**

Un par de brazos movieron sus hombros con algo de fuerza.

—¡Harry! —grito Daphne mientras movía el cuerpo de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos y, en medio de la oscuridad, lo primero que se encontró fue un par de orbes azules, alumbrados por la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas, que lo miraban de forma preocupada. Casi como si fuera el único consuelo en el mundo, Harry, temblando se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Daphne que, con cariño, correspondió al instante el desesperado abrazo del muchacho. La respiración acelerada de Harry, como si fuera una suave brisa caliente, impactaba directamente sobre la nuca de Daphne, ella lentamente rodeándolo con un brazo por lo hombros y acariciándole suavemente el pelo trataba que, él agitado muchacho se relajara.

Daphne lo había escuchado gemir y decir cosas desde su habitación y cuando llego vio como Harry, completamente tenso y angustiado, tenía una pesadilla y por lo visto una para nada agradable.

—Lo vi Daph… —dijo Harry casi de forma susurrante —, vi a Voldemort matar a un hombre. —Daphne abrió grande los ojos y un pequeño gemido ahogado salió de sus labios.

Daphne sintió como los brazos de Harry, que rodeaban su cintura, la atraían aún más hacia él. La joven heredera Greengrass, también afianzo su agarre y por un largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo ni hizo nada más que darse confort mutuamente.

—Daph… —dijo Harry en voz baja, soltando ligeramente el agarre que tenia de su novia y mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, él… él, va a intentar volver… estaba con Colagusano y mato un hombre y… —agregó casi en tono desesperado.

—Tranquilo Harry… —dijo Daphne de forma dulce y tranquila mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de su novio —. Tranquilo, contame lo que soñaste.

Daphne, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, se subió, se metió dentro y se tapó con las sabanas y con un movimiento lentamente se acercó a donde estaba Harry. Una brisa entró ligeramente tibia entro por la ventana impregnando la habitación con el olor del roció y con el suave aroma de las rosas que estaban en el balcón. Harry sintió como el cuerpo de su novia se apretaba al suyo mientras que él la rodeaba con los brazos. El aliento húmedo y con una ligera esencia a menta de la muchacha comenzó a impactar contra el cuello de Harry haciendo que el pelo de su nuca se erizara ligeramente. Mientras, la heredera Greengrass, rodeo el torso de su novio con uno de sus brazos y entrelazo los dedos de la mano con los de la mano libre del muchacho.

Harry sintió el calor y la suavidad corporal del femenino cuerpo de Daphne, era una sensación agradable y tranquilizadora. Se movió ligeramente hacia el costado donde estaba su novia y afianzo el agarre que tenía haciendo que ella apoyara completamente la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Voldemort hablo algo de que quería matarme… —dijo Harry en voz baja —, que me necesitaba para algo. El sueño en general era muy confuso… estaba Colagusano y una especie de serpiente… la llamaba Nagini. Y luego mató a un hombre…

—¿Alguna vez te había pasado esto? —preguntó Daphne en el mismo tono de voz que Harry.

—Es la primera vez que sueño con el… bueno salvo cuando comencé a soñar que mataban a mi madre… pero es la primera vez que sueño y me arde y duele la cicatriz. Solo pasaba esto cuando estuvimos enfrente de él.

La joven soltó el agarre de Harry. Daphne Levantándose ligeramente, hasta estar de rodillas mientras se movía hacia adelante y sin que el joven entendiera nada, se acercó hasta su frente y agarrándolo suavemente de las cienes, le dio un tierno y amoroso beso justo en la roja cicatriz con forma de rayo.

—¿Todavía te duele? —preguntó ligeramente divertida. Harry no entendió.

—Todavía me arde un poco pero seguro que dentro de un rato… —Harry no pudo terminar.

Daphne, con una sonrisa volvió a besar la frente de Harry, mientras que subía una de sus manos y acariciaba lentamente el cabello del muchacho. Cuando sus labios se separaron de su frente ella pregunto con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora?

Harry sonrió.

—Puede ser, creo que tendrías que comprobar de nuevo.

Daphne sonrió. Harry logro ver como las mejillas de su novia estaban ligeramente empapadas de un color rojizo que destacaba de su ligeramente blanca piel. Daphne volvió a besar la cicatriz con suma ternura y cuando los labios de la muchacha dejaron la frente de Harry, él rápidamente dijo.

—Creo que… necesito uno más.

Daphne se rio ligeramente.

—Codicioso…

—Tengo que aprovechar, no siempre tenemos ratos a solas… —dijo Harry divertido.

El mal rato había pasado. Daphne concediéndole el deseo a su novio lo volvió a besar. Cuando los labios de Daphne se despegaron de la piel del muchacho, Harry, moviendo sus brazos entre los de ella, agarró las mejillas de la muchacha y, con suavidad, la movió hasta quedar a la misma altura. Los brazos de Daphne quedaron a los costados de la cabeza de Harry. Un dorado mechón de pelo, preso detrás de la oreja de la muchacha, se soltó de su agarre y cayo suavemente por un costado. Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

Los ojos de Daphne se dilataron cuando sintió como, sobre su camisón, una de las manos de Harry, sin dejar que la otra abandonara la mejilla de la muchacha, fue hasta el costado de la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo del muchacho. Harry, con la mano en la mejilla de Daphne, tiró ligeramente atrayendo los labios de la muchacha contra los suyos. Los codos de Daphne cayeron sobre las clavículas de Harry y los labios de ambos se unieron. Harry de forma inconsciente movió, con lentitud y suavidad, siguiendo con su mano el contorno de la espalda de Daphne mientras subía por la cintura hacia los dorsales, delineando lentamente con la yema de los dedos la apófisis espinosa de cada vertebra.

Daphne cerró los ojos y suspiro sobre los labios de Harry cuando sintió como una leve descarga eléctrica se esparcía por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que comprimiera los dedos de los pies en el proceso. Toda la vida le habían dicho sentir deseo estaba mal. Sus tutoras siempre le dijeron que cualquier sentimiento o deseo que experimentara lo tenía que reprimir completamente, era la heredera de una familia sangrepura y tenía que comportarse como tal. La sexualidad para una respetable mujer sangrepura comenzaba cuando estaba casada, cuando le podía ser útil a su marido y… para tener hijos. Tocarse, explorarse, o el simple hecho de tener algún pensamiento lujurioso era completamente exclusivo del hombre, el cual, en pos de mostrar su virilidad, tenía vía libre a todo.

Algo en Harry hizo que profundizara por primera vez un beso con Daphne. En medio del suspiro de su novia, Harry, giró ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a conectar sus labios con los de la muchacha, pero esta vez, invadiendo la boca de Daphne, acariciando la lengua de la muchacha con la suya propia. Daphne, al igual que Harry, gimieron cuando sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse y moverse la una con la otra. Ella rodeo el cuello de Harry y profundizo todo lo que pudo el beso mientras que él, la rodeo y la atrajo completamente hacia su cuerpo. Lo único que los separaba era la tela de sus pijamas.

Harry sintió como, los suaves y en desarrollo, pechos de Daphne era completamente aplastado contra el suyo. Como los pezones de estos, como si fueran un par de protuberancias que sobresalían de forma completamente excitante y deseable, se aplastaban contra su pecho haciéndolo sentir completamente extraño. Era una sensación completamente nueva y excitante para el joven muchacho. Daphne, de forma inconsciente, apoyó su entrepierna, sobre el musculo recto anterior de la pierna de Harry y en un leve y ligeramente imperceptible vaivén, comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

¿Por qué?, era lo único que pensaba Daphne, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que ser besada, ser amada… ser tocada iba a sentirse tan bien?, ¿Por qué nunca nadie se lo había querido decir? ¿Por qué…?

Control.

Control social. Normas, instituciones, religiones, leyes, jerarquías, medios de represión, indoctrinación, ética y los usos y costumbres. Todos medios para controlar a las personas. Controlar, sus vidas, sus pensamientos, quitándoles lo poco que les queda de libre albedrio implantando ideas que, muchas veces, eran opuestas al sentido común. Hermanos matándose entre sí por ideas opuestas, maridos golpeando mujeres hasta matarlas porque según ellos se lo merecían… Porque cuando hombre sangrepura tenía amantes, estaba justificado, pero cuando una mujer la tenía, era rebajada a ser catalogada como una puta y muchas veces castigada hasta la muerte por eso. Porque cuando una mujer demostraba independencia era reprimida. Porque el simple y sencillo hecho que la mujer tenga deseos, sueños, aspiraciones es completamente opuesto a lo que los mandamientos de las nobles familias exigían. Porque los magos, con toda su moral, sus valores y normas no eran mejores que los muggles a los que tanto despreciaban.

Pero el mundo es enfermizo y triste..., las personas no quieren o no pueden romper con el orden natural de las cosas, con el statu quo… porque al final, Voldemort siempre tuvo razón en algo cuando comenzó su cruzada para tener el poder absoluto, el hombre nació para ser controlado y dominado. Y si no es controlado, si no tiene un orden, un sistema en su inicua y breve existencia, no es más que un animal, a pesar de que muchas veces ya es un monstruo dentro del sistema.

Como si un momento de lucidez apareciera en las mentes de ambos chicos, los dos se detuvieron. Harry miró fijamente a los ojos a Daphne y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Daph… yo creo que… —balbuceo Harry con algo de nerviosismo.

—Si —dijo Daphne respirando agitadamente —, lo mejor es que… esperemos un tiempo… creo que hay varias cosas que pensar antes de… dar el siguiente paso. —agregó con algo de duda.

—Si… no tenemos por qué apurarnos.

Daphne se bajó de encima de Harry y se acostó a su lado. Lentamente estaba comenzando a amanecer, ambos habían perdido total noción del tiempo… ambos habían estado a punto de entregarse al otro, de entregarle la más extrema intimidad al otro. Daphne sonrió ante este pensamiento. Harry era único. Harry era especial…

 **~0~0~**

Cuando Minerva, por la mañana pasó por la Casa de la Familia Potter, lo que menos se esperaba encontrar era a ambos chicos acostas, abrazados y sonrientes en la cama matrimonial. Cólera, no, miedo, talvez, Minerva tenía un montón de sentimientos en su cabeza en el momento en que los vio. Pero después de que ellos, con algún que otro balbuceo incoherente, le explicaron que no habían hecho nada, que iban a esperar y a tomarse su tiempo hasta que estuvieran listos Minerva suspiro con alivio. Sin embargo, para vergüenza de la pareja su profesora de Transformaciones se tomó la libertad de dar un elocuente, largo y concienzudo discurso de como tenían que cuidarse si en algún momento querían tener relaciones.

La pareja, completamente abochornada y sonrojada, todavía sentada en la cama hacían movimientos con la varita y repetían una y otra vez el hechizo anticonceptivo mientras que Minerva los miraba atentamente intentando encontrar cualquier falla o error en la realización del método.

El resto de los días que restaban del verano, Harry y Daphne la pasaron de forma tranquila y mientras esperaban a que el 1 de septiembre llegara. Sin embargo, el día que en el profeta apareció la noticia que el mortifagos habían atacado directamente a los espectadores en el Mundial de Quidditch, ambos en silencio, en medio del desayuno entendieron la dura realidad. Voldemort se estaba moviendo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Torneo de Los Tres Magos"**

Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o error pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para contactarme. Como siempre, respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno, no podía recortar ni obviar la primera parte, es demasiado importante como para dejarla de lado. Le agregue detalles propios que creo que enriquecen un poco más los personajes y muestran como son mejor las personas.**

 **Nota 2: El sueño para Harry fue fragmentado, sabe cosas, pero no completamente lo que paso con Frank Bryce.**

 **Nota 3: Bueno, era completamente inevitable, la sexualidad de ambos comienza. Al principio esta con una ligera duda de cómo tratar este tema, no quería pecar de tomarlo a la ligera porque es algo muy importante en el crecimiento de ambos. En todo el tiempo que leo fanfics, y en al menos los que leí, la sexualidad y el crecimiento que esto conlleva en los personajes se lo temo de una forma o poco realista o simplemente un mero agregado. Voy avisando por adelantado que, voy a intentar ser extremadamente detallado con los pensamientos que tengan que ver con él libido. Otra cosa que veo que se peca mucho en los fanfics, es que se deja muchas veces de lado la sexualidad femenina, y solo se centra en la de los personajes masculinos. Daphne va a tener deseos, fantasías y va a ir creciendo como mujer. Las escenas que suban de tono advierto que las voy a hacer explicitas y llenas de detalles.**

 **Nota 4: Yo soy estudiante de Bioquímica y tengo conocimientos de anatomía, ¿Quieren que cuando relate escena que involucren el cuerpo use nombres exactos para darle más detalle o prefieren que generalice más las partes del cuerpo?**

 **Agradecimiento por review:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review, trato siempre de alejarme tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad con los personajes, me gustan que todos tengan muchos matices que explorar y mostrar. Voy a ir mostrando mas actitudes decadentes de la sociedad, lentamente y voy a ir reforzando matices que ya mostre.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review, es que no entendia nada, bueno pero ahora si, jajaja, se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review. :D**

 **Veneloforte Mg: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste, el fic, gracias por tus palabras de aliento.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. :D**


	38. El Torneo de Los Tres Magos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XXXVIII**

" _ **El Torneo de Los Tres Magos"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Si había algo que Harry odiaba era cualquier medio parecido a la aparición, ya fuera viajar por medio de Gaya con sus habilidades de fénix o usar la red flu siempre hacia que se sintiera enfermo. El sentimiento de la compresión y descompresión que causaba estos medios de transporte siempre hacían que Harry sintiera el estómago revuelto y tuviese algunos mareos.

—Malditos sangrepura y sus malditos caprichos de no querer juntarse ni ver a los muggles en la estación King´s Cross. —dijo Harry fastidiado cuando salió de la chimenea en la estación de trenes.

La risa de tanto Daphne como Astoria fue silenciada por el pitido de la gigantesca y reluciente máquina de vapor escarlata. El vapor que salía de la imponente maquina hacia que los numerosos alumnos de Hogwarts se vieran como nubes negras y algo fantasmales mientras se movía. Daphne caminó hasta Harry y le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda todavía muerta de risa.

—Oh, Harry, se supone que este es el medio normal para transportarse en el mundo mágico. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte tarde o temprano.

Harry miró molesto.

—Lo odio. La primera vez lo odie y lo sigo odiando…

Daphne se rio. Valery marco el camino y junto con Astoria comenzaron a caminar. Daphne agarró del brazo a un no tan recuperado Harry y lo arrastro a su paso. Luna con su usual cara de despiste saludo a ambos al igual que su padre.

El sonido del silbato sonó nuevamente y con un dulce beso, Valery se despidió de sus hijas, Luna y Harry antes de que los cuatro entraran a un vagón. Astoria rápidamente se separó del conocido trio y se fue con sus propias amigas. Caminaron un poco hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío, bueno, casi vacío, dentro estaba Hermione enfrascada con un nuevo libro.

—¡Hola! —saludo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Hola Mione —respondió también con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Daphne y enfrente de Hermione.

—¿Cómo pasaron sus vacaciones? Yo muy bien, fui a Francia de vacaciones, era todo tan precioso —habló Hermione

—Fueron… agradables —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione comenzó a hablar con Luna muy animadamente encerrándose ambas en su propio mundo. Harry giró la cabeza y apoyando la barbilla en la mano, miro por la ventana. Valery, al igual que Xenophilius ya se habían ido. Algo le llamo la atención. Draco era saludado por una afectuosa mujer muy hermosa. La mujer tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia que estaba atada en parte muy prolijamente con una peineta en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Narcissa Malfoy. —dijo Daphne en voz baja mirando al mismo lugar al que miraba Harry.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a su novia sin entender.

—La madre de Draco Malfoy, se llama Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black. —repitió Daphne.

—¿Black? —preguntó Harry con un ligero interez.

—Sí, es la prima de tu padrino. Una purista refinada y lo que se podría considerar toda una perfecta matrona sangrepura.

—Espera un momento… —dijo Harry de forma pensativa y luego abriendo los ojos bien grandes —… eso significa que Malfoy es mi primo… lejano…

Daphne se rio con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry por su inocencia.

—Harry, la mayoría de los magos sangrepuras o descendientes de esto están emparentados…

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió Harry sorprendido.

Luna y Hermione se quedaron en silencio ante el gritó de Harry. Daphne se rio ligeramente y comenzó.

—A ver, te lo voy a explicar con tu propio ejemplo, Dorea Black era tu abuela —Harry asintió —, bueno, sus padres eran Violetta Bulstrode y Cygnus Black II, por ende, sos un familiar lejano de Millicent Bulstrode —Harry abrió grande los ojos, Daphne se rio —. Otro ejemplo sería, Cedrella Black, hija de Arcturus Black que era hermano de Cygnus Black II, se casó con Septimus Weasley padre de Arthur Weasley —Harry agarró la mano de Daphne por lo que significaba esto, era primo lejano de los Weasley —. Cygnus Black II tuvo cuatro hijos, Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius y Dorea, tu abuela. Pollux Black tuvo tres hijos, Walburga madre de tu padrino, Alphard y Cygnus III. Cygnus III se casó con Druella Rosier. Ellos tuvieron tres hijas, Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa, la madre de Draco. La mayoría de los magos están relacionados sanguíneamente unos con otros. Por esta razón que la es la magia familiar es la que define a los herederos y no su sangre. Que dos personas compartan sangre no significa que van a tener la misma capacidad mágica, línea hereditaria o alguna extraña cosa completamente desproporcionada que se te ocurra. —la cara de Harry palideció notablemente.

—¿Nosotros somos primos lejanos? —preguntó Harry, casi de forma susurrante y con algo de miedo.

Daphne se rio en cuanto se dio cuenta lo que su novio pensaba y volvió a besar la mejilla de Harry.

—No Harry, no te preocupes, no somos primos, mi familia viene de Alemania, antes eran los GrünRasen —dijo pronunciando en alemán —, con el tiempo y después de asentarse en Inglaterra al final termino quedando como Greengrass por diferencias de pronunciación —Harry suspiro aliviado —. Pero por ejemplo si te casaras con Ginevra Weasley si sería casarte con una prima lejana. —agregó divertida.

—No gracias —dijo rápidamente con consternación —, no tengo ganas de hacer experimentos sanguíneos con mis hijos, ni practicar la endogamia por muy lejanos que sean los antepasados.

Daphne se comenzó a reír a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a un Harry que, aunque parecía más relajado, sin lugar a duda su mente había comenzado a divagar al punto en donde habían llegado los magos para conservar su pureza.

A medida que el tren avanzaba por los prados de las tierras altas de escocia, el cielo, con lentitud, comenzó a tomar una tonalidad grisácea y las gotas no se hicieron esperar. La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más y más intensa a medida que el tren seguía avanzando. El cielo estaba tan oscuro y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia el mediodía ya habían encendido las luces. El carrito de la comida llegó con el característico sonido de traqueteo que hacían las ruedas a medida que se iba moviendo. Los cuatro pidieron comida para cada uno y el viaje aparte de las típicas charlas y risas, también se llenó del dulce sabor de los pastelitos con forma de caldero.

Luna miró con una ceja alzada mientras Hermione se reía al ver a Daphne arrodillada en el asiento ofreciéndole dar de comer a Harry uno de los pastelitos. Harry abrió la boca ligeramente aceptando el postre, pero en un leve movimiento del tren Daphne termino aplastándolo en la comisura de los labios de él. Las risas estallaron en todo el compartimiento al ver parte de la mejilla de Harry cubierta de crema. Sin embargo, Luna observo que contrario a lo que podría llegar a hacer su amiga como digna sangrepura que era, Daphne, se acercó su boca, abriéndola ligeramente, a la de Harry, que trago audiblemente y lamiendo de forma seductora removió la crema de parte de la mejilla, comisura y labios de él.

Daphne, visiblemente sonrojada miraba a fijamente a un Harry que estaba en el mismo estado que ella; se relamió los labios para terminar mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le sonreía de forma seductora para después desviar la cara avergonzada. Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos completamente abochornada por la escena que acababa de ver, sin embargo, los dedos, los tenía bien abiertos mirando entre ellos sin perderse ningún detalle, mientras, Luna miraba algo sorprendida la nueva actitud de su amiga. Algo en ambos había pasado y cambiado en ellos… Luna sonrió internamente con malicia, las charlas de chicas que usualmente tenían ambas, iban a ser muy interesante.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando se abrieron las puertas de los vagones, se escuchó un trueno que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa, Harry, poniéndose al lado de Hermione y al igual que Daphne y Luna, sacaron sus varitas y las levantaron hasta la altura de su hombro.

—Ubrellium —dijeron los tres.

Una especie de paraguas traslucido hecho por magia salió de las puntas de sus varitas protegiéndolos de la lluvia. Hermione miro fascinada como, cuando las gotas impactaban, distintos colores brillaban dándole un aspecto hermoso y mágico al hechizo. Los cuatro llegaron a una de las carrozas tiradas por thestrals y antes de que Hermione dijera algo Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

—El hechizo se llama Umbrellium, hace que aparezca un paraguas mágico, lo enseña el Profesor Flitwick a final del tercer año. Si queres después te lo enseño.

Hermione, mientras miraba a Harry, sonrió ilusionada.

El Gran Comedor, decorado hermosamente para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente estaba perfectamente templado a diferencia del vestíbulo. Bajo la luz de cientos y ciente de velas blancas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro y largas mesas estaban completamente repletas de alumnos. Harry y Hermione, después de despedirse de Luna y Daphne, caminaron juntos hasta la mesa de Gryffindor sentándose delante de todo, sin ocupar el espacio para los nuevos leones que iban a ser sorteados.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarlos a las distintas casas tenía lugar al principio de cada curso, pero, por casuales circunstancias del destino, Harry solo había podido estar presente en la selección cuando estaba en segundo año y en la suya propia.

—¡Harry! —gritó Colin llamando su atención.

—Hola, Colin. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Harry, ¿A que no sabes qué? ¿A que no sabes qué, Harry? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis!

—Oh, qué bien.

—¡Está muy nervioso! —explicó Colin completamente frenético —. ¡Espero que le toque Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿Eh, Harry?

—Colin, no importa a que casa valla, lo importante es lo mucho que puede aprender y desarrollarse —contestó Harry para después mirar a Hermione que también parecía muy emocionada.

—Harry tiene razón —dijo Hermione —. No siempre los hermanos van a la misma casa, por ejemplo, están las gemelas Patil, una está en Gryffindor y otra en Ravenclaw, pero por otro lado toda la familia Weasley estuvo en Gryffindor. Depende de cómo sea tu hermano.

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, estaba atendiendo sus funciones al igual que McGonagall, Snape esta silencioso como siempre y el resto de los profesores hablaban entre ellos. El lugar del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo, estaba vacío. Dumbledore, sentado en el centro de la mesa de profesores, miraba a Harry con una extraña sonrisa… Harry lo miró fijamente serio, sin embargo, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo la voz de Hermione lo hizo salir del trance en el que estaba.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores —A lo mejor no pudieron encontrar a nadie, dicen que el puesto está maldito —agregó levantando los hombros.

Un destello cruzo el hechizado techo del Gran Comedor. El hechizo imitaba el cielo nocturno y ese día había muchos nubes, grises y negras. Pero Harry no pudo concentrarse mucho en el hechizo porque las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y con su usual mirada estoica y elegante pazo que hacia ondear las largas y hermosas mangas anchas de su túnica verde esmeralda, Minerva McGonagall entró caminando con toda una fila de nerviosos alumnos que iba a ser sorteados a las distintas casas.

Harry dejo de prestar atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se centró exclusivamente en McGonagall que colocó en el tradicional taburete de cuatro patas el Sombreo Seleccionador. Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio. Entonces, un desgarró se abrió del sombrero que tenía cerca del ala, formando una boca comenzó a cantar.

Hace tal vez mil años

Que me cortaron, armaron y cocieron

Había entonces dos magos y dos brujas de fama

De los que la memoria los nombres guarda.

El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;

La bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada;

Del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave,

Y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.

Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:

Idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan

Para educar jóvenes magos.

Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.

Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores

Fundó una casa diferente

Para los diferentes caracteres

De su alumnado

Para Gryffindor

El valor era lo mejor;

Para Ravenclaw

La inteligencia.

Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos

Era el trabajo duro.

Y para Slytherin

La ambición de alcanzar la grandeza de sus alumnos.

Entando aún con vida

Se repartieron a cuando venían,

Pero ¿Cómo seguir eligiendo

¿Cuándo estuvieran muertos y enterrados?

Fue Gryffindor el que encontró el modo.

Me levantó de su cabeza,

Y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su esencia

Para que pudiera elegirlos a la primera.

Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.

No me equivoco nunca:

Voy a mirar en tu mente

¡Y te diré de qué casa eres!

El Gran Comedor exploto en aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sobrero Seleccionador.

—Con que a eso se refiere Hogwarts: Una Historia, que el Sombrero Seleccionador cambia todos los años la canción —comentó Harry para sí mismo pensativo.

Lentamente los alumnos fueron seleccionados y el hermano de Colín, Dennis, terminó en Gryffindor tal y como su extraño fan quería. Dumbledore se paró cuando la selección terminó y con los brazos extendidos dijo.

—Tengo sólo dos palabras que decirles —su voz resonó en todo el Gran Comedor —: ¡A comer!

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry y Hermione llenaban sus platos de comida.

—Tienen suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿Sabéis? —comentó Nick Casi Decapitado acercándose hasta donde están ellos —. Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas.

Pasar las 24 horas del día con una heredera sangrepura había causado, durante el verano bastante riñas por parte de ella con respecto a los modales en la mesa. Por lo general Daphne no le decía nada cuando comían en el Gran Comedor, pero cuando comenzaron a convivir juntos en la Casa Potter, las cosas cambiaron. Harry, durante varios días, tuvo una estricta maestra de modales que, a base de regalos y castigos, le enseño todos los modales y el decoro que tenía que tener en la mesa como digno futuro Lord que era. Según Harry era un fastidio todas esas completas e inútiles reglas, que con solo tener cuidado y no comer como un bestia era suficiente, pero según Daphne, se lo iba a agradecer en el futuro y para colmo McGonagall no decía nada cuando ella estaba y solo tenía una miraba de aprobación y respeto para con la muchacha.

Con cuidado, Harry dejo su tenedor a un costado del plato, tragó lo que estaba comiendo, se limpió la boca con una servilleta, maldijo internamente esa sexy y rubia serpiente lo había adoctrinado. Harry miró a Nick y dijo.

—¿Pasó algo Sir Nicolas?

—Peeves, por supuesto —explicó Nick, moviendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente —. Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis: es un salvaje; no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario… más prudentemente, a mi parecer… se mantuvo en su posición.

—Oh, ya veo, con esa era la razón de porque estaba lanzando globos llenos de agua cuando entramos. —comentó Hermione.

—¿En que estaba?, ah sí, bueno, Peeves hizo lo normal —respondió Nick, encogiendo los hombros —. Invadió las cocinas y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas…

¡PAF!

Hermione, de la impresión, golpeo su copa sin querer y el jugo de calabaza se entendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando color naranja una amplia superficie de la tela blanca pero la Gryffindor, por lo general muy prolija con todo, no se inmutó por eso.

—¿Acá hay elfos domésticos? —preguntó horrorizada mirando fijamente a Nick, mientras Harry sacaba su varita y hacia desaparecer el líquido derramado —¿Acá, en Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione —. Más que en ningún otra parte de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar.

—¡Si nunca vi ninguno! —objetó Hermione.

—Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día —comenzó a explicar Nick —. Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza… atender los fuegos y esas cosas… Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—Pero ¿Les pagan? —preguntó de forma temblorosa —. Tendrán vacaciones, ¿No? Y… y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso…

Nick junto con todos los demás que estaban a su alrededor se comenzaron reírse. Hermione miró a todos lados, los ojos se le comenzaron humedecerse y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar.

—¿Baja por enfermedad, paga y pensiones? —repitió Ron Weasley de forma burlona —. No seas idiota, a los elfos no se les paga.

Harry suspiro al ver la cara de Hermione, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer lo iba a pagar caro seguramente en el futuro.

—Yo si le pago a mi elfo. Él es un trabajador de la Familia Potter, no un esclavo.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Hermione giró muy rápido su cabeza y miró a Harry fijamente como si fuera lo más grande que había en el mundo. Harry le sonrió y le guiño el ojo de forma cómplice.

—¿Es una broma, Potter? —preguntó Weasley sorprendido —. ¿Quién es tan idiota de pagarle a un elfo domestico si hacen el trabajo gratis?

—Dobby, el elfo de la Familia Potter, es un elfo libre y yo le pago por su trabajo, no es un esclavo, Weasley.

—¿De verdad Harry? —preguntó Hermione ilusionada —. ¿No estas mintiendo?

—De verdad. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió y después se puso seria.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Harry, no podemos permitir que esto siga así.

La lluvia que seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro. Harry suspiro y miró a Hermione que esperaba su respuesta ante lo que había dicho.

—No podemos Hermione.

—¿Pero… podríamos…

—No… al menos no por ahora —dijo mirando a la muchacha que comenzaba a entristecerse —. Hermione los magos con toda su moral y ética no son tan diferentes a los muggles, ambos construyen la sociedad bajo un estandarte de libertad e ideas que esta sostenido por la sangre de los oprimidos y desprotegidos. Para los muggles, son sus semejantes más desfavorecidos a los cuales se los explota y muchas veces en condiciones infrahumanas para mantener el estilo de vida de todos, seguramente que en las cosas más simples detrás hay un proceso en donde se explota a alguien, bueno con los magos pasa lo mismo. Los squibs, los elfos, los hombres lobo, junto con las criaturas mágicas, son los parias de la sociedad. Oprimidos y desechados por los magos, rebajadas a no ser considerados igual porque tienen alguna característica diferente… —todos se habían quedado en silencio, Hermione abrió grande los ojos, era imperceptible, pero todas las piezas encajaban, las pistas están a la luz solo hay que poder unirlas —… por las leyes de la alquimia no se puede convertir objetos en oro sólido, ¿De dónde salió el oro donde estamos comiendo?, El pelo de unicornio para las varitas solo se puede conseguir de animales vivos según Ollivander y… es un trabajo peligroso… Una de las excepciones de las Leyes Elementales de Gamp es que la comida no puede ser creada de la nada… alguien tiene que producir, recolectar y procesar la materia prima…

El agua seguía impactando contra las ventanas. La vajilla de oro desapareció al igual que los restos del plato principal y fueron remplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.

—¡Tarta de melaza! —dijo Ron desentendiéndose completamente de la conversación que tenía Harry y Hermione —. Bollo de pasa y pastel de chocolate.

Hermione comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sus labios temblaban y lentamente se miró las manos.

—Tranquila Hermione —dijo Harry acariciándole la espalda —. Todavía hay esperanza de hacer que este sea un mundo mejor —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó desesperada.

—El sistema no se puede cambiar desde afuera, sino desde adentro. Si queres cambiar el mundo tenes que combatir la corrupción desde adentro sin ser corrompido en el proceso…

—El Ministro de Magia… —dijo Hermione casi como si fuera una revelación.

—Bueno… si, pero no creo que a Fudge le interesen los oprimidos… —comentó Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—No Harry, tiene que ser alguien que no sea un corrupto que sea intachable…

—Vos serias una gran Ministra de Magia. Inteligente, idealista… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojo. Ron Weasley se comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

—¿Ella, Ministra de Magia? Tiene que ser una broma. —comentó Weasley divertido. Harry entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

—Si ella se presenta algún día a elecciones… —dijo Harry de forma desafiante —… Yo Harry James Potter, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter, la apoyaría con todo lo que necesite.

Si Harry hubiera dicho esa misma frase en la mesa de Slytherin hubiera sido una declaración política que tendría mucha relevancia en el futuro. Si Harry hubiera dicho esa misma frase delante de Daphne ahora se estaría riendo diciendo que se transformó en todo un Slytherin sangrepura y estratega político… pero esta era la mesa de Gryffindor… y nadie le dio importancia a su frase, la única que lo tomo como una declaración de apoyo a sus ideas en contra de la esclavitud era Hermione…

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los imponente ventanales.

—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos —. Ahora que todos tenemos la pansa bien llena, tengo que rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias. El señor Filch, el conserje, me pidió que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se vio incrementada este año con la inclusión de yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa está formada ya porque 437 artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

Dumbledore se relamió los labios y continuo.

—Como cada año, quiero recordarle que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida para los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informarle de que la Copa de Quidditch no se va a celebrar este curso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry sorprendido.

A pesar de que le gustaba jugar al Quidditch, su verdadera pasión, algo que solo sabía Daphne, era volar. Desde la primera vez que tomo vuelo en la clase de la Señora Hooch, se volvió completamente adicto a la sensación que producía surcar el cielo, el sentir el viento golpeando la cara y el poder ver los hermosos paisajes que solo proporcionaba el volar sobre una escoba.

Harry miró a Fred y George que parecían estar diciéndole cosas a Dumbledore sin pronunciar una sola palabra solo con un el movimiento de sus labios.

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores… pero estoy seguro de que lo van a disfrutar enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts…

—(El Torneo de los Tres Magos) —pensó Harry.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe. En el umbral de la puerta un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo y grueso bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todos miraron al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió un largo cabello en parte gris y en parte negra y camino hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Se detuvo delante de Dumbledore y la saludo con la mano hablando con el Director en voz baja, este le señalo con la mano el asiento vacío al lado suyo y el extraño camino hasta ahí. Cuando se sentó un plato de salchichas apareció delante suyo y su cara quedo visible para todos, cada centímetro de piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo diagonal y le faltaba un trozo de nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo más grande se movía sin cesar mirando hacia todos lados sin parpadear en ningún momento. Lentamente el extraño comenzó a comer.

—Les presento a nuestro nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras —dijo Dumbledore de forma animada y rompiendo el silencio de la sala —. El Profesor Moody.

Por lo general un nuevo profesor siempre era recibido por un aplauso, pero nadie hizo nada, ni los profesores ni los alumnos a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó de forma triste en el silencio que había.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

—Cómo iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Moody o Ojoloco Moody como lo llamo Ron —, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que va a tener lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de cien años. Es un gran placer para mí informarles de que este curso, Hogwarts va a ser el anfitrión del Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

—¡Se está riendo de nosotros! —gritó Fred.

Repentinamente la tensión se había quebrado. Casi todo el mundo comenzó a reírse, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención Fred.

—No me estoy riendo de nadie, Señor Weasley —repuso —, aunque, hablando de reírse con la gente, este verano me contaron un chiste buenísimo sobre un troll, una bruja y un leprechaun que entrar en un bar…

Minerva carraspeo sonoramente.

—Eh… bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado… No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore —. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de Los Tres Magos! Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben que es el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa. El Torneo de Los Tres Magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía a un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades… hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

—¿El número de muertes? —susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo, muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados. Harry por su parte parecía aburrido y había comenzado a jugar con su varita entre sus dedos.

—En todo este tiempo hubo varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo —siguió Dumbledore —, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestro departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos decidieron que éste es un bueno momento para volver a intentarlo. Trabajamos a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre van a llegar los Directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Samhain. Un juez imparcial va a decidir qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir en la Compa de Los Tres Magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio de mil galeones.

—¡Yo voy a intentarlo! —gritó Fred Weasley, con cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la gloria y la riqueza. Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio.

—Aunque me imagino que todos estarán deseando llevarse la Copa del Torneo de Los Tres Magos —dijo —, los Directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministro de Magia, decidimos establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan sean mayores de edad van a poder proponerse a consideración. Ésta —Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que los alumnos comenzaron a protestar y a hacer ruido, especialmente los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos —, es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo van a ser extremadamente difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ella. Me voy a asegurar personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron cuando vio a Fred y George, que mostraban expresión de desafío —. Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no cumplieron los diecisiete años. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang van a llegar en octubre y van a estar con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos van a tratar a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extrema cortesía mientras están con nosotros. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos ustedes estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido mientras se ponían de pie y se dirigían hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo. Harry espero un momento y de la fila de Slytherin salió Daphne. Ella le sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde él estaba para luego abrazarlo rodeándolo por el cuello cuando estaban completamente solos.

Desde que habían comenzado a convivir juntos, por muy tonto que podía llegar a parecer se habían acostumbrado a despedirse con un beso. Lentamente Harry se fue acercando a los labios de Daphne y cuando estaban por unirse un carraspeo detrás de ellos los hizo parase. Minerva los miraba seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass… mantengan el decoro en la escuela, no creo que tenga que volver a repetirle las charla que tuvimos esa… mañana ¿No? —dijo Minerva.

Harry suspiro y soltó a Daphne que hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él vio la oscura y divertida perversidad de su profesora de Transformaciones.

—Vamos Señor Potter, lo acompaño a la Torre de Gryffindor. —agregó Minerva nuevamente.

—Sí, sí, vamos… aguafiestas. —refunfuño Harry como si fuera un niño chiquito.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Minerva entre molesta y divertida.

—Nada, nada, buenas noches Daphne. —saludo Harry con un rápido beso en la frente a su novia.

—Buenas noches, Harry. —saludo ella con una sonrisa.

Harry refunfuñando por lo bajo camino junto con Minerva por el pasillo perdiéndose en una esquina. Daphne se rio por un momento ante tal escena, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras con su una leve sonrisa entre los labios recordando lo que había hecho esa tarde en el tren, sin lugar a dudas Luna la iba a atacar a preguntas cuando estuvieran solas…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Las Maldiciones Imperdonables"**

Bueno acá tiene un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten, como siempre, cualquier duda, problema o error pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Como ya dije antes, pero lo vuelvo a repetir, en este fic, el andén 9 y ¾ tiene sus propias chimeneas flu, capricho de los sangrepura.**

 **Nota 2: Harry sigue odiando los viajes mágicos tal y como en el capítulo 2 que viajo con Minerva.**

 **Nota 3: Bien me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas sobre lo que escribí sobre los arboles familiares, la sangre por ejemplo de los Peverell está en muchos magos, así que no esperen que existan líneas de sangre mágicas extrañas ni cosas de ese estilo con Harry. Las herencias son mágicas, ósea que es ligando la magia. Esto funciona si el jefe de la familia acepta o no alguien como parte de la familia y heredero, la sangre no define a un heredero sino la magia de la familia a la que pertenece. Las líneas de sangre son simplemente una cuestión corporal y de rasgos físicos que se cree según los sangrepura que solo ellos son superiores por sé más fuertes y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Nota 4: El árbol genealógico Black es canon así que técnicamente si, Harry se casó con su prima… por muy lejana que fuese en la serie original. Y en este fic, Harry, tiene un rechazo a las relaciones endogámicas, le da asco por decirlo de una manera simple.**

 **Nota 5: Todo lo de los elfos y la charla con Hermione, es una crítica personal a los libros y al mundo en general. Harry es un idealista y tiene muchas pociones contrarias a las que por ejemplo Daphne tiene, que en algún momento van a aparecer roces entre ellos por eso.**

 **Nota 6: No encontré como es el hechizo del paraguas que aparece en la película Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos, así que tuve que inventarle un nombre (Umbrellium) del Umbrella que es paraguas en inglés, si vieron la película van a saber cómo es.**

 **Agradecimientos por los review.**

 **Carlo29: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por responder mi pregunta, voy a hacer las escenas más precisas y detalladas entonces sino las aclaro como dijiste.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. No fueron al mundial porque saque al variable Familia Weasley, aparte no quería escribir todo el Mundial de Quidditch, es a mi parecer la parte mas aburrida del 4°to Libro.**

 **Zer0-Sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Esa era la idea de la escena y también lentamente comenzar a agregar un poco de erotismo al fic y lentamente ir alejándome de la forma usual que son ambos con su pareja.**

 **VI38: Gracias por tu excelente. Tengo dos seguidos :´D**

 **Guerrerowalker: Gracias por tu review, Profesora McGonagall. Jajaja, perdón, pero me dio mucha gracia imagina a McGonagall decir eso mientras entraba al cuarto y los encontraba a los dos en la cama. Ahora enserio y hay que comenzar a calentar las cosas, las hormonas tiene que comenzar a ponerse a toda marcha.**


	39. Las Maldiciones Imperdonables

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

" _ **Las Maldiciones Imperdonables"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

A pesar de que la tormenta se había terminado, el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy lúgubre. Durante el desayuno, las nubes grises rondaban por todos lados dando una imagen funesta a todo el lugar, mientras Harry, Daphne miraban sus nuevos horarios. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordán discutían muy concienzudamente la forma de envejecer mágicamente y de esta manera poder engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

—Hoy tengo toda la mañana afuera —dijo Harry, Daphne se pegó al hombro de Harry y comparo puso su horario al lado del de su novio.

—mmm, lo único que no compartimos es Herbología e Historia de La Magia. Herbología vos lo tenes los lunes por la mañana yo los martes a la mañana e Historia de La Magia, vos los martes y yo los lunes —comentó Daphne —. Pero el resto de las materias las tenemos juntos. —agregó sonriendo.

Harry caminó en silencio y pensativo hacia el invernadero 3; pero una vez dentro, la Profesora Sprout lo distrajo de estos al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que Harry había visto desde las mandrágoras. Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas, sino más bien como gruesas y negras babosas gigantes que salían verticalmente de la tierra. Todas estaban algo retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido.

—Son bubotubérculos —les dijo con énfasis la Profesora Sprout —. Hay que exprimirlas, para poder obtener el pus…

—¿El qué? —preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.

—El pus, Finnigan, el pus —dijo la Profesora Sprout —. Es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, van a obtener el pus en estas botellas. Tienen que ponerse los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido.

Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba extrañamente satisfactorio para Harry. Aunque resultaba algo desagradable cada vez que salía el líquido amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo era como si cada estrés del cuerpo desapareciera. Lo fueron introduciendo lentamente en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la Profesora Sprout, y al final de la clase habían juntado varios litros.

—La Señora Pomfrey se va a poner muy contenta —comentó la Profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella —. El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para formas más persistentes de acné. Va a hacer que los estudiantes eviten recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para quitarse los granos.

—Como la pobre Eloise Midgen —dijo Hannah Abbott, en voz baja —. Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición.

—Una muchachita bastante tonta —afirmó la Profesora Sprout, negando con la cabeza —. Pero al final la Señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía.

El sonoro replicar de la campana en la torre más alta del castillo resonó por todos lados, señalando que la clase había finalizado, Harry lentamente y jugando con su varita entre sus dedos se encamino hasta el umbral que daba con el castillo esperando a Daphne. Harry escuchó una buena cantidad de pisadas y vio como los Slytherin caminaban en grupo por el pasillo. A la cabeza venia Malfoy junto con sus inseparables amigos, Crabbe y Goyle seguidos por Pansy Parkinson que iba detrás del rubio Slytherin.

—Potter. —saludo Malfoy con una media sonrisa mientras pasaba.

—Malfoy. —contestó Harry sonriendo igual que el sangrepura.

Parkinson comenzó a quejarse con Malfoy acerca de esa forma de tratar con Gryffindor idiotas. Malfoy sin embargo no le prestó atención y siguió caminando como si nada. Daphne se separó del grupo de Slytherin y se acercó a Harry con paso elegante y una sonrisa en el rostro. Con cariño rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿A quién estabas esperando? —preguntó Daphne de forma divertida.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry, retóricamente —, a una linda y rubia serpiente. —contestó Harry sonriéndole.

—¿A quién?, ¿A Malfoy? —volvió a preguntar Daphne conteniendo la risa.

Harry puso cara de póker, pestaño un par de veces y sin romper el abrazo con Daphne, se llevó la parte posterior de la mano a la frente y, ahora, con una expresión dramática y un deje de diversión dijo.

—Oh ¿Por qué a mí? —exclamó de forma dramática —. Descubriste nuestro gran secreto. Un amor prohibido. Repudiado por los sangrepura. Repudiado por la sociedad. Y amado en secreto por las mujeres y hombres que adoran las historias de amor dramáticas y prohibidas —Harry llevó una de sus manos y toco suavemente la mejilla de Daphne y sin perder la compostura dijo —. Perdón mi amor, mi amada Daphne, pero mi verdadero amor me espera, lo nuestra es imposible. —terminó Harry con una pose dramática y tapándose parte de la cara con una mano.

Harry abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Daphne que tenía las mejillas coloradas, infladas, los labios bien apretados y tenía la cara completamente endurecida como si estuviera contenidosé de algo. A Daphne se le escapo un poco de aire por los labios y como si un globo explotara comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón, Harry la miró y negó divertido con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse él también. Cuando Daphne pudo dejar de reírse, mientras que con delicadeza se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, dijo.

—Vamos Romeo, vamos a llegar tarde si no comenzamos a caminar —Daphne se agarró del brazo de Harry y comenzaron a caminar por el húmedo césped —. Espero no tener que preocuparme y no tener a Malfoy como competencia. —comentó Daphne divertida.

—¿Quién sabe?, ambos son Slytherin, tiene el pelo rubio, son sangrepura…

—¡Eh! —exclamó Daphne con fingida molestia —. No quiero tener a OTRA como competencia. Me gusta cuidar lo que es mío… Creo que tendría que buscarme un nuevo novio. —agregó divertida mientras caminaba.

—No lo encontrarías. —dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

—¿A ver y por qué no? —pregunto desafiante soltándose del brazo de Harry y poniéndose delante de él con las manos sobre cadera.

—¿Dónde encontrarías a otro guapo e incomprendido salvador del mundo mágico? —preguntó Harry divertido acercando su rostro a la cara de Daphne.

—Demonios… —refunfuño Daphne divertida dándole un suave y rápido beso en los labios a Harry.

Las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas paso de forma agradable. Hagrid había encontrado a unos pequeños escregutos de cola explosiva. Eran una especie de langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. Con algún que otro quemado la clase termino con relativa tranquilidad.

Después de un almuerzo bastante animado gracias a que Hermione no paró de hablar de lo fantásticas que eran sus clases y lo mucho que amaba estudiar. Daphne y Harry comenzaron a subir las escalaras principales con sus demás compañeros que tenían clase de Adivinación. En el séptimo piso, los demás giraron a la derecha con dirección a la torre de Adivinación mientras que Harry y Daphne giraron en la dirección opuesta hacia el aula 7A en donde Septima Vector daba Aritmancia.

Antes de llegar a la séptima puerta, la cual tenía un letrero dorado que decía Aritmancia, vieron correr a una mujer sumamente delgada, con unas gafas enormes que hacían sus ojos excesivamente grandes para la cara. La mujer miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos y se detuvo abruptamente. La acostumbrada abundancia de abalorios, cadenas y pulseras brillaba sobre la mujer cada vez que un rayo de luz golpeaba los metales. Sin preguntar, Sybill Trelawney, Profesora de Adivinación, agarró las manos de Harry y las miró con pena.

—Estás preocupado, querido mío —dijo Sybill en tono lúgubre a Harry —. Mi ojo interior puede ver por detrás de tu valeroso rostro la atribulada alma que habita dentro. Y lamento tener que decirte que tus preocupaciones no carecen de motivo. Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles… muy difíciles… Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá… y quizá antes de lo que crees…

Harry se quedó completamente mudo, Daphne estaba por decir algo, pero entonces, Una mujer de larga cabellera negra y con una elegante y una muy hermosa túnica color rojo, con paso elegante, pero de forma estricta hizo que su voz resonara a un costado de los chicos.

—Profesora Trelawney, espero que no estés intentando robarme a mis estudiantes… —dijo Septima Vector entrecerrando los ojos mirando fijamente a la Profesora de Adivinación para después mirar a los dos estudiantes con una sonrisa —. Harry, Daphne, espero que la Profesora Trelawney no los haya asustado.

—No, claro que no, Septima. —dijo Trelawney molesta intercambiando con la Profesora Vector una mirada desafiante.

—Eso espero… —sentencio Septima.

La Profesora Trelawney soltó la mano de Harry y ofendida comenzó a caminar con dirección hacia su torre. Harry completamente aturdido miró a Daphne que miraba como si no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar. Ella simplemente levanto los hombros en señal de tampoco entender. Daphne y Harry entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares mientras que la profesora caminaba hasta el frente del salón y comenzaba a hablar.

—Bienvenido nuevamente, a otro año de Aritmancia. Espero que mantengan el excelente nivel que tuvieron el año pasado —dijo Septima en frente de toda la clase con una sonrisa —. Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

Septima Vector saco su varita de la manga de su roja túnica y de un movimiento la pizarra se llenó de palabras número y explicaciones. Números Mágicos, se podía leer bien grande.

—El año pasado estudiamos la base de los números mágicos e interpretamos de forma generalizada sus propiedades, pero este año nos vamos a centrar en el estudio intensivo de algunos con capacidades especiales —dijo Septima, moviendo su varita hacia otra pizarra en donde bien grande apareció escrito: 7 —. El número 7, considerado el número mágico por excelencia. Los antiguos estudiosos lo consideraban el numero perfecto y el número que rige todas las leyes. ¿Por qué es considerado un número mágico?, porque se compone del sagrado número 3 y del terrenal número 4 de forma establecida, así, un puente entre el cielo y la tierra, entre lo nuevo y lo viejo. Si asociamos el número 4 a la tierra con sus cuatro elementos y sus cuatro puntos cardinales, con el sagrado número 3 que simboliza la perfección, llegamos al número 7, que representa la totalidad del universo en movimiento.

Septima hizo una pausa y vio como todos estaban tomado apuntes y la escuchaban atentamente. Con una sonrisa continuo.

—Siete fases lunares, el septenario. El sol, la luna, y los planetas visibles a simple vista: Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter y Saturno. El siete está presentes en todo momento, el siete de la buena suerte, los siete pecados capitales, las siete columnas sobre las que se edificó Roma, las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo, las siete escalas musicales. El número 7 al igual que el 3 y el 4 están en todas partes.

Septima hizo una pausa, camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla tras él y continúo hablando.

—Los antiguos muggles creían que el mundo se creó en 7 días. En el mundo mágico existe la leyenda que cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo, vivía una raza antigua de seres, parecidos a los humanos, que tenían una hermosura, que podían vivir miles de años y podían usar la magia. Se cree que en algún momento del tiempo paso algo paso y el cielo y la tierra se juntaron para hacer desaparecer esa civilización y hacer aparecer a los humanos. Pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es que aparecimos ni cuál es el origen de la magia. Pero creo que me estoy yendo de tema, continuemos, el número 7…

 **~0~0~**

Harry y Daphne caminaban con tranquilidad bajando el último piso para llegar al vestíbulo para ir directamente al Gran Comedor para merendar con Luna. Pero las infaltables peleas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley! —gritó Malfoy. Harry Daphne habían llegado al vestíbulo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor cuando vieron como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, comenzaban una pelea con Weasley, Thomas y Finnigan.

—¿Qué? —contestó Ron Weasley molesto.

—¡Tu padre salió en el periódico, Weasley!, Y ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿Verdad? —dijo Malfoy de forma burlona con El Profeta en su mano —. ¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió Malfoy con malicia levantándolo —. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa… ¡Bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿No crees?

Harry y Daphne pasaron al lado de ambos tríos que estaban apuntó de matarse. Ron temblaba de furia. Todo paso muy rápido, Ron Weasley sacó su varita, hubo gritos y es logro escuchar que decía Locomotor Wibbly, Draco se agachaba sacaba su propia varita, y esquivaba el hechizo que recorrió los últimos tramos del vestíbulo impactando contra una pared.

—¡AH, NO, VOS NO, MUCHACHO!

Harry había abrazado a Daphne y se habían agachado evitando el hechizo. Ambos se giraron y con las varitas apuntaron a los 6 chicos, pero lo único que vieron en el lugar donde había estado Malfoy era un hurón blanco que chillaba desesperado. Un inmenso silencio se apodero de todo el lugar. Salvo Moody, nadie se movió, Moody miró a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal.

—¿Te dio? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

—No. —respondió Harry extrañado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¡DEJALO! —gritó Moody.

—¿Qué deje… qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—No a vos… ¡Se lo digo a él! —gruño Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de agarrar el hurón blanco. Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y el hurón, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras —¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar al hurón con la varita.

El hurón se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

—No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruño Moody, mientras que el hurón volaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor —. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo…

El hurón chillaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperado las patas y la cola.

—No… Vuelvas… A hacer… Eso… —dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra mientras agitaba su varita.

—¡Profesor Moody! —exclamó una voz horrorizada.

La Profesora McGonagall bajaba por las escalinatas de mármol, cargada de libros.

—Hola, Profesora McGonagall. —respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo volar aún más alto al hurón.

—¿Qué… qué está usted haciendo? —preguntó Minerva siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea del hurón.

—Enseñar. —dijo Moody, con simpleza.

—Ens… Moody, ¿Eso es un alumno? —gritó Minerva al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

—Sí. —contestó Moody.

—¡No! —gritó la Profesora McGonagall, bajando acelerada las escalaras mientras sacaba su varita —Homoformae —recito y una luz azul salió de la punta de su varita haciendo que el hurón volviera a transformarse en Malfoy. Hecho un ovillo en el suelo con todo el pelo cubriéndole la cara, que en ese momento tenía un color rosa muy vivido y haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso de pie. Harry hizo una mueca de molestia al haber sentido el mismo hechizo durante el año pasado —¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! —dijo con voz débil la Profesora McGonagall —. Supongo que el Profesor Dumbledore se lo explico.

—Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí —respondió Moody muy tranquilo, rascándose la barbilla—, pero pensé que un buen susto…

—¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! ¡O hablamos con el jefe de su casa a la que pertenece el infractor…!

—Entonces voy a hacer eso… —contestó Moody, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

Malfoy, que todavía tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudo entender solo claramente -mi padre-

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Moody con voz baja, acercándose a Malfoy —. Bien, conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho, muchacho. Decile que Moody va a vigilar a su hijo muy de cerca… Decile eso de mi parte… Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿No?

—Si. —respondió Malfoy, con odio.

—Otro viejo amigo… —dijo Moody con malicia —. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de hablar con el viejo Snape… Vamos, adelante… —agregó agarrando a Malfoy de un brazo para dirigirlo hacia las mazmorras.

La Profesora McGonagall miró un momento a Harry y Daphne; luego con un movimiento de varita todos los libros que se le habían caído volvieron, elevándose por el aire, a sus brazos. Cuando Minerva se fue Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan comenzaron a reírse y a exclamar, haciendo movimientos con los brazos, como Malfoy como hurón había volado por el aire.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a Daphne que miraba molesta toda la escena. Ella miró a Harry y su mirada se relajó por un momento. Harry hubiera jurado que había visto malicia y deseos de venganza por un momento en sus ojos. Ambos, con las risas de fondo, continuaron su camino, pero de forma imperceptible Daphne movió su varita y lo único que escucharon era como un cuerpo caía por las escaleras, Harry, giró su cabeza y vio a Ron Weasley en el suelo quejándose de dolor y sin poder mover las piernas, volvió a mirar a su novia que sonría maliciosamente.

—¿Y eso fue por qué? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Porque es un idiota, se lo merece y casi nos golpea con su hechizo por ser un descuidado. —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **~0~0~**

Dos días pasaron sin ningún incidente importante. Lo único que había llamado la atención del trío era Snape, parecía como si hubiera acumulado una cantidad inmensa de rencor y odio. Por lo general el singular Profesor de Pociones, no se esforzaba en disimular el odio a los anteriores titulares de la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero, parecía especialmente cauteloso a la hora de mostrar cualquier animosidad contra Ojoloco Moody. Cada vez que los veían juntos, tanto a la hora de las comidas o cuando coincidían en los pasillos, se veía la clara impresión de que Snape evitaba los ojos de Moody tanto el mágico como el normal.

—Snape parece especialmente molesto cuando está cerca de Moody. —comentó Daphne mientras entraban en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

—Sí, también, me di cuenta…, pero nunca vamos a entender cómo y porque es así el Profesor Snape. —agregó Harry mientras se sentaban delante de una de las mesas.

Ambos sacaron sus copias de Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una Guía Para La Autoprotección, y esperaban en silencio. No tardaron en escuchar un peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del pasillo antes de que entrar en el aula, con su habitual y tan extraña aura que trataba de aterrorizar a todo el mundo.

—Ya pueden guardar los libros —gruño, caminando, haciendo un sonido sordo con su pata de palo, hasta su mesa y sentándose pesadamente tras ella —. No los van a necesitar para nada.

Moody sacó una lista y sacudiendo su larga melena, dejando ver su desfigurado rostro, comenzó a pronunciar los nombres y a anotar los presentes.

—Bien —dijo cuándo el último de la lista contesto -presente- —. Recibí una carta del Profesor Lupin sobre la clase. Parece que ya son bastante diestros en enfrentamiento con criaturas tenebrosas. Estudiaron los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los grindylows, los kappas y los hombre lobo, ¿No es así?

Todos asintieron.

—Pero están atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiera a enfrentamientos contra maldiciones —siguió Moody —. Así que vine para prepararlos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Así que… vamos a ellos. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñarles las contramaldiciones y dejarlo ahí. No tiene que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estén en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no son lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el Profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de ustedes y piensa que pueden resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepan a qué se van a enfrentar mejor. ¿Cómo puede defenderse de algo que nunca vieron? Un mago que esté a punto de lanzarles una maldición prohibida no va a avisarles antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tienen que estar preparados. Tiene que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, Señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando estoy hablando.

Lavander se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo de la mesa su tarea de Adivinación y daba la impresión que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca. Harry con sigilo y sacó su varita y agarrando suavemente la mano de Daphne puso la punta en su palma y casi en un susurro dijo.

—Protego Summa Corpus.

Daphne miró a Harry sin entender lo que estaba pasando, él solo le sonrió y volvió a guardar su varia. Una estridente risa resonó en toda el aula, Moody se había comenzado a reír con fuerza.

—Un novio celoso, ¿Eh, Potter? —preguntó Moody con una sonrisa mirando a Harry que estaba sentado en la mitad del salón, todos se voltearon a ver a Harry —. Me sorprende que hayas deducido tan rápido su función y consiguieras una contramedida con la misma rapidez. Pero no te preocupes, la intimidad de tu noviecita está a salvo, no puedo ver a través de la ropa y no soy un pervertido.

Toda el aula se quedó en completo silencio. Daphne miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry. Harry estaba serio, pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas y una pequeña e imperceptible mueca de disgusto rondaba sus labios.

—Nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. —contestó Harry serio. Daphne lo miró sin entender lo que estaba pasando

—Exacto, siempre alerta —Moody miró a todos que no entendían nada —. Veo que nadie entendió. Mi ojo —dijo tocándose el pómulo en donde estaba el ojo mágico —, es mágico y además de poder ver independientemente también me permite ver a través de los objetos. Potter, parece ser que dedujo eso cuando le llame la atención a la Señorita Brown, e inundo el cuerpo de la Señorita Greengrass con su propia magia de forma activa haciéndola un objeto imposible de atravesar con mi visión, parece ser que pensó que era un pervertido que podía ver a su novia desnuda y rápidamente anulo la efectividad de mi ojo. No se preocupen no existen ojos mágicos tan precisos que permitan ver atreves de la ropa por si algunos de ustedes se lo están preguntando.

Daphne miró hacia abajo sonrojándose furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, con mucho esfuerzo trató de contener una sonrisa de felicidad que se le estaba formando en los labios, había visto muchas facetas de su novio, pero un Harry celoso nunca lo había visto de forma completamente evidente. Daphne se concentró y sintió ese tibia y ligera sensación que producía la magia de Harry en su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo miró sutilmente a Harry y sonrió por lo bajo… ese era Harry…

—Sin más interrupciones, comencemos —dijo Moody con un ligero gruñido —. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica?

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo la de Ron Weasley y Daphne. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavander.

—Eh… —dijo Ron, titubeando —, mi padre me hablo de una. Se llama Maldición Imperius, o algo así.

—Así es —aprobó Moody —. Tu padre la conoce bien. En otro tiempo la Maldición Imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas.

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Harry notó como Ron Weasley, sentado más adelante, se estremeció y se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

Moody metió la mano en el tarro, agarró una de las arañas y la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella con su varita y murmuró casi como si fuera un gruñido.

—¡Imperio!

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás a adelante como si fuera un trapecista; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita y la araña se levantó sobre las dos patas traseras y comenzó a bailar.

Muchos comenzaron a reír. Muchos menos Moody.

—Les parece divertido, ¿No? —gruño —. ¿Les gustaría que se lo hicieran a ustedes?

La risa ceso en un solo instante.

—Esto supone el control total —dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a roda —. Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, meterse por la garganta de cualquiera de ustedes…

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la Maldición Imperius —explicó Moody, y Harry, al igual que Daphne y otros tanto, entendió a qué se refería a los tiempos en los que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso —. Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. Podemos combatir los efectos de la Maldición Imperius, y yo les voy a enseñar cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad, y no todo el mundo la tiene. Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —gritó, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Moody agarró a la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

—¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida?

Neville levantó la mano para sorpresa de todos. Las únicas veces que Neville levantaba la mano para contestar era en su clase favorita, Herbología. El mismo tenía una cierta sorpresa por su, nueva actitud.

—¿Si? —preguntó Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

—Hay una… la maldición cruciatus —dijo Neville casi como si fuera un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

Moody miró fijamente, esta vez con los dos ojos.

—¿Te llamas Longbottom? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista.

Neville asintió de forma nerviosa, Moody no hizo ninguna pregunta. Se volvió a la clase general y alcanzó el tarro para agarrar la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

—La Maldición Cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que puedan apreciarla mejor —explicó Moody, apuntando con su varita dijo —. ¡Engorgio!

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo. Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señalando nuevamente a la araña y dijo.

—¡Crucio!

De repente, la araña comenzó a rodar y a retorcerse como si una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. No es escucho ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, estaría gritando. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

—¡Alto! —dijo Harry con voz fría y serio.

Todos se dieron vuelta y lo miraban. Sin embargo, Harry, miraba a Neville que estaba en la mesa adelante en fila del costado del aula. El joven Longbottom, tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horro.

Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas, pero siguió retorciéndose.

—Reducio —murmuró Moody, y la araña volvió a su tamaño natural —. Dolor —dijo con voz suave —. No se necesitan cuchillos ni hierros al rojo vivo para torturar a alguien, si uno sabe hacer correctamente la maldición Cruciatus… También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿Alguien conoce aluna otra?

Harry miraba a Moody fijamente y su ojo mágico estaba fijó en él. A juzgar por la expresión de todos parecía que todos se preguntaban qué le iba a suceder a la última araña. Harry se mordió el labio, había escuchado la maldición en sueños, muchas veces, mientras veía a su madre morir, una y otra vez…

—Avada Kedavra —dijo Harry con un tono de voz completamente glaciar. Daphne por debajo de la mesa le agarró la mano y la acaricio lentamente con el pulgar.

La mayoría se tensaron al escucharlo, y miraron a Harry con miedo al verlo tan frio…

—¡Ah! —exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en una sonrisa —. Sí, la última y la peor. Avada Kedavra: la maldición asesina.

Moody metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña salió corriendo despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña volvió a intentar escapar por la superficie de la mesa. Moody levantó la varita, y, previniendo lo que iba a ocurrir dijo.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Moody.

Hubo un cegador destello verde y un ruido como si fuera un torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante que la araña recibió el rayo verde se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Harry sintió como un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No es agradable —dijo con calma mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que formaban ambas mesas —. Ni placentero. Y no hay contramaldicion. No hay manera de interceptarla ni detenerla. Sólo se conoce a una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta y está sentada delante de mí. —terminó deteniéndose en el lugar donde Harry estaba sentado y lo miró fijamente.

Moody dejo de mirar a todos y volvió al frente de la clase.

—Avada Kedavra —volvió hablar —, es una maldición que sólo puede ser hecha por un mago muy poderoso. Todos ustedes podrían sacar las varitas y apuntarme con ellas y lanzarme la maldición, y dudo que entre todos consiguieran siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no les voy a enseñar a usarla —sentenció Moody —. Ahora bien, si no existe una contramaldicion para Avada Kedavra, ¿Por qué se las mostré? Pues porque tienen que saber. Tienen que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de ustedes creo que quiera encontrase en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! —bramó, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse —. Veamos… esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperius, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de estas contra un ser humano está castigado con la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero prevenirlos, quiero enseñarles a combatirlas. Tienen que estar preparados, tienen que armarse contra ellas; pero, por sobre todas las cosas, tiene que practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Saquen las plumas y copien los siguiente…

Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo internamente el poder sentir la magia. No era agradable sentir como el alma, la conciencia, de ese pobre ser era apuñada y desgarra, llevada hacia el abismo de la oscuridad y el silencio de la eternidad, haciendo que su pequeña esencia mágica, su pequeño núcleo mágico, se dispersara en el aire y volviera a ser uno con el universo... Por un momento Harry sintió como si una gran y fría túnica negra lo rodeaba por los hombros y un rostro invisible le sonriera macabramente esperando que en algún momento fuera él uno con el universo… que fuera él quien abrazara el silencio de la eternidad y la muerte…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Fuerza de Voluntad"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, como siempre y como ya saben, cualquier problema, error, o duda pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como saben respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Harry y Daphne tiene un sentido del humor bastante particular, sobre todo Daphne… admito que me divierto mucho haciendo escenas graciosas al menos cuando las pienso estoy varios minutos riéndome solo al pensar como actuarían los personajes.**

 **Nota 2: Sybill y Septima no se llevan bien, ambas crean que la materia de la otra es una mentira.**

 **Nota 3: Tengan en cuenta toda la clase de Septima, no se preocupen si ahora no entienden del todo, pronto voy a contarles la verdad del mundo de alguien muy especial.**

 **Nota 4: El fic va a decir en algún momento como comenzó todo, como aparecieron los humanos, como apareció la magia. El inicio de todo. Tiene algo que ver con que Harry es un arcanista, sí.**

 **Nota 5: Protego Summa Corpus: Un hechizo derivado del protego que protege al cuerpo completo de pequeñas maldiciones, es una invención de Harry, no les voy a decir todavía cuando lo inventó.**

 **Nota 6: No me olvide de los patronus de Daphne y Luna, todavía no van a estar, pero pronto.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Que sea M no significa que voy a llenar de lemmons el fic a futuro, no va a haber uno solo y voy a ser detallado, pero no voy a tratar la sexualidad como si fuera una película porno.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Gracias por dejar un review. Un nombre bastante largo jaja, lo referente a ser un arcanista no lo voy a decir hasta los ultimo capítulos.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review y por tu infaltable calificación**

 **ONI: Gracias por dejar un review. Suelo actualizar bastante rápido comparado a otros fics, así que… acá esta la actualización.**

 **Naruto Agüero: Gracias por dejar un review y responder a mi preguntar, no voy a ser tan especifico, pero tampoco voy a pecar de no ser detallado con la partes del cuerpo, no es lo mismo un brazo que un antebrazo.**


	40. Fuerza de Voluntad

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XL**

" _ **Fuerza de Voluntad"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Lo primero que sintió fue esa agradable sensación de sus mejillas sonrojarse y mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Daphne miró el blanco y fino mantel con puntillas que cubría la antigua y hermosa mesa del comedor de la casa de la Familia Potter. Hacia unos días habían festejado el cumpleaños de Harry, ahora le tocaba a ella. Harry se acercó con un pastel de frutas, especialmente decorado con muchos colores por Luna, y lo puso delante de Daphne.

Con un solo movimiento de mano la vela que estaba sobre el colorido y frutal pastel se encendió. Los ojos de Daphne se concentraron primero en Harry que le sonreía y después en el brillo que emanaba la vela de cumpleaños. Con un soplido, el fuego se apagó y una fina estela de humo comenzó a elevarse. Daphne no tuvo que esperar mucho, Valery, su madre, fue la primera en asaltar sus mejillas y besarlas con delicadeza y amor. Astoria no tardó mucho tampoco en unirse a su madre y darle cariño a su hermana. Cuando el asalto Greengrass terminó, Luna, con delicadeza y amor abrazo a su amiga. Harry miraba todo desde lejos, cuando todas las mujeres soltaron a su novia, él, despacio se acercó hasta Daphne y dijo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne —Harry se acercó y beso directamente la frente de la cumpleañera —. Te amo. —dijo después de separar sus labios de la frente de su novia.

Daphne abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un gran y majestuoso tigre de bengala blanco que la miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes. Ambos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin embargo, una liebre plateada surco su campo de visión, saltando alegremente, distrayéndola y haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Luna había logrado hacer el patronus corpóreo.

El tigre blanco camino hasta Daphne y rápidamente se convirtió en Harry que sin decir nada, se puso detrás de su novia y la agarró por lo hombros. Harry se acercó hasta la oreja de la muchacha y de forma suave dijo.

—Relájate Daph. Cerrá los ojos y concéntrate, yo sé que podes.

Daphne respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su recuerdo. En las sensaciones. En lo reconfortantes y cálidos que eran los brazos de su madre, en lo brillante que era la sonrisa de Astoria. En el sentimiento de cariño y pertenencia que le otorgaba Luna. En Harry… en lo reconfortante que era abrazarlo y ser abrazada… en esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes… en el dulce sabor a chocolate de sus labios…

Las manos de Harry se sentían tibias en sus hombros. Daphne inconscientemente se relamió los labios, abrió los ojos y con sus recuerdos más felices en la mente mientras levantaba su varita de 28 centímetros, madera de acebo y nervio de corazón de dragón, dijo.

—Expecto Patronum.

Un aleteo… un aleteo potente resonó por toda la sala, tanto Luna como Harry retrocedieron sorprendidos para observar a la gigantesca criatura que había salido de la varita de Daphne. La joven Slytherin abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio. Muchos los creían extintos, desde los inicios de la edad media, pero ahora los tres lo estaban viendo perfectamente definido con en tono plateado.

—Luna… trae a Minerva… —dijo Harry sorprendido.

Luna salió corriendo a toda velocidad. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose trajo a Harry devuelta a la realidad, corrió hasta Daphne, la levantó en brazos abrazándola, levantándola y haciéndola girar en el aire.

—¡No puedo creerlo Daphne, sos increíble! —dijo Harry casi gritando.

Daphne estaba demasiado aturdida para decir algo, solo veía su patronus en cada giró que Harry la hacía dar. Harry la bajó y la rodeo por lo hombros con una sonrisa.

—Por Merlin… —dijo Minerva sorprendida cuando entró en el aula.

Un gigantesco Grifo Real plateado, moviendo su fina cola que terminaba en una hermosa y larga pluma, estaba parado sobre sus leoninas patas traseras y sobre sus garras delanteras que estaban ubicadas justo en donde estaban las álulas de las gigantescas alas de aquel ser. La imponente bestia movió su poderoso y largo cuello repleto de hermosas plumas que terminaba en una imponente y cabeza con figura de un león pero que tenía un imponente y gigantesco pico. Una hermosa, pequeña y veloz liebre se movió cerca del grifo. Ambas lo habían logrado. Harry movió su varita y pronuncio el hechizo y un poderoso tigre de bengala se unió y completo el trío.

Minerva miró completamente asombrada y anonada lo que tenía delante. Tres patronus perfectos, tres personas, tres personalidades, tres cualidades, tres amigos…

 **~0~0~**

El patronus de Daphne, Luna y Harry fueron el que hablar de los profesores por varios días. Mientras que el patronus de Harry era su viva imagen de su forma animago, el de Luna era increíblemente rápido y cuando comenzaba a saltar si no se le prestaba la suficiente atención desaparecía de la vista y por su puesto el de Daphne era simplemente magnifico y gigantesco.

Las dos semanas que siguieron continuó como normalmente era todo clases, tareas, chistes, charlas, lo normal. Harry, aunque tenía una mejor comunicación con Sirius, nunca contaba o revelaba más de lo necesario y aunque sabía que era su padrino y quería tener una buena relación con él, no podía evitar sentir en todo momento como si un gran muró de piedras se levantara sobre ambos. Harry, sabía que esto no era culpa de Sirius, pero no podía evitarlo todavía lo seguía considerando un completo extraño.

El conflicto interno que sentía Harry con respectó a quienes debería considerar su familia siempre había estado presente, nunca tuvo muy en claro como sentirse con respecto a su madre y a su padre, pero era algo que podía evitar pensar, considerándolos en simple recuerdo, pero Sirius y hasta Remus era diferente, ambos eran reales y estaban vivos. Harry miró por un momento el cielo que se veía perfectamente por una de las ventanas sin embargó un tirón de un brazo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Daphne lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo estaba abrazando por el brazo, Harry se sonrojo al sentir el pecho de su amada novia sobre sus brazos.

Daphne era otro tema para Harry que rondaba su mente, desde casi habían estado a punto de hacerlo aquella noche en la casa de verano de la Familia Potter, en ambos algo había cambiado. Por lo general ambos, como bien había descripto Luna, eran muy sutiles para demostrarse afecto a nivel físico, pero ahora, tanto él como ella, se habían vuelto mucho más abiertos y esto se traducía a que la cercanía entre ambos había aumentado exponencialmente tanto a nivel público como privado. Para Daphne, de forma indirecta, esta nueva cercanía se mostraba en un mayor contacto físico con Harry y pequeños juegos de sutil seducción entre ambos. Harry, por su parte, había comenzado a ser mucho más abierto con sus emociones y pensamientos que tenía con Daphne, lo que se veía en una completa aceptación del contacto físico al menos por parte de su novia y un nuevo sentimiento de protección para con ella.

Pero lo que verdaderamente ambos comenzaron a disfrutar y a volverse adictos, usando cualquier momento en el que estuvieran verdaderamente solos, era el besarse y profundizar los besos hasta que les faltara el aire al otro. El sentir la lengua de su pareja rozar la suya e iniciar una pequeña batalla de deseo y desenfreno terminaban en un gran sonrojo, agitación y sonrisas tontas por parte de ambos. Sin embargo, todavía había límites, que todavía no estaban dispuestos a cruzar.

Ambos se soltaron y entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y para sorpresa de ambos, cuando el Profesor Moody llegó, anunció que les iba a lanzar la Maldición Imperius por turnos, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

—Pero… pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, Profesor —dijo Lavander de forma vacilante, al mismo tiempo que Moody movía las mesas con un movimiento de varita, dejando un amplio espacio en medio del aula —. Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba…

—Dumbledore quiere que les enseñe cómo es —interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Lavander con el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear —. Si alguno de ustedes prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le lance la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí está bien. Puede salir del aula. —dijo señalando la puerta con su nudoso dedo.

Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a lanzarles la Maldición Imperius. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean Thomas dio tres vueltas al aula saltando en una sola pierna cantando el himno nacional de Inglaterra, Lavander Brown imitó una ardilla y Neville hizo movimientos de gimnasia sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.

—Potter —llamó Moody —, ahora te toca.

Harry caminó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio que estaba completamente despejado. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella y dijo:

—¡Imperio!

La razón de Harry recibió una sensación maravillosa. Harry sintió como si estuviera en un lugar completamente cómodo y feliz, sin preocupaciones, sin pensamientos, solo dejando nada más que una vaga y dulce felicidad que lo inundaba. Se quedó en el lugar completamente relajad, apenas consiente de que todos lo miraban. Que Daphne lo miraba… La voz de Ojoloco Moody, retumbo en su cabeza y en toda el aula.

—Insulta a tu novia.

Todos se sorprendieron, Slytherin y Gryffindor abrieron bien grande los ojos cuando escucharon a Moody decir esa frase. Al completamente imposible. Algo que sabían que Harry era incapaz de hacer.

—(Insulta a tu novia…) —resonó en la mente de Harry.

Harry, completamente obediente camino hasta donde estaba una completamente anonada Daphne y se paró enfrente de la muchacha.

—(Insulta a tu novia…) —resonó nuevamente en la voz de Harry.

—Daph…ne —dijo Harry completamente embobado.

—(Insulta a tu novia) —resonó nuevamente la voz de Moody en la mente de Harry.

—(No.) —pensó la mente de Harry

—Daphne… —dijo Harry claramente.

—(No.)

Daphne no podía dejar de ver los ojos completamente angustiados de Harry, todos los veían claramente, era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Abofetea a tu novia, Potter. —dijo Moody apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita.

—(No…no…no, no, no, no, no.) —la mente de Harry comenzó a revelarse del control.

—(ABOFETEA A TU NOVIA, POTTER) —gritó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

Harry levantó su brazo, Daphne abrió bien grande los ojos.

—(¡No, no, no, ella es Daphne, no la voy a lastimar… NO LA PUEDO LASTIMAR!)

—(¡GOLPEA A LA MUJER QUE AMAS, AHORA!) —gritó la voz complemente enfurecida.

El brazo de Harry, ante la vista sorprendida de todos, con la palma abierta, bajo muy rápido, Daphne cerró los ojos fuertemente, completamente incapaz de moverse por las sanciones que tenía en ese momento.

—(Acepta los castigos como toda una mujer sangrepura.) —resonó la voz de su padre en la cabeza de Daphne.

Pero no pasó nada, el golpe nunca llegó. Daphne abrió los ojos y lo vio, la mano de Harry se había detenido completamente justo un centímetro de su mejilla y temblaba bastante. La cara de Harry estaba completamente acongojada, las lágrimas se le habían comenzado a formar y los labios formaban una mueca de profundo dolor y tristeza. Daphne no esperó más, agarró la cabeza de Harry y la llevo hasta una de sus clavículas y lo abrazó fuertemente intentando reconfortarlo.

—¡Deshaga el hechizo! —bramó Daphne enojada.

Harry dejó de sentir la sensación de horrible vacío que fue remplazado por el cálido cuerpo de Daphne y recordó perfectamente lo que había hecho… era oficial, ambos odiaban a Moody.

—¡Vieron todos… —dijo Moody en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a Daphne —, Potter se resistió! Se resistió perfectamente. Este es un ejemplo de lo que un mago oscuro les puede llegar a hacer si los encuentra contra y si se enteran que tienen un ser querido. Los va a controlar y los va a hacer matar a quien más quieren para llevarlos al borde la locura. Potter, lo resistió, todos deberían buscar la fuerza de voluntad de cualquier sentimiento o duda que interfiera con la Maldición Imperius… es la única posibilidad que tienen de resistirla…

 **~0~0~**

Daphne paso las siguientes semanas completamente hecha una furia, a pesar de que se sentía absurdamente feliz de saber que a pesar de una Maldición Imperius Harry sería incapaz de insultarla o golpearla, y eso lo demostraba con muestras contantes de afectó, durante las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, le enviaba miradas de profundo odio en cada momento en el que, ella y Moody cruzaban miradas.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el cumpleaños de Minerva también pasó con una tarde de té y pastel de vainilla solo Harry y ella. Con la llegada del cumpleaños de Minerva y la inminente llegada de las dos escuelas, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, a Hogwarts, los profesores parecían haber redoblado la cantidad de tareas. La Profesora Vector les había dejado largas y tediosas tareas que requerían el uso de largos diferenciales para poder predecir a partir de los resultados eventos que pudieran suceder; la Profesora Babbling, de Estudio de Runas Antiguas, había preparado un largo texto que tenía que estar traducido e interpretado para antes de navidad; el Profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de La Magia, les mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes del siglo XVII; el Profesor Snape los obligo a descubrir antídotos, y se lo tomaron todos muy seriamente porque había dado a entender que iba a envenenar a uno de ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba; y el Profesor Flitwick les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de encantamiento convocadores.

—¡Están entrando en una fase muy importante de su educación mágica! —declaró Minerva McGonagall molesta ante las quejas que recibía por el incremento de sus tareas —. Se acercan los exámenes T.I.M.O.

—¡Pero si no vamos a tener los TIMO hasta quinto curso! —objetó Dean Thomas.

—Es verdad, Señor Thomas, pero créanme: ¡Tienen que prepararse lo más posible! La Señorita Greengrass y el Señor Potter son los únicos de la clase que lograron convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como debe ser. ¡Permítame recordarle que el suyo, Señor Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con un alfiler!

—Eso fue solo suerte. —exclamo Ron Weasley. Minerva entrecerró los ojos molesta.

—Claro que sí, Señor Weasley, fue solo suerte —exclamo Minerva con sarcasmo —. Ojalá tuviera tanta suerte para hacer la cuarta parte de lo que ellos pueden hacer.

Después de la clase, se encontraron con todo el vestíbulo atestado de gente, con algo de esfuerzo pasaron por entre la gente y llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor. Luna sentada sola en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor les sonrió y los tres se sentaron juntos a pasar el resto de la tarde.

—¿Ya vieron el cartel de la entrada? —preguntó Luna para luego comer con gusto un poco más de tarta de chocolate.

—No. —respondió Harry sentadose en frente de Luna.

—¿Tiene algo en especial? —preguntó Daphne sentándose al lado de Harry.

—Anuncia la llegada de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang para el 30 de octubre. A las 6 de la tarde y tenemos que estar todos afuera para recibirlos.

—Entonces solo falta una semana —comentó Daphne. Harry suspiró para luego tomar un poco de té —. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—El colegio se va a convertir en un hervidero. —comentó con desgana.

Y efectivamente como había dicho Harry, el cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo en todos los estudiantes. Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuese Harry, Daphne o Luna, no había más que un tema de conversación: El Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como si fuera una pandemia completamente descontrolada: quien se iba a proponer como campeón de Hogwarts, en qué iba a consistir el Torneo, en qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang…

Harry también notó, además, que el castillo parecía ser sometido a una exhaustiva y exagerada limpieza. Habían limpiado algunos retratos sucios, para irritación de quienes vivían ahí, que se acurrucaban a un lado del marco murmurando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color sonrosado de sus caras. Lar armaduras parecían brillantes y se movían sin hacer ningún sonido chirriante y Filch, estaba en un estado de histeria absoluta marcando todas las faltas que cualquier alumno pudiera llegar a tener.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que por la noche habían llenado todo el Gran Comedor de estandartes de ceda que colgaban de los muros con los escudos de las distintas casas: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce para de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verde con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin y detrás de la mesa de profesores colgaba el gigantesco escudo de Hogwarts.

—Creo que están exagerando un poco. —dijo Harry mirando a todos lados.

—Yo creo que son lindos —comentó Luna mientras se sentaba —, tratan de mostrar con todo esplendor a las distintas casas para las otras escuelas.

—Más bien el poderío —agregó Daphne —, es obvio que este Torneo es algo más que un simple acercamiento amistoso entre escuelas. Simple pero efectivo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry.

—Invadir y abrumar los sentidos de tus rivales para que se sientan abrumados; al menos es lo que harían los sangrepuras. Mostrar quien es mejor. —contestó Daphne con simpleza.

Harry tomó una taza de té y comenzó a comer tostadas con dulce de frutilla. Las lechuzas de forma majestuosa comenzaron a entrar en forma de bandada y una se paró enfrente suyo. Con delicadeza y dándole un premio a lo que parecía una cansada lechuza abrió, ante la curiosa mirada de Daphne, la carta que traía colgando de su pata.

Querido Harry:

Ya volví al país y estoy bien escondido. Quiero que me envíes, si es posible, lechuzas contándome lo que está pasando en Hogwarts. No uses la misma lechuza. Usa distintas para que no puedan rastrearlas.

Sirius.

—Supongo que ahora vas a poder comunicarte mejor con él —dijo Daphne mientras miraba a Harry que estaba serio —. Harry —agregó acariciando la mejilla de su novio obligándolo a mirarla —, yo sé que es difícil confiar en otros, pero creo que le tendrías que dar una oportunidad. Creo que él está intentando formar un laso con vos.

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien, Daph… —dijo Harry algo indeciso.

Ese día había un extraño y al menos para Harry, fastidioso, ambiente de impaciencia. Pocos fueron los que estaban atentos a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada de los invitados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Durante la tarde los jefes de casa coloraron a todos sus alumnos en filas.

—Weasley, colocate bien el sombrero —dijo la Profesora McGonagall seria —Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo. Potter, deja de jugar con la varita y mostrá interés.

Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la larga trenza que tenía en el pelo. Harry, ante la mirada seria y exigente mirada de Minerva, suspiró y dirigió su mirada al cielo, Luna siempre decía que las nubes podían llegar las formas que uno quisiera si usaba su imaginación. La primera tenía forma de nube, esponjosa y algodonada, la segunda también, al igual que la tercera y la cuarta. Evidentemente él, no era Luna.

Lentamente comenzó a oscurecer, el invierno se estaba acercando, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Todos miraban nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que lentamente se comenzaban a oscurecer cada vez más. Todo estaba en perfecta calma, Daphne miró a Harry que parecía aburrido y se rio por lo bajo, hasta que lo vio mover la cabeza rápidamente hacia el cielo. Ella copiando a su novio miró a la misma dirección en donde el veía, pero no había nada.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó.

—¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beuaxbatons!

—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia.

Daphne no dejo de ver a donde miraba Harry y un destelló cruzo el aire. Imperceptible, pero se podía ver. Una cosa larga que serpenteaba de arriba abajo por el cielo oscuro, apareció haciéndose visible. Todos vieron como aquel objeto serpenteante rozaba las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y luego haciendo un giro anguloso y quedando visible gracias a la luz que provenía del castillo. Un gigantes y colosal carruaje color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, tirado por una docena de hermosos pegasos color gateado rubio, pero con crin y cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron hacia atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a muy alta velocidad. Un segundo más después los pegasos tocaron tierra y redujeron la velocidad abruptamente, el carruaje se posó en suelo firme rebotando un par de veces sobre las enormes ruedas traseras, mientras que los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y relinchaban majestuosamente.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, todos vieron que en lo que parecía ser la puerta principal, había un escudo hermosamente dibujado: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, se inclinó en la puerta del carruaje desplegando una escalerita dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Al zapato siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry habia visto nunca.

Hagrid era la única persona gigantes que todos habían visto pero aquella mujer, parecía que era exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así aquella dama, que ahora miraba a toda la multitud desde el pie de la escalerita, parecía más grande. Al dar unos pasos entro al espacio alumbrado por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta ilumino un hermoso rostro moreno, unos grandes ojos negros y cristalinos, y una nariz afilada. La gigantesca mujer tenía un rodete en la base del cuello con un moño reluciente y sus ropas era de satén negro.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, también lo hicieron. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hasta donde estaba Dumbledore y entendió su mano. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besar su mano.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa —, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—Dumbledog —repuso ella con una voz profunda y un hermoso acento francés —, espego que estés bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando con la mano.

Todos se giraron a miraros, unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían tener unos veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban temblando de frio, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que tenían puestas parecían de fina seda, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Harry, miró con una ceja levantada, Daphne tenía razón, Beauxbatons había intentado mostrar finesa y elegancia, pero lo que más le llamo la atención que esos magos no usaran un hechizo de calentamiento para sus ropas.

—¿Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. ¿Prefieren esperar acá para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

—Los segundo, me paguece —respondió Madame Maxime —. Pego los caballos…

—Nuestro Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantando —declaró Dumbledore —, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que surgió con alguna de sus otras… obligaciones…

—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación —. Y, pog favog, dpigale a ese Pgofesog Haggid que estos caballos solamente toman whisky de malta pugo.

—Descuide… —dijo Dumbledore.

Harry sintió algo moverse en la noche, su cabeza miró al cielo primero, pero no había nada entonces bajo a la tierra, cerró los ojos y se concentró un momento, algo rápidamente se estaba acercando por… la cabeza de Harry giró con dirección al lago negro y una gran explosión se escuchó opacando los bufidos de los pegasos. Del fondo Lago Negro, surgió un imponente y poderoso barco, parecido a los barcos navíos piratas de los cuentos. Un sonoro chapoteo se escuchó cuando el ancla cayó al agua y del barco aparecía una tabla que tocaba tierra.

Como si fuera un ejército marchando, o al menos eso parecía a la tenue luz que emanaba el barco, un grupo de personas comenzaron a acercarse a donde ellos estaban subiendo por la explanada, por un momento parecía personas muy corpulentas, pero cuando estuvieron bajo la luz unos grandes y gruesos sacos de piel se vieron perfectamente. El que iba delante de la comitiva, llevaba una piel de distinto color, lisa y plateada como su cabello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera —. ¿Cómo estas, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, Profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero tenía la barba y el pelo mucho más cortos que el viejo Director. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó fuertemente la mano. Desde atrás apareció alguien muy conocido por todos, al menos por casi todos, una nariz prominente y curva y unas espesas cejas negras…

—¡Víktor Krum! —gimió Ron Weasley.

 **~0~0~**

La muchos de los alumnos gemían y lanzaban pequeños grititos en cuanto vieron pasar a Krum, Harry suspiró y siguió a sus compañeros nuevamente al vestíbulo y luego al Gran Comedor. Cada alumno se sentó en la mesa de su casa, como en todos los eventos oficiales, mientras que los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y miraban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica.

Víktor y sus compañeros, para desgracia de un sobrexcitado Ron Weasley, se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio como Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy alegres por este hecho, su vista giró hacia Daphne. Ella también lo miraba y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, en ambos apareció un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa. Hermione que estaba al lado de Harry se rio por la actitud de sus amigos causando en el Gryffindor una mueca avergonzada.

—No te avergüences Harry —dijo Hermione palmeado el hombro a un colorado Harry, haciendo que Daphne desde la mesa de Slytherin se riera por lo bajo —, todos sabemos lo muchos que ambos se quieren.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore —. Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo va a quedar oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore —. ¡Ahora les invito a todos a comer, beber y disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Unos veinte minutos después, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores y sentándose en un extremo, Harry se percató en ese momento que al lado de Dumbledore estaban los otros dos directores, mientras que Minerva había quedado relegada un poco más lejos de su usual posición.

Daphne, frunció el entrecejo molesta cuando, vio como una hermosa muchacha que parecía ligeramente más alta que ella se acercaba a Harry por detrás haciendo que todos los demás muchachos por los que pasaba se le quedaran viendo embobados.

—Pegdonag, ¿No queguéis boullabaisse? —preguntó la hermosa muchacha a Harry.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Ron Weasley que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba sentado Harry y Hermione, la miró completamente shockeado, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de esta solo salió un débil gorjeo.

—Podes llevártela —dijo un aburrido Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

—¿Habéis tegminado con ella? —preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

—Si. —contestó Harry con el mismo deje de aburrimiento.

—¿Segugo? —volvió a preguntar la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Sí, y por favor deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo tu aura veela hace que me duela la cabeza. —dijo Harry con una mueca de molestia.

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos, agarró la sopera y se fue, haciendo que todos los demás chicos la miraran embobados. Daphne, que miraba fijamente todo lo que estaba pasando, clavó el tenedor con violencia en un pedazo de carne que luego con enojo se llevó a la boca. Masticando con un entrecejo bien pronunciado. Astoria se rio por lo bajo de las actitudes de su hermana, pero se detuvo cuando, con una mirada asesina, Daphne dijo.

—Ni se te ocurra comentar algo.

Harry sintió como dos presencias nuevas entraban al Gran Comedor y desviando la vista e ignorando las preguntas de Hermione sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Reconociéndolos gracias a las fotos del Profeta, vio a Ludo Bagman que se sentaba al lado de Karkarov y Bartemius Crouch, que ocupaba el asiento al lado de Madame Maxime.

Una vez terminado la cena y el postre, Dumbledore se paró y mientras que Filch caminaba hacia una mesita colocada enfrente de la mesa de profesores, con un cofre de madera con muchas joyas incrustadas que parecía extraordinariamente vieja.

—Bien, antes de comenzar déjenme presentarles al Señor Bartemius Crouch, Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internaciones y al Señor Ludo Bagman, Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Ambos estuvieron trabajando sin descanzo para los preparativos del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, y estarán con el Profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime y conmigo en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

Todos hicieron un completo silencio y Dumbledore pareció disfrutar de eso y camino hasta quedar detrás de la pequeña mesita y el cofre.

—Los Señores Crouch y Bagman ya decidieron las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore —. Habra tres pruebsa, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: habilidad mágica, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. Como todos saben el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad —, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de Los Tres Magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: El Cáliz de Fuego.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y golpeó tres veces la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Las cienes de Harry comenzaron a pulsar violentamente. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco muy ligeramente azulado. Harry miró las llamas moverse, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado. Las llamas estaban vivas, su mente se sentía completamente abrumada, miles de gritos retumbaron en su cabeza y todo lentamente se volvió negro. Harry cerro los ojos violentamente y se miró bajo la cabeza, nadie se percató de su actitud, todos estaban concentrado en el cáliz.

El cielo y la tierra, la magia y la materia, la felicidad y el odio, el inicio y el fin, la vida y la muerte, el fuego blanquecino apareció en la mente de Harry y el grito de una civilización entera perdiéndose en el silencio de la eternidad retumbo en su cabeza y una lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón… —la voz de Dumbledore lo hizo volver a la realidad. Harry sintió que algo caía de su ojo y con su vendada mano se tocó la mejilla. Una suave humedad traspaso el vendaje, una lagrima —… tiene que escribir su nombre y el nombre de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore —. Los aspirantes a campeones tienen 24 horas para hacerlo. Mañana, durante la fiesta de Samhain, por la noche, el cáliz nos va a devolver los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad con la tentación de participar —prosiguió Dumbledore —, voy a trazar una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que mediten muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella van a estar obligados a continuar en el torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego están firmando un contrato mágico como adultos que es del tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que tiene que estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

Harry, miró una última vez al cáliz, fuese lo que fuese que había sentido, había desaparecido completamente y solo quedaba un artefacto mágico antiguo y poderoso. Harry, ya acostado en su cama, tapado y con los doseles cerrados, cerró los ojos y un par de tristes y amargas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, esa horrible sensación de dolor persistía, y ese grito de horror todavía retumbaba en su mente. El grito de una civilización siendo consumida por el fuego del odio y la violencia, de la locura y del desprecio… sumiendo todas esas voces en el silencio y el olvido del tiempo…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Circulo Que Nunca Se Rompe"**

Bueno, rápidamente, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o error pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre, respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Daphne no tiene el mismo patronus que Harry y supuestamente las personas que se aman tiene el mismo? Bien déjenme responderles de una forma sencilla, todas las parejas con el mismo patronus Lily y James o Tonks y Remus, estaban casadas. En el caso que argumente sobre Snape, su patronus imitaba al de Lily y no tenía una conexión con este. La magia como saben une a dos personas y los casamientos mágicos unen por ende la magia, les prometo que a futuro voy a hacer algunos casamientos mágicos para explicar mejor el proceso, pero por ahora, piensen que para que dos personas tengan un patronus igual llamémosle tienen que estar unidas mágicamente y amarse.**

 **Nota 2: Un grifo real a diferencia de un grifo como lo conocemos se diferencia en la ubicación de las patas delanteras y en la forma de la cabeza. Están extintos y eran mucho más raros que los grifos comunes que son los que todos conocemos, que también están extintos.**

 **Nota 3: La mente de Harry está madurando lentamente, pero lo hace y ahora va a comenzar a ver a Daphne más como mujer. Harry sigue teniendo conflictos en cómo llevar la relación con Sirius, no conoce y le cuesta mucho entender cómo tiene que actuar y sentirse.**

 **Nota 4: Harry es inmune a las veelas y siente su presencia como si estuvieran inundando todo el lugar con perfume, por eso dice que le duele la cabeza, cuando Fleur uso su aura.**

 **Nota 5: Supongo que se preguntaran que es la última parte bueno… no puedo explicárselos, pero les puedo decir que durante todo el fic vengo contándoles una historia y muchas cosas que relacionaron con la muerte o Voldemort no son como creen, pero supongo que para que puedan hilar la historia secreta que hay detrás de la historia que se puede ver a simple vista van a tener que esperar al final.**

 **Nota 6: La álulas son las partes angulares centrales de un ala, recomiendo que lo busquen en Wikipedia para saber mejor que es.**

 **Agradecimiento por Reviews:**

 **Naruto Agüero: Gracias por dejar un review, voy a intentar siempre mantener el nivel de los capítulos, te puedo adelantar que el torneo va a ser ligeramente diferente a como usualmente se lee.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. La parte de Draco apuntaba a mostrar a que él a pesar de la deuda que tiene con Harry sigue siendo un idiota y no se volvio bueno o algo por el estilo, solo fue por decirlo de una forma agitado en el aire, no fue golpeado por eso no tiene heridas.**

 **Carlos 29: Gracias por dejar un review. Era la idea… bueno tiene un idea detrás pero no puedo decírtela, pero solo te puedo dejar con un, "No todo es lo que parece".**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review como siempre.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review como siempre.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Tiene 14 años recién, estan creciendo y descubriéndose mutuamente, los celos no es la única forma de mostrarse interés, y creo que ambos se lo demuestran y demostraron a lo largo del fic de distintas formas.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Cariños para vos también .**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Gracias por dejar un review. Aca tenes el siguiente y tambien espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Loki2017: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste el fic y que lo hayas leído tan rápido… yo me cansaría, creo que son demasiadas palabras para leerlo de una sola leida.**

 **ONI: Gracias por dejar un review. Muchas veces, sé que el fic a veces puede parecer soso, pero hay una historia, en realidad hay 3 historias juntas que se mueven al mismo tiempo, una es visible, las otras dos son invisibles y muy lentamente se van a ir descubriendo. Y muchas de esas partes esconden muchos secretos de la historia, todo está relacionado, si no directamente haría un salto temporal. Y no fue una referencia a la muerte… ni a Voldemort.**


	41. El Circulo Que Nunca Se Rompe

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLI**

" **El Circulo Que Nunca Se Rompe** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Desde aquellas solitarias colinas nevadas, sus verduscos ojos derramaron amargas y tristes lágrimas, lo que quedaba de su ancestral y hermosa civilización estaba por caer. Aquellos, que habían destruido su mundo, aquellos que vinieron de la grieta del cielo y la tierra, los habían derrotado, los humanos habían ganado. Sus verduscos ojos siguieron derramando amargas lágrimas. Una brisa helada hizo mover su ceniciento cabello haciendo que el cuerpo le temblara por la baja temperatura del lugar. Sin embargo, el frio no duro mucho, una gruesa y abrigada capa de piel la cubrió por los hombros abrigándola. Instintivamente, ella, cubrió con sus manos su redondeado vientre tratando de darle protección a su futuro bebe y miró en la dirección de quien le había puesto el abrigo.

No tardó mucho en reconocerlo, parado con un grueso abrigo estaba aquel que ella amaba. Aquel que había sido su amigo, su amate, su amor. Ella, agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa triste. Ambos, en parte, eran responsables de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su relación, saluda con alegría en él inicio, había sido el comienzo de los lazos de amistad para ambas razas, pero con rapidez comenzó a cosechar enemigos en ambos lados, opuestos a que ambos estuvieran juntos, el odio comenzó, pero se amaban y nada más importaba ya. De su amor, aunque imposible, había resultado en el todavía no nacido que habitaba en el vientre de aquella hermosa y cenicienta muchacha.

El hombre, una cabeza más grande que ella, traía un caballo negro como la noche que ofreció a la joven. La muchacha con esfuerzo, debido a su embarazo, subió a la montura del caballo y ambos comenzaron a caminar. El fuego de la batalla resonó en todos lados, los ejércitos habían chocado.

—Alen… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

—No lo sé Lara, por el momento, ir a las zonas más montañosas del continente. Tenemos que alejarnos de los ejércitos. Es muy peligroso… si nos encuentran… —la voz de Alen se rompió.

Lara asintió. Su ceniciento cabello se movió fuertemente cuando vio una gran bola de fuego surcar los cielos, los magos de ambos ejércitos habían comenzado a usar sus habilidades, la batalla se iba convertir en una masacre. Ambos continuaron su camino y bajaron por la explanada del borde la montaña, confiaban que la totalidad de ambos ejércitos hubieran entrado en combate. Mientras que los ejércitos humanos tenían fuerza bruta y superaban en número, los otros, los aelf, tenían destreza y experiencia. Lara y Alen llegaron al pie de la montaña, la luz que producía el fuego de la batalla alumbraba el horizonte. Si uno se concentraba todavía era posible escuchar el chirrido de las espadas golpear, los gritos de los soldados heridos y todavía era posible distinguir ese enfermizo olor a sangre que inundaba toda la zona.

Alen un hombre y Lara era una aelf. Ella miró la espalda de su amado derramando nuevamente tristes y amargas lágrimas.

—Lara… —dijo Alen acercándose a Lara y tomándole una mano —… todo va a salir bien.

Lara asintió. Alen se puso serio.

—Lara, si los soldados nos atacan… no importa de qué bando sea, quiero que galopes lo más rápido posible y no te detengas por nada. Prometemelo.

—Al igual que vos, yo también soy una hechicera, Alen —contestó Lara con cierta molestia —. Puedo pelear…

—Y no lo dudo —interrumpió Alen —, pero tu magia se volvió muy inestable debido al embarazo, no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Todavía pued…

—No Lara. No podemos arriesgarnos.

Lara suspiró derrotada.

Las horas habían pasado, en silencio y sin ningún inconveniente habían logrado pasar por la parte más alejada del campo de batalla. Lara, reconoció el característico sonido del zumbar de una flecha, un arte honorable y milenario para su raza, que impacto en el hombro de Alen. El joven hechicero, con esfuerzo, tomó su canalizador mágico que colgaba de su cuello, soltó las riendas del caballo en donde estaba Lara y palmeo los cuartos traseros del animal haciéndolo emprender carrera.

Lara vio todo en cámara lenta. Como las flechas, como si fueran mortales gotas de lluvia, se clavaban en su amado matándolo al instante. No había tenido oportunidad. Lara quería gritar, quería llorar, pero nada salía. Él había tenido razón, ahora lo más importante era él bebe. Lara escuchó los gritos en una lengua que reconoció al instante. Eran los ejércitos aelf, se estaban retirando. Los humanos habían ganado, el ultimo bastión de su civilización, Shiadhal, había caído.

Un gritó resonó más delante de donde ella, junto con el caballo, estaba. Lara girando la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, lo vio. Un soldado, con una brillante y ornamentada armadura tenía su espada preparada para matarla, ella acelero el galope hacia el soldado, iba a tener que vencerlo si quería escapar. Atrás y a la izquierda los soldados aelf, a la derecha los soldados humanos. El único camino que quedaba era hacía adelante. Lara, casi de forma instintiva, levantó la mano y un circulo rúnico con cuatro esferas formando un cuadrado imaginario se comenzó a formar en la palma de su mano.

Era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, la espada, con un suave y sedoso sonido, descendió con una precisa finta cortando los dedos de la muchacha y deshaciendo el sello rúnico que comenzaba a formarse. Una explosión de magia resonó, lanzando al soldado contra los árboles y partiéndole el cuello. Lara, en cámara lenta mientras galopaba, vio con horror, como ahora su cernada mano comenzaba a sangrar con vehemencia.

Llorando de dolor y tristeza, sin dejar de galopar, Lara llevó su mano contra su vestido blanco en un desesperado intento de detener la hemorragia, pero nada servía. Pronunciando unas palabras inentendibles, mientras tenía los ojos cerrado, una venda cubrió su mano. Por ahora eso tenía que bastar.

Lara, como le había dicho Alen, cabalgo sin tregua durante toda la noche. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas, la hemorragia que tenía Lara en su mano no paraba y lentamente comenzó a perder más y más sangre. Pasado el amanecer, el caballo que montaba Lara, sucumbió al cansancio, cayendo al suelo derrotado y tirando a la embarazada al suelo. Lara sintió como todo su vientre se había endurecido debido al impacto, pero, ni el dolor ni la sangre que contantemente perdía le importó. Ya nada importaba.

La cenicienta muchacha, pálida y semiconsciente, caminó durante horas por un hermoso prado, cerca del medio día vio a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña y sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pero Lara no pudo llegar a la pequeña casita, casi desangrada y sin fuerzas, cayó al suelo en un sonido seco. La joven y hermosa muchacha de cabellos cenicientos y blanco vestido, tirada en el suelo, miró el cielo azul completamente ignorante de como su cuerpo había entrado en proceso de parto, ignorando como el sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpía el pacifico ambiente, ignorando dos gritos, uno femenino y otro masculino.

Ya nada importaba, ella se concentró en el cielo azul, idéntico al color de los ojos de Alen y en compañía de una pareja de humanos que parecían dulce y amables, Lara, que languidecía más a cada momento, miró con cariño a su beba que había nacido y dando un dando un suspiro de alivio con una amarga y triste sonrisa, la joven muchacha cerró sus ojos haciendo que todo se volviera negro. Lara Hen Ichaer, la Vieja Sangre, había muerto.

 **~0~0~**

Todo se había vuelto negro y entonces un fuego blanco, ligeramente azulado, apareció en su mente haciéndolo despertar. Harry se despertó desesperado quedando sentado en su cama completamente empapado en sudor y temblando de angustia. Había soñado con las últimas horas de Lara, viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de la joven. Harry instintivamente miró sus manos, el sueño había sido muy real, todavía tenía todos sus dedos, en silencio derramo amargas lágrimas al sentir una opresión en el pecho.

La luz del amanecer golpeo su cara cuando Harry corrió el dosel de su cama. En silencio fue al baño y se ducho quedando un largo tiempo bajo la tibia y relajante agua. Después de bañarse y cambiarse y con unas profundas ojeras Harry bajo al Gran Comedor encontrándose con Luna y Daphne que lo miraban preocupadas por su estado. Cuando finalmente se sentaron en la mesa, ignorando completamente como, desde el vestíbulo, Fred y George Weasley intentaban poner sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry, movió ligeramente la túnica de Daphne y la envolvió con los brazos abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha y escondiendo su cara en los largos y lacios cabellos color dorado de ella.

—Harry… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Daphne preocupada mientras devolvía el abrazo y al mismo tiempo miraba a Luna extrañada.

Harry soltó a Daphne y miró a su novia que le sonreía dulcemente. Harry suspiró y comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado con el Cáliz de Fuego y el sueño que había visto sobre Lara. Cuando terminó, tanto Daphne como Luna estaban pensativas.

—No conozco ninguna historia como la que contaste. —comentó Daphne.

—Yo tampoco… pero le voy a preguntar a papá por ahí sabe algo. —agregó Luna con una sonrisa.

Harry agradeció con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyo su cabeza sobre estos y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar paz.

—Así que… Harry… —llamó Daphne, Harry abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a su novia —. ¿Quién era la estudiante de Beauxbatons que se te acercó ayer?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry sin entender, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ayer por la cena, alta rubia, con sonrisa creída…

Harry abrió uno de sus ojos y miró a Daphne que lo miraba con una mirada inquisidora.

—No sé, no me dijo su nombre, solo sé que es una veela. ¿Por qué preguntas? —dijo Harry.

—¿U-una veela? —preguntó Daphne nerviosa.

—Sí, una veela, sentí su aura, hace que me duela la cabeza. —respondió Harry con simpleza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna.

—Porque cuando está cerca siento su aura, para los hombres es como si hiciera que su voz se vuelva sedosa y hermosa o que despida una especie de brillo, depende de cada uno…

—¿Vo-vos sentiste algo de eso? —preguntó Daphne nerviosa.

—¿Eh?, no, Daph, soy sensible a la magia ¿Te olvidaste?, su aura hace que me duela la cabeza, yo siento como si todo el ambiente se llenara de perfume y me irritara las fosas nasales.

Daphne suspiró. Luna dejo escapar una risita por lo bajo mientras tomaba un poco más de su té. Harry miró a su novia con una ceja levantada, hasta que algo apareció en su cabeza y sonrió divertido.

—¿Acaso estabas celosa? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—¿Y-yo? —exclamó Daphne nerviosa —, por favor Harry, no seas tonto, ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de… ella? —respondió Daphne intentando tapar un naciente nerviosismo.

—Creo que debería ir a hablarle… —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne de reojo — …creo que sería bueno para las relaciones internaciones entre escuelas…

Daphne molesta, frunció el ceño.

—Entonces creo que debería ir a hablar con Viktor Krum… —contestó Daphne mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry abrió los ojos y toda su diversión desapareció.

—Muy bien Señorita Greengrass, este es el trato, yo no me acerco a ninguna y vos haces lo mismo con… ellos.

Daphne sonrió de forma maquiavélica y triunfante.

—Me parece un excelente trato, Señor Potter.

Luna, vio cómo, tanto Daphne como Harry se quedaban en completo silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro, con sus brazos ligeramente pegados mientras terminaban de desayunar. Luna se rio por lo bajo. Sin embargo, su mente seguía pensando sobre el sueño de su amigo… tan real y al mismo tiempo tan falsa… si la historia era real, porque no existía en los libros de historia, si era falsa alguien la tenía que haber creado y haber obligado a que Harry la soñara.

Un largo y profundo suspiró salió de los labios de Luna. Tenía muy poca información como para conjeturar algo por ahora.

La tarde había llegado y como era costumbre, y ahora que no era un acto oficial de Hogwarts, Harry, Daphne y Luna se sentaron al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ciertamente este banquete de Samhain les pareció a los tres mucho más largo de lo que habitualmente duraba. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry miraba aburrido como todos los demás giraban continuamente, con expresiones de impaciencia, las cabezas y movían las piernas de forma nerviosa. Todos parecían completamente desesperados por ver al Director Dumbledore entrase por la puerta principal con el Cáliz de Fuego y anunciara finalmente quienes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Cierto alboroto se había formado, pero fue rápidamente silenciado cuando las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando entrada a Dumbledore con el Cáliz en sus manos. Karkarov y Madame Maxime se pusieron de pie, parecían tensos y expectantes, mientras que Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. Por su parte Crouch, a diferencia de los demás, parecía aburrido.

—Bien, el Cáliz de Fuego ha tomado una decisión —anunció Dumbledore cuando llego la parte delantera del Gran Comedor —. Según parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa —, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Dumbledore saco su varita y dio un amplio movimiento en el aire, haciendo que la mayoría de las velas que flotaban se apagaran y solo se viera la luz del Cáliz de Fuego como principal iluminación. De pronto, las blanquecinas y ligeramente azuladas llamas se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas hacia todos lados. Una lengua de fuego, como si fuera un espiral, se extendió hacia el aire y arrojó un trozo de pergamino ligeramente quemado. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore agarró el pergamino en el aire.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara —, será el Señor Viktor Krum.

El Gran Comedor estallo en vítores y aplausos. Harry vio como Krum se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y caminaba hacia Dumbledore. Tomo su pergamino y giró a la derecha y desapareció tras la puerta hacia la sala siguiente.

Los aplausos se apagaron al igual que las voces. La atención de todo el mundo recayó nuevamente sobre el Cáliz de fuego. Tardo unos segundos, pero de la misma forma que antes expulso un trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore después de volver agarrado el pergamino —es ¡Fleur Delacour!

Cuando Fleur Delacour desapareció también por la puerta, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, pero esta vez era un silencio tenso y lleno de emoción, Harry suspiró negando con la cabeza por el extraño fanatismo de sus compañeros. El Cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo y con una nueva llamarada en forma de lengua espiralada, un nuevo pergamino salio.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anuncio Dumbledore —, es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Una explosión de emoción estallo en Hufflepuff que se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando emocionados, mientras que Cedric se abría paso entre ellos, con una gran sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato antes de poder volver a hablarle a todos los estudiantes.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Dumbledore en voz muy alta y contento mientras que los últimos aplausos se apagaban —. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, van a dar todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes van a contribuir de forma muy significativa a…

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz comenzó a moverse violentamente, mientras se ponía rojo. Comenzó a largar chispas y una larga lengua de fuego se elevó por los aires y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y de la misma forma que con los otros agarró el pedazo de papel en el aire. Luego miró el nombre que había escrito en él y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos mientras que todos los demás solo observaban.

—Harry Potter… —dijo en voz alta el Director.

Minerva lanzó un sonoro gemido angustioso mientras se tapaba la boca. Daphne miró sorprendida a Harry que había estado jugando con su varita pero que ahora estaba en la mesa y él completamente petrificado.

Harry volvió en si miro a Daphne y a Luna completamente desesperado y dijo.

—Yo no puse mi nombre.

—Lo sabemos Harry. —dijo Daphne casi en un susurró. Luna le sonrió. Pero la cara de todos los demás era completamente lo opuesto.

—¡Harry Potter! —gritó Dumbledore —. ¡Levantate y veni acá!

Harry se puso de pie casi como si fuera un zombi y con una cara de completo desconcierto caminó por el hueco entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. El camino parecía interminable y todos los ojos de la escuela estaban puestos en él. Cuando Harry llegó hasta donde estaba Dumbledore y McGonagall los miró a ambos con una cara de completo desconcierto y prácticamente sus ojos suplicaban que esto fuera una broma.

—Bueno… cruza la puerta, Señor Potter. —dijo Dumbledore serio mientras le daba el pedazo de pergamino.

Minerva, con ojos angustiados, acompaño a Harry por el camino. Harry con Minerva casi rodeándolo por los hombros salieron del Gran Comedor y se encontraron con una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. En el centro, una hermosa chimenea. Cuando entraron, las caras de los retratos lo miraron a él. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour, que estaban cerca de la chimenea. Krum, cabizbajo mientras se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea. Cedric, de pie con las manos en la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour los miró cuando entraron y echó su largo y dorado pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, creyendo que ambos habían entrado para darles un mensaje —. ¿Quieguen que volvamos al comedog?

Harry no sabía que decir, su mente todavía seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado. Minerva, por su parte, con cara estoica, soltó a Harry y dijo.

—No, Señorita Delacour, esperen un momento, ya les informaran la situación.

Se escuchó un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Ludo Bagman, que entraba en la sala. Agarró del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

—¡Extraordinario! —susurró, apretándole el brazo. Harry no respondió ni hizo ninguna expresión, se había encerrado en sí mismo —. ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros… señorita —añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres —. ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de Los Tres Magos?

Viktor Krum se enderezó, Cedric parecía desconcertado, mientras que Fleur Delacour levantó una ceja y miró bien a un Harry completamente ido de si.

—¿Pego no es muy joven para participar? —preguntó Fleur sin dejar de mirar a Harry como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Bueno… estoy fue muy extraño —reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry —. Pero, como saben, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta solo como medida de seguridad extra. Y como su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego… Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad para hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, y Harry no tiene más remedio que concursar. Tendrá que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda…

—Es una broma, ¿No? —dijo Harry como si fuera un susurró. Minerva lo miró, había hablado por primera vez.

—No entiendo a lo que te réferis Harry. —contestó Bagman.

Harry miró primero a Ludo Bagman y después a Minerva.

—No puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y no quiero competir en este estúpido Torneo.

Pero antes de que cualquier pudiera decir algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por Crouch, Karkarov, Madame Maxime y el Profesor Snape, entraron todos en la sala.

—¡Madame Maxime! —dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia —. ¡Dicen que él —dijo apuntando con el dedo a Harry —, va a competig!

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Dumbledog? —preguntó la Directora de forma imperiosa.

—Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore —dijo Karkarov —. ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado? —preguntó soltando una risa breve y desagradable.

—¡C´est impossible! —exclamo Maxime —. Hogwag no puede teneg dos campeones. Es absolutamente injusto.

—Creíamos que tu circulo de la edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore —añadió Karkarov —. De no ser así, habríamos traído a más alumnos.

Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Señor Potter, echaste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? —preguntó Dumbledore en tono calmado.

—Ya dije, que no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, no tengo ningún interés en participar en este maldito Torneo —dijo Harry con molestia y un enojo naciente, y antes de que cualquier otro hablara volvió a hablar —. Quiero que me saquen de este torneo, no quiero participar…

—No se puede —dijo Crouch, que había estado alejado de todos pensando —. Son las reglas.

—¿Cómo que no se puede? —preguntó Minerva molesta —. ¿No se puede reiniciar el Cáliz, cancelar el Torneo o eliminar a Harry de la competición?

—No, el Cáliz de Fuego es un objeto muy antiguo y ni siquiera nosotros conocemos todas sus funciones, pero se apagó y hasta dentro de 5 años no va volver a encenderse. El que Harry haya entrado al Torneo supone que está ligado a un contrato vinculante. Si no participa, va a perder su magia. —informó Crouch.

Harry lanzo una risa sarcástica y se tapó parte de la cara con una mano. Todos se giraron a verlo, casi hubieran jurado que parecía un psicópata.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Harry en un tono casi susurrante —. ¿Qué clase de magos usan un artefacto que ni siquiera saben cómo funciona completamente y que clase de personas hacen un Torneo con un contrato vinculante?... es… hasta diría que estúpido…

Nadie dijo nada.

—No sabemos cómo se originó esta situación —dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio —. Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal y como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry fueron seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que se va a tener que hacer.

—Ah, pego, Dumbledog…

—Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ocurrió a usted alguna alternativa, estaríamos encantados de escucharla.

Dumbledore aguadó, paro Madame Maxime no dijo nada; solo se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

—Bueno, ¿Nos ponemos con esto, entonces? —dijo Bagman frotándose las manos y sonriéndole a todo el mundo. Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿No? Barty, ¿Queres hacer el honor?

Crouch se acercó a los campeones y dijo.

—La primera prueba está para medir su coraje —les explicó a un todavía molesto Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum —, así que no les vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante… La primera prueba se va a realizar el 24 de noviembre, ante los estudiantes y el tribunal. A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Van a hacer frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación por parte de los campeones, éstos quedan exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

Crouch se giró y miro hacia donde estaba Dumbledore.

—Eso es todo, ¿No, Albus?

—Creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al Señor Coruch con algo de preocupación —. ¿Estás seguro de que no queres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty?

—No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio —contestó el señor Crouch —. Es un momento difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. Deje a cargo al joven Weatherby… es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta…

—Al menos vas a tomar algo de beber antes de irte… —insistió Dumbledore.

—Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! —dijo Bagman muy animado —. Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina!

—Creo que no, Ludo. —contestó Crouch, con algo de simpleza.

—Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿Una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansa? —ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las escuchó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron.

—Señor Potter, Cedric, les recomiendo que suban a los dormitorios —les dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo —. Estoy seguro que en las Casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor les espera una gran fiesta, y no estaría bien privarles de esta excelente excusa para hacer el caos.

—Harry podrías esperar un momento. —dijo Minerva —, Señor Diggory podría…

Cedric asintió y salió por la puerta.

Minerva suspiró y con una seña hizo que Harry la siguiera.

—Señor Potter —llamó Snape que había estado en completo silencio desde que había entrado —, la Señorita Greengrass dice que se olvidó la… varita en la mesa. —dijo dándole la varita a Harry —. Tenga cuidado.

—Gracias, Profesor Snape, buenas noches.

Snape asintió.

Minerva caminaba a paso ligero, Harry la seguía desde atrás, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un lugar que Harry conocía bien. Minerva abrió la puerta y entro dejándola abierta para que Harry pudiera pasar. Cuando ambos estaban dentro, la vieja Profesora largo una gigantesco suspiró, se agarró la frente con la mano y ante la vista de Harry dio varias vueltas por la oficina. Se detuvo un momento y se acercó a Harry agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Harry por favor, no me voy a enojar si pusiste tu nombre… —dijo Minerva.

—Yo no fui, Minnie —dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos —, de verdad, si tuviera la posibilidad de salir en este momento de este estúpido Torneo lo haría en este preciso momento.

Minerva sonrió y asintió abrazando a Harry fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Harry no dudo en aceptar el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Estuvieron un buen rato así, en silencio, hasta que Minerva, sin romper el abrazo, casi de forma susurrante dijo.

—Sé que ningún profesor puede ayudarte con las tareas del Torneo, pero prometo que te voy a ayudar de alguna forma… no voy a dejar que te mates ni te maten en esta estúpida competencia.

Harry con los ojos bien abiertos se alejó ligeramente de Minerva y la miró fijamente sorprendido.

—La Profesora Minerva McGonagall rompiendo las reglas… este día no puede ser más loco. —dijo un divertido y resignado Harry.

Minera se rio y con una sonrisa le dijo un beso en la frente a Harry.

—Creo que tendrías que volver a la Torre de Gryffindor… supongo que vas a tener una fiesta. —dijo Minerva divertida.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así. —comentó Harry con un suspiro.

Harry salió de la oficina con una triste sonrisa y en mitad de la noche comenzó a caminar con dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. En el 7mo piso fue recibido por un hecho bastante curioso. La Dama Gorda no estaba sola en su cuadro. Una mujer de rostro arrugado, que reconoció como una de los retratos que estaban en la sala en donde él había estado, se sentaba de forma orgullosa al lado de la Dama Gorda. Ambas lo miraban con el más vivo interés.

—Bien, bien —dijo la Dama Gorda —, Violeta acaba de contármelo todo. ¿A quién eligieron al final como campeón?

—Tonterías —dijo Harry suavemente.

—¡Cómo que son tonterías! —exclamó indignada la bruja del retrato.

—No, no, Violeta, esa es la contraseña —dijo en tono suave la Dama Gorda tratando de relajar el ambiente, dejándolo pasar.

Dumbledore se había equivocado. Para Harry no había una fiesta, solo gente que lo miraba con desconfianza y algunos hasta con molestia. Hermione, con algo de timidez se acercó hasta el recién entrado Harry.

—mmm, ¿Harry?, ¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo con sus ojos color avellana fijo en los orbes esmeraldas de Harry.

—No, Hermione, yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, traté de que me saquen del Torneo, pero me dijeron que no podía.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y le dio un rápido abrazo a Harry.

—Está bien, Harry, te creo. No creo que seas capaz de hacer tal tontería.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le creía sin preguntar. Fred y George miraron un segundo a Harry y desde las escaleras dijeron.

—¡Harry! —gritaron ambos, Harry subió la cabeza mirándolos —, Sos nuestro héroe. Te apoyamos en lo que necesites.

Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell se acercaron a Harry y con un beso en la mejilla de parte de cada una dijeron le dieron su apoyo y la mayor de las suertes. Los hermanos Creevey lo miraron con fascinación y también le dieron sus felicitaciones. Harry les sonrió a todos los que le mostraron apoyo y fue hasta su habitación a dormir.

—Así que te sigue gustando ser el centro de atención, eh Potter —dijo Ron Weasley desde su cama.

—Hoy fue un día muy largo Weasley, no tengo ganas de pelear. —respondió Harry mientras que con un chasquido de dedos cambiaba su uniforme por su usual pijama negro.

—Siempre decís lo mismo, y siempre buscas ser el centro de atención…

—Weasley, si pudiera regalarte mi participación forzosa en este estúpido Torneo lo haría con mucho gusto. Lo único que quiero es tener un año tranquilo —dijo Harry resignado.

Ron Weasley lo miró con fastidio. Harry suspiró y se metió dentro de su cama. Sin lugar a duda necesitaba una buena noche de sueño, mañana sería un día bastante intenso…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Vacíos Legales"**

Bueno, acá tienen un nuevo capítulo, como siempre, cualquier problema, error o duda, pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre y como saben, respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Supongo que quieren saber que es fue lo que paso al principio. Bueno, déjenme contarle un pequeño secreto de este fic, desde que empezó, les vengo contando cosas, que la mayoría están ocultas en frases, acciones, hechos, todas entrelazadas entre sí. Esto, que vengo escribiendo desde el primer capítulo del fic, este todo colocado de tal manera que si leen en detalle y separan acciones concretas les revela todo lo que verdaderamente está pasando, cosas como ¿Qué es un arcanista?, ¿Qué es Harry?, ¿Qué es la Conjunción de Las Esferas?, ¿Qué son los símbolos?, ¿Qué es la vieja sangre?, etc… todo se responde con los pequeños datos ocultos que hay por todo el fic. Muchas veces podrán creer que a veces agregó secciones por mero capricho o para llenar un espacio, pero a veces una frase o un comentario puede tener más relevancia que todo el resto del capítulo. La verdad espero enormemente que haya al menos uno que haya podido ver más allá del simple texto y haya encontrado lo que verdaderamente quiero contar. Si, lo encontraron pueden mandarme un PM y voy a contestar con mucho gusto sus preguntas. Si no, no se preocupen, pero van a tener que esperar al final de la historia para poder entender verdaderamente todo.**

 **Nota 2: Les prometo hacer las pruebas del Torneo lo más originales posibles, llevo varios meses cambiando una y otra vez en mi cabeza la forma que iba a desarrollar todo, pero creo que encontré la combinación perfecta y que nunca, al menos lo que yo leí, no se fue escrita nunca.**

 **Nota 3: Harry no va a tener apoyo de Gryffindor ni de nadie, salvo Daphne, Luna y algunos Gryffindor, el resto del tiempo se va a convertir en un verdadero infierno para Harry.**

 **Nota 4: Planeo, a lo largo de lo que queda de Fic (mucho todavía), contar la historia de cómo apareció la magia, quienes eran los que estaban antes y el inicio de los humanos en este mundo y de Lara Hen** **Ichaer** **. Así que pronto van a haber muchas cosas por contar.**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Harry siempre dijo que el Torneo le fastidiaba y eso parece que sigue pasando ajaja. Pero junto con Daphne y Luna se lo va a tratar de tomar con el mejor humor posible.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo también lo creo, pero… no se puede todo en la vida.**

 **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo no diría que inmunes, sino más bien le resulta molestó e invasivo a sus sentidos.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Sabes que me puse a buscar eso que dijiste y no encontré ningún lugar, salvo Fanfiction, creo que es una invención de los fanfics, porque en ninguna wiki lo dice, eso que las veelas se sienten atraídas por magos poderosos.**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review, seas quien seas. Me alegro que te entretengas, ya se lo de los argentinismo, trato de usar la menor cantidad posible, pero no quiero cambiar la forma de escribir, no busco que sea para todos, simplemente escribir lo que gira en mi retorcida cabeza.**


	42. Vacíos Legales

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLII**

" _ **Vacíos Legales"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El domingo por la mañana, Harry, se sentía extrañamente bien, aunque no tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros, seguramente tampoco el del resto de la escuela, y había sido obligado a entrar a un Torneo, en el cual él no quería competir, se sentía de buen ánimo, tal vez el hecho de no haber tenido sueños funestos, había hecho que su despertar fuera bueno.

Harry tanteo con la mano, atreves de su dosel, buscando sobre la mesita de noche, sus anteojos, cuando por fin pudo encontrarlos y su vista se aclaró. Lo primero que vio fue una gran caja de madera negra, muy bien lustrada y repleta de ornamentaciones en finos hilos de oro, sobre el pie de su cama. Sobre la extraña caja, dos cartas. Harry se sentó y tomo la primera carta que no tenía remitente, lo único que se podía ver era su nombre y el escudo de armas del Banco de Gringotts. Con algo de curiosidad abrió el sobre, saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

.

Estimado Lord Harry Potter.

Me dirijo a usted, con todo el honor que su investidura presenta, para informarle que debido al cambio de estatus legal que rige sobre su nombre me complace entregarle, tal y como hicimos con sus antecesores, su anillo de Lord que lo acredita como Señor de la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de la Familia Potter junto con la llave de su cámara principal. Le recordamos que la honorable magia familiar que su anillo de señor posee, solo puede ser utilizado solo y exclusivamente por usted.

Sin querer desperdiciar más su tiempo, se le recuerda que los anillos nupciales de la Honorable y Ancestral Casa de la Familia Potter, se encuentran a disposición para usted. Se le solicita encarecidamente que, cuando disponga de tiempo, venga al Banco de Gringotts para poder ultimar detalles que requieren su atención.

Lo saluda respetuosamente.

Gringott IV

 _Gerente General y Director del Banco de Gringotts Internacional._

 _._

Harry estaba atontado, lentamente subió su cabeza y vio una segunda carta encima de la hermosa caja. Esta tenía el escudo del Ministerio de Magia. Con un ligero temblor en la mano tomó la carta y la comenzó a leer.

.

Querido Señor Harry Potter.

El Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, se complace en informar un cambio forzoso en su estatus legal de mago, que lo acredita oficialmente como adulto ante ley.

Queda formalmente autorizado para el uso ilimitado de la magia en cualquier momento que lo considere necesario, sin embargo, se le recuerda que debe respetar _El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto_ Mágico que lo obliga a no realizar magia a la vista de muggles.

Se le recuerda que, hasta la mayoría de edad física, su plaza en el Honorable Tribunal de Wizengamot sigue bloqueada.

El uso de la Maldiciones Imperdonables en seres humanos está estrictamente prohibido y se le informa que la utilización de las mismas es una sentencia automática en la Prisión de Azkaban.

Es formalmente invitado a realizar el examen de apariciones cuando lo crea necesario.

Me despido con el mayor de los afectos.

Mafalda Hopkirk

Oficina de Notificaciones Mágicas.

Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

.

Harry dejo las cartas de lado y con lentitud agarró la caja de pulcra madera. En cuando sus dedos tocaron la madera, con un sonido sordo, la cerradura se desbloqueó, lentamente, colocando la caja delante de él, levantó la tapa y descubrió el interior. Dentro, sobre una hermosa y lujosa almohadilla aterciopelada había un grueso anillo de oro blanco, en la cabeza, un diamante rojo de medio centímetro de diámetro con el escudo de la Familia Potter. En los laterales, acompañando a la pieza central, había un par de finos rubíes a cada lado que armonizaban la vista del lujoso diamante.

Por lo general, Harry, no era alguien que le gustara usar joyería, prefería ser simple y no destacar, pero con ese anillo era completamente diferente, sentía como si lo estuviera llamando. Harry, extendió su mano derecha para tocar el anillo, pero este en cuanto su mano estuvo cerca se movió solo y, saliendo de la almohadilla aterciopelada, se colocó directamente en el dedo indicie de Harry.

Harry inspiro desesperado como si le faltase el aire, todos sus músculos se tensaron y cayo acostado en la cama nuevamente. Harry sintió como si una descarga eléctrica retumbase por todo su cuerpo y casi sin pasar más de 5 segundos, un profundo dolor apareció en su cabeza, justo en donde estaba su cicatriz. La mandíbula de Harry se tensó y apretó fuerte los dientes, cuando sintió como un millar de agujas o un hierro caliente al rojo vivo estuvieran tocándolo justo en ese lugar. Luego hubo oscuridad y silencio. Harry cayó inconsciente.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos, Harry, atontado, pero con un extraño sentimiento de relajación, abrió los ojos, y se volvió a sentar en la cama, instintivamente miró su mano, el anillo seguía en el mismo lugar. Casi en un movimiento monótono corrió el dosel de su cama y con algo de esfuerzo se paró y con esfuerzo para no caerse caminó hasta el espejo que había en la pared del cuarto que compartía. Tuvo que esforzase en enfocar su vista en su propio reflejo, abrió grande los ojos cuando vio parte de su cara y frente manchada con una sustancia negra y pegajosa. Lentamente, con índice y medio derechos, tocó la sustancia y la examino más de cerca moviéndola con su pulgar, era una sensación rara, como si fuera barró, pero profundamente negro.

Todavía algo aturdido, caminó hasta el baño y con esfuerzo se logró limpiar y quitar toda aquella extraña sustancia. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, pero esta vez en el baño, se sorprendió cuando vio que su cicatriz no tenía el intenso color rojo que normalmente tenia, sino que ahora era mucho más pálido y se asemejaba más al color normal de su piel. Harry sonrió ahora era un Lord, era considerado un adulto, la sonrisa de Harry desapareció y cambió a una de profundo miedo… ahora Minerva ya no era más su tutora.

Mientras volvía al cuartó, su pijama cambio al uniforme de Gryffindor. Harry se detuvo en seco. Él no había hecho ningún movimiento… no había movido su varita no había chasqueado los dedos. Harry cerró los ojos en ese mismo instante sintió el núcleo mágico de todos sus compañeros, sus respiraciones y pequeños movimientos… el latir de sus corazones. Harry inspiró asustado cuando un millar de sensaciones de todos lados invadieron su mente, el castillo, las paredes, los estudiantes, los objetos, los animales en el exterior, toda tenia vida, antes lo podía sentir, pero ahora, las sensaciones se habían multiplicado exponencialmente.

El cuerpo enteró de Harry se tensó ante las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían, casi con desesperación abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos lados, la sobre estimulación sensorial había disminuido, pero todavía seguía latente. Forzando a su respiración a ir en ritmos más lentos, Harry, logró calmarse, solo sintiendo un pequeño punzar sobre sus cienes. Harry respiró hondamente y caminó hasta su cama. Tomó las dos cartas y guardo el restó bajo dentro de su baúl.

Harry salió corriendo, cuando el nuevo pensamiento sobre Minerva aparecía en su mente, con mucha velocidad, corrió hasta el vestíbulo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor entrando e ignorando completamente a Daphne y Luna en el proceso. Ambas corrieron tras Harry. Él ignoro todas las miradas que le enviaban los demás alumnos, sobre todo de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Harry escuchó el gritó de Minerva que le decía que dejara de correr, pero él lo ignoro completamente, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores y con una mirada casi desesperada le dio las cartas a la Profesora de Transformaciones.

Minerva se quedó callada, estaba apuntó de quitarle puntos a Harry por estar corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando vio como con una mirada desesperada, le ofrecía unos sobres. Daphne y Luna aparecieron detrás de Harry agitadas por correr. Él no dijo nada. Minerva abrió ambos sobres comenzó a leer, abriendo bien grande los ojos.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa, por qué corrías? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

Harry no dijo nada, solo levantó su dedo índice derecho. Daphne se tapó la boca lanzando un gemido silencioso cuando vio lo que su novio tenía en el dedo. Luna miraba con una sonrisa el dedo de Harry. Minerva levantó su cabeza y miró el dedo de Harry. Estaba hecho. Era Lord Potter. Daphne casi por instinto agachó la cabeza.

—Felicidades Lord Potter. —dijo Daphne de forma suave.

Harry giró rápidamente a mirar a Daphne que tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba los labios fuertemente.

—Yo… —Harry estaba por decir algo, pero se detuvo abruptamente al entender lo que estaba haciendo Daphne, casi de forma inconsciente, la agarró de los hombros y la abrazo —. Para vos siempre voy a ser Harry —dijo Harry casi en un susurró en el oído de Daphne. Una dulce sonrisa se le formo en los labios y le devolvió el abrazo. El seguía siendo él —. Y no quiero que vuelvas a agachar la cabeza. —agregó Harry.

—Felicidades Harry, digo Lord Potter. —dijo Luna.

—Gracias Luna —dijo Harry soltando a Daphne y abrazando ahora a Luna que se rio —, pero para vos también es igual, solo Harry.

—Está bien, Solo Harry. —dijo Luna divertida cuando él la soltó. Harry rodo los ojos también divertido.

Harry giró y miró fijamente a Minerva McGonagall. La mujer parecía tranquila, pero en sus ojos había decepción, una profunda y triste decepción… las cosas no son para siempre.

—Yo no quiero que las cosas cambien… —dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a la profesora —… yo —Harry se ruborizo ligeramente con nerviosismo dijo —…quiero que sigas viendo mis notas y me digas como es mi desempeño académico y que me siguas visitando y regañando cuando hago algo estúpido o… —Harry agachó la cabeza y casi en un susurró dijo —, que te sigas preocupando por mi… y que sigas siendo… —Harry se comenzó a tocar nerviosamente las manos —bueno mmm… mi…

—Está bien Harry —dijo Minerva con una gran sonrisa, devolviéndole las cartas —, nada va a cambiar… y felicidades por tu título nobiliario.

Harry la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias Minnie. —dijo Harry muy feliz.

Entre una persona y otra, hay una puerta que no puede verse y detrás de esta, hay una verdad, una realidad. La verdad y la realidad es sólo herir a otros… esa es la parte amarga de todo, pero, de la misma forma herimos, podemos amar y aceptar. Las personas no pueden entender las unas a las otras, porque somos seres ambiguos y un entendimiento del 100% es imposible. Entonces la gente se esfuerza en entenderse a sí mismos y a los otros… pero siempre con el miedo de lastimar y ser lastimado.

Pero en ese lugar, en el casi desolado Gran Comedor, ambos, solo con verse a los ojos y de forma silenciosa habían hecho un pacto, un acuerdo. Ambos se habían aceptado mutuamente. Algo en ambos había cambiado. Porque Harry había acordado ser el hijo que Minerva nunca tuvo y, ella, la madre que él necesitaba y siempre había querido. Porque había sido un pacto entre una madre y su hijo…

Harry se dio vuelta, ni Daphne ni Luna estaban a su lado. Ambas, en silencio se habían ido y estaban esperándolo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry con una gran sonrisa caminó hasta donde estaba su novia y su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Daphne con genuina curiosidad mientras Harry se sentaba a su costado izquierdo.

—Claro, claro, pero no puedo sacármelo. —contestó Harry, dándole la mano a Daphne.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Daphne como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —, es un anillo de Señor, no es cualquier baratija. —agregó Daphne mirando con fascinación en el anillo.

—Daph… —llamó Harry.

—¿Si, Harry? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo a los ojos.

—Durante el verano me ayudarías a juntar y analizar todo el papelerío de la Familia Potter. Según la carta de Gringotts tengo que ir a atender asuntos… y bueno —dijo Harry rascándose la mejilla avergonzado —… necesito tus habilidades sangrepura antes de que haga alguna tontería.

Tanto Luna como Daphne se rieron.

—Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar Harry. —contestó con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry envió ese mismo domingo una carta a Sirius, seguido por el consejo y después exigencia de Daphne de que mejorara su relación con su padrino, envió una lechuza contándole lo que había pasado.

Por lo general Harry, después de cada evento desafortunado que sucedía en torno a él, siempre descartaba que las cosas mejoraran, porque tal y como ocurrió en segundo año, las cosas no mejoraron cuando todo el mundo supo que él era un campeón. Al día siguiente comprobó cuánta razón tenía. Una vez reanudadas las clases, no pudo seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que el resto de sus compañeros, a diferencia de sus amigos más cercanos, pensaban que Harry había puesto su nombre para entrar en el Torneo.

Ravenclaw, seguía ignorándolo como siempre, pero ahora lo miraban con un ligero interés intentando dilucidar como había podido superar la barrera del Gran Albus Dumbledore, pero eso no restaba que toda, o la mayor parte de la casa pensara que Harry solo quería un poco más de fama. Slytherin por su parte y por muy extraño que pareciera, se mostraban extrañamente silenciosos, sobre todo Draco Malfoy que estaba extremadamente serio y observador sobre lo que pasaba alrededor de Harry, pero otros como Theodore Nott o Pansy Parkinson se mostraban extremadamente odiosos con él. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor tenían sentimientos divididos, mientras unos como Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan o Dean Thomas mostraban su negativa para con Harry, otros como Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, los Gemelos Weasley o los hermanos Creevey no tardaron en mostrar su apoyo, asegurando que Harry sería incapaz de hacer tal estupidez.

Pero los Hufflepuff, eran una historia completamente aparte. Como bien los caracterizaba, se movían en maza, tanto física como sentimentalmente y no tardaron en demostrar una apatía hacia Harry. No había duda que Hufflepuff pensaba que Harry le quería robar la gloria a su campeón. Un sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los pocos que alguna vez le habían dado alguna. Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, quienes habían acusado públicamente durante el segundo año de ser Harry el heredero de Slytherin y que posteriormente se habían disculpado, le enviaban miradas de molestia y odio a Harry. A Harry le pareció que hasta la Profesora Sprout lo trataba de manera distante, pero, aunque violara el estatus de favoritismo, se podría decir que era razonable el sentimiento de la mujer ya que era la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff.

Los días que siguieron se contaron como los peores días de Harry, desde que en segundo lo habían nombrado heredero de Slytherin, sumado a un profundo desprecio por parte de la mayoría del alumnado, se contaba ahora la extraña hipersensibilidad que estaba teniendo luego de que esa cosa negra había cubierto su cara después de haberse puesto el anillo de Señor de La Casa Potter. A pesar de que los hechizos les salían mucho más fácilmente y no tuvo que poner ningún esfuerzo en aprender el hechizo invocador, haciendo que de un zumbido las cosas llegaran a sus manos, que les estaba enseñando el Profesor Flitwick, tenía unos profundos dolores de cabeza de forma constante y que no se detenían sobre todo cuando estaba en clase rodeado de magos con varitas y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

Mientras estaban caminando por un pasillo vacío durante la tarde hacia su clase de Pociones, Daphne miró a Harry preocupada y apretándole la mano suavemente lo miró con una sonrisa. Él con algo de esfuerzo le sonrió y rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura, la abrazó suavemente escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y el pelo de la chica. Harry suspiró e inspiró oliendo el hermoso perfume a rosas que ella siempre tenía y se relajó ligeramente dejando de sentir tan intensamente la magia que estaba a su alrededor. Daphne sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuello hasta el coxis haciéndola estremecer, con algo de extraño nerviosismo le devolvió a Harry el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

—Te amo tanto Daph —dijo Harry casi en un susurro —, ¿Por qué esta mierda siempre me tiene que pasar a mí?

—Tranquiló Harry, solo es mala suerte… Te amo.

Harry se separó ligeramente y le sonrió a Daphne, lentamente fue acercándose y los labios de la muchacha y ambos cerrando los ojos, lentamente, con sus labios entrelazados y comenzaron a besarse. Daphne soltó a Harry y rodeó el cuello de él. Girando lentamente su cabeza y aumentando el agarré de sus brazos, Daphne profundizo el beso, abriendo ligeramente la boca, Harry sin perder el tiempo, respondió esta acción y la lengua de ambos comenzaron a rosarse. Daphne, lanzo un gemido casi erótico cuando sintió como una de las palmas de Harry, que estaba apoyada en la curvatura de su cintura, se movía hacia atrás y con un movimiento ascendente y descendente recorría su espalda lentamente. Pero la falta de aire y el sonido potente de la campana que anunciaba que el fin del receso entre clases. Harry con un gruñido de fastidio separo sus labios de los de Daphne.

—Vamos, tenemos clase de Pociones. —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio al ver los hinchados y rojos labios de su novia.

—Si… vamos. —contestó Daphne con una boba sonrisa y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry.

Cuando Harry y Daphne bajaron a las mazmorras, ambos se encontraron con Theodore Nott, junto a otros Slytherin que tenían en la pechera de la túnica una insignia bien grande, que con letras negras sobre un fondo amarillo decía.

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

¡El AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

—¿Te gustan Potter? —preguntó Nott en voz muy alta, Harry lo miró de forma aburrida y continuo con su camino hacia la puerta —. Y eso no es todo, ¡Mira!

Nott apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

—¿Queres una Greengrass? —preguntó Nott de forma seductora —… ¿O tal vez me queres a mi esta noche? Te prometo que te vas a olvidar de Potter —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

La vista y la expresión de Daphne se hicieron glaciares. Harry sintió como el agarré de la mano de Daphne se hizo más fuerte.

—No gracias, Nott, me gustan los hombres de verdad —dijo Daphne con una expresión y tono glaciar que Harry nunca había visto —, y que yo recuerde, la última vez que intestaste mostrarme que tan fuerte y varonil eras, te mande directo a la enfermería.

—MALDITA PUTA. —gritó Nott completamente colorado de furia sacando su varita.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Daphne le soltó la mano, con un rápido movimiento agarró su varita y lanzo un rápido Expelliarmus desarmando a Nott. Ante la vista sorprendida de todos, casi como un destello dorado, Daphne dio cuatro pasos hacia adelante, agarrando de los hombros a Nott y con un certero rodillazo en la entrepierna del Slytherin, lo dejo tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

—¿Decías algo Nott?, no te llegue a escuchar. —preguntó Daphne con sarcasmo.

Harry pestañeo un par de veces sorprendido por el accionar de su novia, pero prefirió no decir nada. Daphne se giró en un grácil movimiento sobre sí misma y agarrando la mano de Harry ambos entraron en el aula.

—¿Dónde está la princesa en peligro que necesita ser rescatada por el caballero de brillante armadura? —preguntó Harry divertido ya sentado al lado de Daphne.

—Creo que te equivocaste de novia si buscas a una princesa en apuros… —dijo Daphne mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sería muy aburrido si fueras una precisa en apuros. Así que… ¿Qué era eso de un hombre de verdad? —preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

—Oh —contestó Daphne restándole importancia —, ese un tema que solo charlo con Luna, guapo. —dijo guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa seductora.

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero la puerta del aula se abrió y Snape con su usual pasó y hondear de túnica, entró.

—¡Antídotos! —dijo Snape, mirándolos a todos con sus fríos ojos negros —. Ahora deben preparar sus recetas. Quiero que la elaboren con mucho cuidado, y luego elegiremos a alguien en quien probarlas…

Los ojos de Snape se posaron en Ron Weasley que estaba dos lugares adelante. Lentamente todos comenzaron a trabajar, pero a mitad de la clase llamaron a la puerta. Era Colín Creevey, entró en el aula, sonrió a Harry y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste de forma seca.

—Disculpe, Señor. Tengo que llevar a Harry Potter arriba.

Snape miró molestó a Colin y clavó sus ojos en Harry. Harry abrió grande los ojos y casi de forma imperceptible negó con la cabeza. Snape levantó una ceja ante esta expresión.

—A Potter todavía le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad —. Subirá cuando la clase haya concluido.

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor…, el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso —. Tiene que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos…

En el silencio del aula, solo se escuchó a Harry chasquear la lengua fastidiado.

—Muy bien —replicó Snape serió —, Señor Potter, puede retirarse… —Harry se levantó y molestó guardo sus cosas con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Daphne y siguió a Colín —… Señor Potter —llamó Snape antes de que él saliera por la puerta, Harry se giró —… recomiendo que le pida después los resultados a la Señorita Greengrass si quiere mantener su nota en mi materia.

—Sí, Profesor. —dijo Harry de forma respetuosa para después irse.

 **~0~0~**

Harry tocó la puerta y, con cara de fastidio, entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de las mesas para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio. La pizarra estaba cubierta por una especie de tela roja de terciopelo. Harry vio a Ludo Bagman que hablaba con una bruja que él no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como siempre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como si estuviera dando saltos.

—¡Ah, acá estas! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra… No hay de qué preocuparse, no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas. Los demás miembros del tribunal van a llegar enseguida…

—¿Comprobación de varitas? —preguntó Harry.

—Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas estén en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como saben, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante —explicó Bagman —. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego va a haber una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió señalando con un gesto a la bruja de túnica de color fucsia —. Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo. —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

La… extraña bruja, tenía un peinado lleno de rizos dorados muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuerte mandíbula; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos —que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo —terminaban en unas uñas largas, pintadas de color rojo.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin a partir los ojos de Harry —. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes… Por darle un poco más de gracia a la cosa.

A Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Oh por favor, Señora Skeeter —dijo con un leve dejo de sarcasmo —, comience con Fleur, las damas primero. —agregó Harry con una falsa sonrisa.

—Oh, por supuesto, la caballerosidad, ante todo. —dijo Bagman con una sonrisa.

Rita miró a Bagman con una sonrisa forzosa y asintió. Harry sonrió triunfante y vio como Fleur era arrastrada por Skeeter a otra sala. 15 minutos después una fastidiada Fleur volvió y Rita fue hasta donde estaba Harry, cuando la mujer estaba por agarrar a Harry las puertas de la sala se abrieron, Albus Dumbledore entró y camino hacia Harry.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada —¿Cómo estás? —saludó ella, tendiéndole la mano a Dumbledore —. Supongo que leíste mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿No?

—Francamente repugnante —contestó Dumbledore, mirando a Rita con molestia —. Disfruté especialmente la descripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil obsoleto.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo.

—Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle…

—Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita —la interrumpió Dumbledore, con molestia —, pero me temo que vamos a tenerlo que dejar para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está a punto de ser arrastrado a una entrevista…

—Por supuesto Director Dumbledore —dijo Harry —, tenemos que respetar los tiempo y protocolos ¿No?

—Por supuesto Señor Potter, por supuesto. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Contentó de no tener que estar con Rita Skeeter, Harry esperó junto con los demás campeones, cinco minutos pasaron y llegaron los Directores Karkarov y Maxime, junto con el señor Crouch se sentaron en un largo escritorio que tenía un mantel junto con Ludo Bagman. Rita tomó asiento en un rincón y Harry vio como un pergamino y una pluma salía volando.

—Permítanme que les presente al Señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore ocupando un lugar en donde estaban los demás jueces y dirigiéndose a los campeones —. Se va a encargar de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que están en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

Harry sintió a Ollivander entrar por la puerta y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia Fleur.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿Podría venir usted en primer lugar? —dijo Ollivander.

Fleur fue hasta el centro del aula y le dio su varita a Ollivander.

Como si fuera una batuta, el mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella salieron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acerco a los ojos y la miró detenidamente.

—Si —murmuró —, veinticinco centímetros… rígida… palisandro… y contiene… ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una vela —dijo Fleur —, una de mis abuelas.

Harry sonrió, tenía razón. Harry miró a Dumbledore que estaba anotando los datos de la varita de Fleur.

—Si —confirmó el señor Ollivander — si. Nunca use pelo de veela. Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted…

Pasó los dedos por la varita, por lo que parecía estaba tratando de buscar rajaduras o golpes en la madera. Luego dijo.

—¡Orchideous! —de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores —. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, agarrando las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita —. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.

Fleur volvió a su asiento.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho entusiasmo —. Si, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir 2 metros. Casi me clava el cuerpo cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio… madera de fresno… agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones… ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

—Le saque brillo anoche —dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió cuando vio su propia varita, siempre brillante e impecable gracias al porta varita de su brazo. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado miro satisfecho y devolvió la varita.

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad…

Krum camino a paso serio hasta donde estaba Ollivander. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—mmm —dijo Ollivander —, ésta la hizo Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo… sin embargo…

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de hacer girar ante sus ojos.

—Si… ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —preguntó Ollivander a Krum que asintió —. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual… bastante rígida… veintiséis centímetros… ¡Avis!

Una bandada de pájaros salió en un estallido disparado hacia la ventana abierta.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum —. Ahora queda… ah, Harry. Hola. No te vi perdón.

Harry caminó hasta donde estaba Ollivander y con una sonrisa ambos se levantaron, todos miraron extrañados la familiaridad con la que se saludaban.

—¿Vas a darme una pluma de Gaya en algún momento? —preguntó Ollivander soltando la mano de Harry.

—Garrick, es la 4ta vez que me lo preguntas y ya te dije que, no. —dijo Harry con fastidió.

—Pero una fénix virgen… la varita que podría hacer… —la expresión de Harry no cambió —. Está bien, está bien.

Harry sacó la varita y los ojos de Ollivander brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Como no recordar, 56 varitas probamos ese día y las 56 fallaron, la Profesora McGonagall estaba realmente hastiada —Harry sonrió al recordar esas viejas épocas—, Quebracho, 39 centímetros, pelo de unicornio y pelo de cola de thestral entrelazados… —Todos, salvó Dumbledore, abrieron grande los ojos.

—¿Entrelazados? —preguntó Karkarov.

—Eso es imposible. —exclamó Maxime.

—No, no lo es, la varita del Señor Potter, es única en su tipo. Su magia está ligada a esta varita porque él la construyo —explicó Ollivander todavía mirando con fascinación la varita — mmm, el núcleo no tuvo cambios desde el verano. Madera en perfectas condiciones y excelentemente conservada —Ollivander miró la muñeca de Harry —. Ese porta varita es realmente bueno. Bueno al fin y al cabo yo se lo vendí. —dijo con falsa modestia.

Ollivander hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos y tocándola un poco más se la devolvió a Harry.

—Harry, podrías…

Harry con una sonrisa movió su varita y una luz apareció de la punta.

—Algo más complicado… si podría ser. —exclamó Ollivander molestó por la falta de emoción del muchacho.

Harry con una sonrisa hizo con un movimiento circular hizo girar la varita sobre su cabeza y dijo.

—Expecto Patronum.

Un gigantesco tigre plateado corrió por la sala hasta quedarse sentado al lado de Harry. Todos miraron sorprendidos el hermoso patronus.

—Eso está mucho mejor. La varita está en perfecto estado y funcionamiento. —exclamó Ollivander con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose —. Ya pueden regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más practico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen…

—¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman —. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal.

Las fotografías llevaron algo de tiempo. No importaba donde se pusiera Madame Maxime, le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no sabía dónde pararse para que ella entrara en la foto. Por último, se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar su barba con el dedo para que se quedar curvada. Krum, quien supuestamente debería estar acostumbrado, estaba en el lugar más oculto de todo. Harry se había colocado al lado de Dumbledore mientras que Fleur se puso en el centro al lado de Cedric. Rita intentó arrastrar a Harry al centro, pero este se resistió y recibió una mirada furiosa de la bruja. Luego de un tiempo finalmente salió la dichosa foto, Skeeter insistió en fotos individuales, pero cuando buscaron a Harry, él había desaparecido.

Harry bajo rápidamente y algo desesperado hasta el Gran Comedor, cuando llegó Daphne y Luna lo estaban esperando y comenzaron a reírse al ver su estado.

—¿Qué paso superestrella?, ¿Problemas con la fama? —preguntó Daphne divertida mientras entraban.

—Odio los periodistas… —Harry miró y tomando las manos de Daphne en forma suplicante agregó —, prométeme que si nos casamos y cuando seas Lady Potter te vas a encargar de evitarme toda esta tontería.

Luna comenzó a reírse.

—Supongo que estoy invitada a la boda ¿No? —preguntó Luna divertida al ver el enorme sonrojo que tenía su amiga.

—Si… si —fue lo único que respondió Daphne.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Un Relato Antiguo"**

Bueno, acá está el nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier problema, error o duda pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como saben respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bien, sé que el recurso de Harry transformándose en Lord es tal vez el más usado y sobrexplotado de todo fanficion, a mi parecer, ante esta contradicción voy a explicar porque lo use. En primer lugar, lo necesitaba para reafirmar la relación entre Harry y Minerva. En segundo lugar, Harry no va abusar de esto, estoy quiere decir que no van a ver a un Harry que ahora que es Lord va a volverse independiente y comienza de la nada a cambiar el mundo mágico ni mucho menos. No esperen ver eso. En tercer lugar, lo necesito de esta forma para que los eventos en un futuro salgan de una determinada manera en una escena de principios del sexto año que vengo pensando desde que comenzó el fic.**

 **Nota 2: Harry ya no es más un horrocrux, no sabe que lo era y piensa que fue algo colateral que sucedió después de ponerse el anillo. Se va a enterar que era un horrrocrux si, va a tener implicaciones futuras el que ya no lo sea, por supuesto que sí.**

 **Nota 3: Harry no es más fuerte, simplemente ahora es más sensible ya que no tiene el alma de voldi dentro de la frente y pude hacer con más precisión los hechizos, nada más.**

 **Nota 4: Nott, va a molestar, sí, mucho más de lo que creen. Pero eso es historia para otros capítulos.**

 **Nota 5: Harry sigue pudiendo hablar parsel. ¿Por qué? Ya lo explicare más adelante.**

 **Nota 6: Harry usa un hechizo de silencio en su cama para no tener que escuchar roncar a Ron al mismo tiempo hace que no salga ningún ruido de la cama de Harry por eso nadie escucho nada.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. No, no le va a ser fácil y Harry tiene ya sus propias formas de pasar el torneo con la ayuda de Daphne y Luna.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. No puedo contestar sin hacer spoiler de lo que es verdad y es mentira.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review. La realidad es muy confusa y eso va a tener mucho peso en el final del fic… ¿Qué va a ser real y que va a ser mentira?**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. A veces Fanfiction hace lo que quiere :/, yo también me reí mucho cuando lo escribí imaginándome toda la escena.**

 **Horkthy: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes no es necesario que dejes siempre review, no hago el fic buscando que la gente comente o lea, simplemente volcar todo lo que hay en mi retorcida mente en algún lugar. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que salga como quiero y que sea realmente diferente.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Yin Fa Malfoy de Potter: Gracias por dejar un review. Todo está entrelazado y muchas de las respuestas están ocultas, más que una trama es una explicación de lo que verdaderamente está pasando, no te preocupes cuando llegue el momento todo va a cerrar.**

 **Gran Arashi: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes, no es necesario que leas todos los capítulos, irremediablemente todo se va a saber. Si hay algo de conexión en todo, pero no puedo decir mucho sin hacer spoiler. No te preocupes por Harry y Daphne, se quieren demasiado para que un par de simples celos los separen. Sería demasiado tonto hacer algo así. Harry ya no es inestable como antes y piensa un más todo después de lo que paso con Vernon y no va a matar a nadie ni tener arrebatos de ira, o algo parecido, si se va a enojar y va a estar molesto, pero nada que Daphne no pueda curar jajaja.**

 **ONI: Gracias por dejar un review. Si tiene una magia grande, es poderosa… también que no la puede controlar ni usar cuando esta tranquilo… y que solo se basa en su propia habilidad…. Fisicamente?, no, desde que entró al equipo de quidditch siempre digo, tiene entrenamientos 3 veces por semana y come de forma saludable que prácticamente impuso Minerva al principio del fic y sube y baja las escaleras de un castillo… creo que más ejercicio no se puede hacer. ¿Ojos verdes?**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. En lo personal ese tipo de recursos los usan fafics del genero harem y no me gustan porque me parece aburrido ver un hombre rodeado de muchas mujeres que por lo general son sumisas a menos que este plagado de comedia y situaciones delirante que me hagan reír en cada párrafo. Prefiero una única mujer fuerte e independiente que muchas… bueno… cada uno tiene sus gustos.**


	43. Nada Es Verdad, Todo Está Permitido

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLIII**

" **Nada Es Verdad, Todo Está Permitido** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry había recibido una respuesta de Sirius que le ofrecía hablar con él por medio de un hechizo en la chimenea el día 22 de noviembre, para empeorar las cosas que ya de por si estaban pasando una, por lo visto, molesta Rita Skeeter no dudo en descargar toda su molestia sobre el comportamiento de Harry. 10 días antes de que la primera prueba del Torneo comenzara una gran cantidad de lechuzas invadieron el Gran Comedor con la nueva edición de El Profeta. En primera plana estaba la foto de los todos y un gran artículo que decía.

 _Harry Potter, un muchacho arrogante y pretencioso de su talento mágico no dudo en fanfarronearse de su potencial… Si, a esta humilde reportera le hubiera preguntado cómo pensaría que sería encontrarse con El-Niño-Que-Vivió, hubiera imaginado a un muchacho sensible y golpeado por la vida y no a un muchacho impertinente y maleducado… Hasta sería posible comparar su actitud con aquel que venció…_

Harry abrió grande la boca, Luna tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras que Daphne estaba colorada y a punto de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Pero el artículo no terminaba ahí…

 _Sin embargo, según me han contado mis fuentes confidenciales dentro de Hogwarts, toda esta actitud altanera de Harry Potter, se debe a las malas compañías que frecuenta. Según me han informado Harry Potter tiene como novia a la sangrepura y Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. ¿Sera acaso esta muchacha la responsable de la actitud y forma de ser actual de Harry Potter?... solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

La mayor parte de los alumnos miraban a Harry, parecía ser que todos estaban leyendo el artículo. Harry todavía shockeado por lo que había leído miró a Minerva, en busca de auxilio, que estaba visiblemente enojada. Daphne completamente furiosa, con su respiración estaba acelerada y sus puños fuertemente cerrados dijo.

—Esa maldita mujer…

—Daphne tranquila… —dijo Luna tratando de calmar la situación —, a mí me llaman Lunática todos los días, pero no dejo que me afecte.

—Pero…

—Daphne, si dejas que te afecte, ella va a ganar.

Daphne suspiró y miró a Harry que estaba serio y no decía nada solo tenía el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Harry… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

Harry en un movimiento rápido se levantó de su asiento agarró su edición de El Profeta y ante la vista de todos, el periódico se elevó unos centímetros de su mano y este estallo en llamas. La mayoría vio a incomodos y con miedo cuando Harry sin decir nada, salió del Gran Comedor.

Desde que apareció el artículo, Harry tuvo que volver a soportar las miradas de desprecio de todo el alumnado. Era como si el segundo año hubiese vuelto. Pero a pesar de todo y por extrañeza los Slytherin, sobre todo los más sangrepura, que estaban acostumbrados a las difamaciones del, populista, periódico, le mostraban cierto respeto. Astoria, Hermione, Neville, los gemelos Weasley, todo el equipo de Gryffindor, junto con obviamente Daphne y Luna, desoyeron completamente lo que, según la pequeña Granger, era una nota falsa y completamente infundada para hacer ver que Harry era alguien malo.

A Daphne también le tocó su propia ración de disgustos, a pesar de que su relación con Harry era publica, ahora se comenzaban a correr los rumores de que era toda una farsa creada por la Slytherin para poder hacer que su familia ascendiera socialmente, casándose en un futuro con el heredero de uno de los diez.

Ambos, debido a los insidiosos comentarios sobre el artículo de El Profeta que los seguían a todas partes, comenzaron a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en su aula del tercer piso, evitando constantemente a todo el resto del alumnado. Para Harry, por extraño que pareciera, el tiempo comenzó a parecer que iba mucho más lento y lentamente un extraño nerviosismo comenzaba a nacer en el por no saber a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Para intentar subsanar esto, el aula del tercer piso, se llenó de libros en donde ambos, leían y buscaban cualquier hechizo útil para distintas situaciones tratando de tener un plan para lo desconocido.

Los días continuaron pasando y el viernes en la última clase que era Transformaciones, 5 días antes de la prueba, Minerva parecía más seria y más estricta de lo normal, lo suficiente como para retar a Ron Weasley con una gran cantidad de tarea extra por no poder lograr transformar un botón en un simple erizo.

—Pero Profesora McGonagall, es mucha tarea, es imposible hacerla para la próxima clase y mañana es la salida de Hogsmeade. —dijo Ron Weasley quejándose.

—¡No me interesa Weasley! —exclamó Minerva molesta, haciendo que Ron se callara inmediatamente —, ¡Si pusieras un poco más de empeño en mi materia podrías hacer esta sencilla transformación! —Minerva miró a todos con enojo —, ¡¿Creen que no se todo lo que se ha estado comentando?! Me avergüenzo de todos ustedes, sobre todo a los miembros de mi casa… y Señor Weasley… —llamó Minerva enojada —, más vale que la próxima clase, pueda hacer la transformación de manera correcta.

Minerva se giró molesta y caminó hasta su escritorio sentándose detrás, cuando la campana de fin de clase sonó, con mucha más suavidad de que antes dijo.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass, quédense un momento… tengo que hablar con ambos.

Tanto Harry como Daphne asintieron y esperaron a que todos sus compañeros salieran. Cuando solo quedaban ellos dos, Minerva hizo una seña con la mano pidiéndole que se acercaran, ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio de la profesora y ella con un movimiento de varita silencio todo el lugar.

—Harry, oficialmente no te puedo ayudar para el Torneo y lo sabes —dijo Minerva, Harry asintió —. Tengo dos libros que te van a resultar muy interesante para que leas.

Minerva desde el cajón de su escritorio saco dos libros, el primero titulado "El Gran Draconito Glosario de Los Dragones" y el segundo con el nombre de "Hechizos Avanzados Anti Fuego" —Minerva suspiró un momento —, recomiendo que aprendas el hechizo Partis Temporus y del libro de los dragones, que leas las sección del Bola de Fuego Chino, Hocicorto Sueco, Galés Verde Común y mmm Colacuerno Húngaro… —la cara de Minerva se tensó —… son realmente interesantes… sobre todo para ampliar tu conocimiento sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry asintió. Ambos algo atontados se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar con cierta rigidez.

—Harry… —llamó nuevamente Minerva —, hay una historia antigua, que dice que un caballero para probar su valía no tiene que matar un dragón, sino… robar uno de sus huevos —la cabeza de Minerva se agacho ligeramente y con una mirada cómplice continuó —, más si uno de estos se destaca por sobre los demás.

Daphne y Harry abrieron bien grande los ojos.

—Gracias Minnie. —dijo Harry antes de irse.

Minerva solo le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta Minerva dio un gran suspiro y apoyo su frente contra sus manos, los nervios y el estrés de tener que pensar que su niñito se iba a tener que enfrentar contra un dragón la estaban matando. Pero al menos las buenas relaciones que tenía con Hagrid habían servido para algo.

 **~0~0~**

Harry entró al aula del tercer piso y de un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una gran pizarra al lado en un lado, tanto Daphne como Luna entraron detrás de él y los tres se organizaron.

—Bien, Harry se tiene que enfrentar a un dragón y tiene que robar uno de sus los huevos según la Profesora McGonagall. Sabemos que puede ser un Bola de Fuego Chino, un Hocicorto Sueco, un Gales Verde Común y un Colacuerno Hungaro. Si tiene que tomar algo de sus nidos por deducción tiene que ser todos hembras y van a ser extremadamente violentas —comentó Daphne seria —, Luna —llamó Daphne —, ¿Podrías hacer un resumen de las características, habilidades y debilidades de esos cuatro dragones?

Luna asintió agarró el libro de los dragones y comenzó a leer cerca de la pizarra. Harry por su parte comenzó a aprender y practicar el hechizo de que Minerva le había recomendado, al mismo tiempo Daphne comenzó a plantear distintas estrategias según las habilidades que tenía su novio.

Los días pasaron y el 22 de noviembre llegó, los tres habían trabajado duró Daphne juntó con Luna habían ideado una estrategia poco ortodoxa, como primera línea de ataque que era, hablar con la dragona y pedir por favor el huevo que, por lo que habían deducido tenía que ser diferente y plantado por los magos, así que debería diferir completamente de los reales. La última línea de ataque era usar la mayor habilidad que tenía Harry. Muchos pensaban que Harry volaba con un nivel excelente su escoba y esta al ser la mejor del mundo era una excelente opción, pero fue rápidamente descartada al ser una idea suicida el solo intento de volar cerca de una de estas gigantescas bestias; otros creían que la verdadera genialidad de Harry era su habilidad para los encantamientos y los hechizos de defensa, pero cuan equivocados estaban. Aunque Harry tenía un gran conocimiento y habilidad para estas dos ramas de la magia, su destreza se debía principalmente a su fuerza de voluntad, constancia y rigurosidad para aprender correctamente los hechizos, esta rigurosidad se vía perfectamente reflejada en pociones que, aunque él podía realizar correctamente una poción, la verdadera habilidosa era Daphne que poseía una inventiva y que no muchos pocionistas tenían; la inteligencia, aunque notable en Harry, era fácilmente superado con creses por la de Luna que con su pensamiento lateral hacían que su cerebro fuera una verdadera maquina viviente de ideas.

La verdadera y más grandiosa habilidad que tenía Harry Potter, donde se lo podría considerar un genio, era en las transformaciones. Harry poseía la destreza y habilidad para hacer cosas verdaderamente increíbles, solo con sentir la magia había logrado hacer transformaciones de nivel medio ante la vista de Minerva, en primer año, había logrado transformar, sacrificando sus habilidades curativas, a su krait de cabeza roja en un poderoso fénix azul. Pero al igual que Minerva cuando era joven, el joven mago no se había detenido ahí, y había comenzado el proceso para convertirse en animago a los 13 años.

—Los dragones —comenzó Luna señalando con la pizarra el texto que había escrito —, reptiles y perteneciente a la familia de las serpientes, son de los animales más grandes y poderosos que hay sobre la faz de la tierra. Increíblemente antiguos y con habilidades mágicas únicas. El Ministerio de Magia los considera como criaturas XXXXX, con fama de asesinar magos, imposibles de domesticar o con requerimientos de mucha experiencia y conocimientos especiales. La piel es increíblemente dura y resistente a la mayoría de los hechizos, su única debilidad son sus ojos.

Luna dio un paso al costado y señaló el nombre del Bola de Fuego Chino.

—Bola de Fuego Chino, mide aproximadamente ocho metros de alto, nativos de Asia, se los reconoce por sus escamas rojizas, pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Son muy agresivos y sus huevos tiene un color carmesí brillante moteado de amarillo dorado.

Luna dio otro paso y señaló el nombre del Hocicorto Sueco.

—Hocicorto Sueco, mide aproximadamente siete metros de alto, nativos de Suecia en las regiones más montañosas y deshabitadas, se los reconoce por sus escamas azul plateado, pesan entre tres y cuatro toneladas. Es el dragón que menos muertes causo, pero esto es debido a su lugar de origen. Son agresivos y sus huevos tiene un color plateado.

Otro paso más y señaló el nombre del Galés Verde Común.

—Gales Verde Común, mide aproximadamente cuatro metros de alto, nativos de las Islas de Gales, se los reconoce por sus escamas verde hoja y pesan entre una y dos toneladas. Es el dragón menos agresivo de todos y por ende el menos peligroso. Sus huevos son de color blanco verdusco.

Un último paso y ante la vista de Daphne y Harry señalo el nombre del Colacuerno Hungaro.

—Colacuerno Hungaro, mide aproximadamente quince metros de alto, nativos de Hungría, se los reconoce por sus escamas negras, una cola con púas, y los cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza, pesan entre cuatro y cinco toneladas. Son la especie de dragón más peligroso y agresivos que existe. Sus huevos son de color marrón.

Harry, serio, miró las llamas y sintió el cuerpo de Daphne recostarse a su lado, Luna también se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo.

—No te preocupes Harry estoy seguro que el plan va a resultar. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Harry?, ¿Harry estas ahí? —preguntó una voz desde el fuego de la chimenea.

Los tres se sobresaltaron, la cabeza de Sirius estaba entre las llamas, se acercaron ligeramente y lo vieron.

—Hola Sirius. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry con Luna y Daphne a sus costados.

Sirius estaba muy diferente de como Harry, Luna o Daphne se acordaban. Cuando lo vieron por última vez, tenía el rostro demacrado y el pelo largo y enmarañado. Pero ahora llevaba el pelo corto y limpio, tenía el rostro más lleno y parecía más joven.

—Hola a todos, no te preocupes por mí Harry, ¿Qué tal estas? —preguntó Sirius con el semblante grave.

—Yo estoy…

Durante un momento estuvo por decir bien, pero, en vez de eso, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado y lo molesto y nervioso que se sentía por la prueba, todo lo relacionado a El Profeta y el trató que recibía de parte de los demás. Sirius lo miró con los ojos preocupados, pero algo dentro de él se alegró que por primera vez su ahijado le contara como realmente se sentía. Había dejado que Harry descargara todas sus frustraciones sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento y cuando termino dijo.

—Se puede manejar a los dragones, creo que su idea es buena y teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de Harry… No tengo mucho tiempo… encontré una casa de magos para usar la chimenea, pero los dueños podrían volver en cualquier momento. Quiero advertirles algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Daphne seria.

—Karkarov —explicó Sirius —. Era un mortifago. Lo agarrón hace un tiempo y estuvo en Azkaban conmigo, pero lo dejaron salir. Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore quería tener un auror en Hogwarts este curso… para que lo vigilara. Moody fue el que atrapó a Karkarov y lo metió en Azkaban.

—¿Pero porque lo dejaron salir? —preguntó Harry.

—Hizo un trato con el Ministerio de Magia —contestó Sirius con amargura —. Aseguró que estaba arrepentido, y empezó a hablar… Muchos terminaron en Azkaban para ocupar su puesto, así que allí no lo quieren mucho; eso te lo puedo asegurar. Y, por lo que sé, desde que salió no ha dejado de enseñar Artes Oscuras a todos los estudiantes que pasaron por su colegio. Así que tengan mucho cuidado también con el campeón de Durmstrang.

Los tres asintieron.

—¿Crees que Karkarov puso mi nombre en el Cáliz? —preguntó Harry.

—Puede ser, además estuve leyendo con atención El Profeta, Harry…

—Vos y el resto del mundo —comentó Harry con molestia.

—…y, leyendo entre líneas el artículo del mes pasado de esa Rita Skeeter parece que Moody fue atacado la noche anterior a su llagada a Hogwarts. Sí ya sé que ella dice que fue otra falsa alarma —añadió Sirius rápidamente —, pero yo no lo creo. Estoy convencido que alguien trató de impedir que entrara en Hogwarts. Creo que alguien pensó que su trabajo sería mucho más difícil con él de por medio. Nadie se toma el asunto demasiado en serio, porque Ojoloco ve intrusos con demasiada frecuencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido de la realidad: Moody es el mejor auror que tuvo el Ministerio.

—¿Qué queres decir? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius dudó.

—Escuché cosas muy curiosas. Últimamente los mortifagos parecen más activos de lo normal. Se desinhibieron en los Mundiales de Quidditch. Alguien ese día conjuro la Marca Tenebrosa… y esa es la clara señal de Voldemort… y además ¿Escuchaste de la bruja del Ministerio de Magia que desapareció?

—¿Bertha Jorkins? —preguntó Harry —. Había salido en un artículo durante el verano.

—Exactamente… Desapareció en Albania, que es donde creen que Voldemort está. Y ella seguramente estaba al tanto del Torneo de Los Tres Magos…

—Pero no es probable que ella fuera en busca de Voldemort… —comentó por primera vez Luna.

—Escuchen, yo conocí a Bertha Jorkins —dijo Sirius con tristeza —. Estaba unos años arriba de nosotros y era idiota. Muy bulliciosa y sin una pizca de cerebro. No es una buena combinación. Me temo que sería muy fácil de atraer a una trampa.

—Entonces Voldemort podría haber averiguado algo sobre el Torneo, eso quiere decir que Karkarov podría estar con él. —dijo Harry.

—No se…. Sería poco probable que Karkarov volviera con Voldemort después de lo que hizo. Pero alguien metió tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego… ¡Me tengo que ir! Alguien viene. Adiós y suerte a los tres, tengan mucho cuidado.

El fuego, con un PLIN, se apagó. Sirius había desaparecido.

 **~0~0~**

Harry apenas durmió durante la noche. Mentalmente no podía dejar de repasar todos y cada uno de los hechizos que sabía, su mente, repasaba una y otra vez los tres planes que habían diseñado, por si fallaban los otros. Lentamente abrió y cerró la mano tratando de despejar los nervios que lentamente lo estaban por llevar a la locura.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, no vio a quien tenía adelante, sin querer choco con Cedric y ambos cayeron al suelo. Los Hufflepuff que estaban a su alrededor lo vieron con molestia, pero Harry los ignoro completamente viendo los ojos de Cedric, que al igual que él, estaban completamente sumergido en un estado de pánico silencioso.

Harry se paró muy rápido y ofreció la mano a Cedric para que se levantara. Él gustosamente la acepto y cuando ambos estuvieron parados Harry casi en forma de un susurro dijo.

—Dragones. Un Bola de Fuego Chino, un Colacuerno Hungaro, un Hocicorto Sueco y un Galés Verde Común. Hay que burlarlos, esa es la prueba de valor que tenemos. Seguramente Fleur y Viktor ya lo saben creo que hay que equilibrar la balanza.

Cedric al igual que los demás Hufflepuff abrieron los ojos entre sorprendidos y horrorizados.

—Yo no te dijo nunca nada. —agregó Harry yéndose rápidamente.

Mientras Harry caminaba, Moody con paso firme se paró delante de él.

—Potter, ¿Podrías venir un momento a mi oficina? —preguntó Moody como si fuera un gruñido.

—Perdón Profesor, pero no puedo, tengo algo que hacer. —dijo Harry.

—Es sobre el Torneo Potter, puedo ayudarte…

—No quiero —contestó Harry rápidamente —, de verdad me tengo que ir. —dijo Harry casi mesclando un tono desesperado y maniático.

Moody no dijo nada, miró fijamente a Harry que caminó rápidamente y se perdió por un pasillo. Harry finalmente llegó a la puerta de Gran Comedor, vio a Daphne y sin mediar palabra la tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar. Con una mirada a Luna le dijo todo, necesitaba hablar a solas con ella.

Harry siguió caminando, Daphne no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar. Salieron del castillo y fueron hasta las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido, detrás de un gran roble Harry soltó a Daphne y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro.

—Harry, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

Harry dejo de caminar y la miró. Nunca había sentido esto. Ambos se habían enfrentado a las pruebas del Tercer Piso, peleado con un basilisco y siempre habían sabido más o menos a que se enfrentaban. Harry con una mirada desesperada abrazó a Daphne ocultando su rostro entre sus dorados cabellos. Ella sintió como el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba y afianzo el abrazo.

—Tengo miedo Daphne. —dijo Harry casi en un susurró.

—Tranquilo Harry… —susurró Daphne de forma dulce.

—Tengo mucho miedo Daphne… —susurró Harry de forma angustiante —… tengo miedo de perderte… de perder a Minnie, a Luna… y si llegó a fallar —Harry miró a Daphne a los ojos —, y si todo falla…

Daphne agarró a Harry de las mejillas y lo miró a fermente a los ojos.

—Harry, quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, NO. VAS. A. FALLAR.

—Pe-pero…

—Harry, escúchame y grábatelo en la cabeza. Nunca fallamos y no vamos a fallar ahora, los tres pusimos lo mejor de nosotros para idear, pensamos en cada posibilidad. No vas a fallar. Cuando nos conocimos me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar.

Los ojos de Harry, al igual que su respiración, se relajaron.

—Te amo mucho Harry. Estoy 100% segura que no vas a fallar. Llegamos juntos a Hogwarts y nos vamos a ir juntos.

Daphne rompió el contacto visual y abrazo a Harry con todo el amor posible. Harry devolvió el abrazo y ambos se quedaron un largo rato en esa posición, sin decir absolutamente nada. Harry sonrió, le gustaba mucho el aroma a rosas que siempre tenía el pelo de Daphne. Harry dio un largo suspiró y todavía con el rostro enterrado en los cabellos de la chica dijo.

—Gracias era lo que necesitaba… te amo tanto.

—Ya lo sé, yo también te amo.

Al día siguiente las clases se interrumpieron al medio día, Harry no había ido a ninguna. Todo el tiempo lo pasó meditando consigo mismo en el aula del tercer piso. Daphne, junto con Luna y Minerva abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver todos los muebles, libros y objetos flotar por todos lados, Harry sin lugar a duda tenía un poder que dudan siquiera que el supiera. Lentamente todos los objetos dejaron de levitar y se depositaron en el suelo. Harry, con el uniforme ya puesta abrió los ojos y las miró con una sonrisa.

Daphne abrazo a Harry por el brazo y no lo soltó en ningún momento Luna por su parte iba más silenciosa y seria de lo normal.

—Daphne, Luna… es hora, vayan a las gradas, en un momento estoy con ustedes… —dijo Minerva.

Ambas asintieron.

—Luna podrías adelantarte. —ella con una sonrisa asintió, aunque no lo pareciera Daphne estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Minerva dio unos pasos y hacia adelante y les dio privacidad.

Daphne suspiró y apretando los labios miró a Harry a los ojos. Daphne levantó su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Harry el, la tomo con su propia mano y la llevo hasta sus labios y le dio un tierno beso a la palma de la Slytherin. Daphne volvió a suspirar con angustia.

—Te amo Harry. —dijo Daphne en un tono angustiado mientras que acercaba sus labios a los del muchacho.

—Yo también te amo. —terminó Harry rompiendo la distancia que quedaba entre los labios de ambos.

Daphne agarró las mejillas de Harry y ambos se besaron con una inusitada desesperación. Los labios de ambos siguieron moviéndose un rato hasta que por falta de aire ambos se separaron jadeantes. Daphne llevó sus labios a la frente de Harry y corriendo un mecho rebelde del muchacho le dio un suave y tierno beso antes de alejarse para ir con Luna.

Harry caminó hasta donde estaba Minerva y esta con nerviosismo le asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

—Harry tené la cabeza serena, todo va a salir bien, estoy segura que lo vas a hacer excelentemente, ¿Tenes algún plan preparado? —preguntó Minerva con nerviosismo.

—Sí, tengo tres y estoy seguro que te van a encantar. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Minerva nerviosa.

—Voy a hacer las cosas a lo grade…

Minerva lo miró con duda, pero le respondió con un asentimiento. Cuando llegaron a la carpa donde estaban los demás campeones Minerva con voz temblorosa dijo.

—Tenes que entrar con los demás campeones y esperar tu turno. El señor Bagman está dentro. Él te va a explicar lo que tenes que hacer… Buena suerte.

Minerva no pudo contenerse más y le dio un gran abrazo a Harry. Estuvieron un rato así y con un suspiró e intentando controlar los nervios y las lágrimas lo dejo ir. Harry entro a la tienda. Dentro Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente a como era antes, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era parecido mientras que Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Cuando vio a Harry entrar, le dio una leve sonrisa que el correspondió.

—¡Harry! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo —. ¡Veni, veni, ponete cómodo!

De pie, en medio de los pálidos campeones, Bagman dijo.

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos… ¡Es hora de ponerlos al corriente! —declaró Bagman con alegría —. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les voy a ofrecer esta bolsa a cada uno para que saquen una miniatura de aquello con lo que se tienen que enfrentar —dijo mostrándoles una bolsa de roja seda —. Hay diferentes… variedades, ya lo van a ver. Y tengo que decirle algo más… Ah, sí… ¡Su objetivo es agarrar un huevo de oro!

Harry y Cedric asintieron. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. No paso mucho tiempo para que todos escucharan cientos y cientos de pasos de personas que hablaban emocionada, reían, bromeaban. Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero. —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: Un Galés Verde. Alrrededor del cuello tenía el número dos. Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur no mostró sorpresa que Madame Maxime le había dicho lo que le esperaba. Lo mismo paso con Krum, que sacó el Bola de Fuego Chino con el número tres. Krum ni siquiera parpadeó. Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el Hocicorto Sueco de color azul plateado con el numero uno atado al cuello. Harry maldijo a todos los dioses por saber lo que le quedaba. Cuando Harry metió la mano sacó al Colacuerno Húngaro con el número cuatro.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! —dijo Bagman —. Sacaron cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentarse, y el número es el orden en que van a salir. Yo voy a tener que dejarlos porque soy el comentador. Diggory, sos el primero. Vas a tener que salir cuando escuches el silbato.

Bagman salió de la tienda y Harry miró a Cedric que salía, con la cara verde. Harry le deseo suerte y él le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Unos segundos después escucharon el bramido de la multitud, señal que Cedric acababa de entrar en el estadio. Harry se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar. Luego de quince minutos, Harry escucho nuevamente un bramido ensordecedor que solo podía significa que Cedric había conseguido el huevo de oro.

—¡Uno menos, y quedan tres! —gritó Bagman —. ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Salió de la tienda erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza. Se repitió el mismo proceso. Diez minutos después Harry escuchó la multitud que volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras los jueces punteaban a Fleur.

—¡Y aparece el señor Krum! —anunció Bagman cuando salía Viktor dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Las palabras de aliento y afecto de todos resonaron en su cabeza, estaba seguro. Después de 10 minutos la multitud grito nuevamente. Viktor Krum había logrado agarrar el huevo. Harry con una extraña decisión y seguridad se levantó y la voz de Daphne resonó en su cabeza. No la iba a dejar.

Harry escuchó su nombre y salió. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto, lo miraban cientos de personas. Y en la otra punta del terreno el Colacuerno Húngaro que lo miraba desafiante y enojado. La multitud gritaba, pero se encimaban tantos comentarios que lo hacían inentendibles. Harry con seguridad sacó su varita y no muy lejos de una especie de fosa circular que había alrededor de todo el terreno puso su varita al costado de su garganta y dijo.

—SONORUS.

La voz de Harry se amplifico.

—"Saludos Gran Madre" —dijo Harry hablando parsel, todo el estadio se sumió en un profundo silencio, la dragona miró a Harry sorprendida —. "Gran y poderosa madre este humilde mago os saluda con todo el respeto que tan majestuosa y antiguo ser se merece" —volvió a hablar Harry haciendo una reverencia. Harry se volvió a poner derecho y continuó —. "Los magos, en su afán de perturbar y deshonrar vuestro nido, han colocado un artefacto que no corresponde… Por favor Gran Madre, permitidme que lo retire".

La dragona dio un par de pasos y miró a Harry un poco más de cerca.

—"Vos os atrevéis a hablar de deshonrar y perturbar cuando, vosotros humanos habéis perturbado y deshonrado la tierra que vuestros impíos pies tocan" —exclamó la dragona.

Harry se sorprendió.

—"Gran Madre, no os entiendo, por favor…" —dijo Harry.

—"!Silencio, cría!, ¿O es que acaso vuestros ancianos no os han enseñado nada?" —interrumpió la dragona mirando fijamente a Harry —"Por lo visto no lo hicieron ¿No es así, pequeña cría humana?"

—"Gran Madre, no sé a qué os réferis" —contestó Harry.

—"¿Acaso vuestros ancianos y vuestras madres, no les contaron, como sus pies y sus meras existencias mancharon esta tierra?"

—"…no" —respondió Harry sin entender.

—"Entonces, dejadme que os cuente, como vuestra impureza y corrupción condenaron a esta tierra… Nosotros, los dragones hemos existido desde siempre, gobernábamos los cielos y manteníamos la paz con los antiguos hasta que vosotros aparecisteis del otro lado" —la dragona se agachó ligeramente y sus ojos molestos conectaron con los de Harry —. "Los antiguos, lo llamaban la Conjunción de las Esferas. Vosotros, aparecisteis, los humanos supervivientes que provenían de otro mundo, de vuestro antiguo mundo, el cual habíais conseguido destruir con vuestras propias manos, todavía cubiertas de pelos… Erais solo un puñado, con un tiempo de vida ridículamente corto… después de que el último bastión cayo, cuando los antiguos eran muy pocos y vinieron a pedirnos ayuda, uno de ellos se lo conto a las madres, y ellas a sus hijas y así sucesivamente hasta el día de hoy… Vosotros, para perdurar, dependíais de su velocidad de multiplicaros, por eso el deseo de lujuria no os abandona nunca, la reproducción, o el sexo, como lo llamáis vosotros os gobierna por completo, es un impulso más fuerte incluso que el instinto de supervivencia…"

Harry miró con asombró a la dragona nada de esto estaba en los libros de historia…

—"Los antiguos… los cuales podían vivir cientos de años no entendían esto… ¿Y de pronto que sucede?... los machos, aburridos de sus aburridas hembras, comienzan a estar con las siempre dispuestas mujeres humanas; las aburridas hembras, que normalmente sólo entraban en celo, una vez cada diez o veinte años, desde que copulan con los machos humanos, comenzaron a ovular con lo que los antiguos llamaban, cada intenso orgasmo. Las antiguas entendieron que, en la práctica, sólo podían tener hijos con los machos humanos. Fueron las hembras de los antiguos las que evitaron su extinción inicial, cuando los antiguos eran más fuertes. Ellas eran partidarias de la convivencia, la cooperación y la coexistencia… pero según el macho de los antiguos, ellas no querían reconocer que, en realidad, trataban de coacostarse…"

Harry sintió como sus orejas se calentaban con el relato.

—"Entonces los antiguos fueron menos, y vosotros más. No paso mucho tiempo y tomasteis el mundo aniquilándolos completamente y tapando cualquier rastró de su existencia… Solo el Valle de Las Flores, es lo unico que queda de ellos, el lugar donde la sangre de ella fue derramada. No os atreváis a hablarme cría sobre lo que es mancillar, cuando vuestra raza llevó a la mía al borde de la extinción. Los antiguos fueron muy estúpidos en dejaros vivir y más aún en creer que la Vieja Sangre solo con el poder de la tierra iban a ascender… vosotros trajisteis vuestra propia magia… trajisteis con vosotros el cielo… condenándonos a todos a la extinción… no es así… hijo del cielo"

Harry abrió grande los ojos. El símbolo del sueño de Lara era parecido al suyo, pero el de ella tenía tres esferas, mientras que de él tenía tres. Si Lara era la tierra… él era el cielo… la clase de Aritmancia llegó a la cabeza de Harry… el 4 es la tierra y el 3 es el cielo… Harry volvió a la realidad cuando vio como la garra de la dragona se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él. Harry saltó a la fosa circular. El plan A había fallado. Un poderoso chorro de fuego, cruzó el campo pasando muy cerca de la cabeza de Harry. Harry suspiró aliviado, al no estar quemado.

—Accio huevo dorado —dijo Harry levantando su varita.

Nada paso.

—Accio Huevo de Oro —volvió a conjurar Harry.

Nada paso.

—Plan B acaba de fallar. —dijo Harry concentrándose.

—Serpensortia —conjuró Harry en un lado de la fosa.

Tres anacondas de 4 metros de largo aparecieron.

—"Por favor ayudadme, grandes serpientes" —dijo Harry volviendo a hablar en parsel.

—"Ayudaremos a un hablante…" —sesearon las tres.

Harry cerró los ojos y concentrando mucha magia en la punta de su varita, apuntó a las serpientes y dijo.

—Engorgio. —las tres serpientes crecieron hasta medir 10 metros cada uno y un diámetro de por lo menos 4 metros.

—"Escóndanse y ataquen a la dragona cuando lo ordene, no la dejen moverse… pero no la maten" —ordenó Harry.

Las tres serpientes se movieron dos por un lado y la otra por otro, la fosa era lo suficientemente profunda como para no ser vistas por el público. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en las serpientes, y cuando llegó una a cada lado y otra a la parte trasera, los volvió a abrir. Miró la pared de la fosa con detenimiento, la dragona seguía lanzando fuego sin parar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y apuntando con la varita a la pared de la fosa en dirección a donde estaba la dragona comenzó a concentrarse, y a mover su varita de forma rápida y precisa; nunca había hecho el hechizo a gran escalar, pero nada le impedía intentarlo…. Cuando terminó de hacer movimientos tenía las manos alzadas, las bajo rápidamente y todo el terreno hasta la altura del suelo de la fosa se convirtieron en un millar de pétalos azulados.

La dragona, sorprendida cayó produciendo un sonido sordo haciendo que todos los pétalos que inundaban el terreno comenzaran a volar por todos lados. Minerva vio completamente anonada lo que había hecho Harry; el muy loco había convertido el campo enteró en pétalos de rosas. Pero había algo más.

—"AHORA" —gritó Harry en parsel.

Las tres anacondas salieron disparas hacia la dragona enroscándose por todos lados y maniatándola mientras que cada vez más y más la iban estrangulando entre más se movía. Todos seguían mirando los pétalos volar que era lo único que había por todos lados. La dragona cayó de lado y las serpientes dejaron de imprimir fuerza. Harry corrió lo más que pudo y tomó el huevo dorado que se encontraba en el nido debajo de un millar de pétalos que habían amortiguado su caída.

Harry tomó el huevo y corrió hasta la entrada, nadie había logrado ver absolutamente nada. Cuando llegó casi a la entrada de la tienda con un fuerte movimiento de varita y un gritó dijo.

—Evanesco. —todos los pétalos desaparecieron.

Todos miraron asombrados al completamente maniatado dragón por tres gigantescas anacondas que se enrollaban en su cuerpo, cerca de la entra estaba Harry con el huevo dorado en sus manos. Daphne sonrió y vio a todos, sobre todo a la Profesora de Transformaciones… Harry lo había hecho a lo grande… solo había que esperar que el revelar que hablaba parsel no fuera peor de cómo estaban las cosas…

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie aplaudió, nadie festejo.

—Vipera Evanesca —dijo Harry antes de entrar a la tienda. Las tres anacondas desaparecieron cuando un rayo naranja las alcanzo.

Harry entró en la tienda y lo primero que vio fue a Daphne que corría a donde él estaba y saltaba enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello mientras lo besaba. Minerva lo miraba con una sonrisa y una expresión de no saber qué decir, pero cuando vio a Daphne bajarse de Harry exclamo.

—¡Excelente, Harry!, ¡Estas completamente chiflado! —dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

—Felicidades Harry —dijo Luna. Harry le sonrió le dio el huevo que acepto con gusto.

—¡Vamos, Harry, vamos con la Señora Pomfrey! —dijo Minerva volviendo a la realidad.

Moody lo miraba a Harry desde la lejanía y parecía extrañamente complacido.

—Extraño, pero eficiente y poderoso, Potter. —sentenció. Harry asintió.

Harry entró en la una improvisada enfermería y escuchó a Poppy exclamar con indignación.

—¡Dragones… primero dementores y ahora dragones!

Poppy comenzó a inspeccionar a Harry por todos lados y suspiró cuando no le encontró ninguna herida, solo un poco de agotamiento mágico.

—No soy tan delicado como dijo. —comentó Harry con una mueca mientras miraba a la enfermera.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Potter. —dijo Poppy rodando los ojos.

Cuando llegaron el momento de los puntajes Harry recibió un diez de parte de Dumbledore que lo miraba con una sonrisa, un diez de Bagman, un diez de Crouch, un nueve de parte de Madame Maxime y un cinco de parte de Karkarov… a pesar de los enfados de Daphne Harry había quedado primero. Cuando entraron Bagman informó que la segunda prueba iba a ser a las 9:30am el día 24 de febrero y que los huevos tenían un enigma que resolver que les iba a indicar en qué consistía la segunda prueba, y de esta forma prepararse.

Harry salió de la tienda junto con Luna y Daphne y en el camino les contó lo que les había contado la dragona. ¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira?... si un ser mágico contaba una historia como esa y las pruebas físicas no existían… ¿Qué era verdad y que era mentira de la historia?... Lo único que tuvieron claro es que había algo muy importante entre dos personas… entrelazadas por el destino, cada una simbolizando el cielo y la tierra… él hijo de Lara, el hijo de la tierra, el heredero de la vieja sangre estaba por algún lado… Harry era el cielo…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Cuarto Poder"**

Bueno, extrañamente rápido, subo un nuevo capítulo. Había terminado de estudiar física y como que tuve ganas de escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado el capítulo… Como siempre cualquier error, problema o comentario pueden dejar un review. Enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo, como saben respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Rita Skeeter va a transformarse en dolor de cabeza para Harry y Daphne y más que ahora el mundo enteró sabe que habla parsel.**

 **Nota 2: Minerva esta en conocimiento de cómo tratan a Harry y esta visiblemente… furiosa con los alumnos de su casa así que no va a ser raro imponer castigos extras.**

 **Nota 3: Harry es humano y como tal tiene miedos y a veces estos le ganan… él no va a poder ser siempre el héroe en todo… a veces el necesita quien lo salve, sea quien sea.**

 **Nota 4: Espero que esta primera prueba les haya resultado… diferente a lo que usualmente se lee. Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí bastan escribiéndola y armándola en mi cabeza.**

 **Nota 5: Para todos los que creían que Harry era la vieja sangre… bueno no lo es, recuerden, el párrafo final de Tiempos de Odio - Parte II… Porque lentamente se aproximaba la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acercaba, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el gran cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá de la vieja sangre, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!...**

 **Nota 6: Nada es verdad, todo está permitido, hace referencia a ¿Cual es la verdadera historia y que es verdaderamente real? Porque la historia que le contaron a Harry hay algo que no concuerda… porque nadie habla de esta antigua raza que hablo la dragona o vio en sueños…**

 **Nota 6: Espero que sus cerebros se estén achicharrando en saber quién es la vieja sangre. Jajaja.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews.**

 **Christince C: Gracias por dejar un review. Más que poder le quitaba precisión a la hora de hacer hechizos. Harry no es más poderoso ahora.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Guerrerowlaker: Gracias por dejar un review. Sí, hay analogías de juegos, libros, series, animes por todo el fic. Algunos obvios, otros no tan obvios.**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review seas quien seas.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá tenes el capítulo que involucra a dragona-chan, espero que te guste.**

 **ONI: Gracias por dejar un review. Harry si puede usar la magia en el mundo real, pero después tiene que oblivetear a quien lo haya visto… no creo que vaya a hacer que Harry aprenda algo nuevo fuera de la magia. Hay muchas personas con ojos verdes, no por eso tienen que ser parientes. Lo de los ojos verdes es simplemente para despistar… Lara tiene algo más llamativo que un par de ojos verdes y eso es un pelo ceniciento. Un pelo ceniciento es rubio con tonos blancos o alvinos. Sería un gran honor ser tu beta reader, en mi perfil esta mi correo si queres comunicarte conmigo, o sino cuando armes una cuenta en fanfiction podes enviarme un PM y voy a tratar de ayudarte en lo que pueda.**


	44. El Cuarto Poder

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLIV**

" _ **El Cuarto Poder"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

 _Harry Potter: ¿El Nuevo Señor Oscuro o Simplemente un Loco?_

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Esta humilde reportera, amante de la historia, leyó sobre el ascenso y caída de muchos Señores Oscuros, desde el legendario Salazar Slytherin, el fallecido Gellert Grindelwald, muerto en su enfrentamiento contra Albus Dumbledore, o El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado derrotado por Harry Potter cuando tan solo era un dulce e inocente bebe. Todos ascendieron y cayeron, pero todos compartían características distintivas que los asemejaban con sus distintos pares a lo largo de la historia, todos tenían grandes dotes mágicos y capacidades o habilidades fuera de lo usual._

 _De forma completamente inesperada y demostrando un poder abrumador durante el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, el repudiado, Harry Potter, el más joven de los campeones, se hizo con el primer lugar en la primera prueba. Sin mostrar la sutileza de Cedric Diggory, o los encantos de Fleur Delacour, o incluso la fuerza bruta como Viktor Krum, el Niño-Que-Vivió hizo algo completamente fuera de lo que todos pesaban de un supuesto mago de la luz. Harry Potter, mostrando la singular característica de la Lengua Parsel, que ha sido una característica por muchos años compartida por mago oscuros, ordeno o, talvez, desafío al dragón más feroz de todos en una lucha de poder, en un intento, por lo que lo que ya se había visto antes, de demostrar su poderío mágico._

 _Los rumores de que el Heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter, era un hablante parsel, llegaron, al mundo mágico, cuando principios de su primer año, según dicen trajo consigo y como mascota, una Krait de Cabeza Roja, una de las serpientes más venenosas y mortales que existen. Sin embargo, el famoso Harry Potter, no se detuvo ahí y demostrando un poderío absoluto y tratando de formar una atmosfera dramática y hasta se podría decir, romántica, el Niño-Que-Vivió, transformo todo el campo de pruebas en un millar de pétalos de rosas azules, con el claro objetivo de distraer al dragón y al público, para que ningún viera como, en medio de toda la confusión invocaba a tres y poderosas anacondas y, seguramente, con su habilidad de hablar la Lengua Parsel, ordenarle a estas, maniatar a la bestia de la prueba._

 _Claro está, que por estos hechos no debemos asumir que Harry Potter, es, o está destinado a ser el siguiente Señor Tenebroso. Pero claro está, que su especial interés por una joven dama sangrepura y perteneciente de la Casa de Slytherin son factores a tomar en cuenta. Varios estudiantes de Hogwarts, que desean permanecer en el anonimato, han expresado su preocupación a esta reportera de que el estrés del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, ha llevado a Harry Potter, a un estado de completa locura._ _—¡Potter se volvió completamente loco! Todos nosotros, Gryffindor, lo vimos venir por años, realmente no le debería sorprender a nadie —explico una fuente confiable. La evidencia más sustancial de este punto radica en el poderío que muestra el propio Harry Potter para amenazar a los demás estudiantes cuando se oponen a sus designios._

 _Tal vez San Mungo, y no Azkaban, es el futuro de este perdido joven, que, completamente traumado por su pasado lo ha llevado a este estado de completa locura. Desgraciadamente, sólo el tiempo lo dirá._

Harry bajó su edición de El Profeta y miró a Daphne que estaba a su lado. Solo había pasado un día y ya era un Señor Oscuro o un Loco, no sabía que era más divertido. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin saber que responder, un destello de ira cruzo sus ojos, pero sin saber que responder. Sin embargo, fue Luna la que rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—Si ser honorable, buena persona y tener ideas propias que no lastiman a nadie, es estar completamente loco, entonces prefiero ser considerada una demente —dijo Luna con su usual mirada soñadora. Luna los miró a ambos —. ¿No lo creen?

Ambos sonrieron.

—Si Luna, tenes razón. —contestó Harry.

—Ven, por eso es lindo hablar con ustedes, es bueno saber que no todo el mundo es idiota —dijo Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —. No te preocupes Harry, al final todo se resuelve. Siempre.

—¿Daphne que podemos hacer?, ¿No hay alguna forma de detener estos artículos? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne.

—No, es imposible, dependen del Ministerio, sin tu plaza y votos en el Wizengamot es imposible detenerla, es el cuarto poder y te tacharían de censor porque irías contra la libre expresión.

—¿Cuarto Poder? —preguntó Harry.

—El periodismo —contestó Daphne —, representa el cuarto poder. El Ministro es el Poder Ejecutivo, el tribunal del Wizengamot representa el Poder Judicial y el Poder Legislativo. El periodismo como el diario El Profeta, irónicamente controlado por el Ministerio de Magia, representa la voz crítica de todo, imposible de detenerlo y con la suficiente capacidad de mover masas y hasta derribar gobiernos enteros. Muchos gobiernos buscan controlar a la prensa para poder controlar los medios que consume el pueblo y de esta manera poder controlar a las grandes masas.

—¿Pero no es la única forma que tiene el gobierno de controlar a las masas, no? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—No, las voluntades son comprables Harry, gente como Lucius Malfoy o muchos de los nobles que tiene una plaza en el Wizengamot tienen la posibilidad de sobornar o comprar voluntades y poder de esta manera dirigir el gobierno a su entera voluntad. Lo único que podemos hacer es soportarlo, al menos por ahora, al no poder salir de Hogwarts estamos muy limitados y más sin tener aliados en el exterior.

Harry suspiró. Su vista giró a su Profesora de Transformaciones que estaba extremadamente seria y se la veía profundamente molesta. Hermione no tardó mucho en llegar y sentarse con ellos, enojada por lo que acaba de leer en el diario.

—Harry, no te preocupes, hay gente que no cree esta basura. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Mione. —contestó Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un par de brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry y con una gran sonrisa, a ambos lados de la cabeza de su cabeza, los gemelos aparecieron.

—Pero miren que tenemos acá. Si es el nuevo Señor Oscuro —dijeron ambos. Harry sonrió, eran los únicos que podían tomar con humor toda la situación.

—Explícanos algo Harry, ¿Es cierto que usaste la Lengua Parsel, para controlar a la serpiente que tenes de novia?... —preguntó Fred.

—¿O tal vez, ella te sedujo con sus encantos? —preguntó George divertido.

—Un poco de ambas, puede ser. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Daphne rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de su novio.

—Aunque… ahora que soy un Señor Oscuro… debería tener un harem oscuro… —comentó Harry haciendo una expresión pensativa.

—Si el Señor Oscuro no quiere que su descendencia termine con él… creo que debería dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios… —agregó Daphne molesta mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—UHHH. —exclamaron ambos gemelos divertidos. Todos los demás se rieron.

Harry se paró abruptamente y golpeo la mesa con las palmas, asustando a más de uno, Minerva lo miró con una ceja levantada desde la mesa de los profesores, y con una expresión seria él dijo.

—Ahora que soy un Señor Oscuro… tengo que comportarme como tal —Harry miró a todos e imitando la actitud aristocrática de Daphne continuó —. Fred, George. —llamó Harry.

—¿Si, Mi Lord? —dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia.

—Les ordeno que hagan el caos mis fieles súbditos.

—Sí, Mi Lord, ¿Tiene algo en mente? —preguntó George divertido.

—Sorpréndanme —sentenció Harry. Harry volvió a mirar a todos y continuó —. En este mundo no puede haber dos Señores Oscuros. Si Lord Volauvent quiere pelea, Lord Volauvent va a tener pelea.

Minerva quedo en completo estado de shock. Su cabeza no respondía, solo escuchaba el murmullo de las risas que estaban alrededor de Harry. Él había comparado a Lord Voldemort con un pastelito, Minerva lo miró con una sonrisa, al principio estaba solo ellos dos, después se agregó Daphne, Luna, los Gemelos, Hermione y otros. Harry ya no estaba solo.

—Harry, estás completamente loco. —dijo Hermione riéndose.

—Silencio impía —exclamó Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole —. AVADA… —todos contuvieron la respiración y abrieron grande los ojos —… CHADABRA —terminó Harry, un montón de serpentinas de papel de muchos colores salieron de la punta de su varita.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver a Hermione completamente llena de papel, Harry estaba completamente loco. Minerva se masajeo los ojos con la mano derecha, solo él era capaz de cambiar la horrible maldición asesina para hacer que saliera un montón de papel de colores… Minerva suspiró con cansancio.

—Señor Potter, podría tomar con un poco más seriedad las cosas. —exclamó de desde la mesa de los profesores todavía masajeándose los ojos.

—Pero Profesora McGonagall —replicó Harry divertido—, ahora soy un Señor Oscuro, se supone que me tengo que comportar como tal.

—No, Señor Potter, no es un Señor Oscuro…

—Pero Profesora…

—Señor Potter… —dijo Minerva en tono de advertencia.

Harry, resopló divertido y se volvió a sentar a terminar de desayunar.

—Y ahí termina la epopeya del Señor Oscuro contra los pastelitos malvados. —comentó Luna haciendo que todos se rieran.

Después de clases Daphne, Harry y Luna se reunieron en el aula que tenían en el tercer piso. Habían ignorado completamente el huevo dorado hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco. Harry hizo aparecer una mesa en medio de la sala y poniéndose cada uno en un lado, puso el huevo en el centro y las miró un momento a cada una. Las dos asintieron. Harry movió la llave que tenía en la superficie y el huevo se abrió extendiendo cuatro lados, como si fuera una flor. Un estruendoso y poderoso chillido, como si una banshee que estuviera encerrada y gritando, salió del huevo completamente abierto. Daphne y Luna se taparon los oídos y Harry se tiró encima del huevo cerrándolo nuevamente.

—Bueno… no se suponía que fuera fácil. ¿No? —dijo Harry con un deje de diversión.

—Esa cosa tiene que ser algo más que un simple gritó. —comentó Daphne mirando el huevo nuevamente cerrado.

Luna no dijo nada se quedó en silencio mirando el huevo.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Harry.

—Varias —contestó Luna —. Pero necesitamos que la escuela este un poquito más vacía —agregó Luna haciendo una seña con los dedos —. Vamos a tener que intentarlo durante el receso de navidad.

Tanto Daphne como Harry miraron con un ligero temor a su excéntrica amiga.

—¿Podemos saber cuáles son tus ideas? —preguntó Daphne con una ligera duda.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió Luna como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —. Los huevos vienen de dragones, y según el libró que nos dio la Profesora McGonagall dice que incuban sus huevos bajo el calor de sus llamas… entonces —Luna puso una gigantesca sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron —, creo que lanzamos Incendio los tres juntos con la suficiente fuerza, puede ser que de algún resultado.

Tanto Harry como Daphne miraron con algo de duda a Luna… ese ligero brillo en los ojos por querer prender fuego… era… peligroso.

 **~0~0~**

El comienzo del mes de diciembre trajo a Hogwarts, grandes vientos y tormentas que parecían no querer terminar de decidir si era de agua, de nieve o de las dos combinadas. Aunque el castillo por lo general solía ser y a pesar de usar hechizos calentadores en la ropa y en aulas, siempre era agradable, al menos para Harry sentarse junto con sus amigas y amigos delante de una chimenea encendía.

Hagrid, como buen amante de los animales mágicos, mantenía a los caballos de Madame Maxime bien provistos de su bebida preferida, whisky de malta sin rebajar, que, de alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para que saliera de anda a saber de dónde y mantener contantemente los bebedores provistos. Solo bastaba con una clase entera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para que toda la clase terminara medio mareada.

Esto resultaba un inconveniente, los horrible escregutos que habían estado criando… o al menos esa era la definición que daba Hagrid, habían crecido y en el proceso matado entre ellos hasta quedar solo diez.

—No estoy muy seguro de si hibernan o no —dijo Hagrid a sus alumnos, que temblaban por el frio y la humedad.

Hagrid, junto con la clase llevaron a los escregutos al campo de calabazas… resultaba que no hibernaban y no estaban muy contentos de ser obligados a meterse en cajas con almohadas y mantas, y que los dejaran ahí encerrados. Hagrid, enseguida comenzó a gritar.

—¡No se asusten, no se asusten!

Los escregutos comenzaron a salir disparados para todos lados, rompiendo las calabazas y todo a su paso una vez incendiaban la caja que los retenía con su cola explosiva. La mayor parte de la clase, tanto Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían atrincherado en la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry y Daphne, sin embargo, eran de los que no se habían atrincherado y se quedaron a ayudar a Hagrid. Entre todos consiguieron sujetar y atar a nueve escregutos, aunque a costa de numerosas quemaduras y heridas. Al final solo quedaba uno.

—¡No lo espanten! —les gritó Hagrid a Harry y Daphne.

—Juntos. —dijo Daphne.

—Desmaius. —conjuraron ambos. Un par de luces rojas salieron de la varita golpeando lo que parecía ser del escreguto.

—¡No! —gritó Hagrid —, no usen hechizos pueden lastimarlos, solo tiene que deslizarle una cuerda por el aguijón para que no les haga daño.

Harry agarró una piedra del suelo y de un movimiento de varita esta se convirtió en una cuerda. Lentamente él, dio suaves pasos hacia un costado y dejo que el escreguto se concentrara en Daphne. Ella lo miró un momento y nuevamente se concentró en la horripilante bestia, apuntándole dijo.

—Arresto Momentum —el escreguto se comenzó a mover más lento.

Harry no perdió el tiempo y ató con fuera la cuerda alrededor del peligroso aguijón. Hagrid se tiró encima del escreguto y con una agilidad muy destacable para un gigante tomó la cuerda de Harry y ató el aguijo a las patas, en un rápido y perfecto nudo.

Rita Skeeter, que estaba apoyada en la valla del jardín de Hagrid, mirando cómo se desarrollaba todo el alboroto y sobre todo observando con suma atención a Harry. Harry la había visto de reojo durante toda la clase al igual que Daphne que parecía tener unas profundas ganas de hechizar a la extravagante mujer o al menos eso daba a entender por la fuerza con la que apretaba su varita.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Hagrid a Rita Skeeter, mientras llevaba el escreguto con los demas.

—Rita Skeeter, reportera de El Profeta —contestó Rita con una sonrisa perfectamente blanca.

—Creía que Dumbledore le había dicho que ya no tenía permitido el acceso a Hogwarts. —contestó Hagrid con un gruñido.

Rita actuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—¿Cómo se llaman esas fascinantes criaturas? —preguntó, acentuando aún más su sonrisa.

—Escregutos de Cola Explosiva. —contestó Hagrid con otro gruñido.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Rita, llena de interés —. Nunca había escuchado que alguien los nombrara… ¿De dónde vienen?

Harry y Daphne miraban fríamente a Rita mientras hablaba con Hagrid, la piel de esté adquirió un tono ligeramente rozado. ¿Dónde había conseguido Hagrid los escregutos?

—Son muy interesante, ¿No? ¿No es así Harry?

—Si… —respondió serio —… son muy interesantes.

—¡Ah, pero si estás acá, Harry! —exclamó Rita Skeeter cuando lo vio —. Así que te gusta el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿Eh? ¿Es una de tus asignaturas favoritas?

—No tengo porque contestar eso. —respondió Harry con frialdad.

—¿Qué pasa cariño, estás enojado por lo que escribí? —preguntó Rita con malicia.

—No me interesa responder sus preguntas. —contestó Harry mirándola con una mirada glaciar.

—Harry, Harry —dijo Rita negando con la cabeza —, parece ser que la niñita que tenes al lado todavía le falta mucho para convertirse en una mujer y poder aconsejarte correctamente —los ojos de Daphne parecían hervir de furia —. Una verdadera mujer y sangrepura seguramente sabría que no podés luchar contra la prensa… te sugiero que me tengas como aliada y no como enemiga… a veces un artículo puede hacer caer hasta el más grande los héroes…

—En primer lugar —dijo Harry dando un paso hacia donde estaba Rita —Daphne es una verdadera mujer… y segundo, no me interesa lo que escriba.

—Por las buenas o por las malas en algún momento vas a tener que aprender cómo funciona el mundo, Harry. Sugerencia persona, sepárate de esa niñita.

Daphne estaba apuntó de levanta la varita, pero Harry la detuvo con la mano. Daphne no lo miró molesta, pero en el fondo, su Slytherin interno y su razonamiento sangrepura le decían él tenía razón. Con un resoplido Daphne se soltó del agarré de Harry y ambos vieron a Rita Skeeter irse del lugar con una sonrisa.

Lentamente la nieve comenzó a caer. El frio comenzaba a ser cada vez más imponente.

 **~0~0~**

De la misma manera que la primera semana terminó la segunda de diciembre estaba llegando a su fin. Harry que había logrado terminar su transformación de gallinas de Guinea en conejillos de Indias, el cual estaba ya guardado en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa de la Profesora McGonagall. El resto de la mitad de clase que quedaba Harry se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Daphne la cual, en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo escrutada tan intensamente, a duras penas podía mantener la tranquilidad. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y tratando de contener una sonrisa apretando fuertemente los labios logrando que se le formara una mueca graciosa, Daphne, cada cierto tiempo miraba a Harry haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraban y ambos se rieran por lo bajo.

—¡Señor Weasley, Señor Finnigan!, ¿Podrían atender? —llamó Minerva irritada al lado de su mesa. Tanto Ron Weasley como Seamus Finnigan se sobresaltaron y lanzaron un pequeño gemido. Harry se rio por lo bajo —. Señor Potter, no crea que no me di cuenta como coqueteaba a la Señorita Greengrass.

Harry escondió su sonrojo tras su mano y se encontró a Daphne que se reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

La clase estaba terminando. Los conejillos de Indias estaban ya en la jaula grande y habían copiado la pizarra el enunciado, de sus tareas. Describe, poniendo varios ejemplos, en qué debe modificarse los encantamientos transformadores al llevar a cabo cambios en especies híbridas. La campa estaba por sonar en cualquier momento.

—Bien, antes de que se retiren, tiene que saber algo. Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven…

Un par de risitas se escucharon en el fondo del aula, Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil estaban riéndose mientras pensaban con quien iba a ir. La Profesora McGonagall no les hizo mucho caso, lo cual a Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnigan, que parecían refunfuñar por lo bajo, por la supuesta injusticia.

—Va a ser obligatorio la túnica de gala —continuó la Profesora McGonagall —. El baile va a tener lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las 20:00 en punto del día de Navidad y va a terminar a medianoche. Ahora bien… —la Profesora McGonagall recorrió el aula muy despacio con la mirada —. Ahora bien, como todos saben, cada jefe de casa se va a encargar de instruir a sus alumnos de cómo se realiza un baile tradicional. Por ende, la Casa de Gryffindor se tiene que presentar conmigo, durante la tarde de mañana…

La campana sonó y el habitual revuelo mientras levantaban las cosas. Minerva suspiró y caminó hasta su escritorio para, por encima del alboroto, decir.

—Potter, Greengrass, podrían quedarse me gustaría hablar con ustedes.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y ambos esperaron a que toda el aula se vaciara. Cuando estuvo vacía, ambos se acercaron a Minerva los miró fijamente.

—Voy a suponer que ustedes dos siguen siendo pareja para el baile ¿No?

—Por supuesto Minnie. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Daphne con reprimía una sonrisa.

—Bien, bien, lo suponía —Minerva suspiró —, los campeones y sus parejas… tiene que abrir el baile, en este caso los cuatro campeones tienen que abrir el baile principal.

Harry hizo una mueca de molestia.

—¿Frente a todos? —preguntó Harry con algo de duda.

—Sí, Harry, frente a todos. Vos y Daphne tiene que bailar Vals Vienes clásico. Según me comentó Valery estuvo puliendo tu baile durante el verano.

Harry se acordó como unas divertidas Astoria, Daphne y Luna, se reían de él durante parte del verano en donde tuvo que bailar una y otra vez con Valery para que, según ella, no pasara vergüenza delante de todos. Harry suspiró resignado.

—Sí, me estuvo enseñando.

—Excelente —exclamó Minerva con una sonrisa —. Mañana vas a tener que bailar conmigo en la demostración entonces. De esta manera puedo comprobar tus habilidades personalmente.

—Está bien Minnie.

—Entonces con este asuntó zanjado. Pueden retirarse.

Harry y Daphne salieron caminando por un pasillo con dirección al Gran Comedor.

—Y decime… ¿A quién estabas viendo durante Transformaciones? —preguntó de forma seductora.

—No se… a quien más podría ser. —contestó Harry acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Daphne.

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior. Harry no esperó que dijera algo, con velocidad la tomó de las mejillas y le plantó una besó lo sufrientemente pasional como para hacerla gemir por la sorpresa. Cuando Daphne empezó a disfrutar del dulce beso y Harry separó sus labios de los de la muchacha y la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comenzaba a caminar de espaldas.

Daphne abrió la boca molesta por como Harry había jugado con ella, y con corriendo en donde él estaba, saltó y lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura y rodeado su cuello con sus brazos lo beso apasionadamente.

Harry, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared que tenía atrás mientras, que, para soportar el peso, agarraba a Daphne por los muslos y sentía, al tacto de sus dedos, las medias tipo calzas negras que siempre llevaba. Se rio internamente cuando sintió el beso impregnado con mucho deseo de su novia. Era fácil molestarla… pero más aún hacerla sonrojar pensó con malicia.

El movimiento rítmico de sus labios junto con un suave, pero erótico, movimiento de sus lenguas peleando continuamente por el control de la boca del otro, terminó cuando el aire se hizo necesario para poder seguir manteniendo la conciencia.

—Nunca más vuelvas a jugar conmigo. —dijo Daphne molesta pero jadeante.

Harry se rio

—Está bien, está bien, Daph.

Daphne se bajó de la cintura de Harry y todavía con cara molesta comenzaron a caminar al Gran Comedor.

—Alguna vez te dije que tenes unas piernas hermosas. —comentó Harry al aire.

La mente de Daphne entre en colapso y un poderosísimo sonrojo se apodero de su rostro. Podría haber esperado cualquier comentario, pero nunca nada como eso. Daphne se tapó la cara con las manos, por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle que era un idiota, pero se sentía, al menos en su cabeza, extrañamente bien que le alabaran una parte del cuerpo. Bajo sus manos una avergonzada sonrisa se formó.

Harry se rio de la reacción de Daphne y la rodeo por los hombros continuando la caminata hacia el Gran Comedor. Harry, mientras caminaba, acercó sus labios al odio de su novia y de forma susurrante dijo.

—Hay otras cosas que también me gustan… —Daphne abrió grande los ojos —… pero creo que preferiría decirlo en privado… yo nunca miento Daphy. —agregó en tono juguetón.

 **~0~0~**

La mañana del día siguiente tanto Harry como Daphne y Luna estaban desayunando tranquilamente, el 24 de diciembre era viernes, durante la noche estaba él baile y al día siguiente iba a ser salida a Hogsmeade y la escuela rápidamente iba a estar prácticamente desierta. Solo tenían que ir cerca del Lago Negro y comenzar a calentar el huevo hasta que pasara algo, al menos ese era el plan de Luna.

La tradicional bandada de búhos trayendo distintos artículos y cartas a los estudiantes hizo su aparición. Daphne, recibió una carta de su madre mientras que Luna una de su padre, como era costumbre.

Una gran ave negra entro con un inmenso paquete blanco, atado con un cordel del mismo color. Con algo de torpeza y esfuerzo el búho dejo un paquete justo enfrente de Ron Weasley; todos en la mesa miraron con cierto interés el gran paquete había recibido. Ron miró extrañado el gigantes paquete con algo de entusiasmo lo comenzó a abrir.

Cuando sacó la tapa de lo que parecía ser una caja, miró completamente extrañado su interior y lentamente sacó una especie de tela color rosa pálido con lo que parecían ser una especie de flecos en las mangas y el cuello. Ron lo sacó completamente y parándose lo extendió completamente.

—¿Por qué mamá me envió un vestido? —preguntó para si mismo. Caminó un par de pasos y mirando a Ginevra Weasley mientras le mostraba la prenda le dijo —. Ginny, creo que esto es para vos.

—No me lo voy a poner, es horrible. —exclamó Ginny con cara de disgusto.

Fred y George, que estaban desayunando con Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, se rieron por lo bajo.

—Ronny —dijo Fred divertido —, eso no es un vestido, es una túnica de gala.

—Y hasta tiene una corbata. —agregó George divertido sacando una corbata blanca de la caja.

—No —exclamó Ron Weasley indignado —. Pero si es horrible.

—A mí me parece linda. —comentó Luna riéndose al igual Daphne y Harry.

Durante la tarde, Harry se despidió de Luna y Daphne que dijeron que iban a tener su charla de té y dulces, algo que habían agregado recientemente y era solo para chicas. Harry miró confundido mientras caminaba por un pasillo, pensando en que cosas podían llegar hablar ambas, pero en su masculina mente solo aparecían cosa que eran demasiado cliché. Harry suspiró, Daphne nunca le quiso contar de que hablan, decía que era secreto femenino y él no era una mujer para saber esas cosas. Por un momento pensó que se refería a cosas como ropa o dolores menstruales. Pero su mente todo el tiempo se preguntaba ¿A qué clase de persona le gustaba hablar de los dolores que sentía?, o al menos cuando Daphne le contó que era la menstruación específicamente y relato como, durante 6 días al mes, su cuerpo se sentía más cansado de lo normal, estaba ligeramente más irritable y sentía unos profundos dolores en la parte baja del abdomen durante los primeros dos días que luego se iban relajando hasta solo sentir unos ligeros calambres y finalmente desaparecer.

Harry se resignó de seguir pensando, esas charlas, eran tal vez uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Daphne y parecía que por ahora no se iba a enterar de nada. Harry abrió la puerta de un aula grande en donde solo había sillas de un lado y del otro. Los hombres estaban sentados de un lado y las mujeres del otro. Minerva le sonrió y él se sentó al lado de los gemelos. Luego de 5 minutos más mientras llegaban los últimos estudiantes que faltaban Minerva habló.

—El Baile de Navidad, como ya les había dicho, fue una tradición del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, desde su inicio…

Minerva, agarrándose las manos, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del aula. Filch, junto con la señora Norris, entraron por la puerta con lo que parecía un tocadiscos con un altavoz gigante sobre una mesa de madera redonda. Minerva asintió cuando los vio entrar.

—En Nochebuena, nosotros y nuestros invitados… —Minerva siguió caminando a paso lento —… nos juntamos en el Gran Comedor para una noche de frivolidad cortes —la Profesora McGonagall los miró seriamente a todos —. Como representantes de la escuela que es sede, espero que cada uno de ustedes arranque con el pie derecho y lo digo literalmente porque el Baile de Navidad es, primero y antes que nada… un baile.

Muchas de las estudiantes comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí, Harry, se rio por lo bajo cuando escuchó un resoplido molestó que venía de Ron Weasley.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Minerva seria —. La Casa de Gryffindor a inspirado respeto en el mundo de los magos durante más de diez siglos. No le voy a permitir a ningún de ustedes que, en una noche, manchen ese nombre comportándose como un montón de monos cabeza de chorlito que muchas veces son —agregó mirando sobre todo a algunos chicos de su casa,

Harry se rio por lo bajo, era raro ver a Minerva exigir de esa forma tan… cautivadora.

—Ahora, el baile… —dijo relajando su rostro serio —, es relajar el cuerpo y dejarlo respirar —agregó haciendo un dramático gesto circular de forma ascendente y descendente con las manos —. Dentro de cada muchacha —dijo señalando con las palmas al sexo femenino de la clase —, duerme un cisne secreto que anhela salir y despegar vuelo y dentro de cada muchacho —agregó mirándolos — hay un señorial león preparado para el ataque.

Minerva caminó rápidamente al centro del aula y miró a Harry.

—Señor Potter, la Señorita Greengrass me comentó que usted sabe bailar y ya que es uno de los campeones... —dijo Minerva.

Harry se paró y se sacó la túnica solo dejando el uniforme.

—Uhhhh —exclamaron los gemelos divertidos —, se puso serio.

Harry se rio y camino hasta donde estaba la profesora.

—¿Tengo que hacer todas las formalidades? —preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba a la profesora.

—Por supuesto que si, imagínese que soy la Señorita Greengrass. —respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.

Harry por un momento estuvo a punto de hablar parsel, pero la bronca que le iba a echar Minerva por esa broma sería demasiado grande como para arriesgarse. Harry se paró delante de Minerva y haciendo una leve reverencia y una sonrisa dijo.

—¿Sería tan amable usted, dulce Señora, de concederme esta pieza?

Minerva sonrió divertida.

—Por supuesto Señor Potter. Me encantaría. —respondió Minerva con formalidad.

Harry sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía en los labios le ofreció la mano a Minerva, ella acepto y el la extendió ligeramente, mientras que la otra la ponía en la cintura de la profesora.

—Bien, como pueden ver, la mano izquierda de Potter se encuentra en el lateral y extendida, mientras que la derecha se encuentra en mi cintura —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, alguien lanzo un silbido, Harry se rio mientras que Minerva lo ignoró completamente el hecho —. Señor Filch ¿Por favor?

Filch puso a sonar el tocadiscos y la música comenzó a sonar. El Danubio azul resonó por toda el aula, Harry comenzó con el pie derecho y lentamente comenzaron, en movimientos de tres pasos circulares a bailar Vals Vienes. La música comenzó a ir más fuerte y más rápido, con un poco más de velocidad ambos aceraron el paso del baile.

—Podrá parecer fácil —dijo Minerva mientras bailaba con Harry —, pero que dos personas bailen, requiere una gran coordinación y confianza entre ambos, incluso si solo son los tres pasos básicos.

Ambos siguieron bailando delante de todo el mundo, la canción comenzó a llegar al final, Harry hizo dar una vuelta a Minerva sobre si misma haciendo que se riera y sonriera por el atrevimiento de su alumno. Cuando la canción terminó Harry le sonrió a Minerva, se soltaron y con una reverencia dieron por concluido el baile.

—Excelente Señor Potter. Como todo un caballero. —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa

—¿Qué pasa Potter, Greengrass te dejo y ahora tenes que ir con la Profesora McGonagall? —preguntó con saña Ron Weasley a Harry mientras este volvía a su lugar.

Minerva lo miró irritada, estaba por decir algo, pero Harry hablo antes.

—En primer lugar, mi novia, Daphne —dijo Harry recalcando el nombre de ella —, no me dejo, es mi pareja y voy a ir con ella y, en segundo lugar, no me molestaría ir con la Profesora McGonagall, lo consideraría un gran honor que aceptara… ¿Vos podés decir lo mismo?... ¿Tenes siquiera pareja para el baile?

Ron lo miró con odio, Harry le respondió con una sonrisa…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Noche de Ensueño"**

Bueno, acá tiene el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como saben, respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Este fue un capitulo que tiene más bien hacia el humor y la diversión de los personajes, con el objetivo también de poder distender un poco de la carga emocional y psicológica si se podría llamar que hubo a lo largo de estos capítulos.**

 **Nota 2: El cuarto poder, en la democracia está representado por el periodismo y los medios de comunicación, en donde muchas veces pueden dominar a las grandes masas sobre todo si están desesperadas. Este poder, es utilizado ya se por muchos gobiernos o contra ellos, dependiendo del caso.**

 **Nota 3: La última escena, que es de la película, tenía que escribirla, me iba a sentir incompleto si no estaba.**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review, seas quien seas. Me alegró que te encante la historia, trato de publicar lo más rápido posible y creo actualizar el fic más rápido que el promedio, no te pongas nerviosa que sino yo me voy a poner nervioso jajaa.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. No soy tan retorcido como para que ellas sean la vieja sangre, tiene que ser alguien con el cabello ceniciento, rubio casi blanco.**

 **Naruto Aguero: Gracias por dejar un review. Enemigos… amigos… ¿Quién sabe?, solo el final lo dirá. Harry no puede ir demandando a diestra y siniestra, no puede pelear contra la libertad de expresión, tampoco puede salir de Hogwarts, así que… está atado de mano por decirlo de alguna forma. El mundo es a mi parecer, más complejo que solo ir demandando gente.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Criaturas antiguas, reptiles, lo de hablar parsel es más bien algo rebuscado y abusando de que las serpientes son reptiles. No estaba dentro de mis gustos personales cuando hice el fic, pero quería que la dragona le comunicara esto y no quería usar una estratagema barata.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes, léelos cuando quieras no hay apuro jajaa, me alegro que te divierta la historia.**

 **Angelic95: Gracias por dejar un review. La historia está terminada en mi cabeza, tengo guionados todos los capítulos, así que la inspiración no se va a ir nunca, solo tengo que tener ganas de escribirlos. Pero por ahora, eso no me abandono nunca.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. La última vez que lo pensé… mmm creo que sí, hasta las doble intenciones tiene dobles intenciones… lo gracioso del fic, es que nunca se puede estar completamente seguro de lo que se lee es correcto incorrecto, me alegro que te guste el fic y consideres que tenga tantos matices, intentaba hacer algo como es, me alegro que haya llegado lo que quería expresar. Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


	45. Una Noche de Ensueño

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLV**

" _ **Una Noche de Ensueño"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne salió de la ducha, de la habitación que compartía con Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo. Suspiró fuertemente, la gran noche comenzaba.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de deberes que les habían puesto a todos los de cuarto para Navidad, tanto Harry como Daphne se buscaron su tiempo en terminar rápidamente con todas las tareas y, de esta forma, poder disfrutar del receso de invierno. La segunda prueba se acercaba rápidamente y con la misma velocidad de poder descifrar el mensaje del Huevo de Oro.

Con los regalos recibidos por todos, durante el desayuno Harry se dedicó a mirar fijamente y de forma pensativa a Daphne. Ella no se había olvidado de las cosas que él le había dicho, y aunque la hacían sentir bien consigo misma, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa al lado del muchacho. Luna los miró a ambos de forma inquisidora, Harry miraba fija e intensamente a Daphne y ella esforzándose por parecer normal mantenía los ojos cerrados forzando sus labios hasta formar una mueca graciosa. Era gracioso, al menos para la Ravenclaw, ver como su amiga había entrado en una especie de limbo mental y como el día después de las declaraciones de Harry, ella, mientras tenían su usual charla de chicas, daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

Por muy sangrepura y Slytherin orgullosa que era, no dejaba de ser una adolescente con las típicas inseguridades de una adolescente. Luna, tomó un poco más de té y siguió observándolos en silencio. Daphne parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar, al menos a la vista de Luna, la fuerza de voluntad de su amiga se estaba acabando.

—mmm. —murmuró Harry pensativo.

—¿P-pa-pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne abriendo los ojos y sin darse cuenta que un notable rubor cruzaba sus pómulos.

—Si… —contestó Harry tomando un poco de té.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Daphne, con nerviosismo.

Harry suspiró.

—Me rindo, no puedo deducir que tipo de vestido o maquillaje vas a usar —exclamó Harry resignado. Daphne parpadeó un par de veces sin entender lo que estaba pasando mientras que Luna se rio por lo bajo —. Desde agosto, que seguís sin decirme cómo vas a ir al baile, y que es una sorpresa, pero es injusto que vos si sepas como me voy a vestir y yo no. Yo también quería verte de gala. —agregó Harry con una mueca de falsa molestia.

Daphne miró sin saber que decir, pero una sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios que se convirtió rápidamente en una risa que acompañaba a la de Luna. Harry era impredecible. Harry era Harry.

Daphne había pasado un largo rato en la ducha y mucho tiempo dedicándose a que no hubiera un solo pelo de más. Su cabello, que había sido lavado con un champú especial había dejado su largo cabello dorado completamente brillante, como si tuviera luz propia. Se había pasado cerca de una hora en el baño, exfoliando y masajeando su piel. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado exigente, y hubo un momento que hasta se sintió algo idiota por el solo hecho de hacer esto por Harry, pero su fuerza y amor por Harry la hizo persistir.

Con Pansy Parkinson habían llegado a una tregua en usar dos habitaciones diferentes y de esta manera poder tener la privacidad en arreglarse, podían no llevarse muy bien, pero ambas eran sangrepuras y mujeres coquetas, y si una tregua aseguraba que ambas pudieran dedicarse a ellas mismas como ellas querían, así se iba a hacer.

La toalla, callo a un lado, Daphne se puso su ropa interior de color negra de algodón y sin brasier se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completó que había en la habitación. Hizo un pequeño movimiento ascendente y descendente con él pecho y se miró con una mueca de molestia. A diferencia de otras alumnas, las cuales tenían pechos con los cuales destacar, como Pansy Parkinson, ella tenía poco pecho. Se tocó con las manos los pechos y lo movió como si estuviera intentando darle un mayor tamaño, pero resignó el trabajo, con un suspiró. Su vista bajó a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Con las manos se contorneo la cintura y hasta llegar a las piernas. Su cintura y sus piernas, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios recordando lo que había dicho Harry. Sus piernas eran lindas, al igual que su cadera y su cintura. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se puso de perfil y se miró, su vientre, gracias a las subidas y bajadas constantes de escaleras le habían hecho que, al igual que sus piernas como su trasero estuvieran firmes, saludables y lindos.

Daphne se miró nuevamente en el espejo de frente con una sonrisa, a pesar de que renegara por el tamaño de sus pechos, su cuerpo con una forma a semejable al de una pera estilizada le gustaba y más si Harry se lo decía. Si, definitivamente le gustaba más su cuerpo que antes.

Se puso el brasier sin tirantes que iba a usar junto con el vestido y comenzó a pasarse crema hidratante con aroma a rosas que le había regalado Harry por navidad. Cuando terminó, viendo con ojo crítico que ninguna parte de su cuerpo tuviera alguna imperfección comenzó a ponerse su vestido de gala.

Un golpe en la puerta resonó en la habitación.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Daphne agarrando su varita.

—Astoria. —dijo desde detrás de la puerta.

—Podes pasar. —respondió Daphne relajándose, una nunca podía estar demasiado segura.

Astoria pasó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con un pequeño gemido ahogado miró a su hermana que estaba hermosamente vestida.

—Te ves tan hermosa, Daphne. A Harry le va a encantar. —exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa pensando en las reacciones de su hermana.

—Es esperó. —contestó Daphne sentándose enfrente de un espejo y comenzando a maquillarse.

—¿Queres que te haga una trenza? —preguntó Astoria mirando el largo pelo de su hermana.

Daphne asintió y Astoria parándose detrás de ella y comenzando a hacer complejos movimientos con el pelo de su hermana.

Harry salió de la ducha con su usual pijama puesto, todos los demás, que estaban preparados, lo vieron en silencio. Hasta un extravagante Ron Weasley, que su túnica rosada que parecía haber sido cercenada en las mangas y el cuello quitando las extrañas puntillas lo miraban. Harry no dijo nada, se arremangó la se ajustó el porta varita al antebrazo que siempre llevaba vendado. Neville estaba por decir algo, pero en medio del silencio el pijama de Harry cambio a una hermosa y muy elegante túnica de gala completamente negra con el escudo de la Familia Potter destacando por sobre lo demás. Internamente tenia camisa blanca, una corbata negra, zapatos negros perfectamente lustrados. Harry caminó hasta el espejo y se miró buscando alguna imperfección, pero todo estaba en su lugar.

—Linda túnica Nev. —dijo Harry mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—Gracias Harry, la tuya también. —respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

La sala común estaba completamente repleta de gente. Harry paso entre la multitud y salió por el hueco del retrató. Bajando las escaleras llegó hasta las mazmorras y se quedó esperando en la entrada de la casa de Slytherin. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo la gran serpiente que adornaba la entrada se movió y de la pared salió Malfoy que iba al frente con una túnica negra de terciopelo con cuello alzado, acompañado por Pansy Parkinson que llevaba una túnica de color rosa pálido con muchos volantes. Detrás de ellos Crabbe y Goyle iban vestidos de verde que extrañamente parecían musgo de pantano.

Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le tendió la mano para saludarlo. Harry aceptó y ambos se saludaron. Draco no tardó en sentir algo metálico contra sus dedos y bajando la vista, vio el anillo de Jefe de la Casa Potter. Los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron en sorpresa. Ambos dejaron de saludarse y en completó silencio el cuarteto se fue sin decir nada.

Harry esperó un par de minutos más y entonces la vio salir. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente y un rostro completamente sorprendido miró a su pareja de pies a cabeza. Daphne, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de fiesta estilo evasé en tul mórbido plisado entallado en la parte de la cintura. Desde la cintura hasta el pecho, el vestido, estaba embellecido con flores bordadas en hilo multicolor y aplicaciones de pedrería que ascendían por el cuerpo y la espalda, creando un escote ilusión de efecto, como si fuera una segunda piel. Las manos adornadas únicamente por la característica pulsera de dijes que Harry le había regalado hacía ya unos años combinaba perfectamente con las uñas pintadas color piel que brillaban sutilmente. Cuando Harry subió la mirada se encontró con el rostro de Daphne. Sus labios estaban pintados en un color rojo fuerte que le daban un toque sensualidad y destacaban sobre la piel blanca de la muchacha. Las pestañas resaltadas por rímel negro sobre una ligera y sutil sombra negra que hacía que se destacaran los azulados ojos de la muchacha. Finalmente, el pelo estaba peinado con una traza diadema de costado con un rodete detrás de la cabeza, adornado con la peineta de plata que Harry le había regalado, mientras que adelante el flequillo estaba sujetado y adornado por la característica horquilla de plata con un tulipán representado con pétalos de oro y pequeños jades que simulaban al tallo de la flor, que Harry también había regalado en su cumpleaños número 12. Mientras que sus pies estaban calzados por unos zapatos negros aterciopelados de tacón de 5 centímetros.

Harry tragó y tratando de volver a la realidad abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Daphne, que lo miraba expectante, se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

—Estas hermosa Daph… —exclamó Harry caminando hasta donde estaba su novia. Daphne suspiró relajándose y sonrió. Harry caminó alrededor de ella —…muy hermosa.

Cuando Harry terminó de mirarla le ofreció el brazo a una ruborizada Daphne y dijo.

—Hermosa dama, ¿Vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto caballero. —contestó Daphne tomando el brazo de Harry y ambos comenzando a caminar.

—Estas demasiado lindo, creo que voy a tener que tener cuidado que ninguna tonta se te quede viendo por mucho tiempo. —dijo Daphne al aire mientras subían las escaleras. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de que apareciera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 **~0~0~**

Todos estaban ahí, Daphne y Harry llegaron al vestíbulo y muchos se giraron a mirarlos. Mientras que de un costado aparecían los alumnos de Durmstrang con Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado con una muchacha que Harry reconoció de Ravenclaw. Harry que estaba juntó con Daphne escuchó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall.

—¡Los campeones por acá, por favor!

Sonriendo, Daphne respiró hondo y sin soltar el brazo de Harry avanzaron. Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Minerva les sonrió y les guiño el ojo cuando los vio, ella llevaba una túnica de lea escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos alrededor del sombrero. Cuando los cuatro campeones con sus parejas estuvieron con la Profesora, ella les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás. Ellos iban a entrar en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies, se pusieron al lado de las puertas. Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang estaban junto a Harry y Daphne, que no los miraban para no tener que hablar con ellos. Krum, algo indeciso, con la muchacha de Ravenclaw se acercaron a ellos.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en el Gran Comedor, la Profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda que estaba ubicada en un extremo del salón, en donde, ya sentados estaban los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muerda y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las mesas de las casas, había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolitos, cada una con capacidad para doce personas.

Harry con una ligera sonrisa caminaba con Daphne que llevaba su habitual cara aristocrática que le daba un aire de elegancia único que solo, ella, como toda señora sangrepura podía llevar. Dumbledore les sonrió a los campeones cuando se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, parecía más bien de fastidio. Harry vio, que además de Ludo Bagman y Madame Maxime estaba Percy Weasley en el lugar donde debería estar Crouch.

Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que estaba a su lado, mirando a Harry. Daphne y él entendieron la indirecta y fueron hasta donde estaba.

—Soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y vine en representación suya.

Harry asintió y corrió la silla para que Daphne se pudiera sentar a su derecha, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y un guiño en el ojo y se sentó. Harry sonrió y también se sentó. Ambos se sumergieron en su propio mundo, cuando escucharon como Karkarov y Dumbledore se peleaban por algo relacionado a secretos de las instituciones, Fleur Delacour se quejaba a un completamente embobado Roger Davies sobre Hogwarts y Viktor Krum trataba de hablar con su pareja.

Cuando pidieron la comida, la cual se pedía ordenando de un menú, ambos comenzaron a comer, Daphne miraba con una sonrisa triunfante a Harry que había seguido todo el protocolo para comer como todo un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Casa.

—Quiero que sepas que es un fastidio hacer todo esto. —le susurró Harry al ver la mirada triunfante de su novia.

—No importa. Lo importante es que lo estás haciendo excelentemente bien. —contestó Daphne.

Harry bufo haciendo que Daphne se riera por lo bajo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Harry a Daphne intrigado a mitad de la cena.

—Claro.

—¿Dónde guardas tu varita?, porque no tenes el porta varita en el antebrazo y no creo que hayas salido sin ella ¿No? —preguntó Harry nuevamente mirando a Daphne a los ojos.

Daphne se rio.

—Harry, hay secretos que los magos no tiene que saber sobre las brujas… —dijo Daphne en forma seductora guiñándole el ojo

—Ya entiendo… —contestó Harry entrecerrando los ojos de forma pensativa.

Cuando la cena se terminó, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo completamente despejado, y luego transformo todas las mesas en un escenario en donde aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos de los alumnos. Todas tenían largos cabellos muy espesos como el de Hermione, e iban vestidas de forma… moderna si se podría decir, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Agarraron los instrumentos, las luces de las mesas que quedaban se apagaron completamente y velas encima de lo que parecía ser ahora una pista de baile, se iluminaron junto con la banda.

—¿Te gustaría bailar, dulce y hermosa dama? —preguntó Harry, ligeramente ruborizado, pero con una gran sonrisa a Daphne mientras le ofrecía la mano.

Ella se ruborizo también y le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, noble caballero. —contestó Daphne tomando la mano de Harry.

Harry y Daphne junto con los otros campeones fueron al centro de la pista de baile. Harry acaricio, de forma descendente, el brazo derecho de Daphne hasta que llegó a su mano y la tomo extendiéndola ligeramente hacia un lateral. Harry rodeó el cuerpo de Daphne con su brazo a la altura de la cintura, ella su hombro, y tocando ligeramente con la nariz y los labios la cien de su novia, comenzaron a bailar al son de una lenta y hasta se podría decir triste melodía. Parecía ser que el Vals había sido descartado a último momento o al menos eso decía la molesta mirada de Minerva hacia la banda.

Lentamente comenzaron a bailar, Daphne, cerró los ojos y sintiendo la mano de Harry en su espalda descubierta, al igual que la respiración y los labios casi en su rostro, se dejó llevar. Harry con un largo paso derecho y un movimiento circular hizo que el cuerpo de Daphne girara haciendo que ella sonriera. Ignorante de que todos a su alrededor se habían quedado mirándolos, ambos continuaron bailando. Daphne, movió ligeramente su cabeza, mientras que bailaba con Harry, haciendo que parte de su rostro rozara con el de Harry. Ambos sonrieron.

Harry mientras hacía girar nuevamente a Daphne, haciendo que la cola de su vestido girara grácilmente con ella, rozo su mejilla con la frente de ella. Daphne sonrió cuando sintió como Harry dejaba apoyada su mejilla. Él hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos, ignorando a las demás parejas que bailaban y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Daphne sintió como un agradable calor envolvía todo su cuerpo sacándole una dulce sonrisa, estaba por preguntar y abrir los ojos para ver lo que era hasta que escuchó una ronca voz que decía.

—Potter, ya te dije que no puedo ver a través de la ropa y no soy un pervertido. —exclamo molestó Alastor Moody que bailaba con una temerosa Aurora Sinistra.

—No esta demás la precaución. —respondió susurrante sin despegar su rostro del de Daphne.

Daphne se rio, cada vez que estaban cerca del Profesor Moody siempre hacia lo mismo, inundar su cuerpo con magia.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Daphne divertida con un tono casi susurrante.

—Si estuvieras en mi posición lo entenderías. No me gusta que miren a mi linda novia en su lindo vestido. —contestó Harry haciendo reír a Daphne.

Harry le dio un suave beso a Daphne en la frente y mientras bailaban dieron un nuevo giro, una media vuelta y ambos lentamente continuaron bailando. La melodía se hizo más lenta y triste, Daphne movió ligeramente el brazo apoyando su mejilla en el en el hombro de Harry y acercaba su rostro al cuello de él.

Las gaitas dieron un último sonido grave y dio por terminada la canción. Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar, los aplausos volvieron a retumbar en el Gran Comedor, Harry se despegó ligeramente del cuerpo de ambos y se miraron con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría seguir bailando o queres que salgamos afuera? —preguntó Harry mientras una melodía más rápida comenzaba a sonar.

—Bailemos un rato más. —contestó Daphne con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry soltó su cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma haciendo que se riera y ambos comenzaron a bailar de forma más entusiasta. Harry y Daphne enfrentados y con los dedos entrelazados se alejaron ligeramente estirando sus brazos hacia adelante y volvieron a acercarse cuando sus cuerpos estaban a punto de encontrarse Harry dio un paso al costado y sin soltar el agarré abrazo a Daphne por la espalda aprisionándola entre sus brazos y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso donde lo aprendiste? —preguntó Daphne divertida.

—Se lo acabo de ver hacer a Fred. —contestó riéndose soltando liberando a Daphne, pero sin soltar sus manos y volviendo a bailar con ella.

Daphne se rio y ambos continuaron bailando dos canciones más y cuando la tercera melodía terminó, ella mirándolo con una sonrisa dijo.

—Salgamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire.

Harry asintió y ambos tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados, salieron del Gran Comedor. Mientras bajaban las escalinatas de piedra del vestíbulo, distinguieron el centelleo de las luces que alumbraban el patio central del castillo. Una vez abajo, caminaron por uno de los pasillos hasta que encontraron un lugar un poco más privado. Harry se quitó el sacó y se lo puso a Daphne cuando se dio cuenta que el vestido no llevaba un hechizo calentador y ambos se sentaron en un asiento de piedra a mirar las estrellas.

Daphne puso su cabeza en el cuello de Harry cuando esté, la rodeo con el brazo por el hombro.

—¿Daph?

—¿Si, Harry?

—Un par de veces me contaste que tu padre era un maldito y que lo odiabas, ¿Él sabe lo nuestro? —preguntó Harry con ligera duda.

—Él… en este punto y por las cosas que dijo Rita Skeeter seguramente ya está enterado, durante la navidad cuando estábamos en segundo, a Astoria se le escapo que éramos amigos… en ese momento se lo tomo bien, porque como eras el heredero de uno de los 10 lo debe haber visto como una chance de ligar a la Familia Greengrass con una Noble y Ancestral Familia —Daphne suspiró con amargura —. Mamá tapo todos los rastros desde que nos volvimos novios… pero ahora es inevitable que no sepa lo nuestro…

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Harry abrazándola con más fuerza.

—A mi padre no le importa con quien este, ni que haga, mientras que entre dentro de sus maravillosos planes, si él no me envió una lechuza todavía significa que debe pensar que te seduje de alguna manera y logre que fuéramos pareja y que ahora tiene una oportunidad verdadera de ligar nuestras familias…

Harry soltó a Daphne y con sus manos en las mejillas de ella dijo.

—Te prometo que en cuanto seas considerada adulta lo primero que voy a hacer es sacarte de las garras de ese hombre y si es posible a Astoria también —dijo Harry, Daphne sonrió y llevó su frente al pecho del muchacho —. Te lo prometo Daphne. —repitió Harry de forma susurrante.

Daphne sonrió tristemente contra el pecho de Harry. Su mente estaba en conflicto… él ya era un Lord, ya era considerado un adulto en todas sus facultades, solo tenía que presentarse ante su padre y comprarla, era un sencillo tramite nada más. Pero sabía que Harry era demasiado honorable como para hacer eso, él la amaba demasiado como para rebajarla a simple objeto.

Los brazos de Harry rodearon a Daphne y la atrajeron más a su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza subiera hasta que su mejilla quedo recostada contra cuello de él. Harry era Harry… Harry era especial… Daphne sonrió, todavía había tiempo, mientras su padre pensara que ella estaba seduciendo a Harry para que en un futuro estuvieran casado y trajera honor y ascenso a su familia él no la iba a molestar.

—Te amo tanto, Harry… —susurró Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo, Daph. —contestó Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Daphne levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente los labios de Harry casi con deseo y desesperación. Lentamente fue acercando sus rojizos labios a los de Harry, pero cuando estaban por unirse ambos un par de voces la sorprendió.

—… no veo a qué viene tanto escandaló Igor. —dijo Snape caminando desde la derecha de donde ellos estaban.

—¡No podés negar lo que está pasando, Severus! —la voz de Karkarov resonó nerviosa, Harry y Daphne se miraron y se quedaron completamente inmóviles y en silencio —. Empezó a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar…

—Entonces, escapa —dijo la voz de Snape —. Escapa, vas a tener que disculparme. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts.

Snape y Karkarov doblaron la esquina y los vieron a ambos.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass… —exclamó Snape, Karkarov, en cuanto noto a Harry, pareció extremadamente asustado y se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la barbilla y empezó a ensortijarse el pelo de la barba con un dedo —. ¿No deberían estar en el baile? —preguntó Snape.

Daphne que tenía el rostro en el hombro de Harry, se levantó ligeramente, miró a su jefe de casa y dijo.

—Estábamos tomando un poco de aire, Profesor Snape.

—Ya veo… —contestó Snape siguiendo su camino junto con Karkarov.

Daphne, al igual que Harry, los siguió con la mirada y cuando desaparecieron dijo.

—¿Notaste como estaba Karkarov? —preguntó Harry con voz baja —. Algo tiene que estar pasando con Voldemort…

—Si… vamos a tener que tener extremó cuidado y prestar más atención, Sirius ya lo dijo, si que hacerte participar en el Torneo es un plan de Voldemort no podemos dejar de prestar atención. —contestó Daphne seria.

Pasaron un rato simplemente abrazados mirando las estrellas hasta que escucharon como los aplausos resonaron desde el Gran Comedor. Las Brujas de Macbeth habían tocado su última canción. Harry y Daphne caminaron abrazados hasta las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, Daphne acercó sus labios a los de Harry y rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello y él por la cintura, ambos se besaron tiernamente durante un buen rato.

—Te amo tanto Harry —dijo Daphne dándole un último beso a su novio.

—Yo también Daph. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Ambos se sonrieron y Daphne deseándole buenas noches a Harry, ella entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Harry comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Daphne sonrió cuando se encontró a su hermana esperándola en uno de los sofás negros de la sala común, sin lugar a duda la iba a atacar a preguntas.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente Harry y Luna, jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve mutuamente. Todo había empezado mientras Harry las esperaba a ambas, Luna de la nada apareció con una bola de nieve en las manos y se la estampo justo en la cabeza, desde entonces una poderosa guerra se estaba llevando acabo mientras que ambos, en donde, después de un tiempo, habían comenzado a usar magia, protegiéndose y lanzando nieve con un poder destacable.

—Mira Harry ahí viene Daphne. —exclamó Luna señalando con el dedo.

Harry se dio vuelta, efectivamente venia Daphne, pero las intenciones de Luna eran otras. Con un poderoso derechazo, Luna lanzo una bola de nieve justo en la cabeza de Harry haciéndolo trastabillar y haciendo que callera al suelo. Daphne, que con ojos cansados los miraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo, juntó con Luna se rieron de un derrotado Harry. Harry acostado en la nieve, abrió los ojos y vio a las dos rubias que lo miraban divertidas.

Unos sonrientes Harry y Luna junto con una cansada Daphne, que había sido asaltada por su hermana Astoria a preguntas después de que ella volviera del baile durante tres horas, caminaban, después del desayuno, con dirección a una de las orillas más alejadas del Lago Negro.

Con un movimiento de varita, Harry, transformo un grupo de rocas en un pequeño pedestal en donde agachándose coloco el Huevo de Oro. Harry las miró y ellas asintieron sacando sus varitas. Harry, Daphne y Lun, parados uno al lado del otro se pusieron en posición apuntaron al Huevo Dorado y concentrándose dijeron.

—¡Incendio! —tres poderosas llamas salieron de la punta de sus varitas.

El Huevo de Oro recibió el fuego de llenó, lentamente se comenzó a tornar en un color rojizo, significando que el huevo se estaba calentando a una temperatura muy alta. Los tres continuaron por un buen rato. Pasados diez minutos, Luna fue la primera en dejar de lanzar el hechizo y comenzó a jadear en el lugar, Daphne fue la siguiente. Harry se concentró un poco más y comenzó a concentrar una cantidad mayor de magia. Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas.

Harry levantó la varita y de un movimiento de esta hizo abrir el huevo. Un estruendoso chillido como si de una banshee se tratara resonó por todo el lugar. Luna, miró el Huevo, pero su visión duró poco.

—¡Aqua Volatem! —conjuró Harry apuntando su varita al lago.

El agua tomando forma de un cilindro serpenteante impacto al huevo rodeándolo de agua mientras que Harry, algo molesto porque el plan no funcionara lo hacía levitar ligeramente. Luna miró asombrada la esfera de agua, el chillido se había apagado. Luna se concentró en el huevo abierto que estaba en el interior y casi como si fuera un susurro, escuchó un pequeño cantico.

—Harry, ¡Alto! —exclamó Luna.

Harry perdió la concentración de la esfera y esta se desarmó haciendo que el huevo callera y volviera a escucharse el poderoso chillido. Luna tomó el huevo y lo cerró y con los ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa.

—Transforma un par de rocas en una fuente de este tamaño, que se ancha. —dijo Luna haciendo señas con las manos indicándole el tamaño.

Harry sin decir nada, asintió y la fuente se formó.

—Aquamenti —dijo Luna apuntando su varita a la fuente que ahora se llenaba de un agua completamente cristalina —. Lo escuche recién.

—¿Eh, que cosa? —preguntó Daphne.

—Un cantico, cuando estaba dentro del agua.

Luna entusiasmada se sacó la típica túnica que llevaba, el chaleco que iba con el uniforme, se arremangó las mangas y metió el huevo dentro del agua. Ella los miró a ambos e hicieron lo mismo. Luna metió la cabeza dentro del agua y con una mirada extasiada y una gran sonrisa, cuando sus compañeros metieron la cabeza también en el agua, abrió el huevo. Un dulce y hermoso cantico se escuchó.

 _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

 _que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

 _Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

 _pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

 _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

 _y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

 _Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

 _demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

 _Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures_

 _porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

Cuando el cantico volvió a empezar sacaron la cabeza del agua. Luna los miraba con una gran sonrisa, Daphne estaba pensativa, mientras que Harry miraba serio. Era momento de volver a organizarse para una nueva prueba…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Aquello Que Más Valoramos"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como saben, respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Ok, quería hacer dos cosas principalmente en el inicio, la primera, mostrar que Daphne sigue siendo una adolescente normal, con problemas de adolescente normales. Como hay un conflicto de una muchacha de 14 años que tiene problemas extraordinarios y al mismo tiempo ordinarios.**

 **Nota 2: Por lo general, al menos en los fanfics, leo que el cuerpo de las mujeres son perfectos. Quería retratar y mostrar a una mujer normal, no tiene grandes caderas ni grandes pechos, no es una supermodelo ni mucho menos, es normal, caderas anchas, más chicas que la cintura y un pecho con el que esta acomplejada porque no es tan grande como le gustaría. A las lectoras femeninas les pido que no me odien si las ofendí o algo por parecido, quería tratar, intentar o el sinónimo que sea, de alejarme a lo que normalmente se lo considera como mujer perfecta o ideal y que haya algo más realista.**

 **Nota 3: Que alguien me expliqué porque la ropa tiene tantos términos, me volví loco buscando como describir correctamente todo… odio describir ropa.**

 **Nota 4: Lo que dice Daphne sobre su padre… se va a explicar más detalladamente a principios del 6to año. Porque tan lejos, bueno, tiene que pasar algunas cosas antes.**

 **Nota 5: Que sería Harry sin Luna…**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.**

 **Viiqi: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste tanto, no te preocupes, nadie esta obligado a dejar un review, pero se agradece el gesto. Todo lo que describiste es lo que intentaba hacer, con respecto a tus preguntas, como que te me adelantaste un capitulo, justo en este se respondían en parte, va a haber dos capítulos por ahora que tengo planificados que se van a llamar "El Ultimo Deseo Parte I y II" que va a girar en la relación entre ambos, pero eso va a ser más adelanta. Al menos ese es el título por ahora. Gracias a vos por dejar un review y me alegro que te guste tanto.**

 **Naruto Agüero: Gracias por dejar un review. Por ahora dejemos las cosas como están, ese es un recurso muy usado en los fanfics para sacarse de encima al profeta y a Rita. Ya lo voy a hacer pero no todavía.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Creo que sería demasiado predecible y cliché hacer que cualquiera de las dos fuera la vieja sangre. Cuando estaba pensando la historia, se me ocurrió hacer a Luna la vieja sangre y que Harry tuviera que matarla. Pero lo descarte, me gusta demasiada el personaje de Luna como para hacerle eso.**

 **Oniche: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste la relación entre Harry y Daphne es lo que intentó una relación anormal en adolescentes normales… pero ellos no son adolescentes normales, bueno si lo son, pero con problemas extraordinarios. Que tengas unos hermosos días vos también.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre pasa lo mismo porque es un personaje odioso, yo al menos no se me ocurre forma de hacerla agradable.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review… no sé muy bien cómo responder a tu comentario entero, pero creo que se sobre entiende que cuando digo que el profeta como medio es el cuarto poder, al menos en mi cabeza se expresaba asi.**


	46. Aquello Que Más Valoramos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLVI**

" **Aquello Que Más Valoramos** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Para el comienzo del trimestre, Harry, Daphne y Luna, tenían en claro dos cosas. Primero, la ubicación de la segunda prueba, la pista lo decía claramente, si el cantó solo se escuchaba bajo el agua, entonces la tarea tenía que ser en el único lugar con una cantidad inmensa de líquido en dentro de los terrenos del castillo, el Lago Negro, donde curiosamente vivían selikes y grindylow. Lo segundó, que a Harry le iban a robar lo que el mas valoraba.

—Los selikes —dijo Luna durante el desayuno del primer día del retorno de clases —, son la gente de agua escocesa y al igual que sus contrapartes irlandesas, los merrows, son considerados menos agradables físicamente que las sirenas de los mares. Así que no esperes ver hermosas mujeres con grades pechos nadando alrededor tuyo…

—Lastima… —contestó Harry divertido mirando a Daphne que giró los ojos con una leve molestia, luego puso una cara pensativa —. … ¿No son molestos? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne de forma interrogativa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Los pechos —contestó Harry tocándose para mostrar a lo que se refería, Daphne pestaño un par de veces sin saber que responder, Luna se rio —. Digo hay de distintos tamaños según la cantidad de tejido graso que tengan para proteger las glándulas… pero la lógica dice que a mayor tamaño mayor peso.

—Sí, Harry, entre más grande más pesadas y hace que de dolores de espalda a veces —contestó Daphne entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba un poco de té.

—Oh. —exclamó Harry.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de pechos y volvamos en lo que estábamos… —dijo Daphne —…Luna ¿Podrías…?

—Sí, los selkies tiene piel cetrina, cabello color verde y grandes ojos amarillos. Su canto es hermoso en el agua, pero fuera parece un chirrido. Viven en el Lago Negro en una gran ciudad de piedra en donde tienen grindylows domesticados. Así que no sería raro que te tengas que enfrentar a ellos. El Ministerio los considera bestias XXXX, así que tene cuidado.

—Al menos no va a ser tan difícil como con el dragón.

—Lo que sigue es saber que le van a quitar a Harry. La lógica dice que lo van llevar al fondo del lago y él lo va a tener que ir a buscar —comentó Luna pensativa —. La pregunta es ¿Qué es?

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Daphne pensando.

—Sí, varias —contestó Luna —, sentimentalmente Harry tiene un profundo apego a su escoba y a su varita, pero esta última es imposible que sea. También pensé que, si no son objetos, podrían ser personas… —dijo Luna seria mirando a Daphne —. Todos sabemos a quién Harry ama desde lo más profundo de su ser…

Daphne vio la mirada de Luna y automáticamente giró a mirar a Harry. Él estaba ahí sentado serio con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, que tenían los dedos entrelazados… con la mirada perdida en su taza de té ya vacía.

Harry y Daphne caminaban en un silencio incómodo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Harry, preocupado y pensando cómo resolver si verdaderamente iban a secuestrar a Daphne y dejarla en el fondo del Lago Negro. Mientras tanto, Daphne se sentía rara, por una parte, se sentía extremadamente bien que le dijeran que era lo más valioso para Harry y, por otro lado, preocupada por la reacción de su novio. Daphne salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Harry cuando este soltó un gran suspiro, los pies de ambos pisaron una gruesa capa de nieve cuando salieron del castillo para dirigirse a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Deteniéndose y con una dulce sonrisa, Harry miró a Daphne. Ella sintió un como un calor invadía sus mejillas y lo miró sorprendida. Harry, agachándose acercó su rostro al de Daphne y con una mirada dulce, acaricio, con la mano, la mejilla de ella y sin perder la sonrisa dijo.

—Daphne… —dijo Harry casi en un susurró.

—¿Si, Harry? —preguntó Daphne hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Harry.

Harry apoyó su frente sobre la de Daphne. Ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

—Sí, sos lo más valioso que tengo y te llevan al fondo del lago… y como vos me dijiste, no sos una princesa en apuros… ¿Tengo que sentarme y esperara a que salgas sola, o te tengo que ir a buscar? —preguntó Harry divertido.

Daphne parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa se rio. Harry era Harry, ya no era el niño que conoció en el tren… ahora era algo más.

—mmm —exclamó Daphne pensativa, pero con una cara de diversión —, creo que te corresponde rescatar a la damisela, pero si me rescato yo misma, antes, prometo avisar. —agregó divertida.

—Te tomo la palabra. —dijo Harry para después darle un suave beso a Daphne.

—Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde. —agregó Daphne con una sonrisa

Daphne abrazando el brazo de Harry, comenzaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid encontraron delante de la puerta a una bruja anciana de pelo gris muy corto y una barbilla prominente.

—Vamos, rápido. Ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana. —les gritó al verlos a Harry y Daphne y otros alumnos acercarse a través de la nieve.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente —. ¿Dónde está el Profesor Hagrid?

—Soy la Profesora Grubbly-Plank —dijo con entusiasmo, sin embargo, este desapareció cuando vio a Harry —, la sustituta temporal de su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Todos se miraron extrañados. Daphne hizo una mueca al ver la mirada desconfiada de la Profesora hacia Harry. Cuando todos llegaron, la Profesora alzando la voz dijo.

—Todos, por acá, por favor.

Grubbly-Plank, con grandes pasos camino hacia el estable en donde estaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons que se amontonaban para protegerse del frio y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy hermoso. Muchas de las chicas exclamaron un gran —ohhh —al ver al unicornio.

El unicornio era tan blanco, tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. El hermoso animal relincho y dio varias pisadas con sus pesuñas doradas con cierto nerviosismo, mientras alzaba su cabeza con un único y largo cuerno.

—¡Lo chicos que se queden atrás! —exclamó la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, con una voz potente —. Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las alumnas que pasen y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos despacio…

Ella y las demás, incluida Daphne, se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los demás junto a la valla del establo, observando. En cuanto la Profesora se alejó lo suficiente, Draco Malfoy se acercó a Harry, que miraba atentamente a su novia, y se paró a su lado.

—Supongo que desde tu ascenso como Señor Oscuro dejaste de leer el Profeta ¿No? —preguntó Malfoy con cierta diversión.

—Y yo supongo que no venís a unirte a mis filas ¿No? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

—No, pero si para mostrarte algo. —contestó Malfoy sacando del bolsillo de su túnica un artículo.

 _¿El Error de Dumbledore?_

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida. En septiembre de este año, nombró Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras al antiguo auror Alastor, Ojoloco Moody, que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un paranoico y además que se siente orgulloso de serlo; una decisión que causó gran sorpresa en el Ministerio de Magia, dado el bien conocido hábito que tiene Moody de atacar a cualquiera que haga un repentino movimiento en su presencia. Sin embargo, podemos deducir que el nombramiento de Alastor Moody, puede deberse al, todavía gestándose, nuevo Señor Oscuro, Harry Potter y una forma desesperada de tener vigilado a un posible peligro para todos, tal y como hizo con Gellert Grindelwald en el pasado._

 _Pero lo que verdaderamente preocupa no es Harry Potter por el momento, sino la negligencia que muestra Dumbledore al contratar a un ser parcialmente humano para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercer, ocupó el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde ese entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo coloco de forma permanente. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el Director para obtener el cargo adicional de Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, un amante de la creación de especies, actividad controlada por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Las Criaturas Mágicas, no es el mago sangrepura que dijo ser. De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano. Su madre, relavamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido._

 _Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror._

 _En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras antinatura que comente en privado y en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal._

 _¿Es acaso negligencia de Albus Dumbledore permitir tal atrocidad o es que acaso el supuesto poder, tanto mágico como político, del todavía no naciente Señor Tenebroso haya alcanzado hasta la administración de Hogwarts?_

Harry termino de leer y suspiró, su único consuelo era que no atacaba a Daphne.

—Tengo que creer que no me mostras esto solo para fastidiarme ¿No? —preguntó Harry.

—No, solo para darte un consejo —contestó Draco —, seguramente tu novia está pensándolo también. El Profeta, al igual que Rita Skeeter, mientras no tengas tu puesto en el Wizengamot y una buena cantidad de aliados que te respalden, son intocables en este momento. Mi padre lo sabe por experiencia propia, Rita Skeeter, no le interesa el dinero, la mueve otra cosa…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar a Daphne.

—…El placer de destruir, esa mujer es una psicópata, siente un profundo placer por destruir lo que la gente cree que son héroes. Lo intenta todo el tiempo con Dumbledore, que les guste o no a todos, hizo grandes cosas… lo hace con vos, Potter —continuó Malfoy —. Pero hay algo más grande que el dinero, algo con lo que ni siquiera Skeeter puede competir… —Harry miró los grisáceos ojos de Draco —, la información Potter. Información importante de ella no tengo, pero te recomiendo que pienses en esto… Si no tiene permitida la entrada al castillo, ¿Cómo hace para seguir entrando sin la autorización de Dumbledore?

Draco se fue de su lado, y Harry quedó pensativo mientras veía como Daphne interactuaba con el hermoso animal. Una gran sonrisa surcó el rostro de Harry cuando vio como el caballo acariciaba la mejilla de Daphne con su cuello.

 **~0~0~**

Una visita a Hogsmeade estaba programada para mediados de enero. Daphne se sorprendió cuando Harry preguntó sobre salir los tres juntos. Por lo general, Harry, era bastante reacio a ir a lugares con mucha gente, pero, o se estaba volviendo más tolerante, o el haber pasado dos semanas pensando y que todavía quedar otras cinco, para la segunda prueba le estaban pasando factura.

Harry, Daphne y Luna, salieron del castillo el sábado, y atravesaron el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las carrozas que llevaban a Hogsmeade. Daphne y Luna se sentaron en un asiento hablando animadamente sobre una novela que estaban leyendo ambas, Harry, por su parte, se sentó frente a ellas y dejó su mente volar.

Cuando llegaron a la taberna, Las Tres Escobas, estaba repleta de gente como siempre, Harry, Daphne y Luna fueron hasta la barra y le pidieron a la señora Rosmerta tres cervezas de mantequilla. En el espejo de la barra, Harry pudo ver a Ludo Bagman reflejado, sentado en un rincón oscuro con unos cuantos duendes. Bagman les hablaba a los duendes en voz baja y muy despacio, y ellos lo escuchaban con los brazos cruzados y miradas amenazadoras.

Harry se concentró en el reflejo de Bagman. Parecía tenso, en aquel momento Bagman miró hacia la barra, vio a Harry y se levantó.

—¡Un momento, solo un momento! —se escuchó a Bagman que les decía a los duendes y se apresuraba a acercarse a él cruzando la taberna —. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —lo saludo; extrañamente ahora sonreía nuevamente —. ¡Tenía ganas de encontrarme con vos! ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. —respondió Harry.

—Me pregunto si podría decirte algo en privado, Harry —dijo Bagman —. Damas, ¿Nos disculparían un momento?

—Si… claro. —contentó Daphne mirando a Harry un momento y yendo con Luna a buscar la mesa más alejada de la señora Rosmerta.

—Bueno, sólo quería felicitarte por tu espléndida actuación ante el colacuerno húngaro, Harry —dijo Bagman —. Fue realmente una muestra soberbia de poder.

—Gracias. —contestó Harry indeciso, sabía que no era todo lo que Bagman quería decirle, porque sin duda podía haberlo felicitado delante de Luna y Daphne.

Sin embargo, Bagman, no parecía tener ningún apuro por hablar. Harry lo vio mirar por el espejo a los duendes, que a su vez los observaban a ellos en silencio.

—Una absoluta pesadilla —dijo Bagman en voz baja al notar que Harry también miraba a los duendes —. Su inglés no es muy bueno… Es como volver a entenderse con los búlgaros en los Mundiales de Quidditch… pero al menos gesticulaban para hacerse entender…

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó Harry, notando que los duendes no despegaban su vista de Bagman.

—Eh… bueno… —dijo Bagman nervioso —. Buscan a Barty Crouch.

—¿No está en el Ministerio, en Londres? —preguntó Harry fingiendo extrañeza.

—Eh… en realidad no tengo ni idea de dónde está —reconoció Bagman en un suspiro —. Digamos que… dejo de ir al trabajo. Ya lleva ausente dos semanas. El joven Percy, su ayudante, asegura que está enfermo. Parece que ha estado enviando instrucciones por lechuza. Pero te ruego que no le digas nada de esto a nadie, porque Rita Skeeter se mete en todo, y diría que ha desaparecido como Bertha Jorkins.

Harry abrió grande los ojos… algo estaba pasando.

—¿Se sabe algo de Bertha Jorkins? —preguntó Harry disimulando su interés.

—No —contestó Bagman —. Puse gente a buscarla, y todo resulta muy extraño. Comprobamos que llegó a Albania, porque allá se vio con su primo segundo. Y luego dejó la casa de su primo para trasladarse al sur a visitar a su tía. Pero parece que desapareció por el camino sin dejar rastro. Que me parta un rayo si comprendo dónde se metió. No parece el tipo de persona que se fugaría con alguien, por ejemplo… Pero ¿Qué hacemos hablando de duendes y de Bertha Jorkins? Lo que quería preguntarte es cómo te va con el huevo de oro.

—Bien. —contestó Harry.

Bagman dudó.

—Harry —dijo en voz muy baja —, todo esto me hace sentirme culpable. Te metieron en el Torneo, vos no te presentaste, y… —su voz se hizo extremadamente sutil —, si puedo ayudarte, darte un empujoncito en la dirección correcta… Siento debilidad por vos… ¡La manera en la que derrotaste al dragón! Bueno, solo espero que me lo pidas.

—Lo que van a quitarme, lo más valioso que tengo, es una persona… ¿No es así? —preguntó Harry serio mirando a Bagman directamente a sus ojos.

—Si… Ya lo sabias, ¿no? —preguntó Bagman con una sonrisa.

—Si… desde Navidad… —contestó Harry sin perder la seriedad.

—Por eso sos mi favorito. —dijo Bagman con una sonrisa.

Harry se rio internamente… Daphne era una mala influencia. Harry se despidió de Bagman y camino serio hasta donde esta Luna y Daphne que se preocuparon cuando lo vieron en ese estado. Harry se sentó pesadamente… se sentía extrañamente molestó, preocupado, nervioso…

—Harry… —dijo Luna —, estas preocupado ¿Pasa algo?

—Daphne… —contestó Harry serio, Daphne lo miró, estaba por decir algo, pero él continuó —, ella es lo que van a llevarse al lago… —ambas abrieron los ojos grandes, a pesar de suponerlo se sentía muy diferente saberlo de primera mano —. Bagman me lo confirmo… necesitaba sacarme la duda —Harry las miró a ambas casi con una mirada desesperada —, de verdad no quería que fuera Daphne…

—Harry… —dijo Daphne agarrando la mano de Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla — no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien. —agregó tratando de reconfortar a su novio —. Soy una muy mala influencia, si hiciste trampa solo por mí. —comentó Daphne con una sonrisa.

La mirada de Harry se oscureció. Daphne y Luna notaron esto.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—A partir de este momento no importa nada —dijo Harry con una mirada seria —. No importa el método, no importa la forma, no importa nada ya. Voy a sacar a Daphne de ese lago, aunque tenga que secarlo completamente para sacarla…

Daphne se mordió el labio, se sentía tonta pero el solo pensamiento de ver a Harry tan serio y preocupado por ella… a sus ojos femeninos era lindo hasta se podría decir… sexy. Daphne se acercó a Harry y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla dijo.

—Gracias, Harry, es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes por mí. Estoy seguro que todo va a salir bien. No creo que Minerva permita que las cosas salgan mal.

—Pasa algo más, ¿No es así? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí, Sirius tenía razón, algo más está pasando… Bertha Jorkins sigue desaparecida y —Harry se acercó más a ellas —, creen que Barty Crouch también… hace semanas que no se presenta a trabajar según Bagman.

—Vos creerás que… —dijo Daphne.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y Rita Skeeter, con una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un rosa chillón entró junto con su fotógrafo personal. Pidió bebidas, y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a la de Harry, Luna y Daphne que la miraron con odio. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo.

—… no parecía muy contento de habla con nosotros, ¿No, Boso? ¿Por qué será? ¿Y qué estará haciendo con todos esos duendes tras él? ¿Les estaría enseñando la aldea? ¡Qué absurdo! Siempre fue un mentiroso. ¿Estaría tramando algo? ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? El infortunado ex director de Deportes Mágicos, Ludo Bagman… Ése es un comienzo con mucha garra, Bozo: sólo necesitamos encontrar una historia a la altura del titular.

—¿Tratando de arruinar la vida de alguien más? —preguntó Harry en voz muy alta.

Algunos lo miraron. Al ver quien le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió grande los ojos y lo miró con ligera malicia.

—¡Harry! —dijo sonriendo —. ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sentas acá con…?

—No me sentaría con usted ni por todo el oro del mundo —exclamó Harry serio —. ¿Era necesario atacar al Profesor Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfidísimas cejas y puso una cara de falsa inocencia.

—Nuestros lectores tiene derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Solo cumplo con mi…

—¡Su deber es informar no inventar falsas historias…! —exclamó Harry levantando el tono de voz todavía más.

Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio. La señora Rosmerta miraba desde detrás de la barra, sin darse cuenta de que la jarra de hidromiel rebalsaba. La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo, sacó la pluma mágica y dijo.

—Bien Harry, ¿Cuál es la verdad? —preguntó Rita en tono desafiante, pero no espero respuestas —¿Qué sos obstinado?, ¿Qué tenes más poder que un muchacho normal?, ¿Qué sos un peligro para todos?, ¿Crees que no conozco tus accidentes? Armaste un gran revuelo en el Ministerio durante el verano Harry. Pero se nos ordenó no informar, Albus Dumbledore y el Ministro taparon todo. El Gran Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no puede recibir castigo… ¿Qué es lo que queres Harry? —preguntó Rita Skeeter molesta.

—¡Quiero la verdad! —gritó Harry.

—¡No podés manejar la verdad! —exclamó Rita —. Harry, el mundo es frio y oscuro. Hay un mundo completamente diferente y que no entendes bajo nuestras narices. No me pidas algo que no existe, no seas infantil Harry, no podrías manejar la verdad, aunque la supieras. Ves ahí —dijo Rita mirando a Bagman —, yo se cosas de él que te pondrían los pelos de punta… no me hables de cosas que no entendes Harry…

Harry salió enfurecido de la taberna, Luna y Daphne lo siguieron. Malfoy tenía razón, no importaba el oro, el poder político, ni nada, si tenías información automáticamente te ponías en la cima de la cadena. Harry se juró en ese momento que iba a aplastar a Rita Skeeter en su propio juego, tal vez fuera incomprable y casi intocable, pero Draco tenía razón, con información hasta Rita Skeeter era vulnerable.

 **~0~0~**

Los días continuaron y rápidamente, Minerva, al ver a Harry y sus amigas todos tan serios, inmediatamente dedujo que habían resuelto el enigma y se estaba preparando para todo, discretamente, les dio un permiso, para enfado de la señora Pince, para que pudieran entrar en la Sección Prohíba de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Harry se pasó la mayor parte de enero planificando todo, cada hechizo que podía ser útil era anotado, analizado, y si era necesario, usado en conjunto junto con lo que fuera necesario para planificar una estrategia.

Para el final de la primera semana, Harry tenia suficientes planes de contingencia como para no volverse loco y asegurarse que a Daphne no le iba a pasar nada. Harry y Daphne estaban sentados esperando a que la clase de Transformaciones terminara. Cuando el retumbar de la campana resonó en toda el aula, todos los alumnos guardaron todas sus cosas y comenzaron a salir, la Profesora McGonagall levantando la voz dijo.

—Señor Potter, podría esperar un momento, me gustaría hablar con usted

Harry asintió, Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió esperándolo afuera. Cuando toda el aula se vacío, a paso lento Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio de Minerva y la miro fijamente.

—Voy a suponer, que ya sabes que tenes que hacer en la prueba ¿No es así? —preguntó Minerva a Harry.

—Van a tomar lo que más valoro y quiero… van a llevar a Daphne al Lago Negro y voy a tener una hora para rescatarla —contestó Harry serio. Minerva asintió.

—¿Estás preparado en qué hacer? —preguntó Minerva nuevamente.

—Sí, con Daphne y Luna ideamos varias situaciones posibles y varias respuestas a imprevistos… voy secar el lago entero si es necesario… —agregó Harry serio.

—No te preocupes por Daphne, Harry, el Profesor Dumbledore va hacer hechizos de éxtasis, no va a correr ningún peligro. —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su alumno.

—La última vez que vi un hechizo del Director sucumbió ante mi magia… —comentó Harry con falsa modestia.

Minerva lo miró enojada, pero rápidamente se rio. Harry estaba muy preocupado por Daphne.

—No te preocupes Harry… todo va a salir bien. —dijo la Profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Cerca del final de la segunda semana, más específicamente, el 13 de febrero llegó y algo más serios de lo normal, pero con el mismo amor de siempre Harry y Daphne le festejaron el cumpleaños a un sonriente, sonrosada y feliz Luna, que amaba esta fecha desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente, Daphne estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra esperando a Harry y Luna para desayunar. No tardó mucho, lo primero que sintió fueron unos brazos que la rodeaban y la besaban en la mejilla. Con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, Daphne, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía el beso y los grandes y profundos ojos verdes de Harry fue lo primero que divisó.

—Feliz San Valentín. —dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Feliz San Valentín para vos también. —contestó Daphne.

Harry soltó a Daphne y se sentó a su lado dándole un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Durante la noche le había pedido a Dobby que cortara las mejores rosas del jardín y armara un gran ramo. Harry saco un paquete del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo dio a Daphne. Ella sonrió y antes de decir cualquier cosa también saco un paquete del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo paso a Harry.

Con lentitud Daphne abrió su regalo y se encontró con una caja negra barnizada, dentro, sobre una almohadilla aterciopelada había un collar de plata con un zafiro grande como una uña que parecía que brillaba con su propia luz.

—Gracias Harry, es hermoso. —dijo Daphne dándole un dulce beso y después pasándole el estuche y después correr su pelo para que le pusiera el collar.

Harry tomó con delicadeza el collar y pasándoselo por el cuello, se lo puso. Daphne se volvió a acomodar el pelo y se miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Daphne sonriendo.

—Preciosa.

—Gracias. Abrí el tuyo, espero que te guste. —dijo Daphne tímidamente.

Harry lentamente abrió su regalo, dentro había una caja negra y perfectamente cuadrada. Le quitó la tapa y vio que dentro había una esfera de cristal con un pequeño destello azulado que se titilaba en su interior. Harry sintió una sensación cálida, casi familiar dentro de la pequeña esfera… era como si…

—Eso que ves ahí, es mi magia, cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon lo hice —dijo Daphne mirando a Harry que miraba fijamente el destello dentro de la esfera —, solo tuve que poner un poco de mi magia para que funcionara. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —dijo Harry casi en un susurró mirando fijamente la luz tintinear.

Harry tapó nuevamente la caja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Lentamente se acercó hasta los labios de Daphne y la beso con dulzura. Daphne rodeó el cuello de Harry mientras que él la rodeaba por la cintura y ambos profundizaron el beso. Daphne sintió como los labios de Harry se habían vuelto más demandantes, casi desesperados, con un suave movimiento de sus dedos, acarició la nuca de su novio.

Cuando el beso se rompió por falta de aire, Harry escondió su rostro en el lacio pelo de Daphne y respiro profundamente abrazándola con desesperación. Ella sintió, en su nuca, el profundo suspiro que soltó Harry… Daphne sonrió con ternura… se sentía realmente bien ser amada tan intensamente.

Si la mente de Harry pudiera ser ejemplificada en ese momento sería lo más parecido a una antigua y derruida fortaleza, escondida bajo un gigantesco bosque, apoyada sobre la ladera de una montaña, construida con perfectos bloques de piedra blanca ya mohosos por el paso del tiempo. En la mente de Harry, grises nubes cubrían el cielo soltando una fina llovizna que, hacia tiempo, había embarrado el camino principal a la antigua fortaleza…

Mientras los días pasaban, durante todas las noches hasta la que antecedía a la mañana de la prueba Harry miraba durante un largo rato la esfera que contenía la magia de Daphne. Lentamente mientras los días habían pasado los tres se habían vuelto más callados y pensativos, a pesar de que Daphne trataba de animar a Harry, él solo sonreía y seguía con su vista clavada hacia la nada. Él solo pensamiento de saber lo que iba a pasar lo carcomía…

La mañana del día de la prueba, Harry tenia puesto un pantalón holgado y una remera fina y debajo tenía un traje de baño negro con dos líneas gruesas rojas en los laterales. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry había estado extremadamente silencioso y parecía reacio a despegarse por cualquier motivo de Daphne. Minerva McGonagall, después del desayuno se acercó a Harry, Daphne y Luna y con cierta duda dijo.

—Señorita Greengrass… podría acompañarme —los ojos de Harry se clavaron en los de Minerva —, necesito que venga conmigo.

Daphne asintió, miró a Harry y con una sonrisa reconfortante le dio un suave beso en los labios y ante la mirada del Gryffindor, desapareció al cruzar el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor. La segunda prueba había comenzado.

Veinte minutos antes, Harry y Luna bajaron por la explanada, ambos observaron las mismas tribunas que habían rodeado en noviembre al terreno donde habían estado los dragones, ahora estaban a lo largo de una de las orillas del lago. Las gradas, llenas a rebosar, se reflejaban en el agua. El eco de la muchedumbre emocionada multitud, se propagaba por el agua. Antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser la mesa del tribunal, Luna en silencio abrazo a Harry y con un beso en la mejilla se fue hasta las tribunas. Sentados tras una mesa cubierta por una tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum estaba junto a la mesa, y lo miraban acercarse.

Dumbledore le sonrió, pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecía nada contentos de verlos… Por las caras, debían haber pensado que se iba a retirar. Harry miró serio a todo el mundo y sin decir nada espero. Ludo Bagman, faltantes solo 5 minutos para la prueba, los llevo, espaciándolos, hasta la orilla del lago con una distancia de tres metros de cada uno. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto un bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum —. ¿Tenes algún plan?

—Si… —contestó Harry serio.

Bagman le dio un apretón en el hombro y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Harry mientras tanto se sacó el pantalón, la remera y el vendaje que cubría su brazo y el calzado quedando descalzo. Krum lo miró de reojo y se sorprendió al ver las cicatrices, al igual que muchos que llegaban a ver su cuerpo. Con un —¡Sonorus! —Bagman hablo hacia las tribunas.

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que va comenzar cuando suene el silbato. Tienen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno… dos… ¡Tres!

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se sentó sobre las piedras del lago y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar. El silencio y hasta algunas risas se apoderaron de la multitud al ver que Harry no hacía nada. Dumbledore miro atentamente a Harry sin decir nada.

Harry con una lenta respiración comenzó a sentir todo lo que había a su alrededor las personas atrás, las piedras, el agua… todo, lentamente sus sentidos se adentraron en el lago, las algas, los peces, los selikes que nadaban y los grindylows que estaban en el fondo escondidos, entre las plantas marinas. Krum estaba por la izquierda mientras que Cedric y Fleur por la derecha. Al frente, lejos de los campeones, cuatro personas sumergidas. Harry se concentró en estas, la primera era Cho, la segunda era una niña pequeña que no reconocía, en el extremo opuesto estaba la muchacha de Ravenclaw y a su lado, entre la pequeña Daphne. Harry abrió rápido cuando sintió los ojos cuando sintió de su novia. Parándose rápidamente sacó su varita, apuntó al lago y concentrando toda su magia exclamó.

—¡Glacius!

Todos en la tribuna contuvieron la respiración. Un poderos rayo blanco salió de la punta de la varita de Harry que impacto al instante con el agua congelándola. Harry concentrando su magia hizo que el hielo que se formara armase un camino recto y con paso firme y sin dejar de caminar pisó el hielo que se había formado. Sintió una pequeña molestia al sentir el frio en sus pies, pero se concentró en seguir caminando mientras el hielo se iba formando. Todos miraban asombrados como Harry había seguido mantenido el hechizo durante los 5 minutos que camino hasta que se detuvo en una zona del lago.

—¡Aqua Volatem! —gritó Harry apuntando al lago.

Un gran cilindro serpenteante se extendió al aire y con una fuerza atronadora impacto contra el lago quebrando ligeramente los bordes del camino que había hecho Harry. Como si fuera una masa viva y deforme controlada por Harry, se movió dentro del lago hasta que llegó al lugar en donde estaba Daphne, con delicadeza rodeo el cuerpo de la muchacha y cortando la cuerda que la aprisionaba, lentamente la hizo ascender.

Todos vieron como una masa circular de agua ascendía desde la superficie del lago hasta elevarse unos 40 centímetros por encima del mismo. Harry se acercó a la esfera y tocándola con la palma esta se abrió y liberó, con suavidad, el cuerpo de Daphne. Él inmediatamente la tomó en brazos. Daphne abrió los ojos y tosió un par de veces expulsando el agua que tenía en los pulmones, cuando su conciencia finalmente volvió, lo primero que pudo ver fueron los verdes ojos de Harry que la miraban con ligera preocupación.

—Me salvaste… —susurró Daphne.

—Siempre.

Sin decir nada Harry comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el camino congelado atrayendo más hacia si el cuerpo de su novia. Daphne, más consiente ahora, se acurrucó contra el pecho de Harry y con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un extraño calor que crecía dentro suyo a pesar del frio miró lentamente y con cuidado el cuerpo de su novio. Daphne algo atontada, puso su mano libre, que no estaba apretada contra el cuerpo de Harry, en el hombro de él y lentamente la fue bajando por el pecho hasta llegar al estómago.

—Daphne, ¿Que estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry mirándola al sentir el tacto.

—Eh —exclamó Daphne sorprendida —, no nada.

Harry la miró con una ceja levantada y no dijo nada. Lentamente llegaron a la orilla, y la Señora Pomfrey se acercó hasta Harry y Daphne y lanzando maldiciones hizo que Harry la bajara y la cubrió con una manta. Harry se rio, Dumbledore apareció a su lado con una sonrisa y le dio la ropa que había dejado tirada en la orilla.

—Gracias, Director. —dijo Harry.

—De nada, Señor Potter. —contestó Dumbledore volviendo con los demás jueces.

Caminando con una sonrisa fue hasta donde estaba sentada Daphne y que, sonrojada lo miraba con una sonrisa. Daphne se sentía realmente tonta, pero tener a Harry desnudo y solo cubierto con un pequeño bañador tipo bóxer delante suyo era realmente una vista que estaba disfrutando. Harry ajeno a todo esto se puso la remera y agachándose mientras le daba la espalda a Daphne se puso el pantalón. Daphne se sentía más estúpida que antes, pero relamió los labios con una sonrisa boba al ver tal… escena.

No tardo mucho tiempo y Krum, Cedric y Fleur salieron con sus respectivos rehenes entonces los miembros del tribunal se juntaron a discutir. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman resonó en todos lados. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, tomamos una decisión. Murcus, la jefa sirena, nos explicó lo que ocurrió exactamente en el fondo del lago, y hemos puntuado en consecuencia. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente.

Todo contuvieron la respiración.

—La señorita Delacour 40 puntos —las tribunas aplaudieron, Bagman continuó —. El señor Diggory, que fue el segundo en rescatar a su rehén 47 puntos —se escucharon los vítores de Hufflepuff —El señor Viktor Krum 40 puntos —Karkarov aplaudió muy fuerte y de manera arrogante —. El Señor Harry Potter que no se sumergió en ningún momento en el lago, pero demostró su habilidad para los encantamientos 50 puntos.

—Excelente Harry. —exclamó Daphne abrazando a Harry por el cuello y le dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—La tercer y última prueba va a tener lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio —continuó Bagman —. A los campeones se les notificara en qué va consistir la prueba justo un mes antes. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les dan.

Harry dio un gran suspiró y mientras caminaba con Daphne que lo abrazaba por la cintura, guiados por la Señora Pomfrey, nuevamente al castillo, sonrió con alivio. Daphne ya no estaba en peligro, ni iba a estar paranoico porque le pudiera pasar algo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Preludio de La Locura"**

Bueno, acá hay un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier erro, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Aunque Harry demuestre cierta madures con respecto al hecho que existe la posibilidad de que secuestren a Daphne, eso no hace que lentamente no comience a estar más nervioso y paranoico con lo que le puede pasar. Hasta el punto de hacer trampa solo para confirmar sus temores.**

 **Nota 2: Harry va a intentar buscar la manera de callar a Rita Skeeter, pero no lo va a lograr todavía… quien sabe…**

 **Nota 3: Esta prueba fue más corta y no tan emocionante como la otra, pero el objetivo era mostrar a un Harry internamente desesperado, serio y dispuesto a todo por mantener la seguridad de Daphne.**

 **Nota 4: Si, Cedric no le dijo ni le devolvió el favor a Harry.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Si entiendo eso, es lo que me quede sin saber que responder ante tal declaración ajaja, pero te agradezco por compartir tu conocimiento.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review, de verdad me gustó mucho. Trató de ser constante y publicar con bastante velocidad y sin dejar espacio de tiempo tan largos. Me alegró que el fic te guste al igual que la relación entre Daphne y Harry, era lo que quería construir, algo más que un simple romance adolescente. Nuevamente gracias por dejar un review tan dulce jaja.**

 **Naruto Agurero: Gracias por dejar un review y por las palabras de apoyo.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Que tengas también un fin de semana hermoso y cariños desde Buenos Aires. Ale.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Minerva era imposible que fuera, ella es la que los puso a dormir mientras que Dumbledore hacia los hechizos de éxtasis.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de actualizar de forma constante cada 3 dias, a excepción de capitulo muy importantes o personales.**

 **ForeverHP92: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, lo había pensado también, pero no está en mis planes todavía. No, Ron fue sin pareja, el baile al ser obligatorio… había que ir.**


	47. El Preludio de La Locura

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLVII**

" _ **El Preludio de La Locura"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Marzo había comenzado, y, aunque el tiempo se hizo más seco, todavía persistía un viento, proveniente del norte, extremadamente que hacía helar y entumecer los dedos. Si los más cercanos preguntaran a que se debía los últimos acercamientos entre Sirius y Harry, se podría decir que fue gracias a Daphne y a su insistente recomendación de que tenía que darle una oportunidad a su padrino. Porque si fuera por Harry, las cosas no hubieran avanzado mucho.

Harry a inicios de la tercera semana de febrero, por pedido de Sirius, le había pasado las fechas de las salidas de Hogsmeade, lo cual solo podía significar que el Jefe de la Casa Black quería ver a ahijado. A pesar de los retrasos en el correo porque el intenso viento desviaba a las lechuzas del camino, una pequeña ave parda voló hasta donde está sentado Harry desayunando. En cuanto Harry le desprendió la carta se escapó, como si temiese que la enviaran nuevamente.

—¿De quién es, Harry? —preguntó Daphne con interés.

—De Sirius… —contestó Harry mientras abría la carta.

Tanto Luna como Daphne se pegaron a Harry y los tres leyeron la carta.

Vayan al paso de la cerca que hay al final de la carretera que sale de Hogsmeade, más allá de Dervish y Banges, el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde. Lleven toda la comida que puedan.

—Supongo que se podría decir que está un poco loco al querer volver a Hogsmeade. —dijo Harry al aire mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Daphne indignada —. Se nota a leguas que quiere verte, no digas tonterías. Tenes que ser un poco más flexible con las personas sobre todo si se te quieren acercar.

—Está bien, Daph, perdón. —dijo Harry con un gran suspiró.

Después del desayuno, Daphne y Harry, con sus materiales para pociones, bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, junto con Pansy Parkinson se habían puesto entre la puerta y el pasillo mientras se reían por lo bajo. La cara de Pansy se asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse.

—¡Ahí están, ahí están! —anunció con una risa tonta y todos se giraron a ver.

Harry vio que Pansy tenía en las manos una copia de la revista Corazón de Bruja. Unas grandes letras negras que decía —PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAISO—. Harry suspiró ya cansado de la prensa y vio a Daphne que parecía adoptar su, al menos para él, frio semblante, o como él lo llamaba, —La cara sangrepura—.

—¡Seguro que esto es de su interés! Dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Daphne, que sin cambiar su rostro la tomo en el aire.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y Snape les hizo señas para que pasaran.

Harry y Daphne caminaron hasta la mitad del salón y tomaron asiento. En cuanto Snape se dio la vuelta y quedo de espadas para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Daphne comenzó a ojear la revista bajo el pupitre. En las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry se inclinó ligeramente y leyó, junto con ella, el texto. El titulo decía.

 _Problemas En El Paraíso, La Pena Secreta de Harry Potter._

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un muchacho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Daphne Greengrass, una muchacha sangre pura. Poco sospechaba que no iba a tardar en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida llena de pérdidas._

 _La señorita Greengrass, una muchacha agraciada y muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos de familias poderosas, debilidad que Harry parece no haber podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada de este año, se ha estado rumoreando que la joven Greengrass mantiene un romance con el apuesto heredero de la Familia Nott y que según dice, ella incito una pelea con él solo para poder cubrir su amor secreto ante la vista de Harry._

 _Sin embargo, podrían no ser los encantos naturales de la señorita Greengrass los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres muchachos. —No es muy linda —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y muy despierta alumna de cuarto curso, compañero de cuarto de Greengrass —, pero es una maestra en pociones y perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso. Supongo que así lo consigue —._

 _Como es natural, los filtros amorosos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estas sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él._

Daphne suspiró tensa intentando lo más posible no salir a buscar y golpear a Rita Skeeter, sin embargo, su rostro se relajó y sus mejillas se colorearon y calentaron cuando sintió como Harry le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarla.

—No te preocupes Daphne. —dijo Harry.

Daphne no respondió, se giró a verlo y le di su más grande y hermosa sonrisa, mientras que lentamente se acercaba a sus labios…

—Por más que sus sentimientos por el otro sean de conocimiento público —dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos —, les rogaría que no lo demostraran en mi clase.

Snape se había acercado sigilosamente a sus pupitres mientras que ambos leían. En aquel momento, toda la clase los miraba. Nott, aprovechó para lucir a Harry la inscripción —POTTER APESTA —de su insignia.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass, vayan a sentarse adelante de mi escritorio —sentenció Snape mirándolos fijamente Daphne no dijo nada, al igual que Harry, y ambos caminaron con su caldero conjunto y los ingredientes. Snape los siguió, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y los observó mientras reorganizaban todo —. Señorita Greengrass, la creía más inteligente para estar leyendo esa basura. —dijo Snape en voz baja.

—Perdón, Profesor Snape. —dijo Daphne comenzando a calentar el caldero.

Harry por su parte no dijo nada, miró de reojo la cara de molestia de Daphne y comenzó a machacar escarabajos, imaginándose la cara de Rita Skeeter en cada uno de ellos. Harry mordió el labio, pero ambos tenían la misma pregunta, ¿Cómo había hecho Rita para enterarse de la pelea y cómo lograba entrar al castillo sin que nadie lo supiera? Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su frente

—Señor Potter, creo recordarle que su padrino… —dijo Snape levantando las cejas y hablando muy lentamente —… pudo entrar al castillo gracias a una habilidad que comparten…

Harry miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Snape, Daphne también miró sorprendida. Les había dado la respuesta. Snape los ignoro y Harry hecho, todavía sorprendido, el polvo de escarabajo y se puso a cortar las raíces de jengibre.

A mitad de la clase llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra.

—Pase. —dijo Snape en su tono habitual.

Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta. Entró Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando llegó hasta la mesa de Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios. Daphne y Harry se hicieron los desinteresados y mientras cortaban ingrediente trataron de escuchar.

—Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov… —susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

—Quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabulla, Severus. Me estuviste evitando.

—Después de clase. —repitió Snape.

—¿Qué es eso tan urgente? —preguntó Snape molesto.

—Esto —dijo Karkarov.

Ambos dando un vistazo con disimulo por el borde del caldero, Harry vio que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo.

—¿Qué te parece? —añadió Karkarov —. ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde…

—¡Tapa eso! —gruño Snape mirando a toda la clase.

—Pero vos tendrías que haber notado… —comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

—¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! —lo cortó Snape.

Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra rápidamente. Parecía tan preocupado como enojado. Durante el final de la clase, Snape, con voz fría informo que alguien había estado robando de su boticario personal, y mostrando un frasco de Veritaserum, amenazó a todos con revelar sus más grandes secretos si llegaba a sospechar de alguno. Al final de la clase Daphne y Harry solo tenían en claro una cosa, Rita Skeeter podía ser una animago ilegal tal y como era Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew o James Potter.

 **~0~0~**

A la una del día siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un suave sol que brillaba sobre los prados de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El tiempo era más suave de lo que llevaban de ese año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres se habían quitado, para tristeza de Luna, la capa de invisibilidad, que, para la Ravenclaw, era toda una experiencia maravillosa.

Llegaron a Dervish y Banges a la una y media y salieron hacia las afueras del pueblo. Harry nunca había estado en ese lugar, su falta de ganas de estar en Hogsmeade siempre había sido la razón. El ventoso callejón salía del pueblo hacia el campo sin cultivar que cubría Hogsmeade. Las casas estaban por allí más espaciadas y tenían jardines más grandes. Caminaron hacia el pie de la montaña que dominaba el pueblo, mucho más chica que la ladera sobre la que estaba construido Hogwarts, doblaron una curva y vieron al final del camino unas tablas puestas para ayudar a pasar una cerca. Con las patas delanteras apoyadas en la tabla más alta y unos periódicos en la boca, un perro negro, muy grande y lanudo, parecía estar esperándolos. No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo. Todavía estaba muy viva la memoria del tercer año.

—Hola, Sirius. —saludó Harry, cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba él.

El perro miró y olfateo a todos y movió la cabeza como si estuviera preguntando donde estaba la comida. Harry sonrió.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto nos digas, hacemos aparecer la comida.

El perro meneó la cola y luego se giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a trotar por el campo cubierto de maleza que subía hacia el recoso pie de la montaña. Harry miró un segundo a Daphne y Luna y se transformó en un tigre. Luna sonrió ante la idea de Harry y no tardo en subirse encima del tigre blanco de 1,3 metros de alto.

—Vamos Daphne, Harry quiere que nos subamos. —dijo Luna.

Daphne con algo de duda, se subió detrás de Luna y ambas agarrándose del cuello de Harry sintieron como este comenzaba a trotar por un empedrado y sin duda para un humano complicado camino mientras seguían a Sirius.

Sirius los guio a la base misma de la montaña, donde el suelo estaba cubierto de rocas y cantos rodados, y empezó a ascender por la ladera: Un camino fácil para los animales de cuatro patas. Siguieron a Sirius durante casi media hora por el mismo camino pedregoso, empinado y serpenteante. Cuando llegaron arriba, encontraron una cueva en la piedra. Daphne y Luna, sin dejar de montar a Harry, entraron y se encontraron a un gigantesco caballo negro, decrepito y con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, el thestral con el que Sirius se había ido.

Luna, dando algo a lo que se podría comparar como un pequeño salto, bajo del lomo de Harry y camino para acariciar al terrorífico, pero al mismo tiempo, hermoso animal. Daphne y Harry vieron como el perro negro se transformaba en un hombre.

Sirius llevaba puesta una túnica gris andrajosa, la misma que llevaba al dejar Azkaban, y estaba muy delgado. Tenía el pelo más largo que cuando se había aparecido en la chimenea, y sucio y enmarañado como el curso anterior. Harry miro, ya transformado en humano, con cierta lastima y pena a su padrino.

—Dobby. —llamó Harry.

Con un POP Dobby, con su usual sonrisa y trajecito negro con el emblema de la familia Potter apareció.

—Llamó Señor Harry Potter, Señor. —dijo Dobby haciendo una reverencia.

—Podrías traer lo que te pedí.

Dobby asintió con una reverencia y con un chasquido de dedos, una mesa con un mantel, sillas y comida aparecieron iluminados por velas. Sirius miró todo con asombro y luego a Harry con incredulidad.

—Sirius, por favor. —dijo Harry corriendo una silla para Daphne y señalándole un lugar para que se sentara.

—Creo que tenes varias cosas que explicarme… —dijo Sirius sin entender mientras se sentaba sin despegar la vista de Harry.

—Supongo que si… —contestó Harry, con un suspiró, mientras Luna se sentaba y Sirius con hambre, comenzaba a comer, comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado en el verano.

Sirius al principió sonrió mientras comía y escuchaba atentamente el relato, luego, mientras Daphne bajaba ligeramente la cabeza se mordía el labio, Harry comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado con su tío. Sirius, completamente shockeado dejo de comer, su rostro estaba completamente estático y sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Harry hizo silencio y Daphne con una mirada triste y perdida continuo el relato sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, Sirius la miró completamente sorprendido.

—Pase la mayor parte del verano recuperándome de mis heridas… —terminó Harry el relato.

Sirius temblaba y su mirada era completamente afligida, lentas y gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus tristes ojos.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius con voz entrecortada levantándose y caminando hasta donde estaba Harry. Sirius se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar en las piernas de Harry abrazando por la cintura —. Perdón Harry, perdón… —dijo Sirius entre sollozos.

—Está bien, Sirius, no es tu culpa. —contestó Harry palmeando con delicadeza la cabeza de Sirius.

—Sí, sí lo es —dijo Sirius levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry —, si yo hubiera estado la noche que… que Lily y James… vos no tendrías que haber vivido con tus tíos… yo te habría cuidado…

—No, Sirius… —contestó Harry con suavidad dedicándole una sonrisa —, no es tu culpa…

—Perdón Harry… —repitió Sirius.

—Sirius… lo hecho, hecho esta… te recomiendo que comas, estas un poco flaco. —dijo Harry divertido, Sirius soltó una risa y con, todavía, una mirada afligida, se sentó en su lugar.

Harry continuo el relato, de todo lo que había pasado cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, como lo habían metido en el torneo, como se había vuelto Lord, su problema con Rita Skeeter, la primera y segunda prueba, la desaparición de Crouch…

—Y acá estamos, eso es todo lo que paso. —terminó Harry.

Sirius sonrió con esfuerzo, pero no dejaba de ser una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Sirius?, ¿No es peligroso? —preguntó Harry.

—En principio era cumplir mi deber como padrino, pero parece ser que ni eso pude hacer bien… —respondió Sirius en tono melancólico —. No te preocupes por mí, Harry, me hago pasar por un perro vagabundo de muy buenos modales.

Sirius se paró y de un costado de la cueva, trajo un montón de recortes de diarios y los puso en la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

—Quiero estar cerca. Bueno —dijo Sirius ahora más serio —. Digamos simplemente que todo esto me huele a que es una trampa. Voy agarrando los periódicos que la gente tira, y, a juzgar por las apariencias, no soy el único que empieza a preocuparse.

Harry, Daphne y Luna, miraron los encabezados, —LA MISTERIOSA ENFERMEDAD DE BARTEMIUS CROUCH—, el segundo, —LA BRUJA DEL MINISTERIO SIGUE DESAPARECIDA. EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA SE OCUPA AHORA PERSONALMENTE DEL CASO.

—Harry, algo muy peligroso está pasando, está desapareciendo gente, hay un clima de intranquilidad en el ambiente.

—Hay algo con Crouch, ¿No? —preguntó Luna pensativa.

—Si —contestó Sirius serio —, conozco a Barty Crouch… lo conozco muy bien… Fue él, el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban… sin juicio —Harry, Daphne y Luna miraron sorprendidos —. Todos pensaban que sería el siguiente Ministro de Magia —explicó Sirius —. Barty Crouch es un gran mago y está sediento de poder. Ah, no, nunca apoyó a Voldemort —añadió, comprendiendo lo que significaba las expresiones de los tres —. Voldemort estaba en su momento de máximo poder. No sabían quiénes lo apoyaban, no se sabía quién era de los suyos y quien no, pero sabían que podía controla a la gente para que haga cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. Todos tenían miedo por sí mismo, por sus familias y amigos. Cada semana llegaban las noticias de nuevas muertes, nuevas desapariciones, nuevas torturas… El Ministerio era un caos, no sabían cómo hacer para que los muggles no se enterasen de nada, pero también estaban muriendo muggles. El terror el pánico y la confusión estaban por todas partes….

Sirius se acomodó en la silla y miró fijamente los recortes.

—Bueno, esas situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor y lo peor de algunas personas. Las intenciones Crouch, tal vez, fueran buenas al principio, no sé. Ascendió rápidamente en el Ministerio y empezó a aplicar medidas muy duras contra los partidarios de Vodemort. Concedió nuevos poderes a los aurores, como, por ejemplo, permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Y yo no fui el único al que entregaron a los dementores sin juicio previo. Crouch empleó la violencia contra la violencia, y autorizó el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los sospechosos. Diría que llegó a ser tan cruel y despiadado como los que estaba en el lado tenebroso. Tenía sus partidarios, por supuesto, mucha gente que pensaba que ese era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, y muchos magos y brujas pedían que asumiera el poder como nuevo ministro de Magia. Cuando desapareció Voldemort, parecía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Crouch ocupara el cargo más alto del escalafón, pero entonces… inclusive como uno de los diez, al igual que nosotros —dijo Sirius mirando a Harry —. Algo paso muy inoportuno paso —Sirius sonrió con amargura —. El propio hijo de Crouch fue descubierto con un grupo de mortifagos que se las habían arreglado para salir de Azkaban. Según parecía, buscaban a Voldemort para reinstaurar su poder.

—Y entonces lo agarraron… —susurró Daphne pensativa.

—Si —contestó Sirius —. Fue un golpe muy duro para Barty, y más aún para su carrera. Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado menos y vuelto a casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo…

—Entonces… lo que tenía que hacer era sacarlo del camino —dijo Daphne, Harry miró a su novio y ella le devolvió la mirada —. Es lo que seguramente haría mi padre.

—Exacto, quería sacar del camino todo lo que pudiera manchar su reputación; había dedicado su vida entera a ascender puestos para llegar a ser Ministro de Magia. Daphne tiene razón, desgraciadamente los sangrepura en su mayoría funcionan así. El amor de Crouch se limitó a concederle un juicio y, según parece, no fue más que una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho… Luego lo mandó derecho a Azkaban.

—¿Entregó a su propio hijo a los dementores? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Si —respondió Sirius, con tono lúgubre —. Vi cuando los dementores lo llevaron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre. Al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo… Todos terminan calmándose… salvo cuando gritan en sueños.

Por un momento, al rememorar la prisión, la mirada triste de Sirius resultó más triste que nunca.

—Entonces, ¿Sigue en Azkaban? —preguntó Harry.

—No —contestó Sirius con voz apagada —. No, ya no está ahí. Murió un año después de entrar… y no fue el único. La mayoría se vuelven locos, y muchos terminan por dejar de comer. Pierden la voluntad de vivir. Se sabía cuándo iba a morir alguien por los dementores lo sentían, se excitaba. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mi celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después. De pena. Se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza, yo los vi hacerlo…

Sirius tomó un poco de té y apurándose un poco continuó.

—Y de esa forma Crouch lo perdió todo, justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado. Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en Ministro de Magia; y en un instante más tarde su hijo y su mujer habían muerto. El nombre de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Crouch estaba completamente destrozado y, según escuche después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picada. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron por qué un chico de tan prestigiosa familia se había descarrilado de esa forma. La respuesta a la que todos llegaron era que su padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo lo consiguió Cornelius Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Magia Internacional.

—El Profesor Snape conoce a Karkarov —dijo Harry en voz baja —. Hay algo extraño… con él, pero no sé qué pensar.

—Bueno… —contestó Sirius —. En cuanto super que Snape daba clase me pregunte porque Dumbledore lo había contratado. Snape siempre sintió fascinación por las artes oscura; ya en el colegio era famoso por eso. Cuando llegó al colegio conocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de un grupo de Slytherin que luego resultaron casi todos mortifagos. —Sirius levantó los dedos y comenzó a contar con ellos los nombre —. Rosier y Wikies: a los dos los mataron los aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lestrange, que son matrimonio, están en Azkaban; Avery, del que escuche que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la Maldición Imperius, todavía anda suelto. Pero, que yo sepa, contra Snape no hubo denuncias. No es que eso signifique gran cosa: son mucho los que nunca fueron atrapados. Y desde luego Snape es lo bastante inteligente y astuto para mantenerse al margen de los problemas… pero después de lo que paso en la Casa de Los Gritos… no sé qué pensar.

Harry suspiró, todo era demasiado extraño.

—¿Qué hora es?

Harry con un Tempus vio la hora y dijo.

—Son las tres y media —informó Harry.

—Sera mejor que vuelvan al colegio —dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie.

Harry suspiró y miró a la nada.

—Sirius… ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa hasta que encuentres un lugar en donde quedarte permanentemente? —preguntó Harry con algo de recelo —. Tendrías una cama en donde dormir y un baño… y podrías comunicarte por Dobby.

Sirius abrió grande los ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció. Grandes lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sirius —. Yo creí… que… todavía…

—Daphne dice que tengo que mejorar la relación con mi padrino… —contestó Harry algo sonrojado. Daphne sonrió.

Antes de salir de la cueva, Sirius libero al thestral y transformado en nuevamente en perro, todos juntos bajaron por la ladera de la montaña, cruzaron el campo pedregoso y volvieron a la cerca donde estaban las tablas. Cuando llegaron Harry se detuvo y dijo.

—Dobby podrías venir.

—Acá esta Dobby, Harry Potter Señor. —dijo Dobby con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió.

—Él es Sirius Black —dijo Harry presentando a Sirius, Dobby asintió —. Él es mi padrino y se va a quedar un tiempo en la Casa Potter, quiero que lo ayudes en todo lo que te pida.

Dobby asintió.

—Sirius, él, es un elfo libre y un trabajador de la Familia Potter, tratalo con respeto —dijo Harry en tono de advertencia. Harry dio un gran suspiró y continuó —. Yo Harry Potter, Señor de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter, autorizo a Sirius Black a entrar en la casa Potter…

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente, para el desayuno, los tres de buen humor, charlaban y reían mientras desayunaban, Harry se sentía extrañamente bien ese día. Las lechuzas entraron en bandada al Gran Comedor y comenzaron a dejar cartas para todos. Una lechuza gris bajo hasta donde estaba Daphne y se posó delante de su taza de té. Daphne miró extrañada a la desconocida lechuza y tomó la carta que tenía y la abrió. Harry, al igual que Luna, se inclinaron ligeramente y leyeron junto con Daphne la carta que parecía estar escrita a partir de letras que parecían recortadas de El Profeta:

 _soS una mucHaCHitA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE uNa SAngRepUra InMunDA. PuTa, vOlvE de DoNDe SaLisTe._

Daphne miró la carta con una ceja levantada mientras que Harry la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hay gente con mucho tiempo libre. —dijo Luna abriendo otras cartas que estaban llegando que tenían mensajes parecidos.

Daphne estaba por abrir otra carta, pero entonces Harry, presionado sobre el sobre contra la mesa con la punta de su varita se lo detuvo. Harry miró molestó todas las cartas y rápidamente le sacó a Luna la que estaba por abrir.

—Muchas tiene magia impregnadas en ellas… no las abran. —dijo Harry serio concentrándose en los papeles.

Luna y Daphne lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta qué punto había llegado esta locura. Harry agarró todas las cartas, las apilo y haciéndolas levitar con su varita y las llevó hasta la mesa de los profesores. Snape lo miró con una ceja alzada al ver como Harry se acercaba a donde estaba junto con Daphne, Minerva interesada, se paró y fue a observa lo que pasaba.

—¿Si, Potter, Greengrass? —preguntó Snape mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Alguien está enviando cartas con amenazas a Daphne y muchas están cargadas con magia… podrían tener maldiciones.

—¿Es por ese artículo de la revista? —preguntó Minerva molesta.

—Si. —contestó Daphne con fastidio.

Snape agarró una de las cartas, la vio a trasluz y dentro había una especie de polvo, la olió y miro con desagrado.

—Pus de bubotubérculo en polvo. —dijo con una mueca.

Minerva abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Hasta qué punto llegó toda esta tontería? —preguntó Minerva molesta.

—Señor Potter, entrégueme todas las cartas —dijo Snape mirando con ligera aprobación a Harry —. Señorita Greengrass no abra ninguna carta que no tenga remitente ni que provenga de ninguna lechuza que no conozca. —agregó Snape mirándola. Daphne asintió mientras que Harry dejaba el resto de las cartas sobre la mesa de los profesores.

Daphne continuó recibiendo anónimos durante todo el resto de la semana, que eran todos entregados a Snape o a Minerva para ser rebasados y poder descubrir quién era el remitente, pero todos con esfuerzos en vano.

La primera se comenzó a acercar, en años anteriores era el tiempo en donde Harry más entrenaba para la final de Quidditch, pero ese año, era el Torneo de Los Tres Magos y parecía ser que el destino estaba dispuesto a fastidiarlo con la tercera prueba. La última semana de mayo, al final de la clase de Transformaciones, la Profesora McGonagall lo llamó.

—Esta noche a las nueve en punto tenes que ir al campo de Quidditch —le dijo con cierta incomodidad —. El señor Bagman va a estar ahí para hablarles de la tercera prueba.

De esa forma, aquella suave noche, a las ocho y media, dejo a Hermione a quien ayudaba con sus estudios en la torre de Gryffindor para acudir a la cita. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric que salía de la sala común de Hufflepuff. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el camino. Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de Quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente.

El campo de quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todos lados unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y entrecruzaban en todos sentidos.

—Son setos. —dijo Harry inclinándose para ver mejor.

—¡Eh, Hola! —los saludó una voz muy alegre.

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se acercaron.

—Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? —dijo Bagman contento —. Están creciendo espléndidamente, ¿No? Dentro de un mes Hagrid va a conseguir que alcancen los seis metros. No se preocupen —añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Cedric —, ¡En cuanto la prueba finalice el campo de quidditch va a volver a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya se habran adivinado en que consiste la prueba, ¿No?

Pasó un momento sin que nadie dijera nada. Luego Krum dijo.

—Un laberrinto.

—¡Eso es! —corroboró Bagman —. Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: La copa de Los Tres Magos va a estar en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar va a recibir la máxima puntuación.

—Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir que todas las demás pruebas fueron una pérdida de tiempo…? —preguntó Harry creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Bueno… no es así, el objetivo era la cooperación entre las tres escuelas… y para seleccionar el orden de entrada —dijo Bagman nervioso.

Harry pestaño un momento, toda la situación era completamente inverosímil.

—¿Simplemente tenemos que guecogueg el labeguinto? —preguntó Fleur.

—Sí, pero va a haber obstáculos —dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo —. Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichos… y van a tener que romper algunos embrujos… Ese tipo de cosas, ya se imagina. Bueno, los campeones que van a la cabeza en puntuación van a salir primero. —Bagman le dio a Cedric y Harry una gran sonrisa —. Luego va a entrar el señor Krum y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos van a tener posibilidades de ganar, eso va a depender de lo bien que superen los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿No?, ¿Alguno tiene alguna pregunta?

—Sí, yo —dijo Harry levantando ligeramente la mano.

—¿Cuál Harry? —preguntó Bagman.

—¿Puedo prender fuego el laberinto? —preguntó Harry con simpleza, Fleur se le escapo una risita por lo bajo, no era una idea tan descabellada —. Dicen que para buscar una aguja en un pajar hay que separar las espigas una por una, pero yo tengo más bien la filosofía de prender fuego el pajar entero… es más simple.

Bagman pestaño un par de veces con incredulidad.

—No Harry, no podés incendiar el laberinto… ¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó Bagman, nadie hablo —. Muy bien, si no tienen ninguna pregunta, vamos a volver al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío…

Todos volvieron al castillo, Harry, negándose amablemente a volver a ser ayudado por Bagman volvió a la torre de Gryffindor. Esa noche una suave brisa cálida corría, era agradable y suave. La luna, brillando con un brillo plateado iluminaba todos los terrenos. Harry lentamente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos se enteraron que Barty Crouch había sido encontrado muerto en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido… Harry y Daphne se miraron algo estaba pasando… la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombrea tras la sombra… la época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempo de Odio se estaban acercando, la hora de la locura y del desprecio habían comenzado…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Sombra"**

Bueno, extrañamente volví de la facultad y me puse a escribir… cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado el capítulo ajajaja, bueno, como siempre cualquier problema, error, o comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: La relación entre Harry y Sirius es mejor, pero tampoco es completamente sólida. Sirius no va vivir eternamente en la casa de Harry.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de tener la menor cantidad de faltas de ortografía, pero a veces se me pasan ya sea porque escribo rápido, distracción del momento porque que mi cabeza esté pensando que escribir o porque simplemente se me paso.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Cualquier pregunta podés mandarme un PM.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. No, Albus no es la vieja sangre. Trate que la forma fuera lo más original posible.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. El próximo capítulo es la próxima prueba.**

 **Naruto Agüero: Gracias por dejar un review. Trate de ser lo más original posible y adaptarme a las situaciones nuevas. El resto como sabes lo respondí por PM.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN REVIEW!.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review. Las adversidades cada vez van a ser mayores y Harry no siempre va a salir bien parado, Daphne tampoco… hay muchas cosas que van a pasar que van a casi romperlos, pero eso todavía es un misterio… Daphne es una mujer y no es carente de sexualidad. Es aburrido tener a la típica protagonista pura y desentendida de todo, Daphne es una mujer, tiene deseos y fantasías, le gusta ver a Harry con poca ropa y le gusta verle el culo a su novio ajajajaja. Bueno volviendo al review… gracias, trate que la prueba fuera original y separarme de las ideas más generalizadas de fanfiction. Tu comentario me parecio porque a veces leo review, que esta tan cargados de alegría o sentimiento o en mi cabeza suenen tan bien, que creo que tengo que al menos elogiar cuando comentan con entusiasmo. Saludos y acá está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Harpohe1989: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te gustara la forma en la que lleve la segunda prueba, trate de ser lo más original posible.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Daphne no es la protagonista sosa que depende de Harry. Ella no es una damisela en apuros, ella lo que acompaña como un igual.**


	48. La Sombra

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLVIII**

" _ **La Sombra"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne, Harry y Luna antes de que terminara el desayuno los tres caminaban hacia la lechucería que estaba en la sima de la torre más alta del castillo, ambos iban callados pensando en lo que se habían enterado esa misma mañana, Bartemius Crouch había aparecido muerto eso solo podía significar una cosa. Algo estaba pasando o estaba por pasar, Harry por medio de Dobby le envió una nota a Sirius y ahora Daphne y Luna iban a enviarle una nota a su madre y padre respectivamente.

Daphne lanzo un gran suspiró.

—Ya no tiene sentido que sigamos dándole vueltas al asunto —dijo Daphne —. Sin pruebas, es casi imposible poder deducir algo. Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora es concentrarnos en tu prueba. —terminó Daphne mirando a Harry.

—Sí, puede ser —comentó Luna mirando las paredes con interés —, pero creo que tenemos que prestar más atención que antes… algo está pasando y estoy segura que tiene que ver con todos los sueños de Harry… —Luna miró a Harry con un brillo en los ojos y continuó —. ¿Preguntaste si podés incendiar el laberinto?... aunque… —Luna se llevó el dedo índice al labio y con una mirada de tristeza agregó —, eso sería peligroso, si ponen alguna fantástica criatura para que te enfrentes podrías terminar lastimándola…

—No, Luna… —dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con cierta desconfianza —… no puedo incendiar el laberinto.

—Oh, lastima… hubiera sido lindo verlo brillar… —comentó Luna con voz y mirada soñadora.

Cuando llegaron no se sorprendieron que las vigas de la lechucería estuvieran, en su mayoría vacías, de vez en cuando entraba alguna lechuza que volvía de su cacería nocturna con un ratón en el pico, pero el movimiento no era más que ese. Daphne, buscando a su lechuza, le ató la carta en la pata al igual que Luna y ambas vieron partir a sus aves. Cuando Luna y Harry estaban por hablar Daphne los interrumpió.

—¡Chist! —los silenció Daphne de repente.

Alguien subía hacia la lechucería. Harry escuchó dos voces que discutían, acercándose cada vez más.

—… eso es chantaje, así de claro, y nos puede traer un montón de problemas.

—Lo intentamos por las buenas; ya es hora de jugar tan sucio como él. No le gustaría que el Ministerio de Magia supiera lo que hizo…

—¡Te repito que, si eso se pone por escrito, es chantaje!

—Sí, y yo supongo que no te vas a quejar si te llega una buena cantidad, ¿No?

La puerta de la lechucería se abrió de golpe. Fred y George aparecieron en el umbral y se quedaron completamente estáticos, como si fueran dos estatuas, al ver a Harry, Daphne y Luna.

—¿Qué hacen acá? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.

—Enviar una carta… —respondió Daphne entrecerrando los ojos —, ¿Y ustedes?

—Bueno… —dijo Fred nervioso —, no les vamos a preguntar qué hacían si no nos preguntan…

George sostenía en las manos un sobre sellado. Harry lo miró, pero Fred, ya fuera casualmente o a propósito, movió la mano de tal forma que el nombre del destinatario quedó ocultó.

—Bueno, no queremos entretenerlos más. —añadió Fred con una sonrisa haciendo una parodia de reverencia y señalando hacia la puerta.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero cuando estaba por hablar, Luna lo hizo antes.

—¿A quién es el chantaje? —preguntó con voz soñadora.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Fred. George le dirigió una mirada rápida a su gemelo antes de sonreír a Luna.

—No seas tonta Lunita, estábamos haciendo una broma. —dijo con naturalidad.

—O, ¿Puedo unirme a la broma? —preguntó Luna con una mirada soñadora.

Fred y George se miraron y volvieron a ver los ojos brillantes y soñadores de Luna. Con un suspiró Fred dijo.

—Bueno… lo que sucede es que Bagman nos debe dinero. Durante el Mundial de Quidditch lo conocimos e hicimos un par de apuestas, las cual él perdió y nos debe dinero…

—¿Pensaban chantajearlo para conseguirlo? —preguntó Daphne con una ceja levantada.

—Si… el próximo es el último año que nos queda —dijo George con un suspiró abatido—, queremos pensar en el futuro. Aunque nuestra madre lo repruebe, queremos abrir una tienda de bromas. Nuestro padre no puede ayudarnos y necesitamos dinero…

—Bueno… —dijo Daphne —, ustedes son especialistas… no creo que les vaya mal. —agregó ella mirando a Harry.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijeron los gemelos frunciendo el entrecejo —. Somos especialistas, no unos simples amateurs.

—¿Cuánto necesitan? —preguntó Harry pensativo. Daphne lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿No pensaras que…? —exclamó ella.

Harry levantó la mirada y los vio fijamente. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Cuánto necesitan? —volvió a preguntar.

—20.000 galeones —dijo Fred casi en un susurró —. Es lo que necesitamos para poder comprar la tienda y comenzar a producir.

—¿Están seguros que van a poder competir contra Zonko y, Gambol y Japes? —volvió a preguntar Harry mirándolos fijamente.

—Si. Nuestros productos van a ser únicos… son de nuestra propia invención. Nadie los puede superar… —contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Yo los voy a ayudar… —ambos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos —… la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter va a poner el capital que necesiten para comprar la tienda, producción de los artículos. Una vez el negocio comience a dar ganancias estas se van a reinvertir en el negocio para la investigación y producción de nuevos artículos. El sobrante va a ser distribuido entre los tres, en partes iguales. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada. Estaban ahí parado como piedras si de estatuas se tratasen. Daphne miraba intercaladamente a su novio y los gemelos, mientras que Luna contenía una risita.

—Aunque creo que este no es el lugar para hacer negocios —comentó Harry al aire mientras comenzaba a caminar —. Piénsenlo, no hay trampa.

Los tres salieron de la lechucería Daphne miraba a Harry pensativamente.

—¿Por qué lo haces Harry? —preguntó Daphne mientras descendían.

—Ellos nunca fueron malos conmigo. A ellos nunca les importo que hablara parsel, a ellos nunca les importo que fuera amiga de una Slytherin. Cuando todos estaban en mi contra, ellos creían en mí. Ellos nos dieron la forma de escaparnos en tercero, si queríamos y nunca pidieron nada a cambio… creo que —Harry miró a Daphne —si les puedo devolver algo de todo lo que hicieron por mí, voy a ayudarlos en su sueño. —Harry volvió a mirar al frente y levantando los hombros y agregó divertido —. Además, no creo que les vaya mal, son especialistas en bromas.

Después de una aburrida clase de Historia de La Magia, Harry recibió su respuesta de Sirius, advirtiéndole que tuviera extremó cuidado y que se preparara para la tercera prueba. Durante la tarde, mientras Harry tomaba té y merendaba con Luna y Daphne, los gemelos aparecieron aceptando su propuesta. Harry, prometió que, durante el verano, los tres iban a abrir una cuenta en Gringotts con la cantidad que necesitaran para el negocio.

 **~0~0~**

Durante el resto del mes mayo, parte de la primera y segunda semana de junio Harry se dedicó a aprender y practicar, mientras que Daphne y Luna se comenzaban a preparar para los exámenes finales. Aprendió y mejoro, junto con sus amigas, su amplia gama de maldiciones y encantamientos. Los hechizos de protección eran cada vez más poderosos y tenía la habilidad para lanzar un decente reducto sin tener que pronunciarlo. Por aquellos días, por medio de Dobby, Harry recibía notas que hablan de su mejorado estado de salud y preocupaciones acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

El domingo por la mañana, casi mediodía Harry salió de la ducha, se miró un segundo un en el espejo y con una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba su collar de plata con forma de tigre, el regalo que le había hecho Daphne cuando habían cumplido 1 año de novios. Con un chasquido de dedos el uniforme de Harry apareció ya colocado en su cuerpo. Harry sacó su baúl y buscó el regalo de Daphne, sin embargo, lo primero que encontró fue un libro, más específicamente una novela. Si Minerva se enterase que leía ese tipo de literatura le echaría una buena reprimenda, pero nunca nada había podido detener su curiosidad y el sexo no iba a ser diferente.

Harry suspiró con un leve sonrojo al recordar que no era el único libro de literatura erótica que tenía, pero desde el verano pasado, desde que casi habían estado a punto de traspasar esa línea con Daphne, una sana curiosidad había nacido en él haciendo que prestara mucha más atención al cuerpo de su novia.

El cuento relataba la historia de cómo Sir Galahad, luego de haber encontrado y protegido el grial se encuentra, al igual que él, con una hermosa y virgen joven que rondaba por los bosques, Daiana. Diana y Sir Galahad, impulsados por la curiosidad y el deseo se embarcan en un romántico viaje de descubrimiento de su propia sexualidad y deseo. Sir Galahad y Diana enamorados, tiene una hija llamada Pevetta fruto de su amor y pasión. Finalmente, Sir Galahad guiado por la aventura se embarca en busca del Arca del Destino dejando a Diana y Pevetta con el corazón roto y finalmente, él, muriendo herido en Constantinopla.

Encontrando finalmente el regalo de su novia, guardo todo lo demás y sellando el baúl nuevamente con magia camino hasta el borde de su cama en donde esperaba una canasta. No podían ir a Hogsmeade ese día, pero nada impedía que no salieran fuera del castillo y tuvieran una mañana y tarde para ellos solos.

Daphne sonrió cuando lo vi bajar las escaleras con una canasta en las manos, acercándose rápidamente a él le dio un suave beso en los labios y tomándolo del brazo salieron del castillo mientras caminaban en silencio hasta el lago. Harry estiró una manta que había preparado Dobby y ambos se sentaron en silencio.

Harry fue el primero en hacer un movimiento sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita negra. Daphne con una sonrisa la abrió, dentro había una nueva pulsera de plata con dijes completamente distintos a los que tenía la que él ya le había regalado.

—Gracias Harry —agradeció Daphne con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su novio —. Este es tuyo. —dijo Daphne dándole una caja cuadrada.

—Gracias Daph.

Dentro de la caja había un hermoso reloj. Harry no tardó mucho en sacarlo en ponérselo con una sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó y con un dulce beso en la frente le agradeció el gesto. Él con un movimiento de varita, sacó lo que tenía la canasta y ambos en un agradable silencio, en esa cálida mañana comenzaron a desayunar, solo con el lago de testigo.

—¿Te imaginas que íbamos a llegar tan lejos? —preguntó Daphne con un ligero sonrojo una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la nada.

—Si —respondió Harry con una sonrisa mirando a Daphne. Ella se giró y lo miró sorprendida —. Si, estaba seguro que íbamos a llegar a este punto y mucho más.

Daphne abrió la boca ligeramente, estaba por decir algo, pero Harry, mirándola fijamente, volvió a hablar.

—No somos la típica pareja de adolescentes, aunque tratamos es imposible para nosotros… —Harry suspiró mientras hablaba —. No creo que otra pudiera haber hecho todo lo que hiciste. Cualquier otra se hubiera ido a la primera señal de peligro, pero vos seguiste, sin importar que tan complicado, problemático o peligroso seguís estando a mí lado a pesar de todo…

Daphne se acercó lentamente a Harry y lo abrazo rodeándole la cintura mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en la clavícula de él. Harry por su parte recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella y la rodeo por los hombros.

—Es hasta demencial todo —dijo Harry. Daphne se rio —. No te rías, es verdad. Ninguna persona estaría dispuesta a estar junto a mí con todas las cosas que me pasan —con el brazo que rodeaba a Daphne Harry se puso a contar sin dejar de abrazarla —. En primero un loco con Voldemort en la nuca trato de matarnos, en segundo un libro loco trato de matarnos, en tercero un asesino loco que resulto ser mi padrino iba supuestamente tras mi cabeza…

—Te olvidaste un tío horrible. —agregó Daphne divertida.

—Cierto y él, si vos no hubieras estado ahí lo más seguro es que hubiera muerto… Me tenes que amar demasiado o estar completamente loca.

Daphne se movió un poco y miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Te amo demasiado para dejar que te maten. —dijo Daphne.

Daphne se sentó a horcajadas encima de Harry, recorrió lentamente los hombros de su novio mientras que, ella, lentamente era abrazada por la cintura y lo miró mordiéndose el labio y moviendo sus manos hasta llegar a su nuca. Lentamente ella fue aumentando el agarré y comenzaron a acercarse. Los labios de ambos se juntaron una vez, pero se separaron. Harry la atrajo más hacia sí apretándola suavemente desde la parte baja de la cintura haciendo que ella gimiera levemente por el gesto. Daphne volvió a unir sus labios con los de su novio mientras cerraba los ojos y al mismo tiempo sus dedos, en un intento de profundizar el beso, agarraban el pelo de la nuca del muchacho con fuerza tirando hacia si haciendo que Harry gruñera levemente. Daphne sonrió. Sus labios se entrelazaron mientras que se movían una y otra vez, Harry decidió probar algo que había leído y mordió suavemente el labio de su novia suavemente. Daphne gimió y abrió levemente la boca. Él, aprovechando la situación, penetro su boca con su lengua haciendo que la muchacha volviera a gemir con un suspiro mientras que sus lenguas jugueteaban peligrosamente con sus sentidos.

Ambos competían por ver quién era más rápido, quien le podía dar más placer al otro, quien podía hacer el beso más profundo. Daphne soltó un gemido y, abriendo los ojos, se separó unos segundos para recobrar el aire mientras jadeaba. Harry no perdió el tiempo y apretándola todavía más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Daphne se alzara ligeramente, bajo sus labios, dando pequeños y sus suaves besos por la tersa piel bajo la orilla de la boca, hasta hombro de la muchacha. Daphne se estremeció y suspiró cuando Harry beso, con mucho deseo, la piel desnuda del cuello y parte del hombro haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran ante la nueva sensación.

En cuanto escuchó el profundo suspiro de su novia, Harry sonrió, parecía ser que había funcionado. Daphne tembló ligeramente cuando sintió como Harry la volvía a besar en la base cuello, no sabía dónde había aprendido eso, pero le gustaba mucho. Harry se movió ligeramente y dando pequeños y húmedos besos comenzó a subir muy lentamente. Daphne apretó con más fuerza el agarré que tenía sobre el pelo del muchacho. Con un suave mordisco la hizo soltar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como sus dientes se hundían, suavemente, justo detrás de su quijada y debajo de su oreja. Era una sensación completamente nueva, para la joven, completamente excitante, y le estaba gustando mucho. El cuerpo de Daphne se estremeció cuando sintió que Harry con sus dientes tiraba ligeramente de la piel para después, con sus húmedos labios, besarla suavemente.

Harry liberó el cuello de su novia y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza la miró fijamente, ella le devolvió la mirada. Daphne estaba profundamente sonrojada sus labios temblaban ligeramente mientras sentía como su respiración impactaba directamente contra los labios de él; con los labios hinchados y rojos y sin dejar de mirar profundamente a Harry habló.

—¿Dónde… aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó como si fuera un suave y muy ligero suspiro entrecortado con una sonrisa tonta.

—Lo leí en una novela… quería probar algo distinto. —dijo Harry con simpleza sonriendo.

Daphne se rio por lo bajo y abrazó a Harry escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Sin dejar de estar sentada encima de Harry miró el césped en el suelo, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando sintió nuevamente los brazos de Harry que la rodeaba y la apretaban en un dulce y amoroso abrazo.

Ambos se amaban demasiado y lentamente se estaba dejando llevar por una espiral de emociones sin control. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, cada vez le costaba más controlarse cuando estaba alrededor de Harry, lentamente, por más que la pusiera nerviosa, quería o necesitaba, o tal vez ambas, estar con él.

Daphne soltó ligeramente el abrazo y miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Los dos mucho más tranquilos, se sonrieron mutuamente y apoyaron sus frentes cerrando los ojos y quedándose en esa posición. No importaba lo mucho que las tradiciones sangrepuras se lo dijeran, amaba y deseaba demasiado a Harry, lo suficiente para a pesar de sus miedos, entregarse completamente a él… incluso si eso significaba dejar de ser virgen y arruinar cualquier propuesta de casamiento concertado que su padre le impusiese… pero todavía no era el momento…

 **~0~0~**

El desayuno fue muy ruidoso la mañana de la tercera prueba. Dobby había traído una tarjeta de Sirius que le deseaba suerte. Daphne estaba en silencio, no quería despegarse de Harry, no sabía si era temor o un instinto femenino propio, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ese día. La Profesora McGonagall se acercó a hasta la mesa de Gryffindor justo antes de que terminara el desayuno.

—Harry —dijo en voz baja —. Los campeones tienen que ir después del desayuno al aula al lado de donde se cursa Historia de La Magia.

—Pero la prueba no es hasta la noche. —exclamó Harry.

—Ya lo sé, Harry. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, a sabes. Ahora tenes la oportunidad de saludarlos.

Minerva sin decir nada se fue. Daphne miró a Harry sin entender que miraba completamente sorprendido.

—Pero… yo no tengo familia. —exclamó Harry por lo bajo.

Daphne lo abrazó con suavidad.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, que se iba vaciando rápidamente. Vio que Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua. Krum se marchó cabizbajo, poco después, para unirse a ellos. Harry se quedó dónde estaba. Realmente, no quería ir a la sala. No tenía familia, por lo menos no tenía ningún familiar directo. Harry se levantó con algo de desgana y caminó hasta la sala.

Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum estaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro y con su padre. Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Cerca de la chimenea dos mujeres lo esperaban. Una, con su usual túnica verde y sombrero puntiagudo hablaba con una hermosa mujer rubia con una túnica negra típica de las mujeres sangrepura.

Harry miró se mordió los labios con una mirada acongojada al ver a las dos mujeres, él tenía una familia, ambas habían estado cuando lo necesitaba y al igual que Daphne lo habían ayudado. Valery cuando lo vio le dio, junto con Minerva una gigantesca sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry. —dijo Valery, con una suave y dulce voz mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en la frente.

—Hola Valery —respondió Harry devolviendo el abrazo.

—Harry… —lo llamó Minerva.

Harry no respondió, soltando rápidamente a Valery abrazo a la profesora apretándola suavemente y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

—Harry… —dijo Minerva de forma dulce —, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, tengo un examen que tomar. Pero quiero que todo lo que hiciste, toda la habilidad que mostraste para mi materia hace que este realmente orgullosa. Es un orgullo considerarte mi… hijo. —agregó Minerva en un susurró que solo Harry pudo escuchar.

—Gracias… mamá. —contestó Harry con un susurró quebradizo.

Un par de gruesas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Harry. Si tenía una familia. Minerva sonrió y ambos se quedaron un rato más en esa posición, pero el tiempo estaba encontrar de la Profesora y aunque ninguno de los dos quería, se separaron y con un par de besos en la mejilla de Harry ella se despidió.

—¿Estas bien Harry? —preguntó Valery rodeándolo por los hombros mientras salían de la sala.

—Sí, estoy muy contento que estés acá. —contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Harry y Valery pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana caminando por el castillo mientras que él, le contaba todo lo que había pasado y las inquietudes y miedos que tenía. Valery pacientemente y con una sonrisa escucho a Harry y mientras caminaban comenzó a contarle historias de cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts. Para el mediodía ella tenía que volver a su casa y antes de irse por la chimenea que habían habilitado miró a Harry fijamente.

—Harry, ya sé que te digo siempre esto a principio de año. Pero por favor cuida a Astoria y Daphne, son lo más importante que tengo —dijo Valery. Su mirada se oscureció —. Sé que no sos ajeno a lo que está pasando, es igual que cuando estaba él en el poder, el miedo se siente en el aire. Daphne te va a seguir hasta el fin del mundo, ella te ama con locura. Ella se sacrificaría por vos, Harry. Tene eso en cuenta si vas a hacer algo.

Valery le dio un suave beso en la frente y Harry vio como desaparecía en las llamas verdes. La tercera prueba iba a comenzar después de la cena…

Esa noche Harry no comió mucho, estaba nervioso, sin embargo, los dedos de Daphne que se entrelazaban con los suyo bajo la mesa lo relajaban de una manera que nadie podía saber. Cuando el techo encantando comenzó a pasar de azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso de pie y se hizo el silencio.

—Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les voy a pedir que todos vayamos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir al señor Bagman al estadio.

Harry antes de levantarse sintió como Daphne ante la mirada de todos le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla y le deseaba suerte. Luna hizo lo mismo y salió del Gran Comedor, con Cedric, Fleur y Krum.

En silencio llegaron al campo de quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos, era la entrada al enorme laberinto. Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el Profesor Moody, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones.

—Vamos a estar haciendo rondas por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo Minerva a los campeones —. Si tiene dificultades y quieren que los rescatemos, tiren chispas rojas al aire y uno de nosotros va a ir a salvarlos, ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron.

Harry cerró su mente completamente y dejo de escuchar todo lo que había alrededor. Su respiración se hizo más lenta y se concentró, Cedric que estaba a su lado parecía extremadamente nervioso mientras que Bagman daba un discurso. Ambos, escucharon un pitido y entraron rápidamente en el laberinto.

Los altísimos setos producían sombras negras y oscuras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y espesor, o porque estaban encantados, los gritos de la multitud se apagaron. Harry saco la varita y con un movimiento una luz apareció en la punta, Cedric susurró —Lumus. — e hizo lo mismo detrás de él. Después de unos cincuenta metros llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Adiós. —dijo Harry, y fue por la izquierda, mientras que Cedric iba por la derecha.

Harry escuchó el silbato de Bagman, Krum acaba de entrar. Harry aumentó la velocidad. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Sus sentidos, al haber tanta magia por todos lados se habían reducido notablemente y eso le estaba comenzando a dar un profundo dolor de cabeza al sentirse aturdido por tanta magia a su alrededor.

Se escuchó un tercer silbato, Fleur había entrado, todos estaban en el laberinto. Harry, aunque no se podía concentrar en áreas grandes vigilaba cualquier presencia que apareciera adelante o atrás. El laberinto comenzó a volverse cada vez más oscuro. Llegó a una nueva bifurcación.

—Oriéntame —dijo Harry a su varita, poniendo horizontalmente sobre la mano.

La varita giró y señaló el norme, él tenía que ir al noreste para llegar al centro del laberinto. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda y luego girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera. Todo seguía completamente vacío, y cuando encontró un nuevo desvió a la derecha lo tomo. La falta de problemas lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Pasado un tiempo escuchó moverse algo justo detrás de él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, de la nada salió Cedric que parecía muy asustado y parte de la manga de la túnica estaba ardiendo.

—¡Los escregutos de Hagrid! —dijo entre dientes —. ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escaparme de uno!

Harry con un movimiento de varita envolvió la mano de Cedric y en silencio siguió caminando mientras se alejaba de él. Volvió a dar un giro a la izquierda y luego otro a la derecha. Harry se detuvo cuando sintió algo, caminando tomándose el estómago y sangrando Daphne apareció.

—¡Harry! —gritó llorando —…ayuda.

Harry se quedó completamente estático al ver tal escena. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Daphne comenzó a acercarse mientras cojeaba y la sangre seguía saliendo de su estómago. Harry estaba por correr hacia ella, pero se concentró y levantó la varita.

—¿Harry? —susurró Daphne —. Soy Daph…

—Riddíkulo —conjuró Harry.

Daphne se transformó en un millar de pétalos azules que volaron por el aire. Harry suspiró y comenzó correr nuevamente. Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda… Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y continuo el camino. Tomo una calle a la derecha y vio una extraña niebla dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Un gritó agudo quebró el silencio. Harry se concento, el grito parecía provenir de adelante. Tomó aire, y se internó corriendo delante de la niebla encantada. El mundo se puso boca abajo. Harry se sorprendió, miró a todos lados y efectivamente estaba boca abajo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar. Hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

—Malditos ilusionista. —dijo Harry caminando sin importar nada.

De inmediato, el mundo volvió a colocarse en su lugar. Harry continuó caminando, se detuvo en un cruce y miró buscando algún rastro de Fleur. Estaba seguro que la había escuchado gritar. Harry tomó el camino a la derecha. La Copa tenía que estar muy cerca, y parecía que Fleur ya no competía. Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentros que el de calles sin salidas. Dos veces camino por el lugar equivocado hasta que encontró una calle distinta. Luego dobló en una esquina, y se encontró con un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric tenía razón, era enorme. De al menos unos diez metros de largo, era extremadamente parecido a un escorpión gigante. Harry levantó la varita, lamentándose por que tenía que hacer y concentrando mucha magia en la punta de su varita dijo.

—BOMBARDA MAXIMA.

Una gigantesca explosión resonó en todos lados. Desde las tribunas vieron volar un montón de fragmentos de lo que parecía una especie de bicho. Minerva desde el borde del laberinto también vio comenzaban a llover fragmentos de caparazón y riéndose negó con la cabeza. Harry estaba completamente loco.

Harry estaba parado con un escudo que lo protegía, mientras que un gigantes cráter en el suelo humeaba, mientras que los setos estaban manchados de una especie de masa babosa que parecía sangre. Harry continuó caminando, tomó a la izquierda. Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando escucho algo en las calles paralelas a las que iba que lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —gritó Cedric en voz alta —. ¿Qué demonios estas por hacer?

La voz de Krum resonó.

—¡Crucio!

El aire se llenó de los gritos de Cedric. Harry sintió sobre toda la magia que había alrededor era opacada por lo que parecían se miles de cuchillas, horrorizado Harry dio un par de pasos atrás y apuntó su varita al seto y gritó.

—¡INCENDIO!

Una poderosa llamarada comenzó a incendiar el seto creando un agujero. Harry traspaso el hueco que había creado y apuntando con la varita directamente a Krum gritó.

—¡Desmaius!

El encantamiento pegó a Krum. Este se detuvo completamente, cayo completamente inconsciente al suelo boca abajo y tirado en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó agarrándolo del brazo.

—Si —dijo Cedric sin aliento —. No puedo creerlo… venia hacia mí por detrás… Lo escuché y me apunto con la varita.

Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum. Harry levantó su varita al aire y salieron chispas rojas.

—Vamos, ¿escuchaste el grito de Fleur? —preguntó Harry

—Sí, ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella?

—No sé. —contestó Harry.

Harry y Cedric permanecieron un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Luego Cedric dijo.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir…

—Si… bien…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha. Pronto dejaron de escucharse los pasos de ambos. Harry siguió adelante y usando cada cierto tiempo el encantamiento brújula continuó caminando. Harry tenía unas extrañas ganas de ganar en ese momento, pero apenas podía concebir lo que acaba de ver hacer a Krum. Maldijo poder sentir la magia, la Maldición Cruciatus, era como ver un montón de cuchillos apuñalar el núcleo mágico de la persona.

De vez en cuando llegaba a un nuevo callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era señal, el centro del laberinto estaba cerca. Entonces, caminando rápidamente por un camino recto y largo, volvió a percibir que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de la varita iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo había visto en libros y que Luna se moriría por ver.

Una hermosa esfinge, tenía el cuerpo de un león, con grandes garras y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de una joven y hermosa mujer con ojos almendrados.

—Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por acá.

—¿Puedo pasar noble señora? —preguntó Harry con respeto.

—No —contestó la esfinge —. No a menos que descifres mi enigma. Si acertas a la primera, te voy a dejar pasar. Si te equivocas, te voy a atacar. Si te quedas callado, te voy a dejar marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

Harry lo pensó un momento y se tranquilizó.

—Está bien —dijo —. ¿Puedo escuchar el enigma?

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro del mismo camino y recitó

 _Existe sobre la tierra un ser bípedo y cuadrúpedo,_

 _que tiene sólo una voz,_

 _y es también trípode._

 _Es el único que cambia su aspecto_

 _de cuantos seres se mueven por tierra,_

 _aire o mar._

 _Pero, cuando anda apoyado en más pies,_

 _entonces la movilidad de sus miembros es mucho más débil._

Harry sonrió, tenía que agradecerla algún día a Homero por su Odisea. La esfinge pareció divertida porque esbozo una gran y misteriosa sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus profundos ojos color almendras.

—Es el hombre —dijo Harry.

La esfinge amplió su sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry siguió caminando entonces la vio, la Copa de Los Tres Magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry comenzó a correr cuando una mancha oscura salió al camino, corriendo como una bala por delante de él. Cedric iba a llegar primero. Corría hacia la copa tan rápido como podía, y Harry sabía que nunca iba a poder alcanzarlo, Cedric era más alto y tenía piernas mucho más largas…

—¡Cedric! —gritó Harry —. ¡A tu izquierda!

Cedric miró justo a tiempo para poder esquivar lo que había apareció y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó tirando la varita mientras que una gigantesca araña entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él.

—¡Deffindo! —gritó Harry

Las patas negras delanteras de la araña cayeron en el lugar. Cedric abrió grande los ojos, y un destello negro paso a la araña, agarrándolo del brazo y levantándolo. Cedric apoyándose en el hombro de Harry comenzaron a correr. La araña lanzó un chirrido enfurecida comenzando, con esfuerzo mientras sangraba a perseguirlos.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! —gritó Harry.

La araña, recibiendo el impacto exploto lanzando una secreción viscosa para todos lados. Ambos suspiraron. Harry miró a Cedric que sangraba de una pierna y él le devolvió la mirada.

—Vamos Harry, agarra la copa… me salvaste la vida dos veces… y me ayudaste con el dragon. —dijo Cedric. Era como si le costara todas sus fuerzas, pero había bajado el rostro resignado.

Harry miró alternativamente a Cedric y la Copa. Por un instante, se vio saliendo del laberinto con ella. Se vio sujetando en alto la Copa de Los Tres Magos, escuchando el clamor de la multitud, el rostro orgulloso de Minerva y Daphne saltando a sus brazos… por un momento lo vio, pero ese no era él. Él no necesitaba la fama, no necesitaba la admiración, el ya tenía el orgullo de Daphne, Minerva, sus amigos… no necesitaba más… el solo quería una vida tranquila.

—Los dos. —susurró Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Agarrémosla los dos al mismo tiempo. Va a ser la victoria de Hogwarts y un empate…

Cedric sintió como Harry lo agarraba con más fuerza.

—¿Es… estás seguro?

—Si —afirmó Harry —. Si… Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo…

Por un momento pareció que Cedric no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Luego sonrió. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron las manos a las relucientes asas.

—A las tres, ¿Sí? —propuso Harry —. Uno… dos… tres…

Cedric y él agarraron las asas de la copa.

Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa y el brazo que agarraba a Cedric. Un torbellino de viento y colores apareció.

 **~0~0~**

Harry semi consiente sintió la fría y húmeda sensación de la tierra ligeramente mojada por el rocío bajo su mejilla. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo, su cabeza le dolían. Todavía tirado, Harry miró a su alrededor, por un lado, estaba Cedric despertándose lentamente del viaje. Su vista lentamente se aclaró y con esfuerzo lentamente trató de pararse, pero como si estuviera gateando las náuseas aparecieron. Odiaba los trasladores.

Desde la oscuridad, desde las sombras, una figura apareció caminando derecho hacia ellos. Harry no podía distinguir bien quien era; girando lentamente, todavía con nauseas, la cabeza miró hacia todos lados, tumbas. Tumbas rodeaban por todos lados. La cabeza de Harry seguía doliendo. Quienquiera que fuera él que se acercaba, era de pequeña estatura y llevaba una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. Cuando la distancia se acortó, pudieron ver que llevaba lo que parecía un bebe.

Harry trató de concentrase y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió quien era.

—Mata al otro. —dijo un voz fría y aguda.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Todo se movió en cámara lenta. Un rayo verde salió de alguna parte del encapuchado e impacto directamente en Cedric. Harry vio la cabeza del joven Hufflepuff caer al suelo. La sensación era completamente indescriptible. Harry se agarró la cabeza muy fuerte y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer; no era lo mismo que sentir a una araña siendo asesinada. Harry, mientras caía inconsciente, sintió como el alma de Cedric era despedazada, como su conciencia, como todo aquello que lo definía era violentamente desgarrado y llevado al silencio del olvido. Llevado al silencio de la eternidad y vuelto a ser uno con el universo…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Bautismo de Fuego"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Harry va ayudar a los gemelos para su tienda. Esto va a ser durante el verano.**

 **Nota 2: Si, Harry lee novelas con contenido erótico, ¿Por qué? Sana curiosidad.**

 **Nota 3: Como les digo desde el capítulo 1 todo tiene un proceso y la tensión entre Harry y Daphne también tiene un límite, ciertamente, voy a escribir escenas entre ellos cada vez más subidas de tono y cada vez más eróticas, pero no esperen que esto sea un libro del Marqués de Sade… (Ojalá pudiera escribir como él)**

 **Nota 4: ¿Por qué Harry no uso su magia para vencer antes a Colagusano o sentir a Voldemort? Los medios de transporte mágicos y Harry no se llevan nada bien y estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está pasando ya no puede evitar la muerte de Cedric y las sensaciones para Harry son tan fuertes que lo dejan en estado de shock. La habilidad sensitiva de Harry es un arma de doble filo y siempre lo ha sido durante el fic, es muy útil pero cuando pasan determinadas cosas hacen que Harry sienta mucho dolor por sobreestimulación y o sensaciones completamente desproporcionadas como las que causan las Maldiciones Imperdonables.**

 **Nota 5: Harry sigue madurando y lentamente la personalidad se va a terminar de formar.**

 **Agradecimiento por Reviews:**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Como te respondi por PM todo los que estudian anatomía quedan traumados jajaja.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review, tan efusivo. No es que Harry no necesite cariño, más bien es la profunda desconfianza que formo en los adultos en general a excepción de determinadas personas. No tengo pensado explayar lo de las cartas porque creo que sería información innecesaria. Harry si se molestó e hizo algo, que es avisar a los profesores que comenzaron a destruir las cartas. Soy un gran fan de Hermione como personaje. Cuando pensé este fic yo necesitaba que Daphne se convirtiera en la voz de la razón para Harry y que le diera perspectivas completamente diferentes. Si agregaba a Hermione desde el primer momento tenía dos opciones, la primera era hacerla mala y me gusta demasiado el personaje como para hacer eso y la segunda era que no existiera. De esta manera que la amistad entre Harry y Daphne fuera central. La agregue después, durante el tercer año, porque quería tener la variable de Crookshanks y no tener que inventar un artilugio barato para que Sirius pudiera entrar al castillo. Hermione es más bien como la hermana pequeña de Harry, nada más. La historia se va a moldear lentamente a los hechos actuales y futuros y van a ser cada vez más oscuros y violentos. Se agradece que comentes, pero no sé si los demás autores siguen escribiendo porque comentan su fic. Yo, al menos, lo hago para poder relajarme y tener un lugar en donde volcar la historia que tenía en la cabeza y aunque nadie comente, yo en lo persona seguiría escribiendo.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Albus tiene su relevancia en la historia, pero es más bien indirecta con lo que va a pasar en el futuro. Es un hombre golpeado por la vida, que hace lo que puede con lo que tiene, no es malo, no es bueno, simplemente es. Creo que no hay que idealizar o demonizar a los personajes simplemente intentar entenderlos.**

 **Constanzalmv: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes no estas obligada a dejar un review, nadie lo está, mientras disfrutes de la historia yo soy feliz. Mil gracias por tu corrección, ya lo arreglé.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste, mmm, bueno, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible… jeje.**


	49. Bautismo de Fuego

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año IV**

 **Capítulo XLIX**

" _ **Bautismo de Fuego"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Una gran explosión resonó en la lejanía haciendo que todo el lugar temblara. Una hermosa mujer de pelo ceniciento con una complicada trenza de tipo diadema y ojos verdes vestida con un velo blanco de ceda traslucida que adornaba su cabeza, una túnica blanca ceñida en la cintura con un pallium rojo y unas sandalias con correas hasta la garganta del pie; miró angustiada por el umbral de la venta de su habitación como la hermosa y blanca ciudad que había albergado a su familia durante generaciones desde que Rómulo y Remo la habían fundado ardía ahora en llamas. Los barbaros que provenían del oeste había que prácticamente habían diezmado parte del imperio galo ahora se acercaban a Roma.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un sonido seco, la joven se sobresaltó, pero se relajó en cuanto vio como aquel que amaba entraba con su usual túnica morada. El joven entró apresurado junto con tres centuriones de su guardia personal.

—Mara —llamó el joven con nerviosismo —, tenemos que irnos, Roma esta por caer.

—Pero Augusto… no podemos abandonar la ciudad…

—Mara —dijo Augusto tomándola gentilmente de los hombros —, la ciudad no importa, lo único que importa es que vos y nuestro hijo estén a salvo…

—Pero… —trató de argumentar Mara con una expresión desconsolada.

—Mara…. Para mi también es difícil, pero desde que Constantino decidió seguir a esos herejes nos condenó a todos. El muy cobarde se refugió en Constantinopla, el símbolo de su egocentrismo y la caída del imperio.

—Augusto, por favor —dijo Mara abrazándola —. Tenemos que confiar en la república, tenemos que confiar en Roma.

—Mi Señora —dijo el centurión mejor vestido, que parecía el jefe de la guardia haciendo una reverencia —. Roma fue un sueño que murió con Marco Aurelio El Sabio… Constantino escupió en todas nuestras creencias y tradiciones…. Por favor Mi Señora Tellus Mater, déjenos escoltarla, usted es más importante que todas las piedras que forman esta ciudad…

Mara miró dolida a ambos hombres, el sacrificio de una ciudad entera por una sola persona por más importante que fuera no valía el precio…

—Mara, mi amor, por favor tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que ir al este, los barbaros no van a intentar acercarse a las praderas de Onuguria…

Mara derramando una lagrima asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía su creciente vientre y camino hacia la salida de su hermosa habitación de mármol blanco. Lentamente escoltado por dos centuriones en la espalda y uno al frente bajaron por las blancas escaleras de mármol y paredes adornadas por los grandes estandartes de lo que alguna vez había sido el Gran Imperio Romano.

Augusto y Mara llegaron al patio central, cruzaron un hermoso jardín repleto de rosas con una fuente adornada por pétalos en sus aguas. Mara sonrió tristemente, ese estanque brillaba con un hermoso naranja durante los atardeceres dando una hermosa vista de la ciudad que ahora ardía en las llamas del conflicto y el caos.

Con algo de esfuerzo por parte de Mara llegaron al umbral al recibidor viendo los imponentes pilares de mármol blanco que formando un triángulo con un medio arco entre estos, daban, al final de un gran pasillo la entrada del palacio de Tellus Mater. Mara suspiró cuando vio el carruaje blindado que la esperaba a ella y a augusto para llevarlos, y con suerte, poder llegar a los prados de Onuguria; los grandes y negros caballos de los serios, pero leales centuriones que, casi en una seguidilla religiosa, la iban a proteger hasta la muerte, porque ella era Tellus Mater, ella era la descendiente de la vieja sangre, de Lara Hen Ichaer…

Augusto la ayudo a subir y ambos dentro del carruaje partieron, junto con la escolta de centuriones; de corta túnicas rojas, armaduras de escamas adornadas por sus condecoraciones de servicio al imperio en forma de medallones, sus espadas cortas en el lado izquierdo de su cinturón, grebas, sandalias claveteadas y cascos con hermosas y coloridas crestas rojizas laterales.

Mara se recostó sobre el hombro de Augusto que sacaba su varita y con un movimiento cubría a su amada con una manta, el invierno se acercaba y comenzaba a hacer frío. Los sonidos del caos de la batalla y se fueron haciendo cada vez más diminutos a medida que se alejaban de la imponente de alguna vez magnifica ciudad…

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba, le dolía, sus sentidos estaban sobrecargados y un poderoso dolor y pulsar en su cabeza prácticamente lo amenazaba con volverlo a dejar en la inconciencia. Forzando a su vista vio el cuerpo de Cedric tirado no muy lejos de donde estaba; yacía sobre la hierba, con las piernas y brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto.

Durante un segundo que pareció una eternidad, Harry miró la cara de Cedric, sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, su boca medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa. Y entonces, antes de que su mente pudiera reiniciarse y volver a funcionar, alguien lo levantó.

El hombrecito de la capa había dejado lo que tenía en brazos y, con la varita encendida, arrastró a Harry hacia lo que parecía una lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra esta.

TOM RYDDLE

El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a Harry, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el sonido de una reparación rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Trató de liberarse, pero el hombre, agarrando una piedra del suelo lo golpeo en la cien casi noqueándolo. Harry volviendo a estar en un estado semiconsciente vio la mano del hombrecito, le faltaba un dedo, era Colagusano.

Cuando Colagusano, con manos temblorosas, termino de sujetarlo y comprobar la firmeza de las cuerdas sacó una tira larga de tela negra de la capa y le ató la boca a Harry. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se fue a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver a donde había ido Colagusano. No podía mover la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida, solo podía ver lo que estaba justo delante de él.

El cuerpo de Cedric estaba tirado a unos seis metros de distancia. Un poco más allá, brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de Los Tres Magos. La varita de Harry estaba tirada a sus pies. Harry intentó relajarse y se concentró en tratar de atraer la varita, pero nada paso; cerró los ojos con amargura, sus sentidos todavía estaban sobrecargados necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Harry escuchó un ruido cerca de sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a escuchar, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que sonaba como si estuviera moviendo algo pesado. Entonces entró en campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando algo parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Escuchó como salpicaba el suelo y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera usado nunca, con el suficiente diámetro y altura como para que un adulto sentado entrara perfectamente.

Mirando hacia un costado vio el lio de ropa, en el suelo, que se agitaba con persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En ese momento, Colagusano hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas comenzando a calentar el caldero. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrase en la oscuridad.

El líquido que tenía el caldero parecía estar calentándose rápidamente. La superficie comenzó a burbujear y a lanzar chispas para todos lados. El vapor se comenzó a espesar emborronando la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego. El lío de ropa empezó a agitarse más fuerte, y Harry volvió a oír la voz fría y aguda.

—¡Rápido, Colagusano!

—Ya está listo, amo.

—Ahora… —dijo la voz fría.

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, Harry se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrible y viscoso… pero cien veces peor de lo que se podía decir. Esa cosa amorfa tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry nunca había visto nada como eso, no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran extremadamente delgados y débiles, rozando lo escuálido; y la cara… Ningún niño vivo tendría una cara parecida a esa… plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes… no podía ser que fuera…

Parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, levantó los brazos delgados, rodeando el cuello de Colagusano, y éste lo levantó. Al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha, y Harry vio, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el cara plana y malvada que era iluminada por el fuego del caldero, y de pronto escuchó el sonido del golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y trató en silencio de liberarse, tenía que llamar a Gaya o a Dobby para que lo sacaran de ahí, no presentía nada bueno. Pero se detuvo cuando Colagusano, con voz temblorosa y atemorizada levantó la varita y cerró los ojos y hablé a la noche.

—¡El hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso… renovara a su hijo!

La superficie de la sepultura donde estaba Harry se quebró a la altura de sus pies y vio como un fino polvo blanco volaba y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie traslucida del agua se agitó y lanzó burbujas y se comenzó a mover violentamente, hasta volverse de un color azulado de aspecto putrefacto.

En ese momento, Colagusano llorando, sacó una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de una hoja muy delgada del interior de la túnica. Con voz quebrada y llorando dijo.

—¡La Carne… del sirviente… entregada voluntariamente… revivirá a su Señor!

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó.

Harry comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse, trató de volver a concentrarse en su varita, pero esta no se movió. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse respirando muy lentamente, pero el vivido recuerdo de Cedric muriendo volvía a su mente una y otra vez; un gritó perforo la noche e hizo que Harry abriera los ojos y vio a Colagusano sin su antebrazo que gemía y lloraba de dolor. Harry miró sorprendido, la poción se había vuelto color rojo ardiente y producía mucha luz.

Colagusano, a paso lento, mientras sollozaba y gemía de dolor, se acercó hasta Harry, él abrió los ojos bien grandes y trató nuevamente de hacer que su varita fuera a su mano, tenía que escapar, tenía que pelea, lo que fuera…

—Sa… sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… revivirá al que odia.

Harry sintió, a pesar de su inútil forcejeo, como Colagusano, penetraba con la daga el antebrazo de Harry y la movía haciendo que comenzara a sangrar; sin perder el tiempo y jadeando todavía con dolor, saco del bolsillo de su túnica un vial de cristal y lo puso justo bajo el corte haciendo que lentamente se llenara.

Tambaleándose, comenzó a caminar con la sangre hasta el caldero; Harry ignorando el dolor se concentró en su varita y esta lentamente comenzó a girar hasta donde estaba, moviéndose con algo de esfuerzo, tomó la varita y con un movimiento cortó la soga que ataba sus manos. Cuando Colagusano llegó al caldero y vertió la sangre dentro, luego; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, llorando y dando gritos ahogados…

Harry había terminado de liberarse, pero seguía sentado contra la tumba, lo sintió. El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones con un brillo cegador que hacía que todo lo demás pareciera una negrura aterciopelada.

—(No… imposible… él no puede ser…) —pensó Harry cuando el caldero se detuvo de repente. Harry sintió como el cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Tenía miedo.

Las llamas, las chispas, la luz, todo ceso. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando espesas nubes y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ver nada, pero todo estaba ahí, lo sentía. De entre la niebla, vio, completamente shockeado, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y extremadamente delgado.

—Vestime —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y ahora mucho más grave; Colagusano, todavía llorando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso de pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano.

El hombre delgado, salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente…. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento. Harry apretó el agarre de su varita, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía. Harry sintió al hombre, sentía su magia, tan poderosa como la de Dumbledore brotar de su piel. Era una sensación fría, su alma estaba corrompida… Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo sintió era muy sutil pero ahí estaba… era imposible… no podía ser él… sin embargo, estaba ahí… Lara… Mara… la vieja sangre… la tierra… era sutil, pero ahí estaba, formando parte de ese ser, pero era diferente, en los sueños el núcleo mágico de la vieja sangre era cálido, pero en esa cosa, en ese hombre, era diferente, era como si la vieja sangre fuera relegada a ser nada más que un parasito.

Los pensamientos de Harry se esfumaron cuando el hombre delgado, con rostro blanco como una calavera, con ojos de color rojo intenso, y nariz aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios, dejo de mirarlo.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

Voldemort dejo de mirar a Harry y empezó a examinar su propio cuerpo. Las manos eran grande y delgadas; con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos, la cara. Los rojos ojos, cuyas pupilas eran alargadas como las de un gato, brillaron en la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión embelesada y exultante. No le hizo el menor caso a Colagusano o a la serpiente que seseaba mientras giraba a su alrededor. Voldemort deslizó una de aquellas manos de dedos anormalmente largos en un bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó una varita blanca como la tiza. La acarició suavemente, y luego la levantó y apuntó con ella a Colagusano, que se elevó en el aire y luego cayó en el mismo lugar. Voldemort miró un momento a Harry a los ojos, y soltó una risa sin alegría, fría, aguda.

—Señor… —rogo Colagusano ensangrentado con voz ahogada —, Señor… me prometió… me prometió…

—Levantá el brazo —dijo Voldemort con desgana.

—¡Ah, Señor… gracias, Señor…!

Alargó el muñon ensangrentado, perro Voldemort volvió a reírse.

—¡El otro brazo, Colagusano!

—Amo, por favor… por favor…

Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y Harry logro ver algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso, una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había visto en El Profeta que había aparecido en el cielo durante los Mundiales de Quidditch: La Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable de Colagusano.

—Volvió… —dijo con voz suave —. Todos se deben haber dado cuenta… y ahora vamos a ver… ahora vamos a saber…

Apretó con la punta de su varita la marca del brazo de Colagusano que gritó con dolor. Voldemort sacó la punta de su varita de la marca de Colagusano, y Harry vio que ahora se había ennegrecido. Con expresión de cruel satisfacción, Voldemort se irguió, miró hacia atrás y contemplo todo el lugar, todo el oscuro cementerio.

—Al notarlo, ¿Cuántos van a tener el valor de volver? —susurró Voldemort mirando las estrellas con sus brillantes ojos rojos —. ¿Y cuantos van a ser lo bastante locos para no hacerlo?

Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro pasear de un lado a otro ante Harry y Colagusano, barriendo el cementerio con los ojos sin cesar. Después de un minuto volvió a mirar a Harry, y una cruel sonrisa torció su rostro de serpiente. Harry trató de esconder que tenía una varita.

—No te preocupes Harry, ya sé que tenes tu varita. Muy hermosa, por cierto, lástima que solo vos la puedas usar. —Harry abrió grande los ojos. Voldemort se rio —. Colagusano me conto de tus aventuras y andanzas… ¿Sabías que estas sobre los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry? —dijo Voldemort con un suave siseo —. Era muggle y además idiota… como tu querida madre. Pero los dos fueron de utilidad, ¿No? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras un bebe… A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que fue después de muerto.

Voldemort volvió a reírse. Seguía paseando, observándolo todo mientras caminaba, en tanto la serpiente hacia círculos en la hierba.

—¿Ves la casa de la colina, Harry? En esa casa, vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él. Pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella, no le gustaba la magia. La abandonó y se fue con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Harry, y ella murió minutos después de que di a luz, así que me crie en un orfanato muggle… pero juré encontrarlo… Me vengué de él, de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Ryddle.

Siguió paseando, mirando con sus rojos ojos de una tumba a otra.

—Lo que son las cosas, yo reviviendo mi historia familia… —dijo en voz baja —. Me estoy volviendo sentimental… ¡Pero mira, Harry! Ahí vuelve mi verdadera familia… ¿Por cierto, como esta Daphne? —agregó con una sonrisa perversa —, ¿Ya debe ser toda una mujer?...

El aire se llenó repentinamente de ruido de capas. Pero entre las tumbas, por el bosque, aparecían magos, todos encapuchados y con máscaras. Y uno a uno se iban acercando lenta, cautelosamente, como si apenas pudieran creer lo que veían sus ojos. Voldemort dejo de sonreír y serio permaneció en silencio, esperando a que se acercaran. Entonces uno de los mortifagos cayó de rodillas, y se acercó a hacia Voldemort y le beso la parte baja de la negra túnica.

—Señor… Señor… —susurró con voz distorsionada.

Los mortifagos que estaban tras él hicieron lo mismo. Todos se fueron acercando de rodillas, y le besaron la túnica antes de retroceder y levantarse parándose a un lateral no muy lejos de la tumba de Tom Ryddle, de forma que Harry quedo a un lado, Voldemort y Colagusano en el centro y el resto en el otro extremo. Como si fuera una formación militar se pararon uno al lado del otro, mientras dejaban huecos, como si esperaran que apareciera más gente. Voldemort, sin embargo, no parecía esperar a nadie más. Miró a su alrededor los rostros encapuchados y, aunque no había viento, un ligero temblor recorrió la formación, haciendo crujir las túnicas.

—Bienvenidos, mis mortifagos —dijo Voldemort en voz baja —. Trece años… trece años pasaron desde la última vez que nos encontramos. Pero siguen acudiendo a mi llamada como si fuera ayer… ¡Eso quiere decir que seguimos unidos por la Marca Tenebrosa! ¿No es así?

Echó atrás su terrible cabeza y aspiró, abriendo los agujeros de la nariz, que tenían forma de rendijas.

—Huelo a culpa —dijo —. Hay un olor a culpa en el ambiente.

Un segundo temblor recorrió la formación, como si cada uno de sus integrantes sintiera la tentación de retroceder, pero no se atrevía.

—Los veo a todos sanos y salvos, con sus poderes intactos… ¡Qué apariciones tan rápidas!... y me pregunto, ¿Por qué este grupo de magos no vino en ayuda de su Señor, al que juraron lealtad eterna? Parece ser como si solo el Harry se hubiera preocupado por mi durante todos estos años…

Nadie habló. Nadie se movió salvo Colagusano, que no dejaba de llorar por su brazo sangrante.

—Y me respondo —susurró Voldemort —. Debieron pensar que yo estaría acabado, que me había ido. Volvieron ante mis enemigos, adujeron que habían actuado por inocencia, por ignorancia, por encantamiento… Y entonces me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿Cómo pudieron creer que no volvería? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que sabían las precauciones que yo había tomado, tiempo atrás, para preservarme de la muerte? ¿Cómo pudieron creerlo ellos, que habían sido testigos de mi podre, en los tiempos en que era más poderoso que ningún otro mago vivo? Y me respondo, quizá creyeron que existía alguien aún más fuerte, alguien capaz de derrotar incluso a Lord Voldemort. Tal vez ahora son fieles a ese alguien… ¿Tal vez a ese paladín de la gente común, de los sangresucia y de los muggles, Albus Dumbledore?

A la mención del nombre de Dumbledore, los integrantes del círculo se agitaron, y alguno negaron con la cabeza o murmuraron algo.

Voldemort no les hizo caso.

—Me resulta decepcionante. Lo confieso, me siento decepcionado…

Uno de los hombres avanzó hacia Voldemort, rompiendo la formación, temblando completamente y cayo a sus pies.

—¡Amo! —gritó —. ¡Perdóneme, Señor! ¡Perdónenos a todos!

Voldemort comenzó a reírse violentamente, casi de forma psicótica. Levantó la varita.

—¡Crucio!

Harry cerró los ojos, nuevamente esa horrible sensación, como si un millar de cuchillos apuñalaran el alma y el núcleo mágico de ese hombre. Harry trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero la sensación era demasiado avasallante.

Voldemort levantó la varita. El mortífago torturado estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeando sin control.

—Arriba, Avery —dijo Voldemort con suavidad —. Levantate. ¿Rogas clemencia? Yo no tengo clemencia. Yo no olvido. Trece largos años… Te voy a exigir que me pagues por estos trece años antes de perdonarte. Colagusano ya pago parte de su deuda, ¿No es así, Colagusano?

Bajó la vista hacia él, que seguía llorando.

—No volviste a mí por lealtad sino por miedo a tus antiguos amigos. Mereces el dolo, Colagusano. Lo sabes, ¿No?

—Sí, Señor —dijo Colagusano con un gemido —. Por favor, Señor, por favor…

—Aun así, me ayudaste a recuperar mi cuerpo —dijo fríamente Voldemort, mirándolo llorar en la hierba —. Aunque sos inútil y traicionero, me ayudaste… y Lord Voldemort recompensa a los que lo ayudan.

Harry sintió la magia de Voldemort comenzar a moverse; Voldemort hizo un par de movimientos con la varita en el aire. Un rayo de lo que parecía plata derretida salió brillando de esta. Sin formar durante un momento algo, hasta que luego tomó la forma de una mano humana, de color semejante a la luz de la luna, que descendió y se adhirió a la muñeca sangrante de Colagusano.

El llanto de Colagusano se detuvo. Respirando de forma irregular y entrecortadamente, levantó la cabeza y contempló la mano de plata como si no pudiera creerlo. Se había unido al brazo limpiamente, sin señales, como si se hubiera puesto un guante resplandeciente. Flexionó los brillantes dedos y luego, temblando, agarró una pequeña ramita seca y la apretó hasta convertirla en polvo.

—Señor…—susurró —. Señor… es hermosa… gracias… mil gracias.

Avanzó de rodillas y besó el bajo de la túnica de Voldemort.

—Que tu lealtad no vuelva a ponerse en duda, Colagusano —le advirtió Voldemort.

—No, mi Señor… nunca.

Colagusano se levantó y ocupó su lugar en la formación, sin dejar de mirarse la mano nueva. En la cara aún le brillaban las lágrimas. Voldemort se acercó entonces al hombre que estaba a la derecha de Colagusano.

—Lucius, mi escurridizo amigo —susurró, deteniéndose ante él —. Me contaron que no renunciaste a los viejos modos, aunque ante el mundo presentas un rostro respetable. Tengo entendido que seguís dispuesto a toma la iniciativa en una sesión de tortura muggle. Sin embargo, nunca intentaste encontrarme, Lucius. la demostración en los Mundiales de Quidditch estuvo bien, divertida, me atrevería a decir… pero ¿No hubieras sido mejor emplear tus energías en encontrar y ayudar a tu señor?

—Señor…, estuve en constante alerta —dijo con rapidez la voz de Malfoy, desde debajo de la capucha —. Si hubiera visto cualquier señal suya, una pista de su paradero, habría acudido inmediatamente a su lado. Nada me lo habría impedido…

—Y aun así escapaste de la Marca Tenebrosa cuando un fiel mortífago la proyectó en el aire el verano pasado —lo interrumpió Voldemort con suavidad, Malfoy dejó de hablar bruscamente —. Sí, lo sé todo, Lucius. Me decepcionaste… Espero un servicio más leal en el futuro.

—Por supuesto, Señor, por supuesto… Sois misericordioso, gracias.

Voldemort se movió, y se detuvo mirando fijamente al hueco que separa a Malfoy del siguiente hombre, en el que hubieran entrado al menos dos personas.

—Acá deberían estar los Lestrange —dijo Voldemort en voz baja —. Pero están en Azkaban, sepultados en vida. Fueron fieles, prefirieron Azkaban a renunciar a mí… Cuando asaltemos Azkaban, los Lestrange recibirán más honores de los que puedan imaginarse. Los dementores se van a unir a nosotros, son nuestros aliados naturales. Y llamaremos a los gigantes desterrados. Todos mis vasallos devotos volverán a mí, y un ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen…

Siguió su recorrido. Pasaba ante algunos mortífagos sin decir nada, pero se detenía ante otros y hablaba.

—Macnair… Colagusano me contó con que ahora te dedicas a matar bestias peligrosas para el Ministerio de Magia. Pronto vas a disponer de mejores víctimas, Macnair. Lord Voldemort te va a proveer de ellas.

—Gracias, Señor… gracias. —musitó Macnair.

—Y acá —Voldemort llegó ante las dos figuras más grandes —tenemos a Crabbe. Esta vez lo vas a hacer mejor, ¿No, Crabbe? ¿Y, Goyle?

Se inclinaron torpemente diciendo.

—Sí, Señor…

—Así va a ser, Señor…

—Te digo lo mismo que a ellos, Nott —dijo Voldemort en voz baja, desplazándose hasta una figura encorvada que estaba a la sombra del señor Goyle. Harry abrió grande los ojos… las cosas se habían… complicado iba a tener que tener mucho cuidado con Daphne a partir de ahora si salía de esto.

—Señor, me arrodilló ante vos. Soy su más fiel servidor…

—Eso espero —contestó Voldemort.

Llegó ante el hueco más grande de todos, y se quedó mirando con sus rojos ojos, inexpresivos, como si pudiera ver a los que faltaban.

—Y acá tenemos a seis mortífagos desaparecido… tres de ellos muertos en servicio. Otro, demasiado cobarde para venir, lo va pagar. Otro creo que me dejo de servir para siempre… tuvo que morir, por supuesto. Y otro que sigue siendo mi sirviente más fiel, y que ya se ha reincorporado a mi servicio.

Los mortifagos se agitaron. Harry vio que se dirigían miradas unos a otros a través de las máscaras.

—Ese fiel vasallo está en Hogwarts, y gracias a sus esfuerzos está aquí nuestro joven invitado… Si —continuó Voldemort, y una sonrisa le torció la boca sin labios, mientras los ojos de todos se clavaban en Harry —. Harry Potter, ¿O debería llamar Lord Harry Potter ahora?, tuvo la bondad de venir a mi fiesta de renacimiento. Me atrevería a decir que es mi invitado de honor.

Se hizo el silencio. Luego, el mortífago que se encontraba a la derecha de Colagusano avanzó, y la voz de Lucius Malfoy habló desde debajo de la máscara.

—Amo, nosotros ansiamos saber… Os rogamos que nos digas… como ha logrado… este milagro… cómo ha logrado volver con nosotros…

—Ah, ésa es una historia sorprendente, Lucius —contestó Voldemort —. Una historia que comienza… y termina… con el joven Harry que esta acá.

Se acercó a Harry con desgana, y amos fueron entonces el centro de atención. La serpiente lentamente se acercó a Harry.

—Naturalmente, saben que este muchacho lo llamaron —Mi caída— —dijo Voldemort suavemente, clavando sus rojos ojos en Harry —. Todos saben que, la noche que perdí mis poderes y mi cuerpo, había querido matarlo. Su madre, Lily Potter, murió para salvarlo, y sin saberlo fue para él un escudo que yo no había previsto… No pude tocarlo.

Voldemort levantó uno de sus largos dedos blancos, y lo puso muy cerca de la mejilla de Harry. Él seguía paralizado, ya no temblaba, pero su cabeza era un caos, quería correr, pero sus piernas no respondían… su cuerpo no respondía, era como si algo interno le digiera que se quedara en el lugar. Harry sintió el contacto de la fría yema del dedo largo y blanco, Voldemort rio suavemente en su oído; luego retiró el dedo y siguió hablándole a los mortifagos.

—Me equivoque, mis fieles seguidores, lo admito. Mi maldición fue desviada por el loco sacrificio de la mujer y rebotó en mi cuerpo. Aaah… un dolor por encima de lo imaginable. Nada hubiera podido prepárame para soportarlo. Fui arrancado del cuerpo, quedé convertido en algo que era menos que espíritu, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas… y, sin embargo, seguía vivo. Lo que entonces yo lo sé… Yo, que he ido más lejos que nadie en el camino hacia la inmortalidad. Ustedes conocen mi meta, conquistar la muerte. Y entonces fui puesto a prueba, y restó que algunos de mis experimentos funcionaron bien… porque no llegué a morir, aunque la maldición debería haberme matado. No obstante, quedé tan desprovisto de poder como la más débil criatura viva, y sin ningún recurso que me ayudara… porque no tenía cuerpo, y cualquier hechizo que pudiera haberme ayudado requería la utilización de una varita… Solo me acuerdo que me obligué a mí mismo a existir, sin caer. Me establecí en un lugar alejado, en un bosque, y esperé… Sin duda, alguno de mis fueles mortífagos trataría de encontrarme… algo de ellos vendría y practicaría la magia que yo no podía, para devolverme a un cuerpo. Pero esperé en vano.

Un estremecimiento general recorrió el cuerpo de todos los mortífagos. Voldemort sonrió con una sonrisa macabra.

—Sólo me quedaba uno de mis poderes, el de ocupar los cuerpos de otros. Pero no me atrevía a ir a donde hubiera abundancia de humanos, porque sabía que los aurores seguían buscándome por el extranjero. En ocasiones habité el cuerpo de animales, por supuesto, las serpientes fuero mis preferidos, pero no estaban mucho mejor que siendo un espíritu, porque sus cuerpos son poco aptos para realizar magia… y, además, mi posesión de ellos les acortaba la vida. Ninguno duró mucho.

—Luego… hace cuatro años… encontré algo que parecía asegurarme el retorno. Un joven mago, confiado vagaba por el camino del bosque que había convertido mi hogar; era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, ya que se trataba de un Profesor de Hogwarts…, del colegio de Dumbledore… Fue fácil doblegarlo a mi voluntad… Me trajo de vuelta al país, y después de un tiempo ocupé su cuerpo para vigilarlo de cerca mientras cumplía mis órdenes. Pero el plan falló, no pude robar la Piedra Filosofal. Perdí mi oportunidad de asegurarme la vida inmortal. Una vez más, Harry Potter, pero esta vez ayudado, Daphne Greengrass, una niñita, una Slytherin traidora de su casa por lo visto; ambos frustraron mi oportunidad…

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Nadie se movió.

—Mi sirviente murió cuando dejé su cuerpo, y yo quedé tan debilitado como antes —siguió Voldemort —. Volví a mi lejano refugio temiendo que nunca iba a recuperar mis poderes. Y entonces, no hace más de un año, cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, un vasallo volvió a mí. Colagusano, aquí presente, que había fingido su propia muerte y fue descubierto me busco por el país, y las ratas le dijeron que estaba en un bosque albanés… Pero su viaje de regreso a mí no careció de tropiezos, ¿No? Porque una noche, hambriento, llegó a una posada y se encontró con la mismísima Bertha Jorkins, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia. Ahora ven como el hago favorece a Lord Voldemort, aquel podría haber sido el final de Colagusano y de última esperanza de regeneración, pero Colagusano, demostrando una presencia de ánimo que nunca habría esperado en él, convenció a Bertha Jorkins de que lo acompañara a un paseo a la luz de la luna; la dominó… la violo… y mentalmente destruida la trajo a mí. Bertha Jorkins, completamente sometida, se convirtió en una mina de información. Ella fue la que me dijo del Torneo de Los Tres Magos y consiguió ponerme en contactó con un fiel mortífago que estaba deseoso de ayudarme. Me dijo muchas cosas… pero los encantamientos que habían usado para borrarle la memoria fueron demasiado fuertes, y, cuando le pude sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible, simplemente la mate.

Voldemort siguió sonriendo con su horrorosa y macabra sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían una mirada cruel y completamente desquiciante.

—El cuerpo de Colagusano, por supuesto, era poco adecuado para mi encarnación, ya que todos lo creían muerto… sin embargo el fue el vasallo que yo necesitaba y aunque no es un gran mago, pudo seguir las instrucciones que le daba y que fueron devolviendo a un cuerpo, al mío propio, aunque débil y rudimentario; un cuerpo que podía habitar mientras esperaba a que los ingredientes se juntaran… Uno o dos encantamientos de mi invención, un poco de la ayuda de mi querida Nagini… —loso ojos de Voldemort miraron a la serpiente que no dejaba de dar vuelta —, una poción elaborada con sangre de unicornio, y el veneno que Nagini nos dio… y retomé enseguida una forma casi humana, lo suficientemente fuerte para viaja. El resto… pueden deducirlo…

La mente de Harry era un completó caos, cerró los ojos y se concentró, tenía que dejar de tener miedo. El pánico lo estaba dominando. Voldemort caminó lentamente hasta Harry mientras habla.

—Te voy a matar Harry Potter, te voy a matar a vos y a tu noviecita. Te voy a arrancar la cabeza… y luego la voy a buscar a ella… cuando la encuentre, voy a hacer que cada uno de mis mortifagos la viole… voy a hacer que se turnen, uno —dijo lentamente —, a uno… y cuando este rota, cuando suplique la muerte, le voy a mostrar tu cabeza… hasta que su conciencia si para ese momento no se rompió… se quiebre finalmente. Después la voy a matar… a ella y a todos.

Harry abrió los ojos, el miedo se había ido. Si iba a morir, iba a morir de pie, si iba a pelear lo iba a hacer por Daphne. Sin esfuerzo se paró sorprendiendo a Voldemort que detuvo su andar y a los mortifagos; y lo apuntó con la varita. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Voldemort comenzó a reírse de forma maniática.

—Tenes que estar muy loca por esa chiquilla para dejar tu miedo de lado, Harry Potter. —dijo Voldemort divertido —. Increíble lo que puede hacer una sola persona en tu cabeza… tenes que amarla con locura… —la risa maniática de Voldemort resonó en todo el cementerio mientras levantaba la varita —. ¿Matarte ahora o llevarte a la completa locura matándola a ella?

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Voldemort.

De la varita de Harry, tal y como había pasado cuando vio por primera vez a Sirius Black y en la Casa de Los Gritos, un sonido agudo, como si un silbido muy fuerte que iba silenciándose se escuchó. Cuando el sonido seso, al mismo tiempo que un rayo verde salía de la varita de Voldemort, uno rojo salió de la de Harry. Ambos rayos estaban a punto de impactar, pero cuando estaban por colisionar ambos se repelieron formando una curva en cada rayo haciendo que el verde impactara contra el suelo y el rojo hacia el aire.

Voldemort miró impresionado esto, sus mortífagos también, entrecerrando sus rojos ojos un segundo Avada Kedavra salió de su varita y un segundo rayo rojo salió de la de Harry. Paso lo mismo. Harry miró a todos lados, su primera posibilidad era si la copa era un traslador, entonces lo tenía que llevar devuelta al laberinto, la segunda era llamar a Dobby, Gaya estaba descartada la distancia era demasiada para llevarlo devuelta al castillo.

—Expelliarmus. —conjuró Voldemort, si no podía atacar a Harry Potter lo iba a desarmar para matarlo.

—¡Protego! —gritó Harry repeliendo el ataque.

Voldemort lo miró con ira.

—No hagan nada —gritó Voldemort a sus mortifagos —. Él es mío, yo mismo lo voy a matar.

—¡Reducto! —conjuró Harry.

Voldemort desvió el hechizo con su varita y sonrió. Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Harry comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro mientras que se protegía y desviaba los de Voldemort mientras que lentamente giraba haciendo una curva.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Voldemort.

Harry volvió a desviar la maldición, se estaba quedando sin opciones, no podía seguir así, la fatiga se estaba haciendo presente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio no muy lejos la Copa de Los Tres Magos no muy lejos del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric. Harry se concentró un momento había sido un poco estúpido haberse guiado por sus emociones y enfrentar uno a uno a Voldemort, no estaba preparado para derrotarlo solo con un puñado de maldiciones, hechizos y su habilidad innata. El Señor Tenebroso era un mago experimentado, experto duelista con un repertorio de hechizos de lo más elaborado, y aunque tal vez él también se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, Harry sabía que no iba a poder sostener mucho tiempo esto. No podía cometer el mismo error que con Sirius.

Con un movimiento rápido de varita, Harry, hizó aparecer tres lobos que se lanzaron contra Voldemort, el molestó hizo explotar al primero salpicando sangre por todos lados, mató al segundo con la Maldición Asesina y el tercer con un movimiento de su muñeca lo despedazo. Harry mientras que Voldemort estaba ocupada comenzó a correr, hacia el cuerpo de Cedric.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry se agachó mientras corría, la maldición paso por encima de su cabeza y con un movimiento gritó.

—BOMBARDA.

El suelo delante de Voldemort explotó lanzándolo hacia atrás y levantando tierra por todos lados. Los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones, Harry de un movimiento de varita desprendió varias lapidas que fueron arrojadas a gran velocidad contra los mortifagos. Harry se tiró encima del cuerpo de Cedric.

—¡Es mío, lo voy a matar yo mismo! —gritó Voldemort mientras se paraba.

—Accio. —dijo Harry apuntando a la Copa.

La Copa voló por el aire hasta donde estaba él. Harry la agarró por un asa.

En el aire se escuchó el grito furioso de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que sentía la sacudida bajo el ombligo que significaba que el traslador había funcionado, se estaba alejando de ahí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colore, y el cuerpo de Cedric a su lado. Regresaban…

 **~0~0~**

Harry cayó arrodillado pesadamente junto con la Copa y el cuerpo de Cedric, el olor del césped entro por su nariz. Había cerrado los ojos mientras el traslador lo transportaba, entonces los abrió. Una fuerte destelló entró en sus ojos cegándolo un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar, y se sentía como si el suelo en que estaba pareciera temblar. Su cabeza dolía y todo se movía muy lentamente. Sentía que estaba apuntó de perder el conocimiento… El ruido estaba silenciado y lo había dejado aún más confundido de lo que estaba. Pisadas, voces, gritos… lentamente con un fuerte gritó y una calidez sintió en su mejilla.

—¡HARRY! —escuchó Harry una voz conocida.

Un par de manos tomaron sus mejillas y lo hicieron ver un par de ojos azules. Harry completamente atontado logró ver quien era… rápidamente todo volvió a tener sentido. Las imágenes antes difusas se volvieron claras al igual que los sonidos, que volvían a tener sentido.

—¡HARRY! —gritó Daphne llamándolo.

Dumbledore, con una túnica azul con lunas y estrellas apareció a su lado, sus manos soltaron la Copa, pero no podía soltar el cuerpo de Cedric, la gente de las gradas comenzó a acercarse. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del cielo.

—Volvió…—susurró Harry, mirando con una mirada perdida los ojos de Daphne —. Volvió. Voldemort, volvió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Daphne sorprendida sin soltar las mejillas de Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Dumbledore.

El rostro de Cornelius Fudge apareció por un costado de Dumbledore. Parecía blanco y consternado.

—¡Dios… Dios mío, Diggory! —exclamó —. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

Esas palabras se reprodujeron por todos lados, y las sombras las repitan una y otra vez. Harry con la mirada perdida seguía viendo los azulados ojos de Daphne que lo miraban preocupados.

—Soltaló Harry. —dijo Fudge que intentaba separarlo del cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, pero Harry no lo soltó.

Entonces el rostro de Dumbledore apareció a un costado de Daphne.

—Ya no podés hacer nada por él, Harry. Todo terminó. Soltalo.

—Tenía que traerlo… —susurró Harry, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos cuando los frescos recuerdos de como el alma de Cedric era desgarrada llegaron a su mente —. Estoy seguro que es lo que él hubiera querido…

—Está bien Harry… —dijo Daphne acariciándole la mejilla —, déjalo ir.

Harry soltó a Cedric y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Minerva apareció nerviosa por un costado y miró la escena horrorizada, pero tratando de serenarse junto con otros profesores trataron de apartar a la gente que comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más.

—Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería —dijo Fudge en voz alta —. Está enfermo, está herido… Dumbledore, los padres de Diggory están acá, en las gradas…

—Yo voy a llevar a Harry, Dumbledore, yo lo voy a llevar… —dijo una voz.

—No, yo preferiría…

—Amos Diggory viene corriendo, Dumbledore. Viene hacia acá… ¿No crees que tendrías que decirle, antes de que vea…?

—Quédate acá, Harry.

Por todos lados se escuchaban gritos y llantos histéricos. La escena cambio ante los ojos de Harry cuando sintió como era levantado y vio como Daphne desviaba la mirada un momento para ver a alguien…

—Ya pasó, Harry, vamos… Te voy a llevar a la enfermería.

—El Director dijo que me quedara —susurró Harry con una voz suave pero atontada.

—Vamos tenes que acostarte. Vamos, veni…

Alguien más alto y más fuerte que Harry empezó a llevarlo, tirando de él por entre la aterrorizada multitud. Harry escuchaba los chillidos y sintió como Daphne se ponía a su lado y ayudaba a llevarlo al castillo. Cruzaron la explanada, Harry ya no escuchaba más que su propia respiración.

—¿Qué pasó Harry? —le preguntó el hombre. Era Ojoloco Moody.

—La Copa era un traslador —explicó Harry, con un poco más de lucidez mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo —. Nos dejó en un cementerio… y Voldemort estaba ahí…

—¿El Señor Tenebroso estaba ahí? ¿Qué paso después?

—Mató a Cedric…

Daphne estaba en silencio, pero su cabeza analizaba todo.

—¿Luego?

Avanzaban por el corredor…

—Con una poción… recuperó su cuerpo…

—¿Volvió?

—Y luego llegaron los mortífagos… y luego nos batimos a duelo… Me escapé… pude desviar el Avada…

—Pasa, Harry… acá sentate. Ahora vas a estar bien… —dijo Moody abriendo una puerta.

Daphne ayudó a Harry a sentarse y miró todo el lugar, no era la enfermería, era la oficina de Moody… Ambos escucharon una cerradura que se cerraba…

—Harry, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó exactamente… —dijo Moody.

Daphne logro ver la herida de Harry y se puso de cuclillas mientras la revisaba. Harry algo más consiente pudo ver toda la oficina.

—¿Volvió Harry? ¿Estas seguro? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Harry comenzó a contar lentamente todo lo que había pasado, estaba cansado, sintió como una venda le envolvía el brazo y Daphne lo seguía revisando mientras escuchaba con suma atención el relato.

—¿El Señor Tenebroso dijo quién era el mortífago en Hogwarts? —preguntó Moody con impaciencia mientras tomaba de su petaca.

—Si… —dijo Harry, pero se detuvo, Daphne paro en seco —… pero yo no dije que había un mortífago en Hogwarts —agregó no tan mareado como antes.

Moody lanzó una risa sarcástica.

—No… no lo dijiste. —dijo casi divertido.

Daphne se giró, miró al profesor a los ojos y levantó la varita apuntándole. Moody se volvió a reír. Daphne apretó el agarre de la varita y lentamente se puso delante de Harry.

—Alguna vez te dije que era un fastidio Greengrass… Siempre metida en el medio, siempre a su lado a sol y sombra, pegada a él como si fueras una garrapata, igual que Lovegood. Y para colmo es tan idiota como para tampoco despegarse. Admito que pensé que iba a matarlo el dragón, pero el despliegue de habilidad fue suficiente como para tenerlos vigilado… le dije a Diggory que te avisara del huevo… pero el muy idiota falló…

Daphne entrecerró los ojos, Harry con esfuerzo se paró y también sacó su varita poniéndose al su lado.

—Usted puso mi nombre en el Cáliz…

—Si fui yo… —dijo Moody apuntando a Harry y Daphne con su varita —El Señor Tenebroso no consiguió matarte, Potter, que era lo que quería —agregó con un susurro —. Imagínate cómo me va a recompensar cuando vea lo que hice por él, cuando yo te entregue… cuando entre también a tu puta… nos vamos a divertir mucho y me voy a convertir en su partidario predilecto, el más cercano… más que un hijo…

El ojo normal de Moody estaba fijo en Harry mientras que el mágico daba vueltas de la emoción. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Era dos contra uno, pero él era un auror experimentado, un duelista experto.

Harry sintió que una gran fuente mágica estaba tras la puerta, era Dumbledore. Hubo un rayo rojo cegador y con un gran estruendo tiraron la puerta abajo. Moody cayó al suelo de espalda. Ambos miraron a la puerta. Albus Dumbledore, al igual que Snape y Minerva entraron en la sala. Snape y Dumbledore rápidamente mientras apuntaban a Moody fueron hasta donde estaba él, mientras que Minerva iba hacia donde estaba Harry y Daphne.

Dumbledore había perdido todo rastro de su típica expresión alegre, solo había un rostro serio y unos ojos fríos. Dumbledore con velocidad puso un pie encima del cuerpo de Moody mientras lo apuntaba con la varita al igual que Snape.

—Vamos, Harry —susurró Minerva. Tenía una expresión angustiada en los labios como si estuviera a punto de llorar —. Vamos a la enfermería…

—No. —dijo Dumbledore secamente.

—Tiene que ir, Albus. Míralo. Ya pasó por bastante por esta noche…

—Quiero que se quede, que ambos se queden, Minerva, porque tienen que comprender. La compresión es el primer paso para la aceptación, y sólo aceptando puede recuperarse. Tienen que saber quién lo lanzó a tan terrible experiencia que padeció esta noche, y por qué lo hizo.

Dumbledore metió la mano en la túnica de Moody y sacó la petaca que tenía y se la dio a Snape que la olió de inmediato.

—Poción multijugos. —dijo serió.

—Ahora sabemos quién te estuvo robando… Severus trae tu poción de la verdad más fuerte.

Snape se fue rápidamente y Dumbledore, dejo al inconsciente Moody tirado en el suelo y fue hasta un baúl de siete cerraduras con un movimiento de su varita se abrieron todas las cerraduras, todos miraron por el baúl. Un Moody completamente inconsciente estaba tirado en el suelo del baúl.

El cuerpo del falso Moody comenzó a moverse violentamente y todos vieron como el rostro comenzaba a cambiar, las cicatrices de la piel se le alisaron, la nariz quedó completa y se achicó; la larga mata de pelo entrecano pareció hundirse en el cuero cabelludo y volverse de color rubio; de pronto, con un golpe sordo, se desprendió la pata de palo por el crecimiento de una pierna de carne; al instante, el ojo mágico saltó de la cara reemplazado por un ojo natural, y rodo por el suelo, girando en todas direcciones.

Snape volvió cuando lo vio.

—¡Crouch! —exclamó Snape, deteniéndose en seco —. ¡Barty Crouch!

—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Minerva acercándose al inconsciente hombre.

Dumbledore movió a Bary Crouch con un movimiento de varita y lo puso en una silla mientras que con otro movimiento lo aprisionaba con sogas. Snape junto con Dumbledore se acercaron.

—Enervate —dijo Dumbledore apuntando al pecho de Barty Crouch.

Crouch abrió los ojos. Parecía perdido. Snape se acercó y le hizo tragar la poción mientras que Dumbledore lo apuntaba con la varita.

—¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Crouch parpadeo.

—Si —respondió.

—¿Cómo te escapaste de Azkaban?

Crouch tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar.

—Mi madre me salvó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, y persuadió a mi padre para que me liberara como último favor hacia ella. Él la quería como nunca quiso a otra persona, así que accedió. Fueron a visitarme. Me dieron un bebedizo de poción multijugos que tenía un cabello de mi madre, y ella tomó la misma poción con un cabello mío… Los dementores son ciegos, sólo percibieron que habían entrado en Azkaban una persona sana y otra moribunda, y luego salía una sana y otra moribunda… Mi madre murió en Azkaban poco después. Hasta el final tuvo cuidado de seguir tomando la poción multijugos. Fue enterrada con mi nombre y mi apariencia. Todos creyeron que era yo.

—¿Qué hizo su padre?

—Utilizó la Maldición Imperius. Estuve bajo su control. Me obligó a llevar una capa invisible todo el tiempo. Nuestra elfina doméstica siempre estaba conmigo. Durante el Mundial de Quidditch me libere de la Maldición y robe una varita. Yo lance la Marca Tenebrosa ese día…

—¿Dónde está la elfina?

—La mate, mi señor vino a buscarme junto con Colagusano —dijo con una mirada maniática —. Mi señor trazo un plan para hacer que Harry Potter entrar al Torneo de Los Tres Magos y yo remplazara a Alastor Moody como profesor de Hogwarts. Mi padre estaba demasiado nervioso ante mi desaparición, no fue difícil asaltarlo y someterlo bajo la Maldición Imperius.

—¿Dónde está Barty Crouch?

—En el bosque prohibido muerto bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Y esta noche… me ofrecí a llevar la Copa de Torneo al laberinto antes de la cena y la transformé en un traslador. El plan de mi Señor funciono, volvió y recupero sus antiguos poderes y ahora me cubrirá de más los honores que pueda soñar un mago.

Dumbledore respiró con lentitud…

Durante parte de la noche Harry tuvo que explicar todo lo que pasó y el enfrentamiento, Daphne se quedó callada durante todo el relato detallado, solo agarrando la mano de Harry cuando el parecía necesitarlo. Harry pasó toda la noche en la enfermería juntó con Daphne y por la mañana Luna apareció. Harry les contó el nuevo sueño que había tenido, las sensaciones que tuvo, que había omitido en el relato a Dumbledore. Al final solo tuvieron en claro tres cosas claras, Voldemort había vuelto, tenía una relación con la vieja sangre y esta, se había perpetuado a lo largo del tiempo e instalándose en algún momento, entre Roma y Constantinopla.

Esa misma mañana, el día después del incidente, extrañamente Fudge, había ido a tomar testimonio a Barty Crouch Jr. junto con un Dementor que coincidentemente le dio el beso al testigo principal destruyendo cualquier posible testimonio y declarando que Harry tenía estrés postraumático y que alguien que hablaba parsel no podía ser tomado en cuenta.

El fin de curso llegó y con un emotivo discurso por parte de Dumbledore y un aviso de que Voldemort había vuelto dio por cerrado el año escolar. Harry miró a Draco, su mirada era extremadamente nerviosa, sin lugar a duda le esperaba un largo verano. Daphne le sonrió desde la mesa de Slytherin y él le devolvió el gesto. Sirius no iba a estar con él durante el verano, Dumbledore le había pedido que fuera a buscar a Remus Lupin, algo llamado la Orden del Fénix tenía que volver.

Harry, Daphne y Luna subieron al uno de los vagones que tiraba la gigantesca locomotora roja. Cuando se sentaron Harry, con la vista perdida miró por la ventana, la locomotora comenzaba a moverse, no tardó mucho en sentir como Daphne levantaba uno de sus brazos haciendo que la abrazara. Él sonrió.

—Sabían que logre que Rita Skeeter no escribiera más sobre ustedes, al menos durante un tiempo —dijo Luna al aire con voz soñadora. Ambos la miraron rápidamente —. Se podría decir que la vi transformándose en un escarabajo… un animago no registrado tiene una sentencia a Azkaban y la pena es muy dura… —agregó Luna mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Usaste…? —preguntó Harry con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

—Sí, Homoformae es un gran hechizo. —contestó Luna rápidamente.

Harry una expresión de desagrado. Daphne se rio.

—Luna, ¿Queres el dinero del premio?, yo no lo necesito. —dijo Harry mirando a su amiga.

—Sería bueno, podría viajar con mi padre de nuevo. —contestó Luna con un susurró tímido.

Harry sonrió, ella lo iba a poder disfrutar más que él.

—Supongo que no te vamos a ver durante el verano... —dijo Harry —¿Vas a quedarte Daph? —preguntó mirando a Daphne.

—¿Y poder escaparme de mi casa y no tener que ver a mi padre?, por supuesto que voy a ir. —contestó divertida.

Harry volvió a sonreír. Al menos el verano no iba a ser tan solitario.

Harry aumentó un poco más el agarre de Daphne y miró por la ventana, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, y las nubes grises de una tormenta se aproximaban, la ventisca de la oscuridad estaba llegando, y la sombra se había presentado. Los Tiempos de Odio, la hora de la locura y del desprecio habían comenzado, lentamente el mundo iba a comenzar a sumergirse en la oscuridad… el nuevo sol se aproximaba y el fin estaba cerca…

 **Fin de La Cuarta Parte.**

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Ultimo Deseo – Parte I"**

Bueno, llegamos finalmente al final de la cuarta parte, espero que hayan disfrutado todo este año de Harry. Como siempre cualquier problema, error, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Si se unen todas las piezas de forma correcta ya es posible deducir quién es la vieja sangre actual. No es Voldemort si se lo preguntan, pero están relacionados de una forma que solo se va a explicar al final de la trama.**

 **Nota 2: Hay una explicación de porqué la magia de Harry puede desviar el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, pero eso es un misterio todavía.**

 **Nota 3: Acuérdense que Harry ya no es un horrocrux y eso va a tener repercusiones en el futuro.**

 **Nota 4: La última parte no la considero tan relevante y decidí acelerarla, por eso no la explico.**

 **Nota 5: Cedric no va a ser la única muerte en el fic y va a haber algunas que a mi parecer hasta a mí me duele, pero la historia tiene que seguir hasta el final aunque duela…**

 **Agradecimiento por Reviews.**

 **Naruto Agüero: Gracias por dejar un review, desgraciadamente la muerte es inevitable y no va a ser el único.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Si tenes razón en todo lo que dijiste.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Nadie va a escapar a sus planes y ahora las cosas se van a empezar a complicar más y más.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Harry iba a llevar la copa solo, pero el entendío en ese momento que podían ir Cedric y él, que la victoria iba a ser al final de Hogwarts. Podría haber ido solo, pero no le interesa la aceptación de todos, solo de los que quiere. JAJA, siempre termina muriendo, pero que se le va a hacer, hay que empezar a matar personajes y por algún lado hay que comenzar. No si este va a ser tan bisagra como Tiempos de Odio, pero a mi parecer si lo es.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Las cosas se van a ir complejizando y a mi parecer este 5to año que viene va a ser el más oscuro de todos. Pero es solo a mi parecer.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Te mandé un PM disculpándome por malinterpretar tu review, me llegan algunos mensajes de lo más extraños y supuse otra cosa, vuelvo a pedir disculpas.**


	50. El Ultimo Deseo – Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo L**

" _ **El Ultimo Deseo – Parte I"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Tres días habían pasado del inicio de agosto, una criatura de redondos y saltones ojos verdes penetro una habitación a mitad de la noche. Lentamente, con su traje de terciopelo negro, se fue acercando a la cama donde dormía una joven de dorado cabello y azulados ojos, con algo de duda y temblando ligeramente movió el hombro de la joven con su mano intentando despertarla.

—Señorita Daphne, señorita Daphne. —dijo la criatura con voz aguda y preocupada.

Daphne lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y con somnolencia pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa Dooby?

—El Señor Harry Potter, está soñando de nuevo.

Daphne abrió los ojos completamente y destapándose rápidamente, salió corriendo dejando a un preocupado elfo solo en la habitación. Daphne corrió descalza con su camisón de ceda blanca por los lustrados y perfectamente limpios pisos de madera, giró a la derecha en la oscuridad y ahora sintiendo una aterciopelada y suave alfombra bajo sus dedos se detuvo delante de una puerta y con lentitud la abrió.

Ser la novia de Harry Potter era que cada momento juntos fuera especial, único, siempre había algo nuevo por hacer, algo nuevo por descubrir. Habían pasado la mayor parte del verano organizando el papelerío de la Familia Potter; las inversiones y negocios, sobre todo con Fred y George, junto con un duende de Gringotts fueron reactivadas o creadas, las cuentas y pago atrasados, cobradas y pagados, las finanzas puestas en orden y actualizadas y, aunque todo el papelerío político no podía ser tocado hasta que Harry fuera mayor de edad, no estaba demás saber que familias consideraban a los Potter como aliados.

Un destello de felicidad volvió a cruzar la mente de Daphne cuando vio a, aunque se notaba que la estaba pasando mal, novio. El momento en que vio a Harry cancelar y destruir todos los contratos matrimoniales que tenía desde su nacimiento delante de sus ojos la había hecho sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. El ver esos papeles quemarse había sido la sensación más placentera de su vida, porque, aunque sonara egoísta, para Daphne, el saber que Harry quería que fuera la única, que fuera de él y él de ella habían esfumado todos los miedos que alguna vez había colocado su padre.

Daphne se acercó con rapidez y sentándose al borde de la cama agitó a Harry por los hombros. Tenía que despertarlo, las pesadillas lo habían estado perturbando la mayor parte del verano, haciendo que él cumpleaños del muchacho fuera extremadamente silencioso. Él ver morir a Cedric había sido duro para Harry, y aunque se notaba que el Gryffindor se estaba reponiendo, cuando caía en su mundo de ensueño las cosas eran diferentes.

—¡Harry! —levantó la voz Daphne mientras lo intentaba despertar.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los preocupados zafiros que lo miraban a mitad de la noche. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y lentamente una expresión acongojada reino en su rostro. Daphne acercó el rostro del muchacho a su pecho y lo abrazo mientras que él lloraba con más intensidad.

—Tranquilo Harry —dijo Daphne con un susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo —. Ya no estás solo…

Para Daphne ser la novia de Harry era algo más que diversión y un mundo nuevo, era entregarse completamente el otro, era mostrase sin máscaras, sin mentiras, mostrase su amor y su dolor y ser completamente sin seros el uno con el otro, siempre había sido así.

Harry desarmó ligeramente el abrazo, y con unos entristecidos ojos miró a su novia, mientras que le intentaba sonreír. Daphne rompió el abrazo y levantando la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Harry se acotó en su pecho mientras que él la envolvía en sus brazos.

—Las personas tienen un núcleo mágico, un alma, una conciencia, las tres son lo mismo, definen a las personas como son… —dijo Harry con un susurró. Daphne lo comenzó a escuchar en silencio —. La Maldición Cruciatus, moldea la magia como si fueran cuchillos que apuñalan este nucleó mágico y lentamente lo van dañando… van torturando a la persona que lo recibe desde adentro, desde lo más profundo de su ser… La Maldición Asesina, moldea la magia de tal forma que cuando impacta en alguien, como si desgarrara y despedazara completamente el alma de quien lo recibe. El sentir como un alma es apuñalada, desgarrada, exterminada… el sentir como su magia se dispersa en el ambiente desapareciendo es la sensación más horrible de todas, como la persona que alguna vez fue ya no existe más…

—¿Eso sentiste cuando Cedric murió? —preguntó Daphne con cautela.

—Si… vi su magia desaparecer… era completamente diferente que ver una araña morir, pude sentir claramente como desaparecía, como todo lo que alguna vez había sido Cedric se silenciaba en la noche…

—No fue tu culpa Harry —dijo Daphne levantándose ligeramente y mirando a Harry a los ojos —, …No fue tu culpa que Cedric muriera, que Voldemort volviera, nada de eso fue tu culpa, no podríamos haberlo previsto…

—Pero Daphne… —trató de replicar Harry, pero Daphne lo interrumpió.

—Harry, quiero que me escuches muy claramente, sos una buena persona, que se preocupa por todos los demás, siempre. Que Voldemort haya vuelto significa que la guerra se acerca, no podes, no podemos salvar a todos, siempre va a haber muertes, pero lo importante es que sigamos adelante, que no nos perdamos nosotros mismo… Harry, no fue tu culpa, tenes que seguir adelante, si permitís que Voldemort te domine con el daño que produce, entonces el ganó. Harry sos una buena persona, necesitas seguir adelante es la única forma de no destruirte a vos mismo…

Harry se mordió el labio y miró un momento hacia abajó. Daphne tenía razón, pero a Harry le dolía y mucho, pero una guerra silenciosa, una guerra que él no había pedido ni querido, había con toda su gloria… y todo su horror… había comenzado. Harry volvió a mirar a Daphne y con suave beso en la frente de ella la abrazó haciendo que se volviera a recostar en su pecho. Daphne sonrió, la verdad a veces dolía, pero había que aceptarla.

 **~0~0~**

Harry fue el primero en despertarse ese 10 de agosto y sonreír al ver a Daphne con todo el pelo alborotado sobre su pecho y una fina línea de salivaba que había mojado parte de su pijama. Con extremo cuidado salió del agarre de Daphne y descender por la escalera principal hacia la cocina, desde aquella noche a principios de agosto habían comenzado a dormir juntos y con felicidad los sueños habían desaparecido.

—Buen día, Dobby —dijo Harry entrando a la cocina —. Te está quedando hermoso el pastel.

—Buen día Señor Harry Potter, Señor —contestó el elfo con una gran sonrisa —, espero que a la Señorita Daphne le guste.

—Seguro que le va a encantar. —contestó Harry sacando dos tazas de té y colocándolas en una mesita transportable.

Con cuidado Harry preparo té, tostadas con mermelada, crema y azúcar. Abriendo las ventanas de sala principal mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara de la forma tradicional, corto una rosa de la entrada y volvió a entrar. Poniendo la flor en la mesita y con el desayuno listó para Daphne y para él, volvió a subir las escaleras. Entró en silencio y dejando la mesita sobre la cómoda abrió las ventanas dejando que la luz y un gigantesco aroma a rosas entrar por la ventana.

Daphne se movió entre las sabanas y tapo su cara con la primera almohada que encontró.

—Harryyy… es muy temprano, déjame dormir un poco más. —gruño Daphne molesta.

—Vamos cumpleañera, arriba, ya tenes 15 años y son las 10 de la mañana, al mediodía viene Velery, Astoria y Minnie y por la tarde tenemos que juntarnos con Sirius que nos quiere mostrar su casa.

—mhm —gruño Daphne todavía cubierta con una almohada.

Harry hizo una mueca divertido y se acercó con cuidado a la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su novia. La almohada salió volando mientras se reía sin parar. Cuando Harry se detuvo, estaba peligrosamente encima de ella. El ambiente se silenció de repente cuando los ojos de ambos se juntaron, era una mirada extremadamente pasional, todo el verano se las habían estado enviando inocentemente. Harry se acercó lentamente a los labios de su novia y con un dulce beso la terminó de despertar. Daphne envolvió el cuello del Gryffindor con sus brazos y profundizo un poco más el movimiento de sus labios, aumentando el deseo de ambos.

—Me encantaría que nos quedáramos besándonos el resto del día, pero tenemos invitados en dos horas. —dijo Harry entre besos levantándose y buscando la mesita con el desayuno.

Daphne con un suspiró de resignación se acomodó en la cama, miró como Harry se sentaba a su lado con el desayuno, sus miradas lentamente se encontraron y ligeramente ruborizados ambos se sonrieron…

Para el mediodía casi todos estaban reunidos y con el ruido y el brillo verde de la chimenea Minerva apareció dentro de la casa camino por el recibidor y bajo un par de escalones hasta llegar al comedor en dónde Harry estaba terminando de poner la mesa.

—Hola, Minnie. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hola Harry —contestó respondiendo el gestó —Feliz cumpleaños Daphne —dijo mirando ahora a la cumpleañera.

—Gracias Profesora McGonagall.

Minerva metiendo la mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica sacó dos pares de cartas y se las dio a Harry y Daphne. La primera la lista de libros que iban a necesitar para Hogwarts.

Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, 5° curso, de Miranda Goshwak

Teoría de Defensa Mágica, de Wilber Slinkhard.

Ambos abrieron la siguiente carta y mientras Minerva los miraba con una sonrisa abrieron la segunda carta y la leyeron al mismo tiempo

 _Estimado Señor Potter/ Señorita Greengrass_

 _Me complace informarles que, debido a su rendimiento académico y aptitudes mágicas, se le informa que ha sido formalmente seleccionado como Prefecto de su casa, como tal tiene la capacidad de quitar puntos a otras casas por infracciones, enviar estudiantes con el Director por incumplimiento de normas y guiar a los estudiantes nuevos para una mejor inserción en la institución._

 _Como Prefecto, tiene a disposición, junto a sus pares, un baño especial exclusivo para su uso cerrado por clave la cual se la va a informar a principio de curo._

 _Se le recuerda que el incumplimiento de sus deberes o abuso de los poderes que se le están entregando, es sancionado con la expulsión del cargo por parte del Delegado de turno._

 _Atte._

 _Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

 _Sub directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

—Espero que sepas respetar el cargo que se te está dando Harry. Yo fui Prefecta en mis años de estudiante —Minerva miró a Harry seria —. Espero que no deshonres el puesto.

La carta iba acompañada con una insignia del color de la Casa y una P platea en centro, Harry y Daphne se miraron, se rieron suavemente y después comenzaron a soltar grandes carcajadas. Minerva los miró con una ceja alzada sin entender al igual que Valery y Astoria.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Valery con una sonrisa.

—Nada, nada, solo son recuerdos del pasado.

Daphne y Harry se volvieron a mirar y se sonrieron, durante los años que habían estado no habían sido precisamente muy atentos con las reglas. Escapadas nocturnas, enfrentamientos contra profesores, monstruos y asesinos...

Durante la tarde, después de haber almorzado y comido el pastel de cumpleaños de Daphne, cerca del horario de la cena, ambos estaban en el sofá. Daphne sentaba sobre las piernas de Harry y estirando las propias a lo largo del sofá comenzaban leían los libros del nuevo curso. Tener a Dobby era una gran ventaja, sobre todo si evitaba que Harry tuviera que usar la red Flu y tener nauseas durante el resto de lo que quedaba del día.

Una potente llama verde apareció en la chimenea, Harry y Daphne miraron con y vieron como Sirius con una sonrisa salía de entre el fuego verde y los saludaba.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estan? Tanto tiempo. —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Sirius. —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Oh… ¿interrumpo algo? —preguntó con una mirada picada.

Harry suspiró.

—No, Sirius, solo comenzábamos a leer los libros de este año —Daphne se levantó al igual que Harry —. Si no empezamos ahora después nos vamos a atrasar.

Sirius se rió.

—Sos demasiado parecido a Lily —dijo divertido —. Lo único que faltaría es que seas elegido Prefecto.

—Fui elegido Prefecto. —agregó Harry mirándolo de reojo.

—Oh… aburrido. Venga vamos los están esperando. —dijo Sirius agarrando a ambos de las manos y desapareciendo.

Harry cayó al suelo arrodillado jadeando, odiaba desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo las apariciones. Daphne conteniendo la risa le puso una mano en la espalda. Harry respiró hondo y levantó la vista mirando con molestia a Sirius que se reía. Cuando se logró poner en pie, todavía con esa sensación de nauseas algo le llamó la atención, había magia, Harry se concentró y lo detectó, una especie de tela cubría parte de la fachada de unos sucios y no muy acogedores edificios; algunos tenían los cristales de las ventanas rotas, y estos brillaban muy débilmente reflejados por la luz de las farolas.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne al ver a su novio tan concentrado.

—Hay algo escondido… —dijo sin dejar de mirar los edificios.

—Podes sentir el fidelio, increíble —comentó Sirius impresionado —. Tomen lean esto, memorícenlo y no lo digan en voz alta.

 _El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres._

Una derruida puerta apareció de entre la fachada con los números 11 y 13 y de inmediato aparecieron unas sucias paredes y unas mugrientas ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas del camino.

—Vamos, rápido —dijo Sirius —, y quemen esos papeles.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Harry ambos papeles ardieron, Daphne entrelazó el brazo de Harry con el suyo y ambos siguieron a Sirius. Entraron, cruzaron el umbral y se sumergieron en la oscuridad del vestíbulo. Olía a humedad, polvo y a algo dulce.

—Bienvenidos a la Casa de La Antigua y Ancestral Casa de Los Black —dijo Sirius —, tuvo días mejores pero todavía es habitable —Sirius comenzó a caminar y Harry y Daphne lo siguieron.

—No puede ser, ¿De verdad es la Mansión Black? —preguntó Daphne entusiasmada.

—Sí, le pertenecía a mi madre Walburga Black y ahora es mía.

—Genial. —exclamó Daphne haciendo que Sirius.

—¿Qué tiene de especial esta Casa? —preguntó Harry mirando las algo mohosas paredes.

—¿Cómo que tiene de especial? —exclamó Daphne indignada —. Por amor de Merlin Harry, es la Casa de los Black, me crie con las historias de las familias antiguas o te olvidaste que soy una sangrepura. No había familia que siguiera las tradiciones sangrepura tan rigurosamente como los Black. —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sirius se rio.

—Nunca nadie había mostrado tanto entusiasmo por mi familia, pero para mí eran unos locos puristas amantes de las artes oscuras. Tengan cuidado, está el cuadro de mi madre… no les gustaría despertarla —dijo Sirius con una mueca de molestia —. Vengan pasen. —agregó abriendo una puerta.

La cocina era inmensa y tenebrosa, con paredes de piedra y no era menos sombría que el vestíbulo. La poca luz que había era del gran fuego que había en el fondo por donde salía una nube de humo. Había una gran y larga mesa de madera con varios conocidos para Harry y Daphne que comenzaron a saludarlos; el verdadero Moody, Lupin, un hombre calvo que tenia de nombre Mundungus yuna chica metamorfaga que tenia de nombre Tonks.

—¡Harry! —exclamó el señor Weasley, que fue el último junto con los demás Weasley en saludarlos —¡Cuánto me alegra verlos!

—El placer es nuestro. —contestó Harry.

Al poco rato, varios cuchillos enormes cortaban carne y verduras por su cuenta, supervisados por el señor Weasley, mientras su mujer revolvía un caldero colgado sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y comida de la despensa. Harry, aunque intentó ayudar no le dejaron.

—Seguró que pasaron un buen verano, ¿No? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

—Se podría decir… —contestó Harry sonrojado.

—¿Qué es la Orden del Fenix? —preguntó Daphne interesada, sentada al lado de Harry.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a sentarse y comenzaron a cenar.

—La Orden del Fenix, es una sociedad secreta creada por Dumbledore para pelear contra Voldemort. Fue creada durante la primera guerra y ahora con su regreso se reactivó. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué Harry puede hacer preguntas? —exclamó Ron enojado —. Nosotros llevamos un mes intentando sacarles información y no nos dijeron nada.

—Son demasiado jóvenes, no pertenecen a la Orden —dijo Fred con una vocecita aguda imitando a su madre.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no les hayan contado nada, sobre lo que es la Orden —comentó Sirius con calma —, eso lo decidieron sus padres. Harry, por otra parte…

Harry miraba todo con atención. Daphne por su parte tomaba un poco más de cerveza de mantequilla y analizaba con cuidado todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No sos nadie para decidir lo que le conviene a Harry! —saltó la señora Weasley —. Supongo que no te olvidaste de lo que dijo Dumbledore.

—¿A qué te réferis en concreto? —preguntó Sirius con educación, pero con el tono de quien se prepara para pelear.

—A lo que no teníamos que contarle a Harry más de lo que necesita saber —dijo la señora Weasley poniendo mucho énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

—No pretendo contarles más de lo que necesita saber, Molly —aseguró Sirius —. Pero dado que fue él quien vio regresar a Voldemort —hubo un estremecimiento general —, tiene más derecho que nadie a…

—¡Harry no es miembro de la Orden del Fenix! —dijo la señora Weasley —. Sólo tiene quince años y…

—Y se enfrentó a situaciones más graves que muchos de nosotros. —afirmó Sirius.

—¡Nadie pone en duda lo que hizo! —exclamó la señora Weasley elevando la voz —. Pero sigue siendo…

—En primer lugar —dijo Harry serio interrumpiendo la discusión —, soy un adulto…

—No Harry, no lo sos. —interrumpió la señora Weasley

—Soy Lord Harry Potter, Jefe de La Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. Ante la ley mágica soy un adulto —dijo Harry levantando la voz y mirando serio a todos —. En segundo lugar —habló nuevamente ante el silencio de todo con voz más baja —, no estoy interesado en formar parte de ninguna Orden del Fenix, ni en seguir las órdenes del Director Dumbledore.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Harry, querido, Dumbledore sabe todo lo que paso y quiere lo mejor para todos y está de acuerdo con informarte cuando el momento llegue ahora que vas a quedarte en el cuartel general…

—¿Quedarme…? —preguntó Harry mirando a Sirius

—Sos el principal objetivo de Voldemort, Harry, Dumbledore cree que es más seguro que te quedes acá… —dijo Sirius de forma nerviosa.

—Daph —dijo Harry, ella asintió y ambos se pararon.

—¿Esperen que están…? —preguntó Sirius parándose.

Toda la sala estaba en completo silencio.

—Dobby… —llamó Harry.

—Llamó Señor Harry Potter, Señor.

—Llévanos a casa.

—¡Harry no espera…!

Harry miró fríamente a Sirius, él se quedó completamente paralizado por la mirada que su ahijado le enviaba. Con un PLOP, Harry y Daphne desaparecieron. Sirius salió corriendo hasta la sala, el cuadro de Walburga Black comenzó a gritar, pero él lo ignoro completamente, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y entrando a la chimenea a la vista de todos dijo arrojando los polvos al suelo.

—Potter Place.

Nada pasó. Harry le había bloqueado la entrada…

 **~0~0~**

La mirada de Harry era molesta, lo habían intentado engañar, se sentía usado. Daphne miró a Harry y lo abrazó en cuando noto el estado de su novio. Harry la envolvió entre sus brazos y ambos se quedaron en esa posición, por un largo rato sin decir nada.

Harry inhalo profundamente y dio un gran suspiro.

—Como siempre solo nosotros dos… —dijo en tono melancólico.

Daphne no dijo nada, solo levantó la mirada y vio a Harry directamente a los ojos. Aunque estuviera decepcionado le dedico una sonrisa. Daphne sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Harry. Ambos solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos cuando el beso se había roto.

—Vamos a dormir, mañana ya veremos que hacer… —dijo Daphne algo sonrojada por la intensidad de la mirada.

Con un chasquido de dedos Harry ya estaba con su usual pijama negro de ceda y Daphne salía del baño con un pijama parecido, pero color blanco. Él se le quedó mirando haciendo que ella se le sonrojara.

—Lindo pijama. —dijo Harry sin dejar de verla.

—Gracias… —contestó mientras entraba en la cama.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el techó en silenció. Un viento cálido entro por la ventana, Daphne se giró al igual que Harry y ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos; ella inconscientemente se relamió los labios, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Harry acarició suavemente la mejilla de Daphne y ambos lentamente fueron acercándose; los labios de ambos, mientras lentamente iban cerrando los ojos, se encontraron con extrema suavidad y delicadeza, provocando una descarga que los hizo estremecer a ambos. Lentamente y con un ligero temblor Daphne movió sus labios y se acercó un poco más a Harry mientras que él, se giraba lentamente quedando encima y sosteniendo su peso con su codo y rodeando a Daphne con su mano hasta hacer que la cabeza de ella quedara entre ambos, hizo aún más pasional el beso.

Daphne rodeó el cuello de Harry atrayéndolo aún más hacia sus labios; su lengua, que se asomaba tímidamente por su boca, tocó directamente los labios de Harry y él, instintivamente, respondió el gestó reduciendo todo lo posible el espacio entre ambos, con mayor gusto, con mayor deseó.

Las lenguas, como si estuviera en un rítmico baile, comenzaron a moverse, saborearse y, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido y desesperado, chocaban y se movían entre las bocas de ambos. El oxígeno, de forma desesperante, se hizo necesario y casi sin separar sus bocas, unidas por una delgada línea de saliva, abrieron los ojos y se miraron. No tenían que decirse nada, solo con verse con una intensidad tal, podía expresar todo lo que sentían, lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se deseaban.

Ambos se habían estado mirando más intensamente que de costumbre, ambos habían estado tratando de decirse algo durante todo el verano, algo que no se atrevían a decir. Cada mirada, cada beso, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada gesto, cada una de las sencillas formas que tenían de expresar lo que se sentían estaban traducías en una simple mirada cargada de un profundo deseo y amor.

Daphne sabia más que nadie que si daban el siguiente paso, para ella era un camino que no tenía retorno; una dama sangrepura que no era virgen no vale nada, su padre se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero la mirada que Harry le daba era única, era de ella, para ella y para nadie más. Daphne lo decidió, él era el indicado. Él era Harry.

—Te amo, Harry. —dijo Daphne con un susurró sobre los labios de Harry.

—Yo también te amo, Daph. —respondió Harry sin romper el contacto visual entre ambos.

Harry entendió el mensaje, ambos iban a romper la línea que los separaba. Lentamente le dio un suave beso en los labios, sabían a chocolate, Daphne siempre sabía a chocolate. Daphne cerró los ojos, sus manos bajaron hasta la espalda y la cintura de Harry cuando sintió que él, besaba sus labios, su comisura, su mejilla, su cuello, cada beso cargado con más amor y deseo que el anterior. Daphne soltó un gemido de placer cuando los labios Harry bajaban hasta la base del cuello y comienzo de su hombro, cuando sus dientes mordieron suavemente su piel de porcelana.

La manó de Harry, quedando solo apoyado por su codo, bajo hasta el, sutilmente expuesto, vientre de ella. Daphne sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió como la mano de su novio subía lentamente, acariciando con amor y suavidad su cintura, desabrochando lentamente la camisa de su pijama en el proceso. Era una sensación inexplicablemente relajante y placentera. La manó de Harry, con un ligero temblor de nerviosismo tocó suavemente el pecho cubierto por el brasier de la muchacha haciendo que soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

Daphne, se sentó en la cama y haciendo que Harry se arrodillara y mirando los algo nerviosos ojos de su novio, le dejó que le terminar de sacar la camisa de los brazos. Harry, con suavidad le quitó la parte superior del pijama y desabrochándole el brasier dejó al descubierto unos pechos no muy grandes, pero que a su vista eran hermosos.

Daphne se tapó inconsciente los pechos con los antebrazos. Harry, quitándose la camisa del pijama que tenía puesta y sorprendiendo a su novia por tan repentina acción, se acercó a su oído y con un susurró dijo.

—Son hermosos… me encantan.

Un sonrojo, todavía más grande del que ella ya tenía, se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando escuchó estas simples palabras, tal vez su pecho no era tan feo como ella pensaba; un estremecimiento le recorrió por la columna cuando los húmedos y seductores labios de Harry la besaron en el hombro. La hizo volver a acostar y besando lentamente su hombro, su clavícula, fue bajando seductoramente por su cuerpo. Daphne gimió cuando sintió como una de las manos de Harry masajeaba delicadamente uno de sus pechos, mientras que al mismo tiempo encerraba el pezón entre sus dedos estimulándolo y haciendo que sintiera sensación que nunca había sentido. La boca de Harry, humedecida por un ardiente deseo, bajó hasta el otro pecho y comenzó a besar y succionar ligeramente el rosado pezón haciendo que se endureciera entre sus labios, mientras que Daphne comenzaba a jadear y a gemir cada vez más intensamente.

Después de un tiempo, los labios de Harry abandonaron el pezón y siendo remplazados por la otra mano, comenzaron a descender, por su estómago, su ombligo, su vientre, besando con suavidad la aterciopelada piel de la jadeante y excitaba muchacha, hasta que se detuvo. Tragando y relamiéndose los labios, Harry, lentamente y sin dejar de tocar el torso de su novia, bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de la muchacha, comenzando a quitarle el pantalón de ceda.

Harry estaba excitado, sentía su entrepierna palpitar con fuerza bajo su ropa interior, y mientras escuchaba su respiración acelerada, tragó profundamente; su mente estaba completamente enfocada en darle placer a su novia, quería que su primera vez fuera especial, que se sintiera especial. Toco suavemente los muslos de Daphne y levantando ligeramente la cadera de la muchacha le quitó la última prenda. Daphne no podía sonrojarse más, su piel había llegado al límite del enrojecimiento y completamente avergonzada se tapó la cara con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía ver a Harry, era una situación demasiado vergonzosa el ver los ojos de su novio viéndola con tanto deseo… con tanto amor.

Los ojos de Harry, mientras se relamía los labios de forma inconsciente, se enfocaron en el sexo de su novia; unos carnosos y seductores labios mayores que ascendían hasta el monte de venus que se ocultaba tímidamente por un fino vello dorado, reinaban la escena, haciendo que la fina línea rosada que los dividía y terminaba en un botón que sobresalía muy sutilmente, resaltara sobre lo demás. Daphne abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando sintió como la lengua de Harry barría toda la entrada de su vagina, uretra hasta finalmente tocar suave y eróticamente su clítoris haciendo que soltara un enorme gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda y agarraba la sabana que cubría el colchón con las manos y tiraba con violencia. Se sentía extremadamente bien para Daphne, nunca le habían contado nada de esto.

Harry sintió como la entrepierna Daphne se humedecía, su sabor era muy ligeramente amargo, pero el aroma que producía era completamente embriagante, y excitándolo aún más cuando vio a su novia lanzar ese gran e intenso gemido. Acomodándose para estar más cómodo puso completamente el rostro entre las piernas de ella y comenzó a darle más y más placer. Daphne llevó sus manos de forma inconsciente hasta la cabeza de Harry mientras que cruzaba sus piernas sobre esta y apretaba con más fuerza mientras gemía con mayor intensidad, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo Harry, nunca nadie se lo había explicado, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Cuando Harry sintió la presión sobre su cabeza, dedujo que estaba haciéndolo bien y llevando sus manos a los muslos de Daphne lentamente comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente. Daphne sintió algo que estaba a punto de explotar en su interior; un cosquilleo que nacía de su entrepierna y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, esta nueva sensación la hizo estremecerse, nunca había sentido tal cosa y abriendo grande los ojos, sintió un escalofrió en la parte baja de la cintura junto con un temblor y entonces llegó. Y como si fuera una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo el cuerpo y la llenaba con una sensación de placer, satisfacción y relajación completamente descocida, dio un gran gemido y sintió su primer orgasmo.

Harry sintió como los músculos de las piernas de su novia se endurecían y temblaban ligeramente para luego dar un gran y satisfactorio gemido. Daphne había terminado. Agitada, sonrojada y temblando todavía ante la nueva experiencia vio como Harry salía de entre sus piernas y la miraba con una dulce sonrisa. Amaba a Harry más que a su propia vida. Ella vio cómo su novio lentamente se quitaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Daphne abrió grande los ojos cuando vio el pene de Harry, erecto y palpitante, inconsciente se relamió los labios, lo quería dentro de ella; lentamente él se acercó y mientras abría las piernas de Daphne con cuidado acercó su rostro al de su novia. Harry estaba temblando igual que ella, Daphne lo abrazó por el cuello. Harry puso sus manos, sosteniéndose para no aplastarla, a los laterales de su novia y ambos se miraron fijamente. La miraba de ambos destilaba un amor y un deseo completo por el otro.

—Te amo Harry. Te amo tanto… —exclamó Daphne ante de besarlo, suave y dulcemente.

—Yo también te amo… —contestó Harry entre besos.

Con un empujón lento Harry entró en el interior de su novia que gimió con dolor y se abrazó aún más hacia él sintiendo las cicatrices de su cuerpo; mientras temblaba, pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Harry asustado soltó un poco el abrazo al mismo tiempo que detenía el avance y la miró con miedo.

—¿T-te lastime? —preguntó entre nervioso y asustado.

Daphne dio un entrecortado suspiró y trato de relajarse lo más posible mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio parte su miembro y los labios mayores manchados de sangre e intento salir de dentro de Daphne, pero las piernas de ella, que lo habían atrapado por la glúteos, se lo impidieron. Harry asustado la miró.

—Da-Daph no hace falta que sigamos si te lastime… —exclamó Harry nervioso.

El dolor ya casi había desaparecido. Con un coctel de emociones dentro suyo Daphne le sonrió, sus lágrimas habían cesado. La excitación, el amor y enternecida por el cariño y la preocupación que había demostrado Harry habían tapado cualquier malestar que sentía.

—Está bien, Harry, ya no me duele. —dijo Daphne con suavidad.

Harry la miró a los ojos y asintió, lentamente retomo la embestida hasta que su miembro entro completamente. Dio un grave gemido cuando sintió como los músculos de la vagina de Daphne comenzaba a apretarlo. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Daphne gimió cuando sintió como Harry relajaba un poco más de su peso sobre su cuerpo y una de sus manos flotaban hasta su pecho, lo masajeaba y al mismo tiempo tiraba de un pezón que había capturado entre sus dedos.

Las penetraciones, con movimientos inexpertos y descoordinados lentamente se fueron coordinando y ambos rítmicamente comenzaron a moverse mutuamente. Ninguno de los dos había dejado de gemir. Ninguno de los dos había roto el contacto visual. Daphne con un movimiento decidió tomar ella las riendas y quedo arriba, sentada a horcajadas sobre el miembro y apoyando sus manos contra el pecho de Harry; pero él no quería tampoco ceder y sentándose, hizo que sus mirabas quedaran enfrentadas. Daphne rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos e hizo que ambos gimieran cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante hasta que su clítoris rozara contra el pubis de Harry para luego ir hacia atrás y volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

El tiempo para ambos se había detenido.

La penetración, para Daphne, se sentía asombrosa; la piel caliente y resbaladiza, unidos por una increíble sensación de rose y presión la estaba llevando al quinto cielo. Daphne, al mismo tiempo que se movía, gimió nuevamente cuando Harry volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a masajearlo mientras que la otra mano se cerraba, eróticamente, sobre una de sus nalgas y ahora la levantaba y baja levemente.

Los gemidos de Daphne fueron silenciados por los labios y la lengua de Harry que la besaron con pasión y deseo; su respiración se aceleró a un más de lo que estaba cuando sintió como las manos de Harry ahora recorrían su espalda con ternura y lentitud intentando explorarlo todo. Lentamente sintió como las manos de su novio volvían a bajar y la agarraban por ambas nalgas haciendo que subiera y bajara más que antes. Daphne se estremeció y jadeo rompiendo el beso.

—¡Ha-Harry… más, quiero más! —dijo Daphne entre gemidos.

Harry sin romper su agarre la apretó contra si; Daphne envolvió con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, aumentó el agarre del cuello mientras que se movía con más violencia y deseo escondiendo su rostro en cuello de él. Harry volvió a apretar y masajear las nalgas de su novia mientras la seguía haciendola subir y bajar de forma rítmica haciendo que gimiera más intensamente que antes; la vagina de Daphne comenzó a apretarlo con mayor fuerza que antes y entonces lo sintió.

Con un palpitar violento, un torrente, como si de una flecha se tratara, se disparó a lo más profundo de las entrañas de la Slytherin. Los ojos de Daphne se dilataron, sus brazos habían perdido toda su fuerza y caían por los hombros de Harry al mismo tiempo que sus piernas soltaban su agarre, su espalda se arqueaba y sus redondos y resbaladizos senos se aplastaban contra el pecho de su novio. Tembló y lanzó un fuerte gemido en la oscuridad mientras que Harry la sostenía, pero su agarre también estaba comenzando a flaquear.

Harry cayó hacia atrás y Daphne contra pecho de él, blanda como si fuera una medusa. No le importaba nada ya, era feliz, se sentía plena, ambos se sentían plenos. Ambos agitados y mirándose dificultosamente se sonrieron. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar coherentemente, pero no necesitaban decir nada, una sola miraba bastaba para transmitirse todo el amor que se tenían… siempre había sido así…

Harry con algo de esfuerzo, busco su varita y con un movimiento hizo el hechizo anticonceptivo, su mayor deseo era tener una familia, pero todavía eran muy jóvenes… tal vez algún día.

Lentamente el sueño les ganó a ambos, esa noche era de ellos…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Un Nuevo Año"**

 **Nota 1: El Ultimo Deseo – Parte I y II, son los capítulos que están centrado exclusivamente en la relación de Ambos y en la Parte II va a ser el momento bisagra y de no retorno entre ambos.**

 **Nota 2: Empecé más avanzado él año porque quería contar la pena que había sentido Harry durante el verano y como llegaba al punto de aceptación de lo que sentía.**

 **Nota 3: Harry dejo de confiar en todos los que pertenecen a la Orden del Fenix y al menos por ahora la relación que tenía con Sirius retrocedió más de lo que había avanzado.**

 **Nota 4: ¿Por qué puse la primera vez justo después de la pelea con la Orden? Bueno, esto lo hice porque, como había dicho a lo largo del fic la tensión sexual entre ambos habían comenzado a elevarse y estar solos, en una casa, viéndose las 24 horas y compartiendo intimidad era inevitable, ahora, fue después de la pelea con la Orden porque se podría decir que Harry se sentía despechado y necesitaba que alguien lo consolara de alguna forma, sumado a lo anterior, el encuentro era inevitable.**

 **Nota 5: Estuve, no uno, sino varios días, pensando cómo hacer la escena final, no quería que fuera solo sexo y ya, quería que fuese algo más, quería que se sintiera el nerviosismo combinado al mismo tiempo con el deseo y amor que se tienen y al menos para mí, es lo mejor que pude lograr. Espero que se haya podido transmitir lo que quería expresar y que expresaran ambos personajes.**

 **Nota 6: Si, son Prefectos y en el fic cada tanto se van a describir sus actividades como tales.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, cuando llegue el momento en que se revele todas las piezas van a encajar y, creo que a más de uno le va a sorprender su aparición e identidad.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Lamentablemente sí.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar ambos reviews. Luna es un personaje que todavía tiene mucho para dar, creo que no la puedo hacer igual que en el libro, desde el principio está acompañada por Harry y Daphne y amortiguan parte de su personalidad soñadora. Lo de la piromanía no es que ella tenga el deseo de prender fuego cosas, sino más bien que ese su humor; un humor extremadamente complicado que muchas veces solo ella entiende y hace que se la malinterprete. Ambas son importantes para Harry, porque responden a las figuras familiares que él nunca tuvo, sobre todo Minerva.**

 **Todo tiene un proceso y Harry también, siempre me tome mi tiempo para construir a Harry, construir su relación, construir su personalidad, trate que el crecimiento sea paulatino y visible, con actitudes nueva, pero Harry nunca va a poder ser un adolescente normal completamente. El fic siempre muestra el conflicto entre un adolescente con dudas e inconvenientes normal con situaciones anormales y como, muchas veces tiene que plantearse preguntas o dudas que solo un adulto tendría.**

 **Seria aburrido y rebuscado matarlo de una forma catastrófica, pero bueno la política está llena de gente incompetente y codiciosa. Lo del horrocrux paso con el anillo, y también está el factor que Harry no vive con sus tíos. Draco no va a ser ni bueno ni malo, solo va a ser, se va a mover bajo sus propios intereses limitado por la deuda que tiene con Harry. En el fic cada personaje desde el que consideremos más bueno al más malo, se mueve bajo sus intereses y objetivos.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Va a haber muertes, algunas que gusten y otras que duelan, muchos personajes esconden pasados ocultos, más que eso no puedo decir.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. El verano fue corto, hay mucho para contar y bueno… si alguien necesita ser consentido.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. La escena del cementerio fue corta porque Harry estaba cansado, tenía que salir rápidamente del lugar. Si lo alargaba más iba a terminar agotado y lo más seguro que moriría. Por esa razón la duración.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Va a ser movido, pero corto, no quiero explayarme mucho más el año tiene que continuar, creo que centrándome en lo que es principal del verano es suficiente. Harry ya no tiene el horrocrux, es Lord, no vive con los Dursley y no tiene confianza en Dumbledore, esa combinación hace que el año no sea tan agitado como en el canon. Para que aparezca el sapo rosa falta todavía. Gracias y que tengas buena semana.**

 **Hpividente: Gracias por dejar un review. Si mató a todos los que nombraste, sería un exterminio masivo de personajes y quedaría vacío el mundo. Por ahora solo me voy a limitar a los fundamentales que hay en mi cabeza.**


	51. Un Nuevo Año

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LI**

" ** _Un Nuevo Año"_**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron lentamente, lo primero que vio fue la mano del brazo de Harry que estaba usando como almohada y enfocando sus ojos, en el suelo, la ropa de ambos tirada por todos lados. Sonrió ampliamente. Harry estaba acurrucado justo detrás de ella, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y pegando todo su torso a la espalda de su novia. Daphne, suspiró con un estremecimiento al darse cuenta del calor corporal que emanaban Harry y el intimo contacto de su piel. Estaba segura que ninguno de los dos iba a volver a dormir con pijama.

Con un sutil movimiento, trató de salir del agarre de Harry, pero no pudo.

—¿Queriendo escapar, Señorita Greengrass? —dijo Harry con un susurró sobre el oído de Daphne.

Daphne sonrió mordiéndose el labio y se giró para verlo a los ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron, ambas miradas volvían a ser tan intensas como la noche anterior. Daphne rodeó el cuello de Harry y sus labios se entrelazaron con un movimiento lento y dulce; su primera vez había sido descoordinada, desarticulada y algo dolora al principio, pero si alguien les hubiera dicho que hacer el amor iba a ser tan divertido lo hubieran probado antes.

La mano de Harry recorrió, de forma lenta y con erotismo, la cintura de la muchacha hasta detenerse sobre el glúteo. Daphne, ruborizada, gimió cuando sintió como los dedos del muchacho se cerraban con deseó sobre su nalga, y al mismo tiempo, sentía su miembro nuevamente erecto golpear sobre su muslo. Un suspiró entrecortado salió de los labios de Daphne.

—Te amo, Daphne. —dijo Harry sobre los labios de ella.

—Yo también, te amo… —contestó de igual forma.

Daphne, sintió como Harry con un movimiento de su cuerpo se ponía encima de ella, y mientras comenzaba a besar su cuerpo; un gemido intenso salió de sus labios cuando sintió como una presencia sólida, íntima y palpitante, se abría paso por su interior.

—Oh, me gusta. —susurró Harry al oído de Daphne.

—¿Qué te gusta? —preguntó en medio de un nuevo gemido.

—El ruido que haces. Ese gemido.

Daphne llegó al límite de lo que su piel se podía ruborizar, intentó esconder su rostro en algún lado, pero era imposible.

—Perdón, no era mi intensión ser tan ruidosa.

Harry soltó una carcajada y miró a Daphne directamente a los ojos.

—Dije que me gustaba. Y me gusta. Me encanta hacerte gemir y ahora… —Harry bajó el tono de su voz, Daphne se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente —. Me encanta hacer el amor, Daphne, me voy a volver adicto. Amó todos los ruidos que haces.

Con una respiración honda Daphne ahogo otro gemido y se mordió el labio, al sentir el miembro de Harry entrar completamente dentro de ella. La respiración de ambos se hizo, con cada movimiento, con cada nueva y más erótica penetración, con las manos de ambos explorando con ternura y lentitud los cuerpos de su paraje, más rápida y pesada. Nadie les había dicho que hacer el amor iba a ser tan divertido y placentero… pero la noche anterior lo habían descubierto y con un extraño sentimiento, una erótica adicción por el otro, nació en ambos…

Daphne bajó por las escaleras con una sonrisa y silbando una agradable canción; no estaba segura si la profunda relajación de sus músculos era por el baño o por haberlo estado haciendo con Harry desde que el sol había salido, bueno, la razón no le importaba mucho ambas le gustaban y mucho.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando Daphne entró en el comedor para finalmente desayunar; Harry, que estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba té, la miró y una sonrisa con un sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Daphne por su parte, también sonrojada y con una sonrisa tonta se acercó lentamente al lado de Harry y su desayuno apareció.

Siempre habían sido una pareja que, aunque en privado, y pocas veces en público, se demostraba afecto de forma muy pasional, el resto del tiempo era un constante, pero sutil juego de toques, miradas y gestos; ahora ese mismo juego había comenzado a ser una sutil seducción y coqueteo hacia el otro, o talvez ya lo era y nunca se habían dado cuenta, no importaba. Harry miró fijamente los ojos de su novia, se acercó y ambos, entreabriendo levemente la boca y asomando tímidamente la lengua se besaron. Harry se distanció de su novia y volvió a acercarse para volver a fundir sus labios y volver a repetir el proceso varias veces más.

El sonido de las llamas verdes, características de la red flu, interrumpió a ambos. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron serios, había estado esperando que viniera antes, pero parece ser que o se había retrasado o le estaban informado lo que había pasado.

—Buenos días, Harry, Daphne —dijo Minerva entrando al comedor.

—Buenos días, Profesora McGonagall —contestó Daphne.

—Buenos días, Minnie —contestó Harry mirando fijamente —. ¿Té?

—Por favor.

Con un movimiento de varita una taza llena con té apareció en el lado opuesto de la mesa de donde ellos estaban sentados. Minerva con tranquilidad se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó tomando un poco de té. Harry no había dejado de mirarla fijamente.

—Supongo que venís a preguntarme ¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche? ¿No? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, el Director Dumbledore me dijo que te escapaste del Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place… ¿Qué paso?

—En primer lugar, yo no me escape —dijo Harry serio —. En segundo lugar, me fui casi terminada la cena, porque la señora Weasley dijo que me iba a quedar el resto del verano en Grimmauld Place y acatar las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore… Yo nunca accedí a eso, Sirius me dijo que me quería mostrar el lugar en donde vivía, no hacer que viviera ahí.

—Harry entiendo que estés enojado y que ellos se hayan equivocado en querer obligarte y no contarte lo que estaba pasando… Albus trata de hacer lo mejor…

—No. —interrumpió Harry levantando el tono de voz.

Minerva miró a Harry sorprendida.

—Soy un Jefe de una Ancestral y Noble Familia, el Director Dumbledore no puede ordenarme que hacer y qué no hacer…

—Harry…

—No, Minerva —la Profesora abrió grande los ojos, Harry estaba verdaderamente enojado —. Albus Dumbledore es el responsable que los diez años antes de que entrara en Hogwarts fueran una mierda. Durante los primeros 4 años de Hogwarts, tuve que enfrentarme a un profesor, un basilisco, un asesino y al mismo Voldemort; no me importa lo que piensa o piense Albus Dumbledore, no lo voy a seguir…

Harry se paró y miró fijamente a Minerva.

—¿Que diferencia a Albus Dumbledore de Voldemort? —preguntó Harry, pero no espero respuesta —. Nada, solo la interpretación que le demos a sus acciones, ambos son extremadamente poderosos, ambos tienen mucho poder político, ambos tienen un ego gigantesco… ambos siguen la filosofía de, el fin justifica los medios. Minnie, te amo como si fueras mi madre, pero no me pidas que siga a un hombre que lo único que hizo toda mi vida es volverla un infierno… si tan preocupado está el Director por mi seguridad, que intente localizarme, es imposible… y eso él lo sabe. Pero seguro es tan ególatra que todo lo que escape a su control lo pone nervioso…

Minerva agachó la cabeza, suspiró y la volvió a levantar. No podía pelear con él.

—Está bien, Harry, no te voy a obligar a nada… tal vez tenes razón en todo lo que decís, pero, solo hay dos bandos… —dijo Minerva de forma susurrante —. Cuando se formó la Orden del Fénix, todos estábamos desesperados, Voldemort tenía mucho poder… era la única esperanza en un mundo caótico...

—Pero la Orden del Fénix no derrotó a Voldemort…

—Sí, es cierto, no lo derrotamos, vos fuiste el que lo derrotó…

Harry caminó hasta el lugar de Minerva, y la abrazó haciendo que la cabeza de la mujer quedara sobre su pecho. Minerva se sorprendió, pero con algo de timidez lo rodeo con los brazos por la cintura.

—Por favor… tengan cuidado —dijo Minerva con un susurró quebrado —. Perdí muchas personas queridas en la última guerra…

Minerva apoyó su frente y parte de su rostro en el estómago de Harry, él sintió como las lágrimas amargas y tristes de la mujer comenzaban a mojar la tela de su pijama. Daphne se mordió el labio, ver a la estricta Profesora de Transformaciones tan rota, tan frágil, era una vista realmente triste. Harry comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabeza de Minerva y con una sonrisa dijo.

—Tranquila Minnie, te prometo que Voldemort no nos va a matar… —Minerva miró a Harry todavía con lágrimas en los ojos —, no voy a huir, si tengo que pelear lo voy a hacer. No voy a morir, no te voy a dejar.

Daphne tomó un poco más de su té con una sonrisa. Siempre le había llamado la atención la relación entre la Profesora y Harry; creía que él tenía una obsesión por aquella mujer, una obsesión por su reconocimiento y cariño…, No, no era solo Harry, ambos se amaban como si fueran una madre y un hijo, porque ambos llenaban un vacío de dolor en el otro, producido por el pasado…

 **~0~0~**

Los cabellos dorados y completamente desordenados de Daphne brillaron cuando un rayo de luz solar impacto directamente contra su cabeza. Molesta, giró su cabeza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry mientras afianzaba aún más el agarre de sus brazos y piernas al cuerpo del muchacho.

—Daph… —susurró Harry despertándose.

—Mhm.

—Me estás haciendo cosquillas con tu respiración. —dijo Harry divertido.

Daphne sonrió y humedeciendo los labios comenzó a besar y a mordisquear el cuello de su novio. Harry con una sonrisa comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la mucha; lentamente las yemas de los dedos de una mano, recorriendo cada vertebra bajando suavemente, mientras que el otro brazo seguía atrapado bajo el cuello de Daphne.

Una sed insaciable se había apoderado durante los días que quedaban de ambos; habían estado haciendo el amor en todo momento que tenían tiempo y estaban solos, día, noche, tarde, mañana, no importaba el horario, solo que estuvieran solo y aunque, una perversa idea de hacerlo por toda la casa había nacido en ambos, el hecho de que la red flu no tuviera aviso previo de llegada, era un problema que había truncado esa fantasía. Sin embargo, el baño y la habitación de Harry, eran lugares que podía ser bloqueados fácilmente

El sonido de llamas arder desde la sala principal, hizo que ambos se detuvieran. Un nuevo año comenzaba y eso significaba que iban a tener que controlar sus impulsos; Hogwarts era un lugar extremadamente concurrido y repleto de alumnos y donde no había estudiantes, había profesores, cuadros y fantasmas, moviéndose por todos lados.

Daphne suspiró, liberó a Harry de su agarre. Todavía tapada con una sábana, se mordió el labio inferior al ver como su novio caminaba desnudo por la habitación poniéndose el porta varita y con un chasquido de dedos hacia aparecer su uniforme sobre su cuerpo. Daphne chasqueó con la lengua.

—¿Qué pasa Daph, te arruine la vista? —preguntó Harry divertido saliendo por la puerta.

Daphne dio un gran suspiró cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y miró el techo de la cama.

—(No sé cómo voy a hacer para estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con Harry…) —pensó Daphne sin dejar de ver el techo de la cama —. Maldito seas Harry… me hizo adicta a él. —susurró con una divertida molestia.

Harry, junto con Daphne, salió algo mareado de la red flu del anden 9 y 3/4. En ese momento, admitió que, si los sangrepuras no hubieran insistido para no tener que cruzarse con los muggles, hubiera tenido que recorrer todo Londres hasta llegar a la estación King´s Cross. Valery con el mismo mensaje que siempre les daba, le dio a cada uno un beso en la frente a cada uno y los dejo subir. Luna se separó rápidamente de ellos para ir a buscar un lugar mientras que ambos iban a la reunión de prefectos.

En la parte principal del tren, en un gran compartimiento, que tenía una P grande y plateada en el cristal de la ventana, se encontraron con dos estudiantes parados, mientras que el resto estaba sentado.

—Finalmente llegaron —dijo un muchacho, alto, de negra y liza cabellera, con los ojos marrones y con el escudo de Ravenclaw en el pecho —. Mi nombre es Arlie Beckett y ella —dijo señalando con la palma a una muchacha de cabellera castaña claro y los ojos color miel, de Hufflepuff —, es Haley Jennings. Somos los delegados y premios anuales.

Harry y Daphne asintieron y se sentaron junto con los demás prefectos.

—Bien, como Prefectos tiene tareas básicas, la primera de ellas es guiar a los de primer año a insertarse mejor en Hogwarts, muchos son nacidos muggles y necesitan ayuda para adaptarse a las nuevas costumbres. Los Jefes de cada Casa se van a encargar de repartir los horarios de patrullaje. Los días que les toquen tiene que quedarse toda la noche patrullando los corredores y sancionar a todos los estudiantes que estén fuera de la cama. —explico Arlie.

—Como Prefectos, pueden quitar puntos a los alumnos de sus propias casas y de otras. La forma correcta de retar puntos es la siguiente, primero se dice el número de puntos, por lo general es entre 5 y 10 dependiendo de la falta, y luego dicen, menos y nombran la casa. Automáticamente la magia de sus insignias va a restar los puntos. Si la falta es muy grave, se lo envía con su Jefe de casa o con el Director. —continuó Haley —. La primera semana siempre es la más trabajosa, los de primer año se suelen perder y es nuestro deber ayudarlos cuando lo necesita, pero aproximadamente a l semana las cosas se vuelven más simples.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —preguntó Arlie.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Bien, durante la cena inaugural, los prefectos de cada casa, tiene que guiar a todos los estudiantes y sobre todo a los de primer año a su sala común y ayudarlos en lo que necesiten. Bien, si no tiene preguntas, pueden volver a sus compartimientos.

Harry y Daphne se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, en un compartimiento vacío una muchacha que estaba junto a la ventana levantó la cabeza de su revista, que curiosamente leía al revés. Con su típico pelo rubio lleno de rulos, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y ojos saltones que daban un aire de sorpresa permanente; con su varita detrás de la oreja izquierda, su típico collar hecho de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla, o sus aros con forma de rábanos les sonrió. Harry se rio.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Harry? —preguntó Luna con su típico tono soñador.

—Nada, solo fue un déjà vu. Me hace acordar cuando nos conocimos cuando Daphne y yo estábamos en segundo. Estas igual.

—¿No cambie en nada? —preguntó Luna interesada.

—Sí, cambiaste, tu pelo está más limpio y bonito. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Y somos mejores amigos los tres —dijo Daphne —, antes solo éramos un grupo de chiflados que se revelaban contra las tradiciones del mundo.

Daphne se sentó al lado de Luna y Harry frente a ellas. Con un susurró Gaya apareció y se posó sobre las piernas de Luna.

—¿Éramos, creí que todavía lo somos? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Si ser normal —contestó Luna —, significa pensar como todos los demás. Entonces prefiero que sigamos estando completamente locos. —agregó con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que Harry jugaba con Gaya, Daphne y Luna comenzaron a hablar. El tren avanzaba traqueteando a través del campo. Era un día extraño, algo inestable; tan pronto el solo inundaba el vagón pasaba una nubes grises y amenazadoras que opacaban todo.

—¿Cómo pasaste el verano? —preguntó Daphne entusiasmada con la charla.

—Oh, bien —contestó Luna —, papá y yo viajamos con el dinero que Harry nos dio. Suiza es un lugar tan hermoso, aunque hacía mucho frío, pero era tolerable. ¿Y ustedes? —preguntó con interés.

Daphne se puso colorada. Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser haciendo que Gaya saliera volara hasta el asiento. Luna los miró un momento, pestaño un par de veces y e intercalo su mirada entre Harry y Daphne. Volvió a pestañar y sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No puede ser… —dijo Luna, tapándose la boca —. Pensé que iban a esperar hasta el matrimonio…

Harry maldijo internamente.

—Luna, no sé a qué te réferis. —contestó Harry con nerviosismo.

—No soy tonta Harry —exclamó Luna frunciendo el entrecejo —. Es obvio que algo pasó entre ambos, la forma que se miran es diferente a la de antes. Aparte el cuello de Harry está lleno de marcas de mordeduras.

Daphne no podía estar más colorada. Luna se rio y mientras tanto Harry, ruborizado, se levantaba lo más que podía el cuello de su camisa. El clima siguió sin definirse mientras que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte. La lluvia salpicaba las ventanillas con desgana, y de vez en cuando el sol hacía una débil aparición antes de que las nubes volvieran a taparlo. Cuando oscureció se encendieron las luces dentro de los vagones. Harry y Daphne se pusieron sus insignias de Prefectos.

Por fin el tren empezó a reducir la marcha y escuchar el habitual alboroto por el pasillo, Harry y Daphne comenzaron a controlar que todos los vagones estuvieran vacíos, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba un —¡Primer año! ¡los de primer año por acá! —, pero en vez de escuchar a Hagrid, escucharon la voz de la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, era la misma mujer que había remplazado durante parte del año al Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas.

Luna, Harry y Daphne subieron a uno de los coches tirados por thestrals y traqueteando y balanceándose, los carruajes avanzaron en caravana por el camino. El castillo de Hogwarts, se irguió ante ellos cuando pasaron por la colina. Lentamente y pasando las rejas principales el camino, ligeramente embarrado cambio a grava formada por piedras de distintos tamaños.

Los carruajes se detuvieron cerca de los escalones de piedra que conducían a las puertas de roble. Los tres se separaron cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor. Las velas se extendían sobre sus cabezas y bajo un techo negro sin estrellas, idéntico al que se podía ver por los grandes ventanales. Harry miró a la mesa de profesores, Hagrid no estaba, Neville se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa al igual que Hermione y lentamente comenzaron a hablar ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos que se escuchaban a espaldas de él.

—¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó Hermione, señalando a la mitad de la mesa.

Harry miró hacia donde indicaba su amiga. Primero vio a Dumbledore que lo miraba seriamente, sentado en su silla de oro de alto respaldo, con una túnica de color morado oscura salpicada de estrellas plateadas y un sobrero a juego. Dumbledore tenía la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, que le decía algo al oído.

—¡Es Dolores Umbridge! —exclamó Neville —. Trabaja en el ministerio es la que preside a veces las votaciones en él Wizengamot, mi abuela como Jefa de uno de los diez, me conto sobre ella. Dice que es una oportunista, que propone leyes anti criaturas mágicas en su mayoría.

Umbridge era rechoncha y bajita, tenía el cabello color negro, corto y rizado. Tenía una horrorosa diadema de color rosa que hacia juego con su chaqueta rosa que llevaba sobre una túnica también rosa.

—¿Los Diez? —preguntó Hermione.

—Los Diez son las familias antiguas que fundaron el Wizengamot —contestó Neville —. La Familia Abbot, Black, Bones, Crouch, Gaunt, Longbottom, MacMillan, Ollivander, Smith y Potter. Mi abuela es la Jefa de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Longbottom —agregó con orgullo.

—Harry, ¿También tenes un Jefe de Casa? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, yo soy el Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero que son estas familias entonces? —preguntó Hermione con duda.

—Creo que su contraparte muggles, serian un duque. —contestó Harry pensativo.

—¿Tengo que hablarte en su Gracias, Nobilísimo Lord Harry Potter? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry se rio.

—No, Mione, yo soy Harry para vos. —contestó con una sonrisa.

Minerva entró con los nervioso de primer año y el alboroto que había se silenció. En el taburete, la Profesora McGonagall colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador y esté cerca del borde se abrió y comenzó a cantar.

Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura

y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,

los fundadores del colegio creían

que jamás se separarían.

Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,

un solo deseo compartían:

crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo

y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.

¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!,

decidieron los cuatro amigos

sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.

Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse

a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?

Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,

a ellos podía compararse.

¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?

¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse

tan buenas amistades?

Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros

toda la triste y lamentable historia.

Dijo Slytherin: Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

que tengan pura ascendencia.

Dijo Ravenclaw: Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

de probada inteligencia.

Dijo Gryffindor: Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos

que hayan logrado hazañas.

Dijo Hufflepuff: Yo les enseñaré a todos,

y trataré a todos por igual.

Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores

acogía en su casa a los que quería.

Slytherin sólo aceptaba

a los magos de sangre limpia

y gran astucia, como él,

mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba

a los de mente muy despierta.

Los más valientes y audaces

tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.

La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto

y todo su saber les transmitía.

De este modo las casas y sus fundadores

mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.

Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía

durante largos años de felicidad,

hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,

que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.

Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,

habían sostenido nuestra escuela

se pelearon entre ellas

y, divididas, todas querían dominar.

Entonces parecía que el colegio

mucho no podría aguantar,

pues siempre había duelos

y peleas entre amigos.

Hasta que por fin una mañana

el viejo Slytherin partió,

y aunque las peleas cesaron,

el colegio muy triste se quedó.

Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores

quedaron reducidos a tres

volvieron a estar unidas las casas

como pensaban estarlo siempre.

Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,

y todos sabéis para qué:

yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa

porque ésa es mi misión,

pero este año iré más lejos,

escuchad atentamente mi canción:

aunque estoy condenado a separaros

creo que con eso cometemos un error.

Aunque debo cumplir mi deber

y cada año tengo que dividiros,

sigo pensando que así no lograremos

eliminar el miedo que tenemos.

Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,

las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,

y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado

por malignas fuerzas externas,

y que si unidos no permanecemos

por dentro nos desmoronaremos.

Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.

Que comience la Selección.

El sobrero se quedó quieto y todos aplaudieron. Harry miró interesado y comenzó a repetir el cantó en su cabeza. Dumbledore podría ser lo que quisiera, pero no era estúpido, iba a usar todos los medios posibles para poder mostrar su punto. Harry se rio internamente, al final, tenía razón, no era tan diferente a Voldemort, solo diferenciaba el color de su objetivo. Con un suspiró continuó viendo la selección de estudiantes.

Cuando la selección terminó, Dumbledore como cada año se paró, con los brazos extendido y una sonrisa radiante en los labios dijo.

—A los nuevos, les digo, ¡Bienvenidos!, y a los no tan nuevos se los repito, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como éste no lo es, ¡Al ataque!

Con las palabras de Dumbledore las mesas estallaron en risas y aplausos y la comida apareció. Harry continuó meditando mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar, o el Sombrero Seleccionador podía predecir eventos futuros, o al estar en la oficina del Director había escuchado o cosas, o la que más sentido tenia, Dumbledore le había pedido que dijera las advertencias. Fuera cual fuese la razón, no importaba, la advertencia estaba dada.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso nuevamente en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al Director.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnifico banquete, les pido un instante de su atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso —anunció Dumbledore —. Los de primer año tienen que saber que tiene prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo —Harry miró a Daphne y se rieron por lo bajo —. El señor Filch, el conserje, me pidió, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces, que les recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que pueden revisar de la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.

Dumbledore hizo silencio por un momento y miró a todos.

—Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se va a encargar de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentarles a la Profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo un educado, pero poco entusiasta aplauso. Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore y este siguió.

—Las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch de cada casa van a tener lugar en…

Umbridge se aclaró la garganta y Dumbledore detuvo abruptamente su discurso y miró a la profesora que se había levantado y parecía pretender en dar su propio discurso. Dumbledore vaciló unos segundos; luego con algo de fastidio en su rostro se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la Profesora Umbridge. Harry miró interesado la expresión del Director, era la primera vez que un Profesor había interrumpido a Dumbledore y no parecía haberle gustado. La Profesora Sprout había subido hasta la raíz de su pelo las cejas y Minerva tenía la boca más delgada que nunca.

—Gracias, Señor Director. —empezó la Profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta —, por esas amables palabras de bienvenida.

Tenía una voz muy aguda y chillona, parecía una niña pequeña.

—¡Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero decir que me alegró de haber vuelvo a Hogwarts! —sonrió enseñando unos diente muy puntiagudos —. ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran!

Harry miró a todos lados y nadie parecía feliz.

—¡Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos y estoy segura que seremos muy buenos amigos!

Todos se miraron los unos a los otro. La Profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más, pero cuando habló nuevamente fue con una voz mucho más seria.

—El Ministro de Magia siempre considero de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivan y desarrollan mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia.

Al llegar a ese punto la Profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de la Profesora McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y a Harry no se le escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la Profesora Sprout, mientras que Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su discurso.

—Cada nuevo Director o Directora de Hogwarts aportó algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como debe ser, ya si no lo hubieran hecho el progreso se estancaría y llegaría la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, ya que muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación…

Harry notó como Dumbledore miraba con cierta molesta. Los alumnos lentamente comenzaron a romper el silencio que había formado Dumbledore Umbridge no parecía importarle esto. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Daphne que le sonrió, guiño un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Harry se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reírse muy fuerte.

—… porque algunos cambios van a ser para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, van a demostrar que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se van conservar algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que se así, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, van a tener que ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que se vaya a conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recordar las prácticas que creamos que tiene que ser prohibidas.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras se sentó. Con desgana Dumbledore aplaudió al igual que los otros profesores. Harry se rio, el Ministerio los había estada atacado a él y a Dumbledore todo el verano por el regreso de Voldemort. Parecía ser que Umbridge era el ataque principal.

—Muchas gracias, Profesora Umbridge, fue un discurso de lo más esclarecedor —dijo con un tono que hasta se podría haber leído como burla —. Y ahora como iba diciendo, las pruebas de quidditch se van a celebrar…

—Perece ser que el Ministerio quiere comenzar a jugar su juego mandando un caballo de Troya. —susurró Harry.

—Eso parece. —contestó Neville.

—¿Es por el regreso de…? —preguntó Hermione

—Si —contestó Harry —. Seguramente creen que Dumbledore y yo actuamos en conjunto para desestabilizar la administración de Fudge, como Señor de uno de los diez y por ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió tengo lo que se llama poder político…

El discursó de Dumbledore termino y Harry se paró junto con Parvati y comenzaron a alinear a los de primer año. Ambos comenzaron a dar indicaciones y la forma más rápida y los objetos que podían usar como guía por el castillo. Cuando finalmente el trabajo termino, Harry, ya en su cuarto se cambió con un movimiento de varita.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan ya habían llegado al dormitorio junto con Neville y Ron. Con un chasquido de dedos, mientras caminaba su uniforme cambio a su pijama. Dean y Seamus parecían cuchichear entre si y cuando lo vieron dejaron de hablar.

—¡Hola, Harry! —respondió Dean, que se estaba poniendo su pijama —. ¿Qué tal el verano?

Harry sonrió.

—Muy bueno, excelente la verdad —contestó Harry —. ¿Y vos?

—Sí, muy bueno —contestó Dean con una risita —. Mejor que el de Seamus, desde luego. Estaba contándomelo.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Neville mientras colocaba algo con mucho cuidado en su mesita de noche.

Seamus tardo en contestar; estando de espaldas a Harry, dijo.

—Mi madre no quería que volviera.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Neville.

—Bueno… —dijo dándose vuelta, sin mirar a Harry y comenzando a ponerse el pijama —, supongo que por Harry.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry rápidamente.

Tenía la extraña impresión de saber lo que estaba por pasar.

—Bueno —continuó Seamus, esquivando la mirada de Harry —, es que… esto… bueno, no solo por vos, sino también por Dumbledore…

—Oh, ya entiendo, si El Profeta dice que se tiren de un puente parece ser que la gente se tira del maldito puente sin preguntar. —contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

Seamus levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Harry no volvió a decir nada. Y antes de cerrar su dosel miró a Seamus una vez más y dijo.

—Seamus si me queres creer o no, no me importa. Yo vi morir a Cedric, vi como Voldemort volvía y tuve que pelear con él para poder escapar y que no me matara. Me queres creer, bien, no me queres creer, bien. No me interesa, en este cuarto a excepción de Neville, todos me miraron feo o con asco en algún momento, o me insultaron a mis espaldas. Si tu madre cree que estoy loco o soy un mentiroso, no me interesa. Si no tenes nada más que recriminarme, buenas noches.

Harry corrió el dosel de su cama y con un movimiento de varita silencio el espacio. Al final seguramente iba a tener que ser él el que tuviera que pelear contra el malo de turno, fuera quien fuera. Harry se movió un par de veces en el lugar, extrañaba el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Daphne…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Caballo de Troya"**

Bueno, acá tiene un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier duda, comentario o error, pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Harry y Daphne les gusta el sexo, sí. Se volvieron un poco adictos, también. Les va molestar durante el año, por supuesto.**

 **Nota 2: Minerva, como dije tiene un pasado doloroso y tiene miedo, debido la guerra silenciosa que todos sabemos que se avecina, por Harry y que este muerda.**

 **Nota 3: ¿Se van a mostrar a Harry y Daphne como prefectos? No sé, no lo planifique todavía.**

 **Nota 4: Creo que está por demás decirlo, pero lo menciono igual Umbridge va a ser la molestia más grande del año.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo también había pensado en varios lugares y la opción que más barajaba era la del patio, pero después decidí que su primera vez, fue un subproducto de todas las sensaciones encontradas que tenía Harry en ese momento. Creo que hace más real la situación y no que fuera algo planificado.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Ciertamente si te cuento como va a reaccionar, te estaría contando el final del 5to año y el principio del 6to. Así que llamó a silencio. Desgraciadamente sí, no confía en nadie Harry de la Orden a excepción de Minerva.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te gustara.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. No era simplemente sexo, quería que tuviera un fuerte contenido emocional, para ambos, sobre todo para Daphne es algo que marca su futuro debido a que es una sangrepura. Todos amamos a Dobby, no, no podemos matar a Ron.**

 **Carlos636: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por los halagos, pero tengo que contradecir en algunas cosas, como por ejemplo en la ortografía, aun que trato de cuidarla lo más posible sé que cometo muchos errores, porque a veces releo varias veces los capítulos y los voy corrigiendo. Y la parte narrativa estoy en duda a veces. No todos los acontecimientos son predecibles y mucho más a fin de este año y principios del que sigue. Que va a pasar no te lo puedo decir porque sería spoiler, Harry, va a adquirir conocimientos, pero nada descabellado, pero no voy a agregar personajes nuevos, ni mucho menos, al final de la historia estos conocimientos no van a servir de nada. Faltar, faltan algunos personajes, y sobre todo en el sexto y séptimo años, pero más que eso no puedo decir.**

 **JAIMOL: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por el halago.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias nuevamente por los halagos. Jaja, Molly lo hace porque es así, Sirius era el único que tenía derecho a decir algo, pero no lo hizo y pago el precio por no explicarle a Harry la situación. El objetivo siempre fue crear a dos personas que pudieran caminar juntas y apoyarse mutuamente. Sin generar una dependencia el uno del otro.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. El volcán exploto y calentó todo el lugar jajaja, dos adolescentes calientes, solos en una casa, en el medio de la nada, y con una cama cómoda de por medio… alguien (Ambos) disfruto de su verano jajaja.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Todos se equivocaron y la cagaron con Harry al invitarlo sin hablarle primero de lo que pasaba. La escena no tenía que esperarse, tenía que ser espontánea y nada mejor que después de una decepción de Harry.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Exactamente eso quería expresar, un momento insospechado, en donde Harry se siente decepcionado y encuentra consuelo y algo más en Daphne. Me alegro que te guste como escribo, no entiendo porque específicas que no sos gay, que te guste como escribe o el género que escribe una persona, sea hombre o mujer, no te hace gay. A mí, por ejemplo, me gusta el romance entre otros muchos géneros y no por eso me hace gay o menos hombre. Vuelvo a repetir no entiendo a qué iba la especificación.**


	52. El Caballo de Troya

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LII**

" **El Caballo de Troya** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry, se levantó temprano esa mañana, lo primero que hizo fue sacar el Mapa de Los Merodeadores y extenderlo sobre su cama, saco varios pergaminos y tinta y también los extendió. Con un movimiento de su varita, la tinta comenzó a salir y a replicar las aulas de las mazmorras, el primer, el segundo y el tercer piso y las ubicaciones de la planta principal. Cuando la tinta estuvo seca, agrupo las hojas y con otro movimiento quedaron todas unidas por una cinta roja con un nudo.

Todavía en pijama, salió del cuarto y bajó por la escalera caracol del cuarto de varones de la Torre de Gryffindor. En el primer piso estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de los de primer año y tocando suavemente la puerta, Harry entró. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y las suaves respiraciones rompían el silencio de la oscuridad reinante.

—Buen día a todo el mundo. —dijo Harry levantando la voz mientras caminaba y movía su varita haciendo que las ventanas y las cortinas se abrieran inundando la habitación luz.

Bostezos y caras somnolientas fueron lo único que había en la pobre cara de los recién llegados. Harry se paró en medio de la habitación, delante de las camas, y mirándolos a todos dijo.

—Gaya.

Una bola de fuego, cruzó el techo de la habitación. Todos los pequeños abrieron los ojos impresionados y rápidamente se arrastraron hasta el borde delantero de sus camas para poder ver más claramente. La bola de fuego giró en círculos por la habitación y con un fuerte, pero hermoso y dulce chillido melódico, se transformó en una hermosa ave de largas y brillantes plumas azuladas. Todos los nuevos estudiantes miraron impresionados como el ave, aleteando, bajaba hasta el hombro de Harry.

—Bueno días a todos —saludó nuevamente Harry a todos con una sonrisa —. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy el Prefecto de quinto curso, ella —dijo mirando al ave —, es Galla, mi fénix. Por lo general que venga a despertarlos no está dentro de mis obligaciones, pero como es el primer día voy a hacer una excepción. Como Prefecto, es mi trabajo ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, cualquier duda, inquietud pueden preguntármela a mí, a los otros Prefectos o a los profesores.

Harry hizo una pausa, al ver como todos tenían su atención, levantó el brazo hasta que estaba completamente extendido en su lateral y con un chasquido su ropa comenzó a transformarse. Un brillo verde, con una extraña lentitud, transformo el pijama de Harry en el completo uniforme de Hogwarts, los estudiantes lo miraron completamente impresionados.

—Antes que pregunten, esto es Transformaciones y se cursa con la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, pero yo no estoy para eso. Esto —dijo con una pila de papeles que sin hacer nada hizo levitar y que se apoyara en el borde de las camas de los nuevos alumnos —, es un mapa, lo hice para que no se perdieran. Sé que el castillo extremadamente grande y hay aulas que cambian, pero no todas, en esos papeles hay un mapa completo del subsuelo, planta principal, primer y segundo piso para que no se pierdan. Sus horarios van a ser entregados durante el desayuno, recomiendo que se apuren y bajen. Cualquier duda —Harry sonrió —, pueden preguntármela sin miedo, por más tonta u obvia que sea, les prometo que se la voy a contestar. Que tengan un fantástico comienzo.

Harry, ante la sorprendida mirada de los recién llegados salió de la habitación, escribió una nota y una copia y se la dio a Gaya.

—Llévaselas a mamá. ¿Si hermosa?

Gaya dio un chillido alegre y desapareció con una bola de fuego. Si algo suponía es que todas las nuevas brujas iban a bajar todas juntas y no se equivocó. Unas nerviosas pequeñas bajaron siendo recibidas por un sonriente Harry, que hizo una presentación similar. Con los mapas ya entregados, Harry junto con Hermione salieron por el hueco de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Cuando yo llegue no me diste un mapa para que no me perdiera… —dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca divertida.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—mhp.

—Antes no era prefecto, ahora sí —dijo Harry riéndose —. Aparte creo que no necesites un mapa. Sos demasiado inteligente para necesitarlo. —agregó guiñándole el ojo con complicidad mientras entraban al Gran Comedor haciendo que se sonrojara.

Daphne recibió a Harry con un beso y junto con Luna y Hermione, se sentaron en el principio de la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras desayunaban tanto Minerva como Snape repartieron los horarios.

—Tenemos juntos todas las clases —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa —Historia de La Magia, Pociones, Runas y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras…

—Eso parece… —contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Quinto año es año de los TIMOS, ¿No, Harry? —preguntó Hermione mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

—Si.

—¿Ya saben que les gustaría hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione interesada.

—Oh… bueno —dijo Harry sonrojándose, al igual que Daphne, y rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice —, creo que lo primero que me gustaría hacer cuando ambos seamos mayores de edad, seria casarnos… —comentó Harry mirando que Daphne había escondido su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡¿Casarse?! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida.

El Gran Comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio. Minerva se había quedado mirándolos fijamente con la taza de té a medio camino de su boca. Un suave murmullo comenzó a inundar todo el lugar; Harry miró a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y luego suspiró.

—Sí, Hermione, casarnos, quedan solo dos años para terminar y ya tenemos que pensar en el futuro… en principio seria eso, después a mí me gustaría ser Profesor en Hogwarts, la materia en la que mejor me va es en Transformaciones. No me molestaría ser ayudante de la Profesora McGonagall.

—¿Y Daphne? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Daphne? —exclamó Luna divertida —. Una dama sangrepura casada con un Jefe de una importante familia, no obligada a ser rebajada a una simple matrona de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter y ambos siendo cabeza de Familia…. Claramente va a estar en el Wizengamot intentando cambiar el mundo —Daphne miró a Luna indignada y ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa triunfante, había dado en el clavo —. No me mires así Daphne, ambas sabemos que Harry odia la política y que vos más que nadie conoce el mundo mágico en profundidad y aunque quieras hacerte La Reina del Hielo, tu sentido de la moral es demasiado alto… teniendo las herramientas y el poder político que representa ser, junto con Harry, cabeza de Familia de uno de los diez… una Slytherin como vos no se podría resistir a tratar de cambiar el mundo… y más sabiendo que Harry es demasiado buena persona como para pensar en reprimirte como lo haría cualquier otro Jefe de una casa sangrepura.

Harry se rio.

—No esperaría menos de Daphne, a veces creo que le pegue demasiadas, ¿Cómo es que ella las llamas? —dijo Harry pensativo —. ¡Ah sí!, Locuras Gryffindorescas! —agregó rodeando a su novia por el hombro y abrazándola.

Daphne sonrió tímidamente.

 **~0~0~**

Todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, las clases de Historia de La Magia eran las más aburridas de todo Hogwarts y para Harry y Daphne esto no era diferente. A pesar de que lo habían intentado por años, nunca lograban evadir los efectos de la sedosa y monótona voz del Profesor Binns, que lentamente iba adormeciendo sus mentes. Ambos ignorando al Profesor sacaron sus libros de Historia y comenzaron a leer.

Una débil llovizna, que hacía que el contorno de los objetos se viera borroso en la lejanía, caía acompañada por el frio aire de septiembre. Daphne, aunque cálida por los hechizos calentadores en su ropa, no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la mano haciendo que la sangre circulara en sus frías manos. Harry con una sonrisa tomó las manos de Daphne y poniéndolas juntas, palma con palma, las llevo hasta cerca de su boca y soplo aire caliente sobre los dedos. Daphne le sonrió y rompiendo el agarré tomó las tibias mejillas de Harry haciendo que este temblara por un momento. Lentamente sus manos fueron hasta la nuca del muchacho y rodeándolo con los brazos, fue acercando sus labios a los de su novio. Cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios la sonora campana se escuchó en todos lados. Harry dio un rápido beso a Daphne y ambos algo molestos por la interrupción fueron hasta las mazmorras.

Snape parecía extrañamente molesto ese día, y comenzó con un discurso sobre cómo solo iba a aceptar la excelencia para sus TIMO, y solo quienes sacaran las mejores notas iban a poder continuar. Todavía con una mirada huraña y un par de movimiento de varitas, las instrucciones para la poción de ese día estaban anotadas. Filtro de Paz, una posición extremadamente difícil y precisa que requería un completo control de todas las acciones que se toman.

Después del almuerzo y finalizada la clase de Runas Antiguas, las tareas se iban acumulado, 60cm de pergamino para Historia de La Magia, 30cm para Pociones y la interpretación de un texto en Nórdico Antiguo.

—No entiendo, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de tener que traducir un texto escrito en nórdico antiguo, que proviene está en sueco antiguo y que lo podemos encontrar perfectamente en latín? De que me sirve saber las leyes de Suecia de 1200, Eskil Magnusson se debe estar burlando de nosotros en su tumba. —se quejó Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Daphne se rio.

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, la Profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Llevaba la suave y esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa que tenía puesta la noche anterior, y un lazo de terciopelo negro en la cabeza. Harry y Daphne sentándose en el centro del costado izquierdo esperaron a que todos entraran. En silencio todos esperaron a que Umbridge hablara.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —saludó a los alumnos cuando la clase se llenó. Unos cuantos respondieron tímidamente —. ¡Ay, ay, ay! —exclamó —. ¿Así saludan a su Profesora? Me gustaría escucharlos decir, Buenas tardes, Profesora Umbridge. Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos!

—Buenas tardes, Profesora Umbridge. —gritó la clase.

—Eso está mucho mejor —dijo con dulzura —. ¿No es tan difícil? ¿No les parece? Guarden las varitas y saquen las plumas, por favor.

Unos cuanto se miraron con incredulidad y guardaron sus varitas, nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase. La Profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era extremadamente corta, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con esta; al instante, aparecieron palabras.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras:

Regreso a los principios básicos.

—Bien, hasta ahora su estudio de esta asignatura fue muy irregular y fragmentado —afirmó Umbridge mirando hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo —. Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerios, hizo que estén muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzaran en este año tan especial, el año del TIMO para ustedes. Sin embargo, les complacerá saber que ahora vamos a corregir esos errores. Este año vas a seguir un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copien esto, por favor.

Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje apareció y fue sustituido por los, Objetivos del Curso.

1-Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva.

2-Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva.

3-Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva.

—Espero que todos hayan comenzado a leer su ejemplar de Teoría de Defensa Mágica, de Wilbert Slikhard, ¿Todos tienen una copia? —un murmulló se apodero de la clase. Daphne y Harry se miraron sonrojados y agacharon la cabeza con una sonrisa. No habían pasado el verano precisamente leyendo los libros de ese año —. Está bien, supongo que les cuesta entender, vamos a volver a intentarlo —dijo la Profesora Umbridge —. Cuando les haga una pregunta, me gustaría que me contestaran, Si, Profesora Umbridge, o No, Profesora Umbridge. Veamos, ¿Todos tiene una copia de Teoría de Defensa Mágica, de Wilbert Slikhard?

—Sí, Profesora Umbridge. —contestaron todos juntos.

—Perfecto. Quiero que abran el libro por la página cinco y lean el capítulo uno, que se titula, Conceptos elementales para principiantes. En silencio, por favor.

La Profesora Umbridge se alejó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla, detrás de su mesa, mirándolos atentamente. Harry y Daphne abrieron sus libros y comenzaron a leer. Harry pasada la primera carilla se aburrió, todos eran conceptos, que, aunque no le gustara Quirrell, se los había enseñado en primer año. Harry sacó su cubo desarmable; desarmándolo sobre la mesa y concentrándose comenzó a armarlo haciendo flotar las piezas delante suyo ante la mirada de Daphne. Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano y las piezas comenzaron a encastrase lentamente delante suyo.

Pasados unos minutos más, Daphne no era la única que miraba a Harry, la clase era demasiado aburrida y cuando llegaron a ser más de la mitad de la clase que lo observaba girar, armar y desarmar el cubo en el aire Umbridge hablo.

—Voy a suponer que, usted, Señor Potter, se encuentra aburrido de esta clase y por eso saco su varita para estar jugando en clase. ¿Quiere comentarnos algo?

—Ciertamente Profesora Umbridge —dijo Harry mirando a Umbridge y haciendo que el cubo quedara armado sobre el escritorio —. Primero, no estaba usando una varita —agregó Harry mostrando que su varita estaba guardada —. En segundo lugar, me gustaría hacer una pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta tenes sobre el capítulo?

—No, no es sobre el capítulo.

—Ahora estamos leyendo —repuso la Profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes —. Si tenes alguna duda podemos solucionarla después de clase o si tiene intenciones de seguir jugando puede irse.

—Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso. —aclaró Harry.

La Profesora arqueó las cejas.

—Mire, Señor Potter, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente —dijo la Profesora Umbridge con una falsa sonrisa y un deje de dulzura.

—Yo creo que no —contestó Harry serio —. Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de hechizos defensivos.

Un tenso silencio se hizo visible. Umbridge miró con el entrecejo fruncido a todos.

—¿La práctica de hechizos defensivos? —repitió la Profesora Umbrige con una risita —. Verá, Señor Potter, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de alumnos. Supongo que usted no espera que lo ataquen durante la clase, ¿No?

—¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia? —preguntó Neville que estaba detrás de Harry y Daphne.

—Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario en mi clase, señor…

—Longbottom. —dijo Neville, y levantó una mano.

La Profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le dio la espalda. Harry volvió a levantar la mano, pero Umbridge lo ignoro. Daphne levantó la mano.

—¿Si, Señorita? —preguntó Umbridge.

—Greengrass —contestó Daphne—. Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿No es así?

—¿Acaso usted es una experta docente preparada en el Ministerio, Señorita Greengrass? —preguntó Umbridge con esa falsa voz dulce.

—No, pero…

—Entonces me temo que su juicio no está cualificado para decir cuál es el único propósito de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted diseñaron nuestro programa de estudio. —Umbridge miró a todos —. Van a aprender los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos…

—¿y de que va a servirnos eso? —preguntó Harry en voz alta —. Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma…

—NO HABLE CUANDO NO SE LO PIDE… Señor Potter —dijo Umbridge con un tono mucho más nervioso.

La mano de Harry siguió levantada, pero Umbridge lo ignoro, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

—¿Su nombre, por favor? —preguntó la bruja a Dean.

—Dean Thomas.

—¿Y bien, Señor Thomas?

—Bueno, creo que Harry tiene razón. Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos.

—Veo… —dijo Umbridge moviendo los músculos de la cara de forma nerviosa y sonriendo de forma irritada a Dean —, que ustedes no entienden, ¿Espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases?

—No, pero…

La Profesora Umbridge no lo dejo hablar:

—No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se hicieron las cosas en este colegio —explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa —, pero en esta clase ustedes fueron dirigidos por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables; por no mencionar —soltó una desagradable risita — a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo…

—Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin —saltó Dean, enojado —, era el mejor que jamás…

—¡La mano, señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo, los iniciaron en hechizos demasiado complejos para su edad y capacidades, y letales en potencia. Los asustaron con el hecho de que podrían ser víctimas de ataques de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento... Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo lanzo, sino que realizó en ustedes las maldiciones ilegales. El Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico va a ser más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen… ¿Su nombre? —preguntó Umbridge al ver a Parvati levantar la mano.

—Parvati Patil. Pero ¿No hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contramaldiciones y esas cosas?

—Si estudiaron bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no puedan lanzar los hechizos en el examen…

—¿Y de que nos va a servir la teoría en la vida real? —preguntó Harry, que tenía levantada la mano.

Umbridge lo miró molesta.

—Esto es el colegio, Señor Potter, no la vida real.

—¿Acaso no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que no espera fuera del colegio?

—No hay nada esperándolos fuera del colegio, Señor Potter. ¿Acaso no lee El Profeta? ¿Quién iba a querer atacar a unos niños como ustedes? —preguntó Umbridge con un exageradísimo tono meloso.

—No, no leo, si me permite decir —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —, esa basura. Ya no tiene noticias, solo propaganda. Y no sé, ¿Quizá… Lord Voldemort?

Algunos contuvieron la respiración, Lavander soltó un grito, Neville casi resbala hacia un lado. La Profesora Umbridge, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó: simplemente miró a Harry con un gesto de rotunda satisfacción en la cara.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señor Potter —dijo, y los alumnos se quedaron callados e inmóviles mirando a la Profesora Umbridge como a Harry —. Y ahora, permítanme aclarar algunas cosas —La profesora Umbridge miró a todos por un momento —. Les contaron que cierto mago tenebroso resucito…

—¡No está muerto! —la corrigió Harry enojado —, regresó.

—Señor-Potter-ya-hizo-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casa-no-lo-estropee-más —dijo Umbridge todo de corrido —. Como iba diciendo, les informaron de que cierto mago tenebroso vuelve a estar suelto. Bien, eso es mentira y los que lo digan son unos mentirosos.

—¡¿Acaso está llamando mentiroso a un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Casa?! —preguntó Harry parándose. Todos miraron sorprendidos, hasta Daphne lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por un momento, pero luego sonrió. El Slytherin dentro de él había salido —. ¿Acaso está escupiendo el nombre de una de las Diez Familias y su banca en el Wizengamot?

—Yo… —balbuceo Umbridge con los ojos desorbitados y completamente colorada por la furia —. Venga acá, Señor Potter.

Harry, ante la mirada de todos, caminó hasta donde estaba Umbridge que sacaba papel y agachándose mientras escribía con una pluma. No dijo nada. Después de un minuto, la Profesora enrolló el papel, que, al recibir un golpe de su varita mágica quedó sellado a la perfección para que Harry no pudiera abrirlo.

—Llevo esto a la Profesora McGonagall. —ordenó la Profesora Umbridge dándole el pergamino.

Harry sin decir nada agarró el pergamino y con un movimiento de su mano sus libros y su mochila fueron hasta sus manos y salió cerrando de un portazo. Caminó en silencio por el pasillo giró a la derecha, ignoró a Peeves que le gritaba y volvió a girar a la derecha y llegó hasta la puerta que tocó.

—Adelante.

Harry con una ligera molestia entró al aula donde estaban todos los de cuarto año, sobre todo Astoria, se le quedaron viendo y algunos sonriendo mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio. Minerva suspiró imaginándose el porqué de su visita.

—¿Por qué no estás en clase? —preguntó Minerva mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Me enviaron a verla. —le explicó Harry con resignación.

—¿Te enviaron? ¿Qué queres decir?

La clase de cuarto estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Y Harry como respuesta le extendió el pergamino. Minerva frunciendo el entrecejo, lo agarró y con un golpe de su varita lo desenrolló y empezó a leer. Detrás de sus cuadradas gafas, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer más rápidamente y abriéndose más grandes mientras leía cada línea.

—¿Le gritaste a la Profesora Umbridge?

—Si… —algunos alumnos exclamaron con un gemido silencioso conteniendo la respiración haciendo que Harry se riera por lo bajo.

—¿Le llamaste mentirosa?

—Si…

—¿Le dijiste que Él volvió?

—Si…

Minerva levantó las cejas con lo último y contuvo una risa.

—¿Abusaste de tu poder como Lord y Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia? —preguntó divertida.

Astoria, que estaba sentada en el primer lugar, llegó a escuchar y se rio por lo bajo.

—Si.

Minerva suspiró y miró a los de cuarto año que los miraban fijamente. Y entonces hablo en voz baja.

—Acá dice que tengo que castigarte y está en su derecho. Harry, no puedo eximirte como en años anteriores, quiero que te mantengas al margen, controles tu temperamento y uses el sentido común, pensar un poco más como Daphne, Umbridge responde al Ministerio. Y estoy segura que no viene solo a ser Profesora…

—Está bien, Minnie… —dijo Harry con resignación.

—Bien, ahora tu castigo es ser un ejemplo para la clase —dijo Minerva parándose y sonriendo —. Muy bien —agregó levantando el tono de voz para que todos la escuchara —, la clase de hoy, el Señor Potter nos va a mostrar algunas de las habilidades que conoce de Transformaciones.

Harry sonrió y sacándose la mochila, la dejo al lado del escritorio de la Profesora McGonagall que lo miró y le sonrió.

—El Señor Potter, al igual que yo, somos animagos, los únicos dos de Hogwarts, ¿Podrías…? —dijo Minerva mirándolo.

Parándose adelante del escritorio de Minerva, Harry se transformó en un gigantesco tigre de bengala blanco con líneas negras. Toda la clase exclamo y abrió los ojos impresionada, Harry lentamente caminó con sus acolchadas patas hasta donde estaba Astoria y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras justo a su lado mirándola fijamente. Astoria, con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos, extendió su mano con lentitud hasta tocar el suave pelaje de Harry con la mano. El tigre movió la cabeza y froto su mejilla en la palma de la muchacha haciendo que se riera.

—Muy bien, Señor Potter —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa —. Ahora vuelva y muéstrele a la clase…

Por la tarde Harry, Daphne y Luna se encontraron en las puertas del Gran Comedor y los tres entraron sentándose, junto con Hermione y Neville, adelante de todo como hacían siempre. No era precisamente la mejor noche de todas. La discusión que Harry había tenido con Umbridge se había extendido como una plaga y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía haciendo que los contantes cuchicheos se acrecentaran.

—Son unos idiotas —susurró Neville en voz baja —. No puede ser que no se den cuenta de lo que está pasando, no es tan difícil ver las señales…

—No te preocupes Nev, no me molestan, hicieron siempre lo mismo… —contestó Harry con desgana.

—¿Umbridge te puso algún castigo? —preguntó Daphne antes de continuar cenando.

—Sí, que McGonagall me pusiera un castigo, parece ser que no se atreve a castigar a un Jefe de Casa y miembro del Wizengamot. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Y la Profesora McGonagall te castigo? —preguntó Hermione interesada en la charla.

—Sí, me hizo dar la clase de Astoria.

—¿Y qué te hizo hacer?

—Mostrar mi forma de animago, y alguno hechizos, sobre todo el de los pétalos que se transforman en mariposas… extrañamente ese hechizo la tiene fascinada desde que se lo mostré en tercero.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Hermione interesada.

Harry sacó su varita y sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo lo transformo en un solo pétalo que cayó en su mano. Con otro movimiento estos pétalos, se convirtieron en mariposa azul que movía lentamente sus alas en la mano.

 **~0~0~**

La mañana siguiente amaneció tan lluvioso, o más que el día anterior. Harry, Luna y Daphne se sentaron con algo de desganas, la humedad era muy molesta y para diversión de Harry hacia que los rulos, en forma de algunos bucles, de Luna estuvieran más hinchado y rizado de lo normal. Daphne, sentada al lado Harry, dio un gran bostezó mientras que al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba por la cintura y recostaba su cabeza sobre la clavícula de su novio. Luna se rio y Harry levantó una ceja.

—¿Mala noche? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Mhm —contestó Daphne afirmativamente en un balbuceo relajándose un poco más en el cuerpo de Harry.

—¿Pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Me cuesta dormir —contestó Daphne mirándolo con ojos cansados y lentamente sonrojándose —. Ya me acostumbré a que durmiéramos juntos…

—Oh… —dijo Harry abriendo los ojos grandes con una sonrisa —. Creo que tengo una solución. Después, a la tarde te la doy.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Daphne interesada.

—A la tarde vas a ver. —contestó Harry guiñándole el ojo.

Después de una clase doble de Encantamientos tuvieron también dos horas de Transformaciones. En donde ambos Profesores se dedicaron el primer cuarto de hora de sus clases a decirles la importancia que tenían los TIMOS. Y mientras que el Profesor Flitwick parecía obsesionado en el encantamiento convocador, Minerva tenía sus dosis de manía con el hechizo desvanecedor. Tanto Harry como Daphne, al ser hechizos que ya manejaban desde mucho antes, pudieron concentrarse más profundamente en las redacciones de Snape y Binns.

Para la tarde, el día se había puesto muy frío y ventoso, y mientras descendían por el empinado jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, situada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, notaron como algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaba a caer. La Profesora Grubbly-Plank, esperaba de pie a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas.

La clase de ese día eran Bowtruckles, unos pequeños seres, como si fueran hechos de palitos de madera, con huesudos brazos y piernas de color marrón, dos dedos delgados dedos en los extremos de cada mano y una curiosa cara plana que parecía de corteza de árbol. Con una breve explicación, todos comenzaron a intentar dibujar a los Bowtruckles, con un poco de esfuerzo para que se quedaran quitos, Harry y Daphne lograron dibujar al pequeño.

Por la tarde, después de que en Herbologia, la Profesora Sprout, al igual que sus colegas les haya vuelto a insistir sobre la importancia de los TIMOs, no sorprendió a nadie. Para luego agregar deberes a los que ya de por si tenían. Harry, que después de clase había ido a su habitación, había empaquetado y reducido lo que le había prometido a Daphne y con una pequeña risa, por lo que había hecho salió de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso un gemido lastimoso rompió el silencio que reinaba en el pasillo. Harry se detuvo y un nuevo gemido, mucho más claro, pero combinado con un sollozó se escucho. Con lentitud se fue acercando hasta el origen del ruido, el baño de mujeres del segundo piso. Harry tocó la puerta y un gemido de sorpresa se escuchó del otro lado y después, silencio.

—¿Estas bien, necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Harry desde el otro lado.

No hubo respuesta.

Harry sacando su varita, y sintiendo que había una sola presencia en el baño, entró con cuidado y lentamente se acercó a uno de los cubículos de donde provenía el núcleo mágico que sentía. Empujando suavemente con la mano abrió la puerta del cubículo y encontró a una pequeña, presumiblemente de primer año, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal.

La niña, pequeña, con un enrulado pelo dorado, ojos azules y el uniforme de Slytherin temblaba de miedo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba, contener las lágrimas. Harry pensó que los compañeros de la pequeña seguramente le habían dicho que no confiara en un Gryffindor, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento y poniendo una rodilla en suelo y poniéndose a su altura la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Harry de forma dulce y calmada.

La pequeña no había dejado de temblar y lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter —dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa —, soy Prefecto, te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites. ¿Sí?, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿D-de verdad sos Harry Potter? —preguntó la niña con mirándolo a los ojos.

—Si.

—¿Sos el novio de la Prefecta Greengrass? —volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Si —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Ju-Judith. —contestó de forma temerosa todavía.

—Es un placer Judith. ¿Puedo saber porque estabas llorando?, ¿Te paso algo?

Judith se mordió el labio inferior, y temblando le mostró a Harry la mano izquierda. Harry tomó con delicadeza la mano de la pequeña y vio que, todavía sangrante, en un rojo, todavía palpitante decía, NO TENGO QUE HABLAR CUANDO NO SE ME PIDE. Horrorizado, Harry miró a los tristes ojos de la pequeña.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó Harry nervioso.

—L-l-la P-pr-profesora Umbridge…

—¿P-por qué te hizo esto?

—La Prefecta Greengrass fue buena con nosotros, fue dulce y amable mientras que los demás eran fríos —la pequeña se rompió en llanto y se lanzó encima de Harry llorando en sus brazos, él solo la abrazo —, la Profesora Umbridge dijo que todas las cosas que se estaban diciendo sobre Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, eran mentiras y que Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass eran unos mentirosos y cuando le pregunte porque, me castigo y en su oficina me hizo copiar muchas veces NO TENGO QUE HABLAR CUANDO NO SE ME PIDE y apareció en mi mano y… y…

—Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que digas más —susurró Harry levantándola en brazos —. Vamos a contarle al Profesor Snape, puede ser un poco gruñón y tiene mal genio a veces, pero se preocupa mucho por el cuidado de sus serpientes.

Lo que algunos alumnos veían, era a Harry bajar las escaleras con un bulto en brazos que lloraba de forma angustiante sobre su túnica. Bajaron por las escaleras de mármol color crema y cuando llegaron a las mazmorras Harry, con una un poco más tranquila Judith, llegó hasta la oficina de Snape y tocando la puerta esperó la respuesta.

—Adelante. —dijo una voz fría desde el otro lado.

Harry pasó y fue recibido por la mirada de Snape que levantaba una ceja de forma interrogante cuando vio que traía un bulto negro. Pero su mirada cambió cuando vio que el bulto tenia los colores verde y plata en la tela negra.

—Profesor Snape, encontré a una de las estudiantes de su casa llorando en el baño del segundo piso…

Harry hablándole a Judith en el oído hizo que lo soltara mientras que la sentaba en la silla delante del escritorio de Snape. El Profesor de Pociones no dijo nada, solo observó detalladamente la escena. Judith le agarró la mano a Harry, él, sin soltarla se puso derecho y le comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado. Los ojos de Snape cambiaron de entre un frío glacial a un profundo enojo. Podrían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero nadie se metía con uno de sus alumnos.

Snape, girándose sobre sí mismo, y haciendo hondear su túnica en el proceso, fue hasta su boticario personal. Revolvió haciendo ruido cuando los cristales chocaban entre si hasta que encontró una poción y mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Harry y Judith, tomó un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzó a la chimenea y llamó, a Dumbledore, a Minerva y a la señora Pomfrey al mismo tiempo y los hacia ir hasta su oficina.

—Toma esta poción va a hacer que el dolor pare. Ayudala Potter—dijo Snape con suavidad, pero sus ojos destilaban una profunda ira.

La primera en llegar atreves de las llamas fue Minerva, seguida por Dumbledore y finalmente por la señora Pomfrey. Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos y ante la mirada de Harry y Judith, Snape comenzó a relatar todo lo que le habían dicho y mostrarle, para horror de Minerva y Poppy, la mano de la pequeña que seguía roja y levemente inflamada. La señora Pomfrey rápidamente examino la mano y confirmo lo que Judith había contado, con un par de movimiento de varita, la mano se había desinflamado y las cortaduras desaparecido.

—Señor Potter, lleve a la señorita McMahon al Gran Comedor, siéntela con usted en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con la Señorita Greengrass y luego dígale que ella personalmente la acompañe a su dormitorio una vez acabe la cena. —dijo Snape.

Harry asintió y sin soltar la mano de Judith, se dirigieron hasta la puerta de la oficina cuando estaban por salir Snape lo volvió a llamar.

—Señor Potter.

—¿Si, Profesor Snape? —preguntó Harry.

—50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry no dijo nada y con la pequeña que lo miraba atentamente comenzaron a caminar por las frías mazmorras. A lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de Minerva, las quejas de Snape y la suave voz de Dumbledore… Judith y Harry entraron juntos al Gran Comedor, y sin soltarle la mano fueron hasta donde estaban Daphne, Luna, Neville y Hermione sentados. Judith no se despegó en ninguno momento de Harry y Daphne, ninguno de los Profesores que estaban en la oficina de Snape aparecieron a cenar.

Entre enojos por la historia de la pequeña y luego risas traídas por los extravagantes chistes de Luna, para después escuchar un comentario de los gemelos acerca de que Harry coleccionaba rubias para su harem personal, hizo que la cena pasara de forma más relajada y amena.

Daphne, sentada en su cama, miró el paquete que Harry le había dado y cuando lo abrió se echó a reír, la idea era completamente absurda y hasta se podría decir que romántica. Pero la risa de Daphne se silenció de un momento a otro, tal vez no era tan absurda la propuesta como parecía, tal vez, solo tal vez, en realidad si quería… sin que nadie la viera llevó el paquete hasta su rostro e inhalo profundamente… bueno, sí, si quería. Daphne, se quitó la parte superior de su pijama y sacó lo que contenía el paquete y se lo puso; suave, holgado, y tenía el aroma de Harry…

Daphne se recostó en su cama con la parte superior del pijama de Harry puesto, se sentía una tonta, mejor dicho, se sentía una verdadera idiota al sentir agradable la sensación sobre su piel, como el aroma de Harry invadía sus fosas nasales… se sentía idiota, pero el sonrojo y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, era la incuestionable evidencia que por muy idiota que se sintiera, le gustaba la idea de tener la ropa de Harry para dormir…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Santa Inquisición"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como siempre, cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre respondo todo si es posible.

 **Nota 1: Quería mostrar a un Harry más paternal, comprometido con su cargo de Prefecto, algo que fuera diferente, que mostrara también un crecimiento y que lentamente una transformación hacia un adulto comenzara.**

 **Nota 2: Harry y Daphne, ya tienen la idea definida de querer casarse en el futuro. Harry quiere ser Profesor de Transformaciones o ayudante de Minerva y Daphne, como ya vimos en conversaciones con Harry, le molesta mucho la posición que tiene la mujer en el mundo mágico; es una idealista que quiere buscar un cambio.**

 **Nota 3: Harry va a comenzar a usar su posición de Lord en una guerra silenciosa contra Umbridge.**

 **Nota 4: Creo que el haber cambiado la escena y que Harry no fuera castigado, pero si una niña de primer año, y aunque no describa la escena, le agrega un tono mucho más crudo a todo, en donde Umbridge no hace distinción por casa ni por edad.**

 **Nota 5: Muchas emociones son reconocidas o interpretadas por el cerebro en los aromas, causando sensación de placer o relajación y aparte de querer hacer un momento gracioso, quería mostrar como intimidad que Harry y Daphne habían logrado los afectaba en varios sentidos. Ya mostrare más, más a delante.**

 **Nota 6: Snape en el fic, aunque sea huraño o tosco, en el fondo se preocupa por los alumnos de su casa y creo que esto lo hace más humano al original que solo buscaba beneficiar a Slytherin.**

 **Nota 7:** **El texto que menciona Harry se llama** _ **Västgötalagen**_ **es el texto escrito en alfabeto latino del idioma sueco más antiguo y el cuerpo legal más viejo de las tierras de Suecia.**

 **Agradecimientos por Reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Harry es intocable?, no. Pero si tiene sus beneficios.**

 **Angelmoronix4: Gracias por dejar un review. Mmmm todavía no, puede ser que en el futuro, nose, el fic ya es M podes esperar cualquier cosa. Ajaja.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Va a ser una guerra silenciosa de tres bandos Dumbledore, Umbridge y Harry, al menos por ahora, no va a ser abierta ni va a haber muchos escándalos.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review. Todos la odiamos.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Tomo literal todo, nunca fui bueno en entender a la gente, tengo problemas para entenderla cara a cara, y más si es un texto jajaja.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alergo que te guste. No es crear o no una dependencia, sino más bien, que Harry se siente defraudado por parte de Sirius. Harry deposito una confianza y Sirius y la Orden lo intentaron engañar rompiéndola y alguien con el pasado de que tiene él, sobre todo con las figuras adultas, es un golpe muy grande.**

 **Minerva a pesar de todo es una mujer fuerte, siempre lo fue y lo va a seguir siendo siempre. Daphne y Harry son unos loquillos calenturientos, solo hay que esperar como la térmica comienza a subir lentamente… y ver como la bomba vuelve a explotar ajajajajaja.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Te envié un PM explicando detalladamente todo, no, no voy a matar a Ron, en el futuro no sé.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Se extrañan, pero lentamente hay que dejar que la temperatura vuelva a subir para que todo explote… la vieja y confiable sala de menesteres… las duchas de los vestuarios de quiddith… el aula que ocupan en el tercer piso… algún lugar perdido bajo la capa de invisibilidad… el baño de prefectos… se me ocurren tantas opciones tantas posibilidades… y hasta en un momento se me ocurrió la cámara secreta bajo los pies de Slytherin… jajaja.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review, me alegro que te guste el fic.**


	53. La Santa Inquisición

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LIII**

" **La Santa Inquisición** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La quaffle salió disparada de la mano de Katie Bell directamente al aro principal, momentos antes de llegar, con un rápido movimiento fue detenida. Repitiendo nuevamente la acción, pero esta vez Katie Bell, pasándole y recibiendo sucesivamente a Alicia Spinnet, lanzó a uno de los aros laterales, nuevamente, con un rápido movimiento de escoba, la quaffle fue atrapada.

Angelina la capitana y sucesora de Wood, y Harry que estaba parada a su lado, se miraron entre si y volvieron a observar fijamente la práctica. Cuando el tiempo había terminado, solo 5 veces en total ambas cazadoras habían logrado anotar. Con un pitido del silbato Angelina dio por terminada la evaluación; las cazadoras y el nuevo jugador que estaba siendo evaluado bajaron.

—¿Qué opinas Harry? —preguntó Angelina a Harry que miraba serio.

Ron Weasley, que acababa de ser examinado para el puesto de guardián, esquivó la mirada seria de Harry. Harry abrió una vez la boca y la volvió a cerrar, se mordió el labio y miró al suelo y volvió a mirar a Ron Weasley que no lo miraba.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué opinas?, la decisión tiene que ser unánime, Harry. —dijo Angelina nuevamente.

—Creo que todavía le falta un poco para igualar a Wood —dijo Harry. Ron Weasley miró fijamente a Harry. Harry suspiró y se colgó su Saeta de Fuego en el hombro —. Vicky Frobisher fue la que mejor resultado tuvo, pero su falta de predisposición para los entrenamientos no la hace viable, Geoffrey Hooper sabe manejar muy bien su escoba, pero lo único que hace es quejarse. Y finalmente, Ron Weasley, no fue el que le fue mejor, pero su escoba es nueva, necesita terminar de adaptarse a ella y es el que mejor predispuesto esta por el equipo.

Harry miró un segundo el cielo, iba a lamentarse lo que iba a hacer. Él no se lo merecía, no se merecía que lo favoreciera; había sido un dolor de cabeza durante el último tiempo y verdaderamente se merecía que todas sus oportunidades de entrar al equipo fueran arruinadas, que fueran completamente pisoteadas y destruidas. Una parte de él quería que sufriera y que Ron Weasley se sintiera miserable, pero no podía…

—Creo que con un poco de practica va a hacerlo mejorar… —Harry fijamente miró a Ron Weasley a los ojos —. Doy mi visto bueno, si todos los demás están de acuerdo puede entrar al equipo. —agregó Harry caminando con su escoba en el hombro.

Ron Weasley se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendido la silueta de Harry que desaparecía por los vestuarios.

Daphne sentada no muy lejos de donde estaba ubicados los vestuarios, se paró con una sonrisa cuando vio a Harry acercarse. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que él llegara también con una sonrisa.

—¿Te fue bien en la práctica? —preguntó Daphne abrazando el brazo de Harry mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar con dirección al castillo.

—Si… se podría decir que fue bien, ¿Van a hacer algo con Umbridge?, lo que le hizo a Judith no pueden dejárselo pasar.

—En Slytherin las opiniones están divididas, los más extremistas como Nott y Parkinson, creen que Judith no tendría que haber hablado y que lo que está haciendo Umbridge está bien, otros simplemente se limitan a esperar y ver qué pasa, pero lo que paso con Judith los hace decantarse más a estar en contra que a favor.

—Hoy por la mañana lo profesores no parecían muy contentos, al menos Snape y Minnie parecía que querían matar a Dumbledore y a Umbridge con la mirada —Harry suspiró, miró a Daphne que le sonreía con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sonrojándose también sonrió —. No me dijiste como dormiste… —agregó con una mirada picara.

—Ooooohhh, muy bien…

—¿Solo muy bien? —preguntó Harry de forma se acercando su rostro al de Daphne.

—No es lo mismo… pero sirve. —contestó Daphne mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba a sus labios a los de Harry.

Pero cuando estaban por unir sus labios un grito resonó.

—¡Potter!

Daphne miró con fastidio el lugar de donde provenía el grito y vieron a Ron Weasley corriendo hacia donde estaba ellos. Daphne resoplo molesta y dijo.

—Si no lo matas vos, lo voy a hacer yo…

Harry se rio y beso la mejilla de su novia que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho mientras veían a Weasley acercarse.

—¡Potter! —volvió a gritar Ron Weasley.

—¿Qué pasa Weasley? —preguntó Harry.

—¿P-por qué…? —preguntó agitado, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras tomaba aire para luego mirar a Harry —. ¿Por qué dijiste que sí? ¿Por qué me permitiste entrar al equipo?

Daphne miró a Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Podrías haberte negado, y hacer que no entrar… —dijo mirando al suelo y poniéndose derecho —. A pesar de todo ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry de forma distraída mirando nuevamente al cielo. Por un momento Daphne vio a Luna en Harry. Harry volvió a mirar a Ron —. No sé porque, en el fondo, una parte de mi cabeza decía que tenía que aplastar tus sueños de pertenecer al equipo, que tenía que devolverte toda la mierda que me hiciste pasar a Daphne, a Luna, a Hermione y a mí. Tenía que aplastarte, ver tu sufrimiento y sentirme bien, y sentir el placer de verte recibir lo que mereces… Pero… no pude, al final fui incapaz de hacerte eso. No me preguntes el ¿Por qué?, porque eso ni yo lo sé. Simplemente fui incapaz…

Harry miró a Daphne, ambos se miraron por un momento y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos se fueron caminando dejando a un Ron Weasley completamente confundido. Las nubes grises se movían lentamente con el frio aire de otoño, el invierno se acercaba.

—¿Me estoy volviendo demasiado blando? —preguntó Harry al aire mientras entraban al Gran Comedor para merendar con Luna que los miraba ya sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—No, siempre fuiste así. Aparte, ¿Creí que la bruja malvada era yo? —dijo Daphne divertida.

—¿Bruja malvada?

—Sí, así me llamo una vez Malfoy cuando estábamos en tercero.

—¿De verdad?, no conocía esa historia.

—Oh, habíamos terminado de cenar y él…

 **~0~0~**

La tarde del sábado, Harry había recibido una carta en un sobre completamente negro que decía, ABRIR CUANDO ESTES SOLO. Harry, Daphne y Luna, solos ante la chimenea del aula que les habían cedido en el tercer piso, abrieron la carta y comenzaron a leer.

 _Para Lord Harry Potter._

 _Sé que no me comunique antes y que tendría que haberlo hecho, te prometí ayuda, y quiero que no pierdas tu confianza en mí. Pero las comunicaciones estaban vigilas y no podía escribirte durante el verano._

 _Creo que debería empezar por el principio; Dolores Umbridge, secretaria personal del Ministro de Magia Conelius Fudge, una mujer completamente desquiciada que odia los nacidos muggles, semihumanos y que no va a dudar usar el método que requiera para cumplir sus ambiciones e intentar escalar en los escalones del Ministerio. Supongo que te estarás preguntando si responde al Señor Tenebroso, la respuesta al menos lo que yo sé, es un no. Umbridge, sigue fielmente a Fudge en su paranoica guerra con Dumbledore._

 _Padre me contó que Fudge cree que Dumbledore está formando un ejército para poder derribar al Ministro y de esta forma tomar él el poder, esta es la razón de la curiosa casualidad de porque la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras es solamente teórica, según el Ministerio. En lo personal recomiendo, que la evites todo lo posible, estoy seguro que en el Ministerio están intentando entregarle mucho más poder y que leas El Profeta, ya sé que no fue muy benevolente con tu imagen, pero en cuanto hagan un movimiento lo van a anunciar ahí._

 _El ambiente esta tenso, todos los hijos de los seguidores lo saben, Él se está moviendo y mi padre lo sigue; no creo que fuese extraño que hubiera estado esa noche y tampoco sería raro que me obligue a mí a que lo siga. Tenes que tener mucho cuidado, no confíes en nadie que venga del Ministerio, padre me lo dijo, Él va a comenzar a tomar el gobierno de forma silenciosa. Vas a tener que tener extremo cuidado con Daphne Greengrass, atacar a una familia sangrepura y una de los Sagrados Veintiocho no es el estilo de Él, pero si tenes que tener cuidado con los métodos sangrepura. Cyril Greengrass es conocido por ser un oportunista y no va a dudar entregar la cabeza de sus hijas para salvarse él mismo…_

 _Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir. Cuando termines de leer esta carta, quemala, no puede haber rastro de que nos comunicamos_

 _DM_

Daphne se masajeó los laterales del tabique, suspiró para luego mirar a Harry que estaba sentado al lado suyo y dijo

—Odio admitirlo, pero Malfoy tiene razón…

—Tranquila Daph —dijo Harry con una sonrisa rodeando a su novia por los hombros con su brazo —, ya nos vamos a adaptar, siempre lo hacemos.

—Entonces… —comentó Luna —, al final lo peor todavía está por venir…

—Eso parece…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato, Daphne abrazando el brazo de Harry y Luna apoyando su cabeza en hombro de su amigo. Harry estaba por decir algo, pero una extraña sensación apareció, se levantó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne.

—Hay algo… se está…

Harry se dio vuelta y miró las llamas de la chimenea, de la nada el rostro de Sirius apareció de la nada. Harry entrecerró los ojos y sacó su varita apuntando a las llamas, el hechizo de agua está en la punta de su lengua, un movimiento y fue iba a extinguirse…

—¡HARRY! —exclamó Sirius —. No por favor.

Daphne y Luna se levantaron y miraron también el rostro de Sirius.

—Harry, por favor, no apagues el fuego. —dijo Sirius con un tono suplicante

—Dame una razón para que no haga eso.

—Por favor… yo… quería que habláramos —dijo Sirius con tono melancólico.

—No tenemos nada que hablar. —contestó Harry fríamente.

—Perdón Harry… yo tendría que haberte dicho para que te llevaba a Grimmauld Place…

—Jugaste conmigo Sirius —interrumpió Harry molesto —. Te di mi confianza y escupiste encima de ella. Vos sabias el infierno que había sido mi pasado —Harry levantó el tono de voz y comenzó a hablar enojado —, lo sabias. Sabías que no le doy la confianza a cualquiera, pero intentaste engañarme. ¿Por qué debería perdonarte?

—Perdón… —dijo Sirus —, yo no tendría que haber hecho eso… fui un estúpido, sos lo único que me queda, no quiero que las cosas queden así, Harry…. Si no me queres perdonar y queres que salga de tu vida —la voz de Sirius se trasformó en un susurró —, yo… lo voy a hacer, pero por favor Harry, perdóname, sos lo único que me queda…

Harry miró un momento a Sirius a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—Perdón Sirius… pero no puedo —dijo Harry. En el fuego, Sirius abrió bien grande los ojos y unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer —, al menos ahora, no puedo perdonarte… en el verano te voy a dar mi respuesta, pero no antes.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron y una débil sonrisa apareció.

—Está bien Harry…, perdón.

Harry movió su varita y un chorro de agua golpeó el fuego apagando. Harry cayó sentado contra el sofá que estaba detrás de él y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mordiéndose los labios. A su lado Daphne tocó su hombro, Harry viendo primero la pulsera de plata que invocaba la espada de Gryffindor y luego a Daphne sonrió tristemente…

Los tres sentados junto con Hermione y Neville, creyeron que esa mañana iba a ser tranquila, pero no fue así. Harry abrió grande los ojos cuando vio el titular de uno de las copias de El Profeta, con una mano temblorosa lo tomó y mientras que Daphne ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

EL MINISTERIO EMPRENDE LA REFORMA

EDUCATIVA Y NOMBRA A DOLORES UMBRIDGE

PRIMERA SUMA INQUISIDORA

—Umbridge… Suma Inquisidora —repitió Harry desconcertado. Luna miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry.

Harry miró a todos que lo miraban expectantes y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

—Hace tiempo que el ministro está preocupado por los sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts, explicó el asistente del ministro, Percy Weasley. Y el paso que acaba de dar ha sido la respuesta a la preocupación manifestada por muchos padres angustiados respecto a la orientación que está tomando el colegio, una orientación con la que no están de acuerdo. No es la primera vez en las últimas semanas que el ministro, Cornelius Fudge, utiliza nuevas leyes para introducir mejoras en el colegio de , el 30 de agosto, se aprobó el Decreto de Enseñanza n.° 22 para asegurar que, en caso de que el actual director no pudiera nombrar a un candidato para un puesto docente, el Ministerio tuviera derecho a elegir _a_ la persona apropiada. Así fue como Dolores Umbridge ocupó su actual puesto como profesora en Hogwarts, explicó Weasley anoche. Dumbledore no encontró a nadie para impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... y por eso el ministro nombró a Dolores Umbridge, lo que ha constituido, por supuesto, un éxito inmediato...

—¿Qué hizo QUÉ? —saltó Daphne.

—Espera un momento, hay más. —dijo Harry de forma apresurada —. ... por supuesto, un éxito inmediato porque ha revolucionado por completo el sistema de enseñanza de dicha asignatura y porque así proporciona al ministro información de primera mano sobre lo que está pasando en Hogwarts. El Ministerio ha formalizado esta última función con la aprobación del Decreto de Enseñanza n.° 23, que crea el nuevo cargo de Sumo Inquisidor de Hogwarts. De este modo se inicia una emocionante nueva fase del plan del ministro para poner remedio a lo que algunos llaman el "descenso de nivel" de Hogwarts, explicó Weasley. El Inquisidor tendrá poderes para supervisar a sus colegas y asegurarse de que su trabajo alcance el nivel requerido. El ministro ha ofrecido este cargo a la profesora Umbridge, además del puesto docente, y estamos encantados de anunciar que ella lo ha aceptado. Las nuevas medidas adoptadas por el Ministerio han recibido el entusiasta apoyo de los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Estoy mucho más tranquilo desde que sé que Dumbledore estará sometido a una evaluación justa y objetiva, declaró el señor Lucius Malfoy, de 41 años, en su mansión de Wiltshire. Muchos padres, que queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, estábamos preocupados por algunas de las descabelladas decisiones que ha tomado Dumbledore en los últimos años y nos alegra saber que el Ministerio controla la situación. Entre esas, descabelladas decisiones, están sin duda los controvertidos nombramientos docentes, anteriormente descritos en este periódico, que incluyen al hombre lobo Remus Lupin, al semigigante Rubeus Hagrid y al engañoso ex Auror Ojoloco Moody. Abundan los rumores, desde luego, de que Albus Dumbledore, antiguo Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, ya no está en condiciones de dirigir el prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts. Creo que el nombramiento de la Inquisidora es un primer paso hacia la garantía de que Hogwarts tenga un director en quien todos podamos depositar nuestra confianza, afirmó una persona perteneciente al Ministerio. Dos de los miembros de mayor antigüedad del Wizengamot, Griselda Marchbanks y Tiberius Ogden, han dimitido como protesta ante la introducción del cargo de Inquisidor de Hogwarts. Hogwarts es un colegio, no un puesto de avanzada del despacho de Cornelius Fudge, afirmó la señora Marchbanks. Esto no es más que otro lamentable intento de desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore. (En la página 17 encontrarán una detallada descripción de las presuntas vinculaciones de la señora Marchbanks con grupos subversivos de duendes.)

—Entonces la guerra comenzó… —susurró Harry cuando terminó de leer.

—Si —afirmó Daphne mirando seria el periódico —. Esto significa que Fudge va a intentar aplastar cualquier tipo de accionar a favor del Dumbledore y luego va a intentar suprimirlo a él, una estrategia no muy descabellada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Neville, un tanto nervioso.

—Nada —dijo Harry de forma seca —, al menos por ahora nada. Tenemos que salir de la mira de Umbridge y pensar que hacer. No creo que le sea tan fácil evaluar a los profesores, sobre todo a la Profesora McGonagall. —agregó Harry esbozando una sonrisa.

 **~0~0~**

Durante primer y segundo año, el Profesor Snape había sido una persona muy fría con Harry, sin embargo, ambos se habían tratado con respeto; mientras que Harry hiciera bien sus tareas, estudiara para sus exámenes y realizara correctamente las pociones, Snape lo trataba como cualquier otro alumno. En tercero, la relación entre estudiante y Profesor se había vuelto extremadamente tensa hasta que Harry se disculpó con Snape por los errores de su padre, a partir de ahí, el Profesor de Pociones había comenzado a tratar mejor al Gryffindor y hasta se podría decir que lo ayudaba. Pero después del incidente con Judith, la opinión que tenía Snape sobre Harry había cambiado totalmente, suficiente como para que, en su redacción de la poción de la clase pasada, con una leve sonrisa, decir.

—Buen trabajo, Potter, espero verte en las clases avanzadas de Pociones. Seguí así.

—Gracias, Profesor Snape.

Snape asintió y Harry volvió a su lugar.

Harry había tenido que ver a Umbridge en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras pero sus deseos de no tener que verla se vieron aplastados cuando, sentado en primera fila, junto con Daphne, con los murmullos de fondo, en la clase de Transformaciones, la vieron entrar y sentarse en un rincón; Minerva, poco después de que Umbridge había llegado, entró con aire marcial sin dar ni la más leve muestra de saber que la Profesora Umbridge estaba ahí.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó, y todos se callaron de inmediato —. Señor Finnigan, haga el favor de venir a buscar las tareas corregidas y repártalos. Señorita Brown, agarré la caja de ratos, por favor; no seas tonta, niña, no te van a hacer nada, y dele uno a cada alumno.

La Profesora Umbridge usó la misma tosecita ridícula con la que había interrumpido a Dumbledore la primera noche del ciclo escolar. La Profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, la ignoró por completo.

—Muy bien, escúchenme todos con atención. Dean Thomas, si volver a hacer eso a tu ratón voy a castigarte. La mayoría de ustedes ya consiguieron que sus caracoles desaparezcan, e incluso quienes le dejaron un poco de caparazón captaron lo esencial del hechizo. Hoy vamos a…

Nuevamente la tosecita de Umbridge interrumpió a McGonagall

—¿Si? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall juntando las cejas que formaban una larga y severa línea mientras miraba a Umbridge.

—Estaba preguntándome, Profesora, si habría recibido usted la nota en la que le detallaba la fecha y la hora de su supervi…

—Es evidente que la recibí, porque si no ya le hubiera preguntado que está haciendo en mi aula —la interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall, y dicho eso le dio la espalda. Muchos estudiantes intercambiaron mirada de placer —. Como iba diciendo, hoy vamos a practicar el hechizó desvanecedor con ratos, lo cual resulta mucho más difícil. Bien, el hechizo desvanecedor…

Nuevamente Minerva fue interrumpida.

—Me gustaría saber —empezó la Profesora McGonagall, conteniendo su ira y volviéndose hacia la Profesora Umbridge —cómo espera hacerse una idea de mis métodos de enseñanza si no para de interrumpirme. Verá, por lo general, no tolero que la gente hable cuando estoy hablando yo.

Umbridge se quedó como si acabara de recibir una bofetada. No dijo nada, pero colocó bien las hojas de pergamino que estaba agarradas con el sujetapapeles y empezó a escribir furiosamente.

La Profesora McGonagall, haciendo gala de su suprema indiferencia, se dirigió de nuevo a los alumnos.

—Cómo iba diciendo, la dificulta del hechizo desvanecedor es proporciona a la complejidad del animal que queremos hacer desaparecer. El caracol, que es un invertebrado, no supone un gran desafío; el ratón, que es un mamífero, plantea un reto mucho mayor. Por lo tanto, éste no es un hechizo que puedan realizar si están pensando en la cena. Bien, ya conocen el conjuro, vemos de que son capaces…

Minerva caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Harry y Daphne, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa y agarrando la varita con las dos manos desde la punta y el mango dijo

—Bien, Señor Potter, podría hacernos una demostración del hechi…

—Excelente sugerencia Profesora McGonagall —interrumpió Umbridge con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry y se iba acercando hasta donde estaba. Harry creyó ver que el ojo de Minerva aparecía un tic —, vamos a ver lo que el Señor Potter puede hacer…

Harry sonrió y sacando su varita de su portavarita hizo un movimiento y el ratón desapareció completamente.

—Perfecto Señor Potter, diez puntos para Gryffindor —felicitó Minerva con una sonrisa de suficiencia dirigida hacia Umbridge para después mirar a Daphne —. ¿Señorita Greengrass, podría?

Daphne asintió.

—Evanesco. —pronunció Daphne fuerte y claro mientras movía su varita.

El ratón también desapareció.

—Un excelente trabajo, Señorita Greengrass, diez puntos para Slytherin.

Umbridge pareció anotar algo en su pergamino, se levantó y miró fijamente a los ojos a Minerva.

—Dígame —dijo la Profesora Umbridge mirando a su colega —, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace exactamente que imparte esta clase?

Minerva miró de forma desafiante y sosteniendo con fuerza su varita contestó.

—En diciembre voy a cumplir 39 años como educadora de Hogwarts y Profesora de Transformaciones. —dijo con orgullo.

—Eso es mucho tiempo —repuso la Profesora Umbridge, y lo anotó en sus hojas de pergamino —. ¿Y fue el Profesor Dumbledore quien le ofreció el puesto?

—No —respondió Minerva con sequedad —, fui elegida y evaluada entre los distintos candidatos y salí seleccionada.

La Profesora Umbridge lo anotó también.

—En los registros del Ministerio dice que tomó la tutoría de Harry Potter y luego le fue arrebata, podría hablarme de eso. —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa.

Todos los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos. Incluso Minerva se sorprendió, ese había sido uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Hogwarts; la mirada de Harry se ensombreció, Umbridge iba a jugar sucio, él eso lo sabía, pero lo que ella no conocía, era que él también podía jugar su mismo juego. Harry se paró sorprendiendo a todos.

—Profesora Umbridge, como de Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter, miembro del Wizengamot y ocupante de una de las bancas de los diez, creo tener el suficiente poder para ayudarla en su informe—dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. Creo que estoy más que apto para poder validar su evaluación a la Profesora McGonagall e incluso darle mucho más peso con mi firma y mi sello. ¿No le parece?, le podríamos ahorrar a la Profesora McGonagall la espera por su informe

Umbridge abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca molesta, todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos.

—Bien —dijo con una falsa sonrisa y un claro tono de molestia tendiéndole los papeles a Harry —. Por favor Lord Potter, termine la evaluación.

—Muchas gracias, Profesora Umbridge —respondió Harry tomando los papeles y con su varita borrando todo lo que decía —, es un placer para mi ayudar a tan diligente funcionaria.

Harry guardó su varita, tomó su pluma y miró a una sorprendida Minerva a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Bien, Profesora Minerva McGonagall, 4 de octubre de 1935, Caithness, Tierras Altas, Escocia —dijo Harry mientras anotaba —. Entonces hace 39 años que trabaja en Hogwarts, la calificación de sus clases es excelente, explicaciones ejemplares detalladas y demuestra un alto nivel de conocimiento. Demuestra un profundo interés en la materia y en ayudar a sus alumnos cuando lo necesita, al igual que una magistral y ejemplar habilidad en todas las ramas de las transformaciones. ¿Cree que hay que hacer algún cambio al plan de estudio o a Hogwarts?

—N-no. —contestó Minerva todavía sin salir de su estupor.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry escribiendo en el pergamino —. Me alegro que este conforme.

Harry firmó la parte inferior del pergamino y llevando la gema de su anillo al papel, el escudó de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter apareció validando el documento. Umbridge, sonriendo de forma fingida para ocultar su molestia, salió del aula. Minerva miró a Harry que se sentaba y caminando lentamente se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

Umbridge no volvió a aparecer en ninguna de las clases en las que Harry asistía.

Durante la cena Harry, Daphne, Luna, Hermione y Neville, cenaban tranquilamente en la punta más cercana a la puerta de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿No se puede decir algo para que saquen a Umbridge? —preguntó Neville en voz baja —. Tendríamos que decir algo sobre lo mala Profesora que es y sobre el hecho de que con ella no vamos a aprender nada de Defensa.

—No podemos, fue elegida por Fudge y mientras que Dumbledore sea Director no la va a sacar. —contestó Daphne-

—Harry nos podría enseñar —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada —. Podríamos actuar por nuestra cuenta…

Harry y Daphne se miraron y se rieron.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Hermione molesta.

—Hermione, con Daphne y Luna venimos haciendo eso desde que empezamos Hogwarts. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, con más razón, podrías enseñarnos más que Umbridge. Estoy seguro que serias un gran profesor. —volvió a hablar Hermione.

Harry la miró fijamente a Hermione. Luego miró a Daphne que lo miraba como esperando una respuesta, la idea no era tan descabellada. Luna miró a Harry y dijo.

—No es mala la idea. Harry conoce muchos hechizos y tiene facilidad para la magia —Harry miró esta vez a Luna —. Harry soy realista, nos enseñaste a mí y a Daphne el Encantamiento Patronus y muchos hechizos que ni siquiera los adultos conocen, como cuando estabas preparándote para las pruebas del Torneo. Te enfrentaste a muchos peligros, tenes mas experiencia que nadie.

Harry miró con algo de exasperación a Luna y luego volvió a mirar a Daphne que sonríe.

—Daph… ayúdame, ambos pasamos por mismo… —Harry miró a sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes —. Parece fabulosas todas las historias que escuchan sobre mí, pero todas fueron sobre todo suerte, con Daphne muchas veces nos lanzamos a un peligro que no teníamos bien en claro a que nos íbamos a enfrentar.

Hermione, Neville, Luna y hasta Daphne sonrieron.

—No se queden como idiotas sonriéndome —dijo Harry serio —. Escúchenme y que les quede claro, soy un Arcanista, soy sensible a la magia, es la única razón por la que se me dan bien los hechizos y sobre todo las trasformaciones y dudo siquiera de saber bien que soy. Entiendan en primero, casi nos matan a Daphne y a mí, en segundo Luna terminó petrificada y Daphne casi muerta, en tercero… perdí ante Sirius Black… no soy tan buen duelista… no soy bueno en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras… y muchas de las razones de porque triunfé, fue gracias a que algo pasó o porque recibí ayuda en el momento indicado…

—Pero Harry… —dijo Hermione.

—No tienen idea de lo que es enfrentarse a Él, ¿Creen que basta con memorizar un par de hechizos y lanzarlos, como si estuviéramos en clase? En esas circunstancias estas totalmente consciente de que no hay nada que te separa de la muerte excepto…, no sé, agallas o lo que sea, como si fuera posible pensar cuando te están amenazando que van a violar grupalmente a tu novia hasta que ella pida morir. Es imposible —dijo Harry frustrado. La sonrisa de todos se borró —. Ver morir gente… matar. Lo que se siente cuando uno se enfrenta a situaciones de así… eso nunca lo enseñan en clase. Y muchos me miran pensando que yo soy muy listo porque estoy vivo y Diggory estúpido porque está muerto, como si él hubiera metido la pata… Nadie lo entiende en el fondo; podía pasarme a mí, me habría pasado de no ser que Voldemort me necesita para…

—Nosotros no queríamos decir eso, Harry —se excusó Neville, que miraba preocupado a su amigo —. No nos estábamos metiendo con Cedric, no pretendíamos…

—Hay muchas cosas que no entienden… hay cosas allá afuera que están por encima de nuestra comprensión, si pudiera explicárselos… pero no puedo, es imposible, no lo podrían entender…

—Está bien Harry. —dijo Neville.

—Perdón —comentó Hermione —, no queríamos incomodarte… pero si él… volvió, necesitamos aprender a pelear, yo soy una nacida de muggles, si él vuelve a tomar el poder, entonces… yo…

Harry se rio enternecido.

—Está bien, Hermione, entiendo. Pero incluso aunque diga que sí, no creo que haya muchos que quieran que les enseñe… —Harry se volvió a reír —. Tenes mas sentido de la responsabilidad que yo.

La cena terminó con relativa tranquilidad, el tema no se volvió a tocar ante la mirada perdida de Harry. Después de la cena Harry, de la mano, llevó a Daphne a un pasillo solitario y preguntó.

—¿Vos que crees? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Sobre qué nos enseñes? —preguntó Daphne.

Harry asintió.

—Harry, sos el mejor mago que conozco, tenes una facilidad única para la magia, hasta la Profesora McGonagall lo sabe. No sé si es porque sos un Arcanista, o porque es una habilidad innata propia. Harry te conozco desde que entramos a Hogwarts, si no creyera que fueras un buen mago no te lo diría, pero de los dos, yo soy la voz de la razón —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa —, no podés pelear solo contra Voldemort, y aunque me tengas a mí y a Luna, no somos suficientes… Sé que esto suena egoísta, pero necesitas aliados y una fuerza de choque, algo parecido a la Orden del Fénix.

Harry se rio ante la ironía.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne acariciándole una mejilla y viéndolo directamente a los ojos —, soy realista, la guerra se avecina y va a ser una masacre si los demás no saben defenderse… sobre todo para los nacidos de muggles, alumnos como Hermione… las cosas pueden terminar muy mal…

—Está bien, Daph… —contestó Harry besando la frente de su novia.

—Excelente, mañana voy a hablar con Luna, Hermione y Neville para comenzar a organizar todo.

Harry levantó una ceja.

—Ya tenías todo planificado ¿No? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Algo habíamos hablado. Te amo. —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo.

Daphne le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Harry y bajo por las escaleras sonriendo. Harry sonrió y con un gran suspiro comenzó a caminar.

—(Maldita, rubia y sexy serpiente manipuladora). —pensó Harry con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

 **~0~0~**

Luna al lado de Daphne que iba agarrada del brazo de Harry, pasaron por delante de la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko; pasaron la oficina de correo y giraron por una calle lateral al final de cual había una pequeña posada. Un estropeado letrero de madera colgaba de un oxidado soporte que había sobre la puerta, con un dibujo de una cabeza de jabalí cortada que goteaba sangre sobre la tela blanca en la que estaba colocada.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Daphne un tanto nerviosa, arrastrando a Harry y Luna.

El pub no se parecía en nada a Las Tres Escobas, que era un loca limpio y acogedor. Cabeza de Puerco consistía en una sola habitación, pequeña, lúgubre y muy sucia, donde se notaba un fuerte olor a algo que podría tratarse de cabras. Las ventanas tenían tanta mugre incrustaba que entraba muy poca luz del exterior. Por eso el local estaba iluminado con velas de cera colocadas sobre las vastas mesas de madera.

El camarero salió de la trastienda y se les acercó con sigilo. Eran un anciano de aspecto gruñón, con barba y una mata de largo pelo gris. Era algo y delgado, Harry lo miró por un instante y luego sonrió.

—¿Qué quiere? —gruñó.

—Tres cervezas de mantequilla. —contestó Luna.

El camarero metió una mano bajo la barra y sacó tres botellas sucias y cubiertas de polvo que colocó con brusquedad sobre la barra.

—Seis sickles —dijo.

Harry saco las monedas de plata y pago. El camarero miró a Harry fijamente y este le devolvió la mirada. Luego se dio la vuelta y dejo las monedas de Harry en una vieja caja registradora de madera.

—¿Y cuantos dijeron que vendrían? —preguntó Harry acercándose a Luna.

Sentados, Luna sonrió con una mirada soñadora haciendo que Daphne se riera.

—Solo un par de personas —dijo Luna mirando su reloj —. Ya deberían esta acá… ¡Oh, ahí vienen!

Harry abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió los núcleos mágicos, no eran unas pocas personas. Las puertas del pub se habían abierto, primero entraron Neville, Dean, Ron y Lavander, seguidos por Parvati y Padma Patil, Cho y una de sus amigas, luego Katie Bell, Alicia Spinney y Angelina Johnson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmilla, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott y una chica de Hufflepuff con una larga tranza que no conocía; tres chicos de Ravenclaw que si no se equivocaba se llamaban, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot; Ginny seguida por un chico alto, delgado, rubio y con una nariz respingona que era miembro del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Astoria junto con dos muchachas de Slytherin que no conocía y, cerrando la puerta, Fred y George con su amigo Lee Jordan.

—¿Un par de personas…? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa —, la idea tuvo mucho éxito…

El camarero al igual que Harry estaban sorprendidos. Harry volvió a mirar a Daphne y en voz baja, susurró.

—¿Qué les dijeron? ¿Qué esperan?

—Ya te lo dije, solo quieren escuchar lo que tengas que decir —contestó Daphne con dulce y tranquilizadora —. Pero no tenes que hacer nada todavía, déjame que hable yo primero.

Daphne, le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, mientras se paraba y se ponía detrás de él tomándolo de los hombros. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados y el silencio comenzó a reinar y mientras todos miraban a Harry Daphne, habló.

—Bueno, supongo que tendría que empezar por el principio —dijo Daphne con voz segura, todos levantaron la cabeza a mirarla —. Hace un tiempo tuvimos la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad y no esa basura que nos hace leer Umbridge —de repente la voz de Daphne se volvió más potente —. Bueno, creímos que estaría bien que nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto —Hizo una pausa, y miró de reojo a Harry y siguió —. Y con eso quiere decir aprender a defendernos como es debido, no solo en teoría, sino poniendo en práctica los hechizos…

—Pero supongo que también queres aprobar el TIMO de Defensa Contra Las Artes oscuras, ¿No? —interrumpió Michael Corner.

—Por supuesto. Pero la principal razón es que Voldemort volvió.

La reacción del público fue inmediata y predecible. Algunos gritaron otros dieron una especie de respingo, se estremecieron o soltaron un chillido. Todos, sin embargo, miraron fijamente, casi de forma obsesiva a Harry.

—¿Cómo sabemos que lo que decís es verdad? —preguntó un muchacho de Hufflepuff.

—Ese no es el tema de la reunión. —contestó Daphne de forma tajante.

—Daph… déjalo —dijo Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente —. Si visites a que te cuente como murió Cedric no lo voy a hacer. Si viniste acá por eso, te recomiendo que te marches.

Pero nadie se movió.

—Bueno —continuó Daphne —. Como iba diciendo, si quieren aprender defensa, tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a hacer, con qué frecuencia vamos a reunirnos y dónde vamos a…

—¿Es verdad —interrumpió la chica de la larga trenza, mirando a Harry —, que sos un animago? Porque dicen que hay un tigre blanco en el castillo…

Harry se paró y se trasformó en un hermoso y gigantes tigre de bengala blanca todos exclamaron un gran —ohhh—. Harry se volvió a transformar en una persona y se volvió a sentar.

—Harry, ¿Es cierto que le enseñaste a Daphne el Encantamiento Patronus? —preguntó Astoria en un rincón.

—Si. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Un Patronus corpóreo? —preguntó nuevamente la muchacha con la larga trenza —. Mi nombre es Susan Bones. Escuche que podés hacer un Patronus con forma de Tigre, que apareció uno en el tren en tercero.

—Sí, ese era el mío.

—¡Caramba, Harry! —exclamó Lee, que parecía muy impresionado —. ¡No sabía!

Una bruja con un velo negro que estaba sentada sola en un rincón se movió un poco de la silla. Harry, de forma disimulada, la miró un momento y sonrió. Todavía seguían intentando vigilarlo.

—¿Y qué mataste junto con Daphne a un basilisco con la espada que está en la Oficina de McGonagall? —preguntó Terry Boot —. Eso fue lo que me dijo uno de los retratos de la pared cuando caminaba…

—Sí, es verdad… —admitió Harry.

Justin Finch-Flechley soltó un silbido; Harry miró a todos, creía que era ajeno a todos, pero no era así.

—Y en primero —dijo Neville —salvó la Piedra Filosofal de Quien-Ustedes-Sabe.

Hannah Abbott tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—Por no mencionar —intervino Daphne mirándolo con una sonrisa y una mano en su hombro —, las pruebas que tuvo que superar en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos

—Escuchen, Umbridge no quiere entrenarnos en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras —explicó Daphne —. El Ministerio piensa que Dumbledore está formando un ejército privado y tomar el poder, pero nosotros estamos más allá de eso. Harry, está más allá de todo eso, no respondemos a Dumbledore, ni al Ministerio ni a nadie, solo a nosotros mismos, a Hogwarts y a nadie más. Tenemos que buscar el lugar en donde poder practicar.

—¿En el aula del tercer piso? —preguntó Luna.

—No —dijo Harry —, es muy pequeño el espacio.

—Bueno, no importa ya vamos a buscar un lugar —dijo Daphne, Luna saco una pluma y un pergamino —. Cuando tengamos el sitio y la hora de la primera reunión les vamos a avisar un mensaje a todos. Creo que lo mejor es que ahora cada uno debería escribir su nombre, para que sepamos que estuvo acá. Pero también creo que —la mirada de Daphne se volvió seria —, no deberíamos ir contándolo por ahí, lo que estamos haciendo. De modo que, si firman, se comprometen a no hablar de esto con nadie.

Lentamente todos firmaron, alguno con algo de escepticismo y otros con duda, pero al final el pergamino estuvo firmado por todos. Los estudiantes lentamente se fueron marchando de a grupos de dos o tres. Cuando solo Daphne, Harry y Luna quedaban se miraron.

—Al final no salió tan mal. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Sos buena dando discursos —comentó Luna al aire —. Parece ser que la futura Lady Potter va a ser toda una maestra en el Wizengamot —agregó Luna divertida.

Harry se rio ante el sonrojo de Daphne.

El cuarto jugador había entrado en el tablero. Porque la guerra se acerca…, con toda su gloria… y todo su horror… el mundo quedara tapado por las sombras y… la vieja sangre tomara lo que le corresponde por derecho.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Lucha de Poderes"**

Bueno, rápidamente cualquier duda, problema o comentario pueden dejar un Review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno, supongo que después de leer la primera parte, y dejar entrar a Ron Weasley al equipo de quidditch, me quieren matar, pero no, Harry no es un ser vengativo y tiene que crecer, él no puede ir matando a los que no les gusta o rebajarse al nivel de los otros. Él no es como los demás, no es bueno, no es malo, simplemente es. Y hasta permitirle a Ron participar en el equipo lo considera una contradicción, pero creo que ahí está la magia de las personas.**

 **Nota 2: Una lucha de poderes en Hogwarts se acaba de librar, y la guerra tanto interna como externa está declarada a nivel político.**

 **Nota 3: Harry no va pertener a ninguno de los jugadores que están en conflicto (El Ministerio, Dumbledore y Voldemor), va a ser un jugador aparte, ya se van a ir dando cuenta.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.**

 **Chistine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Es normal, pero Dumbledore no es un dios para hacer todo como quiere, él también está atado de manos.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Angelmoronix4: Gracias por dejar un review. Soy realista y eso es bastante difícil…**

 **Slender25: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo venía diciendo que se iba a ver una mayor cantidad de cosas a medida que el fic avanzara, iba a ser mas oscuro, mas adulto, mas violento, al menos a eso siempre apunte. No se si esto se puso mejor, pero todavía falta un poco, este es el preludio, el próximo Umbridge comienza a lanzar los decretos.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Es un sentimiento muy normal ajaja.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, cursilerías voy a seguir poniendo cuando sea necesario, al final el fic dice romance en las categorías. Deberían haberte llegado, te mande 2, el primero cuando me pediste ayuda y segundo para explicarte el capítulo.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Nop, no creo igual que sea muy agradable hacer con el cadáver de un basilisco atrás, pero bue… El Fic es de romance asi que siempre va a haber love jajaja.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Justo estaba terminando de escribir los agradecimientos. No te preocupes, no me debes nada, en celulares Android y iphone hay una app de fanficion oficial, yo uso Windows Phone así que no la puedo probar, pero por ahí es más fácil leer. Me alegro que lo valores, las actualizaciones, a veces creo que son muy rapidas y si no se si sobrecarga a quien lo lee, pero bue, eso ustedes solo lo podrán decir.**


	54. Lucha de Poderes

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LIV**

" _ **Lucha de Poderes"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Aunque por lo general Harry ignoraba completamente a todos los que lo miraban, o hablaban mal de él. Era la primera vez que se había sentido tan cómodo como ese fin de semana. Daphne, Harry y Luna, después de haber terminado con sus deberes sentaron bajo el gran roble que había junto al borde del Lago Negro. Harry sentado contra el árbol, Daphne sentada entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda sobre su pecho mientras que él la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura miraban tranquilamente los rebotes de las piedras de Luna sobre la superficie del agua.

Harry experimentaba, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, por primera vez una inmensa satisfacción sobre el pensamiento de oponer resistencia a la Profesor Umbridge y al Ministerio. No paraba de pensar una y otra vez, que había sido ciego y había prejuzgado a todo el colegio con anticipación y al ver todas las expresiones que ponían los alumnos que habían acudido a él para aprender Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; los había juzgado a todos de forma injusta. Pensar que tantos no lo creían un mentiroso ni un loco, sino alguien digno de admiración, le levantó tanto el ánimo que todavía estaba contento el lunes por la mañana, pese a la inminente perspectiva de la clase que menos le gustaba.

Harry bajo desde la Torre de Gryffindor hasta el patio central para reunirse con Daphne y Luna que lo esperaban sentadas. El trio, saludándose, fueron hasta el vestíbulo, y en la cartelera sobre todos los demás anuncios, en letras grandes y negras, que al final había un sello oficial junto a una pulcra firma cargada de florituras decía.

.

POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes.

Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo o club cualquier reunión conformada por tres o más estudiantes.

Para volver a formar cualquier organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club será necesario un permiso de la Suma Inquisidora (Profesora Umbridge).

No podrá existir ninguna organización ni sociedad ni ningún equipo, grupo ni club de estudiantes sin el conocimiento y la aprobación de la Suma Inquisidora.

Todo alumno que haya formado una organización o sociedad, o un equipo, grupo o club, o bien haya pertenecido a alguna entidad de este tipo, que no haya sido aprobada por la Suma Inquisidora, será expulsado del colegio.

Esta medida está conforme con el Decreto de Enseñanza N°. 24.

Firmado:

Dolores Jane Umbridge.

Suma Inquisidora

.

Daphne, Luna y Harry leyeron el letrero mirando por encima de un grupo de afligidos alumnos de segundo.

—Dictadura… —dijo Harry con un susurró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne.

Harry comenzó a caminar dentro del comedor con Luna y Daphne al costado.

—Dictadura, el Ministerio está a un pasó de convertirse en una dictadura. Hogwarts ya es una dictadura…. Una dictadura, el poder está concentrado en una sola persona o en un grupo muy reducido que por lo general suelen consolidado mediante el culto a la personalidad. Primer paso, controlar los medios de comunicación. Segundo paso, subordinar al pueblo ya sea comprándolo o controlándolo por medio del miedo. Tercer paso, una vez que el miedo este instalado, buscar un enemigo común. Cuarto paso, recortar libertades, derechos o adaptarlas para el beneficio el gobernante de turno… Los muggles son expertos en este tipo de política —terminó Harry mientras se sentaba entre Daphne y Luna.

—Sin embargo, esto, o es una coincidencia o alguien habló, pero si es lo segundo, va a tener consecuencias. —dijo Daphne pensando en lo que Harry había dicho.

—¿Consecuencias?... ¿Qué hiciste Daphne? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a su novia a los ojos.

—mmm, bueno —dijo contestó Daphne con una sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en los ojos —, se podría decir que debido a que embruje el pergamino que todos firmamos… créeme, que, si alguien le dijo a Umbridge, vamos a saber exactamente quien fue y te aseguro que lo va a lamentar… —Harry levantó una ceja y Luna se rio —. Para que tengas una idea, parecerá que el acné de Eloise Midgeon se trata solamente de unas cuantas pecas.

—Oh… hay mucha maldad en ese cuerpo de 1.68 de altura —comentó Harry divertido —, y eso también va para vos Luna, estoy seguro que estuviste involucrada. —agregó Harry tomando un poco de té.

Ambas se rieron.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo cuando Hermione, Neville, Dean, Fred, George y Ginny los rodearon.

—¿Lo vieron?

—¿Creen que alguien lo sabe?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Todos miraron a Harry, y él sonrió.

—Vamos a seguir delante de todos modos, un par de normativas no nos va a detener. —dijo de forma serena.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso —repuso George, sonriente, y le dio una palmada en el brazo —. No hay nada que te detenga para buscar nuevas rubias, ¿Eh, Señor Prefecto del Caos?

Harry observó a George con molestia y dijo.

—Creo que es la octava vez que lo digo, no estoy buscando armar un harem.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, ya lo sabemos, nadie quisiera enfrentarse ante la furia de Lady Potter.

—Miren, ahí viene Ernie y Hannah Abbott —observó Fred, que había girado la cabeza.

—¿Se volvieron loco? No pueden venir acá ahora, va a resultar sospechoso. ¡Vayan a sentarse! —le dijo Daphne a Ernie y a Hannah sin que se escuchara, y moviendo exageradamente los labios haciéndoles señas para que volverían a la mesa de Hufflepuff —. ¡Más tarde! ¡Ya… vamos a hablar… más tarde!

—¿Y que los diferencia a ellos de ustedes dos? —preguntó Ginny mirando a Daphne.

Daphne frunció el entrecejo.

—Soy la novia de Harry y nos sentamos juntos desde el primer día… —contestó Daphne con molestia mirando fijamente a Ginny

 **~0~0~**

—...Entonces, si el miedo y el dinero no puede comprar la voz y la opinión del pueblo, el gobierno, utilizando una de las bases de la estatidad, utiliza su poder sobre el monopolio de los medios organizados de coerción para controlar… —comentó Harry

Daphne y Harry bajaban las escaleras de mármol que conducían a las mazmorras justó después de haber terminado Historia de La Magia.

—¿Estatidad?, no es una palabra que se use en el mundo mágico. —dijo Daphne sin entender.

—La estatidad, es un conjunto de poderes atribuidos que definen la condición para ser un estado, es decir el surgimiento de una instancia de organización del poder y de ejercicio de la dominación política. Estas propiedades son —dijo Harry enumerando con los dedos —: La capacidad de externalizar su poder obteniendo el reconocimiento como unidad soberana dentro de un sistema de relaciones interestatales. La capacidad de institucionalizar su autoridad, imponiendo una estructura de relación de poder que garantice su monopolio sobre los medios organizados de coerción. La capacidad de diferenciar su control, a través de la creación de un conjunto funcionalmente diferenciado de instituciones públicas con reconocida legitimidad para extraer establemente recursos de la sociedad civil, con cierto grado de profesionalización de sus funcionarios y cierta medida de control centralizado sobre sus variadas actividades. Y… la capacidad de internalizar una identidad colectiva, mediante la emisión de símbolos que refuerzan sentimientos de pertenencia y solidaridad social, permiten, en consecuencia, el control ideológico como mecanismo de dominación.

—¿Todo eso se aprende en el mundo muggle? —volvió a preguntar Daphne.

—Sí, no son barbaros como todos los magos piensan…

Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones, vieron como Ron Weasley, junto con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan y Draco Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle, se peleaban por la casual aceptación de Slytherin nuevamente en el equipo de quidditch. Harry miró a Neville que estaba atrás y tocándole el hombro este se dio vuelta mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Alejémonos un poco Nev, no quiero estar cerca cuando comiencen a lanzarse hechizos. —dijo Harry a Neville con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sería lo mejor.

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a pelearse entre los 6 ante la mirada de otros alumnos, y no tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer Snape con su usual mirada fría y comenzar a descontar puntos a Gryffindor. Harry, Daphne y Neville entraron sentándose adelante de todo y sacaron pergaminos, plumas y sus ejemplares de Mil Hierbas y Hongos Mágicos. Harry sintió una presencia en el salón y su vista fue hacia donde había detectado el familiar núcleo mágico.

—Como verán —dijo Snape con su quedada y burlan voz —, hoy tenemos una invitada.

Señaló a un oscuro rincón de la mazmorra, las vistas de Harry y Umbridge se habían encontrado. La Profesora Umbridge hizo algunas muecas en el lugar que estaba sentada ahí, con sus hojas de pergamino agarradas con el sujetapapeles sobre las rodillas. Harry miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

—Hoy vamos a continuar con la solución fortificante. Van a encontrar su mezcla como las dejaron la última clase; si las preparan correctamente deberían haber madurado durante el fin de semana. Las instrucciones —Snape agitó su varita —, están en la pizarra. Ya pueden empezar.

La Profesora Umbridge pasó la primera media hora de la clase tomando notas en su rincón. Cada cierto tiempo interrogaba a Snape o miraba a los alumnos.

—Bueno, parece que los alumnos están bastante adelantados para el curso que hacen —comentó la Profesora Umbridge con brusquedad, dirigiéndose a Snape, que estaba de espaldas —. Aunque no estoy segura de que sea conveniente enseñarles a preparar una poción como la Solución Fortificante. Creo que el Ministerio preferiría que fuera eliminada del programa —Snape se enderezó lentamente y se giró a mirarla —. Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que enseña en Hogwarts? —le preguntó con la pluma apoyada en el pergamino.

—Catorce años —respondió Snape con molestia.

—Tengo entendido que primero solicitó el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ¿No es así? —inquirió la Profesora Umbridge.

—Sí. —contestó Snape con seriedad.

—Pero ¿No lo consiguió?

Snape torció el gesto y respondió.

—Obviamente.

La Profesora Umbridge anotó algo en sus pergaminos.

—Y desde que entró en el colegio solicito con regularidad el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ¿No?

—Si. —contestó Snape, de forma seca, sin mover apenas los labios. Parecía extremadamente molesto.

—¿Y tiene alguna idea de por qué Dumbledore rechazó de forma sistemática su solicitud? —preguntó la Profesora Umbridge.

—Eso debería preguntárselo a él. —dijo Snape entrecortadamente.

—Oh, lo voy a hacer, lo voy a hacer. —dijo Umbridge con una dulce sonrisa.

—Aunque no veo qué importancia puede tener eso —añadió Snape a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos negros.

—¡Oh, yo creo que sí la tiene! —replicó la Profesora Umbridge —. Si, el Ministerio quiere conocer a la perfección el… pasado de los profesores.

Umbridge se dio vuelta, iba directamente hacia donde estaba Pansy Parkinson, pero Harry se puso adelante cortándole el paso y con una sonrisa, y una mueca en la Profesora, dijo.

—Oh, Profesora Umbridge, no la vi en las anteriores clases. ¿Por qué no me permite terminar su informe?

El silencio se apodero del salón. Umbridge sonrió a Harry con una sonrisa forzada y contestó.

—No creo que sea necesario, Lord Potter. Podría estropear su poción.

—Oh, por favor, no es ningún problema. Ya terminé. Sabe que me encantan ayudar a los funcionarios del Ministerio con mi firma.

Umbridge torció los labios y le dio los papeles a Harry. Él con una sonrisa los tomó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el Profesor Snape que lo miró con una ceja levantada y dijo.

—Profesor Severus Snape. ¿Nacimiento? —preguntó Harry mirando a Snape con una sonrisa mientras que Umbridge los miraba de forma irritada.

—9 de enero de 1960. Cokeworth, Inglaterra.

Harry lo anotó.

—Bien, bien, entonces hace 14 años que trabaja en Hogwarts, Maestro Pocionista, a mi justo parecer creo que sus clases son excelentes, exigentes y demandantes, pero excelentes sin contar con el alto conocimiento que tiene para las Pociones. Aunque demuestra también un curioso gusto por Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, sus habilidades para las pociones son magistrales. ¿Cree que hay que hacer algún cambio al plan de estudio de Pociones?

—No, Potter. —contestó Snape mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry escribiendo en el pergamino —. Me alegro que este conforme.

—¿Le gustaría agregar algo?

—No.

—Bien.

Harry delante de Snape firmó la parte inferior del pergamino y llevando nuevamente la gema de su anillo al papel, como había hecho con Minerva, el escudó de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter apareció validando el documento. Umbridge, sonriendo de forma rígida detrás de ambos, recibió los papeles cuando Harry se dio vuelta y rápidamente se fue del aula.

Snape miró un momento a Harry. Se dio vuelta y volviendo a sentarse tras su escritorio dijo.

—Cuando haya terminado su poción, puede retirarse Señor Potter.

Harry se dio vuelta, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron un momento y por un momento, él hubiera jurado que el Profesor Snape le estaba agradeciendo con la mirada. Harry sonrió y volvió a su lugar.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente, no volvió a ver a Umbridge, desde que había terminado el día anterior la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, hubiera dicho que todo sería pacifico, sino hubiese sido porque Angelina, la capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, prácticamente había entrado en un estado de completa histeria por la negativa de la Suma Inquisidora de volver a formar el equipo.

La clase de Encantamientos, al menos para Harry y Daphne, era de sus favoritas, porque podían hablar tranquilamente y ante todo el barullo y movimiento que había normalmente, se podía hablar sin peligro a que otros escucharan. Aquel día el aula estaba completamente llena de ranas toro que no paraban de croar y cuervos que graznaban sin cesar, y un intenso aguacero golpeaba y hacia vibrar los cristales de las ventanas, de modo que Harry y Daphne podían hablar tranquilamente.

—¿Ya encontraste algún lugar? —preguntó Harry haciendo un movimiento y atrayendo una rana toro que iba dando saltos hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaban, y el animal, resignado, volvió a saltar a su mano.

—No, todavía no. Pero creo que Luna sabe algo. —contestó Daphne.

—¿A qué te réferis?

—Creo que está buscando un lugar para entrenar, ayer durante el mediodía que está muy silenciosa y hasta se podría decir algo más distraída de lo normal —dijo Daphne —. Pero no sé, es Luna, podemos esperar cualquier cosa de ella. —agregó con una sonrisa.

Harry también sonrió. Su amiga era muy especial, era imposible saber en qué pensaba, pero por muy distraída que pareciera ambos sabían que su amiga estaba atenta a todo; su cerebro era capaz de procesar grandes cantidades de información muy rápidamente y fácilmente organizarlas. Harry suspiró no valía la pena seguir intentando, era más sencillo hablar con Voldemort que saber en qué pensaba su amiga de forma regular.

—Silencius —exclamó Harry apuntando a la rana. La rana con la que estaba practicando enmudeció su medio croar y lo miro con reproche a Harry —. Daph, ambos conocemos a Luna, es imposible sabe que piensa. Pero si tiene algo que decirnos nos lo va a decir cuando esté lista.

Daphne suspiró resignada Harry tenía razón.

—Silencius —volvió a decir Harry y el cuervo que tenía delante se silenció también.

—¡Muy bien, Señor Potter! —dijo el Profesor Flitwick con su vocecita chillona, que sobresaltó a ambos —. Y ahora veamos como lo hace usted, Señorita Greengrass.

—Silencius —dijo Daphne con un movimiento suave pero preciso silenciando a la rana.

—Excelente. —agregó el Profesor Flitwick.

Durante el almuerzo Daphne y Harry caminando uno al lado del otro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Luna que seguía en un modo completamente pensativo. Harry la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Luna —dijo Harry llamándola.

Luna seguía completamente concentrada en una ventana.

—Luna… —repitió Harry.

Nada paso.

—¡Luna! —Harry levantó el tono de voz.

Luna lo miró con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó como si nada.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si. Estoy bien, ¿Por qué?

—Estas más distraída de lo normal. Nos tenes un poco preocupados. —contestó Daphne.

Luna volvió a sonreír.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy pensando. —contestó como si su mente estuviera volando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No podían sacarle más información.

—¡Harry! —llamó Angelina acercándose a él —¡Tengo el permiso, podemos volver a formar el equipo de quidditch!

—¡Excelente! —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Sí —continuó Angelina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. Fui a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall y creo que ella recurrió a Dumbledore. En fin, el caso es que la Profesora Umbridge tuvo que ceder. ¡Ja! De modo que esta tarde quiero verte en el campo a las siete en punto porque tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿Te das cuenta que solo faltan tres semanas para nuestro primer partido?

Angelina no espero respuesta y se fue a otra parte de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry desde el dónde estaba sentado miró las ventanas, la lluvia que azotaba ese día no parecía mejorar. Y efectivamente no mejoro a lo largo del día, y a las siete en punto, cuando Harry bajo por la resbaladiza hierba mojada hasta el campo de quidditch para el entrenamiento con la varita a la par de su cabeza formando un paraguas invisible que destellaba en colores cada vez que una gota impactaba contra él.

—Muy bien, escúchenme todos —dijo de pronto Angelina con una voz atronadora cuando estuvieron todos juntos. Acaba de salir del despacho del capitán —. Ya sé que no hace el tiempo ideal, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos que jugar con Slytherin en condiciones como éstas, así que no estaría mal que no acostumbráramos a convivir con ellas. Harry, ¿Es verdad que les hiciste algo a tus gafas para que la lluvia no las empañara cuando jugamos contra Hufflepuff en medo de esa tormenta?

—Si —contestó Harry. Sacó su varita, dio con ella unos golpecitos en sus gafas y dijo —. Impervius.

—Creo que todos deberíamos intentarlo —propuso Angelina —. Si conseguimos apartar la lluvia de nuestra cara, vamos a tener mejor visibilidad. Vamos, todos juntos, Impervius. Muy bien, en marcha.

Todos guardaron sus varitas y con las escobas al hombro salieron de los vestuarios detrás de Angelina.

En medio del barro, cada vez más profundo, en el centro de terreno de juego. Todos dieron una patada al suelo y salpicando barro, salieron volando. Harry miró a todos lados la lluvia, a pesar de que las gafas estaban eran impermeables, seguía siendo la visibilidad muy mala. Harry cerró los ojos y se relajó, era una sensación completamente reconfortante, y aunque no era algo que hiciera a menudo, se concentró en todo lo que le rodeaba, las gotas, las personas a su alrededor, el viento, las nubes… todo estaba lleno de vida, la magia estaba por todos lados.

Harry esquivó una bludger que casi lo derriba con una vuelta con derrape. Angelina ni nadie vio nada. De hecho, ninguno de los jugadores parecía tener idea de lo que estaban haciendo los otros. El viento, soplando con fuerza, movía la escoba de Harry haciendo que todo el cuerpo se tambaleara. Angelina insistió durante casi una hora antes de admitir la derrota. Acompañó al empapado y contrariado equipo a los vestuarios e intentó convencer a sus compañeros de que él entrenamiento no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no lo decía muy segura. Fred y George eran los que parecían más fastidiados; ambos caminaban con las piernas arqueadas y hacían muecas de dolor a cada momento. Harry los escucho quejarse sobre granos y pus y prefirió no escuchar y concentrarse en secarse. Con una tolla se secó el pelo y con un chasquido de dedos el uniforme estuvo nuevamente contra su cuerpo.

Harry caminaba tratando de esquivar los charcos para no mojarse a lo lejos vio a Daphne y Luna con una sonrisa, al menos la Ravenclaw lo parecía mirar de forma impaciente. Luna sin decir nada, tomó a Harry y Daphne de las manos y lo llevó arrastrando a donde ella quería. Subieron el primer, el segundo, el tercer hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Luna se paró delante de un pasillo y arrastrando sin decir nada los paró delante de un cuadro donde Barnabás el Chiflado intentaba de forma completamente absurda enseñar ballet a trols.

Luna dejándolos ahí camino el tramo vacío de pared que había, y luego regresó hacia un jarro del tamaño de una persona que había en el otro extremo y repitió el proceso dos veces más. Delante de los tres una puerta de brillante madera había aparecido en la pared. Harry extendió el brazo, agarró el picaporte de latón, abrió y entró primero a una amplia estancia en la que ardían parpadeantes antorchas como las que iluminaban las mazmorras, ocho pisos más abajo.

Harry y Daphne miraron a Luna con una gran sonrisa. La Ravenclaw era increíble, era única, era Luna.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne miró con desagrado el piso césped mojado y repleto de barro. Harry la miró riéndose y preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa te molesta el barro?

Daphne bufo molesta.

—Sí, me molesta, no me gusta manchar mis piernas ni mi ropa con barro.

Harry volvió a reírse y parándose delante de su novia y agachándose ligeramente la miró girando su cuello.

—Yo te llevó y vos nos proteges de la lluvia con el paraguas, vos no te ensucias y yo no me mojo. ¿Te parece? —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

La mueca de molestia de Daphne cambio por una sonrisa y luego una pequeña risita. Daphne con la varita en alto y formando un paraguas mágico se agarraba del cuello de Harry mientras que él la sostenía en su espalda agarrándola por las piernas para que no sea caiga. Los alumnos miraban extrañados como un Gryffindor y una Slytherin riéndose, caminaban mientras chapoteaban los inundados huertos para asistir a una clase de dos horas de Herbología. El martilleo de las horas de lluvia, duras como piedras de granizo, apenas les dejaba escuchar lo que les decía la Profesora Sprout. Esta tarde la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tuvo que trasladarse de los jardines, completamente azotados por la tormenta, a un aula libre de la planta baja, y para gran alivio de los miembros del equipo de quidditch, Angelina se había dirigido a ellos a la hora de la comida para informarles de que se había suspendido el entrenamiento.

—Genial —dijo Harry en voz baja cuando Angelina se lo comunicó —, porque encontramos un lugar para celebrar nuestra primera reunión de defensa. Hoy a las ocho en punto en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz en que los trols están dándole garrotazos a Barnabás el Chiflado. ¿Podrías avisarle a Katie y a Alicia?

Angelina se mostró un poco acobardada, pero prometió decírselo a los demás. Harry, que estaba muerto de hambre, siguió comiendo salchichas y puré de patata. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Hermione lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Pasa algo Mione? —preguntó tragando.

—Bueno… es que no se, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Si. —respondió Harry con firmeza.

Hermione sonrió.

Harry, Luna y Daphne, se dedicaron gran parte del día a buscar a los compañeros que habían firmado la lista para decirles dónde iban a reunirse esa noche. Finalizada la cena estaba convencido de que la noticia ya había llegado a las veinticinco personas que habían acudido a la cita del pub.

A las siete y media, los tres amigos salieron del Gran Comedor. Harry llevaba un trozo de pergamino viejo en una mano. Los alumnos de quinto curso podían estar en los pasillos hasta las nueve en punto, pero los tres miraban nerviosamente para todos lados mientras caminaban hasta el séptimo piso.

—Un momento —dijo Harry al llegar al final del último trabo de escaleras, y desenrolló el trozo de pergamino. Le dio un golpe con la varita y recitó en voz baja —. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Un mapa de Hogwarts apareció en la superficie en blanco del pergamino. Unos diminutos puntos negros móviles, etiquetados con nombres, mostraban dónde estaban todos en ese momento. Harry lo extendió y los tres miraron.

—Filch está en el segundo piso —afirmó Harry señalando en el mapa —. Y la Señora Norris está en el cuarto.

—Umbridge, está en su oficina. —señalo Daphne en el mapa.

—Sigamos. —dijo Luna comenzando a caminar en la delantera.

Cuando llegaron, los tres, dieron media vuelta bruscamente al llegar a la ventana que había más allá del tramo vacío de pared, y luego regresaron al jarrón que habían visto el día anterior. Repitieron el proceso dos veces más, los tres con el mismo pensamiento. —(Un lugar donde se pueda aprender a lugar, un lugar donde practicar, un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos).

La misma puerta de brillante madera había aparecido en la pared. Luna extendió la mano y abriendo el picaporte con una sonrisa entre y nuevamente la misma sala con parpadeantes antorchas apareció.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías de madera, y en lugar de sillas había unos enormes cojines de seda en el suelo. En unos estantes, en la pared del fondo de la sala, se veían una serie de instrumentos, como chivatoscopios, sensores de ocultamiento y un gran reflector de enemigos rajado que Harry estaba seguro de haber visto el año anterior en el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras durante las clases del falso Moody.

Harry sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo aparecer un muñeco de madera negro con rueditas muy parecido a un mortifago. Que tenía en el pecho anillos que se iban haciendo más chicos hasta que en el centro había un gran punto blanco.

—¿Así son los mortifagos? —preguntó Daphne acercándose a Harry y parándose a su lado.

—Sí, nos va a ayudar a practicar.

Un gritó agudo y de emoción se escuchó después de que la puerta se abrió y se cerró. Todos se giraron rápidamente a mirar que era lo que estaba pasando y vieron a Hermione mirar para todos lados con un entusiasmo nunca antes visto. Hermione corrió hasta una de las estanterías.

—¡Miren estos libros! —gritó Hermione, emocionada, mientras pasaba un dedo por los lomos de los grandes volúmenes encuadernados en piel —. Compendio de maldiciones básicas y cómo combatirlas… Cómo burlar las artes oscuras… Hechizos de autodefensa… ¡Uf! —radiante y como una niña en una juguetería miró a Harry, quien la vio con una gran y divertida sonrisa —. Esto es fabuloso, no, es genial, Harry, sos la persona más increíble que conozco. ¡Acá está todo lo que necesitamos!

Sin decir más nada, y sin esperar respuesta, agarró Embrujos para embrujados de uno de los estantes, se sentó en el primer cojín que encontró y se puso a leer. Entonces escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta. Harry miró hacia la puerta. Habían llegado Ginny, Neville, Lavander, Parvati, Dean y Ron.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Dean mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba impresionado —. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Cuando lleguen todos vamos a explicarlo todo. —contestó Harry.

A las ocho en punto todos los cojines ya estaban ocupados. Harry camino hacia la puerta y giró la llave que había en la cerradura con un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para convencer a los asistentes; éstos, por su parte, guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando a Harry. Hermione marcó la página que estaba leyendo de Embrujos para embrujados y miró también a Harry.

Harry mirando a Luna y Daphne caminó hasta el frente y mirándolos a todos con algo de nerviosismo comenzó.

—Bueno —dijo Harry —, bienvenidos. Este lugar fue encontrado por Luna y es el que vamos a usar para nuestras sesiones, y por lo que veo… a todos lo aprueban.

—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó Cho, y varias personas expresaron también su aprobación.

—Qué raro —comentó Fred mirando a su alrededor con la frente arrugada —. Una vez nos escondimos de Filch acá, ¿Te acordas, George? Pero entonces esto no era más que un armario de escobas.

—Eso es porque este lugar se llama, la Sala de los Menesteres, también llamada La Sala que Viene y Va o La Sala Mulpropósitos. ¿Cómo Luna la encontró?, eso deberían preguntárselo a ella.

—Esa es una historia ciertamente muy curiosa —dijo Luna —. Había salido de Aritmancia y por la ventana vi un thestral y corrí para verlo mejor, pero entonces lo vi un destello cerca del jarrón y creí que era Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado y después nuevamente el thestral, al final terminé encontrando la Sala de Menesteres.

—Pero los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado no existe. —exclamó Cho, que conocía las historias de Luna y había sido de las primeras en utilizar el apodo de Lunática Lovegood.

Luna la miró indignada.

—Cho —dijo Harry de forma suave —, yo a Luna le creo, si ella dice que lo vio algo estoy seguro que es así…

—Pero… —replicó Cho pero Harry no la dejo.

—Luna, me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, para mí su palabra es sagrada —continuó Harry mirando fijamente a Cho —. Que la gente no pueda ver a los thestrals no significa que no existen ¿No? Hay que tener la mente abierta, siempre, nunca hay que desaprovechar nuevas ideas.

Cho asintió algo avergonzada y no dijo nada más. Luna, al lado de Daphne, lo miró con una gigantesca sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Dean desde el fondo de la sala, señalando los chivatoscopios y el reflector de enemigos.

—Detectores de tenebrismo —contestó Harry, y fue hacia ellos esquivando los cojines —. Indican cuándo hay enemigos o magos tenebrosos cerca, pero no hay que confiar demasiado en ellos porque se les puede engañar… —miró un momento en el rajado reflector de enemigos; dentro se movían unas figuras oscuras, aunque ninguna estaba muy definida. Luego se dio la vuelta —. Bueno, estuve pensando por dónde podríamos empezar y —vio una mano levantada —. ¿Qué pasa, Mione?

—Creo que deberíamos elegir un líder —sugirió ella.

—Harry es el líder —saltó Luna mirando a Hermione con su típica mirada soñadora.

Harry se rio y dijo.

—No creo que sea… —Harry fue ignorado.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero creo que deberíamos realizar una votación en toda regla —afirmó Hermione sin inmutarse —. Queda más serio y le confiere autoridad a Harry. A ver, que levanten la mano los que opinan que Harry nos debería dirigir.

Todos levantaron la mano.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Harry, con las mejillas ardiendo, se sentía ser raro ser aceptado por tanta gente —. Y… —la mano de Hermione volvió a levantarse ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

—También creo que deberíamos tener un nombre —propuso alegremente sin bajar la mano —. Eso fomentaría el espíritu de equipo, partencia y unidad, ¿No te parece?

—Podríamos llamarnos Liga AntiUmbridge —dijo Angelina.

—O Grupo Contra Los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia —sugirió Fred.

—Yo había pensado —dijo Hermione mirando a Harry —en un nombre que no revelara tan explícitamente a qué nos dedicamos, para que podamos referirnos a él sin peligro fuera de las reuniones.

—¿Entidad de Defensa? —aventuró Cho —. Podríamos abreviarlo ED y nadie sabría de qué estamos hablando.

—No —dijo Harry —, podrían marcarnos como Ejercito de Dumbledore si se llaga a descubrir y malinterpretar la idea por parte del Ministerio.

—¿Y vos que propones Harry? —preguntó Daphne mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos creyendo saber lo que iba a decir.

—El Ejercito de Hogwarts —contestó Harry haciendo que Daphne sonriera —. Eso nos define como separados a todos los bandos, solo respondemos por y para la escuela. Los estudiantes representamos la base de Hogwarts y no importa, que Profesor, Director o Ministro quiera controlar el colegio, si no puede controlar las bases, solo son ladrillos formando un antiguo castillo.

—Sí, EH me parece bien —intervino Ginny —. ¿Pero no se podría interpretar como Ejercito de Harry?

—Sí, esa es otra ventaja —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si pasa algo, soy el que más capacidad tiene de salir bien parado ante cualquier problema. Si esto se llegara a descubrir, podría absorber todo o la mayor parte del daño y amortiguarlo, el Ministerio no se atrevería a tocar a un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Casa y menos al que derrotó a Voldemort hace quince años.

Daphne miró a Harry, estaba entrando en un juego peligroso, pero era lógico y aseguraba un salvavidas para todos lo que iba a hacer que la lealtad de los miembros fuera más fuerte. Daphne se rio internamente, a veces dudaba sobre quien era verdaderamente el Slytherin de los dos.

—¿Entonces todos a favor con EH? —preguntó Hermione con tono autoritario levantando la mano. Todos levantaron la mano —. Sí, hay mayoría. ¡Moción aprobada!

Daphne clavó el trozo de pergamino donde habían firmado todos en la pared, y en lo alto escribió con letras grandes:

EJÉRCITO DE HOGWARTS

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Ejército de Hogwarts"**

Bueno, un nuevo capituo para la cuenta ajaja, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier comentario, duda o problema pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contestó todo.

 **Nota 1: Muchas frases escritas en este capítulo y lo voy a decir bien en claro, son una crítica a muchos gobiernos actuales, pasado y seguramente futuros. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera o tal vez no, coincidencia… Si les gusta, bien, si no les gusta, bien también. No tengo miedo a decir lo que pienso y a ser realista.**

 **Nota 2: Luna como siempre salvando el día.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te encante la historia, sos entonces de las primeras más o menos seguidoras, si se arregla o no, no te lo puedo decir porque sería spoiler. Con respecto a Remus, si tiene relación con él, pero ambos son personas complicadas y les cuesta encontrar un punto en común para acercarse, pero su relación va a avanzar, pero no todavía. No te preocupes no me olvide de él.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Todos amamos joder a Umbridge, es de los personajes más odiosos de toda la saga. No sé, si es enterrar el hacha de guerra, sino más bien es el crecimiento propio de Harry que se ve reflejado en esa dualidad de pensamientos y continuar mostrando que es un humano con dudas.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. El mundo no es color de rosas, y tampoco es negro, más que eso no te puedo decir.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review. Falta, pero va a conseguir y se va a plantear más en profundidad durante el 6to año.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me pasa lo mismo, y me encantaría que todos los fics fueran asi, pero no se puede todo en la vida. Pero al menos me gustaría darles un fic de rápida actualización, es como auto cumplir un sueño ajajaja. Harry si iba a dar clases, no puede hacer todo solo, se podría decir que necesita un ejército y relacionarse con gente que lo respalde…**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Jaja, la relación entre Daphne y Harry es en lo único que peco de que sea casi perfecto, pero creo que me tome tanto tiempo 21 capitulos para ser más exactos, en formarla, en formar lasos en que las cosas fueran paso a paso, en que no fuera un simple romance que fuera amor de verdad y creo que el mostrar una relación equilibrada, saludable, pacional, romántica y real, hacen que haya valido la pena, siempre fue ese el objetivo. Crear una relación que fuera madura, pero al mismo tiempo que ambos con una sola mirada del otro se sonrojaran sin importar el tiempo que pasara.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Todo tiene que ser gradual, seria aburrido soltar todo rápidamente, pero prometo que a mitad del 5to año y principios del 6to no voy a dudar en matar a varios personajes y va a haber muchos que van a ser sorpresa y otros más obvios. El fic siempre jugo con lo políticamente correcto e incorrecto, con esa delgada línea entre lo bueno y lo malo y creo que a no tenerle miedo a mostrar escenas reales en decir cosas reales, en llevar a situaciones al borde lo macabro, muestran esa constante juego entre ambos aspectos.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. No, no vi Code Geass. Voldemort no es negro, Dumbledore no es blanco, ninguno tiene color, depende de la interpretación que le des a las acciones, pero los personajes no están polarizados. Por ejemplo: Si Dumbledore fuera totalmente bueno, no haría cosas que son éticamente cuestionables o no sería un ególatra. El fic lo tenes que ver como una lucha de intereses y pensamientos, nada más. No vi HS DxD nunca me gusto el género harem. Te envié otro más, sino llegan no sabría que decirte entonces :/.**


	55. El Ejército de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LV**

" _ **El Ejército de Hogwarts"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró a todos cuando la votación había terminado. Alumnos de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo años y aunque minoritariamente de Slytherin, todas las casas, estaban ahí, y no solo de forma directa. La mirada de Harry viajo hasta los ojos de Daphne que lo miraba atentamente; cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella con una sonrisa le guiño el ojo. Harry sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry ante la expectante mirada de todos —, ¿Empezamos a practicar? Creo que lo primero que deberían tener bien en claro y a la perfección es el Encantamiento Expelliarmus, es decir, el encantamiento de desarme. Ya sé que es muy elemental, pero lo que encontré muy útil…

—¡Harry, por favor! —exclamó Zacharias Smith mirando al techo y cruzándose de brazos —. No creo que el Expelliarmus nos ayude mucho si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Quien-Vos-Sabes.

Harry suspiró y lo miró.

—mmm, bueno, Zacharias si es tan sencillo, te propongo algo. Si derrotas a Luna, yo voy a considerar que todos están preparados y continuamos con un hechizo más avanzado. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Bien. —dijo Zacharias con tono arrogante mientras se paraba.

Luna miró a Harry con una sonrisa y él le guiño el ojo también sonriendo.

Luna se paró y dando saltitos ante la mirada extrañada, y hasta burlona, de muchos fue hasta el fondo de la sala. Ambos, tanto Zacharias como Luna, enfrentados sacaron sus varitas, se pusieron en posición y esperaron a que Harry diera la orden de comienzo. Todos se levantaron a mirar. Harry camino hasta el centro, alejado del lugar de donde iban pasar los hechizos, los miró a ambos un momento y levantó la mano.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… tres…

—Expell… —pronuncio Zacharias pero no logró terminar de pronunciar el encantamiento.

Un paso hacia adelante, un movimiento preciso y grácil de la muñeca de la Ravenclaw y un destello amarillo dónde estaban los largos rizos de Luna por el movimiento fue lo único necesario para derrotar al Hufflepuff. La varita de Zacharias había salido volando, una vez más Luna había demostrado su extraña velocidad. Todos miraron sorprendidos la mano del Hufflepuff, completamente vacía. El silencio era profundo.

—Sé que puede ser un hechizo básico —dijo Harry de forma serena mientras se acercaba a Luna y le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo —. Pero si saben hacerlo bien y ejecutarlo con un solo movimiento y sin pronunciar el encantamiento como lo hizo Luna, les puedo asegurar que muy pocos magos se les van a poder enfrentar —Smith se quedó con la boca abierta, con cara de estúpido. Los demás seguían muy callados —. Pero si creen que esto está por debajo de sus conocimientos, pueden irse —añadió Harry. Smith no se movió. Los demás tampoco —. Bien —continuó Harry. Había tantos ojos fijos en él que se le estaba secando la boca —. Tanto Luna como Daphne pueden ayudarlos, los tres tenemos años de práctica y sabemos una tonelada de hechizos. Podríamos dividirnos en parejas y practicar. Daphne, necesito que ayudes a Judith, Luna ayuda mientras tanto a todos los demás también.

Ambas asintieron. Aunque a Harry no le resultaba raro dar instrucciones, debido a que practicaba y enseñaba continuamente a Daphne y a Luna, le resultaba muy extraño que todos los demás las siguieran, nunca nadie lo había seguido a excepción de ellas. Todos comenzaron a formar parejas y como era de esperar, Neville se quedó sin pareja.

—Vas a practicar conmigo —le dijo Harry —. Muy bien, voy a contar hasta tres: uno, dos, tres…

De pronto, la sala se llenó de gritos de ¡Expelliarmus! Las varitas volaban en todas direcciones; los hechizos mal ejecutados iban a parar contra los libros de las estanterías haciéndolos volar por el aire. Harry hizo un movimiento y la varita de Neville salió disparada contra el techo produciendo una lluvia de chispas. Neville miró impresionado a Harry y él con un movimiento hizo que la varita del Gryffindor volviera a su mano. Harry miró un momento a Daphne, estaba con Judith explicándole como tenía que mover la mano, como dulcemente y con una sonrisa tomaba la muñeca de la niña y la movía haciendo que sonriera cuando salían chispas de la punta de la varita.

—¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó Neville. Había tomado a Harry desprevenido, y la varita de él salió volando de su mano —. ¡Lo CONSEGUI! —exclamó Neville nuevamente emocionado —. No lo había hecho nunca. ¡LO CONSEGUI!

—¡Muy bien Nev! —lo animó Harry. Harry movió su mano y su varita salió volando hasta esta su vista volvió a donde estaba Daphne que lo miraba, junto con Judith, riéndose ambas —. Nev, ¿Por qué no te turnas un rato con Fred y George, o Ron y Dean? Así voy a poder pasear por la sala y ver cómo le va a todos los demás.

Harry se paseó entre las otras parejas e intentó corregir a los que realizaban mal el hechizó, Ginny se había emparejado con Michael Conrner, su novio; lo estaba haciendo muy bien, mientras que Michael o lo hacía muy mal o no quería hechizar a Ginny.

—Michael, no tengas miedo de hechizar a Ginny. Al menos a Daphne y a mí nos funciona, es bueno para relajar tensiones. —dijo Harry jugando con su varita entre sus dedos.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando alguien se le ocurre hacer la idiotez de turno —agregó Daphne levantando la voz —, lanzarnos hechizos evita que mis ganas de estrangularlo por ser un imprudente se vuelvan una realidad.

—Ven… —dijo Harry para después agregar en voz baja —. Cuando se enoja da miedo… su Reducto es imparable…

Ginny y Michael se rieron. Harry siguió mirando a los demás Ernie Macmillan blandía exageradamente su varita, con lo que daba tiempo a su compañero para ponerse en guardia. Los hermanos Creevey practicaban con entusiasmo, pero de manera irregular, y eran ellos los principales responsables de que los libros saltaran de los estantes. Luna, por su parte, tenía un duelo triple contra los gemelos que estaban siendo duramente apaleados.

Harry desde atrás de Hermione tomó la muñeca de ella y con un movimiento desarmó a Ron Weasley que miró sorprendido.

—Lo importante es el movimiento de la muñeca. —dijo Harry soltando y sonriéndole a Hermione.

—¡Gracias Harry!

Siguió paseándose por la sala deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hacer alguna sugerencia. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron mejorando. Harry miró la hora y se llevó la sorpresa al ver que eran ya las nueve, lo cual significaba que tenían que volver a sus salas comunes inmediatamente si no querían que Filch los pescara y los castigara por estar en los pasillos fuera de los límites permitidos. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un silbato y lo estudiantes dejaron de gritar, ¡Expelliarmus!, cuando los escucharon sonar.

—Bueno, estuvo muy bien —comentó Harry —, pero la sesión llegó al límite de tiempo. Tenemos que volver a las salas comunes. ¿La próxima semana a la misma hora?

—¡Antes! —exclamó Dean Thomas con entusiasmo, y muchos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

Angelina, en cambio, dijo.

—¡La temporada de quidditch está a punto de empezar y el equipo también tiene que practicar!

—Entonces el próximo miércoles por la noche —determinó Harry —. Ya decidiremos si hacemos alguna reunión adicional. ¡Ahora va a ser mejor que nos vayamos!

Volvió a sacar el mapa del merodeador y lo revisó meticulosamente para ver si había algún profesor en el séptimo piso. Los primeros en irse fueron Daphne y las Slytherin, luego el resto en grupos de tres y cuatro y por ultimó el juntó con Hermione y Neville.

—Fue genial, Harry. —comentó Hermione mientras caminaban.

—¡Si, genial! —coincidió Neville, con entusiasmo.

 **~0~0~**

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Harry tuvo un extraño sentimiento de sosiego, como si un talismán muy grande estuviera dentro de su pecho, un secreto íntimo que lo ayudaba a soportar las clases de la Profesora Umbridge y que incluso le permitía sentir una extraña tranquilidad a donde fuera. Harry y el EH le oponían resistencia a ella y al Ministerio, practicando lo que más temían y durante clases, cuando se suponía que tenía que estar leyendo el libro de Wilbert Slinkhard, lo que hacía realmente era planificar junto con Daphne el próximo hechizo o el próximo entrenamiento para las reuniones.

Sin embargo, resultaba casi imposible elegir una noche a la semana para las reuniones del EH, porque tenían que adaptarse a los horarios de entrenamiento de tres equipos de quidditch, que muchas veces se modificaban debido a las adversas condiciones climáticas. Pero eso no preocupaba a Harry, tenía la sensación que seguramente era mejor que sus reuniones no tuvieran horario fijo.

Harry, Daphne y Luna, no tardaron mucho en idear un método muy ingenioso para comunicar la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión a los miembros del EH por si había que cambiarlas en el último momento, porque habría resultado sospechoso que los estudiantes de diferentes casas cruzaran el Gran Comedor para hablar entre ellos demasiado a menudo, bueno al menos todos menos ellos tres.

—¿Ven los números que hay alrededor del borde de las monedas? —dijo Harry mostrando una para que la vieran al final de su cuarta reunión —. En los galones auténticos no son más que un número de serie que se refiere al duende que acuño la moneda. En estas monedas falsas, sin embargo, los números cambian para indicar la fecha y la hora de la siguiente reunión. Las monedas se van a calentar cuando cambie la fecha, de modo que si las llevan en un bolsillo lo van a notar.

Harry lentamente paso una canasta con monedas y todos fueron tomando una.

—Aunque la Profesora Umbridge nos ordenara vaciar nuestros bolillos, no hay nada sospechoso en llevar un galeón ¿No? —agregó Daphne divertida.

—¿Saben hacer un Encantamiento Proteico? —preguntó Terry Boot a los tres.

—Si. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—Pero si eso…, eso corresponde al nivel de EXTASIS —comentó con un hilo de voz.

—Tres alumnos de distintas casas, parias de la escuela, tildados de locos o raritos, solos en una biblioteca, reuniéndose todos los días a todo momento… hacíamos muchas cosas además de hablar. —dijo Harry riéndose.

—Bueno Señor Tenebroso, ya tenes tu propia marca tenebrosa. —dijo Daphne divertida mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

—Al menos no están gravabas en su piel. —contestó Harry divertido.

—Espero que no se gasten los galeones sin querer… —agregó Luna pensativa —… o que un escarbato no se los robe.

Al acercarse el día del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, las reuniones de EH quedaron suspendidas porque Angelina se esforzó en hacer entrenamientos casi diarios. Dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no se celebraba la Coda de Quidditch, el inminente encuentro había producido grandes expectativas y emoción. Como era lógico, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff demostraban un vivo interés en los resultados del partido. Los Jefes de las casas cada uno de los dos equipos enfrentados, pese a que intentaban disimularlo bajo un considerable alarde de espíritu deportivo, estaba ansiosos de ver ganar a los suyos. Suficiente era la emoción como para que el fin de semana anterior al partido, durante la clásica tarde de té de Minerva y Harry, ella dijera.

—Harry, espero que estés entrenando mucho… Ya me acostumbré a ver la Copa de Quidditch y la Espada de Godric Gryffindor juntas en mi mesa —comentó mirando ambos objetos en su escritorio —. Y no tengo ninguna intención de entregarle la Copa al Profesor Snape, espero que me enorgullezcas…

Harry la miró, pestaño un par de veces, tomó un poco más de su té y contestó.

—Creí… que la Espada de Gryffindor era mía. Creí que el Sombrero Seleccionador me la había regalado cuando estaba en segundo.

Minerva se rio divertida tapándose la boca.

—Por supuesto Harry, por supuesto, la Espada es tuya, el brazalete que tenes en la muñeca es prueba de eso… —contestó Minerva —. ¿Pero qué clase de Profesora seria si le permitiera a un alumno andar por los pasillos del colegio con una espada legendaria? —preguntó divertida.

Harry la miró con cara de póker… Minerva cuando se trataba de quidditch no era racional.

Snape tampoco disimulaba que defendía los intereses de su equipo. Había reservado tantas veces el campo de quidditch para los entrenamientos de Slytherin que los Gryffindor tenían dificultades para utilizarlo. También hacia oídos sordos a los continuos informes de los intentos de los Slytherin de hacer maleficios a los jugadores de Gryffindor en los pasillos del colegio.

Pero a pesar de todo Harry era optimista en cuanto a las posibilidades que Gryffindor tenía de ganar; al fin y al cabo, nunca habían perdido contra ningún equipo y no quería comenzar ahora. Ron todavía no había alcanzado el nivel de rendimiento que Wood habría aprobado, pero se estaba esforzando mucho para lograr y todo el empeño y fuerza de voluntad que ponía era digno de destacar. Sin embargo, su punto débil, era su tendencia a perder la confianza en sí mismo después de equivocarse; cuando le marcaban un tanto, se retraía sobre sí mismo y entonces era más probable que le marcaran más goles. Harry solo esperaba que Ron Weasley fuera capaz de soportar una verdadera ola de insultos a los cuales él estaba acostumbrado de recibir.

El mes de octubre, juntó con el cumpleaños de Minerva, fue una sucesión ininterrumpida de días de viento huracanado y lluvia torrencial, y cuando llegó noviembre, hizo un frío glacial; el gélido viento y las intensas heladas matinales hacían que la piel se desquebrajar y hasta cortara si no estaba bien protegida.

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y despejada. Cuando Harry despertó, salió de la cama y lo primero que vio fue Ron Weasley muy duro, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando fijamente el vacío.

—¿Cómo haces para soportarlo? —susurró Ron antes de que Harry saliera por la puerta completamente vestido.

Harry se giró y lo miro a los ojos.

—¿Te réferis a los insultos, las burlas y el desprecio? —preguntó Harry sereno.

—Si…

—Tengo personas en quien confiar y apoyarme cuando me siento mal, nunca hice nada solo, no creo haberlo podido soportar si estuviera solo —contestó Harry con simpleza —. Con Daphne y Luna nos apoyamos mutuamente, los tres fuimos aislados, insultados y repudiados por nuestros compañeros… pero los tres conseguimos el confort que necesitábamos, juntos. Yo sé que ellas estuvieron, están y van a estar cuando las necesite, siempre, y lo mismo va por mí. Voy a estar siempre para ellas. Incluso con Hermione pasa y no la conozco hace tanto tiempo.

Ron no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio Harry continuó.

—¿Podes decir lo mismo de alguien?

Harry no esperó respuesta y dejo a Ron con sus propios pensamientos.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi completamente llenó cuando Daphne y Harry entraron; los alumnos hablaban más alto de lo normal. Ambos notaron que además de los gorros y bufandas de color verde y plateado, todo llevaban una insignia de plata con una forma que parecía la de una corona. Cuando llegaron al inició de la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry recibió una calurosa bienvenida. Todos iban vestidos de rojo y dorado.

—¿Y Luna? —preguntó Harry a Daphne que anteriormente le había dicho que entraran ellos solos al comedor que Luna iba a entrar después.

—Ya viene, dijo que tenía algo preparado. —contestó Daphne sirviéndose té.

—Oh… ¿Tengo que preocuparme? —preguntó Harry nuevamente.

—No creo. No me dijo que era.

Harry y Daphne comenzaron a desayunar no tardó mucho en que un silencio sepulcral se apoderara del Gran Salón y unos saltitos resonaran en todo el lugar.

—¡Hola! —saludó entonces una vocecilla tenue y soñadora delante de ellos.

Harry y Daphne levantaron la cabeza; Luna había llegado. Mucha gente la miraba sin parar, y unos cuantos estudiantes reían sin disimulo y la señalaban con el dedo. Luna había conseguido un gorro con forma de cabeza de león de tamaño natural y lo llevaba puesto encima de la cabeza. Harry esbozo una gran sonrisa y una risita se le escapo.

—Yo estoy con Gryffindor —declaró Luna señalando su gorro —. Miren lo que hace… —Harry completamente anonadado y divertido vio como Luna levantaba la mano y le daba unos golpecitos con la varita. El gorro abrió la boca y soltó un rugido extraordinariamente realista que hizo que todos lo que había cerca pegaran un saltito —. ¿Es genial no? —preguntó Luna muy contenta —. Quería que tuviera en la boca una serpiente que representara a Slytherin, sin ofender Daphne, pero no hubo tiempo.

Luna se sentó sin esperar respuesta y comenzó a desayunar, Harry no podía dejar de sonreír y una nueva risa se le escapó. La Ravenclaw lo miró fijamente. Harry negó todavía en el mismo estado.

—Es la cosa más genial que vi en mi vida… —dijo Harry riéndose juntó con Daphne.

La helada hierba crujió bajo los pies de los tres cuando descendieron por la ladera hacia el estadio. No había una gota de viento y el cielo era una extensión uniforme de un blanco perlado, lo cual significaba que la visibilidad sería buena. Despidiéndose de ambas, Harry entro a los vestuarios en donde Angelina ya se había cambiado y estaba hablando con el resto de equipo, cuando finalmente Ron Weasley llegó parecía extremadamente nervioso e ido, pero luego se sentaron para escuchar la charla previa al partido, mientras que las voces en el exterior aumentaban.

Cuando la charla termino y al mismo tiempo que los pasos ascendían por los bancos escalonados de las tribunas del público, el equipo salió, Harry escuchó que la multitud cantaba algo, pero entre tanto ruido no pudo distinguir la letra.

Los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin los esperaban de pie en el campo. Ellos llevaban también las insignias con forma de corona. El nuevo capitán, Montague, le dio la mano a Angelina cuando la Señora Hooch dio la orden. Harry se dio cuenta de que Montague intentaba aplastarle los dedos a Angelina, aunque ella no hizo el más mínimo gesto de dolor.

Cuando el silbato pito las pelotas y los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron salía como un rayo hacia los aros de gol. Harry subió un poco más y esquivó la primera bludger; luego comenzó a dar vueltas por el terreno tratando de buscar un destello dorado o al menos sentir la snitch; en el otro extremo del estadio, Draco Malfoy haciendo lo mismo.

—Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle, cómo juega esa chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo…

—¡JORDAN! —gritó la Profesora McGonagall.

—Sólo era un comentario gracioso, Profesora, para añadir un poco de interés… Ahora esquiva a Warrington, supera a Montague, ¡Ay!, la bludger de Crabbe golpeó a Johnson por atrás… Montague atrapa la quaffle, Montague sube de nuevo por el campo y… Una buena bludger de George Weasley le da de lleno en la cabeza a Montague, que suelta la quaffle, la atrapa Katie Bell; Katie Bell, de Gryffindor, le hace un pase hacia atrás a Alicia Spinnet, y Spinnet sale disparada…

Los comentarios de Lee Jordan resonaban por el estadio, pero Harry miraba a todas partes, cerró los ojos y se enfocó en todo el campo…

—…Regatea a Warrington, esquiva una bludger, te salvaste por los pelos, Alicia, y el público está entusiasmado, escúchenlo, ¿Qué es lo que canta?

Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevó, fuerte y clara, desde el mar verde y plata de los de Slytherin que estaban en las gradas.

Weasley no atapa las pelotas

Y por el aro se le meten todas.

Por eso los Slytherin debemos cantar:

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Weasley nació en un vertedero

Y se le va la quaffle por el agujero.

Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

—… ¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina! —gritó Lee. Harry hizo un viraje brusco, y miró a los gemelos que hervían de rabia y luego su vista se enfocó en Ron Weasley que estaba blanco como el mármol y tenía una expresión ida. Harry en ese momento comprendió que Lee intentaba apagar la letra de la canción con sus comentarios —. ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... LANZA… ¡AAAYYY!

Bleatchley, el guardián de Slytherin, había parado la quaffle; luego se la lanzó a Warrington, que salió como un rayo con ella, zigzagueando entre Alicia y Katie; los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que Warrington se acercaba a Ron.

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Y por el aro se le meten todas.

A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Harry dejó de prestar atención y se concentró en buscar la snitch, giró su Saeta de Fuego y ascendió hasta tener una clara vista de todo el campo, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir a Warrington acercarse a Ron. De las gradas seguía esa estúpida canción…

—¡Slytherin marca! —sonó la voz de Lee entre los vitores y silbidos del publico —. Diez a cero para Slytherin… Mala suerte, Ron.

La magia de Harry como si fuera una pared se expandió por todos lados; al mismo tiempo Harry escuchó que Ron había dejado pasar tres quaffle más. Harry sitió algo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a escanear el lugar donde había sentido la snitch.

—…Katie Bell de Gryffindor dribla a Pucey, elude a Montague, buen viraje, Katie, y le lanza la quaffle a Johnson, Angelina, Johnson con la quaffle, supera a Warrington, va hacia la portería, vamos, Angelina, ¡GRYFFINDOR MARCA! Cuarenta a diez en el marcador, cuarenta aa diez para Slytherin, y Pucey con la quaffle…

La concentración de Harry se rompió cuando un imponente rugido resonó en todo el campo opacando los canticos que había en fondo. Harry se rio y siguió buscando la snitch, el sombrero de Luna era una maravilla. Harry volvió a concentrarse y entonces la sintió perfectamente, suspendida a uno de los lados en el extremo del campo de Slytherin.

Harry se lanzó en picada acelerando la Saeta a toda su velocidad, hizo un derrape en el aire y poniéndose al ras del suelo mientras que avanzaba hacia el campo de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy dejó de cantar y se lanzó tras de Harry…

La snitch bordeó el pie de uno de los postes de gol y salió disparada hacia el extremo opuesto de las gradas; Harry tiró con fuerza de la punta de su escoba y volviendo a hacer un medió circuló la Saeta de Fuego se comenzó a acercar a la snitch. Malfoy detrás y no muy lejos.

Sólo duró un par de segundos, los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la diminuta bola alada; Malfoy llegó a arañar el dorso de la mano sin éxito; Harry tiró de la escoba hacia arriba, aprisionando la rebelde snitch en la mano, y los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron con satisfacción…

Minerva vio con una gran sonrisa como Harry había atrapado nuevamente la snitch, tal vez era egoísta de su parte, pero cada vez que vía el campo de quidditch, cada vez que veía a Harry jugar, tenía el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez. Extrañaba sus años de juventud, donde prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera en aquellos tiempos donde no se encontraba presa entre los viejos muros de cuerpo y mente; tal vez era egoísta intentar cumplir sus aspiraciones frustradas en Harry, tal vez era egoísta, haber formado directa o indirectamente a su hijo adoptivo como ella quería que fuera, haciendo que se interesara por las mismas cosas que a ella, si, tal vez era egoísta, pero era el único regocijo que se podía dar.

Ella había tenido aptitudes para muchas cosas, sin embargo, la que más apreciaba, era su habilidad para el quidditch. Era una extraordinaria buscadora y estaba mal que ella misma lo pensara, pero eso decía todo el mundo cuando la veían volar. El quidditch para Minerva era algo más que un simple deporte; eran las nubes, el grandioso sentimiento del viento contra su rostro y sus cabellos, el peligro, la adrenalina, los canticos con su nombre, las pancartas que pasaban como flashes ante sus ojos, la garganta seca y la increíble sensación de alegría cuando se ganaba un partido y más aún la copa.

Minerva miraba fijamente a Harry, siempre lo hacía, amaba verlo jugar, ver el campo lleno y ver su sonrisa de felicidad y si, tal vez era egoísta querer verse reflejada en él, pero era lo único que le quedaba… lo único que le quedaba desde ese fatídico momento, los recuerdos de cómo mientras volaba entre las gradas y trataba de alejarse lo más posible de un par de jugadores de Slytherin que la seguían de cerca con la intención de derribarla. Como una bludger enviada por un golpeador impactaba contra duramente contra su columna y parte de su cadera… nunca más iba a poder olvidar lo que cuando le dijeron que no iba a poder volver a jugar quidditch, que el mundo mágico no tenía grandes avances médicos a nivel neuromotor. Su pierna se iba a recuperar con el tiempo, pero los nervios iban a quedar lastimados de forma permanente…

La sonrisa de Minerva se borró cuando vio, en cámara lenta, como si de un déjà vu se tratara, como una bludger golpeaba a Harry, a su Harry, con fuerza en la parte baja de la espalda y como caía de su escoba. Aunque afortunadamente eran solo dos metros, las lágrimas mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al campo de juego no tardaron en aparecer. Minerva se detuvo en seco frente de Harry; como él sentado con la snitch en la mano le sonreía.

—¡¿Harry, estas bien?! —preguntó Minerva casi con desesperación agachándose a donde estaba.

—Sí, Minnie, estoy bien. GANAMOS. —contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba la snitch.

Minerva suspiró.

—Sí, Harry, ganamos.

Tal vez Minerva se consideraba egoísta por buscar contantemente ver reflejados sus sueños y aspiraciones en Harry, pero era el único consuelo y alegría que tenía. Él era el único que podía llenar su triste vida, porque Harry había sido la única persona, desde su fallecido esposo, Elphinstone Urquart, que le había permitido entrar en su corazón completamente.

 **~0~0~**

El domingo por la mañana, amaneció con una capa de medio metro de nieve que cubría al castillo, era un día perfecto para una buena guerra de bolas de nieve, algo que tanto Luna como Harry disfrutaban de sobre manera. Pero la alegría que tenían se esfumo cuando vieron que en la cartera que estaba ubicada a un lado de la puerta del Gran Comedor un nuevo gran y blanco pergamino con grandes letras negras decía.

.

Decretó de Enseñanza Magia Numero 25

POR ORDEN DE LA HONORABLE MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DEL REINO UNIDO DE GRAN BRETAÑA E IRLANDA DE NORTE

La Suma Inquisidora será a partir de ahora la autoridad suprema sobre todos los castigos, sanciones y eliminación de privilegios relacionados con los estudiantes de Hogwarts, y tendrá el poder de alterar tales castigos, sanciones y ceses de privilegios que han sido colocados por otros miembros del personal.

Firmado:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Orden de Merlín – Primera Clase.

Ministro de Magia

.

Harry, Daphne y Luna se miraron entre ellos en silenció.

—Umbridge acaba de quitarle el poder a los Profesores y a Minerva. —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Si —afirmó Daphne —, creo que el hecho de que la Profesora McGonagall haya pasado de su autoridad para la restauración del Equipo de Gryffindor de Quidditch, no le gustó. O al menos es lo único que se me ocurre que haya pasado.

Los gemelos Weasley se sentaron pesadamente a desayunar no muy lejos de donde el trio estaba. Harry los miró y preguntó.

—¿Fred, George, pasó algo?

—Sí, nos suspendieron del equipo… de por vida. —contestó Fred.

—Ayer nos peleamos con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, por la cansion que habia en el campo —dijo George —. La Profesora McGonagall está furiosa con nosotros y casi te suspenden a vos también.

—¿A Harry? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Luna —. Él no hizo nada. Yo lo vi irse del campo de juego después de que la Profesora McGonagall se acercó a ver como estaba. Los vi irse juntos.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. Pero Umbridge cree que estuviste involucrado, si no hubiera esta McGonagall mientras que nos sancionaban te hubieran agregado a vos también. Umbridge te tiene entre ojo y ojo —contestó Fred mirando a Harry —. Tenes que tener mucho cuidado socio.

Harry suspiró no sabía que era mejor, si tener a un asesino loco persiguiéndolo o a una Profesora psicópata con delirios de grandeza tratando de castigarlo. Sin embargó sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vieron a Hagrid entrar para desayunar esa mañana.

Decir que estaba golpeado era poco, tenía cortes y moretones por todas partes. Sumado a que rengueaba un poco, estaba en muy mal estado. Sumado a todo eso, la reacción de por parte de los alumnos ante la nueva aparición de Hagrid no fue recibida con mucho entusiasmo. Algunos, como Fred, George y Lee, gritaron de alegría y corrieron por el pasillo que separaba la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Hufflepuff para estrecharla la enorme y lastimada mano; otros como Parvati y Lavander, intercambiaron miradas lúgubres y movieron la cabeza. Harry sabía que muchos estudiantes preferían las clases de la Profesora Grubbly-Plank, y lo pero era que, en el fondo, si era objetivo, reconocía que tenían buenas razones. Pero las clases de Hagrid siempre habían tenía algo especial, único como él.

—Daph —dijo Harry en voz baja llamándola.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Daphne.

Harry esperó un momento y vio como Luna se levantaba para ir al baño y cuando estaba los suficientemente lejos se acercó a su oído y como si fuera un susurró dijo.

—No se vos, pero si la sala de Menesteres se transforma en lo que pensamos… podríamos pedirle… bueno, una cómoda habitación con una cama y bueno…

Daphne quedó completamente atontada; sentía, el aire caliente que salía de la boca de Harry impactar contra su cuello, sus labios y garganta secos y como su respiración se iba acelerando, instintivamente se relamió varias veces los labios al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se calentaban y se teñían de un furioso color rojo.

—Hace mucho que no estamos juntos, y no sé si queres que pasemos la navidad acá o en casa, pero si decidís que sea Hogwarts… yo no voy a poder aguantarme hasta finales de junio. —volvió a susurrar al oido de su novia.

Una perversa idea y la fantasía de hacerlo en la escuela apareció en la mente de Daphne… una perversa idea de hacerlo en un armario… hacerlo con el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera… una estúpida, perversa y sumamente excitante idea se estaba formando. Era imposible negarlo, tenía ganas de hacer el amor con Harry, pero…

—Vayamos a Potter Place para navidad Harry… —contestó Daphne con nerviosismo —. Me gustaría pasar navidad con mamá y Astoria todos juntos…

—Bueno —contestó Harry normalmente, pero luego volvió a bajar la voz —. Pero no me niegues que no es excitante la idea de hacerlo en algún lugar del castillo… en algún armario… hasta podríamos probar en la Cámara Secreta. —agregó Harry divertido.

Las mejillas de la Slytherin ya no se podían colorear más. Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Luna llegó dando saltitos y sentándose nuevamente, se giró a ver a Harry que le sonreía de forma divertida.

—(Tonto… pervertido) —pensó Daphne

Aunque muy en el fondo ella sabía que él había acertado perfectamente, no le iba a dar el gusto de tener razón.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Muerte En La Familia"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo para la cuenta ajaja, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier comentario, duda o problema pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contestó todo.

Tarde más de lo normal en publicar porque tuve parciales que dar y estuve plenamente enfocado en eso. También escribí un One-Shot que les invito a leer, que está en mi perfil, se llama _**El Maravilloso Mundo Mágico**_ , que es la idea original de lo que hubiera sido El Orden Natural de Las Cosas. La idea original empezaba y terminaba como termina esa pequeña historia.

Claramente se cambiaron muchas cosas y este fic es completamente diferente a la retorcida y macabra idea que tenía en mente originalmente.

 **Nota 1: Luna es una gran duelista y se va a ver con más detalle a lo largo del fic.**

 **Nota 2: Esa pequeña escena que tiene Ron y Harry es muy importante para él. Porque vive en carne propia lo que Harry vivió durante tanto tiempo y hace replantear las cosas que hizo, es una lección de humildad que, aunque haya tenido que aprender por las malas creo que es buena para la maduración del personaje.**

 **Nota 3: Un nuevo fragmento del pasado de Minerva se desvela al igual que su inmensa pasión por el quidditch, bueno, al menos en este fic jaja.**

 **Nota 4: Harry no es suspendido como en el libro original, pero eso no significa que no vaya a tener problemas a futuro o que su pertenencia en el equipo se ponga en duda.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews:**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Apunte con el capítulo anterior a hacer una gran crítica política a la sociedad que vivimos y en la que muchos países están sumergidos actualmente. Me alegro que te guste cómo evoluciona la historia, últimamente Minerva sale menos, pero porque tiene más preocupaciones con Umbridge, pero siempre toma el té los sábados por la tarde con Harry, nunca dejo de hacer eso. Lo digo varias veces a lo largo del fic. Harry y Minerva no están distanciados, él entraría en una verdadera crisis y confusión si eso pasara como en el principio del tercer año.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Falta un poco para eso jaja.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Ya se va a saber lo que hicieron falta un poco. Si, no vi Code Geass creo que tengo que morir… pero antes tengo que terminar con el fic. Lo voy a agregar a una de mis listas jajaja.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Puede que sí, puede que no, quien sabe.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Bellatrixblack: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste, depende de lo que sea bueno.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Creo que no me entendiste o no me supe expresar correctamente, los personajes verían los colores dependiendo de la interpretación, pero sería algo así como Voldemort: Negro, Dumbledore: Blanco, Harry: Gris Claro y el Ministerio: Gris Oscuro. Pero como lector omnisciente tenes que interpretarlo todo como un gran y gigantesco gris y donde un matiz claro puede pasar a uno oscuro con un solo movimiento. Voy a agregarlo a la lista de cosas por ver, pero no prometo nada. Yo no definí antagonismo, sería muy básica la historia si solo se definiera por malos y buenos. Yo al menos pensé la el fic para que quien lo leyese dudara todo el tiempo de quienes son todos, incluso del mismo Harry. Uno lee lo que los personajes saben y creen, pero y si ellos se equivocan, entonces lo que sabemos es erróneo. La forma más simple de pensarlo es con el concepto de Arcanista, al principio creían saber que era, pero al final resulta ser que la información que tenía Minerva en segundo año es falsa y está incompleta, que es algo mucho más importante y es parte de algo completamente mucho más grande que el mismo Harry, entonces no saben que es verdaderamente un Arcanista. El fic siempre hay que leerlo con la pregunta ¿Es verdad lo que saben los personajes?**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo también estuvo con un montón de parciales por eso tarde en subir, pero ya está todo.**


	56. Una Muerte En La Familia

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LVI**

" **Una Muerte En La Familia** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El martes, Harry y Daphne caminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, bien abrigados para protegerse del frío. Harry estaba seguro que Umbridge iba a estar seguramente en esa clase, aunque existía la posibilidad de que esperara a una clase donde no estuviera él. Sin embargo, mientras bajan, no la vieron bajar.

—¿No tenes frío en las piernas? —preguntó Harry mientras caminaban y al mismo tiempo miraba las piernas de Daphne —. Parecen algo finas esas medias.

—No, no son como las medias negras semitransparentes que uso comúnmente durante el resto del año, están son más gruesas, y con un el hechizo de calentamiento hace que no pase frio —contestó Daphne —. Pero son un tanto incomodas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no me depilo de raíz —dijo Daphne haciendo una mueca de disgusto —, después los pelos de las piernas se enganchan en la tela y siento como si las medias me los arrancara mientras camino. Prefiero sufrir una vez que todo el tiempo.

—¿Su-sufrir? —volvió a preguntar Harry abriendo grande los ojos y levantando las cejas.

—Si el hechizo de depilación duele mucho. No es un Evanesco, el hechizo tiene que arrancar el pelo desde la raíz…

—Oh… —exclamó Harry sin saber que decir.

—Los hombres tiene todo demasiado fácil —comentó Daphne mirando fijamente y de forma acusatoria a Harry —. Se bañan rápido, no tiene que depilarse ni preocuparse tanto por su aspecto y tampoco menstrúan ni tiene que sufrir las contracciones de un parto.

—Pero las presiones sociales que están sobre todos los hombres compensan todas esas cosas —contestó Harry devolviéndole la mirada —. El hombre tiene que ser el sostén de la familia, tiene que ser siempre el fuerte, seguir el estereotipo de macho… Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero —dijo Harry rodeando a Daphne por lo hombros con su brazo y mirándola con una sonrisa —, ninguno de los dos se guía por las normas preestablecidas, si mal no recuerdo los dos decidimos seguir nuestro propio camino el día que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin se volvieron mejores amigos y después nos volvimos pareja —Harry se rio y, sin soltarla, beso la cien de su novia mientras caminaban y continuo —. Sabes que no me molesta verte al natural, te amo con pelos o sin pelos.

Daphne se rio y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

—¿Y si me cortara todo el pelo y quedara pelada? —preguntó divertida.

—Te seguiría amando, aunque estés pelada, pero siempre me gustó tu pelo. Largo, lacio, dorado y con un dulce aroma a rosas. ¿Por qué pensas que puse rosas en la entrada de la casa y en el balcón de la habitación? —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Daphne miró a Harry un momento y sonrió, sus mejillas se habían teñido suavemente sobre su perlada piel. Harry, antes de que llegaran a la cabaña de Hagrid, volvió a besar a Daphne, pero esta vez sobre el pómulo para luego separarse cuando vieron al guarda bosques enfrente de la puerta de su casa.

Hagrid no se veía mejor los días anteriores, los moretones que antes eran morado, estaban en ese momento matizados de verde y amarillo, y algunos de los cortes que tenía todavía sangraban. Harry decidió no preguntar, pero estaba seguro que algo para la Orden del Fénix había estado haciendo. Para completar el lamentable cuadro, Hagrid llevaba sobre el hombro un bulto que parecía la mitad de una vaca muerta.

—¡Hoy vamos a trabajar acá! —anunció alegremente a los alumnos que se acercaba, señalando con la cabeza los oscuros árboles que tenía a su espalda —. ¡Vamos a estar un poco más resguardados! Además, ellos prefieren la oscuridad.

Hagrid siguió esperando a que los demás estudiantes llegaran y cuando finalmente estuvieron todos volvió a hablar.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Hagrid festivamente mirando a sus estudiantes —. Muy bien, preparé una excursión al bosque para ustedes. Pensé que sería interesante que observaran a esas criaturas en su habita natural. Las criaturas que vamos a estudiar hoy son muy raras, creo que soy el único en toda Gran Bretaña que consiguió domesticarlas.

Dándose media vuelta Hagrid entró al bosque, Daphne y Harry lo siguieron precediendo al resto de la clase.

Caminaron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a un lugar donde los árboles estaban tan pegados que no había ni una gota de nieve en el suelo y parecía que había caído la tarde. Hagrid, con un gruñido, dejo la media vaca en el suelo, retrocedió y se dio vuelta para mirar a los alumnos, la mayoría de los cuales pasaban sigilosamente de un árbol a otro hacia donde estaba él, mirando nervioso los alrededores como si fueran a atacarlos en cualquier momento.

—Agrúpense, agrúpense —les aconsejó Hagrid —. Bueno, el olor de la carne los va a atraer, pero de todos modos voy a llamarlos porque les gusta saber que soy yo.

Se dio vuelta, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de la cara y dio un estridente y extraño grito que resonó por toda la oscura arboleda. Hagrid volvió a gritar, pasó un minuto, durante el cual nadie dijo nada, solo miraban nerviosos los alrededores. Como si fuera una imagen completamente macabra, un par de ojos blancos y relucientes empezaron a distinguirse en la penumbra, poco después una cara y un cuello como los de un caballo negro, escuálido y alado aparecieron. El animal se quedó viendo a los alumnos un momento mientras agitaba su larga y negra cola; a continuación, agachó la cabeza y empezó a arrancar carne de la vaca muerta con sus afilados colmillos.

Daphne y Harry se sonrieron mutuamente. Para ella era la primera vez que los veía tan de cerca, pero contrario a todo lo que la gente pensaba, Daphne, veía a los tenebrosos caballos como viejos conocidos. Ron Weasley parecía extrañamente nervioso y esperaba que pasara algo; el resto de los alumnos de la clase ponían la misma cara de aturdimiento y de nerviosa expectación que él. Por lo que Harry y Daphne pudieron notar solo había otras dos personas que podían verlo, un muchacho robusto de Slytherin que estaba detrás de Goyle y contemplaba al caballo con una expresión de profundo disgusto en la cara, y Neville, que seguía con la mirada los movimientos oscilantes de la larga cola negra del animal.

—¡Ah, aca llega otro! —exclamó Hagrid con orgullo cuando otro caballo negro salió de entre los oscuros árboles. El animal plegó sus alas, que eran como de cuero, las pegó al cuerpo, agachó la cabeza y también se puso a comer —. A ver, que levanten la mano los que pueden verlos.

Harry, Daphne y Neville.

—Sí, sabía que ustedes dos los verían, siempre haciendo todo juntos ¿No? —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con seriedad —. Y vos también, ¿Eh, Neville? Y…

—Perdone —dijo Malfoy con una voz burlona —, pero ¿Qué es exactamente eso que se supone que tendríamos que ver?

Sin responder, Hagid señaló el cuerpo de la vaca muerta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Los alumnos miraron unos segundos; entonces varios de ellos ahogaron un grito y Parvati se puso a temblar. Lo único que veían era trozos de carne que se separaban solo de los huesos y desaparecían.

—¿Quién lo hace? —preguntó Parvati asustada —. ¿Quién se está comiendo esa carne?

—Son thestrals —respondió Hagrid con orgullo —. Hay una manada en Hogwarts. Veamos ¿Quién sabe…?

—Pero si traen muy mala suerte —susurró Parvati alarmada —. Dicen que causan todo tipo de desgracias a quien los ve. Una vez la Profesora Trelawney me contó…

—¡No, no, no! —negó Hagrid chasqueando la lengua —. ¡Eso no son más que supersticiones! Los thestrals no traen mala suerte. Son muy inteligentes y útiles. Bueno, éstos de acá no tiene ningún trabajo, sólo tiran de los carruajes del colegio a menos que el Director tenga que hacer un viaje largo y no quiera aparecerse…

Dos caballos más salieron despacio de entre los árboles; uno de ellos pasó muy cerca de Parvati, que se estremeció y se pegó más al árbol, diciendo.

—¡Me parece que noto algo! ¡Creo que está cerca de mí!

—No te preocupes, no te van a hacer ningún daño y a menos que quieras montarlos pasa nada que estés cerca —le aseguró Hagrid con paciencia —. Bueno, ¿Quién puede decirme por qué algunos de ustedes los ven y otros no?

Harry levantó la mano.

—Adelante —dijo Hagrid sonriéndole.

—Los thestrals solo los podemos ver aquellos que vimos la muerte. —explicó Harry.

—Exacto —confirmó Hagrid solemnemente —. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Los thestrals…

Un carraspeo sonó detrás de los alumnos. La Profesora Umbridge había llegado. Estaba a unos metros de donde estaba Harry, luciendo su capa y su sombrero verdes, y con el fajo de hojas de pergamino preparado. Hagrid, que nunca había oído aquella tos falsa de la Profesora Umbridge, miró preocupado al thestral que tenía más carca, creyendo que era el animal el que había producido aquel sonido.

Un nuevo carraspeo.

—¡Ah, hola! —saludó Hagrid, sonriendo, cuando por fin logro localizar la fuente del aquel ruidito.

—¿Recibió la nota que envié a su cabaña esta mañana? —preguntó la Profesora Umbridge hablando despacio y elevando mucho el tono de su voz —. La nota en la que le anunciaba que iba a supervisar su… —la voz de Umbridge se apagó cuando vio a Harry.

Harry le sonrió.

—¿La clase? Sí, sí —afirmó Hagrid muy contento —. ¡Me alegro de que haya encontrado el lugar! Bueno, como verá…, o quizá no… No lo sé… Hoy estamos estudiando los thestrals.

Umbridge apartó la vista de Harry con un movimiento casi altanero y miró a Hagrid.

—Vamos a tener que cancelar la evaluación… va a ser para su próxima clase —informó Umbridge moviendo nerviosamente los músculos de la cara.

—Ehmm, bueno —contestó Hagrid —. ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Hagrid —. Sí, les iba a contar por qué tenemos una manada. Empezamos con un macho y cinco hembras. Éste —le dio unas palmadas al caballo que había aparecido en primer lugar — se llama Tenebrus y es mi favorito. Fue el primero que nació acá, en el bosque…

—¿Sabe que el Ministerio de Magia catalogó a los thestrals como criaturas peligrosas? —dijo Umbridge en voz alta interrumpiendo a Hagrid.

—¡Estos animales no son peligrosos! Bueno, quizá te muerda si uno los fastidia mucho…

No pudo terminar porque Umbridge se dio medio vuelta y dando grandes zancadas se fue del bosque. Hagrid miró un momento y después miró a Harry que sonreía.

—…como iba diciendo —continuó Hagrid —. ¡En serio, no son peligrosos! Miren, los perros muerden cuando se los molesta, ¿No? Lo que pasa es que los thestrals tienen mala reputación por eso de la muerte. Antes la gente creía que eran de mal augurio, ¿No? Porque no lo entendían, claro. Bueno… Thestrals. Sí. Los thestrals tiene un montón de virtudes, son buenas criaturas, una vez que están domados, como éstos, nunca van a volver a perderse. Tienen un sentido de la orientación increíble, sólo hay que decirles adonde uno quiere ir…

 **~0~0~**

Llegó diciembre, con la llegada del último mes del año, llegó la nieve y una buena cantidad de deberes para los alumnos de quinto año. Para Harry y Daphne las obligaciones como Prefectos también se hicieron más pesadas. Los llamaron para que supervisaran la decoración del castillo, para que vigilaran a los de primer y segundo año, que tenían que quedarse dentro del colegio a la hora del recreo porque afuera hacía demasiado frío y para turnarse con Argus Filch para patrullar por los pasillos, ya que el celador sospechaba que el espíritu navideño podía traducirse en un brote de duelo, sin embargó, para Harry y Daphne, esto se traducía en largas charlas nocturnas mientras caminaban por todos lados.

Extrañamente esos pocos días que quedaban Harry se sentía extrañamente ilusionado, era la primera vez que iba a pasar navidad y año nuevo fuera del antiguo castillo e iba a pasar las fiestas acompañado por Daphne, Astoria, Valery, Luna y su padre y Minerva. Tan grande era la ilusión de Harry que llamó a Dobby en la mitad del pasillo y juntó con Daphne planearon un gran almuerzo de navidad. Todo tenía que ser especial.

Pero a pesar de todo, un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia apareció en la mente de Harry; el saber que Sirius estaba solo en la vieja casa de su madre y que iba a pasar las festividades sin ninguna compañía, hizo que sintiera una pequeña punzada directamente en el pecho. Sirius había respetado el silencio y estaba siendo paciente, algo destacable para alguien tan explosivo y efusivo como él. Tal vez, era momento de reconstruir lo que se había roto.

Harry llegó con tiempo a la Sala de Menesteres para la última reunión del EH antes de las vacaciones, y se alegró de ello porque, cuando las antorchas se encendieron, vio Luna y Daphne ayudas por Hermione se habían tomado la libertad de decorar la sala con motivo de las navidades; y se dio cuenta porque solo Luna sería capaz de colgar un centenar de adornos dorados del techo, cada uno de los cuales iba a acompañado de la leyenda que decía: ¡FELICES HARRYNAVIDADES!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry se rio.

—Son hermosos —contestó Harry acercándose a ella y besándole la frente —. Gracias, a todas. —agregó mirándolas a todas.

No tardó mucho tiempo y las puertas se volvieron a abrir, Angelina, Katie y Alicia entraron jadeando y muertas de frío. Con un movimiento de varita de Harry su ropa se comenzó a calentar hasta tener una temperatura agradable.

—Gracias Harry —dijo la primera con una sonrisa, quitándose la capa y dejándola en un rincón —, por fin encontramos reemplazo para Fred y George.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper —dijo Alicia sin entusiasmo —. No es que sean muy buenos, pero comparados con el resto de los inútiles que se presentaron…

La llegada de los demás puso fin aquella conversación y unos minutos más tarde la sala estaba lo bastante llena como para comenzar con las reuniones.

—Bueno —dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden —. Estuve pensando que esta noche podríamos repasar lo que hicimos hasta ahora, porque ésta es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido empezar nada nuevo antes de un descanso de tres semanas…

—¿No vamos a hacer nada nuevo? —preguntó Zacharias Smith en un contrariado susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo escucharan todos —. Si hubiera sabido, no hubiera venido.

—Es una lástima que Harry no te lo haya dicho antes. —replicó Fred.

Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo.

—Vamos a practicar de a dos —siguió —. Vamos a empezar con el hechizo obstaculizador durante diez minutos; luego nos sentamos en los almohadones y volvemos a practicar los encantamientos aturdidores.

Los alumnos, obedientes, se agruparon de dos en dos; Harry volvió a formar pareja con Neville. La sala se llenó enseguida de gritos intermitentes de ¡Impedimenta! Uno de los integrantes de cada pareja quedaba paralizado un minuto, y durante ese tiempo el compañero miraba alrededor para ver lo que hacían las otras parejas; luego recuperaban el movimiento y les tocaba a ellos practicar el hechizo.

Neville había mejorado hasta límites insospechables. Al cabo de un rato, Harry, después de recuperar la movilidad tres veces seguidas, le pidió a Neville que practicara con Luna o con alguien más para que él pudiera pasearse por la sala. Tras diez minutos de practicar el hechizo obstaculizador, esparcieron los almohadones por el suelo y se dedicaron al encantamiento aturdidor.

—Lo están haciendo muy bien —comentó, sonriente —. Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, vamos a comenzar con cosas más serias; quizás el Encantamiento Patronus.

Hubo un murmullo de emoción y luego la sala empezó a quedarse vacía; los estudiantes se marchaban en grupos de dos y de tres, como de costumbre, y al salir por la puerta deseaban a Harry feliz navidad. Con un movimiento de varita, y ayudado por Daphne, Harry acomodó la sala. Cho todavía no se había ido.

—No, anda vos primero —escuchó Harry que le decía a su amiga Marietta.

Harry escuchó un fuerte sollozo cuando Marietta se había ido, él y Daphne se miraron un momento. Harry se puso derecho y se acercó hasta donde estaba Cho.

—Cho, ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Harry de forma susurrante.

Cho lo miró, movió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

—Perdón… —se excusó —. Supongo que… es que… aprender todas estas cosas… Me imagino… que si él las hubiera sabido… todavía estaría vivo.

Harry miró el suelo, se mordió el labio y luego miró a Cho directamente a los ojos.

—Él sabía hacer estas cosas —comentó Harry de forma susurrante —. Era muy bueno en defensa; si no, no habría llegado al centro del laberinto durante la tercera prueba. Pero la Maldición Asesina no se puede bloquear… y si Voldemort se propone matarte, es muy difícil evitarlo.

—Pero sobreviviste… sobreviviste cuando sólo eras un bebé —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Si… —admitió Harry cansinamente —. Pero nadie sabe muy bien porque, y no es algo de lo que este orgulloso.

—Cedric… ¿Sufrió? —preguntó Cho con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, no sufrió. —contestó Harry con suavidad.

Cho sonrió tristemente y sus ojos no lo soportaron más. Con un movimiento rápido abrazó a Harry rodeándolo con los brazos y llorando con fuerza y de forma angustiosa en su pecho. Daphne se giró al escuchar el llanto y se quedó completamente congelada al ver como Cho se abrazaba a Harry este con nerviosismo le palmeaba la espalda. Las manos de la Slytherin se cerraron y todo su cuerpo se tensó; sabía que ambos estaban hablando de Cedric, había visto a Cho llorar continuamente en el baño, pero una rabia que nacía desde el centro de su estómago la estaba quemando con mucha intensidad.

—¡Perdón! —gimió Cho sin dejar de abrazar a Harry —, yo fui tan mala con ustedes y ahora sos el único que me puede verdaderamente entender. Me porté tan mal con Luna… le dije tantas cosas horribles… soy una persona horrible… Me gustas mucho Harry —Harry se quedó completamente estático y sorprendido ante esto. Esta había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso para Daphne. Con grandes pasos se acercó hasta donde estaba Cho, pero antes de llegar esta se separó de Harry —. Es muy gracioso, trate de llamar la atención durante todo este tiempo, pero no me hiciste caso nunca. Te sonreía, te miraba… pero nunca me miraste.

Cho sonrió con tristeza.

—Tenes mucha suerte —dijo Cho mirando a Daphne —. No sé si Harry es muy tonto para darse cuenta o te es completamente incondicional. Pero apuesto que es la segunda.

Con un rápido movimiento Cho se paró de puntitas de pie y acercando sus labios a los de Harry intentó besarlo. Harry echo la cabeza hacia atrás y esquivó los labios de Cho, al mismo tiempo Daphne completamente colorada de rabia agarró a la Ravenclaw de la túnica y sacando su varita apuntó directamente al cuello de la muchacha. Cho sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, tenía razón, te es incondicional… —afirmó Cho sin importarle la situación.

Daphne la fulminó con la mirada y con un movimiento violento la empujo hacia atrás. Cho dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se rio internamente.

—Mantenete alejada de Harry —dijo Daphne con ira —. Tocalo y te mato. Es mío y de nadie más.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —contestó Cho —. Ya nos dimos cuenta que no te va engañar.

La respiración de Daphne estaba acelerada y en ningún momento despegó la vista de la Ravenclaw mientras esta salía por la puerta. Harry no había dicho nada, miró a su novia completamente furiosa y lentamente se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila Daph —dijo Harry con un susurró

Daphne abrazó a Harry con desesperación y escondió su rostro contra el pecho de este. Su respiración era rápida y sus músculos todavía seguían tensos; Harry con un suave movimiento masajeo suavemente la espada de la muchacha hasta que lentamente escuchó como la respiración de su novia se iba calmando lentamente.

—Es una perra manipuladora —dijo Daphne todavía enojada apoyando su oído sobre el corazón de Harry —. No puedo creerlo, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Tan loca terminó después de la muerte de su novio?

—Tranquila Daph. —repitió Harry que parecía ser ignorado.

—No me pidas que me tranquilice, ya suficiente tengo con que vi cómo te abrazaba y para colmo intenta besarte… —Harry se rio y Daphne lo miró con molestia —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No es muy normal verte celosa —contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa —. Me gusta esa faceta.

—Que no te des cuenta como muchas chicas te miran no es mi culpa…

—Si me doy cuenta, pero yo ya elegí. Yo elegí con quien estar… con quien casarme y con quien morir… —dijo Harry dándole un suave beso a Daphne en la punta de la nariz.

Las mejillas de Daphne se tiñeron de rojo y se calentaron fuertemente, con una mueca intentando reprimir una sonrisa, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

—Ya se… pero me molesta ver cómo te miran —contestó Daphne.

—Nunca te voy a traicionar… —agregó Harry acercándose a los labios de Daphne.

—Ya se… yo tampoco.

Los labios de ambos se entrelazaron y comenzando a moverse de forma armónica, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta la cintura y parte de la espalda de Daphne y la atrajo todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo. Los dedos de una de las manos de ella se cerraron sobre los cabellos de la nuca de Harry haciendo que soltara un gruñido. Daphne sonrió entre besos.

Cuando la respiración se hizo necesaria se separaron lo mínimo e indispensable para poder respirar. Con sus agitadas respiraciones golpeando contra los labios del otro y sus corazones acelerados, Harry volvió a cerrar el espacio entre las bocas de ambos dándole a Daphne suaves y cortos besos con ternura. De repente, la boca de Harry poso un fuerte beso en la de la Slytherin haciendo que abriera los labios, y a través de ahí, las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a bailar dulce y suavemente.

Daphne soltó un suave gemido al sentir lo pasional de los labios de Harry. Las sensaciones que eran realmente alucinantes, estaban haciendo que Daphne estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso mental, hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban de esa forma; sus brazos y manos afianzaron aún más su agarre cuando sintió sus piernas temblar, y con un nuevo y dulce gemido imploro más. Harry profundizó todo lo que pudo el beso y cuando el aire se hizo nuevamente necesario se volvieron a separar. Daphne miraba completamente embobada a los ojos de su novio.

—Extrañaba esos besos. —dijo Daphne jadeante, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tonta.

—Si… yo también… —contestó Harry, en el mismo estado —. Pero… creo que… deberíamos irnos, ya nos retrasamos bastantes.

Daphne hizo una mueca de molestia, pero Harry con un movimiento se acercó hasta su cuello y con sus labios humedecidos los deposito en su cuello para luego morderla suave y seductoramente haciendo que la muchacha soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

—Te prometo que cuando estemos solo y en casa te voy a dar el resto… —le susurró Harry a Daphne en el oído.

Daphne suspiró para luego morderse el labio… estaba en su límite.

 **~0~0~**

El día anterior a navidad, por la mañana, Harry se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Minerva y partió en una de las carrozas hacia la estación de Hogsmeade juntó con Luna, Daphne y Astoria. El viaje en tren no tuvo sorpresa, los grandes y pacíficos prados de las tierras altas de escocia completamente cubiertos de nieve daban una agradable vista que, aunque Harry podría haber llamado a Dobby para que los llevara, no quería perderse el nuevo paisaje.

Una sonriente Valery los recibió a Harry y a ambas hermanas mientras que Luna se iba con su padre con la promesa de ir mañana por al mediodía a un almuerzo navideño todos juntos. Con un movimiento de mano y lanzando polvos flu a una de las chimeneas de la Estación 9 y 3/4 Daphne y Harry aparecieron en Potter Place, Astoria y Valery iban a ir mañana por la mañana.

—Dobby —dijo Harry apenas habían llegado ambos a Potter Place.

—¿Si, Señor Harry? —preguntó el elfo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Esta lista el menú de mañana? —preguntó Harry. El elfo asintió —. ¿Podrías llevarme a Grimmauld Place?

Dobby asintió y tomó la mano de Harry desapareciendo con un POP. Sirius, sentado solo en la mesa tomaba té tranquilamente, hacía varias semanas que estaba solo, Harry había pedido silencio, Remus se había ido hacia bastante tiempo y el resto de la Orden del Fénix cumplía con sus obligaciones. Un POP, en medio del comedor hizo que el Jefe de la Casa Black levantara rápidamente la cabeza; sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando vio al muchacho que hacía tiempo atrás se había ido completamente enojado de esa misma casa. El mismo muchacho al que había roto la confianza que había depositado en él.

—Hola, Sirius. —dijo Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Sirius, estaba completamente petrificado, con un ligero temblor en las manos se paró y se acercó casi arrastrando los pies a Harry y tocándole ligeramente la mejilla solo para comprobar que era verdaderamente real. Cuando lo supo, cuando supo que Harry era real, unas gruesas lágrimas, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, cayeron de sus ojos. Por primera vez, a excepción de Daphne, Valery, Luna y Minerva, Harry se permitió abrazar a otra persona.

—Tranquiló Sirius. —dijo Harry sin romper el abrazó tratando de calmar al angustiado hombre.

—¡PERDON HARRY, PERDON! —prácticamente gritó Sirius sin soltar el abrazó.

—Está bien Sirius, está bien. Sí, no te hubiera perdonado no estar acá. —contestó Harry.

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, Sirius, no se había permitido llorar de esa forma, desde que James y Lily habían muerto, que no lo hacía. Sirius, lloró como nunca lo había hecho; lloraba por su error, lloraba de felicidad, verdaderamente no sabía bien porque lloraba, solo sabía que no se podía calmar, solo sabía… que quería el perdón de Harry. Después de 20 largos minutos Harry escuchó en silencio y llanto de Sirius y cuando por fin se calmó dijo.

—Bueno, ahora que estas más calmado —Harry lo miró con una sonrisa —. ¿Te gustaría pasar navidad, con Daphne, su hermana Astoria, su mamá Valery, Luna, su papá, Minerva y conmigo? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a su padrino a los ojos.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos y una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sí, Harry, si quiero.

—Bueno, te esperó mañana en Potter Place —comentó Harry dándose vuelta y caminando hasta el pasillo para luego volver a llamar a Dobby —. Y Sirius —dijo Harry dándose vuelta y mirando a su padrino con una gran sonrisa —, es estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

Con un POP Harry desapareció.

—Yo también Harry… —dijo Sirius sonriendo de felicidad en la soledad de aquella tenebrosa casa —. …Yo también.

Sin esperar ni un segundo a relajarse, Daphne, desde el comedor, cuando lo vio aparecer, prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba Harry, que había caminado un par de pasos en el vestíbulo y saltando encima de él lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura y brazos por el cuello, besándolo con la misma pación que aquella vez en la Sala de Menesteres. Harry sonrió y la tomó de los muslos aguantando el peso de la muchacha.

Sus labios se tocaron una y otra vez, sus lenguas jugueteando en un ritual de fuego. Daphne imprimió una mayor velocidad haciendo que Harry soltara un gruñido. Ambos se separaron un momento para volver a respirar y Daphne al notar como la mano de Harry iba hasta uno de sus glúteos apretándola eróticamente no tardó en volver a unir sus bocas. Esta vez, aunque más lento y profundo haciendo que ambos se quedaran sin respiración.

Harry comenzó a caminar y subiendo las escaleras la llevó, todavía encima de él, hasta la cama que compartían. Daphne soltó su agarre y con desesperación comenzó a desvestir a Harry mientras que ninguno de los dos dejaba de besarse.

—Tranquila Daphne… —dijo Harry entre jadeos —. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros…

—Callate Harry, llevó tres meses conteniéndome. —contestó Daphne mientras terminaba de desvestir a su novio para luego, con desesperación, desvestirse ella.

Harry sonrió y volviendo a levantar a Daphne por los muslos la llevó hasta la cama y acostándola con una ligera violencia hizo que la muchacha gimiera de excitación. Harry comenzó a besarla eróticamente por la base del cuello y bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos...

—Harry… por favor —gimió Daphne con desesperación —. Lo quiero ya…

Sin decir nada, Harry tomó a Daphne de la muñeca y, aunque con fuerza y sin lastimarla, la dio vuelta haciendo que quedara boca abajo. Daphne sintió como Harry la tomaba por la cadera levantándola ligeramente mientras abría sus piernas, dejándola completamente expuesta; ella sintió como las manos de Harry, que habían empezado sobre sus nalgas, recorrían dulcemente su espalda hasta llegar a sus pechos apretá y masajeándolos, como los labios de su novio besaban suavemente sus vertebras, una por una, hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a morderla con suavidad haciendo que gimiera de exitacion;y finalmente penetrándola con algo de rudeza, dándole lo que ella quería. Daphne abrió completamente los ojos y ahogo un gran gemido mordiendo las sabanas cuando sintió la presencia completamente dentro suyo, llenándola completamente. Se sentía demasiado bien, estaba demasiado excitada.

Harry comenzó con un vaivén profundo mientras que apretaba los senos de la muchacha y al mismo tiempo masajeaba, entre los dedos, los pezones de esta; Daphne sintió como Harry rodeaba su cuerpo completamente y como una de las manos, que antes estaba sobre su pecho, la tomaba por el hombro y la otra por el vientre y la levantaba completamente llevandola hasta el centro de la cama; como estando arrodillados, pero completamente erguidos sobre el colchón, la continuaba penetrando con un orgasmico vaivén. Como una de sus manos apretando uno de sus pechos la empujaba hasta hacer que su espalda tocara el torso del muchacho. Como una de sus manos bajaba hasta su entrepierna y ahora también la estimulaba directamente sobre sus zonas mas erógenas. Como los labios de Harry se posaban sobre su cuello besándola con deseo y amor. Esa noche, completamente desenfrenados por el deseo, era mágica, era de ambos…

Un cuerpo largo, liso, flexible y escamoso se arrastró por el suelo marmolado de aquel pasillo. Se deslizaba entre unos relucientes barrotes de metal, sobre la fría y oscura superficie de piedra… iba pegada al suelo y se arrastraba armónicamente sobre su cuerpo… todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo, sus brillantes ojos se arrastraban como dos puntos paralelos en las tinieblas.

Aquel pasillo parecía vacío, pero no… había un hombre sentado en el suelo, enfrente de aquella criatura, con la barbilla caída sobre el pecho, y su silueta destacaba contra la oscuridad… la criatura sacó su lengua y percibió el olor que desprendía aquel hombre, que estaba vivo, pero dormido, sentado frente a una puerta, al final del pasillo…

La criatura con un rápido movimiento dio un salto y abriendo su boca, clavo sus numerosos colmillos en el cuello del hombre al mismo tiempo que con su musculoso cuerpo estrangulaba las costillas de aquel hombre; el hombre intentó sacar su varita, pero el cuerpo de aquella criatura la había roto… El hombre intentó gritar de dolor, pero no pudo, su garganta estaba destruida, un tibio chorro de sangre salió de cuello. Aquella criatura, aquella gigantesca serpiente, se terminó de enrollar en el cuerpo del hombre y lentamente, estrangulándolo, los huesos de este fueron quebrándose uno a uno, lentamente y con dolor, puso fin a la vida de aquel hombre…

Con un último destello de vida, el hombre dio su último suspiro. Arthur Weasley había muerto…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Unas Grises Navidades"**

Como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier comentario, duda o problema pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contestó todo.

 **Nota 1: El capítulo entero directa o indirectamente hablan todo el tiempo de la muerte y este es un tema que se lo va a tratar de distintos modos y distintas perspectivas. El Fic acaba de cobrarse a su primera víctima buena, por decirlo de una manera.**

 **Nota 2: Toda la primera parte nace de una conversación casual que tuve con una amiga y me dio mucha gracia y que mejor que empezar un fic en donde va a morir gente que riéndome… ok, creo que tengo un problema.**

 **Nota 3: ¿Por qué Cho hace todo lo que hace? Bueno, en realidad no solo que fue una perra sino que está en este momento demasiado golpeada por la muerte de Cedric que la hacer comportarse de esa manera. Tiene tanto dolor por perder a su pareja que indirectamente quiere hacer sentir lo mismo a otros, en este caso a Daphne.**

 **Nota 4: Harry se reconcilió con Sirius. Quería que al menos este fuera una muestra de la evolución del personaje.**

 **Nota 5: ¿Por qué una escena de sexo intenso y automáticamente pasar a una escena de muerte? Bueno ambas escenas pasan al mismo tiempo y quería mostrar la polaridad del momento. Quería, por decirlo de una manera, que sea algo tan rápido que los sentimientos en la cabeza de quien lo leyera fueran caóticos jajaja, soy malvado.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **Chritince C: Gracias por dejar un review. Ya tenes tu respuesta.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Nunca voy a abandonar el fic, hasta terminarlo no voy parar y aunque tenga que dejar espacios de tiempo entre capítulos el final si o si va a llegar, no me lo perdonaría yo mismo.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, dejo de insistir… Harry tiene sangre de los Peverell al igual que la mitad del mundo mágico y no son una Noble y Antigua familia, son una familia medieval conocida por el cuento de las reliquias de la muerte. Recorda que la mayoría de los magos comparten líneas sanguíneas, Daphne lo explica en los primeros capítulos del cuarto año (Capitulo 38 "El Torneo de Los Tres Magos")**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre va a estar, pero por ahora dejémoslos calentarse en la cama, más adelante los voy a hacer más aventureros. Creo que hay mucho agujero por explorar del canon original y si aportan al crecimiento y complejidad de los personajes son bienvenidos. Como siempre dije, Daphne no es carente de sexualidad, ella también siente, se excita y tiene deseos. Creo que eso la hace más real.**

 **Wolfer: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre pongo referencias de comics, mangas, juegos, libros, etc, por todo el fic, me alegro que alguien se haya dado cuenta sobre la referencia de uno de los mejores comics de Batman.**


	57. Unas Grises Navidades

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LVII**

" **Unas Grises Navidades** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Los haces de luz, como si fueran tentáculos entrando por la ventana, penetrando las blancas y bordadas cortinas de la habitación, acompañadas por una suave brisa ligeramente fría entraron directamente en la habitación. El cuerpo de Daphne se estremeció ligeramente, temblando, al sentir directamente sobre su espalda el frío aire; Harry abriendo ligeramente los ojos y tomando, con la mano que tenía libre, la manta que se había escapado en algún momento de la noche, volviendo a tapar ambos. Daphne se acurrucó aún más al cuerpo de Harry y aumentando el abrazó que tenía sobre el torso y pierna de este.

—Daph —llamó Harry.

—Mhm

—Tenemos que empezar a levantarnos… —dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y levantando la mano y haciendo que su varita apareciera en su mano —. Tempus… Daph son las 11:20, en nada van a llegar todos —agregó Harry girando para dejar su varita en la mesita de noche. Podríamos bañarnos juntos… para ahorrar tiempo. —le susurró Harry en el oído a su novia.

Daphne abrió los ojos rápidamente y con un ágil movimiento se levantó de la cama y tomando de la mano a Harry ambos fueron al baño.

La primera llamarada verde apareció mientras Harry bajaba con su túnica de Jefe de Casa. El primer invitado había llegado. Harry, miró desde el umbral que daba de entrada a la sala de estar y vio como Sirius, vestido con su usual túnica negra aparecía y le sonreía mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry. —dijo Sirius alegremente mientras abrazaba a su ahijado.

—Gracias, Sirius, Feliz Navi…

—¡Harry! —gritó Daphne desde la habitación —, ¡¿Sabes dónde está mi sostén?!

—dad… —terminó Harry haciendo una mueca con los labios

—¡Ya está, ya lo encontré! —volvió a gritar Daphne.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo. —amenazó Harry cuando vio la gran, divertida y pícara sonrisa que esbozaba Sirius.

Para el mediodía llegaron todos los invitados y después de un breve intercambio de regalos entre todos, el almuerzo comenzó. Decir que Dobby se había lucido era poco.

—¿Quién armo todo el almuerzo? —preguntó Valery, mientras tomaba su postre y miraba asombrada de la perfección de todo.

—Daphne —contestó Harry comiendo un poco de Tarta de Melaza —, ella es la sangrepura que sabe de estas cosas. —agregó divertido.

Daphne y el elfo se habían esforzado en coordinar que la primera reunión informal de la Casa Potter fuera perfecta y habían logrado que, entre las bebidas, la comida y finalmente los postres hubiera una perfecta armonía, digna de una todo una Familia Sangrepura.

—Ya actúan como un matrimonio. —dijo Astoria divertida.

—Desde que los conozco que actúan como un matrimonio… y ni siquiera eran novios en ese momento —comentó Luna al aire con voz soñadora y una sonrisa divertida.

—Si no me equivoco —agregó a la conversación Minerva mirando a Harry con una sonrisa divertida —. Los gemelos Weasley la llaman Lady Potter… y a ella parece no molestarle.

Las risas estallaron en todo el comedor, Harry y Daphne sonrojados los miraron a todos con molestia para luego comenzar a reírse también. No podían negarlo, a veces verdaderamente se comportaban como un matrimonio extremadamente amoroso y pasional. Un ave plateada, semejante a Gaya, que estaba sobre su percha en un rincón comiendo golosinas gustosamente, entró por la pared traspasándola.

Las risas se detuvieron, no era un ave, era un Patronus. Un Patronus de un ave fénix, exactamente igual al Faweks, el familiar del Director Dumbledore. El Patronus, plateado voló en círculos sobre la mesa un momento y una voz se escuchó. Una voz idéntica a la del Director.

—Minerva, Sirius, necesitamos que vengan urgentemente a San Mungo. Arthur Weasley fue atacado durante la noche de ayer y murió por las heridas…

El Patronus se disolvió en el aire. Nadie dijo nada. Harry miró los rostros de Minerva y Sirius y estaba completamente fijos, shockeados por la noticia, los ojos de ambos estaban perdidos en la nada.

—Creo que lo mejor es que… vuelvan todos a sus casas. —dijo Harry en un susurró.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se levantaron y comenzaron a retirarse a través de la red flu, Sirius y Minerva eran los únicos que se habían quedado, lagrimas, pequeñas como diamantes caían de los ojos de ambos.

—Minnie, Sirius —dijo Harry con un susurró al lado de Daphne —. Vamos… los vamos a acompañar.

Minerva suspiró de forma entrecortada, asintió parándose y limpiándose las lágrimas caminó en silencio hasta la sala. Sirius no tardó en seguirla y ambos se fueron por la chimenea y con un fuego verde desaparecieron.

—Vamos, Daphne, tenesmos que ir también… —dijo Harry parándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Daphne.

—Si… Fred y George son nuestros amigos… tenemos que estar con ellos. —agregó Daphne tomando la mano de Harry y caminando juntos hasta la chimenea.

Ambos sintieron el tirón en el centro del estómago y con un destello de colores aparecieron, levantando polvo en la chimenea del Hospital Mágico San Mungo. Salieron con cuidado y sin soltarse la mano caminaron hasta donde estaban Sirius y Minerva que esperaban detrás de una persona a que la recepcionista los atendiera.

—… ¡Siguiente! —dijo en voz alta la recepcionista.

Minerva y Sirius, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y algo temblorosos caminaron, Harry y Daphne los siguieron y ambos leyeron que, en la pared blanca, bien grande y con letras negras decía.

ACCIDENTES PROVOCADOS

POR ARTEFACTOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Planta baja

Explosiones de calderos,

detonaciones de varitas,

accidentes de escoba, etc.

HERIDAS PROVOCADAS

POR CRIATURAS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Primera planta

Mordeduras, picaduras,

quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

VIRUS MÁGICOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Segunda planta

Enfermedades contagiosas

como viruela de dragón,

mal evanescente, escrofungulosis, etc.

ENVENENAMIENTOS PROVOCADOS

POR POCIONES Y PLANTAS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tercera planta

Sarpullidos, regurgitaciones,

risas incontrolables, etc.

DAÑOS PROVOCADOS

POR HECHIZOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cuarta planta

Embrujos irreversibles, maleficios,

encantamientos mal realizados, etc.

SALÓN DE TÉ PARA VISITAS /

TIENDA DE REGALOS . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Quinta planta

SI NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE ADONDE DEBE DIRIGIRSE, NO PUEDE HABLAR

CORRECTAMENTE O NO RECUERDA A QUÉ HA VENIDO, NUESTRA BRUJA

RECEPCIONISTA SE ENCARGARÁ DE ORIENTARLO.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Minerva con voz estoica y una mirada y rostros serios —, me informaron que llegó un fallecido, amigo nuestro, Arthur Weasley. ¿Podría decirnos…?

—¿Arthur Weasley? —repitió la bruja mientras pasaba un dedo por una larga lista que tenía adelante —Si, los familiares están en la quinta planta. Al fondo.

—Gracias —dijo Minerva con mirada estoica y sin mirar a nadie comenzó a caminar.

Los tres la siguieron a través de las puertas dobles por un estrecho pasillo que había a continuación, en cuyas paredes colgaban más retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminados mediante la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas. Por las puertas por las que iban pasando veían a brujas y magos trabajando con túnicas de color verde lima; subieron por una escalera y en silenció llegaron al pasillo del quinto piso. Un sollozo intenso rompió el silencio. La señora Weasley lloraba de forma incontrolable. Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí. Minerva caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Molly Weasley y ambas se abrazaron y entre llantos se intentaron reconfortar. Sirius no dijo nada, estaba demasiado shockeado, solo se acercó en silencio hasta Remus Lupin, que estaba en igual estado.

Harry y Daphne, ante la vista de todos los presentes, se acercaron hasta donde estaba los Fred y George en silencio y con su vista perdida en la nada, mientras que Ron y Ginny Weasley lloraban abrazándose.

—Nuestro más sentido pésame… —dijo Daphne acercándose mirando a los cuatro, que estaban ahí, el resto de los hermanos parecía ser que no habían llegado todavía.

Fred y George los miraron a ambos, y con lágrimas en los ojos formándose y rompiendo su antes expresión imperturbables comenzaron a llorar. Harry y Daphne se acercaron y trataron de darles consuelo. Nadie decía nada. Fred llorando se abrazó a Harry y Daphne y habló.

—¡Esta muerto Harry!, ¡Él lo mato… su cuerpo estaba destruido, como si lo hubieran estrangulado todo y lleno de mordeduras…!

Harry no dijo nada, era incapaz de decir algo en ese momento, devolviéndole el abrazó a Fred dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran. Cuerpo estrangulado y llenó de mordeduras, eso solo podía significar una cosa si había sido Voldemort como Fred aseguraba, entonces había sido Nagini. Esa serpiente gigante era la única que tenía un ataque que encajaba con la descripción. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que comenzó a rondar en la cabeza de Harry, ¿Qué hacía Arthur Weasley en el Ministerio de Magia la Noche de Navidad?

Pero esa respuesta, no era algo que en ese momento se pudiera responder, al menos no todavía. El tiempo pasó ambos gemelos se calmaron lentamente al igual que sus dos hermanos más pequeños, ni Percy, Charly y Bill, fueron hasta el hospital.

—Fred, George —llamó Harry mirándolos y tomando a Daphne de la mano —¿Podrían venir un momento con nosotros?

Ambos gemelos asintieron. Los cuatro salieron de la sala y caminaron hasta un lugar más alejado. Los gemelos los miraron expectantes.

—Sé que este no es el mejor momento para que les pregunte esto, pero son nuestros amigos y los vamos ayudar siempre. —comenzó Harry —. ¿Su padre era el sostén económico de la familia?

—Sí, Harry. —contestó Fred con una voz triste.

—¿Qué van a hacer ahora? —preguntó Daphne.

—No sabemos, supongo que todos vamos a aportar para que las cosas sigan funcionando… —contestó Fred nuevamente.

—Déjenme ayudarlos… —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Son nuestros amigos, nunca se burlaron de nosotros, siempre fueron buenos, siempre nos ayudaron cuando nadie más lo hacía… Cuando todos me miraban mal por hablar parcel ustedes me aceptaron, cuando todos creían que era el heredero de Slytherin ustedes no lo creyeron, cuando me recluían en el castillo en tercero ustedes nos dieron el mapa, ustedes fueron los únicos que festejaron que había salido campeón… déjenme devolverles algo…

Fred y George miraron fijamente a Harry.

—En la cuenta del Banco de Gringotts que creamos para Sortilegios Weasley, voy a agregar una mayor cantidad de dinero… úsenlo para ayudar a su madre.

—Ha-Harry… —balbuceó George —, no-no es necesario…

—Sí, sí es necesario, no los voy a dejar tirados cuando su familia necesita ayuda. Son nuestros amigos…—contestó Harry serio y decidido —. ¿500.000 galeones son suficientes?

Ambos gemelos y hasta Daphne abrieron grande los ojos, ninguno dijo nada. Harry les sonrió y dándoles el pésame como había hecho Daphne anteriormente volvieron a la sala, antes de llegar escucharon las voces de Tonks y Moody.

—… registraron toda la zona, pero no encontraron la serpiente por ninguna parte. Es como si se hubiera esfumado después de atacar a Arthur… Pero me extraña que Quien-Vos-Sabes confiara en que la serpiente lograría entrar, ¿No?

—Supongo que la envió como vigía —gruño Moody —, porque hasta ahora no tuvo mucha suerte ¿No? No, creo que el ir al 9no piso, él intenta hacerse una idea más clara de qué es aquello a que se enfrenta… o enviarnos un mensaje no sé. ¿Dumbledore sigue pensando que Potter tiene algo que ver?

—Si —confirmó la señora Weasley. Su voz estaba apagada —. Tengo la impresión de que Dumbledore está esperando que Harry haga algo… pero el sigue empecinado en jugar su propio juego…

—¡No busquen meter a Harry en esta guerra, ya tiene suficientes problemas como para agregar los de la Orden! —exclamó Remus molesto —. Molly todos estamos apenados por la pérdida de Arthur, pero no podemos meter a Harry en todo esto.

—¡Remus, él nos dio la espalda a todos, sigue empecinado como si fuera un niñito caprichoso en mantenerse al margen de todo! —contestó Molly molesta.

—No seas hipócrita Molly, él me contó lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place y si su plan —dijo Minerva señalándola con el dedo enojada —de mantenerlo al margen, pero controlándolo es lo mejor, están muy equivocados —Minerva miró enojada y exclamó—. ¡Por amor de Merlin, es mi hijo prácticamente, es el Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia, no pueden jugar con él como quisieran!

—¡EL NO ES TU HIJO MINERVA! —gritó Molly —. Es el de Lily y James, y ellos no nos hubieran dado la espalda. Ellos no hubieran hecho las cosas que hizo, ¿Cómo sabemos que la niña Greengrass no lo controla? Hay rumores de que Greengrass estuvo hablando con los seguidores de él…

—Dumbledore está muy preocupado por él —gruñó Moody interviniendo —. Cree que algo está pasando con Potter y no le gusta el rumbó que están tomando las cosas… —Moody hizo silencio y su ojo se enfocó en la pared —. Parece ser que ya no podemos continuar…

—No se preocupen… —dijo Harry de forma mordaz saliendo de donde estaban junto con los gemelos y Daphne —. Sigan debatiendo… Daphne y yo ya nos vamos… Feliz Navidad a todos.

 **~0~0~**

Harry, serió y molesto, y sin soltar la mano de Daphne caminaron por nuevamente por el pasillo. Daphne lo miró preocupada y le apretó la mano, aumentado el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados. Giraron por un corredor y bajaron las escalares, llegando al cuarto piso, cuando estaban por seguir Harry se detuvo en seco, no lo había sentido antes. Harry, ante la extrañada mirada de Daphne giro sobre sí mismo y cruzó el umbral del piso de DAÑOS PROVOCADOS POR HECHIZOS.

Ambos entraron en silencio, en las ventanas se veía a distintos pacientes permanentes que estaban ahí por hechizos mal lanzados, Harry siguió caminando y en el fondo, viendo a través de una ventana a dos personas conocidas.

—Nev… —dijo Harry casi en un susurró.

Neville dio un saltito y se encogió en si mismo, como si una un hechizo hubiera pasado rozando la cabeza.

—¿Son amigos tuyos, Neville, tesoro? —preguntó gentilmente la abuela de Neville y este asintió —. Ya veo porque no me los presentas.

Parecía que Neville deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar. Un intenso rubor se estaba extendiendo por sus mejillas, y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a ninguno de los dos.

—É-él es Lord Ha-Harry Potter —dijo Neville nervioso —. Y ella es Daphne Greengrass.

La abuela de Neville miró fijamente a Harry un momento.

—Es un placer conocerlo Lord Potter. —dijo Augusta Longbottom extendiendo la mano a Harry.

Los ojos de Harry vieron la mano de Augusta y observaron un anillo exactamente igual al suyo, pero con zafiros y el emblema de la Casa Longbottom. Harry extendió la mano y tomándola la de la mujer, y siguiendo los rigurosos protocolos que le había enseñado Daphne, contestó.

—El placer es mío Lady Longbottom.

—Es un placer Señorita Greengrass. —dijo Augusta mirando a Daphne y soltando la mano de Harry.

Daphne entendió al instante el protocolo y haciendo una reverencia agachando ligeramente el cuerpo dijo.

—Es un placer conocerla Lady Longbottom. —dijo Daphne de forma solemne sin soltar la mano de Harry.

Augusta asintió conforme ante el perfecto protocolo y con una sonrisa habló.

—Me alegró que todavía se sigan respetando los protocolos antiguos, ¿Quién le enseño Lord Potter?

Harry sonrió y miró un momento a Daphne.

—Harry, por favor. Mi novia Daphne, ella me enseño todo. Yo me crie con muggles y bueno, ella conoce todas las formas y tradiciones antiguas. —comentó Harry.

—Ya veo, excelente trabajo señorita Greengrass —dijo Augusta con una sonrisa mirando a una Daphne sonrojada por los halagos de un Jefa de una Noble y Ancestral Familia —. Me alegró que hayas elegido a una jovencita tan prometedora como prometida. Siempre me hablo muy bien de ustedes dos.

—Gracias. —contestó Harry.

Neville no los miraba: se quedó mirándose los pies mientras el rubor de su rostro se iba haciendo más y más intenso.

—¿Y a qué se debe la visita de ambos a San Mungo? ¿Tiene algún familiar lastimado? —preguntó Augusta con interés.

—No, vinimos a darles el pésame a los Weasley, los gemelos son nuestros amigos y su padre acaba de fallecer —contestó Harry con suavidad. Augusta y Neville abrieron grande los ojos y los miraron —. Fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort.

—Es una pena —dijo Augusta mirando fijamente a Harry —. Los Weasley no los conozco a tanto, no mucho, desde luego, pero son buena gente… Les agradezco a ambos por todos las ayudas que le dieron a Neville. Sé que lo ayudaron a salir de unos cuantos apuros ¿No? Mi nieto es un buen chico —afirmó mirando a Neville con severidad, como si lo evaluara, y lo señaló con su huesuda nariz —, pero me temó que no tiene el talento de su padre. —y esta vez señalo con la cabeza las dos camas del fondo del cuarto.

—Neville, es un gran mago —dijo Harry mirando a Neville con una sonrisa —. Él solo necesita mayor confianza en sí mismo. Lo vi hacer grandes cosas, y sus habilidades para la herbologia son las mejores de todo quinto año.

Neville lo miró con los ojos bien abierto y la boca a medio abrir. Augusta miró a Harry un momento y sonrió.

—Entiendo —contestó Augusta —¿Neville les habló de sus padres?

—No, pero…

—¿Cómo que, no? —preguntó la Señora Longbottom con brusquedad —¿No les hablaste de tus padres a tus amigos, Neville? —Éste inspiró hondo, miró al techo y negó con la cabeza —. ¡No tenes nada de qué avergonzarte! —exclamó la Augusta con enojo —. ¡Deberías estar orgulloso, Neville, muy orgulloso! Tus padres no entregaron sus salud y cordura para que su único hijo se avergüence de ellos, ¿Sabias?

—No me avergüenzo —dijo Neville con un hilo de voz. Seguía sin mirar ni a Harry ni a Daphne.

—¡Tenes una forma muy peculiar de demostrarlo! —le reprochó la Señora Longbottom con molestia —. A mi hijo y su esposa —prosiguió volviéndose con gesto altivo hacia Harry y Daphne —, los torturaron hasta la demencia los seguidores de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. —Daphne y Harry miraron a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos —. Eran Aurores, y muy respetados dentro de la comunidad mágica —continuó Augusta Longbottom —. Ambos tenían dones extraordinarios, y… Sí, Alice, querida, ¿Qué pasa?

La madre de Neville, en camisón, se acercó abriendo la puerta de su habitación y caminando lentamente hasta donde estaban ellos. Su expresión era él de una mujer rota, la cara delgada y agotada, los ojos parecían más grandes de los normal y el pelo se le había vuelto blanco, rola y sin vida. Tal vez no quisiera decir nada, o tal vez fuera incapaz de hablar, pero le hizo unas tímidas señas a Neville y le dio algo con la mano.

Harry maldijo internamente, maldijo el sentir la magia. Su núcleo mágico se sentía completamente despedazado, desgarrado en un millar de partes diferentes, su conciencia destruida en un millar de partes. Esta era la primera vez que se maldecía internamente el haber perdido su habilidad sanadora y esta era la primera vez que había entendido lo que había perdido.

—Gracias, mamá. —dijo Neville en voz baja, haciendo que Harry volviera y viera un papel de chicle en la mano del Gryffindor.

Alice Longbottom volvió a entrar en la habitación tambaleándose y tarareando algo. Neville miró a ambos con una expresión desafiante, pero rápidamente cambio cuando vio las lágrimas de Daphne escondida en el hombro de Harry y la expresión perdida de su amigo.

—Bueno, va a ser mejor que volvamos —dijo la Señora Longbottom con un suspiro, y se colocó unos guantes verdes —. Fue un placer conocerlos. Neville, tira ese envoltorio a la papelera, tu madre ya te debe de haber dado suficientes para empapelar tu cuarto.

Pero cuando se iban, Harry vio que Neville se metía el envoltorio de chicle en el bolsillo. Augusta y Neville desaparecieron por el umbral, y pasaron la puerta de entrada.

Harry se acercó al vidrio y vio fijamente al matrimonio Longbottom y tocando el cristal que los separaba de ellos con la yema de los dedos y apretando la mano de Daphne preguntó.

—¿Hice bien en ceder mi habilidad de curación para mantener con vida a Gaya?... ¿Quizás ahora podrías estar curando a toda esta gente?... —Harry despegó sus dedos y miró fijamente a Daphne —… ¿Hice bien Daphne y salvar a Gaya… o fui demasiado egoísta y solo pensé en mí?

Harry no esperó respuesta, no había una respuesta válida, una verdadera. Solo interpretaciones.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne a mitad de la noche en la cama en donde ambos abrazados y acurrucados estaban.

—¿Si, Daph? —dijo Harry girando ligeramente la cabeza y mirando a su novia fijamente a los ojos que estaba recostada a su lado abrazándolo.

—No sos una mala persona por haber elegido a Gaya —contestó Daphne con un tono susurrante mientras aumentaba el abrazo —. No tenes que siempre ser el que salva a los demás, el que siempre tiene que sacrificarse. Te mereces más que nadie ser egoísta, feliz y todo lo que quieras o puedas imaginar… Aquel día elegiste a Gaya por sobre tus propias habilidades, amabas a esa serpiente con tal intensidad que quisiste darle una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de vivir. Nunca vas a ser una persona egoísta, sos demasiado Gryffindor para serlo.

Harry sonrió y girando levemente abrazó completamente a Daphne.

—Gracias Daph. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

 **~0~0~**

Con lentitud los días pasaron y navidad concluyó, y aunque, Harry, disconforme con todos los eventos que habían pasado trata de focalizarse en las cosas importantes. Algo estaba pasando dentro de la Orden que Dumbledore había formado y lentamente se estaba fragmentando o al menos roses entre los miembros y además, tanto Daphne como Harry, se preguntaban que hacia Arthur Weasley, en el 9no piso del Ministerio de Magia haciendo guardia. En el piso donde se ubicaba el Departamento de Misterios…

—Harry… —se escuchó una vos a través del fuego una tarde 3 días antes del primero de enero —, ¿Podríamos hablar un rato?

—Hola, Sirius, si claro —contestó Harry mirando el fuego y levantándose del sofá de tres plazas en el que estaba recostado junto con Daphne y acercándose.

—Podrías venir un momento a Grimmauld Place… —dijo Sirius con voz calma —… Hay alguien que quiere hablarte, vamos a estar en la cocina…

Harry miró un momento a Sirius a los ojos y asintió.

El fuego verde desapareció y mirando a Daphne que sin decir nada se paró, ambos entraron en y lanzando polvos flu aparecieron en la sala principal de la Casa Black. Sin hacer ruido para no despertar al cuadro que estaba encima de ellos caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al tenebroso pasillo principal. Una luz tenue se filtraba por la puerta de la cocina. El silencio reinaba.

Mientras se acercaban, Harry abrió grande los ojos cuando sintió las presencias que había en la cocina… Harry apretó la mano de Daphne y camino con algo de nerviosismo, no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de lo que estaba por pasar. Tocando suavemente con la mano la puerta, esta con un rechinido, se abrió dejando ver a las tres figuras que había. Sentado en mirando hacia la puerta el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore junto con el Profesor Snape y no muy lejos, evitándose la mirada con Severus, Sirius.

—Hola Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass… por favor siéntense. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa señalando las sillas que estaban delante de Harry y Daphne.

—Buenas tardes Profesores. —dijeron ambos con suavidad.

Harry y Daphne se sentaron con algo de desconfianza y miraron fijamente al extravagante Director con sus usualmente coloridas túnicas y sombrero en punta. Harry instintivamente sin soltar la mano de Daphne tomó su varita sin que nadie lo viera debajo de la mesa.

—Evidentemente creo que te —comenzó Dumbledore mirando a Harry y luego mirándolos a ambos —, bueno, se estarán preguntando porque pedí verlo. La realidad es que la lamentable muerte de Arthur Weasley hizo que la Orden tenga que ser mucho más cuidadosa que antes y es aún más importante resguardar tu seguridad por sobre todas las cosas Harry…

—Ya sé que me vigilan Director —interrumpió Harry sin soltarle la mirada al anciano —. Detecte a su infiltrado en Cabeza de Puerco, vestido con una túnica de bruja y un velo negro y por ende puedo deducir que está enterado del pequeño grupo de Defensa… y también es evidente que, si le pide a Sirius llamarme para hablarme personalmente, significa que ninguno miembro de la Orden y hasta me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera usted mismo logro encontrarme…

—Ciertamente, hiciste un excelente trabajo planificando un lugar indetectable, pero no vengo a hablarte de la ubicación de Potter Place. Vengo porque quiero que charlemos, de verdad, sin las diferencias que claramente tenemos —dijo Dumbledore cruzando los dedos de las manos sobre la mesa —. Ambos sabemos lo que está pasando Harry, vos lo viste personalmente, Voldemort regreso e irremediablemente vamos a tener que enfrentarlo y por más que quieras mantenerte al margen del accionar de la Orden, es imposible eso. La guerra se acerca Harry… y Voldemort no va a dudar utilizar cualquier método para destruirte.

Harry miró entrecerrando los ojos a Dumbledore y este sonrió.

—Todos conocemos muy bien tu estado explosivo —continuó Dumbledore con voz serena —. Conocemos a la perfección lo que pasa cuando tus emociones se descontrolan, cuando perdes por un momento el camino. Voldemort no es solo un gran duelista y un poderoso mago como desgraciadamente tuviste la posibilidad de conocer, también tiene otras habilidades únicas aparte de la más obvia y conocida que es hablar parsel. Harry, Voldemort es un maestro en el uso de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia…

—Invasión de mente… —susurró Daphne con temor.

—Así es Señorita Greengrass —contestó Dumbledore mirando a Daphne y luego mirando a Harry —. Le pedí al Profesor Snape que te diera clases de Oclumancia, es la única manera de que Voldemort no pueda atacar tu mente si algún día lo tenes que enfrentar…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora me ofrece ayuda de forma desinteresada? ¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó Harry molesto.

—No hay truco Harry —dijo Dumbledore serio —. Podemos tener diferencias, podes odiarme por todo lo que mis acciones te hicieron, pero eso no significa que no voy a protegerte, Voldemort es nuestro enemigo y como dicen los muggles, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…. Todos e incluso el mismísimo Voldemort conoce tu amor y devoción por la Señorita Greengrass y estoy seguro que vas a hacer todo lo posible e imposible para protegerla… Demostraste una gran habilidad para resistir la Maldición Imperius del falso Profesor Moody. Espero que aceptes mi propuesta, Harry.

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en lo profundo de su mente, el mismo cosquilleo que había sentido en cuarto año cuando el Profesor Snape les había ayudado con el misterio de Rita Skeeter… Dumbledore, ante la vista atontada de Harry y la preocupada de Daphne se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir de la cocina miró a Harry que miraba la mesa y dijo.

—Es un hermoso lugar Potter Place —Harry sin mirar al Director abrió grande los ojos sorprendido —. Un campo de tulipanes en el exterior, hermosas escaleras de mármol, grandes ventanales, el despertarse con un agradable aroma a rosas por la mañana junto al cuerpo una hermosa mujer en el día de navidad —Dumbledore se rio —. Sos un muchacho con suerte, Harry…

Snape que había estado en completo silencio se levantó y mirando a Harry le dijo.

—La Oclumancia Potter es la defensa mágica de la mente contra penetraciones externas. Es una rama oscura de la magia, pero muy provechosa —Harry miró al Profesor Snape todavía atontado por lo que acaba de pasar. El corazón de Harry latía muy rápido —. Vas a recibir clases particulares una vez por semana, pero no le vas a contar a nadie lo que estás haciendo, y a la Profesora Umbridge menos todavía, aunque no creo que lo hagas, ¿Entendido?

—Si…. Usted va a darme las clases. —contestó Harry mirando al profesor a los ojos.

—Exacto, te aseguró que no van a ser agradables, esperó que vayas preparado — Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo —. Te espero el lunes a las seis de la tarde, Potter. Minerva ya está avisada. En mi oficina. Si alguien te pregunta, deciles que estás haciendo un proyecto particular y te estoy ayudando…

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada cuando volvieron a Potter Place. Harry soltó la mano de Daphne y sentándose en el sofá agacho la cabeza tomándose con la mano.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne acercándose hasta donde estaba Harry y poniéndose de cuclillas para ver a su novio.

—Él nunca necesito saber dónde estaba Potter Place… él jugó su propio juego y no importó lo que hiciera, al final, todo encajaba dentro de sus planes —dijo Harry casi riéndose ante la ironía y viendo a Daphne que lo miraba preocupada —. Al final… —comentó Harry pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, en cada recuerdo, en cada momento —, no importó nada… terminamos entrando en el juego de ambos; de Dumbledore y de Voldemort. Al final… cada cosa que hicimos… cada movimiento —Harry miró a Daphne directamente a los ojos, con una cara de completa anonades y respirando como si le faltara el aire continuó hablando lentamente —… estuvo premeditado y entraba dentro de los planes de ambos… el Director me necesita para enfrentar a Voldemort… y Voldemort me necesitaba para volver y que no volviera a ocurrir lo que paso el día que mató a mis padres…

Daphne se levantó y sentadose en las piernas de Harry lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Daphne y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Al final… todo este tiempo fuimos sus peones…. —Harry soltó ligeramente el abrazo y miró a Daphne fijamente a los ojos —. Pero vamos a cambiar eso, vamos a cambiar el tablero de juego… creo que este verano es momento de que Las Diez Grandes, Nobles y Ancestrales Familias vuelvan a juntarse… Si pasa lo que creo que va a pasar… Voldemort está a un paso de tomar el poder, seguramente ya se infiltró dentro del Ministerio… Creo que es momento de que las bases del Wizengamot vuelvan a tomar el poder cuando todo esto se termine. Te necesito Daphne —dijo Harry son soltarle la mirada y con un tono desesperado —. Necesito que me ayudes, vos sos la única en la que confió que sabe verdaderamente moverse en el Mundo Mágico…

—Está bien Harry… —contestó Daphne con suavidad.

Harry y Daphne acercaron lentamente sus labios y entrelazándolos se besaron suave y dulcemente. Las llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea chisporroteaban rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos. Iluminados únicamente por el fuego, ambos se quedaron ahí, sentados, abrazados, dándose confort mutuamente…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Sombra Que Nos Acecha"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review. Como siempre respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: La primera parte se podría decir que es el preludio a lo que pasa luego, Harry muestra nuevamente el crecimiento, mostrando que su preocupación y empatía no solo están en Daphne, Minerva y Luna. La segunda parte con Neville es un comienzo de lo que va a ser a futuro… solo eso.**

 **Nota 2: La Orden está dividida con respecto al concepto que tenían de Harry. Este capítulo también responde a la gran pregunta, ¿Qué estuvo haciendo Dumbledore durante todo este tiempo? Como Harry se da cuenta que, en el fondo, al final Dumbledore no lo molestaba ni controlaba porque todo salía como él quería. Esto no significa que Dumbledore sea malo, sino simplemente manipulador, alguien muy inteligente y precavido, que muestra que Harry subestimo tanto a Dumbledore como a Voldemort y esto es un crecimiento para el futuro para él.**

 **Nota 3: Desde el fin del primer año que quería Harry se preguntara abiertamente si la decisión de sacrificar parte de sus habilidades había sido la decisión correcta Harry podía curar gente y ahora no, entonces eso significa que si les pasa algo a los demás él no los va a poder curar y como por decirlo de una manera reduje las habilidades de los fénix a solo curar venenos… bueno supongo que el resto ya lo deducen.**

 **Nota 4: Acuérdense que Harry y Daphne dijeron abiertamente que querían casarse, por eso Augusta la trata a Daphne de prometida de Harry.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. El padre de Daphne es un hombre de negocios y a él como explique en memorias y opiniones de Daphne, es alguien que no le interesa su familia, el no tener un heredero varón al cual pasarle el apellido, se dedica a fortalecer las finanzas de la familia Greengrass. El padre de Daphne sabe sobre la relación de Daphne, pero él cree que ella lo está seduciendo para el beneficio de la familia Greengrass como se espera de toda dama sangrepura. Él sabe que Daphne lo odia y mientras ella siga lo que él quiere no se va a meter (Capitulo 45 - "Una Noche de Ensueño"). Harry no tiene el horrocrux, el día que se puso el anillo de Jefe de casa la magia de la familia destruyo el alma de Voldemort. (Capitulo 42 – "Vacíos Legales")**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review y por marcar el error ya está corregido. No sé porque siempre tengo problemas con la misma palabra jajaa.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Paradiserise: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de escribir de forma frecuente y que no pase mucho tiempo para que la historia siempre este fresca. Todas las muertes que no tengan tanto peso en la historia siempre van a ser obvias, las que son menos esperadas puede estar escondidas detrás de un título feliz o detrás de una escena feliz y van a ser impredecibles. Si, Ron va a estar obligado a madurar al igual que Ginny.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Ese era el chiste, que el que lo leyera se sintiera confundido en todo momento.**


	58. La Sombra Que Nos Acecha

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LVIII**

" **La Sombra Que Nos Acecha** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió la puerta del baño saliendo primero con una toalla atada en la cadera y otra cubriéndole la cabeza y parte de la cara, Daphne, detrás de él salió con el torso cubierto y el todo su largo y dorado pelo envuelto también en una tela. Harry caminando hasta el armario sacó el uniforme de ambos y dejándolo extendido en la cama caminó hasta la cómoda en donde Daphne sacaba su ropa interior y la de él pasándosela con la mano.

—Gracias —dijo Harry tomando los boxers que le daba su novia para luego sacarse la toalla y ponérselo.

—De nada, ¿me podrías pasar el sostén que están sobre la mesita de noche? —contestó Daphne. Harry caminó por la habitación y tomó la prenda y volviendo se la dio —. Gracias, entonces, repasemos —dijo Daphne quitándose la toalla y comenzando a vestirse ante la vista de Harry —. Los Abbot, Bones, Longbottom, MacMillan y Ollivander, son lo que tenemos casi con total seguridad de que nos van a apoyar en nuestra cruzada; al estar los herederos en EH y Ollivander ser tu amigo se podría decir que tenemos aseguradas esas familias como ayuda. Sirius va a ser influenciado por Dumbledore a menos que podamos hacer que guarde el secreto —Daphne, todavía en ropa interior se sentó en una silla frente a un espejo en donde había también mesita con distintos productos de belleza; comenzó, con un delineador negro, a delinearse muy suavemente los ojos sobre las pestañas y mientras trabaja en ello continuó —. Los Crouch y los Gaunt están extintos, así que su participación queda descartada, entonces con eso tendríamos 6 puestos en el Wizengamot asegurados, lo que equivaldría a 60 votos y a Amelia Bones y Agusta Longbottom participando lo cual daría mucho peso y poder a la coalición. y por ultimo quedan los Smith. Zacharias ya lo demostró y su familia también…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Son oportunistas, Harry, todos en el Mundo Mágico cree eso. —concluyó Daphne dejando el delineador y pasando un poco de labial rojo opaco sobre sus labios y haciendo un movimiento con estos para que quedara de forma uniforme el color.

—Ya sé que Zacharias es un poco egocéntrico, pero ¿Toda la familia? —exclamó caminando hasta quedar detrás de Daphne

Harry se agachó ligeramente mientras la rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello y le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla. Daphne sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y miró el reflejó de ambos en el espejo.

—Porque… —dijo Daphne suavemente sin dejar de ver el reflejó con una sonrisa —. Porque a diferencia de los Potter que son conocidos como unos idealistas amantes de muggles y criaturas, los Smith son conocidos por creerse los descendientes de Helga Hufflepuff…

—Oh… ¿Y tiene pruebas? —preguntó Harry sin soltar a Daphne.

—Según ellos tienen como posesión familiar la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. La Copa de Hufflepuff junto con la Diadema de Ravenclaw, el Guardapelo de Slytherin y la Espada de Gryffindor son las más antiguas reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts. —contestó Daphne girando la cabeza con una sonrisa hasta quedar de frente a Harry.

Ambos sonrieron y Daphne acercando sus labios a los de Harry, los fundió en un dulce beso. Harry sonrió cuando ella rompió el contacto y lo miró con una mirada picara.

—Si me seguís provocado de esta forma, vamos a llegar tarde. —dijo Daphne de forma seductora mientras limpiaaba con la mano el labial que le había dejado a Harry en los labios. Luego empujándolo juguetonamente por el pecho para poder levantarse de donde estaba sentada, Daphne, caminó nuevamente hasta la cómoda y tomó sus ya conocidas medias negras tipo calza.

—¿Y… —dijo Harry acercándose por atrás y rodeándola con los brazos hasta que sus manos tocaron el vientre de la muchacha —… quien dice que no es eso lo que quiero?

—Dos palabras… —contestó Daphne dándose vuelta y mirando directamente a Harry mientras que colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho. Daphne acercó sus labios seductoramente hasta los de Harry y casi rozándolos continuó —… Minerva McGonagall. ¿Serias capaz de fallarle a tu amada Minnie?

Harry frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a bajar lentamente sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

—Creó que…—dijo Harry llegando con sus manos hasta donde quería llegar —… no le molestaría… —Harry apretó suavemente una de los glúteos de la muchacha haciendo que lanzara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa —… si supiera la razón.

Daphne se rio y empujando suavemente a Harry, caminó en silencio mientras contoneaba las caderas ante la vista del muchacho. La Slytherin se agachó sugestivamente realzando el trasero para tomar la camisa de su uniforme, y con Harry parado en la mitad de la habitación viéndola, se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Lentamente, Daphne, comenzó a abrocharse, de arriba hacia abajo, los botones de la prenda con las medias todavía en una de sus manos. Harry se mordió los labios y cuando Daphne iba por la mitad de los botones, caminando largos pazos, se acercó a su novia la rodeo por la cintura con una mano y haciéndola retroceder por inercia hizo que terminara acostada sobre la cama; Harry estando arrodillado, con las rodillas a los lados de Daphne, siguió avanzando con el cuerpo.

Daphne, acostada y completamente inmóvil, vio cómo su vista fija antes en los ojos verdes del muchacho, pasaba al pecho de Harry, al torso hasta quedar la entrepierna, cubierta por el bóxer, peligrosamente ante su vista. Daphne se mordió el labio y vio como toda la escena iba en reversa hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron nuevamente. Daphne estaba completamente sonrojada y mientras, Harry la miraba con una sonrisa de victoria.

Sin decir nada, sin perder la sonrisa y sin perder la unión de ambas miradas, Harry, salió de arriba de Daphne y retrocediendo un par de pasos, mientras que ella se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama y no dejaba de verlo; movió su varita y un vendaje apareció en todo su antebrazo y mano izquierda y con otro movimiento, todo su uniforme, que estaba sobre la cama, desaparecía y reaparecía en su cuerpo. Harry se guardó su varita, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir la miró.

—Daph... sos demasiado hermosa, no necesitas maquillarte, pero me gusta que tus ojos y tus labios se destaquen —dijo Harry con una sonrisa para luego mirarla muy seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio —. Tus piernas y tu culo son demasiado sexys…

Daphne sé quedó inmóvil en el lugar y completamente sonrojada hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrar la hizo volver a la realidad. Daphne se paró y levantando ligeramente su camisa se miró de perfil frente al espejo y con una sonrisa boba y tratando de contener una extraña satisfacción que surgía desde su interior dijo.

—Maldito manipulador…

 **~0~0~**

Harry con el brazo entrelazado con Daphne y caminando junto con Astoria y Luna, bajaron del carruaje con todo su equipaje reducido. Rápidamente y para no seguir tomando frío entraron al castillo.

—Un golpe de varita y todas las maletas van a tomar su forma original… —dijo Harry deteniéndose y mirando a sus amigas.

—Ya lo sé Harry —dijo Astoria con una sonrisa mirándolo —, desde que estoy en primero que me decís lo mismo.

Astoria se paró en puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry; la relación entre ambos había mejorado mucho durante las vacaciones de navidad, suficiente como para que Astoria lo persiguiera por todo Potter Place para que se pudiera quedar durante las vacaciones de verano. Daphne se despidió de Harry con un beso en los labios y ambas hermanas descendieron por las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

—¿Vamos Luna? —preguntó Harry.

Luna asintió y ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, en el séptimo piso ambos se despidieron y Harry entró en la Torre de Gryffindor. El ambiente era cálido, la chimenea hacía rato que estaba encendida calentando todo el ambiente, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a dormir hacía poco tiempo y unos pocos todavía estaban en la Sala Común.

—Harry… —se escuchó un susurró al lado de Harry.

—Hola Fred. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Gracias… —dijo George de forma susurrante.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el dinero… —contestó George —, el Ministerio no quiso ayudar económicamente a mamá y bueno… gracias al dinero que nos diste ni ella, ni Ginny, ni Ron van a pasar necesidad.

Harry les sonrió.

Harry pasó la mayor parte del día siguiente con una extraña preocupación de que llegara la tarde. La clase de dos horas de Pociones, aunque Snape parecía estar extremadamente tranquilo con él. Al menos tuvo el consuelo de que la próxima reunión del EH iba a ser el miércoles después de cenar; se había pasado toda la mañana estudiando los horarios de los clubes y ese había sido el único horario que todos tenían libre.

A las seis de la tarde, Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape y se detuvo un momento, desde aquel día de tercer año que no volvía a esa algo terrorífico cuarto. Un pacto casi secreto había nacido en ambos ese día, algo que nadie sabía; golpeó la puerta anunciando su llegada y entró.

La oscura habitación que estaba repleta de estanterías en las que había cientos de tarros de cristal con viscosos trozos de animales y platas suspendidas en pociones de distintos colores. En un rincón había un armario lleno de ingredientes que supuso que era su boutique especial. Su mirada se concentró en la mesa, encima de la cual había una vasija de piedra poco profunda con runas y símbolos grabados, iluminada con velas. Harry lo había leído en libros, pero nunca había visto uno personalmente, un pensadero, un artículo mágico idea específicamente para depositar recuerdos y poder revivirlos nuevamente. Harry cerró la puerta y cuando el sonido de esta retumbó por la sala de la oscuridad salió la voz de Snape.

—Buenas tardes, Potter.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape.

Snape caminó a paso lento y se colocó donde había luz, justo al lado de su mesa y señaló la silla que estaba delante de esta. Harry se sentó, y lo mismo hizo Snape, con sus negros ojos clavados en el muchacho, sin pestañar, pero con una extraña calidez; los pensamientos de Harry volvieron al día que había encontrado a Judith, la personalidad, para con él, del terrorífico Profesor de Pociones había cambiado completamente ese día. Podrían decir lo que quisieran de él, pero era un buen Profesor y Jefe de Casa en el fondo.

—Bueno, Potter, ya sabes por qué estas acá —dijo Snape frunciendo el entrecejo —. El Director me pidió que te enseñe Oclumancia. Espero que demuestres ser tan hábil como en Transformaciones, no es divertido tener que escuchar a la Profesora McGonagall regodearse de su estudiante favorito…

—Sí Profesor. —contestó Harry con una satisfacción interna.

—Bien, me alegró que demuestres respeto —contestó Snape con suavidad —. Veamos, Oclumancia… Como ya te dije en la cocina en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, esta rama de la magia impide que las intrusiones y las influencias mágicas penetren en la mente.

—¿Voldemort va a intentar atacar mi mente? —preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos a Snape.

—El Señor Tenebroso es extremadamente hábil en Legeremancia… —contestó Snape —. La capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona.

—¿Eso quere decir que puede leer la mente, Profesor? —replicó Harry rápidamente.

—Eso, Potter, es tener poca sutileza —repuso Snape mirándolo con sus ojos negros —. Tenes que poder apreciar los matices. Ése es uno de los defectos que tenes en pociones, tal vez, podrás diferenciar los distintos matices de la magia, pero en mi materia, tú novia, la Señorita Greengrass, tiene la capacidad de poder discernir los pequeños cambios en una poción que diferencian una mezcla común de una ejemplar —Snape hizo una breve pausa al sermón que le había dado a Harry, mientras que él sonrojado admitía que eso era verdad, si no fuera porque Daphne estaba constantemente detrás de él ayudándolo en los pequeños detalles sería un desastre en la materia —. Solo los muggles hablan de leer el pensamiento. La mente no es ningún libro que uno pueda abrir cuando se le antoje o examinarlo cuando le apetezca. Los pensamientos no están guardados dentro de cráneo para que los analice cualquier invasor. La mente es una potencia muy compleja y con muchos estratos, Potter. Sin embargo, es cierto que aquellos que dominan el arte de la Legeremancia pueden, bajo determinadas condiciones, hurgar en la mente de sus víctimas e interpreta de forma correcta sus hallazgos. El Señor Tenebroso, por ejemplo, casi siempre sabe cuándo alguien le está mintiendo. Sólo los que dominan la Oclumancia saben bloquear los sentimientos y los recuerdos que delatarían su mentira, y de ese modo pueden decir falsedades en su presencia sin que él las detecte.

—(Dumbledore en la cocina… Snape en cuarto año… —pensó Harry y sus ojos se abrieron completamente —. Aquella vez, en el cementerio… ¿Por cierto, como esta Daphne?, oh, ya es toda una mujer...) El cosquilleó… —exclamó Harry al darse cuenta del común denominador.

—¿Qué cosquilleó? —preguntó Snape levantando una ceja.

—En mi frente, cuando alguien usa Legeremancia en mi siento un cosquilleo. Dumbledore en las cocinas para saber cómo era Potter Place, Voldemort en el cementerio para saber cómo era Daphne, usted en cuarto cuando no sabíamos que Rita Skeeter era una animaga…

Snape sonrió ligeramente.

—Es bueno saber que al menos tu mente sabe cuándo la están invadiendo… El Director tiene la certeza que el Señor Tenebroso va a buscarte e irremediablemente van a tener que enfrentarse y no siempre vas a estar protegido por los muros y defensas mágicas del castillo. Tenes la habilidad, ahora tenes que desarrollar la forma en la que el Señor Tenebroso no pueda usar tus recuerdos y emociones en tu contra…

Snape miró fijamente a Harry un instante y mientras que con un dedo se delineaba los labios. Harry no dijo nada, pero internamente preguntaba, Snape volvió a hablar nuevamente, pero con mucha cautela, como si midiera cada una de sus palabras.

—El lamentable incidente que ocurrió con Arthur Weasley hizo que las cosas tomaran un nuevo curso, tus sentimientos y pensamientos por la Señorita Greengrass son muy poderosos y seguramente muchas veces gobiernan tus acciones. El Director sabe que no podemos separarte de ella por precaución a daños a futuro, pero… el problema de no separarte de la Señorita Greengrass, es que, si en el caso que a ella le pasara algo, tu mente… y como ya conocimos tu magia… se podrían quebrar. Potter, si perdieras la voluntad de vivir como paso en aquel incidente durante aquel verano, sería un gran problema, nadie conoce verdaderamente las habilidades o dones de un Arcanista y si tu proximidad a la muerte o desesperación pueden generar lo que ocurrió aquella vez, lo mejor es que tengas todas las herramientas, tanto para salvarla o… para superar su muerte si así fuera el caso….

Harry no dijo nada, solo agachó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Lo importante ahora es que el Señor Tenebroso es un peligro al igual que tu magia fuera de control y aprendiendo Oclumancia vas a poder mejorar notablemente tu habilidad mágica. Lo cual nos lleva de nuevo a la Oclumancia.

Snape sacó su varita mágica del bolsillo interior de la túnica y Harry se tensó un momento, pero el Profesor se limitó a levantar la varita y a colocarse la punta en las raíces del cabello. Cuando la retiró, se desprendió una sustancia plateada que se extendió entre la sien y la varita, como una gruesa hebra de telaraña. Snape sacó la varita de su sien, la hebra se rompió y cayó suavemente en el agua que contenía el pensadero, donde se arremolinó con un reflejo plateado. Snape repitió el proceso dos veces más, entonces, sin ofrecer a Harry ninguna explicación sobre lo que hizo, levantó con cuidado el pensadero, lo dejo en un estante, lejos de donde estaban ellos, y volvió a colocarse frente a Harry con la varita preparada.

—Arriba y saca tu varita, Potter. —Harry, se puso de pie. Se miraban el uno al otro, separados por la mesa —. Podes utilizar tu varita para intentar desarmarme, o defenderte de cualquier otra forma que se te ocurra —dijo el Profesor.

—¿Y qué va a hacer usted? —preguntó Harry mirando a Snape fijamente.

—Voy a intentar penetrar en tu mente —contestó con voz quedada —. Vamos a ver si resistis. Me dijeron que ya demostraste tener aptitudes para resistir la Maldición Imperius. Vas a lograr comprobar que para esto se necesitan poderes semejantes… Preparate. ¡Legeremens!

Harry había logrado formar un escudo, pero el hechizo traspaso y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, antes de que pudiera haber juntado fuerza de voluntad. El despacho dio vuelta ante sus ojos y despareció; Por su mente pasaban a toda velocidad imágenes y más imágenes, como si un millar de fotogramas pasara en un momento, tan rápido que le impedía ver de qué se trataba.

Tenía cinco años, desde la lejanía miraba cómo Dudley abría sus regalos de navidad, y él estaba preparando el desayuno... sentía un profundo vacío en su pecho. Tenía nueve años, Vernon lo había golpeado de forma salvaje… odiaba a sus padres con lo más profundo de su ser. Estaba sentado al lado de Minerva en su habitación ella con una sonrisa le enseñaba a escribir con la pluma y lo felicitaba cada vez que lo hacía bien, mientras que Gaya estaba enrollada en su antebrazo… se sentía querido. Sentado bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador, que le decía que Minerva iba a estará orgullosa en cualquier casa… la satisfacción de ver la gran sonrisa de Minerva al escuchar el GRYFFINDOR… Daphne llorando para que le explicara porque la tenía que abandonar luego de volver de la Cámara Secreta… nuevamente sentía un profundo vacío. La piel tersa y suave de Daphne bajo sus manos, ambos acostados, desnudos, abrazados y tapados por una sabana, ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos —Te amo tanto Harry… —... Daphne, con los ojos cerrados, acercando sus labios a los suyos… la oscuridad, la sensación del beso…

—(No —dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Harry cuando los recuerdos de Daphne se hacían más intensos —, eso no lo vas a ver, no lo va a ver nadie, es mío y de Daphne… y de nadie más)

Entonces, Harry, notó un destello verde y el silencio. El despecho de Snape había vuelvo a aparecer, y Harry se dio cuenta que se había caído al suelo; estaba de rodillas. Levantó la cabeza y miró al Profesor, que había bajado la varita y lo miraba atentamente.

—Pensaste en lanzarme la Maldición Asesina… —susurró Snape sin dejar de mirarlo.

Harry no respondió, solo lo miró hacia otro lado con amargura mientras se mordía el labio.

—Me lo imaginaba… —dijo Snape —. Me dejaste llegar demasiado lejos. Perdiste el control. —agregó señalando un montón de tarros destruidos y parte de una de las paredes rajada.

—¿Vio todo lo que vi? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Fragmentos —dijo Snape haciendo una mueca con el labio —. Tenes que tener mucho cuidado con tus sentimientos por la Señorita Greengrass, Potter. Extrañamente no es una obsesión que sería lo más común, lo cual lo hace saludable y parece ser que nutre tu mente… pero recién pensaste en matarme por tu miedo a ver tus recuerdos con ella y si dejas que… este miedo, odio e ira te controlen, vas a terminar sufriendo mucho. Pero al final conseguiste pararme, aunque malgastaste el tiempo y energía gritando. Tenes que conservar la concentración y el temple. Repéleme con el cerebro y no vas a tener que recurrir a la varita.

—¡Lo intento —exclamó Harry, furioso —, pero usted no me dice cómo tengo que hacerlo!

—Modales, Potter —reprendió Snape —. Bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos —Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba muy enojado con su profesor lo único que le repetía era acerca del peligro de sus sentimientos para con su novia, pero obedeció. No le hacia ninguna gracia quedarse ahí plantado con los ojos cerrados, teniendo a alguien que podía ver sus recuerdos más íntimos y personales… que podían ver a Daphne desnuda —. Vacía tu mente, Potter —le ordenó la fría voz de Snape —. Libérate de toda emoción…

Pero la rabia que sentía Harry en ese momento era muy grande. Harry inhalo hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno y tratando de usar los métodos que usaba para controlar su magia exhalo liberando su mente completamente…

—Disciplina Potter… Concéntrate… —Harry se relajó aún más —. Libérate de cualquier emoción… Volvamos a intentarlo… Voy a contar hasta tres: uno… dos… tres… ¡Legeremens!

Daphne lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sonrojada mientras bailaban en el baile de navidad… la decepción que sintió ante la traición de Sirius… La sangre que manchaba el vestido blanco de Lara…

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente, le dolía el cerebro, como si alguien hubiera intentado arrancárselo directamente por la fuerza.

—Mejor, pero me seguís dejando entrar. Entre más recuerdos me muestres más armas me estás dando.

Harry agarrando fuertemente los apoyabrazos cerro los ojos. El corazón le latía fuertemente como si de verdad hubiera revivido el recuerdo de Lara. Snape estaba aún más pálido de lo habitual, y más enojado, aunque no tanto como Harry.

—¡Vacíate de toda emoción! —gritó Snape.

—¿No me diga? —respondió Harry con sarcasmo —. ¡No puedo liberarme de todo lo que me hace seguir vivo cada día! —gritó Harry.

—¡Entonces vas a ser presa fácil para el Señor Tenebroso y tu amada Daphne Greengrass va a recibir el peor escarmiento de su vida! —replicó Snape con crueldad —. ¡Solo los imbéciles que no saben controlar sus emociones y dejan de pensar con claridad, los débiles, en una palabra, lo tienen muy difícil frente a los poderes del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Va a penetrar tu mente con absurda facilidad, te va a controlar, va a usar tus miedos más profundos en tu contra y cuando finalmente hayas sucumbido a su poder los va a hacer realidad! ¡Si tanto amas a Greengrass, entonces demostra la suficiente sabiduría y temple para poder protegerla!

—Yo no soy débil… —dijo Harry en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo —. No voy a dejar que nadie toque a Daphne. —Harry miró a Snape con una profunda ira.

—¡Entonces demostralo! ¡Domínate! ¡Controla tu ira, impone disciplina a tu mente! ¡Lo vamos a intentar otra vez! ¡Prepárate! ¡Legeremens!

Entonces el vacío, un negro y oscuro vacío que había vivido cuando Harry casi había muerto apareció. En medio de la oscuridad una luz blanca, como si fuera una estrella, una enana blanca, que brillaba en la paz de la oscuridad. La estrella comenzó a brilla con mayor intensidad como si estuviera siendo comprimida sobre sí misma, y entonces, una explosión. Una gigantesca nebulosa, rodeada por un círculo rojo, alargada como un ojo con tonos rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos hacia el interior rodeando un espeso azul cielo con un punto blanco en el centro.

El punto blanco lentamente comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad hasta que volvió a colapsar sobre sí mismo y una gran rajadura como si fuera un rayo comenzó a abrirse por el espacio azulado central. Dentro de la rajadura un millar de mundos, uno al lado del otro, uno igual al otro…

Harry volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez estaba más tranquilo, pero extrañamente preocupado por lo que acaba de ver. Su vista volvió a tomar enfoque y vio los negros ojos de Snape mirándolo fijamente. Tenía la impresión de que esa vez Snape había detenido el hechizo.

—Hacer que me enfoque en una imagen externa a tus recuerdos es una buena estrategia —le dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente —. Pero hasta yo creo que el ver morir a una estrella es exagerado, hasta diría… romántico.

Harry no contestó; todavía estaba tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ver.

—Quiero que vengas el jueves a la misma hora de hoy. Vamos a seguir trabajando.

—Está bien. —repuso Harry con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

—Quiero que todas las noches, antes de dormir, limpies tu mente de toda emoción; vaciala, ponela en blanco y relájala, ¿Entendido?

—Si. —dijo Harry con un susurró.

—Y te lo advierto, Potter… Si no prácticas, lo voy a saber…

—Sí, Profesor. —murmuró Harry.

Harry tomó su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y se fue hacia la puerta de la oficina. Al abrirla, se giró y miró un momento a Snape que estaba de espaldas y sacaba sus pensamientos del pensadero con la punta de la varita y los devolvía con cuidado al interior de su cabeza. Harry se fue sin decir nada más y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Todavía le dolía la cabeza.

 **~0~0~**

Harry caminó en silencio y encontró a Luna y Daphne terminando los deberes que la Profesora Umbridge le había mandado. Había otros estudiantes, casi todos de quinto curso, sentados en las mesas cercanas, uno de ellos era Ron Weasley, que leí atentamente un libro o al menos eso parecía; tenía los ojos rojos y los parpados inflamados, pero parecía extremadamente concentrado aquel libro. Harry se recostó ligeramente sobre el hombro de Daphne y cerró los ojos. Todavía le punzaba, aunque un poco menos que antes, la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Daphne en un susurró para después mirarlo atentamente, y al momento añadió con preocupación —. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí, estoy bien… Bueno, no sé… —respondió él abriendo los ojos sintiendo como el brazo de Daphne lo rodeaba por la cintura y con una sonrisa continuó —. Me duele un poco la cabeza, es bastante molesto que el Profesor Snape se te meta en la cabeza… ¿Averiguaste algo sobre el Departamento de Ministerios? —preguntó Harry en voz baja todavía recostado sobre el hombro de Daphne a Luna.

—Sí, con ustedes vigilados por todo lo que le ocurrió al Señor Weasley me dejaron vía libre —contestó Luna con voz soñadora —. En ese lugar se llevan a cabo investigaciones secretas. La mayor parte de sus operaciones son totalmente confidenciales. Pocos magos saben realmente lo que pasa en ese lugar, algunos dicen que estudian el amor, el espacio, el pensamiento, el tiempo, la muerte y otras cosas. Los que trabajan en ese lugar se los conoce como Inefables. Papá dice también que ahí se lleva acabo Conspiración Rootfang, dice que hay una organización secreta que quiere tomar el control del Ministerio de Magia desde el interior a través de una combinación de Magia Oscura y enfermedades de las encías.

Daphne levantó una ceja y Harry sonrió.

—Si no te conociera y no conociese las cosas que están pasando diría que estas completamente loca, pero sí, creo que ambos tienen razón —dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa —. Pero la pregunta del millón de galeones es ¿Por qué un miembro de la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí? Y ¿Por qué Voldemort envió a Nagini a revisar el lugar? O al menos eso suponemos…

—Tal vez hay algo importante ahí, algo que Voldemort necesita. —dijo Daphne con cautela.

Harry miró a Daphne con una sonrisa y cuando el dolor de cabeza casi había desaparecido se puso derecho y comenzó a hacer sus propios deberes.

Luego de la cena Harry, junto con Neville y Hermione entraron por el agujero de la Torre de Gryffindor; un gran bullicio se había apoderado de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los alumnos reían a carcajadas mientras que Fred y George estaban haciendo una exhibición de su último artículo de broma.

—¡Sombreros acéfalos! —gritó George mientras que Fred exhibía ante los estudiantes un sombrero puntiagudo decorado con una suave y sedosa pluma de color rosa —. ¡Dos galeones cada uno! ¡Miren a Fred!

Fred, sonriente, se puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Al principio no pasó nada, sólo que Fred se veía estúpido; pero a continuación el sombre y la cabeza desaparecieron. Varias chicas chillaron, pero los demás comenzaron a reírse con más fuerza. Harry vio que un sillón Ginny Weasley se reía tímidamente. Lentamente la familia Weasley se iba recuperando.

—Harry —llamó Hermione —, ¿Sabes cómo funcionan esos sombreros?

—mmm —dijo Harry pensativo —. Perecen ser algún tipo de hechizo de invisibilidad, pero hay que ser muy hábil para extender el campo fuera de los límites del objeto hechizado… Aunque no debe durar mucho el encantamiento. Ningún hechizo de invisibilidad dura para siempre… Por ejemplo, las capas de invisibilidad tienen una duración aproximada de 5 años, luego hay que reponerlas porque el hechizo desaparece…

Harry se quedó callado en ese momento. Hermione lo miró sin entender y giró su vista nuevamente a los gemelos. Harry pensativo subió las escaleras de piedra que conducían a la habitación de los hombres. Cuando llegó a la habitación y viendo que estaba solo, abrió su baúl y sacó su capa de invisibilidad y la puso en su mano y vio como esta desaparecía.

—El hechizo de invisibilidad desaparece con los años… —susurró Harry al ver como su mano estaba perfectamente invisible —… ¿Y entonces porque vos no? —se preguntó en voz baja —. Fuiste propiedad de mi padre y ahora sos mía ¿Por qué no perdiste tu magia?

Harry sintió una presencia detrás de la habitación y guardó rápidamente la capa. Ron Weasley entró en la habitación con varios libros en sus manos. Ambos se miraron un momento. Ron desvió su mirada de Harry y se sentó en la cama abriendo uno de los libros. Harry lo observó un momento y luego con un movimiento de varita su uniforma cambió al de su típico pijama negro de seda.

—Cuando estábamos en primero… —dijo Ron con un susurró —. Cuando Greengrass y vos derrotaron al troll en el comedor, usas el Encantamiento Evanesco para hacer desaparecer su garrote ¿No?

—Si…

—Y en ese momento estabas en primero… —habló Ron nuevamente —. ¿Cómo lo lograste tiendo solo 11 años en ese momento?

—Practicando, Daphne y yo solo teníamos tanto tiempo libre que lo pasábamos la mayor parte en la biblioteca en cerca del Lago Negro practicando hechizos —contestó Harry con simpleza mientras se acostaba —. Todos los hechizos derivados de las Transformaciones tienen como fundamental el movimiento de varita. Practica correctamente el movimiento y cualquier hechizo te va a salir…

Harry se acostó completamente y mientras cerraba el dosel de su cama escucho un suave.

—Gracias Harry…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Estrella Que Brilla En La Oscuridad"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como siempre cualquier duda, comentario o problema pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre respondo todo en lo posible.

 **Nota 1: La primera parte quería mostrar como la relación de Daphne y Harry había madurado, que no es simplemente dormir juntos y tener relaciones, sino que avanzo y se hizo más madura, pero sin perder la seducción entre ambos. Al menos mi cabeza lo piensa así.**

 **Nota 2: Bueno, el nombre del capítulo radica en las memorias de Harry durante su práctica en Oclumancia, el pasado es imborrable para Harry es algo que lo va a seguir siempre.**

 **Nota 3: Las emociones para Harry y durante todo el fic fueron un contenido muy importante que marcaron todos y cada uno de los hechos fundamentales de la historia. Siempre fueron las emociones extremas las que llevaron a Harry al límite. La muerte de Gaya y posterior transformación a fénix, las heridas de Daphne y la decisión de estar solo para no lastimar a nadie, lo que ocurre luego de que es golpeado por Vernon, la impulsividad que demuestra después de que Voldemort amenaza con lastimar a Daphne. Desde hace tiempo empecé a plantear la pregunta ¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesto Harry a sacrificar por Daphne? ¿Cuántas vidas sería capaz de sacrificar por ella? Y ¿Qué pasaría si le llegara a pasar algo? Harry, aunque haya crecido todavía tiene tendencias extremas a nivel emocional y es algo que va a tener que aprender o puede llevarlo la locura.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Jamás se va a detener el fic ajaja.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review. Falta, la reunión de los Jefes de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas va a estar al principio del sexto año. ¿Cómo va a terminar este año? Bueno creo que es deducible que puede llegar a pasar hay algo en todos los capítulos desde el inicio del año que va a ser el principal factor del final de este año.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias siempre es un placer leer tus halagos jajaja.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Jaja, si me doy cuenta, cada tanto decir que no te gusta.**

 **Paradiserise: Gracias por dejar un review. Creo que el personaje de Dumbledore es demasiado complejo como para que un muchachito de 15 años se le escape de las manos como si nada. Dumbledore sigue la filosofía de "El Fin Justifica Los Medios" lo cual lo hace un personaje muy gris y repleto de matices para explorar, pero eso va a ser a futuro no todavía. Los proyectos te lo respondí por PM. No creo en el banshing, porque hacer un personaje malo simplemente es aburrido, creo que todos los personajes son parte de un todo y algo mucho más complejo que incluso el mismo protagonista. Siempre trate de mostrar que Harry es parte de un mundo más grande y complejo, de una historia que lo trasciende a él mismo y que en el fondo él es solo una pequeña pieza.**


	59. La Estrella Que Brilla En La Oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LIX**

" **La Estrella Que Brilla En La Oscuridad** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Daphne, juntó con Luna entraron al Gran Comedor en un profundo silencio roto a veces por algunos murmullos. Cuando los tres llegaron hasta su lugar, Hermione miraba al trio con preocupación mientras que Neville, que estaba a su lado, no levantaba la cabeza y parecía extremadamente concentrado en sus tostadas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo le pasó el periódico que estaba, no muy lejos sobre la mesa, delante de Harry, Daphne y Luna y señaló las diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la primera plana; eran las caras de nueve magos y una bruja. Algunas de las personas fotografiadas se burlaban en silencio; otras golpeaban con los dedos el borde inferior de la fotografía con aire insolente. Cada fotografía llevaba un pie de foto con el nombre de la persona y el delito por el que había sido enviada a Azkaban.

—Antonin Dolohov, condenado por el brutal asesinato de Gideon y Fabian Prewett. —leyó Harry para Daphne y Luna lo que habia al pie de foto de un mago con la cara larga, pálida que miraba burlonamente a Harry.

Harry miró a un costado y vio la fotografía de un hombre con la cara picada de viruela, cabello grasiento y que estaba apoyado en el borde de su fotografía con cara de aburrido.

—Augustus Rookwood, condenado por filtrar secretos del Honorable Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Pero la foto que más llamó la atención de Harry fue la de la bruja, cuya cara destacaba por sobre entre las demás fotografías. Llevaba el cabello largo y era negro, pero en la fotografía tenía aspecto sucio y enredado. La bruja miraba a Harry fijamente con los ojos de párpados caídos y una arrogante y hasta macabra sonrisa en los finos labios que tenía.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta causarles una incapacidad permanente… —leyó Harry casi en un susurró.

Tanto Harry como Daphne miraron a Neville que tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y respiraba aceleradamente. Harry dejo de mirarlo un momento y leyó el título que no había leído.

FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN

EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA EL PUNTO

DE REUNION DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS.

El Ministerio de Magia anunció ayer entrada la noche que se había producido una fuga en masa de Azkaban.

Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, fue entrevistado en su despacho y confirmó que diez prisioneros de la sección de alta seguridad escaparon a primera hora de la noche pasada, y que ya se informó al Primer Ministro muggle del carácter peligroso de estos individuos.

—Desgraciadamente, nos encontramos en la misma situación en que estábamos hace dos años y medio, cuando huyó el asesino Sirius Black —declaró Fudge ayer por la noche —. Y creemos que las dos fugas están relacionadas. Una huida de esta magnitud sugiere que los fugitivos contaron con ayuda del exterior, y tenemos que recordar que Black, el primer preso que logró huir de Azkaban, sería la persona idónea para ayudar a otros a seguir sus mismos pasos. Creemos también que estos individuos, entre los que se encuentra la prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, salieron para ofrecer su apoyo a Black, al que eligieron como su nuevo líder. Sin embargo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para capturar a los delincuentes, y pedimos a la comunidad mágica que permanezca alerta y actúe con prudencia. No hay que enfrentar a ninguno de estos individuos bajo ningún concepto.

—Así que ahora Voldemort tiene un pequeño ejército de maniáticos —dijo Harry con un suspiro.

—¿Pequeño ejército? —preguntó Hermione —. No son más de 10 personas. Un ejército tiene cientos de miles de soldados. —agregó mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Hermione, ¿Cuántas personas hay en Gran Bretaña Mágica? —preguntó Daphne.

—No sé. ¿1 millón?

—No, Mione —contestó Harry —. El número no asciende a más de 30.000 magos en Gran Bretaña y no más de 468.000 aproximadamente en todo el mundo —explicó Harry. Tomó un poco más del té que tenía a un costado y ante la atenta mirada Hermione y algunos presentes continuó —. En Hogwarts hay 600 alumnos aproximadamente. La tasa de natalidad entre magos es muy baja, las parejas no tienen más de uno o dos hijos y agregando a que la población es longeva, da por deducción que los magos físicamente jóvenes con aptitudes mágicas en combate son muy pocos y no todos tiene interés en formarse como Aurores; un grupo de no más de 20 o 30 personas se pueden transformar en un verdadero inconveniente para el gobierno y más si las fuerzas de seguridad no ascienden a más de 75 Aurores…

Harry miró un momento a la mesa de profesores. Ahí todo era diferente: Dumbledore y Minerva parecían estar teniendo una calurosa conversación, y ambos parecían sumamente serios. La Profesora Sprout estaba extremadamente concentrada en su copia de El Profeta. Entre tanto la Profesora Umbridge comía rápida y nerviosamente de un cuenco de avena. Por primera vez los saltones ojos de sapo de Dolores Umbridge no recorrían el Gran Comedor, tratando de descubrir a algún estudiante que no se estuviera portando bien.

—Ahora, sumando a todo lo que dijo Harry —comentó Daphne —, agrega a la ecuación que brujas como Bellatrix Lestrange son veladamente hábiles y despiadadas, tenes un verdadero problema…

Los días posteriores a la noticia de la masiva fuga, los pasillos se llenaron de rumores sobre los diez mortifagos, cuya historia se había propagado por Hogwarts filtrada por los pocos alumnos que leían los periódicos. Corrían rumores de que habían visto a algunos de los fugitivos en Hogsmeade, de que estaban escondidos en la Casa de Los Gritos y de que iban a entrar en Hogwarts, como había hecho Sirius en una ocasión.

Los que procedían de familia de magos habían crecido escuchando sus nombres e historias de los mortifagos casi con el mismo temor que el de Voldemort; los crímenes que habían cometido en tiempos del reinado de terror de Voldemort eran legendarios. Entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts había familiares de sus víctimas, como Neville, y en esos días se habían convertido en objeto de una horrible fama indirecta: Susan Bones, cuyos tío, tía, primos y padres habían muerto a manos de uno de los diez mortifagos, comentó muy triste, durante una clase de Herbología, que ya entendía perfectamente lo que debía sentir Harry.

—No sé cómo lo aguantas, es horrible —dijo Susan a Harry sin rodeos mientras tiraba más estiércol de dragón de la cuenta en su bandeja de brotes de chasquichirridos —. Y tuviste que aguantar esto desde que estas en primero…. Perdón Harry, perdón por no haberte defendido. —agregó Susan casi de forma suplicante y aún más triste que antes.

—No tenes que disculparte Susi, nunca fuiste mala conmigo ni con Daphne. —dijo Harry yendo hasta donde estaba su maseta.

—Harry… —llamó Susan antes de que Harry se alejara completamente.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias… y cualquier cosa que necesites, podes pedírmela. —dijo Susan con una sonrisa. Harry asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Por lo general Harry estaba acostumbrado a los rumores casi siempre respondían a un periodo, cuando algo extraño ocurría los comentarios sobre él subían hasta picos a veces altos y peligrosos como en segundo año y otras veces simplemente era ignorado y pasaba con tranquilidad la temporada. Los rumores siempre o casi siempre eran de hostilidad, pero ahora era más bien de curiosidad, y en un par de ocasiones alcanzó a escuchar fragmentos de conversaciones que indicaban que sus compañeros no estaban conformes con la versión que daba El Profeta sobre cómo y por qué diez mortifagos habían conseguido fugarse de la fortaleza de Azkaban. Confundidos y temerosos, parecía que esos escépticos recurrían a la única explicación alternativa que tenían, la que Harry y Dumbledore habían estado exponiendo desde el año anterior.

Y no era solo el estado de ánimo de los alumnos lo que había cambiado; también era habitual encontrarse a dos o tres profesores hablando en susurros por los pasillos e interrumpiendo sus conversaciones en cuanto veían que se acercaba algún alumno.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass —llamó Minerva cuándo todos comenzaron a salir una vez concluida la clase de Transformaciones —. Podrían quedarse un momento…

—¿Pasa algo Minnie? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban al escritorio de Minerva cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado.

—Si, como saben, el 14 de febrero, por San Valentín, hay una salida a Hogsmeade —dijo Minerva seria mirando la sonrisa de ambos —. No quiero que salgan de los límites del castillo ese día.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry —. Pero quería pasar la tarde con Daphne, pero…

—Harry —lo detuvo Minerva —. Son, en este momento, los principales objetivos de Voldemort, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que vayan a Hogsmeade sin una escolta, la fuga de Azkaban agravó las cosas…

—Pero…

—Nada de peros Harry, es mi última decisión… —interrumpió Minerva, Harry la miró molesto.

—Entendemos Minerva… no vamos a salir de los límites de los terrenos Hogwarts. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó Minerva con una sonrisa mirándola, para después mirar a Harry —. Harry, hacelo por mí, si me queres por favor no salgas del castillo, no quiero que corras riesgos innecesarios.

Harry miró con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos a Minerva.

—Eso es sucia manipulación —exclamó Harry, Minerva se rio y negó con la cabeza —. Bien —espetó Harry —. Voy a tener que usar mi plan de contingencia ahora, espero que te sientas orgullosa, quería reservarlo para un momento extremadamente especial. Podrías ser Directora de Hogwarts ya. —terminó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Directora? —preguntó Minerva

—Si, por lo manipuladora. —contestó Harry haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Minerva ignoró el comentario, miró a Harry fijamente y levantando la ceja, con un tono de advertencia, dijo.

—Espero que este… plan de contingencia, no involucre el uso de la Capa de Invisibilidad ni el Mapa de Los Merodeadores... ya bastante tengo con el grupo secreto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que formaron —Harry al igual que Daphne abrieron grande los ojos—. ¿De verdad creían que no estaba enterada de tus escapadas nocturnas en primero, Harry? Admito que fui un poco ingenua en ese momento y pensé que solo explorabas el castillo… pero bueno… Harry por favor, sos un mago increíblemente habilidoso, pero no quiero estar todo ese día con un nudo en la garganta sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que les pase algo… Por favor...

—E-es-está bien, Minnie, no vamos a salir del castillo. —contestó Harry todavía algo anonadado por enterarse de que ninguno de sus movimientos había escapado a la vista de Minerva.

—Ah, si… y me olvidaba, sus rondas las vamos a hacer juntos. —agregó Minerva.

Ambos asintieron. Harry y Daphne caminaron hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla, él se dio vuelta y miró a su profesora.

—¿Por qué nunca me confiscaste la Capa ni el Mapa? —preguntó Harry intrigado.

—Porque confiaba en que no ibas, ni Daphne te iba a permitir, hacer ninguna estupidez lo suficientemente grande como para que te mataras. —contestó Minerva mirándolos para luego bajar su vista y comenzar a corregir las tareas que estaban sobre su mesa.

—¿Plan de contingencia? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Daphne mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Oh —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. En el caso que no pudiéramos festejar San Valentín o alguno de nuestros aniversarios quería sorprenderte de alguna forma. Siete días antes de San Valentín te voy a decir cuánto te amo sin decir una sola palabra.

Daphne se sonrojó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Y puedo saber que método vas a usar? —preguntó Daphne intentando esconder su interés.

—Uno que los sangrepuras consideran muy romántico... Pero ya lo vas a ver cuando llegue el momento, ahora tenemos que ir a preparar el regalo de Luna…

Daphne le sonrió a Harry y negando con la cabeza lo tomo por el brazo y ambos continuaron caminando con dirección a las mazmorras.

 **~0~0~**

Al día siguiente apareció en el tablón de anuncios del Gran Comedor.

.

POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORA

DE HOGWARTS

Se prohíbe a los profesores proporcionar a los alumnos cualquier información que no esté estrictamente relacionada con las asignaturas que cobran por impartir.

Esta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza N°26

Firmado:

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Suma Inquisidora

.

Aunque Harry creyó que la fuga de Azkaban le daría una lección de humildad a la Profesora Umbridge, o que tal vez se avergonzaría de la catástrofe que se había producido en las mismísimas narices de su querido Fudge. Sin embargo, parecía que sólo había intensificado su furioso deseo de tomar bajo su control todos los aspectos de la vida en Hogwarts. Se mostraba decidida, como mínimo, a conseguir un despido lo más pronto posible, y la única duda era quién iba a caer primero y por lo que Harry, Daphne y Luna se habían enterado, tenía en la mira a La Profesora Trelawney de Adivinación o Hagrid.

Por lo general la Profesora Trelawney nunca salía de la Torre de Adivinación en el pasillo izquierdo del séptimo piso, pero últimamente Harry y Daphne se la cruzaban con mucha regularidad cuando iban y salían de Aritmancia. Al menos para Harry, la excéntrica Profesora parecía histérica y siempre iba murmurando por lo bajo, furiosa, retorciendo las manos, lanzando aterradas miradas por encima del hombro y emanando un fuerte olor a jerez para cocinar. Hagrid por su parte parecía ido y más nervioso que de costumbre y por más que Harry intentara ayudar, sabía que si la Profesora Umbridge no aparecía a hacer la evaluación mientras que él estuviera recibiendo la clase no podía intervenir. Ser Lord tenía sus beneficios, pero también sus limitaciones a exclusivamente a lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Algo que alegró de sobremanera fue comprobar que la noticia de la fuga de los diez mortifagos habían estimulado a los que participaban en las reuniones, incluso a Zacharias Smith, que se mostraba soberbio se esforzaba más que nunca, pero en quien más se notaba la mejora era en Neville. La noticia de la fuga de la agresora de sus padres había operado en él un cambio extraño y hasta u poco alarmante. Neville trabajaba sin tregua en cada nuevo embrujo y contramaldición que Harry les enseñaba; arrugaba la cara en una mueca de concentración, en apariencia indiferente a las heridas o accidentes, y trabajaba más duro que ningún otro. Mejoraba tan rápido que resultaba desconcertante, y cuando Harry les enseñó el encantamiento escudo, Neville fue el primero en poder ejecutarlo perfectamente.

A Harry le hubiera gustado progresar tanto en Oclumancia como Neville en las reuniones del EH, pero le estaba resultando imposible anular todas sus emociones para poder focalizarse, en vez de eso, su mente, y tal vez su magia, habían comenzado a crear barreras contra los ataques de Snape, cada vez que el Profesor atacaba, su ataque era envuelto en un pensamiento de profunda oscuridad y nuevamente la muerte de una estrella, nuevamente se mostraban todos los idénticos mundos uno al lado del otro, mientras que las emociones de Harry se abstraían hacia sí mismo y lo resguardaban. El problema radicaba en que una vez destruida estas defensas Snape volvía a atacar y a medida que pasaba el tiempo las resistencias de Harry iban menguando.

Con todas estas cosas en mente, el mes de enero para Harry paso extremadamente rápido y con la llegada de la noche del 31 las cosas se pusieron más intensas, era momento de comenzar a elaborar su plan de contingencia para San Valentín. Aunque él esperaba poder usarlo para un momento mucho más especial la situación, generada por Minerva, habían hecho que sus planes de pasar una agradable tarde de té con Daphne murieran.

—Dobby. —llamó Harry.

—Llamó Señor Harry Potter. —dijo Dobby luego de aparecer.

Todos en la habitación de los chicos se quedaron completamente mudos y mirando fijamente al elfo y a Harry

—Sí, Dobby, ocurrió un imprevisto, voy a tener que usar el plan de contingencia que hicimos.

—¿Se peleó con la Señorita Daphne?

—No, no, no —dijo Harry rápidamente —. Me quede sin San Valentín en Hogsmeade y ahora tengo que estar encerrado en el castillo.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuál va a ser la primera?

Harry se giró sobre sí mismo camino y sacando su baúl, buscó un papel blanco y con ornamentaciones en los laterales. Usando su pluma escribió algo y volviendo se lo entregó a Dobby.

—Bien, las que vamos a usar son…

Daphne sabía que Harry era romántico y pasional, siempre se lo había demostrado sin miedos y nunca había dudado en ser completamente sincero para con ella. Pero la mañana del 7 de febrero no esperaba encontrarse un gigantesco ramo de lirios de todos colores justo sobre su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Daphne, que había tenido que estudiar el significado de las flores y los arreglos florales durante su niñez, no tardó mucho en entender porque Harry le había dicho que solo un sangrepura iba a entender lo que iba a hacer. Mordiéndose el labio, tratando contener una sonrisa analizó con detenimiento el ramo de Harry.

Un lazo rojo sobre la izquierda significaba que eran los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella, deteniéndose en las flores las fue observando y analizando con una gran sonrisa una a una. Los lirios amarillos significaban: "Amarte me hace feliz", los azules: un amor tierno, los blancos: un corazón tierno, un "Te amo y confío en ti", los malvas: "Tus ojos me enloquecen", los naranjas: "Ardo de amor por ti" y por últimos, los rojos: un amor ardiente.

La expresión imperturbable y fría de Daphne que tenía mientras estaba en las habitaciones o Sala Común de Slytherin no había podido aguantar el regalo de Harry y sin saber ni importarle el cómo se las había ingeniado para dejarle esas flores en su habitación, llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, con la cara sonrojada por la felicidad, porque el gesto había resultado curiosamente pasional y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio en cuanto lo vio. Harry entendió que el mensaje había llegado.

Al segundo día otro gigantesco ramo, pero esta vez de Peonias, nuevamente, completamente sonrojada observó con detalle todo, el lazo a la izquierda, los sentimientos de Harry. Las peonias blancas significaban: "Soy afortunado por tenerte", las malva: "Mi amistad por ti es fuerte", las multicolor: "Tu belleza alimenta mi deseo por ti" y las rojas: "Te deseo de manera ardiente"

Al tercer día fueron girasoles amarillos y naranjas. Los amarillos significaban: "Eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti." y los naranjas: fidelidad en el amor y adoración. Y en conjunto ambos expresaban una total adoración y devoción hacia ella.

Todas las chicas de Slytherin desde que se habían enterado de los regalos de Daphne, comenzaron a seguir su colección de flores, que cada día ocupaba más y más espacio en su cuarto. Para el final del tercer día Harry, para su molestia, se convirtió en el centro de atención de toda la escuela cuando, como si fuera pólvora ardiendo, se enteraron de su pasional y romántica declaración de amor para el día de los enamorados.

El cuartó día Daphne se levantó y un gran ramo de camelias fue lo que encontró sobre su mesita de noche. Las camelias blancas significaban: amor puro, las rojas: admiración, las rosas: deseo y en conjunto todas le dieron el mensaje que quería entregar Harry: "Te amare siempre"

Para el final del cuarto día Minerva, Pomona, Filius, y Dumbledore comenzaron a hacer apuesta sobre las flores que iba a recibir Daphne. El quinto día Daphne se levantó con una gran sonrisa y completamente sonrojada se encontró, esta vez, con crisantemos. Su sonrisa aumento cuando se dio cuenta que Harry había elegido los colores adecuados; los blancos significaban: Sinceridad, los rojos: "Te amo", los violetas: "No soporto la idea de perder tu amor" y en conjuntó la idea de un amor eterno se hacía mayor.

El Profesor Flitwick, Dumbledore y Minerva le pasaron con algo de molestia una bolsita con galeones a la Profesora Sprout cuando, durante el almuerzo, los comentarios de los alumnos se hicieron audibles sobre el tipo y el significado de las flores.

El sexto día para Daphne llegó y con el llegaron los tulipanes y nuevamente sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Harry había evitado ciertos colores como el negro y el amarillo. El ramo de ese día estaba compuesto por tulipanes jaspeados y otros de color rojo y blanco combinado. Los jaspeados significaban: "Tienes unos ojos preciosos" y los bicolor, rojo y blanco: "Mi amor es extremo por ti", amor eterno y todo en conjunto solo por ser dos tipos de tulipanes cerraban todo con una promesa de amor sincero.

Sonrojada no tardó mucho en besar a Harry a penas lo vio, pero ese día era de y para Luna, era 13 de febrero y ambos habían estado preparando un regalo especial para su extravagante amiga. Tanto Harry y Daphne sorprendieron a Luna con gran frasco con un liquidó rojo. Las pociones eran complicadas de hacer, pero había algo que requería una precisión aun mayor y eso eran los perfumes; estos requerían que fueran rápidamente evaporables, que no lastimaran la piel y que su precisión en el aroma fuera un perfecto equilibrio, ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, sutil, pero no pretensioso. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Daphne y Harry no tuvieron más opción que preguntarle al Profesor Snape el cómo realizarlo correctamente y aunque el arisco y gruñón Profesor de Pociones seria alguien que cualquiera pensaría que estaría fuera de cualquier plan de preparar un perfume, este acepto con la condición que se mantuviera en total secreto.

El Profesor Snape tenía una verdadera pasión por las pociones y su constante irritabilidad hacia sus alumnos no se debía solo a su forma tosca de ser, sino también a la falta de amor por la sutileza y la creación de los brebajes que demostraban sus pupilos. Y como todo amante por el arte de las pociones, el que dos estudiantes les pidieran ayuda para crear algo tan delicado y preciso como un perfume era algo que no podía rechazar, el simple pensamiento de arruinar tal hermosa creación era inconcebible para su mente.

Llenó de risas Daphne y Harry festejaron el cumpleaños de Luna regalándole un perfume con aroma a rosas, especialmente cortadas del jardín de Harry. Para el final del sexto día una gran expectación acerca de que iba a recibir Daphne para el día de San Valentín. Harry y Dobby, este último con un gran sentimiento de complicidad para el joven mago, comenzaron, como si de una guerra se tratase, de su ofensiva final, su día D.

Ese día era especial, Astoria fue hasta la habitación que compartía Daphne, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode y en la puerta se encontró con un gran cúmulo de alumnas esperando poder enterarse de algo. Astoria tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó que podía entrar lo primero que vio fue a Daphne con una gran sonrisa, un gran ramo de flores a sus pies y una caja negra. Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode miraban con fastidio, mientras que Tracy Davis miraba con sorpresa todo lo que su compañera de cuarto había recibido. Harry había estado haciendo de las suyas.

Astoria se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermana, que sonreía tontamente con un inmenso sonrojo cubriéndole completamente las mejillas y los pómulos. A sus pies había un gran ramo de rosas de varios colores. Al igual que Daphne, ella sabía que si no se tenía especial cuidado con las rosas se podía entregar la idea equivocada. El ramo, estaba compuesto por: rosas rosadas, de los Alpes, negras, rojas intensas, salvajes y todas sin espinas. Astoria se sorprendió y prácticamente jadeo cuando terminó de descifrar todos los significados. Las rosadas con sus distintos tonos significaban: cariño y respeto de forma general, las más oscuras eran un símbolo de gratitud, mientras que las más claras de un amor tierno. Las de los Alpes por su parte tenían como significado: "Quiero ser digno de ti", las negras: de forma elegante y sutil decían "Mi amor perdurará para siempre", las rojas: amor para toda la vida, las salvajes: "Te seguiré a todas partes" y que ninguna tuviese espinas era una señal que significaba: "No tengas miedo"

La caja negra llegó a los ojos de Astoria y se sorprendió al ver lo que eran, y no era cualquier cosa. Una negra caja de madera brillaba con letras doradas y muy ornamentadas tenía escrito Confiserie Valrhona. Las pupilas de Astoria se dilataron y sus papilas gustativas entraron en un verdadero viaje de placer cuando probaron uno de los bombones que le ofrecía su hermana. Daphne tenía mucha suerte.

Daphne, sonrojada, corrió hacia los brazos de Harry cuando lo vio esperándola en el lugar de siempre. Saltando y enrollando sus piernas en la cintura y sus brazos en el cuello del muchacho, Daphne, en la mitad del vestíbulo, comenzó a besar a Harry con deseo, frenetismo y como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero un carraspeo los hizo detenerse; Daphne miró al costado y vio a Minerva que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry miró a su profesora entrecerrando los ojos.

—Señor Potter, Señorita Greengrass, les tengo que pedir que no demuestren su amor en los pasillos… —dijo Minerva para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del Gran Comedor, pero antes de entrar se dio vuelta y miro a Daphne que estaba abrazada a Harry con una gran sonrisa —… Señorita Greengrass, ¿Cuáles fueron esta vez?

—Rosas… —contestó Daphne sin perder la sonrisa.

Minerva sonrió.

—No pienses que me olvide yo tampoco de darte un regalo —dijo Daphne mirando a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y Daphne sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una cajita alargada de madera; cuando la abrió dentro había un mango de varitas. Un mango de varitas consistía en un recubrimiento completo para la sección donde se empuñaba la varita que permitía personalizar o mejorar el agarre de la misma; la mayoría de los profesores y magos ya adultos tenían uno, por mero gusto. Minerva por ejemplo tenían un mango tallado que a medida que se avanzaba hacia la cola de la varita este se ensanchaba con varios tallados circulares y terminaba con una pieza de cuarzo blanco en la punta. El mango de Harry era plateado con muescas que evitaban el deslizamiento y al final, en la punta, una cabeza de fénix tallada con dos rubíes rojos en los ojos.

—Gracias Daph. —dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa mientras ponía el mango nuevo en su varita.

Ambos entraron y las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, ignorando a todos, Harry, Daphne y Luna se sentaron en el inicio de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a desayunar. Pero la pequeña burbuja que se había formado alrededor de ellos tres se rompió cuando Harry sintió como tiraban de su túnica, por un lado.

—Hola Judith —saludó Harry con una sonrisa a la pequeña Slytherin —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola Prefecto Potter —contestó la niña con una gran sonrisa —, bien gracias por preguntar. Le puedo hacer una pregunta.

—Claro, pero llamame Harry, no sé cuántas veces te lo repetí.

—¿Es cierto que se va a casar con la Prefecta Greengrass? —preguntó Judith como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —. Porque todas seguimos las flores que ella recibió… y bueno —las mejillas de la pequeña Slytherin son sonrojaron al igual que Daphne —, y algunas de las flores prácticamente eran una declaración de amor eterno y algunas de mis compañeras nos preguntábamos eso…

Harry se rio.

—Ese es el plan —contestó Harry divertido para luego mirar a su novia —, ¿Te parece bien la boda en verano? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Sí —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa divertida —, el campo de tulipanes es precioso en verano.

—Entonces, ahí está tu respuesta —contestó Harry volviendo a mirar a Judith —. En algún verano nos casaremos.

Harry hubiera jurado que en ese momento veía varias bolsitas que llegaban a las manos de Minerva, pero le restó importancia y volvió a prestarle atención a Daphne.

 **~0~0~**

Harry esquivó una bludger ascendiendo con velocidad, luego parándose en seco en el aire y girando sobre sí mismo en la escoba hasta que su cabeza quedo alineada con el suelo se lanzó en picada a toda velocidad. Harry no se decidía en ese momento que era peor si la décimo cuarta parada fallida de Ron, el momento en que Sloper no logró darle a la bludger y en cambio golpeó a Angelina con el bate, y el espectáculo que montó Kirke, que se puso a gritar y cayó de espaldas de su escoba, cuando Zacharias Smith salió disparado con la quaffle.

Angelina se lanzó encima de Harry, tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, después de que agarrara la snitch besándolo en las mejillas y llorando en su pecho. La atrapada de la snitch le había entregándole 150 puntos a Gryffindor y poniendo el marcador 230 a 250 en favor de Gryffindor aquel sábado.

Por la tarde una nueva carta que nuevamente decía ABRIR CUANDO ESTES SOLO, le llegó a Harry y él, Daphne y Luna se fueron a un lugar privado para abrirla.

.

 _Para Lord Harry Potter._

 _Padre últimamente está más nervioso que antes, algo está pasando en el segundo piso del Ministerio, Él está buscando algo y padre quiere que te vigile, que le pase información sobre tus movimientos. Fudge y Umbridge están tratando de buscar cualquier posibilidad de expulsarte tenes que tener extremo cuidado con el grupo que formaste. Creo que alguien puede llegar a hablar. Umbridge me insinuó algo de forma parte de algo llamado la Brigada Inquisitorial, para vigilarte y pasar información sobre tus movimientos. Voy a pasar información falsa, pero si estoy junto a ella y me orden algo voy a tener que hacerlo para mantener la fachada._

 _Sea lo que sea que Él esté buscando en el segundo piso, voy a pasarte la información en cuanto lo sepa, padre tiene un plan para sacarme de Hogwarts en caso que pase algo si comienza una ofensiva o ataque al Ministerio. Cuando eso pase es tu decisión o no intervenir y buscar el medio para penetrar en el Ministerio._

 _Por ahora es todo lo que te puedo decir. Cuando termines de leer esta carta, quemala, no puede haber rastro de que nos comunicamos._

 _DM_

 _._

Harry miró a Daphne y Luna y ellas asintieron, con un movimiento de su varita la carta se quemó completamente. Las cosas se habían puesto aún más complicadas que antes.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Fuerza de Coerción"**

Bueno acá hay un nuevo capitulo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten cualquier duda, problema o error pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: El titulo como se habrán dado cuenta hace referencia a la relación entre Harry y Daphne, como para él es su estrella que brilla en la oscuridad.**

 **Nota 2: En la primera parte del capítulo quería hacer una breve explicación en números y que sea relativamente lógica en como un pequeño grupo de magos rebeldes podían ser un verdadero problema para el Ministerio de Magia y más sin son psicópatas especialistas en las artes oscuras como Bellatrix o Voldemort por citar un ejemplo.**

 **Nota 3: Creo a mi parecer que en el canon original se lo descuida mucho a Harry en el quinto libro. Creo que en fic teniendo una Minerva que cuida y ve a Harry como su propio hijo va a ser mucho más sobreprotectora, aunque tenga que abusar de los sentimientos de él para con ella para que le haga caso.**

 **Nota 4: Si, Minerva estuvo siempre enterado de todo lo que hacía Harry, los cuadros son grandes delatores tanto para Dumbledore como para Minerva. Ella siempre estuvo pendiente de lo que él hacía, aunque Harry creyera que no y este podríamos decir hacer la vista gorda sobre las reglas para con su hijo adoptivo muestra a una Profesora McGonagall más humana y que entra en un juego de complicidad con Harry.**

 **Nota 5: Quería mostrar a un Harry diferente esta vez, atento al detalle y que se interesa verdaderamente por su novia hasta el punto de aprender el lenguaje de las flores solo para prepararle algo especial. Si, ya se fue una parte muy melosa del capítulo y me dio diabetes de varios tipos en el proceso, pero no pude evitarlo.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. Y del misterio pasamos al romance.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Lentamente doy más pistas, pero no te preocupes al final todo va a tener sentido. Me alegro que se note quería eso, quería mostrar algo más que un romance adecente. El convivir con alguien es más que sexo besos y ya. Desde el primer capítulo me tome mi tiempo para emparejarlos para llegar al punto en donde la relación entre ambos es madura y saludable en donde ambos se aceptan en todo momento y se muestran en todos los aspectos y pueden discutir y hablar como una pareja real.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te guste ese era el objetivo.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Sería difícil esa posibilidad porque ella está en el colegio y es muy difícil entrar, solo un animago sería capaz.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review. Todavía ese un comienzo Harry no tiene planeado cambiar el mundo mágico solo.**

 **Lun Black: Gracias por dejar un review. Hola, me alegro que te encante el fic. Trato de no hacer nada engorroso con el tema político y hacerlo lo más simple posible entregar los datos de historia y del mundo primero en conversaciones entre Harry y Daphne para que en algún momento las cosas comiencen a funcionar, al menos creo que siempre me maneje así y es la forma más fácil de entender todo cuando llegue la parte de política.**

 **Creo que entender el mundo primero es lo mejor para poder entrar en el. Trato cada tanto tiempo de releer capítulos y corregir errores que encuentre, pero no soy perfecto y como escribo muy rápido en el teclado sé que a veces puedo cometer errores. Cuando me llegó tu review justo estaba por la mitad del capítulo 59, este cap está enfocado más en el romance, pero creo que darle muchos matices a la historia la enriquece.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Bueno bueno bueno, deje tu review para el final, porque bueno parece ser que tengo varias cosas para explicar… otra vez. Gracias por el hágalo, en primer lugar, si Sirius muere, Harry va a heredar la casa de los Black y el nobiliado por testamento de él no por sangre. En este fic la sangre no sirve para otra cosa que, para atar gente, cuando llegue el momento se va a entender. Si este fic como ya dije, hice que los personajes explicaran, explique y sobre explique en respuestas a reviews, los magos del mundo mágico comparten sangre así que por ejemplo Draco y Harry serian herederos de la casa Black al igual que todos los Weasley.**

 **Bueno, dejado en claro esto pasamos a la siguiente parte los herederos son definidos por voluntad mágica del jefe de casa, si el líder muere pasa a su hijo mayor al heredero más próximo definido por sucesión mágica. Esto solo es aplicable como ya dije en las familias Nobles y Ancestrales. Los Peverell son una familia medieval sin mayor relevancia que el de ser protagonistas de un cuento para niños, nada más.**

 **No van a existir líneas de sangre para darle más poder político a Harry, él es un Potter y nada más, en el caso que llegara a morir Sirius, seria Jefe de la casa Black, pero solo por designio y última voluntad del Jefe de la Casa. No existen en este fic asientos del Wizengamot para los fundadores, ellos murieron antes de que se formara el Ministerio de Magia como tal. No existen contratos matrimoniales a largo plazo, solo a corto plazo y son definidos por las familias sangrepuras entre jefes de casas y se ponen en vigencia en el momento que los novios cumplen la mayoría de edad. Hogwarts no tiene dueño, pero si alguien que dirige. Descartadas todas esas ideas, Harry Potter, es va a ser siempre Harry Potter y a lo sumo Harry Potter Black en un futuro lejano nada más.**


	60. La Fuerza de Coerción

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LX**

" **La Fuerza de Coerción** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry presionó la pluma sobre el pergamino haciendo un punto y dándole final a su trabajo sobre pociones que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca; le había costado más de la cuenta hacer la dichosa redacción de pociones, durante todo el viernes de San Valentín había estado recibiendo miradas y veía como susurraban por lo bajo sobre sus regalos hacia Daphne. El sábado, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor había hecho una patética demostración de desorganización y un pésimo juego, lo suficiente como para haber ganado con lo justo y recibir las burlas sobre el mal desempeño de sus bateadores y su golpeador. Y el domingo se había levantado aún más extrañado, Daphne durante el sábado y todo ese día había estado sumamente callada y hasta parecía nerviosa, sumado a eso, tenía un profundo conflicto interno sobre su Profesor de Pociones.

Aunque Harry sabía que el Profesor Snape no era una mala persona sus métodos para enseñarle Oclumancia eran algo que dejaba mucho que desear; a pesar de que el Profesor había estado siendo más paciente con él, tenía un profundo recelo a que viera sus memorias de Daphne o Minerva y el solo pensamiento de que viera sus momentos privados con la Profesora de Transformaciones o las sensaciones y hasta recuerdos con su novia lo hacían que estuviera por demás nervioso.

Harry suspiró mientras guardaba su pluma; levantó la mirada y miró a Daphne que estaba enfrente suyo. Las mejillas y los pómulos de la muchacha estaban fuertemente teñidas de rosa mientras que escribía y, al mismo tiempo, se relamía y mordía los labios cuando algo la trababa. La atención de Harry se centró en unas diminutas pecas que tenía Daphne en el cuello, aunque ya las había visto, y era algo que siempre estaba ocultó por el uniforme, esta vez, gracias a que estaba ligeramente agachada se veían perfectamente.

Daphne, sintiéndose observada, levantó la cabeza; tanto su mirada como la de Harry se encontraron. Cuando Harry le dedico una dulce sonrisa el tiempo se detuvo para ella. Desde la declaración silenciosa de amor por parte de Harry, se había estado sintiendo extraña, sabía que amaba a su novio con locura, hacia 5 años que se conocían y pronto se iban a cumplir 3 como pareja, nunca la había engañado ni la había lastimado, nunca la había dejado de lado y siempre había estado su lado sin importar que, pero estos últimos 2 días no había podido controlar sus emociones con él. Se sentía una tonta y lo peor de todo es que no sabía porque, no podía ser que se sintiera nerviosas con alguien a quien besaba todos los días, con alguien que compartía, desayunos, almuerzos, meriendas y cenas, con quien, hacia el amor, a quien amaba. Pero ahí estaba ella como una tonta inexperta sintiéndose nerviosa y feliz por la simple mirada de su novio. Daphne, sonrojada y sin romper con la intensa mirada que ambos se estaban enviando, sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que las pecas que tenes en el cuello son preciosas? —preguntó Harry con sin dejar de sonreírle.

Daphne no se podía sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba y mirando hacia abajo y luego de nuevo a Harry, una tímida sonrisa se le formó en los labios. No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa o tal vez si sabía… Daphne ante la mirada de Harry se levantó y tomando sus cosas camino un par de pasos sentándose al lado de él; Harry se había girado levemente hacia Daphne que colocaba todas sus cosas delate de si y ella, todavía sonrojada, lo miro un momento a los ojos y acercándose aún más apoyo su frente sobre la clavícula de él.

Harry con lentitud la rodeó por los hombros con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo con un abrazo. Daphne también lo rodeo en un abrazo y apoyando más cómodamente sobre su hombro suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo Daph? Desde ayer que estas un poco rara. —preguntó Harry con suavidad.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez, durante primer año y parte de segundo, sabía que me gustabas y mucho. Después, aunque no sabía bien lo que sentía, supe que te amaba; quería que siempre estuviéramos juntos, que me miraras solo a mí, quería que mi tonto e infantil sueño de que estuviéramos juntos para siempre fuera realidad. Y entonces me dijiste que querías algo a largo plazo, que estuviéramos juntos —dijo Daphne en voz muy baja para luego volver a suspirar —. Me dijiste que querías que nos casáramos, algo que, en ese momento, debería ser un sueño infantil para dos personas de 14 años y entonces, nos amamos, hicimos el amor como dos desenfrenados —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios —, hiciste que me volviera adicta a tu cuerpo y vos al mío, deseándonos a cada momento, y ahora, prácticamente le gritas a los cuatro vientos, al mundo entero, de la manera más romántica que puede existir, lo mucho que me amas y ahora que llegue al punto en donde estoy perdidamente enamorada de vos, el simple pensamiento de perderte, de que te pase algo o de que estemos separados… hace que me comporte como una tonta…

—Yo también te amo. —dijo Harry sonriendo para luego besar con dulzura la cabeza de Daphne.

Daphne sonrió y cerrando los ojos dejo que su mente y su cuerpo disfrutaran el momento de intimidad que estaban teniendo. No podía dejar que sus temores la controlaran, porque cualquier lugar podía ser el paraíso, siempre y cuando se tenga la voluntad de ser feliz.

 **~0~0~**

La situación mejoró con el paso de los días. Harry logro aprobar todas sus redacciones, los murmullos sobre San Valentín había pasado a ser una historia más de Hogwarts y Angelina había recuperado la fuerza de voluntad y había comenzado a machacar a Ron Weasley y lo nuevos bateadores para que no se volvieran a cometer los mismos errores que el partido pasado. Mientras que Daphne, aunque ahora parecía mucho más amorosa, contenta, y con un persistente sonrojo cuando estaba con Harry, había recuperado su extraño y habitual sentido del humor.

Daphne rápidamente se sentó en el regazo de Harry, que estaba sentado en la banca en el exterior de Potter Place; tenía un largo vestido blanco, con escote amplio, sin mangas de tirantes gruesos, con un encaje en la cintura que llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Harry la miró un momento y luego sintió como un Daphne depositaba un beso en su mejilla; ella mirando hacia abajo y moviendo sus manos tomó la cuchara que estaba en el pote de helado que se había servido. Con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo llevó la cuchara hasta la boca de Harry que la abrió siguiéndole el juego. El dulce sabor del chocolate inundó las papilas de Harry y levantando la mano acarició con toda su palma la mejilla de Daphne. Ella, dejando el helado a un lado tomó la mano de Harry que estaba en su mejilla.

—Harry… —dijo Daphne con suavidad —. No necesitas usar esa venda conmigo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Harry sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su novia —. Pero a mí no me gusta verlas… me recuerdan tantas cosas…

—Pero en algún momento tenes que aceptar el pasado, Harry. Si no lo aceptas vas a sufrir siempre, lo importante es ver hacia el futuro… —contestó Daphne con una dulce sonrisa.

Harry suspiró y Daphne sin dejar de sonreír, tomó la vendada mano de Harry y con lentitud le fue quitando el vendaje; cuando estuvo completamente libre, llevó la palma hasta sus labios y luego de darle un dulce beso, la llevó nuevamente hasta su mejilla.

—Es más linda así… —susurró Daphne…

Todo se volvió negro…

—Harry… —dijo Lily con voz temblorosa —, mami te ama mucho. Papi también te ama mucho, quiero que seas un gran hombre algún día…

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó Voldemort con una estridente voz.

—Harry, nunca te olvides que mami te ama y nunca te va a dejar de amar —la voz de Lily era cada vez más temblorosa —. Harry no. Harry no. Harry no, por favor.

—Movete, estúpida… movete… —gruñó Voldemort.

—Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Llevame a mí. Matame a mí en su lugar. Harry no, por favor. Piedad, te lo ruego, tene piedad. —volvió a suplicar Lily.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —conjuró Voldemort mientras Lily se interponía entre Harry y él.

Un destelló verde ilumino todo y entonces hubo silenció.

El Profesor Snape salió disparado hacia atrás y Harry cayo de su silla arrodillado. Las paredes de la tenebrosa oficina, vibraron violentamente y los cristales de los frascos comenzaron a resquebrajarse; las lágrimas de Harry brotaban con violencia mirando hacia la nada. Dolía mucho; hacía mucho que no recordaba eso…. Snape con algo de esfuerzo se levantó y miró a Harry con la vista perdida, con algo de esfuerzo caminó hasta donde estaba el joven Gryffindor y ambos se miraron un momento.

Sin decir nada, Snape levantó a Harry rodeándolo con el brazo y lo puso nuevamente sobre la silla que estaba detrás del muchacho. Con un movimiento de varita el Profesor Snape hizo aparecer una silla sentándose pesadamente en esta. Una mirada cansina y completamente sincera fue lo que vio Harry que salía de su Profesor de Pociones.

—Yo… yo sé que esto es difícil —susurró Snape con cansancio —. Yo sé que los recuerdos que tenes con la Profesora McGonagall, Greengrass y Lovegood, son lo más importante que tenes y que pedirte que te liberes de todo eso, de todo lo que te hace sentir vivo es muy difícil, pero… tenes que entender que ahora que él volvió va a intentar matarte, porque es un ególatra que no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos, y si tiene que violarte la mente con tal de hacerte sufrir, si tiene que averiguar cosas personales tuyas o de ellas, para lastimarte, lo va a hacer, y no va a tener piedad.

—Lo intento… pero no puedo, no soy tan fuerte… —respondió Harry en voz baja.

—Haces que mis ataques siempre comiencen con la muerte de esa estrella… —contestó Snape —. Es una imagen muy grande y poderosa, tenes la habilidad soy hay que pulirla…

—No, no lo entiende —se apresuró a decir Harry —. Yo, yo no hago esa imagen, aparece sola…

—¿Cómo que aparece sola? Las imágenes mentales las formamos, o las recordamos, no pueden simplemente aparecer… ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? —preguntó Snape mirando fijamente a Harry.

—¿Sabe algo sobre Lara Hen Ichaer, la Vieja Sangre, la Conjunción de Las Esferas? —preguntó Harry de forma cansina.

—No, nunca escuche hablar sobre eso… —contestó Snape mirando a Harry de forma analítica —. ¿De dónde…?

Snape no pudo terminar de hablar porque el grito de una mujer se escuchó fuera de la oficina. El Profesor levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —masculló. Harry escuchó otros ruidos amortiguados que provenían al parecer, del vestíbulo. Snape miró alrededor, ceñudo —. ¿Viste algo raro cuando venían hacia acá, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza y la mujer volvió a gritar. Snape se levantó de su asiento y dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del despacho, con la varita preparada, salió. Harry sacando su varita lo siguió. Los gritos, efectivamente procedían del vestíbulo. Cuando llegó pasando entre el amontonamiento de alumnos se encontró con Luna y Daphne y vio como ambas miraban. A lo lejos, entre algunos alumnos asombrados y otros aterrados, vio a Minerva que, al otro lado del vestíbulo, y daba la impresión de que lo que estaba viendo le producía un débil mareo.

La Profesora Trelawney estaba de pie en medio del vestíbulo, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra, completamente enloquecida. Tenía el pelo de punta, las gafas torcidas y una gran cantidad de chales y bufandas colgaban desordenadamente de los hombros. En el suelo, junto a ella, había dos grandes baúles, uno de ellos volcado. La Profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente, con gesto de terror, algo que Harry no distinguía, pero que al parecer estaba al pie de la escalera.

—¡No! —gritó Trelawney —. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

—¿No se imaginaba que iba a pasar esto? —preguntó una voz aguda e infantil con un deje de crueldad. Harry sintió y luego vio a Umbridge bajar —. Pese a que usted es incapaz de predecir ni siquiera el tiempo que hará mañana, debió darse cuenta de que su lamentable actuación durante mis supervisiones, y sus nulos progresos, provocarían su despido.

—¡N-no p-puede! —bramó la Profesora Trelawney que lloraba angustiada —. ¡No p-puede despedirme! ¡Llevo d-dieciséis años acá! ¡Hogwarts es m-mi hogar!

—Era su hogar hasta hace una hora, en el momento en que el Ministro de Magia firmó su orden de despido —la corrigió Umbridge, Harry sintió asco al ver el placer que destilaban las palabras de la Profesora —. Así que haga el favor de salir de este vestíbulo. Nos está molestando.

Umbridge se quedó dónde estaba, regodeándose con la imagen de la Profesora Trelawney, que gemía, se estremecía y se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su baúl en el paroxismo del dolor. Harry sintió como Daphne se abrazaba a su cuerpo y el instintivamente la rodeó con el hombro. La Profesora McGonagall, que había salido de entre los espectadores, caminó rápidamente hacia la Profesora Trelawney y le comenzó a dar palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que sacaba un gran pañuelo de la túnica.

—Toma, Sybill, toma… tranquilízate… Sonate con esto… No es tan grave como parece… No vas a tener que marcharte de Hogwarts…

—¿Ah, no, Profesora McGonagall? —dijo Umbridge con voz implacable y dando unos pasos hacia adelante —. ¿Y se puede saber quién la autorizo para hacer esa afirmación?

—Yo. —contestó una grave voz.

Las puertas de roble se habían abierto de par en par. Los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de ellas se apartaron y Dumbledore apareció en el umbral que daba a los jardines. El Director, con aire imponente, dejó las puertas abiertas y avanzó, dando grandes zancadas a través de los curiosos, hacia la Profesora Trelawney, que seguía temblando y llorando sobre su baúl con la Profesora McGonagall a su lado.

—¿Usted, Profesor Dumbledore? —se extrañó Umbridge con una risita desagradable —. Me temo que no comprendió bien la situación. Acá tengo —dijo sacando un rollo de pergamino de la túnica — una orden de despido firmada por mí y por el Ministerio de Magia. Según el Decreto de Enseñanza número 23, La Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene el poder para supervisa, poner en periodo de prueba y despedir a cualquier Profesor que, en su opinión, es decir, la mía, no esté al nivel exigido por el Ministerio de Magia. Decidí que la Profesora Trelawney no da la talla y la despedí.

Dumbledore sonrió y miró a la Profesora Trelawney, que no dejaba de sollozar y dijo.

—Tiene usted razón, desde luego, Profesora Umbridge. Como Suma Inquisidora, está en su perfecto derecho de despedir a mis Profesores. Sin embargo, no tiene autoridad para echarlos del castillo. Me temo que la autoridad para hacer eso todavía la ostenta el Director —dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia —, y yo deseo que la Profesora Trelawney siga viviendo en Hogwarts.

La Profesora Umbridge hizo un par de movimiento con la cara y vio como Trelawney ayudada por Minerva, Sprout y Flitwick la llevaban en comitiva hasta su habitación. Umbridge no había hecho ninguno movimiento y miraba a Dumbledore con odio, que continuaba sonriendo con suficiencia.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando yo nombre a un nuevo Profesor de Adivinación que necesitará las habitaciones de la Profesora Trelawney? —le preguntó Umbridge a Dumbledore con un susurro que retumbo por todo el vestíbulo.

—¡Ah, eso no supone ningún problema! —contestó Dumbledore alegremente —. Verá, ya encontré un nuevo Profesor de Adivinación, y resulta que prefiere alojarse en la planta baja.

—¿Qué ha encontrado…? —repitió Umbridge con voz chillona —. Permítame que le recuerde, Profesor Dumbledore, que el Decreto de Enseñanza número 22…

—El Ministerio sólo tiene derecho a nombrar un candidato adecuado en el caso de que el Director no consiga encontrar uno —interrumpió Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa —. Y me complace comunicarle que en esta ocasión conseguí uno. ¿Me permite que se lo presente?

De las abiertas puertas apareció uno rostro duro, con cabellos dorados, casi blancos, y ojos de un profundo azul; eran la cabeza y el torso de un hombre unidos al cuerpo de un caballo claro con la crin y la cola blancas.

—Le presento a Firenze —dijo Dumbledore alegremente a la perpleja Profesora Umbridge —. Creo que lo encontrará adecuado.

 **~0~0~**

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne a Harry, mientras bajaban las escaleras luego de la clase de Aritmancia, dos días después de que la Profesora Umbridge despidiera a la Profesora Trelawney.

—Sí, Umbridge ya empezó a actuar significa que está preparando algo, no creo que ni Fudge, ni ella, echaran un Profesor de la nada —contestó Harry pensativo —. Además, me preocupa lo que dijo Malfoy en su carta, si Umbridge sospecha algo, tengo que pensar que decir si algo pasa.

—Tranquiló Harry no creo que por ahora vaya a pasar algo…

—Harry Potter, un momento, por favor. —dijo una grave voz detrás de Harry y Daphne cuando habían llegado a la planta baja.

Ambos se dieron vuelta y nuevamente se encontraron con el centauro que habia aparecido aquella noche, su cuerpo era musculoso y tenía un rostro con rasgos bien definidos.

—Harry Potter. —saludó el centauro de nombre Firenze, caminando y haciendo ruido con sus pesuñas mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba Harry y Daphne.

Harry miró un momento a Firenze y sus ojos se abrieron, su núcleo mágico era extraño, al menos era muy diferente al de un mago o una bruja. La magia de Firenze se sentía como si una suave brisa, en medio de la paz de un frondoso bosque, soplara haciendo mover suavemente las hojas y silbando de manera armónica. A diferencia de los seres como los elfos, los gobblins, o incluso los magos y brujas que tenían un tipo de magia definida por sus emociones, este era diferente, era la magia de la naturaleza.

—Hola, Profesor Firenze —saludó Harry haciendo una leve reverencia que sorprendió ligeramente al centauro, que extendió la mano —. Me alegro de finalmente conocerte. Estaba escrito que nos conoceríamos. ¿Y quién es la muchacha a la que rodeas con tu magia? Oh, y ella también.

—Hola, Profesor Firenze, mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass. —se presentó Daphne con una pequeña reverencia, imitando a Harry.

—Hubiera jurado que había leído en las estrellas que elegirías a una hembra con el cabello color fuego y aroma a madera húmeda y flores —dijo Firenze pensativo —. Esto hace que tenga que replantear mis lecturas —Harry frunció el ceño —. En cualquier caso, eres amigo de Hagrid, ¿No?

—No mucho, lo conozco, no tengo mucha relación con él. —contestó él.

—Ya veo, en cualquier caso, podrías darle un aviso de mi parte: Sus intentos no están dando resultados. Más le valdría abandonar.

—Bueno, en cuanto lo vea se lo digo. —dijo Harry sin entender completamente.

—Si pudiera avisaría yo mismo a Hagrid, pero me desterraron; no sería prudente por mi parte acercarme al bosque precisamente ahora. Hagrid ya tiene bastantes problemas, y sólo le faltaría una batalla de centauros.

Firenze se dio vuelta de forma majestuosa y se fue caminando. Harry y Daphne se miraron sin entender lo que había pasado. Solo sabían algo, Hagrid tramaba algo y por eso siempre aparecía lastimado, Dumbledore tramaba algo, Umbridge tramaba algo, todos tramaban demasiadas cosas.

La Profesora Umbridge había estado evitando a Harry en todas sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, de modo que a Harry le resultó muy sencillo transmitir el mensaje. Al dar el mensaje de Firenze a Hagrid, éste lo miró un momento con los hinchados y amoratados ojos como si se hubiera sorprendido. Pero luego recobro la compostura.

—Firenze es un gran tipo —afirmó Hagrid de manera brusca —, pero de esto no entiende nada. Mis intentos están dando muy bueno resultados.

—¿Pasa algo Profesor? —preguntó Harry serio, para luego sacar la varita y con un movimiento desinflar la lastimada cara de Hagrid, este lo miró sorprendido —. La enfermera me enseñó algunos hechizos cuando estaba en primero…. Tiene que tener cuidado con la Profesora Umbridge, ya despidió a la Profesora Trelawney y te puso en periodo de prueba…

—Hay cosas más importantes que conservar el empleo —lo interrumpió Hagrid, aunque cuando lo dijo, le temblaron ligeramente las manos —. No sufran por mí, Harry, Daphne. Váyanse, sean buenos.

Harry y Daphne se miraron, algo estaba pasando.

Entre tanto, los TIMOS cada vez estaban más cerca, algo que los Profesores les recordaban a todos, y sobre todo Minerva que insinuaba cada cierto tiempo que quería ver a ambos, tanto a Harry como Daphne, como premios anules en el futuro y que no esperaba menos. Tan estresados estaban todos los de quinto que Hannah Abbott fue la primera en recibir una poción calmante de la Señora Pomfrey, después de largarse a llorar durante la clase de Herbología.

Harry miraba con una sonrisa como todos quedaban completamente estupefactos cuando Luna, Harry y al final Daphne mostraron sus patronus. El de Luna increíblemente veloz, el de Harry, poderoso y armónico y finalmente el de Daphne completamente colosal. En ocasiones Harry se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría la Umbridge cuando los miembros del EH recibieran un -Extraordinario-en sus TIMOS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Lo importante no es que sean bonitos —repuso Harry paciente mientras veía la sala llenarse de brillos plateados —, sino que te protejan. Lo que necesitan es concentrarse en el recuerdo más feliz que tengan.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo Harry? —preguntó Lavander frustrada porque solo salían bocanadas de humo plateado por el extremó de su varita.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo George divertido mirando a Harry.

—Es rubia, escamosa y hace 3 años que son la pareja más famosa de Hogwarts. —contestó Fred.

Harry, sonrojado, sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Daphne que le sonreía también sonrojada desde lo lejos. Los patronus de varios siguieron volando y entonces un temblor retumbo en toda la sala. Todos se quedaron completamente estáticos. Un segundo temblor se sintió y en la pared más lejana, en el fondo, cerca de la puerta, una gran grieta apareció. Harry se concentró un momento y entonces los sintió.

—¡TODOS ATRÁS MIO! ¡AHORA! —todos corrieron y se pusieron atrás de Harry con las varitas levantas mientras que Daphne y Luna se ponían a los costados de él. Harry abrió grande los ojos y dando un paso hacia adelante y haciendo un circulo con su varita sobre su cabeza para terminar apuntando con la misma y su mano. Dos hechizos se escucharon.

—Bombarda Maxima.

—Arresto Momentum.

La pared explotó en un millón de pedazos lanzando una gran cantidad de escombros hacia donde estaban todos, pero el hechizo de Harry lo hizo casi detenerse. Harry inhalando y luego exhalando y bajando las manos con cierta velocidad hizo que todos los pedazos de la piedra de la pared que volaban muy lentamente descendieran al suelo. Del gran hueco en la pared Umbridge y una gran cantidad de alumnos de Slytherin. Umbridge se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo contra Harry, pero este con un movimiento lo repelió, ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Quiero que todos ustedes vigilen a los demás —dijo Umbridge acercándose a Harry y tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad —. Vos, vas a venir conmigo a la Oficina del Director, Potter.

Harry no dijo nada, al cabo de unos minutos estaban frente a la gárgola de piedra. La cabeza de Harry comenzó pensar rápidamente todas las posibilidades de cómo salvar a todo el EH, era un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia, aunque lo expulsaran podía mantener su estatus de mago, podría sobornarlos a todos si era necesario, Fudge seguramente quería dinero para su campaña, apoyo, lo que fuera. Todas las posibilidades aparecían rápidamente en su cabeza.

—¡Meigas fritas! —entonó la Profesora Umbridge; la gárgola de piedra se apartó de un brinco, la pared que había detrás se abrió y Harry y Umbridge subieron por la escalera móvil de piedra.

Enseguida llegaron a la brillante puerta con la aldaba en forma de grifo, sin llamar Umbridge abrió la puerta, entrando con el directamente en la oficina dando grandes pasos y sin soltar a Harry.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su mesa, con expresión serena y con las yemas de los dedos juntas. Minerva estaba de pie, inmóvil, a su lado, con un aspecto muy tenso. Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre las puntas de los pies, junto al juego, inmensamente complacido; y otros dos magos que Harry no conocía estaban al lado de las puertas y finalmente Percy Weasley, andaba nervioso de un lado para otro junto a la pared con una pluma y un grueso rollo de pergamino.

Harry se soltó de la Profesora Umbridge en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Cornelius Fudge lo fulminó con la mirada; la expresión de su rostro denotaba una especie de cruel satisfacción.

—Vaya, vaya. —dijo.

Harry respondió con una mirada desafiante. Sabia quienes estaban, sabía lo que podía hacer era momento de pensar correctamente cada movimiento y tratar de absorber todo el daño posible. Pero primero tenía que saber cómo se había enterado y hacer tiempo.

—Potter y un grupo de alumnos estaban reunidos. —explicó la Profesora Umbridge con un deje indecente de emoción en su voz.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Fudge, agradecido —. Que no me olvide de decírselo a Lucius. Bueno Potter… Supongo por qué estás acá.

—En primer lugar, exijo que se me trate como lo que soy, un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia, en segundo lugar, no, no sé porque estoy acá.

—¿Cómo decís? —preguntó Fudge haciendo una mueca con los labios —. ¿No sabes porque estas acá?

—No, no sé.

Fudge miró con incredulidad a la Profesora Umbridge.

—De modo que no tenes idea de porque la Profesora Umbridge te trajo a este despacho —prosiguió Fudge con una voz cargada de sarcasmo —. ¿No sos consiente de haber violado ninguna norma del colegio?

—¿Norma del colegio? —se extrañó Harry —. No.

—¿Ni ningún decreto ministerial? —puntualizó Fudge con enojo.

—Que yo sepa, no —contestó con suavidad.

A Fudge le aumentaba la presión sanguínea y su rostro parecía estar poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

—Entonces, ¿No sabes que descubrimos una organización estudiantil ilegal en este colegio? —continuó Fudge con una voz cargada de ira.

—No, no lo sabía —aseguró Harry con una fingida inocencia.

—Creo, Señor Ministro —intervino la Profesora Umbridge con voz melosa —, que ahorraríamos tiempo si fuera a buscar a nuestra informadora.

—Sí, sí, claro —afirmó Fudge, y miró maliciosamente a Dumbledore mientras Umbridge salía de la oficina —. No hay nada como un buen testigo, ¿Verdad, Dumbledore?

—Nada, Cornelius —dijo el Director con gravedad, e inclinó la cabeza.

Esperaron unos minutos, y durante ese tiempo nadie miró a nadie; entonces Harry escuchó que la puerta se abría detrás de él. La Profesora Umbridge entró en el despacho y pasó por su lado, sujetando por el hombro a Marietta, la amiga de Cho, que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

—No tengas miedo, querida, no pasa nada —le aseguró la Umbridge con ternura —. Tranquila, tranquila. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. El Ministro está muy contento con tu trabajo. Le dirá a tu madre lo bien que te portaste. La madre de Marietta, Señor Ministro —añadió dirigiéndose a Fudge —, es Madame Edgecombe, del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, Oficina de la Red Flus. Fue ella la que nos ayudó a vigilar las chimeneas de Hogwarts.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Fudge, entusiasmado —. De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿Eh? Bueno, querida, mírame, no seas tímida. Contanos…

Cuando Marietta levantó la cabeza, Fudge pegó un salto hacia atrás, horrorizado, y estuvo a punto de caer al fuego de la chimenea. Marietta soltó un gemido y se levantó el cuello de la túnica hasta los ojos, pero todos habían visto ya lo que tenía la cara completamente desfigurada y en la frente tenia escrito con pústulas moradas la palabra -Soplona-. Harry miró impresionado, con qué era eso lo que habían hecho Daphne y Luna… eran malvadas.

Harry sintió magia recorrer la sala y llegar justo hasta Marietta.

—No te preocupes por los granos, querida —dijo la Profesora Umbridge con impaciencia —. Quitate la túnica de la boca y contale al Ministro… —pero Marietta emitió otro amortiguado gemido y movió con energía la cabeza haciendo un gesto negativo —. Está bien, boba, se lo voy a contar yo —le gritó la Profesora, quien volvió a formar una desagradable sonrisa —. Verá, Señor Ministro, la señorita Edgecombe vinó a mi despacho esta noche, poco después de la cena, y me comunicó que tenía que contarme una cosa. Me dijo que si iba a una sala secreta que hay en el séptimo piso, conocida como la Sala de Los Menesteres, descubriría algo que me convenía saber. Le formule unas cuantas preguntas y ella reconoció que ahí se iba celebrar una especie de reunión. Desgraciadamente, en ese preciso instante entró en funcionamiento este maleficio —señaló con desdén la cara tapada de Marietta —, y al verse la cara en mi espejo, la niña se alteró tanto que no pudo explicarme más.

—Muy bien —dijo Fudge de forma paterna —, fuiste muy valiente, querida, por contárselo a la Profesora Umbridge. Hiciste precisamente lo que tenías que hacer Y ahora, ¿Queres explicarme que paso en esa reunión? ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Quién participaba en ella? —pero Marietta, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y cara de susto, se negó a hablar y se limitó a negar de nuevo con la cabeza —. ¿No tenemos ningún contraembrujo para esto? —preguntó Fudge a Umbridge de manera impaciente —. ¿Para que podamos hablar con libertad?

—Todavía no lo encontré —admitió de mala gana la Profesora Umbridge, y Harry se sintió con un extraño y temeroso orgullo por el dominio de Daphne y Luna sobre los embrujos —. Pero no importa la niña no quiere hablar. Yo puedo relatar el resto de la historia. Como recordará, Señor Ministro, en octubre envié un informe en el que explicaba que Potter se había reunido con unos cuantos compañeros suyo en el pub Cabeza de Puerco de Hogsmeade….

—¿Y qué prueba tiene de eso? —interrumpió Minerva entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo el testimonio de Willy Widdershins, Minerva, que casualmente se encontraba en ese momento en el pub. Cuando escuchó lo que Potter habia dicho se apresuró a contármelo… —contestó Umbridge —. El propósito de la reunión de Potter con esos estudiantes —continuó la Profesora Umbridge —era convencerlos de que entraran a formar parte de una asociación ilegal, cuyo objetivo era estudiar hechizos y maldiciones que el Ministerio catalogó como inapropiados para su edad…

—Creo que comprobará que en eso se equivoca, Dolores. —intervino Dumbledore con serenidad mientras miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna.

Harry pensó un momento, tenía todo en su contra, alumnos atrapados y custodiados en lo que quedaba de la sala de Menesteres, testigos, tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que iba a decir y tratar de inculparse en cuanto todos los crímenes que se habían cometido estuvieran sobre la mesa… y si era necesario sobornar al propio Ministro de Magia.

—No voy a negar, Cornelius —continuó Dumbledore —, y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco, que él estuvo en Cabeza de Puerco ese día, ni que intentaba reclutar estudiantes para formar un grupo para aprender hechizos y maldiciones —Harry miró a Dumbledore fijamente —. Me limitaba a señalar que Dolores se equivocaba al afirmar que el grupo era ilegal en ese momento. Si hacen memoria recordaran que el decreto ministerial que prohibía toda asociación estudiantil no entró en vigor hasta dos días después de que Harry celebrara esa reunión en Hogsmeade, y por lo tanto no violo ninguna norma.

Todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles. Umbridge fue la primera en recuperarse.

—Todo eso está muy bien, Señor Director —dijo con una dulce sonrisa —, pero ya pasaron casi seis meses desde la entrada en vigor del Decreto de Enseñanza número 24. Aunque la primera reunión no fuera ilegal, sí lo han sido las que se celebraron luego.

—Bueno —admitió Dumbledore mirándola con una sonrisa entre los dedos entrelazados —, lo serían, en efecto, si hubieran continuado después de la entrada en vigor del decreto. ¿Tiene usted alguna prueba de que esas reuniones hayan seguido?

—¿Alguna prueba? —repitió la Profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa —. ¿Acaso no nos escuchó, Dumbledore? ¿Por qué cree que llamamos a la señorita Edgecombe?

—Ah, ¿Es que puede hablarnos ella de seis meses de reuniones? —preguntó Dumbledore arqueando las cejas —. Tenía la impresión de que sólo nos estaba informando sobre una reunión que se celebraba esta noche.

—Señorita Edgecombe —dijo Umbridge con impaciencia —, díganos desde cuándo se celebran esas reuniones, querida. Si quiere se puede limitar a negar o afirmar con la cabeza, estoy segura de que eso no hará que te salgan más granos. ¿Se celebraron regularmente durante los seis últimos meses? —Harry miró fijamente a Marietta y esta le devolvió una mirada triste.

Marietta negó.

—Creo que no entendiste bien la pregunta, ¿No, querida? —insistió Umbridge nerviosa —. Te estoy preguntando si estuviste asistiendo a esas reuniones durante los últimos seis meses. Si, ¿Verdad? —Marietta volvió a negar con la cabeza —. ¿Qué queres decir con ese gesto? —inquirió la Profesora Umbridge con enojo.

—A mí me parece que está clarísimo —dijo Minerva con aspereza —. Que no hubo reuniones secretas en los últimos meses. ¿Es eso correcto, señorita Edgecombe?

Marietta asintió.

—¡Pero esta noche hubo una reunión! —gritó Umbridge —¡Los atrape a todos juntos en la Sala de Menesteres! ¡Vos misma me lo dijiste, Edgecombe! Y Potter era el jefe, ¿No?, Potter organizó, Potter… ¿Por qué seguís negando con la cabeza?

—Bueno, normalmente, cuando alguien mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro significa, No, —comentó Minerva con frialdad —. Así que, a menos que la señorita Edgecombe use un lenguaje de signos que no conocemos…

—No importa —espetó la Profesora Umbridge con enojo —. Después de que me llevara a Potter de la Sala de Menesteres, mientras iba a buscar a Marietta, le pedí a la señorita Parkinson que revisara la habitación. Necesitaba más pruebas, aunque estuvieran todos ahí, y la sala nos lo proporciono. Tengo sus nombres, en esta lista. —dijo Umbridge sacando la lista de nombres que habían colgado en la pared de la Sala de Menesteres —. En cuanto vi el nombre de Potter en la lista comprendí de qué iba todo el asunto. —añadió con voz quedada.

—Excelente —dijo Fudge con una gran sonrisa —. Excelente, Dolores. Y ¡Que…! —miró a Dumbledore —. ¿Vieron cómo se llaman? —comentó Fudge en voz baja —. Ejército de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore estiró el brazo y tomó el pedazo de pergamino en las manos. Dio un vistazo al título y luego levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, el juego terminó —afirmó con sencillez —. ¿Quiere una confesión mía firmada, Cornelius, o bastará con una declaración ante estos testigos?

Harry abrió grande los ojos sorprendido. Minerva miraba con miedo. Fudge parecía no estar entendiendo nada.

—¿Una declaración? —repitió el Ministro lentamente —. Pero…

—El Ejército de Hogwarts, Cornelius —dijo el Director sin dejar de sonreír mientras agitaba la lista de nombres ante la cara de Fudge —. Ejército de Potter no. Ejército de Hogwarts y este colegio está dirigido por mí.

—Pero… —el rostro de Fudge se iluminó. Dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizado, gritó y volvió a apartarse del fuego —. ¿Usted? —susurró.

—Exacto. —afirmó Dumbledore con tono amable.

—¿Usted organizó esto?

—Así es —confirmó Dumbledore.

—¿Reclutó a estos alumnos para…, formar un ejército?

—Esta noche teníamos que celebrar la primera reunión —afirmó Dumbledore asintiendo con la cabeza —. Únicamente para preguntarles si les interesaría unirse a mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cometí un error al invitar a la señorita Edgecombe, por supuesto.

Marieta asintió. Fudge la miró, y luego volvió a mirar a Dumbledore inspirando profundamente.

—¡Entonces es cierto que estuvo conspirando contra mí! —chilló Fudge.

—En efecto —admitió Dumbledore con simpleza.

Harry no entendía nada. Su cabeza había diseñado un plan para ofrecerle una millonada de galeones al Ministro con tal de financiar su campaña, una disculpa y retractarse de todo lo que había dicho si era necesario para salvar a todos, pero ahora Dumbledore se estaba tirándose solo a la boca del lobo. La única y gran pregunta que tenía Harry en la cabeza era —(¿A que está jugando Dumbledore?)

—¡Weasley! —gritó Fudge temblando de placer —. Weasley, ¿Lo anotaste todo, todo lo que Dumbledore dijo, su confesión? ¿Lo tenes todo?

—¡Si, señor, creo que sí, señor! —contestó Percy con ímpetu.

—¿LO de que intentaba formar un ejército contra el Ministerio y que se proponía a desestabilizarme?

—¡Si!

—Muy bien —dijo Fudge, radiante de alegría —, entonces hace una copia de sus notas, Weasley, y mándala cuanto antes a El Profeta. ¡Si enviamos una lechuza rápida van a poder publicarlo en la edición de mañana! —Percy salió a toda prisa del despacho. Entonces el Ministro miró a Dumbledore —. ¡Ahora lo escoltarán hasta el Ministerio, donde será formalmente acusado, y luego lo van a enviar a Azkaban, donde va a permanecer hasta el día del juicio!

—¡Ah, sí! —repuso Dumbledore sin alterarse —. Sí, Ya pensé que podíamos tropezarnos con ese problema.

—¿Problema? —se extrañó Fudge, que vibraba de alegría —. ¡Yo no veo ningún problema, Dumbledore!

—Me temo que yo sí. —dijo el Director como si se disculpara.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Verá, se trata únicamente de que parece engañarse usted pensando que voy a… ¿Cuál es la expresión?..., entregarme sin oponer resistencia. Eso es, me temo que no voy a entregarme sin oponer resistencia, Cornelius. No tengo ninguna intención de ser enviado a Azkaban. Podría fugarme de ahí, por supuesto, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, y francamente, tengo muchos asuntos que atender que hacer eso.

Todos sacaron sus varitas, Harry sintió la presión de la magia de Dumbledore por todos lados, sacando su propia, se levantó de la silla y tomando a Marietta del brazo se puso contra la pared más cercana formando un escudo. Un rayo plateado recorrió la sala; se escuchó una explosión, parecía un disparo; varios retratos gritaron, Fawkes chilló y una nube de polvo llenó la oficina. Harry tomó con fuerza a marital y sintió alguien, Minerva, se ponía delante de ambos. Alguien gritó —¡No! —entonces se escucharon otros sonidos y magia volar por todos lados luego, silencio.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—¡Sí! —contestó Minerva, que se dio vuelta y miró a Harry y a Marietta.

El polvo se estaba dispersando y entonces empezaron a ver el caos que se había producido en el despacho: la mesa de Dumbledore volcada, instrumentos plateados habían quedado hechos añicos. Fudge, Umbridge, y los otros dos Aurores tirados en el suelo. Fawkes, volaba sobre ellos.

—Por desgracia, tuve que alcanzar a Kingsley con el maleficio, porque de otro modo habría resultado sospecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja —. Fue muy hábil al modificar la memoria de la Señorita Edgecombe cuando todos miraban hacia otro lado. ¿Querrá darles las gracias de mi parte, Minerva? Bueno, no tardarán en despertar, y será mejor que no sepan que pudimos comunicarnos. Deben comportarse como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si sólo hubieran caído al suelo un momento; ellos no van a recordar nada….

Harry miraba a Dumbledore, sorprendido y tratando por todos los medios de descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

—Escúchame bien, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con urgencia —. Tenes que estudiar Oclumancia con todo tu empeño. Pronto vas a entender por qué… cuando llegue el momento… vas a poder entender todo.

En ese momento Fawkes dejo de volar y descendió sobre el Director. Dumbledore levantó una mano y toco la pata del fénix. Un fogonazo idéntico al de Gaya apareció y ambos desaparecieron.

—¿Dónde está? —bramó Fudge incorporándose —. ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡No sé! —gritó Kingsley, y se levantó del suelo.

—¡No puede haberse desaparecido! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge —. ¡Nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecer dentro del colegio!

—¡La escalera! —gritó el otro auror, y se precipitó hacia la puerta; la abrió y salió por ella, seguido de cerca por Kingsley y la Profesora Umbridge.

Fudge titubeó, aunque luego se puso lentamente en pie y se quitó el polvo de la ropa. Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

—Bueno, Minerva —dijo el Ministro con crueldad, alisándose la manga de la camisa que se había roto —, me temo que éste es el fin de su amigo Dumbledore.

—¿Eso cree? —replicó con desprecio la Profesora McGonagall.

—Va a ser mejor que vaya a buscar a los alumnos en la Sala de Menesteres y a esos dos y los lleve a su cama.

La Profesora no respondió nada, pero los guió hacia la puerta. Minerva los acompaño hasta el séptimo piso y sacando a la Brigada Inquisitorial mandó a todos a sus respectivas casas. Harry le susurró a Daphne.

—No te preocupes, todo se solucionó… El Director solucionó todo, mañana te explico mejor todo.

Daphne asintió y con un beso en la mejilla a Harry se fue con los pocos Slytherin que formaban parte de EH.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Compresión Empática"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo para la lista, como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Una pequeña actualización, revise todos los capítulos del año 1 al 4 y corregí errores de ortografía, mejores algunas partes de la narración y subtitule la 9na sinfonía de Beethoven.**

 **Nota 1: Como decirlo Daphne ama a Harry, pero de la misma manera que lo ama, tiene miedo que le pasa algo, es por eso todo lo que pasa en la primera parte de la escena.**

 **Nota 2:** **Entre Harry y Severus va a hay un mayor entendimiento. Aunque Harry no le gusta que estén mirando dentro de su cabeza, entiende que tiene aprender Oclumancia.**

 **Nota 3: Como dije antes, Dumbledore juega su propio juego, es un mago muy poderoso, muy inteligente que la mayor parte de las veces está dos pasos delante de todos, incluso del mismo Harry. No lo odien ni lo amen, simplemente respétenlo como tal.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, las cosas se van a poner más difíciles.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, quería darle ese toque a Minerva, aparte necesitaba hacer este San Valentin especial Jaja.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, en el fic tiene una influencia mucho más femenina y por ende su compresión de las mujeres tiene que ser mayor. Aparte como decirlo Daphne, para Harry en el fic, representa más de lo que cualquier otro personaje para él. Snape es más amable con él, pero Severus también entiende que si no hace reaccionar a Harry las cosas se van a poner muy complicadas. Esto hace que Harry se sienta ofendido, pero entiende al final que es por su bien.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. Las reliquias de la muerte van a tener su relevancia, pero el trasfondo de la vieja sangre es mucho más importante, porque es algo que, en este fic, transciende todas las fronteras en los últimos capítulos sobre todo en los últimos 3 si no me equivoco se va a entender plenamente esto. Hay personaje que nombre una o dos veces que tienen más peso en la historia que el 90% de los personajes y no tiene nada que ver con las reliquias.**

 **Derecho de conquista o algunas extrañas invenciones que vuelan por fanfiction, en lo personal no me gustan como están aplicadas, porque todas tiene a ser herramientas baratas para darle al protagonista recursos de forma rápida y una forma desesperada de llenar un agujero argumental. Yo en lo personal creo que hay que dotar de vida a todo. Por ejemplo, la Magia en este fic es algo mucho más importante que una simple herramienta, es, en palabras simples, el personaje principal de esta historia, tiene vida propia, una conciencia, es un todo y un nada, desde el capítulo 1 que lo menciono y siempre quise que fuera así. Creo que algo tan magnifico como la magia no está para resolver riñas entre dos personas que son nada comparado con el mundo, la naturaleza, el universo o la realidad misma.**

 **Creo que quitarle valor a elementos tan simples como una varita o la magia misma hace que se vuelva muy simple la historia; creo que darle demasiado poder a un personaje llevando estos elementos, o incluso personas como en el género harem o en historias donde el protagonista lo es todo (opinión personal), a simples herramientas o agregados para el prota y nada más, hace que pierda mi interés.**

 **Gracias por los halagos. Trato de ser lo más completo posible.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Ese concepto tienen de mí? ¿Qué cada capítulo adorable y meloso significa que algo malo va a pasar? Jajajaja, ame tu comentario. Buena semana.**

 **Gabrieljuarzl: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre se pueden aprender nuevas cosas.**

 **Ryuu-Sannin: Gracias por dejar un review. Trate de armar una pareja real, con matices reales y aunque creo que peca de perfecta, me tome mi tiempo para que fueran maduros, reales y se amaran con mucha intensidad. Luna es uno de mis personajes favoritos sería un insulto a mi propia cabeza si no la hubiese agregado ajaja. No te preocupes la historia está terminada en mi cabeza, hasta el final no voy a parar.**

 **Pitufina27: Gracias por dejar un review. Voy a ver cuando voy a traducir Partners pero primero voy a terminar este fic. Gracias por marcar el error, ya esta corregido.**


	61. Compresión Empática

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXI**

" **Compresión Empática** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La luna, con sus haces blancos como perlas, junto con las antorchas y sus destellos anaranjados, iluminaban tenuemente el pasillo. Draco Malfoy, que hacia guardia al lado de la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres por órdenes de la Profesora Umbridge, se tensó cuando escuchó que algo se movía de dentro de la destruida habitación. Con varita en mano, y listo para atrapar a cualquiera que estuviera merodeado abrió la puerta, no había nadie, todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo habían dejado.

Pero de nuevo algo se escuchó, nuevo sonido, como si alguien arrastrara un pesado ladrillo por el suelo de piedra, retumbó por toda la habitación, Draco abrió grande los ojos, un segundo, un tercer y cuarto sonido, todos idénticos, se escucharon haciendo que se pusieran más nervioso. Con un Lumos, ilumino el origine del sonido. Los ladrillos de piedra, blancos y completamente destruidos, lentamente se comenzaban a volver a unir; los ladrillos que, o ya estaban nuevamente armados, o estaban intactos, lentamente se fueron acercando hacia la destruida pared. Con pereza y cuidado, estos bloques de piedra, como si fueran atraídos por un imán se fueron colocando lentamente en su lugar.

—Con que era esto lo que hacía que no me dejara dormir. —comentó una voz detrás de Draco. Este con un rápido movimiento lo apuntó con la luz de su varita —. No me apuntes con eso, me encegueces. —dijo Harry con molestia tapando los haces de luz con la mano.

Draco exhalo tranquilo y volvió a apuntar a la pared que se seguía reconstruyendo, Harry con un pasó silencioso camino hasta donde estaba el Slytherin y se puso a su lado.

—No deberías estar acá Potter —dijo Malfoy tranquilizándose —. La Profesora Umbridge está buscando una sola razón para expulsarte del colegio, no le des más recursos.

—Ya lo sé —contestó Harry serio —, pero necesitaba comprobar algo.

—¿Te réferis a esto…? —preguntó Draco con algo de duda.

—Exactamente. Hogwarts, es un organismo viviente —contestó Harry mirando fijamente la escena mientras que Draco que lo miraba con incredulidad —. Puedo sentir la magia, Draco, y Hogwarts, desde que llegué me pareció el lugar más fantástico que conozco; el colegió entero, aunque no lo creas, está vivo, tiene una conciencia, tiene vida, tiene magia; magia se mueve por las paredes, por el ambiente —Harry agachándose y tocó con la yema de sus dedos uno de los gruesos ladrillos de la pared que estaban en el suelo moviéndose—, por las cañerías, por todos lados. Su magia se adapta y moldea según las necesidades de los alumnos y los Profesores; cuando estaba en primero, la magia del castillo hacia y hace todavía que mis sentidos no funcionaran correctamente. Pero en cuarto logre ver con más detalle lo fantástico de este lugar. —comentó Harry mirando a Draco con una gran sonrisa —. Una vez, Filch me agarró ensuciando los pasillos después de una práctica y me llevó hasta su oficina, para liberarme, Sir Nicolas, convenció a Peeves, para que tirara un armario evanescente en el piso de arriba, nadie fue a reparar el daño que se había generado en el piso, sin embargo, al poco tiempo estaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Draco miró a Harry como si estuviera completamente demente.

—Necesitaba ver la Sala de Menesteres —dijo Harry dando un par de pasos hasta la puerta. Draco estaba por evitarlo, pero se detuvo —. Sabía que era el castillo el que no me dejaba dormir esta noche. Como suponía, Hogwarts se autorepara… —agregó Harry retirándose y volviendo a caminar en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Draco lo siguió con la vista hasta que despareció de su rango de visión. Harry Potter era alguien muy raro.

A pesar de su nuevo descubrimiento, Harry, no logró dormir el resto de la noche, su mente repetía una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido en la oficina del Director; había algo que todavía no terminaba de cerrar en su cabeza y era ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore había tomado total responsabilidad y lo había salvado de todo castigo, a él y a todos los demás?, estaba seguro que el anciano, no era tonto, y tenía seguramente un plan armado; algo estaba pasando y era parcialmente ignorante de esto, algo que tenía que ver con el noveno piso del Ministerio de Magia, con el Departamento de Misterios, algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Arthur Weasley diera su vida por protegerlo.

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Suma Inquisidora, sustituye a Albus Dumbledore como Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Esta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza N°28

Firmado:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Ministro de Magia

Tal y como pensaba, luego de leer el nuevo dictamen que había decretado Fudge, las preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado en la Oficina de Director la noche anterior no se hicieron esperar. Extrañamente, para Harry, los alumnos con los que se cruzaba y le preguntaban los hechos, tenían, casi todos, una versión extremadamente precisa de lo que había pasado; de como Albus Dumbledore, se había enfrentado a dos Aurores experimentados, al Ministro de Magia y a la Profesora Umbridge y los había derrotado a todos juntos, una historia, en donde Harry y Marietta eran los únicos testigos. Y como Marietta estaba en la enfermería, él era el único que podía responder a los rumores.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Daphne mientras caminaba con Harry luego de haber terminado la última clase de la mañana.

—¿Cuál? —dijo Harry.

—Si te expulsaban y todo tu plan de sobornar al Ministro de Magia fallara ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —preguntó Daphne nuevamente.

—Bueno, como sabrás mi amada Daphne —comenzó Harry con una sonrisa divertida mirando a su novia —. Soy el Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia y como tal tengo beneficios. Tener una novia sangrepura —comentó divertido —, hace que me interese un poquito por algunas normas y leyes que involucran mi estatus y a riesgo de soñar arrogante, soy intocable. No puedo ir a Azkaban a menos que cometa un delito agravado como matar o utilizar alguna de las imperdonables en una persona, aunque me expulsen antes de terminar mis TIMOS, no pueden destruir mi varita y ni sellar mi magia, entre otras cosas… —Daphne lo miró con una ceja levanta —. Vamos Daph, no me mires así, sabes que si me expulsaran, bueno podría pasar más tiempo con mi padrino, tendría tiempo para dedicarme a saber que está tramando Voldemort. No necesito dinero, tengo lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente sin trabajar…

Daphne que, aunque no estaba de acuerdo totalmente con el plan de Harry, bueno nunca lo estuvo, estaba a punto de decir algo sobre ser demasiado altruista, pero un par de gritos los detuvieron en seco.

—¡Harry, Daphne! —gritó George, corriendo junto con Fred hacia donde estaban.

—Los estábamos buscando —dijo Fred fatigado —, tienen que ir al Gran Comedor ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Daphne con cierto nerviosismo.

—La fase uno de nuestro plan está a punto de comenzar, vayan al Gran Comedor, y así los Profesores sabrán que no tuvieron nada que ver. —exclamó George con rapidez.

—¿Fase uno? —preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

—Exacto Fase uno —afirmó George —. Decidimos que ya no nos importa que nos expulsen, antes hacíamos bromas, pero teníamos un límite, nunca desatábamos el caos absoluto. Nos iríamos nosotros mismo ahora, pero como no está Dumbledore…. Bueno queríamos darle la bienvenida a nuestra querida nueva directora.

Daphne estaba por decir algo, pero Fred hablo antes.

—No Lady Potter, no digas nada, ahora vayan al Gran Comedor y ya lo verán —dijo empujándolos a ambos por la espalda y apurándolos —. Vamos, corran.

Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo. Daphne y Harry se miraron un momento y comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido. Ambos, se encaminaron hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero cuando Harry apenas había visto el techo de aquel día, por el que se deslizaban unas nubes blancas, alguien le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, Harry se giró y vio a Filch, que lo miraba fijamente.

—La Directora quiere verte, Potter. —dijo el hombre con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Harry miró a Daphne que parecía extremadamente preocupada, y luego encogiendo los hombros y susurrándole que le esperara sentada, siguió a Filch por el vestíbulo, contra la marea de estudiantes que iban hacia el Gran Comedor.

Filch parecía de un bueno humor, extremadamente poco habitual en él; tarareaba con la boca cerrada mientras subían por la escalera de mármol.

—Ustedes, pequeñas bestias inmundas, si fuera por mí, los hubiera azotado hasta dejarles en carne viva, ¿Verdad que no? A nadie se le habría ocurrido lanzar discos voladores con colmillos por los pasillos si yo hubiera podido colgarlos por los tobillos en mi oficina, ¿Verdad que no? Pero cuando entre en vigor el Decreto de Enseñanza N° 29, Potter, voy a poder hacer todas esas cosas… Y la nueva Directora le pidió al Ministro una orden para expulsar a Peeves. Sí, ya lo creo, las cosas van a ser muy diferentes con ella al mando…

—Disculpé, celador, pero yo soy un Prefecto —dijo Harry suavemente a Filch mientras subían las escaleras —, mi trabajo es evitar que esas cosas pasen…

—¿Y qué estuviste haciendo durante todo este tiempo? —preguntó Filch con disgusto.

—Son mis primeros meses como Prefecto… estoy en quinto… —contestó Harry con un ligero sarcasmo.

Filch lo miró enojado y sonriendo con malicia a Harry, dio tres golpes en la puerta de la oficina de la Profesora Umbridge para luego abrirla —. Le traigo a Potter, señora.

La oficina de Umbridge es por decirlo en pocas palabras, un perfecto color rosa, sobre rosa y más rosa. Por todos lados reinaba el mismo color a excepción del escritorio de madera que era marrón. En las paredes, bajo el papel tapiz rosado con flores, había cientos de platos de té redondos con imágenes de gatos maullando, durmiendo o mirando fijamente a todo aquel que entraba. En la mesa, delante de todo, un gran bloque de madera que decía, en letras doradas, DIRECTORA.

La Profesora Umbridge estaba sentada detrás de la mesa, muy ocupada escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino rosa, pero levantó la cabeza y mostró una amplia sonrisa al verlos entrar.

—Gracias, Argus. —dijo con dulzura.

—De nada, señora, de nada. —contestó Filch que se inclinó lo más que pudo y salió hacia atrás.

—Sentate. —dijo Umbridge de manera cortante señalando una silla.

Harry se sentó y la Profesora siguió escribiendo. Harry miró los feos gatitos que retozaban en los platos que la Profesora Umbridge tenía colgados en la pared y esperó a que dijera algo.

—Bueno —dijo la Profesora mientras bajaba la pluma encima de la mesa. Parecía un sapo a punto de engullir una mosca especialmente sabrosa —. ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Con Greengrass ¿Hace cuando que se conocen? —volvió a preguntar Umbridge con una gigantesca sonrisa.

Harry miró fijamente a la Profesora y dudo en responder.

—Desde… desde que tenemos 11.

—¿Se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts?

—Si.

—¿Y hace cuanto que están de novios?

—Casi 3 años.

—Oh, eso es mucho tiempo para dos jovencitos —exclamó Umbridge —, ¿Nunca pensaron en ver a otras personas?

—No. —contestó Harry de forma tajante.

—Ya veo, ya veo —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué te apetece beber? —preguntó Umbridge haciendo aparecer una taza de té —. ¿Té?, ¿Café?

—Nada, gracias. —contestó Harry.

—Quiero que tomes algo conmigo —insistió la Profesora con una voz peligrosamente dulce —, no me gustaría hacer que tu linda noviecita viniera a tomar el té conmigo —agregó con una gigantes sonrisa, los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ligeramente con odio —. Elegí.

—Té. —dijo Harry de forma cortante.

La Profesora Umbridge se levantó, se colocó de espaldas a Harry, él aprovecho a sacar su varita del portavarita y sostenerla mientras la escondía bajo su manga, y con mucha parsimonia, añadió leche a la taza. Entonces pasó junto a la mesa, con la taza en la mano, sonriendo con de forma siniestra.

—Toma —dijo, y le dio la taza para luego volver a sentarse tras su escritorio mirándolo fijamente —. Bébelo antes de que se enfríe —Harry levantó la taza y se la llevó a los labios, al mismo tiempo movió la varita e hizo desaparecer el contenido; hizo como si tomara, su cuello se movía y trataba de hacerlo lo más realista posible. Bajó la taza y Umbridge con una sonrisa y un extraño y peligroso brillo en sus enormes y redondos ojos azules, volvió a hablar —Muy bien, Potter… Me pareció oportuno mantener una breve charla juntos después de los lamentables sucesos ocurridos anoche.

Harry no dijo nada. Umbridge entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa y mirando a Harry fijamente continuó.

—¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

—No tengo ni idea. —respondió Harry sin vacilar.

—Dejémonos de juegos infantiles, Potter. Sé perfectamente que sabes donde fue. Ambos, estaban en todo este asunto desde el principio. Pensa en tus intereses, Potter… —dijo Umbridge de forma dulce.

—No entiendo.

—Potter, Potter, Potter —repitió Umbridge negando con la cabeza para luego mirarlo fijamente —. Tu novia es muy hermosa; su cabello, largo, dorado con ese flequillo de costado sostenido por esa horquilla de oro con forma de flor es ciertamente hermoso —la mirada de Umbridge se ensombreció —. Su rostro es tan hermoso y dulce, siempre sonrojada y feliz cuando están juntos —las mejillas de Umbridge se sonrojaron con perversidad mientras miraba a Harry que tenía los ojos bien abiertos —. Sería una lástima que a una muchachita tan hermosa le pasara algo…

El labio inferior de Harry tembló ligeramente.

—Te lo voy a volver a repetir Potter… ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

—No sé dónde está.

—Está bien —aceptó la Profesora Umbridge cambiando rápidamente su expresión —. En ese caso, haceme el favor de decirme dónde está Sirius Black. Estoy seguro que al ser tu padrino debía estar muy interesado en comunicarse con vos.

—No sé dónde está.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno apartó la mirada. Umbridge se levantó.

—Muy bien, Potter, esta vez voy a confiar en tu palabra, pero te lo advierto: El Ministerio me respalda. Todos los canales de comunicación de entrada y salida del colegio están vigilados. Hay un regulador de la Red Flu que vigila todas las chimeneas de Hogwarts, excepto la mía, por supuesto. Mi Brigada Inquisitorial abre y lee todo el correo que entra y sale des castillo. Y el señor Filch vigila todos los pasadizos secretos de entrada y salida del castillo. Si encuentro la más mínima prueba de que…

¡PUM!

El suelo del despacho tembló. La Profesora Umbridge se desplazó hacia un lado y se sujetó a la mesa, impresionada.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Volve al comedor, Potter! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge levantando la varita y saliendo muy deprisa de la oficina. Harry suspiró un momento y miró la mesa donde Umbridge habia preparado el té, Veritaserum, decía un frasquito.

Harry salió de la oficina y no le costó mucho averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Un piso más abajo reinaba un caos absoluto. Alguien y Harry tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quién se trataba, había hecho explotar lo que parecía un enorme cajón de fuegos artificiales encantados.

Por los pasillo revoloteaban dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; una especie de cosas que giraban en el techo de color rosa de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos voladores; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían insultos en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas allá donde Harry miraba, y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía.

Harry pasó por entre unos petrificados Filch y Umbridge que miraban anonadados el completo caos que era el Gran Comedor. Harry caminó con paso lento en donde estaba sentada Daphne que miraba hacia todos lados y Luna que observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos. Un rayo rojo cruzó su cabeza y que impactó contra uno de los cohetes. El cohete explotó con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor. Harry, sonriéndole a Daphne, se sentó a su lado y tomando un poco de comida intentó almorzar.

—Impresionante —admitió Harry a Daphne y Luna —. Verdaderamente impresionante, te dije que invertir en ellos era una buena idea. El Doctor Filibuster va a tener que cerrar su negocio, seguro…

—¡Esta bien! —gritó Daphne a Harry cuando el ruido se hizo aun mayor y prácticamente no se escuchaba nada —. ¡TENIAS RAZON!

El resultado de todo ese caos fue que la Profesora Umbridge, se pasó la primera tarde como Directora corriendo por todo el colegio y acudiendo a los llamados constantes de los Profesores de las distintas materias. Cuando ambos, Daphne y Harry, salieron de la última clase vieron con inmensa satisfacción, sobre todo la Slytherin después de enterarse lo que habia pasado en la oficina de la nueva Directora, que la Profesora Umbridge, completamente despeinada y cubierta de hollín, salía tambaleándose y sudorosa del aula del Profesor Flitwick.

—¡Muchas gracias, Profesora! —decía el Profesor Flitwick con su aguda vocecita —. Me habría librado yo mismo de las bengalas, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía autoridad para hacerlo.

Harry paso el resto de la tarde con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción hasta el momento cuando se fue a dormir, o eso hubiese querido, si lo fuegos artificiales de los gemelos no hubieran seguido sonando y explotando hasta bien pasada la madrugada.

 **~0~0~**

Harry inhalo y exhalo con lentitud y miró fijamente al Profesor Snape que lo miraba de igual forma mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta donde él estaba sentado. Intentando controlar sus emociones y su mente Harry habló.

—¿No se va a quitar las memorias como hace siempre? —preguntó Harry.

—No, evidentemente esto no está funcionando, vamos a intentar otra cosa —dijo el Profesor Snape. Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Snape hablo antes —. Antes de que preguntes que voy a hacer te lo voy a contestar, voy a forzar a tu mente a defenderse y para eso necesito que mis memorias estén completas; ya que tu conciencia no puede luchar, vamos a obligar a tu subconsciente a obligar resistir mi invasión.

Harry lo miró con algo de duda y vio como Snape lo apuntaba con la varita.

—Uno, dos, ¡Legeremens!

El Profesor Snape, vestido con su túnica negra apareció en un parque. Un columpio se movía chirriando al son del viento, adelante una caja de arena en donde un pequeño vestido con ropas holgadas jugaba junto a dos pequeñas. En el fondo y delineando el anaranjado horizonte de una tarde de primavera grandes árboles con copas redondeadas.

Severus caminó un par de pasos y se colocó delante de los pequeños abriendo bien grande los ojos al ver la escena. Un pequeño Harry moldeaba con arena una pequeña pirámide de perfectos cuatro lados, a su lado, los que supuestamente eran dos pequeñas, vio dos muñecas una con el pelo negro y la otra con el cabello marrón, ambas rizadas, ambas con el mismo vestido. El viento siguió moviendo el columpio, el rechinido siguió rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Ah, ahí llegó mi mamá! —dijo una de las muñecas.

—¡Nos tenemos que ir! ¡Adiós! —dijo la otra.

Ambas se pararon y con movimientos poco articulados, corrieron hasta una mujer joven con el pelo cabello negro y vestida con vestido blanco. Severus la miró un momento a la mujer y luego su vista volvió a Harry, se habia quedado completamente estático con arena en las manos. Un leve movimiento en sus labios y continuó con su trabajó.

El tiempo pasó, el sol comenzó, con lentitud, a esconderse, las farolas que estaban a sus alrededores se encendieron. Cuando el pequeño Harry terminó su pirámide se paró y miró un momento a Severus. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, el Profesor de Pociones se sorprendió cuando vio que los ojos del niño, eran fríos, estaban vacíos, carecían completamente de emociones.

Soledad… Desesperación…

La pirámide que estaba haciendo el pequeño comenzó a derrumbarse, el columpió dejo de moverse. Harry dejó de mirar a Severus y agachándose nuevamente, comenzó a armar otra vez la estructura. Comenzó a armar nuevamente su mente.

Un gritó agudo y lastimero rompió el silencio y la imagen en donde estaba Severus cambió completamente. Ahora estaba en la residencia de los Dursley. Snape vio a Vernon levantar algo que brillaba con un rojo intensó; con violencia el Vernon Dursley golpeó al suelo y nuevamente un gritó retumbó en el lugar. Snape caminó rápidamente y vio a Harry, un Harry de poco más de 10 años tirado en el suelo. Vernon lo estaba golpeando con un palo de hierro al rojo vivo que servía para revolver la leña de la chimenea. Harry no lloraba, no había expresión en su mirada, solo respiraba agitadamente tratando de soportar la tortura.

Snape se sentía enfermo, tenía ganas de vomitar toda la imagen se detuvo. Llevándose una mano hasta la cara miró a Harry un momento, este, moviendo los ojos le devolvió la mirada. Todo se volvió negro. El vacío reinó.

—Nadie me entiende. —dijo la voz de Harry rompiendo el silencio del vacío en el que estaba el Profesor Snape.

—Ninguna persona puede entender a los otros realmente, solo esta la ilusión de que si lo hacemos. Pero nosotros lo intentamos, siempre. —dijo la voz de Luna contestándole a Harry.

—¿Nosotros nos entendemos? —preguntó Harry.

—Si… —afirmó Daphne con una voz dulce —. Nos amamos, no necesitamos palabras para decir lo que sentimos, solo con nuestra presencia podemos darnos confort, solo necesitamos estar juntos para estar en paz…

—¿Qué es la magia Señor Potter? —preguntó Minerva.

—Todo. —contestó Harry.

Entonces hubo silencio. Snape miró hacia todos lados y lo único que vio fue oscuridad. Pero en medio de la oscuridad, en medio del silencio, un contrafagot sonó, con una serie de sonidos graves, para dar pie a flautas clarinetes y triángulos la mitad del cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven sonó. Una luz verde apareció a un costado no muy lejos de donde él estaba, brillante como una estrella y redonda como un snitch a medida que la música sonaba se comenzó a mover y entonces un tenor, acompañando la melodía, se escuchó.

 ** _Froh, wie seine Sonnen fliegen_**

 ** _(Alegres como vuelan sus soles,)_**

 ** _Durch des Himmels prächt'gen Plan,_**

 ** _(A través de la espléndida bóveda celeste,)_**

El Profesor Snape miró hacia todos lados tratando de buscar el origen de la voz, pero no encontró nada. Simplemente estaba. La esfera verde comenzó a moverse y círculos se comenzaron a dibujar dejándolo a él en el centro. La música no paró.

 ** _Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,_**

 ** _(Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta)_**

 ** _Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen._**

 ** _(Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.)_**

 ** _Laufet, Brüder, eure Bahn,_**

 ** _(Corred, hermanos, seguid vuestra ruta)_**

 ** _Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen._**

 ** _(Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.)_**

 ** _Freudig, wie ein Held zum Siegen._**

 ** _(Alegres, como el héroe hacia la victoria.)_**

Los instrumentos de cuerdas comenzaron a sonar y acompañando a los iniciales también comenzaron a ser escuchados, con virtuosos movimientos rítmicos, graves, agudos, todos conformando la perfecta obra del músico alemán. El sonido de los violines se hizo más duros y lentos. Snape miró hacia arriba abriendo grande los ojos y la boca al ver dos planetas tierras, redondas, hermosas y frágiles, exactamente igual. Ambas se fueron acercando, la música casi seso, las violas sonaron y ambas tierras, al sonido de un coro de ángeles, impactaron.

 ** _Freude, schöner Götterfunken_**

 ** _(¡Alegría, bella chispa divina,)_**

 ** _Tochter aus Elysium,_**

 ** _(hija del Elíseo!)_**

El impacto de ambos planetas hizo que el cuerpo de Snape saliera despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza de choque la onda expansiva que habia formado. Snape ante la fuerte presión quedó tirado en el suelo en medio de la nada tratándose de sujetar de cualquier cosa, levantando la cabeza vio hacia arriba y los vio. Ambos planteas impactando y en el lugar de choque un destello verde, debajo, el símbolo que Harry habia hecho aparecer hacía tiempo atrás, el mismo símbolo que aparecía cuando se concentraba y usaba su verdadero poder. El símbolo de la Conjunción de las Esferas. El Coro nunca seso y Snape completamente hipnotizado solo vio el espectáculo.

 ** _Wir betreten feuertrunken,_**

 ** _(¡Penetramos ardientes de embriaguez,)_**

 ** _Himmlische, dein Heiligtum._**

 ** _(¡Oh celeste, en tu santuario!)_**

 ** _Deine Zauber binden wieder,_**

 ** _(Tus encantos atan los lazos)_**

 ** _Was die Mode streng geteilt;_**

 ** _(que la rígida moda rompiera;)_**

 ** _Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_**

 ** _(y todos los hombres serán hermanos)_**

 ** _Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._**

 ** _(bajo tus alas bienhechoras.)_**

 ** _Deine Zauber binden wieder,_**

 ** _(Tus encantos atan los lazos)_**

 ** _Was die Mode streng geteilt;_**

 ** _(que la rígida moda rompiera;)_**

 ** _Alle Menschen werden Brüder,_**

 ** _(y todos los hombres serán hermanos)_**

 ** _Wo dein sanfter Flügel weilt._**

 ** _(bajo tus alas bienhechoras.)_**

La música seso, la presión y la onda de choque también, ambas tierras se habían fusionado en una sola, varios mundos, aparecieron, uno al lado del otro, todos formando una hilera perfectamente horizontal. Harry le había mostrado, de forma inconsciente, el inicio de todo, el inicio del mundo, de la realidad, del tiempo y del espacio. El inicio de las posibilidades, el inicio del todo.

El Profesor Snape volvió al mundo real y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás se agarró de su escritorio, al igual que Harry, jadeaba con fuerza y el sudor corría por sus rostros. Snape, con sus profundos ojos negros, miró fijamente la cabeza Harry que miraba hacia abajo

—¿Qué sos? —preguntó Snape con un susurró.

Harry con una expresión ligeramente angustiante miró los ojos de Snape que lo miraban fijamente, y con un destelló en sus orbes verdes, y sin quererlo invadió la mente de su Profesor.

Harry apareció de pie en medio del Gran Comedor, pero las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había más de un centenar de mesitas, orientadas hacia el mismo sitio, y en cada una de ellas, sentado con la cabeza gacha, había un estudiante que escribía en un rollo de pergamino. El rasqueteo de las plumas invadía el silencio del Gran Comedor, el sol entraba con fuerza por las altas ventanas y caía sobre las cabezas de todos los que estaban ahí. Harry miró a su alrededor todo era gris, como si estuviera viendo una película quemada.

Detrás de Harry, sentado en una mesa. Un adolescente Snape, pálido y serio, pero su alrededor era perfectamente claro y repleto de colores. Con su cabello lacio y grasiento, caía sobre la mesa; y mientras escribía, tenía su nariz pegada al trozo de pergamino. Harry se colocó detrás de Snape y leyó el título de la hoja de lo que parecía ser un examen: DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS. TIMO.

Harry estaba en un recuerdo del Profesor Snape y como tal habia lugares que no estaban bien definidos excepto él mismo. Harry volvió a mirar hacia todos lados y caminando los encontró con colores ligeramente apagados, James Potter, como él, con el mismo pelo, un rostro parecido a excepción de la nariz que era más larga y los ojos que eran marrones. No podía negar que era su hijo. Harry lo vio con atención se sentía extraño, no sabía cómo reaccionar o como sentirse.

James dio un gran bostezo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más. Entonces, tras dar un vistazo hacia donde estaba el Profesor Flitwick, giró la cabeza y sonrió a un muchacho que estaba sentado cuatro mesas atrás.

Harry volvió vio impresionado a Sirius haciéndole a James una señal de aprobación con el pulgar. Sirius estaba cómodamente sentado y se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Era extremadamente atractivo; el oscuro cabello le taba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad, y una chica que estaba sentada detrás de él lo miraba expectante, aunque Sirius no parecía haber notado este detalle. Dos asientos más atrás de la chica estaba Remus Lupin. Estaba pálido y muy concentrado en el examen; mientras releía sus respuestas, se rascaba la barbilla con el extremo de la pluma, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

No tardó mucho tiempo Harry también vio a Colagusano, menudo, con cabello castaño claro y nariz puntiaguda; parecía nervioso, se mordía las uñas, tenía la vista fija en la hija de pergamino y no paraba de mover los pies. De vez en cuando, miraba con ansiedad la hoja del examen de su vecino.

—¡Dejen todos las plumas, por favor! —dijo el Profesor Flitwick —. ¡Por favor, quédense sentados en sus lugares mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡Accio!

Más de un centenar de rollos de pergamino salieron volando por los aires, se lanzaron hacia los extendidos brazos del Profesor Flitwick y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás. Varios estudiantes rieron. Un par de los alumnos de las primeras mesas se levantaron, sujetaron al profesor por los codos y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo jadeando —. ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Harry miró a su padre, que se habia puesto de pie, habia guardado su pluma y su hoja de preguntas en la mochila y se la había colgado del hombro, y estaba que Sirius se le acercara.

Harry miró alrededor y vio a Snape no lejos de donde estaba; iba entre las puertas del vestíbulo, y seguía repasando la hoja de preguntas del examen. Caminando ligeramente encorvado y con un andar agitado salió al vestíbulo, al ver que toda la escena se ponía de color gris y comenzaba a dejar de moverse, Harry siguió a su joven Profesor. James Potter, junto con Sirius, Remus y Peter también salieron, solo un grupo de chicas que reía los separaba.

—¿Te gustó la pregunta número diez, Lunático? —preguntó Sirius cuando salieron al vestíbulo.

—Me encantó —respondió Lupin enérgicamente —. Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo. Una pregunta estupenda.

—¿Crees que las habrás puesto todas? —preguntó James fingiendo preocupación.

—Creo que sí —repuso Lupin serio —. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin.

Colagusano fue el único que no rio.

Harry miró a Snape que estaba a su lado, absorto todavía en las preguntas de su examen, pero ese era su recuerdo y si James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black, era perfectamente visibles y audibles significaba que su Profesor de Pociones estaba atento a la conversación, sino todo sería gris y balbuceos inentendibles.

James Potter, y sus amigos comenzaron a caminar con dirección hacia la salida del castillo, hacia la ladera de césped hacia el lago, vio que Snape, todavía absorto en la hoja de preguntas, lo seguía y al parecer no tenía un destino fijo.

—Bueno, el examen fue una idiotez —se escuchó decir a Sirius —. Me sorprendería mucho que no me pusieran un Extraordinario.

—A mí también —añadió James, que sacó una snitch dorada del bolsillo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La robe —afirmó James sin darle importancia empezando a jugar con la snitch, dejándola volar y luego tomándola rápidamente.

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra del árbol que había a orillas del lago, donde Harry y Daphne, a veces pasaban el tiempo, y se tumbaron en la hierba. Harry miró a Snape que estaba a su lado sentado en la hierba, bajo la sombra de unos matorrales. Seguía repasando la hoja del TIMO; Harry se sentó a su lado y observó a su padre y sus tres amigos. Había algo que no le gustaba, sus actitudes le incomodaban… algo dentro de él hacía que sintiera, junto con un profundo nudo en el estómago, repulsión ante esos 4 Gryffindors.

Lupin habia sacado un libro y se habia puesto a leer. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que paseaban, con un aire altanero y aburrido, pero con elegancia. James seguía jugando con la snitch, y cada vez dejaba que se alejara un poco más. Colagusano lo miraba con la boca abierta. Tras cinco minutos, Harry se preguntó por qué su padre no le decía a Colagusano que se controlara, pero parecía que a James le gustaba que le prestaran absoluta atención. Harry se fijó en que su padre tenía la costumbre de desordenarse el pelo, como si quiera impedir que se ofreciera un aspecto demasiado pulido, y también miraba continuamente a las chicas que se habían sentado a orilla del lago.

—Guarda eso —acabó diciéndole Sirius cuando James atrapó la snitch de un modo magnifico y Colagusano lo vitoreó —, antes de que Colagusano se haga pis encima de la emoción.

Colagusano se ruborizó ligeramente, pero James sonrió.

—Si tanto te molesta… —dijo, y guardo la snitch en el bolsillo. Harry tuvo la certeza de que Sirius era la única persona por la que James habría dejado de presumir.

—Me aburro —comentó Sirius —. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena!

—¿Te aburrís? —se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro —. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburrís podés preguntarme la lección. Toma… —Y le pasó su libro.

—Pero Sirius soltó un resoplido y dijo:

—No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria.

—Esto te animará, Canuto —comentó James en voz baja —. Mira quien está ahí…

Sirius giró la cabeza y una desagradable sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

—(No lo hagan, no lo hagan, no lo hagan…) —se repitió Harry internamente cuando vio a Sirius y James levantarse y caminar hacia ahí,

Snape que se había levantado y estaba guardando la hija del TIMO en su mochila no los vio acercarse. Lupin y Colagusano siguieron sentados, observando todo.

—¿Todo bien, Quejicus? —preguntó James en voz alta.

Snape reaccionó tan rápido que dio impresión de que estaba esperando un ataque: soltó su mochila, metió la mano dentro de la túnica y cuando empezó a levantar la varita, James grito:

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Snape saltó por los aires y cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba, detrás de él. Sirius se rio. Harry se mordió el labio mirando con decepción a su padre y padrino.

—¡Impedimente! —exclamó James nuevamente señalando con su varita a Snape, que tropezó y cayó al suelo cuando se lanzaba a tomar su varita.

Muchos estudiantes se giraron a mirar. Algunos se habían levantado y se acercaban poco a poco. Unos parecían preocupados; otros, divertidos.

Snape que estaba tirado en el suelo, jadeante, se dio vuelta y vio a James y Sirius que avanzaron hacia él con las varitas levantadas; James giraba de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que había sentadas al borde del lago.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Quejicus?

—Me fije en él, tenía la nariz pegada al pergamino —aseguró Sirius con maldad —. SU hija debe estar llena de manchas de grasa; no van a poder leer ni una palabra.

Varios estudiantes que estaban mirando rieron; era evidente que Snape no tenía muchos amigos. Colagusano que se había acercado rio con estridencia. Snape, por su parte, intentaba levantarse, pero el embrujo todavía duraba, de modo que forcejeaba como si estuviera atado con cuerdas invisibles. Harry que estaba a un costado, entre Snape y James y Sirius, no dejó de verlos con una profunda decepción y una punzada en el pecho apareció.

—Ya van a ver… —dijo Snape mirando a James con un profundo odio.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona —. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Quejicus, limpiarte los mocos en nuestra ropa?

Snape soltó un torrente de insulto mezcladas con maleficios, pero como su varita había ido a parar a tres metros de él, no pasó nada.

—Lavate es boca —le espetó James —. ¡Frogotego!

Inmediatamente empezaron a salir rosadas pompas de jabón de la boca de Snape; la espuma le cubría los labios, le provocaba arcas y hacía que se atragantara…

—¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!

James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, james se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

Era una de las chicas de la orilla del lago. Tenía una poblada mata de cabellos rojos oscuros que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, iguales que los de Harry. Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

—Mama…—dijo Harry con un susurró.

—¿Qué tal, Evans? —la saludó James con un tono de voz mucho más agradable, grave y maduro.

—Dejalo en paz —repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía —. ¿Qué les hizo?

—Bueno —respondió James, e hizo como si reflexionara acerca de la pregunta, Harry lo miró con molestia —, existe, no sé si me explico…

Muchos estudiantes que se habían acercado rieron, incluidos Sirius y Colagusano, pero Lupin, que seguía en apariencia concentrado en su libro, no se rio, y tampoco Lily.

—Te crees muy gracioso —afirmó ella con frialdad —, pero no sos más que un idiota, sinvergüenza, arrogante, y bravucón, Potter. Dejalo en paz.

—Lo voy a dejar en paz si salís conmigo. Evans —replicó James con rapidez —. Vamos, salí conmigo y no voy a volver a apuntar a Quejicus con mi varita.

A sus espaldas, el efecto del embrujo paralizante estaba terminando y Snape se arrastró con lentitud hacia su varita, escupiendo espuma de jabón.

—No voy a salir con voz, aunque tuviera que elegir entre vos y el calamar gigante. —le aseguró Lily.

—Mala suerte, Cornamenta —exclamó Sirius con viveza, y se volvió hacia Snape —. ¡Eh!

Demasiado tarde: Snape apuntaba con su varita a James; se produjo un destello de luz, un tajo apareció en la cara de James y la túnica se manchó de sangre. James giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo: hubo otro destello, y Snape quedó colgado por los pies en el aire; la túnica le tapó la cabeza y con otro movimiento de varita James le quitó los pantalones.

Muchos de los curiosos vitorearon a James; Sirius, James y Colagusano rieron a carcajadas.

Lily, cuya expresión de rabia había vacilado un instante, algo que no paso desapercibido por Harry, como si fuera a sonreír gritó:

—¡Bajenlo!

—Como quieras. —dijo James, y apuntó hacia arriba con su varita.

Snape cayó al suelo. Se desenredó rápidamente de la túnica, se colocó los pantalones y rápidamente se puso en pie, con varita en la mano, pero Sirius exclamó.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Snape volvió a caer al suelo, rígido como una tabla.

—¡DEJENLO EN PAZ! —gritó Lily, que ahora también tenía en su mano su varita. James y Sirius la miraron con cautela.

—Evans, no me obligues a lanzarte un maleficio. —protestó James con seriedad.

—¡Sacale la maldición!

James exhaló un hondo suspiro, se volvió hacia Snape y pronunció la contramaldicion.

—Ya está —dijo mientras Snape se ponía trabajosamente en pie —. Tuviste suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…

—¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangresucia como ella!

Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:

—La próxima vez no me voy a meter donde no me llaman. Y por cierto —añadió —, yo que vos me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus.

—¡Pedile disculpas a Evans! —le gritó James a Snape, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita.

—No quiero que lo obligues a pedirme disculpas —le gritó Lily a James —. Vos sos tan detestable como él.

—¿Qué? —gritó James —. ¡Yo jamás te llamaría… eso!

—Siempre estás desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajar de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí de tu futuro título, te pavoneas y lanzas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería… Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO! —exclamó, y dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí a buen paso.

Sirius balbuceo algo, James también, la imagen comenzó a volverse gris, la mente de Snape lo habia encontrado y ahora estaba se estaba resistiendo. La imagen entera se volvió completamente estática y sintiendo una presión en su cabeza la imagen se desvaneció y volvió a aparecer en la oficina de su Profesor de Pociones.

—Perdón… yo no quise. —dijo Harry con una mirada perdida y triste, mirando a Snape mientras se mordía el labio —. Perdón por todo lo que mi padre le hizo… yo no…

—Ya te disculpaste cuando estabas en tercero, Potter —lo interrumpió Snape —. Los errores de los muertos no son tu responsabilidad. Nunca fuiste igual que tu padre, nunca te comportaste como un idiota, siempre fuiste, y sos, una persona humilde, lo veo todo tiempo, no te importa de qué casa sea, ayudas a todos por igual, muchos sobre todo los de primero que te ven como un verdadero ejemplo a seguir —Snape sonrió muy imperceptiblemente y sin romper el contacto visual con Harry continuó —. No podemos continuar con las clases de Oclumancia, tu mente se sostiene por el amor que le tenes a la Profesora McGonagall, Greengrass y Lovegood. Pero seguí entrenando para poder resistir a los ataques que lancé el Señor Tenebroso.

Harry asintió y sin decir nada, camino hasta la puerta. Miró un momento a su Profesor con melancolía, él sabía lo que era ser humillado, podía entender porque él odiaba tanto a su padre, podía entender y darle toda la razón. Él tenía razón, James Potter, era arrogante y había sido un verdadero idiota y un hijo de puta en el pasado; una parte de Harry, mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor se debatía sobre los sentimientos que tenía por sus padres, ninguno de los era lo que él quería que fueran… Mordiéndose el labio entro al Gran Comedor y yendo a donde estaba Daphne y Luna. Cuando finalmente llegó, ante la vista de todos, y en completo silencio se sentó y abrazó a Daphne escondiendo su rostro en el cuello y cabellos de la muchacha.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne preocupada mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Nunca dejes que me comporte como un verdadero idiota… —susurró Harry con voz melancólica.

Daphne se sorprendió y con una sonrisa contestó.

—Está bien, pero hasta ahora, nunca te comportaste como un idiota…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Transformaciones, Recuerdos y Secretos"**

Bueno un nuevo capitulo para la cuenta, espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, mandarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: La compresión empática la entendemos como la capacidad o habilidad con lo cual una persona se percata, entiende y se da cuenta de lo que le ocurre a otra persona internamente, especialmente sus pensamientos y emociones en un momento determinado.**

 **Nota 2: Este capítulo está centrado en Harry y Snape, en la conciencia interna de uno y en los recuerdos del otro y en la empatía que sienten ambos por el otro.**

 **Nota 3: Esta es la última vez que voy a usar la 9na Sinfonía, la próxima vez que musicalice un capitulo puede ser que sea en el último o anteúltimo capitulo no estoy seguro todavía.**

 **Nota 4: Lo que le mostro Harry a Snape, es el inicio de todo, el momento en que se produce la Conjunción de las Esferas, el momento en que los humanos llegan al mundo que estaba habitado por la antigua civilización a la que partencia Lara.**

 **Nota 5: ¿Por qué Harry no usa su título para defender a Daphne de Umbridge? Bueno no puede, las cosas que haga solo afectan a sí mismo, no puede proteger a otros del poder del Director.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente no te lo puedo decir, si te lo dijese te estaría revelando parte del último capítulo del fic. Pero es deducible desde hace un par de capítulos a lo que quiero apuntar.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **SEOR BLACK: Gracias por dejar un review. En lo personal hasta ahora no encuentro ninguna historia harem que tenga siquiera una historia medianamente aceptable. Las varitas no son simples objetos en este fic, son algo más tienen su propia personalidad que depende del núcleo mágico, la magia sin varita es interesante, pero es aburrida para mí. Ya sé que fue muy parecido al canon, fue apropósito, sino no, no podría llegar al punto que quiero.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review. Extrañaba tus reviews.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Pitufina27: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te guste como desarrolle a los personajes es una de las cosas en las que más me esfuerzo. La magia es algo muy importante como para que sea una simple herramienta impersonal. Dumbledore siempre fue un ególatra, narcisista y un manipulador, pero es alguien muy inteligente y poderoso que está dispuesto al bien sin importar el costo. Sigue la filosofía el fin justifica los medios lo cual lo hacen alguien muy peligroso. Harry no es un Horrocrux, pero Dumbledore no lo sabe. él solo sabe que Harry se tiene que enfrentar a Voldemort y lo que intento es darle más herramientas para cuando llegue el día del enfrentamiento. En palabras sencillas está tratando de que alguien que fue y tiene riesgo de ser emocionalmente inestable y que su magia está ligada a sus emociones, pueda enfrentar a Voldemort y no ser destruido mentalmente ante cualquier eventualidad.**


	62. Transformaciones, Recuerdos y Secretos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXII**

" **Transformaciones, Recuerdos y Secretos** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry descendió en picada tomando por décima vez la snitch, con un movimiento de su brazo tiró de su escoba hacia sí y presionando sobre las pedaleras de su Saeta de Fuego como si intentara quedar en posición vertical, parado sobre esta, derrapó poniendo la cola al ras del suelo. Con un segundo movimiento hizo un ángulo en U y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Angelina, no muy lejos de donde estaba le asintió con la cabeza y dio por terminado su entrenamiento.

Después de ducharse y cambiarse salió de los vestuarios y no muy lejos sentadas y riéndose Daphne y Luna lo esperaban a que terminara su entrenamiento. Acelerando el paso se acercó al ellas y siendo recibido con una sonrisa por parte de ambas, los tres caminaron con dirección al Lago Negro. Harry se sentó contra uno de los árboles que habia sobre la colina que daba al Lago, Luna no tardó en sentarse a su lado y Daphne haciendo un movimiento con su mano para abriera las piernas se sentó entre estas y apoyo su espalda sobre el pecho de él. Las pequeñas vacaciones de Pascua habían comenzado.

—Bueno, ¿Vas a decirnos que es lo que te pasa últimamente? —preguntó Daphne moviendo las manos hacia atrás y tomando las de Harry que hizo que cruzara sobre su vientre en un abrazo.

Harry no dijo nada.

—¿Pasó algo con el Profesor Snape? —preguntó Luna mirando fijamente el lago.

Harry abrió y cerró ligeramente la boca y comenzó a contarles todo lo que había visto en el recuerdo de Snape, como Sirius y su padre molestaron a Snape, como Lupin, que supuestamente era Prefecto no hacía nada. Como el simple alborotadores o bromistas que usaba Minerva se transformaba en un, verdaderos idiotas. Como escuchar a su padre responderle a su madre, —Bueno, existe, no sé si me explico… —. Como la decencia de su madre flaqueaba un momento ante lo que le hacían a su Profesor de Pociones.

—Era un idiota —dijo Harry con un susurró cuando terminó el relató —, era un verdadero y completo idiota, él, Sirius, Peter y Lupin, los cuatro a su manera lo eran. No sé si el Profesor Snape se merecía lo que le hicieron, pero me dan asco, los cuatro. Sabía que mi padre y Sirius era un poco alborotadores, pero… no esto.

—Harry… —susurró Luna, mientras que Daphne se ponía de costado y miraba a Harry para luego recostarse sobre su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos en un abrazo —… lo importante no es lo que fueron cuando eran jóvenes, sino por lo que dieron sus vidas, ellos te amaban por eso se sacrificaron para salvarte, el resto no importa.

—Pero… —exclamó Harry, pero Daphne lo interrumpió.

—Harry todos cometen errores, lo importante es que hayan cambiado y dejaran atrás eso que fueron. Tu padre a pesar de que era un idiota se convirtió en un buen hombre y Sirius maduró. ¿No fue eso lo que te dijo Minerva?

—Si…

—Bueno, te pongo de ejemplo a mi padre, él era un idiota y lo sigue siendo, al menos el tuyo cambió —dijo Daphne con cierta molestia —. Pero lo verdaderamente importante no es lo que ellos fueron sino lo que somos nosotros —Daphne miró a Harry a los ojos —. Sos una buena persona Harry, que ellos hayan sido así no significa que vos lo seas…

—Cuando veas a Sirius o al Profesor Lupin exigí explicaciones, seguramente te las van a dar —agregó Luna —. No sos un idiota Harry, nunca lo fuiste y no creo que nunca lo vayas a ser…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Porque nosotras no te dejaríamos. —contestó Luna con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias… —dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa a ambas —. Daph, ¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar a repasar para los TIMOs?

—Jojojo —contestó Daphne con una risa fingida y sacando un pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica lo extendió para que Harry lo pudiera abrir —. Acá tengo nuestros horarios de estudios organizados para que podamos llegar cómodamente a los TIMOs sin sufrir una crisis psicótica.

—¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? —dijo Harry viendo el pergamino con algo de recelo junto con Luna —, tenemos solo una tarde libre, acordate que tengo entrenamientos de quidditch y además que somos Prefectos.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa y mirando con orgullo su cronograma —. Harry los exámenes son extremadamente importantes y tengo el objetivo que aprobemos todas nuestras materias con las calificaciones más altas…

Harry, suspirando, la miró resignado.

—Sí, mi amor. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—OH —exclamó Luna divertida —, ¿Ya están practicando para cuando estén casados y Harry seda ante la sonrisa de Daphne?

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron hacia cualquier lado, Luna se comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, sus amigos eran tan raros como ella. Solo ambos podían conocerse y ser pareja durante tantos años y seguir sonrojándose por el otro. Luna suspiró divertida se recostó sobre el hombro de Harry, le gustaba el colegio con esta clase de amigos.

 **~0~0~**

Y para reafirmar el argumento de Daphne sobre la importancia de los exámenes, una serie de folletos, prospectos y anuncios relacionados con varias carreras mágicas aparecieron encima de las mesas de la Torre de Gryffindor, la cartelera del Gran Comedor y la Sala Común de Slytherin y del resto de las demás casas.

ORIENTACIÓN ACADÉMICA

Todos los alumnos de quinto curso van a tener, durante la primera semana del trimestre de verano, una breve entrevista con el Jefe de su casa para hablar de las futuras carreras. Las fechas y las horas de las entrevistas individuales se indicar a continuación…

Harry revisó la lista y vio que Minerva lo iba a estar esperando en su oficina el lunes a las dos y media, lo cual significaba que iba a tener que saltarse casi toda la clase de Aritmancia. Harry y los ojeo rápidamente las otras carreras, pero él sabía que tenía una en mente que era inamovible.

Cuando llegó el momento de la entrevista, luego de una extraña y extremadamente tranquila clase de Pociones y al terminar el almuerzo, Harry subió por las escalaras de mármol hasta la oficina de la Profesora de Transformaciones, no tardó mucho en sentir dos presencias en la oficina, una era la misma Minerva y otra, no muy lejos en la misma habitación la Profesora Umbridge.

—Buenas tardes Profesora McGonagall —saludó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta.

Un ruido con la nariz e hizo que Harry mirara hacia atrás. La Profesora Umbridge estaba sentada con un sujetapapeles sobre las rodillas, un exagerado encaje en el cuello de su túnica rosa y una sonrisita petulante en los labios.

—Por favor, sentate. —le indicó Minerva señalado la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio mientras ordenaba los folletos que había esparcidos por su mesa.

Harry se sentó de espaldas a Umbridge e ignoró completamente el rasqueteo de la pluma sobre el pergamino.

—Bueno, Potter, esta reunión es para hablar sobre las posibles carreras que hayas pensado que te gustaría estudiar, y para ayudarte a decidir qué asignaturas deberías cursar en sexto y en séptimo —le explicó Minerva —. ¿Ya pensaste lo que te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

—Bueno… —empezó Harry.

El rasqueteo de la pluma era ligeramente fastidioso, pero Harry intentó ignorarlo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo e intentó reprimir una sonrisa.

—¿Si? —preguntó Minerva.

—Bueno…, después de terminar Hogwarts me gustaría ser Profesor de Transformaciones. —contestó Harry tímidamente.

Minerva, sorprendida, abrió bien grande los ojos, ella habia escuchado que su pequeño Harry quería casarse con su novia una vez que terminaran sus estudios en Hogwarts, suponía que iba a encargarse de ser un Jefe de Casa y seguramente una de las razones para casarse con la Slytherin sangrepura era para que su mandato y posterior trabajo como una de los 10 en el Wizengamot fuera mucho más fácil. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y abriendo y cerrando la boca con una sonrisa dijo.

—Bu-bueno… —Minerva lo miró con una gran sonrisa y guardando los folletos, se concentró en los ojos de Harry —. Para ser Profesor de Transformaciones, se tiene que tener como mínimo un EXTASIS perfecto en mi materia. Algo que por ahora cumplís desde que entraste al colegio. Además, los Profesores son seleccionados por concurso, si hay más de un postulante y son elegidos por el Director. Como siempre les dije, Transformaciones, es la rama más complicada de la magia por su necesidad precisión y concentración —en ese momento la Profesora Umbridge emitió una débil tosecilla, como si quisiera comprobar lo discretamente que era capaz de toser. La Profesora McGonagall sin abandonar su sonrisa y entusiasmo la ignoró —. Además de tu EXTASIS tenes que tener un estudió avanzado de Transformaciones, pero eso ya lo tenes resuelto. —prosiguió elevando un poco la voz.

—¿La animagia es ese estudió superior? —preguntó Harry.

—Exactamente —confirmó la Profesora McGonagall con tono resuelto —. Naturalmente, es una habilidad que por lo general se consigue… —la Profesora Umbridge volvió a toser, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Minerva cerró los ojos un momento, volvió a abrirlos y siguió como si tal cosa —… luego de terminar los estudios, pero tu caso es especial. También te aconsejaría que estudies Encantamientos y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para complementar tu educación y que además son muy útiles. En tus TIMOS te recomiendo que saques, Supera las expectativas, o superior y de esta manera ser en un futuro, un Profesor completo. Tus notas hasta ahora, siempre fueron altas y esperó que si queres alcanzar una meta tan alta y honorable como ser un educador, mantengas el nivel —añadió con una gran sonrisa —. El resto de las materias son importantes, no las dejes, entre más conocimiento poseas, mejor Profesor podés ser… —la Profesora Umbridge soltó una tos más pronunciada hasta el momento —. ¿Queres una pastilla para la tos, Dolores? —preguntó Minerva con aspereza y sin mirar a su colega.

—No, muchas gracias —contestó Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta y tétrica —. Sólo me preguntaba si te importaría que hiciera una brevísima interrupción, Minerva.

—No, no me importaría. Adelante —indicó la Profesora McGonagall apretando los dientes.

—Me estaba preguntan si el Señor Potter, tiene la habilidad para ser Profesor. —comentó la Profesora Umbridge con dulzura.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo la Minerva con superioridad —. Bueno, Potter —continuó, como si la interrupción no se hubiera producido —, si de verdad queres ser Profesor de Transformaciones, como ya dije, te recomiendo que sigas estudiando como siempre lo haces, confió en que el cronograma que armó la Señorita Greengrass de excelentes resultados —Harry levantó una ceja impresionado al saber eso —. Bien cuando llegues a tu último año, si tu idea de seguir siendo Profesor de Transformaciones sigue en pie, te llamaría para que comenzaras a ser mi ayudante y me… ¿Seguro que no queres una pastilla para la tos, Dolores?

—¡Oh, no, Minerva! Gracias, pero no la necesito —dijo con misma sonrisa tonta la Profesora Umbridge, que había vuelto a toser aún más fuerte —. Es sólo que por lo visto no tiene usted en cuenta la habilidad del Señor Potter, que, si pongo de ejemplo la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, es regular a mediocre. Una cualidad que le deje anotada en una nota.

—¿Se refiere a esto? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall con tono de repugnancia, y sacó una hoja de pergamino de color rosa de entre las solapas del expediente de Harry. La miró con las cejas un poco arqueadas y volvió a guardarla en su sitio sin hacer ningún comentario —. Sí, como iba diciendo, serias mi ayudante por un tiempo y me ayudarías a dar clase, por lo general no es lo que se acostumbra, pero en mi caso quiero saber que cuando me jubile voy a dejar mi materia en buenas manos…

—¿No entendió mi nota, Minerva? —la interrumpió la Profesora Umbridge con tono meloso. Esta vez se le había olvidado toser.

—Claro que la entendí —respondió Minerva apretando los dientes, tan fuerte que apenas se le distinguían las palabras.

—Bueno, entonces no me explico… Me temo que no comprendo cómo podés darle falsas esperanzas a Potter de que…

—¿Falsas esperanzas? —repitió Minerva con molestia y sin mirar a la Profesora Umbridge —. Sus notas en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras siempre fueron excelentes, no entiendo cómo puede influir en mi materia…

—Lamento muchísimo tener que contradecirla, Minerva, pero como verá en mi nota, Harry obtuvo unos resultados muy bajos en mis clases.

—Me parece que debería ser más clara —Minerva la detuvo, y miró fijamente a los ojos a la Profesora Umbridge —. Harry Potter, es el mejor alumno que tuve en mi materia —dijo la Profesora McGonagall con orgullo haciendo que Harry se sonrojara —. Desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts demostró tener habilidades innatas para las Transformaciones replicando a la perfección y sin varita un hechizo de transformación de vestimenta. En primero realizo una compleja transformación alquímica sobre su krait de cabeza roja a un fénix. En segundo entendió las nociones de las Transformaciones. En tercero se le permitió realizar el proceso para transformarse en un animago cumpliendo rigurosamente cada prueba y transformase en el octavo animago del siglo XX. En cuarto, durante el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, el cual ganó transformó un campo de roca solida de 400 metros cuadrados en pétalos azulados. Así que creó que él, completando su educación, es perfectamente capaz y digno de tomar mi materia cuando me jubile. Me atrevería a decir que con el tiempo va a superar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore y si Harry, tiene problemas de rendimiento en su materia deberá ser porque no está siendo educado por un Profesor competente. —agregó Minerva de forma mordaz sin dejar de mirar a Umbridge.

La sonrisa de la Profesora Umbridge se borró de su rostro con mucha rapidez. Se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, dio la vuelta a la hoja de pergamino que tenía en el sujetapapeles y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad dirigiendo sus ojos de un margen al otro de la página. Minerva volvió a mirar a Harry; resoplaba y prácticamente iba a matar a alguien por los ojos.

—¿Alguna pregunta, Potter?

—Sí —contestó él sonrojado y bastante impresionado por el estado de su Profesora —. ¿En qué consiste eso de ser ayudante una vez que termine Hogwarts?

—Entrarías en un modo de entrenamiento en donde darías clases y yo te ayudaría y supervisaría, para que cuando seas Profesor a tiempo completo, puedas tener todas las herramientas que requiriere ser un educador. No es algo que se acostumbre, pero en mi caso, lo exijo de esta manera, no le voy a dejarle mi materia a cualquiera. —contestó Minerva más tranquila.

—Creo que también sabrá —la interrumpió la Profesora Umbridge con aspereza —que el Ministerio revisa a los postulantes a Profesor y los elige.

—Los Profesores, si hay varios postulantes se los elige por concurso, si no son elegidos por el Director de Hogwarts —corrigió Minerva, repitiendo nuevamente, sin dejar de ver a Harry —. Solo si él no encuentra un Profesor para cubrir el cargo, el Ministerio puede enviarle uno…

—Y eso significa que este chico tiene tantas posibilidades de llegar a ser Profesor como Dumbledore de volver a este colegio.

—Entonces tiene muchas posibilidades. —respondió la Profesora McGonagall.

—Por si se te olvida, Profesora McGonagall, yo soy la Directora… —le recordó la Profesora Umbridge.

—El cargó a Director no es eterno, Dolores… —contestó Minerva, subiendo el tono de voz. La Profesora Umbridge se puso de pie. Era tan baja que no se notó mucho que lo hacía, estaba tan enojada que su ancha y blanda cara destilaba ira pura.

—Creo que el cariño y el favoritismo que le tenes, porque fue tú protegido, te cegó Minerva, y no estas pudiendo ver de forma racional las cosas… —dijo la Profesor Umbridge con saña.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Minerva, subiendo aún más el tono de voz y levantándose también, y en su caso sí se notó la diferencia de altura —. ¡Él habrá sido mi protegido, y tal vez, para mí, lo sigue siendo todavía y sí, es cierto, lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, pero me encargue de educar a Harry desde que tiene 11 años y nunca en todos los años, desde que comenzó Hogwarts, lo trate con favoritismo!

—¡Él no es tu hijo Minerva, él es tu alumno! ¡Potter no tiene ni la más remota posibilidad de llegar a ser Profesor de esta institución! —sentenció la Profesora Umbridge con ira.

—¡Voy a ayudarte a que te conviertas en el mejor Profesor de Transformaciones que esta escuela nunca tuvo, Harry! —aseguró la Profesora McGonagall mirando fijamente a Harry, que se sentía bastante nervioso por el caos que había a su alrededor —. ¡Aunque tenga que darte clases particulares todas las noches! ¡Me voy a encargar de que tengas todos los conocimientos necesarios y más, si es necesario, para que seas un excelente Profesor!

—¡El Ministro de Magia, ni yo, vamos a dar jamás empleo a Harry Potter! —replicó la Profesora Umbridge con un grito.

—¡Es muy posible que cuando Harry, esté preparado para ser Profesor ya haya otro Ministro y otro Director! —bramó la Profesora McGonagall.

—¡Aja! —chilló Umbridge apuntando a Minerva con un dedo regordete —. ¡Sí! ¡Eso, eso, eso! ¡Claro! Eso es lo que usted quiere, ¿No, Minerva McGonagall? ¡Quiere que Albus Dumbledore sustituya a Cornelius Fudge! Cree que va a ocupar mí puesto, ¿No? ¡Subsecretaría del Ministro y, por si fuera poco, Directora del Colegio!

—Estas completamente loca. —masculló la Profesora McGonagall con profundo desdén —. Harry, ya terminamos la consulta sobre tu orientación académica.

Harry tomó rápidamente su mochila y salió con rapidez de su habitación, sin atreverse a mirar en ninguno momento a la Profesora Umbridge. Mientras recorría el pasillo, giraba, subía las escaleras y se enfilaba hacia el aula de Aritmancia.

 **~0~0~**

Por un buen rato, durante Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se le ocurrió meterse en la oficina de Umbridge, usar la chimenea e ir a Grimmauld Place para pedirle explicaciones a su padrino, o usar a Dobby, ir a las afueras de los límites del castillo y luego pedirle que lo llevara. Pero al ver la cara de completó odio que tenía Umbridge durante la clase que ella impartía, el hecho que Minerva había dado la cara por él y que Daphne y Luna lo iban a asesinar por hacer algo tan estúpido desistió de su plan de fuga.

Después de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Daphne y Harry bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, entraron en el Gran Comedor y junto con Luna, en la mesa de Gryffindor, decidieron terminar de pasar su tarde libre. Mientras tomaban té y charlaban de trivialidades, una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve y de profundo ojos amarillos, descendió majestuosamente hasta donde estaban y mirando a Luna le entregó una carta. Harry vio cómo su amiga, sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos se quedaba completamente estática. Un enorme sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Ravenclaw mientras que, con lentitud y un ligero temblor, tomaba la carta y miraba su remitente. Daphne moviendo la cabeza ligeramente vio también quien era la persona que le había envía una carta a Luna y con un gemido ahogado y emoción soltó un pequeño gritito y se abrazó al brazo de su amiga.

—Luna, ¿Qué estas esperando? —exclamó Daphne emocionada —. Es de Angela, vamos, abrila rápido.

Luna estaba petrificada, Harry las miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Quién es Angela? —preguntó Harry sin entender porque su novia estaba tan excitada y su soñadora amiga, dura como una piedra y completamente sonrojada.

—Angela, es una chica que le gusta a Luna. —exclamó Daphne emocionada por la carta.

—Oh, no sabía, nunca me lo contaron… —dijo Harry mirando fijamente a ambas.

—No tenemos por qué contarte todo lo que charlamos. —contestó Daphne mirando seriamente a Harry.

—¿Dónde la conociste Luna? —preguntó Harry ignorando a Daphne y mirando a su amiga.

—Oh… —contestó Luna volviendo a la realidad ignorante de la pequeña pelea de sus amigos —. Se llama Angela Ziegler, la conocí en Zürich, Suiza, cuando fui de vacaciones con papá durante el verano pasado es una estudiante de magizoologia…

Luna, con algo de nerviosismo abrió la carta y juntó con Daphne comenzaron a leerla. Los ojos de ambas se abrieron bien grandes y una foto calló sobre la mesa. Harry tomó la foto y la observó detalladamente, sentada sobre un sofá marrón, con un jersey de lana turquesa, rosa y turquesa y finalmente rosa en la parte inferior. Una muchacha, rubia, con el cabello corto muy ligeramente por encima de los hombros, unos profundos ojos azules, y unos rosados labios completaban un rostro armónico y extremadamente hermoso. Angela, sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas mientras que, en sus manos, al lado de su rostro, un pequeño pájaro redondo, con plumas doradas y ojos de color rubí agitaba las sus alitas alegremente. En la parte inferior de la imagen tenia escrito: Para Luna, con amor Angela.

La fotografía desapareció de las manos de Harry y Daphne la miró fijamente.

—Wau, Luna, es hermosa —dijo Daphne mirando junto con su amiga la fotografía —. ¿Vas a ir a verla durante el verano como te pidió?

—Tendría que preguntarle a papá… —susurró Luna.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Harry antes que ambas se aislaran en su propio mundo.

—Bueno —comenzó Luna —, estaba en uno de los bosques de Zürich, me habían dicho que ahí podía encontrar snorkack de cuerno arrugado, cuando un gran temblor sacudió todo el alrededor. Una muchacha rubia, Angela, venia corriendo y agitando los brazos —dijo Luna divertida al recordar la cómica escena —. Nos chocamos, ella calló encima mío y cubriéndome con su cuerpo me protegió de dos gigantes Graphorn que la perseguían por haberse acercado demasiado para verlos. Y bueno, nos hicimos amigas, comenzamos a salir por el bosque y el último día de vacaciones… —Luna, completamente sonrojada se llevó la yema de los dedos de una de sus manos hasta los labios —… nos besamos y me dijo que quería que nos siguiéramos viendo…

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó Harry algo ofendido.

—Se lo había contado a Daphne… —contestó Luna divertida.

—Volví a ser ignorado… —susurró Harry con un tono derrotado.

Una gran explosión abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor, todos se giraron a ver y Luna rápidamente guardó la fotografía y la carta en su túnica. Harry sintió que dos personas se acercaban rápidamente y dos cabelleras pelirrojas surcaron el aire a toda velocidad y lanzando un montón de fuego artificiales que explotaron por todos lados. Todos incluidos Daphne, Harry y Luna, se pararon y fueron hasta el vestíbulo, en donde los gemelos Weasley hacían círculos en el aire.

Umbridge apareció por la cima de las escaleras. Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta la Profesora Umbridge.

—Ya tengo el permiso, Señora —anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba un trozo de pergamino —. Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Dejeme hacerlo ahora, por favor…

—Muy bien, Argus —contestó ella —. Ustedes dos —prosiguió sin dejar de mirar a los gemelos que daban círculos —, van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

—Estamos en una encrucijada ¿No, George? —replicó Fred.

—Eso parece Freddy. —contestó George.

—Creo que ya somos bastante grandes para estar presos en un colegio, George.

—Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión. —coincidió George.

—Va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿No? —le preguntó Fred.

—Desde luego. —contestó George.

Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían juntado en el vestíbulo, que los miraban atentos y en silencio.

—Si a alguien le interesa comprar dragones explosivos como el que vieron hace unos días nos van a encontrar en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon —dijo Fred en voz alta.

—Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja. —añadió George señalando a la Profesora Umbridge.

—¡DETENGANLOS! —chilló la mencionada, pero ya era muy tarde.

Fred volvió a mirar, pero esta vez se fijó en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud.

—Haceles la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves.

Peeves se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban una última vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso apoteósico de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una espléndida puesta de sol.

 **~0~0~**

La historia del vuelo hacia la libertad de Fred y George se contó tantas veces en los días siguientes que Harry se dio cuenta que pronto se iban a convertir en una de las leyendas de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente después de la partida de los gemelos, los alumnos comenzaron a disputarse el puesto de Jefe alborotador en el colegio y la existencia de Umbridge, Filch y la Brigada Inquisitorial se volvió un verdadero infierno las semanas que siguieron.

Fred y George, para disgustó de Umbridge y Filch, habían dejado en el piso superior, en donde estaba el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se las habían ingeniado para dejar un pantano por todo el pasillo, lo suficientemente profundo y resistente como para que ninguno de los dos pudiera quitarlo con los métodos que intentaron, teniendo que, a rechina dientes, cruzar a los alumnos en bote.

Una semana antes de que mayo comenzara, y junto con el mes llegara el último partido de quidditch de la temporada para Gryffindor y el que iba a definir si las casas de los leones iban a volver a coronarse nuevamente como campeones, Harry y Daphne continuaban estudiando arduamente. Al finalizar la última clase de los lunes, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ambos, no les paso desapercibido que el Profesor Hagrid estaba aún más golpeado y lastimado que antes.

—Harry, Daphne… —podrían quedarse un momento susurró Hagrid, cuando la clase había finalizado.

—¿Sucede algo, Profesor? —preguntó Daphne mirando fijamente a Hagrid.

—Si —afirmó rápidamente el semigigante —. Bueno… hay algo que me gustaría contarles, y son los únicos a quien puedo decírselos. Solo ustedes son los que tiene permiso del Profesor Dumbledore de saber… bueno… ¿Me prometen que no le van a decir a nadie?

—Sí, claro. Podes confiar en nosotros. —contestó Harry sonriendo.

—Se los agradezco mucho, de verdad —dijo Harry tomando la ballesta que estaba a un costado de la puerta de su cabaña —. Espero que no hayan visto que vamos a entrar al bosque.

—¿te referís a la Profesora Umbridge? —preguntó Harry —. Tranquilo, seguro que no nos vio. Está sentada con parte su brigada, ¿No te fijaste? Debe imaginarse que va a pasar algo en algún pasillo.

—Sí, bueno… Vamos. —comentó Hagrid comenzando a caminar.

—¿Qué está pasando, Profesor? —preguntó Daphne mientras se adentraban aún más en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Bueno, enseguida lo van a ver. —contestó él, y miró un momento hacia atrás.

Harry y Daphne tuvieron que hacer esfuerzo para alcanzar a Hagrid que avanzaba rápidamente. A Tal punto que Harry tuvo que transformarse en un tigre y permitir que Daphne lo montara para poder agilizar el paso.

—¿Por qué vas armado, Profesor Hagrid? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sólo por precaución. —respondió encogiendo sus gigantescos hombros.

—El día que nos mostró los thestrals no llevaba la ballesta. —comentó Daphne agarrándose fuertemente del cuello de Harry cuando este saltó una gigantes rama e hizo que su novia tirara demás de su pelaje haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor —. Perdón Harry.

—Una increíble habilidad es de ser un animago —dijo Hagrid —. Ese día no íbamos a adentrarnos tanto —explicó Hagrid —. Además, eso fue antes de que Firenze se marchara del bosque.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que el Profesor Firenze se haya marchado? —preguntó Daphne con curiosidad.

—Que ahora los otros centauros están furiosos conmigo —repuso Hagrid en voz baja, y miró alrededor —. Antes éramos…, bueno, no diré que amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Ellos se ocupaban de sus asuntos y yo de los míos, pero siempre venían si yo quería hablar con ellos. Ahora todo cambió. —y dio un profundo suspiró.

—Firenze dijo que están enojado porque él aceptó trabajar para el Director Dumbledore. —comentó Daphne, y se agarró nuevamente al cuello de Harry cuando este dio un gran salto.

—Sí —asintió Hagrid con pesar —. Bueno, decir que están enojados es poco. Yo diría que están condenadamente rabiosos. Si no hubiera intervenido lo hubieran matado. La mitad de la manada se le lanzo encima y no podía quedarme ahí viendo como lo mataban. Fue una suerte que pasara por ahí. Desde ese día los otros centauros están furiosos conmigo, y lo malo es que tiene mucha influencia en el bosque. Son las criaturas más astutas que hay por acá.

A Harry, no le costaba esfuerzo seguirle el ritmo a Hagrid. Pasó un tiempo y se habían adentrado en una oscuridad muy negra. En medio del aquel silencio, cualquier sonido parecía amenazador. Daphne sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba y un ligero gruñido salía de sus fauces. Daphne sacando su varita y con un Lumos comenzó iluminar el paso. Ambos se dieron cuenta que entre cada cierto momento que la luz daba al rostro de Hagrid este parecía más nervioso y afligido que antes.

—Bueno —empezó Hagrid —, veamos… El caso es que… —inspiró hondo —. Bueno, hay muchas posibilidades de que me despidan cualquier día de éstos. Yo no quiero irme, por supuesto, pero si no fuera por…, bueno, el carácter excepcional de lo que estoy a punto de revelarles, me marcharía ahora mismo, antes de que a ella se le presente la ocasión de echarme delante de todo el colegio, como hizo con la Profesora Trelawney. Y bueno… no puedo irme sin… sin contárselo a alguien… y como el Profesor Dumbledore me autorizo a… bueno, necesito que ayuden. Y si Luna quiere, también.

—Por supuesto. —contestó Daphne rápidamente, pero con seriedad.

Continuaron otros cinco minutos hasta que Hagrid extendió el brazo en señal de que tenían que detenerse. Harry se volvió a transformar en humano y bajo de su espalda a Daphne. Harry no decía nada, solo puso a Daphne detrás de él, hacía rato que lo había detectado. Delante de ellos, avanzando con sigilo, vieron un montículo, que a su alrededor los arboles habían sido arrancados de raíz, que subía y bajaba.

—Duerme. —dijo Hagrid en voz baja.

—P-profesor… —susurró Daphne impresionada —. ¿Qué… qué es eso?

—Él es mi hermano, durante los meses que estuve ausente, había ido al norte de Europa a buscarlo, pensé que si lo traía acá… —dijo Hagrid derramando gruesas lagrimas —, y le enseñaba buenos modales… podría presentárselo a todo el mundo y demostrar que es inofensivo.

—Él fue el que te lastimo… —susurró Harry entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

—¡No es consciente de la fuerza que tiene! —aseguró Hagrid muy convencido —. Y está mejorando, yo no pelea tanto como antes…

—¿Por qué lo trajiste si él no quería venir? ¿No habría sido más feliz si se hubiera quedado con su gente? —preguntó Daphne detrás de Harry.

—No lo dejaban vivir, Daphne, se metían con él porque es pequeño.

—¿Pequeño? —preguntó Daphne extrañada.

—¡Es mi hermano! Se llama Grawp —dijo Hagrid sin dejar de ver el montículo —. Bueno, así es como suena cuando él pronuncia su nombre. No sabe mucho nuestra lengua… Intente enseñarle un poco, pero… En fin, por lo visto mi madre no le tenía más cariño del que me tenía a mí —ni Daphne ni Harry dijeron nada —. Verán, para las gigantas lo más importante es tener hijos grandes, y él siempre fue tirando a enano, para ser gigante. Sólo mide cinco metros.

—¿Y qué es lo que queres que hagamos, Daphne, Luna y yo? —preguntó Harry dudoso —. ¿Qué implica cuidar exactamente de él?

—¡Tranquilo, no tiene que dar de comer ni nada de eso! —aclaró Hagrid —. Él se busca su propia comida sin ninguna dificultad. Caza pájaros, ciervos… No, lo que necesita es compañía. Si yo supiera que alguien sigue ayudándolo un poco, enseñándole nuestro idioma… ¿Me explico?

—Queres que le enseñemos a hablar… —dijo Harry con un ligero nerviosismo, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Firenze.

—Sí, solo tendrían que darle un poco de conversación —comentó Hagrid esperanzado —. Porque me imagino que cuando pueda hablar con la gente, va a entender que todos lo queremos y que no encantaría que se quedara acá. Creo que lo mejor es que lo despierte para presentarlos…

—¡No! —exclamó Harry rápidamente —. No, Profesor, no lo despiertes, de verdad, no hace falta…

Pero Hagrid no los había escuchado, agarró una rama del suelo y mirando con una sonrisa esperanzadora a Harry y Daphne golpeó la espalda de gigante. Harry sacó su varita y se colocó delante de Daphne. El gigante soltó un rugido que resonó por todos lados; los pájaros que estaban en las copas salieron volando. Entre tanto, el gigantesco Grawp, se levantó del suelo, que tembló cuando apoyó una inmensa mano en sí mismo para darse impulso y ponerse de rodillas. Después giró la cabeza para ver quién lo había despertado.

—¿Estás bien, Grawpy? —le preguntó Hagrid con voz alegre y rama en mano —. ¿Dormiste bien?

El gigante se arrodillo, tenía la nariz pequeña, gruesa y deforme; la boca, torcida, y llena de dientes amarillos e irregulares del tamaño de ladrillos granes; los ojos, pequeños para tratarse de un gigante, eran de un color marrón verdoso, como el barro, y en ese momento los tenía medio cerrados por el sueño. Grawp se llevó los sucios nudillos hasta los ojos, se los frotó enérgicamente y luego, sin previo aviso, se puso en pie con una velocidad y una agilidad asombrosa.

—Mira, Grawpy —gritó Hagrid con alegría a su hermano —, traje amigos míos para presentártelos. Ya te hablé de ellos, ¿Te acordas? ¿Te acordas que te dije que quizá iba a tener que irme de viaje e iba a dejarte a su cargo unos días? ¡Éste es Harry, Grawp! —gritó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ambos —. ¡Harry Potter! Va a venir a verte si yo tengo que irme, ¿Entendido?

El gigante se percató de la presencia de Harry y Daphne, que vieron, con nerviosismos, cómo Grawp agachaba la cabeza y los miraba con cara de sueño.

—Y ésta es Daphne —Hagrid vaciló. Se giró y la miro —. ¿Te importa que él te diga Daphy? Es que para él es un nombre difícil de memorizar.

—No, no importa. —dijo Daphne abriendo grande los ojos.

—¡Ésta es Daphy, Grawp! ¡Va a hacerte compañía! Qué bien, ¿No? Vas a tener dos amiguitos para… ¡NO, GRAWPY!

De pronto la mano de Grawp salió hacia Daphne, Harry extendió sus manos hacia adelante y el símbolo de la Conjunción de Las Esferas apareció interponiéndose haciendo que el hermano de Hagrid chocara contra un muro invisible y su extremidad saliera disparada en dirección contraria.

—Bueno… —dijo Hagrid con voz nasal —. Bueno, ya está, ya los presente, así cuando vuelvan él los va a reconocer. Sí, bueno…

Hagrid levantó la cabeza y miró a Grawp, que tiraba de un pino que tenía al lado con una expresión de placer e indiferencia.

—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por hoy —afirmó Hagrid —. Ahora…, ahora podemos regresar, ¿Si?

Ni Daphne ni Harry dijeron nada. Hagrid volvió a ponerse la ballesta sobre el hombro y los comenzó a guiar por los árboles. Ambos estaban dudosos de en qué se habían metido. Caminaban en silencio; ni siquiera hicieron ningún comentario cuando escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos. Daphne montada sobre Harry, estaba completamente pálida. Su madre la iba a asesinar si se enteraba de las cosas que hacía con su novio; era imposible ser una pareja de novios normal, común y corriente, y aunque a veces le molestaba esta falta de normalidad, su vida era mucho más interesante con esta falta coherencia. Harry se volvió a transformar en un humano y colocando a Daphne atrás de él; rápidamente apuntó con la varita hacia adelante.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó Daphne también sacando su varita.

—Me parece recordar que te advertimos que ya no serías bien recibido acá, Hagrid. —sentenció una voz profunda y masculina.

Un centauro, con una cara muy masculina y un largo cabello negro, iba armado igual que Hagrid, pero este con un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. De detrás de él aparecieron cuatro o cinco congéneres. Harry los miraba fijamente y bajando ligeramente la varita se preparó para lo peor.

—Creo que acordamos que haríamos si este humano volvía a entrar en el bosque, ¿Verdad?, Majarían. —dijo uno de los centauros con desagrado.

—No debiste entrometerte, Hagrid —dijo Magorian respondiéndole a su compañero —. Bane tiene razón. Nuestros métodos no son como los suyos, ni tampoco nuestras leyes. Firenze nos traiciono y nos deshonro aceptando revelar nuestros secretos a los humanos. Convirtiéndose en esclavo de los humanos.

—¡Esclavo! —exclamó Hagrid con tono mordaz —. Sólo le está haciendo un favor al Profesor Dumbledore, nada…

—El revelar nuestra sabiduría y nuestros secretos a los humanos —concretó Magorian sin alterarse —. Esa ignominia no tiene perdón.

—Te advertimos… Hagrid. —dijo Bane sacando el arco, una flecha y apuntándolo —. Cometiste un grave error.

—Escúchame bien —lo interrumpió Hagrid, enojado y apuntándolo con la ballesta —, si no te importara, preferirá que no lo llamaras nuestro bosque. No sos nadie para decir quien para decir quién puede entrar aquí y quién no.

—Tampoco tenes ese derecho, Hagrid. —intervino Magorian, también apuntando con su arco.

Harry se concentró, esperaba que funcionara una de las cosas que habia pensado desde su última sesión con el Profesor Snape. El símbolo de la Conjunción de Las Esferas apareció en el suelo con él en el centro; extendió la mano y cubriendo a Daphne con su cuerpo, una onda de choque salió hacia todos lados. Las flechas de todos se quebraron como si estuvieran siendo estrujadas. Todos los centauros miraron a Harry fijamente, sus expresiones serias habían desaparecido.

—Nadie va a pelear… —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¿Quién eres…? —preguntó Bane.

—No importa eso… dije que nadie va a pelear…. —contestó Harry sin perder de vista a nadie.

—Harry Potter… —dijo Magorian sorprendido —… Esa hembra… comparten un lazo… pero…, no, las estrellas dijeron que la hembra que elegirías seria castaña y con ojos color almendra y que portarías unos ojos tras tus ojos…

—Vamos, Harry, Daphne. —dijo Hagrid comenzando a andar. El circulo a los pies de Harry desapareció y los tres comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Quién sos verdaderamente, Harry Potter?... —preguntó Magorian estupefacto y dejándolos ir, pero sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Harry giró y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Los tres caminaron son detenerse y con dificultad; en todo momento, durante todos los minutos que tardaron en salir, Harry en ninguno momento dejo de sentir las presencias a su alrededor, de cómo lo seguían, a los costados y atrás, como si fueran una escolta.

—No puedo creerlo —musitó Daphne con voz temblorosa en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Hagrid para que él no pudiera escucharlos —. No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo.

—Tranquila, Daph. —le aconsejó Harry mientras subían la colina hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? —se extrañó ella, sofocada —. ¡Un gigante! ¡Un gigante en el bosque! ¡Y pretende que nosotros le enseñemos a hablar! ¡Suponiendo, claro, que podamos burlar a una manada de centauros asesinos al entrar y salir!... ¡Harry, te amo con mi vida, pero esto es suicida! ¡Si… si no fuera porque hiciste eso con… tu magia, seguro que estaríamos muertos!

—Daph —susurró Harry deteniéndola y tomándola por los hombros —. Tranquila, no creo que tengamos que hacer eso…

—¡Harry, por favor! —exclamó Daphne molesta y lo miró fijamente cruzándose de brazo; los alumnos que iban detrás de ellos tuvieron que esquivarlos para pasar —. Claro que lo van a echar, y si queres que te diga la verdad, después de lo que acabamos de ver no podemos culpar a Umbridge.

—Si... ya sé, tenes razón… —contestó Harry indeciso —, pero estoy seguro que si Dumbledore se lo permitió es por algo, y si le dijo que lo contara solo a nosotros… tiene que ser por una razón…

Daphne suspiró y relajándose al ver a los ojos de Harry lo abrazó.

—Si mamá se enterará de todas las locuras que hacemos, nos mataría…. —dijo Daphne divertida tratando de calamar el ambiente.

—Me mataría —dijo Harry corrigiéndola —. Solo a mí, acordate que sos su ángel de ojos azules.

Daphne sonrió e intentó relajarse. Los exámenes, un psicópata que quiere asesinarlos, los propios misterios de Harry y tratar de fingir que tenían una adolescencia normal su vida era muy complicada… pero en el fondo le gustaba… hacia que fuera interesante…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Al Borde de La Desesperación"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo para la cuenta, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier problema, error, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Harry entiende lo que le paso a Snape y se siente en igualdad de condiciones, por eso tiene esos sentimientos hacia su padre, y amigos.**

 **Nota 2: Bueno, de forma oficial Minerva ya está en completo conocimiento de que Harry quiere ser Profesor y si eso significa exigirle el doble lo va a hacer.**

 **Nota 3: Luna… Luna… bueno en una conversación con** **Schlechtigkeit** **me preguntó sobre si Luna iba a tener una pareja y si esta iba a ser chico o chica… bueno decidí adelantarles la sexualidad y la futura pareja de Luna.**

 **Nota 4: ¿** **Heroes never die!? Jajaj**

 **Nota 5: Harry tiene un controla más preciso que antes y aparte de algunas cosas que ya se vieron quería mostrarlo nuevamente de forma más obvia.**

 **Nota 6: No voy a explicarles lo que dicen los centauros, se van a dar cuenta al final del fic, si es que ya no se dieron cuenta.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Fue más largo que el promedio, pero si ya se hasta para mí se sintió corto. Si hablar mucho sobre la Conjunción de las Esferas me quedaría sin datos. Hay una gran cantidad de datos ocultos que hasta ahora nadie me supo decir.**

 **Zer0-Sama: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Falta un poco todavía para eso.**

 **Schlechtigkeit: Gracias por dejar un review. Te respondi todo por PM y me alegra que hayas sido la única que comento sobre las referencias de Evangelion. Te adelanto algo más, el final no van a estar todos diciendo "Congratulation". Por si las dudas nada más. Jajaja**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te atrape la historia, nada me hace más feliz.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review. Directora, no supervisora.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes no tenes que comentar siempre, con tal que no me tengas olvidado me alegro ajaja. Saludos y suerte con tus prácticas.**


	63. Al Borde de La Desesperación

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXIII**

" **Al Borde de La Desesperación** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La Profesora McGonagall miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios, sin embargo, los ojos se le desviaron por cuarta vez hacia la gran copa de plata que estaba en un costado de su escritorio. Ron Weasley habia logrado convertirse en un Guardián competente y Harry volando majestuosamente como a ella le gustaba había atrapado la Snitch y se había logra coronar nuevamente como campeones del Torneo de Quidditch.

—Espero… —dijo Minerva colocando la taza ya vacía sobre la mesita de té que había en su oficina, no muy lejos de su escritorio —, que te estés preparando adecuadamente para los TIMOS, Harry. Son extremadamente importantes para el futuro de todo mago y aunque es cierto que por tu estatus de Jefe de la Casa Potter no los necesitas en el fondo, quiero sentirme orgullosa…

—Sí, Minnie… —contestó Harry resignado —. Daphne me dice lo mismo al menos unas diez veces por día no hace falta que me lo recuerdes también...

Minerva sonrió.

Pero con la euforia por la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw que tenía Harry, fue rápidamente aplacada los días siguientes por Daphne con altas dosis de repaso de todos los temas de todas las materias en todo momento. Habían llegado a tal punto que desayunaban, pegados el uno con el otro como siempre, pero con un libro en las manos, mientras caminaban por los pasillos se hacían rondas de preguntas y por las tardes continuaban estudiando al igual que durante las cenas y hasta el toque de queda.

Los Profesores habían dejado de darles tareas y ahora las clases eran entera y puramente de repaso sobre los posibles temas que tenían mayor probabilidad de aparecer en los exámenes. Durante la clase de Transformaciones, recibieron los horarios de los exámenes y las normas de funcionamiento de los TIMOS.

—Como verán —explicó Minerva a la toda la clase mientras los alumnos copiaban de la pizarra las fechas y las horas de sus exámenes —, sus TIMOS están repartidos en dos semanas consecutivas. Van a hacer los exámenes teóricos por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. El examen práctico de Astronomía lo van a hacer por la noche, como es lógico.

Minerva suspiró un momento y los miró seriamente.

—Tengo que advertirles que aplicamos los más estrictos encantamientos antitrampa a las hojas de examen y todo artilugio que se les pueda ocurrir usar va a ser completamente inútil. Lamentó decirles que cada año hay al menos un alumno que cree que puede burlar las normas impuestas por el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos. Espero que este año no sea nadie de Gryffindor… —dijo Minerva mirando a todos sus alumnos para luego fijarse en los Slytherin —… y los Slytherin, les recomiendo que tampoco, el Profesor Snape no es para nada bondadoso con los tramposos cuando son capturados. Espero que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan. Tienen que pensar en su futuro.

—¿Cuándo sabremos nuestros resultados?, Profesora. —preguntó Parvati Patil.

—Se les va a enviar una lechuza en el mes de julio. —contestó la Profesor McGonagall.

—Este es el momento en donde extraño nuestra sala en el tercer piso —dijo Daphne durante la cena del día anterior a su primer examen, Teoría de Encantamientos —. Era un buen lugar para estudiar, silencioso, cómodo y perfecto.

—Si no existiera esa regla de las reuniones… —comentó Luna con cierto grado de desagrado —. No me siento tan segura en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Te siguen molestando? —preguntó Harry adoptando una actitud seria, Daphne también miró fijamente a su amiga.

—A veces…, pero no es tanto como antes —contestó la Ravenclaw con su usual tono soñador —. Pero no me molesta, ellos están ciegos en el fondo…

—Luna… —dijo Harry en tono de advertencia.

—Sí, sí, ya se, cuando pase te lo voy a decir. —agregó Luna divertida haciendo que Harry suspirara con resignación.

La noche fue extremadamente incómoda para todos. Todo el mundo intentaba repasar un poco más en el último momento, aunque no parecía que nadie avanzara mucho. Harry se acostó temprano, se sentía extrañamente relajado nadie podía decir que no habían estudiado, y en el fondo agradeció que los TIMOS estuvieran la mayor parte del tiempo en su cabeza, porque habían logrado distraerse de sus inquietudes regulares y actuar como un adolescente normal; sin tener que acordarse de que había un Lord Oscuro que intentaba matarlos, que había un secreto milenario sobre él y otra persona llamada la Vieja Sangre, no pensó en Dumbledore, ni en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en el futuro, simplemente fue una adolescente normal con su novia normal estudiando para sus normales exámenes, justo como él siempre había querido.

Al día siguiente, Harry, Daphne y Luna, llegaron al Gran Comedor y notaron rápidamente como un silencio sepulcral reinaba sobre todos los que pertenecían al quinto curso. Algunos practicaban conjuros por lo bajo, otros leían a toda velocidad. Daphne se agarró a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello y mientras repasaban no lo soltó en todo el desayuno.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, luego de recibir un —Buena suerte, lo van a hacer genial. —por parte de Luna, ambos, junto con los demás alumnos de quinto y séptimo se congregaron en el vestíbulo mientras los demás estudiantes subían a sus aulas; entonces, a las nueve y media, los llamaron clase por clase para que entraran de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, en donde todo parecía exactamente igual que en el recuerdo del Profesor Snape; había quitando las cuatro mesas de las casas y en su lugar habían puesto muchas mesas individuales, encaradas hacia la de los profesores, desde donde los miraba la Profesora McGonagall, que permanecía de pie. Cuando todo se sentaron Minerva habló.

—Ya pueden empezar. —Y dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado, en la que también había plumas, tinteros y rollos de pergamino de repuesto.

Harry, respiró hondo y se intentó tranquilizar usan lo que había aprendido en las clases de Oclumancia, dio vuelta la hoja y por un momento pensó en Daphne que estaba tres filas hacia la derecha y cuatro asientos hacia adelante, y leyó la primera pregunta…

—¡Te lo dije! —dijo Daphne mientras abrazaba a Harry cuando estaban ya en el vestíbulo —. Te dije que no estaba siendo tan exigente, pero todo lo que preguntaron lo estudiamos. —agregó ella.

—Sí, sí, tenías razón, fue bueno que organizaras todo el estudio. —contestó Harry sonriendo.

Daphne sonrió triunfante.

Luego de un rápido almuerzo llegó el examen práctico de Encantamientos. Los llamaban en reducidos grupos y por orden alfabético; los que se quedaban atrás murmuraban conjuros y practicaban movimientos de varita. Daphne suspiró y recibiendo un beso en la frente y buena suerte de Harry entro junto con Anthny Goldstein y Gregory Goyle. Los alumnos que ya habían sido examinados no regresaban a esa sala donde estaba, así que Harry no supo cómo le habia ido a su novia.

Diez minutos más tarde, el Profesor Flitwick llamó a Pansy Parkins, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil y a Harry.

—El Profesor Tofty está libre, Potter. —le indicó con su voz chillona el Profesor Flitwick que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta. Y señaló al examinador más anciano y más calvo, que estaba sentado detrás de una mesita, en un rincón alejado, a escasa distancia de la Profesora Marchbanks, que por su parte examinaba a Draco Malfoy.

—Potter, ¿No? —preguntó el Profesor Tofty consultando sus notas y miró a Harry directamente a la cicatriz y luego a los ojos y con una sonrisa pícara continuar —. Con que usted es el famoso Harry Potter. La Profesora Minerva McGonagall se regodea mucho sobre las habilidades que supuestamente ella se encargó de pulir en su persona, es una amiga de años y no creo que sea una habladora, pero a veces creo que exagera un poco diciendo cosas como: —Mi Harry es capaz de hacer magia sin varita —, o —Harry logró dominar la animagia a los 13 años, estoy tan orgullosa de ser su tutora. Vamos a comprobar los éxitos de Minerva.

Harry se ruborizó y el Profesor Tofty comenzó con el examen. Todos los profesores y alumnos se giraron a verlo cuando logro hacer todos los hechizos con un solo chasquido de dedos. No quería parecer creído, pero cuando el honor de Minerva estaba en juego no podía contenerse con nada. Harry salió del examen con una sonrisa al ser felicitado y fuera de la sala del examen se encontró con Daphne que también sonreía. Pero la paz duro, mañana era el examen más importante de Harry.

Aquella noche Harry pasó una pésima noche, no pudo relajarse; después de cenar estuvo con Daphne hasta las 9 de la noche y cuando subió a la sala Común de Gryffindor no se despegó de los libros de Transformaciones.

Por la mañana, Harry era un verdadero caos, había dormido poco y Minerva lo miraba con una mezcla de entre orgullo y preocupación cuando le pidió el octavo pergamino de 40cm y un tercer tintero para seguir escribiendo. Antes del examen práctico Daphne lo miraba también con cierta preocupación al verlo repasar una cantidad exagerada de hechizos. Cuando llegó su turno, el Profesor Tofty lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Potter, nos volvemos a encontrar. Porque no comenzas con un hechizo desvanecedor — dijo el Profesor Tofty señalando a una iguana que había sobre una mesa, Harry de un movimiento de varita la hizo desaparecer —. Excelente —el anciano Profesor hizo aparecer un cubo de madera, algunos examinadores se giraron a verlos —. Minerva nos contó que te gustan hacer hechizos de transformación múltiple, si queres nota extra en esta materia ¿Podrías mostrarnos?

Harry no dijo nada, miró el cubo de madera y con un movimiento par de movimientos de varita el cubo se deshizo en un montón de pétalos de rosas azules que se desparramaron por la mesa, Tofty lo miro fijamente. Harry hizo otro par de movimientos y todos los pétalos se transformaron en mariposas que comenzaron a volar por la sala.

—Impresionante, muy impresionante, Minerva no mentía —dijo el Profesor Tofty mirando las mariposas volar, para luego mirar a Harry —. No se acostumbra, pero creo que esta vez deberíamos hacer una excepción —el instructor sonrió —; a veces algunos Profesores señalan a algunos alumnos como prodigios en una determinada materia, eso es lo que dice siempre la Profesora McGonagall sobre tu persona, si queres una recomendación y una nota extra en tu TIMO en Transformaciones… bueno nos gustaría ver tu forma animago.

Con un movimiento de hacia adelante un majestuoso tigre de bengala blanco apareció enfrente del examinador que lo miró con cierto asombro. Este bajo la vista y anoto algo en lo que parecía un papel y Harry volvió a transformarse en un humano.

—Excelente Potter, excelente. Podes retirarte —dijo el Profesor Tofty a Harry —. La Profesora McGonagall está en todo su derecho de regodearse de su alumno favorito…

Sonrojado, con una gran satisfacción interna y una sonrisa en los labios Harry salió de la sala para encontrarse con Daphne que esperaba pacientemente.

El miércoles hicieron el examen de Herbología, si no tenía en cuenta el pequeño mordisco que recibió de un geranio colmilludo, Harry creyó que hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien, el jueves Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Ese día no tuvieron, ninguno de los dos, problema en demostrar frente a Umbridge que los miraba, sobre todo a Harry con frialdad, y el resto de los examinadores sus habilidades con la materia. A punto que alguien filtró sobre colosal Patronus de Daphne y, como habían hecho con Harry en Transformaciones, le pidieron que lo mostrara si quería puntos extras.

El viernes, Harry y Daphne, tuvieron el examen de Runas Antiguas, la parte teórica era un cuestionario a contestar sobre un texto en nórdico antiguo.

—¿Cómo les fue en el examen de Runas? —preguntó Luna durante el almuerzo.

—Bien, aunque habíamos practicado y leído la Saga de Egil Skallagrímson con la Profesora Babbling, todo puede pasar. —contestó Daphne con algo de resignación.

Luna miró a Harry.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry en tono divertido y resignado —, suponiendo que no me reprueben por haber traducido mal la palabra, systor, creo que me fue bien. Es bastante molesto tener que traducir del nórdico antiguo en runas al inglés las leyes de Escania de 1300.

—¿Te aburren las leyes? —preguntó Luna con sorpresa —. ¿No se supone que vas a tener que aprenderlas porque sos un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Casa?

—Sí, bueno… —contestó Harry divertido mirando de reojo a Daphne —. Para eso me caso con Daphne, a ella es la que le gustan esas cosas.

Daphne abrió la boca y miró a Harry con molestia.

—Creí… —dijo Daphne en tono de advertencia —, que querías que nos casáramos porque nos queríamos.

—Sí, sí —contestó Harry moviendo la mano —, pero como decirlo, viene todo el paquete. ¿No? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que Luna se riera. Daphne los miró de reojo con molestia.

—¿Saben? Alguien logró meter un escarbato en la oficina de la Profesora Umbridge —dijo Luna para calmar la tensión que había entre sus amigos —. No se cómo lo consiguieron meterlo, pero el caso es que entró, y la Profesora Umbridge está furiosa. Al parecer, el escarbato intento morderle la pierna.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—El único problema es que ella cree que el responsable fue el Profesor Hagrid... —agregó Luna para luego ver como sus amigos se tensaban.

Durante el fin de semana, Harry y Daphne repasaron para el lunes que tenían dos exámenes el mismo día, Aritmancia y Pociones. El lunes, el examen de escrito de Pociones lo habían hecho extremadamente precioso, todo la prueba consistía sobre una sola poción, que tanto Daphne y Harry habían visto muy bien su funcionamiento, la Poción Multijugos. Haber visto a Barty Crouch Jr. destranformarse en el Profesor Moody les había dado suficiente experiencia para una sola vida. El resto de la mañana fue el examen de Aritmancia que consistió en resolver complejas predicciones que en el fondo no eran más que aproximaciones polinómicas de grados elevados. Por la tarde, con soltura ambos y hasta un tranquilo Neville que no parecía influenciado por el aura de Snape, lograron realizar la poción pedida.

El martes tuvieron Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, escrito por la mañana y el practico que tuvo lugar por la tarde en la extensión de césped que había junto a los borden del Bosque Prohibido, donde los estudiantes tuvieron que identificar correctamente al knarl encendido entre una docena de erizos; después tuvieron que demostrar que sabían manejar correctamente un bowtrckle, dar de comer y limpiar a un cangrejo de fuego sin sufrir quemaduras de consideración, y elegir, de entre una amplia variedad de alimentos, la dieta que pondrían a un unicornio enfermo.

El miércoles por la mañana Historia de La Magia hizo si presentación, Harry y Daphne tuvieron que contestar diversas preguntas de pociones y enredos políticos sobre trols, varitas y revueltas de duendes, para terminar con la creación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Con el jueves llegó el último día de examen para ambos; el examen teórico de Astronomía por la mañana salió bastante bien. Ambos se habían memorizado correctamente todas las lunas de Júpiter.

Ese mismo día, a las once de la noche, cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía para el examen práctico, comprobaron que hacía una noche tranquila y despejada, perfecta para la observación de los astros. La Plateada luz de la luna bañaba los jardines y soplaba una fresca brisa; cada alumno montó su telescopio, y cuando la Profesora Marchbanks dio la orden, empezaron a rellenar el mapa celeste en blanco que les habían repartido.

El Profesor Tofty y la Profesora Marchbanks se paseaban entre los alumnos, vigilando mientras éstos anotaban la posición exacta de las estrellas y de los planetas que observaban. Sólo se escuchaba el susurro del pergamino al cambiarlo de posición, el ocasional chirrido de un telescopio al ajustarlo sobre su trípode, y el rasqueteo de las plumas. Al cabo de dos una hora, Harry había terminado su mapa y juntó con Daphne que lo esperaba afuera, que había terminado antes, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Mientras estaban por las escaleras, bajando Harry miró hacia abajo vio a unas cinco o seis personas que caminaban justo por las escaleras anteriores al vestíbulo. Ambos aumentaron el paso y bajaron con rapidez, vieron a seis hombres que caminaban a los costados de la Profesora Umbridge, tres a cada lado; Harry miró a Daphne y esta asintió y ambos los siguieron observándolos; los vieron caminar con paso ligero y luego doblar la esquina y salir hacia los terrenos exteriores. Con sigilo Daphne y Harry siguieron a la Profesora Umbridge y los hombres y también salieron del castillo.

Los ladridos del perro jabalinero de Hagrid, Fang, resonaron en la noche. Harry y Daphne vieron como Hagrid abrió la puerta de la cabaña, mientras que los hombres, junto con Umbridge apuntaban e intentaban, por los finos rayos de luz roja que proyectaban hacia él, aturdir al guardabosque. Ambos miraron horrorizados lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces se escucharon los gritos.

—¡Se razonable, Hagrid! —gritó uno de los hombres.

—¿Razonable? —rugió él —. ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me van a llevar así!

Harry y Daphne vieron la silueta de Fang, que intentaba defender a su amo y saltaba repetidamente sobre los magos que rodeaban a Hagrid, hasta que el rayo de un hechizo aturdidor alcanzó al animal que cayó al suelo. Hagrid soltó un furioso aullido y tomó al culpable y lo lanzó por el aire; el hombre recorrió unos tres metros volando y no volvió a levantarse. Daphne soltó un gemido que tapó rápidamente con mano. Y entonces una silueta, detrás de ellos apareció, Minerva, que por lo visto pareció no verlos porque corrió directamente hacia donde estaba los hombres, Hagrid y Umbridge.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —gritaba la Profesora de Transformaciones mientras corría —. ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

—Minnie… —susurró Harry todavía escondido junto con Daphne.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Dije que lo dejaran en paz! —repetía Minerva en la oscuridad —. ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? Él no hizo nada, nada que justifique este…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente de la sorpresa y Daphne gimió de horror mientras veía la escena, los hombres que había junto a la cabaña de Hagrid lanzaron al menos cuatro rayos aturdidores contra la Minerva justó cuando ella estaba a medio camino entre la cabaña y el castillo, los rayos chocaron contra ella; en un primer momento, la Profesora se iluminó y desprendió un brillo de un extraño color rojo; luego se despegó del suelo, cayó con fuerza sobre la espalda y no se levantó.

Algunos alumnos que todavía estaban terminando de hacer su TIMO de Astronomía gritaron de horror. Los ojos de Harry se dilataron y una ira asesina se apodero completamente de él; saliendo de donde estaba escondido, corrió hasta donde estaba Minerva y se agachó para comprobar su estado, Daphne intentó detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido, la Profesora de Transformaciones todavía respiraba; ella lo alcanzó y antes de que pudiera decir algo Harry dijo.

—Cuida a Minerva, Daphne —Harry miró fijamente a Daphne, ella no dijo nada y solo asintió. —¡GAYA! —gritó.

Umbridge que veía a Hagrid correr con Fang en brazos se desvió su mirada cuando una bola de fuego surcó lo cielos y cayendo en picada con un chillido se posaba sobre el cuerpo de Minerva.

—Gaya, lleva a Minnie y a Daphne a la enfermería. —dijo Harry serio.

—¡ES EL FENIX DE DUMBLEDORE! ¡CAPTURENLO! —gritó Umbridge al ver el ave para luego ver a Harry con odio —. ¡QUIERE IRSE CON DUMBLEDORE! ¡CAPTUREN A HARRY POTTER!

Los hombres levantaron las varitas hacia Harry, él también la levantó y los apunto. Un tornado de fuego atrás de Harry se llevó a Daphne y Minerva y entonces los rayos de color rojo comenzaron a surcar el aire; con movimientos precisos Harry bloqueo cada uno de los seis impactos, los de los 5 hombres que quedaban y los de Umbridge.

—BASTA. —gritó Harry pasado un minuto.

Una onda expansiva de magia salió del cuerpo de Harry haciendo que todo lo que estuviera alrededor saliera disparado hacia cualquier lado, uno de los hombres salió volando e impacto directamente contra una de las paredes de la cabaña dejándolo completamente noqueado; el resto, junto con la Directora, cayeron al suelo, pero rápidamente se levantaron y continuaron lanzando maldición tras maldición.

Harry bloqueó una de las maldiciones y con un movimiento rápido de varita invoco tres lobos que se lanzaron contras los hombres, en la confusión que había generado, él con un nuevo movimiento de su muñeca apreso a uno de ellos.

—Desmaius. —gritó Harry y un poderoso rayo rojo salió de la punta de su varita dejando inconsciente al maniatado hombre.

Uno de los hombres lanzó una maldición cortante sobre uno de los lobos matando al animal, pero cuando se giró para volver a combatir contra Harry, un nuevo Desmaius de parte del Gryffindor lo dejo completamente inconsciente. Harry volvió a desviar las mediciones de Umbridge, y le lanzó la suya propia, la Directora, la desvió con un movimiento forzoso de su brazo dándole a uno de los hombres y dejándolo inconsciente.

Nuevamente el duelo continuo, mientras que el último hombre y Umbridge lanzaban maldiciones, Harry las desviaba todas haciendo que el césped que había a su alrededor explotara dejando pequeños cráteres por doquier. Harry, completamente furioso, esquivó nuevamente una de las maldiciones y levantando la mano y apuntándola hacia donde estaba el acompañante de la Profesora Umbridge salió disparado hacia arriba y luego cayo hacia abajo con un fuerte impacto.

Umbridge vio completamente horrorizada y más aún cuando escucho los huesos del hombre crujir con violencia por el impacto; giró su cabeza para ver nuevamente a Harry y ver al fondo un grupo de alumnos que observaban todo atentamente; la Brigada Inquisitorial se acercaba, tratando de abrirse paso entre los agrupados estudiantes. Un poderoso y horrible chirrido, casi como si fuera un silbido muy agudo y mantenido, se escuchó de la varita de Harry, ella bajo la vista y vio como en la punta se formaba una esfera redonda, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que se iba achicando lentamente hasta que en un momento desapareció de su visión. Un poderoso y terrorífico rayo rojo surcó el espacio que había entre ambos; Harry vio a Umbridge con odio por última vez, quería su vida, nadie tocaba a su madre e iba a vivir para contarlo. Haciendo zic zac en el aire el rayo continuó su camino, pero cuando estaba a un metro de la Profesora Umbridge todo se detuvo.

Harry vio como todo se detenía y todo se volvía blanco y negro. El tiempo se había tenido. Con sus ojos miró hacia donde podía y efectivamente todo estaba completamente estático, su rayo a mitad de camino de matar a Dolores Umbridge, sentía la Brigada Inquisitorial casi en donde ellos estaban peleando. El único problema era que él también estaba congelado.

—Harry Potter… ¿Es la hora?... ¿Es la hora, Harry Potter? —dijo una voz grave y molesta delante de Harry. Él, completamente sorprendido e inmóvil, miró hacia adelante y nuevamente se estaba viendo a sí mismo, tal y como aquella vez luego del escarmiento que le había dado Vernon —. De verdad tengo que admitir que soy un fastidio, bueno, somos. El obligarme a aparecer antes de tiempo es realmente… molesto… —agregó el otro Harry con cierto sarcasmo —. Ya sé que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para una conversación privada, pero parece ser que es necesario antes de que mandes todo a la mierda. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando vi como un niño de 9 años, luego de ser salvajemente golpeado, aceptaba su magia con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como su mente se abría a nuevas oportunidades…

El otro Harry caminó un par de pasos, miró fijamente a Harry que lo miraba con atención y continuó. Todo se tiño de negro y en la negrura un planeta tierra apareció en la lejanía, redonda, hermosa y frágil; en el fondo el Sol iluminando todo.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo en muy poco tiempo, tan bueno que tengo que admitir que superaste con creses a todos tus… antecesores y paralelos... En condiciones normales, no le prestaría atención a ninguno, ni siquiera te prestaría atención, dejaría que el flujo de las cosas continúe, pero… con los tiempos que corren bueno…

Harry vio que, en el fondo, detrás de su contraparte, la tierra se iba trasladando y otra tierra apareció, detrás de esta, otra, y otra, y otra, y otra… La imagen volvió a donde estaba antes, a Hogwarts, a su combate con la Profesora Umbridge.

—Dejame hacerte una pregunta, matando a Dolores Umbridge, destruyendo su vida, y todo lo que es. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperabas crear? —. preguntó el otro Harry serio —Podes mencionarme aunque sea una sola cosa… —el otro Harry suspiró —, eso pensaba. Lo que estabas apunto de hacer era destruir todo lo que alguna vez creaste, en el momento en que mataras a la Profesora Umbridge todo el progreso, y tu mente seguramente, se hubieran perdido. Quitar una vida no es algo simple para una persona con tus... capacidades y eso lo sabes, sabes lo que se siente ver morir a una persona y si te provocases esa experiencia, irremediablemente tu mente hubiera sido incapaz de soportar la presión y se hubiera quebrado, todavía no estás listo…

El otro Harry dio un par de pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Harry.

—Lo que pasara con cualquier de los mundos no solía ser de mucha importancia para ella, al fin y al cabo, la magia, por llamarla de alguna forma, no tiene por qué tener interés en lo que hacen simples e ínfimos fragmentos de ella y lo único que conocía de estos ínfimos seres era que podían contener pequeñas cantidades de… magia, para darle una definición que entiendas. Todo tiene magia Harry, lo descubriste cuando aceptaste tu propio poder. Pero cuando ella descubrió que había dos grupos de seres, que, gracias a su poder, eran capaces de manipular su… magia, se interesó en ellos y más aún cuando vio colisionar y fusionar sus mundos, algo nunca antes visto en ninguno de los otros que hay. Dos realidades fusionadas, deberías imaginarte que las posibilidades eran... infinitas…

Harry retrocedió un paso y miró con una sonrisa al real.

—El problema de las posibilidades —dijo el otro Harry juntando los dedos índices y pulgar y gesticulando con las manos —, es que estas, puede deteriorar el equilibrio y si la magia no tiene equilibrio… bueno, no importa que realidad sea, todas están en peligro, por eso, tratando de solventar este problema nacieron dos sujetos, cada uno de una realidad distinta, los aelf, como Lara, era la Vieja Sangre y los humanos trajeron consigo al Arcanista. Dos sujetos que representaban el inicio y el final de todo en una misma realidad.

Harry se giró y dio la espalda al real.

—Bien, el destino estaba perfectamente escrito, la Vieja Sangre, como una mujer, vagaría por siempre buscando su otra mitad, mientras que el o la Arcanista, incapaz de controlar un poder completamente desconocido, renegaría de su magia e irremediablemente la perdería —dijo el otro y se volvió a dar vuelta mirando fijamente al Harry real que lo miraba atentamente —. Pero como te dije, las posibilidades tienen un problema agregado, y es que estas son infinitas... Dejame explicarlo más claro, que pasaría si la Vieja Sangre, que estaba destinada a ser siempre mujer naciera hombre; que pasaría si el Arcanista, no renegara a su magia, la aceptara y ambos tuvieran una oportunidad de encontrarse… Las consecuencias de este hecho… pueden ser extremadamente problemáticas y en este momento lo son...

El otro se volvió a acercar a Harry y limpiándole ligeramente la túnica siguió hablando.

—Supongo que vas a tener que disculpar esta imposición arbitraria, Harry. Confió en que empieces a entender todo con el transcurso de… bueno, en realidad no puedo decirlo. Por ahora lo único que tenes que realmente saber y, es mi recomendación, es que no mates a nadie. Por eso —Harry se alejó del real y con un movimiento de su mano deshizo el rayo rojo de Harry. Harry abrió grande los ojos sorprendido y el otro continuó —… Dolores Umbridge no puede morir… a diferencia de los otros… —el otro Harry sonrió —… sabía que no les ibas a dar...

Toda la imagen cambio y ambos vieron a una persona con una larga túnica negra caminar por un frío y oscuro pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Misterios, o al menos eso decía la placa dorada que había sobre una de las paredes; la persona corrió un poco, hasta llegar por fin a su destino… La puerta se abrió y vieron una sala circular con muchas puertas…

La persona cruzó andando por el suelo de piedra y entró por una segunda puerta… vio motas de luz danzarina en las paredes y en el suelo, y se escuchaba un extraño ruido mecánico, pero no tenía tiempo para investigar, aceleró el paso… todo ante la vista de los dos Harrys.

Entonces la persona corrió hasta pasar con facilidad por una tercera puerta…

Se encontró en una habitación del tamaño de una catedral llena de estanterías y esferas de cristal… La persona parecía muy excitada… iba a entrar… cuando llegó al pasillo número noventa y siete torció a la izquierda y corrió por entre dos hileras de estanterías…

Pero al final del pasillo había una figura en el suelo, una figura negra que se retorcía como un animal herido…

Una voz salía por la boca de esta persona.

—Agarrala… Vamos, bajala… Yo no puedo tocarla, pero vos si…

La figura negra que había en el suelo se movía un poco. Harry vio como una mano blanca de largos dedos cerrados alrededor de una varita se alzaba al final de la túnica… y entonces escuchó nuevamente aquella fría y aguda voz que decía.

—¡Crucio!

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gritaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse, pero caía hacia atrás y se retorcía. Harry lo vio, aquella persona levantaba la varita y la maldición se detenía y la figura en el suelo quedaba inmóvil gimiendo.

—Lord Voldemort espera…

Muy despacio, el hombre que estaba en el suelo levantaba un poco los hombros, aunque los brazos le temblaban, y miraba hacia arriba. Tenía la cara demacrada y manchada de sangre, contraída del dolor y, sin embargo, desafiante…

—Vas a tener que matarme. —susurró Sirius.

—Al final lo voy a hacer indudablemente —decía la fría voz —. Pero antes vas a agarrarla para mí, Black… ¿Crees que lo que sentiste es dolor? Pensalo bien…, no quedan muchas horas por delante y nadie te va a escuchar gritar…

—Eso… habrá que verlo. —dijo el otro Harry serio.

La voz del otro Harry resonó por todos lados y la realidad volvió, todo volvió a tomar color, y siguió su curso. La Profesora Umbridge vio como el rayo rojo que estaba a punto de asesinarla desapareció; solo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración a lo lejos había alumnos que gemían y la Brigada Inquisitoria se acercaba rápidamente. Con una ira que nacía desde lo más profundo de su pecho, desarmó, con un movimiento de varita, a un todavía sorprendido Harry.

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge.

Harry se retorció en el suelo y comenzó a gritar, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe y Goyle, junto con Draco Malfoy se sorprendieron ante el accionar de su Profesora y se detuvieron en seco. Harry se retorció en el césped por un par de segundos hasta que la Profesora Umbridge jadeando y con una sonrisa sádica en los labios dijo.

—Malfoy, Nott, lleven a Potter a mi oficina… Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, vayan a buscar a Lovegood, a Longbottom y a… Daphne Greengrass a la enfermería… —ninguno dijo nada, estaban petrificados por lo que acababan de ver —. ¡AHORA! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge con un chillido.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Carrera Contra El Tiempo"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que lo disfrute, cualquier problema, error o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno, la historia tiene que continuar y llegó a uno de los momentos que más quería, el momento en donde casi matan a Minerva. En donde Harry no es un loco desbocado que puede destruir el mundo por perder el control si algo más bien como alguien que quiere tomar venganza.**

 **Nota 2: Quería también mostrar en esta parte del fic que Minerva a pesar de ser todo lo que conocemos, también tiene eso de los padres que suele ser regodearle a los demás los logros de sus hijos y bueno… y ella formó a Harry a su viva imagen.**

 **Nota 3: La conversación entre Harrys ya se va a entender y espero que ahora, puedan interpretar mejor algunas conversaciones que los personajes tuvieron.**

 **Nota 4: ¿Por qué esta la visión de Voldemort?... bueno, al final del fic se va a explicar.**

 **Nota 5: Umbridge está completamente loca.**

 **Agradecimiento por review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Schlechtigkeit: Gracias por dejar un review. Te respondí todo por PM.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Cuando llegue el momento ya se va a entender, por ahora… bueno, es mejor quedarse con la intriga. Espero que con este capítulo se puede entender mejor lo que quiero decir… espero.**


	64. Carrera Contra El Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXIV**

" **Carrera Contra El Tiempo** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Muchos alumnos y Profesores habían visto el duelo de Harry Potter contra 5 Aurores y la mismísima Directora de Hogwarts; los que estaban en ese momento en la Torre de Astronomía habían visto como un Gryffindor de quinto año derrotaba con habilidad a 5 Aurores entrenados para luego poner en jaque a la Directora y finalmente lanzar un hechizo que fallaba al final. Luego vieron, y escucharon, como los gritos de Harry Potter, retumbaban por todo el colegio bajo el efecto de la Maldición Cruciatus.

Varios alumnos todos los años que salieron de sus habitaciones al escuchar las explosiones y estridentes gritos, vieron como Harry, semiconsiente, era arrastrado por Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott que lo tenían bien sujeto por los brazos. Detrás de ellos, la Profesora Umbridge que caminaba con una gran y sádica sonrisa mientras que golpeaba la punta de su varita contra su mano. Subieron las escaleras, caminaron por un pasillo y mientras se acercaban a una intersección en T, escucharon desde el corredor izquierdo gritos.

—¡Ah! —gritó Daphne de dolor cuando Parkinson que la tenía agarrada del pelo y de un brazo a Daphne, hizo que de un tirón su cabeza mirara el techo —. ¡Vas a pagar por esto Parkinson! —agregó enojada.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Greengrass —contestó Pansy Parkinson con burla —. Ahora te vas a encontrar con tu noviecito y lo que les espera…

—¡Si le pusieron un solo dedo a Harry prometo que voy a convertir…! —ambos como Umbridge con Harry y su escolta se encontraron, Daphne abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida —. ¡HARRY! —gritó Daphne tratando de zafarse del agarre de Parkinson, pero esta la tiró nuevamente del largó pelo de Daphne —. ¡MALDITA BRUJA HIJA DE PUTA! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HARRY?!

—No debería hablar de esa manera, Señorita Greengrass… —dijo Umbridge con una gran sonrisa y su voz chillona para luego ensombrecerse —… a menos que también quieras probar la Maldición Cruciatus.

Daphne abrió grande los ojos y volvió a mirar a Harry que seguía medio consiente también. Todos caminaron el cortó trayecto que faltaba y entraron en la oficina de Umbridge.

—Déjenlo en la silla —dijo Umbridge con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como Harry lentamente volvía a estar plenamente consciente. Dejó la varita de Harry sobre su escritorio y con la propia en las manos lo apuntó —. Reenervate.

Harry volvió a estar plenamente y con su vista recorrió el lugar donde estaba, las imágenes de los gatos lo miraban fijamente y el color rosado del papel que tenía sobre la pared inundaba todo. Giró su vista a la derecha y vio a Daphne que gemía silenciosamente mientras lo miraba, Pansy Parkinson estaba detrás de ella y mientras le tiraba del pelo le apuntaba con la varita en el cuello. En el centró la Profesora Umbridge.

—Me alegró que este devuelta con nosotros, Señor Potter —dijo la Profesora Umbridge mirándolo con una sonrisa. Umbridge caminó hasta su escritorio y dio vuelta un marcó y puso la foto boca abajo, tapada con la mesa para luego mirar nuevamente a Harry —. Ahora… vamos a hablar antes de que te mande a Azkaban, ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

—No sé. —contestó Harry mirando con odio a Umbridge.

—¡Mentira! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge. La cara de Harry giró violentamente, Daphne volvió a intentar zafarse, pero Parkinson se lo impidió, Umbridge había abofeteado a Harry —. En Hogwarts solo había una persona que tiene un fénix y ese era Albus Dumbledore. Te lo voy a volver a preguntar. ¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore?

Harry se rio de forma sarcástica.

—Cuando tome mi puesto en el Wizengamot te prometo que voy a destruir tu carrera… —contestó Harry con odio.

—Muy bien —sentenció la Profesora Umbridge —. Si así van a ser las cosas vamos a ver si vas a estar más colaborativo después de escuchar los gritos de noviecita. Cruci…

—¡NO! —gritó al mismo tiempo Harry.

Umbridge no logró terminar, un alboroto se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, y entonces entraron varios corpulentos alumnos de Slytherin que arrastraba a Luna, Astoria y a Neville, a quien Crabbe había hecho una llave y llevaba tan sujeto por el cuello que parecía a punto de ahogarse. Los habían amordazado a los tres.

—Tenemos a los que pidió y también trajimos a la hermana de Greengrass —anunció Warrington, y luego empujo bruscamente a Astoria hacia el centro de la oficina —. La encontramos en los pasillos, trataba de llegar a donde estaba su duelo con Potter, parece ser que se enteró de lo que pasó y trato de ir a ayudarlo.

—Estupendo —dijo la Profesora Umbridge mientras contemplaba los forcejeos de Astoria —. Muy bien, parece ser que ahora que tenemos a las hermanas Greengrass, Potter va a estar más colaborativo ¿No es así Harry? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa apuntándolo con la varita.

Umbridge suspiró y mirando fijamente a Harry continuó.

—¿Dónde está Albus Dumbledore? ¿De dónde salió el fénix? —Malfoy miraba extremadamente nervioso a Harry mientras que los otros miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial miraban a Umbridge.

—…. —Harry no dijo nada.

—Bien —sentenció Umbridge con su chillona voz —. Si no me lo vas a decir, te lo voy a tener que sacar por la fuerza. Draco, busca y trae al Profesor Snape.

Malfoy asintió y salió del despacho con nerviosismo, pero Harry apenas se fijó en él. Acaba de darse cuenta de una cosa; Snape los podía ayudar y aunque tuviera que tragarse todo su orgullo, toda la Orden del Fénix también. Minerva era uno de los dos miembros que habia en Hogwarts y con ella fuera del camino, el único que quedaba era el Profesor Snape.

En aquel momento, en el despacho sólo se escuchaban los inquietos movimientos y los forcejeos de Astoria, a los que dos alumnas de Slytherin intentaban dominar. A Neville que seguía preso por la llave de Crabbe; Daphne, por su parte, había dejado de forcejear y miraba a Harry fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban angustia, pero al mismo tiempo se la veía concentraba. Luna, a diferencia de todos, estaba de pie junto a su captora, sin oponer resistencia como Daphne, pero su miraba distraídamente por la ventana como si todo lo que estaba pasando la aburriera muchísimo, pero cuando la mirada de ella y la de Harry se encontraron vio como esta le guiño una vez el ojo. Algo había planeado la Ravenclaw.

Harry volvió a mirar a la Profesora Umbridge, que lo observaba atentamente. Sin embargo, él mantuvo una expresión insondable cuando escucharon pasos que se acercaba por el pasillo y Draco entró de nuevo en la oficina y le aguantó la puerta al Profesor Snape.

—¿Quería verme, Directora? —preguntó éste, y miró a todos los alumnos con un gesto de absoluta indiferencia.

—¡Ah, Profesor Snape! —exclamó la Profesora Umbridge sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirando a Snape siguió —. Sí, necesito otra botella de Veritaserum. Cuanto antes, por favor.

—Le di la última botella que tenía para que interrogara a Potter —contestó Snape observándola con frialdad —. No la gastó toda, ¿Verdad? Ya le indiqué que bastaba con tres gotas.

La Profesora Umbridge se ruborizó.

—Supongo que va a poder preparar más, ¿No? —dijo, y su voz se volvió aún más infantil y chillona de lo que ya era, como ocurría siempre que se ponía furiosa.

—Desde luego —contestó Snape haciendo una mueca con los labios —. Tarda todo un ciclo lunar en madurar, así que la tendrá dentro de un mes.

—¿Un mes? —chilló la Profesora Umbridge inflando las mejillas como un sapo —. ¿Un mes, dijo? ¡La necesito esta noche, Snape! ¡Potter utilizo un fénix e intentó matarme! ¡Estoy segura que era el fénix de Dumbledore!

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Snape, y miró a Harry fijamente —. Por casualidad… ¿Ese fénix era azulado?

—Si. —contestó Umbridge con impaciencia.

—Entonces no es el fénix de Albus Dumbledore… es la de Potter. —dijo Snape con simpleza.

—¿Y cómo es que un muchacho de quinto año tiene un fénix?

—Principio de equivalencia de intercambio…

—¿Qué?

—Alquimia… —dijo Snape lentamente.

—Bueno, no me importa ¡Quiero interrogarlo! —gritó la Profesora Umbridge fuera de sí, y Snape dirigió la vista al enfurecido y tembloroso rostro de la Directora —. ¡Quiero que me proporcione una poción que lo obligue a decirme la verdad!

—Ya se lo dije —repuso Snape con toda tranquilidad —. No me queda ni una gota de Veritaserum. A menos que quiera envenenar a Potter.

Harry que se había recobrado totalmente, cayó en la realidad de lo que habia pasado antes y estaba completamente confundido, hablándose a sí mismo, hablando de realidades, de la magia, de… Voldemort tenía a Sirius, había recordado completamente lo que habia pasado y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. Primero miró a Daphne con desesperación que le devolvió una mirada interrogativa y luego observó a Snape.

—¡Está usted en periodo de prueba! —bramó la Profesora Umbridge, y Snape volvió a mirarla con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas —. ¡Se niega a colaborar! ¡Me decepcionó, Profesor Snape; Lucius Malfoy siempre habla muy bien de usted! ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi oficina!

Snape hizo una irónica reverencia y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Harry se dio cuenta que era su única oportunidad de informarle a la Orden del Fénix lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Tiene a Canuto! —gritó —. ¡Tiene a Canuto en el lugar donde murió el hijo de Septimus y Cedrella, el Rey Arturo, padre del numero perfecto!

—¿Canuto, Arturo, numero perfecto? —chilló la Profesora Umbridge mirando ávidamente a Harry y luego a Snape —. ¿Quién es Canuto? ¿Dónde murió Arturo? ¿Qué está queriendo decir, Snape?

Snape se volvió y miró a Harry con expresión inescrutable. Harry estaba seguro que alguien de la inteligencia del Profesor de pociones se habia dado cuenta, pero no podía dar más detalles delante de la Profesora Umbridge.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Snape sin inmutarse —. Potter, cuando quiera que me grites disparates como ese, te voy a dar un brebaje silenciador. Y Crabbe, hazme el favor de no apretar tanto. Si Longbottom se ahoga voy a tener que rellenar un montón de aburridos formularios, y te va a ser imposible conseguir empleo si matas a uno heredero de una Noble y Ancestral Familia.

Cerró la puerta tras él haciendo un ruidito seco, Harry sabía que había entregado el mensaje, le gustara o no la Orden del Fenix era su última esperanza. Luego miró a la Profesora Umbridge, que parecía sentirse muy molesta; la mujer respiraba agitadamente, llena de rabia y frustración.

—Muy bien —dijo, y apuntó a Harry con su varita mágica —. Muy bien… No me queda otra alternativa. Este asunto va más allá de la disciplina escolar, es un tema de seguridad del Ministerio… Sí, antes fue en defensa propia… ahora tiene que ser para resguardar la seguridad de toda la Nación.

Umbridge suspiró un momento y con su varita casi tocando la frente de Harry, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—No me gusta nada tener que hacer esto, Potter, pero me obligaste —afirmó la Profesora Umbridge justificando su accionar —. A vece las circunstancias justifican el empleo de la Maldición Cruciatus… Estoy segura de que el Ministro va a comprender que no tuve otro remedio… Cruci…

—¡NO! —gritó Daphne desesperada —. ¡No! ¡Harry, tenemos que contárselo!

Harry que se había preparado para recibir la maldición miró a Daphne sin entender.

—¡Tenemos que hacerlo, Harry! Va a obligarnos de todos modos, así que ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—¡Vaya, vaya! —exclamó la Profesora Umbridge, triunfante —. ¡Doña Potter nos va a dar algunas respuestas! ¡Adelante, perece ser que sos más inteligente que tu noviecito, adelante!

Astoria miraba a Daphne como fuera la primera vez que la veía. Neville, que todavía estaba medio asfixiado, la miraba también. Luna por su parte seguía mirando por la ventana como si esperara algo. Harry por su parte que seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de algo, la mirada de Daphne parecía desesperada, pero al mismo tiempo segura.

—Lo… lo siento, pe… perdóneme —balbuceó Daphne como si intentara calmarse —, pe… pero no puedo soportar ver cómo tortura a Harry…

—¡Está bien, niña, tranquila! —dijo la Profesora Umbridge, que agarró a Daphne por los hombros y la sentó en una butaca que habia no muy lejos. Se inclinó sobre ella y añadió —. Si, amas tanto a Potter vas a contarme todo ¿Si?

—Bueno —contestó Daphne, y tragó saliva —, iba a usar su fénix para comunicarse con el Profesor Dumbledore después de que lastimaron a la Profesora McGonagall.

Astoria se quedó mirando a sorprendida a su hermana como si estuviera diciendo el disparate más grande del mundo; Neville miró también a Daphne y hasta Luna adoptó una expresión de leve sorpresa, pero rápidamente esta se relajó. Por fortuna, la Profesora Umbridge y todos sus secuaces tenían toda la atención concentrada exclusivamente en Daphne y no se dieron cuenta en los demás.

—¿Con Dumbledore? —repitió la Profesora Umbridge, entusiasmada —. ¿Acaso saben dónde está?

—¡Bueno, no! —sollozó Daphne tapándose la cara —. Teníamos que usar las habilidades de Gaya para transportarnos a donde él estaba, solo ella sabe dónde está. Después de que deje a la Profesora McGonagall en la enfermería teníamos que ir con él, pero la fénix desapareció.

—¿Por qué tenían que ir con Dumbledore? —preguntó Umbridge impaciente.

—¡ES que…, es que necesitábamos decirle algo muy importante! —gimió Daphne, que seguía tapándose la cara; Harry, aunque estaba más perdido que antes, logró ver que todo era actuación.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo la Profesora Umbridge —. ¿Y qué era eso que querían decirle?

—Teníamos que decirle que…, que…, ¡Que ya está lista! —balbuceó Daphne.

—¿Lista? —se extrañó la Profesora, que volvió a sujetar a Daphne por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente —. ¿Qué es lo que está listo, niña?

—El… el arma.

—¿El arma? ¿Qué arma? —preguntó la Profesora, que tenían los ojos que se le salían de las órbitas a causa de la emoción —. ¿Desarrollaron algún método de resistencia? ¿Un arma que puedan usar contra el Ministerio? Por orden de Dumbledore, claro…

—¡S… s… sí —afirmó Daphne todavía sollozando —, pero cuando se marchó todavía no la habíamos terminado y a… a… ahora nosotros la terminamos solos, y te… te… teníamos que ir con él para decírselo!

—¿De qué tipo de arma se trata? —preguntó con aspereza la Profesora Umbridge sin soltar el agarre a los hombros de Daphne.

—No… no… nosotros no lo entendemos del todo —respondió Daphne limpiándose las mejillas que supuestamente tenían lagrimas —. So… sólo hicimos lo que el Profesor Dumbledore no di… dijo que debíamos hacer.

—Llévame a donde está el arma. —le ordenó.

—Está bien… pero ellos no pueden venir —contestó Daphne con voz chillona a la Brigada Inquisitorial —. Podrían salir lastimados… y yo no quiero que más gente salga lastimada. —agregó Daphne volviendo sollozar.

—Está bien querida, vamos a ir nosotras solas… y nos llevamos también a Potter, ¿Te parece? ¡Vamos, arriba! —dijo la Profesora Umbridge con tono maternal.

 **~0~0~**

Harry no tenía ni idea de que era lo que planeaba Daphne; en realidad ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún plan. Salió detrás de ella del despacho de la Profesora Umbridge y la siguió por el pasillo, consciente de que resultaría muy sospecho que se notara que él no sabía adonde iban, así que no intentó hablar con ella. La Profesora Umbridge los seguía de cerca apuntándoles con la varita.

Daphne bajó por la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo. Se escuchaban voces y ruido de cubiertos y platos que provenían del Gran Comedor. Daphne salió por las puertas de roble del castillo y bajó la escalera de piedra, donde los recibió la templada y agradable brisa de la noche. Ella siguió caminando decidida por el césped hasta que comenzaron a ver los cráteres y los animales muertos que Harry había invocado durante su duelo con Umbridge y los Aurores. El grupo de hombres no estaba, parecía ser que ya los habían trasladado.

—Está escondida en la cabaña de Hagrid, ¿No? —aventuró la Profesora Umbridge.

—Claro que no —repuso Daphne con tono mordaz —. Hagrid podría haberla puesto en marcha accidentalmente.

—Sí, claro —dijo la Profesora Umbridge asintiendo con la cabeza; su emoción iba en aumento —. Seguro que la habría puesto en marcha, ese híbrido es un bruto. Bueno ¿Dónde está?

—En el bosque, ¿Dónde quiere que este? —contestó la chica señalando los arboles —. Había que guardarla en un lugar donde los estudiantes no pudieran encontrarla.

—Sí, claro… Ustedes dos adelante.

Harry cayó de cuenta en lo que pasaba y lo que estaba pensando Daphne. Él se acercó a Daphne y la tomó de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar tan rápido que la Profesora Umbridge se veía en apuro a causa de lo cortas que era sus piernas.

—¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó Umbridge peleando con su túnica que se había enganchado en unas ramas?

—Sí, —contestó Daphne —. Sí está muy bien escondida.

Dejándose guiar por Daphne, Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo que viniera, no necesitaba usar su varita para transformarse en un tigre y si era necesario iba a abandonar a Umbridge si las cosas se ponían muy complicadas; otra opción era utilizar magia sin varita, pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y la cabeza todavía para usarlo, recibir el Cruciatus no era algo agradable. Daphne siguió guiando pisando la maleza y haciendo lo fuera para hacer una cantidad de ruido exagerado; detrás de ellos, la Profesora Umbridge se tropezó con un árbol joven caído. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo para ayudarla a levantarse; Daphne siguió andando y gritó volviendo un poco la cabeza.

—¡YA FALTA MENOS!

Harry sintió que presencias a su alrededor se acercaban. Siguieron caminando un buen rato, hasta que se adentraron tanto en el bosque que la densa cúpula de árboles impedía el paso de la luz.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la Profesora Umbridge con enojo.

—¡No, ya falta poco! —gritó Daphne cuando entraban en un claro húmedo y oscuro —. Sólo un poquito más…

Harry lanzándose sobre Daphne y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, esquivaron una flecha que surcó el aire y se clavó en el trono de un árbol, produciendo un ruido sordo, justo encima de donde estaban sus cabezas. De pronto se escucharon el ruido de pisadas de caballos; Harry notó que el suelo del bosque temblaba y la Profesora Umbridge soltó un grito. Daphne y Harry se pusieron en pie y él rápidamente se puso a su novia detrás de su cuerpo. Los tres retrocedieron al ver al menos unos cincuenta centauros que salían de todas partes, con los arcos cargados y apuntándoles; lentamente se fueron adentrando hacia el centro del claro; la Profesora emitía leves gemido de terror. Harry miró de rojo a Daphne, que exhibía una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó una voz.

Harry miró hacia la izquierda. Magorian había aparecido, separándose del círculo que los demás formaban alrededor de los intrusos y caminaba hacia ellos con el arco levantado. A la derecha de Harry, la Profesora Umbridge seguía gimoteando y apuntaba al centauro que se le estaba acercando con la varita, que le temblaba violentamente en la mano.

—Te pregunte quien eres, humana. —repitió Magorian con brusquedad.

—¡Soy Dolores Umbridge! —contestó la Profesora con miedo —. ¡Subsecretaría del Ministro de Magia y Directora y Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts!, así que mucho cuidado. Según las leyes aprobadas por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, cualquier ataque de híbridos como ustedes contra seres humanos…

—¿Cómo nos llamaste? —gritó un centauro negro de aspecto feroz, Bane. A su alrededor, los demás murmuraban furiosos y tensaban las cuerdas de sus arcos.

—La ley quince B establece claramente que, cualquier ataque de una criatura mágica dotada de inteligencia cuasihumana, y por lo tanto considerada responsable de sus actos…

—¿Inteligencia cuasihumana? —repitió Magorian mientras Bane y otros centauros rugían furiosos —. ¡Lo que acabadas de decir es un grave insulto para nosotros, humana! Afortunadamente, nuestra inteligencia sobrepasa con creces la suya.

Un furioso centauro lanzo una flecha que pasó volando tan cerca de la cabeza de Dolores Umbridge que le arrancó unos cuantos pelos; la Profesora soltó un grito desgarrador y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras varios centauros lanzaban gritos de aprobación y otros reían. Los sonidos de sus fuertes pisadas resonaban en el claro apenas iluminado.

—¡Repugnantes híbridos! —gritó ella sin quitarse las manos de la cabeza —. ¡Bestias! ¡Animales incontrolados! ¡Incarcerous!

Unas gruesas cuerdas saltaron por los aires y aprisionaron con fuerza alrededor del torso del centauro, sujetándole los brazos: éste soltó un gritó de cólera e intentó liberarse sin resultados mientras que los otros centauros cargaban contra la Profesora Umbridge. Harry tomó a Daphne y la tiró al suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo y sintió n momento de pánico, intentaba todo lo posible concentrarse en poder utilizar su magia para zafarse de este plan suicida que había ideado su novia.

Harry juntando fuerzas se levantó y tomó a Daphne haciendo que se levantara en el proceso y ambos corrieron hacia atrás. Harry extendió las manos hacia adelante, uno de los centauros galopó en su dirección; intentó capturarlos, pero la magia de Harry salió y formó una delgada pared verdusca, en el fondo, los gritos de Umbridge. Otro centauro arremetió contra ellos y Harry, extendiendo la mano que tenía libre, generó otra pared mágica con la chocó la criatura. Un par de flechas surcaron peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas, haciendo que Harry perdiera su concentración; en un movimiento desesperado Harry se volvió a tirar encima de Daphne y las flechas volvieron a pasar por sobre sus cuerpos. Dándose vuelta rápidamente entendió las manos hacia adelante y una gran cantidad de flechas que iban en su dirección se detuvieron en el aire; más flechas comenzaron a llegar y al igual que las anteriores estas también se detuvieron enfrente de ambos. Harry sentía la respiración acelerada de Daphne en su cuello.

—Harry… perdón yo no… —dijo Daphne completamente angustiada —. Yo no pensé que nos iban a atacar.

—Tranquila… —susurró Harry.

Respirando lentamente Harry se concentró, quería hacer poder hacer nuevamente una explosión de magia como había hecho hacia un rato cuando estaba enojado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despistar a los centauros, levantar el suficiente polvo, tierra y todo lo que pudiera ser llevado al aire, para poder tomar a Daphne, convertirse en un tigre y salir a toda velocidad de ahí. Las flechas siguieron cayendo y las mismas siguieron deteniéndose a varios centímetros de donde estaban; Harry lentamente bajo el ritmo de su respiración y trató de calmarse lo más rápido posible, sentía como la magia se acumulaba en cuerpo… pero mientras se estaba relajando, un temblor hizo vibrar todo. Todos los centauros dejaron de disparar y se detuvieron en seco mirando hacia uno de los bordes laterales del claro. Un ruido, como si estuvieran arrancando arboles junto con temblores que se iban haciendo más grandes a medida que algo parecía acercarse e hizo que todos los centauros apuntaran hacia la misma dirección. Un par de gruesos y largos troncos de árbol se separaron formando una V y la monstruosa figura de Grawp, el gigante, aparecía por un costado del claro.

Los centauros que estaban más cerca de Grawp retrocedieron; el claro se había convertido en un bosque de arcos listos para disparar: todas las flechas apuntaban hacia arriba, hacia la enorme y grisácea cara que los contemplaba desde debajo del espeso dosel de ramas. Grawp, que tenía una mueca tonta en el rostro miró hacia las criaturas que tenía debajo. De los tobillos le colgaban unas cuerdas rotas. Grawp abrió un poco más la boca y dijo:

—Jagi.

—¡Vete, gigante! —gritó Magorian —. ¡No ere bien recibido entre nosotros!

Aquellas palabras no impresionaron ni lo más mínimo a Grawp. Se enderezó un poco, los centauros tensaron aún más sus arcos y gritó.

—¡JAGI!

Harry bajo lentamente todas las flechas que todavía estaban suspendidas en el aire y cuando tocaron el suelo se paró lentamente, ayudó a Daphne a pararse también y sin soltarle la mano dijo.

—En cuanto estén distraídos, subite a mi lomo y agárrate bien fuerte.

Daphne asintió.

El gigante bajó una de las inmensas manos para golpear unos de los troncos que tenía a su alrededor para liberar su frustración, pero los centauros interpretaron diferente esta señal y cincuenta flechas salieron volando hacia el cuerpo del gigante y le acribillaron la enorme cara haciendo que gritara de ira y dolor y consiguieron que se enderezara mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos rompiendo las astas de las flechas. Grawp pateo a un centauro blanco como la nieve y la siguiente lluvia de flechas no se hizo esperar.

Sin perder el tiempo Harry se transformó en un tigre, Daphne subió a su lomo y comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus patas, rápidamente se alejó del lugar y de fondo los gritos tanto de Grawp y los centauros comenzaron a ser cada vez más débiles. Harry saltó una gran rama de un gigantesco árbol, se posó en ella y con otro salto descendió rápidamente continuando su carrera. Ambos se movieron por un par de minutos hasta que el silencio reino, Harry se detuvo en seco, miró hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda y entonces continuó el galope.

Entonces de la nada, vieron aparecer a Luna, y corriendo detrás de ella, Astoria y Neville. Todos tenían un aspecto lamentable: Astoria tenía unos largos arañazos en una mejilla, Neville tenía el ojo derecho amoratado, y Luna tenía un corte en el labio que todavía sangraba un poco.

—Supongo que tu plan funciono ¿No, Daphne? —preguntó Luna que tenía la varita de Harry en una de sus manos —. ¿Saben cómo seguir?

Harry se volvió a transformar y Daphne corrió a donde estaba Astoria abrazándola.

—¿Cómo lograron escapar? —preguntó Harry, atónito, al tiempo que agarraba su varita —. Gracias Luna.

—Con la ayuda de Malfoy, par de rayos aturdidores, un encantamiento de desarme y un bonito embrujo paralizante, obra de Neville —contestó Luna sin darle mayor importancia mientras le devolvía también a Daphne su varita —. Pero Astoria es loa que más se lució: a Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode las dejo pegadas contra una de las paredes de la oficina de Umbridge. Desde la ventana vimos que iban hacia el bosque y los seguimos. ¿Qué le hicieron a la Profesora Umbridge?

—Se la llevaron una manada de centauros. —respondió Harry.

—¿Y a ustedes los dejaron acá? —preguntó Astoria impresionada.

—No, nos atacaron y escapamos con mi forma animago. —contestó Harry.

—¿Es cierto Harry? —preguntó Astoria nuevamente —. ¿Tiene a tu padrino?

—Si, en el Ministerio de Magia, en la Sala de Misterios. —contestó Harry.

Todos se quedaron en un completo silencio con aspecto de estar bastante asustados; Daphne no dijo nada, pero se sentía culpable de lo último que había pasado.

—Entonces vamos a tener que ir volando ¿No? —soltó Luna con un tono realista que Harry no estaba acostumbrado escuchar en ella.

—Claro… —contestó Harry con reproche, y la miró —. En primer lugar, olvídate del vamos, porque no vas a ir a ninguna parte, y, en segundo lugar, soy el único que tiene una escoba para poder viajar, así que voy a ir solo.

—¡Yo si voy a ir! —dijo Astoria enojada.

—No, yo voy a ir, vos te vas a quedar. —le contestó Daphne.

—¡Disculpame, pero a mí también me importa tanto como a vos lo que le pase a Sirius! —protestó Astoria —. No voy a dejar que vayas como una loca sola con Harry y que los dos se maten como hacen cada año. Aparte ya no soy pequeña y se perfectamente defenderme sola.

—Sí, pero…

—Todos pertenecíamos al EH —intervino Neville con serenidad —. ¿No se trataba de prepararnos para pelear contra Quien-Ustedes-Saben? Bueno esta es la primera oportunidad que tenemos para actuar. ¿O es que todo eso no fue más que un juego?

—No, claro que no… —contestó Harry impaciente.

—Entonces nosotros también deberíamos ir —razonó Neville —. Somos tus amigos, Harry, podemos ayudar.

—Es verdad, aparte a mí no me podés dejar de lado —coincidió Luna y sonrió —. O es que acaso te olvidas que nos enfrentamos a un hombre lobo, un asesino y todas las pruebas del Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

Harry suspiró y miro a Daphne. Sabían que sus amigos no iban a dar el brazo a torcer lo mismo que ella: Si hubiera podido elegir entre los miembros del EH para que unos cuantos lo acompañaran a rescatar a Sirius, aparte de Daphne, Luna y él mismo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido elegir a Astoria y a Neville.

—Bueno, Valery me va a matar… —dijo Harry con frustración.

—Excelente —dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Harry —. ¡Vamos a ir volando!

—Thestrals… —susurró Harry, los había usado en tercer año para que Sirius escapara.

—¡Exacto! —contestó Luna.

Harry se trasformó en nuevamente en un tigre y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el olor de los thestrals, caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron nuevamente al claro donde los terroríficos caballos tomaban agua.

—¿Qué son, esa especie de caballos? —preguntó Astoria con aire vacilante, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el claro donde Harry estaba volviendo a transformarse en un humano y hacia una gran reverencia, para luego verlo acariciar la nada —. ¿Por qué no los puedo ver?

—Porque solo la gente que vio a la muerte pueden verlos —respondió Daphne a Astoria —. En primero matamos a nuestro Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras…

—Oh… eso no lo sabía.

—No es la mejor de las historias para contar —agregó Harry —. Hay 4 thestrals, Daphne y yo podemos ir en uno u los demás vayan en uno cada uno.

Harry ayudó a Astoria a subir a uno de los caballos y poniendo a Daphne adelante, montó a otro al igual que los demás.

La piel era sedosa y sus músculos eran duros y tonificados. Harry se acomodó de manera que Daphne sentada adelante y de lado era sujetada entre los brazos de él que se apoyaba las rodillas detrás de las articulaciones de las alas; luego miró a los demás compañeros. Neville se habia subido al lomo de otro thestral e intentaba pasarle una pierna por encima. Luna por su parte ya se había montando de lado en el suyo, y se estaba arreglando la túnica como si hiciera eso a diario. Astoria, por su parte, de lado, se abrazaba fuertemente a un cuello invisible.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry, todos asintieron —. A ver… —miró a un costado de la dorada y despeinada cabellera de Daphne la parte atrás de la reluciente y negra cabeza de su thestral y tragó saliva. Era más fácil ver a Sirius montarse en uno, que montarlo —. Bueno, entonces… Ministerio de Magia, entrada para visitas, Londres —indicó vacilante —. No sé si…

Al principio el thestral de Harry no se movió, pero poco después despegó las alas con un contundente movimiento que casi los derriba; el caballo se agachó un poco e inmediatamente salió disparado hacia arriba. Daphne cerró los ojos y se abrazó más Harry que tenía una sonrisa boba de satisfacción en los labios.

—Perdón Harry… —susurró Daphne —. Casi hago que nos mataran…

Harry no dijo nada y acercando sus labios al rostro de Daphne, besó su frente de forma tierna y dulce…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Muchacho Que Odia..."**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier duda, problema o erro pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Daphne no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, bueno ninguno de los dos jaja. Es una mujer luchadora.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Por qué Umbridge usa la maldición Cruciatus antes pero después lanza ese discurso? Bueno, primero porque estaba ante poco testigos y segundo porque estaba alterada por el duelo.**

 **Nota 3:** **Septimus y Cedrella Weasley eran los padres de Arthur Weasley, él tenía tiene 7 hijos.**

 **Nota 4: Los centauros son mucho más vengativos y violentos que en el canon original, quería hacerlos más sanguinarios.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews:**

 **Chistine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá esta tu respuesta.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, es un recurso narrativo, así que… aparte nos estamos acercando al final del quintó año.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Schlechtigkeit: Gracias por dejar un review. Podes enviarme tus teorías por PM sobre lo que sea y te las voy a responder cuando quieras. Si, está completamente loca igual que la mitad de los personajes en este fanfic, pero que se le va a hacer jajaja.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te tenga tan enganchada es bueno saberlo y más con este año que fue el más denso y lento de todos. Buena semana.**

 **Wolfer: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, me rei mucho porque no entendia nada y tuve que buscar para saber de qué me hablabas y vamos a suponer que entendí por lo que leí.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Exacto, quería que estuviera completamente desquiciada.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por dejar un review. ALELUYA, alguien que dijo la palabra que quería escuchar, si más o menos salvo porque todos los caminos llevan al mismo destino, pero ya se va a entender en el final.**

 **Mra. De Horan: Gracias dejar un review. Me alegró que te guste, nada me pone más feliz. Trato de que todos los personajes sean lo más complejo posibles, que sean lo más reales posibles, que se vea un crecimiento y una evolución de estos, en un mundo cambiante y oscuro.**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Gracias por dejar un review, si tengo algo planeado, pero no por ahora. Seria aburrido borrarla de un plumazo.**


	65. El Muchacho Que Odia

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXV**

" **El Muchacho Que Odia...** ** _"_**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Las luces de Londres aparecieron brillando como luciérnagas en el horizonte; habían estado volando durante un tiempo, ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada, ninguno le había cuestionado la idea de ir a rescatar a Sirius, simplemente lo siguieron; Harry sonrió por el solo hecho de ver tal ferviente lealtad que le profesaban sus amigos, era una sensación agradable que lo llenaba, como si de un pequeño calor que nacía en su estómago y se extendía por todo el cuerpo llenándolo completamente, era una sensación que solo tenía con Daphne, pero saber que ahora había más personas le gustaba.

Los thestrals descendieron en picada, las luces de color naranja de las farolas, grandes y redondas, que iluminaban las desoladas calles de Londres se hicieron cada vez más grandes; veían los techos de los edificios, las luces de las ventanas y una extraña y silenciosa calma. Harry, con Daphne entre sus brazos, se agarró con fuerza al cuello del animal cuando este descendió abruptamente, esperó un impacto, pero este nunca llegó, el animal, lentamente se posó suavemente sobre el suelo, como una sombra. Harry se bajó del esquelético caballo y ofreciéndole la mano a Daphne, la ayudo a bajar. Ambos miraron alrededor, bajo el resplandor anaranjado de las farolas un contenedor completamente rebosante sobre la verde en la que estaban y sobre la pared de un edificio, una cabina telefónica destrozada, ambos completamente descoloridos.

Neville, Luna y Astoria aterrizaron cerca de Harry y bajaron rápidamente.

—Tenemos que repetirlo, fue genial. —exclamó Astoria.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó Luna con su típica voz de ensueño, a Harry con interés.

—Bueno… —contestó Harry con duda —, tenemos que buscar la entrada al Ministerio de Magia.

—Es la cabina Harry —contestó Neville —. Vine con mi abuela el año pasado, la acompañé a una de sus reuniones y quería mostrarme la entrada externa.

—¿Cómo pensabas entrar al Ministerio si no sabías la entrada? —preguntó Daphne a Harry de forma acusatoria mientras entraban todos apretujados a la cabina.

—Bueno, suponía que derribando unas cuantas paredes la iba a encontrar… —contestó Harry con inocencia —. Aparte estaba seguro que sabias como entrar…

Daphne lo miró con cara de póker y todos vieron como Neville con algo de esfuerzo movía la mano hasta el teléfono que había y marcaba seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y motivo de visita. —resonó una voz fría y femenina dentro de la cabina.

—Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass —dijo Neville con velocidad —, Astoria Greengrass y Luna Lovegood… Vinimos a salvar a una persona, a no ser que el Ministerio se nos haya adelantado.

—Gracias —replicó la voz —. Visitantes, tomen las chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Cinco chapas ser deslizaron por una rampa metálica en la que normalmente caían las monedas del cambio por las llamadas. Daphne las tomó y sin decir nada, las pasó mientras leían la absurda inscripción que tenían; Harry leyó la suya: Harry Potter, Misión de Rescate. Era tan absurda la situación y más aún cuando la cabina les dijo que tenían que dejar sus varitas y someterse a un cacheo, Neville aceptó y el suelo de la cabina telefónica se estremeció y la acera empezó a ascender detrás de las ventanas de cristal, todo lo que había en la acera se perdió de vista.

Harry se concentró, y mientras descendían sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la puerta, una luz tenue azulada se comenzó a ver y lentamente el vestíbulo con todas sus chimeneas, pisos de piedra negra y perfectamente pulida, una fuente central que mostraba cientos de ventanales de oficinas que se extendían hacia arriba se comenzaron a ver. La cabina se detuvo con suavidad, y los cinco salieron del receptáculo.

—El Ministerio de Magia les desea buenas noches. —dijo la voz de la mujer antes de que todos salieran.

Todo estaba completamente desolado, en la fuente un mago y una bruja, de un blanco mármol, ambos apuntando con las varitas y hacia arriba y enfrentados expulsaban agua que golpeaba contra el centro de la fuente generando un suave ruido que inundaba el completamente vacío vestíbulo.

—Vamos al ascensor —dijo Neville corriendo —. El departamento de Misterios está en el 9no piso.

Los cinco cruzaron el vestíbulo, pasaron por la fuente y antes de llegar a la puerta del ascensor vieron una mesa con una balanza y una silla vacía.

—Qué raro… —susurró Neville pasando por el puesto de seguridad y entrando junto a los demás al ascensor —, debería haber un guardia de seguridad.

El ascensor que había aparecido con un tintineo metálico y abierto su reja dorada automáticamente, les permitió entrar, con la misma automaticidad la puerta metálica se cerró y comenzó a descender.

—¿No deberíamos subir? —preguntó Harry sin entender porque bajaban.

—No —contestó Neville —. El funcionamiento es al revés, acá piso es lo mismo que decir nivel; el ascensor nos lleva directamente al nivel 9.

Harry lo miró asombrado y cuando el ascensor se detuvo, la voz de mujer anunció: Departamento de Misterios. La reja se abrió. Los cinco salieron al pasillo, donde sólo vieron moverse las antorchas más cercanas, cuyas llamas vacilaban agitadas por la corriente de aire provocada por el ascensor. Harry trotó como en el sueño, visión o lo que fuera que había tenido antes de hablarse a sí mismo. Como había ocurrido en su visión, la puerta se abrió y Harry siguió adelante, y los demás cruzaron con él. Estaban en una gran sala circular. Todo era de color negro, incluido el suelo y el techo; alrededor de la negra y curva pared había una serie de puertas negras idénticas y sin picaporte y sin distintivo alguno, situadas una al lado de la otra en intervalos regulares. Todo iluminado por unos candelabros con velas de llama azul, frías y brillantes que se reflejaban en los pisos negros.

En la visión, Voldemort cruzaba la puerta directamente, pero ahora había docenas de puertas Harry cerró los ojos y concentró su magia, todos sintieron como una sensación cálida los atravesaba, explorando sus sentimientos, pensamientos y llegaba hasta lo más íntimo de sus almas. Harry abrió grande los ojos y ante sus confundidos amigos corrió hasta una de las puertas, con un movimiento de varita la arrancó de la pared y entró dentro.

Era una habitación, más grande que la que tenía todas las puertas, rectangular y débilmente iluminada, cuyo centró estaba iluminado y formaba un enorme foso de piedra de unos seis metros de profundidad. Todos estaban de pie en lo que parecía gradas, en la grada más alta de todas. En el centro del foso, había una tarima de piedra sobre la que se alzaba un arco, también de piedra, parecía muy antiguo, resquebrajado y a punto de desmoronarse. El arco, que no se apoyaba en nada, tenía colgada una andrajosa cortina; era una especie de velo negro que, pese a la quietud del ambiente, ondeaba un poco, como si acabaran de tocarlo.

Harry como si estuviera completamente hipnotizado, bajo por las gradas, los demás lo siguieron con la vista y Daphne rápidamente bajó con él.

—¿Harry, pasa algo? —preguntó Daphne a Harry.

Él no contestó. Harry se paró delante del arco y mirando fijamente el ondeo del velo escuchó una voz.

—Tráiganlo. —dijo una voz grave dentro de su cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro. Un destelló cegó a Harry y entonces todo tomó color. Un prado, completamente verde, el horizonte azulado y el sol brillando sobre su cabeza. Harry intentó moverse miró a sus lados y vio a dos hombres con armaduras completamente negras; En las extremidades inferiores, tenían escarpes y zapatos, grebas y rodilleras más arribas y musleras. En la parte superior, hombreras, guardabrazos, codales, brazales, manoplas y guanteletes. En el pecho, un gorjal, junto con un peto, escarcelas, pancera y culeras para los glúteos todo absolutamente negro. Finalmente, en la cabeza un yelmo que cubría la mayor parte de la cara, en los laterales tenían un par de pequeñas alas con plumas negras que terminaban de adornar todo el poderoso atuendo.

Harry vio que, en la cintura, cada uno tenía una espada, larga y afilada. Mirando al hacia adelante, había un hombre con pelo blanco y una barba larga con una túnica gris y un sombrero en punta con un báculo de madera asimétrica, enfrente de esté un soldado también con armadura negra, pero esta tenía detalles en dorado y una capa roja aterciopelada con hilos de oro.

—Comencemos de una vez, quiero terminar esta guerra de una maldita vez. —dijo el hombre con la armadura más costosa.

—Sí, Rey Vizimir. Acérquenlo —dijo el hombre con la túnica gris —Tu sacrificio, Elegido —volvió a hablar esta vez mirando a Harry —, va a terminar con el derramamiento de sangre, llevamos más de 50 años en guerra y es momento de terminar con los aelf para que este mundo pueda vivir en paz. Seguramente no podrás entender lo que significa tu sacrificio, pero necesitamos este mundo para sobrevivir…

El hombre de la túnica, ante la anonadada vista de Harry, sacó una daga, plateada y muy ornamentada de la manga de su túnica. Tomó a Harry del cabelló y con una fuerza completamente desproporcionada lo arrastró hasta el centro del arcó de piedra. Dejándolo a él arrodillado y el hombre con la túnica al lado.

—Que tu sacrificio sea recordado por la eternidad, Arcanista. Yo, Radowid, te recordare. —dijo el hombre con la túnica.

Radowid, puso la daga en el cuello de Harry y con un corté limpió cortó una de las arterias para que se empezara a desangrar, luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Todo comenzó a temblar, los soldados, Radowid y el hombre de la armadura lujosa no se inmutaron. La sangre seguía salieron del cuello de Harry que veía como lentamente todo se iba oscureciendo, como lentamente su magia se iba disipando. Radowid vio como un velo negro aparecía en el umbral de piedra y la tierra dejaba de temblar; la magia del arcanista estaba siendo contenida por la estructura.

Un gritó atronador se escuchó salir del velo y una mesa negra, como si fuera humo de al menos 10 metros de largo salía del umbral. La figura se extendió por el prado, debajo suyo, el césped comenzó a pudrirse. El ser completamente amorfo, se extendió hacia el cielo y luego salió disparado hacia el oeste. Harry veía todo como si él fuera la criatura, veía como a una velocidad completamente desproporcionada cruzaba bosques, lagos, ríos, montañas, como todo a su paso moría; como disminuía la velocidad hasta quedar completamente quieto, suspendido en el aire. Como no muy lejos habia una gigantesca estructura, escondida entre grandes y puntiagudas montañas cubiertas con nieve.

Harry vio como con un chillido atronador se lanzó en picada hacia la estructura, como rápidamente atravesó las paredes, y se encontró a hombre, mujeres y niños con caras acongojadas y tristes. Todos lo que estaban en la estructura, vestidos con ropas andrajosas y derruidas, pero que parecían haber tenido mejores tiempos los veían y el pánico se cernía sobre todos. Harry se lanzó en picada y atravesando a un grupo de hombre y mujeres con su cuerpo etéreo, ahumado y negro, matándolos en ese preciso instante; haciendo que sus cuerpos se pudrieran ante su solo tacto y solo quedaran simples huesos con piel. Harry siguió atravesando a todos, sin discriminar género o edad. Hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, todos murieron de forma cruel y salvaje, cazados como simples animales. Cuando todos murieron, cuando no habia rastro de vida en el lugar, Harry salió disparado hacia arriba y volvió a ver el cielo azul, con una velocidad nuevamente desproporcionada voló hacia el este.

No tardó mucho en llegar nuevamente a donde estaba el velo con el umbral de piedra; dando un par de círculos en el aire, se volvió a lanzar hacia el velo y cuando este impactó un gran brillo negro cegó a los cuatro hombres que no se habían movido de su lugar. Radowid se acercó hacia el umbral de piedra y con la fuerza golpeo el medio arco superior quebrándolo. Un fuerte gritó resonó en todos lados, una base de piedra se alzó unos cuantos centímetros sobre la tierra con el umbral y el velo. Luego una extensión de al menos 6 metros a la redonda de donde estaba la estructura también se extendió.

El tiempo para Harry se detuvo, vio pasar el tiempo a una velocidad muy alta, vio como la nieve lo cubría, como la nieve se derretía, como las flores en todo el prado nacían, morían, como hombre y mujeres con túnicas armaban una estructura a su alrededor, como la estructura descendía y como todo a su alrededor era construido. Vio pasar a hombre y mujeres con distintos tipos de vestimentas, como lo observaban, estudiaban, como debatían, como el caos se cernía y como la paz volvía hasta llegar a escuchar un grito, el grito de una mujer joven.

—¡HARRY!

Toda la realidad volvió con un destelló y, Harry, vio como Daphne lo miraba preocupada.

—¡Harry! —dijo Daphne en voz alta —, ¿Estas bien?

—Era un arma… —susurró Harry con una expresión perdida, mientras los demás se acercaban —, era un arma, sacrificaron a un Arcanista… y convirtieron esta cosa en un arma…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Los hombres, sacrificaron a un Arcanista en este preciso lugar y mataron a todos los aelf… —Harry miró a Daphne que seguía viéndolo preocupada —, los vi morir a todos…

—Harry… —susurró Daphne abrazándolo.

—Este lugar fue hecho para contener a la muerte… para que el arcó contuviera la magia de un Arcanista y se convirtiera en una bestia para cazar y matar… —agregó Harry al oído de Daphne abrazándola.

Nadie dijo nada, todos prefirieron guardar silencio y decidieron no preguntar mientras que volvía a la sala con las puertas. No sabían hasta qué punto era bueno saber algunas cosas que seguramente solo Daphne, Luna y Harry supieran. Astoria miró un momento a Harry que suspiraba y se volvía a para en el centro de la sala para que luego de que las paredes giraran, caminara directamente hacia una de las puertas y con un movimiento de varita la arrancara de la pared.

Harry suspiró y armándose con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía e intentando sacar de su mente lo que habia pasado recién se adentró por la puerta con todos detrás.

—¡Por acá! —dijo Harry.

Harry trotó muy rápido; guió a sus compañeros por un reducido espacio que había entre las filas de mesas y se dirigió como en su visión. Trotaron un momento hasta que llegaron a una especie de campana de cristal, tan alta como él, se detuvo y miró hacia su alrededor tratando de identificar algo familiar para poder guiarse.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Astoria mirando la campana de cristal.

Dentro flotando en la luminosa corriente del interior había un diminuto huevo que brillaba como una joya. Al ascender, el huevo se resquebrajó y se abrió, y de dentro salió un colibrí que fue transportado hasta lo más alto de la campana, pero al ser atrapado de nuevo por al aire, sus plumas se empaparon y se enmarañaron; luego, cuando descendió hasta la base de la campana, volvió a ser encerrado en su huevo.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Harry con aspereza, retomando el trote —. Es por acá…

Harry miró un momento a sus compañeros; todos llevaban la varita en la mano y de pronto habían adoptado una expresión muy seria y vigilante. Harry se colocó frente a la puerta que se abrió en cuanto la empujó.

Habían encontrado lo que buscaban: una sala de techo elevadísimo, como el de una iglesia, donde no había más que hileras de altísimas estanterías llenas de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas de cristal. Estas brillaban débilmente, bañadas por la luz d unos candelabros dispuestos en intervalos a lo largo de las estanterías. Las llamas de las velas como las de la habitación circular que habían dejado atrás, eran azules.

—Pasillo numero noventa y siete… —susurró Harry repetidamente mientras pasaban uno a uno.

El grupo avanzó con lentitud girando la cabeza hacia atrás a medida que recorría los largos pasillos de estanterías, cuyos extremos quedaban casi completamente a oscuras. Había unas pequeñas y amarillentas etiquetas pegadas bajo cada una de las esferas de cristal azulado que descansaban sobre los estantes.

—¡Noventa y siete! —susurró Daphne.

Todos miraron el pasillo y no había nada. Los cinco caminaron por el pasillo, pero no había nadie, ni Sirius, ni Voldemort ni nadie, él tampoco sentía nada, al principio había aludido al shock que le había causado al velo, pero parece ser que se había equivocado. Harry cerró los ojos y todos volvieron a sentir una onda calidad que los atravesaba. Efectivamente no había nada.

—Harry… —exclamó Daphne sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry perdiendo la concentración.

—Mira… —le respondió Daphne señalando con el dedo —… tiene tu nombre.

Harry se acercó a donde Daphne se señalaba. Una de las esferas de cristal que relucía con una débil luz interior, aunque estaba cubierta de polvo y parecía que nadie la había tocado durante años.

—¿Mi nombre? —se extrañó Harry.

Se acercó a la estantería. Harry miró la etiqueta amarillenta que estaba pegada en el estante, justo debajo de una de las esferas. Había una fecha de unos dieciséis años atrás escrita con trazos finos, y debajo la siguiente inscripción:

S.P.T a A.P.W.B.D

Señor Tenebrosos

Y (?) Harry Potter

—No lo hagas, Harry. —dijo Neville. Harry lo miró y vio a su amigo completamente cubierto de sudor y parecía extremadamente nervioso.

—Lleva mi nombre… —insistió Harry.

A pesar de que sentía que no tenía que hacerlo, lo hizo; puso las manos alrededor de la polvorienta bola de cristal. Esperaba que fuera un frío cristal, pero no fue así. Era extremadamente tibio, como si los rayos de sol de una tarde de verano estuvieran contenidos dentro del vidrio de la esfera. Harry se concentró y sintió la magia danzar dentro, de forma armónica y solemne, como si intentara decir algo.

De un momento a otro, Harry abrió grande los ojos mientras los demás observaban la esfera, se dio vuelta rápidamente y con su varita en mano, apunto hacia atrás y una esfera roja salió de la punta de su varita. Dos figuras esquivaron el disparo de Harry que pasó peligrosamente por entre ambos.

—Muy bien, Potter. Dame eso.

Harry vio como rápidamente eran rodeados por unas siluetas negras salidas de la nada, que les cerraron el paso a la derecha e izquierda; varitas pares de ojos brillaban detrás de las rendijas de unas mascaras. Astoria soltó un grito de horror mientras que todos se ponían en posición.

—Dame eso, Potter —repitió la distorsionada voz de Lucius Malfoy que habia estirado un brazo con la palma de la mano hacia adelante —. Dame eso. —dijo Malfoy una vez más.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

Varios mortifagos rieron; una áspera voz de mujer surgió de entre las oscuras figuras, hacia la izquierda de Harry y sentenció con tono triunfante:

—¡El Señor Tenebroso nunca se equivoca!

—No, nunca —dijo Malfoy con voz quedada —. Y ahora, dame la profecía, Potter.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Harry nuevamente.

—¿Dónde está Sirius? —se burló la mujer que estaba a su izquierda. Ella y el resto de los mortifagos se habían acercado más a donde estaban los cinco, de los que ahora solo los separaba unos pasos, y la luz de las varitas los apuntaba directamente.

—No hagas nada —murmuró Harry a Neville que parecía estar extremadamente nervioso al ver a la bruja —. Todavía no…

La mujer que lo había imitado soltó una ruidosa carcajada.

—¿Lo escucharon?, ¿Lo escucharon? ¡Está dándoles instrucciones, como si pensara atacarnos!

—¡No conoces a Potter tan bien como yo, Bellatrix! —exclamó Malfoy —. Tiene complejo de héroe; el Señor Tenebroso ya lo sabe. Y ahora dame la profecía, Potter.

—Accio Profe… —exclamó Bellatrix.

—Protegó. —dijo Harry anulando el hechizo de la bruja.

—Oh, parece ser que el niño sabe jugar… —dijo Bellatrix con una gran y tétrica sonrisa.

Harry comenzó a cargar magia en la punta de su varita y tenía como objetivo a Malfoy iba a pasar e iban a correr todos, aunque eso significaba matar al padre de Draco…

—¿Sabes porque el Señor Tenebroso quiere la profecía, Potter?

Harry se detuvo completamente y miró fijamente a Malfoy.

—¿Dumbledore nunca te contó que el motivo por el que tenes esa cicatriz estaba escondido en las entrañas del Departamento de Misterios? —inquirió Malfoy con sorna. Harry no despegó su vista de él mientras que Daphne lo miraba preocupada como si algo que no tuviera que pasar, estuviera a punto de soltarse —. ¿Dumbledore nunca te lo contó? —repitió Malfoy —. No claro, que no, nunca confiaste en él, eso explica por qué no viniste antes, Potter, el Señor Tenebroso se preguntaba por qué…

—Destruyan… las estanterías… cuando diga ya. —susurró Daphne a todos.

—… no viniste corriendo antes… no, habías roto el enlace, por eso él no podía comunicarse, pero encontró otra forma. Creyó que te vencería la curiosidad y que querrías escuchar las palabras exactas… pero, tenía que atraerte de algún modo, nada mejor que atraerte con una visión de tu padrino… Al fin y al cabo, las únicas personas a las que se les permite sacar una profecía del Departamento de Misterios, Potter, son aquellas a las que se refiere la profecía, como descubrió el Señor Tenebroso… ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué el Señor Tenebroso intentó matarte cuando era solo un bebe?

Harry miró fijamente los grises ojos de Malfoy. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba todo conectado? ¿Qué estaba verdaderamente pasando? ¿Acaso una de sus respuestas a todas las preguntas que surcaban por su mente estaba en una de sus manos?

—¡YA! —gritó Daphne.

—¡REDUCTO! —gritaron todos menos Harry.

Cuatro maldiciones salieron en todas direcciones distintas, y las estanterías que estaban enfrente recibieron los impactos; la enorme estructura se tambaleó al tiempo que cientos de esferas de crista explotaban, figuras blancas aparecían y sus voces resonaban. Daphne tomó a Harry de la mano y tirándolo lo obligo a correr al igual que todos ya que seguía completamente concentrado en Malfoy. Harry volvió a la realidad y dejando de lado sus preguntas, también comenzó a correr por voluntad propia. Un mortifago arremetió contra ellos en medio de la nube de polvo, y Daphne dándole un fuerte codazo en la máscara hizo que chillara de dolor y cayera al suelo.

Una mano tomó a Harry por el hombro, pero apuntando a quien tomaba su hombro con su varita gritó.

—¡DESMAIUS! —y la mano lo soltó inmediatamente.

Estaban al final de pasillo número noventa y siete; Harry que se había puesto a la par de Daphne giraron a la derecha y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras escuchaban los pasos a su espada. Delante de Harry, donde habían entrado estaba perfectamente visible. Agarrando con fuerza la profecía y pasando por al lado de la centelleante luz de la campana de cristal, se acercaron al umbral… pero todo el tiempo comenzó a ir más lentamente.

—¿Es tu destino o el destino al que alguien más quiso obligarte? Es hora de que mires en tu interior y empieces a hacerte estas dos grandes preguntas: ¿Quién sos? y ¿Qué es lo que tú queres? —dijo la voz del otro Harry mientras que Harry corría hacia el umbral —. Lo único que hiciste esta noche es obligarme una y otra vez a salir, creo que es momento que lo escuches por vos mismo, así que presta atención.

Harry trató de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía, lo único que podía hacer era seguir pensando en correr mientras todo iba lentamente.

—Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!...

El tiempo volvió a su tiempo normal y los cinco salieron de la Sala de Profecías. Daphne apuntando a la puerta que Harry había y con un movimiento la volvió a encastrar donde iba, Luna se puso delante.

—¡Fermaportus! —gritó Luna casi sin aliento, y la puerta se selló y produjo un extraño ruido de succión.

Harry que habia caído en sentado mirando hacia la puerta, miró a todos Astoria estaba extremadamente agitada, Neville también estaba bastante agitado y miraba con tristeza su varita rota.

—Oh, no, mi abuela me va a matar.

Daphne por su parte, agitada también camino a paso firme hasta donde estaba Harry y prácticamente lo hizo levantarse mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica y miraba fijamente.

—¡Harry, reacciona! —gritó Daphne a Harry en la cara, él la miró como si estuviera perdido y entonces volvió a la realidad y asintió —. ¡No sé qué es lo que te está pasando, pero necesito que te concentres, Harry, esto todavía no termino!

Detrás de la puerta que acababan de sellas se escuchaban gritos y pasos; Luna pegó una oreja para escuchar, y el gritó de Lucius Malfoy era lo único que se escuchaba.

—Dejen a Nott, ¡Dije que lo dejaran! Sus heridas no van a ser nada para el Señor Tenebroso comparadas con perder esa profecía. ¡Jugson, acá, tenemos que organizarnos! Están todos en la sala que sigue, no le hagan daño a Potter hasta que tengamos la profecía, pero a los demás pueden matarlos si es necesario, si pueden capturen a cualquiera de las Greengrass.

Todos sintieron como la pared tembló, Luna se alejó y apuntó junto con Daphne, Astoria y Harry hacia la puerta mientras que lentamente iban retrocediendo. La pared y todo el lugar nuevamente vibró, ellos siguieron retrocediendo, acercándose nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraba el arco con el velo negro. La puerta que había sellado Luna exploto y salió dispara hacia adelante; de entre el polvo y pedazos de pared apareció un rayo rojo.

—¡PROTEGO! —gritó Harry poniéndose adelante y cubriéndolos del hechizo —. ¡Todos atrás rápido! ¡DEMAIUS!

Un haz de luz roja salió de la punta de la varita de Harry y dio contra el primer mortifago que había salido de entre la polvareda; este cayo hacia atrás, chocó contra la pared y quedo completamente inconsciente. Con un movimiento de varita de Harry la varita del mortifago caído fue a parar a sus manos y se la paso a Neville, los cinco rápidamente comenzaron a intercambiar hechizos con los mortifagos.

—¡DESMAIUS! —gritó Astoria a un mortifago que se acercaba por la izquierda.

—¡PROTEGO! —exclamó entonces Daphne protegiendo a su hermana del hechizo de un mortifago —¡DESMAIUS! —bramó enojada.

Una nueva luz roja golpeó en medio del pecho al mortifago que había intentado lastimar a hermana, que rápidamente salió disparado hacia atrás impactando contra una de las puertas, abriéndola por el impacto y terminando dentro.

—BOMBARDA —se escuchó gritar a Bellatrix con un tono completamente desquiciado.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Neville mientras se tiraba encima de Harry salvándolo de la explosión.

—¡PROTEGO! —exclamó Harry con Neville encima mientras protegía a ambos de un hechizo.

Rápidamente ambos se levantaron y junto con Daphne, Luna y Astoria que seguían lanzando hechizos y protegiéndose rápidamente retrocedieron hacia la sala donde estaba el velo. Una maldición golpeó a Astoria que cayó al suelo, Harry se puso delante comenzó desviar maldiciones, Daphne rápidamente tomó a su aturdida hermana de un brazo y la levantó entrando a la sala.

—¡Agarren a Potter! —chilló Bellatrix lanzando otra maldición que Harry desviaba.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA! —gritó Harry al suelo.

Una gran nube de polvo envolvió todo, junto con un montón de escombros salieran disparados a todas direcciones impactando contra los mortifagos que caían debido a la explosión mientras que Harry agarraba a Luna de la mano y ambos entraban pasando el umbral de la puerta. Rápidamente todos, comenzaron a bajar las gradas, no tardó mucho en que Bellatrix, Lucius y otros mortifagos aparecieran tras la entrada. Harry puso tras de sí a Luna y apuntó a la entrada con la varita.

—¡Se acabó Potter! —gritó Malfoy mientras que él y los otros mortifagos bajaban las gradas hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba Harry —. No hay salida, ahora danos la profecía o vas a tener que contemplar la muerte lenta de tus amiguitos y tu amada novia. ¿Qué es lo que elegís?

Harry miró fijamente a Malfoy; los mortifagos eran un total de diez y aunque estaban cansados y algo magullados todavía estaban en superioridad, ellos, por su parte, solo eran cinco Astoria estaba todavía ligeramente aturdida y los demás estaban cansados, él por sobre todos los demás. Harry no pensó más, no tenía más oportunidades. Estiró el brazo y les tendió la profecía, que se había calentado con el calor de sus manos. Lucius Malfoy, con algo de nerviosismo se adelantó para agarrar.

Pero entonces, de repente, en la parte más elevada de la sala se abrieron dos puertas y cinco personas entraron corriendo en la sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, el Auror que conocía como Kingsley y una mujer la cual creía haber visto en Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy se giró y levantó la varita, pero la mujer ya le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor. Harry no esperó a ver si había dado en el blanco, saltó por las gradas y juntó con sus amigos fueron bajando hasta donde se encontraba la estructura con el velo. Vio como Daphne, con una Astoria más recuperada comenzaban a lanzar hechizos mientras que Luna y Neville se acercaba a ellas. Harry corrió con más velocidad para poder ayudarlas, pero entonces un hombre lo tomó del cuello por la espalda con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. Ligeramente aturdido, vio que Sirius se batía con un mortifagos a unos tres metros de distancia; Kingsley peleaba contra dos a la vez; la mujer, que todavía no había llegado al pie de las gradas, le lanzaba hechizos a Bellatrix. Harry dio un codazo a su agresor y poniendo su varita a la par con su cintura le lanzo un hechizo al mortifago que lo apresaba; sin mirar atrás siguió bajando hasta llegar a donde estaba Daphne y los demás.

El mortifago con nombre Dolohov, se le aproximó por la izquierda Neville lo apuntó y gritó:

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

—¡Desmaius! —agregó Harry haciendo que el hombre saliera disparado hacia atrás.

—¡Bien hecho! —gritó Sirius que se acercaba a donde estaban, se agachó un momento cuando vio que un par de hechizos aturdidores volaban hacia donde estaba —. Ahora quiero que salga de…

Todos se agacharon cuando un haz de luz verde había pasado rozando a Sirius y a los demás por la cabeza. Harry vio como la mujer se precipitaba desde la mitad de las gradas, y su cuerpo inerte golpeó los bancos de piedra mientras Bellatrix, triunfante, volvía al ataque.

—¡Harry, agarra bien la profecía, llévate a los otros y corre! —gritó Sirius, y fue al encuentro con Bellatrix.

Harry no vio lo que pasó a continuación, pero ante su vista apareció Kingsley que, aunque se tambaleaba, estaba peleando con otro mortifago de nombre Rookwood, quien ya no tenía la máscara y que tenía el brazo marcado al descubierto. Otro haz de luz paso rozando su cabeza. Harry miró a Daphne y le señaló arriba.

—¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! —gritó Harry.

Daphne asintió y comenzó a correr junto con Daphne, Luna, Astoria y Neville, que seguía lanzando hechizos; Harry que estaba atrás de todo estaba por subir, pero un hombre se le tiró encima y lo tiró al suelo.

—¡La profecía! ¡Dame la profecía, Potter! —gruño la voz de Lucius Malfoy en su oído y Harry notó la punta de una varita clavándosele entre las costillas.

—¡No! ¡Soltame! —gritó Harry.

—¡DESMAIUS! —se escuchó la voz de Daphne.

Malfoy salió disparado hacia un costado, Daphne bajo los últimos escalones de las gradas corriendo, tomó rápidamente a Harry de la mano y lo ayudo a pararse.

—¡PROTEGO! —exclamó Harry protegiendo a ambos de un hechizo que se acercaba a ellos.

Daphne, que corría juntó con Harry que tenía la profecía en una de sus manos, comenzaron a subir las gradas, pero el rayo rojo de un Expelliarmus, impactó contra su mano e hizo que la esfera azulada impactara pesadamente contra los escalones y estallara en mil pedazos. Harry y Daphne abrieron bien grande los ojos al ver como un humo blanco asedia, la imagen de Dumbledore y la Profesora Trelawney se formó, se veía como hablaban, se los veía mover los labios, pero no había ningún sonido, pero entonces una voz sonó.

—PROFECÍA ANULADA… —ambos se miraron sin entender que estaba pasando.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó entonces Neville, sudoroso, mirando embelesado por encima de donde estaban ellos.

Harry se giró y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba su amigo. Justo encima de ellos, enmarcado por el umbral de la puerta, estaba Albus Dumbledore, con la varita en alto, pálido y encolerizado. Harry sintió un profundo sentimiento de molestia, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero iba a tener sus respuestas, costara lo que costara. Dumbledore bajó a toda prisa los escalones, cuando llegó al pie de las gradas los mortifagos que estaban más cerca se percataron de su presencia, comenzaron a avisar a los gritos a los demás. Uno de ellos intentó huir trepando por los escalones del lado opuesto a donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, el hechizo de Dumbledore lo hizo retroceder con una facilidad asombrosa.

Solo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

—¡Vamos, sabes hacerlo mejor! —le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió los ojos sorprendido. Harry soltó la mano de Daphne de forma inconsciente cuando vio como el cuerpo de Sirius iba hacia atrás y caía por el velo negro.

Desesperación…

La expresión de Harry cambio completamente, lo había sentido, lo había sentido perfectamente. Creía que la Maldición Asesina, el Avada Kedavra, era algo horrible, pero esto era mucho, muchísimo peor. Harry había sentido perfectamente como el cuerpo, la magia, el alma de su padrino era destruido, desgarrado y finalmente aniquilado, borrándolo de la faz de la tierra, de esta y cualquier realidad. Como las mismas sensaciones que había tenido en la visión del sacrificio del Arcanista, eran replicadas y llevadas a un nivel completamente desproporcionado. Por primera vez sintió lo que verdaderamente podía hacer su magia, había logrado entender finalmente al otro Harry cuando le había dicho:

—El día que sepas, que es verdaderamente un arcanista, vas a entender que nuestra sola existencia condenó al mundo…

En este mundo, el único y verdadero monstruo era él y nada más que él…

Entonces sintió odio… Daphne intentó agarrar a Harry, pero el bajo mucho más rápido las gradas que faltaban.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó Harry apuntando con su varita a Bellatrix.

El grito de Harry resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados y en completo silencio.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Muchacho Que Ama..."**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo para la colección, espero que después de este capítulo no haya antorchas y tridentes para ir a buscar mi cabeza, como siempre cualquier problema, error o comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Bueno comencemos con el principio, lo que se describe pasa aproximadamente 50 años después de los hechos de Lara, los magos primitivos de ese momento se dan cuenta de las habilidades de los Arcanistas y diseñaron una manera para poder contener la magia de uno.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Por qué Harry está más desconcentrado de lo normal? Bueno, fue sometido hace no muchas horas a una sesión de crucio por parte de Umbridge, tuvo exámenes por la mañana y noche y demás tuvo que enfrentarse a los centauros. Además de eso se entera lo que le hicieron a la magia de un Arcanista, se entera de que hay una profecía que lo involucra a él y a Voldemort, y a él y a la vieja sangre. En resumen, si su cabeza está completamente llena de cosas.**

 **Nota 3: ¿Por qué mate a Sirius y de la peor manera de todas? Desde que comencé el fic sabía que habia personajes que tenían que morir y uno de ellos era él, porque quería que el fic fuera crudo y que Harry estuviera obligado a crecer. Perdió su inocencia a corta edad y ahora la poca felicidad que tiene es lentamente arrebatada; además de eso, necesitaba que Harry entendiera el concepto de no desperdiciar el tiempo. Perdió el tiempo enojándose con Sirius y ahora no lo tiene más, perdió conversaciones, experiencias, esto tiene que ser un aprendizaje para el futuro para él.**

 **Nota 4: Si, la profecía de Harry se anuló, lleva anulada desde que se convirtió en Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter, desde el momento que él destruyo inconscientemente el Horrocrux de Voldemort.**

 **Nota 5: Verdaderamente, la profecía se las vengo diciendo desde, Tiempos de Odio - Parte II, siempre fue la cara de lo que iba a pasar, ahora está completa y por las dudas la deja acá.**

 ** _Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!..._**

 **La profecía completa revela muchas cosas y queda a libre interpretación de cada uno, cerca del final de fic, voy a revelar completamente los significados de esta.**

 **Nota 6: El siguiente capítulo iba a ser "El Último Deseo Parte II", pero decidí agregar uno más. Así que el próximo es el anteúltimo capítulo del quinto año.**

 **Agradecimiento por reviews.  
CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Lamentablemente Sirius tenía que morir, desde siempre fue así y no voy a cambiar la historia.**

 **Wolfer: Gracias por dejar un review. Ajaja, si le van a dar lo que se merece, pero no la van a matar, desgraciadamente Sirius si iba a morir, tenía que matarlo para que Harry aprendiera una dura lección.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar. De Horan: Gracias por dejar un review. Se podría decir que si va a pagar. Daphne sabe pensar bajo presión y aprovecharse de las situaciones no por nada fue a Slytherin. No ideo completamente un plan, ella pensaba en llevarla con Grawp, no que todo lo que pasó con los centauros por eso después se siente culpable. No, Sirius murió y era necesario, el mundo no es color de rosa.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Mucha razón. El carácter de Harry es explosivo, pero es más sereno de lo que parece, sin embargo, Daphne es su debilidad y cuando ella hace, dice, o le pasa algo, puede llegar a cometer tonterías bastante grandes o volverse alguien despiadado si es necesario; por ejemplo cuando pensó en matar a todas las personas que vivían en el lago solo para rescatarla durante el cuarto año.**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente era necesario.**

 **PhoenixOliverBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Perdón, pero tenía que matarlo, era necesario, el mundo no es color de rosa.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. JAJA, pero no, Sirius tenía que morir y de la peor forma de todas, era necesario para el avance de Harry como persona y desgraciadamente, por más que me guste el personaje a veces este tipo de cosas son inevitables. El mundo no es color de rosa.**


	66. El Muchacho Que Ama

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXVI**

" **El Muchacho Que Ama...** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—¿Todavía no comprendes la situación, …Harry?

Desde el fondo del pozo, de la punta de la varita de Harry, un rayo verde, con un chillante sonido salió. Todos se detuvieron a ver que estaba pasando. La varita de Harry apuntaba directamente a la frente de aquella desquiciada y psicótica bruja; aquella bruja que había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a Sirius y lo había echo caer tras el Velo de la Muerte. Aquel Velo que se había encargado de exterminar a una raza; aquel Velo que era la representación más oscura de lo que podía hacer la magia de un Arcanista. Aquel Velo negro que representaba el sacrificio del cielo, en pos de la destrucción. El rayo verde cruzó toda la sala haciendo zic zac en el aire.

—¿Acaso crees que voy a permitir que tires todo a la basura Harry? —dijo el otro Harry en la cabeza de Harry —¿De verdad crees que te voy a permitir que destruyas la única posibilidad de romper el círculo en el que estamos desde que todo esto comenzó? Entendelo de una buena vez Harry, yo soy tu parte Arcanista, yo tengo el conocimiento de todos aquellos que nos precedieron y no te voy a permitir que te destruyas a vos mismo por un capricho…

El rayo verde surcó toda la sala, Bellatrix vio fijamente como se acercaba, por un momento estuvo segura de que era su fin, pero la Maldición Asesina pasó muy cerca de su mejilla hasta impactar detrás de ella y haciendo explotar parte de las gradas que estaban a su espalda, Harry había fallado. Giró su cuerpo rápidamente y contemplo casi con excitación la destrucción que había hecho el Gryffindor, se volvió a girar y miró a Harry. Los ojos del muchacho destilaban un odio completamente puro; Bellatrix sonrió con placer y se relamió los labios con erotismo.

Cuando la conmoción inicial pasó, el caos volvió a reinar y nuevamente surgían destellos de nuevos hechizos; pero era un bullicio sin sentido. Daphne que había corrido detrás de Harry lo alcanzo y rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda, Lupin se acercó a él y rápidamente lo apartó de donde estaba, pero él no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Bellatrix como si quisiera intentar asesinarla con la mirada.

Dumbledore tenía a casi todos los mortifagos agrupados en el centro de la sala, aparentemente inmovilizados mediante cuerdas invisibles; Ojoloco Moody había cruzado la sala arrastrándose hasta donde estaba la mujer que los acompañaba e intentaba reanimarla; en el centro de la sala todavía se producían destellos de luz, gruñidos y gritos; Kingsley había ido hasta Bellatrix para continuar con el duelo.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne soltando a Harry y mirándolo de frente mientras le tomaba las mejillas con las manos —. Harry lo siento tanto…

Harry dejo de mirar a Bellatrix y se concentró en los ojos de Daphne, dolía tanto haber perdido a Sirius; su novia estaba tenía el uniforme estaba sucio y maltratado, Daphne por su parte estaba golpeada, sucia y tenía una mirada de cansancio. Por un momento pensó en abrazar a su novia y llorar en su pecho, pero entonces escucho un fuerte golpetazo y un grito cerca del centro de la sala. Harry, miró a un costado de Daphne y vio que Kingsley caía al suelo gimiendo de dolor y Bellatrix Lestrange empezaba a huir, Dumbledore se giró y le lanzó un hechizo que ella desvió con un movimiento de varita para luego comenzar a subir las gradas…

—¡NO, HARRY! —gritó Daphne, cuando él se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr a Bellatrix.

—¡MATÓ A SIRIUS! —gritó Harry mientras corría —. ¡FUE ELLA! ¡VOY A MATARLA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Harry se echó a correr y comenzó a trepar los bancos de piedras; Daphne lo llamó, pero no le hizo caso, entonces ella también comenzó a correr detrás de Harry, pero él tenía las piernas más largas y rápidamente, junto con Bellatrix lo perdió de vista.

Bellatrix entró en una sala llena de tanques con cerebros, se giró, vio a Harry, lanzó una maldición y uno de los tanques se elevó por los aires y se inclinó. Harry con un movimiento de varita giró el tanque hacia el otro lado haciendo que los cerebros comenzaran a escapar. Ambos siguieron corriendo, Harry vio más allá de la figura de la mujer, el pasillo que llegaba a los ascensores. Siguieron corriendo, pero la Bellatrix había cerrado la puerta al pasar. Abrió de un tirón la puerta que daba a la sala circular negra y vio a la mujer que desaparecía por una de las puertas y estas comenzaron a girar.

—¡DAME LA SALIDA! —gritó Harry desesperado y completamente desquiciado.

Entonces la puerta que estaba justó detrás de él se abrió; Harry se dio vuelta y vio el pasillo de los ascensores que se extendía ante él, con las antorchas encendidas pero vacío. Atravesó la puerta rápidamente, pero mientras corría por el pasillo escuchó que uno de los ascensores traqueteaba; recorrió con velocidad el pasillo, dobló la esquina y dio un puñetazo en el botón para llamar otro ascensor. Éste descendió rápidamente produciendo un ruido metálico; luego la reja se abrió, Harry se metió dentro y golpeó el botón del Atrio. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a subir, a lo lejos vio a Daphne que lo seguía…

—¡HARRY! —gritó Daphne mientras se acercaba por el pasillo.

Entonces la imagen de una desesperada Daphne desapareció de la vista de Harry, oyó que un poco más arriba un ascensor. Salió sin esperar a que la puerta se abriera completamente; Bellatrix había casi llegado a una de las chimeneas que había en vestíbulo, pero miró hacia atrás cuando Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia ella, y entonces le lanzó otro hechizo. Harry movió la varita y desvió antes de que este lo impactara, con un movimiento de su mano hacia adelante, el piso se requebrajo formando un camino de escombros en dirección a Bellatrix, esta salió disparada hacia atrás cuando el golpe la alcanzo. Harry no dejo de correr, pero cuando estaba más cerca disminuyo la velocidad apuntando a Bellatrix que levantaba y quedaba sentada con las palmas de las manos hacia atrás y apoyadas en el suelo.

Bellatrix lo vio con una desquiciada sonrisa.

—¿Lo querías mucho, pequeño Potter? —dijo Bellatrix mientras se reía burlándose de Harry e intentó apuntarlo con su varita.

Harry volvió a sentir que un odio completo lo invadía y antes de que Bellatrix pudiera hacer algo la apuntó con la varita y bramó.

—¡CRUCIO!

Bellatrix gritó y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras chillaba de dolor. Harry dejo de apuntarla y el hechizo paró; ella dejo de retorcerse y gritar, entonces, acostada, lo miró casi con placer y de forma hipnótica, y esbozó una gran y macabra sonrisa.

—Esa es un Maldición Imperdonable —dijo Bellatrix con erotismo mientras se sentaba con las piernas a los lados —. Ahora entiendo que te vio la niñita sangrepura, un hombre que pueda lanzar un Crucio de esa manera debe ser un verdadero placer en la cama —Bellatrix se llevó un dedo a la boca de forma erótica y con la otra mano apretó uno de sus pechos —. Te puedo enseñar muchas cosas que esa niña jamás haría, cosas que solo una verdadera mujer podría hacer…

La cara de Harry paso de rabia a un completó asco y retrocedió un par de pasos. Miró a Bellatrix que se seguía tocando mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo… mate… a… Sirius… Black… —dijo Bellatrix con su aguda voz y una desquiciante sonrisa de placer.

La cara de Harry volvió a cambiar a una de odio puro.

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Harry apuntándole con la varita.

Bellatrix comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente mientras gritaba de dolor.

—¡SI…, HARRY… SI! —gimió Bellatrix en medio de los gritos. Una ira asesina se apoderó completamente de Harry.

—¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! —gritó Harry con intensión de asesinarla a base de Cruciatus —. ¡CRUCIOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces Harry escuchó unos pasos rápidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaban y vio como la mano que tenía su varita se alzaba, un destello amarillo pasaba por delante suyo y la Maldición Cruciatus se cancelaba. Daphne lo había detenido. Harry miró los enfurecidos ojos de su novia.

—Basta Harry. —dijo Daphne seria.

—No te metas Daphne… —contestó Harry enojado.

—No hagas esto Harry, no sos así, no sos un loco sediento de sangre y completamente cegado por la venganza.

—¡Ella mató a Sirius —dijo Harry con una expresión desesperada —, merece morir!

—Si —contestó Daphne soltando la mano de Harry para luego abrazarlo y recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él —, merece ser castiga, pero no vale la pena que te destruyas en el proceso —Harry comenzó a temblar, una expresión angustiante se apoderó de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos. Daphne continuó con un susurró —. Tomate un momento para pensar, para confiar y amar, Harry, no quiero perderte, no quiero que nos alejemos, que te sumerjas en tu propio dolor y te lastimes… —Daphne soltó ligeramente el abrazó y miró a Harry con una dulce sonrisa. Harry comenzó a derramar lágrimas angustiantes; cayó arrodillado y rodeando a Daphne con los brazos y comenzó a llorar sobre el vientre de ella ignorando completamente todo. Daphne comenzó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de Harry —. Está bien Harry, está bien, estoy acá, no te voy a dejar solo…

—¡DAME LA PROFECIA POTTER! ¡Dame la profecía, lánzala rodando por el suelo, y quizás les perdone la vida! —gritó Bellatrix, se había escabullido cuando Harry no la miraba, los habia rodeado y ahora estaba detrás de él.

Daphne miró a Bellatrix con una mirada cansina, por un momento había esperado que se quedara quieta y no se moviera, pero habían sido muy ingenuos. Sintió como Harry soltaba el abrazó y se paraba; lo vio suspirar, cerrar los ojos, inhalar profundamente y exhalar, abrió los ojos y le sonrió tristemente. Harry se dio vuelta y se puso delante de Daphne.

—No tengo la profecía… —dijo Harry con un tono sereno, aunque todavía le dolía, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, sintió como Daphne le tomaba y le entrelazaba ligeramente los dedos con los de su mano; una extraña sensación de paz se apoderó de su mente —. Él ya lo sabe… él sabe que la profecía se perdió y no va estar nada contento… ¿Eh? —agregó Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué decís? —chilló Bellatrix, y por primera vez su voz denotaba miedo.

—Uno de los mortifagos lanzó un hechizo y destruyo la profecía cuando estaba subiendo las gradas…

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —exclamó Bellatrix gritando, pero ahora Harry y Daphne percibía el terror detrás de la rabia —. ¡ALGUNO DE USTEDES LA TIENE, POTTER, Y VAS A DARMELA AHORA MISMO! ¡Accio profecía! ¡ACCIO PROFECÍA!

Harry se secó las lágrimas que restantes y miró con una sonrisa burlona a Bellatrix.

—No tengo nada, no tengo nada que entregarte. La profecía se rompió y nadie escuchó lo que decía… —dijo Harry.

La mano de Bellatrix tembló mientras les apuntaba con la varita; Harry estaba por decir algo, pero abrió grande los ojos, soltó rápidamente la mano de Daphne y con un movimiento de varita desarmó a una confundida Bellatrix y con la mano libre, volvió a extenderla rápidamente hacia adelante apuntando a la mortifago y esta salió disparada hacia la fuente. Entonces el inconfundible sonido de una aparición se escuchó en el vestíbulo.

Alto, delgado, desprovisto de pelo en toda su cabeza, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpiente blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry… Lord Voldemort había aparecido en medio del vestíbulo, cerca de la fuente y apuntaba con su varita al muchacho, él hacía lo mismo con él mientras tapaba a Daphne, que había cambiado completamente su expresión al ver al Señor Tenebroso a una completamente anonadada y aterrada.

—¿Qué decís, que rompiste mi profecía? —preguntó Voldemort con voz quedada observando a Harry con sus ojos rojos y despiadados —. No, Bella, no miente… lo veo en sus ojos… Meses de preparación, meses de esfuerzo…, y mis mortifagos dejaron que Harry Potter… y ¡Oh!, ¿A quién tenemos ahí? —Voldemort movió ligeramente la cabeza y vio a Daphne que se asomaba tras Harry, entonces sonrió —, pero si no es otra que la famosa Daphne Greengrass, llegamos al punto, querida, en que no me sorprende que estés involucrada en todo este asuntó de desbaratar mis planes…

—¡Perdón, amo, no sabía, yo estaba pelando con el animago Black! —gimoteó Bellatrix, y se arrastró arrodillada a los pies de Voldemort mientras él seguía apuntando a Harry y Daphne con la varita —. Amo, deberías saber que…

—Callate, Bella —le ordenó Voldemort con crueldad —. Ya me voy a encargar de tu incompetencia. ¿Acaso crees que entré en el Ministerio de magia para escuchar tus penosas disculpas?

—Pero amo… Él está acá, está abajo…

Voldemort no prestó atención.

—No tengo nada más que decirles —dijo Voldemort sin inmutarse —. Ya me fastidiaron bastante, llevan demasiado tiempo molestándome. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Con un chillido estridente que luego se silenció, un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita de Harry, idéntico al que había salido cuando habían combatido en el cementerio, pero esta vez ambos hechizos no se repelieron ambos se unieron formando un destelló blanco y cientos de chispas comenzaron a caer del suelo. Entonces un destelló blanco cegó la mente de Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reflejó de un espejó, vio a un joven muy hermoso, encantador y apuesto de unos 17 años. Tenía una gran sonrisa, la piel pálida, los ojos azul intenso y el cabello rubio ceniciento hasta los hombros. Estaba vestido con una hermosa túnica de duelo negra, con muchos botones de plata y tela de aterciopelada, vestía unos pantalones tipo calza también de duelo y unos finos y brillantes zapatos negros. El joven tomó un cepillo de pelo y se peinó a conciencia. Harry vio también desde el reflejo del espejo que estaba en una habitación bastante amplia con una cama, una biblioteca, una mesita de noche y distintos artefactos que no reconocía.

—¿Ya estás listo? Te están esperando. —preguntó una voz femenina algo distorsionad.

El joven miró hacia un costado, dejo el cepillo y se acercó hasta la puerta que tenía la habitación, la abrió y comenzó a bajar una negras y lustradas escaleras de madera.

—Ya estoy listó tía Batty, solo estaba terminando de vestirme. —dijo el joven.

Harry, desde los ojos del joven, vio como terminaba de bajar las escaleras, giraba hacia la derecha y caminaba por un pasillo iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por el umbral de la puerta de entrada que se encontraba abierta.

—Hola, me contaron que llegaste ayer y bueno pensé en mostrarte el lugar —dijo un joven desde el umbral de la puerta, solo se podía ver una silueta, el resto estana oculto completamente debido a que estaba cegado por los rayos de sol que entraban —. El Valle de Godric es un hermoso lugar, pero es fácil perderse y cuando me enteré que eras un mago pensé en darte la bienvenida.

Harry vio a un joven con cabello castaño, piel pálida y muy hermoso, vestía un chaleco gris, una camisa de mangas anchas ceñida en las muñecas, un pantalón de duelo negro y zapatos negros. El joven del umbral le extendió la mano a Harry y este aceptó con gusto y una gran sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pero me podes llamar Albus —dijo el joven divertido por todos sus nombres.

—Esos son muchos nombres —contestó el otro igual de divertido —. Mi nombre es Gellert Grindelwald…

Un destelló blanco alejó a Harry del recuerdo y entonces todo tuvo sentido, el recuerdo que había visto mientras estaba en el cementerio… Onuguria, era el nombre original que tenían los bizantinos para referirse a los territorios de la Antigua Gran Bulgaria, la Vieja Sangre se había trasladado de Roma a Bulgaria, se había asentado ahí y entonces… el problema de las posibilidades, el otro Harry lo había dicho, ¿Qué pasaría si la Vieja Sangre naciera hombre? ¿Qué pasaría si un Arcanista pudiera controlar sus habilidades? Que ambos tuvieran una oportunidad de encontrarse… No, había un problema, Gellert Grindelwald estaba muerto, Albus Dumbledore lo había matado durante su duelo en 1945… a menos que… tuviera un hijo sin que nadie lo supiera…

La realidad volvió en sí y Harry no pudo seguir pensando. Sujetando bien fuerte su varita y con su mano libre, mientras la movía cerca de la punta de su varita, estabilizando el hechizo, comenzó a moverse hacia adelante; Daphne miraba completamente sorprendida las habilidades de su Harry, esto era completamente diferente al tiro errático que había visto cuando estaban en tercero. Miró por un costado ambos rayos colisionando, el rostro de Harry serio, para luego sentir como con un movimiento rápido de su brazo libre la volvía a poner completamente detrás de él; un segundo después un rayo blanco, remanente de la colisión de ambos hechizos, impactó a un lado de donde estaban.

Harry miraba seriamente, tenía a Daphne detrás y no podía darse el lujo de que le pasara algo. Ambos, Voldemort y él, levantaron la varita y cancelaron ambos hechizos cuando una estatua salió disparada hacia donde estaban impactando ambos rayos. Harry vio como Dumbledore aparecía por uno de los ascensores.

—¿Qué…? —gritó Voldemort y miró desde donde había salido la estatua. Y entonces susurró —. ¡Dumbledore!

—¡Harry atrás! —gritó Dumbledore poniéndose delante, entre Voldemort y él.

Por un momento Harry quiso desobedecer a Dumbledore, empujarlo con su magia como había hecho con Bellatrix y enfrentar él mismo a Voldemort, pero entonces sintió los brazos y manos de Daphne detrás, justo en su espalda y desistió, ella era más importante que cualquier batalla o venganza que pudiera querer. Lentamente y sin dejar de apuntar a Voldemort con la varita Harry retrocedió. Dumbledore tomó el control del enfrentamiento.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó Voldemort apuntando a Dumbledore.

Un chillido agudo y luego rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita de Dumbledore que impacto contra la Maldición Asesina de Voldemort generando nuevamente un brillo blanco con chispas en el centro del impacto; ambos magos comenzaron a poner más magia en el hechizo y comenzaron una pelea de resistencia. En ese momento Harry noto algo que nunca había notado antes, la varita de Dumbledore gritaba, de una forma parecía, pero mucho más inestables que… su propia varita.

En la mente de Harry solo había dos grandes preguntas: ¿Quién era verdaderamente Albus Dumbledore? ¿Qué era lo que escondía? Harry solo sabía una cosa, iba a obtener sus respuestas le gustara o no a Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort rompió la conexión y lanzó rápidamente otro haz de luz verde que golpeó directamente a Dumbledore, pero este antes de que le impactara se dio la vuelta y desapareció en medio del revuelo de su capa. Al cabo de un segundo, apareció de nuevo detrás de Voldemort y lo apuntó con la varita directamente.

—Cometiste una estupidez viniendo acá esta noche, Tom. —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad —. Los Aurores están en camino…

—¡Pero cuando lleguen, yo me habré ido y lo único que va a quedar va a ser tu cadáver! —le espetó Voldemort.

Una serpiente apareció a un costado de Dumbledore y esta se lanzó directamente al ataque. Dumbledore con un movimiento de su varita la hizo desaparecer, pero le dio suficiente tiempo a Voldemort para desaparecer y reaparecer cerca de Bellatrix que seguía arrodillada cerca de la fuente. Dumbledore se dio vuelta y uso su varita, un rayo rojo salió de la punta, nuevamente Harry volvió a escuchar gritar la varita del mago. Esta vez, Voldemort se vio obligado a crear un reluciente escudo de plata para desviarlo. El hechizo, no le produjo daños visibles al escudo, aunque le arrancó un fuerte sonido parecido a un gong, estremecedor.

—¿No queres matarme, Dumbledore? —le preguntó Voldemort asomando los entrecerrados y rojos ojos por encima del borde del escudo —. Estás por encima de esa crueldad, ¿No?, no, yo diría que sos peor que yo.

—Ambos sabemos que existen otras formas de destruir a un hombre, Tom —respondió Dumbledore, impasible, y apuntando a Voldemort con la varita comenzó a caminar hacia él como si no tuviera ningún problema —. Reconozco que quitarte la vida no bastaría para satisfacerme…

—¡No hay nada peor que la muerte, Dumbledore! —gruñó Voldemort.

—Estas equivocado —replicó Dumbledore, que continuaba acercándose a Voldemort y hablaba con despreocupación —. De hecho, tu incapacidad para comprender que hay cosas peores que la muerte siempre fue tu mayor debilidad.

Otro haz de luz verde surgió de detrás del escudo de plata. Dumbledore lo esquivo y moviendo su varita como si fuera un látigo, hizo que una larga y delgada llama, que salió de la punta, se enroscara alrededor de Voldemort, abrazando también el escudo. Pero Voldemort con un movimiento de varita convirtió la cuerda luminosa en una gigantesca serpiente que soltó a Voldemort de inmediato y se dio la vuelta, silbando furiosa, para enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

La serpiente se alzó y Dumbledore con un movimiento de su varita rápidamente le cortó el cuello y esta calló pesadamente sobre el vestíbulo derramando sangre por todos lados. Hubo un fogonazo en el aire, por encima de Dumbledore, y en ese preciso momento de la punta de la varita de Voldemort salió un haz de luz verde que fue directamente hacia Dumbledore, pero entonces Fawkes descendió en picado ante Dumbledore y en su pecho recibió directamente la Maldición Asesina, cayó al suelo, pequeño, encogido e incapaz de volar, idéntico a un polluelo de Fénix.

Harry vio que Dumbledore describía rápidamente largos y fluidos movimientos con su varita y rápidamente reconoció el hechizo, Aqua Volatem, el mismo hechizo que había usado para descubrir el misterio del Huevo Dorado y el que uso para rescatar a Daphne. El agua de la fuente se alzó como si fueran pilares, y se enrollaron en Voldemort; Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la varita y una esfera de agua se formó alrededor de Voldemort elevándolo por los aires. Durante un instante lo único que se vio de él fue una oscura, borrosa y desdibujada figura sin rostro que se estremecía sobre la fuente, que evidentemente intentaba librarse de aquella sofocante masa.

Pero de pronto desapareció, y el agua cayó con gran estruendo en la fuente, se derramó por el borde e inundó el suelo.

—¡AMO! —gritó Bellatrix.

Harry miró a todos lados al no sentir a Voldemort, bajó la varita, creyendo que había huido, pero entonces abrió la boca e inhalo como si algo lo estuviera sofocando y cayó al suelo de costado. Entonces todo se volvió negro, lo único que escuchó, antes de quedar inconsciente, fue el gritó de Daphne diciendo su nombre. Y en medio de la nada y la negrura la voz de Voldemort resonó.

—Te prometo que al final voy a hacer que sufras lo más posible antes de matarte personalmente… te lo voy a quitar todo, te voy a desgarrar, voy a hacer que te desangres de dolor…

En medio de la nada, en medio de la negrura absoluta, en medio de la oscuridad, una gota brillante y blanca, cayó sobre el espesó negro y la voz de Voldemort fue silenciada… Una segunda gota cayó y todo tomó color y una dulce tarareó resonó en medio de la nada. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Daphne sentada a su lado en la biblioteca; él había recostado su cabeza sobre su mano y solo se había dedicado a observaba tararear una canción mientras estudiaban.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne sonrojada al sentirse observaba por Harry.

—No… —contestó él de forma serena con una sonrisa al ser descubierto.

Una tercera gota cayó y la imagen volvió a cambiar esta vez estaba sentado bajo un medio arcó a su lado la Ravenclaw que tenía de amiga; Luna jugaba moviendo las piernas mientras esperaban a Daphne para ir a desayunar.

—¿Somos raros Harry? —preguntó Luna su típica voz soñadora mientras miraba a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—No —contestó Harry divertido rodeándole los hombros con el brazo —. Estamos completamente locos, y eso es muy distinto mi querida Luna…

La risa de Luna se apagó cuando una cuarta gota cayó y la imagen nuevamente volvió a cambiar esta vez Harry apareció sentado en una cómoda silla enfrente de Minerva mientras ambos tomaban té.

—¿Pasa algo Harry?, te notó preocupado. —dijo Minerva mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Hoy discutí con Daphne… —contestó Harry con algo de molestia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque dice que no se expresar lo que siento… y está preocupada por como pueda reaccionar si me encuentro con Sirius Black… —contestó Harry con desgana.

Minerva se rio.

—Bueno, tiene razón —contestó Minerva con una sonrisa —, viviste la mayor parte de tu vida en un infierno y hasta ahora hiciste un gran progreso, falta, pero estas encaminado. Creo que a lo que se refiere Daphne es que quiere que confíes más en ella.

—Pero yo confió en ella, le confiaría mi vida...

—Quiere que le muestres verdaderamente tus sentimientos.

—Le digo lo mucho que la quiero y hacemos todo lo demás, todos los días—agregó Harry sonrojándose ligeramente —. No entiendo.

Minerva se volvió a reír.

—Harry… —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa —… tomate un momento para pensar, para ser flexible, confiar y amar. Eso es lo que quiere Daphne, que le hables con el corazón.

Harry se quedó en completo silenció mientras pensaba lo que quería decir Minerva.

—El último sábado antes de navidad es la salida de Hogsmeade ¿No? —preguntó Harry. Minerva asintió —. Creo saber cómo hacer lo que decís.

—Espero que lo que estés pensando no involucre escaparte de la escuela. —dijo Minerva con un tono de advertencia.

—No, no, no, solamente voy a usar el patio central… hay algo que me gustaría hacer. —agregó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

Una nueva gota cayó y la voz de Daphne retumbó en su mente.

—Harry…

—Harry…

—¡Harry!

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio a fue Dumbledore que estaba parado y apuntando a la fuente, de la nada Voldemort apareció y entonces sintió como un par de manos sostenían su cabeza y hacían girar su cuerpo, girando la imagen en el proceso. Daphne lo había levantado levemente y arrodillada, mientras apuntaba a Voldemort con su varita había llevado su cabeza contra su pecho. Entonces todas las chimeneas que había en el vestíbulo comenzaron a sonar y los brillos del fuego verde de la red flu iluminaron parte de la sala. Voldemort retrocedió agarró a Bellatrix por uno de sus hombros y ambos desaparecieron.

—Harry —dijo Daphne desesperada mirándolo —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Voldemort intentó poseerlo, pero falló —contestó Dumbledore mientras se acercaba, se agachaba, tomaba algo y volvía a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Harry y Daphne —, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó ofreciéndole los anteojos que se le habían caído.

—Sí —contestó él, aunque temblaba ligeramente se sentó y trató de calmarse completamente.

Daphne, arrodillada donde estaba, se lanzó encima de Harry y lo abrazó por la espalda rodeándolo con sus brazos. Harry sonrió mientras tomaba los brazos de Daphne. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente; Harry miró hacia todos lados, en todos lados brillaban las llamas de color verde esmeralda y un torrente de brujas y magos salían por ellas. Entre el tumulto de gente un atónito Cornelius Fudge caminaba hacia donde estaban.

—¡Estaba acá! —gritó un individuo ataviado con una túnica roja y peinado con coleta y señalaba la fuente —. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos, señor Fudge, lo juro era Quien-Usted-Sabe, agarró a una mujer y se desapareció!

—¡Ya lo sé, Williamson, ya lo sé, yo también lo vi! —farfulló Fudge, que llevaba un pijama bajo la capa de raya diplomática y jadeaba como si acabara de correr una maratón —. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Acá! ¡Acá, en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia! ¡Por todos los diablos, parece mentira! ¡Caramba! ¿Cómo es posible?

—Si baja al Departamento de Misterios, Cornelius —sugirió Dumbledore, mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante; al hacerlo, varios de los recién llegados se percataron de su presencia, unos cuantos levantaron las varitas; otros se quedaron pasmados y Fudge lo miró completamente asustado —, encontrará a unos cuantos mortifagos fugados retenidos en la Cámara de la Muerte, inmovilizados mediante un embrujo antidesaparición, que esperan a que decida qué hacer con ellos.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó Fudge con perplejidad —. Usted… acá… yo…

—¡Cornelius, estoy dispuesto a luchar contra tus hombres y volver a ganar! —anunció Dumbledore con voz atronadora al ver como las intenciones del Ministro eran detenerlo —. Pero hace sólo unos minutos con sus propios ojos vio pruebas de que llevo un año diciéndole la verdad. ¡Lord Voldemort regresó, y en cambio hace doce meses que está usted persiguiendo al hombre equivocado; ya es hora de que empiece a usar la cabeza!

—Yo… no… bueno… —balbuceó Fudge, y miró a su alrededor, pero nadie dijo nada —. ¡Muy bien! ¡Dawlish! ¡Williamson! Bajen al Departamento de Misterios a ver… Dumbledore, usted… usted va a tener que contarme exactamente… lo que pasó. —añadió al ver todos los destrozos y hasta una serpiente gigante muerta a mitad del vestíbulo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando haya enviado a Harry… y Daphne a Hogwarts. —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿A Harry? ¿Harry Potter?

Fudge se dio bruscamente la vuelta y se quedó contemplando a Harry que era besado por todo el rostro por Daphne haciendo que este se riera levemente.

—¿Qué hace él acá? —preguntó el Ministro —. ¿Qué… qué significa esto?

—Se lo voy a explicar todo cuando Harry y Daphne hayan regresado al colegio. —repitió Dumbledore.

Y entonces, Dumbledore, sacó un collar del bolsillo de su túnica, lo señaló con la punta de la varita y dijo.

—Portus.

El collar emitió un resplandor dorado y tembló ruidosamente en la mano de Dumbledore durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a quedar quieto.

—¡Un momento, Dumbledore! —gritó Fudge mientras que Dumbledore iba hacia donde estaba Harry y Daphne —. ¡No tiene autorización para usar ese traslador! ¡No puede hacer esas cosas delante del Ministro de Magia como si…, como si…! —exclamó, pero se entrecortó cuando Dumbledore lo miró autoritariamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Quiero que dé la orden de echar a Dolores Umbridge de Hogwarts —sentenció Dumbledore —. Quiero que diga a sus Aurores que dejen de buscar a mi Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para que pueda volver a su trabajo. Voy a darle… —Dumbledore sacó un reloj con doce manecillas del bolsillo y consultó —media hora de mi tiempo esta noche; creo que con eso va a bastar para repasar los puntos más importantes de lo que ocurrió esta noche. Después tendré que regresar a mi colegio. Si necesita usted más ayuda de mí, no dude en consultarme en Hogwarts, por favor. Me llegarán todas las cartas dirigidas al Director.

Fudge miró a Dumbledore con ojos desorbitados; tenía la boca abierta y su redondeado rostro estaba cada vez más sonrosado bajo el desordenado cabello gris.

—Yo…, usted…

Dumbledore le dio la espalda.

—Harry, Daphne, agarren esto. —les tendió el collar y ambos pusieron una mano encima, sin importarles a donde los llevara —Me reuniré con usted dentro de media hora —les aseguró Dumbledore con un tono quedado —. Uno, dos, tres...

Harry y Daphne sintieron una sensación de que tiraban de un gancho por detrás de su ombligo y el lustroso, aunque al algo destruido, suelo de piedra bajos sus pies; el vestíbulo, Fudge y Dumbledore se habían esfumado, y ambos volaban en un torbellino de sonido y color.

Al tocar el suelo con los pies, Harry se sintió ligeramente mareado, pero Daphne rápidamente lo tomó del brazo; ella lo miró con una sonrisa, amaba que su novia supiera que odiaba y seguía odiando este tipo de viajes. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo Harry la abrazó con fuerza, ella se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, estaba segura de que Harry tenía mucho que decir. Daphne miró en donde estaba y a su alrededor vio que era la oficina del Director.

—Todo fue mi culpa… —susurró Harry con una voz agobiante y dolida —. Sirius murió por mi culpa, todo está mal Daphne, todo… —la voz de Harry comenzó a temblar —. Permití que la visión que me envió Voldemort me engañara, hay… hay alguien dentro mío… dice ser mi parte Arcanista, hay una profecía que me involucraba con Voldemort y hay otra que me involucra con la Vieja sangre y estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabia de la primera… él conoció a la Vieja Sangre, su nombre era Gellert Grindelwald…

Daphne abrió grande los ojos y se alejó ligeramente de Harry, pero sin romper el abrazo y lo suficiente como para poder verlo; en medio de la quietud, del silencio, de la delgada línea que se asomaba en el horizonte anunciando que iba amanecer, Daphne vio el gigantesco vació y dolor en los ojos de Harry. Vio como esos ojos color esmeralda, gritaban, lloraban y pedían de forma desesperada que lo consolaran, que lo escucharan… que no lo dejaran solo.

—Tranquilo, Harry —dijo Daphne acariciando la mejilla de Harry —. No fue tu culpa la muerte de Sirius, hiciste lo que creías correcto, lo mejor es que comiences desde el principio, yo voy a estar a tu lado… siempre…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Ultimo Deseo - Parte II"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier problema, error, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre respondo todo.

 **Nota 1: Si Harry no pudo matarla, su otra parte no va a permitirlo, ¿Por qué? Bueno el otro Harry lo explico; Harry es extremadamente sensible a la magia y si sentir una muerte es una experiencia extremadamente intensa, generar una aun mayor, lo suficiente como para volver loca a una persona.**

 **Nota 2: Siempre ame el personaje de Bellatrix, y más aun siendo interpretado Helena Bongam Carter. Esta vez quise llevar la locura a un nivel completamente distinto, mostrar a una Bellatrix que es una verdadera psicópata y que siente verdadero placer por generar dolor y más aún recibirlo, mostrar tintes de una persona trastornada y que de un momento de lucha puede pasar a uno de excitación sexual por ser torturada con odio, al punto de comenzar a masturbarse delante de Harry.**

 **Nota 3: Si, Gellert Grindelwald era la vieja sangre en la época cuando Dumbledore tenía 18 años, voy a revelar quiera era el Arcanista en ese momento y porque Grindelwald nunca lo encontró. Como podían descubrir esto, bueno en el capítulo 49 "Bautismo de Fuego" relato que Mara viaja desde Roma, pleno Imperio Bizantino, hasta Onuguria…**

 **Nota 4: El recuerdo de Harry con Minerva es lo que pasa cuando ambos bailan en vez de escaparse a Hogsmeade.**

 **Nota 5: Voldemort intentó poseer a Harry, pero como no es un Horrocrux fue rápidamente repelido por la mente de él.**

 **Nota 6: ¿Por qué pasa lo que pasa con la varita de Dumbledore, que ya sabemos que es la de sauco? Lo voy a explicar en algún momento.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews.**

 **ShiroBlackwhite: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste la historia.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, era necesaria y esperable una reacción así, al menos eso creo yo.**

 **Melodiosa: Gracias por dejar un review. Lamentablemente era necesaria la muerte de Sirius, ajajajaja, me reí mucho con tu review, no, se terminaría la historia si destruyera el mundo tan rápido, todavía me faltan mínimo, 25 capítulos más para llegar al final, asi que el mundo no se va destruir en un buen rato, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sabes que actualizo bastante rápido, no te preocupes no los voy a dejar colgados.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. No estoy completamente de acuerdo, Harry si tiene momentos explosivos, pero si sabe manejar casi totalmente sus emociones, aprendió a canalizarlas confiando en personas como Daphne, Luna y Minerva en donde se siente cómodo y puede hablar sin miedo. Si es cierto que siempre plantee que la pregunta, ¿Cuál es el precio que estaría dispuesto a pagar Harry por Daphne, cuántas vidas sería capaz de sacrificar con tal de no perderla? Y ¿Qué pasaría si la pierde?**

 **Me alegró que no se entienda, la gracia es ir desentrañando todo lentamente. Todo tiene un proceso y una construcción.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, era Tonks, más que matarla la deja medio muerta. No, Harry ya no es como antes, él creció y tiene a Daphne, Luna y Minerva para poder desahogarse.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Nop, Bellatrix no puede morir, al menos no todavía.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Jaja, si, la historia es muy loca, pero me gusta que sea así y por lo visto yo estoy loco por escribirla y ustedes también por leerla. Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta te lo digo de esta manera, Multiversos, muchos universos paralelos con millares de posibilidades, desde hace tiempo que lo vengo planteando de forma indirecta.**

 **Lun Black: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes no estas obligada/o a dejar un review. Era el objetivo, llevar el fic a un punto en donde no tengo restricción al escribir y donde tanto los personajes como la historia crecen. Todas tus respuestas están en este capítulo.**


	67. El Ultimo Deseo - Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año V**

 **Capítulo LXVII**

" **El Ultimo Deseo - Parte II** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Toda la oficina que partencia al Director se habia reparado completamente. Todo lo que se habia roto durante la fuga de Albus Dumbledore estaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Los Directores y las Directoras dormían en sus retratos y apoyaban la cabeza en los respaldos de los sillones o bordes de los cuadros.

Ni Harry habia soltado a Daphne ni ella habia rotó el abrazo. Ambos, parados, abrazados y se miraron fijamente un momento; Daphne le limpió las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Harry se abrazó fuertemente contra el pecho de él. Sintió como Harry la envolvía con fuerza con sus brazos y suspiraba con dolor y de forma temblorosa.

—Empeza por el inicio… —susurró Daphne en la mitad de la oscura habitación.

—Cuando me estaba enfrentando contra Umbridge… quise matarla —dijo Harry esperando ser reprendido, pero Daphne no dijo nada y entonces continuó —. Lance ese rayo rojo que sale de mi varita cuando me concentro, iba a impactar en su pecho y entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Entonces apareció alguien igual a mí, yo no me podía mover y el comenzó a hablar. Dijo que la magia, al menos lo que entendí, es como un ente que mantiene el equilibrio de todo, que existen muchas realidades diferentes, con muchas versiones de nosotros todas diferentes, que toman distintas elecciones, que es como un rio que se va abriendo con distintas posibilidades… que antes a la magia no le interesaba lo que pasara, pero entonces don realidades, dos mundos chocaron. En uno estaban los humanos y en otro los que se hacen llamar los aelf. Ambos mundos se unieron y crearon una realidad completamente diferente a las que existía. Estas realidades fusionadas traían consigo posibilidades infinitas, pero al mismo tiempo algo llamado el "Problema de las Posibilidades". Dijo que la Vieja Sangre iba a vagar su eternidad siendo mujer buscando a su contraparte, un Arcanista incapaz de controlar sus poderes renegaría de su magia, pero entonces el "Problema de las Posibilidades" actuó, ¿Qué pasaría si la Vieja Sangre no fuera mujer? ¿Qué pasaría si él o la Arcanista, aceptara y pudiera controlar sus habilidades?

—¿Qué pasaría? —preguntó Daphne.

—Se perdería el equilibrio, las dos fuerzas que representan a la magia destinadas a estar siempre separadas para mantener la igualdad, encontrándose…. Al final se presentó como mi parte Arcanista y dijo que no me iba a permitir matar a nadie porque, si una muerte es algo traumático para mí, generar una destruiría mi mente… —agregó Harry con cierta molestia.

—¿Por eso no pudiste lastimar a Umbridge ni a Bellatrix? —preguntó Daphne intuyendo la respuesta.

—Si.

—¿Qué paso después?

—Tuve una visión en donde Voldemort torturaba a Sirius para obtener la profecía que habla de ambos… pero esta fue anulada porque existe otra profecía… Él otro Harry me la dijo antes de que saliéramos de la Sala de Profecías… —Harry no continuó.

—¿Qué dice esa profecía? —preguntó Daphne alejándose ligeramente y viendo a Harry fijamente. Él no dijo nada, ella simplemente acarició su mejilla y volvió a hablar —. Harry… ¿Qué decía la profecía?

—Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frío Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!... —dijo Harry con duda.

—Pero… —dijo Daphne dudando —. Dijiste que la Vieja Sangre era la tierra y vos el cielo… ¿Cómo puede ser que la tierra haya anulado la profecía? ¿Qué es la tradición del Taurus? Y ¿Cómo que va a traer el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo?

—No se Daph… —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio —… tengo miedo.

Daphne abrió grande los ojos y abrazó fuertemente a Harry.

—No importa, ya lo vamos a pensar después. ¿Qué paso después? —preguntó Daphne rápidamente.

—Tuve una visión de cómo creaban el Velo de La Muerte… fue gracias al sacrificio de un Arcanista… fue la cosa más horrible que nunca había sentido y sentí como le pasaba lo mismo a Sirius…

—… —Daphne no dijo nada, pero habia respondido a sus dudas sobre el estado de Harry durante la batalla del Ministerio.

—Luego fue el enfrentamiento con Voldemort… —habló Harry nuevamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Daphne —. Cuando ambos ataques chocaron y formaron esa cosa blanca, tuve otra visión como cuando estaba en el cementerio durante la tercera prueba del Torneo de Los Tres Magos. Vi a la Vieja Sangre... y también vi a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo que los viste? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Vi como si yo fuera la Vieja Sangre y en el recuerdo conocía a Dumbledore. En la visión yo era Gellert Grindelwald…

—Entonces ese es el comienzo del "Problema de Las Posibilidades"…

—Si… —dijo Harry y sintió como una ira se apoderaba de él, soltó el abrazo, caminó hasta la ventana más cercana que había, miró con odio el horizonte y se giró para ver a Daphne —. ¡Dumbledore seguramente sabe sobre la Vieja Sangre, los Arcanistas, debía saber sobre todo!, ¡¿Sino por qué demonios Malfoy dijo que Dumbledore sabía que me ataba una profecía con Voldemort?!

Todos los Directores estaban despiertos y mirando ambos estudiantes de las dos casas que se suponía que se odiaban. Vieron como la Slytherin abrazaba al Gryffindor mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Si él sabía sobre la profecía que quería Voldemort, nada de esto tendría que haber pasado Daphne, gracias a Dumbledore, Sirius murió por mi culpa… —dijo Harry llorando y sentía como ella el acariciaba la nuca mientras lo abrazaba.

Daphne estaba por decir algo, pero entonces las llamas de color verde esmeralda se prendieron en la chimenea vacía. Daphne soltó a Harry y se dio vuelta tomándolo por el brazo y la mano, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el cuerpo de él se tensionaba cada vez más.

—Tranquilo Harry… —susurró Daphne.

De las llamas apareció la alta figura de Dumbledore, agradeció el caluroso recibimiento de los magos y brujas de las paredes y al principio, sin mirar a Harry ni a Daphne, se dirigió hacia la percha que había junto a la puerta, sacó de un bolsillo interior de su túnica a su fénix Fawkes, que ahora era un pájaro pequeño, feo y sin plumas, idéntico a como había sido Gaya cuando fue creada, y lo colocó con cuidado en la bandeja de suaves cenizas que había bajo su percha.

—¿Es cierto Dumbledore, mi tataranieto está muerto?, ¿El ultimo Black? —preguntó Phineas Nigellus Black, antiguó Director de Hogwarts.

—Me temo que sí, Phineas. —contestó Dumbledore mirando a Harry y Daphne.

—No lo creo. —repuso Phineas con brusquedad. Harry y Daphne vieron como el exdirector salía de su retrató y desaparecía.

—Sé cómo te sentís, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad.

—No, no lo sabe… —negó Harry con desprecio, al mismo tiempo sintió como Daphne apoyaba su rostro sobre su hombro y le masajeaba lentamente el brazo.

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Harry vio como el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminaba el despacho. Seguramente desde la ventana podría ver el estadio de quidditch, el mismo lugar donde 2 años antes Sirius lo había ido a ver con la forma de un perro negro y peludo, seguramente para verlo jugar. Seguro que había hecho para comprobar si era tan bueno como lo había sido su padre, pero Harry nunca se lo había preguntado… y tampoco iba a poder.

—No deberías avergonzarte de lo que sentís, Harry —dijo Dumbledore —. Más bien al contrario. El hecho de que puedas sentir dolor como ése es tu mayor fortaleza y más aún si tenes a la persona que ama a tu lado para no estar solo.

Harry notó como algo le comenzaba a quemar dentro estaba enojado, furioso y esa misma ira estaba comenzando a crecer; no sabía que le molestaba más si lo que Dumbledore le decía, todo lo relacionado a las profecías o que la muerte de Sirius lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro.

—¿Mi mayor fortaleza? —repitió Harry con la voz temblorosa mientras apretaba la mano de Daphne tratando de buscar calma —. No tiene ni idea, no sabe…

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? —le preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

La habitación entera tembló; Dumbledore miró un momento, al igual que los retratos de los demás Directores a todos lados, hacia todos lados para finalmente volver a mirar Harry.

—Harry… tranquilízate por favor. —dijo Daphne en voz baja.

Los vidrios de la ventana que estaba atrás de ellos se resquebrajaron para luego estallar, pero los fragmentos no cayeron al suelo, sino que comenzaron a flotar para luego desintegrarse. Una gran grieta apareció sobre una de las paredes y los objetos que había por la habitación comenzaron a flotar; el escritorio emitió un sonido como si la madera se estuviera resquebrajando por dentro, un instrumento de plata que había sobre una mesita estalló en pedazos.

—Que sufras así demuestra que todavía sos un hombre, Harry. Ese dolor significa que sos un ser humano. —dijo Dumbledore sin perder la calma.

—¿Sabe que si me lo propongo podría hacer sucumbir la escuela entera? —preguntó Harry completamente furioso mirando a Dumbledore —. No estaba completamente inconsciente cuando mi tío intento asesinarme… cuando elevé toda la casa y la comprimí en su hipocentro… pude sentir como mi magia…

—Harry… —dijo Daphne en tono de advertencia soltando a Harry y poniéndose delante —. BASTA, tranquilízate —la expresión de Daphne pasó a una preocupada y de súplica —. Por favor… no sos una mala persona…

—Tus amigos se están recuperando en la enfermería, todos tus compañeros y amistades están durmiendo en sus habitaciones y la persona que amas esta adelante tuyo —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad —. No vas a hacer sucumbir la escuela porque no sos un monstruo sin sentimientos… —Dumbledore vio como Daphne abrazaba a Harry y todo se calmaba y dejaba de temblar —. Tenes el pecho de la mujer que amas para llorar, no te desangres de dolor…

Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore y rodeó con los brazos a Daphne tratando de buscar confort. No quería saber nada, pero las dudas la necesidad de saber la verdad lo retenían para estar ahí; aunque quería irse y estar a solas con Daphne, necesitaba saber la verdad. Dumbledore levantó el escritorio que se habia volteado por la magia de Harry y se sentó en su silla tras él.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto —afirmó Dumbledore con claridad —. O, mejor dicho, casi toda la culpa, porque no voy a ser tan arrogante para atribuirme la responsabilidad absoluta. Sirius era un hombre valiente, inteligente y enérgico, y los hombres como él no suelen conformarse con quedarse sentados en su casa, escondidos, cuando creen que otros corren peligro. Sin embargo, no debiste creer ni por un instante que era necesario que fueras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si yo hubiera sido sincero, Harry, que es lo que debería haber hecho, habrías sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort intentaría engañarte e incitarte a ir al Departamento de Misterios; de ese modo no habrías caído en su trampa ni habrías ido allá esta noche. Y Sirius no habría tenido que ir a buscarte. De eso soy el único culpable. —Harry no despegó su mirada de Dumbledore. Daphne por su parte estaba completamente atenta a la conversación, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Harry —. Siéntense, por favor.

Dumbledore sacó su varita y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos sillas. Harry vaciló un momento, pero finalmente, soltando a Daphne, se sentó y ella también, pero sin soltarle la mano.

—Te debo una explicación, Harry —comenzó Dumbledore —. No, les debo una explicación, la Señorita Greengrass esta tan metida en este asunto como vos, Harry. La explicación de los errores de un anciano, ya que ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que hice y no hice con ustedes lleva el sello de los defectos de la edad… Hace quince años, cuando vi la cicatriz de tu frente, imaginé lo que debía de significar. Supuse que representaba la señal de la conexión que se había forjado entre ambos, Voldemort y vos. Entonces, poco después de que te reincorporaras al mundo mágico, se hizo patente que yo tenía razón, Minerva me contó lo que pasaba con Quirrell y que tu cicatriz te avisaba cuando Voldemort estaba cerca de tu persona, o cuando sentía una fuerte emoción. Y esa capacidad tuya de detectar la presencia de Voldemort, incluso cuando está enmascarado, y de saber lo que siente cuando se despiertan sus emociones, se hizo más profunda hasta que Voldemort regresó a su propio cuerpo y recuperó todos sus poderes —Daphne miró fijamente a Dumbledore y luego a Harry para finalizar mirando nuevamente al Director —. Más recientemente —prosiguió Dumbledore —, empezó a preocuparme dos cosas: La primera que ya no sentías a Voldemort, como si la conexión que hay entre ustedes se hubiera cortado. Y la segunda, comencé a ver que me habia equivocado con respecto a tus sentimientos hacia la Señorita Greengrass y que habían dejado de ser un simple enamoramiento pasajero a ser un amor extremadamente profundo en ambos.

—Lo segundo ya lo sabía, me lo dijo usted y el Profesor Snape. —dijo Harry con sequedad.

—Verás, al principio creía que Voldemort iba a utilizar esta conexión para controlarte y dirigir tus pensamientos, pero eso nunca sucedió hasta hoy. Durante las vacaciones me centre en que aprendieras a controlar tus emociones, como habrás visto, cuando estas se descontrolan tu magia se descontrola. El caso es que, como viste durante las vacaciones antes de empezar cuarto año, si no tenes control sobre tus propias habilidades sos un peligro para todos los que te rodean y para vos mismo. Te voy a hacer tres preguntas muy sencillas, Harry ¿Qué pasaría si a la Señorita Greengrass le sucediera algo? ¿Serias capaz de soportar el dolor? ¿Qué pasaría si no fueras capaz de soportar el dolor?

Harry miró con odio a Dumbledore, mientras que Daphne se sintió extraña. Siempre había sabido que Harry era una espiral de emociones y que su relación era según su amiga Luna, una rareza. Sabía que se amaban y que había cosas que sentían que dos adolescentes no tendrían que sentir, pero su relación era tan pasional y tan romántica, tan fuerte y tan frágil al mismo tiempo…

—El objetivo final de Voldemort fue intentar poseerte, pero como no lo logró. Algo pasó dentro de tu cabeza que lo expulsó de tal forma que le fue imposible estar más que unos pocos segundos dentro.

Dumbledore suspiró profundamente mientras miraba a ambos adolescentes. La luz del sol, comenzaba a resbalar lentamente por la lustrosa superficie de la mesa del Director e iluminaba un tintero de plata y una hermosa pluma escarlata.

—El Profesor Snape descubrió recuerdos en tu cabeza y la mayoría era sobre la Señorita Greengrass y lo suficientemente poderosos como para no poder despegarte de ellos y a pesar de que encontró resabios de sentimientos sobre tu doloroso pasado también encontró visiones que no tenían sentido sobre planetas y estrellas moribundas. Ambos atribuimos todas esas visiones a tu estado como Arcanista… Pero nada de Voldemort.

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Dumbledore levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y continuó.

—Voldemort, desde que recuperó su cuerpo, estaba obsesionado, como es lógico, con la posibilidad de escuchar la profecía; y entonces descubrió que te habías distanciado de la Orden del Fénix, pero que al mismo tiempo intentabas reconstruir una relación con Sirius. En algún momento Sirius echó por decirlo de alguna manera a Kreacher, el elfo de la Grimmauld Place y este aprovecho para con uno de los miembros de la familia Black que sentía algún respeto: Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana de Narcisa, esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Kreacher me lo contó todo anoche —contestó Dumbledore —. Verás, cuando le diste aquel críptico mensaje al Profesor Snape, él comprendió que nuestros mayores temores habían ocurrido y la conexión con Voldemort seguía intacta. Intentó ponerse rápidamente en contacto con Sirius. Debería aclarar que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tienen métodos de comunicación muy fiables y comprobó que tu padrino estaba vivo y a salvo en Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, al ver que no regresaban de su incursión en el Bosque Prohibido con Dolores Umbridge, el Profesor Snape se preocupó, ya que debías seguir creyendo que Lord Voldemort mantenía cautivo a Sirius, y alertó de inmediato a varios miembros de la orden. Sin embargo, el Profesor Snape le pidió a Sirius que se quedara en el Grimmauld Place, ya que alguien tenía que permanecer ahí para contarme lo ocurrido. Entre tanto, el Profesor Snape tenía la intención de buscarte en el bosque. Pero Sirius no quiso quedarse y le delegó su tarea a Kreacher.

—¿Y que yo estaba reconstruyendo mi relación con Sirius fue informado por Kreacher a Bellatrix?

Dumbledore asintió, cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con sus largos dedos. Harry y Daphne se quedaron observándolo. Pero para Harry esa muestra inusitada de agotamiento, o tristeza, o de lo que fuera lo hizo sentir todavía más enojado con Dumbledore. Parecía como si el anciano intentara mostrar flaqueza cuando Harry lo quería hacer todavía más culpable de que su vida fuera y siguiera siendo una mierda. Dumbledore bajó las manos y miró a Harry a través de las gafas de media luna.

—Supongo que llegó el momento de que te expliqué lo que debí explicarte hace cinco años, Harry. Voy a responder cualquier pregunta que tengas, sólo te pido que tengas un poco de paciencia.

Harry lo miró un instante con rabia, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Daphne entrelazarse con la suya.

—Hace cinco años, Harry, llegaste a Hogwarts sano y salvo, como yo había planeado y previsto. Bueno, quizá no tan sano y salvo. Habías sufrido muchísimo más de lo que yo había planeado. Sabía que te estaba condenando a diez oscuros y difíciles años; pero no había previsto que las cosas se salieran de control de tal forma. La Profesora McGonagall tenía razón cuando insistía que debíamos vigilarte, pero la desoí y me equivoqué. Te pedido perdón… —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad. Harry sintió que una ira asesina se apoderaba de él, quería golpear al anciano, maldecirlo y hacerlo sufrir todo lo que fuera humanamente posible; cuando estaba en primero le había pedido que se disculpara, pero nunca lo hizo y ahora lo hacía como si nada lo hacía, se sentía verdaderamente asqueado. Harry comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, sentía como si le faltara el aire y las lágrimas rápidamente se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos; la mano de Daphne viajó hasta su mejilla y con una mirada cansina por las horas sin dormir le entregó su más dulce sonrisa. Harry intento tranquilizarse y Dumbledore continuó —. Pero mientras estuvieras en un lugar donde habitara la sangre de tu madre, ahí Voldemort no iba a poder tocarte ni hacerte ningún daño. Él derramó la sangre de tu madre, pero ésta sigue viva en tu cuerpo y en el de tu tía. Así que la sangre de tu madre se convirtió en tu refugio. De hecho, sólo tenías que volver a la casa de tus tíos una vez al año, y en esa casa él no iba a poder hacerte daño.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que volver a la casa de sus tíos? —preguntó Daphne seria.

—Porque cuando Lily Potter, se sacrificó para salvar a Harry y le entregó protecciones especiales, como les habia contado a fines de su primer año, estas tenían que recargarse todos los años. La magia se disipa a medida que está más lejos de su origen. —contestó Dumbledore.

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo porque Dumbledore habló antes.

—Y entonces… Bueno, un mes antes, Minerva se enteró de tu estado y decidió cambiar las cosas. Hace cinco años, llegaste a Hogwarts bajó el ala de Minerva McGonagall; era de suponerse que en el tren ibas a conocer y hacerte amigo de Ron Weasley, para que de esta manera en un futuro pudieras tener una figura de lo que era una familia, pero nada de esto ocurrió. Te encontrase con una niñita sangrepura y le ofreciste lo que ningún otro mago nunca le iba a ofrecer a una bruja de su clase. Lealtad, cariño y amistad, sin importar las consecuencias. ¿No? —preguntó Dumbledore a una sorprendida Daphne —. A pesar de lo que digieran todos, te mantuviste fiel a ella y tu extraña mascota, tu krait de cabeza roja. Entonces ocurrieron los sucesos de primer año y volviste a sobrevivir como cuando eras un bebe. Y no sólo eso. Impediste que él recuperara su poder y fuerza, y así retrasaste su regreso. Y entonces, sin que nadie lo esperara, sacrificaste parte de tus descubiertos poderes para traer a tu amada serpiente de nuevo a la vida, realizando alquimia extremadamente compleja para tu corta edad. Y entonces llegó mi primer error. Tenía que haberte dicho entonces lo que estaba pasando, pero tenías once años, me dije; eras demasiado pequeño para saberlo.

Dumbledore suspiró y vio como Harry seguía con un leve nerviosismo, pero extrañamente controlado.

—Tenía que haber reconocido las señales de peligro, pero las ignore. Solo me justifique con que eras demasiado pequeño y ese fue mi mayor error. Y así llegamos a tu segundo año en Hogwarts. No rompiste tu lazo con la niñita de Slytherin sino todo lo contrario se hizo más fuerte y volviste a enfrentarte contra magos experimentados y nuevamente triunfaste. Pero seguí sin contarte lo que estaba pasando. Eras todavía demasiado joven, a pesar de que habíamos descubierto tus verdaderas habilidades, no tuve el valor para estropear tu noche de triunfo y en donde sellarías tu lazo aquella niñita que habías conocido. A pesar de que había arruinado tu vida, creía que si te dejaba ser feliz en la ignorancia podrías tener una vida tranquila hasta que el momento llegara porque te tengo mucho aprecio Harry.

—Usted está enfermo… —susurró Harry casi con asco al escuchar la última parte.

—No Harry, no lo estoy, hice lo que tenía que hacer y pague el precio, pagamos el precio, sabía que te tenías que concentrar en tus habilidades como Arcanista, te estabas desarrollando rápidamente, lo suficiente como para que en las vacaciones antes de tu tercer año fueras capaz de poder destruir todos mis hechizos y escaparte de tu casa; lo suficiente como para que comenzara el tercer año y te convirtieras en un mago con un potencial inimaginable. Aprendiste solo el Encantamiento Patronus, te convertiste en animago y demostraste tener una habilidad para las Transformaciones lo suficientemente grande como para tener a la Profesora McGonagall regodeándose durante días enteros de su amado hijo adoptivo —dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se borró al ver el rostro de furia de Harry —. Pero el año pasado todo casi se pierde por culpa de mi decisión de que te quedaras con tus tíos y en parte por mi propia arrogancia; te escapaste y te escondiste hasta el punto que no pude encontrarte, luego saliste del laberinto tras ver morir a Cedric Diggory, tras librarte también de la muerte… y no te dije, aunque sabía, ya que Voldemort había regresado, que debía hacerlo pronto. Y desde esa noche estoy convencido de que desde hace tiempo que estás preparado para saber lo que te oculte todos estos años, porque demostraste estar preparado. Te vi llevar cargas mayores que la que cualquier otro estudiante de este colegió tuvo que soportar y no me atrevía añadirte otra, la mayor de todas porque no quería que… no quería que terminaras como ella, quería que te concentraras en entender y aprender sobre tus habilidades. Mi hermana Ariana… era una Arcanista, ella demostró, al igual que vos, capacidades mágicas sorprendentes para su edad y un día unos muggles la vieron y le exigieron que le enseñara como hacerlos, al no poder ella fue violentamente ataca y renegó de su magia.

Dumbledore apoyo su codo sobre el reposabrazos de su silla y su frente sobre su mano.

—Cuando un mago niega su magia, esta desaparece, con un Arcanista pasa algo mucho más violento —explicó Dumbledore —. Al tener una cantidad gigantesca de magia esta sale de forma violenta de su cuerpo, sin embargó la cantidad es tal, que siempre queda resabios que se manifiestan cada cierto tiempo como explosiones de magia accidental…. Sabiendo tu estado tan delicado, a pesar de que habías aceptado tu magia y te estabas desarrollando adecuadamente, tus emociones eran extremadamente inestables y volátiles, y no podía agregarte más cargas. Voldemort intentó matarte cuando eras un niño a causa de una profecía que se hizo poco después de tu nacimiento, y que él sabía que se había realizado, aunque no conocía todo su contenido. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras pequeño porque creyó que así cumplía los términos de dicha profecía. Pero descubrió que se había equivocado y perdió su cuerpo. Así que cuando recupero su cuerpo se propuso de forma casi de forma obsesiva conocer la profecía completa. Y de esta manera saber cómo destruirte.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, Harry sentía el sol golpear en su nuca; tenía un verdadero remolino de emociones que sentía que le quemaba desde adentro, asco, rencor, odio, sentía tantas cosas por Albus Dumbledore, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña comprensión. Fawkes desde atrás gorjeaba débilmente en su nido de cenizas.

—Una noche fría y lluviosa, hace dieciséis años, en una habitación de Cabeza de Puerco. Había ido a entrevistar con una aspirante al puesto de Profesor de Adivinación, pese a que yo no tenía ningún deseo de seguir impartiendo esa asignatura en el colegio. Sin embargo, la aspirante era la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa y accedí a verla por cortesía, pero me llevé una decepción. Le dije que no cumplía los requisitos para el cargo, y entonces me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Dumbledore, ante la mirada atenta de Harry y Daphne, se levantó, pasó por su lado y fue hasta un armario negro que había junto a la percha de Fawkes. Se agachó, movió una cerradura y sacó un pensadero idéntico al que tenía el Profesor Snape. Retiró de su cabeza unas hebras de pensamiento plateadas, que se adhirieron a su varita, y las depositó en la en el pensadero. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y observó cómo sus pensamientos giraban dentro. Entonces con un suspiro, levantó la varita y tocó la sustancia plateada con la punta. De esta salió una figura envuelta en chales, con ojos aumentados detrás de unas gruesas gafas, la Profesora Trelawney; la mujer habló.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo desafiaron tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida… El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…

La figura de la Profesora Trelawney, sin dejar de dar vuelta sobre sí misma, se sumergió en la mesa plateada que llenaba la vasija y desapareció. Harry, sin dejar de tener los dedos entrelazados con los de Daphne, se tapó la cara con mano libre. Todo era un gran chiste y de muy mal gusto, no solo que la Vieja Sangre estuvo a punto, por lo que deducía, de encontrarse con un Arcanista, sino que su Director era más ingenuo de lo que él creía. Albus Dumbledore habia pecado de arrogancia y soberbia en creer que podía entender el mundo y notar sus cambios; no, el mundo, el universo, la realidad era mucho más grande que Albus Dumbledore e incluso que él mismo, al final todos solo eran simples peones en un gran y gigantesco mar, tan insignificantes y sencillos. A veces estas acciones chocaban, otras no, pero al final era como pensar que lo que hace una persona iba a tener alguna repercusión en la inmensidad del universo. Las personas eran arrogantes, Dumbledore lo había sido, él mismo había pecado de lo mismo; nadie era relevante, simples granos de arena en algo mucho mayor… Harry se rio al entender todo, Daphne miraba todavía a Dumbledore sin entender, mientras que el Director observaba con incredulidad al joven Gryffindor que se reía.

—Profesor Dumbledore… —dijo Harry dejando de reírse y mirando a Dumbledore fijamente a los ojos —¿Sabe usted lo que es la magia?

Dumbledore miró a Harry sin entender y abriendo ligeramente la boca contestó.

—Es lo que poseen los magos y brujas, es aquello que nos permite hacer cosas extraordinarias…

Harry sonrío y volvió a hablar.

—Entonces déjeme explicarle, la magia lo es todo —dijo Harry con molestia —. Está en todos lados, en las paredes, en el agua, en el aire, en cada ser vivo, en cada objeto que existe. Esto es algo que solo un Arcanista puede entender, sentir y ver con claridad… Su incapacidad de ver más allá de lo posible lo llevaron a creer que podía planificar las cosas, que podía entender el mundo. Cuando estaba en primer año se lo dije: Director, no hay ningún ser omnipotente ni omnipresente que controle el universo y vele por el bien de todo, las personas que se creen eso usualmente terminan perdiendo todo por su propia arrogancia y egocentrismo... Director, usted, solo es un hombre como todos, nada más y nada menos —Harry se sentó derecho y vio a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos sentía un profundo odio por ese hombre, Sirius había muerto por nada. Albus Dumbledore había pecado de soberbia y muchos hombre y mujeres seguramente habían pagado el precio; no, esas personas, habían elegido un mesías, habían elevado al hombre que tenía adelante al nivel de un dios cuando no lo era —. ¿Qué pasaría Profesor Dumbledore si le dijera que existe una historia antigua sobre dos personas que si se encontrasen todo el mundo se acabaría, pero estaban destinados a nunca encontrarse? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que usted conoció a ambas personas? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que la historia es mucho más de lo que sabemos? ¿Qué pasaría si la verdad hubiera sido ocultada a todos? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que la profecía que acabamos de escuchar se hubiera anulado? —Dumbledore miró a Harry sin entender y con sorpresa —. Adelante use su Legeremancia en mí, le prometo no oponer resistencia… vea cual es la verdad de todo…

Dumbledore dudó por un momento de hacerlo, había algo que no estaba bien y no le gustaba era como si Harry supiera cosas que él no sabía… Dumbledore apuntó con la varita a Harry y dijo.

—Legeremens.

Cientos de flashes pasaron a alta velocidad por su cabeza, imágenes de todo, de cuando Harry acepto su magia, de cuando la entendió, de cómo se moldeaba, se movía; del ser más pequeño al más grande, en una simple piedra y en él aire, la magia estaba en todo y en todos. Como si fueran flashes perfectamente entendibles, vio la historia de Lara, el relato de la dragona, el viaje de Mara, sus charlas con el otro Harry, el sacrificio del Arcanista… la profecía anulada; la profecía que lo unía a Harry con la Vieja Sangre, hasta que llegó, el recuerdo de como Gellert Grindelwald y él se habían conocido… Dumbledore salió de la mente de Harry respirando agitadamente, no, todo lo que había visto era imposible, era completamente descabellado. Miró a Harry a los ojos, él había dejado de sonreír.

Dumbledore no había podido salir de su estupor; durante tanto tiempo había pensado que su hermana estaba loca, que decía cosas sin sentido… no, era imposible, había cosas que no tenían sentido, Gellert Grindelwald no había tenido hijos, él sabía… no tal vez no lo sabía, se habían conocido de jóvenes y pasaron largos años juntos, pero cuando él decidió volcarse a la magia oscura luego de la muerte de…. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal y Dumbledore lo sabía, todo lo que creía conocer era una nimiedad, era tan pequeño… Albus Dumbledore miró por primera vez a Harry sin saber cómo responder, sin saber que decir, ahora todo era verdad y todo era mentira, no había certeza de nada excepto que él Gryffindor que estaba enfrente del anciano estaba atado a algo que se escapaba de su comprensión.

Harry quería sentir satisfacción, quería sentir el dulce placer de ver a uno de los hombres que más odiaba y que más dolor le había traído a su vida devastado ante la realidad. Pensaba que ver los sorprendidos ojos de un hombre triste, amargado y resentido en su juventud por la pérdida; amargado por años y años de dolor y tristeza que traían la vida, que ver a un hombre que había sido alabado y considerado el mago más poderoso que existía, alguien invencible, elevado a ser casi un dios, ser rebajado completamente a ser un simple hombre que había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pensaba que le le iba a traer la satisfacción por todos los años de dolor que había pasado el verlo tan frágil. Pero el sentimiento nunca apareció ni siquiera un pequeño atisbo, más bien sintió pena; Harry sintió asco de sí mismo, odiaba a la persona que tenía enfrente, pero al mismo tiempo ese anciano cansado de la vida le daba… pena; a diferencia de él, Dumbledore estaba completamente solo. Solo con la ilusión de que podía llevar el mundo a un mañana mejor bajo su ala.

Ambos, tanto Harry y Daphne, se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a Dumbledore llevarse una de sus manos, con sus largos dedos, a sus ojos mientras levantaba sus gafas de medialuna en el proceso. Vieron como el Director, se mordía el labio y el sonido de una respiración entrecortada invadía la oficina.

—Por favor… —susurró Dumbledore sin dejar de taparse el rostro —… ayúdenme —tanto Harry como Daphne miraron sorprendidos a su Director al notar un tono desesperado —. Entiendo que tengan problemas con todo lo relacionado a lo que me mostraste Harry, pero nuestro problema inmediato ahora es Voldemort… No sé cómo fue que sobrevivió cuando la Maldición Asesina le rebotó y necesitamos averiguarlo —Dumbledore se limpió los ojos y por primera vez dejo de ver como si fuera un abuelo o un Director bueno, los miró como iguales —. Si Voldemort llegara a ser derrotado y no muriese en el proceso entonces… antes tenemos que averiguar la forma para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que ocurrió hace quince años.

—No…—dijo Harry con algo de recelo —. No… yo… yo… yo no confió en usted, después de todo lo que hizo… pero, si derrotar a Voldemort significa ayudarlo… yo, lo voy a pensar.

—Entiendo Harry… —contestó Dumbledore con una ligera decepción.

Harry y Daphne se levantaron, caminaron hasta la puerta y salieron de la oficina dejando solo al Director con sus propios pensamientos. En silencio y sin dejar que sus dedos estuvieran entrelazados bajaron por la escalera caracol. Caminaron un par de pasos hasta que Harry se detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne al ver que Harry se había detenido, soltado su mano y se había acercado a una ventana.

—Si te perdiera o a Minerva o a Luna, de la manera en la que murió Sirius —dijo Harry mirando al horizonte —, admito que estaría profundamente devastado y creo que me sería imposible recuperarme…. Pero no me siento así por Sirius, estoy triste, me duele y tengo ganas de llorar… —Harry se giró y miró a Daphne —. Creo que lo que más me duele… —Harry comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Daphne rápidamente lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio —… desperdicie un verano entero enojándome con él, cuando podría haberme tomado el tiempo para conocerlo de verdad… y ahora no está y no voy a poder… y además de eso tengo que lidiar con Voldemort, la Vieja Sangre, Dumbledore, con todos… no tenes idea la envía que me da ver a todos con sus despreocupadas vidas, sin tener que preocuparse de nada salvo de cómo se van a divertirse al día siguiente.

—Yo no tengo una vida normal tampoco —dijo Daphne en tono divertido para intentar destensar el ambiente —. Soy tu novia, por si te olvidas, y tus problemas también son los míos…

Harry se rio entre llantos y suspiró mientras abrazaba a Daphne.

—Gracias… —susurró Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Porque seguís al lado mío a pesar de todas las locuras que pasan a mi alrededor… nunca me dejaste…

—Y no lo pienso hacer.

 **~0~0~**

Harry subió, mientras todos dormían, a la habitación de los chicos en la Torre de Gryffindor, tomó una bolsa que había en su baúl y luego, con Daphne que lo esperaba afuera bajaron al primer piso a la enfermería. Astoria fue la primera a correr a abrazarlo cuando lo vio entrar por las grandes, marrones y ornamentadas puertas de enfermería. Luna y Neville no tardaron en unírseles, extrañamente no había ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

—La Profesora McGonagall está en San Mungo —dijo la Señora Pomfrey detrás de él que se había sentado en el borde de una de las camas en donde Astoria estaba recostada —. Ahora déjeme revisarlo, Señor Potter.

La Señora Pomfrey estuvo un largo rato haciéndoles a Daphne y a Harry pruebas de distintos tipos, al final aparte de un par de rasguños y agotamiento, estaban prácticamente sanos. Cuando la enfermera termino de revisarlo, Harry sacó su bolsa y comenzó a repartir tabletas de chocolate que había conseguido; tal vez Minerva le había prohibido ir a Hogsmeade, pero nada le impedía pedirle a Dobby que le consiguiera lo que quería. Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, para molestia, sobre la falta de higiene, entraron dos lechuzas en la enfermería que se posó sobre la cama en la que estaba Neville y otra en la que estaba Luna. La del Gryffindor traía El Profeta y la de la Ravenclaw, El Quisquilloso.

—Regresa El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —leyó Neville en voz alta y todos dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en él —. Esta noche, Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, corroboró que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado volvió a este país y está otra vez en activo, según dijo en una breve declaración. -Lamento mucho tener que confirmar que el mago que se hace llamar Lord…, bueno, ustedes ya saben a quién me refiero, está vivo y anda de nuevo entre nosotros -anunció Fudge, que parecía muy cansado y nervioso en el momento de dirigirse a los periodistas -. También lamentamos informar de la sublevación en masa de Dementores de Azkaban, que renunciaron a seguir trabajando para el Ministerio. Creemos que ahora obedecen órdenes de Lord…, de ése.

Harry miró fijamente a Neville un momento, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar, pero hizo un esfuerzo y recostado en la cama mirando el techo le prestó atención.

—Instamos a la población mágica a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio ya empezó a publicar guías de defensa personal y del hogar elemental, que serán distribuidas gratuitamente por todas las viviendas de magos durante el próximo mes. -La comunidad mágica recibió con consternación y alarma la declaración del Ministro, ya que precisamente el miércoles pasado el Ministerio garantizaba que no había como decían ellos, ni pizca de verdad en los persistentes rumores de que Quien-Ustedes-Saben esté operando de nuevo entre nosotros. Los detalles de los sucesos que provocaron el cambio de opinión del Ministerio todavía son confusos, aunque se cree que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y una banda de selectos seguidores, conocidos como mortifagos, consiguieron entrar en el Ministerio de Magia durante la noche y madrugada de este día. De momento, este periódico no pudo entrevistar a Albus Dumbledore, recientemente rehabilitado en el cargo de Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miembro restituido de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y, de nuevo, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Durante el año pasado, Dumbledore y El Niño Que Vivió, Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter, Harry Potter, habían insistido en que Quien-Ustedes-Saben no estaba muerto, como todos creían y esperaban, sino que estaba reclutando seguidores para tomar el poder una vez más…

—Bueno por lo menos ahora te llaman El Niño Que Vivió y no El Niño Que Miente... ¿Eh? —dijo Daphne mirándolo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

El resto de la mañana parte del mediodía los cinco se dedicaron a dormir por exigencia de la Señora Pomfrey y para disgustó de la mujer, cuando se los fue a controlar Daphne se había metido en la cama de Harry. Por la tarde Dumbledore se había metido en el Bosque Prohibido y había rescatado a la Profesora Umbridge que vagaba perdida, aturdida y traumatizada luego de que los centauros la habían dejado escapar cuando comenzó su batalla contra Grawp.

El domingo por la mañana Harry sintió una presencia penetrar las protecciones del castillo, y con una gran sonrisa salió del agujero de la Torre de Gryffindor, inocentemente se transformó en un tigre y bajó corriendo, asustando a algunos alumnos en el proceso. Llegó al vestíbulo, bajó las escalaras den entrepiso y a toda velocidad siguió corriendo hacia la puerta; entonces la vio, caminando hacia la entrada con una capa de viaje, un maletín de cuadros escoceses en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en un bastón, pero por lo demás parecía como si nunca le hubieran disparado cuatro rayos aturdidores directamente en el pecho a una mujer de 61 años.

Harry se volvió a transformar en un humano y corrió lo más rápido que pudo; su túnica negra con detalle en rojo ondeaba en el viento, bajó las escaleras y comenzó a correr por la gravilla de la entra. Minerva se había detenido y lo miraba con una sonrisa; Harry llegó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de la mujer. La respiración de Harry era acelerada y fluctuante. Con una mueca de alegría y casi desesperación escondió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Minerva sonrió y le devolvió el abrazó a su hijo adoptivo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato; el viento, que soplaba como si fuera un dulce y suave canto era lo único que sonaba.

—Lamentó tanto la muerte de Sirius, Harry… —susurró Minerva sin soltar el abrazó —. Pero también estoy tan orgullosa y… tan enojada, en otras circunstancias estarías en serios problemas… pero, estoy muy, muy feliz que estés bien —Minerva se alejó y miró fijamente a Harry —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien… Daphne me ayudó bastante estos últimos días…, pero admito que… —Harry miró hacia otro lado, sus lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos —. Me hubiera gustado haber pasado tiempo con Sirius, haberlo conocido —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Minerva dejó su maletín en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Harry —. Desperdicie tanto tiempo enojándome con él…, podría haberme molestado en conocerlo y disfrutar de mi padrino, pero estaba tan molesto… —Harry bajó la mirada y Minerva lo miró con lastima —. Daphne dice que Sirius seguramente no quería que lamentara su muerte, que lo tengo que recordar por lo que era, un hombre alegre, enérgico y que me quería por sobre todos los demás y que tengo que comenzar a disfrutar más el tiempo que tengo con las personas que amó… que es la única manera de seguir adelante, y honrar su muerte no volviendo a cometer el mismo error…. —Harry se rio mientras seguía derramando lagrimas —. Es como si Daphne nunca se cansara de tener razón.

—Bueno, Harry —contestó Minerva con una dulce sonrisa —. Somos mujeres, por lo general, siempre tenemos razón. Me alegra que aprendieras a valorar el tiempo, es algo que no muchos tenemos y me da pena que lo aprendieras a tan corta edad. Sirius era un hombre bueno, alegre, divertido, algo revoltoso, pero fiel y honrado. Nunca traiciono a tus padres y te amaba como si fueras su propio hijo…. Ayuda a llevar el maletín de esta anciana, vamos a mi oficina a tomar té.

Harry tomó el maletín y ofreciéndole el brazo a Minerva, que aceptó con gusto, ambos caminaron lentamente.

—No sos vieja, Minnie… —dijo Harry al aire.

—Harry, tengo 61 años, sí que los soy. —contestó Minerva con voz derrotada.

—Una mujer vieja no podría haber resistido cuatro hechizos aturdidores como lo hiciste.

—¡Dije que soy vieja, no débil, Potter! —exclamó Minerva indignada.

Harry se rio.

—Te quiero mucho… ma…má. —dijo Harry como si fuera un susurró mezclado con un balbuceo.

Minerva sonrió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho… —contestó Minerva sin dejar de mirar al frente y apretando aún más el agarre del brazo de Harry.

 **~0~0~**

El lunes por la mañana, Harry bajó las escaleras del vestíbulo con un pequeño paquetito en las manos; Daphne lo miraba desde el pie de las escaleras con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo evidente, no podía evitar seguir sonrojándose en este tipo de fechas.

—Feliz tercer aniversario, Daph —dijo Harry acercándose a Daphne y extendiendo el paquetito que tenía en las manos. Daphne lo tomó y comenzó a abrir —. Pensé que era momento de que tuvieras uno nuevo, siempre llevas el mismo y bueno… quería que fuera algo como cuando festejamos tu primer cumpleaños…

Daphne terminó de abrir el paquetito y dentro habia una nueva horquilla para el pelo; era de oro puro, las pinzas para el pelo se extendían y daban una vuelta en la cabeza para formar, en una sola pieza, la forma de una rosa, con sus pétalos abiertos y brillantes en mismo material, pero en rojo y en el centro un pequeño rubí que brillaba destacando del resto.

—Es hermoso Harry —dijo Daphne mirando la pieza de joyería; con delicadeza la tomó y junto con la otra, con la que Harry le había regalo en el primer cumpleaños que habían celebrado juntos, la colocó en su flequillo de costado y se acercó a Harry para besarlo —. De verdad, gracias. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Toma, este es tuyo. —dijo Daphne dándole un pequeño paquete rectangular.

Harry abrió su regalo y dentro se encontró con un perfume con una fragancia muy masculina.

—Gracias, Daph. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa para luego darle un dulce beso a su novia.

Ambos con los brazos entrelazados y con una gran sonrisa. Junto con Luna se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre; mientras desayunaban las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar en bandada y comenzaron a repartir cartas, paquetes a todos los estudiantes. Una de las lechuzas, blanca como la nieve se acercó a Harry y posándose sobre la mesa mientras que Daphne le ofrecía un poco de alimentó, esta soltó la carta que estaba en su pico. Harry vio que la carta solo tenía el escudo de armas del Banco de Gringotts y su nombre en ella. Con algo de curiosidad y con sus amigas pegadas a sus lados la leyó.

.

Estima Lord Harry Potter.

Me dirijo a usted, con todo el honor que su investidura presenta, para informarle que debido al deceso de su padrino, Sirius Black y por orden estipulada en el testamente del Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black, usted, Lord Harry James Potter, Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter, pasa a convertirse en Señor de la Familia Black, por ende se le solicita que se presente al Banco de Gringotts para obtener de la bóveda principal el anillo que lo señala como Jefe de la Casa de los Black.

Sin querer desperdiciar más su tiempo, se le recuerda que los anillos nupciales de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de la Familia Black, se encuentran a su disposición para usted.

Lo saludo respetuosamente.

Gringott IV

Gerente General y Director del Banco de Gringotts Internacional.

.

—Sirius te nombró como su heredero. —dijo Daphne casi como si fuera un susurró

Harry pestañeó un par de veces.

—Pero no tenía su sangre… —contestó Harry sin entender y todavía sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

—No, Harry, sangre Black corre por tus venas, tu abuela era una Black. En caso de que fuera por línea sucesoria mmm, creo que Draco Malfoy sería el heredero más próximo, pero Sirius como Jefe de Casa te nombro como el nuevo Señor de la Casa Black. —dijo Daphne pensativa.

Harry suspiró.

—Algo más que hacer para lista de este verano… —dijo Harry con un tono derrotado y recostándose en el hombro de Daphne.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de los días que restaban entre suspiros y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos; a pesar de que Daphne y hasta Minerva no se habían despegado mucho de él y trataban de darle otras cosas en las que pensar, no lograban tener buenos resultados. La noche después de que Umbridge había salió con el mayor sigilo posible de la enfermería en donde había estado la mayor parte del tiempo luego de volver del Bosque Prohibido, para ser encontrada por Peeves que aprovechó su última oportunidad de poner en práctica las instrucciones de Fred y fastidiar a la Profesora, fue Luna la que una hora antes del banquete, que durante todo ese tiempo había respetado el silencio de Harry, actuó.

—¿Sabes que, cuando lloramos a nuestros muertos, lloramos por nosotros y no por ellos? —dijo Luna con voz soñadora y una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de Harry bajo el medio arco en donde esperaban todas las mañanas. Harry la miró con algo de molestia —. Lloramos porque los perdimos, porque no los tenemos más a nuestro lado, porque si todo concluye con la muerte, los que se fueron ya no están, ni siquiera para sufrir por haber muerto; cuando murió mi abuelo, Hefesto, papá de mí mamá, yo estaba muy triste y ella me dijo: No sabemos si la vida continúa más allá de la muerte o si simplemente volvemos a donde vinimos ¿Por qué tenemos que apenarnos de los muertos? Cuando aceptamos que los muertos murieron, vamos a dejar de llorarlos y los vamos a recuperar en el recuerdo para que nos sigan acompañando con la alegría de todo lo vivido…

Harry cambió su expresión de molestia a una completamente neutra, pero mirando fijamente y prestándole total atención a su extraña amiga. Luna continuó.

—No vale la pena morirse por los muertos, recordarles que donde ardió el fuego del amor y la vida, debajo de las cenizas muertas, quedan las brasas esperando el soplo de la vida para hacerse llamas nuevamente. Harry sentís la muerte como algo distinto, viste morir a personas, entendes la magia a niveles que las personas normales no entenderían, pero, vos mismo lo dijiste. La vida es crecimiento, la magia no desaparece, se dispersa de forma más violenta o no, al final vuelve a su origen; que pasaría si una vez que volviera a su origen formara una nueva vida, sería como un ciclo… —Luna sonrió y se paró y miró a Harry fijamente —. No te mueras por los muertos; dejalos partir, como parten las golondrinas en otoño, para anidar en otros climas y volver más numerosas y crecidas, en otra primavera. Si te morís por aquellos que ya no están, le estarías quitando el tiempo a quien todavía están en vida.

Luna tomó la mano de Harry y lo hizo pararse y lo abrazó.

—Es común que las personas guarden buena cantidad de culpas para reprocharse ante sus muertos; cuando murió mamá me eche la culpa de que, si no hubiera estado mirándola, tal vez no se habría distraído y tal vez, solo tal vez, el hechizo no hubiera fallado… y no hubiera muerto. Los muertos no ganan nada, con los remordimientos. Ámalos ahora; recordalos con amor, y, quizás, si ganen algo… Tal vez como otro nacimiento… Tal vez en otra parte, ahora mismo, una vida se esté engendrando… ¿No habías dicho que hay cientos de mundos idénticos a este, uno al lado del otro, en donde las posibilidades, las variables, todo cambia?...

Harry aprotó con má fuerza a Luna y susurró.

—Gracias Luna…

—Cuando quieras —dijo Luna sonriéndole, rompió el abrazo y parándose en puntitas de pie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry —. Vamos Daphne nos está esperando y si no fuera porque sabe me gustan las mujeres ahora mismo estaría haciendo una escena de celos…

Harry se rio, se habia dado cuenta que ahora el dolor se sentía mucho más ligero y caminó juntó con Luna y Daphne hacia el Gran Comedor para el banquete de despedida.

Harry viajó casi todo el trayecto del tren riéndose de los chistes, anécdotas y cuentos de Luna que contaba mientras acaricia a Gaya en su regazo. Neville por su parte cuidaba muy celosamente una planta que cantaba cuando la tocaban. Daphne que iba abrazada al cuerpo de Harry, también reía recurrentemente por lo que decía su amiga mientras leía El Profeta. El periódico estaba saturado de artículos sobre cómo repeler a los Dementores y sobre los intentos del Ministerio de localizar a los mortifagos, y de cartas histéricas en las que los lectores aseguraban que habían visto a Lord Voldemort pasar por delante de su casa aquella misma mañana. Sin embargo, lo que más los preocupó fue enterarse que varios mortifagos apresados durante la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios habían sido liberados al comprobarse que habían sido víctimas de la Maldición Imperio entre los que se encontraban: Malfoy, Nott y Rookwood…

La chimenea de Potter Place se iluminó con un poderoso y verdusco fuego. De la nada aparecieron Harry y Daphne riéndose, Valery los había estado regañando un buen rato por la incursión al Ministerio de Magia y estaba extremadamente molesta. Daphne fue la primera en salir de la chimenea y estirar los brazos hacia arriba con molestia. Harry la siguió y vio, como ella levaba sus brazos a su espalda, hacia un par de movimiento que, para él, eran extraño, tiraba la túnica hacia un lado, se sacaba el chaleco que iba con el uniforme y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa, al mismo tiempo de desanudaba su corbata. Del cuello abierto de la camisa, Daphne se sacó su sostén y suspiró con alivio.

—Libertad… —dijo Daphne con gustó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso no entendí? —preguntó Harry.

—Desde hace días que mis sostenes me aprietan como los mil demonios —contestó Daphne mirando a Harry mientras se masajeaba con disgusto la parte baja del pecho —. O, me crecieron o la tela de los sostenes se achicaron.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y vio como Daphne se volvía a dar vuelta y tomaba su túnica, el chaleco y caminaba hacia las escaleras. Harry se miró el pecho un momento e intentó pensar como había hecho Daphne para quitarse el sostén sin quitarse la camisa. Harry frunció el ceño, parecía ser que se había encontrado con un nuevo misterio femenino…

 **~0~0~**

Habia pasado cinco días y julio estaba a punto de comenzar, Harry vestido con un pantalón y una remera holgada y Daphne con vestido blanco estaban sentados en la entrada de la Potter Place, comiendo helado mientras veían como el viento movía las flores del jardín y el atardecer comenzaba a aparecer.

—Sé que suena duro Harry, pero ahora que Fudge tiene un pie más afuera que adentro en el Ministro de Magia, tenes que tomar tu anillo como Jefe de la Casa Black y celebrar una reunión con todas las Noble y Ancestrales Familias —dijo Daphne —. Voldemort seguramente se debe estar infiltrando a sus hombres en el Ministerio de Magia y no sería raro que muy pronto lo tomé por completo.

—Cuando todo esto acabe, las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias tendrían que tomar el poder —contestó Harry —, vetar las leyes disparatadas e imponer mano firme contra los mortifagos, para eso necesitamos a alguien que pueda ser Ministro, alguien incorruptible y completamente honorable para guiar todo, al mismo tiempo necesitamos a otra persona, pero para dirigir al Wizengamot y que se le tenga mucho respeto.

—Tengo los nombres Harry —dijo Daphne para luego comer un poco más de helado y continuar —. Augusta Longbottom es ideal para el cargo en el Wizengamot, ella sabe cómo manejarse y todo, hasta los seguidores de Voldemort la respetan. Por otro parte, hay una persona tiene todo para ser una excelente Ministra de Magia. Amelia Bones, Jefa de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Bones y Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Considerada incorruptible y una mujer extremadamente respetada en el Ministerio de Magia. No sería raro que Voldemort la intentara eliminar.

—Entiendo, el restó, con mayoría de votos, aseguraríamos la gobernabilidad de la Ministra de Magia y le entregaríamos las herramientas para borrar rápidamente a todos los mortifagos cuando Voldemort caiga, si es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir tener tanto poder entonces es la persona indicada para permanecer en el puesto, porque si no habría que remo…

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, el ruido de las llamas de la chimenea lo interrumpió. Ambos entraron dentro de la casa y vieron a Valery salir de la chimenea. Tanto Harry y Daphne la vieron con una mirada extrañada, la mujer tenía los ojos hinchados y colorados como si hubiera estado llorando, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro era completamente neutro. Valery abrió una vez la boca viendo a ambos que estaban tomados de la mano, la volvió a cerrar y suspiró.

—Daphne… tu padre quiere hablarte, está en su oficina privada. Tenes que ir ahora. —dijo Valery con su voz ligeramente entrecortada.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá? —preguntó Daphne preocupada, soltando la mano de Harry y caminando hasta su madre.

—Tenes que ir ahora, Daphne, hay algo que tenes que saber. —contestó Valery rápidamente y señalo la chimenea.

—S-si… bueno.

—Harry, sentate un momento, hay algo que tengo que contarte… —dijo Valery mirando a Harry.

Daphne sintió como si un gancho tirara de su estómago la hiciera girar y en pocos momentos la hizo aparecer en la chimenea de la Mansión Greengrass. Daphne salió con algo de molestia por vista, nunca le había gustado la Mansión, a diferencia que Potter Place, la Casa de los Greengrass, era oscura y el negro sobresalía en todos lados. Era la típica casa de una familia sangrepura y eso a ella le molestaba de sobremanera.

Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz verdoso en donde resaltaban flores de lis en negro, los pisos eran negros y brillantes y el techo había arañas con velas que alumbraban tenuemente todo; Daphne caminó por la sala de estar, todo estaba completamente silencioso, el único que ruido que había era de las dos pulseras que tenía en su muñeca que, cuando los dijes golpeaban entre sí, producían un leve ruidito que retumbaba por todo el lugar. Giró a la derecha y caminó por un largo pasillo, nuevamente molesta por el oscuro decorado. Al fondo de este se encontró con una puerta, tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

—¿Querías verme, Padre? —preguntó Daphne con frialdad al ver a su padre, Cyril Greengrass sentado tras su lujo escritorio leyendo unos papeles, él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Sí, sí, hace mucho que no tenemos una charla padre e hija —dijo Cyril Greengrass volviendo a mirar los papeles que tenía en el escritorio —. Eh de admitir que estoy muy orgulloso de tu trabajo, seducir y hacer que el Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter se enamorar de vos fue una jugada extremadamente acertada. Y supongo que te diste cuenta de mi visto bueno al no haber interferido en ningún momento y en condiciones normales haría la vista gorda de todo hasta que finalmente te casaras con él. Pero —Cryril Greengrass miró directamente a Daphne a los ojos —, en este momento no estamos con condiciones normales y los tiempos que transcurren me hacen tomar medidas desesperadas para asegurar la supervivencia de la Familia Greengrass. —Cyril volvió a bajar la vista y tomando una pluma firmó el papel que tenía en su escritorio.

Daphne sintió como algo le quemaba la muñeca. De la nada, un tallo con espinas apareció a cinco centímetros de su muñeca, de este salió un brote de rosa que lentamente se fue abriendo. Daphne abrió grande los ojos por lo que acaba de pasar; Cyril Greengrass había firmado un pedido de matrimonio.

—Puta de mierda —gritó Cyril Greengrass al ver la muñeca de Daphne y rápidamente caminó hasta ella y tomó con violencia el brazo de ella. Cyril la miró con molestia —. Te acostaste con Potter sin siquiera estar casada. Esperó que mañana por la tarde cuando venga la Familia Nott para ofrecer el contrató de matrimonio entre Theodore y vos no te rechazan por ser una puta calenturienta —Daphne estaba shockeada, no sabía qué hacer, todo su mundo se acaba de derrumbar —. Espero que recuerdes las reglas, a partir de ahora y hasta el día que conozcas a tu futuro esposo, si es que llegan a aceptar, tenes prohibido salir de tu habitación o hablar con alguien.

—Daphne se va a casar, mi esposo, Cyril, recibió un pedido de propuesta de matrimonio de la Familia Nott, Harry… —dijo Valery a Harry en Potter Place, que sentado, la miraba atentamente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron completamente y su boca se abrió ligeramente; una punzada apareció en su pecho haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran al mismo tiempo que no despegaba su mirada de Valery…

 **Fin de La Quinta Parte.**

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Nobles y Ancestrales Tradiciones"**

Un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Quise mostrar un Dumbledore humano, él también es una persona y aunque se haya creído Merlín en persona, el hecho de rebajarlo a ser un simple mortal le da un aspecto humano a un personaje que siempre parece o un dios o un diablo. Dumbledore, a mi parecer, es un hombre amargado por la perdida y dolido con el destino; que, aunque de la forma incorrecta, intentó llevar al mundo a un lugar mejor. Y ver como todo lo que él creía se desmorona justo frente a sus ojos, lo convierte en humano, con todos sus afectos y defectos.**

 **Nota 2: Harry no va a confiar en Dumbledore como persona, pero si todo indica que, para darle un futuro a Daphne y a sus amigos, tienen que colaborar juntos, así lo va a hacer; al mismo tiempo Harry va a formar su propia fuerza para que en un futuro pueda traer, del modo real un mundo mejor. Al menos ese es su pensamiento.**

 **Nota 3: Luna siempre, en el canon original y en esta historia, tenía y tiene esa forma de ser única y entregarle a Harry la compresión que nadie le podía dar, inclusive, en este fic, Daphne.**

 **Agradecimientos por los review.**

 **Plateur: Gracias por dejar un review. Una vez más gracias por los halagos, el resto fue contestado por PM.**

 **GabrielJuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review. Congratulation, te ganaste 5 galeones.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. El bueno de Albus siempre fue uno de los personajes más enigmáticos, es hora de mostrar quien es verdaderamente.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh, ya entendí, si, Harry todavía este en ese proceso de aprendizaje, pero lentamente esta saliendo. Me alegró que te guste el modo que llevó su desarrollo es en lo que más me intento esforzar. Albus Dumbledore siempre lo puse como un personaje enigmático, pero ahora quiero empezar a mostrar como realmente es, como es el Albus Dumbledore como persona, no como el mago más poderoso del momento según todo.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, estos ultimo cuatro o cinco capítulos fueron más intensos que todo el año junto, pero bueno ajaja. Saludos.**


	68. Nobles y Ancestrales Tradiciones

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXVIII**

" **Nobles y Ancestrales Tradiciones** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry miró fijamente a Valery, las lágrimas no habían parado de brotar, su pecho y su cabeza dolían mucho, como si un millar de agujas estuvieran apuñalando lentamente y esperando a ver como se desangraba de dolor. Sentado todavía, Harry bajo la cabeza y se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, tenía que pensar rápido y con claridad, y evitar toda esta locura. Las lágrimas, pesadas comenzaron a mojar el piso de madera. Valery no habia vuelto a decir nada, solo está ahí parada, con su túnica negra y ceñida de sangrepura viendo como el Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter lentamente sentía como su mundo se caía a pedazos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron, en cambio fue Harry el que habló.

—Dobby… —dijo Harry de forma susurrante.

—¿Si Harry Potter, Señor? —preguntó el elfo domestico apareciendo con un POP.

—Quiero que traigas a Minerva McGonagall y a Luna Lovegood, ahora, es urgente… —dijo Harry nuevamente con un susurró.

Dobby desapareció con un POP idéntico con el que habia aparecido. No pasó ni un minuto, Luna y Minerva aparecieron tomadas cada una de las manos de Dobby; Minerva con su usual túnica verde oscuro y Luna con un vestido amarillo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio al ver a Harry.

—Harry… ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Minerva acercándose a su hijo adoptivo y viéndolo tan devastado. Luna no tardó en sentarse al lado del muchacho. —Valery, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Daphne?

—Mi esposo, Cyril, recibió un pedido de propuesta de matrimonio de la Familia Nott… Él va a intentar casarla con el hijo mayor de la Casa Nott… —contestó Valery casi de forma susurrante y dolida.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Luna completamente anonadada.

Minerva estaba por decir algo, pero Harry de la nada se paró, se limpió las lágrimas y miró fijamente a Valery, que por un momento sintió miedo.

—¿La Mansión Greengrass tiene alguna defensa especial? —preguntó Harry rápidamente, mientras chasqueaba los dedos y su ropa cambiaba a una camisa, con una túnica de duelo negra, extrañamente parecía a la del Profesor Snape, con el escudo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Valery sin entender.

—Potter Place, no pueden entrar personas sin mi consentimiento, sino serian repelidas, además de que es un lugar invisible y las apariciones, nuevamente, sin me consentimiento están prohibidas. ¿La Misión Greengrass tiene alguna defensa especial? —dijo Harry con exasperación.

Valery pestaño un par de veces, para luego abrir bien grande los ojos.

—Un momento… ¿No estarás pensando en ir hasta allá y secuestrarla? —exclamó Valery.

—Ese es el plan. —contestó Harry acomodando su portavarita.

—¡Harry es una locura lo que estás pensando en hacer! —exclamó Minerva parándose con esfuerzo mientras apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en su bastón.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Harry —. ¡Dobby!, ¿Estuviste en la Mansión Greengrass?

—No, Señor

—Mierda, ¡GAYA! —gritó Harry caminando hacia el vestíbulo, un fogonazo apareció junto con un cantico que se paró encima del hombro de él, Luna lo siguió con la varita en mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver a Luna.

—No es obvio, ayudarte, Daphne es mi mejor amiga por si te olvidas. —contestó Luna con decisión. Harry sonrió.

—¡Harry alto! —gritó Minerva tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible.

—Si vas ahora a la Mansión Greengrass y tratas de rescatarla solo vas a conseguir que Daphne muera. —dijo Valery sin moverse todavía en la sala.

Harry, Luna y Minerva se detuvieron en seco.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry girándose y mirando fijamente a Valery.

—Por favor siéntense, voy a explicarles una serie de cosas sobre los matrimonios sangrepura —dijo Valery señalando con la palma el sofá. Los tres se sentaron y la observaron en completo silencio, Gaya voló hasta su percha, Valery también se sentó y con una mirada perdida comenzó a hablar nuevamente —. En el mundo hay cuatro estratos sociales principales para los matrimonios arreglados; en la cabeza están las diez, Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, luego siguen las Familias Sangrepuras dentro de los sagrados 28, que son las familias que todavía conservan su pureza de sangre, siguen las familias o magos mestizos y por último los hijos de muggles. Los ultimo dos a excepción de casos especiales como tus padres, Harry —dijo mirando a Harry —, no se suelen tener en cuenta para los diez o las familias sangrepuras, esto es debido a siempre se prioriza la pureza por sobre todo lo demás. Bien, cuando una niña recién nace dentro de una Familia sangrepura pueden ocurrir dos cosas, la primera es que el Jefe de la casa en donde nació, tomé un poco de sangre de la recién nacida y elabore un contrato vinculante sanguíneo, la segunda es que esto no pase.

Valery suspiró y tomándose las manos continuó.

—En el casó que se realice un contrato vinculante, este tiene una función básica. Cuando la niña cumple quince años y tuvo su primera menstruación, lo cual indica que es apta para procrear y comienza a estar en la flor de su edad reproductiva, el Jefe de la Casa a la que pertenezca puede comenzar a recibir pedidos de contratos matrimoniales. Esto quiere decir, que un Jefe o un hombre, pueden pedir al padre o a quien esté a cargo de la familia de la muchacha, un contrato para que ambas familias se unan por medio de un matrimonio concertado —Valery desvió su vista al suelo sin detener su relato —. En ese momento el padre o Jefe de casa de la chica tiene dos caminos a tomar, el primero es rechazar el pedido y el segundo es aceptarlo. Si rechazara el pedido, no sucede nada; en cambio sí lo aceptara tiene que firmar el contrato vinculante que hizo cuando la muchacha nació y comenzar el proceso para enlazarla con el solicitante.

Valery miró fijamente sus manos enlazadas, hizo un momento de silencio y continuó.

—Bien, una vez que el Jefe de la Casa firma el contrato vinculante, ocurren una serie de cosas, la primera y es la que concierne a la chica es que: Una vez firmado el contrato, tiene expresamente prohibido salir de la habitación en donde haya sido ordenada que espere antes de conocer al novio y a su familia. Segundo tiene expresamente prohibido hablar con cualquier persona en el lapso de ese tiempo a excepción del Jefe de la Casa. Esto se creó para evitar que la muchacha, escapara, fuera secuestrada o pudiera tener comunicación con lo que ocurre en el exterior. Lo tercero que ocurre es que aparece una rosa negra en la muñeca de la muchacha lo cual, indica la pureza. Si la rosa es solo un brote eso significa que es virgen, si la flor esta florecida significa que ya perdió su virginidad; son reglas absurdas y medievales, pero se sigue utilizando para socavar las esperanzas de la chica y proporcionarle información a la familia del novio, sino la muchacha estaría obligada a mostrar himen para demostrar su pureza. Lo cuarto que ocurre es a partir del momento en que se firma el contrato es que se inicia un conteo mágico exactamente de 12 horas para que otros postulantes puedan realizar su pedido para hacer un contrato matrimonial. En el caso que alguien se presente, ambas familias son tratadas con igual prioridad e igualdad; en el caso que se presente alguien a destiempo, este tiene que ofrecer el doble de lo que la primera familia ofreció en el contrato matrimonial elaborado, en cualquiera de los dos casos, se comienza una puja por ver quien ofrece más por la mujer.

—Es… es horrible… —exclamó Minerva.

—Venden a la mujer como si fuera un objeto… —dijo Luna con indignación.

—Si —admitió Valery con tristeza —, si, la mujer se vende como si fuera un pedazo de carne y nada más… pero así son las reglas, yo no pude escapar y estoy atada de por vida a un hombre que detesto. Continuando, ¿En qué consiste un contrato matrimonial? Bien, un contrato matrimonial está formado por dos partes, la primera es son las exigencias de la familia de la novia y la segunda son las de la familia del novio o del mismo prometido. Por lo general la familia de la muchacha simplemente pide dinero o algún bien material; el problema radica en el la parte que exige el novio ya que las posibilidades de peticiones son infinitas con respecto a su futura esposa. Por ejemplo, puede pedir cosas como: contratos de lealtad y obediencia, contratos para atar las vidas de ambos, puede exigirle a la familia de la novia, que la muchacha tenga características físicas definidas, como por ejemplo corte de pelo, peso, la forma en la que debe estar maquillada, si solo si, son posibles de cambiar, por ejemplo, altura, tamaño de caderas, pechos y cintura no son algo que se pueda modificar.

—¿Qué… qué pidió en tu caso? —preguntó Harry con un ligero tartamudeo. Valery le sonrió.

—En mi casó, mi familia le pidió a la Familia Greengrass 10000 galeones y Cyril exigió un contrató de vida sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Contrató de vida? —preguntó Luna.

—Sí, significa que, si el muere o yo intento asesinarlo por mis propias manos, yo voy a morir. Lo hizo para evitar que lo matara, o en el caso de que muriera yo no pueda estar con otro hombre. —contestó Valery con un suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando se firma un contrato matrimonial? —preguntó Harry con algo de desesperación.

—Una vez que un contrato de matrimonio está firmado pueden ocurrir dos cosas dependiendo de la edad del pretendiente —contestó Valery —. En el caso que el pretendiente se menor de edad mágica y físicamente, el contrato queda dormido hasta que cumple los 17 años, o hasta que sea mágicamente considerado mayor de edad. En el caso que el novio sea considerado sea mágicamente o físicamente mayor de edad, queda en su decisión cuando celebrar la boda. Una vez celebrada la boda, el contrato entra en vigencia y todo lo pactado se comienza a cumplir. Bien, hay tres tipos de bodas, la tradicional que es en donde la novia y el novio por mutuo acuerdo se casan, la mágica que es donde entran en vigencia los contratos y la de sangre que es para unir a dos personas, esta es usada solo por una Noble y Ancestral Familia si así lo desea…

Harry se paró y en silencio y ante la mirada de todos de un lado al otro; tenía que pensar rápido y hacer sus movimientos con extrema precisión sino iba a perder a Daphne y todo se iba a derrumbar. Harry se detuvo corrió la manga de su túnica y miró la hora en el reloj que le habia regalado Daphne. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, Gringotts, cerraba a las diez.

—¿A qué hora se va a presentar la Familia Nott? —preguntó Harry, girándose y mirando a Valery

—A las 2 de la tarde.

—¡Dobby! —dijo Harry levantando la voz.

—¿Si, Harry Potter, Señor?

—Serias capaz de preparar un banquete para cenar mañana, tiene que ser para… —Harry comenzó a contar con los dedos hasta que se le acabaron —, 13 personas.

—Si, por supuesto, ¿Tiene algo en mente, Señor? —preguntó Dobby.

—¿Daphne tenía algo preparado de ante mano para banquetes especiales? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente al elfo doméstico.

—Por supuesto, la Señorita Daphne y Dobby, armaron todas las comidas de todos los días, todos los horarios y las comidas que se iban a servir en los eventos especiales. —contestó Dobby con una sonrisa e inflando el pecho con orgullo y desapareció. Harry sonrió. En los labios de Valery apareció una débil sonrisa.

—¿Harry no estarás pensando en…? —exclamó Minerva, pero Harry la interrumpió.

—Sí, me voy a casar con Daphne mañana, no voy a permitir esta locura continué… y si puedo, también voy a sacar a Astoria de ese manicomio —dijo Harry serió, Minerva esta por protestar que solo tenía quince años y que pensara lo que estaba por hacer, pero él habló antes —. Ya sé lo que estás pensando, Minnie, pero es algo que ya hablé con Daphne antes, cuando termináramos Hogwarts irremediablemente nos íbamos a casar, solo se adelantaron 2 años los planes… ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Minerva suspiró derrotada, Harry estaba demasiado decido a hacerlo y asintió.

—Sí, Harry, lo que quieras… —dijo Minerva mirándolo.

—Trabajaste en el Ministerio… podrías conseguir a alguien que haga el casamiento de sangre. —dijo Harry.

—Harry los casamientos de sangre no necesitan alguien que guie la ceremonia, es algo que hacen los novios. —interrumpió Valery con una sonrisa.

—… —Harry se quedó callado con cara de póker mirando a Valery fijamente —, Minnie, podrías avisarles a Augusta, Neville, el Profesor Lupin, Fred y George, para mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Incluyéndote, a la familia de Greengrass, el papá de Luna y yo seriamos todos.

—Por supuesto, Harry —dijo Minerva con un suspiró para luego esbozar una sonrisa, pararse y caminar hasta donde estaba. Cuando llegó, Minerva, sin perder la sonrisa tocó la mejilla de Harry y volvió a hablar —. Estoy tan orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo creo que estas completamente loco… pero lo entiendo…

Harry sonrió.

—Bueno, pensalo de este este modo —dijo Harry con un deje de diversión —. Ahora cuando vengas a visitarme vas a tener a alguien más para abrazar y ser abrazada. Y dentro de unos años, cuando yo ya no aguante tener que ir a visitarte, vas a tener nietos que cumplan esa tarea.

Minerva se rio, se alejó de Harry para entrar a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y desapareció en una llamarada verde esmeralda para cumplir la tarea que su hijo adoptivo le habia encomendado. Harry se giró y miró a Luna.

—Luna, ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente los ojos grises de su amiga.

—Lo que quieras.

—Necesito que vayas a la biblioteca y busques todo respecto a matrimonios de sangre de una Noble y Ancestral Familia, si es necesario vamos a quedarnos toda la noche revisando. Yo voy a ir a Gringotts, voy a avisar sobre el movimiento de dinero que se va a realizar y a tomar buscar mi anillo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. —dijo Harry con decisión.

Luna asintió y caminó rápidamente por la sala con dirección a la biblioteca. Harry por su parte entró a la chimenea tomó un puñado de polvos flu y antes de irse miró a Valery.

—Mañana nos vemos, dentro de un rato van a recibir mi pedido para un contrato matrimonial —dijo Harry —. Gringotts. —exclamó Harry y lanzó los polvos flu al suelo desapareciendo en un remolino de llamas verde esmeralda.

—Gracias Harry… —susurró Valery antes de levantarse e irse también.

 **~0~0~**

Las chimeneas del vestíbulo inicial del Banco de Gringotts brillaron con un fuerte color verdoso. Los guardias, goblins, fuertes, con grandes y gruesas barbas; gruesas armaduras y armas de oro se tensaron un momento al ver el fuego verde esmeralda. Cuando el destello se calmó Harry salió extremadamente serio, caminó un par de pasos, se paró en el centro, delante de ambos guardias que lo miraban fijamente e hizo una reverencia inclinando su cuerpo.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. Los guardias sonrieron al reconocerlo.

—Es un placer volver a verlo, Lord Potter. —contestó uno de los guardias.

—El placer también es mío. —agregó Harry caminando y pasando por entre los guardias que habían abierto las gigantescas puertas de bronce.

El blanco mármol, adornado con detalles en negro formando figuras circulares se extendía por todos lados. Harry pasó por entre dos gigantescos pilares de granito con base de oro y una base negra que parecía ser de pierda. Las mesas todas perfectamente dispuestas a los costados, una al lado de la otra se extiendan en todo el lugar formando una semiarco; Harry caminó hasta el mismo gobling que lo habia atendido siempre.

—Buenas noches, Señor Gornuk —dijo Harry con respetó mirando al gobling tras su alto escritorio que escribía concienzudamente en una hoja de pergamino —. Tengo varios trámites que tratar en privado.

—Buenos noches, Lord Potter —contestó Gornuk levantando la vista —. Me alegró que su memoria y su respeto sigan tan vigentes como siempre. Por favor sígame.

Gornuk bajó de su silla y comenzó a caminar, Harry en silencio lo siguió. Ambos llegaron a una gran oficina con una mesa de caoba oscura que brillaba gracias al barniz que recubría la superficie. Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz rojo y ricamente adornado con una con hilos de seda y oro. Gornuk, al igual que como habia pasado antes de que comenzara tercer año, se sentó tras la mesa y miró fijamente a Harry.

—Bien, Lord Potter, usted dirá.

—Antes que nada y por la voluntad de mi padrino escrita en su testamento, quiero tomar el anillo y convertirme en Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black. —dijo Harry con seriedad.

Gornuk asintió serio y sin decir nada salió de la oficina. Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Gornuk volvió con una caja cuadrada y negra con el escudo de armas de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black en la tapa, se volvió a sentar y colocó la caja delante de él. Harry tal y como habia hecho con la caja del anillo de la Familia Potter, la cerradura se desbloqueó con un sonido sordo. Levantó la tapa y en el interior, sobre una hermosa y lujosa almohadilla aterciopelada de color negro, un grueso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante negro de medio centímetro de diámetro con el escudo de la Familia Black. En los laterales, acompañando a la pieza central, había un par de fino, ónices a cada lado que armonizaba la vista del lujoso diamante.

Harry acercó su mano y el anillo rápidamente se vio atraído hacia su dedo del medio. Sintió una ligera descarga y un temblor que le recorrió la espalda, el anillo lo habia aceptado como su dueño.

—Necesaria que respondiera algunas dudas que tengo —dijo Harry, el gobling asintió —. ¿Si hay miembros de la Casa Black vivos, pero que ya se casaron, tengo algún poder sobre ellos?

—Sí y no —contestó el gobling —. No tiene más poder sobre ellos si pertenecen a otra familia, pero si tiene poder sobre lo relacionado a las cuentas bancarias de estos y sus contenidos debido a que todavía deben lealtad al Jefe de su Casa.

—Entiendo… —dijo Harry pensativo —. Quiero que todas las cuentas y propiedades de la Familia Black, incluyendo el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, sean revisados. Los Black eran conocidos por ser practicantes de magia oscura, quiero ser informado si algo de esto se encuentra en mis propiedades o en posesión de miembros de mi familia.

—Comprendo Lord Potter —dijo Gornuk anotando en una hoja de pergamino lo que Harry decía.

—Además de eso —dijo Harry —. Necesito los anillos matrimoniales de la Familia Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con casamientos de sangre o adición a una persona a las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias Potter y Black.

—¿Va a casarse con una joven dama sangrepura? —preguntó Gornuk con un leve interés.

—Si.

—¿Supongo entonces que también vino para dar aviso de cualquier movimiento de su cuenta y la apertura de la cuenta a su esposa?

—… si. —contestó Harry con algo de molestia al ver que se había olvidado ese detalle.

—Entiendo… Lord Potter, va a tener que acompañarme, hay cosas que yo no puedo retirar de la bóveda ni siquiera con su autorización. —dijo Gornuk parándose y caminando hacia la puerta y esperando a que Harry lo siguiera.

Harry se paró y siguió al gobling, ambos salieron de la oficina y cruzaron al otro lado del banco; Gornuk abrió una puerta y Harry entró a un estrecho pasillo de piedra iluminado con antorchas. Ambos caminaron mientras el pasillo se iba inclinando hasta que llegaron a donde había unos raíles en el suelo. Gornuk silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha. Rápidamente fueron pasando a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos y entonces el carro comenzó a descender en picada como si estuvieran bajan y luego nuevamente fuego derecho, el carro giró como si estuviera bordeando una montaña y luego volvió a bajar. Harry miró bien grande, por un momento le pareció haber escuchado un dragón rugir. Volvieron a descender para luego ponerse al ras de lo que parecía una plataforma y el carro se detuvo.

Harry bajo después de Gornuk y caminaron por un pasillo iluminado tenuemente por antorchas que estaban pegadas a la pared. Cuando llegaron al final, Harry vio como el pasillo se convertía en una sala redonda con diez grandes y por lo que parecían, pesadas puertas de acero todas una al lado de la otra con la misma distancia de separación entre una y otra. Cada una de las puertas tenía un número, del 1 al 10.

—Las suyas Lord Potter, son las cámaras 3 y 4, que pertenecen a la Familia Black y Potter respectivamente. —dijo Gornuk caminando hacia el centro de la sala para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta número cuatro.

—¿Las demás puertas son de las otras Nobles y Ancestrales Familias? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Así es, fueron creadas por antigüedad; de la más vieja a la más nuevas son: Ollivander, Gaunt, Black, Potter, Bones, Longbottom, Abbott, MacMillan, Crouch y por ultimo Smith —contestó Gornuk. Cuando ambos se acercaron a la puerta, el levantó el brazo —. Un paso atrás —dijo Gornuk, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y entonces esta comenzó a sonar; sonaban cientos de engranajes moviéndose todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces un ruido ensordecedor, luego otro, para completar 10 ruidos. Los diez bloqueos de las puertas —. Si alguien que no sea un gobling o el propietario de la cámara intentara abrirla, este sería succionado por la puerta y quedaría atrapado. —añadió.

Harry no dijo nada. Gornuk abrió la puerta y Harry abrió bien grande los ojos. Montañas y montañas de galeones de oro, detrás sickles de plata y knuts de bronce se apoyaban sobre las paredes casi invisibles de la cámara de seguridad. A la derecha una percha larga en donde, agarrados con ganchos para la ropa de madera gruesa y contorneada, se sujetaban distintos vestidos de novias que habían sido usados por todas las damas sangrepura de la Familia Potter. Harry sacó su varita y achicó la percha con los vestidos para luego guardárselas en su túnica. Gornuk caminó hasta el fondo de la sala y sobre una mesa de madera lustrada y extrañamente sin polvo.

—Eso que ve ahí Lord Potter —dijo Gornuk señalando una cajita negra y no mayor a uno 15 centímetros de largos por 6 de ancho —. Es una daga ceremonial para un casamiento de sangre, lo va a necesitar.

—Gracias, Señor Gornuk. ¿Hay algo más que necesite?

—Sí, requiere el plató ceremonial, y los anillos. —contestó Gornuk señalando los objetos.

—Gracias… —susurró Harry.

Harry apareció nuevamente en Potter Place con una gran llamarada verde esmeralda y un silbido del fuego que resonó en toda la sala. Harry salió, la sala estaba completamente vacía. No muy lejos escuchó de pasos rápidos que corrían por el pasillo. Luna apareció con un destello amarillo.

—¡Harry!, encontré lo que me pediste, pero necesitas, el plato y daga ceremonial, los anillos de matrimonio de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter, y encontré una forma de liberar a Astoria de las manos de su padre. —dijo Luna emocionada.

—Tengo todo… —dijo Harry para luego abrir los ojos —. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad, podemos? —Luna asintió —. Vamos a la biblioteca, me decís todos los procedimientos y escribo la carta para enviar a Cyril Greengrass. —dijo Harry con una emoción naciente mientras caminaba con Luna hacia la biblioteca…

Cyril Greengrass, estaba sentado tras su escritorio terminando de leer los planes que tenía para el próximo día, su hija mayor, Daphne, aunque no quería tenía un pedido de contrato matrimonial por parte de la Familia Nott; sabía que era una oportunidad tentadora sin lugar a duda y era algo que en condiciones normales la rechazaría y permitiría que ella siguiera con su novio y amigo, el Jefe de la Casa de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter. Pero sabía que no eran condiciones normales, si quería mantener su vida a salvo y mantenerse alejado de los problemas como una familia neutral de la ira del Señor Tenebroso, sabía que tenía que entregar a Daphne; la silenciosa guerra que se estaba librando no era suya y no se iba a involucrar por culpa de los deseos y fantasías de una adolescente. Sin embargo, su nube de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por un grito y un poderoso fogonazo.

El Jefe de La Familia Greengrass, vio como una imponente y hermosa ave, aparecía de una bola de fuego que había aparecido en la mitad de su estudio privado. El ave, extendió rápidamente las alas con sus azuladas y brillantes plumas, y descendió majestuosamente sobre su escritorio. Cyril, vio una carta en la boca del ave; con algo de duda extendió su mano y tomó la carta. El ave gritó y con un fogonazo desapareció. Cyril vio en la carta el escudo de: la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Potter en la derecha y la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black en la izquierda. Con algo de impresión por recibir una carta de dos de los diez, abrió el sobre y sacó una carta que decía:

.

A Cyril Greengrass

Jefe de La Casa Greengrass.

.

Estimado Cyril Greengrass.

Tengo el agrado de dirigirme a usted a fin de solicitar un pedido de acuerdo de matrimonio para con su hija mayor, Daphne Greengrass, y utilizar el beneficio que confirió en el momento que firmó el contrato vinculante para poder validar el pedido de la, con el mismo fin, de la Familia Nott. Por eso yo, Lord Harry Potter, Jefe de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de La Familia Potter y la Familia Black, tengo el agradó de infórmale que voy a ser participe en la puja por el contrato matrimonial de la Señorita Daphne Greengrass.

Cordialmente.

Lord Harry Potter.

Señor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black.

.

Cyril terminó de leer la carta con un ligero temblor en su muñeca; el día de mañana, si creía lo que iba a pasar iba a tener una verdadera batalla campal en su sala.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne sintió abrir la puerta de su habitación a las 9 de la mañana; nunca había llorado tanto en su vida. Durante toda la noche lloró como nunca lo había hecho, le dolía el pecho de sobre manera, lo único que había podido hacer durante todo ese tiempo había sido ver y una y otra vez las pulseras y las horquillas que le había regalado Harry; era lo único que siempre llevaba consigo, el resto de sus cosas se habían quedado en Potter Place, el lugar donde pensaba pasar su verano, en donde tenía planes con Harry para iniciar la reunión con las personas más importantes de la Bretaña Mágica. De sentirse parte de algo, algo gigantesco, algo que iba a cambiar la forma en la que vivían todos, en hacer un mundo mejor. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y ahora, iba a hacer pedazos el de Harry en el proceso, su Harry. La persona más inusual del mundo, lo había pensado cuando era más pequeña, pero con el paso de los años lo único que había hecho era reforzar siempre la misma idea de que a sus ojos, Harry era perfecto.

Su mundo, que brillaba con color, desde que había conocido a Harry y aceptado su extravagante propuesta, había vuelto a ser gris y oscuro, exactamente igual que en sus peores años de niña. Daphne no desayuno cuando Tommy le llevó el desayuno por la mañana, no le dirigió ni la mirada, ni la palabra a su padre cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para que entrara la maquilladora; lo odiaba, lo odiaba tan profundamente que era incapaz siquiera de verlo sin embargo, la expresión de Daphne era perdida y sus azulados ojos estaban completamente vacíos; varias veces la persona que la había venido arreglar tuvo que utilizar su varita cada vez que ella lloraba y arruinaba el maquillaje que le habían puesto.

Daphne se miró en el espejo cuando la mujer, con fastidio por las interrupciones, terminó. Odiaba lo que veía, su maquillaje estaba sobrecargado de negro; el delineado era extremadamente grueso, un intento desesperado de ocultar la hinchazón que se había formada en sus parpados. Harry siempre le había dicho que se veía linda sin maquillaje, pero a ella le gustaba hacerse una simple línea negra sobre el borde del parpado y un poco de rímel en las pestañas para que los ojos se le resaltaran y que Harry se pasara horas viéndola. La mirada de Daphne fue a su pelo, era la cosa más horrible que había visto. Estaba segura que haber pasado dos horas con bigudíes en todo el pelo se lo iban a dejar horrible y no se había equivocado. Todo el dorado cabello de Daphne estaba completamente lleno de risos perfectos. La mujer le había dicho que era para que tuviera una cabello más sensual y atractivo, pero Daphne escupió prácticamente en ese comentario. A ella le gustaba su pelo perfectamente lacio, pero con ese toque único que le daba el volumen; a ella le gustaba porque a Harry le gustaba y ella quería gustarle a su novio, no a cualquiera de los dos idiotas que iban a aparecer para competir en un estúpido intento de masculinidad por ella como si fuera un maldito pedazo de carne.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde Daphne tenía una sola idea fija en su cabeza, una vez que alguno de los dos pretendientes firmara el contrato matrimonial para que se convirtiera en su esposa, en ese momento el contrato vinculante entraría en pausa de forma parcial y cuando eso pasara se iba a llevar al idiota de Nott, a todos lo que lo acompañaran y al otro estúpido que había dado utilizado el beneficio de las 12 horas con ella al infierno. No iba a tocar a su padre sino su madre moriría, pero… sería capaz de sacrificarla a ella, sabía que, si les pasaba algo, Harry, su Harry se iba a hacer cargo de Astoria y tal vez, ambos se podrían enamorar y ella podría curar y remplazar el corazón roto de su amado. Si, era lo más probable, era la única persona a la que le confiaría su amada hermana, Harry seguramente entendería, lo haría por su memoria.

Daphne salió de la burbuja de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su padre recibir a la Familia Nott, su rostro y mirada eran completamente fríos e impasibles. Escuchó los pasos de los tres hombres dirigirse hacia la sala donde estaba y sin siquiera mirarles vio como su padre pasaba por adelante suyo y se sentaba en uno de los sillones monoplaza que había.

—Hola Daphne —dijo Theodore Nott acercándose a donde estaba —. ¿No vas a saludar a tu compañero de casa? —Daphne no le dirigió ni la palabra ni la mirada. Theodore llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de los pómulos de Daphne y apretándole las mejillas la obligó a que lo viera directamente a los ojos —. Te prometo que cuando estemos casados… tu vida va ser un infierno. —Nott sonrió con malicia, la puerta de entrada se escuchó abrirse. Con una sonrisa sádica, aflojó el agarre de su mano y delineo con su pulgar los labios de Daphne. La expresión y mirada fría e impasible de Daphne no cambiaron, pero de sus pupilas destilaban un odio puro hacia el Slytherin. Nott terminó de delinear los labios de Daphne y metió un dedo dentro de la boca de Daphne tocando los dientes de ella, sin soltar su mirada y sonrisa sádica.

Daphne estaba completamente furiosa, estaba por actuar, solo tenía que robar una varita y atacarlos, matarlos a todos y así, aunque muriera sabría que moriría sabiendo que se había llevado a todos esos bastardos con ella al infierno. Un par de pasos se escucharon, Cyril Greengrass y el padre de Theodore que habían estado ignorando la escena que ocurría con Daphne se giraron y vieron hacia el umbral de la sala. La mano de Theodore Nott fue violentamente sacada del rostro de Daphne, ambos se sorprendieron y se giraron.

—No toques a mi novia. —dijo Harry serio, vestido con su túnica de duelo con el escudo de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter y la Nobles y Ancestral Casa Black.

Theodore miró con odio a Harry se soltó del agarre tomándose la muñeca con algo de molestia, donde Harry lo había agarrado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta donde estaba su padre, sentado también en un sillón monoplaza.

—¿Qué significa esto, Cyril? —exclamó el padre de Theodore mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Utilizó el beneficio de las 12 horas, ayer a la noche envió su pedido —contestó Cyril con algo de nerviosismo —. Era imposible negarme…

Harry no observó a Daphne, sino que, con una expresión fría y seria, se sentó en el sillón monoplaza que estaba libre y miró fijamente al padre de su novia y a uno de los mortifagos de Voldemort; rápidamente tuvo su varita preparada ante cualquier inconveniente, Gaya y Dobby estaban preparados no muy lejos esperando cualquier señal de problema. Valery y Astoria como miembros de la familia, llegaron y se sentaron al lado de Daphne en el sofá principal donde estaba sentada. Valery observó a Daphne que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, completamente sonrojada y miraba a Harry con una cara de completa sorpresa.

Y como si una gota que cayera, todo el mundo de Daphne se cubrió de color nuevamente. Daphne observó a Harry, había quitado la mano a Nott de su rostro y lo había puesto en su lugar rápidamente. Lo observó girarse levemente y comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los sillones monoplaza y todo fue como a cámara lenta. Daphne perdió el aliento al ver los ojos esmeraldas y serios de Harry; nunca había visto esos ojos tan serios, misteriosos y penetrantes. No podía mentir que pasaba largos ratos mirando a Harry y las miradas que le daba y enviaba al Gryffindor no era precisamente discretas ni puras, pero ahora era simplemente era algo diferente, algo que le resultaba imposible de describir, algo que la hacia sentirse tan feliz y tan extasiada que le era imposible moverse. Daphne quería levantarse y lanzarse sobre Harry, quería besarlo, y quería hacerle el amor como si no hubiera un maldito mañana, pero sus piernas no respondían, parecían de gelatina, al mismo tiempo que sus manos temblaban levemente.

—Bien ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar —dijo Cyril Greengrass mirando de forma intercalada a un sorprendido y nervioso Nott y a un Harry que parecía que iba a matar a alguien con la mirada —. Tommy, podrías traer té para todos.

Tommy apareció y asintió, con un chasquido de dedos una taza apareció delante de todos. Harry siguió ignorando a Daphne, pero sentía la mirada de ella desde esos pocos metros que los separaba y lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso; con Luna habían armado un preciso plan que no podía fallar y un requerimiento era que se mostrara como todo un sangrepura.

—La Familia Nott —dijo el padre de Theodore mirando a Cyril —. Ofrece, 30000 galeones y el favor de la Familia Nott y sus aliados a cambió de la casar a su hija mayor, Daphne, con mi primogénito Theodore. Él esta emancipado así que la boda seria dentro de tres días.

Valery miró a su esposo y luego a Harry; el muchacho parecía completamente impasible, pero el simple hecho de que el té que había en su taza se estuviera agitando levemente significaba que Harry estaba muy molesto y se estaba conteniendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no liberar su magia. Su vista cambió a Daphne que seguía completamente petrificada, estupefacta y sonrojada, mirando completamente embobada a Harry, sin percatarse de las miradas de odio que le enviaba el primogénito Nott.

—Bueno, es una buena oferta —dijo Cyril, era el triple de lo que había pagado por su esposa; ahora era el turno de Potter —. ¿Cuál es su contra oferta Lord Potter?

Todos miraron a Harry con expectación. Harry intentó por todos los medios calmarse y conservar la calma antes de que matara a alguien por culpa de la ira que se estaba acumulando.

—La Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Potter y La Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Black, ofrece 1000000 de galeones por un contrato matrimonial para que Daphne se case conmigo y se convierta en Señora de ambas familias —Cyril estaba por decir algo, pero Harry hablo antes —. Además de eso ofrezco otro millón de galeones para que Astoria Greengrass pase a ser miembro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Potter y la Familia Black. En el casó que se aceptara la oferta se realizaría un casamiento de sangre con Daphne y un enlace de sangre con Astoria para ser reconocida como parte de la familia, a partir de ese momento todos los gastos y responsabilidades de ella caerían sobre mi persona y mi familia.

Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio. Valery fue la primera en reaccionar, Harry estaba completamente chiflado o junto con su amiga de Ravenclaw había logrado idear de alguna manera para poder abusar de las Nobles y Ancestrales Tradiciones y poder no solo casarse con Daphne, sino que también, liberar a Astoria del mismo martirio que estaba viviendo su hija mayor en esos momentos. Astoria miró con sorpresa a Harry y sonrió todavía sorprendida por lo que había pasado; Harry contra todo pronostico lo había hecho, las había salvado a ambas; era imposible competir con una suma tan descabellada. El único sonido que se escuchó en la sala fue el Jefe de La Familia Nott al levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a caminar a pasos agigantados a la salida; no podían competir con una suma tan exageradamente grande.

—Esto no va a quedar así Greengrass —espetó Nott a Cyril que todavía estaba demasiado shockeado para reacción —. El Señor Tenebroso no va a tolerar esta insolencia.

Ambos Nott cerraron con un portazo la puerta y el silencio reino en la sala. Harry se paró y miró fijamente Cyril.

—No me dijo si acepta, Greengrass. —dijo Harry seriamente. Cyril solo asintió —. Bien, dígame donde tengo que firmar.

Cyril se paró en silencio y fue hasta su oficina. Nadie se movió ni hablo hasta que volvió. El contrato estipulaba de forma precisa los montos, condiciones y todo lo que se refería al casamiento. Harry rápidamente tomo la pluma que le ofreció el Jefe Greengrass, firmó y apoyó ambos anillos de Jefe en el papel en donde aparecieron ambos escudos de armas. Harry lanzó un gran suspiró y se permitió relajarse. Daphne sintió como su muñeca quemaba; se miró con un ligero temblor y la rosa negra había desaparecido. Cuando giró su cabeza para mirar nuevamente a Harry vio que él se estaba arrodillando frente a ella y sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo.

—Daphne —dijo Harry con algo de nerviosismo; había practicado durante parte de la noche este momento con Luna y en ese momento no sentía como si tuviera un nudo en el estómago, pero ahora si. Harry abrió la caja y dentro había una sortija de compromiso, simple pero hermosa, un rubí de medio centímetro en el centro con pequeños detalles que adornaban los laterales de la piedra sobre el anillo de oro —. Sé que el contrato ya está firmado, pero ya sabes que soy un romántico. ¿Daphne te casarías conmigo?

Daphne sintió como si le faltara el aire y miró fijamente a Harry que ahora su mirada había vuelto a ser dulce y tierna, la forma en que solo la miraba a ella. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y sintió como si un gran peso, uno que llevaba hacía varios años fuera completamente liberado. Daphne se lanzó encima de Harry que cayó sentado y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada sobre él pecho de este mientras le abrazaba el torso con desesperación. Harry la abrazó y acariciándole suavemente la espalda y diez minutos después Daphne comenzó a calmarse.

—Todavía no me contestas. —dijo Harry divertido sin soltar a Daphne.

—Si Harry, si… —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa y sin despegar su mejilla del pecho de Harry.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Harry parándose y levantando a Daphne que parecía que no lo iba a soltar por nada del mundo —… tenemos una boda que celebrar.

Daphne miró a Harry completamente sorprendida y él la miró con una gran sonrisa. Daphne sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas le seguían cayendo de los ojos… Harry, no, su Harry, era Harry...

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Las Alas de La Libertad"**

Bueno, extrañamente… demasiado rápido, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Por lo general espero 5 días para empezar un nuevo año, pero estaba demasiado emocionado por hacer este capítulo y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había terminado. Y tanto que lo alargue más de la cuenta solo para quitarme el gusto. Estoy completamente loco.**

 **Nota 2: Como verán el proceso de pedidos y contratos matrimoniales tiene un grado de complejidad bastante alto y no es simplemente casarse decir acepto y ya; todo tiene su función y su lógica para poder tanto socavar a la mujer a voluntad o simplemente para traer un beneficio para ambas familias a costa de los novios.**

 **Nota 3: Todo lo que se refiera a unión y casamiento de sangre va a ser explicado en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nota 4: ¿Por qué resolví esto tan rápido? Primero porque las leyes de los contratos las habia diseñado hace un tiempo, luego porque Harry estaba obligado por el tiempo impuesto; además de eso hay una cuestión persona a nivel argumental y por ultimo pensé, Voldemort va a querer a Daphne rápido para poder eliminar a Harry con la mayor velocidad posible. Además de que hay 2 personajes que sería imposibles de hacerles algo tan horrible como casarlas contra su voluntad y esas son Luna y Daphne.**

 **Nota 5: La Fortuna total de Harry por las dos casas es de 18 Millones de galones. Así que se podría decir que gastó bastante dinero. Debería ser más, sí, pero la fortuna de los Black fue lapidada por sus miembros y la de los Potter por la primera guerra mágica, pero es algo que voy a hablar luego.**

 **Nota 6: ¿Por qué Harry esta tan tranquilo? Porque al principio pensaba en hacer explotar la casa Greengrass y rescatar a Daphne, pero se dio cuenta, luego de la explicación con Valery que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que hacía. Por eso tomó su anillo como Jefe de la Casa Black y preparó todo rápidamente. Tenía que pensar como sangrepura y lo hizo.**

 **Nota 7: Los pedidos de Harry a Gringotts son muy importantes, téngalos presentes.**

 **Agradecimiento por review:**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Gracias por dejar un review. Eso es en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chistine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto que iba a hacer algo, no era tan fácil como escaparse de casa y ya, sino sería muy aburrido.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. No, no te preocupes no iba a pasar mucho, ósea, vengo diciendo esto durante todo el quinto año, era un poco obvio lo que iba a pasar jajaja.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá tenes la solución.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review y amenazar mi integridad física jajaja. Todo fue respondido por PM.**

 **Tryndamer95: Gracias por dejar un review. Ajaja, bueno más o menos.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá está mi extraña forma de resolverlo, el resto de las explicaciones quedan para el próximo capítulo. Sé que parecer rápida la resolución, pero lo importante es la capacidad de Harry de poder serenarse y pensar de forma correcta ante la presión que demuestra que su imposibilidad bajó… en parte. Y la complejidad de los contratos matrimoniales.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. No se iba casar con Nott, no soy tan sádico, pero tampoco es simplemente escaparse.**

 **Plateus: Gracias por dejar un review. Respondido por PM.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Estaba en un estado de locura e inconsciencia temporal escribí el capítulo y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había terminado y lo había hecho más largo de lo que pensaba. Jajajaja.**


	69. Las Alas de La Libertad

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXIX**

" **Las Alas de La Libertad** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne sintió una presión en su pecho cuando Harry la soltó y desapareció en el fuego verde esmeralda de la red flu de la Mansión Greengrass. Nunca se había considerado una mujer débil, siempre había creído que era fuerte, independiente y que nunca se iba a someter ante nada ni nadie; que no era una princesa que necesitaba ser rescatada por un noble caballero de brillante armadura, no, ella era una mujer fuerte, ella se iba auto rescatar si era necesario; pero entonces ocurrió vio como con una simple firma todo su mundo se caía a pedazos y entonces se sintió débil, desamparada y desprotegida. Toda la fuerza de voluntad que había acumulado con los años con el único objetivo de revelarse a los designios de su padre y de la sociedad purista fueron violentamente aplacados con una sola firma.

Sintió miedo. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y en el proceso destruía él de Harry. Pero entonces apareció, el extraño muchacho que había conocido en el andén 9 y ¾ hacía ya casi 6 años, aquel que la había prometido lealtad, amistad y cariño en un primer momento y que luego se transformó en un amor que casi era tan necesario como respirar había llegado para rescatarla de las garras del malvado monstruo que la había apresado.

Daphne sintió como le faltaba la respiración cuando vio a Harry irse por la red flu; se sintió vacía, nunca le había pasado tal cosa, amaba a Harry con locura, siempre había sabido que él iba a estar para ella y viceversa, pero esa última noche se había dado cuenta lo inocente que había sido; Luna siempre les había dicho que su amor tenía una extraña combinación de tres factores fundamentales: Pasión, intimidad y Compromiso. Pasión que mostraba su estado de excitación tanto física como mental y sumado a eso, había una atracción y un apetito sexual reciproco en ambos. Intimidad que era la expresión de su amor en un sentimiento de unión, proximidad y afecto, así como la preocupación para proporcionar y recibir un apoyo sentimental y comunicar las opiniones y emociones personales al otro sin miedo; englobando una empatía mutua, actitudes amables y benévolas hacia el otro, y la comunicación permanente del afecto compartido. Y por último compromiso, tanto a corto plazo como la decisión explícita de querer compartir tiempo y espacio, o a largo plazo como el compromiso de cuidar y alimentar ese amor. Pero nada la había preparado para lo que había pasado, creía haber pensado que entendía a su padre y su pensamiento, pero se había equivocado y si Harry no hubiera llegado lo hubiera perdido todo. Daphne caminó con desesperación a la chimenea, no se quería separar de Harry por nada del mundo, todavía se sentía asustada y con miedo, entró y tiró las cenizas con desesperación desapareciendo en el cálido fuego esmeralda.

El brillo del sol que entraba por las ventanas de Potter Place cegó a Daphne por un momento, con un nerviosismo que iba en aumento salió de la chimenea y buscó rápidamente Harry con la vista. Se sentía frágil, débil, nerviosa, feliz, angustiada, tenía, de forma literal, un verdadero tornado de emociones en la cabeza y necesitaba de forma imperiosa no alejarse de Harry. No muy lejos, con una sonrisa en su rostro Harry la estaba esperando; Daphne corrió rápidamente y abrazo con fuerza a Harry como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No me dejes sola, Harry —dijo Daphne con desesperación mientras lo abrazaba —. ¡Abrazame por favor y no me sueltes! —Harry se sorprendió al ver a Daphne tan frágil y desvalida.

—Tranquila, Daph —dijo Harry en susurró mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza. Valery, Astoria y Cyril llegaron a través de la red flu —, ya todo pasó, ahora solo falta celebrar una pequeña boda con nuestros amigos y ninguna de las dos no vas a tener que volver nunca más a esa casa si no quiere.

—¿Boda? —preguntó Daphne alejándose un poco y mirando a Harry a los ojos sin entender; le había escuchado decirlo antes, pero estaba tan aturdida que su cerebro no pensaba en ese momento y solo quería ver a Harry —. ¿Vamos a tener una boda?

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry con una sonrisa —. Está todo preparado, mira —Harry soltó el abrazó de una nuevamente aturdida Daphne y tomándola de una mano subieron el escalón que daba el vestíbulo giraron a la derecha y caminaron por el pasillo que estaba al lado de la escalera principal. Daphne comenzó a sentir un rico y embriagador olor a comida y su estómago gruño, no había sido buena idea entrar en una especie de huelga de hambre —. Dobby está preparando un banquete para la noche, para todos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño recibidor, en el centro de la pared había dos puertas negras repleta de ventanas con un medio arco arriba y más ventanas a los costados que cerraban todo con un estilo francés. Daphne gimió de sorpresa tapándose la boca con las manos por lo que vio afuera. Harry con una sonrisa abrió ambas puertas y ofreciéndole la mano a Daphne, ambos salieron a jardín trasero.

Daphne con la boca tapada comenzó a llorar; había visto el jardín antes y era uno de sus lugares favoritos, sin soltar la mano de Harry bajó los dos escalones redondos que daban hacia el jardín. A los costados las típicas rosas rojas que Harry había plantado a lo lejos el prado verde, hermoso y brillante. Dentro del terreno, había visto siempre los tulipanes amarillos, pero ahora todo una larga y recta extensión había sido remplazada por una alfombra roja que era acompañada por las flores a los laterales. Daphne siguió con la mirada la extensión de la alfombra y vio como los tulipanes formaban un gran circulo, que estaba completamente libre, en el centro había una estructura circular blanca conformada por dos escalones y en el centro una mesa con un mantel blanco. En el centro de la mesa, se encontraba un plato circular de plata con runas a sus costados, a un lado estaba la daga ceremonial también del mismo elemento y a un costado una caja negra de terciopelo. Todo era cerrado por una estructura cilíndrica hecha enteramente de rosas blancas que se extendía hacia arriba naciendo en el primer escalón y terminando en el opuesto, ambos inicios del circulo con rosas rojas en las bases. Daphne se percató que en el borde del circulo había que formaban los tulipanes había 10 sillas adornadas con ramilletes de rosas; 5 en un lado de la alfombra y otras 5 del otro.

—Augusta, Neville, Luna, su papá, Minnie, el Profesor Lupin, Fred, George, tu mamá y tu papá. Esos son los que van a estar sentados —dijo Harry rodeando a Daphne con el brazo por los hombros. Daphne recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y sonrió —. Astoria va a estar parada, una vez que terminemos el casamiento de sangre, vamos a unirla a la familia con una forma parecida. Sé que no es la mejor de las bodas, pero con Luna estuvimos trabajando parte de la noche y la mañana para darte al menos esto; quiero asegurarme que no les van a volver a hacer esto, Daphne…

—Es perfecto Harry… —susurró Daphne girándose, abrazando y recostando su rostro contra él pecho Harry —. Todo esto es perfecto, ni en mis más locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado así. Cuando te vi entrar y poner al idiota de Nott en su lugar, con solo verte firmar el papel que me ataba a tu vida, sin importar las condiciones hubiera sido feliz. Te amo tanto Harry…

—Yo también te amo Daph, pero… esto no me gusta. —dijo Harry con algo de duda.

—¿A-a que te réferis? —preguntó Daphne con miedo mirando a Harry—. ¿N-no te queres casar conmigo?

—No, no, no es eso. Por supuesto que quería que nos casemos, pero no de esta forma —contestó Harry con sinceridad —. Daphne, tenemos 15 años, casi 16, no tuvimos ni infancias, ni estamos teniendo adolescencias normales. Quería que cuando termináramos Hogwarts, cuando todo esto terminara, vinieras a vivir conmigo, que un día fuéramos a cenar y tuviéramos una velada romántica y entonces cuando estuviéramos relajados y distendidos te propondría matrimonio y seriamos felices el resto de nuestra vida…

—Perdón… —susurró Daphne recostando nuevamente su rostro contra el pecho de Harry.

—No fue tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa. Solo me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente… —dijo Harry para luego besar la cabeza de Daphne —. Pero estamos juntos en esto. Juntos, siempre…

—… Y hasta el final. —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Exacto —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar en arreglarte y elegir un vestido de novia? A las 5 van a estar todos para comenzar la boda. —dijo mirando su reloj y viendo que ya eran casi las 3 en punto.

—¿Vestido? —preguntó Daphne mirando a Harry sorprendida.

—Sí, hay 10 vestidos en nuestra habitación para que elijas. Son todos vestidos de novia de la Familia Potter —contestó Harry divertido ante la cara de sorpresa de Daphne —. Los encontré ayer en la bóveda principal y con Luna vimos que estaban bajo un hechizo de éxtasis. Así que están como si fueran nuevos —Daphne pestañeo intentando formular una respuesta —. Supongo que no creerías que te iba a dejar sin vestido de novia para el día de nuestra boda, ¿No?

Desde el salón se escuchó la red flu sonar varias veces; Daphne sonrió con ternura y con sus brazos rodeó el cuello de Harry, ambos lentamente, mientras cerraban los ojos, fueron acercándose para besarse, pero justo antes de que sus labios hicieron contacto una voz los interrumpió.

—¿Daphne que estás haciendo? —preguntó la voz, ambos se giraron y vieron a Luna, Astoria y Valery —. Tenemos que ir a prepararte. Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarte, deshincharte los ojos y quitarte esos horribles risos. Sin ofender Luna. —dijo Astoria.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Luna.

Daphne las miró a las tres y pestañeo un par de veces, antes de ser arrastrada por Luna y Astoria que habían entrelazado sus brazos con los de ella y rápidamente la arrastraban por el pasillo hacia el piso superior. Valery miró un momento a Harry con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Lamento que tengamos que interrumpir su… Ya puede besar a la novia —dijo Valery con una sonrisa —. Pero tenemos que preparar a la novia, ba, ustedes siempre adelantándose a todo, impacientes.

—¿Eh? —exclamó Harry sin entender.

—Que se adelantan a todo —respondió Valery divertida —, comienzan a ser novios desde muy chicos, comienzan a tener relaciones antes de casarse, se casan antes de ser mayores de edad…

—¿Desde cuándo lo…? —preguntó Harry sorprendido y nervioso.

—¿Desde cuándo sé que tienen relaciones sexuales? —dijo Valery divertida al ver como Harry asentía y se sonrojaba ligeramente —. Cariño, una madre sabe cuándo su hija tuvo su primera vez, y más cuando esta se pasea con tu camisa, sin sostén, un short y con una boba sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios por toda la casa de su novio. Y eso que no estoy contando con las miradas libidinosas que envía te Daphne —Harry puso cara de no saber que responder y Valery se encogió de hombros —. Cuando se trata de tu persona, no es muy sutil que digamos. Pero me alegro que la hagas disfrutar de su sexualidad —Valery se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, pero antes de perderse de la vista de Harry lo miró —. Harry…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias, por todo de verdad. Ah sí, me olvidaba, Cyril dijo que iba a volver a las 5 para la boda… Parece ser que no le gusta estar en grupos numerosos de gente…

Valery sonrió y se volvió a caminar por el pasillo para ir a ayudar a arreglar a su hija. Harry suspiró, volvió a mirar hacia el jardín y dándose vuelta entró dentro de la casa. Harry caminó por el pasillo, llegó al vestíbulo y se detuvo en el umbral que daba entrada al salón. Tal y como había dicho Valery, Cyril no estaba; Augusta y Minerva charlaban alegremente, mientras que Lupin hablaba con Xenophilius y Neville. Harry buscó con la mirada a los gemelos, pero no los encontró, hasta que sintió dos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y sonrió.

—Pero miren quien tenemos acá… —dijo Fred divertido

—Si no es otro que Harry Potter en persona. —agregó George. Todos se giraron a mirar mientras los gemelos obligaban a entrar a Harry al salo —. Todavía recuerdo el primer día de Harry, apareció con dos serpientes en la mesa de Gryffindor, hablando parsel y convirtiéndose durante años, en un agente del caos.

—Solo tenía una serpiente —contestó Harry hasta que cayó en la idea —… ¡Ah!, ahora entiendo…

—En nombre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Longbottom, le agradecemos habernos invitado, Lord Potter. —dijo Augusta Longbottom de forma solemne mientras Neville se acercaba. Los gemelos lo soltaron y fueron a sentarse mientras esperaban a que Harry saludara a todos

—Hola, Harry. —saludó Neville, haciendo que su abuela lo mirara de forma reprobatoria.

—Le agradezco a ambos haber venido con tan poco tiempo de planificación, pero las circunstancias no eran favorables y tenía que actuar rápido. —contestó Harry.

—Lo entendemos, la Profesora McGonagall nos explicó todo, me alegró que sea tan devoto y fiel a su novia. —contestó la mujer.

—Hola Harry —saludo Remus Lupin con algo de nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Augusta y Neville los dejaron solos y Harry miró fijamente —. Ehmm, bueno, wau, es increíble que te vayas a casar… ¡Y tan joven! James y Lily… ellos creerían que estas completamente loco, pero estarían muy orgullosos de todo lo que hiciste y haces —Harry le sonrió y Remus se rio —. El primer Potter que no se casa con una pelirroja, sin lugar a duda es todo un antes y después.

Harry caminó junto con Remus y ambos se sentaron en el sofá principal.

—Ya te lo dije Remus, que me gustan rubias. —contestó Harry mientras se sentaba junto con los demás.

—Y no por nada, su futura esposa, su mejor amiga, la niñita de Slytherin que ayudo, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Judith, son todas rubias. —agregó Fred haciendo que todos rieran y Harry negara con la cabeza.

—Harry, felicidades. —dijo Xenophilius Lovegood cuando todos dejaron de reírse.

—Gracias… —contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se armaba una calurosa y agradable conversación con anécdotas sobre Harry y Daphne.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne suspiró con nerviosismo y se miró fijamente al espejo. Hacia segundos, su madre, su mejor amiga y su hermana la habían dejado sola para que pudiera terminar de arreglarse. Cuando ya creía que estaba perfecta y que sus ansias de asesinar a la mujer que le había llenado de risos y el pesado maquillaje se habían ido, se paró, caminó hasta la puerta comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Todos sus recuerdos con Harry aparecieron de repente y sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas; Valery le había explicado cómo iba ser la boda y agradeció con gusto no ser llevada hasta el pequeño altar que había por su padre, si algo no quería era eso.

—Harry… —llamó Minerva que estaba delante de Harry terminado de arreglarlo en la entrada del jardín trasero.

—¿Si, má? —preguntó Harry algo distraído.

—Ya sé que es muy tarde para decirlo, pero ¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo? —preguntó Minerva mientras terminaba de arreglar el cuello de la túnica de gala de Harry y le palmeaba el pecho con algo de diversión.

—Sí, mamá. —contestó Harry dejando caer un beso en la frente de la mujer y saboreando el hecho que ya tenían la misma altura que Minerva.

Minerva suspiró, besó la mejilla de Harry y volvió a hablar.

—Estoy tan orgullosa que hagas esto por Daphne, Harry. Le estas dando un futuro a ambas liberándolas de un destino horrible —Harry asintió y la mirada de Minerva que antes era dulce se volvió seria —. Sé que no serias capaz de tal cosa, pero en momentos de desesperación o cuando las situaciones nos superan podemos hacer cosas que no están dentro de lo que consideramos correcto. Si llegas a ponerle un dedo a Daphne de forma violenta o la obligas a hacer cosas que no quiera te prometa que lo último que vas a ver va a ser mi rostro enfurecido. Te lo dije antes de que empezaras a salir con ella, una relación se basa en el respeto, la confianza y el amor mutuo, nunca lo olvides.

Harry asintió y Minerva besó nuevamente la mejilla de Harry y caminó hasta una de las 10 sillas que había en el jardín. Harry miró el horizonte el sol todavía iba a dar una hora más de luz, pero lentamente el atardecer estaba apareciendo. Al escuchar pasos que llegaban por el pasillo se dio vuelta y la vio a Daphne que sonrojada miró al suelo evitando su mirada. Estaba vestida con un vestido de novia de corte A, con escote en V, ceñido en la cintura, la espalda semi descubierta y largo hasta el suelo, pero sin arrastrarlo; el vestido era de ceda de color blanco marfil tendiendo al champán y, sobre y unido a este, formaban unos tirantes gruesos que luego, mientras descendían por él vestido, se trasformaban un tul que recorría todo el vestido con repleto con encajes floreados.

Harry miró de arriba abajo a Daphne; en una de sus muñecas tenia las dos pulseras con dijes, en el cuello el collar de plata con el zafiro. Unos sencillos aretes de perlas adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas y finalmente la peineta y las dos horquillas sujetaban el pelo. Daphne, o tal vez, las cuatro habían decido que el maquillaje fuera sencillo uñas pintadas de color piel pero que se inclinaban al subtono rosado. Labios pintados de color rojo mate y un suave delineado y rímel negro en los ojos acompañado con una suave sobra gris hacían que la boca y los azulados irises de la muchacha se destacaran en su blanca piel. Finalmente, el peinado era una tranza francesa con parte del cabello y de costado y el resto quedaba suelto y ondulado por los risos con los que habían estado, ella y las demás, peleando para deshacerse, pero al final no habían podido. Al final todo el pelo suelo iba recogido y dejando algunos mechones de pelo que caían por los costados de la cabeza.

—Estas preciosa Daph. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó ella con una sonrisa y sonrojada. Harry le extendió la mano y la acercó a él, ella le tomó el brazo y se puso a su lado—. Vos también estas muy guapo.

—Gracias Amor, ¿Lista? —preguntó Harry con un suspiró nervioso. Daphne sonrió por el apodo, Harry no lo usaba siempre, pero por la forma en la que lo decía parecía que se iba a volver una costumbre.

—Sí, Cariño. —contestó Daphne mirando hacia adelante.

Harry se rio y ante la vista de todo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la alfombra junto con Daphne. Una suave brisa de aire tibio impactó contra su rostro y respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como Daphne temblaba tomada de su brazo. Era extraño, no sabía si la mezcla de emociones extremas vividas en su solo día o la falta de sueño eran los que estaban haciendo que ambos estuvieran tan nerviosos, o tal vez era el hecho de que casi tenían 16 años y se estaban casando, no lo sabía, ninguno de los, pero poco importaba ya. Ambos ante la mirada de todos caminaron por la alfombra, subieron ambos escalones y enfrentados se colorando a cada uno de los laterales de la mesa con el mantel blanco y lo necesario para realizar la boda de sangre.

—Una boda o casamiento de sangre —comenzó Harry repitiendo exactamente lo que había estado estudiando con Luna la noche anterior, tomó la caja negra de terciopelo negro y abriéndola la dejo delante del plato con runas. Dentro había dos listones blancos de ceda. Harry sacó su varita y continuó —, es una ceremonia que celebra la unión de dos personas uniéndolas en cuerpo y magia. Es el ritual más antiguo y puro que existe, expresa el amor, devoción, respeto y confianza entre dos personas —Harry sacó su varita e hizo levitar uno de los listones hasta su dedo anular izquierdo; una de las puntas, con un movimiento de varita se ató la 1ra falange proximal del dedo de Harry. Daphne extendió la mano e hizo lo mismo con ella —. Yo Harry Potter, Señor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black, en este día viernes, el día de Venus, diosa del amor y bajo este atardecer con la estrella del mismo nombre como testigo divino de mi juramento: juró amarte, cuidarte, protegerte, respetarte y tratarte con igualdad de condiciones. Por eso, Daphne Greengrass, ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi señora; en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la vida y en la muerte y convertirte en Señora de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne fijamente a los ojos. Ella sonrió y con una dulce sonrisa contestó.

—Sí, acepto.

En el momento en que Daphne pronuncio esas palabras, ambos listones blancos se movieron solo y con rapidez se ataron de las puntas que estaban libres. Todo vieron expectantes, Harry tomó la daga ceremonial dio vuelta la mano mostrando su palma, Daphne lo imito, y con el filo se hizo un corte no muy profundo en la parte posterior de donde estaba el listón atado a su dedo. Casi al mismo tiempo hizo lo mismo en el dedo de Daphne; dieron vuelta sus manos y la sangre que brotaba del corte comenzó a manchar el listón y ha absorber la sangre. Los listones blancos lentamente se fueron manchando cada vez más de rojo a medida que avanzaba hacia donde ambos estaban unidos. Cuando llegaron al punto de unión la sangre de ambos se mezcló y comenzó a juntarse en la punta que apuntaba al centro del plato con runas. Una gota callo sobre el centro del plató; las runas brillaron. Una segunda gota cayo y las runas brillaron con mayor intensidad. Cayo una tercera gota, pero esta no llegó a tocar el plato, sino que quedó suspendida en el aire.

Ambos listones se cortaron en su punto de unión, y sin que la gota dejara de flotar, ambos se comenzaron a consumir en un brillo dorado, como si se estuvieran prendiendo fuego, avanzando hacia los dedos de ambos. Los dedos de ambos, donde el listón estaba atado, brillaron con el mismo color dorado y dos anillos se comenzaron a formar. Cuando el proceso termino, la gota que flotaba cayo al plato y las runas dejaron de brillas; ambos se miraron la mano izquierda y en el dedo anular vieron una alianza de oro amarillo graba con un delicado follaje de platino que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Harry y Daphne se miraron, caminaron hasta que darse enfrentados. Daphne rodeó el cuello de Harry con los brazos, él se inclinó cerrando los ojos y la besó con suavidad. Daphne, al igual que Harry, con los ojos cerrados se dejó llevar; y sintió que algo estaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Harry acariciaron los de Daphne con suavidad, con ternura, y cuando se separó de ella, rápidamente, la nueva Señora Potter, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y bajando los brazos abrazó su torso ignorando los aplausos y el confeti que lanzaban los gemelos. Harry le devolvió el abrazo y cerró los ojos relajándose un momento, pero luego los volvió a abrir, la ceremonia no había terminado.

—Daph, tenemos que agregar a Astoria a nuestra Familia —susurró Harry en el oído de Daphne. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió rompiendo el abrazo y dando un paso hacia atrás —. Astoria —la llamó mientras se ponía tras la mesa y la menor Greengrass se ponía delante de la mesita mirándolo con su vestidito rosa salmón —. Astoria Greengrass, juras proteger y defender el honor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black, al igual que el de tus Señores. —dijo con autoridad.

—Sí, juro. —contestó Astoria con una sonrisa

—Entonces, nosotros, Lord Harry y Lady Daphne Potter —Daphne sonrió tontamente ante lo bien que se escuchaba oír eso —, Señores de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black te aceptamos como miembro de nuestra Familia.

Harry tomó con delicadeza la mano de Astoria y le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, él repitió el proceso y la sangre de ambos cayó en el plato rúnico; un par de gotas después las runas brillaron, la herida de ambos se cerró, Harry caminó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Bienvenida Astoria —dijo Harry soltándola y mirándola a los ojos mientras Daphne se abrazaba a su bazo y veía a su hermana con una sonrisa —. A partir de este momento, tu contrato vinculante queda anulado, Daphne y yo vamos a ser responsables de tu persona a partir de ahora así que no te metas en problemas —agregó guiñándole el ojo para finalmente con un deje de diversión agregar —. Mira que Daphne esta emancipada en el momento que se casó conmigo y ahora es una adulta ante la ley así que técnicamente esta al mano. Podes vivir en Potter Place o en la Mansión Greengrass, al igual que podés adoptar cualquiera de los dos apellidos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Puedo elegir la habitación? —preguntó Astoria divertida —. La más alejada de la suya… no tengo ganas de escucharlo mientras… bueno eso…

—No te preocupes —contestó Harry divertido, mientras bajaba con Daphne —. Vamos a insonorizar la habitación, Daphne puede ser… algo gritona….

Astoria se rio a carcajadas mientras que Daphne miraba de forma indignada a Harry con la boca abierta. Lentamente todos se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados, cuando todos terminaron fueron hasta el comedor principal y se sentaron para que comenzara la cena. Harry se sentó en la cabeza y Daphne a su derecha, mientras que Minerva a su izquierda y lentamente todo se ubicaron hasta ocupar los 13 lugares que había. Mientras que todos comían, Cyril Greengrass se había mantenido lo más silencioso posible mirando a todos atentamente, salvó un breve comentario al final de la cena que decía:

—Tiene una hermosa casa, Lord Potter, ahora entiendo porque a mis hijas les encanta pasar tanto tiempo aquí. Valery, vamos.

—Sí, Cyril. —dijo Valery parándose primero y despidiéndose de todos para luego dirigirse con algo de molestia hacia la chimenea.

Cyril también se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció en el fuego verde esmeralda de la red flu. Lentamente todos fueron despidiéndose y la casa fue quedando vacía; Astoria fue la primera en irse a dormir de los tres eligiendo, tal y como había dicho, la habitación más alejada del dormitorio principal.

Daphne suspiró mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente del espejo que tenía la mesita que usaba para dejar sus cosas personales. Se quitó los aretes, luego las horquillas y la peineta dejando su pelo suelto y se masajeó el cuello moviéndolo a los lados. Harry se acercó a donde estaba Daphne vestido con el pijama y comenzó a masajearles los hombros con suavidad. Daphne cerró los ojos y aceptó la caricia relajándose. Pasado un tiempo se paró y le dio la espalda a Harry y dijo.

—Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido bajando el cierre.

Harry buscó el cierre y cuando lo encontró, lo bajó. Al mismo tiempo, metió las manos por entre la abertura del vestido tocando directamente la piel desnuda del cuerpo de Daphne, haciendo que ella suspirara. Las manos de Harry, que tocaban suavemente los laterales del torso de Daphne, subieron con lentitud y sin perder el contacto hacia los hombros de la muchacha. Sin aumentar la velocidad, y manteniendo una sensual lentitud, movió los tirantes del vestido, hacia los costados, haciendo que rápidamente este se deslizara por el femenino cuerpo de ella hasta quedar en el suelo, a los pies de Daphne. Acercando sus humedecidos labios, comenzó a besar con lentitud y erotismo los hombros de su ahora esposa; mientras que le rodeaba el torso con sus brazos, con una de sus manos, comenzó a masajear y estimular uno de los pechos de la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que con la que habia quedado libre descendía lentamente y eróticamente por el estómago de ella.

Daphne intentó silenciar un gemido mordiéndose el labio, pero el resultado fue infructuoso; su respiración, ya a acelerada por la sensualidad e intimidad de las caricias de su esposo, aumentó su velocidad en el momento que sintió como la mano de Harry llegaba a su entrepierna metiéndose por entre su ropa interior; al mismo tiempo que el miembro de su esposo se apoyaba eróticamente contra la escotadura de su trasero. Un gemido aun mayor salió de sus labios cuando los dedos de Harry, que, con suavidad y lentitud, comenzaron a masajear su clítoris, con una suave y delicada presión circular, para minutos después, sentir como toda la mano se adentraba en toda su vulva acariciándola sin dejar de estimular aquel erótico botoncito con la palma. Daphne, con la mente en blanco y completamente excitada, movió la cabeza hacia un costado invitándolo a probar también su cuello mientras continuaba siendo llevaba al límite de lo que ella podía resistir. Harry, entre beso y beso, aceptó, y con suavidad comenzó a besar y mordisquear la suave y tersa piel del cuello de la joven. Cuando sintió los jadeos y el temblor involuntario del cuerpo de su esposa, lentamente, para no romper el momento, sacó las manos de los lugares donde las tenía y, girándola, hizo que quedaran frente a frente; ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Daphne, que estaba ya fuera de su límite, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar a Harry con una pasión desenfrenada mientras lo desvestía. Mientras que sus labios se tocaban una y otra vez y sus lenguas danzaban en un desenfrenado ritual de fuego, Daphne se quitó la ropa interior que todavía tenía. Se subió al cuerpo de Harry rodeándolo con las piernas por la cintura al tiempo que él la sostenía, apretándole eróticamente, los glúteos y retrocedía hasta la cama. Cuando Harry estaba en el borde del colchón, Daphne se bajó, y con una desesperada excitación, empujó a Harry hasta hacer que quedara acostado. Se subió encima de él a horcajadas, y mirándolo con una desenfrenada lujuria, abrió con una de sus manos los labios de su vulva, al mismo tiempo que descendía sobre el erecto y palpitante miembro de Harry.

—Te amo tanto, Harry. —dijo Daphne con una profunda excitación.

—Yo también te amo. —contestó Harry de igual forma.

Un largó gemido salió de los labios de Daphne cuando sintió el miembro de Harry la llenaba completamente. Como esa erótica y adictiva unión la hacía, con un jadeo, comenzar a gemir incontrolablemente; completamente guiada por el placer que le daba el dulce y erótico subir y bajar de sus caderas comenzó a acelerar el placentero movimiento. Una de las manos de Harry empezó a masajear y estimular uno de los pechos de Daphne y la que quedaba libre se dedicó a explorar la cintura, descendiendo por las caderas de ella para luego llegar hasta uno de los glúteos y hacer que soltara, con un estremecimiento, un jadeo involuntario cuando sus manos descendieron, tantearon y acariciaron el tieso y excitado punto de unión. Harry en un momento, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, a pesar de que poco le importaba, decidió tomar él las riendas, e hizo que los roles se intercambiaran.

Daphne, que había quedado abajo y miraba a Harry completamente excitada, continuó gimiendo con fuerza mientras que él la penetraba una y otra vez.

—Harry —suplicó Daphne entre gemidos —. Harry, por favor… ¡SI! ¡AHÍ!...

—Bien, bien, Greengrass… —escuchó Valery desde las escaleras a una voz fría que venía desde la sala de estar, 1 hora después de que habían vuelto de Potter Place —… era obvio que Potter iba a caer directamente en el anzuelo, su amor por tu hija es su mayor debilidad.

—Sí, mi Lord. —contestó Cyril Greengrass.

—En tres días, cuando todo este mucho más calmado —dijo calmadamente la voz. Valery, que se habia escondido intentó escuchar lo más atentamente posible —, vas a abrirle la red flu a mis mortifagos directamente a Potter Place. Hiciste bien en evitar que mis hombres fueran el día de hoy, no hubiera pensado que la residencia de Potter iba a estar repleta de magos… Cuando llegué el momento serás recompensado por Lord Voldemort por tus servicios…

—Gracias, gracias mi Lord… —contestó Cyril Greengrass de forma solemne mientras la conexión se cortaba.

Valery se tapó la boca horrorizada y rápidamente subió a su habitación cuando escucho que la red flu se cerraba. Su esposo había vendido a los para salvar su propia cabeza. Valery comenzó a atar cabos y rápidamente comprendió todo, la forma tan apresurada que tuvo Cyril para firmar el pedido de un contrato matrimonial, lo disperso que esta el propio Ministerio de Magia, todo coincidía, atacar a Harry y Daphne mientras todos estaban intentando solucionar los problemas actuales… nadie se iba a dar cuenta y más siendo Potter Place un lugar inmancable e inaccesible sin la autorización del propietario…

 **~0~0~**

—Tommy —llamó Valery desde su habitación al elfo domestico al día siguiente de haber escuchado la conversación entre Voldemort y Cyril.

—¿Sí, Ama Valery? —contestó el elfo con una sonrisa.

Valery miró su reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde. Suspiró y contestó.

—Quiero que desaparezcas y le entregues esta carta a Daphne en cinco minutos, a partir de ahora comenzas a ser un elfo de la Familia Potter.

—Sí, Ama. —contestó el elfo con una mirada triste en sus brillantes y redondos ojos.

Valery cuando vio el elfo desaparecer, suspiró, miró su varita y se relajó un momento. No había tenido la vida más plena del mundo, no había hecho nada importante, no tenía logros destacables; su vida en sencillas palabras había sido absolutamente un desperdicio hasta que nacieron sus hijas. Salió de su habitación con varita en mano y armada con todos sus recuerdos felices en la cabeza. El único logro de su vida, los dos amores de su vida, ahora estaban seguras en un lugar en donde iban a ser felices, era momento de que ella protegiera ese lugar. Con paso firme llegó hasta la sala de estar y apuntando con su varita a la chimenea, pronunció.

—Bombarda.

La chimenea explotó en mil pedazos, y Valery con una mirada fría sintió satisfacción. Cyril Greengrass salió de su oficina y fue hasta la sala de estar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo salió disparado contra los escombros. Intentó sacar su varita, pero ella lo desarmó antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Valery? ¿Te volviste loca? —exclamó Cyril intentando liberarse, pero rápidamente se vio adherido contra la pared.

—Valery estás loca —dijo Valery en tono sarcástico mirando fríamente a su esposo —. Valery tus necesidades no tienen importancia. Valery, aprende a conocer tu lugar. Valery no esperes más, una mujer tiene que conocer su lugar…

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Cyril sin entender.

—Creíste que no escuche tu conversación con Voldemort, me das asco Cyril, fuiste un pésimo esposo, un pésimo padre y un pésimo hombre —dijo Valery con malicia mientras movía su varita de forma despreocupada y veía como el orgullo de macho de su esposo era destruido —. Tengo que admitir que tengo envidia de Daphne —dijo con simpleza —, encontrarse un novio que la ame y que se case con ella para evitar el mismo destino, o tal vez, uno peor que el que tuve yo, y además de eso que la folla hasta terminar y quedar exhausta de placer —miró con molestia y un deje de diversión ante la cara de terror de su esposo —. Es una maldita suertuda, ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer bien, si al menos supieras hacer algo en la cama, el amor que me faltaba lo conseguía de mis hijas. Pero no, el macho no puede ni siquiera satisfacer a una mujer, ya me parecía que por alguna razón tus amantes te dejaban al poco tiempo.

Valery miró la sala con desagrado durante un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Cyril que seguía pegado a la pared.

—Siempre fuiste un bastardo Cyril, fuiste tan mierda como mi padre que me vendió a alguien tan idiota. Y ahora —dijo Valery enfurecida apuntándole directamente a la frente a Cyril —, maldito hijo de puta ibas a vender a tus hijas y a Harry a Voldemort para salvar tu propia cabeza.

—¡VALERY SI NO LO HACIA ÉL NOS IBA A MATAR! —gritó Cyril desesperado —. ¡EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LA IDIOTA DE DAPHNE SE ENAMORO DE POTTER NOS CONDENÓ A TODOS! ¡ENTENDELO!

—¡Fiendfyre! —gritó Valery apuntando a un lado de la casa

Un gigantesco fénix de fuego salió de la varita de la mujer y comenzó a quemar todo a su paso. Cyril intentó zafarse, pero no pudo.

—¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! —gritó Cyril.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —exclamó Valery apuntando a Cyril y matándolo en el instante.

Valery sintió una presión en el pecho, retrocedió un par de pasos cayendo sentada en el sofá principal y sintió como si algo le oprimiera y le estrujara el corazón con fuerza. Valery respiró hondo al sentir como si le faltara el aire. El fuego estaba arrasando con toda la casa; Valery escuchó como parte del primer piso se venía abajo, intentó pararse, pero cayó al suelo con pesadez sin poder moverse. Sintió como el calor del fuego maldito se acercaba a donde estaba. Sintió como si la estuvieran apuñalando por dentro y rápidamente le estuvieran licuando todos los órganos. Con un último suspiro y vomitando sangre Valery Greengrass cerró los ojos y murió antes de que el fuego maldito que ella misma había convocado la consumiera en una muerte más agónica de las que ya estaba teniendo.

Daphne miraba a Harry de forma lujuriosa desde una de las puntas del sofá de la sala de estar mientras él leía en el otro extremo; Harry por su parte le devolvía las miradas de a momentos siguiéndole el juego. Astoria, que no había podido tolerar tanto romanticismo a su alrededor se había instalado en la biblioteca y leía plácidamente sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los sofás que había. Harry vio como Daphne lentamente se acercaba, se metía entre sus brazos y se sentaba en su regazo.

—Harry… —lo llamó Daphne de forma seductora mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello —. Vamos arriba, repitamos lo de anoche… tengo ganas de…

Daphne no pudo terminar porque un POP se escuchó en la sala y Tommy el elfo domestico de la Familia Greengrass apareció y los miró tristemente mientras que con sus manos le ofrecía una carta. Daphne abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerla, junto con Harry, reconociendo la letra de su madre.

.

Mis amadas Daphne y Astoria:

Toda madre desea lo mejor para sus hijas; yo estoy dispuesta a pelear y a morir por ello. Les enseñe que no hay nada más importante que proteger a quienes amamos, crecieron en un lugar en donde hubiera preferido que no estuvieran y si están leyendo esto significa que yo ya estoy muerta y que al menos mi sacrificio, las protegió. Sí, es horrible. Esto es asqueroso, y la forma en la que se los estoy contando es cobarde, pero no sé cómo expresarles todo lo que les quiero decir, pero estoy malditamente contenta de haberlas traído al mundo. Haberlas visto crecer, y aunque no voy a poder ver a mis nietos y nietas y morir rodeada de los que amo, sé que hago lo correcto para darles un futuro mejor. Y, tengo la buena suerte de poder decir honestamente que no tengo ningún remordimiento y que gasté cada segundo de mi energía y vida en verlas y tratar de hacerlas lo más felices posibles.

Cuando tenía 16 años, mi padre, me obligó a casarme con un hombre que no amaba ni deseaba; destruyó todas mis esperanzas y sueños, todas las cosas que anhelaba hacer fueron completamente destruidas el día que me case con su padre. Mi vida a partir de ese momento, se volvió un infierno, durante mucho tiempo pensé en suicidarme; los constantes abusos de... su padre, me habían llevado al límite de lo que mi cuerpo y mente podían soportar, pero entonces, quedé embarazada. Hasta ese momento la cosa que más anhelaba era morir, pero entonces llego mi ángel de ojos azules, mi Daphne, aquella que me trajo nuevamente a la vida, y luego Astoria, que terminó de mostrarme que tenía algo por lo que vivir. En ese momento, entendí que no había nada más hermoso que ser madre. No había nada más hermoso que verlas sonreír. No había nada más hermoso que amarlas. Cada momento que me dieron ustedes fueron los mejores de mi vida, la mayor felicidad que jamás pude tener. Pero entonces el peor de mis miedos ocurrió.

No me había dado cuenta en ese momento, perdón; el Jefe de La Familia Nott llegó varios días antes para reunirse con Cyril, en ese momento no supe que era lo que estaba pasando y luego pasó lo que paso. Una carta de la Familia Nott llegó como pedido para un contrato de matrimonio para su hijo mayor con Daphne. Ese día tu padre decidió venderte para poder salvar su propia cabeza; todo era un plan perfectamente orquestado salvo por dos variables que no tomaron en cuenta, la previsión de Harry respecto a la protección de su hogar y yo misma. Cyril estuvo hablando con Voldemort por la chimenea, el plan era sencillo, Nott iban a pedir un contrato de matrimonio, Harry se iba a ver obligado a intervenir y como era él, iba a querer asegurar a Daphne lo más pronto posible e iba a realizar una boda el mismo día en que ganara el contrato. Una vez que Harry quisiera casarse, él iba a estar obligado a darle entrada a Potter Place a Cyril y en ese momento él iba a poder entrar al lugar que nadie había podido encontrar. Tres días después, cuando todo se calmará, ya que durante la boda Potter Place estuvo lleno de magos, y todos creyeran que la tormenta había pasado Cyril, en el momento en el que fuera a recibir el dinero que estipulaba el contrato, iba a abrir la red flu directamente hacia Potter Place e iba a permitirle la entrada a los mortifagos que Voldemort enviara... Son los detalles que Cyril acaba de ultimar recién, lo escuche a escondidas... Sé que me preguntaran ¿Por qué lo hice si nunca iban a poder entrar a Potter Place? Porque si no las protegía del bastardo de Cyril, nunca iba a poder perdonármelo a mí misma, por eso decidí actuar...

Pero a pesar de todo, tuve la suerte de ver el amor más puro y verdadero concebible. Ambos, Harry y Daphne, son increíbles. Muchas personas no lo creerán, pero estoy segura que, si las almas gemelas existen, si el amor verdadero existe, ustedes serian la representación más fiel posible. Los vi crecer juntos, los vi caminar como iguales, los vi enamorase, como una silenciosa espectadora que ve el acto más increíble y romántico del mundo. Sé que Harry es completamente diferente a cualquier otro hombre que puedas conocer, Daphne, y estoy segura que ambos, van a amarse hasta el día que den su último suspiro y, quien sabe, tal vez más. Sé que Harry va a ser un gran marido, padre y hombre, sé que no te va a lastimar y que te va a tratar con todo el amor y respeto del mundo. Sé que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, ambos, juntos, tomados de la mano, van a superarlo todo, siempre fue así. Incluso en los peores días, en los peores momentos, sé que ambos van a encontrar la manera de reírse y amarse. Esperó, Astoria, que provenga de donde provenga, encuentres a alguien que te amé y ames, tanto como Harry y Daphne se aman y que te sea tan incondicional como lo son ellos con el otro.

Sea cual sea la religión, pensamiento o filosofía que tengan, estoy feliz de que piensen de esa forma. Sin embargo, no respeto todos los pensamientos. Por favor, por favor, por favor, sé que esto es egoísta, pero no lloren y no se pongan tristes. Las cosas no se terminaron todavía y esto que hago lo hago para darles más tiempo. No piensen en mi como una madre que las abandono; piensen en mi como alguien que quería pelear su última batalla. Recuérdenme por mi energía, mi amor, mi risa y todos los recuerdos que tenga sobre mí, todos. Por favor, no piensen en mi con lastima o tristeza. Sonrían sabiendo que el tiempo que pasamos fue el mejor de mi vida.

Odio con toda mi alma poner tristes a las personas, y sobre todo a ustedes. Más que nada en el mundo me encanta hacerlas reír y sonreír, así que, por favor, en lugar de quedarse en lo trágico de mi historia, ríanse, sonrían, bailen y compartan las memorias de lo que hicimos. Por favor, cuéntenles a mis nietos la historia de cómo era su abuela, porque, aunque no esté, quiero que estén orgullosos al menos de mí. Quiero que sepan que todo lo que hice fue por ustedes.

No digo que perdí la batalla, no lo hago porque nunca hubo tal. Cuando mi padre me obligó a casarme, ligo mi vida y mi magia a Cyril. Ambos se encargaron de encadenarme y someterme a su forma, por eso, cuando vi lo que Harry había hecho, lo que hizo por ambas, entendí que era mi momento; era mi momento para poder tomar las riendas y hacer lo que quería, hacer lo más anhelaba, que es y siempre fue, protegerlas. Él rompió sus cadenas y les dio las alas de la libertad, ahora es mi momento de proteger su vuelo.

Me rompe el corazón tener que decir adiós. Si esto las hace sentir tristes tanto como a mí, me vuelve a romper el corazón, porque la última cosa que quiero es hacerlas sentir tristes. Pero sé que no hay otro modo, y espero que con el tiempo puedan pensar mi con una sonrisa y riendo de todos nuestros momentos. Son mi mundo y fue un verdadero placer cada segundo que pasamos juntas, tanto que casi me resulta imposible expresar con palabras cuanto las amo.

Sé que es egoísta, sé que es muy difícil, pero háganme un último favor y tómense algunos minutos cada día para reconocer lo frágil que es la aventura de vivir. Y no olviden nunca, que la felicidad, solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, sin bajar los brazos. Porque cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz.

Nunca más vuelvan a esta casa... todos aquellos malos recuerdos, se van a ir conmigo.

Las ama, ahora y siempre su madre, Valery.

.

Las lágrimas de Daphne comenzaron a salir de forma incontrolable y sin pensarlo se abrazó a Harry llorando completamente angustiada. Harry, por su parte estaba completamente anonadado y no sabía cómo reaccionar salvó abrazar a Daphne intentando consolarla…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, nuevamente me volví a exceder en mi promedio de palabras, pero bueno, mejor para ustedes jajaja. Cualquier error, problema y simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Quería mostrar el lado vulnerable de Daphne, como alguien que por lo general es fuerte e independiente pasa a estar completamente desmoronada y, pero salvada en el último momento puede sentir completamente necesitada después de pasar por un verdadero tornado de emociones y pensamientos y esto la trae violentamente a la realidad.**

 **Nota 2: Odio y sigo odiando describir detalladamente la ropa, peinados y esas cosas.**

 **Nota 3: Una boda de sangre no ata la vida de ambos cónyuges, ósea uno puede morir y el otro va a seguir vivo a menos que en el juramente (el discurso que hizo Harry) estipule que sus vidas van a quedar atadas, sino simplemente es como un pequeño comentario romántico.**

 **Nota 4: Bueno, Valery es la siguiente víctima de fic, hacía tiempo que esperaba este momento, suficiente que a mitad del cuarto año ya tenía lista la carta, pero bueno, quería mostrar a una mujer que se libera de las cadenas y obtiene sus alas que le dan libertad. Si Valery no hacia lo que hacía, a Cyril lo hubieran matado y a ella seguramente la hubieran violado para luego matarla, por eso decidió hacer lo que hizo.**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **HamletSantiago: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te guste el fic.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, si, lo son, pero quería mostrar que los sangrepuras no viven felices siendo racistas, la moneda tiene muchas caras y creo que mostrar todas entrega una neutralidad de pensamiento y hace que los malos no sean tan malos y los bueno no sean tan buenos.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, ya se, ya se, era un chiste nada más. Claro, siempre creí que la fortuna que tenía Harry en el canon original era poca respecto a lo que verdaderamente eran los Potter. En el algún momento se hará. No, es imposible quitárselo, pero ya es libre que más o menos finalmente es libre.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te gusten, a veces pasó 12 horas escribiendo, por ahí me levanto a las 6 de la mañana y comienzo a escribir y cuando me doy cuenta son las 6 de la tarde. Pero es mi manera de desengancharme del mundo y dejar mi mente libre.**

 **Trydamer95: Gracias por dejar un review. Todo respondido por PM.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te haya gustado.**

 **Pitufina27: Gracias por dejar un review. Jaja, hasta yo estaba ansioso en escribirlo y lo termine escribiendo al otro día. Jajaj, perdón, me imagine a Harry haciendo explotar el frente de la Mansión Greengrass y llevándose a Daphne en su saeta de fuego. Harry lentamente está terminando de formar su personalidad tan lastimada a una completamente integra, pero lo importante es que logro serenarse ante la dificultad. La historia va a ser llevada hasta el 7 año, salvó que ese año muy pocas cosas van a ser igual y la historia va a avanzar a pasos muy rápidos.**


	70. Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXX**

" **Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Minerva y Luna solas con Daphne que sollozaba. Miró hacia atrás y recordó todo lo que había pasado, como Astoria llegaba y se enteraba gracias al llanto descontrolado de su hermana, como los tres habían ido hasta los terrenos de la Mansión Greengrass y Daphne se había vuelto completamente histérica al ver la Mansion derrumbándose en llamas, con la sola idea de que su madre pudiera estar viva, como le había dado un codazo sin querer en el ojo, mientras él la retenía para que no tocara el fuego maldito que seguía ardiendo, como había tenido que llamar a Minerva y Luna para que lo ayudaran…. Harry se encontró en el pasillo con Tommy, el ex elfo domestico que le ofrecía una bolsa con hielo, la aceptó con una sonrisa triste y se miró el ojo en un espejo y vio como lentamente se iba poniendo morado e hinchado.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, Harry lo iluminó con un movimiento de su varita mientras se colocaba la bolsa con hielo en el ojo y lo recorrió hasta llegar a la habitación de Astoria. Se detuvo y estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó el llanto silencioso de ella; no le gustaba para nada ver llorar a Daphne y ahora sentía que su corazón se estrujaba cuando escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Astoria. Tocó la puerta y esperó, pero la respuesta no llegó, así que decidió entrar y se encontró con una Astoria que se abrazaba a sus piernas y lloraba silenciosamente. Harry se sorprendió internamente cuando vio absolutamente toda la habitación llena de cosas, ayer no estaba de esa manera que él recordara.

—Mamá seguramente envió todas mis cosas con Tommy. —dijo Astoria al mirando la luna que se filtraba en forma de haces por la ventana.

—Astoria yo… —dijo Harry acercándose y sentándose al lado de Astoria en la cama.

—Ella siempre fue así —agregó Astoria con un susurro, todavía derramando lagrimas interrumpiéndolo. Harry prefirió no decir nada; si ella necesitaba descargarse él iba a estar para escuchar era lo mínimo que podía hacer —. Siempre tenía algún plan secreto, estaba obsesionada con la idea de que evitáramos lo que a ella le pasó. Cuando los dos comenzaron a ser amigos y se volvieron tan inseparables, prácticamente se obsesiono con la idea de que te casaras con Daphne —Astoria se recostó en el hombro de Harry, él la rodeo con el brazo haciendo que sonriera con algo de tristeza —. Cuando comenzaron a salir, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Ella sabía que… padre, no se iba a oponer, su hija mayor con el heredero de una Noble y Ancestral Familia y entonces cuando en un futuro te casaras con Daphne iba a pedirte que me adoptaras, te iba a contar su historia y sabía que no la ibas a rechazar, porque eras demasiado bueno como para rechazar a la hermana de tu novia.

—No las iba a rechazar… —susurró Harry.

—Pero al final lo hiciste sin que ella te lo pidiera…, gracias Harry —susurró Astoria. Harry le apretó el hombro como respuesta —. Mamá siempre fue muy orgullosa, nunca la vi bajar la cabeza ante nadie, ni siquiera ante padre. No los recuerdo nunca haberse tratado con cariño, los únicos recuerdos que tengo de ellos son siempre discutiendo por Daphne —Astoria se rio un poco mientras continuaba llorando—. Siempre estuve un poco celosa de Daphne, siempre creí que era la favorita, pero me equivoque, un día mamá hablándole a ella, creo que Daphne tení años. Mamá le decía que ser fuerte y que intentara resistir hasta llegar a Hogwarts… porque si no lo hacía padre iba a centrar su atención en mí... Siempre nos protegió…. ¡Perdón Harry, no quiero ser una carga! —dijo rompiéndose con un llanto desconsolado.

—Astoria… —susurró Harry abrazando a Astoria que se refugió en su pecho —, nunca vas a ser una carga ni para Daphne ni para mí, somos una familia ahora, si necesitas llorar, llora, voy a estar para consolarte. Valery fue una gran mujer, murió por los que amaba, pero ahora es libre de todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar —dijo con un susurró. Astoria asintió con un suspiro relajándose un poco más —. Un día me contó que cuando eran pequeñas les gustaba bañarse juntas, y como casi haces que Daphne se ahogara por haber salpicado todo el suelo con agua con jabón.

Astoria comenzó a reírse mientras un par de lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

—Ya me había olvidado de eso, me acuerdo que Daphne me persiguió desnuda por toda la casa por haberle hecho eso —comentó Astoria riéndose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y luego miró a Harry que se reía haciendo muecas al sentir el frío del hielo en su golpe —. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—La que quieras.

—¿Qué le viste a mi hermana para llegar al punto de tener casi 16 años y casarte con ella? —preguntó ella con un leve deje de diversión —, podrías haberte negado o simplemente escapado y ahora para colmó saliste golpeado…, ella nunca me contó que es lo que hay entre ustedes realmente, me dijo que te ama con locura, pero nada más; prácticamente no se despegan cuando están en Hogwarts.

Harry se rio suavemente y sonrió.

—Como sabrás mi infancia fue horrible… —dijo Harry, Astoria asintió —, yo nunca confié en nadie hasta que conocí a la Profesora McGonagall y entonces una niñita con cabellos rubio ceniza, por desobedecer a su madre, me tiró al suelo y mi krait de cabeza roja salió a defenderme. Entonces conocí a la hermana de esa niñita sangrepura, sentí como si fuera mi igual, algo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que ella me iba a entender y no me equivoque. Daphne estuvo conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos, me acompaño cuando más lo necesitaba, a pesar de los insultos que nos lanzaban a pesar de todos los peligros y locuras que hicimos se mantuvo a mi lado en todo momento y no me dejo solo, la amó, Astoria, nunca rompió su promesa y yo no pensaba hacerlo.

—¿Promesa? —preguntó Astoria sin entender.

—Cuando nos conocimos en el tren, yo le propuse que fuéramos amigos sin importar la casa a donde fuésemos elegidos, que nunca la iba a lastimar, ni mentir, ni dudar de su palabra, y por sobre todas las cosas iba a ser un amigo fiel siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. —contó Harry.

—Ya veo, por eso Daphne es tan celosa con todo lo que concierne a su amado Harry. —dijo Astoria divertida.

Harry se rio. La puerta se abrió y Luna apareció en la entrada.

—Quiere verte, Harry.

Harry miró a Luna, asintió y volvió a mirar a Astoria que le sonrió con tristeza. Harry le beso la frente y salió acompañado por su amiga de Ravenclaw.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Harry.

—Mejor, pero todavía está algo shockeada —explicó Luna —, Minerva se fue recién, dijo que iba a volver mañana al mediodía. Daphne por su parte, dice que quiere verte —Luna lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo —. ¿Cómo estás? Sé que la querías mucho, Harry.

—Estoy bien, Luna, gracias por preocuparte —contestó Harry con una sonrisa triste —. Pero no puedo derrumbarme ahora, cuando todo esto termine, cuando Voldemort sea derrotado, solo en ese momento vamos a tener tiempo para llorar a los muertos.

—Voy a volver a casa después de hablar con Astoria, pero veo que hiciste la mayor parte. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa, para después besar a Harry en la mejilla —. No te sobre esfuerces…

Harry sonrió y caminó hasta su habitación y lentamente abrió la puerta. Toda la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna y un suave aroma a rosas y roció nocturno. Daphne esta acostada de costado llorando silenciosamente mientras que miraba por la ventana; Harry escuchó un suspiro entrecortado y cerrando la puerta tras de si fue hasta donde estaba Daphne acostándose a su lado, ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza recostándose sobre su pecho. Harry la abrazó y escuchó a Daphne susurrar.

—Perdón… por haberte pegado… yo no…

—No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, la situación te superó, mi cara estaba en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado —dijo Harry rápidamente. Daphne miró el ojo morado de su esposo e hizo una mueca triste cuando vio el golpe que le había dado y haciendo una mueca triste, comenzó a llorar más intensamente contra el pecho de este —. Mi amor…

—Duele tanto, Harry —gimió Daphne desconsolada mientras seguía llorando —. ¿Cómo haces? Primero tus padres, tu vida, luego Sirius… ¿Cómo haces para soportar tanto dolor? ¿Cómo haces para que tu vida no sea miserable todos los días? —preguntó mirándolo mientras lloraba desconsolada.

—Simplemente seguí adelante —contestó Harry limpiándole las lágrimas a Daphne, ella lo miró sin entender —. No tengo ningún recuerdo agradable que me ate a mis padres. Sé que no es muy lindo decir esto, pero un día decidí dejar de torturarme por ello y concentrarme en quienes tengo alrededor. Para mí, Minerva es mi mamá, sé que no lo es realmente, pero ella hizo más por mí que ninguna otra persona; ella aprendió a ser una madre y yo a ser un hijo, nunca lo dijimos, pero fue así. A mi madre verdadera simplemente la recuerdo por lo que me contaron de ella y me imagine que si estuviera viva seria como Valery. Ambas nos amaban lo suficiente como para dar la vida por nosotros; respeto su sacrificio y me gustaría recordarlas de esa forma. En cuanto a mi vida, simplemente seguí adelante, aprendí a confiar en las personas; en sus capacidades, pensamientos y sentimientos y con Sirius… bueno una persona muy inteligente me dijo una vez: ¿Sabes que, cuando lloramos a nuestros muertos, lloramos por nosotros y no por ellos?

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—Lloramos porque los perdimos —comenzó Harry ante la atenta mirada de Daphne —, porque no los tenemos más a nuestro lado, porque si todo concluye con la muerte, los que se fueron ya no están, ni siquiera para sufrir por haber muerto. No sabemos si la vida continúa más allá de la muerte o si simplemente volvemos a donde vinimos ¿Por qué tenemos que apenarnos de los muertos? Cuando aceptamos que los muertos murieron, vamos a dejar de llorarlos y los vamos a recuperar en el recuerdo para que nos sigan acompañando con la alegría de todo lo vivido… No vale la pena morirse por los muertos, recordarles que donde ardió el fuego del amor y la vida, debajo de las cenizas muertas, quedan las brasas esperando el soplo de la vida para hacerse llamas nuevamente. La vida es crecimiento, la magia no desaparece, se dispersa de forma más violenta o no, al final vuelve a su origen; que pasaría si una vez que volviera a su origen formara una nueva vida, sería como un ciclo… No te mueras por los muertos; dejalos partir, como parten las golondrinas en otoño, para anidar en otros climas y volver más numerosas y crecidas, en otra primavera. Si te morís por aquellos que ya no están, le estarías quitando el tiempo a quien todavía están en vida. Los muertos no ganan nada, con los remordimientos. Ámalos ahora; recordalos con amor, y, quizás, si ganen algo… Tal vez como otro nacimiento… Tal vez en otra parte, ahora mismo, una vida se esté engendrando… ¿No habías dicho que hay cientos de mundos idénticos a este, uno al lado del otro, en donde las posibilidades, las variables, todo cambia?...

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó Daphne recostándose en el pecho de Harry.

—Luna. —contestó Harry con sencillez, haciendo que Daphne carcajeara levemente.

—Dame tu palabra que nunca, pero nunca me vas a abandonar. —dijo Daphne seriamente volviendo a mirar Harry, pero ahora con seriedad.

—Te lo prometo. —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo esta Astoria? —preguntó Daphne relajándose completamente en sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

—Ella va a estar bien, le duele, pero es una chica fuerte va a poder superarlo con el tiempo. —susurró Harry abrazando fuertemente a Daphne haciendo que ella suspirara.

—Astoria siempre fue la que más sufrió de todas, odiaba ver sufrir a las personas y estoy segura que, aunque él no le hacía nada, ella sufría más que todos —susurró Daphne con triste mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que todavía le quedaban en el rostro —. Era un sufrimiento silencioso, muchas veces la escuche llorar después de alguna pelea fuerte que tenían; a veces venía a mi habitación y se metía en mi cama para dormir conmigo. Pero nunca dijo lo que sentía, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, nunca lloró en público o delante de mí o de mamá… estoy segura de que pensaba que si lo hacía se iba a transformar en una carga parar mamá y para mí e iba a sumar otro problema… Yo… tengo que hablar con ella.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente siguió consolando a su esposa…

 **~0~0~**

HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO?

Los rumores continúan volando acerca del misterioso y reciente disturbio ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue visto una vez más.

—No estamos autorizados a hablar de esto, no me pregunten nada. —dijo un agitado Auror, quien se negó a dar su nombre y dejo el Ministerio la noche pasada.

Sin embargo, fuentes confiables dentro del Ministerio confirmaron que los sucesos se centraron en la Sala de Profecías. Aunque los voceros del Ministerio hasta ahora se niegan a confirmar la existencia de dicho lugar, un gran número de la comunidad Mágica cree que los mortifagos, quienes cumplían sus sentencias en Azkaban por ataques e intentos de saqueo y magos de buenas familias bajo la Maldición Imperius, trataron de robar una profecía. La naturaleza de dicha profecía es desconocida, aunque las especulaciones dicen que concierne a Harry Potter, Señor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas Potter y Black, la única persona conocida que sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina, y quien se asegura estuvo en el Ministerio la noche en cuestión. Algunos fueron mucho más lejos como para llamar a Potter (El Elegido), creyendo que la profecía lo nombra como el único capaz de enfrentar a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

El contenido actual de la profecía, si existe, es desconocido, aunque…

—Draco… —dijo una voz femenina en el umbral de negra madera que daba a la habitación de Draco Malfoy.

Draco dejo de leer el periódico y miró a su madre con algo preocupación, su vista volvió a bajar al nombre de Harry. Sus pensamientos vagaban lentamente en tal vez, su única posibilidad de corregir todo lo que su padre había hecho mal, en toda la desgracia que había traído a su persona, a su hijo y su esposa. Narcissa Malfoy miró a tristeza a su hijo y maldijo internamente a su esposo, las cosas no estaban nada bien.

—Draco… vamos, tenemos que ir. —dijo Narcissa hablando nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono algo temeroso.

—Si, madre… —contestó Draco, levantándose de la cama y con su túnica negra forma ya puesta, salió del cuarto.

Draco miró la mirada triste de su madre y sin que ella lo esperara, la abrazó fuertemente en señal de consuelo. Narcissa suspiró con dolor sobre el pecho de su hijo y sintió como una punzada le lastimaba el pecho cuando Draco la soltó. Ambos Malfoy caminaron en silencio por la oscura Mansión Malfoy, el sol estaba en su punto más alto de aquel día domingo, ya era medio día, bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la sala principal. Narcissa fue la primera en tomar un puñado de polvos flu y lanzarlos al suelo de la chimenea para desaparecer con el fuego verde esmeralda, Draco no tardó en seguirla para ser recibidos por un par de rojos y serpenteantes ojos. El joven Malfoy intentó no mirar al suelo al ver a dos hombres gemir en el suelo mientras se retorcían de dolor, pero no pudo y lo vio, uno era el Jefe de La Familia Nott y el otro su padre.

—Ah, Draco querido —dijo de rojos y serpenteantes ojos que estaba sentado en una lujosa y decorada silla de madera —. Me alegró que hayas aceptado mi invitación, es un verdadero placer tenerte entre nosotros —el hombre se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba Draco y Narcissa. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y Narcissa agachando la cabeza se alejó; rodeando a Draco por los hombros ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a los adoloridos hombres —. Realmente es un verdadero placer tenerte y tengo grandes expectativas puestas en tu persona, al fin y al cabo, estos dos idiotas que ves acá —dijo mirando a Nott y Malfoy, para luego continuar con una voz extremadamente fría —. Volvieron a fallarme… Tal y como esperaba, confiar en el idiota de Greengrass fue un error, y ahora nuestro buen amigo Harry no solo que se aseguró que su amada y ahora flamante esposa estuviera completamente segura en donde quiera que se esté escondiendo, sino que también logró hacer que la hermanita de la puta de Potter también desapareciera. Y para colmó el muy patético de Greengrass logró que su mujer lo matara al enterarse de todo… —el hombre rojos ojos pisó el brazo de un adolorido Nott con el talón y con una sonrisa sádica presiono. Un crujido resonó en toda la sala, Draco temblaba —. Ahora Draco, claramente no creo que seas tan idiota como estos dos que van a tener un residencia en Azkaban por su estupidez, por eso te invitó formalmente a formar parte de nosotros, ¿Eh Draco, te gustaría?

Draco intentó calmar el temblor que tenía y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, mi Lord.

—Excelente Draco, excelente —dijo Lord Voldemort soltándolo y poniéndose delante de Draco —. Dame tu brazo —ordeno con brusquedad.

Draco le extendió el brazo, Voldemort lo tomó con violencia y sacando su varita, colocó la punta sobre el antebrazo de él. Draco sintió como una si su antebrazo izquierdo comenzara a quemar, como si un metal caliente estuviera siendo apoyado directamente sobre su piel. Miró con algo de temor su brazo y una marca con una calavera y una serpiente comenzó a aparecer en negro. Cuando estar terminó de definirse, la piel de Draco estaba levemente inflamada y sangraba en algunos lugares.

—Bien, bien, ahora que estas con nosotros… —dijo Voldemort con una sádica sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Narcissa con su varita y se acercaba al rostro de Draco para verlo de cerca —… amas mucho a tu mami, ¿No? Si, si, una mujer hermosa, que siempre a velado por la seguridad de su amado único hijo… —la mirada, la expresión y la voz de Voldemort se ensombrecieron —. Tu papi, cometió demasiados errores y si queres que no le pase nada a tu amada madre… vas a hacer lo que yo te diga… ¿Entendiste?

—S-s-sí. —contestó Draco tartamudeando y completamente paralizado por el miedo.

—Bien… —dijo Voldemort con frialdad —. Quiero que mates a Albus Dumbledore… él es demasiado bueno y cree que, sin importar las acciones… hay algo de bondad en todos nosotros… Así que… no me interese el método o la forma que tengas que usar, quiero que Albus Dumbledore este muerto antes de que termine el próximo año escolar, sino, te prometo que tu amada madre va a conocer lo que es el verdadero infierno al igual… que tu padre…

Draco sintió pánico y mientras Voldemort volvía a su lugar, miró a su madre que simplemente lo miraba con tristeza y miedo…

 **~0~0~**

Harry no sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado entre Daphne y Astoria; había visto a su esposa ir a la habitación de su hermana y estar aproximadamente 3 horas encerradas, pero cuando salieron parecían extrañamente mejor que como habían estado durante la noche de la muerte de Valery.

Harry con extremo cuidado, la mañana del jueves de la segunda semana de julio, se libero del agarre que tenía Daphne sobre su cuerpo y se levantó en silencio dejándola dormir un poco más. Una lechuza, con el periódico El Profeta, fue lo primero que lo recibió cuando llegó al comedor de Potter Place.

—mierda… —exclamó Harry al ver el titular del diario. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

.

POTTER SE CASA CON UNA SANGRE PURA

Por: Rita Skeeter.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, ni mucho menos lo esperara, Harry Potter, Señor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black, como recientemente esta reportera se acaba de enterar cuando tuvo la curiosidad de ver las nuevas parejas formadas; se casó en una boda por lo que se supone extremadamente íntima para solo sus más cercanos amigos, con su novia de la infancia, Daphne Greengrass, el día viernes 1ro de julio. Sin embargo, la tragedia no tardó en aparecer para la nueva y flamante Familia, ya que al día siguiente se encontró la Mansión Greengrass consumida por la Maldición Fuego Maldito con Cyril y Valery Greengrass muertos. Una maldición que seguramente fue lanzada por alguno de los seguidores de Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quien. Lo que lleva a conjeturar si Harry Potter, se casó para proteger a su amada y al mismo tiempo apadrinar a la hermana de esta, Astoria Greengrass.

Lo único que se sabe hasta ahora es que, Harry Potter, recientemente llamado, El Elegido, se casó con una mujer sumamente apropiada para el Jefe de Las Familias Potter y Black…

.

Harry continuó hojeando el periódico mientras desayunaba y una segunda lechuza entró por la ventana. Esta vez era Albus Dumbledore que solicitaba hablar con él el 31 de julio, lo felicitaba y deseaba un buen futuro a Daphne y a él. Harry sonrió y contestándole rápidamente la carta aceptó reunirse con él durante la tarde de su cumpleaños. Vio partir a la lechuza y sintió como un par de brazos le rodeaban el cuello y una suave y tersa piel se apoyaba contra su mejilla.

—Oh —dijo Daphne sin dejar de abrazar a Harry al ver el titular del diario —. Supongo que era inevitables y que se iba a saberse con él tiempo. ¿Dicen algo mínimamente difamatorio o en su mayoría son conjeturas y delirios?

—La mayoría son conjeturas bastante precisas, pero hay una halagadora biografía tuya en la página tres. Dicen que "Daphne Greengrass, ahora Potter, es una mujer joven, hermosa e inteligente, la compañera apropiada para el Jefe de Las Familias Potter y Black", también llegó una carta del Director felicitándonos y pidiendo hablar…

—¿Qué le respondiste? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo con interés.

—Que iba a aceptar su pedido y va a venir a Potter Place el 31 de julio durante la tarde. Además de eso, los mortifagos derribaron el Puente Millennium… están atacando muggles —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Necesitamos reunirlos a todos antes de que esto se salga de control…

Daphne asintió seria, luego de desayunar ambos se instalaron a en la oficina privada que tenía Potter Place; Daphne detrás de un lujoso escritorio y una cómoda silla comenzó a componer 5 cartas para 5 de los diez, los Abbott, Bones, Longbottom, MacMillan y Ollivander. Smith y los demás quedaban descartados. Daphne habia sido entrenada para moverse en la alta sociedad, pero esto era una liga completamente diferente. Sin embargo, como Señora de dos de los diez tenía que adaptarse a la situación que se requiriera. Los aspectos de las cartas eran complicados, apelaban a la dignidad de cada uno de los Jefes, invitándolos a una cena junto con sus esposas y herederos el sábado, para hablar sobre el futuro del mundo mágico y comenzar a reencausar las cosas, sin dejar de mostrar que el pedido no era del todo solicitado, sino necesario. Además de eso Daphne agregó su propio tacto femenino para no ofender a las Jefas como Augusta o Amelia.

Le mostró la carta a Harry para que la leyera; él se rio y la miró por encima del pergamino con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué haría si no te tuviera? ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez hubiera podido escribir una carta tan buena?

Daphne se rio.

—Tal vez en uno diez años más o menos, cariño. —contestó Daphne divertida.

Para sorpresa de Harry, pero no de Daphne, las respuestas de todos llegaron antes de la cena, pero extrañamente no la de Ollivander, alguien que nunca había fallado en responderle rápidamente la correspondencia y más del que tenía la varita que a él más le gustaba analizar.

El sábado por la tarde, Daphne que solo vestida con su ropa interior se maquillaba con extremo cuidado, miró a Harry que observaba atentamente su guardarropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne con interés.

—Viendo a ver que me voy a poner. —contestó Harry mirando todavía sus túnicas.

—Voy a ser honesta Harry, No estarás pensando en elegir la ropa para esta noche ¿No? —preguntó Daphne seria.

—Sí, ¿Por? —preguntó Harry mirándola con inocencia.

—Es mi trabajo que estemos los dos completamente presentables… —contestó Daphne como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry no dijo nada y miró un momento a su esposa y se alejó sentándose en el borde de la cama. Daphne se volvió a girar y mirando el espejo continuó maquillándose en silencio. Cuando terminó su detallado maquillaje, todavía en ropa interior camino, ante la vista de Harry hasta el guardarropa de él y sacando varias túnicas formales y mirándolo un par de veces, le extendió una y una corbata verde.

—Que empiece el juego. —susurró Daphne.

Los tres completamente vestidos de forma formal, se pararon delante de la chimenea, no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, Augusta y Neville fueron los primeros en aparecer.

—Lady Longbottom, Lord Longbottom, es un placer verlos nuevamente. —dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano a Augusta que los miro con una sonrisa.

Todos se saludaron con una inclinación y un apretón de manos. Durante todo eso, la viuda compuso una sonrisita que era imperceptible a la vista, pero Daphne se había dado cuenta que era evidente que estaba disfrutando mucho de la pompa y circunstancia de moverse una vez más en las más altas esferas de la sociedad y el poder político. Astoria los acompaño al comedor y los siguientes que llegaron fueron los Abbott. Stella Maris y Joseph Abbott, aparecieron junto con Hannah que los miraba con una gran sonrisa, repitieron todos los saludos ante la atenta mirada del Jefe de la Casa Abbott y también fueron acompañados por Astoria al comedor de Potter Place. Los MacMillan fueron los siguientes y por ultimo Amelia y Susan Bones.

—Es verdadero placer tenerlos a todos reunidos —comenzó Harry durante la cena —. Como se habrán dado cuenta, mi buen amigo Garrick Ollivander no pudo venir, no me respondió ninguna de mis cartas… temo que algo le haya pasado.

—¿Qué hay de los Smith? Son los herederos de Helga Hufflepuff —preguntó el Joseph Abbott con seriedad.

—Tengo mis inquietudes con ellos —contestó Harry serio —. No confió en ellos ni en su historia. Hepzibah Smith fue la primera que se atribuyó ser la heredera de Helga Hufflepuff por poseer la legendaria Copa, pero nunca demostró ser realmente su descendiente. Yo, soy poseedor de la Espada de Godric Gryffindor y eso no me convierte en su heredero.

—Entiendo sus preocupaciones con respecto a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Smith, Lord Potter —contestó el Señor MacMillan —. ¿Podríamos saber la razón para llamarnos? No es algo normal que la mayor parte de las diez Nobles y Ancestrales Familias se reúnan en una misma mesa. Al menos desde que Henry Potter, su abuelo, llamó a una reunión para presionar al Ministro de Magia, Archer Evermonde para que permitiera ayudar a los muggles durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Algo que le costó a la Familia Potter ser excluidos de los sagrados 28 por Cantankerus Nott.

—Comprendo sus preocupaciones Lord MacMillan, pero déjenme comenzar por el principio —contestó Harry —. Como sabrán todos, y seguramente sabrán, Daphne mi esposa —dijo señalándola con la mano —, somos compañeros de Hannah, Susan, Ernie y Neville. Fuimos parte del Ejercito de Hogwarts, en donde me encargue junto con los demás, a revelarlos contra Umbridge y el Ministerio ante su negativa de enseñarnos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras debido al regreso de Lord Voldemort —algunos gemidos de sorpresa se escucharon al oír ese nombre —. Cuando estaba en primer año, Daphne y yo peleamos contra el Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Quirinus Quirrell que era poseído por Voldemort, en un intento de volver utilizando la Piedra Filosofal que se escondía en la escuela. En segundo, Lucius Malfoy, le dio un diario a una estudiante y está sin saberlo fue poseída y obligada a liberar al basilisco que habitaba la Cámara de Los Secretos de Salazar Slytherin —Ernie y Hannah bajaron la mirada con vergüenza, algo que no pasó de la atención de sus padres —. Muchos me inculparon, al final Daphne y yo cuando la estudiante habia sido raptada, encontramos la Cámara de Los Secretos. Ese día ambos casi morimos, pero logramos evitar un intento de Voldemort de volver, En cuarto año, fui obligado a participar del Torneo de Los Tres Magos, siendo todo fue una trampa creada por Voldemort y Barty Crouch Jr., el me capturó y utilizó mi sangre para volver a tener un cuerpo. Lo que pasó este año ya lo saben…

—Su-Susan me dijo un día que Hannah había entrado corriendo a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff diciendo que Harry Potter habia matado un basilisco con sus propias manos… entonces era verdad —dijo Amelia Bones sorprendida mirando fijamente a Harry al igual que todos Susan se puso colorada.

—En realidad use una espada… Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando y me lance a la acción… —dijo Harry con un susurró.

Todos miraron fijamente a Harry.

—¿Por qué Voldemort quería su sangre y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros y porque entro al Ministerio? —preguntó Amelia nuevamente.

—Cuando mi madre, Lily Potter, murió, su sacrificio creo una barrera en mí que hizo que Voldemort no me pudiera tocar, fue gracias a esa protección con la que derrote al Profesor Quirrell. En el Ministerio habia una profecía que nos relacionaba a ambos y que dice que uno de los dos tiene que morir para que él otro siga viviendo —contestó Harry. Daphne miró a su esposo, aunque no era lo mejor, tenía que maquillar ligeramente la realidad, habia cosas que sabían la mayoría de la gente no creería —. Contestando a su pregunta Lady Bones, es extremadamente simple, todos conocen y vieron como terminó el Ministerio de Magia cuando la Primera Guerra Mágica terminó. No se necesita haber nacido en ese momento para decir que él Ministerio quedo gravemente debilitado lo que permitió que hombres afines a Voldemort ingresaran activamente al poder. Fudge está a punto de caer y con el poder Ministerio debilitado no sería raro que Voldemort lo controle de forma silenciosa… si es que no lo está controlando ya.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugiere, Lord Potter? —preguntó Augusta Longbottom entendiendo el razonamiento de Harry.

—Tengo que admitir que mi esposa es mejor que yo para el análisis de la situación. Ella como sangrepura que es, conoce mejor el mundo en el que vivimos de lo que yo podría entenderlo —contestó Harry con sinceridad, todas las mujeres lo miraron fijamente y con interés. Harry gritó internamente ¡BINGO!, Amelia, Augusta y las esposas de los demás Jefes habían caído en la trampa que Daphne y él habían preparado, humildad respecto al género femenino —. Yo en lo personal no soy tan bueno como ella para darme cuenta de las pequeñas sutilezas y los cambios que ocurren. Juntos creemos que Las Diez Grandes, Nobles y Ancestrales Familia tienen que volver a unirse y recobrar el poder cuando Voldemort caiga y que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que paso.

—Espere un momento, Lord Potter, ¿Nos está pidiendo que nos unamos bajo un solo frente y tomemos el Ministerio? —preguntó Joseph Abbott mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Tenemos un total de 60 votos entre todos en el Wizengamot, podríamos ser capaces vetar las leyes injustas y aprobar las leyes necesarias para poder limpiar el Ministerio y al mismo tiempo imponer mano de hierro con los seguidores de Voldemort. —contestó Harry.

Amelia Bones miró hacia abajo bruscamente, provocando ruido en los cubiertos. Todos se giraron a verla y ella levantó la vista nerviosa. Se paró, miró a Harry y con voz preocupada dijo.

—Discúlpeme Lord Potter, tengo que volver un momento a mi casa, ¿Puedo dejar a Susan un momento con ustedes?

Harry asintió. Nadie dijo nada, no era normal ver preocupada a la Gran Amelia Bones. Todos la observaron salir del comedor y en silencio escucharon sus pasos rápidos en el vestíbulo para luego ser silenciados por la alfombra de la sala.

—¡Vestíbulo de Bones Place! —gritó Amelia.

Pero nada ocurrió. Volvió a intentarlo, pero con el mismo resultado. Amelia volvió al comedor corriendo y miró a Harry.

—¿Es posible desaparecerme desde Potter Place? —le preguntó Amelia nerviosa a Harry.

El asintió y todos vieron a Amelia desaparecer. Nadie dijo nada, diez minutos después volvió manchada de hollín y miró a todos. Después de lanzarse un rápido hechizo de limpieza se concentró en Susan y dijo.

—Perdón Susi, quemaron la casa hasta los cimientos… Voldemort dejo la marca tenebrosa en el cielo…

Todos miraron consternados. Daphne se paró y fue hasta donde estaba Amelia y la llevó a su lugar. La Jefa de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Bones miró fijamente a Harry y preguntó.

—¿Cuál es su plan, Lord Potter, Lady Potter?

Harry asintió con seriedad y dijo.

—El plan es simple, una vez que Voldemort caiga, vamos a nombrar a un nuevo Ministro de Magia por decreto de emergencia, al igual que un nuevo Jefe de Wizengamot y vamos a limpiar todo para que el cáncer que es la corrupción…

—¿Quién va a ser el Ministro de Magia y quien el Jefe del Wizengamot? —preguntó el Jefe de la Familia MacMillan viendo a un nerviosa Amelia Bones —¿Usted, Lord Potter?

—No —contestó Harry negando lentamente con la cabeza —. No tengo ni la experiencia ni el conocimiento político para tomar cualquiera de los dos cargos.

—¿Entonces quién? —preguntó Joseph Abbott.

—Las personas con más experiencia, respeto, honor y conocimiento en materia política de esta sala… —contestó Harry suavemente —. Amelia Bones seria elegida como Ministra de Magia y Augusta Longbottom como Jefa del Wizengamot. En lo que respecta a todos —dijo con seriedad —, recomiendo que busquen un lugar en donde no puedan ser encontrados, mejoren sus defensas y prepárense para la tormenta que viene.

—¿Cómo sabemos que Voldemort va a ser derrotado? —preguntó Augusta Longbottom con seriedad.

—Porque la profecía decía que uno de los dos tiene que morir a manos del otro para seguir viviendo… y yo, soy un Arcanista.

Nadie dijo nada, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero al final de la cena, cada Jefe de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias presentes firmaron un tratado para cambiar el futuro de todos…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"La Mano Negra de La Muerte"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre cualquier problema, error, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM, o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Astoria es uno de esos personajes de los que hable poco, pero que lentamente vamos a ir conociendo.**

 **Nota 2: Daphne y Astoria no superaron la muerte de su madre en totalidad, pero decidieron, en la charla que menciona Harry, hacer más fuerte su lazo como hermanas y superar el dolo juntas. Harry decide no meterse porque cree que es algo privado de ellas.**

 **Nota 3: Ollivander no responde la carta porque ya fue secuestrado.**

 **Nota 4: Amelia Bones no va a morir en el fic como en el canon original.**

 **Agradecimientos por review.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Nadie se esperaba ese final, pero era necesario para que Daphne y Astoria comprendieran la realidad.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá están tus respuestas, para explicarlo con simplicidad fue un plan diseñado por Nott y Malfoy para intentar que Voldemort los perdonara per fallaron y por eso aparecieron torturados cuando Draco le colocaron la marca tenebrosa.**

 **HamletSantiago: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Lizzielpz: Gracias por dejar un review. AWW, llegue a tu corazón con la carta jaja, en realidad fue un plan de Nott y Malfoy para intentar redimirse y Voldemort participó solo hablando una vez con Cyril, pero él nunca confió que el plan tuviera éxito.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un reivew.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno… le doy más atribuciones a Harry como adulto, pero, justifico y hay un crecimiento. En primer año, habia un Harry confundido que habia perdido su niñes y trataba en encontrar un camino por el cual seguir. En segundo, con el desarrollo de su personalidad viene todo el remordimiento de haber quitado una vida, al mismo tiempo encuentra la confianza y compresión de Daphne y el posterior entendimiento que le gusta, al mismo tiempo encuentra a Luna alguien que puede entenderlo a un nivel completamente diferente. En tercero, se cuenta como Harry, continúa madurando e intentando comenzar con una adolescencia normal, aunque no pueda. Pero esta lentamente se va rompiendo con todo lo que sucede con Sirius Black, en cuarto comienza con una adolescencia completamente quebrada por el intento de asesinato de Vernon, al mismo tiempo comienza a nacer una sobreprotección hacia Daphne y el despertar de un libido y una osadía que antes no estaba en ambos, para finalizar con su combate contra Voldemort, en quinto, durante el verano, Harry y Daphne descubren su propia sexualidad y deseó mutuo, además de eso él se ve obligado a ser un adulto para salvarla. Harry es un adulto, pero yo lo construí, como tal y creo que eso me diferencia de la mayoría de las historias. Jk Rowlin flasheo mucho en los libros y hay muchos aspectos de los personajes que son muy cuestionables, pero ella hizo un libro para adolescentes, no para adultos.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Como ya dije en PM, no iba a ser realista dentro de las reglas que yo mismo cree en el fic y no iba a arruinar todo para salvar a un personaje.**


	71. La Mano Negra de La Muerte

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXI**

" **La Mano Negra de La Muerte** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La niebla nocturna, como un suave manto algodonado y blanco reposaba estática y tétricamente sobre un río sucio y pestilente; con orillas plagadas de vegetación y basura, producto del progreso industrial del hombre. En lo alto y a lo lejos una inmensa chimenea, reliquia de lo que alguna vez fue un molino antiguo, ahora ya abandonado. El silencio profundo de la noche, se vio interrumpido por un imperceptible POP que retumbó en el silente nocturno. Con la interrupción de la calma, una figura; delgada, encapuchada y negra que apareció de la nada en la orilla del río. La figura, con movimientos confusos comenzó a mirar hacia un lado y hacia el otro, en lo que parecía un intento por poder orientarse, luego, deteniéndose, se alejó a pasos rápido, haciendo crujir la hierba contra el pasto.

Un segundo después otro POP más fuerte retumbó interrumpiendo la silente noche, una nueva figura, muy parecida a la anterior, se materializó.

—¡Cissy! ¡Espera! —exclamó la segunda figura con una voz chillante

La primera figura no se detuvo, y observando el rayo de luz que traía consigo la luna, caminaba hacia la orilla del río.

—¡Cissy!... ¡Narcissa!, escúchame. —exclamó nuevamente la segunda figura acercándose hasta la primera.

—¡Regresa a la Mansión Malfoy, Bella, no me molestes! —digo Narcissa enfurecida.

—¡Escúchame!

—Ya te escuché. Ya elegí lo que quiero hacer. ¡Déjame sola!

Narcissa alcanzó el final de la orilla y entró a una calle adoquinada. Bella, refunfuñando la siguió. Una al lado de la otra, permanecieron mirando a lo largo de la calle, como si nuevamente, como habia hecho la primera figura, intentara ubicarse.

—¿Acá vive? —preguntó Bella con un tonó de asco —. ¿En este lugar? ¿Con todos estos muggles? —Narcisa no prestó atención y comenzó a caminar cruzando una calle —. Cissy, ¡Espera! —exclamó.

Narcissa se precipitó hacia un callejón que había entre las casas y entró a una segunda calle. La noche se habia vuelto más negra; la luna era ligeramente tapada por una nube pasajera que le daba a un ambiente tétrico a todo lo que antes iluminaba completamente. Bella que corría detrás de Narcissa, logró alcanzarla; la tomó del brazo y la volteó para que ambas se miraran a la cara.

—Cissy, no podés hacer esto. No podés confiar en él.

—El Señor Tenebroso confía en él, ¿No? —preguntó Narcissa con algo de sarcasmo.

Bella no dijo nada. Narcisa con frialdad y algo de violencia se soltó del agarre que tenía bella y dándose vuelva continuó caminando mientras se frotaba el brazo. Por fin, apresurando su paso, entró en una calle llamada Spinner´s End, en donde la cual la chimenea del molino parecía cernirse como un gigantesco dedo. Los ruidos de los pasos al pisar los adoquines destruyeron la calma y el silencio que había en la calle juntó con las hileras de casas que delineaban las veredas. Narcissa, mientras era seguida por Bella y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, se aproximó hasta la puerta de la única casa que tenía un muy ligero resplandor titilante que brillaba atreves de las ventanas. Llamó a la puerta y juntas esperaron de pie. Unos segundos después, escucharon pasos y un hombre con pelo negro abrió muy ligeramente y las observó con sus ojos negros y piel pálida. Narcissa se quitó su capucha y miró al hombre.

—¡Narcissa! —dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta un poco más —. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

—Severus —contestó Narcissa en forma de saludos —. ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablarte, es urgente.

—Desde luego. —contestó Severus rápidamente dejando pasar a ambas mujeres.

—Snape. —dijo Bella de forma cortante al pasar.

—Bellatrix. —contestó Snape con una sonrisa burlona cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

Ambas avanzaron hacia una pequeña sala con las paredes completamente cubiertas de gruesos y viejos libros de cuero negro o marrón; en el centro de la sala dos sofás gastado, un viejo sillón y una mensa desvencijada bajo la débil luz de una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Snape señaló con la palma de la mano el sofá a Narcissa. Ella quitándose, al igual que Bellatrix, su capa de viaje, se sentó mirando sus manos blancas y temblorosas. Bellatrix simplemente se quedó de pie detrás de Narcissa.

—¡Colagusano! —dijo Snape levantando el tono voz. De una puerta escondida en las escaleras a espalda de Snape salió Colagusano.

—¡Narcissa! —dijo Colagusano con voz chirriante —. ¡Y Bellatrix! Cuanto gusto.

—Colagusano nos va a traer bebidas, si lo desean —dijo Snape —. Y luego va a volver a su dormitorio.

Colagusano se quedó paralizado y temblando de miedo mirando a Snape con miedo, pero se dio vuelta y entró a una segunda puerta escondida. Escucharon algunos golpes y un tintineo de vasos. Unos segundos después volvió con una polvorienta botella y tres vasos sobre una bandeja dejándolos sobre la desvencijada mesa. Snape sirvió tres vasos y se los pasó a ambas. Narcissa agradeció mientras que Bellatrix no dijo nada.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Bellatrix con interés.

—Nada que Black o Potter me hayan hecho —contestó Snape con desdén —. Pero tengo que aplicar que los métodos muggles son extremadamente eficaces.

—¿Métodos muggles?

—Refuerzos positivos o… negativos, sirve para entrenar ratas. —contestó Snape con sencillez.

—Severus —llamó Narcissa con un tono suplicante —, lamentó venir hasta acá de esta forma, pero tenía que verte. Sos el único que puede ayudarme.

Snape levantó la mano para callarla y luego con un movimiento de varita la puerta oculta de la escalera se cerró con fuerza. Hubo un golpe ruidoso y un chillido, segundo del ruido que produjo Colagusano al apresurarse hacia arriba.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Snape —. Estuvo últimamente escuchando detrás de las puertas, no sé lo que pretende con eso… ¿Decías, Narcissa?

Ella respiró profundamente, se estremeció y comenzó otra vez.

—Severus…

—¡No lo hagas Cissy! ¡No con la compañía presente! —gruñó Bellatrix interrumpiendo a Narcissa.

—¿Compañía presente? —repitió Snape con sarcasmo —. ¿Y eso se puede saber por qué… Bellatrix?

—¡No confió en vos Snape! —contestó Bellatrix con sequedad.

Narcissa gimió secamente con sorpresa y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Creo… que deberíamos escuchar lo que Bellatrix quiera decir, para que de esta manera podamos evitar interrupciones innecesarias. Bien, te escuchó Bellatrix —dijo Snape con sequedad.

—¿Dónde estabas cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó? ¿Por qué nunca tuviste ninguna intención de encontrarlo? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todos estos años? ¿Por qué impediste al Señor Tenebroso conseguir la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Por qué no volviste inmediatamente cuando el Señor Tenebroso renació? ¿Dónde estabas hace unas semanas cuando luchábamos para recuperar la profecía del Señor Tenebroso? ¿Y por qué, Snape, Harry Potter está todavía vivo? Tuviste cinco años para eliminarlo. —preguntó Bellatrix sonrojada y respirando rápidamente.

Snape sonrió.

—¡Antes de que yo responda… oh por supuesto que voy a responderte Bellatrix! —exclamó Snape con gustó —. ¡Podes llevar mis palabras a los demás, quienes susurran detrás de mis espaldas y llevan cuentos falsos de mi traición al Señor Tenebroso! Antes de que yo te conteste, haré yo una pregunta ahora. ¿Realmente crees que el Señor Tenebrosos no me preguntó todas y cada una de esas preguntas? ¿Y crees realmente que, si no hubiese sido capaz yo de dar respuestas satisfactorias, estaría acá hablándoles?

Bellatrix no dijo nada.

—Al igual que Avery, Yaxley, los Carrows, Greyback, Lucius y muchos otros que no intentaron encontrarlo. Creí que había muerto. No estaba orgulloso de esto, me equivoqué, pero acá está. Si él no nos hubiera perdonado a nosotros que perdimos la fe en ese entonces tendría a muy poco seguidores.

—¡Yo pase años en Azkaban por él! —gritó Bellatrix furiosa.

—Sí, un gesto muy admirable —dijo Snape con aburrimiento —. No eras de mucho uso para él en la prisión, pero el gesto fue indudablemente fino.

—¡Mientras yo soportaba a los dementores, vos pasaste tu tiempo en Hogwarts, cómodamente! ¡¿Dónde estaba tu sacrificio?! ¡¿Por qué te quedaste todo ese tiempo ahí, Snape?! ¡¿Todavía espiando a Dumbledore para alguien que creíste muerto?! —gritó Bellatrix enojada.

—Casi —dijo Snape —, aunque el Señor Tenebroso está contento porque nunca abandoné mi puesto, yo tenía dieciséis años de información sobre Dumbledore para darle cuando él volvió, un regalo de bienvenida más útil, Bellatrix…

—Pero te quedaste. —dijo Bellatrix con recelo.

—Sí, Bellatrix, me quedé —dijo Snape —. Yo tenía un trabajo cómodo que preferí, a un período en Azkaban. Ellos acorralaban a los mortifagos, lo sabes. La protección de Dumbledore me salvo de la cárcel; era lo más conveniente y lo usé. Ahora contestando a tu respuesta respecto a la Piedra Filosofal. Esto es contestado fácilmente. Él no sabía si podía confiar en mí. Estaba en una condición lastimosa, muy débil, compartiendo el cuerpo de un mago mediocre. No se atrevió a revelarse a un antiguo aliado que pudiera entregarlo a Dumbledore o al Ministerio.

—Pero no volviste cuando él volvió, no volviste inmediatamente cuando sentiste la quemadura de la marca tenebrosa.

—Correcto. Volví dos horas más tarde. Volví bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore asegurándome por solamente dos horas mi pertenencia en Hogwarts como un espía. Al permitir que Dumbledore pensara que yo volvía al lado del Señor Tenebroso sólo porque me lo ordenó, fue capaz de pasar la información sobre Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix desde entonces.

—No estuviste cuando fuimos a buscar la profecía… —susurró Bellatrix con odio.

—Mis órdenes eran permanecer detrás —dijo Snape con simpleza —. ¿Quizá no estás de acuerdo con el Señor Tenebroso, y pesas que Dumbledore no se habría dado cuenta si yo no hubiera unido fuerzas con los mortifagos para luchar contra la Orden del Fénix? Y, me vas a tener que perdonar, pero se enfrentaron a cinco adolescentes ¿No?

—¡A ellos se les unieron la mitad de la Orden, después de un rato! —gruñó Bellatrix —. ¿Y, mientras hablamos sobre el tema de la Orden, todavía insistís en que no podés revelar el paradero de su cuartel central?

—No soy el guardián secreto del Fidelio… —dijo Snape con obviedad —. Si el Señor Tenebroso no estuviera satisfecho por la información que le pasó sobre la Orden, entonces la reciente captura y asesinato de Emmeline Vance, hubiera sido imposible, y ciertamente ayudó a que Sirius Black muriera.

—¿Y Potter?, ¿Por qué lo mantuviste vivo? —preguntó Bellatrix mirándolo fijamente.

—Porque no soy idiota. Cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts, no lo hizo solo bajo la protección de Dumbledore, sino también la de Minerva McGonagall y con ambos no se puede jugar. No iba a ponerlos en mi contra sabiendo que iba a perder mi protección —dijo Snape con sencillez —. Aparte de eso, durante los primeros años de Potter, se creía que él era un Gran Mago Oscuro, y que era así como había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Tenebroso; un hablante de parsel, una persona retraída, con una mejor amiga en Slytherin y capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias… esta idea se reforzó con el pasar de los años. Ciertamente, muchos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro pensaron que Potter podría ser un estándar al cual seguiríamos una vez más. Fui curioso lo admito y más cuando descubrí lo que era realmente.

—¿A qué te réferis? —preguntó Bellatrix sin entender.

—Viste su poder en vivo, Bellatrix, él es capaz de hacerle frente a Señor Tenebroso —contestó Snape con molestia —. A diferencia de su padre que se jactaba de todo de forma arrogante, Potter se mantenía silencioso sobre los conocimientos que iba adquiriendo de una forma alarmantemente rápida junto con sus amigas; hechizos avanzados, alquimia, animagia, transformaciones colosales o múltiples… Potter es un Arcanista, no es idiota y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe.

—¿Arcanista? ¿Qué es un Arcanista? —preguntó Narcissa mirando a Snape.

—Es una leyenda que hay en el mundo mágico, se dice que cada cierto tiempo nace un mago con una cantidad inmensa de poder y que es sensibilidad a la magia que lo convierten en una especie de ser capaz de hacer cosas increíbles —contestó Bellatrix con desdén —. Pero claramente no hay registro de tal persona y si existió tal, murieron por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para tolerar su propia magia. Supuestamente las grandes catástrofes del mundo ocurrieron debido a que un Arcanista, en un proceso que sería parecido a renegar de tu propia magia y el de la formación de un obscurial, libero su poder al no ser capaz de controlarlo…

—Exacto —afirmó Snape —, el Señor Tenebroso lo sabe, sea o no Harry Potter un Arcanista, él lo quiere muerto… —Snape miró a Narcissa mientras una descontenta Bellatrix lo miraba —. Entonces… ¿Viniste a pedirme ayuda, Narcissa?

Narcissa lo miró con desesperación.

—Sí, Severus. Necesito ayuda. Lucius está… bueno, el Señor Tenebroso está muy disgustado con él y… —dijo Narcissa con la voz entrecorta mientras que dos gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos —. Desea que nadie sepa del plan. Es muy secreto. Pero…

—Si te lo prohibió, no lo digas —dijo Snape con rapidez —. La palabra de él es ley.

Narcissa largó un grito ahogado, como si Snape la hubiese golpeado. Bellatrix, por su parte, miró con satisfacción a su hermana.

—Te lo dije Narcissa, hasta Snape lo dice. —dijo Bellatrix de forma triunfante.

Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a zancadas hasta la pequeña ventana, forzando su mirada entre las cortinas hacia la calle desierta, luego las cerró nuevamente de un tirón. Se dio vuelta para mirar a mirar a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido.

—Se cuál es el plan —dijo Snape en voz baja —. Soy uno de los pocos a los que el Señor Tenebroso se lo contó. De todos modos, yo lo he guardado en secreto, Narcissa, tiene que ser así, no es prudente traicionar al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Sabía que lo deberías saber! —dijo Narcissa respirando con alivio —. Él confía…

—¿Sabes del plan? —dijo Bellatrix con una mirada atroz —. ¿Lo sabes?

—Efectivamente —dijo Snape con seriedad —. Si el Señor Tenebroso no hubiera advertido de la posibilidad de que Harry Potter fuera un Arcanista entonces el plan hubiera sido solo matar a Dumbledore y luego cazar a Potter. Pero matar a un Arcanista puede llegar a ser problemático, y eso él lo sabe, los efectos que puede llegar a tener…, la única forma que el Señor Tenebroso pueda arrinconar a Potter y prepararse para sellar su magia es quitar a Dumbledore del juego.

—Severus —susurró ella con lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas —. Es mi hijo… mi único hijo…

—Draco debería estar orgulloso —dijo Bellatrix con indiferencia —. El Señor Tenebroso le está concediendo un gran honor…

Narcissa comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, mirando todo el tiempo fijamente y en forma de súplica a Snape.

—¡Y es porque tiene dieciséis años y no tiene idea de lo que se oculta detrás de esto! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé!

Snape no dijo nada. Apartó su vista de la mirada llorosa de Narcissa, pero no logró evitar escucharla.

—¿Es por eso que eligió a Draco? —insistió ella —. ¿Para castigar a Lucius?

—Si Draco tiene éxito —dijo Snape, todavía sin mirarla —, será homenajeado por encima de todos los otros.

—¡Pero no lo va a poder hacer! —sollozó Narcissa —. ¿Cómo va a hacer?, cuando el mismo Señor Tenebroso no… —Bellatrix ahogó un grito; Narcisa pareció haberse descontrolado —. Solo me refiero… a que nadie tuvo éxito todavía… Severus… por favor… siempre fuiste el Profesor favorito de Draco… el viejo amigo de Lucius… te lo suplico… el consejero favorito en el que más confía el Señor Tenebroso… ¿Podrías hablar con él, lo convencerás?

—El Señor Tenebroso no va a querer y no soy tan idiota como para intentarlo —contestó Snape —No puedo pretender que el Señor Tenebroso no esté enojado con Lucius. Lucius estaba a cargo…. Sí, el Señor Tenebroso está enojado, Narcissa, muy enojado por la pérdida de la profecía.

—¡Tengo razón, lo eligió a Draco para vengarse! —se atragantó Narcissa —. Eso no significa que vaya a tener éxito, ¡Quiere que lo maten!

Narcissa pareció perder el poco autocontrol que todavía tenía. Se puso de pie, caminó tambaleándose hacia Snape y se colgó de su ropa. Se puso cara a cara con él, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y ahogando un gritó dijo.

—Podes hacerlo. Podes hacerlo en lugar de Draco, Severus. Vos tendrías éxito y él te recompensaría en frente de todos.

Snape la tomó de las muñecas y sacó sus manos. Mirando hacia abajo, a la cara cubierta de lágrimas y lentamente dijo.

—Él pretende que lo haga al final, supongo. Pero determinó que Draco lo haga primero. Ya ves, en el raro caso de que Draco tenga éxito, voy a poder permanecer en Hogwarts un poco más, cumpliendo mi papel de espía. En otras palabras, ¡Eso no significa que Draco no sea asesinado! El Señor Tenebroso está muy enojado —dijo Snape tranquilamente —. No pudo escuchar la profecía. Narcisa, sabes tan bien como yo, que él no perdona tan fácilmente.

Ella se desplomó a sus pies, sollozando y gimiendo en el piso.

—Mi único hijo… mi único hijo….

Narcissa dio un pequeño grito de desesperación y se tiró de su larga cabellera rubia. Snape la detuvo y levantándola la llevó hasta el sofá.

—Podría ser posible… que ayude a Draco.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—Severus… Oh, Severus ¿Lo ayudarías? ¿Lo protegerías de que nadie lo lastime?

—Podría intentarlo.

Narcissa se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Snape, tomó sus manos y las besó.

—Vas a estar ahí para protegerlo… ¿Severus, me lo juras? ¿Harías la Promesa Inquebrantable?

La expresión de Snape se tornó pálida, vacía. Bellatrix, soltó una risa burlona. Snape no miró a Bellatrix mientras se reía. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la mujer que le agarraba las manos. Snape asintió y la boca de Bellatrix se abrió completamente. Snape se arrodillo frente a Narcissa. Bajo la mirada asombrada de Bellatrix, se tomaron de ambas manos.

—Vas a necesitar tu varita, Bellatrix. —dijo Snape fríamente. Ella la sacó, mirando todavía consternada —Y vas a necesitar acercarte.

Ella se paró adelante y puso la punta de su varita sobre las dos manos unidas. Narcissa habló.

—Severus, ¿Vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Tenebroso?

—Si. —dijo Snape

Una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita y se ató alrededor de sus manos como si fuera una especie de cuerda roja.

—¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor destreza?

—Si.

Una segunda lengua salió de la varita y entrecruzó la primera.

—Y, si necesariamente… si Draco fallase… —susurró Narcissa la mano de Snape se movió ligeramente dentro de la de ella, pero no se separó —¿Vas a llevar acabo la acción que el Señor Tenebroso le ordenó a Draco realizar?

Si.

Una tercera llama salió disparada de la varita, que se unió a las otras, y se ligó compactadamente en las manos entrelazadas, como una cuerda, como una serpiente ardiente.

 **~0~0~**

Los rayos del sol, como tentáculos, se filtraban a través de las cortinas, generando un débil y suave haz que iluminaba parte de la habitación; Harry sintió como alguien le tocaba suavemente la mejilla y le quitaban algo de los labios. Abrió con pereza los ojos y vio a Daphne que lo miraba divertida mientras que con la mano se ordenaba como podía su desordenada cabellera dorada para luego recostar la cabeza en el agujero entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. —dijo Daphne con un susurro mientras se relajaba sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

—Gracias Daph. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa despertándose completamente.

—Siempre me decís que te gusta mi pelo, pero no creo que tenga buen sabor. —comentó Daphne divertida.

Harry acercó sus labios al oído de Daphne y susurró.

—Creo que deberíamos preguntarnos ¿Por qué terminaste toda despeinada y encima mío? —preguntó Harry abrazando a su esposa mientras que una de sus manos decencia, tocando con suavidad y haciendo que Daphne suspirar, por el desnudo cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos y apretarlo eróticamente.

Daphne gimió guturalmente mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Harry excitándose por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—No se… —contestó Daphne acercándose a los labios de Harry—, creo que deberíamos hacer memoria ¿No te parece?

—Sí… creo que tengo lagunas de la memoria —susurró Harry con deseo. Harry besando a Daphne para luego ponerse encima de ella y comenzar a besar húmeda y eróticamente el cuello. Lentamente comenzó a descender por el desnudo cuerpo de la muchacha, explorándolo con sus manos y labios; Daphne, sonrojada y jadeante, miró a Harry que se habia quedado mirando su entrepierna mientras que tocaba suavemente los labios mayores con la yema de los dedos —. No sé si te lo habia dicho, pero desde que comenzaste a recortarte el vello dejando esta fina capa, se ve más… interesante.

—Ya lo dijiste, Harry y ya te contesté que el único lugar que me molesta tener pelo es bajo las axilas, las piernas y bueno… ahí atrás… —dijo Daphne avergonzada mirando para otro lado —. Pero como siempre… terminabas con pelos en la boca… y yo, bueno, decidí recortarlo… aparte como dijiste que se veía lindo… y, y… ¡Harry si vas a hacer algo… empeza ahora, me da vergüenza que te quedes mirando!

Harry se rio.

—De verdad no entiendo cómo te puede seguir causando vergüenza —dijo Harry divertido —. Dormimos casi siempre desnudos, nos bañamos juntos, nos cambiamos juntos…

—¡Pero esto es distinto…! ¡No es lo mismo la rutina que, que te quedes viendo mi vulva como si fuera cuadro! —exclamó Daphne indignada mientras aparecía una mueca en su enrojecido rostro.

—No parece que tengas tanta vergüenza cuando te lo hago, a pesar de que estoy acá abajo… —dijo Harry burlonamente acariciando suavemente el borde de los labios mayores con sus labios para luego darle un suave beso en el monte de Venus haciendo que Daphne soltara un suspiró —. Parece ser que lo disfrutas bastante porque no te escuchó quejarte, más bien escuchó otro tipo de sonidos… —se burló Harry.

Daphne, que había llegado a su punto máximo de enrojecimiento, abrió la boca indignada para por decir algo, pero sus quejas que todavía no había sido expresadas fueron aplacadas cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con velocidad y sus manos instintivamente viajaron hasta la cabeza de Harry enredando sus dedos en la desordenada cabellera negra cuando sintió como la lengua de él recorría con lentitud y erotismo todos aquellos e íntimos pliegues, como solo él sabía hacérselo… Daphne maldijo internamente disfrutaba mucho cuando Harry se sumergía en su entrepierna y más aún después, cuando ambos se iban a unir en una desenfrenada, erótica y adictiva unión…

Por la tarde Harry se sentó junto con Daphne, Astoria y Minerva en la sala principal a tomar té y comer del pastel que la mayor había traído para festejar un pequeño cumpleaños para su, como ella lo consideraba, su pequeño niñito. Por la noche, luego de Minerva se habia ido, la chimenea brilló con un fuego verde esmeralda y un rostro apareció, mirando fijamente a Harry que había estado esperando este momento.

—¿Puedo pasar, Harry? —preguntó la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde la chimenea.

—Si. —contestó él con algo de recelo.

Albus Dumbledore apareció en una llamarada de fuego verde y salió con una de sus inconfundibles túnicas mágicas.

—Buenas noches Harry, Daphne, Astoria —dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a través de sus lentes de media luna con una expresión de satisfacción. Dumbledore miró toda la casa con cuidado y luego sonriéndoles a los tres adolescentes agregó —. Realmente es una casa hermosa. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Buenas noches Director —contestó Harry señalando uno de los sofás monoplaza —. Si, por favor. ¿Té?

—Por favor, de limón si podría ser —contestó Dumbledore mirando lentamente todo hasta quedarse fijo mirando un gran cuadro de Daphne y Harry del día que se habían casado sobre la chimenea. Una taza con té apareció delante de él —. Gracias —Dumbledore tomó la taza y bebió lentamente el té mirando con incipiente interés todo mientras que los silenciosos adolescentes lo miraban.

Harry lo miraba fijamente; había algo que no estaba bien en ese hombre, había algo extraño. Harry logró divisar la mano de Dumbledore, estaba ennegrecida y lastimada, como si la carne hubiese sido quemada, al mismo tiempo que un anillo de oro con una piedra negra estaba en uno de sus dedos. Dumbledore observó la mirada de Harry y con algo de nerviosismo y la ocultó. Relajándose comenzó a sentir la magia de Dumbledore, esta se movía nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que era lentamente devorada por… su propia mano. Era como si la mano fuera un parásito, como si lentamente estuviera consumiendo su magia y su vida en proporciones idénticas... como si…

—Está muriendo… —susurró Harry, haciendo que Daphne que estaba a su lado y Astoria lo miraran con sorpresa para luego mirar a su Director.

Dumbledore dejó de tomar té y miró fijamente a Harry; él no podía ser engañado simplemente.

—Sí, Harry, estoy muriendo —dijo Dumbledore mostrando con algo de recelo su mano y dejándola a la vista de todos —. Lo que pasó no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, pero… bueno, supongo que mis propios fantasmas me ganaron…. Pero no es el tema que quiero tratar esta noche. Antes que nada, hay un problema que esperamos que puedas resolver por nosotros. Por nosotros me refiero a La Orden del Fénix. Supongo que como sabrás y como tomaste el anillo de la Casa Black, habrás leído el testamento de Sirius, él te dejo el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—Si quieren seguir usando la casa pueden hacerlo, cuando Gringotts termine de analizar todo lo relacionado a los Black pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella, yo… no quiero volver a ese lugar. —dijo Harry adelantándose a lo que iba a decir Dumbledore.

—¿Le pediste a Gringotts que investigara a los Black? —preguntó Dumbledore con sorpresa.

—Si, como Jefe de La Familia Black puedo revisar todas las cuentas de los miembros vivos y propiedades que estén a mi nombre. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas encontrar? —preguntó Dumbledore con interés.

—Los Black eran conocidos por ser una familia oscura, no tengo intenciones de tener problemas con Gringotts. ¿Qué es lo que quería preguntarme, Director? —preguntó Harry con interés mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Dumbledore.

—Horrocrux —dijo Dumbledore con simpleza.

—¿Qué es un Horrocrux? —preguntó Astoria por todos.

—Un Horrocrux, querida, es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja deja un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad —contestó Dumbledore —. La creación de un Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si el cuerpo es destruido —Harry miró fijamente y antes de que dijera algo, Dumbledore continuó —. Cuando estaban en segundo, Harry, Daphne —dijo mirándolos — y destruyeron el diario de Tom Ryddle, evitando que volviera al igual que en su primer año, me llevó a comenzar a pensar cual era la forma en la que Voldemort había sobrevivido a la destrucción de su cuerpo y por ende evitar su muerte. Llegue a la conclusión que él habia hecho Horrocruxs y de esta manera lograr evitar la muerte. Pero la pregunta que no puedo responder es…

—¿Cuántos y dónde están? —dijo Daphne terminando la frase.

—Exacto, Señorita Potter —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. Lo que me llevó a otra pregunta, Harry. ¿Durante tu primer año sentiste a Voldemort en la nuca del Profesor Quirrell y en segundo al diario?

—Si —contestó Harry afirmativamente con la cabeza —, cuando estaba en primero me dolía la cicatriz cuando estaba en la misma habitación con Quirrell o cuando lo… mate. En segundo logre sentir cuando Malfoy colocó el libro en el caldero de Ginny Weasley, pero en ese momento estaba ocupado y no le preste atención.

—Entiendo, ¿En tercero y cuarto año, sentiste a Voldemort? —preguntó Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Sí, bueno no, en realidad tercero soñé con él y en cuarto lo vi matando a un hombre, a su serpiente y a Colagusano.

—¿Pasó algo significativo durante el cuarto año?, sin contar obviamente con el Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

—Si… —contestó Harry —. El día después de la elección, luego de ponerme mi anillo de Jefe de La Casa Potter, sentí un profundo dolor de cabeza y me desmaye, cuando recupere la conciencia me sentía más relajado, el único problema fue que mi magia perdió durante un tiempo el control, estaba hipersensible y había aparecido una especie de sustancia negra…

Dumbledore abrió bien grande los ojos con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que miraba a Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Daphne preocupada.

—Cuando Lily Potter murió… algo paso —contestó Dumbledore —. El cuerpo de Voldemort fue destruido y una parte de su alma se adhirió a lo primero que estaba vivo…

—Harry… —susurró Daphne con miedo mientras veía a un Harry sorprendido que también había deducido lo mismo.

—Si… por una razón Harry se podía sentir a Voldemort o verlo en sueños… —dijo Dumbledore pensativo —. La magia antigua de una Noble y Ancestral Familia esconde muchos secretos, cuando el Jefe toma su lugar, esta se encarga de eliminar hechizos, posiciones o lo que sea que pueda interferir con su juicio. En ese momento esa misma magia debe haber destruido el fragmento del alma de Voldemort.

—Entonces era un Horrocrux… —susurró Harry tapándose la boca con la mano mientras sentía como Daphne se abrazaba a su brazo.

—Sí, pero te liberaste de él… por eso la conexión entre ambos se rompió. —contestó Dumbledore mientras su mente seguía funcionando a toda potencia.

—Entonces la manera de derrotar a Voldemort seria destruir estos Horrocrux —susurró Harry en voz baja —. El diario era un Horrocrux…

—Exacto, por eso necesitamos saber ¿Cuánto y dónde están? —dijo Dumbledore parándose —. Y sé quién puede saber eso, pero para eso te necesitó Harry.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Horace Slughorn era un antiguo Profesor de Pociones sé que él le habló a un joven Tom Ryddle sobre los Horrocrux —dijo Dumbledore —. Necesitamos que vuelva a Hogwarts como Profesor para primero tener asegurado que la única pista sobre los Horrocrux no desaparezca y segundo para poder conseguir que nos diga cuantos hizo Voldemort. Si te ve a mi lado estoy seguro que va a aceptar… Tiene un extraño gusto por los estudiantes con futuro o poder político… Sé dónde está viviendo en estos momentos, necesito que me acompañes y que lo convenzamos de volver, el Profesor Snape aceptó ser el Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras para eso.

—Está bien… —dijo Harry con algo de duda —, pero antes necesito que haga algo por mí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dumbledore sin entender.

—Esto es algo que hablé con Daphne y Astoria y los tres llegamos a un acuerdo —contestó Harry —. No puedo permitir que Daphne vuelva a la Sala Común de Slytherin con todos los hijos de mortifagos dentro, por eso me gustaría pedirle si nos pudiera dar una habitación para los dos sabemos que no hubo matrimonios desde hace bastante tiempo, pero seguramente debe haber alguna regla que pueda ser desempolvada. Además de eso, ya que Astoria no quiere desprenderse de sus amigas, quiero que tenga un traslador funcional en todo momento para que ante cualquier peligro vaya a un lugar seguro.

Dumbledore se tocó un momento la barba pensando y luego sonrió.

—Si, en los dormitorios para Profesores hay algo que sirve exactamente para eso y lo del traslador con mi autorización no tendría ningún problema para que funcionara dentro del castillo. —afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Harry asintió.

 **~0~0~**

Harry, con una expresión de fastidio por tener que desaparecerse y Dumbledore divertido por esa misma razón se alejaron caminando de Potter Place, ante la mirada preocupada de Daphne y Astoria. Ambos, bajo la luz de la luna y con el sonido de la túnica de Dumbledore y los pasos de Harry sobre la hierba caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos con la única condición de que el Director no mirara hacía atrás. Harry en un momento se detuvo y dijo.

—Ya estamos fuera de las barreras.

Dumbledore miró hacia atrás y los campos de tulipanes, las rosas, la amarronada y brillante madera habían desaparecido completamente, solo había un gran y largo prado verde.

—Sin lugar a duda las defensas que colocaste son fantásticas —dijo Dumbledore impresionado —. Pero no era más fácil desaparecernos desde la casa.

—Sí, pero si hubiéramos hecho eso entonces usted tendría la posición exacta de Potter Place y todavía no confió lo suficiente en usted como para darle esa información y menos si tengo que asegurar la seguridad de mi familia. —contestó Harry con seriedad.

Dumbledore asintió.

—¿La Profesora McGonagall te mostró la aparición? —preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Harry.

Él asintió con molestia haciendo que Dumbledore se riera, el Director le extendió el brazo y lo tomó con recelo. Harry sintió el brazo de Dumbledore retorcerse e intentar librarse; lo siguiente que supo, fue que todo se volvió negro y sintió la horrible sensación que habia sentido cuando Minerva lo hizo hacía ya 6 años. Ambos aparecieron en una plaza desierta de un pueblo, en el centro se erguía un antiguo monumento conmemorativo de la guerra y algunos bancos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo con preocupación y al mismo tiempo con una ligera diversión —. La Profesora McGonagall me contó que no te gustan los medios de transporte mágicos.

—Estoy bien, pero prefiero las escobas o caminar —dijo Harry acomodándose su túnica de duelo que era la que usaba para salir.

Dumbledore sonrió y ajustándose su túnica comenzó a caminar seguido por Harry. Caminaron a pasó rápido dejando atrás una posada vacía y algunas casas.

—Así que, Harry —dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos —, ¿Cómo es tu vida con tu esposa?

—Exactamente igual que siempre —contestó Harry con simpleza —. Daphne se quedó los veranos de cuarto y quintó, mucho no cambió, salvó que salimos menos debido a que preferimos evitar lugares concurridos debido a todo el problema con los mortifagos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos estudiando, pasando el tiempo juntos o simplemente divirtiéndonos… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esta, Harry, es la encantadora villa de Budleigh Babberton.

Harry asintió y ambos siguieron caminando; subieron por una inclinada y angosta calle que era delineada por casas a ambos lados con todas las ventanas oscuras. Harry miró hacia atrás un momento sin dejar de caminar. El reloj del pueblo, ubicado en la iglesia tocó las doce a sus espaldas.

—La Señora Bones fue atacada recientemente, pero no se encontraba en su casa en el momento del ataque —dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a Harry —. Fudge fue despedido tiempo después y remplazado por Rufus Scrimgeour quien solía ser el Jefe de La Oficina de Aurores, al mismo tiempo que Lady Bones pareció desaparecer… Curiosamente, Lady Bones estaba en Potter Place durante el ataque… Extrañamente los demás Jefes de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, excepto la Smith, estaban también en Potter Place… Hay algo que quieras contarme.

—Profesor Dumbledore, accedí a ayudarlo contra Voldemort —contestó Harry de forma tajante —. Pero eso no significa que confié en usted como para revelarle el porqué de las demás cosas…

—Entiendo… —susurró Dumbledore.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; Harry tuvo una extraña sensación de estar traspasando algo mientras se aproximaban a una pequeña casa de piedra con su propio jardín. Harry siguió su mirada a través del bien cuidado camino que llevaba a la casa vio la puerta completamente destrozada. Dumbledore miró a un lado y a otro de la calle y rápidamente, con varita en mano, ambos entraron atravesando una reja de entrada y empujando con la mano la puerta frontal muy lentamente.

—Lumos. —dijo Dumbledore.

La punta de la varita de Dumbledore se encendió y comenzó a iluminar el estrechó corredor que tenía el inició de la casa. Se encontraron con una escena devastadora. Un rejo de péndulo estaba tirado a sus pies con el vidrio roto y su péndulo arrojado en el piso no muy lejos. Restos de un candelabro yacían cenca. Los almohadones del sofá principal desehechos, las plumas asomándose por la tela desgarrada; fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana por todos lados. Harry se concentró y sintió algo; tocando el brazo de Dumbledore le señaló un sillón monoplaza en perfecto estado.

—Homoformae. —dijo Dumbledore apuntándole al sillón con la varita.

Un rayo azul salió de la punta de la varita impactando en el mueble. Donde estaba el sillón ahora se encontraba un enormemente gordo, calvo, y anciano hombre quien se estaba masajeando la cabeza y mirando a Dumbledore a través de un lloroso y agraviado ojo entrecerrado.

—No había necesidad de usar ese hechizo —gruñó, gateando para ponerse de pie con cuidado —. Es horrible.

Harry vio bajó la luz de la varita de Dumbledore, los prominentes ojos del hombre, su enorme, plateado bigote similar al de una morsa, y los pulidos botones de su chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que usaba sobre un pijama de color lila. La cumbre de su cabeza apunas le llegaba a Dumbledore al mentón.

—¿Qué me delató? —preguntó mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie. Parecía remarcablemente desvergonzado para alguien quien acababa de ser descubierto pretendiendo ser un sillón.

—Mi querido Horace —dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo divertido —, si los mortifagos en verdad hubiesen estado acá, la Marca Tenebrosa estaría flotando en estos momentos en el cielo.

El hombre suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que su bigote se moviera. Con un movimiento de varita del hombre todos los muebles regresaron volando a sus lugares originales; todo regresó a su lugar al mismo tiempo que se reparaba, como si toda la escena estuviera ocurriendo al revés. Horace Slughorn suspiró y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo, sus enormes ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la frente de Harry, a la cicatriz en forma de rayo, luego bajaron se concentró en los escudos de las Familias Potter y Black —. ¡OHO!

—Éste —dijo Dumbledore, avanzando para hacer las presentaciones —, es Lord Harry Potter, Jefe de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casa de Las Familias Potter y Black. Harry, él es un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn.

—Así que es cómo pensabas convencerme, ¿No es así? Bien, la respuesta es no, Albus. —dijo Slughorn mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita una lámpara de aceite y sin esperar invitación se sentó, Slughorn no dijo nada y también se undió entre los almohadones del sofá reparado.

—Y bien ¿Cómo has estado, Horace? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—No tan bien—contestó Horace con rapidez —. Pecho débil. Jadeante. Reumatismo también. No me puedo mover como antes. Bien, pero eso es de esperarse, con la edad. Fatiga.

—Y aun así te moviste bastante rápido para preparar esta gran bienvenida para nosotros en tan corto tiempo —dijo Dumbledore —. ¿No debes haber tenido más de dos o tres minutos de advertencia?

—Dos. No escuche la alarme contra apariciones, estaba tomando un baño. De todos modos —agregó seriamente Slughorn seriamente —, aún está el hecho de que soy un hombre viejo, Albus. Un cansado hombre viejo que se ganó el derecho a una vida tranquila y unas cuantas comodidades.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a estar sentado y mirar a ambos hombres.

—Yo soy más viejo, Horace. —dijo Dumbledore.

—Bueno, quizá deberías pensar en retirarte —dijo Slughorn directamente. Sus pálidos ojos color oliva se fijaron en la mano herida de Dumbledore —. Los reflejos ya no son lo que solían ser, por lo que veo.

—Toda la razón —dijo Dumbledore con serenidad mostrando su herida —. Sin duda soy mucho más lento de lo que era antes. Pero por otro lado…

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros abrió sus manos ampliamente, y Harry volvió a notar un anillo en su mano. Los ojos de Slughorn también se detuvieron en el anillo por un segundo, y Harry vio que por un momento frunció el entrecejo levemente. Slughorn conocía el anillo por lo que parecía.

—¿Así que, todas estas precauciones contra intrusos, Horace… son debido a los mortifagos o a mí? —preguntó Dumbledore con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Qué querrían los morifagos de mí? —demandó Slughorn mirando fijamente a Dumbledore y luego murmuró —. No me encontraron ni lograron intentar reclutarme. Me estuve moviendo de un lugar a otra por un año. Nunca permanezco en un lugar por más de una semana. Voy de una casa muggles a otra cuando los dueños están de vacaciones.

—Ingenioso —dijo Dumbledore —. Pero suena como una exhaustiva existencia para alguien de tu edad… Ahora, si regresaras a Hogwarts…

—No creas que no sé porque lo trajiste —dijo Slughorn dándole una mirada furtiva a Harry —. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre; ella era bueno, como Profesor no es bueno tener favoritos, por supuesto, pero ella era una de mis favoritas. Una de las brujas más brillantes a quien le haya enseñado. Vivaz, encantadora y… extremadamente sincera. Siempre le dije que debería haber estado en mi casa.

—¿Cuál era su Casa? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Yo era el Jefe de Slytherin —dijo Slughorn —. Oh, vamos —se apresuró a decir viendo la expresión en el rostro de Harry —. ¡No podés culparme por eso! ¿Me imagino que caíste en Gryffindor, como ella? Sí, usualmente eso sucede en las familias...

—Mi esposa es de Slytherin y mi mejor amiga es de Ravenclaw. —dijo Harry con simpleza interrumpiendo a Slughorn

—Curioso —dijo Slughorn con interés —. Habia escuchado que te habías casado, pero no estaba seguro de cual habían sido los motivos…

—Intentaron obligarla a casarse con otro en un plan diseñado por Voldemort —dijo Harry con seriedad —. No iba a dejar tirada a la persona que amo.

Slughorn lo miró con sorpresa y luego miró a Dumbledore.

—Es muy fácil hablar Albus, pero los magos precavidos mantienen su cabeza agachada en estos tiempos. Aceptar un puesto en Hogwarts en estos tiempos… es el equivalente de declarar mi alianza pública a la Orden del Fenix —espetó Slughorn con fiereza —. No digo que no sean gente muy admirable y valiente y todo lo demás, yo, personalmente, no aprecio la tasa de mortalidad…

—No tenes que formar parte Horace —dijo Dumbledore —. Simplemente enseñar como en los viejos tiempos. Mientras siga siendo Director te aseguro que Hogwarts va a seguir siendo el lugar más seguro que hay… —Dumbledore se paró y miró a Harry —. Creo que nos aprovechamos demasiado de la hospitalidad de Horace, es tiempo de que nos marchemos.

Harry asintió y se paró. Slughorn parecía realmente sorprendido.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó Slughorn con algo de rapidez.

—Sí, efectivamente. Me parece que reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo. —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—¿Perdida…?

Slughorn parecía agitado. Comenzó a jugar con sus regordetes pulgares mientras observaba a Dumbledore que acomodaba su túnica y Harry también.

—Bien, lamente que no quieras el trabajo, Horace —dijo Dumbledore, alzando su mano que no estaba herida en gesto de despedida —. A Hogwarts le hubiera gustado tenerte de regreso nuevamente. A pesar de las fuertes medidas de seguridad, siempre vas a poder visitar el castillo si así lo deseas.

—Si… bien… muy amable… como yo digo…

—Hasta la vista, entonces.

—Adiós. —saludó Harry.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta principal escucharon un grito detrás de ellos.

—¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Voy a ser nuevamente Profesor!

Dumbledore se volteó para ver a Slughorn parado y sin aliento en el umbral que daba a la sala de estar.

—Maravilloso —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo alegremente —. Entonces, Horace, te veremos el primero de septiembre.

—Sí, me atrevo a decir que así será. —gruñó Slughorn.

Mientras caminaban por el camino de piedra del jardín, escucharon la voz de Slughorn detrás.

—¡Y quiero un aumento, Dumbledore!

Dumbledore rio. La reja del jardín se cerró tras ellos y se dirigieron colina abajo a través de la oscuridad.

—Ciertamente tu monologo sobre tu esposa fue ingenioso. Ahora el Profesor Slughorn tiene la impresión de que si se gana el favor de Lord y Lady Potter va a tener asegurada una fuente de dinero y protección. —dijo Dumbledore mientras bajaban.

—Usted —dijo Harry ligeramente divertido —, es como estar con Daphne, los dos son unos sucios manipuladores…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Protegiendo Lo Que Es Nuestro"**

Bueno esperó que les guste, como siempre cualquier duda, problema, error o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Obscurial: es un mago o brujo que desarrolló un Obsucurus (energía mágica reprimida por medio del abuso físico como psicológico), como resultado de haber suprimido su magia. Es lo que podría haberse convertido Harry si no aceptaba su propia magia aquel día cuando tenía nueve años.**

 **Nota 2: Dumbledore decide ser más directo con Harry y le revela casi todo porque sabe que si no lo hace, la frágil confianza que le tiene se podría venir abajo.**

 **Nota 3: Como se ve la confianza de Harry es parcial y va a seguir siendo así.**

 **Nota 4: Antes de que alguien diga algo, ¿Por qué esa mini conversación entre Daphne y Harry sobre los vellos de ella?, bueno es muy simple quiero mostrar a Harry y Daphne como una pareja real, que pueden hablar de grandes conspiraciones, de los pelos en las piernas o de donde sea o de los gustos que tiene ambos. Creo que esta forma de mostrar a personas que al final son normales y están experimentando su juventud los hace reales.**

 **Nota 5: La primera p** **arte de este capítulo es muy parecida a la del libro debido al enlace de los eventos y no generar agujeros argumentales, desde ya le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Warner.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, las cosas van a comenzar a ser muy distintas sobre todo después de navidad, pero falta eso.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. No, Amelia no muere, es importante para el futuro.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Eso ya lo veremos, mientras tanto…**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Respondido en PM.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Daphne es una manipuladora, no por nada está en Slytherin jajaja.**

 **Alfy-Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**


	72. Protegiendo Lo Que Es Nuestro

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXII**

" **Protegiendo Lo Que Es Nuestro** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La niebla cubría toda la calle; espesa, blanca y moviéndose lentamente mientras que dos figuras iban descendiendo para la angosta e inclinada acera. A lo lejos, en la torre de la iglesia de estilo gótico, que sobresalía de todo lo demás, el reloj que poseía marcaba las 12:45 de la noche. Los pensamientos de Harry divagaron un momento sobre si Daphne lo iba a amonestar por llegar tan tarde devuelta a casa. La sola idea de que ella lo retara como si fuera una esposa preocupada lo hacía sonreír y reírse internamente, al mismo tiempo que aparecía una figura mental de Daphne con los brazos en jarra y mirada seria.

—Harry, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —preguntó Dumbledore que caminaba a su lado. Harry asintió —. ¿Qué es lo que le viste a la Señora Potter para que le seas tan incondicional?

Harry se rio y Dumbledore lo miró levantando una ceja sin entender.

—Este último mes, todo el mundo me preguntó lo mismo —contestó Harry con simpleza —. Acaso es tan raro mostrar lealtad a la persona que amas. Ella siempre fue incondicional conmigo a pesar de todos los peligros, ambos habíamos pensado en casarnos una vez que termináramos Hogwarts. El plan solo se adelantó 2 años y en el proceso sé, que si me pasa algo van a tener un lugar seguro en donde vivir y que nunca van a pasar necesidad, ni Daphne, ni Astoria.

—Es un pensamiento demasiado maduro para un muchacho de 16 años… —comentó Dumbledore girando en un callejón. Harry lo siguió desde atrás.

—Vivir la mayor parte de tu vida como un esclavo te hace… entender el mundo como realmente es —dijo Harry con cierto resentimiento. Ambos se aproximaron a la plaza en donde estaba la estatua conmemorativa a la guerra —. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo que no pude preguntarle la última vez que nos vimos?

—Por supuesto. —dijo Dumbledore deteniéndose delante del gran monumento.

—¿Por qué su varita se parece tanto a la mía? —preguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore fijamente —. Ambos podemos desviar o mantener a la Maldición Asesina con un hechizo no verbal. Ambas varitas lanzan un chillido estridente cuando ese hechizo se está lanzando. Ambas se sienten parecida… ¿Por qué?

—Ciertamente Harry… desde que me mostraste tus memorias… el día de la Batalla en el Ministerio, yo también me lo pregunté, lo que viste —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa al forzada —. Pero creo tener una teoría sobre eso, te pido tiempo para poder confirmarla…. Por ahora... —Dumbledore extendió el brazo.

Harry sonrió.

—Dobby —dijo Harry con una ligera seriedad. Dobby apareció con un POP y le extendió la mano la cual él tomó —. Accedí a ayudarlo Director, pero no a revelarle la ubicación de Potter Place. Ahora tengo una familia a la que cuidar y por más que nuestro enemigo sea el mismo, eso no significa que le vaya a confiar la ubicación en donde resguardo lo más preciado para mí. Adiós Profesor Dumbledore.

—Harry… —llamó Dumbledore antes de que Harry desapareciera, él lo miró —, me gustaría que tomaras clases particulares conmigo, estoy seguro que te puedo enseñar varias cosas útiles…

Un POP resonó en medio del parque haciendo que la niebla se moviera con ligereza hacia los costados en donde estaba Harry. Dumbledore miró hacia arriba y contemplo la noche estrellada; débiles puntos titilantes, brillando con gracia marcando los límites hacia los Campos de Elíseos. Dumbledore bajó la mirada con un suspiró cansino, se miró la mano ennegrecida y desapareció con un POP que retumbó en el silencioso parque.

Por la mañana del día siguiente Harry levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Daphne que la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa mientras todos desayunaban en el comedor. Escuchó como su esposa, que no parecía haberse movido, lanzaba un quejido algo distorsionado por no abrir la boca; el sonido de las llamas de la red flu acalló los quejidos de Daphne y Astoria que estaba, no muy lejos miró hacia el vestíbulo.

—Buenos día, Profesora McGonagall. —saludó Astoria.

Minerva le sonrió y dijo

—Buenos día, Astoria. Hola Harry.

—Hola Minnie —saludó Harry sonriéndole —. ¿Té?

—Por favor —contestó Minerva sentándose —. Hola, Daphne… —Daphne sin moverse de donde estaba levantó la mano en señal de saludo —. ¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó mirando a Harry.

—Dolores menstruales —contestó Harry con sencillez —. Parece ser que esta vez le vino con mucho más dolor que otras veces, está así desde que se levantó —Daphne levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con molestia por su simpleza al hablar —, y no conozco ningún hechizo para aliviar el dolor.

Minerva hizo una mueca con los labios, sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que una faja blanca, que rápidamente comenzó a calentarse, apareciera en el vientre de la muchacha. Daphne solo suspiró. Quince minutos después, como si fuera arte de magia los dolores habían pasado a ser una suave molestia.

Harry miró hacia la ventana cuando sintió dos objetos atravesar las protecciones de Potter Place. Dos manchas negras volaban en el cielo, acercándose cada vez más. Entre más se acercaban Harry pudo distinguir sus plumas marrones, las cuales traían un gran sobre cuadrado. Las lechuzas pasaron por el gran ventanal que daba al comedor y aterrizaron sobre la mesa una mirando a Daphne y otra a Harry. Las dos levantaron sus patas derechas ante la atenta mirada de todos. Inclinándose, Harry, pudo distinguir que la carta estaba dirigía a él; el sobre estaba el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

Nadie en el comedor hablo. Harry se dio cuenta en el momento de lo que era y con la llegada de la lucidez, también apareció el pensamiento que Minerva estaba a su lado y ella siempre había exigido la perfección tanto académica como disciplinaria. Con un pequeño temblor en la mano desató el sobre de la pata del ave, lo abrió rápidamente y sacó, de su interior, un pergamino.

.

Resultados de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

NOTAS PARA PASAR:

Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

NOTAS PARA REPROBAR:

Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troll (T)

Lord Harry James Potter consiguió:

Astronomía (E)

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (E)

Encantamientos (E)

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (E)

Aritmancia (E)

Estudio de Runas Antiguas (E)

Herbología (E)

Historia de La Magia (E)

Pociones (S)

Transformaciones (E+) *

*El alumno, Lord Harry James Potter, presenta conocimientos avanzados, tanto teóricos como prácticos, por encima de la media en el estudio de Trasformaciones. En sus habilidades se destacan las Trasfiguraciones múltiples, la animagia y la precisa compresión teórica de la materia, por ende, se recomienda un aprendizaje más avanzado y complejo en Trasformaciones. Así mismo se debe tener un seguimiento continuo y detallado de los conocimientos que adquiera el alumno para evitar la experimentación indebida y prevenir daños hacia su propia persona o a terceros.

.

Harry volvió a leer el pergamino varias veces con una sonrisa. Minerva que estaba sentada a un costado lo miró intrigada y con un cierto interés sin embargo la voz de Astoria rompió los pensamientos que tenía sobre las notas de su muchachito.

—Genial Daphne, 10 Extraordinarios —exclamó Astoria mirando la carta de Daphne, para luego mirar a Harry —. ¿Cómo te fue Harry?

Harry suspiró y al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el pergamino a Minerva.

—8 Extraordinarios, 1 Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y 1 Extraordinario+ en Trasformaciones —contestó Harry mirando a Daphne que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados —. No me salió tan bien la poción. —dijo levantando las manos en señal de derrota. Daphne negó con la cabeza con molestia sabiendo que no iba a tener transformaciones con él.

—¿Un Extraordinaro+?, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Astoria sin entender.

—Una E+, es Extraordinario Plus o más, es para señalar aquel alumno que se destaca muy por encima de la media en una determinada materia —contestó Minerva con una gran sonrisa de orgullo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Harry haciendo que se sonrojara —. Suelen ser muy raros. Estoy muy orgullosa, Harry, Daphne. Son excelente estudiantes, sigan así y tiene posibilidades de ser Premios Anuales el próximo año —ambos sonrieron —. Harry, ¿Puedo quedarme con los resultados? —preguntó con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos.

—Si… claro… —contestó Harry con dudas.

Harry se sintió raro, sabía que, si Minerva no hubiera alardeado de lo que ella se había encargado de enseñarle mayoritariamente, no hubiera conseguido esa extraña nota, al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por ver la sonrisa de orgullo que su madre sustituta tenía en los labios, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella iba a usar sus TIMOS, para alardear con los demás sobre él lo cual le generaba una profunda vergüenza y al mismo tiempo una extraña satisfacción. Para Harry, era agradable sentir el orgullo de Minerva, y más si ella tenía los mismo tontos patrones narcisistas que tenían todos los padres para con sus hijos, pero sin perder completamente la cabeza.

 **~0~0~**

Las semanas pasaron con cierta lentitud, los tres permanecieron dentro de los límites de las protecciones de Potter Place y no se movieron del lugar. El cumpleaños de Daphne fue algo extremadamente silencioso, y Harry había vuelto a ver a la misma muchacha rota por la muerte de su madre durante todo ese día y a pesar de que se había esforzado en sacarle una sonrisa o consentirla de sobre manera en todo momento, no le había logrado sacar más que una risa en algún que otro momento o alguna mirada ocasional. Sin embargo, la melancolía que reinaba en toda la casa durante el 10 de agosto no duro mucho tiempo gracias la insistencia de Astoria durante los siguientes días, que, aburrida de estar presa dentro de los límites de los terrenos, comenzó a pedirle a Daphne que le enseñara lo que iba a ver en quinto año y a Harry que le enseñara a jugar Quidditch.

Harry vio a Astoria reír mientras surcaba el cielo con su Saeta de Fuego; Daphne suspiró por cuarta vez mientras que, sentado al lado de su esposo, terminaba de leer una novela muggle que Harry le había recomendado.

—Es tan triste —comentó Daphne melancólica cerrando el libro y recostándose sobre el hombro de Harry —, al menos Romeo y Julieta murieron juntos…

—Si… —contestó Harry con dudas

Daphne hizo una mueca con los labios y miró a Harry.

—¿Pero? —preguntó.

—Pero Romeo era un impulsivo que al final de la obra muestra su lado más oscuro y Julieta era una morbosa que le gustaba lo prohibido, el solo hecho de estar con el enemigo de su familia la excitaba de sobre manera —contestó Harry de forma crítica —. A veces me hace dudar si Romeo y Julieta era realmente un romance trágico o más bien la obsesión y el morbo de dos personas…

Daphne se comenzó a reír y Harry la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Y lo dice quien pensaba derribar el frente de la Mansión Greengrass y secuestrarme… —dijo Daphne divertida con una sonrisa en los labios —. Mamá me contó el plan que tenías cuando te dijo todo lo que había pasado… Al final, esa actitud fue muy parecida a la de Romeo.

—Cuando Valery me dijo como eran las cosas descarte el plan —contestó Harry mirando a Daphne con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que ella se riera —. Aparte no mate a nadie y tampoco me suicide tomando veneno…

—No, no lo hiciste —contestó Daphne abrazándose al brazo torso de Harry mientras que él le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo —… apareciste cual noble caballero en su brillante túnica negra preparado para liberar a la princesa de feroz monstruo que la tenía apresada. ¿Qué harías si me pasara algo, Harry?

Harry no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio durante unos momentos y luego, casi como si fuera un susurro contesto.

—No sé.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne, él la miró —. Prometeme que si algún día me pasa algo vas a seguir adelante y ser feliz, no quiero que te derrumbes por mi culpa. Prometelo, Harry.

Harry abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar para luego terminar abriéndola nuevamente y dijo.

—No, no puedo prometerte eso. No te va pasar nada, no voy a permitir que te pase nada…

Daphne sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry se volvió a recostar contra el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Irónicamente estamos en la misma situación —comentó Daphne con una risita tonta —. Somos un par de tortolos… Te amo, Harry.

—Yo también te amo.

Astoria había vuelto a hacer una voltereta; Harry miró hacia el horizonte y no muy lejos de donde ella estaba un punto marrón se divisó. Forzó ligeramente la vista y vio que era una lechuza que rápidamente se acercaba volando a toda velocidad; el ave comenzó a reducir la velocidad con varios y fuertes aleteos, descendió lentamente sobre la banca y le ofreció una carta a Daphne. Ella pestañeó un par de veces antes de tomar la carta y comenzar a leerla.

—Es de Hermione… —dijo Daphne para luego mirar a Harry —. Sus padres se enteraron de lo que está sucediendo y no quieren que vuelva a Hogwarts este año.

Harry miró el horizonte y con un silbido el avisó a Astoria que bajara. Rápidamente le informaron lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Harry escribía una pequeña nota a Hermione que enviaba a través de Dobby, Daphne subía rápidamente al dormitorio de ambos, preparaba la ropa y comenzaba a pensar en un plan para poder ayudar la pequeña Gryffindor.

—Astoria, estas autorizada a utilizar tu varita en caso de que lo creas necesario. —dijo Harry bajando las escaleras y acomodando el portavarita bajo la manga de su túnica.

Astoria sonrió y recibiendo un beso en la frente de parte de ambos vio como desaparecían junto con Dobby. Harry y Daphne aparecieron enfrente de la puerta de la casa de lo Granger. Una casa con paredes blancas y típica de los suburbios londinenses que no destacaba sobre las demás pasando como perfectamente normal a pesar de que dentro vivía una pequeña bruja con sus padres. Daphne acomodó el cuello de la túnica de Harry y arreglándole ligeramente el pelo preguntó.

—¿A que se dedican los padres de Hermione?

—Dentistas. —contestó Harry sin moverse y dejando que Daphne buscara cualquier error en su vestimenta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Son medico muggles que arreglan los dientes y todo lo relacionado a la boca —contestó Harry, Daphne abrió ligeramente la boca —. Son como los sanadores, pero utilizan taladros, pinzas, agujas y esas cosas —agregó divertido. Daphne lo miró horrorizada y se tapó la boca —. No te preocupes tus dientes son preciosos.

Daphne asintió todavía horrorizada y se abrazó al brazo de Harry, mientras que él, vestido con su túnica formal negra y ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, tocaba el timbre y esperaban un par de segundos antes que Hermione les abriera la puerta. Parecía estar completamente destrozada, sus ojos hinchados y rojos les decían que habia estado llorando durante un buen rato. Hermione miró a Harry con una desesperada esperanza y él le dijo.

—¿Recibiste mi nota?

Hermione asintió.

—Pasen, por favor —dijo Hermione antes abrazándolos a ambos, luego los guió por un pequeño pasillo y llegaron al salón donde sus padres estaban leyendo el periódico y escuchando música clásica —. Mamá, papá, tenemos visitas —Daphne y Harry entraron en la sala y los Granger se pusieron de pie algo confundidos. Hermione, dirigiéndose a Harry y Daphne y Harry dijo —. Mi Lord, mi Lady, les presento a mis padres, Frank y Jane Granger. Mamá, papá, Lord y Lady Potter.

Las expresiones de los Granger pasaron de confusas a completamente aturdidas. Harry y Daphne esperaron, con unas agradables sonrisas en los labios tal y como ella había indicado. Amabilidad para luego explicar con cuidado y detalladamente la situación.

—Ehm…, Mi Lord, mi Lady, bienvenidos a nuestra casa —dijo Frank todavía aturdido —¿Nos harían el favor de tomar asiento? —Harry y Daphne asintieron y Jane miró fijamente a Harry. Aceptaron la oferta de tomar té y esperaron a que los Granger tomaran la iniciativa en la conversación.

—Nosotros —dijo Harry —, somos alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería al igual que su hija, Hermione. Ella nos contó que debido a los hechos que últimamente están ocurriendo, tiene sus reservas sobre permitirle a Hermione terminar sus estudios.

Harry habló con lentitud y claridad, Daphne le había preparado un pequeño discurso y respuestas ante las objeciones, al fin y al cabo, eran padres que tenían miedo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en un mundo completamente aparte al que ellos vivían. Sin embargo, según Daphne, eso no excluía seguir pensando como todo un diplomático sangrepura; escuchar sus argumentos y objeciones y hacerlos razonar con hechos irrefutables, si eso no funciona, negociar.

—Tiene miedo. ¿No es así? Se preocupan mucho por Hermione ¿No? —preguntó Daphne con un tono dulce y armonioso.

—Si. —contestó Frank con recelo, pero relajándose. Sin embargo, Jane todavía se mantenía en guardia y mirando fijamente a Harry.

—Discúlpenme un momento —dijo Jane Granger —. No quiero sonar grosera, pero, ustedes no tienen la edad de Hermione claramente como para ser sus compañeros de año ¿No? ¿Por qué están aquí?

Harry asintió, pero fue Daphne habló primero.

—Está en lo correcto, Señora Granger —dijo Daphne enderezándose y hablando como si fuera una madre exigente, pero sin perder su postura y rostro aristocrático —. Mi marido y yo somos 3 años mayores que Hermione, la conocimos cuando estábamos en tercero, en su primer año. Mi esposo, que en ese momento era mi novio, formó un profundo lazo de amistad entre Hermione y él; ambos tienen mentes privilegiadas y tiene una extraña forma de entenderse. Harry encontró a una hermana pequeña en Hermione y ella encontró alguien que podía entender y seguir su línea de pensamientos. Además de eso, Hermione, es una amiga de la Familia Potter y demostró lealtad ante Harry cuando no muchos se la daban, por eso se ganó nuestra amistad…

—Esperé un momento —exclamó Jane Granger abriendo bien grande los ojos —. ¿Su esposo? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Si, mi esposo, 16. —contestó Daphne sin perder la calma.

—¿A-a a que edad se casan en el mundo mágico? —preguntó Jane horrorizada.

—Nuestro casó es especial porque no siguió los estándares normales del Mundo Mágico debido a una serie de infortunios que ocurrieron. —contestó Daphne con simplicidad.

—¿Q-qué clase de infortunios? —preguntó la señora Granger todavía sorprendida.

—Mi padre intentó venderme y obligarme a casarme con alguien que no amaba. Harry —dijo Daphne sonriendo dulcemente —, intervino para evitar que tuviera un horrible futuro, la única manera que había para liberarme de las garras de mi padre y de la familia con la que me quería desposar, era casándonos, ya éramos novios de antes, así que no cambió prácticamente nada nuestra relación, si es eso lo que le preocupa.

—¿Esa clase de cosas pasa siempre? —preguntó Frank horrorizado también.

—No, solo en determinadas familias del Mundo Mágico —contestó Daphne —. Pero no vinimos a hablar de nuestro matrimonio, sino de Hermione y a pedirles que permitan a su hija continuar con sus estudios. Ella es una bruja extremadamente talentosa. Como tal tiene que ser plenamente capacitada; la persona que ella es no toleraría menos. Sería obligarla a ser menos de lo que podría llegar a ser.

Hermione, sonrojada, abrió grande la boca por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No. —dijo Jane Granger con dureza.

Harry miró de reojo a Daphne y supo, por su expresión, sería que la dulce y bondadosa aristócrata sangrepura se había terminado e iba a comenzar una guerra de argumentos y contrargumentos. Miró un momento al señor Granger que parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar entre ambas mujeres; ambos se miraron y entonces Harry habló.

—Hay una guerra en Gran Bretaña Mágica —dijo Harry con simpleza, pero al mismo tiempo serio haciendo que todos le prestaran atención —. Se que Hermione esta subscripta a El Profeta por ende se deben haber enterado o haberlo leído. Básicamente hay un sociópata con suficientes seguidores como para plantarle cara al Ministerio de Magia. Al mismo tiempo el gobierno, debido a infiltrados de este loco que inicio una guerra, está sumamente debilitado y no sería raro que en cualquier momento en el lapso de uno o dos años este cayera y el sociópata del que hablo más conocido como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o Voldemort como se hace llamar él, tomé el poder con un golpe de estado. Mi esposa y yo somos Jefes de dos de las Familias más importantes del Mundo Mágico y al ser menores de edad, estamos todavía imposibilitados para tomar nuestros cargos en el gobierno, más específicamente en el Wizengamot. Es algo así como el Parlamento y la Justicia en un solo lugar.

Ambos padres asintieron algo atontados.

—Bien —continuó Harry —, si ustedes no le permiten completar su educación mágica a Hermione, van a estar firmando su sentencia de muerte. La de los tres. Hermione es lo que en el Mundo Mágico llaman una nacida de muggles o de personas no magias. Si Voldemort tomara el poder, estaría en un grave peligro ya que es un extremista y un purista. Al no permitirle completar sus estudios, seria incapaz de defenderse y defenderlos, como bien señaló mi esposa. Hermione es una bruja, y una muy buena, por eso debe completar su educación. Ellos van a venir por ella y por ustedes y no va a poder hacer nada si se ve obligada a ocultarse.

Los Granger lo miraron aún más atontados que antes, pero un momento después. Jane dijo:

—Si es tan peligroso, podríamos mudarnos a Estados Unidos. Seguramente estaríamos a salvo.

—Si es cierto —contestó Harry —. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Antes de Voldemort, existía otro loco que también tenía ansias de poder, su nombre era Gellert Grindelwald y causo una guerra que llegó incluso hasta Estados Unidos. Mudándose estarían retrasándolo todo hasta que este problema se convirtiera en algo global, y en el proceso destruirían los sueños y esperanzas de Hermione. ¿Podrían hacerle eso? ¿Podrían vivir sabiendo eso?

Los Granger no respondieron y Daphne sonrió internamente, los argumentos que le quedaban a la pareja habían sido casi todos aplacados, solo quedaba dar un último empujón.

—Les propongo algo —dijo Daphne, todos la miraron —. Nosotros nos llevamos a vivir a Hermione con nosotros el resto que queda del verano, las fiestas y hasta que todo lo que está ocurriendo con Voldemort termine. Ambos tenemos una gran casa que es extremadamente segura e inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas. Les podemos asegurar que, en nuestro hogar, Hermione va a estar perfectamente segura y va a tener la experiencia de vivir en una casa mágica. Al llevarnos a Hermione, quitaríamos cualquier atención que se formara sobre ustedes, ella tendría un lugar seguro en el que estar y podría terminar sus estudios.

Hermione miró completamente maravillada todo Potter Place, Harry y Daphne habia estado discutiendo con sus padres hasta pasadas las 8 de la noche hasta que finalmente le permitieron ir a la casa de ellos. Harry miraba a Hermione mirar hacia todos lados y más aún cuando se enteró de que Potter Place tenía una biblioteca privada. Hermione ese día se fue a dormir con una boba sonrisa de satisfacción y con la promesa de que iban a ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus cosas para su tercer año.

 **~0~0~**

Harry, le pasó a Astoria y a Hermione un brazalete plateado y con ropa cómoda al igual que Daphne las miraron fijamente. Hermione sonreía atontada y Astoria rodaba los ojos ante las precauciones de ambos.

—Si pasa algo, o yo se los digo, van a activar los trasladares inmediatamente —dijo Harry serio —. Cada día hay nuevas desapariciones y muertes, Ollivander todavía no respondió mis cartas y su local está cerrado, así que, como verán, hay que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. ¿Entendieron?

—Si, Harry. —contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Si, claro, Harry, no te preocupes, seguro que no pasa nada. —contestó Astoria moviendo la mano de forma despreocupada.

Los cuatro acompañados por ambos elfos aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante. El pub estaba extrañamente vacío, había muy pocas personas y todas miraban o charlaban nerviosamente. Tom que estaba detrás de la barra los miró con sorpresa, estaba por decir algo, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, él entendió el mensaje e hizo como si no pasara nada. Rápidamente se movieron entre las mesas hasta que llegaron a la pared de ladrillos, Harry la golpeo con el dedo en donde iba la contraseña y rápidamente se abrió en forma de un arco que seguida de una calle empedrada. Los cuatro caminaron a través de la entrada y sin hacer pausa comenzaron a moverse.

Harry que iba al lado de Daphne, y adelante a Astoria y Hermione, miró las ventanas de los locales. Los cristales que antes estaban completamente limpios para que se viera perfectamente las distintas exhibiciones de los productos, ahora estaban tapados por los grandes carteles de Ministerio de Magia. La mayor parte eran de color violeta y llevaban indicaciones de seguridad, que a su entendimiento eran bastante inútiles contra mortifagos bien entrenados. Pero otros carteles aún mayores tenían fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de los mortifagos más conocidos que estaban en libertad. Entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Mione? —preguntó Harry mirándola.

—Necesito mis libros nuevos para este año… y cambiar mi túnica. —contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Harry asintió y los cuatro en grupo comenzaron a caminar hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin; por primera vez noto que las personas caminaban todas mirando hacia todos lados, sin pararse a hablar y permaneciendo en grupos firmes; moviéndose atentamente entre los negocios. Nadie parecía estar hacia las compras solo. Harry, Daphne, Astoria y Hermione entraron a la pequeña tienda juntos. Parecía, a primera vista, estar completamente vacía, pero cuando los cuatro entraron escucharon una vos que Daphne y Harry reconocieron al instante.

—No soy un niño, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis compras solo.

Harry se adentró un poco más en la tienda y lo vio perfectamente, cara pálida, puntiaguda y pelo extremadamente rubio, aunque ligeramente más oscuro que el de Daphne. Draco vio a Harry se quedó completamente petrificado; ambos intercambiaron miradas por un segundo y Harry vio que Draco escondía ligeramente su antebrazo izquierdo. Una ayudante de la señora Malkin, apareció se acercó a ellos y comenzó a tomarle las medidas a Hermione.

—Supongo que la serpiente del cielo está en el brazo del dragón ¿No, Draco? —dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy seriamente.

—Eso parece, Potter, aunque fue en contra de su voluntad. —contestó Draco bajando la mirada.

Harry asintió, Daphne los miraba seriamente a los dos; de detrás de una percha de ropa apareció, Narcissa Malfoy que tuvo por un momento se quedó también completamente petrificada al ver a Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —exclamó Narcissa asustada, para luego retomar su comun semblante frio.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Harry mirando a Narcissa fijamente ante la mirada de todos —. La última vez que me fije era capaz de ir a comprar mi ropa para Hogwarts…

A Narcissa le tembló ligeramente el labio.

—Veo que el tomar tu puesto te dio un sentido de falsa seguridad, Harry Potter… —contestó Narcissa.

—Tenga cuidado en cómo le habla a mi esposo. —espetó Daphne acercándose a Narcissa hasta quedar frente a frente mirándose fijamente en lo que parecía ser un combate con la vista.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa Potter, todavía te falta mucho por aprender. —contestó Narcissa sin soltarle la mirada.

Ninguna de las dos bajó la mirada ni parecía estar dispuesta a ceder; sin embargo, cuando tanto Draco como Harry las hicieron retroceder, ambas mirándose con molestia fueron hacia otra parte. Los minutos, tanto Narcissa como Daphne no se dejaron de ver en ningún momento y cuando Draco terminó con su compra, ambos se fueron en completo silencio. Daphne suspiró cuando la vio irse. Los cuatro salieron con los paquetes reducidos; Harry esperó a Astoria, Hermione y Daphne a que rellenaran su boticario con os ingredientes para pociones, ya que como sabían el Profesor Snape solo aceptaba Extraordinarios en su clase y no creía que Slughorn fuera a cambiar el método.

—Es hora de ver en donde están las lealtades de Draco —dijo Daphne sentada enfrente de su mesita mientras se terminaba de desmaquillar y se limpiaba la piel del rostro —. Narcissa claramente tiene su lealtad para con su esposo, ni siquiera le importo que ahora fuera Señora de La Casa Black. ¿Me ayudas? —agregó parándose, corriendo su largo cabello dorado hacia adelante sobre uno de sus hombros y le mostraba los ganchos del sostén.

—No… él sabe, estoy seguro que algo pasó y ya nos va a contar. —dijo Harry acercándose a Daphne.

Harry desabrocho el sostén y le dio un suave beso a Daphne en el cuello y se encaminó hacia la cama. Daphne mientras se quitaba el sostén y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche, tomó su varita y con un par de movimiento aclimató el ambiente para quitar el calor veraniego y que quedara en una temperatura que iba a evitar que transpiraran. Harry se recostó solo vestido con un bóxer, mientras que Daphne se recostaba a su lado solo vestida con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, tapándolos a ambos con una sábana.

—¿Qué fue todo eso que hiciste con la Señora Malfoy? ¿Eso de quedarse mirando y eso? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

Daphne riéndose se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó recostándose sobre el hombro de él. Harry sin entender, la abrazó.

—Como Señora de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black es mi deber defender el honor de mi esposo —contestó Daphne cerrándolo los ojos y relajándose —, y de la Familia a la que pertenezco. Con Narcissa se podría decir que tuvimos una lucha de voluntades. No todas las esposas sangrepuras sirven para ser muñecas de porcelana que solo se ven bonitas.

—No entiendo. —dijo Harry.

—A ver, ¿Cómo lo explico? —dijo Daphne pensativa —. Cuando un Señor de una Familia sangrepura elige a una esposa con la que casarse, se podría decir que generalmente hay dos categorías de esposas. Una es la esposa modelo, que se destaca por ser algo así como una muñeca que solo sonríe y no tiene otra función que, bueno, tener hijos, quedarse en casa y ser sumisas y son elegidas por un matrimonio concertado. Suelen tener grandes pechos y caderas armoniosas y verse bonitas todo el tiempo. La otra categoría se podría decir que son esposas activas, suelen ser esposas que se casan por mutuo acuerdo de ambos y participan activamente en las cuestiones familiares. No suelen ser sumisas como tu mamá o tiene una sumisión parcial como Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry levantó la sabana y miró los pechos de Daphne. Hizo un ruido con la boca cerrada pensativo y divertido dijo.

—Activa.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Daphne indignada golpeando suavemente el pecho de Harry, haciendo que se riera —. Que no tenga los pechos grandes no significa nada —Harry se comenzó a reír con más fuerza —. ¡Deja de reírte! Ya sabes que siempre me acomplejó eso…

—Perdón, perdón —dijo Harry todavía riéndose —. Sigo sin saber que es lo que te acompleja tanto, son normales, ni muy grandes, pero tampoco es una planicie, lo suficiente como para que entren completos, cada uno, en cada una de mis manos. —agregó divertido abriendo y cerrando la mano libre como si agarrara algo.

Daphne sonrió y comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras se relajaba sobre el hombro de Harry… él era extraño.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Lealtades y Pensamientos"**

Bueno, más tarde de lo normal, acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, estuve con exámenes y por eso no tuve tiempo para escribir; pero ahora que ya estoy nuevamente en carrera voy a tratar de actualizar en el periodo d días como siempre. Cualquier duda, error o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Las reliquias de la muerte van a tener un significado, pero no van a ser tan relevantes como en el canon.**

 **Nota 2: Como dije antes, Harry no es tan bueno en pociones y lo que hace que tenga una S y no una E, es el hecho de que su poción en era tan buena como su parte teórica. En el resto de las materias, si Daphne no hubiera organizado las horas de estudios, tendría notas más bajas.**

 **Nota 3: ¿Por qué Dumbledore no sabe dónde está Potter Place a pesar de que se desapareció fuera de la casa y utilizo la red flu para llegar a la casa? Cuando Harry y Dumbledore se desaparecieron, Harry lo hizo caminar durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta salir de los límites de las protecciones y más allá. Harry se aseguró que Dumbledore no pudiera ver donde estaba la casa. Se desaparecieron lejos de Potter Place y aunque Dumbledore vuelva al mismo lugar no sabría a donde ir porque no podría encontrar la casa. La red flu no te dice dónde queda el lugar, simplemente te lleva. Si Harry hubiera aceptado desaparecer nuevamente le podría haber dejado pistas a Dumbledore hacia donde se tenía que dirigir para encontrar Potter Place.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review. Cambie ligeramente la primera parte del capítulo haciéndola ligeramente diferente a como es originalmente a excepción de un par de diálogos, también modifique todos los disclaimer, aclarando más específicamente todo. Desgraciadamente necesitaba esa parte como hilo conductor para lo que va a pasar en el futuro.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de que sean una pareja normal con conversación y actitudes normales, al menos para mí los hace más reales y los quita del lugar del héroe para ser simplemente ellos. Que Daphne no sepa manipular sería raro, ¿Se puede esperar menos de una Slytherin? Yo diría que no.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, ¿Quién sabe? Preferiría que no nos adelantemos tanto, pero Draco va a tener una relevancia mayor en este y el próximo año.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. No, confianza completa nunca va a haber.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**


	73. Lealtades y Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXIII**

" **Lealtades y Pensamientos** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry contó por quinceava vez las lágrimas de cristal que estaba en la araña que colgaba en el techo de la sala de estar de Potter Place. Intentó acomodarse mejor en el sofá y poder tener una posición más cómoda; al fin y al cabo, era su tercera noche durmiendo ahí. Desde que Luna había vuelto de Suiza, ella, Daphne, Astoria y Hermione prácticamente pasaban todas las noches en lo que la menor definía como pijama party y a pesar de que preguntó si podía estar ahí, recibió un gran no. Según las cuatro, se iba a aburrir mucho y no querían que eso pasara ya que iban a hablar y hacer cosas de chicas; lo cual él entendió perfectamente que giraba a lo que había pasado entre Angela y Luna y entre Daphne y él.

Harry suspiró, todavía no entendía que era lo que había pasado; se suponía que era un Lord, un Arcanista, El Elegido, Harry Potter, aquel que derroto a Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, había sido echado por su esposa y amigas de su propia habitación y para colmó el resto de las camas de Potter Place eran, a su parecer, incomodas. Sin embargo, por primera vez se había dado cuenta de algo, a pesar de todo, ambos seguían siendo adolescentes a quienes les habían robado la adolescencia y la infancia. Y aunque Daphne no lo dijera, o actuara de forma muy madura siempre, lo podía ver en sus ojos; la ilusión de poder hacer algo normal siempre había estado, de tener amigos verdaderos cuando eran niños. Hacer cosas que todas las muchachas de 16 años hacen, tener amigas, todas reunidas en la misma habitación comportándose de forma despreocupada hablando de chicos, o chicas en el caso de Luna, de hacer lo que quisieran y poder desvelarse toda la noche mientras hablaban, maquillaban o peinaban, ignorando que una guerra silenciosa se estaba desatando; Harry no le podía decir que no a eso y en el fondo sintió algo de envidia, él nunca había tenido eso. Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios de Harry; era bueno que tuvieran su propio espacio, al fin y al cabo, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Tenía que invitar a Neville algún día, lástima que mañana tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts.

Un par de pasos casi completamente silenciados por la alfombra que estaba sobre las escaleras se escucharon al descender. Harry no se habia podido dormir todavía, seguía pesando, sin embargo, los pasos que se acercaban y se detenían a su lado, lo distrajeron; suavemente iluminada por la luna que entraba por uno de los grandes ventanales, Harry vio a Daphne vestida con la camisa de su pijama y unos shorts.

—¿Puedo dormir acá? —susurró Daphne mirando a Harry.

Harry no respondió, simplemente levantó la sabana que lo tapaba; ella sonrió y se acostó sobre su pecho. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente para poder acostumbrar a su tórax al peso del cuerpo de Daphne, Harry la abrazó; ella siempre volvía al igual que las noches anteriores. Harry acarició la espalda de Daphne; si ella pedía, aunque sea de forma silenciosa, algo de normalidad en este mundo enfermo y triste, él no se lo iba a negar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —preguntó Harry de forma susurrante.

—No, no puedo… es que, no quiero dormir sola, Harry…

Harry no dijo nada más, simplemente la abrazó y cerró los ojos para poder dormir con el suave y lento sonido de la respiración de su joven esposa.

 **~0~0~**

Hermione se tropezó hacia adelante cuando llegó al andén 9 y 3/4 por medio de la red flu; era su primer viaje y había sido toda una experiencia. Pero antes de caer hacia adelante Harry la tomó por lo hombros y fue recibida por las sonrisas de Daphne y Luna. La última semana, en una verdadera casa mágica y con sus amigas y amigo habían sido de los mejores de su vida.

—Nosotros tenemos que ir a una reunión con los Prefectos —dijo Harry a Hermione y a Luna —. No creo que sea mucho tiempo, esta vez le toca a los de Ravenclaw cuidar los pasillos.

—Bueno, les vamos a guardar un lugar. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Señora Potter. —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne y ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Por supuesto, Señor Potter. —contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras enganchaban sus brazos y comenzaban a caminar al vagón de los Prefectos.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que ese año iba a ser más complicado de lo que parecía; las miradas desvergonzadas de los demás alumnos hacia Daphne y sobre todo a Harry parecía como si se cernieran sobre ellos de una forma bastante molesta. Incluso algunos apoyaban sus rostros sobre las ventanas de sus compartimientos para poder verlos mientras hacían su trabajo de ayudar a los de primer año en lo que necesitara. Habían esperado un incremento en el número de los ojos que lo miraban boquiabiertos; Daphne se lo había dicho, pero tenían que aguantarlo, sobre todo después de que El Profeta, lo llamara El Elegido.

Harry y Daphne habían terminado con sus deberes como Prefectos, pasaban de compartimiento en compartimiento mirando en cual estaban sus amigas y, por lo que el opinaba no sería raro que Neville se les hubiera unido. Ambos escucharon las voces de Luna y Hermione hablan para luego escuchar la de Neville, tres compartimientos más adelante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llegar un grupo de muchachas de Gryffindor les paró el paso a ambos.

—Hola, Harry, soy Romilda, Romilda Vane —dijo una de las muchachas de manera fuerte y confiada mientras le sonreía de forma descarada. Era una muchacha morena de grandes ojos oscuros, barbilla prominente, y largo pelo entro. Daphne apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre Harry, entrelazó su brazo con el de él y le envió una mirada peligrosa a Romilda —. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras a nuestro compartimiento? Estoy segura que podemos hacer que la pases muy bien. —agregó guiñándole el ojo.

—No gracias, voy a estar con mis amigos. —contestó Harry con simpleza viendo como Luna, Neville y Hermione había salido del compartimiento para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ellos? No es necesario que te sientes con ellos, nosotras podemos hacer que la pases muy bien, Harry. —dijo Romilda de forma melosa.

Romilda se mordió el labio de forma seductora y con una sonrisa traviesa, intentó acariciar la mejilla de Harry. Pero antes de que la yema de los dedos de la chica siquiera rozara la piel de Harry, la mano de Daphne tomó la muñeca de Romilda. Con algo de violencia, Romilda se soltó de agarre de Daphne y la miró con odio.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo… —susurró Daphne de forma amenazante.

Romilda miró a Daphne de arriba abajo con desprecio.

—No me digas lo que puedo hacer o no hacer… Slytherin. —contestó Romilda con desprecio.

—No me interesa, ni se te ocurra tocarlo —agregó Daphne mirando fríamente a Romilda. Daphne tomó la mano de izquierda de Harry y le mostró la alianza a Romilda —. ¿Ves esto?, es una alianza y no voy a dejar que ninguna zorra intente coquetear con él. ¿Te quedó claro?

Romilda miró con odio a Daphne.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas —dijo Romilda inflando su pecho y haciéndolos destacar —, que es lo que le gustaría? ¿Tal vez puedo ofrecerle cosas que… su esposa no?

Harry que había estado atontado por todo que estaba pasando, giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a Daphne con algo de temor; eso si era un golpe bajo a algo que ella siempre se había sentido acomplejada. Sintió como la mano de Daphne temblaba, su expresión era fría, pero en los ojos de su esposa, vio como ese comentario le había dolido de verdad.

—Perdón Romilda, pero me gustan los de Daphne —comentó Harry rápidamente rodeando a Daphne por la cintura y comenzando a caminar —. Ahora, quiero ir con mis amigos y mi esposa y disfrutar del viaje.

Daphne le sonrió a Romilda con malicia y apretándose más a Harry pasaron por su lado. Romilda se giró, miró a Harry y dijo.

—Eso lo decís ahora, te aseguro que no dirías lo mismo si no estuvieras atado a ella. Seguramente te obligó de alguna forma a que se casaran.

Daphne soltó a Harry y apuntó a Romilda con la varita.

—¡RETIRA ESO! —gritó Daphne furiosa.

Romilda sonrió con malicia y dijo.

—Solo digo la realidad, Harry está atado. Lo veo desde que llegué a Hogwarts, seguramente se perdió de hacerse muchas amistades y conocer a muchas otras personas, por tu culpa, porque está atado con una Slytherin que lo único que causa, es rechazo en los demás y que seguramente, lo obligaste a que se casase, porque al fin y al cabo seguís siendo una serpiente codiciosa.

Harry tomó el brazo de Daphne e hizo que bajara la varita. Daphne estaba completamente colorada, respiraba rápidamente y temblaba de furia; Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Romilda.

—Yo elijó con quienes estoy, y yo elegí casarme con Daphne, Romilda y como a Luna, Neville o Hermione, los acepté como mis amigos —dijo Harry con suavidad, pero serio —. Si los otros no aceptan mis decisiones no es mi problema, yo no voy a cambiar para agradarle a los otros y eso significa que no voy a traicionar a mi esposa. Vamos Daph. —agregó rodeándole el hombro a Daphne con el brazo, girándola y entrando al compartimiento juntó con Luna, Neville y Hermione.

—Eso ya lo vamos a ver. —exclamó Romilda furiosa.

Las gotas caían como si fueran lagrimas que golpeaban contra el cristal mientras el expreso se movía; ninguno había dicho nada, solo veían a Daphne sentada sobre el regazo de Harry, abrazándolo, mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él.

—Sabes que nada de lo que ella dijo es verdad, ¿No? Daphne mírame por favor —dijo Harry en forma de susurró mientras la abraza. Daphne no respondió, solamente aumentó el agarre de su abrazo sin dejar el escondite en donde su rostro estaba. Harry suspiró y acercando sus labios al oído de Daphne dijo —. El día que nos casamos te lo dije Daphne, la forma en la que ocurrió todo no era lo que yo quería, pero si me quería casar, el plan solo se adelantó 2 años, bueno 1 y algunos meses. No importa lo que digan todos los demás, yo si quería casarme con vos, Daphne. Y es mentira que yo hubiera conocido muchas personas, como era, seguramente me hubiera cerrado aún más en mí mismo y me hubiera perdido de conocer a alguien tan maravillosa como la mujer con la que me case.

Daphne miró a Harry a los ojos y le beso dulcemente la mejilla, se dio vuelta para verlos a todos y cuando vio a Luna que había sacado su edición del Quisquilloso la cuales trían unos lentes llamados Espectroanteojos que le daban un aspecto de un loco búho multicolor, comenzó a reírse con ganas. Daphne se acercó a Luna y ambas, junto con Hermione comenzaron a tontear con los lentes. Harry miró a Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa y luego a Neville que miraba sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se giró a ver la ventana mientras escuchaba las risas de Daphne, Luna y Hermione; el tiempo seguía igual de gris y lluvioso. Durante toda la mañana había estado de igual forma. Los pensamientos de Harry viajaron a Draco Malfoy, había estado extremadamente raro y silencioso durante la reunión de Prefectos, algo que era raro en que usualmente se lo veía entusiasmado de asustar a los pequeños de primer año. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en lo que estaba pasando con Draco Malfoy, al que seguramente tenía que ver con Voldemort, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una jadeante muchacha de tercer año entró.

—Tengo que entregarle esto a Neville Longbottom y a Daphne y Harry P-Potter —dijo vacilando cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry poniéndose colorada para luego sentir la mirada de Daphne y encontrarse con los de ella.

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos estremeciéndose al ver la mirada fría que Daphne le estaba enviando, entregó los pergaminos y se fue rápidamente. Los tres los abrieron y los miraron.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione mientras Daphne desenrollaba el suyo.

—Una invitación. —contestó Daphne.

.

Lord Harry y Lady Potter,

Estaría encantando si se unieran para almorzar en el compartimiento C.

Atentamente.

Profesor H.E.F Slughorn.

.

Neville sin entender muy bien porque era invitado, fue el primero en levantarse y en salir de compartimiento. Daphne y Harry lo siguieron detrás dejando sus túnicas y yendo solamente con el uniforme. Cuando Daphne y Harry habían pasado al siguiente vagón volvieron a ver Romilda que estaba terminando de pedir su almuerzo en el carrito de comida. Ambas se miraron con odio a los ojos mientras pasaban; Romilda la siguió con la vista y cuando ya habían pasado el compartimiento en donde estaba, Harry se estremeció y casi pegó un salto. Daphne miró hacia atrás con una ladeada sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción, y vio a una enfurecida Romilda que la fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Era realmente necesario apretarme una nalga y caminar por la mitad del vagón mientras me tocabas el culo delante de todos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja mirando a Daphne mientras cambiaban de vagón.

Daphne le dio un segundo apretón al glúteo de Harry, una seductora nalgueada, para luego quitar la mano y, sin perder la sonrisa de satisfacción que llevaba, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposo caminando tomados de la mano.

—Por supuesto guapo —contestó ella mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara. Harry la miró levantando una ceja y ella le guiñó el ojo —. Después de lo que esa zorra hizo —la mirada y la voz de Daphne se ensombrecieron —, tenía que dejarle claro a ella y cualquier otra que quiera venir a hacerse la lista, cuál es mi territorio y lo que es mío.

—¿Yo soy tuyo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

—Por supuesto, y ese lindo, redondo y duro traserito tuyo es mío y de nadie más —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa —. Y creo que no hace falta mencionar, que el resto también y no tengo intenciones de compartirlo con nadie.

Harry comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

 **~0~0~**

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, vieron que no eran los únicos invitados y como habían supuesto de Slughorn, había varios que tanto Daphne como Harry conocían bien y todos tenían rasgos o familias influyentes, entre los cuales destacaba Blaise Zabini de Slytherin; un muchacho negro con pómulos altos y grandes ojos caídos, alguien que Daphne había catalogado como neutral, pero que había que tener cuidado porque su familia tenía fama de ser asesinos. Harry reconoció a Cormac McLaggen, un muchacho de Gryffindor, con el pelo tieso. Marcus Belby, de Raveclaw, alguien que tanto Daphne como Harry conocían muy bien, porque era uno de los que habían inventado el apodo Lunatica para Luna junto con Cho Chang. Y por ultimó para sorpresa de Daphne Ginny Weasley. Sin embargo, lo que le extrañó a Harry fue que ni Susan Bones, ni Hannah Abbott, ni Ernie MacMillan o siquiera Zacharias Smith estuvieran presentes, al fin y al cabo, también eran herederas de Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, como Neville.

—Harry, muchacho —dijo Slughorn levantándose cuando Daphne y Harry entraron al compartimiento C, todos se quedaron callados y los miraron fijamente —. Y esta debe ser Lady Daphne Potter... —dijo Slughorn mirando a Daphne de arriba debajo de una forma en la que Harry no le gusto para nada —. Oh, y vos debes ser el Señor Longbottom.

Neville asintió con la cabeza y Slughorn ante su atenta mirada, les indico los tres lugares que estaban libres en la mesa. Harry, ante la vista de todos, corrió la silla para Daphne y se la acomodó para sentarse, ella le sonrió dulcemente y sentándose perfectamente derecha colocó su mejor cara aristocrática. Harry se sentó a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, bien, ahora que estamos todos —comenzó Slughorn — ¿Supongo que se conocen todos, no es así? —Harry y Daphne, al igual que Neville asintieron —. Bien, bien, creo que es una oportunidad para conocerlos a todos un poco más. Por favor, tomen una servilleta. Hice mi propio almuerzo, el carrito de la comida, como yo lo recuerdo, no es bueno para el sistema digestivo de este pobre viejo. ¿Faisan, Belby?

Belby aceptó lo que parecía la mitad de un faisán frío y desabrido que Harry vio con poco gusto.

—Le estaba diciendo al joven Marcus que tuve el placer de enseñarle a su tío Damocles —dijo Slughorn mirando a Harry y Daphne mientras le pasaba una canasta de pan —. Un mago sobresaliente, y su Orden de Merlín es de lo más merecido. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus?

Desafortunadamente, Belby comenzó a atragantarse con un gran bocado de faisán, y en su prisa por responderle a Slughorn tragó muy rápido, se puso violeta y comenzó a asfixiarse.

—Anapneo —dijo Daphne con tranquilidad y hacia un movimiento de varita a Belby. El muchacho miró a Daphne con agradecimiento y Slughorn la miró con interés.

—No, casi no —dijo Belby con algo de esfuerzo.

—Bueno, claro, podría asegurar que está ocupado —dijo Slughorn, mirando Daphne fijamente. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Slughorn —. Dudo que haya inventado la Poción Mata Lobos sin considerable trabajo duro. Lady Potter, ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer tan excelentemente el Encantamiento Anapneo?

—Me lo enseñó mi madre hace un tiempo. —contestó Daphne con simpleza.

—Ya veo, ya veo, Cormac —dijo Slughorn —. Se que ves mucho a tu tío Tiberius, porque tiene una espléndida foto de ustedes dos cazando nogtails en… creo que, ¿Norfolk?

—Oh si claro, eso fue divertido —dijo McLaggen —. Fuimos con Berti Higgind y Rufus Scrimgeour, antes de que se convirtiera en Ministro, obviamente.

Slughorn sonrió radiante; tal y como Harry y Daphne habían sospechado cada uno de los presentes tenía poder político y parecía ser que su Slughorn se quería aprovechar de eso. Cuando llegó el turno de Neville, los cuales fueron los diez minutos más incómodos del viaje, ya que como los padres de él fueron Aurores muy conocidos, que habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange y un par de Mortifagos y además de eso pronto tomaría su puesto de como Jefe de La Nobles y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Longbottom, Slughorn prácticamente le preguntó de todo. Al final de la entrevista, o interrogatorio, Neville parecía tener una profunda molestia con el Profesor Slughorn.

—Y ahora —dijo Slughorn, mirando fijamente a Harry y Daphne con aire de que iba celebrarse la ceremonia principal —. Lord y Lady Potter ¿Por dónde empezar? ¡Siento que apenas se la superficie sobre ustedes y más cuando nos conocimos durante el verano, Harry! ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

—En el expreso de Hogwarts —contestó Daphne con ligereza —, estábamos en el mismo compartimiento y nos hicimos amigos.

—Si, si, un Gryffindor y una Slytherin sorteando todos los prejuicios —dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa —. Un acto verdaderamente interesante y muy diferente a lo que usualmente se ve. Puedo observar que se quieren mucho, parecen no despegarse —agregó viendo que Daphne y Harry estaban pegados hombro con hombro —. ¿A que edad comenzaron a salir?

—A los 12. —contestó Harry.

—Oh, muy jóvenes, demasiado dirían muchos, pero si llevan casi cuatro años juntos y unos pocos meses de casado. Sin lugar a dudas la tolerancia entre ustedes debe ser excelente; recuerdo cuando estaba casado, se llamaba Rosaline, era una mujer hermosa pero no me dejaba respirar, a veces se ponía realmente histérica. Lamentablemente tuvimos que divorciarnos debido a eso —dijo Slughorn con simpleza en un intentó fallido de lamento; tanto Daphne como Ginny miraron al Profesor Slughorn con molestia —. ¿Cómo es su vida como matrimonio?

—Discúlpeme Profesor Slughorn —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Pero eso es algo privado entre Daphne y yo, es algo que me gustaría compartir con personas que acabo de conocer o que no conozco.

Daphne sonrió internamente.

—Oh, entiendo Harry —dijo Slughorn con lastima.

Slughorn miró un momento a Daphne a los ojos y no dijo más nada. Daphne le había enviado una mirada de molestia que claramente el Profesor capto perfectamente, por lo que se dedicó a pasar todo el resto de la tarde contando anécdotas de magos y brujas ilustres a los que el Profesor había enseñado, todo ellos habían pertenecido a lo que él llamaba El Club Slug en Hogwarts. Harry y Daphne rogaban internamente poder salir de ahí, pero si lo pedían iban a ser mal visto y eso no era posible para dos Jefes de una Noble y Ancestral Casa. El horizonte se tiño de naranja cuando una larga y brillante línea se dibujó formando un atardecer anaranjado. Slughorn miró la ventana y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Por el amor de Merlin, ya está oscureciendo! ¡No me di cuenta que ya habían encendido las lámparas! Mejor vayan a ponerse sus túnicas. McLaggen, deberían pasar a saludarme para prestarme ese libro de nogtails. Lord y Lady Potter, ustedes también pueden visitarme en cualquier ocasión. Lo mismo Blaise y para usted señorita —agregó guiñándole el ojo a Ginny —. ¡Bueno, vayan!

Ginny y Neville comenzaron a caminar. Mientras que Harry, con Daphne tomada de su brazo, salieron también; Zabini le dirigió una mirada analítica a Harry la cual él se la regresó con interés. Los tres, con Blaise a la cabeza siguieron caminando en silencio y antes de que ambos llegaran a su compartimiento, Harry habló.

—Zabini —llamó Harry. Blaise se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a Harry —. Supongo que serás amigo de Nott, ¿No es así?

—Si. —respondió Blaise en un tono frío y calculador.

—Si lo ves cuando vuelvas a tu compartimiento, ¿Le podrías dar un mensaje de mi parte? —preguntó Harry seriamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que no se meta en mi camino; todavía no me olvide lo que hizo en la Mansión Greengrass y que se llega a cruzarse en mi camino, tocar o hacerle algo a Astoria, Daphne, Luna o cualquiera de mis amigos —el tonó de Harry se volvió glaciar —, la Cámara de los Secretos solo se abre hablando parsel, sería una pena que terminara ahí… al lado del cadáver de la mascota de Slytherin la cual me encargue de asesinar cuando estaba en segundo.

Zabini miró a Harry y le sonrió de lado.

—Sos una persona muy interesante, Harry Potter.

Harry no dijo; ambos vieron como Blaise Zabini caminaba por el pasillo y cambiaba de vagón. Ambos entraron al compartimiento en donde tanto Luna, como Hermione y Neville estaban.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Hermione interesada.

—Lo único que intentaba era congraciarse con alumnos con familiares influyentes. —contestó Daphne con simpleza mientras se sentaba junto con Harry.

—Pero me llama poderosamente la atención que ni Susan, ni Hannah, ni Ernie ni Zacharias hayan sido invitados. —comentó Harry pensativo pero al mismo tiempo con molestia.

—Estar cerca de Susi es peligroso, después de lo que ocurrió con Lady Bones, prefiere mantener las distancias —contestó Daphne —. Con el resto creo que es porque están demasiado alejados como para poder codearse con los futuros Jefes de la Nobles y Ancestrales Familias.

—¿Demasiado alejados? —preguntó Neville.

—Si, los actuales Jefes de esas Familias son demasiado jóvenes como para que Slughorn pueda aprovechar su influencia —contestó nuevamente Daphne —. Como la posibilidad de que ellos tomen su cargo como Jefe de Casa es muy remota y son demasiado jóvenes como para influir en las decisiones de sus padres o demasiado peligroso acercarse, prefiere evitarlos; es una persona mayor, al fin y al cabo, no va a vivir tanto tiempo.

—Pero mi abuela no se va a morir pronto, todavía tiene mucha vitalidad. —refutó Neville poniendo de ejemplo su invitación.

—Si, pero tu abuela es lo suficiente mayor como para que Slughorn piense eso, además de que participaste en la Batalla del Ministerio y eso le atrajo —volvió a contestar Daphne con seriedad —. Intentó congraciarse con nosotros a través de nuestro matrimonio y fallo en el momento en el que casi me dice histérica de forma indirecta.

Todos se quedaron pensativos. Daphne miró un momento a Harry lo vio tenso y hasta, por un momento creyó, molestó.

—¿Pasa algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne.

—La forma en la que te miró… —contestó Harry molestó haciendo que todos lo miraran —. Viejo pervertido.

Los cinco salieron del tren. Lo primero que se encontraron y que llamó la atención a todos era que había una gran cantidad de Aurores que miraban seriamente hacia todos lados con aspecto nervioso y hasta Harry hubiera jurado temor.

—¿Qué hechizo moverá los carruajes? —preguntó Hermione mirando hacia afuera y viendo como las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo se iban moviendo.

—No es un hechizo, Mione. —contestó Harry sonriendo.

Hermione se giró a verlo sorprendida.

—¿Y que es? —preguntó Hermione intrigada.

—Thestrals. —contestó Luna sonriendo soñadoramente.

Los carruajes continuaron su camino sobre el empedrado sendero, subieron por la colina, bajaron y girando a la derecha una vez para luego girar a la izquierda pasaron por entre dos grandes pilares de piedra que tenían cerdos voladores en la punta. Harry, sintiendo algo raro, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en cuanto traspasaron el enrejado y concentrándose logró divisar algo nuevo.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne mirando a su esposo.

—Si —contestó Harry volviendo a meter la cabeza —, agregaron más protecciones a la escuela, ahora hay una nueva, no sé que tipo de barrera es, pero no estaba el año pasado.

—Deben haber extremado la seguridad, después de todo lo que pasó en el Ministerio… —comentó Daphne con simpleza.

—Si, puede ser. —dijo Harry con resignación, lo que menos quería era tener que estar viendo la aburrida cara de los Aurores por doquier.

 **~0~0~**

Guiados por un pequeño sendero de luces, los carruajes tirados por los thestrals, cruzaron el puente que daba con el ala este del terreno y llegaron al borde del Hall de entrada. Daphne miró agradecida la gravilla que evitaba que todo el lugar en donde se llenara del barro que se había formado debido a las lluvias que habían azotado hasta pasada la tarde. Cruzaron el amplió umbral de piedra estilo gótico, al tiempo que tanto Harry como Daphne, para su molestia, con los brazos entre lazados era observados atentamente por todos. Llegaron finalmente a los escalones de piedra del castillo, y pasando las grandes puertas de madera cada uno fue a la mesa que le correspondía a su casa.

Harry vio todo exactamente igual; las cuatro largas mesas; las velas por centenar que flotaban cálidamente iluminando todo; el techo reflejando el cielo nocturno, estrellado y levemente cubierto de nubes grises. Miró por un momento la mesa de Profesores, Minerva le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y Dumbledore asintió en señal de saludo, por un momento creyó ver un destello de diversión en el anciano que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

—Bienvenidos a todos —dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su silla y una vez terminada la selección —. Ahora, a comer.

Tal y como aparecía siempre, un gran banquete apareció delante de todos; Harry miró su plato una vez servido, las palabras sobre los modales que debía tener un Jefe de una Noble y Ancestral Familia aparecieron en su cabeza. Miró a Daphne desde la mesa de Gryffindor y la vio perfectamente sentada y comiendo con una pulcritud y perfección que, comparándolo a él, ella parecía una reina y él un simple campesino, pero al escuchar unos fuertes mordidas se giró a ver y vio a Ron Weasley que devoraba como si tuviera un barril sin fondo por estómago. Si él era un campesino y a juzgar por la mirada de asco de Ginny y Hermione Ron Weasley todavía no había evolucionado en todos estos años.

—Harry ¿Es verdad que sos El Elegido? —preguntó Dean Thomas en la mitad de la cena que estaba a dos alumnos a la derecha enfrente de Harry.

Todos alrededor de Harry hicieron silencio.

—Dean, eso es algo que inventó El Profeta. —contestó Harry con sencillez y una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero, es que bueno, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo —agregó Seamus Finnigan —. En El Profeta decían que había una profecía que te involucraba con Ya-Sabes-Quien.

Harry suspiró con resignación mientras que Hermione le palmeaba el hombro divertida en un falso intento de consolarlo.

—Si, hay una profecía, pero no soy tal cosa como un elegido… —volvió a contestar Harry intentando no exasperarse.

Dumbledore, al final de la cena se paró y las conversación y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor cesaron casi al instante.

—¡Muy buenas noches a todos! —dijo el Director Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos.

—¿Qué le pasó en la mano? —preguntó Hermione con hilo de voz.

No era la única que se había fijado en ese detalle. La mano Dumbledore estaba ligeramente más ennegrecida de lo que Harry la recordaba y por lo visto, tenía razón, el Director estaba muriendo lentamente, o mejor dicho siendo devorado desde adentro. Dumbledore que pareció darse cuenta de los susurros que recorrían el salón, se limitó a sonreír y se tapó la herida con la manga de su túnica morada y dorada.

—No es nada de lo que se tenga que preocupar —comentó Dumbledore restándole importancia —. Ahora a los nuevos alumnos les digo, ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no son tan nuevos se los repito, ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Comienza un nuevo año para su educación mágica, nuevamente la Profesora Trelawney está con nosotros y va a compartir la clase de Adivinación con el Profesor Firenze, el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me pidió que les comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de quidditch de sus respectivas Casas deberán notificarlo a los respectivos Jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los Jefes de sus Casas.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, con un gesto en la mano le indicó al Profesor Slughorn que se pusiera de pie, lo cual hizo y continuó.

—Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado, Horace Slughorn. Es un viejo colega mío que accedió a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de Profesor de Pociones.

Los murmullos resonaron por todo el comedor.

—El Profesor Snape, por su parte —prosiguió Dumbledore, elevando la voz para silenciar los murmullos —, va a ocupar el cargo de Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Snape, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se movió de sus nombres y con un gesto con la mano agradeció vagamente los pocos aplausos que había. Harry creyó por un momento haber visto una mirada de triunfo en Snape, al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que el Profesor Snape quería ese puesto.

Dumbledore carraspeó. Como si no se hubiera percatado de la noticia que acaba de comunicar Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario sobre los nuevos nombramientos y se limitó a esperar a que reinara de nuevo el silencio, cuando este apareció, continuó.

—Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores volvieron a las andadas y están ganando poder.

Harry miró a Draco Malfoy y vio como con la sola mención del nombre del Señor Tenebroso, su expresión había cambiado totalmente. El rostro desinteresado había pasado a uno de completo estado de pánico difícilmente mantenido.

—No sé qué palabras utilizar para decirle lo peligrosa que es la situación actual. Tomamos en Hogwarts medidas extremadamente serias para maternos a salvo. Este verano reforzamos las protecciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes —aclaró Dumbledore —, pero aun así tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Por lo tanto, pido que respeten cualquier restricción de seguridad que les impongan los Profesores, por muy fastidioso que resultes, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida, la situación es extremadamente compleja y no queremos que nada malo suceda. Les suplico que, si advierten algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, le informen inmediatamente a un profesor. Confío en que todos se van a comportar en todo momento pensado en su seguridad y en la de los demás.

Dumbledore recorrió la sala con la mira y se posó en Harry con un deje de diversión; Harry hubiera jurado que parecía un niño que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura.

—(Oh no —pensó Harry, lo único que le faltaba era justamente ser aún más el centro de atención —, no lo va a hacer…)

—Antes de que puedan disfrutar de sus cómodas camas, hay un último anuncio que quiero hacer —dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa divertida. Harry maldijo internamente —. No es algo que se acostumbre en los tiempos actuales y ciertamente hacía muchos años que no ocurría nuevamente en Hogwarts. Como todos seguramente habrán leído en el Profeta el Señor Harry Potter, se casó con Señorita Daphne Greengrass, ahora Potter —el silencio se cernió sobre todos y Harry que no podía mantener esa perfecta mascara de tranquilidad que tenía Daphne, quiso que la tierra lo tragara en ese preciso instante —. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se volvía a tener un matrimonio entre el alumnado, por voy a pedirles a ambos, que una vez que terminen con sus respectivas tareas de Prefectos, vayan al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall para mostrarles su nueva habitación. Y desde ya les pido que, aunque sean un matrimonio recientemente consumado, respeten la investidura de lo que significa el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Bien ahora su prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana, así que digamos buenas noches. ¡Pip, pip!

Harry se paró al igual que los Prefectos de las otras cosas, caminó hasta donde estaban los de primer año y ante la ante y maravillada mirada de todos dijo.

—Me presento, soy Harry Potter y soy uno de los Prefectos de 6to año, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o problema no duden en pedírmela a mi o a los otros. Ahora acompáñenme, les voy el camino hacia las habitaciones.

Seguido por los alumnos de primero salieron por la entrada del Gran Comedor y comenzaron a subir todas las escaleras, mientras subían Harry dijo.

—Esta es la Torre de Gran Escalera, es la estructura más destacable de todo el castillo y claramente se destaca por las escaleras cambiantes y los numerosos retratos que adornan las paredes. La Torre de Gryffindor, que es donde esta las habitaciones, se encuentra en el séptimo piso y su entrada esta oculta tras el retrató de la Dama Gorda.

Todos siguieron subiendo y siguió.

—Para poder pasar todos tiene que tener la contraseña semanal, la cual va a estar siempre anotada en la cartelera dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La contraseña es secreta y no se la pueden decir a nadie y por lo tanto tampoco pueden invitar a nadie de otra Casa a la Torre de Gryffindor. Para espacios comunes, le recomiendo el patio central es buen lugar y está repleto de bancos en los que pueden sentarse con amigos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una pequeña de largas trenzas negras levantó la mano.

—¿De verdad esta casado? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Si. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa mientras subían los últimos pisos.

—¿Y quién es? —volvió a preguntar.

—Se llama Daphne, tiene el pelo largo y dorado, ojos azules y es Prefecta de Slytherin. —contestó Harry pasando por el hueco de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Pero en el tren nos dijeron que los Slytherin eran malos. —exclamó uno de los de primer año.

Harry se dio vuelta y los miró fijamente.

—Escúchenme bien una cosa —dijo Harry con seriedad —, la rivalidad entre casas es algo bueno, porque estimula la competitividad, pero ustedes no pueden odiar a alguien solo porque su uniforme es verde y plateado. ¿O es que acaso odian a alguien si siquiera conocerlo? —ninguno de los recién llegados dijo nada —. Los dormitorios de los chicos están a su izquierda y el de las chicas a la derecha. Un Prefecto de quinto los va a despertar mañana y les va a dar indicaciones de cómo es el castillo; si tienen cualquier duda o problema no duden en acudir a nosotros o algún Profesor.

 **~0~0~**

—Potter. —llamó Malfoy a Daphne cuando la Sala Común de Slytherin había quedado vacía.

—¿Qué Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne mirándolo fríamente.

Malfoy dudo un momento y se relamió los labios con nerviosismo; abriendo y cerrando la mano Draco habló.

—Necesito hablar con Potter, con Harry, es importante… Él me pidió hacer algo y… necesito ayuda de Harry para poder salir de esto —Daphne lo miró entrecerrando los ojos —. Sigo estando atado a la deuda de vida.

—Está bien, voy a hablar con Harry, vamos a buscar un lugar en donde hablar. —contestó Daphne saliendo de la Sala Común de Slytherin mientras la cola de su túnica ondeaba por el movimiento.

Daphne se encontró con Harry frente a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall. Ambos tocaron y fueron recibidos por Minerva que los vio con una mueca en los labios.

—Síganme —Minerva salió de la oficina y juntos comenzaron a subir las escaleras principales —. Como siempre ustedes dos salen de todo lo que es considerado normal —dijo Minerva mirándolos un momento —. Aunque son antiguas, las normas son claras, las parejas casadas pueden tener una habitación en común. Esto se hizo para proteger a la pareja del Jefe o Jefa de las Familias más importantes del mundo mágico.

Siguieron subiendo hasta el 9no piso y Minerva se paró delante de un cuadro que tenía a la justicia.

—Al igual que con sus Casa, nadie que no sean ustedes pueden entrar a este lugar —dijo Minerva con seriedad diciendo la contraseña y el cuadro se abrió—. Arriba a la derecha esta su dormitorio —Minerva los miró fijamente —. Y creo que esta demás decir que espero que se comporten con toda la decencia y decoro que dos personas adultas tienen que tener, esta sigue siendo una institución respetable.

Minerva les guiñó el ojo, caminó por una pequeña sala rectangular decorada por un papel tapiz rojo, azul, verde y amarillo; una chimenea y un par de escritorios. Minerva subió por unas escaleras y antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación volvió a mirar a Daphne y Harry dijo.

—Una recomendación personal. Aunque las paredes son gruesas, usen hechizos silenciadores.

Daphne y Harry se encontraron con una habitación muy parecida a la que tenía en Potter Place, pero mucho menos decorada y sus equipajes a un costado. Harry se sentó en la cama y al igual que Daphne se quedaron mirando toda la habitación, las paredes sutilmente decorados, un escritorio, un espejo con una mesita y una silla que sin lugar a duda ella pensaba usar.

—¿Cuándo dije que al menos una vez teníamos que hacerlo en Hogwarts, y que la Sala de Menesteres podía ser el lugar, nuestra habitación se podría considerar como tal? —preguntó Harry divertido.

Daphne lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa y se sentó a horcajadas de Harry.

—Yo creo que si…. Esta dentro de Hogwarts, así que no le veo el problema… —dijo Daphne mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello a Harry.

—Hoy estas más descarada que de costumbre, Daph… —dijo Harry mientras aceptaba los besos de su esposa.

—Es que tengo un esposo deseable…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Historias Pasadas – Parte I"**

Como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un Pm o en mi perfil hay otras formas de contactarme.

 **Nota 1: Admito que me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo y mostrando a Daphne en una forma mucho más facetica y desidealizandola del típico estereotipo femenino. Intente retratar a una mujer real, ósea no es un monigote carente de sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos. Y creo que esta versión la hace muy real y más de una se va a sentir identificada. Si, Romilda va a ser la perra del año.**

 **Agradecimientos por los Reviews.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Manipuladora, sensible, descarada, sincera, amorosa, tiene tantas caras que hasta se me hace difícil escribir. Espero que esta versión de Daphne que antes no se vio tanto te guste.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. No, tenías razón, me había equivocado, lo revisé y ya lo corregí.**


	74. Historias Pasadas - Parte I

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXIV**

" **Historias Pasadas - Parte I** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry, frente al espejo del baño de su nueva habitación en Hogwarts, y girando ligeramente la cabeza, con su camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones, se miró al espejo haciendo una mueca con los labios. Se tocó suavemente con la yema de los dedos la marca que tenía justo en el medio del lado derecho de la cara anterior del cuello, no dolía, pero la marca era lo suficientemente grande y de un color rojo intenso como para ser claramente visible para todos. Harry con un suspiró salió del baño y vio a la responsable de aquella marca, que ya maquillada se estaba colocando la faltada negra del uniforme para luego acomodar la camisa blanca dentro de esta. Harry tomó su corbata roja y dorada y pasándola por el cuello de la camisa rápidamente hizo un nudo; se colocó el fino chaleco gris para finalmente colocarse la túnica negra.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Daphne dándose vuelta ya vestida para luego hacer una mueca con los labios al ver el nudo de la corbata de Harry mal hecho. Se acercó a él, desarmó el nudo de la corbata y lo rehízo con un estilo Pratt y perfecta simetría. Daphne palmeó levemente el pecho de Harry, le dio un suave beso y dijo —. Ahora si. ¿Vamos?

—Sí —contestó Harry haciendo una mueca y caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla —. ¿El chupetón que tengo en el cuello, que da la casualidad que es extremadamente visible, fue debido a que estabas excitada o… que querías marcarme para que las otras lo vieran? Usualmente esto lo hacemos en lugares que no son visibles…

Daphne hizo una mueca infantil mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y pasaba por la puerta.

—¿Te enojarías si dijera que son ambas? —preguntó Daphne.

—No. —contestó Harry con simpleza

—Fueron ambas razones.

Harry se detuvo y tomándole la mano a Daphne la hizo detenerse. Hizo que se girara y la miró a fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Confías en mí, Daph? —preguntó Harry serió.

Daphne entendió enseguida lo que quería decir Harry.

—Te confiaría mi vida... —contestó Daphne seria —. Pero no quiero que ni Romilda, ni nadie se te acerque con la intención de intentar seducirte y aunque sé que no les vas a prestar atención porque me amas y confió en que no me vas a engañar porque sos la persona más leal que conozco, no me gusta lo que hacen porque, aunque estemos casados, aunque nos amamos, me enfurece que crean que pueden intentar seducirte o tocarte y que piensen que no voy a hacer nada; me enfurece que crean que solo soy una esposa modelo, o que crean que solo soy una muñeca que no va a hacer nada porque piensan que estamos juntos por conveniencia… o que te obligue a que nos casáramos… —la voz de Daphne vacilo un momento y su labio tembló ligeramente.

—Daph… —susurró Harry.

—No, déjame terminar —interrumpió Daphne con rapidez —. No quiero que te miren de esa forma lujuriosa, porque solo yo lo puedo hacer, y sé que es imposible de evitar y me estoy comportando como alguien infantil, pero no voy a permitir que nadie intente tocar lo que es mío —la mirada y la voz de Daphne se volvieron extremadamente serias —. No voy a permitir que nadie tenga la idea de que puede venir a destruir nuestro matrimonio y mucho menos intentarlo. Porque si yo no demostrara interés en lo que hacen y no les marcase un límite, entonces les estaría dando permiso a que continúen haciendo lo que hacen. Sos mi hombre Harry y de nadie más, y esas zorras, como Romilda Vane, lo van a tener que entender por las buenas o por las malas.

Harry miró fijamente a los azulados ojos de su esposa y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Daphne lo miró sin entender. Harry le tomó entrelazo sus dedos con los de Daphne y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con ella detrás.

—Tengo mucha suerte por tenerte de esposa —dijo Harry girando la cabeza y mirando a Daphne mientras bajaban —. De verdad tengo una gran mujer a mi lado.

Daphne se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente. Harry era Harry…

El perfecto y sereno cielo azul, acompañado por una suaves y blancas nubes como algodón, se veía a través del techo del Gran Comedor. Luna miraba fijamente a Daphne, que sentada perfectamente derecha, tomaba té con los perfectos modales dignos de una Señora de una Noble y Ancestral Casa. La mirada de Luna pasó a Harry que, al lado de su esposa, pero a diferencia de esta, desayunaba despreocupadamente mientras miraba las asignaturas que iba a cursar. Sin embargó, la mirada se desvió al cuello del Gryffindor, en donde había una gran marca roja de al menos 3 por 6 centímetros; las mejillas de Luna se tiñeron de un furioso coloro rojo y su mano instintivamente fue hacia su clavícula izquierda. Los recuerdos de Luna comenzaron a fluir; Angela besándola con deseo hasta dejarle sus finos labios hinchados y rojos. Recordar como luego bajaba hacia cuello, y con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma excitante mordiéndola hasta llevarla a límites que ni ella sabía que tenía. Todavía se acordaba como sus mejillas quemaban cuando le contaba a Hermione y Astoria lo que había pasado y como todas, sonrojadas chillaban de emoción por su relato mientras que Daphne la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y le trenzaba el pelo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida sentándose viendo la marca roja del cuello de Harry. Luna salió abruptamente de la burbuja de pensamientos en la que estaba y miró fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa burlona —¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

Muchos ojos, más de los que había ya fijos en él, se sumaron a observarlo con una clara falta de discreción.

—Parece ser que la serpiente está marcando su territorio y quiere que quede a la vista de todos. —comentó Luna divertida mirando a Daphne. La Slytherin miró a Luna entrecerrando los ojos.

—Creo que debería enviarle una carta a Angela pidiéndole el labial de chocolate, aunque creo que no podría enviarme nada, seguramente lo gastó todo en tu cuerpo… ¿No, Luna? —dijo Daphne de forma mordaz.

—Sieg. —contestó Luna con una sonrisa divertida

—Natürlich. —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, no entendía nada, las miró a ambas y con un suspiró bebió un poco de su té; si preguntaba seguramente no le iban a responder o le iban a decir algo como:

—Es cosa de chicas.

Después de desayunar, Daphne y Harry se quedaron sentados mientras los iban llamando uno a uno para darles sus horarios personalizados. Daphne fue una de las primeras en ser llamadas, para luego, rápidamente, enviándole una sonrisa y un guiñó en el ojo salió del Gran Comedor. Cuando Harry escuchó la voz de Minerva diciendo su nombre, se levantó rápidamente y acercándose vio a Minerva que a diferencia de los demás no tenía su hoja de TIMOS.

—Bien, Harry ¿Qué materias te gustaría seguir estudiando? —preguntó Minerva con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, estaba pensando en Encantamientos, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Herbología, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—¿Por qué no Pociones? —preguntó Minerva sin entender.

—Porque necesitaba un Extraordinario en mi TIMO y me saque un Supera las Expectativas.

—Oh, cierto, no te dije, el Profesor Slughorn solo pide Supera las Expectativas para tomar las clases de EXTASIS —contestó Minerva con una inocente sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Harry indignado —. ¡Tres días tardé en que Daphne dejara de estar ofendida conmigo! ¿Tenes acaso la más mínima idea lo es que tener tres días una Slytherin sangrepura enojada en casa? —Snape al igual que todos los otros Jefes de Casa se habían detenido y miraban a Harry entre sorprendidos, divertidos y el Slytherin con una leve sonrisa de orgullo —. Su lengua a veces puede ser extremadamente filosa cuando esta ofendida o molesta… —susurró Harry haciendo una mueca molesta.

—Bien —dijo Minerva alegremente ignorando completamente a Harry —. Entonces te agregó Pociones también.

—Pero no tengo ni los libros ni los materiales. —dijo Harry apuradamente mirando a Minerva que sonreía infantilmente.

—No tengo dudas de que el Profesor Slughorn te va a prestar lo que necesites. Muy bien, listó —dijo Minerva apoyando su varita en una hoja en blanco donde aparecieron los horarios —. Ah si, ya tengo inscritos a veinte aspirantes para jugar en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Te voy a enviar la lista en cuanto organices las pruebas de selección cuando te parezca.

—Bueno… —contestó Harry vagamente mientras veía su horario —. Un momento ¿Qué? ¿Pruebas? ¿Pero si yo no soy el capitán?

—Si, a partir de ahora lo vas a ser —dijo Minerva mirando a Harry con una sonrisa —. Si no tenes ninguna otra pregunta, te recomendaría que te apuraras a tu clase de Runas Antiguas y dejes a otro de tus compañeros tener su horario, seguramente Daphne te debe estar esperando.

Harry miró a Minerva de forma reprobatoria, tomó el horario y rápidamente se encaminó fuera del Gran Comedor en donde efectivamente estaba Daphne esperándolo. Cuando se acercó Daphne le quitó el horario rápidamente de las manos y comparándolo sonrió triunfante.

—Parece ser que el Profesor Slughorn solo pide un Supera las Expectativas para poder tomar sus clases de EXTASIS. —comentó Harry con simpleza.

Daphne lo miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos y de forma acusatoria dijo.

—Me alegró, esperó que muestres un poco más de interés que la última vez, Potter.

Daphne con sus libros de Traducción Avanzada de Runas en mano y a un costado su morral de cuero comenzó a caminar haciendo ondear su largo y dorado cabello en la cara de su esposo. Harry la miró sin entender y caminando detrás de ella, con algo de frustración, dijo.

—No puede ser que todavía sigas molesta. Ya pedí disculpas e hice todo lo que me pediste a modo de disculpa; que te hiciera un masaje en los pies, que te peinara, que te llevara el desayuno a la cama, que te prepara un baño con jabón de avellana para no sé que…

Daphne se giró y miró fijamente a Harry en forma de reproche dijo.

—Es un baño exfoliante, Harry, si pretendes que tu esposa tenga la piel suave, tersa y perfecta, tengó que cuidarla con cremas y jabones que no la irriten y lastimen —Daphne abrazó a Harry del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar —. Nos habíamos esforzado mucho y se suponía que íbamos hacer perfectos los exámenes, esa es la razón por la que me enoje. Es que pareciera que todo el esfuerzo que hice en preparar nuestros estudios no hubiera funcionado completamente.

Harry suspiró derrotado y preguntó.

—¿No crees que estas siendo un poco exigente, sabiendo que a no soy tan bueno en pociones como vos?

—Por esa misma razón, quería que estuviéramos juntos en los EXTASIS. Pero bueno… ahora al menos lo estamos. —contestó Daphne haciéndose la ofendida, pero sonriéndole divertida.

Harry volvió a suspirar derrotado. Con el solo pensamiento de que no entendía completamente a su esposa como él creía.

 **~0~0~**

—La Profesora Babbling, está completamente loca —exclamó Harry indignado moviendo los brazos para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de Daphne —. No nos puede enviar de tarea traducir la Piedra Rúnica de Stentoften el mismo día que nos enseña Futhark Antiguo.

Daphne miró a Harry divertida por las muecas infantiles que hacía. Ambos acababan de salir de Runas Antiguas y aunque ella consideraba que su Profesora había sido demasiado exigente prefirió no decir nada mientras dejaban atrás el Aula 6B del sexto piso y bajaban hacia el tercero para tomar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en el Aula 3C con el Profesor Snape. Cuando entraron ambos se dieron cuenta que toda el aula se había ensombrecido, o más bien, adaptado a la personalidad de Snape. En las paredes colgaban cuadros que mostraban a personas que sufrían o mostraban profundas y graves heridas, que sumado a que las cortinas estaban corridas y había pocas velas que iluminaban todo, el ambiente era realmente sombrío y hasta macabro. En silencio, todos los alumnos se sentaron y esperaron.

—No saquen sus libros —dijo Snape mientras cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, mirando a todos —. Quiero hablar con ustedes y quiero que me presten la mayor atención posible —miró seriamente a todos —. Tengo que admitir que, que muchos de ustedes y sobre todo los que formaron ese grupito en contra de Umbridge —dijo mirando a Harry —, hayan aprobado sus TIMO y más aún los EXTASIS, que son mucho más difíciles —dijo caminando, parándose delante de Harry y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —. Las artes oscuras son extremadamente numerosas, variadas, adaptables e ilimitadas. El combate contra ellas es extremadamente complejo y sus efectos no son solo físicos; en esta clase hay una persona que gracias su capacidad de sentir la magia y haber visto innumerable cantidad de maleficios y actos oscuros puede decirnos exactamente sus efectos no visibles.

Harry se mordió el labio. Snape caminó hasta uno de los cuadros y señaló el primero en donde habia una bruja que gritaba de dolor.

—¡Potter! ¿Cuáles son los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus? —preguntó Snape mirándolo fijamente al igual que toda la clase.

—Apuñala tu núcleo mágico, si se usa durante mucho tiempo puede destrozarlo —dijo Harry con recelo e incómodo —. En el cuerpo se siente como si te clavaran miles de alfileres en todos lados, tanto piel como músculos y más en el lugar en donde se apunta la Maldición.

—Exacto, en este otro, vemos un hombre recibir el beso de un dementor —dijo Snape pasando a otra imagen en donde un hombre con la mirada perdida, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared de piedra —, sin embargo, el tacto de un dementor puede ser mortal en la mayoría de los casos. El brazo izquierdo de Potter, el que siempre esta vendado, está el resultado de lo que queda luego de la recuperación del tacto de un dementor —Snape siguió a un tercer cuadro en donde solo habia una masa ensangrentada y tirada en el suelo —. Este es el resultado de un ataque de Inferi; el Señor Tenebroso los utilizó en el pasado y eso significa que no sería extraño que los volviera a utilizar.

Snape caminó nuevamente hasta quedar detrás de su escritorio y volvió a hablar.

—La Maldición Cruciatus no se puede repeler, pero si esquivar; los dementores no pueden combatir contra el Encantamiento Patronus y los Inferius son débiles a la luz y al calor. ¿Alguien puede decirme las ventajas de los hechizos no verbales contra los recitados? —Harry levantó la mano recordando el viejo libro de magia Parsel que tenia —. Potter.

—La voluntad. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—¿Podría ser más específico? —preguntó Snape con indiferencia.

—El lanzar un hechizo se basa en tres principios básicos; La cantidad de magia que se utiliza que define cuando poderoso va ser el hechizo, la voluntad para lanzar el hechizo que va a permitir controlar este poder y finalmente el movimiento de varita que permite darle precisión y dirección —dijo Harry recordando su libro de parsel —. Los tres están relacionados entre si, las palabras dan control, pero al mismo tiempo poder, quitando ambas, se pierden estos dos factores lo cual tiene que compensarse con mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder compensarlo. Si se quitara la varita sería aún más complicado realizar un hechizo. Pero el realizar magia sin recitar el hechizo permite que tu adversario no sepa que clase de hechizo vas a realizar y eso da una ventaja momentánea.

—Una respuesta correcta, Potter —contestó Snape mirándolo fijamente —. Sí quieren aprender a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es cuestión de concentración y fuerza de voluntad. Ahora —continuó —, se van a colocar en parejas. Uno de ustedes va a intentar lanzarle un hechizo al otro sin hablar, y el otro va a tratar de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio… Pueden empezar…

A pesar de que Harry sabía hacer algunos hechizos no verbales, fue Daphne la que se llevó los 20 puntos para Slytherin al ser la primera en poder bloquear un Expelliarmus de Harry. Y aunque él estaba seguro de que Snape sabía que los dos conocían el método para realizarlos, solamente felicito a Daphne mostrando una vez más que tenía su preferencia bien marcada hacia Slytherin.

Cuando terminó Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Harry y Daphne comenzaron a subir las grandes escaleras de piedra. Tenían que ir a séptimo piso, al Aula 7A para poder tomar Aritmancia. Cuando estaba a mitad del cuarto piso Harry, que estaba hablando con Daphne, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás. Harry vio a Jack Sloper, uno de los golpeadores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor del curso anterior, corría hacia él con un rollo de pergamino en la mano.

—Me dieron esto —dijo jadeando —, es para vos. Me enteré que McGonagall te nombró el nuevo capitán ¿Cuándo van a ser las pruebas de selección?

—Todavía no lo decidí —contestó Harry —. Cuando llegué el momento lo voy a colgar en la cartelera de la Sala Común.

—Bueno, espero que sean este fin de semana… —dijo Jack respirando hondo y yéndose —. Adiós Harry, suerte.

Harry asintió y vio el pergamino que estaba cerrado; inmediatamente reconoció la pulcra y ornamentada letra de la hoja de pergamino cuando lo abrió. Daphne curiosa, se pegó a su lado y ambos la leyeron.

.

Querido Harry:

Me gustaría que comenzáramos nuestras clases particulares este sábado. Por favor, me gustaría que vinieras a mi despacho después de cenar. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu primer día en el colegio.

Atentamente,

Albus Dumbledore.

P.D.: Me encantan los caramelos ácidos.

.

—Tengo la extraña sensación de que no te va enseñar mucho. —dijo Daphne después de leer.

—No sé. Tendré que ver ese día que es lo que va a pasar. —contestó Harry guardando el pergamino en su morral y entrelazando los sus dedos con los de Daphne para continuar subiendo.

—Ahora, hay algo que me gustaría saber —dijo Daphne divertida, sonando falsamente molesta —. ¿Cómo puede ser que no le contaras a tu amada esposa que te habías convertido en el Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor?

—Minnie me lo dijo de un momento a otro mientras estaba dándome los horarios. —contestó Harry rápidamente.

—Oh… —dijo Daphne suavemente mirando al frente mientras continuaba subiendo. Harry giró la cabeza, la miró con algo de miedo. Ella lo miró, sonrió y comenzó a reírse; Harry no entendía nada —. ¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Creíste que me había enojado? —dejo de reírse entrecerró los ojos y falsamente ofendida preguntó —¿O acaso crees que soy una paranoica? —Harry miró a Daphne con los ojos bien abiertos y ella comenzó a reírse nuevamente —. Era una broma Harry.

Harry suspiró y siguió subiendo las escaleras con Daphne. Cuando terminó el receso entre clases ambos tuvieron la clase de Aritmancia de donde la Profesora Septima los felicitó por su casamiento y los utilizó de ejemplo para demostrar que los números de ambos, que como había comprobado Daphne, eran compatibles, demostraba la clara veracidad con respecto a Adivinación la cual era dictada por la Profesora Sybill Trelawney. Cuando terminó la clase y luego del almuerzo, en donde Daphne, Luna y Hermione, se reían mientras hablaban sobre tipos de sostenes; sobre cuales agarraban mejor, cuales eran más cómodos, si con relleno o sin… Harry sin ganas de tener que escuchar la conversación comenzó a hablar con un emocionado Neville sobre plantas.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las mazmorras, luego del almuerzo, Harry y Daphne se encontraron que sólo una docena de alumnos, incluyéndolos a ellos iban a poder cursar el nivel de EXTASIS. Malfoy, que era uno de ellos, miró fijamente a Harry durante un momento, él también hizo lo mismo; Daphne le había avisado lo que había pedido Draco, pero todavía no se había decidido sobre cuando y donde, pero estaba seguro que se iba a tener que apurar respecto a esto. Las puertas de las mazmorras no tardaron en abrirse y la barriga de Slughorn salió por ella antes que él. Mientras los alumnos entraban en fila en el aula, Slughorn sonrió radiante cuando vio a Daphne y Harry. Sin embargo, Harry, apretó ligeramente la mano de Daphne cuando volvió a detectar aquella mirada que Slughorn le envía a su esposa.

Harry y Daphne se sentaron adelante y vieron al igual que los otros alumnos, varios y grandes calderos burbujeantes que emanaban vapores y extraños olores. Ambos habían elegido estar, la mesa que tenía delante un caldero dorado que rezumaba uno de los aromas más seductores que Harry había inhalado jamás. Una extraña mezcla entre rosas, chocolate y avellanas.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Slughorn —. Saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones y no se olviden de los ejemplares de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas…

—Profesor… —dijo Harry levantando la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada. Verá es que no sabía que iba a poder cursar el EXTASIS de Pociones…

Daphne negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¡Ah, sí! La Profesora McGonagall me lo había comentado. No te preocupes, amigo mío, no pasa nada. Hoy podés utilizar los ingredientes del armario de materiales, y estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguna balanza. Además, por acá hay algunos libros de texto de otros años anteriores que seguramente van a servir hasta que puedas escribirle a Flourish y Blotts…

Slughorn se dirigió hacia un armario que había en un rincón y, después de hurgar en él, regresó con un viejo ejemplar de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas, de Libatius Borage, que le entregó a Harry junto con una deslustrada balanza.

—Muy bien —dijo Slughorn, regresó al fondo de la clase hinchando el pecho —. Preparé algunas pociones para que les den un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberían poder hacer cuando hayan terminado el EXTASIS. Seguro que habrían oído hablar de estas, aunque nunca las hayan preparado. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta?

Señaló uno de los calderos. Harry vio que del caldero hervía un líquido que parecía agua normal y corriente. Daphne levantó rápidamente la mano; antes de que ninguna otra. Slughorn la señaló.

—Veritaserum, incolora e inodora que obliga decir la verdad a quien la bebe —dijo Daphne seria.

—Excelente —la felicitó Slughorn complacido —. Esta otra —continuó, y señaló el caldero cercano a otra mesa —, es muy conocida y últimamente el Ministerio está advirtiendo sobre ella. ¿Alguien sabe…?

Daphne volvió a levantar la mano.

—Poción Multijugos, Señor. —dijo Daphne como si fuera algo natural.

—¡Excelente, excelente! Y ahora, esta de acá… ¿Sí, Lady Potter? —dijo Slughorn mirando a Daphne fijamente.

—Es Amortentia. —contestó Daphne.

—En efecto. Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo, pero ¿Conoces cuáles son sus efectos? ¿Y cuáles son sus características?

—Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe —contestó Daphne nuevamente —. Tiene un brillo nacarado y el vapor asciende formando espirales y se supone que cada persona huele algo distinto, según quien nos atraiga.

—¿Y que es lo que oles? —preguntó Slughorn interesado.

Daphne se agachó y cerrando los ojos olió la poción que estaba delante.

—Huelo a tulipanes, té de menta y a césped recién cortado —contestó Daphne con una suave sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Tulipanes, té de menta y césped recién cortado… —repitió Slughorn pensativo.

—A Harry le gusta pasar mucho tiempo en el jardín y tomar té de menta por las mañanas. —contestó Daphne sonriente.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó Slughorn con una sonrisa —. ¿Qué es lo que oles, Harry?

—Rosas, chocolates y avellanas. —contestó Harry. Daphne sonrió.

—Supongo que ese debe ser el olor de tu esposa —comentó Slughorn y entonces se dirigió al último caldero, uno negro que estaba sobre la mesa de su escritorio. La poción tenía un color oro fundido y gruesas gotas saltaban hacia la superficie, aunque no se derraban en ningún momento —. Esta, mis estudiantes, es Felix Felicis. No tengo ninguna duda, que la Señora Potter, sabía el efecto que produce. Pero en palabras simples, es suerte líquida. Extremadamente difícil de preparar y de desastrosos efectos si no se hace correctamente. Sin embargo, si se elabora correctamente todos sus esfuerzos, al menos mientras dures los efectos de la poción serán exitosos. Sin embargo, el consumo excesivo produce atolondramiento, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Este va a ser el premio al finalizar la clase de hoy.

Todos miraron fijamente a Slughorn y este sacó del bolsillo una pequeño balón de 50ml de cristal con tapón de corcho que le mostró a sus alumnos.

—Una botellita de Felix Felicis, suficiente para varios sorbos. Ahora bien, tengo que advertirles que solo funciona para días normales, no sirve para competiciones, eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones —dijo Slughorn feliz de que todos lo miraban fijamente —. Ahora si, ¿Cómo pueden ganar este fabuloso premio? Bien, abriendo el libro Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas en la página diez y preparando una muestra decente del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. ¡Adelante!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron preparar las pociones, pero sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Harry vio a Daphne que completamente concentrada había comenzado con una concentración extremadamente grande. Se apresuró a abrir el maltratado libro que Slughorn le había prestado. Vio que todos los márgenes estaban escritos con notas en las páginas, de modo que los márgenes estaban con pequeñas letras negras por todas partes y hasta había algunas palabras tachadas en los textos.

Cada alumno miraba cada tanto a los demás para ver que hacia el resto. Al cabo de diez minutos, el aula se había llenado de un vapor azulado. Como siempre, Daphne llevaba la ventaja. Su poción ya se había convertido en un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negra, exactamente como lo decía el libro. Después de trocear las raíces que había tomado del armario, Harry volvió a inclinarse sobre el libro. Y vio que el dueño anterior había tachado cortar el grano de sopóforo y había escrito una instrucción alternativa que decía, aplastar con la hoja de una daga de plata; se obtiene más jugo. Harry dudó un momento y pidiéndole prestado el cuchillo de plata a Daphne que no lo miró en ningún momento, simplemente se lo pasó, aplastó como había dicho las anotaciones y vio como un montón de jugo salía. Lo metió rápidamente en el caldero y observó, fascinado, cómo la poción adquiría al instante el tono lila exacto que estaba descrito en el libro.

Harry rápidamente comenzó a leer las anotaciones, según el libro, la poción se debía revolver en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj hasta que se volviera transparente como el agua. Sin embargo, las anotaciones, decía revolver una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj después de cada siete veces en sentido contrario. Harry volvió a seguir las instrucciones en las anotaciones, contuvo el aliento y revolvió una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. El efecto fue inmediato. Siguió el resto de las anotaciones; Harry miró a su alrededor y ni siquiera la de Daphne se había vuelto tan cristalina.

—¡Tiempo! —anunció Slughorn —. ¡Paren de revolver!

Slughorn paseó por las distintas mesas sin hacen ningún comentario, de vez en cuando agitaba un poco alguna poción, o la olfateaba. Al final llegó a la mesa en donde estaba Harry y Daphne. Asintió en señal de aprobación. Entonces vio la de Harry, y una expresión de alegría le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Tenemos un ganador! —exclamó Slughorn para que lo escucharan todos —. ¡Excelente Harry, excelente! ¡Sin lugar a dudas heredaste el talento de tu madre! Lily estaría encantada por esto. Así pues, acá tenes: un vial de Feliz Felicis, ¡Empléala bien!

Harry se guardó la botellita de líquido dorado en el bolsillo interior de la túnica; Daphne lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera analizándolo profundamente. Harry miró el libro que le habia prestado Slughorn y en la primera hoja decía: Es propiedad de Half-Blood Prince; a Harry le llamó la atención que la P tuviera un punto dentro de medio circulo que tenía la letra. Cuando salieron del aula, Daphne tomó a Harry de la muñeca y lo arrastró dando zancadas hasta un lugar alejado.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Daphne seria mirando fijamente a su esposo.

Harry suspiró ante la seria mirada de Daphne, sacó el libro y se lo mostro. Ella rápidamente lo comenzó a ojear el libro y a leer cada una de las anotaciones. Gracias a su pericia con las pociones se dio cuenta que eran anotaciones que corregían al mismo libro y en todo caso optimizaban y mejoraban la preparación de las pociones.

—Seguiste las anotaciones que decían en el margen ¿No? —preguntó Daphne mirando a Harry fijamente.

—Si. —contestó él.

—¿Sabes de quién es? —preguntó Daphne nuevamente.

—Según el libro —dijo Harry tomándolo y yendo a primera página —es de un tal Half-Blood Prince o Príncipe Mestizo.

Daphne miró fijamente la escritura, el punto que tenía la P y como estaba escrito.

—No, Harry, no significa Príncipe —dijo Daphne. Ella suspiró, Harry cerró el libro y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras —. A veces, algunas familias sangrepura les gusta agregar signos o símbolos a sus iniciales para diferenciar sus apellidos de las palabras comunes y corrientes.

—Entonces Prince no es una palabra. —dedujo Harry.

—Exacto —afirmó Daphne —, significa que fuera quien fuera el dueño de este libro era parte de la Familia Prince o al menos una parte por lo que se refiere al resto del nombre —Harry levantó una ceja mientras estaban llegado a los ultimo escalones y se enfilaban hacia el Gran Comedor —. Veras, como sabrás la Familia Greengrass viene de Alemania, pero luego de quemaran a Anna Schnidenwind en 1751 en Endingen am Kaisertuhl emigraron a Inglaterra, por miedo a la persecución, en donde la comunidad magia era mucho más fuerte. Cuando llegaron, llegaron como una familia sangrepura y asentándose como tal. Bien, de pequeña, como te conté, tuve tutores, estos me enseñaban todas las reglas, tradiciones e historia de las familias sangrepura. Una de las Familias Sangre pura más conocidas que había era la Familia Prince; eran una antigua casa de sangrepuras que mantuvieron su estatus por generaciones, hasta que la hija del ultimo jefe de la familia se enamoró de un muggle y la línea de pureza murió. Suficiente fue el escándalo que se armó entre las familias más influyentes, que fueron removidos de la lista de las sagradas familias pasando a ser 28 que son las que actualmente conoces.

Harry y Daphne entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron esperando a Luna o a los demás.

—Siempre me los nombraron como ejemplo de lo que le iba a pasar a la Familia Greengrass si me enamoraba de un muggle o un mestizo —relató Daphne con simpleza —. Decían que si yo, como heredera, arruinaba la pureza de la familia, iba a hacer que quitaran a mi Familia de la lista y esto iba a generar que todos los negocioso y mi estilo de vida se vinieran abajo. Claramente se puede notar lo mucho que me importó lo que me decían. —agregó Daphne con ironía.

—Oh, Daphne, tan traviesa, casarte con un mestizo. ¿Qué dirían tus tutores ahora? —dijo Harry divertido besando seductoramente el cuello de Daphne, haciendo que se riera.

—Ahora enserio —dijo Daphne liberándose de los mimos de Harry —. ¿Detectaste algo en el libro?

—No —dijo Harry —. Esta limpio.

—Bueno —contestó Daphne haciendo una mueca pensativa —, cuando estemos en nuestra habitación lo revisamos más afondo, me gustaría saber más sobre esas anotaciones...

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Historias Pasadas – Parte II"**

Como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un Pm o en mi perfil hay otras formas de contactarme.

 **Nota 1: Daphne es extremadamente orgullosa sobre su relación con Harry y cualquiera que intente hacerla peligrar lo va a eliminar y aún más si se siente insultada como es lo que está pasando en este momento. Lo cual le molesta de sobremanera.**

 **Nota 2: Palabras en Aleman:**

 **Sieg: Victoria, triunfo.**

 **Natürlich: Desde luego, naturalmente, lógicamente.**

 **Nota 3: Piedra Rúnica de Stentoften es una piedra que es una inscripción en protonordico hecha en el siglo 7**

 **Nota 4: Futhkark antiguo, es la forma más antigua del alfabeto rúnico.**

 **Nota 5: Anna Schnidenwind fue una de las ultimas brujas ajusticiadas de Alemania, murió el 24 de abril de 1751. Fue quemada en la hoguera, en Endingen am Kaisertuhl en Brisgovia, Alemania, luego de que la estrangularan culpándola de hacer un pacto con el diablo, provocar un incendio que provocó al ahumar la comida.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste, trato de hacer una relación real y madura, pero al mismo tiempo con toques de ambos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Jaja, no creo que a Harry le guste estar, pero eso no quita que tenga curiosidad. Jajaja. Romilda en el canon tampoco nunca me gusto, y si, quería hacerla una verdadera zorra este año. Me reí mucho cuando hice la escena; no creo que Daphne sea posesiva, sino, al menos yo lo pienso como una mujer que está orgullosa de su matrimonio con Harry y el hecho de que estén haciendo lo que hacen delante de sus narices, la hace sentirse insultada y humillada y como todo buena Slytherin va a vengarse y mostrarles quien es.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes, suele pasar.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Los 2 Millones nunca los recibió, Cyril tenía que ir a Potter Place para recibir su dinero e iba a utilizar el mismo día en el que pensaba dejar pasar a los mortifagos. Agregue ese detalle a la carta de Valery para se entendiera mejor.**


	75. Historias Pasadas - Parte II

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXV**

" **Historias Pasadas - Parte II** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry salió del baño con un bóxer negro y una toalla en la cabeza que estaba usando para secarse. Miró a Daphne, que estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo recogido en un rodete, vestida solo con la camisa de su pijama casi completamente desabotonada y en bragas; algo que, desde que habían dado el siguiente paso, se había vuelto común y que, según ella, nunca había podido hacer en su casa, porque los sangrepura eran demasiado formales y no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar como para hacer eso, pero delante de él y en Potter Place no le molestaba en absoluto. Harry se sentó al lado de Daphne y vio que seguía con el libro que Slughorn le había dado durante la tarde; durante parte de la tarde, la cena ella había estado leyendo en detalle cada una de las anotaciones y para el final del día ya había comenzado a transcribir todas y cada una de las notas.

—¿Todavía continúas transcribiendo? —preguntó Harry a una concentrada Daphne.

Daphne se giró con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa radiante.

—Fuera quien fuese esta persona, era un genio en las pociones —dijo Daphne con emoción —. No solo, optimizo y mejoro los rendimientos para hacer las pociones, sino que también logró mejorar los resultados haciendo que las soluciones finales tuvieran mejor calidad que siguiendo las instrucciones del libro. Fuese quien fuese el miembro de la Familia Prince sabía y mucho.

—¿No vas a decirme que tengo que devolver el libro y dejar de usarlo? —preguntó Harry a una emocionada Daphne que se habia dado vuelta y seguía transcribiendo.

—¿Estas completamente loco? —preguntó Daphne mirando seriamente a Harry —. Arruinar la posibilidad de poder hacer las mejores pociones y experimentar a un nivel mucho más alto, no gracias. No sé lo que quieras hacer, pero yo si voy a usar estas notas.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces mientras veía como Daphne continuaba con su trabajo. Durante el resto de la semana, Harry y Daphne pusieron en práctica las notas que estaban en el libro de Prince siempre que fueran diferentes a las de Libatius Borage, el autor del libro, de este modo Slughorn, para la cuarta clase ya deliraba sobre las habilidades de ambos y aseguraba que pocas veces había tenido alumnos con tanto talento.

De vez en cuando Harry se preguntaba quien había sido esta persona, y aunque Daphne le había dicho todo lo que sabía sobre la Familia Prince, había algo que no le cerraba de todo el asuntó. Además, descubrieron que no solo habían notas relacionadas con la elaboración de pociones, sino que también habían hechizos inventados por el propio Prince. Después de la cena del sábado, antes de irse, Daphne al oído le dijo.

—En la Sala de Menesteres, Draco va a estar haciendo guardia, hoy le toca a él. Le dije que ibas a ir.

Harry asintió y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Daphne se encaminó rápidamente hacia la oficina del Director. Avanzó por los desiertos pasillos, dobló en una esquina, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso donde una única gárgola se encontraba en la pared.

—Caramelos ácidos. —dijo Harry.

La gárgola se movió hacia atrás de la pared, y reveló una escalera caracol que comenzó a ascender con un movimiento continuó. Harry se subió y se dejó transportar hasta que llegó a la puerta con aldaba de bronce de la oficina de Dumbledore.

—Adelante —dijo Dumbledore antes de que tocara. Harry entró —. Buenas noches, Harry. —saludó cuando lo vio.

—Buenas noches, Director. —saludó Harry mirando a Dumbledore que estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

—Esperó que tu primera semana en el colegio haya sudo agradable, ¡Bah! —dijo Dumbledore haciendo un movimiento con la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y lo miraba pícaramente —. Seguramente fue agradable… —Dumbledore miró melancólicamente hacia la luna que se veía por la ventana —. Ser joven, todo un privilegio que muchos desperdician; un viejo como yo, que vivió tanto tiempo e hizo tantas cosas… —Dumbledore miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos —. Viví tu vida al máximo y no te arrepientas de nada, Harry; a veces desperdiciamos el poco tiempo que tenemos con las personas que amamos en frivolidades. Tu esposa te ama, nunca le hagas eso y amala como si fuera el primer y el ultimo día.

—¿Sucede algo, Director? —preguntó Harry extrañado por la actitud melancólica de Dumbledore.

—No, no, Harry … no sucede nada de lo que debas preocuparte —contestó Dumbledore con una fingida sonrisa —. Ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, Harry abrió ligeramente para decir algo, pero Dumbledore habló primero —. Imagino que te estarás preguntando para que planee estas… llamémoslas clases, a falta de una palabra apropiada.

—Porque no van a ser clases… —dijo Harry con sencillez.

—Exacto —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —, como te dije durante el verano, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir la memoria de en el que el Profesor Slughorn le habla a Voldemort sobre los Horrocruxes, desgraciadamente la que tengo esta modificada y no se puede sacar nada en concreto. Horace se encargó de modificarla para poder mostrar la mejor parte de si mismo. Sin embargo, no podemos ir directamente a pedírsela ni sacársela por la fuerza; Horace es un mago extremadamente habilidoso y cualquier intento en este momento de quitársela a la fuerza sería contraproducente.

—Y supongo que el gusto por los alumnos famosos e influyentes del Profesor Slughorn es lo que quiere que use para poder saber cuántos Horrocruxes hizo Voldemort. —dijo Harry serio.

—Si, pero por ahora quiero mostrarte el pasado de Voldemort —dijo Dumbledore parándose y caminando hasta un armario negro, muy ornamentado y con dos grandes puertas —. A partir de ahora quiero que abandonemos el hoy y viajemos a los turbios pantanos de la memoria hasta adentrarnos en las conjeturas más alocadas —Dumbledore abrió las puertas del armario y de dentro sacó un plato con runas; el pensadero —. A partir de este momento las cosas que diga son puras conjeturas mías y que solo la realidad es la verdadera verdad, pero —Dumbledore caminó nuevamente hasta su escritorio dejando el pensadero sobre este. Se sentó y con un gesto con la mano le pidió a Harry que se sentara frente a él —, y a riesgo de sonar ególatra, soy más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres y mis errores tienden a ser también más graves. Desgraciadamente no soy tan inteligente como tu amiga, la señorita Lovegood que es capaz de ver más allá de la realidad, pero espero que al menos esto te ayude a entender y si en algún momento te llegaras a enfrentar a Voldemort, sobrevivir. Vamos a dar un paseo por los recuerdos de Bob Ogden, un trabajador del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Murió hace tiempo, pero logré localizarlo antes y que me confiara sus recuerdos.

Harry miró a Dumbledore levantando una ceja a modo de no creerle. Dumbledore se rio y de un cajón del escritorio sacó un frasco con un tapón de corcho; Harry vio como Dumbledore forcejeaba. La mano se habia vuelto aún más negra y estaba endurecida. La maldición lentamente se estaba extendiendo por el cuerpo y ahora, sin que Harry lo viera, pero lo sentía, estaba subiendo por su muñeca y parte del antebrazo. Dumbledore abrió la botellita y vertió el contenido plateado y viscoso en el pensadero; las runas brillaron, Dumbledore sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero y Harry hizo lo mismo imitándolo.

Ambos aparecieron a unos pasos de un hombre, regordete y de escasa estatura que Harry supuso que era Ogden. Estaba parado delante de una puerta, antigua negra y maltratada en donde habia una serpiente clavada. Harry vio que al igual que en el recuerdo de Snape, la imagen alrededor de Ogden parecía quemarse, un efecto que por lo que habia deducido era debido a la falta de atención del individuo. Un sonido de hierba y ramitas siendo pisadas se escuchó detrás de ellos, Ogden con varita en mano, al igual que Harry y Dumbledore se dieron vuelta y vieron a un hombre, con una mata de pelo sucio, sin varios dientes y ojos pequeños y oscuros que bizqueaban.

—"No deberías estar en este lugar" —dijo el hombre en parsel.

Harry entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el hombre, pero no sintiendo nada; por un momento se habia olvidado que sus habilidades no servían en los recuerdos de una persona que no podía sentir lo mismo que él.

—Bueno días. Me envía el Ministerio de Magia. —contestó Ogden con algo de nerviosismo.

—"No deberías estar en este lugar" —repitió el hombre en parsel.

—¿Es parsel no es así, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore de forma susurrante.

—Si. —contestó Harry sin dejar de prestar atención ambos recuerdos.

—Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo… —contestó Ogden con nerviosismo.

Ogden no pudo terminar, el hombre se acercó y con un rápido movimiento tocó la cara del empleado del Ministerio con la varita; este cayó al suelo cubriéndose la nariz con las manos, por donde escurría un líquido amarillento y viscoso.

—¡Morfin! —gritó una voz.

Harry, y Dumbledore se dieron vuelta y vieron a un anciano que salió rápidamente de la puerta por la que estaba clavada la serpiente. El anciano era bajo, hombros anchos, brazos largos, ojos castaños, cabello cortó y un rostro lleno de arrugas. Con un cuchillo en mano se paró delante de Ogden.

—Del Ministerio, ¿Eh? —dijo el anciano.

—¡Correcto! —asintió Ogden, furioso, parándose mientras se limpiaba la cara mientras que con su varita deshacía el hechizo que le había puesto el hombre —. Y usted debe ser el Señor Gaunt, ¿No?

—Lord Gaunt, para usted y todos los demás —contestó Gaunt con enojo —. Esto es una propiedad privada, no debería estar en este lugar sin avisar. "Morfin, entra a la casa. No discutas" —agregó en parsel mirando al otro hombre.

Harry vio como el otro hombre, que por lo visto se llamaba Morfin Gaunt miraba enojado al anciano; pero una mirada amenazante fue necesario para que fuera hacia la puerta y cerrara de un portazo detrás de él.

—Vine a ver a su hijo, Señor Gaunt —dijo Ogden con simpleza —. Ese era Morfin, ¿No?

—Si. —contestó el anciano con frialdad.

—Bien, entonces ¿Por qué no continuamos esta conversación dentro? Ya que por lo que parece no abre las cartas que se le envían por lechuza y ya que su hijo provocó una grave violación de la ley mágica cometida a primera hora de la mañana y al ser Jefe de La Noble Ancestral Casa de La Familia Gaunt… —dijo Ogden con una sonrisa triunfante.

El anciano miró a Ogden con odio y no tardó en darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la propiedad seguido por Ogden. La vivienda parecía tener tres habitaciones; la principal que servía de cocina y salón y otras dos puertas. Morfin canturreaba en parsel mientras, sentado en un viejo sillón, hacía pasar una serpiente viva entre sus dedos. No muy lejos, junto a una ventana abierta, justo en un rincón, Harry vio a otra persona, una chica con un viejo y roto vestido del mismo color gris que la sucia pared de piedra de la casa. Estaba de pie al lado de una mugrienta y ennegrecida cocina, sobre la que había una cazuela humeante. La muchacha tenía el cabello largo, lacio y negro, sin brillo, una cara pálida, feúcha y de toscas facciones y al igual que Morfin, su hermano, era bizca.

Harry abrió grande los ojos y se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha, ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore. Harry escuchó solamente el nombre de Merope mientras se acercaba. Había algo que lo llamaba en esa muchacha no era hermosa ni delicada como Daphne, pero tenía la misma mirada que solo habia visto en una sola persona, él mismo. Harry se concentró en los negros ojos de Merope, ella no era la vieja sangre, pero ambos eran idénticos, ambos habían sufrido lo mismo; al mismo tiempo que Harry se veía reflejado en los ojos de una descuida Merope que parecía intentar hacer magia con su varita de forma incorrecta y rompía una olla, en aquellos dos orbes negros vio a…

—Voldemort… —susurró Harry levantando la cabeza y escuchando un grito.

—Tal vez tenga suerte que esté este amable caballero del Ministerio, ¿No te parece? Quizá él no tenga nada contra las asquerosas e inmundas squibs como vos y te llevé con él.

—Señor Gaunt —dijo Ogden —, Morfin vio la ley mágica como ya le dije —Ogden sacó un papel de entre sus ropas —. Esta es una citación del Ministerio.

—¿Una citación? ¡UNA CITACION! ¿ACASO SABE QUIEN SOY? —gritó Gaunt mirando a Ogden con odio mientras le mostraba dos voluminosos anillos que llevaba en el dedo anular y en el índice. Harry rápidamente reconoció el anillo de Jefe de Casa y el otro era idéntico al que tenía Dumbledore en la ennegrecida mano —. ¿VE ESTO? ¿LO VE? ¿Sabe qué son? ¿Sabe de dónde vienen? ¡Uno es el que me nombre Jefe de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Gaunt y el otro hace siglos que pertenece a nuestra familia, ya que nuestro linaje se remonta a épocas inmemoriales, y siempre fuimos sangre limpia! ¿Sabe cuándo me ofrecieron por esta joya, con el escudo de armas de los Peverell grabado en esta piedra negra? ¿Sabe que somos los descendientes del gran Cadmus Peverell?

Harry abrió bien grande los ojos, miró a Dumbledore por un momento, más específicamente la mano del Director y dándose vuelta siguió viendo lo que pasaba.

—No, pero no viene a cuento ahora, Señor Gaunt —dijo Ogden con simpleza —. Su hijo cometió…

Gaunt dio un alarido de rabia y se abalanzó sobre su hija. Gaunt tomó el cuello de Merope y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Ogden tirando de una cadena de oro que la muchacha llevaba colgada del cuello.

—¿Ve esto? —bramó Gaunt agitando un grueso guardapelo mientras Merope gemía boquiabierta intentando respirar.

—¡Sí, lo veo! —se apresuró a decir Ogden.

—¡Es de Slytherin! —chilló Gaunt —. ¡Era de Salazar Slytherin! Somos sus últimos descendientes vivos. ¿Qué me dice ahora? ¡Procedemos de generaciones y generaciones de sangrepura, todos magos! ¡Más de lo que usted puede decir, estoy seguro!

—Señor Gaunt —dijo Ogden con seriedad mientras veía a Merope volver al rincón masajeándose el cuello luego de que Gaunt la había soltado —, me temo que ni sus antepasados ni los míos tienen nada que ver con el asunto que no ocupa. Vine a causa de Morfin, de él y del muggle al que agredió esta madrugada.

Morfin rio por lo bajo.

—"CALLATE" —exclamó Gaunt en parsel —. ¿Y qué pasa si hizo eso? —preguntó desafiante —. Supongo que ya arreglaron el problema y de paso su memoria.

—No se trata de eso, Señor Gaunt. Fue una agresión contra alguien indefenso.

—¡Si! —exclamó Gaunt —, como lo suponía usted, es un partidario de los muggles —repuso con desprecio.

Orden iba a decir algo, pero el ruido de un par de caballos galopando, acompañado por risas y voces, le impidieron hablar. Gaunt agudizo el oído con los ojos muy abiertos; Morfin sonrió con maldad y Merope levantó la cabeza. Harry se acercó a la muchacha y vio por la ventana.

—¡Oh, dios, que horrible! —dijo una voz femenina. Harry vio a una mujer hermosa y de rubia cabellera montada de lado en un caballo —. ¿Cómo es posible que tu padre no haya hecho derribar esta casucha, Tom?

—No es nuestra, querida —respondió el hombre —. Todo lo que hay al otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esta casa es de un viejo vagabundo llamado Gaunt, y de sus hijos. El hijo está loco; tendrías que escuchar las historias que cuentan sobre él…

Harry giró la cabeza y vio con los ojos bien abiertos a un hombre muy guapo de pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, y piel pálida. Una imagen casi idéntica al Tom Ryddle que había visto cuando estaba en segundo, aquel que había visto en el diario. Harry sintió pasos atrás suyo, a su lado estaba Merope que miraba sonrojada y al mismo tiempo temerosa, Morfin se acercó a su hermana y con maldad dijo.

—"Querida. La llamó querida. Ya escuchaste, nunca te habría amado"

Harry miró a Merope que estaba extremadamente pálida y sintió una profunda pena.

—"¿Cómo?" —preguntó Gaunt con aspereza, mirando primero a su hijo y luego a su hija —. "¿Qué acabas de decir, Morfin?"

—"Le gusta mirar a ese muggle" —explicó Morfin contemplando con maldad a su hermana que estaba aterrorizada —. "Siempre sale al jardín cuando él pasa y lo espía desde detrás del seto, ¿No, Merope? Y anoche…" —Merope sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad e imploró silencio, pero Morfin siguió sin piedad —. "Anoche se asomó a la ventana para verlo cuando volvía a su casa, ¿No?"

—¿Te asomaste a la ventana para ver a un muggle? —preguntó Gaunt de forma susurrante. Ogden no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando —. "¿Es eso verdad?" —inquirió él con una ira que se seguía acumulando —. "¿Mi hija, una sangre limpia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, coqueteando con un nauseabundo y asqueroso muggles? —añadió con crueldad.

Merope negó de nuevo con la cabeza de forma frenética y apretó el cuerpo contra la pared.

—"¡Pero ayer lo llené de urticaria! Ya no estaba tan guapo, ¿No, Merope?" —dijo Morfin riendo.

Gaunt se levantó con brusquedad y caminó rápidamente hacia Merope, Harry se puso delante, pero la imagen de Jefe Gaunt lo traspaso.

—"¡IDIOTA! ¡SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA SQUIB! ¡SUCIA TRAIDORA A LA SANGRE! —gritó Gaunt comenzando a estrangular a su hija.

Ogden gritó y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que Gaunt saliera disparado hacia atrás, tropezó con la silla y cayó de espaldas. Con un rugido de cólera, Morfin saltó del sillón y, blandiendo su varita comenzó a lanzar maleficio a diestra y siniestra. Ogden retrocedió y salió corriendo de la casa mientras se protegía la cabeza con los brazos. Tanto el joven como la hermosa muchacha que iba a su lado, a lomos de un caballo gris, rieron a carcajadas, mientras veían a Ogden correr como un animal por un sendero.

—Creo que es suficiente, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, y ambos salieron del recuerdo.

No pasó ni un momento, Harry sintió como si todo el lugar se quemara como una foto vieja y amarillenta y pestañeando un momento volvieron a aparecer en la oficina de Dumbledore. La Luna de fondo los iluminaba. Dumbledore, se puso derecho y con un movimiento de varita las velas que había en el lugar se encendieron iluminando todo. Ambos se miraron fijamente.

—Esa era la madre de Voldemort —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Merope Gaunt… murió poco tiempo después de que Voldemort naciera.

—Si, así es —dijo Dumbledore afirmativamente —. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sus ojos eran iguales, los de Merope y Voldemort —contestó Harry con simpleza —. El resto me lo contó él mismo antes de que nos enfrentamos en el cementerio. Entonces supongo que Morfin era el tío y Lord Gaunt era el abuelo de Voldemort ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

—Ogden apareció en el Ministerio y regresó con refuerzos al cabo de quince minutos —dijo Dumbledore —. Morfin y su padre intentaron ofrecer resistencia, pero los redujeron y los sacaron de la casa, y más tarde el Wizengamot los condenó. Morfin, que ya tenía antecedentes por otras agresiones a muggles, fue sentenciado a tres años en Azkaban. Y Sorvolo, que había herido a varios empleados del Ministerio además de Ogden, le cayeron seis meses. Sorvolo, Morfin y Merope, eran los últimos de la Familia Gaunt, una familia, como sabrás, extremadamente antigua, al nivel de los Potter, celebres por un rasgo de inestabilidad y violencia que se fue agravando a lo largo de las generaciones debido a relaciones endogámicas al casarse entre primos. La falta de sentido común, combinada con una fuerte tendencia a los delirios de grandeza, hizo que la familia dilapidara todo su oro varias generaciones antes del nacimiento de Sorvolo. Como pudiste ver, vivían en la miseria y tenían muy mal carácter, una arrogancia y un orgullo insufribles y un par de reliquias familiares que, Sorvolo, valoraba tanto como a su hijo, y mucho más que a su hija —Harry sonrió —. ¿Hay algo que te resulte gracioso?

—Un día Daphne me explicó las distintas descendencias de las familias mágicas más importantes y me contó que era primo lejano de muchos incluyendo, los Malfoy, Weasley o Bullstrode y como la sangre no definía tu familia, sino la magia antigua de esta —Harry volvió a sonreír divertido —. Además de que su familia viene de Alemania y no estamos emparentados de ningún tipo, lo cual evitaba un experimento sanguíneo que no quería hacer.

Dumbledore se rio.

—Y el muggle era Tom Ryddle padre… —susurró Harry volviendo a estar serio.

—Muy bien, Harry —sonrió Dumbledore —. En efecto, ese era Tom Ryddle, solía pasar a caballo por delante de la casa de los Gaunt, y por quien Merope tenía una pasión secreta. Como deducirás acabaron casándose; Merope era una bruja y aunque era obvio que no podía sacar el máximo partido de sus habilidades mientras estuviera bajo el yugo de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando encerraron a Sorvolo y Morfin en Azkaban y ella estuvo sola y libre estoy seguro de que dio riendas sueltas a sus habilidades y planear la huida de la desgraciada vida que había tenido durante dieciocho años —Dumbledore hizo una pausa y entrelazo sus dedos, pensativo —. Yo apostaría a que fue un filtro de amor. Supongo que le debía parecer romántico, y no creo que le resultada difícil de convencer a Ryddle para que aceptara un vaso de agua cuando, un día caluroso, él pasó por ahí a caballo. Sea como sea, transcurridos unos meses el episodio Merope y Tom se escaparon y cuando Sorvolo salió de Azkaban y regresó a casa, donde creía que Merope iba a estar esperándolo con un plato caliente en la mesa, lo único que encontró fue polvo. Según averigüe, a partir de ese día Sorvolo nunca volvió a mencionar el nombre ni la existencia de su hija. Y supongo que al debilitamiento y su incapacidad para alimentarse adecuadamente contribuyeron a su prematura muerte.

—Y luego, Ryddle la abandono…

—Exacto, un día Tom Ryddle volvió a la casa solariega de Little Hangleton sin su esposa —comentó Dumbledore —. Por lo que se rumoreaba, Merope lo habia seducido y embaucado; por ende, se puede deducir que Merope, para el momento en el que ella quedo embarazada, creyó que Tom la amaba y debe haber dejado de suministrarle el filtro de amor. Él la abandono y nunca volvió a verla ni se molestó en saber que había sido de su hijo.

Harry se levantó de su silla y camino un momento pensativo hasta la ventana. Dumbledore lo observó atentamente. No muy lejos de la ventana, al lado de un montón de frágiles instrumentos de plata había un feo anillo de oro con una gran piedra negra y octaédrica; Dumbledore vio como Harry extendió los dedos para tocar suavemente la piedra con la yema de los dedos. El anciano estaba por decir algo, pero en el momento en que Harry rosó la piedra rápidamente quitó la mano, miró a Dumbledore con molestia y preguntó.

—¿Hace mucho que tiene el anillo de los Gaunt?

—No; lo adquirí hace poco. Unos días antes de que nos reuniéramos en Potter Place. —contestó Dumbledore con ligereza.

—¿Fue ese el momento en el que su mano contrajo la maldición? —preguntó Harry con seriedad.

—Sí, fue entonces.

—¿Todo lo que dijo fueron conjeturas o la utilizo? —volvió a preguntar Harry con seriedad.

—Creo no estar entendiendo, Harry. —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad cree que no me di cuenta? —dijo Harry con dureza —. Gaunt lo dijo: Somos descendientes del gran Cadmus Peverell. Durante el verano, más específicamente en mi cumpleaños, luego de que Vernon me intentara mostrar quien era el que mandada —la mirada de Harry se endureció —, Luna y su padre me regalaron una edición muy antigua en runas de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, conozco la historia de las Reliquias de La Muerte y si lo que pienso es correcto, la piedra que tiene el anillo es la Piedra de La Resurrección —la boca de Dumbledore estaba ligeramente abierta y su expresión era de completa sorpresa —. Y a juzgar por su expresión, tengo razón y hasta me atrevería a decir que la utilizo.

Dumbledore se mordió el labio.

—Sí, Harry, esa es la Piedra de La Resurrección —contestó Dumbledore con melancolía —. Sí, intenté utilizarla, pero no para que Merope me contara… soy un hombre y me deseo fue mucho más egoísta.

—Intentó hablar con su hermana, con Ariana. —dijo Harry en forma de un susurró.

—Si… —dijo Dumbledore con un suspiró cansado —. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque el mundo de los hombres gira alrededor del numero tres? —preguntó mirando a Harry fijamente —. Cuando era joven, y como bien sabes, conocí a Gellert Grindelwald, él me contó historias sobre un poder legendario imposible de conseguir, pero que la única manera de llagar a lo más próximo a este poder, estaba dividido en tres reliquias. La Capa de Invisibilidad, La Piedra de La Resurrección y la Varita de Sauco, la persona que las juntara sería el Señor de La Muerte. Ambos fundamos un dúo llamado Los Invencibles Señores de La Muerte y comenzamos a buscarlas; esos fueron los mejores y peores años de mi vida. Vivía al límite, era tan excitante y emocionante, juntar el poder más grande del mundo y someter a todos a nuestra voluntad, pero al mismo tiempo descuide a los que amaba. Fui segado por el poder, algo que solo vio mi hermano Aberforth y cuando él me intentó hacer recapacitar Gellert lo atacó con la Maldición Cruciatus. Los tres nos enfrentamos en un duelo y Ariana salió a ayudar y alguno de los tres la mató con un hechizo desviado…

La voz de Dumbledore se silenció un momento y Harry a la luz de la luna vio como finas lagrimas caían del anciano.

—Cuando era joven, Gellert me contó que existía un poder increíble que residía en una sola persona. Pero que era extremadamente difícil encontrarla, porque no había existido ninguna que pudiera controlar su propio poder —dijo Dumbledore con un suspiró —. Los hombres durante eones buscaron controlar este poder, quería controlar la magia y someterla a su voluntad. Tal y como viste, El Velo de La Muerte fue creado sacrificando un Arcanista, mi varita grita como la tuya, Harry, una que fue creada por un Arcanista —Harry, sorprendido abrió grande los ojos —. Supongo que ya estarás deduciendo, tu circulo mágico tienen tres runas, el Arcanista está definido por el número tres, el número del cielo, Las Reliquias de La Muerte son tres y fueron creadas para poder imitar los poderes de un Arcanista. La Capa de Invisibilidad, capaz de durar eones sin desgastarse y con la habilidad de poder resistir poderosos hechizos; La Piedra de La Resurrección intentando imitar la capacidad de ver hacia atrás que tienen los Arcanistas; y La Varita de Sauco, intentando imitar el poder más grande del mundo en la palma de la mano —agregó Dumbledore sacando su varita y dejándola sobre su escritorio.

—La Varita de Sauco… —susurró Harry.

—Si —afirmó Dumbledore —. Gellert estaba obsesionado con Las Reliquias de La Muerte, y hasta que vi las visiones que tuviste sobre la Vieja Sangre, nunca habia entendido porque…

—¿Dónde la consiguió? —preguntó Harry serio.

—El día que me enfrenté a Gellert —dijo Dumbledore con melancolía —. El día que murió, gane esta varita de su propia mano…

Harry miró fijamente los ojos de Dumbledore y dijo.

—Pero si la Vieja Sangre tenía algo creado para imitar el poder de un Arcanista como es que perdió… como es que logró ganarle y matar a alguien como él…

—No puedo contestarte eso porque no lo sé —dijo Dumbledore —. Cuando nos enfrentamos, aunque muchos dicen que fue un duelo épico, yo sé que Gellert no estaba dando todo de sí, no porque no quería, sino porque no podía. Cuando era joven era risueño y hermoso y cuando nos enfrentamos se lo veía agotado, pálido y con las mejillas hundidas. No tengo intenciones de esconderte nada, Harry, pero no es fácil para mí decir esto… él era especial para mí.

Harry vio el dolor y la tristeza de un hombre que había cometido muchos errores en su vida y todo el dolor lo habían carcomido a lo largo de los años haciéndolo ser lo que era en ese momento. Un pobre hombre preso entre los barrotes de su anciano cuerpo y de una mente lastimada por los recuerdos y el dolor.

—Creo que ya es hora demasiado tarde, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con suavidad y una sonrisa —. Este cuerpo necesita descansar y no creo que quieras dejar a tu esposa plantada en la cama. Buenas Noches.

Harry asintió.

—Buenas noches, Profesor Dumbledore.

 **~0~0~**

Harry recorrió los desiertos pasillos levemente iluminados por la luz de la luna, giró a la izquierda y recostado contra la pared, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala de Menesteres, vio a un muchacho de rubia cabellera y ojos grises, con el uniforme de Slytherin. En cuanto vio a Harry, Draco, abrió la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres y entró dentro. Harry no tardó en seguirlo y cerró la puerta tras de sí viendo una habitación completamente vacía.

—Daphne dijo que querías hablarme. —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—Sí… —afirmó Draco con nerviosismo —. Se que no estoy en posición para pedir nada y mucho menos ayuda con mi familia, pero lo que dije que iba a ocurrir ocurrió —Draco se arremango y mostró la marca tenebrosa —. Mi padre falló y ahora tengo que pagar el precio de sus errores al igual que mi madre. Todavía sigo siéndote leal, mientras la deuda de vida siga vigente no puedo traicionarte —Harry vio como Draco caía arrodillado —. Necesito que me ayudes —dijo humillándose

—Arriba, …desde el principio… —dijo Harry.

Draco asintió, se paró, miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo

—Mi padre, luego de que evito la cárcel alegando de que había estado bajo la Maldición Imperius; ante su error y perder la profecía que estaba en el Ministerio, el Señor Tenebroso lo torturo. Él intentando remediarse al igual que Nott, idearon un plan para utilizar a Greengrass para poder atraer a Dap… la Señora Potter y poder capturarte. El plan consistía en iniciar el proceso matrimonial, irremediablemente la ibas a rescatar y Greengrass iba a abrir la red flu de tu casa y poder llevar mortifagos para eliminarte. Sin embargo, Greengrass murió antes de que esto ocurriera… Ante la nueva falla, me obligaron a entrar y recibir la marca tenebrosa. Él me dijo que si yo… —Draco, que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con nerviosismo, se quebró —. ¡Va a matar a mi madre, Harry, necesito que me ayudes! ¡El Profesor Snape también está en esto, pero el actúa como un doble agente!

—¿Qué te pidió que hicieras? —preguntó Harry mirando a un afligido Draco.

—Que asesine al Director Dumbledore… —dijo Draco temblando, Harry abrió grande los ojos —. Quiere que utilice dos armarios que están conectados, uno está en Borgin y Burkes y el otro esta acá, en Hogwarts, pero fue dañado por Peeves hace unos años. Quiere que lo arregle y que infiltre a unos cuantos mortifagos para poder atacar a Dumbledore y matarlo. Y si el plan falla tengo que intentar cualquier método posible, necesito ayuda —Draco tomó a Harry de los hombros y lo miró con desesperación —. Harry, por favor...

—Está bien, Draco… —dijo Harry. Draco lo soltó y lo miró ilusionado —. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, todo tiene que seguir como esta, te prometo que te voy a ayudar, pero no ahora. Si Snape es un doble agente como dijiste, entonces Dumbledore ya lo debe saber… ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

—Él planea atacar a varias de las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Bones lo va a intentar con los demás —dijo Draco rápidamente —. Necesita eliminarlos para poder tener el control del Wizengamot y tomar el Ministerio de forma silenciosa, por lo que escuche quiere tomar el control antes de que junio y estoy seguro de que fue el responsable de que Ollivander desapareciera…

Harry abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró con cuidado, Daphne no estaba en la habitación, pero el tarareo de su voz y la luz que venía del baño le advirtió que ahí. Con la voz de Daphne de fondo, Harry caminó hasta su baúl, lo abrió y sacó la vieja capa de invisibilidad.

—Si pudiera, comenzar a ser… —cantó Daphne —, la mitad de lo que crees de mí, cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar… —Harry dejo la capa en el suelo, Daphne siguió cantando —. Cuando veo que actúas así, me pregunto cuándo volverás. Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar como tú…

—Avada Kedavra —susurró Harry apuntando a la capa de invisibilidad.

—Como tú… —cantó Daphne.

Un rayo verde y chillante salió de la punta de la varita de Harry. Cruzó los pocos centímetros que distanciaba la Capa de Invisibilidad de él y justo antes de que el rayo verde impactara contra la tela, muchos hexágonos, transparentes y uno dentro de otro se formaron. Cuando el rayó impactó los hexágonos comenzaron a brillar de distintos colores absorbiendo el hechizo y evitando que impactara contra la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—Siempre creí que sería malo, y ahora sé que es verdad —cantó Daphne mientras Harry veía como los hexágonos dejaban de brillar y desaparecían —. Porque, tú eres tan bueno y no soy como tú… —Harry con un movimiento de varita guardo todo; ahora tenía un objeto para proteger a Daphne —. Te has ido hoy. Y yo te adoro —Harry caminó hasta el baño. Se encontró a Daphne, con un rodete en el pelo, los ojos cerrados y recostada en la tina, con la cabeza en el borde mientras el resto del cuerpo estaba sumergido —¿Y me encantaría saber…? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy especial? —Harry se recostó contra el marco de la puerta del baño y carraspeó. Daphne abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa —. ¿No te vas a unir, guapo? —Harry sonrió comenzando a desvestirse. Daphne cerró los ojos y siguió cantando —. Si pudiera comenzar a ser algo que esté bien para ti —Daphne se sentó cuando sintió como Harry entraba y se sentaba detrás de ella. Cuando Harry entró completamente, ella, sentándose entre las piernas de él, recostó la espalda en el pecho del muchacho y su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Harry la abrazó rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos y ella cerrando los ojos siguió cantando —. Cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar… Como tú… Amarme como tú… ¿Pasó algo interesante?

—Sí… mucho… —contestó Harry con un suspiró.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Valor de La Información"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo, estoy con finales por eso estoy tardando más de la cuenta en subir nuevos capítulos, pero en cuanto me libere, voy a volver al ritmo con el que los tenía acostumbrados. Como siempre cualquier duda, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Daphne como Slytherin que es no va a perder la oportunidad de usar el libro de pociones, tanto que lo transcribió al suyo y con las anotaciones copiadas de forma prolija y ordenada.**

 **Nota 2: Harry se ve reflejado en Merope y siente una profunda pena y empatía debido a esto.**

 **Nota 3: Las reliquias de la muerte fueron creadas para poder tener el poder de un Arcanista, el poder en la varita de sauco, la visión con la piedra de resurrección y el escudo verde que a veces forma Harry a lo largo del fic en la capa de invisibilidad.**

 **Nota 4: La canción que canta Daphne es Loving Like You, ending de la Steven Universe (si, también soy fan)**

 **Agradecimientos por los review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Ya los corregi todo lo que marcaste. Gracias por avisar.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. JAJAJAJ, me rei mucho con tu review, si bueno es posesiva pero tampoco es esa posesión enfermiza, es sano a mi parecer. Si entre amigas no pueden pincharse entre si con comentarios filosos, no serían amigas.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un reiview, corregí lo que me dijiste por PM.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto que lo van a corregir.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Se que Daphne no se mostraba así, pero antes de que esto pasara, murió su madre y casi se rompe la relación que tenía con Harry obligándola a casarse con Nott, algo que en esos dos capítulos, muestro en donde está muy shockeada por eso y ahora cualquier cosa que atente contra su familia o amigos se lo va a tomar muy personal.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un reivew. Te conteste por PM, pero lo hago también por acá. Luna nunca fue la vieja sangre ni lo iba a hacer, sería muy cliché eso, la historia antes de empezar a escribirla ya estaba terminada en mi cabeza. Desgraciadamente no voy a hacer nada de lo que dijiste, Harry no es un héroe y si tiene que sacrificar a todos los seres que viven en el planeta tierra solo para estar con Daphne lo va a hacer, durante el cuarto año tenía planeado secar todo el lago y matar a todos los que vivieran ahí solo para rescatar a Daphne de algo que ni siquiera estaba en peligro, pero esto es porque es una persona y como tal ama, odia, sufre, es egoísta, etc. El capítulo 3 marca el comienzo de la historia, marca que el destino cambia para Harry y que la falta de justicia se va a cambiar por la libertad de no estar atado a nada ni nadie. No es Harry ni nada de lo que mencionaste, es simplemente una representación metafórica de lo que va a pasar. Muchas gracias por los hágalos.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Yo también estoy a full con exámenes y tengo ganas de cortarme la cabeza y las manos jajaja.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review.**


	76. El Valor de La Información

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXVI**

" **El Valor de La Información** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry, al lado de Daphne, leyeron rápidamente las respuestas y agradecimientos que había recibido las Familias Abbott, Bones, Longbottom y MacMillan. Tal y como había supuesto la información de Draco había sido correcta y habían intentado atacarlos a excepción de Amelia Bones, que se había encargado de desaparecer y buscar un lugar seguro. Y al igual que Bones, las otras tres Familias, también decidieron desaparecer; tampoco fue extraño que, en ese mismo momento, minutos después de que las lechuzas con El Profeta llegaran, Ernie y Hannah, al igual que Neville les agradecieran a ambos por haber salvado a sus Familias.

—Sigue sin gustarme esto Daph, son nuestros amigos. —dijo Harry con incomodidad a Daphne mientras caminaban al campo de quidditch para que él, con escoba en mano, comenzara las pruebas del equipo.

—Si, es cierto, no lo niego —contestó Daphne seria apretando la mano de Harry en señal de confort —, pero antes de ser nuestros amigos, nosotros, somos Señores de dos Nobles y Ancestrales Familias y lo mejor que podemos hacer es ganarnos el favor de nuestros iguales. Se que es difícil decirlo, pero saber que están en deuda con nosotros nos asegura su lealtad y la vamos a necesitar si las cosas se ponen aún más complicadas. Nosotros estamos en el centro del problema con Voldemort tratando de buscarte, cualquier fuera de nuestro circulo podría traicionarnos, lo mejor es tener las lealtades de los que nos rodean bien aseguradas y definidas.

Harry suspiró, soltó la mano de Daphne y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo mientras caminaban. Ella abrazó la cintura de él. No le gustaba actuar de esta forma; con el correr de los años le había costado mucho trabajo confiar en otras personas fuera de su círculo más íntimo conformado por Minerva, Daphne, Luna, Valery y Astoria, era raro, era como volver a ser el de antes y eso a Harry le molestaba. Sin embargo, él sabía que Daphne tenía razón en el fondo; sus actitudes de ´Gryffindor loco´ como a ella le gustaba llamarlas desde que se habían conocido, hubieran terminado haciendo que confiara de una forma extrema, pero esta actitud, había sido aplacada por la paciencia y el temple analítico de su Slytherin esposa.

Harry sonrió.

—A veces, creo que adquiriste una obsesión con mi trasero en este último tiempo. —dijo Harry mirando ligeramente a Daphne al sentir como la mano de su esposa había bajado de su cintura hasta uno de sus glúteos.

—Hablas como si no lo hicieras a veces… —contestó Daphne dando una apretada mientras sonreía pícaramente. Harry la miró levantando la ceja de forma interrogativa, pero con una sonrisa cómplice —. Harry, tengo que aprovechar que el pantalón del uniforme de quidditch es ajustado y que tengo una vista perfecta siempre usas ropa demasiado holgada como para poder apreciarlo en todo su esplendor… —Daphne miró a Harry con una sonrisa —. Aparte no muchos hombres lo tienen como el tuyo; la mayoría son planos. Pero tu trasero es perfecto y tengo de donde agarrarme. No me iras a privar de tocarlo cuando quiero ¿No?

—mmm, no, supongo… —contestó Harry entre divertido y no sabiendo que contestar —. ¿Y cuando estamos en la habitación, en la cama o bañándonos, no cuenta? —preguntó mientras salían del castillo con dirección al campo de quidditch.

—No es lo mismo… —Daphne vio a Luna que los estaba esperando a ambos y rápidamente soltó a Harry y dándole un rápido beso en los labios —. Mientras elegís al equipo voy a estar pasándote las anotaciones a tu libro de pociones, suerte, te amo.

—Yo también… —contestó Harry mientras veía como Daphne se alejaba unos pasos de él, tomaba el brazo de Luna y esta el de ella y ambas comenzaban a caminar delante de suyo, riéndose y cuchicheando entre ellas sobre algo de una carta picante de Angela que la Ravenclaw había recibido durante la mañana.

Harry entró en el campo de quidditch y suspiró al ver a tantas personas, al menos la mitad de la casa había asistido. Miró un momento hacia atrás, no muy lejos, en las gradas bajas estaban Luna y Daphne ya sentadas hablando y riendo muy animadamente. Vio, cuando se dieron cuenta que las había visto, como Luna lo saludaba con la mano y Daphne le lanzaba y beso haciendo que ambas se rieran a carcajadas. Harry volvió a mirar al frente y con nuevo suspiro comenzó la selección. Caminando a paso rápido y se puso delante de todos; Katie Bell, cazadora del equipo desde siempre, que a pesar de todo había insistido en tomar la prueba se rio divertida al ver Harry actuar seriamente.

—Bien… —dijo Harry ante la mirada de todos y señalando a un grupo continuó —, ustedes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, fuera de campo, estas son las pruebas de Gryffindor. Todos los demás, den una vuelta al campo de juego. Ahora. —agregó haciendo sonar un silbato.

Con un movimiento de varita Harry hizo aparecer un anotador y su pluma y como había pensado los aspirantes de primer año a ser elegidos como él lo había sido hacía ya 6 años, fueron los primeros en caer al solo poder mantenerse en el aire unos pocos segundos. Unas cuantas risitas, no muy lejos de donde estaba, le hicieron mirar hacia otro lado, solo para ver Romilda Vane y a un grupo de alumnas riéndose y mirándolo seductoramente. Harry se giró un momento para ver a Daphne y vio que su esposa y su mejor amiga, no reían ni hablaban, solo miraban fija y seriamente hacia su dirección. Con un escalofrió en la espalda y queriendo evitar una guerra campal entre ellas y su esposa, rápidamente las mando fuera del campo.

Después de dos horas, muchas quejas y varios berrinches, Harry anotó a tres cazadoras ya elegidas: Katie Bell, que seguía conservando su puesto en el equipo, Ginny Weasley, que había volado tan excelentemente como siempre y, además, había marcado 17 goles; y Demelza Robins, una alumna que había visto a veces en la sala común que tenía un buen tiró y una extraña forma de esquivar bludgers. Pero a pesar de ya haberlas elegido al igual que Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote, decidió no dar a conocer los resultados y cuando le comenzaron a insistir solamente se limitó a decir que iba a dejar la lista en la cartelera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando la selección de guardianes llegó, al final, Harry vio que las gradas bajas se habían llenado de alumnos que habían participado de la prueba como otros que se unieron con el transcurso de las horas. Ninguno de los cinco primeros aspirantes detuvo más de dos lanzamientos. Harry vio un momento a Ron a los ojos; no se habían hablado desde hacía tiempo, pero estaban en buenos términos desde que Arthur Weasley había muerto. Ron detuvo los cinco tiros seguidos. Cormac McLaggen, que también se había presentado había detenido la misma cantidad y a pesar de que había repetido varias veces lo mismo ambos seguían deteniendo todos los penaltis. Sin embargo, cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto marcando el inicio del medio día Harry dijo.

—¡Bien, la prueba termino! ¡Mañana voy a dar a conocer los resultados!

Luna y Daphne no tardaron mucho en unírsele en el campo de juego y los tres sin apuró comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Ya tenes a tus jugadores, Harry? —preguntó Daphne que iba con los dedos entre lazados con los de su esposo.

—Si, pero después tengo que hablar con Katie, tengo que seleccionar a un Guardian y necesito su opinión para elegirlo. —contestó Harry con simpleza.

—Hola, Harry —dijo una voz que reconoció a un costado de la entrada del estadio. Harry vio a Romilda Vane, que se había acercado a ellos, de tras de ella había un grupo de muchachas que lo miraban con una sonrisa tonta y reían. Romilda se puso delante de los tres y miró a Harry con una sonrisa seductora —. ¿Cómo estás? —Romilda no esperó respuesta y dijo —. Estaba pensado, que se acercan las salidas a Hogsmeade y quería saber ¿Si te gustaría venir conmigo? Podríamos ir a la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié.

Harry sintió como la mano de Daphne apretaba aún más que antes y mirándola disimuladamente un momento vio que estaba extremadamente molesta en ese momento; Luna por su parte también miraba a Daphne cuidadosamente.

—No gracias, Romilda, no me gustan los lugares concurridos —contestó Harry seriamente —, y solo salgo con…

Harry no pudo terminar, Romilda no le dejo terminar de explicar que solo salía a Hogsmeade con Daphne, Luna, Astoria, Neville o Hermione.

—¡OH! —exclamó Romilda —Esta bien Harry, podemos ir a un lugar más privado, sé que Las Tres Escobas tienen habitaciones privadas —agregó corriendo un mecho den pelo detrás de su oreja —. No sabía que te gusta los lugares…

—Ya te dijo que no va a salir —interrumpió Daphne rápidamente. Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente y con desprecio —. Es mi esposo, y por más que él esté siendo amable yo no voy…

—No me interesa lo que digas —interrumpió Romilda con desinterés mirando a Daphne con desprecio. —, estoy segura de que Harry está buscando una mujer de verdad. —agregó haciendo realzar su pecho y poniendo sus manos en la cintura para realzar su curvilínea figura.

Daphne la miró atentamente un momento.

—Tal vez no los tenga grandes, pero al menos sé que lo que no tengo de pechos lo tengo de cerebro —contestó Daphne que no había soltado los dedos de Harry puso la mano libre sobre su cintura, miró con desdén a Romilda y dijo —¿Y quién te dijo que Mi Esposo no está con una mujer de verdad? No necesito grandes pechos para satisfacerlo como a él le gusta —Romilda estaba por decir algo, pero Daphne, con una sonriente Luna a su lado y un sorprendido Harry comenzaron a caminar. Cuando los tres estaban por pasar a Romilda, Daphne hizo que se detuvieran, miró a la Gryffindor con el mismo desdén que antes y agregó —. No necesito ser una zorra lanzada todo el tiempo como vos, Romilda; puedo ser toda dama sangrepura en público y, en la cama solo para mi Harry, puedo comportarme como una verdadera puta. Además de eso —agregó señalando el pecho de Romilda con el dedo —, no necesito relleno en el sostén para poder aparentar tener más; Harry le gusta tener lugares de donde agarrar y a él le encantan mis caderas, mis piernas y mi trasero, no dos toronjas que suben y bajan —los labios de Daphne esbozaron una malvada sonrisa —¿Sabías que los pechos grandes tienden a caerse antes? Es una suerte que los míos no sean tan grandes, Harry los va poder disfrutar duros y firmes durante mucho tiempo ¿Podrías decir lo mismo en tu caso? Mmm creo que no.

Romilda se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta. El trío comenzó a caminar nuevamente y cuando ya estaban lejos, Daphne que había soltado a Harry y ahora iba con Luna ambas tomadas del brazo comenzaron a reírse mientras que Harry seguía caminando atontado por todo lo que había pasado. Iba a preguntar que había sido todo eso, pero cuando escucho, algo sobre que el plan "Darle Su Merecido a la Zorra de Romilda" había funcionado, creyó que lo mejor iba a ser guardar silencio y observar. A veces ambas convivían en su propio y femenino mundo, uno el cual, parecía ser extremadamente extraño y conflictivo del cual prefería no estar incluido.

Al día siguiente se publicaron los resultados, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins iban a ser las cazadoras; Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote los golpeadores y finalmente, después de un largo debate con Katie sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de Cormac McLaggen y Ronald Weasley, en donde ambos tenían el mismo problema, sus personalidades. Ambos eran engreídos y soberbios, pero Ron Weasley tenía algo que McLaggen no tenía, hambre de gloria y de poder demostrar lo que verdaderamente valía. Por eso él fue elegido nuevamente como guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

 **~0~0~**

Los días continuaron pasando, el cumpleaños de Minerva llegó y como hacían siempre, pasaban toda la tarde tomando té, comiendo galletas y hablando. Sin embargo, ese día Minerva se encargó de lanzar una pregunta tras otra, sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, algo que ni él ni Dumbledore, le estaban diciendo y que la estuvieran manteniendo al margen le molestaba y mucho. Harry le relató todo lo que estaba pasando cada pieza, cada historia; al final del relato Minerva miraba de forma preocupada a Harry. En el mundo, habían cosas que no entendían cosas que salían de su compresión, sabía que criar y encaminar a un Arcanista, a alguien con grandes habilidades de lo cual se sabía extremadamente poco, no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero ahora el pensamiento de que existía algo mucho más grande que todos la asustaba; Minerva no iba a negar que se estaba comenzando a asustar, pero un abrazó de Harry y un beso en cada mejilla de parte de él fue suficiente como para aplacar, al menos por ahora, sus temores.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron con una ligera normalidad; sin contar con los nuevos desaparecidos y ataques, todos vivían un estado de calma, pero al mismo tiempo de preocupación. Una guerra silenciosa y fría se estaba llevando a cabo y aunque el Ministerio de Magia informaba que todo estaba bajo control; que las redadas, defensas y accionar de los Aurores eran efectivas, el fondo, todos sabían que Voldemort estaba acaparando más y más poder.

A mediados de octubre tuvo lugar la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Pero la insistencia de Minerva de que no salieran esa tarde, sumado a que Daphne y Luna no querían mojarse ni ensuciarse con los fuertes y húmedos vientos invernales, Harry, con la promesa de su Profesora de Transformaciones de que les iba a reinstaurar la sala que usaban en el tercer piso, la cual se las habían removido por orden de Dolores Umbridge, decidió quedarse junto con sus amigas en aquella cálida sala.

No había pasado mucho tiempo; mientras Luna y Daphne hablaban animadamente, Harry leía tranquila y plácidamente un libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas que le había recomendado Minerva, que constaba de teoría extremadamente compleja y las funciones de la equivalencia de intercambio en las transmutaciones dispares de distintos tamaños. Pero la tranquilidad de Harry no duro mucho cuando escuchó la voz de Daphne llamándolo.

—Harry…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne por encima del libro.

—¿Podrías traernos a Luna y a mi chocolate caliente y pudin de chocolate? —preguntó Daphne con una dulce sonrisa. Harry la miró interrogante, como si le estuviera diciendo porque no se lo pedían al alguno de los dos elfos domésticos que estaban en Potter Place —. ¿Sí? Por favor… —agregó en tono suplicante —, por mí.

Harry suspiró y balbuceando algo sobre serpiente manipuladoras, se levantó del cómodo sofá y salió de la habitación. Caminó a paso lento; Hogwarts, aunque iluminado por los amarillentos rayos del sol estaba completamente vacío, no era raro al fin y al cabo con el frío que hacía en ese momento y la salida de Hogsmeade, todos los estudiantes, o estaban en sus Salas Comunes, o pasando una agradable tarde mientras tomaban cerveza de mantequilla. Harry, con el solo pensamiento de volver rápidamente al tercer piso llegó al vestíbulo, giró a la derecha, bajó por las escaleras que daban a los costados de la principal, volvió a girar en el mismo sentido pasó por una puerta y caminó por un corredor que si se giraba a la izquierda se iba a la entrada de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pero si se iba a la derecha, se veía al final un cuadro con un frutero lleno de frutas.

Tal y como le había dicho una vez, Harry miró fijamente el frutero, hasta que divisó una pera, acercó su mano y rozándola ligeramente con la yema de los dedos, esta se convirtió en un picaporte. Harry movió el picaporte y abrió el cuadro como si fuera una puerta común y corriente. Dentro se encontró con una gran y larga sala, de al menos el tamaño del gran comedor, repleta de ollas y cacerolas apiladas en las paredes con cientos de elfos trabajando. Sobre la pared perpendicular a la puerta, en el centro se veía una gran chimenea de piedra, con los extremos manchados de negro. Entró dentro y no tardó en llamar la atención de las criaturas que en un principio lo miraron como si fuera una rareza. Sin embargo, una elfina de piel cetrina y grandes y redondos ojos marrones se acercó a él.

—Buenas tardes, joven alumno, ¿En que lo podemos ayudar? —preguntó la elfina mirando a Harry con amabilidad.

Harry sonrió y con la misma amabilidad contestó.

—Buenas tardes, necesitaría si me podrían dar tres porciones de pudin de chocolate y tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

—¡Por supuesto! —gimió la elfina con alegría.

Con un chasquido de dedos, una bandeja apareció con lo que Harry habia pedido y se la entregó a él. Harry la aceptó con una sonrisa y agradeciendo salió de las cocinas con la comida. Volvió a caminar por el corredor, salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se encontró con Malfoy, que en el mismo momento que lo reconoció abrió los ojos grandes con nerviosismo. Harry estaba por saludar, pero antes de que dijera algo, Malfoy que miraba hacia todos lados con nerviosismo dijo.

—Potter, necesitamos hablar.

Harry lo miró serio y contestó.

—En el Salón del Tercer Piso, en 15 minutos.

Malfoy asintió y rápidamente salió corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras.

Luna, Harry y Daphne vieron como la puerta se abría y entraba Draco Malfoy que parecía extremadamente nervioso. Las miró a ambas un momento y luego se fijó en Harry, tragó saliva y abrió ligeramente la boca como para decir algo, pero Harry habló primero.

—Por favor Draco… —dijo Harry señalando uno de los sofás con la mano, mientras que con un movimiento de su mano cerraba la puerta. Draco con algo de nerviosismo caminó; Harry notó que el Slytherin llevaba un paquete marrón en las manos y los sostenía con visible temblor —. Podes confiar en ellas, saben tanto como yo —Draco asintió —. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Draco abrió un momento para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar, se mordió el labio y con un suspiró ante la atenta mirada del trío habló.

—Recibí un mensaje y un paquete… por orden de él —Draco miró el paquete un momento —. Me dijeron que estoy demasiado retrasado con la reparación del Armario y que tengo que comenzar a utilizar otros métodos y me enviaron esto…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Luna con los labios manchados de chocolate que estaba tomando.

—Un collar… —contestó Draco rápidamente y entonces miró a Harry —. Es un collar maldito, el que lo toque va a estar maldecido para asesinar… —la voz de Draco disminuyó de tono —me dijeron que se lo tengo que entregar de alguna manera a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que pudiera entrar Hogwarts? —preguntó Daphne seria —, las protecciones tendrían que haberlo detectado.

—No si se usa un elfo. Los elfos domésticos no son detectables por las protecciones y si se los envía con paquetes los suficientemente pequeños pueden no ser detectados. —contestó Draco rápidamente.

—¿Y por qué Voldemort no usa elfos domésticos para traer a sus mortifagos? —volvió a preguntar Daphne.

—Porque las barreras detectarían muchas apariciones simultaneas, además que las personas no se pueden aparecer por ningún método dentro de Hogwarts. Por eso me pidieron que reparara el Armario Evanescente…

—¿Dónde está el Armario Evanescente? —preguntó Harry serio.

—En una de las salas de La Sala de Menesteres… —contestó Draco con rapidez.

—¿Y cuando este reparado los mortifagos van a pasar y atacar el castillo a medida de distracción para que puedas asesinar a Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió —. ¿Te dijeron cuando tenías que traer a los mortifagos?

—Tengo que avisarle al Profesor Snape y luego abrir el armario para dejar entrar a los mortifagos cuando el me de la señal…

Harry no dijo nada, se giró un momento y miró el fuego; los tres habían deducido que Snape era un mortifago y como lo habían visto a principio del quinto año también era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Los tres sabían que Dumbledore no era idiota, por lo que habían deducido que Snape era un doble agente, un espía; y si Snape sabía sobre el atentado contra el Director… Dumbledore también. Harry se giró, miró a Draco y con una sonrisa dijo.

—¿Qué pasaría si todo siguiera como esta? —Draco lo miró sin entender. Luna y Daphne lo miraron con atención —¿Qué pasaría si todos los intentos de atentado secundario fallaran? ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras arreglar el Armario Evanescente y trajeras a los mortifagos, pero los capturaran porque alguien dio la alerta antes? ¿Qué pasaría si cuando trajeras a los mortifagos salieras antes que ellos de la Sala de Menesteres, antes de que la emboscada fuera efectiva?... El Profesor Snape no es idiota, te va a avisar cuando Dumbledore este lo suficientemente vulnerable para combatirlo. Albus Dumbledore será viejo, pero sigue un duelista que esta al mismo nivel que Voldemort.

—Entonces… todo sigue igual hasta el final —dijo Draco con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Y cuando te avisen, podríamos avisarle a los Profesores o a la Orden del Fénix o a ambos, detendríamos a todos los mortifagos antes de que pudieran causar daños —dijo Daphne entendiendo el plan de Harry al igual que Luna —, y estarías libre de cualquier acusación porque ninguno de los mortifagos podría volver atrás…

—Podría ser una pena que alguien hiciera explotar el armario antes —dijo Luna con un brillo en los ojos —. Podríamos destruirlo luego de que salieran, luego de que se dieran cuenta de la emboscada. No tendrían salida.

—Dame el collar Draco. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, pero le dio el collar. Harry lo tomó y sin siquiera desenvolver el paquete lo tiró al fuego haciendo que el papel que lo envolvía se comenzara a consumir y mostrar un collar de plata con ópalos.

—Fiendfyre —susurró Harry apuntando su varita al fuego. El collar rápidamente comenzó a consumirse y un humo negro comenzó a salir hasta que la joya fue totalmente consumida. Harry se giró y miró a Draco —. Cuando llegue el momento, cuando tengas que traer a los mortifagos nos vas a avisar a cualquier de los tres —Harry miró a Daphne —. Necesitamos cuatro galeones falsos diferentes de los del Ejercito de Hogwarts, que solo sean para nosotros, que se calienten cuando Draco lo active cuando sea el momento —Daphne asintió. Harry miró a Luna —. ¿Serias la que destruya el armario cuando llegue el momento, oculta tras las sombras en la Sala de Menesteres cuando la batalla comience? —Luna asintió y volvió a mirar a Draco —. Y entonces podrías llegar a Dumbledore, sin embargo… el factor Snape es el que todavía no sabemos, no conocemos a quien es realmente funcional…

Draco se tensó.

—El Profesor Snape le juró a mi madre que si no podía asesinar a Dumbledore él lo iba a hacer. —dijo Draco con nerviosismo en ascenso.

Harry miró a Draco con seriedad.

—¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? —preguntó Harry con algo de molestia.

—Era lo único. —contestó Draco rápidamente.

—Entonces hay dos posibilidades y una certeza —dijo Daphne —, o el Profesor Snape ya le dijo a Dumbledore y él está enterado, o es funcional a Voldemort y no le dijo a nadie y él va a asesinar al Director si Draco no puede. —agregó mirando a Draco.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Solo el tiempo lo diría, solo sabían que al menos ahora tenían un plan con una variable independiente, la cual debían descubrir.

 **~0~0~**

El lunes por la tarde Harry recibió una nota de Dumbledore en donde le decía que su próxima clase particular, las cual por deducción de Daphne iba a ser volver a ver otro recuerdo de Voldemort, iba a ser ese mismo día a las ocho de la noche. Después de la cena, llamó a la puerta y Dumbledore lo hizo pasar. Harry vio que el anciano estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y parecía extremadamente cansado; tenía la mano más negra y por lo visto más endurecida que antes, pero cuando vio al Gryffindor sonrió y le indicó con la mano que se sentara. Harry vio el pensadero volvía estar sobre el escritorio en donde se veían pequeñas motas platas que brillaban y apagaban de forma intermitente.

—¿Ocurrió algo interesante durante mi ausencia? —preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo con algo de esfuerzo.

—Además de que vi a mi esposa pelearse con otra con una de cuarto porque intentaba seducirme… no, creo que no. —contestó Harry divertido.

Dumbledore se rio.

—¿Atacó la femineidad de Daphne? —preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa y levantando una ceja.

—Si, ya lo había hecho mientras estábamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, pero esta vez Daphne fue la contra atacó y le dijo de todo… —contestó Harry riéndose al recordar todo el incidente.

—Supongo que una Slytherin, sangrepura a la cual le quieren robar el esposo debe haber planeado una venganza bastante dolorosa. Las mujeres pueden ser extremadamente crueles cuando se lo proponen. —dijo Dumbledore relajándose en su asiento.

—¿Lo dice por experiencia? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, no, a mi… tengo otros gustos, Harry. Cuando te dije que Gellert habia sido especial para mí no lo decía solo en sentido de una amistad —dijo Dumbledore con melancolía —. ¿Daphne no se siente amenazada por su amiga Lovegood? Vi que los tres son amigos muy cercanos.

—¿Por Luna? —dijo Harry divertido —. Oh, no, yo soy el que debería estar preocupado —Dumbledore levantó una ceja sin entender —. A Luna le gustan las mujeres.

—Oh, muy interesante… y ustedes la aceptan a pesar de todo… —susurró Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no lo haríamos? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño —. Es nuestra mejor amiga, ella puede amar a quien quiera nosotros la vamos a acompañar siempre.

—Es una idea muy noble, Harry. No muchos la comparten y antes la gente no tenía la mente tan abierta como ahora, es un verdadero gusto ver tal aceptación. —comentó Dumbledore sin perder la sonrisa que poseía.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Harry serio.

—Por supuesto.

—El Profesor Snape es un doble agente, ¿No? ¿Un espía de la Orden del Fénix entre los mortifagos?

Dumbledore abrió grande los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿Cómo lo sé? —preguntó Harry serio interrumpiendo al Director, este asintió —. Umbridge dijo que Snape era muy amigo de Lucius Malfoy… no sería raro que estando dentro de la Orden del Fénix, tuviera relación también con los mortifagos, que esa sea una razón para no formar lazos con los miembros o con nadie…

—Si, Harry, el Profesor Snape es un doble agente, mucha de la información que posee la Orden es gracias a él —dijo Dumbledore con seriedad. Un profundo silencio se formó en la oficina y de un momento a otro Dumbledore sacó una botella de con una sustancia plateada y con un golpecito de varita la descorcho y la vertió en el pensadero —. Creo que lo mejor en este momento seria concentrarnos en nuestra clase.

—Si, Profesor. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa interna, la teoría que tenían Daphne, Luna y él había resultado correcta, pero por ahora había que solamente tener paciencia y dejar que los eventos avanzaran.

—La vez pasada —dijo Dumbledore con sencillez —, como recordaras dejamos la historia de los inicios de Lord Voldemort en el momento en que el apuesto muggle, Tom Ryddle, abandono a su embarazada y esposa bruja, Merope, y regresó a su natal Little Hangleton. Merope, que habia escapado con Tom a Londres, se quedó completamente sola y desamparada a la espera de que su hijo naciera.

—¿Cómo se enteró de eso? —preguntó Harry con interés frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Por el testimonio de Caractacus Burke.

El Director Dumbledore removió el contenido del pensadero y con la punta de la varita comenzó a buscar entre las plateadas hebras que danzaban en la sustancia que tenía el pensadero. De la maraña de hebras salió, formando una pequeña burbuja, un hombrecito con una mata de pelo que le taba los ojos.

—Sí, el guardapelo lo encontramos en curiosas circunstancias —explicó el hombrecito —. Lo trajo una joven bruja poco antes de Navidad. ¡Oh, sí, de eso hace ya muchos años! Dijo que necesitaba desesperadamente el oro; bueno, saltaba era muy obvio que lo necesitaba: Estaba cubierta por harapos y estaba embarazada en un estado avanzado… Ella dijo que el guardapelo que tenía le había pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin. Bueno, siempre llega gente con historias locas o meras mentiras. Sí se lo aseguro, ésta era la tetera de Merlín. —dijo con burla —. Pero bastaron unos sencillos hechizos para comprobar que decía la verdad. Como era lógico, eso convertía ese objeto en algo con un valor completamente incalculable y desmesurado, pero la muy tonta parecía no tener idea de lo que valía. Se conformó con solo diez galeones. ¡Jamás habíamos hecho un negocio tan bueno!

Dumbledore volvió a revolver con la varita y la burbuja de Caractus Burke exploto y se volvió a sumergir en los remolinos que generaba el Directo al mover las aguas.

—Se que no era una bruja muy hábil como vimos y para comer no hubiese podido violar Las Leyes Fundamentales de Las Transformaciones Elementales de Gamp pero, con la poca magia que sabía hacer, se podría haberse desenvuelto en el Londres muggles con suma facilidad. —comentó Harry con molestia al ver tal estafa.

—La Profesora McGonagall estaría muy orgullosa de que su alumno favorito sepa tan perfectamente las Leyes de Las Transformaciones. —comentó Dumbledore divertido.

—Minerva me mataría si no lo supiera. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Dumbledore ser rio.

—Si, es cierto, Minerva nunca fue muy tolerante cuando se trata de su materia. En cuanto a lo que comentaste, tengo la teoría que renegó de su magia —dijo Dumbledore —. Al sentirse abandonada por su esposo, sumado a la falta de autoestima que tenía debido a su Familia y una posterior desmoralización, le hicieran renegar de su magia de forma involuntaria; no sería el primer caso de pérdida mágica por depresión sumado a que la magia en las embarazadas se descontrola durante los últimos meses de gestación debido a que, el bebe absorbe esa magia como energía vital. En cualquier caso, como estás a punto de ver, Merope ni siquiera quiso levantar la varita magia para salvar su propia vida.

—Murió de pena. —dijo Harry con simpleza.

—Si, y creo que también murió al saber que no iba a poder darle un futuro a su hijo. Pero creo que no hay que juzgarla; estaba muy debilitada como consecuencia de su sufrimiento, y nunca tuvo el coraje para salir adelante porque no tenía confianza en si misma… ahora si me hace es el favor de seguirme…

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Harry mirando al Director.

—Esta vez vamos a ir a una de mis memorias. Creo la vas a encontrar especialmente detallada y exacta esta vez. Los dos al mismo tiempo Harry… uno…, dos…, tres….

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Historias Pasadas Parte - III"**

 **Bueno, con algo de tardanza por los finales, pero intentando no abandonarlos, espero que lo disfruten como siempre, cualquier error, consulta o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Contesto todo como siempre.**

 **Nota 1: Como siempre, las mujeres no son ajenas al sexo, y por lo tanto Daphne no va a ser la excepción; ella no tiene problemas para hablar sobre sexo y si algún día se me da por relatar una de las "Charlas de Chicas" que tienen con Luna les puedo asegurar que Harry se quedaría con la boca abierta sobre las cosas de las que hablan.**

 **Nota 2: Minerva ahora está enterada de todo excepto, al igual que Dumbledore, de lo que está ocurriendo con Malfoy.**

 **Nota 3: Si, los planes cambiaron y a futuro las cosas van a ser distintas.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. No, pero cuando se muera Voldy te puedo asegurar que todos lo van a extrañar. Claramente no va a ser una muerte tan patética. Mmm se podría decir que tu deseo acaba de ser concedido.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, si, pienso lo mismo, si una Slytherin sangrepura es insultada hay que esperar una gran venganza. ¿Si tiene una oportunidad de ser la mejor y hacer lo que le gusta y explotar un recusos porque no lo iba a hacer?, no es Hermione, Daphne no se va a limitar. Siempre dije que todo era parte de un gran todo y es lo que busco. Trato de hacer un Dumbledore más humano, mostrar a alguien verdaderamente golpeado por la vida, no un simple manipulador. Y nunca busque que lo fuera, hace tiempo plantee la posibilidad que en el final matara a todos para salvar a Daphne…. Pero… lo descarte.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Wolfer: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Quién sabe…? el Here Comes a Thought lo agregue en diálogos, si se busca bien esta. Jajajaja. Pero nada mejor que terminar un fic que con un musical, ¿No?**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Claramente, es una persona, al fin y al cabo, con amor y dolor y por mayor o menor cantidad de errores que haya cometido sigue siendo una hombre común y corriente.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Quiero que el que lea este fic se despegue de la idea del Dumbledore manipulador y gris; quiero que vean al hombre débil por la edad, lleno de remordimientos y tristeza que sigue haciendo porque lo tiene que hacer. Quiero que vean a un hombre y no a una especie de dios manipulador.  
**


	77. Historias Pasadas - Parte III

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXVII**

" **Historias Pasadas - Parte III** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Harry levantó una ceja al ver a la persona que Dumbledore, con un tono jovial y dentro de la memoria, le señalaba. Vio al Director muchísimo más joven, con una barba más corta y de color caoba vestido con un traje de terciopelo morado que resaltaba del intenso gris y negro de las calles, cementias aceras, y casas que adornaban todo aquello que no parecía una fotografía vieja y quemada.

—Bonito traje, Director. —dijo Harry caminando al lado del Director hacia donde el joven Dumbledore se dirigía, al mismo tiempo que veían como el efecto de velado fotográfico que, debido a que la memoria se perdía, se acercaba rápidamente.

—¡Oh, Muchas gracias!, te puedo recomendar un lugar donde comprarlos. —dijo Dumbledore con una gran y divertida sonrisa.

—No gracias, Director, no es mi estilo, y si Daphne me llegara a ver con eso, sobre todo con lo obsesiva que puede llegar a ser con el vestuario formal, el peor de mis problemas seria Voldemort. —dijo Harry con diversión.

—¿Es muy mandona? —preguntó Dumbledore divertido mientras cruzaban la calle siguiendo a su versión más joven.

—No, no —contestó Harry rápidamente igualmente divertido —, suele ser muy diplomática con todo, pero lo único que no me permite, y hasta considero mejor no objetar, es sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestros títulos sobre Lords, le gusta que todo sea perfecto —Harry comenzó a mover los dedos como si comenzara a contar —. La comida para eventos está definida por ella, la ropa formal de ambos, al igual que sus accesorios tienen que combinar perfectamente, los modales en reuniones tienen que ser de una determinada manera o como ella lo llama la perfecta etiqueta sangrepura; al fin y al cabo, ella es la que le gustan todas esas cosas y —Harry vio que se acercaban a unas verjas de hierro — una relación se trata de ceder en ciertas cosas. Admito que todas esas cosas que ella sabe yo no las se…

—Una sabia decisión Harry, una sabía decisión… —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras pasaban por las verjas y entraban a un patio absolutamente vacío que había frente a un edificio cuadrado y sombrío.

El joven Dumbledore subió los escalones del pórtico y llamó una vez. Pasados unos instantes, una muchacha, que se notaba cansada y desarreglada abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes. Tengo una cita con la señora Cole. —dijo el joven Dumbledore.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces al ver el extravagante atuendo asintió, y girando la cabeza dijo —. ¡Señora Cole!

Ambos escucharon que alguien respondía y la joven dejaba pasar al joven Dumbledore a un vestíbulo con baldosas blancas y negras, que, aunque desgastadas estaban perfectamente limpias. Ambos entraron también y vieron que por un pasillo aparecía una mujer flacucha y con un ligero tick nervioso en el ojo derecho.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el joven Dumbledore y le tendió la mano. Ella que se había quedado asombrada de ver a Dumbledore parpadeó un par de veces y aceptó el saludo —. Me llamo Albus Dumbledore. Le envié una carta solicitándole una cita y usted tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme el día de hoy.

—¡Ah, sí, sí!... Bueno, entonces… será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación. —respondió la Señora Cole.

Ambos siguiendo al Joven Dumbledore que era guiado por la señora Cole, caminaron por el vestíbulo, pasaron por un pasillo con madera marrón y que se notaba viejo hacia un pequeño cuarto que hacía de oficina, tan aventado, al igual que los muebles, que el vestíbulo. La señora Cole invitó al joven Dumbledore sentarse en una desvencijada silla, y ella tomó asiento detrás de un escritorio cubierto de carpetas y papeles.

—Como le expliqué en mi carta, vine para hablar de Tom Ryddle y de los planes para el futuro del muchacho —expuso Dumbledore.

—¿Es usted familiar suyo? —preguntó la señora Cole con nerviosismo.

—No, yo soy Profesor. Vine a ofrecerle a Tom una plaza en mi colegio.

—¿Y qué colegio es ése?

—Se llama Hogwarts.

—¿Y por qué se interesa por Tom?

—Creemos que tiene las cualidades que nosotros buscamos.

—¿Quiere decir que le concedieron una beca? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Él nunca solicitó ninguna.

—Verá, está inscripto en nuestro colegio desde que nació.

—¿Quién lo inscribió? ¿Sus padres?

Harry vio como el joven Dumbledore sacaba una varita, negra de al menos 28 centímetros con un mango con un rubí en la punta de la empuñadura y tomaba una hoja en blanco que había sobre el escritorio y con un movimiento de varita muy sutil hacia aparecer palabras. La señora Cole lo miró un momento y asintió

—Magia utilizando la varita…. Me decepciona Director Dumbledore, hubiera jurado que sabía hacer magia sin varita —comentó Harry divertido. Dumbledore soltó una carcajada divertida, pero esta desapareció cuando vio a Harry serio —. Y supongo que era su varita original, ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Durante el duelo con Gellert fue destruida —comentó Dumbledore con neutralidad. Harry lo miró un momento y vio la incomodidad en los ojos del anciano. Dumbledore abrió y cerró la boca ligeramente y dijo —. Tres horas duró nuestro duelo… la Varita de Sauco puede ser extremadamente poderosa cuando se la fuerza y más aún si se enfrenta a una varita que, aunque no sea tan poderosa también es forzada, una de las dos tiene que ceder —Dumbledore bajó la mirada y vio sus manos —. Mi varita explotó en mis manos al no poder contener uno de los hechizos más poderosos de Gellert…

—¿Y cómo lo venció? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente al anciano.

Dumbledore miró tristemente a Harry y le sonrió.

—Como un hombre, Harry —contestó Dumbledore —. Gellert podía tener la Varita de Sauco, pero todavía seguía siendo un hombre —la mirada de Dumbledore vaciló un momento le sonrió a Harry una vez más y volvió a mirar a su joven yo. Harry hizo lo mismo y no observó al anciano ni hizo ninguna expresión —… era la única manera de terminar La Guerra de Magos Global, de traer nuevamente la paz al Mundo Mágico, era lo mejor por y para todos.

—Nunca se va a cansar de decir lo mismo, ¿No? —preguntó Harry con cierto recelo al recordar la conversación que ambos habían tenido en su primera navidad en el castillo.

—No había otro camino, Harry —contestó Dumbledore con tristeza —. Si tuvieras que elegir entre el bien de millones de personas y Daphne, ¿Cuál pesaría más?

—Sacrificaría el mundo enteró por Daphne… —contestó Harry con una seriedad que era hasta tétrica —… aunque eso significase verlo arder hasta las cenizas, nada me importa más que ella; aparte de Minerva, Luna, Neville, Astoria, Hermione y los gemelos Weasley no hay nada más que me ate verdaderamente a este mundo…

Dumbledore frunció los labios de forma muy sutil al mismo tiempo que pestañeaba muy lentamente procesando con cautela lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Podría contarme algo acerca de la historia de Tom Ryddle? Creo que nació en este lugar, en el orfanato. —dijo el joven Dumbledore.

—Así es —confirmó la señora Cole, sirviéndose lo que parecía ginebra mientras se relamía los labios sin el menor disimulo —. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque yo también acababa de llegar a este lugar. Era nochevieja; nevaba y hacía mucho frío. Una noche, de las más frías que recuerdo, llegó una muchacha no mucho mayor que yo subió los escalones tambaleándose, no era la primera. La hicimos pasar y llamamos a un doctor, que vino a los poco minutos, tuvo al bebé y al cabo de una hora, la pobre murió. —la señora Cole asintió con gravedad y tomó un buen trago de su vaso con ginebra.

—¿Dijo algo antes de morir? ¿Hizo algún comentario sobre el padre del niño, por ejemplo? —preguntó el joven Dumbledore con simpleza.

—Solo estuvo con el medico que vino y solo habló con él; un hombre extraño, era extremadamente guapo y tenía un hermoso cabello gris y dorado, hasta diría casi… ceniciento —Harry abrió grane los ojos y miró un momento a Dumbledore que los había cerrado con tristeza —, pero cuando salió de la habitación luego de que había intentado hacer que la muchacha siguiera con vida se lo notaba muy pálido y con las mejillas hundidas, como si el hecho lo hubiera realmente afectado —contestó la mujer, que parecía estar disfrutando con la ginebra y de que la escucharan —. Recuerdo que el doctor solamente dijo que ella había dicho que esperaba que se pareciera a su papá, bueno y no miento, no era precisamente una belleza y era compresible que albergara esa esperanza. Luego dijo que quería que se llamara Tom, como su padre, y Sorvolo, como el de ella. Sí, ya sé que es un nombre muy raro, ¿No? Pensamos que quizá la muchacha provenía de algún circo. Y dijo también que el apellido del niño era Ryddle. Y así es como llamamos al niño como su madre había pedido porque eso parecía ser de vital importancia para la pobre, pero ningún Tom, Sorvolo ni Ryddle vino nunca a buscarlo, ni ninguna otra familia, de modo que siempre estuvo aquí y nunca se movió…

—Estuvo acá… —susurró Harry sorprendido, sin mirar a un triste Dumbledore —… siempre lo supo, supo que Grindelwald estuvo en este lugar; es por eso que lo que puedo ver en las memorias de la Viejas Sangre cuando estoy cerca de Voldemort… algo le hizo a Tom Ryddle cuando era un recién nacido…

—No lo supe hasta hace poco, Harry… —dijo Dumbledore con tristeza sin mirar a Harry —. En ese momento ni mucho menos podía llegar a relacionar a Gellert con aquel doctor muggle… —Dumbledore miró a Harry y vio la mirada seria del muchacho que ahora lo miraba fijamente —. No te escondo nada Harry, todo aquello importante te lo dije o te lo estoy diciendo y mostrando…

Harry en medió de la discusión que tenía con el Director, escuchó que el joven Dumbledore pedía ver a Tom Ryddle, y él junto con la señora Cole se pararon y salieron de la oficina; Harry le envió una mirada seria a Dumbledore y dándose vuelta siguió a ambos recuerdos. Dumbledore y Harry vieron como los recuerdos subían por una escalera de piedra; por el camino la señora Cole iba repartiendo instrucciones y advertencias a niños y ayudantes que había.

—Es acá —dijo la señora Cole cuando llegaron al segundo piso y se pararon delante de la primera puerta de un largo pasillo. Llamó dos veces con los nudillos y entró —. ¿Tom? Tenes visitas. Te presento al señor Dumberton… Perdón, Dumderbore. Vino a decirte… bueno creo que lo mejor es que te lo explique él mismo.

Harry y los dos Dumbledore entraron y escucharon como la señora Cole salía y cerraba la puerta tras de si. La habitación era extremadamente pequeña y prácticamente desprovista de muebles. Un chico estaba sentado sobre las mantas grises, con las piernas estiradas y un libro en las manos. Harry casi por instinto caminó un par de pasos rápidos y lo miró concentrando su magia para poder detectar cualquier rastro de Gellert Grindelwald, pero rápidamente maldijo internamente al recodar que dentro de un sueño sus habilidades no eran útiles si la persona que recordaba no podía sentir como él. Harry con un deje de frustración miró al joven Tom Ryddle; sin lugar a duda no había ni rastro de los Gaunt. El último deseo de Merope se había cumplido y Tom era igual de apuesto que su padre. Era alto para sus once años, de cabello castaño oscuro y piel clara. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente el extravagante atuendo de su visitante. Hubo un breve silencio que el Joven Dumbledore rompió y dijo.

—¿Cómo estas, Tom? —preguntó Dumbledore acercándose para tenderle la mano.

Tom vaciló un momento, pero le estrechó la mano. El profesor acercó una silla que estaba cerca y la puso al lado de la cama y se sentó.

—Soy el Profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Profesor? —repitió Tom con desconfianza —. Parece un médico… ¿A que vino? ¿Lo llamaron para examinarme?

—No, por supuesto que no. —contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—No le creo. Ella quiere que me examinen, ¿No es así? ¡Diga la verdad! —exclamó de pronto con una voz potente que casi intimidaba.

Ni los dos Dumbledore ni Harry pasaron por alto que un lapicero ubicado en una la mesa se tambaleó y cayo tirando los lápices que había dentro. Esa no había sido una simple pregunta, había sido una orden, y era claro que no era la primera vez que la daba. Tom miró con molestia a Dumbledore, que seguía sonriendo de forma tranquila. Al cabo de unos segundos, dejó de mirarlo con hostilidad, pero con la misma desconfianza preguntó.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Ya te lo dije. Soy el Profesor Dumbledore y trabajo en un colegio llamado Hogwarts. Y Vine a ofrecerte una plaza en mi colegio, en tu nuevo colegio, si es que quieres ir, por supuesto. —contestó Dumbledore con una suave y divertida tranquilidad —Tom lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos, saltó de la cama y se apartó, yendo lo más lejos posible, de Dumbledore. Tom estaba por decir algo, pero Dumbledore, como siempre hacia, habló antes —. No soy de ningún loquero. Hogwarts —prosiguió el joven Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus gafas de medialuna —, es un colegio para gente con habilidades especiales. Habilidades para gente que puede tirar un lapicero al estar enojado. Hogwarts es un colegio de magia.

Tom Ryddle se quedó completamente petrificado, con gesto inexpresivo, que rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa que hasta parecía tétrica, como si finalmente le hubieran dado una respuesta a una gran pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Las mejillas de Tom se ruborizaron y con una emoción fallidamente escondida preguntó.

—¿Es… magia lo que yo puedo hacer?

—¿Qué podés hacer? —preguntó Dumbledore interesado.

—Muchas cosas —respondió Tom con emoción —. Puedo hacer que los objetos se muevan sin tocarlos; puedo hacer que los animales hagan lo que yo les pido, sin siquiera entrenarlos; puedo hacer que les pasen cosas desagradables a los que me molestan; puedo hacerles daño si quiero… —las piernas de Tom temblaron. Dio unos pasos vacilantes, se sentó en la cama y miró a Dumbledore con una mirada repleta de emoción —. Sabía que soy diferente —susurró bajando su mirada a los dedos que le temblaban —. Sabía que soy diferente —susurró a sus temblorosos dedos —. Sabía que soy especial, como si cosas increíbles que no sabía que conocía aparecieran y me dijeran como hacer las cosas, es como…

—Sos un mago… —dijo Dumbledore, que ya no sonreía y lo observaba con atención.

Tom levantó la cabeza, el rostro expresaba una intensa felicidad. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, lo hacía más tétrico y hasta cruel.

—¿Usted también es mago? —preguntó Tom con entusiasmo.

—Así es. —contestó Dumbledore asintiendo.

—Demuéstrelo. —exigió Tom con el mismo tono autoritario de antes.

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas y dijo.

—Si aceptas tu plaza en Hogwarts, como creo que…

Pero Tom lo interrumpió antes.

—¡Claro que la acepto! ¡Sería un loco si no lo hiciera!

—En ese caso, cuando te dirijas a mí me tenes que llamar, Profesor o señor.

El chico se quedó completamente petrificado y sus facciones se oscurecieron por un momento, pero luego dijo con una vez tan educada que pareció casi irreconocible.

—Perdón. Profesor, ¿Podría demostrarme…?

Harry dudó por un momento sobre lo que iba a hacer Dumbledore; él no era Minerva y él no parecía haber formado un lazo emocional con Tom como ella lo había hecho. Dudó por un momento que Dumbledore accediera a algo, estaba seguro de que el Profesor en ese momento diría algo que ya iba a haber tiempo en Hogwarts, y que no se podía hacer magia porque estaban en un edificio lleno de muggles. Pero para sorpresa de Harry Dumbledore sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que un armario estallara en llamas.

Toda se detuvo y cambió a un color sepia, rápidamente el mundo comenzó a quemarse y Harry entendió que Dumbledore había parado el recuerdo. Todo se volvió negro y con un destelló volvieron a aparecer en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts. Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore y con seriedad preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me dijo que Grindelwald estuvo la noche que Voldemort nació?

—No los sabía hasta no hace mucho, Harry —contestó Dumbledore con receló y mirando a Harry con seriedad —. Ya te lo dije, todo lo que se te lo estoy diciendo o mostrando, Harry —agregó con dureza —. Además de que no sabemos que haya sido Gellert.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Harry levantándose de la silla y caminando por la oficina para luego mirar a Dumbledore fijamente —. Es obvio que Grindelwald estuvo esa noche, la única explicación lógica para que tenga recuerdos solamente cuando estoy con Voldemort es que le haya hecho algo cuando era un recién nacido como lo dijo la señora Cole. ¿Sino como explica todas las visiones, Lara, Mara, hasta el día cuando se conocen por primera vez con Grindelwald?

—No lo sé, Harry… —contestó Dumbledore con receló y visiblemente molesto.

—¡Entonces no intenté negar la realidad, Director!. Grindelwald estuvo ese día y le hizo algo a un recién nacido —dijo Harry con furia —, hasta podría ser el responsable de que todo esto haya ocurrido, que Tom Ryddle fuera un sádico, ¡Que condenara a la Gran Bretaña mágica a una nueva guerra civil! ¡Que posteriormente mataría a mis padres y a tantos otros! —Harry estaba completamente furioso —. ¡Y PARA COLMÓ TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR DE USTED QUE PODRIA NO HABER SIDO ESE MEDICO GRINDELWALD! ¡ERA GUAPO Y TENÍA EL CABELLO CENICIENTO! ¡¿QUÉ OTRA PRUEBA NECESITA?!

—¡NO LO SABEMOS! —gritó Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y golpeando con el puño su escritorio y tirando algunos objetos al suelo; todos los cuadros que los miraban se sorprendieron al ver como el anciano Director había perdido completamente la compostura por primera vez y respiraba muy agitadamente.

Ambos magos se miraron fijamente fulminándose con la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo sigue negando? ¡¿Por qué sigue negando que Gellert Grindelwald podría haber sido el responsable de que todos los eventos que sucedieron hasta ahora?! ¡¿Qué todo lo que paso fuera su entera culpa?! —preguntó Harry a un agitado Dumbledore.

—¡PORQUE EL RECUERDO DEL HOMBRE QUE AMABA ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA! —gritó Dumbledore a Harry —. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA ES AQUELLO QUE ESTAS INTENTANDO DESTRUIR! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ES ESTAR AHÍ PARADO RECLAMÁNDOME PORQUE NO DELEGO TODAS LAS RESPONSABILIDADES A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME ENTENDÍA VERDADERAMENTE! ¡LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE AME! —Harry estaba por contestar algo, pero Dumbledore habló antes —. ¡Tú visión del mundo es tan limitada, tan segada por tu propia perspectiva que roza la soberbia! ¡Si, soy responsable de muchas calamidades; de no haber detenido a Gellert antes, de haber pospuesto nuestro enfrentamiento! ¡¿Acaso podrías asesinar a Daphne para que el mundo volverá a estar en paz?! ¡¿ACASO SERIAS CAPAZ DE ESTRANGULAR Y MATAR A GOLPES A TU AMADA y ADORADA ESPOSA PARA QUE EL MUNDO VOLVIERA A ESTAR EN PAZ?! ¡¿ACASO PODRIAS COMPRENDER A ALGUIEN QUE HIZO ESO POR EL BIEN COMÚN?!, ¡POR TODOS!

Harry no dijo nada, era incapaz de responder ni de apartar su vista del agitado y quebrado anciano. Dumbledore todavía agitado, se sentó pesadamente en su silla y con la mano sana se tomó la frente mientras apoyaba el codo en el reposa brazos y miró hacia abajo.

—Lo dijiste en el recuerdo —dijo Dumbledore con ironía —, verías el mundo arder y a todos en el con tal que el amor de tu vida pudiera estar sana y salva, porque la amas tanto que serias incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima para lastimarla o verla sufrir —Dumbledore levantó la mirada y vio a Harry con una profunda tristeza y con suavidad, casi de forma susurrante dijo —. Si, soy responsable de muchas cosas y eso incluye todo tu dolor, pero no me pidas que no tenga al menos un poco de duda sobre los hechos que mencionas —Dumbledore volvió a mirar hacia abajo —. El recuerdo del joven y alegre muchacho que conocí cuando tenía 18 años es lo único que me queda de Gellert; no creo que seas capaz de poder entender el dolor de un hombre que tuvo que matar a golpes a la persona que amaba por el bien del mundo… no todos están preparados para sacrificar algo y mucho menos para entender a quienes lo hicieron.

Harry apretó los puños y se mordió el labio con molestia, mientras veía como el Director comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lágrimas.

—Ese mismo día —dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a Harry con la voz quedada—, Tom Ryddle me dijo que podía hablar Parsel. Como te habrás dado cuenta, tenía unas habilidades muy desarrolladas para tratarse de un mago tan joven, pero lo más interesante e inquietante es que ya había descubierto como ejercer control sobre ellos. No sospechaba que se iba a convertir en el peligro que es ahora, aunque al enterarme que experimentaba su magia contra otras personas para asustar, castigar o dominar… demostraba un profundo desprecio por cualquier cosa que lo vinculara a otras personas, o que lo hicieran ver normal y ya por ese entonces quería ser diferente, distinguido y célebre…. Tom Ryddle siempre fue una persona reservada, autosuficiente y solitaria; no quería tener amigos. No quiso ayuda ni compañía para hacer su visita al Callejón Diagon. Prefería moverse solo. El Voldemort adulto es igual… es una suerte que a pesar de todo lo que te sucedió seas capaz de amar tan intensamente como lo haces con Daphne —Dumbledore miró a Harry —. Pero cuidado, porque el amor puede traer mucho dolor, Harry. Sea ahora o sea después, la muerte nos llega a todos y lo peor que le podemos hacer a las personas que amamos es que su próxima aventura en donde sea que estén, la vivan sabiendo que nos causaron dolor al despedirse o que hayamos cometido actos terribles por ellas… —las manos de Harry se relajaron —, creo que es momento de que vayas a la cama; estoy seguro de que debe ser hermoso dormir con quien amas cada noche por el resto de sus vidas.

Harry no dijo nada y caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir miró un momento a Dumbledore y dijo.

—Perdón Director, no quise ser insensible es que…

—No supiste manejar la situación —contestó Dumbledore con una triste sonrisa —. Está bien, está bien, soy responsables de todo lo que sucedió y que ahora estés así, no tenes nada porque disculparte…

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y rápidamente fue recibido por Daphne, que parándose en puntitas de pie y vestida con un camisón corto de ceda blanca, besó a Harry suevamente en los labios mientras lo abrazaba. Harry sonrió y todavía con los frescos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Dumbledore, abrazó a Daphne con intensidad. Ella respondió rápidamente el abrazó y con algo de preocupación preguntó.

—¿Pasó algo Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

—Te amo tanto, Daphne… —dijo Harry de forma susurrante.

—Yo también Harry… —contestó Daphne de igual forma.

 **~0~0~**

Las semanas pasaron con cierta lentitud para Harry, el hecho de haber tenido esa discusión con el Director, lo había afectado más que lo que había imaginado; antes nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sentirse culpable por haber sido insensible con la persona que había hecho miserable sus primeros 11 años de vida. Pero ahí estaba, dentro de Harry, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber sido demasiado prepotente y duro por haberse encasillado en su propia y única perspectiva y que al no ser más abierto de pensamiento podría haber lastimado a muchas personas en el proceso entre ellas, Sirius, Remus y hasta Minerva.

Harry miró a Daphne la mañana del partido, parecía muy concentrada escribiendo prolijamente varias cartas mientras que, una vez que terminaba una, la firmaba con una letra muy hermosa y altamente ornamentada la guardaba en un sobre y continuaba con la siguiente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Daph…? —preguntó Harry que estaba sentado enfrente de Daphne y Luna.

Daphne levantó la vista y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Resolviendo tu problema de remordimientos, Cariño —contestó Daphne sin dejar de sonreír. Daphne bajó la vista y siguió escribiendo —. Como claramente lo que sucedió con el Director te afectó más de lo que pensabas, nada mejor que organizar una fiesta de navidad en Potter Place, estoy invitando a Minerva, Augusta y hasta Remus, creo que deberías hablar con él, hace tiempo que no lo vez… además de que necesitamos a alguien dentro de la Orden para avisarle sobre nuestra pequeña…

—¡BOOM! —exclamó Luna con una sonrisa —. Nuestro boom, y hacerlos volar a todos por los aires como si fueran hermosos Suutaf volando por la pradera.

—Exacto —agregó Daphne sonriéndole divertida a Luna —, hasta Luna cree que es una buena idea.

—¿Papá y yo vamos a poder ir? —preguntó Luna con diversión.

—Luna… —dijo Harry en tonó de reproche —, nuestra casa es tu casa, siempre vas a poder ir cuando quieras. Aparte con la cantidad de tiempo que te quedas durante los veranos prácticamente vivís ahí.

Daphne y Luna comenzaron a reírse al ver que Harry no había entendido el chiste. Harry las miró reprobatoriamente y continuó desayunando.

—Ah por cierto Harry, el Profesor Slughorn nos invitó a la fiesta de navidad… —comentó Daphne mientras retomaba su trabajó —, dijo que faltar no era una opción… y que podemos llevar a alguien si queremos, o ir nosotros solos.

Harry miró a Daphne un momento, para luego mirar a Luna decir.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a la fiesta de navidad?

Luna sonrió con una divertida maldad y dijo.

—¿Este no será un plan suyo Señor Potter, para mostrarse de dos hermosas muchachas tomadas de sus brazos?.

—¿Pero qué…? —exclamó Harry sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando —. ¿Estás completamente desquiciada, Luna?

—Si querías un trío solo deberías haberlo pedido… —dijo Luna con falsa inocencia —. Aunque bueno… ya conoces mis gustos y Daphne hubiera sido la única que hubiese disfrutadó…

Harry completamente atontado miró a Daphne que lo miraba seriamente y luego miró Luna entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh, ya entiendo —dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de Luna y mirado fijamente los ojos grises de la muchacha —. Ya entiendo lo que está pasando acá. Ustedes dos están intentando jugarme una broma y tratar de entre ambas, jugar con mi cabeza… —Harry se paró y las miró a Daphne entrecerrando los ojos —. Y a vos para que te quede claro, no te voy a compartir con nadie —luego miró de igual forma a Luna —, ya tenes tu propia rubia de origen germánico, no te voy a compartir la mía.

—Desgraciadamente tenes razón —comentó Luna mientras movía las manos de forma juguetona —, me gustan las mujeres con los pechos grandes —Luna miró a Daphne —, sin ofender Daphy, tu trasero me parece hermoso, pero me gustan el par más grandes —Luna a la vista de ambos se palmeó el pecho —, yo soy plana y me gusta equilibrar el universo y —Luna adoptó una expresión pervertida —, oh sí, Angela puede equilibrar muchos universos…

Harry se giró y con la escoba al hombro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida; Luna cuando vio a Harry, sin cambiar su pervertida expresión miró a Daphne y sonrió. Ambas amigas se miraron un momento en silencio y comenzaron a reírse con mucha intensidad escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa hasta el punto de que comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras que se reían

—Somos muy malas —comentó Luna a Daphne mientras ambas se levantaban y caminaban tomadas del brazo de la otra.

—Sí, si lo somos. —contestó Daphne sonriendo.

Luna miró a su amiga con una ceja levantada y dijo.

—Pero te gustó que él dijera eso, ¿No? —Luna sonrió con picardía —. Oh, lo puedo ver en tu cara, te estas sonrojando —Luna se rio, aa ver la tonta que expresión que Daphne hacía intentando reprimir su sonrisa —, y no solo te gustó, sino que lo disfrutaste.

Ambas siguieron caminando y cuando el viento golpeó el rostro de ambas, en el momento que salieron a los terrenos del castillo con dirección al Campo de Quidditch Luna, con seriedad, preguntó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que dijo Mione esta mañana?

—La zorra que intenté usar Amortentia o similares lo va a pagar muy caro. —contestó Daphne con molestia.

—¿Y crees que en cuanto alguna lo intente, Harry no va a intervenir? —preguntó Luna mirando a Daphne —. Hasta ahora respetó tu deseo de no intervenir ante cualquier cosa que dijeran delante de ambos sobre tu persona. ¿Pero crees que se va a quedar callado y sin hacer nada si ve que comenzaron a utilizar filtros de amor? Harry es tolerante y le cuesta mucho escuchar que insultan a su esposa y no poder hacer nada, solo para respetar tu deseo, pero no esperes que lo siga haciendo cuando ellas llegaron a limites bastante extremos y enfermizos...

 **~0~0~**

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor salió al campo de juego con Harry y Katie a la cabeza seguidos por todos los demás. Los gritos de ánimo y abucheos resonaron con más fuerza que antes de cada uno de los extremos del campo que estaban bañados en un dorado y rojo por un lado y por otro, un mar de verde y plateado. Harry, serio, caminó hasta donde se encontraba la Profesor Hootch y el nuevo capitán de Slytherin, Urquhart.

—Dense la mano, capitanes —indicó la Profesor Hootch. Urquhart intentó triturar los dedos de Harry, pero él no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo —. Monten las escobas. Atentos al silbato. Tres… dos… uno…

En el momento que el silbato sonó, Harry y los demás se impulsaron con una fuerte patada en el suelo y echaron a volar. Harry subió hasta lo más alto del campo y se detuvo en el lugar, cerró los ojos y se concentró, peo entonces sonó una voz muy diferente de la del comentarista de siempre lo sorprendió:

—Bueno, ahí van, y creo que a todos nos sorprendió que Potter haya mantenido a Ronald Weasley en el equipo después de su irregular actuación el año paso, muchos pensaron que quedaría descartado, pero parece ser que no fue así…

Las burlas de la tribuna de Slytherin se hicieron resonar en las gradas. Harry miró un momento a Ron que no parecía afectarle, giró para ver al comentarista y vio a un chico rubio, alto, delgaducho y de nariz puntiaguda, hablando por el megáfono mágico que hasta entonces siempre lo utilizaba Lee Jordán; Harry reconoció a Zacharias Smith, heredero de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Smith, que nunca le había caído bien.

—Ahí va el primer ataque de Slytherin. Urquhart cruza el campo como un rayo y… —Harry se volvió a desconcentrar y miró a Ron —. ¡Parón de Weasley! Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos suerte alguna vez…

A media hora de partido Gryffindor ganaba sesenta a cero, Ron había hecho varias paradas espectaculares, algunas demasiado cerca de que hubieran entrado, y Ginny había marcado cuatro tantos gracias a los perfectos pases de Katie Bell, mientras que Demelza había metido dos. Harry dejó de prestarles atención a todos y se volvió a concentrar en buscar la snitch, expandió sus sentidos, detecto las bludger, los jugadores… y luego de unos momentos abrió los ojos y se lanzó rápidamente en picada.

—¡Potter encontró la snitch! —anunció Zacharias Smith por el megáfono. Harry maldijo internamente al ver como Urquhart se lanzaba en picada hacia donde estaba él.

Harry aceleró con todo lo que la Saeta de Fuego podía dar, hizo un giro brusco y se colocó al ras del césped y aceleró hacia el poste derecho de Slytherin. Urquhart intentó alcanzar a Harry, pero este hizo un giró brusco y fue hacia la derecha. Harry pisó las pedaleras de su escoba y levantando la punta y salió disparado hacia arriba siguiendo una estela dorada. Todos vieron como Harry volvía a bajar persiguiendo y volvía a ponerse al ras del suelo persiguiendo la snitch; Urquhart se lanzó en picada hacia un costado de Harry y lo chocó con brusquedad. Pero Harry, antes de ser impactado, se extendió hacia adelante tomó la snitch y cayó de la escoba cuando Urquhart impactó contra su cuerpo.

Todos vieron como Harry caía de la escoba y comenzaba a deslizarse por el césped hasta que el cuerpo del Gryffindor se detuvo no muy lejos del punto de impacto; miró su mano y vio la esfera dorada y alada en su mano. Harry suspiró y se relajó en el césped mientras veía como todos los demás jugadores del equipo se le lanzaban encima abrazándolo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Argumentum Ad Consequentiam"**

Bueno, un nuevo capítulo más tarde que temprano, pero es debido a los finales, esperó que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: …**

 **Nota 2: Nuevamente quiero mostrar a un Dumbledore mucho, machismo más humano que el que generalmente se muestra en fanfiction. Como siempre digo, no hay bueno o malos, solo personas actuando como tal, quiero que miren a Dumbledore con otra perspectiva, como la de un hombre, no como un dios, no como un gran mago, solo como una persona presa de los antiguos muros de su cuerpo y mente.**

 **Nota 3: Harry en este momento está entre dolido y confundido, porque ahora duda de todo lo que hizo y si fue injusto con aquellos que lo rodeaban, si no fue demasiado soberbio y cerrado sobre su perspectiva del mundo y el no plantearse la duda sobre las posibilidades que tenían los demás sobre lo que sucedió a su alrededor.**

 **Nota 4: Luna es una loquilla, y cuando se junta con Daphne se vuelven completamente locas; bueno, son amigas y es lo que hacen, ¿No? Hacer locuras como amigas, aunque eso signifique jugar con la pobre mente de Harry.**

 **Nota 5: Bueno, ese último comentario de Daphne responde la pregunta de muchos de porque Harry no intervenía cuando a ella le hablan así y ahí está la respuesta. No quería darla ahora, pero bueno…**

 **Agradecimientos por reviews:**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Eso lo vas a saber en el próximo capítulo directamente de la boca de Snape.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Por supuesto que no, al menos no por ahora.**

 **Gabrieljuarez: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **PhoenixOliveBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Eso se iba a aclarar entre este y el segundo capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo ahora para que no quedaran dudas. Aunque en el próximo capítulo Harry va a romper y va a intervenir de forma activa. Me alegró son personajes que siempre los tratan como malos, pero yo quiero que sean tratados como personas. Si, durante el próximo capítulo, se va a explicar.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Gracias por dejar un review… eso no va a ocurrir, el Ministerio de Magia va a caer antes, eso es inevitable. No es posible salvar algo que ya estar corrupto y con los intentos de asesinato, las Familias no se van a acercar hasta que todo se resuelva tal y como Harry había dicho. El Fic se trata sobre personas, no sobre política; vuelvo a aclarar, no voy a hondar mucho en política porque no me interesa y no es el objetivo del fic.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Exacto y nada mejor que planear con tu mejor amiga (soy hombre no se ni lo que digo ya jajaj) un plan maquiavélico para quitarte a la zorra que quiere ligar con tu esposo :D. Si, Dumbledore hizo muchas cosas malas, pero ¿Cuál es el precio?, quiero mostrar al Dumbledore hombre y no al malvado mago que siempre se muestra en fanfiction. Quiero romper con ese estigma, no hay bueno y malos, solo personas.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Exacto y es lo que quiero lograr, quiero quitar los límites del blanco y negro y mostrar a personas, no dioses, solo hombres con cosas buenas y malas, en donde los límites de lo bueno y lo malo se pierden para solo ser acciones.**

 **Guest: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te guste, es lo que intentó hacer, no quiero que solo sean simples bueno contra malos; quiero que sean personas todos, que todos estén al mismo nivel que sus virtudes y defectos, en donde sus acciones están justificadas y muchas veces la esperanza es lo único que les queda, en donde no hay héroes ni villanos, solo personas.**


	78. Argumentum Ad Consequentiam

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXVIII**

" **Argumentum Ad Consequentiam** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Como todos los años, la navidad estaba casi por llegar y una vez más la nieve comenzaba a formar remolinos y a helar las ventanas y pasillos que no estuvieran bajo hechizos de calentamientos. También, para Harry, era el momento en donde dejaba de ver a su ahora esposa utilizar esas medias negras semi trasparentes que siempre usaba y comenzaba a utilizar sus calzas del mismo color que se ajustaban perfectamente formando una segunda piel que, aunque no lo parecía, la protegía perfectamente del frío. Sin embargo, para él, la llegada de esta nueva navidad no fue solamente el ver las ahora abrigadas piernas de Daphne; parecía ser que desde que Slughorn había declarado oficialmente la Fiesta de Navidad del Club de Eminencias, todo el tumulto de fans que seguían a Harry se habían vuelto mucho más agresivas, al punto de comenzar a acosarlo sin importar que Daphne estuviera presente.

Harry sintió como los dedos de Daphne se cerraban con mayor fuerza alrededor de su bíceps braquial y miró abrió grande los ojos cuando, por un momento, juró haber sentido la magia o el ambiente a su alrededor más pesado. Daphne fulminó con la mirada a cada una de las alumnas de distintos años, sobre todo de Gryffindor que miraban, pestañeaban y el enviaban miradas coquetas a Harry; luego su mirada fue hacia su esposo que miraba aburrido toda la situación.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne con un ligero toque de irritación al sentir todavía las miradas de aquellas alumnas.

—Hubiese jurado que por un momento el ambiente se volvió más pesado —contestó Harry mirando a Daphne con una sonrisa mientras entraban al Gran Comedor para luego buscar con la mirada a Luna.

—¿No estarás enloqueciendo? ¿No? —preguntó Daphne con una ceja levantada y un tono divertido.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no —contestó Harry divertido deteniéndose y acercando su rostro al oído de Daphne —, oh tal vez verte con ese hermoso rodete y que pueda ver perfectamente tu cuello tan sexy y…

—Vamos tortolos, ya van a tener tiempo de comerse mutuamente durante la noche —dijo Luna en voz alta desde atrás de ella y empujándolos para que continuaran caminando.

Sin embargó a la Ravenclaw no se le había le había pasado por alto que su amigo había armado toda esa escena no muy lejos de la vista de todos, sobre todo de las fans locas que últimamente lo estaban acosando con mayor intensidad y que por lo visto, ella había dado el golpe final.

—Gracias Luna. —dijo Harry con tono divertido.

Luna sonrió cuando sintió como Harry la rodeaba por los hombros y la ponía a su lado; no se había equivocado y tal y como le había dicho a Daphne, su amigo se había cansado de la resolución de su propia esposa y había comenzado a hacer sus propios movimientos. Luna no tardó mucho tiempo en ver como su griffidoresco amigo había comenzado a utilizar un descarado y poco sutil coqueteo para con su esposa, la cual no parecía que le molestara y hasta hubiese jurado, por las expresiones de Daphne, que disfrutaba la atención que le prestaban y más aún el sentir todas las miradas de odio que le enviaban.

Hacía la mitad del desayuno las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar y una de ellas aterrizó con un paquete cuadrado delante de Harry; no tardó mucho en quitar el paquete y desenvolverlo y encontrar una caja de madera. Cuando la abrió lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte olor a chocolate y luego escuchó como una cuchara golpeaba contra la mesa y Daphne a su lado con voz neutra preguntaba.

—¿Qué aroma acabas de sentir?

—Rosas, chocolates y avellanas —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne que tenía una expresión neutra —. ¿Por qué?

La mirada de Daphne se ensombreció y tomando miró el papel que había envuelto la caja, buscó alguna tarjeta o algo que le dijera quien era el remitente del paquete hasta que encontró un papelito que decía: De: Romilda Vane.

—Zorra hija de puta. —exclamó Daphne furiosa parándose y tomando la caja con chocolates de las manos de Harry y caminando firmemente con dirección a la mesa de profesores.

Harry miró sorprendido a Daphne y luego, sabiendo que Luna sabría que había pasado miró a su amiga que parecía preocupada.

—¿Qué están tramando? —preguntó Harry serió mirando a Luna. Ella lo miró a él —. Le di la oportunidad para que Daphne resolviera este problema sola y estoy segura de que te involucró en el proceso, pero por lo que veo esto se les está saliendo de las manos. ¿Qué está pasando, Luna?

—Nos llegó el rumor de parte de Mione que tenían planeado utilizar Amortentia para que llevaras alguna al baile de Slughorn —dijo Luna mirando a Harry que cada vez parecía estar más enojado —. Daphne sabía que existía la remota posibilidad que realmente usaran y estuvimos vigilando durante todo este tiempo…

Harry suspiró con pesadez y resignación, y mientras se masajeaba las cienes con los dedos dijo.

—¿Recordame porque me casé con una mujer tan orgullosa?

—Porque la amas demasiado… —contestó Luna con una sonrisa. Harry con otro suspiró se paró y Luna lo miró fijamente —. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Harry sonrió mirando a Luna y dijo

—Resolver este problema antes que mi orgullosa y amada esposa asesine a alguien.

Entre tanto, Daphne completamente furiosa caminó dando grandes y largos pasos hasta la mesa de Profesores, se paró en el centro, ante la vista de todos, incluida la de Dumbledore y antes de que dijera algo Minerva habló antes.

—¿Sucede algo, Señora Potter? —preguntó Minerva mirando fijamente a Daphne.

—Si, Profesora McGonagall —dijo Daphne con un tono irritado —. Sucede que parece ser que en esta institución se ha perdido el respeto por los Jefes de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias —Minerva miró a Daphne al igual que todos los demás profesores —. Una de sus alumnas de Gryffindor ha estado insultado mi persona directamente, y en el proceso ha intentado coquetear reiteradas veces con mi esposo; él, bajo pedido mío que no interviniera y que simplemente ignorara a esta… compañera de Gryffindor y que me permitiera resolver este problema como mujer —Minerva levantó una ceja sorprendida, entre tanto que Dumbledore se rio por lo bajo —. Sin embargo, algo que debería ser simplemente una disputa entre mujeres la cual debería haber cesado ante la clara falta de interés de mi esposo pasó a mayores en el momento en que recibió esto. —agregó mostrando la caja con chocolates.

—¿El problema son los chocolates? —preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo con diversión.

—No, Director —dijo Daphne fulminando al Director Dumbledore con la mirada y se acercó al Profesor Snape —. El Profesor Snape se encargó de enseñarnos a poder identificar correctamente pociones por su aroma y si…

Daphne le acercó la caja al Profesor Snape y este la olió y dijo.

—Amortentia…

La mirada furiosa de Minerva fue todo lo que Daphne necesitaba. Con una voz que denotaba que intentaba controlar una ira que nacía por el solo hecho de enterarse que alguien había intentado utilizar una poción para con su pequeño Harry, Minerva preguntó.

—¿Y quién intentó suministrarle Amortentia a Harry?

—Romilda Vane… —contestó Daphne con seriedad.

—Entiendo… —susurró Minerva con molestia

Por su parte, Harry, ante la vista de Luna, recorrió con la vista la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Romilda Vane junto con otras alumnas lo miraban fijamente mientras reían tontamente. Caminó con cierta ligereza hasta donde estaba su objetivo y cuando llegó fue recibido con risitas y sonrisas.

—Hola Harry… —saludó Romilda con un tono seductor.

Harry con una sonrisa se acercó hacia el oído de Romilda y con un susurró gélido dijo.

—Si mi esposa no fuera tan orgullosa hubiera detenido esto desde el principio, pero esto es el colmo Romilda. Una cosa es que insultes a Daphne y que yo lo deje pasar porque ella quiere resolverlo por si misma y otra es que hayas llegado al punto de usar Amortentia y si llegaste a tal enfermizo extremo, significa que estas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Por eso te lo advierto una sola vez —Romilda, con algo de pánico, vio como la taza de té, junto con los cubiertos y demás cosas que estaban cerca suyo comenzaban a temblar —. Intenta hacer otra estupidez, o intenta hacerle algo a Daphne y te prometo que los insultos que recibas de ella van a ser el menor de tus problemas —la taza que estaba delante de Romilda estalló haciendo que todas lanzaran un pequeño gritito —. Daphne y yo somos Jefes de dos Noble y Ancestral Familias que te quede bien claro eso, porque no voy a dudar en utilizar mi influencia contra cualquiera que intente atentar contra la integridad de mi familia y mucho menos si esa persona es mí esposa.

Harry abrió los ojos bien grandes cuando sintió dos presencias a su espalda, inmediatamente se giró y vio a Minerva y a Daphne que lo miraban fijamente. En la mano de su madre adoptiva vio la caja de chocolates que hacia un rato le habían enviado y rápidamente dedujo que si Daphne había hecho intervenir a Minerva debía estar extremadamente furiosa. Minerva miró a Harry un momento y luego posó, en Romilda, una mirada completamente gélida y enojada.

—La espero en mi oficina señorita Vane… —dijo Minerva enojada —… ahora —agregó con un gélido tono. Romilda se paró y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salía del Gran Comedor. Minerva miró a las demás que estaban con Romilda y con un tonó extremadamente serio, mientras mostraba la caja con los chocolates con Amortentia dijo —. Espero que a ninguna otra se le ocurra otra estupidez como esta… porque no voy a tolerar que le pongan un solo dedo encima a mi hijo —todas gimieron de sorpresa y, muchos alumnos que estaban alrededor hicieron un profundo y pesado silencio —. Y —Minerva miró a Daphne y a Harry —, en cuanto a ustedes dos, creí que eran lo suficientemente maduros como para poder contarme esto, y, de esta manera, evitar todo lo que ocurrió hasta ahora…

Minerva se giró y con paso firme y mirada estoica se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Daphne tomó el brazo de Harry y ambos en silencio volvieron a sentarse a su lugar de siempre, Luna por su parte lo miró fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y dijo.

—Felicidades, acaban de resolver su primer problema de pareja como una pareja.

—Pero si me ayudaste con todo lo que pasó con Romilda desde el primer momento hasta ahora. Nunca me dijiste que recurriera a Minerva… eso se me acaba de ocurrir recién en un momento de furia. —dijo Daphne con cara de póker ante el comentario de su mejor amiga.

—¡Glückwünsche! —exclamó Luna divertida extendiendo los brazos hacía arriba con diversión.

Daphne miró a Harry sin entender lo que estaba pasando y él solo sonrió divertido. Luna era Luna.

 **~0~0~**

Harry se sentó en el sofá de la Sala Común de la habitación con una túnica formal. No sabía cómo, pero Daphne se las había ingeniado para convencer a Minerva de que le permitieran a Luna entrar para que ambas se pudieran maquillar correctamente, al igual que cambiarse correctamente. Cerca de las ocho de la noche, la primera en bajar fue Luna con vestido de pliegues plateado con lentejuelas hasta las rodillas, manga 3/4 y ceñido en la cintura con unas zapatillitas blancas; maquillada muy suavemente; con aretes tipo rábano y su rizado y embuclado cabello completamente suelto que, aunque le daban un aspecto de loca, la hacían ver preciosa.

—Daphne se está terminando de cambiar. ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

—Preciosa. —contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, vos también te vez muy bien.

Ambos, al poco tiempo, escucharon unos pasos bajar y se encontraron a Daphne vestida con un vestido negro de algodón y ceda de patrón solido hasta las rodillas y de mangas largas con un cuello en V y un puntillado en el mismo. Como siempre, maquillada una sutil sombra gris en los ojos, junto con los parpados mínimamente delineados y un suave rímel negro completado todo con un color de rojo mate en los labios. Su peló estaba suelto y con ya conocidas horquillas sujetando su ladeado flequillo, en el cuello el collar de plata con el zafiro que Harry le había regalado en San Valentín y en las muñecas las pulseras con dijes. Cerrado todo con unos zapatos negros de taco alto que Harry nunca había visto.

—Estás preciosa… —susurró Harry con una sonrisa algo boba.

—Gracias —dijo Daphne sonriendo sonrojada, para luego mirar fijamente a Harry y fruncir el ceño y acercarse a él —. Sigue pasando el tiempo y sigo sin ver hacer el nudo de la corbata de forma decente —dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de Harry y lo volvía a hacer de forma correcta. Luna se rio y Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla con fastidio, pero la mano de Daphne rápidamente fue hace su rostro lo volvió a poner derecho —. Quieto. Si no puedo hacer correctamente el nudo.

—Mi nudo estaba bien hecho. —se excusó Harry.

—Si, si, pero estaba asimétrico —contestó Daphne de forma seria —. No sos cualquier persona, Harry, sos el Jefe de dos Nobles y Ancestrales Casas, tenes que compórtate como tal. Y por más que seas una especie de genio en Transformaciones no te exime de comportarte como tu título lo requiere.

—Oh bueno, para algo te tengo como esposa, ¿No? —dijo Harry con tono divertido, provocando que Luna comenzara a reírse.

Daphne miró con fastidios a ambos y dijo.

—A veces los dos se comportan como si fuera su madre.

—No, mi amor, no sos nuestra madre —dijo Harry divertido al ver Daphne terminaba el nudo de la corbata miraba fijamente toda su túnica de gala para comprobar que estuviera perfecta y sonreía con aprobación al ver su trabajo —. Si hubiera querido casarme con mi madre me hubiera enamorado de Ginny Weasley o no sé, de Susy Bones o con cualquier pelirroja de la escuela.

—Eso si que sería muy perturbador… —susurró Daphne con diversión —. Casarte con una chica porque se parece a tu madre…

Ambas tomaron a Harry de cada brazo y los tres salieron de la Sala Comun con velocidad.

—¿Sabían que dicen que va a venir un vampiro? —preguntó Luna con un tono divertido y risueño.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.

—Rufus Scrimgeour —contestó Daphne divertida —. Aparece en El Quisquilloso, el padre de Luna dice que es un vampiro.

Harry miró extrañado a Daphne y luego miró a Luna susurrando algo de devolverle a su esposa. Bajo la mirada de algunos curiosos, que veía al trio, los tres llegaron la oficina de Slughorn de donde, detrás de la puerta, risas, música y conversaciones se escuchaban con fuerza. La oficina era mucho más amplia que la de los otros Profesores gracias a que estaba agrandada con magia. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaba adornados por guirnaldas verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, que intentaban darle un ambiente navideño al lugar. La habitación estaba iluminada por una gran lampara tipo araña en donde hadas brillaban como motas blanquecinas. No muy lejos magos ancianos fumando de sus pipas y conversando animadamente, en el suelo, elfos dando chillidos al intentarse abrir paso entre el mar de rodillas que había en la fiesta.

—¡Harry, amigo mío! —exclamó Slughorn en cuanto vio a Harry, Luna y Daphne entrar —. ¡Viniste, que alegría! ¡Y… —el rosto de Slughorn adoptó una picara y hasta Harry hubiera jurada pervertida expresión —, jojo, acompañado de dos hermosas damas! Por favor acompáñenme.

Los tres fueron guiados por Slughorn saludando a varios invitados, desde escritores, políticos y algunas celebridades del mundo mágico. Harry lo único que podía hacer era saludar, asentir en algunos momentos y mantener toda la formalidad que podía; al menos eso era lo que Daphne le había dicho para poder pasar de la forma más agradable la velada. Sin embargo, los viejos hábitos no tardaron en reaparecer y Daphne logró divisar como Harry comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más y más ansioso y nervioso ante el gigantesco cumulo de gente. Slughorn luego de un buen rato los llevó hasta donde estaban algunos profesores.

—Hace poco intentaron utilizar Amortentia en Harry, ¿No es así Severus? —preguntó Slughorn acercándose a Snape; sin esperar que este contestara continuó —. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que la fantástica pericia de Harry le permitió descubrir la poción! ¡Nunca conocí a alguien que haya tenido tanto talento para las pociones! —afirmó contemplando a Harry —. Lo suyo es algo instintivo, ¡Igual que su madre!

—Pero fue Daphne la que descubrió la posición. —dijo Harry rápidamente haciendo que Luna se riera y Daphne sonriera con suficiencia y se abrazara aún más de lo que estaba al brazo de él.

—Ah —dijo Slughorn desilusionado —, yo creí que… Bueno ella también tiene grandes dotes.

—Es curioso, pero siempre tuve la impresión de que los únicos Potters con verdaderas habilidades en Pociones eran mujeres —dijo Snape con seriedad haciendo que Luna se riera — y, que eran ajenas a la Familia antes de casarse, ¿No es así, Potter? —agregó mirando a Harry fijamente.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Slughorn con una sonrisa incomoda —. Bueno, debe estar en la sangre de los Potter el buscar a una esposa con excelentes aptitudes en pociones. ¿Eh, Harry?

Luna no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse mientras miraba divertida y a Harry que miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado y a Daphne que solo sonreía levemente con su siempre mirada aristocrática. Pero las risas se acallaron cuando vieron a Filch que iba hacia ellos arrastrando a Draco Malfoy por una oreja.

—Profesor Slughorn —dijo Filch con su jadeante voz —, descubría este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se perdió. ¿Es verdad que está invitado?

Malfoy se soltó con un tirón.

—¡Está bien, no me invitó! —reconoció a regañadientes —. Quiera meterme. ¿Satisfecho?

—¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! —repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante —. ¡Te metiste en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el Director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que tuvieras un permiso especial?

—No pasa nada, Argus —dijo Slughorn agitando la mano en un intento por calmar la situación —. Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo vamos castigar. Te podés quedar, Draco.

Harry vio que Draco se acercaba a él y mientras miraba a Snape fijamente una mano entraba el bolsillo de su túnica de forma muy bien disimulada. Harry obvió todas las conversaciones que había y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando.

—Me gustar hablar un momento con usted, Profesor Snape —dijo Draco con un tono serio.

—Por supuesto, Draco. —contestó Snape con seriedad.

Ambos se marcharon; Malfoy iba delante y Snape lo seguía con cara de pocos amigos. Harry vaciló un momento y con un rápido comentario sobre una urgencia se alejó de un sorprendido Slughorn. Harry a la vista de su esposa y amiga vio lo que Draco le había puesto en el bolsillo de la túnica, una nota.

.

Ahora en el aula del tercer piso, si llegan antes que Snape y yo pueden esperarnos antes y esconderse y vamos a poder saber de que lado de la línea se encuentra.

.

Los tres con velocidad salieron de la fiesta. Harry se maldijo internamente, se habían olvidado de decirle a Draco que ya tenían una idea de que lado estaba Snape y ahora esta jugada los ponía en jaque de ser descubiertos y en el caso de que todo fuera contrario, que el Profesor, realmente estuviera con los mortifagos todo se iba a saber. Harry delante de las tres con sus sentidos divisó a Snape y Draco que parecían dar vueltas no muy lejos; Luna, Daphne con sus zapatos en mano y él rápidamente bajaron las escaleras, llegaron al aula vacía del tercer piso y con un par de movimientos de varita de Harry se volvieron invisibles.

La puerta del aula se abrió rápidamente, los tres contuvieron la respiración por mero instinto cuando los vieron entrar; Draco parecía sumamente nervioso y Snape tenía una expresión extremadamente seria en el rostro.

—No podés acobardarte de esta manera, Draco, si ellos se llegaran a enterar… —dijo Snape con seriedad.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó Draco —, el plan era estúpido. ¡Ese estúpido collar no iba a matar a Dumbledore!

—¡No importa! —exclamó Snape con molestia —. Se te ordenó darle el collar y se lo deberías haber enviado, no puedo estar cubriéndote con el Señor Tenebroso, me pones en una situación extremadamente peligrosa. ¿Cómo va la reparación del Armario Evanescente?

—¡Eso no le importa, su parte es ser informado cuando esté listo! —contestó Draco con molestia.

—Por eso me estuviste evitando desde que llegaste a Hogwarts, ¿No? ¿Por qué no queres sepa el progreso del plan? Podría ayudarte… —la voz de Snape se volvió extremadamente suave —, yo solo intentó ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco…

—No… usted no puede protegerme, tampoco puede proteger a mi mamá… Es mi misión reparar el armario, él me la asignó y voy a cumplirla —dijo Draco con nerviosismo y rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó a Snape que lo miró sorprendido —. Pero tengo un plan, hay alguien que puede ayudarme; no, hay alguien que sé que va a ayudarme.

—¿A… qué… te... referís? —preguntó Snape con mucha lentitud.

—A nosotros Profesor Snape. —dijo Harry detrás de Snape volviendo a los tres visibles.

Snape se dio vuelta y miró con los ojos completamente desorbitados, miró a Draco que lentamente caminaba haciendo una curva y se paraba al lado de Luna sin dejar de apuntarlo.

—¿Qué significa esto, Draco? —preguntó Snape con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—Cuando estaba en tercer año, Harry, me salvó del ataque de un hipogrifo —contestó Draco —, eso formó una deuda de vida, sin importar el resultado, él se interpuso entre el ataque y mi cuerpo… Llevó pasándole información de los movimientos de mi padre desde cuarto y en quinto ayude a escapar a quienes estaban cautivos por la Brigada Inquisitorial. Desde principio de año que Harry sabe sobre el plan de asesinato al Director Dumbledore.

Harry razonó rápidamente sus opciones y vio que tanto Daphne como Luna había sacado sus varitas y aunque no apuntaban al Profesor estaban listas para atacar.

—Tenemos un plan, pero todo lo que digamos en esta sala no puede salir de acá —dijo Harry y sacando su varita hizo algunos hechizos de privacidad —. Voldemort tiene que seguir pensando que el asesinato del Director sigue en marcha hasta el último momento, sabemos lo del armario, sabemos lo de la incursión a Hogwarts por medio de este cuando usted de la orden y que en medio de la confusión Draco tiene que asesinar al Director…. Pero también sabemos que usted hizo un juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy sobre asesinar a Dumbledore si Draco no podía hacerlo, al mismo tiempo sabemos que el Director está muriendo a causa de la maldición que está en su mano.

—Pero Dumbledore… nunca le dijiste a Dumbledore esto… —dijo Snape sorprendido.

—Argumentum ad consequentiam, A afirma B y si B tiene por consecuencia C, que es algo positivo entonces B es verdadero —dijo Harry de forma seria —. ¿Que esté trabajando con Dumbledore afirma que soy completamente leal a él y estoy de su lado de forma inequívoca y por ende supone que ahora le cuento todo lo que sé al Director? —preguntó Harry serio mirando a Snape a los ojos —. Por favor, Profesor Snape, lo considero más inteligente que eso para utilizar tal falacia con nosotros. Si el Ministerio, Voldemort y Dumbledore son, cada uno, un jugador individual, nosotros somo el cuarto en el tablero. El hecho que hayan atacado a la mayoría de las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias significa que el Ministerio no está cumpliendo su papel y por lo tanto o es cómplice con Voldemort o está demasiado débil y está a punto de ser eliminado.

—Por eso desaparecieron todos… —susurró Snape sorprendido.

—Exacto, no somos tontos, y cuando todo esto termine alguien tiene que limpiar el Ministerio y evitar que un nuevo loco vuelva a intentar tomar el poder —dijo Daphne interviniendo en la conversación —, todas las fichas están sobre la mesa, la única que falta es la del espía de Dumbledore y de Voldemort. ¿Cuál es su posición en todo esto, Profesor Snape? ¿Para que lado es leal?

—A Dumbledore. —dijo Snape.

—Dumbledore es un idealista y un manipulador, por ende, debe saber lo del plan ¿No es así? —preguntó Harry. Snape asintió —. Y supongo que también le pidió que lo asesinara luego de que le ocurrió lo de la mano al mismo tiempo que se enteró del plan de asesinato, por eso aceptó el juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa Malfoy —Snape volvió a asentir. Harry hizo silencio un momento y abrió grande los ojos sorprendido —. Viejo zorro manipulador, Dumbledore sabe que Voldemort le teme y una vez que la tarea de los Horrocruxes esté lista, su muerte haría que él fuera más osado y al punto de cometer un error por exceso de confianza. —agregó con una sonrisa divertida al comprender el plan de Dumbledore.

—¿Cuál es su plan? —preguntó Snape con algo de cuidado.

Harry se rio un momento al seguir sorprendido por lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

—¿Promete no contarle nada a Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry. Snape asintió y Harry sonrió —. Sería una pena que aquellos mortifagos que pasaran por el armario fueran recibidos por la Orden del Fenix, el Ejercito de Hogwarts y todos los Profesores del colegio. Al mismo tiempo que usted y Draco van con Dumbledore…

—¿Y en ese momento que va a pasar? ¿Sabiendo esto van a permitir que Dumbledore muera? —preguntó Snape.

—Al Director no le queda mucho tiempo, estimo que menos de un año y en ese momento… —contestó Harry con simpleza —, pueden ocurrir dos cosas, o el Ministerio de Magia es tomado en el transcurso del verano por osadía de Voldemort e intenta tomar silenciosamente Hogwarts nombrando un nuevo Director o el Ministerio se mantiene en pie nombrando uno nuevo, dejando sumamente debilitada la escuela. En cualquiera de los dos casos no creo que Dumbledore se vaya de este mundo sin haber resuelto el cómo eliminar a Voldemort, es demasiado orgulloso para morir sin antes haber terminado esa tarea.

—¿Y luego? —volvió a preguntar Snape.

—Vamos a tomar Hogwarts —contestó Harry con una seriedad absoluta lo que hizo que Snape levantara una ceja sin entender al igual que Draco —. Hogwarts como tal se construyó para resistir asedios; está en una colina con una posición estratégica, separada por puentes en el centro de una isla con pasadizos secretos, es autosuficiente y la edificación es mágica; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no eran idiotas cuando hicieron la escuela, crear un lugar que iba a albergar a niños y adolescentes y unos pocos magos y brujas… es obvio que esta creada para soportar un asedio muggle medieval a gran escala… y mágico también y hasta me atrevería a decir que las estatuas que hay por toda la escuela pueden cobrar vida si esta estuviera en peligro. Soy un Arcanista no un dios, si llegamos al punto de que hay que tomar Hogwarts por la fuerza voy a necesitar a la Orden del Fénix, a los maestros y a todo aquel que pueda utilizar una varita para defenderse, mellar las fuerzas de Voldemort y finalmente ganarle, sé que puedo hacerlo. En el casó que haya eliminado todos los Horrocruxes para ese momento, matarlo, si no, volver a eliminar su cuerpo y hacerlo vagar nuevamente hasta poder derrotarlo definitivamente.

—Si tenes el mismo objetivo que Dumbledore, ¿Por qué no confías en él? —preguntó Snape.

—Lo único que me importa es la seguridad de mi familia y mis amigos —contestó Harry serio —, no le voy a confiar lo único que me ata a este mundo a la persona que hizo que mis primeros 11 años de vida fuera una completa mierda. Lo único que le pido es que me ayude, no le diga a nada a Dumbledore, que todo quede como está, que todos cumplamos con el papel que tenemos y cuando llegue el momento yo personalmente me voy a encargar de eliminar a Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo, hay una profecía que dice eso, ¿No? —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Una que fue anulada… —dijo Snape mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados —, no juegues conmigo Potter.

—Gellert Grindelwald le hizo algo a Voldemort cuando nació —dijo Harry —, algo le hizo y eso generó que yo pueda revivir momentos del pasado de la Vieja Sangre, eso se lo contó Dumbledore, ¿No? —Harry miró fijamente a Snape —. Si, sus ojos dicen eso. Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!...

Snape no soltó la vista de Harry, ninguno de los dos dijo nada

—Se la dijo ¿No? —volvió a hablar Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había formado—. Una profecía con demasiadas terminaciones muggle, Luna, Daphne y yo nos encargamos de descifrarla… Taurus esta simbolizado por la cabeza de un toro, que en algunas culturas simboliza los órganos reproductores de una mujer; los cuernos a los ovarios y las trompas de Falopio, el centro de la cabeza el útero y finalmente la mandíbula la vagina… La Vieja Sangre iba a romper con la tradición de ser una mujer; aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos… señalados por una misma profecía anulada, Voldemort y yo, por los cambios de la tierra aquel que esta simbolizado por el número cuatro… por los cambios que realizo la misma Vieja Sangre —Snape abrió grande los ojos al unir toda la información —. Y cuando se encuentre con el cielo, con el número tres, con un Arcanista, traerá el inicio y el fin… Grindelwald le metió la idea a Dumbledore de buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte, curiosamente creadas para imitar las habilidades de un Arcanista —Harry sacó su varita —. Curiosamente mi varita es idéntica a la Varita de Sauco, ambas gritan cuando liberan magia en forma de un ataque y da la casualidad de que ambas tiene pelo de cola de thestral.

Nadie dijo nada, Draco estaba completamente atontado y Luna se mordió el labio y Daphne solo se abrazó al brazo de Harry.

—Si estoy en lo correcto, algo de la Vieja Sangre habita en Voldemort y como ya dije algo le hizo Grindelwald cuando Tom Ryddle era un recién nacido —dijo Harry con seriedad —, permitir que siga con vida es un peligro para todos. Se que esto es muy difícil de entender y explicar, y es hasta una locura el solo pensarlo, pero algo sucedió en el pasado, algo terrible…, algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para que dos dimensiones se juntaran en una y ese algo, creo que es lo que la profecía llama el Gran Cataclismo… la Conjunción de Las Esferas. Detener a Voldemort no es una opción, es una necesidad, quiero darle un futuro a los que amo…

—Está bien, Potter —dijo Snape con una expresión shockeada en los ojos —. Todo tiene que seguir como esta —agregó con un susurró perdido —, lo entiendo, y cuando llegue el momento, te vas a tener que enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso…

 **~0~0~**

Harry, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, vio como la escarcha se estaba formando en cristal de la ventana del compartimiento; las praderas de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, que antes eran grandes prados verdes y hermosos, ahora estaban completamente blancos debido a la nieve que continuaba cayendo sin cesar. Las risitas de Hermione, Luna, Daphne y Astoria lo sacaron de su burbuja mental. Giró la cabeza y las vio riendo tontamente, comportándose como las adolescentes que eran, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, como si todo fuera completamente normal; las envidaba por eso.

Daphne miró a Harry pensativo y en medio de las risas, chillidos y comentarios le sonrió dulcemente. Harry se sorprendió ligeramente al ver como Daphne con las mejillas sonrojadas le sonreía, pero a pesar de la sorpresa inicial él también sonrió.

—Shh —exclamó Astoria callando a Hermione que estaba a su lado —. No queremos romper la burbuja de estos dos tortolos.

—Uff —exclamó Luna abanicándose con la mano —, soy yo o la temperatura en el compartimiento se está elevando —dijo simpleza para luego comenzar a reírse, al igual que las demás —. Daphne si necesitas que salgamos del compartimiento para que te puedas revolcar un rato con Harry, salimos y esperamos afuera.

Harry se rio levemente al escuchar el comentario de Luna, para luego ver la mueca molesta de su esposa.

—Al menos yo no tengo que esperar hasta el verano para poder hacerlo con Harry… ¿Qué es lo que podrías decir vos, Luna? —dijo Daphne con un tono mordaz mientras miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga.

—UHHHH —exclamaron Hermione y Astoria mirando la pelea divertidas.

—Eso duele Daphy —exclamó Luna tomándose el pecho e imitando como si le doliera —. Eso fue un golpe bajo —miró de forma desafiante a su amiga y dijo —. Pero Angela puede hacer cosas que Harry no...

—¿Cómo que? —preguntó Daphne interrumpiendo a su amiga y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados —. Harry puede hacer todo lo que hizo y hace Angela… y él tiene algo que ella no posee bajo las piernas y te puedo asegurar que él lo sabe usar muy bien…

Luna sonrió de forma triunfante.

—Angela es más osada —dijo Luna —, ella no se limita a un solo lugar… ¿Podrías decir lo mismo Daphy?

Daphne abrió grande la boca y los ojos con cara de asco.

—Ya hablamos acerca de eso y te dije que no voy a probar por ahí. No quiero. —exclamó Daphne sin perder la cara de asco.

—Miedosa. —replicó Luna con velocidad.

—No soy miedosa —contestó Daphne molesta mirando fijamente a su amiga ignorando que todos los demás estaban ahí —. Es un asco, está sucio ese lugar…

—Harry… —lo llamó Neville que estaba a su lado. Harry con cara de estupefacción miró a su amigo ignorando completamente al tumulto femenino que estaba enfrente de ellos —. Soy yo o están hablando de…

—Callate, Neville —interrumpió Harry con rapidez —. No digas nada… por favor…

Neville asintió y siguió leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos intentando ignorar la batalla que se estaba gestando enfrente suyo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Fría Navidad"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, como siempre esperó que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: ¿Qué sucedió con Romilda? Bueno técnicamente el problema está resuelto, pero voy a ir dejando detalles a lo largo del año. No, no fue expulsada.**

 **Nota 2:** **Un** **argumento** **ad consequentiam** **o** **argumentum ad consequentiam** **(en** **latín** **: «dirigido a las consecuencias»), es una** **falacia** **lógica que implica responder a un argumento o a una afirmación refiriéndose a las posibles consecuencias negativas o positivas del mismo.**

 **A afirma B.** **B tiene como consecuencia C, que es algo positivo o deseable.** **Por tanto, B es verdadero.**

 **A = Harry ahora ayuda a Dumbledore, que afirma a B = Lealtad de Dumbledore, que trae a consecuencia de B que es C = Dumbledore pasa a ser el confidente de Harry.**

 **Entonces si Harry ayuda a Dumbledore, afirma que Harry le es leal a Dumbledore y por ende Harry le contaría todo lo que sabe a Dumbledore. Esta es un tipo de falacia que le da el nombre al capítulo. Lo cual es algo bastante inocente, pero algo que Snape formulo ante la nueva relación entre Harry y el Director y asumió que él ahora confiaba en el Director.**

 **Nota 3: Snape cubrió a Draco con los mortifagos informando que el plan de asesinato había fallado. Porque él creyó que Draco se había acobardado de esto; algo que Dumbledore sabe.**

 **Nota 4: Bueno, acá tienen finalmente la explicación casi total de la profecía, la última parte va a quedar para el final del Fic.**

 **Nota 5: Oh Luna… toda una loca jajaja.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, lo supuse, mujeres haciendo planes malvados, mujeres con sus charlas, mujeres… bueno siendo mujeres. Espero que mi plan de mostrar mujeres reales y romper con el estereotipo de princesa pura, perfecta y de adorno para el protagonista que habita en fanfiction, este logrando algo. Explayaría esto último, pero solo por PM ajaja. JAJAJA, con lo que me gustan las teorias locas. Trato de que Dumbledore sea más humano sin dejar de mostrar que es un viejo manipulador y con una moral y ética bastante dudosa; pero que al final sigue siendo un humano que sufre… pero que sigue siendo un hijo de puta jajaja.**

 **Wolfer: ¿? No sé si catalogarlo como spam o que.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mra. De Horan: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, bueno trato de escribir lo más rápido posible, recién ahora terminé con mis finales y voy a tratar de subir al menos 2 capítulos más antes de volver a la cursada y comenzar a tener menos tiempo. Trato de mostrar a dos amigas siendo eso, amigas, siendo mujeres, siendo adolescentes y tratando de vivir una época de vida que les fue arrebatada en un mundo horrible y oscuro. Es más humana pero no quita que siga siendo el mismo Dumbledore con moral y ética dudosa de siempre.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Mucho, ya quedan cada vez menos capítulos y lentamente se acerca al final… cual va a ser, no se los voy a decir, pero prometo que voy a hacer explotar muchas cosas; si puedo hacerlo con sus mentes también, mi trabajo va a estar hecho. Jajaja**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Trato de mostrar a un Dumbledore más humano, amargado y que vive una vida de pena constante, preso de su cuerpo que sigue envejeciendo y su mente que sigue recordando y torturándose continuamente por sus errores pasados. No trato de justificarlo, en el fic sigue siendo un hijo de puta manipulador y sigue teniendo una moral y ética dudosa, pero no es simplemente el Gran y Poderoso Dumbledore. Es, a mi parecer y como ya dije, un pobre y triste anciano amargado por la vida con un grave problema de egocentrismo y narcisismo, sumado a que justifica todas sus acciones con la frase "El fin justifica los medios" y una moral dudosa.**


	79. Una Fría Navidad

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXIX**

" **Una Fría Navidad** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne miró un momento a su hermana y a Hermione comprobando que estuvieran bien tapadas, pero un cosquilleo en los dedos de uno de sus pies la hizo carcajear levemente al mismo tiempo que intentaba infructuosamente de dejar de mover ese mismo pie. Giró su cabeza y se encontró a Luna que la miraba molesta, con la chimenea del salón y la oscuridad de fondo, y en su mano el esmalte de uñas; Harry había vuelto a ceder ante su esposa y nuevamente las había dejado tener su noche de chicas, pero con la única condición de que lo dejaran dormir en su propia cama, por lo que las cuatro decidieron estar en el salón riendo, charlando, comiendo dulces y tomando café, té y chocolate caliente mientras que, iluminadas solo por la luz que emitía la chimenea, veían caer la nieve con una extraña tranquilidad.

—Si seguís moviendo el pie no te voy a poder terminar de pintar las uñas. —comentó Luna con cierta molestia al ver el movimiento errático de su amiga.

—Ya te dije que tengo cosquillas en los pies, no las provoques. —contestó Daphne con reproche.

Luna sonrió.

—Hay algo que nunca te pregunte —dijo Luna sin mirar a su amiga concentrándose en su trabajo —. Ósea nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, siempre estuvieron ellas, y con lo celosa que con sos con Harry —Daphne levantó una ceja mirando a su amiga y esta se rio levemente —. No me contaste muchos detalles salvo; ¡Ay! es tan dulce y tierno al principio, y después se vuelve tan salvaje y descontrolado que me hace ver las estrellas —agregó Luna con una imitación de su amiga en un estado abochornado para luego pasar a tener una cara pervertida —. Y, ¡Oh por Merlín!, y su trasero es tan duro y redondo. ¡Merlín bendiga el quidditch que lo hace estar sentado en esa escoba! ¡Podría estar todo el día tocándolo, apretándolo y nalgueándolo!

—¡EH! Yo no soy así. —reprochó Daphne divertida.

—Oh, por supuesto que sos así… es imposible negarlo, Daphy. —contestó Luna sin perder una sonrisa maliciosa —. Pero retomando ¿Cómo la tiene Harry? ¿Es grande, chica, finita, gruesa? —Daphne se sonrojó y se rio —. ¡Oh, por favor Daphne, sabes que a mí me gustan las mujeres y nada va a remplazar los pechos de Angela en mi mundo!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo Daphne cediendo mientras se reía —. No sé si es grande o chica, nunca vi otra como para comparar, y tampoco agarré una regla para medir —Daphne se rio ante ese solo pensamiento y haciendo un gesto con el dedo dijo—. Cuando está… mmm dormido, no es muy grande pero cuando se despierta —la expresión de Daphne pasó a una más bien pervertida —, puedo agarrarla con las dos manos, una encima de la otra y sobra un poco todavía; y es más gruesa en el centro que en la punta y en la base… que tanto así. —agregó haciendo gestos con las manos.

—¿Y alguna vez se la…? —preguntó Luna divertida abriendo la boca y haciendo gestos con la mano como si se metiera algo en la boca chupandolo.

—No. —contestó Daphne con simpleza mirándose las uñas del pie.

—Pero Harry si te hizo sexo oral y vos no, no entiendo. ¿Te da asco? —dijo Luna sin entender.

—Nada de Harry me daría asco, hasta me da un poco de curiosidad sobre cómo sería y que se sentiría —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa, que luego desapareció y se abrazó a sus piernas —. Harry siempre toma la iniciativa, rara vez me deja a mi tomar el control cuando hacemos el amor —Luna se paró y se sentó al lado de su amiga cubriéndolas a ambas con una manta mientras miraban el fuego chispear e iluminar todo con la misma suavidad que entregaba calor —. Y no es porque él sea activo y yo pasiva, sino porque prioriza el darme placer a mí que recibir él. Porque algunas veces pienso que todavía le cuesta mucho el hecho de recibir cariño por todo el maltrato que recibió; ¿Alguna vez te conté porque me enamoré de Harry? ¿Qué es lo que me hace amarlo hasta el punto de sacrificarme por él? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Luna negó con la cabeza y juró ver que su amiga con un brillo en los ojos y un sonrojo notable —. Cuando tenía 11 años, Harry me propuso ser amigos, yo podría haberme negado, ser amiga de un Gryffindor destruiría mí vida social y haría que mi vida en Slytherin fuera una tortura, pero acepté, porque cuando lo vi por primera vez a los ojos me vi reflejada y supe en ese instante que era igual a mí, que él podía entenderme, que podía entender mi dolor y sufrimiento, pero al final era yo la que no entendía el suyo.

Daphne con una expresión dolida se mordió el labio y con un breve silencio mirando el fuego, continuó.

—Harry tuvo la peor infancia posible, literalmente fue una tortura; es imposible para cualquier persona ponerse en su lugar y poder comprender lo que sufrió y el solo hecho de que no sea un maniático o un suicida es un milagro fruto a su fuerza de voluntad para sobreponerse de su dolor —Daphne suspiró con una tenue melancolía —. Harry tardó todo un año en poder confiar en mí y contarme todo lo que le había pasado y llevó aún más trabajo el poder tener contacto físico; un simple abrazó era algo complicado y aunque él aceptaba el cariño y lo expresaba era raro que no se sintiera incomodo con esto. Yo creo que era simple cuestión de empatía, pero el recibir cariño para él siempre fue complicado. Y ahora que comenzamos a tener relaciones veo más claramente el cómo Harry, aunque parezca que superó muchas cosas, los resabios de su pasado lo siguen atormentando. Sigue siendo impulsivo y le sigue costando controlar sus emociones cuando se siente desbordado; como cuando murió Sirius y comenzó a torturar a Bellatrix a base de Cruciatus o… estoy segura de que, si no hubiera estado ahí el día que entramos al Ministerio, hubiera enfrentado él mismo a Voldemort sin importar nada; a veces creo que tiene una tendencia suicida. Sigue usando esa venda en el brazo para ocultar sus cicatrices. Y sé que Harry se sigue aislando de todos —Luna miró a Daphne sin entender —. Pensalo de esta manera, nosotras nos juntamos, nos divertimos, al principio solo nosotras dos, ahora también esta Hermione y Astoria, pero ¿Y Harry? Aparte de nosotras y Minerva ¿Tiene algún amigo con el que ser muy cercano? No, no lo tiene. Harry considera a Neville como su amigo, incluso a Ernie MacMillan, pero su relación no es estrecha. En palabras sencillas, Harry no tiene amigos, y es una suerte que alguien que sufrió tanto como él… —Daphne comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, pero rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y con una voz entrecorta continuó —, es una suerte que alguien que sufrió tanto como él no esté peor. Podría ser violento, depresivo, hostil, podría tener cientos de problemas, pero no, está ahí con una sonrisa, siempre dispuesto ayudarnos. Todo su pasado podría haber desencadenado que fuera violento en todo sentido conmigo —Daphne comenzó a llorar de una forma desconsolada —, pero es tan amoroso y cariñoso; nunca me insultó, golpeó o gritó, hasta se casó conmigo a los 15 años solo para darme un futuro y liberar a Astoria —Daphne volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro —. Él podría haberse ido, desentenderse y buscarse a cualquier otra, pero me eligió a mí —agregó mirando su alianza —. Y yo ahora estoy acá llorando de forma patética lamentándome por su dolor.

—Tal vez lo único que Harry necesita es tiempo —comentó Luna abrazando a su amiga —. Si es capaz de contarte él mismo cómo se siente estoy segura de que si le preguntas te va a responder. Los hombres, al igual que las mujeres, también tienen sus presiones sociales, por ejemplo, si no satisfacen a la mujer en la cama se los considera menos hombres o… tal vez solo quiere complacerte y que te sientas bien porque te ama de forma desproporcionada, porque solo un loco o alguien que ama mucho a la otra persona es capaz de hacer lo que hizo y hasta creo que más. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para experimentar cosas nuevas, Daphy.

—Gracias, Luna…

Harry durante la madrugada sintió Daphne entraba a la habitación y se metía dentro de la cama; abrió los ojos al sentir como algo doblaba el colchón y la almohada a sus lados y un peso aparecía sobre pelvis. Lo primero que Harry vio gracias a luz que entraba por ventana, fue a Daphne sentada encima él, con las piernas a los lados encerrando su cabeza entre sus brazos y el rostro de la muchacha no muy lejos del suyo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y comenzaron a caer en la cara de Harry que con lentitud y cuidado llevó una de sus manos hasta acariciar una de las mejillas de ella y con una suave voz preguntó.

—¿Mi amor, estas bien? ¿Pasó algo?

Daphne se mordió el labio y mirando fijamente a los verduzcos ojos de Harry y rompiendo a llorar con más intensidad lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Te amo tanto! —gritó Daphne en un grito ahogado por la almohada —. ¡Nunca te voy a dejar de amar! —con una ligera sorpresa inicial, los brazos de Harry flotaron hasta que rodearon completamente el cuerpo de ella. Daphne miró a Harry cuando sintió como Harry acariciaba suavemente su espalda en señal de consuelo —. Te amo Harry —dijo para comenzar a besarlo en todo el rostro de forma reiterada—. Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer. —agregó sin dejar de besarlo.

Una suave risa salió de los labios de Harry ante el afectó desmesurado que le daba su esposa y sin dejar de reírse dijo.

—Yo también te amo, Daph…

Harry vio como Daphne dejaba de besarlo, le sonreía con dulzura y volvía a abrazarlo escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Se sentía bien ser amado y amar.

 **~0~0~**

Astoria, todavía en pijama, se levantó pasado el mediodía y mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacía las escaleras vio que Hermione seguía dormida. A medida que se acercaba a las escaleras escuchó como una suave y tintineante cancioncita sonaba suave y lentamente haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Cuando bajó las escaleras giró la cabeza y en el salón se encontró a Harry y su hermana, muy sonrientes bailando vals al ritmo de Canon en D que salía de una pequeña cajita musical.

—¿Te acordas, Cariño? Como la navidad de tercero. —dijo Daphne risueña, sonrojada y mirando fijamente a Harry como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo.

—Como no acordarme, fue el tiempo que Minnie nos dijo que no podíamos salir del castillo. —contestó Harry divertido para luego darle un beso a Daphne.

Astoria los miró un momento, pestañeó con cansancio y con un bostezo se dio vuelta para ir al comedor en donde se encontró a Luna y a Minerva que miraban con una sonrisa a Harry y Daphne.

—Buenas tardes Astoria, espero que hayas dormido bien. —dijo Minerva divertida.

—¿Tardes? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó caminando hasta la cocina en donde vio a los dos elfos de Potter Place comenzando a cocinar para la cena de la noche.

—Son las 3 de la tarde, Asty —contestó Luna divertida —, Harry nos llevó en brazos a las tres hasta nuestras habitaciones durante la mañana.

—¿Hace mucho que mi hermana y Harry están así? —preguntó Astoria sentándose con té y tostadas en la mesa.

—Cuando llegué a la mañana ya estaban bastante cariñosos —comentó Minerva divertida y con una gran sonrisa para luego seguir tomando té —. Y se los ve muy felices, más que de costumbre.

Daphne sonrió y una risita risueña salió de sus labios cundo Harry la hizo dar un giro mientras la sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Durante lo que quedó de la madrugada, Harry había escuchado atentamente a su esposa sobre todas las preocupaciones que tenía sobre sobre su falta de amigos, relación con su propio cuerpo y el recibir afecto de otros. Cuando Daphne terminó, Harry con un suspiró admitió la mayor parte de las preocupaciones que tenía ella. Que, si había sido imprudente en el Ministerio, que sí todavía le costaba formar lazos, que, si se seguía sintiendo incomodo con sus cicatrices y que si, todavía le costaba mucho confiar en permitir a otras personas acercársele. Harry admitió que todavía seguía teniendo actitudes de desconfianza con los otros por mero reflejo y que prefería expresar él el cariño por mera seguridad. Sin embargo, dijo que seguía intentando romper viejas costumbres y que no sabía si las iba a quebrar a todas definitivamente, pero lo seguía intentando.

Para la noche la actitud risueña de Daphne no había disminuido recibiendo alegremente a Augusta y Neville al igual que Xenophilius, no tardaron mucho en llegar Susan y Amelia Bones y pasados unos minutos, para sorpresa de Harry, las Familias Abbott y MacMillan también llegaron. Por un breve comentario de Daphne que se apretujaba contra su brazo acerca de lealtad y agradecimiento le permitió entender todo y con una sonrisa los hizo pasar al comedor. Remus fue el último en aparecer mucho más delgado de lo que lo habían visto en la breve, con ropas terriblemente andrajosas y con una mirada extremadamente cansina.

—Me alegró que hayas venido, Remus… —dijo Harry con algo de incomodidad por ver al amigo de sus padres y padrino muertos —. Yo, mmm, bueno…

—Está bien Harry, no hay nada que decir —contestó Remus con una sonrisa triste —. Sirius no hubiera que lamentemos su muerte…

—Vamos Remus —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa tomando a Remus del brazo que tenía libre y arrastrando a ambos hacía el comedor —. Quiero presentarte, al padre de Luna, Xenophilius, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones…

Remus se sorprendió a medida que era presentado. El ver a seis de las diez Nobles y Ancestrales Familias reunidas era algo muy raro y más aún cuando, Dumbledore las intentó localizar luego de los ataques y para que mostraran su apoyo a la causa. Remus, mientras se sentaba al lado de Minerva que lo miró reprobatoriamente por su estado actual, se fijó en Harry que le sonreía dulcemente a Daphne y luego reían por una ocurrencia de Susan Bones mientras que los Abbott reían junto con los MacMillan de una anécdota de Augusta Longbottom; tal y como Dumbledore suponía Harry había logrado una alianza con las demás Familias para asegurar el futuro, ignorando o manteniendo a la Orden completamente apartada.

—¿Estas bien, Remus? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa al ver la mirada cansada de su antiguó Profesor luego de un buen rato.

—Si, Harry, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado —contestó Remus con una sonrisa que a la vista de todo era algo forzada —. Perdón que no te escribí ni hablé durante todo este tiempo, estuve muy ocupado, ¿Cómo fueron estos primeros cinco meses como un hombre casado?

—Oh, bueno —dijo Harry con una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente —, la muerte de Valery fue muy dura para todos —Remus, ante la noticia, abrió grande los ojos y miró a todos que habían dejado de sonreír y reírse. Harry volvió a sonreír y continuó —. Pero, ambas le hacen honor a su madre siendo las excelentes mujeres que son hoy —Harry se rio cuando Daphne lo besó en la mejilla —, y dejando de lados los momentos tristes, fueron unos buenos y divertidos meses con Daphne en modo celosa…

—Y evitando que ingirieras Amortentia… —agregó Daphne interrumpiendo a Harry mientras lo miraba con molestia.

—Si, eso también. —dijo Harry divertido.

—¿Y de que Casa era? —preguntó Remus divertido.

Minerva, que estaba tomando agua, comenzó a toser atragantándose con el líquido haciendo que Neville, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Astoria, Luna, Daphne y Harry comenzaran a reírse al tiempo que Remus levantaba una ceja al no entender nada.

—Era de Gryffindor. —contestó Harry divertido mirando a Minerva.

—Oh, bueno, sí, pero eso no significa nada —dijo Minerva rápidamente con una mirada estoica y conversando la compostura —. Era simplemente una alumna descarrilada, pero ya fue vuelta a poner en su lugar…

—¿Solo fue puesta en su lugar? —preguntó Remus sonriendo divertido a su exprofesora —. ¿Una alumna de Gryffindor que trata de utilizar Amortentia en tu amado y adorado Harry, solo fue puesta en su lugar? Te estás ablandando McGonagall.

—Mi alumna fue puesta en su lugar con un castigo ejemplar por el resto del año —contestó Minerva con un tono mordaz —. Mientras que usted, señor Lupin, debería solucionar sus propios asuntos… y más lo que son de índole amoroso —Minerva sonrió con maldad —, sobre todo si afectan de tal forma a la señorita Tonks.

—UHHHH. —exclamaron todo el grupo femenino más joven haciendo que Remus riera divertido.

—¿Tonks no era la mujer que había salido herida cuando llegaron al Ministerio? —preguntó Harry tratando de recordar —. Creo que también la vi el día que intentaron obligarme a que me quedara en Grimmauld Place, creo que tenía el pelo de color rosado ¿No?

—Si, Harry es la misma… —contestó Lupin con una sonrisa —, pero las cosas están complicadas en este momento… con una guerra silenciosa gestándose no se pueden tener distracciones. —agregó con un tono y una mirada melancólica.

Harry sonrió, todos miraban a Lupin y sin perder la sonrisa dijo.

—Se que lo que voy a decir por ahí no es un ejemplo comparable y que soy muy joven como para aconsejar a base de experiencia pero, cuando estaba en segundo, luego de que derroté al basilisco de Slytherin en la Cámara de los Secretos estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera era que Voldemort iba a volver y yo era su principal objetivos, y la segunda que estaba enamorado de Daphne y que si seguían las cosas como estaban se iba a transformar en su principal objetivo —Daphne sonrió sonrojada mirando hacia abajo el pastel que tenía de postre delante de ella; todavía recordaba esos momentos —. Y dio la casualidad de que hice lo que creí correcto, intenté alejar a Daphne de una forma que, pasados los años, creo que fue bastante infantil, pero en ese momento creí correcta. Pero no conté con que ella era una cabeza dura que no me iba permitir romper los lazos tan fácilmente y lastimada y todo evitó que nos separáramos, uniéndonos más que antes —Harry se rio al ver la sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa de la Slytherin que tenía de esposa —. Y no hubiera aceptado mis propios sentimientos y los de Daphne no creo que hubiera llegado a donde estoy ahora, el caminó fue difícil, pero creo que hubiera sido más doloroso si no tuviera nada porque seguir. Una vez una mujer que conocí dijo no olviden nunca, que la felicidad, solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, sin bajar los brazos. Porque cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz —Harry sintió como la mano de Daphne se cerraba en la suya —. Aunque las cosas sean las más complicadas siempre hay que tener un momento para ser felices y tener esa razón para seguir cada día.

Remus miró al hijo de sus amigos con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran sorpresa; era raro ver al hijo de sus amigos siendo incluso más maduros que ellos.

—(Supongo que los tres… estén donde estén, están orgullosos de él… sin lugar a duda creció y mucho) —pensó Remus para luego decir —. Bueno, bueno, pero… supongo que podría darle una oportunidad a formar algo.

Los demás se rieron ligeramente al ver a Remus sonriente nuevamente. El tiempo fue pasando y a medida que la nieve seguía cayendo los invitados lentamente se fueron retirando. Harry con Daphne a su lado saludó con un abrazó a Minerva que desapareció en las llamas verde jade de la red flu. Daphne por su parte, dándole un beso un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda, mientras que Harry se sentó al lado del Remus que tomaba café en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, Remus? De verdad, pareces extremadamente debilitado. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry con preocupación.

—Si, si, supongo que te estarás preguntando que estuve haciendo durante este tiempo, ¿No? —preguntó Remus, Harry asintió —. El Profesor Dumbledore sabe que la guerra se avecina y es inminente y me pidió que fuera un espía trabajando en la clandestinidad. Por eso no te escribí durante este tiempo, perdón que no estuve luego que Sirius murió, pero si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera arriesgado a que me descubrieran.

—¿Un espía? —preguntó Harry levantando una ceja.

—Estuve viviendo entre mis semejantes —explicó Remus —. Con los hombres lobo —añadió con algo de recelo que rápidamente desapareció cuando vio la sonrisa de Harry —. Casi todos están en el bando de Voldemort. Dumbledore quería infiltrar un espía y yo… bueno era el ideal para el trabajo —dijo con cierta amargura y que rápidamente suavizó —, no me quejo; es un trabajo importante, ¿Y quién iba a hacerlo mejor que yo? Sin embargo, me costó ganarme su confianza. Es muy difícil disimular que viví entre magos. Los hombres lobo, rechazaron cualquier sistema social normal y viven marginados, roban y a veces incluso matan y hasta se matan para comer.

—¿Por qué apoyan a Voldemort? Se supone que es un extremista y ellos en algún momento ellos se enfrentarían a una purga…. No creo que Voldemort los tolere mucho tiempo, cuando ya no les sirvan serian desechados.

—Si, en eso tenes razón —afirmó Lupin —. Pero creen que vivirán mejor bajo a su gobierno. Y no es fácil discutir con Greyback sobre estos temas…

—Creo que escuché hablar de él… pero no estoy seguro. —dijo Harry pensativo, pero sin dejar de ver como Lupin temblaba ligeramente.

—Creo que no me equivoco afirmo que Fenrir Greyback es el hombre lobo más salvaje que existe actualmente. Considera que su misión en la vida es morder y contaminar a tanta gente como sea posible; quiere crear suficientes hombres lobo para derrotar a los magos. Voldemort le prometió presas a cambio de sus servicios. Greyback es especialista en niños, no le llama la atención las niñas pequeñas, y en todo sentido es un monstruo… los rapta, los somete, los muerde, los ultraja… corren rumores que muchos terminan violados si se resisten. Dice que luego de morderlos hay que criarlos cuando son pequeños y lejos de sus padres para enseñarles a odiar a los magos normales. Aunque irónicamente la mayoría de los pocos que lograron escapar fueron rechazados por sus propios padres y la sociedad en general. A veces la sociedad mágica puede llegar a ser terriblemente excluyente —Remus hizo una pausa y con algo de molestia dijo —. A mí me mordió el propio Greyback.

—Pero… —se dijo Harry sorprendido —. ¿Pero cómo pasó?

—Mi padre lo ofendió y su venganza fue morderme —contestó Lupin —. Durante mucho tiempo yo no supe quién era el hombre lobo que me había atacado; incluso sentía lástima por él porque creía que no había podido contenerse, ya que ya sabía en qué consistía la transformación. Pero Greyback no es así. Cuando hay luna llena, ronda cerca de sus víctimas para asegurarse de que no se le escape la presa elegida. Lo planea todo con mucho detalle. Y ése es el hombre a quien Voldemort está utilizando para reclutar a los hombres lobo. Greyback insiste en que los hombres lobo tenemos derecho a proveernos de la sangre que necesitamos para vivir y en que debemos vengarnos de nuestra condición contra los magos que nos rechazan y nos tratan como basura; admito que hasta ahora, mis razonamientos no lograron convencerlo de lo contrario —Remus se carcajeo al ver la expresión de Harry —. A veces te pareces tanto a James y otras a Lily. En público, él lo llamaba mi pequeño problema peludo. Mucha gente creía que yo tenía un conejo o un perro que se escapaba.

Lupin terminó de beber su café y largó un gran suspiró relajándose. Mientras que Harry, por su parte, sonrió al verlo más relajado, pero al mismo tiempo recordó todo el asunto del libro y preguntó.

—¿Por casualidad escuchaste hablar de algún Prince que fuera mestizo?

—¿Perdón? —dijo Remus volviendo a centra su atención en Harry.

—Prince. Alguien de la Familia Prince que fuera mestizo —dijo Harry mirando a Lupin fijamente.

—mmm, creo que eran una Familia sangrepura que dejo de serlo a mediados de los años 50 debido a que la primogénita y única hija de Jefe de la Familia se casó con un muggle. Aunque no estoy seguro creo que deberías buscar a la última persona en los anuarios escolares —contestó Lupin pensativo —. Y creo que, de los tres, Daphne es la más cualificada sobre la historia de los sangrepuras.

—Si, me dijo más o menos lo mismo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa —. ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir, Remus? Tenemos una cama caliente y un baño con tu nombre. —agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

Remus sonrió, se paró con algo de cansancio y dijo.

—Perdón Harry, pero no puedo, tengo que volver a mi misión; es muy importante lo que hago y no puedo fallar, Dumbledore confía en que esto debilite las filas de Voldemort.

Harry asintió y vio como Remus entraba dentro de la chimenea.

—Lily, James y Sirius estarían muy orgullosos de todo lo que lograste…. Lily y Daphne se llevarían muy bien, aunque no hayas elegido una pelirroja, estoy seguras de que ambas se hubieran entendido bien sobre como manejarte —agregó divertido guiñándole el ojo —. Y gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien… y no importa lo que necesites, siempre voy a estar donde me pidas, Harry.

—Gracias, Remus… —susurró Harry mientras veía como las llamas verdes esmeralda engullían al amigo de sus padres.

Harry suspiró un momento y se levantó también y con lentitud se acercó primero a la ventana y vio la nieve que seguía cayendo. Mañana seguramente, y el resto de los días seguramente iba a haber una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con este pensamiento subió las escaleras, no muy lejos vio la habitación de Astoria con la puerta abierta hablando muy animadamente con Hermione, Luna por su parte se había acostado ya, y el pensamiento de que seguramente su amiga quería levantarse temprano para recibir el regalo de Angela apareció en su mente. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la habitación principal, abrió la puerta con suavidad y sentada frente al espejo y con un peine Daphne lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Haceme acordar porque hacemos este tipo de celebraciones? —preguntó Harry remplazando su ropa por su típico pijama negro y mientras que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Daphne dejó el peine en la mesita en donde estaban todas sus joyas y maquillaje, y levantándose caminó de forma seductora hasta donde estaba Harry. Él vio como Daphne con un corto camisón negro se acercaba contorneando seductoramente las caderas. La miró de arriba abajo, se relamió los labios ligeramente mientras que ella se sentaba a horcajadas con las piernas a los costados y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—No conocía este camisón… —dijo Harry acariciando los muslos de Daphne mientras se miraban fijamente —. Tengo que admitir que es muy sexy… —agregó mientras sus manos seguían moviéndose por las piernas de la muchacha hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Cuando llegaron finalmente a su objetivo y metiéndose por entre la ropa interior tomó ambas nalgas con firmeza mientras los masajeaba apretándolas con erotismo.

Daphne sonrió de forma traviesa y dijo.

—Tengo que admitir que fue idea de Luna… —Daphne se acercó lentamente al odio de Harry y con un susurró agregó —. Dijo que si recortaba uno de mis camisones y mostraba un poco más de piel ibas a disfrutarlo mucho…

—Oh —exclamó Harry tomando suavemente la cabeza de Daphne y comenzando a besarla húmedamente detrás de la oreja, para luego comenzar a bajar por el cuello —, creo que deberíamos agradecérselo de alguna forma algún día…

Daphne ronroneó guturalmente mientras que los labios de Harry seguían explorando sus hombros y sentía como ahora una de las manos de Harry viajaba por su cintura muy lentamente por entre el camisón y la otra se movía por su espalda rosando con las yemas de los dedos de una forma suave y sensual haciendo que la piel de su cuerpo comenzara a erizarse. Cuando Daphne creyó que Harry iba a comenzar a atacar uno de sus senos, este siguió por el lateral su cuerpo haciéndose desear; en el momento en que las manos habían llegado a los hombros nuevamente el Gryffindor sonrió triunfante al ver a su esposa con los ojos cerrados pero una expresión de querer más, rápidamente le quitó el que camisón estorbaba y de nuevo sus manos descendieron y cambiaron los roles en los que estaban al mismo tiempo que Harry comenzaba a besar el cuello y bajaba por este hasta la clavícula comenzando mordisquear muy levemente y con erotismo, toda la piel que estaba a en su camino.

Nuevamente la Slytherin sintió las manos de Harry que comenzaban a subir; la primera llegó hasta su columna recorriendo con cuidado cada vertebra mientras que, la segunda, subió por su cintura hacia su pecho se movió ligeramente haciendo que el pulgar quedara en el lateral interno del seno y el resto de la mano hacía el lado externo comenzando a apretar con suavidad desde el exterior para ir lenta y sensualmente hacia el interior de forma periódica arrancando suaves y guturales gemidos de sus labios. Harry mientras que sus manos habían llegado a donde quería sus labios comenzaron a descender dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Cuando llegó al seno que todavía no había sido atendido, sus labios, al igual que sus manos comenzaron desde abajo; con suaves mordisqueos al ritmo que la acelerada respiración de Daphne comenzaba a ser más intensa y sonora, recorrió el pecho de forma circular evitando acercarse al pezón que, ante su atenta vista, lentamente comenzaba a endurecerse.

Sin que Daphne lo pidiera lo esperara Harry atacó ambos pezones; el primero con los dedos mientras continuaba masajeando el pecho y el otro, con un sutil mordisqueo, mezclado con una erótica succión de sus labios que hizo que Daphne gimiera de sorpresa apretando aún más el agarre que tenía del cuello de acercando aún más el rostro de Harry hacia su pecho. Con algo de lujuriosa violencia, Daphne tiró del cabello de la nuca de su esposo y rápidamente lo hizo alejarse sintiendo como las manos de él bajaban hacia su cintura. Ambos se miraron un momento y Daphne, al igual que Harry, con la misma mirada lujuriosa atacó la boca de su esposo comenzando un fogoso baile con sus labios que rápidamente comenzó a ser más hambriento y desesperado de lo que ya era; soltando los cabellos que tenía agarrados entre sus dedos, rápidamente llevó sus manos al pecho del muchacho y con velocidad y hasta desesperación, le quitó la camisa que estorbaba su tacto y su visión.

Daphne no tardó en empujar a su esposo hasta que estuviera acostado y rápidamente atacó el cuello de Harry comenzando a morder, besar y tocar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos haciendo que comenzara a lanzar sonoros gruñidos. Aún más excitada que antes y completamente inconsciente del tiempo, no supo en que momento había pasado todo, pero había una almohada bajo su trasero elevando sus caderas y Harry, que estaba de rodillas con las piernas de su esposa alrededor de sus hombros, rápidamente se acercaba para penétrala; un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, en el momento que sintió como Harry entraba dentro suyo penetrándola con profundidad e intensidad, haciendo que estos mismo, no tardaron mucho en comenzar a ser más fuertes e intensos a medida que un vaivén coordinado por parte del Gryffindor lentamente aumentara su velocidad...

 **~0~0~**

Lentamente la luz de la mañana despertó a Daphne que abrió los ojos para encontrarse abrazada al dormido y desnudo cuerpo de Harry con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas; su vista, mientras se mordía el labio, recorrió con lentitud el cuerpo de su esposo mirando cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance y lentamente recordando todo lo que habían estado haciendo y probando durante la noche para luego abrazarse con un poco más de fuerza a la desnudez de su amado.

—¿Ya estas despierta, Mi Amor? —preguntó Harry con un susurro.

—Si, Cariño… —dijo Daphne sonriendo y apretujándose para sentir que algo creía y se endurecía contra su muslo —… es imposible no despertarte ¿No?

—¿A quién de los dos se los decís? —preguntó Harry mirando pícaramente a Daphne haciendo que ella lo mirara mordiéndose el labio.

—A ambos…

Daphne sintió como la mano de Harry comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo hasta aprisionar una de sus nalgas entre sus dedos a medida que comenzaba a besarla y lentamente movía el muslo comenzando a estimularla directamente…. Los regalos podían esperar… no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se había levantado y ya estaba demasiado caliente como para preocuparse por eso.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"** **Historias Pasadas - Parte IV"**

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, como siempre esperó que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: Daphne y Luna y sus charlas… bueno no hay mucho que decir sobre eso; pero ¿Por qué escribí lo que escribí para que luego Daphne llorara? Porque Daphne lleva emociones acumuladas, Harry, todo lo que se avecina, la ausencia de su madre y quería generar un quiebre con algo como un momento común entre Luna y Daphne.**

 **Nota 2: Harry y Remus van a estar más conectados, pero debido a los problemas de ambos todavía les cuesta, pero el muro que los separaba a ambos se va a quebrar en algún momento.**

 **Nota 3: Nada mejor que terminar y empezar la navidad con…. Lo que nos gusta.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Christine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, nos acercamos, pero falta…**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. En realidad, todo es deducible, tauro esta guiado por venus, y el signo representa la tierra y el árbol de la vida, y la tierra es representada con el numero 4… y bueno, etc, etc, etc. Muchas gracias por los halagos trato de hacer una trama al igual que los personajes que estén fuera de lo normal, si lo logro depende de ustedes.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. El resto de las teorias locas y demás lo hablamos por PM jajaja…. Dudando de mi sanidad mental.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Wolfer: Gracias por dejar un review. Tauro esta guiado por venus, y el signo representa la tierra y el árbol de la vida, y la tierra es representada con el numero 4… y bueno, el resto es deducible. No, en las notas aclare que Romilda no fue expulsada, solo intento conquistar momentáneamente a Harry no matarlo… Eso fue en tercero y cuarto, Hermione también crece no le va a gustar Harry eternamente.**

 **Keyblademeister88: Thank you very much for writing a review. Many thanks for the compliments and I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias trato de aplicar cosas nuevas y diferentes o que no se hayan visto en fanfiction para que sea lo más original posible. No, no tenía pensado hacer reacciones del "Maravilloso Mundo Magico" porque fue una idea del momento y no lo considero tan relevante como este fic. Pero igualmente sepan que estoy muy agradecido por sus comentarios, siempre.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Na, ya es es grande como para traumarse, tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse que de las charlas de Daphne sobre sexo anal con Luna.**

 **Lost Loverblack-Kurumi: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te ames el fic, lo suelo continuar con bastante celeridad a menos que tenga un imprevisto, pero no te voy a dejar muy tiempo a la espera.**


	80. Historias Pasadas - Parte IV

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXX**

" **Historias Pasadas - Parte IV** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

La nieve continuaba cayendo con tranquilidad; durante parte de la mañana y el mediodía calló sin pena ni gloria, pero con una tranquilidad digna de un romántico relato. Y con la tarde de ese mismo día, después de año nuevo, también llegó lo que había estado molestado a Harry durante todo la mañana, mediodía y tarde.

—De verdad —comentó Harry molesto al lado de Daphne mientras veía a Hermione, como Astoria antes, desaparecer en las llamas verde esmeralda de la red flu —, Minnie no puede ser tan paranoica —miró a Daphne buscando consuelo que caminaba hacia la chimenea, mientras que Luna desaparecía en las llamas —. Solo porque haya había ataques cerca de King´s Road no nos puede exigir que viajemos por red flu al colegio, ¿Acaso no sabe que odio este transporte? Me da nauseas. —agregó haciendo una mueca infantil.

Daphne se rio y entrando a la chimenea mientras miraba a Harry dijo.

—Mi amor, ella te ama y solo se preocupa por nosotros. Además, ambos sabemos que ella no permitiría que le sucediera nada a su pequeño y amado Harry, un ataque no es comparable a una pocas nauseas, imagínate que estuvieras embarazado y con eso podés justificar las ganas de vomitar. —agregó guiñándole el ojo divertida.

—Cuando te embarace, te prometo que me voy a reír de tus nauseas. —exclamó Harry ofendido.

La Slytherin, que tenía los polvos flu ya en su mano, miró a Harry con una ceja levantada y comenzó a reírse y dijo.

—No lo harías.

—¿Quién te dijo que no lo haría? —preguntó Harry en un tono intentando sonar desafiante.

—¿Te olvidaste de que soy tu esposa? —preguntó Daphne divertida y con una sonrisa como si ya hubiera ganado la dicción continuó —. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry y el día que dejemos de utilizar el hechizo anticonceptivo para que como dijiste, embarazarme, y con lo sobreprotector que podés llegar a ser… creo que el peor de mis problemas van a ser las náuseas —se rio y agregó —. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, imaginarte completamente pendiente de mí en todo momento y a toda hora; concediéndome todos los gustos, antojos y mimándome todo el tiempo como todo el buen y atento padre primerizo que creo que vas a llegar ser, no creo que sea tan malo. Aunque creo que esto deberíamos empezar a hablarlo el próximo año. Te espero del otro lado, lindo. —le lanzó un beso a su esposo que la miraba con cara de completa resignación y pronunciando su destino desapareció.

Harry vio cómo su esposa también desaparecía y quedaba solo en el silencio de Potter Place. Caminó hacia la chimenea y antes de entrar le dio una mirada a Gaya que seguía parada en su percha dorada y preguntó.

—Vos si me apoyas, ¿No? —La fénix solo hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y abriendo las azuladas y emplumadas alas se convirtió en una bola de fuego que desapareció. Harry suspiró y tomando un puñado de polvos flu —¡A Hogwarts! —gritó lanzando los polvos al suelo.

Minerva vio cómo su chimenea se volvía a encender, un poco de tardanza para su gusto, pero cayendo de rodillas Harry aparecía en su oficina respirando agitadamente como si le faltara el aire o tuviera nauseas.

—Arriba Harry —dijo Minerva acercándose a Harry que se paraba algo mareado —. Nunca me voy a poder explicar el porqué te causan tantas molestias viajar por red flu o aparecerte —comenzó a limpiar el polvo del uniforme de Harry al tiempo que seguía hablando —. Siempre terminas lleno de polvo y… me alegró que el nudo de la corbata este bien hecho, buen trabajo Señora Potter.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Harry ofendido —. ¿Acaso estas insinuando que no se hacer un simple nudo de corbata?

Daphne, Luna, Hermione y Astoria se rieron tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Profesora McGonagall. —dijo Daphne divertida.

—Oh, Harry no me malentiendas —se excusó Minerva divertida mientras le quitaba un poco de ceniza del pelo a Harry —. No digo que no lo sepas hacer, pero siempre eran poco simétricos, terminaban siendo un lado más grande que del otro.

Gaya, que había estado parada sobre su percha, no muy lejos del escritorio de Minerva, dio un chillido cantarín como si estuviera de acuerdo y Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Traidora.

—Bien —dijo Minerva al haber comprobado que Harry tuviera el uniforme perfecto —. Los espero mañana en Transformaciones a ustedes dos —dijo mirando a Daphne y Harry —. Buenas noches a los cinco. Harry, el Profesor Dumbledore me dio esto. —agregó entregándole un pequeño pergamino a Harry.

—Gracias, Minnie. —contestó Harry viendo la letra de Dumbledore que le informaba que su siguiente clase iba a ser mañana por la noche.

—¿Cuándo tengamos hijos, saldrán rubios como yo o con el pelo negro como el tuyo? —preguntó Daphne mientras iba agarrada del brazo de Harry —. ¿O tal vez saldrán con una combinación rubio ceniza como Astoria?

—¿Creí que habías dicho que no querías hablar de este tema? —dijo Harry levantando una ceja de forma interrogativa.

—Bueno, en algún momento vamos a tener que empezar.

—Tenemos 16, Daphne… —contestó Harry mostrando la irracional del asunto —. No hace falta apurarnos, vos lo dijiste. Deberíamos estar haciendo cosas normales.

—Harry, nos casamos a los 15 —dijo Daphne con obviedad —. Eso nos quitó de la normalidad hace un buen rato… por lo demás, están nuestros amigos; y entre nosotros —agregó comenzando a enumerar —, somo una pareja normal tendiendo a lo como lo llama Luna, ideal, nos amamos y demostramos nuestro amor, hablamos, tenemos confianza entre nosotros, tenemos una vida sexual muy activa, respetamos nuestra individualidad, a veces nos peleamos, pero nunca nos dormimos enojados, ambos somos físicamente normales, psicológicamente estamos bastante bien, podríamos estar mucho, muchísimo peor y tenemos una seguridad económica y física. Y salvo por el hecho de que nos casamos y enamoramos a muy temprana edad y tenemos una infancia y pasados difíciles… ¡Ah, si! Y que sos un Arcanista… el resto está bastante bien. —terminó con un tono divertido.

—Está bien, Daph, ya entendí —dijo Harry resignado pero divertido —. Pero no vayamos por ahí hablando de hijos… Si Minnie lo llegara a escuchar lo más seguro es que pensaría que te embarace —Daphne se rio divertida por el solo hecho de imaginarse tal escena —. No creo que quieras ser viuda… ¿No?

Daphne hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca en tono divertido, Harry la miró ofendido y ella dijo.

—A veces, a mí también me dan ganas de matarte…

—Pero me amas demasiado como para hacerlo —dijo Harry riéndose para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa que sonreía tontamente —. Aparte no te veo disgustada la mayor parte del tiempo. —agregó, esta vez, besándole detrás de la oreja.

Daphne se mordió el labio suavemente, mientras ambos seguían subiendo las escaleras y con una sonrisa divertida preguntó.

—¿Por qué a la mayoría de los hombres les gustan los pechos grandes? Algunos de ustedes a veces se quedan completamente embobados cuando pasa alguna con dos gigantescas toronjas saltando por ahí. —dijo moviendo las manos con un movimiento ascendente y descendente.

Harry se rio y miró a Daphne con una sonrisa.

—Como explicarlo, los pechos grandes son vistosos —dijo Harry, la sonrisa de Daphne se borró de su rostro —. Pero, antes de me sigas viendo de esa forma y como le dijiste a Romilda, tienden a caerse antes, aparte tienen un mayor riesgo de ser asimétricos; me gustan las cosas simétricas Daphne, y que pueda manejarlos bien y además tus… —Harry detuvo su habla en seco y miró fijamente a Daphne que sonreía tontamente —. Todo esto lo hiciste para que dijera me gustan tus pechos y que creo que son lindos, ¿No?

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Daphne mientras terminaban de subir los últimos escalones hacia el séptimo piso.

—Me alegra saber que te entrené bien —dijo Daphne divertida —, y que tu capacidad de detectar lo que quiere tu hermosa y adorable esposa está perfectamente pulida.

—Creo que debería comportarme más como un esposo sangrepura. —contestó Harry con un tono serio.

Con un suave movimiento, Daphne soltó el brazo de Harry y pasando por el cuadro ambos entraron dentro. Se giró alegremente y, mientras caminaba hacia atrás, miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero me amas demasiado como para hacerlo… —dijo Daphne repitiendo las palabras de Harry mientras se reía.

 **~0~0~**

Con la llegada de la mañana siguiente, y el inicio del nuevo trimestre, todos los alumnos, bajo la suave y blanca nieve que tenuemente cubría todo el colegio, se encontraron en el tablón de anuncios que se encontraba fuera del Gran Comedor un anuncio que decía.

.

CLASES DE APARICIÓN

Si cumples con los requisitos de ser mayor de edad

O vas a cumplir diecisiete años antes del 31 de agosto,

Se van a estar dictando un curso de Aparición de doce semanas

dirigido por un instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia.

Se ruega a los interesados que anoten su nombre en la lista.

Precio: 12 galeones.

.

Daphne y Luna vieron a Harry de reojo que sin decir nada caminó lentamente hacia el interior del Gran Comedor. En completo silencio se sentó y comenzó a desayunar sin decir ni una sola palabra. Daphne fue la primera en sentarse al lado de Harry y Luna al lado de su amiga, estaba por preguntar algo, pero una voz que habló antes y que reconocieron como la de Minerva dijo.

—Ah, Harry, acá estas, pensé que seguías durmiendo —Harry se dio vuelta y miró a Minerva —. Te anoté al curso de Aparición; esperemos que de una vez por todas puedas superar su disgusto a los medios de transporte mágico. También te anote a vos también, Daphne.

Minerva sin mayor palabra se fue caminando con dirección a la mesa de Profesores. Daphne y Luna miraron a Harry que volvía a mirar al frente con una mirada perdida y hasta podrían decir melancólica; la Ravenclaw se le escapó una risita al ver el estado del Gryffindor y la Slytherin por su parte la fulminó con la mirada y con una suave y dulce voz, mirando a Harry, dijo.

—¿Estas bien, Cariño?

—Si, claro, ¿Por qué debería estar mal? —dijo Harry con una suave y entrecortada voz —. ¿Debería estar mal porque a veces Minnie tiene la pedagogía de un hipogrifo? —preguntó con un tono desconsolado —. ¿O tal vez, y gracias a la suerte que tengo, ese curso va a ser una fiesta vomitiva para mí? ¿O tal vez que porque soy un Arcanista y soy hipersensible a la magia no puedo tolerar correctamente esos cambios tan bruscos…?

—Oh, ya, ya, Harry, no creo que pueda ser tan malo, además de que es un recurso útil —dijo Daphne palmeando suavemente la espalda de Harry —. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez ella tenga razón y te ayude?

Durante el resto del día, Harry paso de clase en clase con un aura melancólica por el solo pensamiento de tener que tomar la clase de Aparición. Sin embargo, con el correr de las horas y a medida que la tarde se acercaba, un extraño nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente al tener que volver a ver al Director, con el cual no había vuelto hablar luego de su pelea en donde extrañamente había logrado entender a Albus Dumbledore como persona. Había logrado sacar algunas cosas en claro, primero el Director a pesar de ser alguien inteligente y que tiene visión a futuro seguía encerrado en los recuerdos del pasado; en su amor por Grindelwald y su dolor por la muerte de Ariana. Pero eso, al menos para Harry, no quitaba que el anciano seguía siendo un megalómano, narcisista, egocéntrico y manipulador que, luego de pensarlo varias noches seguidas, seguía creyéndose alguien con el suficiente poder para poder controlar todas y cada una de las situaciones y personas, como siempre lo había hecho. Al fin y al cabo, él lo decía, Voldemort le temé a él, él solo podía detener a Gellert Grindelwald, la Guerra de Magos Global terminó gracias a él.

Harry vio como todo estaba suavemente iluminado, los retratos de los anteriores Directores roncaban suavemente y Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con el pensadero sobre la mesa y las manos a los lados. La mano estaba mucho más negra que antes y sintió como había alcanzado a todo el brazo; sus ojos se abrieron al notar un detalle del cual no se había percatado antes.

—(El corazón…) —pensó Harry con sorpresa.

Al Director no le quedaba un año como le había dicho a Snape y Malfoy luego de la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn le quedaba mucho, muchísimo menos, y eso eran unos pocos meses si la idea que le había aparecido era correcta. En cuanto la maldición alcanzara el primer pulmón, todo el cuerpo se debilitaría, y luego comenzaría esta comenzaría a moverse más rápido hasta llegar al corazón y en ese momento todo estaría terminado para Albus Dumbledore. Al menos ese era el razonamiento que tenía en ese momento y aunque la idea parecía algo rebuscada, y por como la movilidad de su mano había decaído… no era tan descabellado el pensamiento.

—Espero que navidad y año nuevo hayan sido de tu agrado, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras veía como Harry se sentaba.

—Si, lo fueron. —contestó Harry.

—Si, me contó Remus; la pasó muy bien —dijo Dumbledore para luego pasar a un tono más susurrante —, y también me dijo sobre tus invitados…

—Tenga cuidado con lo que va a decir, Dumbledore —interrumpió Harry serio —. Que estemos juntos para encontrarle una solución a Voldemort no significa que lo vaya a agregar en los temas referentes a las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black…

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Está bien, Harry, solo iba a decir que me alegró que tanto Augusta como Amelia se encuentren bien, al igual que las Familias, MacMillan y Abbott. ¿Sabías que el Ministro de Magia intentó localizarte, y hasta me pidió que le brindara una cita para que le dijera dónde estás?

—Supongo que no debe estar muy contento. —dijo Harry.

—No, tampoco lo está conmigo —contestó Dumbledore con un suspiro —. Pretendía que dijéramos a la comunidad mágica que el Ministerio está realizando una labor maravillosa. Fue idea de Fudge, ¿Sabías? Cuando en sus últimos días como Ministro intentaba por todos los medios aferrarse a su cargo, me pidió también hablar con vos, de que le ofrecieras apoyo… Pero no fue así y más aún luego de que te casaste con Daphne, y ninguna persona del Ministerio fue invitado a la boda no lo tomó muy bien, diría que mucha gente no lo tomo nada bien.

—Oh, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera —contestó Harry con una sonrisa triunfante —. Invite a nuestros amigos más; supongo que por eso Lady Longbottom parecía tan contenta.

—Claro —afirmó Dumbledore —, Augusta estaba acostumbra a una vida de alta sociedad que con el pasar de los años fue decayendo al haber un aislamiento de la Nobles y Ancestrales Familias, creo que para alguien como ella el haber vuelto a las andanzas como en las viejas épocas debe haber sido un gran estímulo. Ella, al igual que Amelia, son mujeres muy inteligentes, no las desaproveches, son grandes estrategas políticas…. Bien —dijo —, esta noche quiero mostrarte dos recuerdos, sumamente importantes.

Harry asintió y Dumbledore antes de que ambos entraran al pensadero dijo.

—La vez pasada dejamos a puntos de que Tom Ryddle iniciara su educación en Hogwarts. Seguramente te acordaras de lo emocionado que estaba cuando se enteró que era un mago y rechazó mi compañía para ir al Callejón Diagon. Pues bien, cuando su curso inició, Tom Ryddle era un muchacho tranquilo ataviado con una túnica de segunda mano, que aguardó su turno como los otros alumnos de primer año en la Ceremonia de Selección. Como supondrás y por obvias razones, fue enviado a Slytherin. No sabría decir cuanto tardó Ryddle en enterarse de que el famoso fundador de su casa podía hablar con las serpientes, aunque como bien dice el himno de Slytherin seguramente se enteró en esa misma noche. Nunca fue informado que él hiciera exhibiciones de lengua parsel como Minerva nos contó en tu caso. No daba ninguna señal de arrogancia ni agresividad. Era un huérfano con un talento inusual y muy apuesto, y, como es lógico, atrajo la atención y las simpatías de mucho Profesores desde su llegada. Parecía educado, apacible y con una poderosa sed de conocimiento, de modo que causó una impresión favorable en la mayoría de los Profesores. Una extraña cualidad que ambos comparten.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Harry entre divertido y molesto.

—Oh, Harry no me malentiendas —contestó Dumbledore —. Minerva nunca te describió como un psicópata, más bien como un muchachito amable, educado, dulce y al igual que Tom Ryddle con un gran talento y una gigantesca sed de querer aprender, algo que demostraste al igual que con tu ahora esposa adelantando aprendizaje —las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron suavemente de rojo y Dumbledore rio divertido —. Pero retomando, Ryddle a diferencia de los demás Profesores nunca intentó cautivarme, sino más bien que era muy cauteloso conmigo; sin lugar a duda, una respuesta de haber sido el único al que le había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser. A medida que pasaba los cursos, iba reuniendo a su alrededor a un grupo de fieles amigos; aunque a mi parecer Tom Ryddle no sentía afecto por ninguno de ellos. Juntos eran una extraña combinación de alumnos matones con una refinada crueldad, débiles en busca de protección y ambiciosos en busca de gloria. Dicho de un modo simple, los que serían los primeros mortifagos. En el proceso nunca fueron sorprendidos obrando mal, aunque sus siete años de Hogwarts estuvieron marcados por diversos incidentes desagradables a los que nunca se los pudo vincular como el incidente de la Cámara de Los Secretos.

Dumbledore hizo silencio, sacó un frasquito con los recuerdos plateados de su escritorio y continuó hablando mientras abría la botellita.

—No encontré ningún recuerdo relevante de la estadía de Voldemort durante Hogwarts —continuó Dumbledore —. Todos los pocos que pude encontrar hablaban demasiado poco o le temen demasiado, pero algo estaban todos de acuerdo; Tom Ryddle estaba obsesionado con saber cuáles eran sus orígenes. En algún momento se debe haber enterado de sus orígenes y como descubrió los magos no eran carentes de morir… También se debe haber dado cuenta del nombre que poseía, uno que no era normal en el mundo muggle, como Sorvolo. Después de haber hecho algunas conexiones debe haber llegado a la Familia Gaunt.

Dumbledore vertió el contenido del frasquito en el pensadero, las runas brillaron y ambos se zabuyeron en el recuerdo.

Cuando la oscuridad pasó tardó un par de segundos en reconocer el lugar. Harry y Dumbledore habían estado en la casa de los Gaunt con anterioridad, pero nunca había estado tan sucia, telarañas por todos lados, polvo y mugre cubría el suelo y encima de la mesa había restos de comida podrida y mohosa. La única luz que había en el lugar era la que una vela emitía de forma intermitente, colocada a los pies de un hombre de cabello y barba muy largos. El hombre parecía muerto o muy dormido, pero ante el sonido de la puerta chirriando al abrirse se despertó sobresaltado sujetando con la mano derecha y un pequeño cuchillo.

Del umbral de la puerta, la punta de una varita con un Lumos activo se vio, detrás de esta un muchacho alto, extremadamente pálido, con las mejillas hundidas, de cabello oscuro y rostro agraciado al que Harry reconoció de inmediato, era Tom Ryddle. Harry abrió grande los ojos al ver lo que a Voldemort; era imposible, simplemente no tenía sentido, pero ahí estaban siempre habían estado delante de su rostro, pero nunca había sido capaz de verlas.

—Hijo de puta… —susurró Harry mirando fijamente a Voldemort que miraba todo el lugar —… modificó el maldito diario para que no estuvieran las pruebas…

Como si de un flash se tratara recordó perfectamente al Tom Ryddle del diario y era más joven que el que estaba viendo en ese momento y el diario, como había dicho Dumbledore ese maldito cuaderno era un Horrocrux y… si la muerte de su madre había permitido la generación de uno con su cuerpo entonces…, había utilizado a Myrtle para crearlo. Las manos de Harry temblaron al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente.

—¡MALDITO! —bramó el hombre y se lanzó hacia Ryddle, con la varita y el cuchillo en mano. Rompiendo la concentración de todos.

—"Quieto" —dijo Ryddle.

El hombree patinó y chocó con la mesa, tirando varias de las cosas al suelo. Miro fijamente a Ryddle y un largo silencio se formó entre ambos, hasta que el hombre preguntó.

—"¿También hablas parsel?"

—"Creo que es un poco obvio, ¿No?" —contestó Ryddle. Dio un par de pasos más hacia al interior de la habitación y la puerta se cerró por si sola detrás de él. Harry, cuyas manos todavía seguían temblando, vio en los ojos de Voldemort asco y hasta una ligera decepción.

—"¿Dónde está Sorvolo?" —preguntó Voldemort.

—"Está muerto —contestó el otro —. Murió hace años, ¿No lo sabías?"

—"Entonces ¿Quién sos?

—"Morfin Gaunt."

—"¿El hijo de Sorvolo?"

—"Obviamente."

Morfin se apartó el pelo de la sucia cara para ver mejor a Ryddle, y Harry vio en su mano derecha el anillo con la Piedra de La Resurrección y el de Jefe de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Gaunt.

—"Creí que era ese muggle —susurró Morfin —. Sos igual que ese muggle."

—"¿Qué muggle?" —preguntó Voldemort con odio.

—"Ese muggle que le gustaba a mi hermana, ese muggle que vive en la gran casa de más allá —contestó Morfin, y escupió en el suelo entre ambos —. Sos igual que él. Ryddle. Pero él es más viejo que vos, ¿No? Sí, ahora que lo pienso, él es más viejo." —Morfin parecía un tanto aturdido y se balanceaba un poco; se había agarrado al borde de la mesa para no caerse —. "Él regresó, ¿Entendes? —dijo como atontado.

Voldemort lo observaba como calibrando sus posibilidades. Se acercó un poco más y le dijo.

—'¿Ryddle regresó?"

—"Sí, la abandonó; ¡Y bien merecido lo tuvo por haber casado con un sucio y asqueroso muggle! —respondió Morfin, y volvió a escupir en el suelo —. ¡Además, antes de fugarse nos robó! ¿Dónde está el guardapelo, ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está el guardapelo de Slytherin? —Voldemort no contestó. Morfin parecía estar enfureciéndose nuevamente; levantó el cuchillo, lo clavó con fuerza en la mesa y gritó —. ¡Esa puta nos deshonró! ¿Y quién te crees que sos para venir y para hacer preguntas? Todo terminó, ¿No? Todo terminó…"

Morfin miró hacia otro lado y todo se volvió negro y la voz de Dumbledore resonó detrás suyo.

—Morfin no puede recordar nada más, cuando despertó al día siguiente estaba tirado en el suelo y anillo con la Piedra de la Resurrección había desaparecido y el de Jefe de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Gaunt completamente destruido. Los muggles sabían que había habido tres asesinatos, mientras que el Ministerio de Magia había detectado 3 Avada Kedavra en la casa de los Ryddle —Harry miró fijamente a Dumbledore mientras una luz en la lejanía brillaba y se acercaba rápidamente —. Cuando los comenzó la investigación Morfin Gaunt se entregó voluntariamente e hizo una detallada declaración de todo lo que había sucedido al igual que cuando se revisó su varita esta había realizado las tres maldiciones. Morfin Gaunt murió en Azkaban y fue enterrado cerca de la prisión junto con los otros desdichados que expiraron dentro de sus muros.

La luz brillo con mucha intensidad cegando momentáneamente a Harry que no había salido de su estupor. Ambos se encontraban delante de un hombre que Harry reconoció de inmediato, el Profesor Horace Slughorn, pero mucho más joven con todo su cabello color rubio cenizo inundando su cabeza. Slughorn no estaba tan pasado de peso, aunque los botones dorados del chaleco con ricos bordados soportaban cierta tensión. Ambos vieron como media docena de adolescente rápidamente salían, pero uno que rápidamente reconoció como Tom Ryddle que era mucho más joven que la versión del diario se quedó parado no muy lejos de Slughorn. Toda la imagen se quedó estática y una voz resonó por todos lados.

—… Te vas a echar a perder, muchacho, no sigas preguntando.

Toda la imagen vibro como si la imagen fuera un vídeo roto; todo el recuerdo comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente. Harry miró rápidamente hacía todos lados viendo como todo se movía y entonces sin mediar palabra se detuvo.

—Oh, por Merlin, ¿Ya es tan tarde? —dijo Slughorn con un tono extrañado —. Va a ser mejor que te vayas Tom, no creo que quieras tener problemas. Date prisa, Tom. No conviene que te sorprendan levantado a estas horas porque, además, sos prefecto…

—Quería preguntarle una cosa, señor.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, muchacho, pregunta…

—¿Sabe usted algo sobre los Horrocruxes, señor?

Nuevamente la misma sensación que había disminuido volvió y la mente de Harry comenzó a anda a toda máquina. La respiración se volvió acelerada y nuevamente todas las pistas comenzaron a unirse, como si todo fuera un gran y complejo rompecabezas que había estado preparado durante muchísimos años, uno tan complejo que todo radicaba en un simple hecho, una simple descripción…

—¡No sé nada de Horrocruxes, y si supiera algo tampoco te diría! ¡Y ahora largo de este lugar y no quiero que vuelvas a escucharte mencionarlos! —gritó Slughorn en una imagen completamente errática y rota.

Todo se volvió negro y nuevamente aparecieron en la oficina del Director. Harry se levantó de la silla con violencia y caminó hacia atrás tapándose la boca temblando, Dumbledore vio al Gryffindor completamente sorprendido; había detectado una actitud errática, pero algo estaba sucediendo.

—Harry… ¿Estas…? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Todo está unido… —interrumpió Harry respirando agitadamente retrocediendo intentando calmarse —. El muy hijo de puta lo escondió… —susurró, para luego contradecirse —. No, lo tiene que haber obligado —Harry se paró y rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por la sala —. Aunque es muy improbable, pero… no, sería una locura, algo hay algo que falta…

—¿Harry, que está pasando? —preguntó Dumbledore con cierto nerviosismo.

Harry se detuvo en seco mirando la ventana y solo con el movimiento de los ojos miró a Dumbledore y preguntó.

—¿Cómo se veía Grindelwald durante la pelea que tuvieron en 1945?

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Dumbledore nuevamente.

—Usted dijo…, se lo veía agotado, pálido y con las mejillas hundidas…, ¿No? —preguntó Harry con una velocidad casi nerviosa.

—Si, pero…

—Pero no se da cuenta… —Harry se giró y con un temblor se tomó la frente y se sentó en el suelo contra la pared, debajo de la ventana —. Siempre estuvo delante de nosotros… pero —las cejas de Harry se levantaron y habló con un tono muy suave y simple mirando hacia la nada —, lo supo esconder muy bien, en el diario se veía diferente… porque el recuerdo no era un recuerdo… era un fragmento del alma de Voldemort, usted lo dijo —miró a Dumbledore con una fijeza casi psicótica —. El diario… era… un Horrocrux… —Harry con una mirada casi angustiante continuó —. Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!... —Harry se rio con miedo —. Dicen que el destino es un rio, y que hay personas que lo pueden leer, pero este puede tomar nuevas direcciones…

—Harry no entiendo. —susurró Dumbledore parándose y caminando hacia donde estaba el muchacho.

—Comparando al Voldemort del diario con el del recuerdo —dijo Harry con suavidad —, el segundo era más viejo… deduzco que la Cámara de Los Secretos ya había sido abierta… que Myrtle ya había muerto… para que Voldemort me convirtiera en un Horrocrux tuvo que matar a alguien, a mi madre, para convertir el diario en uno, tiene que haber matado a alguien…, Myrtle —los ojos de Harry miraron fijamente a los de Dumbledore —. El Tom Ryddle de niño tiene una piel de un color saludable y con el rostro bien agraciado, el del recuerdo de Morfin se lo ve pálido y con las mejillas hundidas —Dumbledore abrió grande los ojos, dejando la boca ligeramente abierta —. Grindelwald antes de ver a Merope se lo veía saludable… luego, pálido y con las mejillas hundidas… usted lo dijo, el no peleó con todas sus fuerzas ya que…, se lo veía agotado, pálido y con las mejillas hundidas…

Harry se paró y se volvió a sentar en la silla, Dumbledore sin despegar su vista de él también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y si todo lo que creemos haber sabido fuese falso…? —preguntó Harry con suavidad —. ¿Quién es el malo? ¿Quién es el bueno? ¿Y si aquella noche, en el momento en el que Gellert Grindelwald estuvo a solas con Merope Gaunt, hubiera sabido sobre la profecía que me unía a Voldemort? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la Profesora Trelawney la hubiera visto demasiado tarde? ¿Si momentos después de que Tom Ryddle naciera, la profecía hubiera sido anulada? ¿Qué Grindelwald la hubiera anulado? —la voz de Harry se hizo muy lenta —. Porque…, aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre —Harry sonrió con ironía —. ¿Y si todos estos años en los que estuve en presencia de Voldemort y tuve las visiones sobre la Vieja Sangre tuviera una explicación…? ¿Qué pasaría si—Harry miró a Dumbledore a los ojos como si tuviera la respuesta a la pregunta más importante de todo el mundo —…, yo pudiera ver a la Vieja Sangre porque en realidad hay una parte de ésta aprisionada con la partida y debilitada alma de Voldemort…?

El silencio reino durante un momento hasta que Harry lo volvió a romper.

—Profesor Dumbledore… ¿Qué pasaría si estuviéramos acorralados…? ¿Y si fuera exactamente lo que quiere…? —la voz de Harry se suavizo al decir la respuesta —. Caos… porque el problema es que él nos conoce mejor que a nosotros mismos… porque nada estaba librado al azar, porque… todo… está… conectado… —Harry miró a Dumbledore nuevamente a los ojos —. La Conjunción de Las Esferas…, Lara…, Mara…, los humanos…, los arcanistas…, los aelf…, Grindelwald…, Voldemort…, Usted…, y yo…. Una larga serie de personas y acontecimientos que estaban predestinados, o al menos muchos…, planificados; como si fueran una secuencia perfecta, todos deslizándose en la historia, todos con un motivo, todos formando parte de una sola línea. Y todos, atrapados en esta.

Harry hizo silencio y se miró las manos para luego volver a mirar a Dumbledore y hablar.

—Y entre tanto caos… sin que nadie lo pudiera ver, las cosas seguirían su curso… hasta que alguien hiciera el movimiento final y fuese cual fuese el resultado, todo resultaría como ya estaba planificado…

Ambos magos hicieron un profundo silencio uno que ninguno de los dos quería romper, porque los dos sabían que fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no iba a ser agradable. Porque uno estaba atado a él y el otro lo amaba demasiado como para aceptarlo. Porque en aquella fría, mientras Daphne se peinaba su cabello observando las estrellas brillar a la luz de la luna, ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, porque fuera cual fuera la respuesta, los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos.

—Profesor Dumbledore... ¿Qué pasaría si Gellert Grindelwald, la noche del 31 de diciembre, hubiera creado un Horrocrux asesinando a Merope Ryddle y que este fuera Voldemort… y que luego este, con una gran ironía e influencia por la Vieja Sangre hubiera creado 7 propios, siendo ese el numero del cielo y la tierra combinados…? Dígame Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué pasaría…?

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Una Segunda Resolución"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre esperó que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

.

Antes que nada, voy a aclarar que no voy a poder subir cada 3 días como tenía pensado, comencé nuevamente con la facultad luego del receso invernal y tengo muchos más horarios que antes, por lo tanto va a ser **un capitulo por semana**.

.

 **Nota 1: Nuevamente momentos, raros, divertidos y normales entre Daphne y Harry.**

 **Nota 2: Las clases de Aparición, no van a ser para nada agradables.**

 **Nota 3: Me encanta hacer más preguntas que respuestas; lentamente nos vamos acercando al final del fic ya cada vez quedan menos capítulos y el séptimo año va a ser bastante más rápido de lo que parece.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Awww, adorable pervertida que le gustan los pechos grandes, adoro tus reviews. Daphne también necesitaba descargarse y para eso nuevamente están las amigas; creo que ella no se relata tanto como se siente, sino que siempre está luchando y ya y quería agregar un poco de su perspectiva sobre cómo están las cosas. De algo Harry tiene que aferrarse y eso es la poca felicidad que tienen; en un mundo oscuro y horrible nos aferramos a la única muestra de esperanza que encontramos. Siempre es una excelente forma de dormir, y más si el amor diabético floreció durante todo el día. Gracias yo también dudo de ella.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Luna… es Luna, pero ¿Hay alguien que no sea curiosa/o? Sería un mundo muy aburrido si fuéramos ajenos a la curiosidad, y aparte me gusta mostrar un lado femenino en las protagonistas que sea real y que se muestren lo más reales entre ellas.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Esperabas menos de mi enfermiza mente? Jajaja.**

 **Myron63: Gracias por dejar un review. Voy tratar de ser lo más claro posible; Cuando hice "El Maravilloso Mundo Mágico" estaba acostado en mi cama pensado que pasaría si hiciera una deconstrucción del personaje y de los fics en general (que era mi idea original para El Orden Natural de Las Cosas, pero lo cambio) y a riesgo de sonar egocéntrico, quería separarme de todo lo visto y convertirlo todo en una farsa. Separarme de lo que como dijiste final feliz, en donde todo termina perfectamente… y me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si eligiera lo patético, lo mundano y lo llevara todo a un mundo distorsionado y horrible? ¿Hacer que Harry fuera el que inventara toda la historia de una forma muy simple? Que no fuera diferente a cualquiera de nosotros, desde los que escribimos o los que leen, que al final todo esto es una farsa de buen o mal gusto que solo busca llenar nuestras ansias de que todo sea lo más perfecto posible. Es mi fic más infame e impopular, pero al menos para mí es mi favorito. Jajaj. Si quieres preguntarme algo más te invito a enviarme un PM y voy a explayarme todo lo posible. Y no, en realidad este no es mi fic principal, sino en el que estoy centrado ahora, pero en mi cabeza tengo otras tres historias más para hacer y es una más oscura que la otra.**

 **Chritine C: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente es como dices.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **132jgrimm: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh, muchas gracias por los halagos, si estuviera en vacaciones seguramente subiría uno cada dos o tal vez uno por día, pero lamentablemente ahora dispongo menos tiempo que antes, pero no voy a superar los 7 días entre capitulo y capitulo. Oh muchas gracias, aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo último, admito que tengo muchos errores y a veces releo los capítulos para corregirlos y poder que queden más pulidos.**


	81. Una Segunda Resolución

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXXI**

" **Una Segunda Resolución** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Daphne miró con preocupación a Harry para luego abrazarse al torso de él; cuando había llegado de su reunión con Dumbledore por la noche, parecía completamente aterrado y luego de escuchar la historia completa y saber el encargo que tenía del Director la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Por la mañana luego de contarle toda la historia a Luna, que miró con plena atención a su amigo, no encontraron una expresión de sorpresa, miedo o cualquier otra emoción semejante, más bien, vieron a la Ravenclaw pensativa casi apagada.

—Yo… —dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio que había entre los tres esa mañana —, no creo que Voldemort sea un Horrocrux —Harry y Daphne miraron a Luna como si se hubiera vuelto completamente desquiciada —. Una vez nos dijiste que la razón que no habías visto a la Vieja Sangre era porque el alma de Voldemort interrumpía tus habilidades para sentir la magia —agregó mirando a Harry —. Como obviamente pasó y la evidencia empírica indica, esta teoría puede ser real, porque una vez que el fragmento de alma de Voldemort dejo tu cuerpo fuiste capaz de sentir esa ínfima parte que él tiene de la Vieja Sangre, cosa que no sucedió con el Cáliz de Fuego, que si fuiste capaz de sentirlo completamente. Ósea el Cáliz poseía una gran cantidad de ellos, en cambió Voldemort poca, eso justificaría tu teoría. Pero, en este casó y reuniendo toda la información que tenemos tengo que estar en desacuerdo —Luna comenzó a enumerar con los dedos —, primero Grindelwald murió bajo la mano del Director Dumbledore y por lo que relata su alma no salió expulsada para vagar por la tierra hasta poder revivir. Segundo, y por lo que sabemos, un Horrocrux es un fragmento de alma que evita que esta desaparezca, no una completa y como lo intentó Tom Ryddle en segundo, necesita mucha magia y energía vital para poder estar nuevamente completa y que esta vuelva a ser estable, sino como ya conociamos con Voldemort, va a estar condenada a vagar por la eternidad hasta que pueda recuperar nuevamente su cuerpo.

Harry estaba por interrumpir, pero Luna levantando la mano lo silenció.

—Dejame terminar —dijo Luna seria —. Tercero, para que un Horrocrux sea influenciado por el alma original, esta debe estar en vida y tener la suficiente habilidad para conectarse con su fragmento, esto era lo que temía el Director Dumbledore en su momento —Luna suspiró un momento ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y continuó —. Entonces si Gellert Grindelwald hubiera hecho un Horrocrux con Tom Ryddle cuando era un bebe, su alma, el día de su muerte, debería haber vagado por la tierra, pero eso no ocurrió, estoy segura de que el Director Dumbledore se hubiera dado cuenta de esto. Tampoco podría haber estado influenciado a Voldemort en las sombras ya que estaría muerto o al menos su alma vagando y no tendría el suficiente poder para poder comunicarse continuamente con su fragmento. Además de esto si fuera el caso de que un fragmento de alma habita dentro de Voldemort esta se debería haber subdividido cuando Voldemort hizo sus propios Horrocruxes, lo cual no podríamos saber los efectos que esto traería

Luna tomó aire, bebió un poco de té y agregó.

—Lo que me lleva a deducir que, si Gellert Grindelwald hizo algo, tiene que haber sido algo muy diferente y poderoso, tan costoso como hacer un Horrocrux o al menos que tenga los mismos efectos fisicos, además de que, si yo fuera una especie de heredero superpoderoso de una civilización antigua destinado a encontrarme con un Arcanista, alias la persona con habilidades increíbles y el núcleo mágico más grande del mundo, no me gustaría dividir mi alma y reducir mi poder… —Luna sonrió con malicia —, y más si ese alguien está casado con una Slytherin sangrepura que está completamente loca y obsesionada por su amado cariñito.

Harry que se había sentido decaído y nervioso durante toda la mañana y la noche del día anterior sonrió; Luna lo había animado, ella siempre sabía que decir y su teoría no era tan descabellada como parecía. Un chillido melódico sonó al lado de Harry pidiendo atención. El Gryffindor giró la cabeza y se encontró con su fénix que lo miraba ofendida por haberla estado ignorando durante todo ese tiempo. Le sonrió y suavemente le acarició la cabeza, sin embargó la sonrisa no duró mucho; los esmeraldas ojos de Harry se centraron en los orbes brillantes de Gaya y notó algo que no había notado antes, o al menos no estaba antes.

—Gaya… —susurró Harry con una preocupación creciente al ver como uno de los ojos de su fénix era de distinto color; la fénix desde su curioso nacimiento y al igual que cuando era una krait de cabeza roja, siempre había tenido los ojos amarillos, pero ahora uno de estos era de color verde esmeralda —… ¿Qué es lo que te pasó en el ojo?...

Daphne y Luna se giraron a ver a la fénix también, pero esta, que seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañero había pestañeado muy lentamente y ahora sus dos orbes habían vuelto a ser amarillos. Harry miró a Gaya sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido; la fénix había dado un par de pasos en la mesa y con la cabeza acarició la mejilla de Harry.

—¿Pasó algo Harry? —preguntó Daphne sin entender —. ¿Gaya tiene algo?

Harry no contestó, solo miró a la fénix nuevamente a sus amarillentos ojos.

—"¿Qué es lo que me estas escondiendo, Gaya?" —preguntó Harry en parsel.

Gaya no contestó. Solo volvió a acariciar la mejilla de Harry con su cabeza.

Aunque lo que acaba de ver lo confundió, prefirió continuar con él día. Y de mejor humor, que, durante la noche y parte de la mañana, gracias a los comentarios de Luna y a un cariño incondicional de Daphne lentamente la tarde cayó y la última clase antes del inicio del curso de Aparición en donde Minerva lo había anotado. Daphne y Harry caminaron lentamente por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta que llegaron al aula de pociones, lo habían estado planeando durante un buen tiempo y el plan era extremadamente sencillo.

—¿Listo, Cariño? —preguntó Daphne.

—Si, comencemos. —contestó Harry abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Daphne primero.

—Gracias, lindo. —dijo Daphne pasando y guiñándole el ojo a Harry.

—Un placer como siempre, Señora Potter. —contestó Harry divertido entrando detrás de su esposa.

Ambos caminaron con cierta lentitud y se colocaron en la mesa de adelante junto con Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones y Ernie MacMillan. Mientras las tres mujeres comenzaban a hablar animadamente, Ernie miró a Harry y preguntó.

—¿Siempre es tan parlanchina?

Harry se rio y las tres mujeres fulminaron con la mirada al pobre Hufflepuff y contestó.

—Solo cuando se junta con amigas —Harry miró a Daphne que estaba a su lado —. El resto del tiempo es más bien tranquila…

Por el pasillo apareció Slughorn pasando al lado de Harry y cuando llegó al fondo del salón y se dio vuelta para decir algo se quedó en completo silencio y estático al ver a los 5 reunidos. Daphne, al igual que Harry vieron de reojo a su Profesor de Pociones y se dieron cuenta que el anciano había caído en la trampa. Tal y como habían planeado durante el día, Slughorn era extremadamente manipulable cuando veía una oportunidad para ascender socialmente y como habían pensado, iban a explotar esa debilidad. Al fin y al cabo, como dijo Daphne, todos tenían un precio. Luego de una breve pregunta y una repartición de venenos para los cuales debían buscar un antídoto.

Harry miró su balón de vidrio en el cual había una sustancia rosada que parecía extremadamente viscoso; destapándolo y vertiéndolo en el caldero se quedó viendo la solución un momento para luego mirar a Daphne que ya había comenzado una compleja combinación de hechizos y pociones.

—Daph… —llamó Harry a Daphne en voz baja.

—¿Si, Cariño?

—¿El Bezoar no funciona como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos? —preguntó Harry mirando a Daphne como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. ¿No nos enseñó eso el Profesor Snape?

Daphne abrió la boca para contestar algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar y la volvió a abrir mientras pestañeaba intentando encontrar palabras para poder, pero no pudo.

—Amo tu cerebro —dijo Daphne riéndose —. Es como si me hubiera casado con mi mejor amiga, vos y Luna tienen ese pensamiento lateral que a veces me sorprende. No por nada ustedes dos, par de locos, se entienden a la perfección.

—Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo —contestó Harry divertido, mientras caminaba junto con Daphne hacia la estantería de materiales de Pociones para buscar una cajita que decía Bezoares.

—Si, y también mi esposo.

Cuando la clase estaba por terminar, Slughorn dio una señal para que todos dejaran sus pociones, y lentamente comenzó a pasar por las mesas viendo los distintos brebajes que habían preparado. Al ver los calderos de Harry y Daphne se les quedó viendo por un momento y luego dijo.

—Voy a suponer que tienen algo más preparado que esto, ¿No?

Ambos extendieron la mano y le mostraron una piedra marrón del tamaño de una canica; Slughorn los miro con atención y comenzó a reírse.

—Ustedes dos si que tienen el espíritu —dijo Slughorn divertido —. ¿A quién de ustedes dos se le ocurrió?

—A Harry. —contestó Daphne rápidamente.

Harry la miró sin entender; en su cabeza estaba la idea de compartir el crédito.

—Igual que su madre —exclamó Slughorn con alegría —. No cabe duda de que heredaste las habilidades de Lily. Sí, Harry, en efecto, si tuvieras un bezoar a mano te sacaría de muchos apuros, aunque, como no son efectivos con todos los venenos y es difícil encontrarlo, vale la pena saber preparar antídotos… Bien, bien, ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor por semejante descaro! Ya pueden guardar sus cosas.

Sin dejar de sonreír satisfecho, Slughorn caminó hasta su mesa; Harry y Daphne se miraron asintieron y se despidieron de sus amigos y guardaron todo muy lentamente. Finalmente, los tres quedaron solos.

—Dense prisa, Harry, Daphne, o van a llegar tarde a su próxima clase. —dijo Slughorn con tono amigable mientras ajustaba los cierres de oro de su maletín de piel de dragón.

—Profesor —dijo Harry con seriedad —, ¿Podemos preguntarle una cosa?

—Por supuesto, lo que quieran, pregunten…

La mirada de Harry se volvió extremadamente seria y dijo.

—Profesor, no voy a andar con rodeos, voy a ser claro ¿Qué puede decirme sobre los Horrocruxes y Tom Ryddle?

Slughorn quedó completamente helado. Se humedeció los labios y con voz ronca dijo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Necesito saber todo lo posible sobre los Horrocruxes y Tom Ryddle…

—Eso es un encargo de Dumbledore —susurró Slughorn con un tono de pánico y alarma —. Dumbledore te mostró ese… ese recuerdo. ¿No?

—Sí. —confirmó Harry con la misma seriedad.

—Sí, claro —repuso Slughorn con serenidad —. Claro… bueno, si viste el recuerdo sabrás, Harry, ya debes saber que yo no sé nada sobre los Horrocruxes.

—Profesor Slughorn —dijo Daphne; el hombre se giró a verla —. A diferencia de Dumbledore que tiene Hogwarts y sus contactos, nosotros tenemos mucho poder político, lugares inmarcables en donde vivir, mucho dinero y un contacto con las Familias más poderosas, más específicamente las Nobles y Ancestrales.

—Profesor —dijo Harry antes de Slughorn pudiera hablar —. ¿Sabe cuánto le ofrecí a la familia Greengrass por Daphne y Astoria? —Harry se odió por hablar de esa manera pera uno de sus recursos.

—No… —susurró Slughorn.

—2 millones de galeones —contestó Harry con seriedad. Slughorn abrió grande los ojos y lanzó un gemido ahogado —. Fue el contrato matrimonial más caro de la historia del Mundo Mágico —la mirada de Harry se ensombreció —. Si estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea necesario por la mujer que amo, tenga por sentado que voy a pagarle lo que sea necesario por la información para matar a Voldemort… ¿Cuál es su precio?

—Yo… —balbuceó Slughorn tragando con pesadez.

—Le ofrezco medio millón de galeones y si las cosas se ponen graves, prometo protegerlo. —interrumpió Harry con seriedad —. A cambio necesitamos el recuerdo… el que no está alterado.

Slughorn tragó nuevamente con pesadez; Harry vio como el Profesor estaba completamente transpirado, su mano temblaba ligeramente, pero un destello de avaricia surcó los azulados del hombre. Harry internamente sonrió, tal y como Daphne había dicho, todos tenían un precio.

—Harry es el único que puede matar a Voldemort —dijo Daphne, Slughorn con velocidad giró su cabeza para verla y utilizando un tono de esposa afligida dijo —. Entiendo que tenga miedo, miedo a que él se entere que nos ayudó. Pero… —la voz de Daphne se volvió casi susurrante —. Harry verdaderamente es el elegido; cuando asaltamos el Ministerio de Magia encontramos una que decía que el que había sido marcado por Voldemort lo iba a poder destruir. Harry tiene esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, es el único que sobrevivió a la Maldición Asesina.

Slughorn no respondía, simplemente abría y cerraba la boca cada cierto tiempo como si fuera un gigantesco pez globo. Harry algo irritado por el silencio de su Profesor decidió poner fin al asunto y dijo.

—Usted quería mucho a mi madre, ¿No es así? —Slughorn con la misma cara de sorpresa asintió —. ¿No quiere ayudarnos a matar al mago que asesinó a Lily Evans? Ayúdeme, Profesor, y deje su marca en los anaqueles de la historia como un hombre que se redimió de sus errores. Sería el acto más noble y valiente que podría hacer…

—Yo… —balbuceó Slughorn nuevamente —… está bien… no me siento nada orgulloso —susurró —. Me avergüenzo de… de lo que ese recuerdo muestra. Me temo que ese día causé un gran daño…

—Ayúdeme a darle paz a todas las personas que murieron por culpa de Voldemort…

Slughorn, temblando, asintió con fuerza; Harry notó como el Profesor, completamente empapado de sudor, sacaba con lentitud su varita y en su otra mano hacia aparecer una botellita vacía. Colocó la punta de la varita en la sien y con un movimiento extremadamente lentico salió un largo y plateado hilo de memoria. El recuerdo se estiró hasta romperse y quedar colgando de la varita. Slughorn con cuidado lo acercó a la botellita y lo depositó allí haciendo que el hilo se transformara en un líquido plateado que formaba remolinos. Le puso el tapón con la mano y se la dio a Harry.

—Muchas gracias, Profesor. —dijo Harry.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Harry abrió la puerta y dejo salir a Daphne primero, y cuando estaba por salir escuchó a Slughorn nuevamente hablar.

—No te olvides de avisarme cuando vayas a enviarme el dinero, Harry.

—No, Profesor, no me voy a olvidar. —contestó Harry con una voz fría.

No existían buenas o malas personas; al final solo era personas y la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal era una delgada línea que se se hacía muy difusa. Harry sintió como Daphne se abrazaba a su brazo y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban; al final todo mostraban sus verdaderos rostros y lo que realmente le importaba a cada uno, al fin y al cabo, las prioridades variaban según cada persona.

 **~0~0~**

Febrero llegó derritiendo la nieve invernal para convertir todo el castillo en una masa húmeda, fría y lluviosa con un tono extremadamente lúgubre y triste. Harry miró a Daphne que se había terminado de maquillar y se estaba colocando las calzas negras que siempre usaba en invierno; las subió por encima de donde se marcaba en su piel muy ligeramente la parte superior de la espina ilíaca anterosuperior e hizo un movimiento par de movimiento como si pegara saltitos para acomodar perfectamente la prenda.

—¿Qué le vamos a regalar a Luna? —preguntó Harry —. Se acerca su cumpleaños y no le compramos nada todavía. Entre nuestro casamiento y todo lo que estuvo sucediendo no pudimos ir a ningún lado.

—Ya lo sabe —contestó Daphne mirándose en el reflejo del espejo —. Me dijo no necesitaba un regalo, pero me pidió algo —Harry estaba preguntar mientras veía a Daphne colocarse la falta —. Me dijo que puede ser que Angela venga ella a Inglaterra este verano y me pidió si podíamos dejar que se quedara en nuestra casa.

Harry que había visto a Daphne que se había terminado de colocar el uniforme se acercó a ella con la túnica de Slytherin y la ayudo a colocarse.

—Ósea que voy a tener a 4 rubias en casa —dijo Harry, para luego abrazar a Daphne por la cintura y apoyar su mentón en el hombro de su esposa. Ambos se miraron en el reflejo del espejo —. Ustedes 4 quieren que yo me vuelva loco y me busque una pelirroja, ¿No?

Daphne sonrió divertida y girando levemente la cabeza besó la mejilla de Harry.

—El día que nos casamos me preguntaste: ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi señora; en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la felicidad y en la tristeza, en la vida y en la muerte y convertirte en Señora de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black? —dijo Daphne acariciando la mejilla de Harry con la nariz —. Me pediste que fuera tu Señora, y como tal no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado con ninguna otra.

Harry alejó ligeramente su rostro del de Daphne y con un deje de diversión la miró y preguntó.

—¿Eso fue una amenaza, Potter?

—¿Y vos que crees?

Daphne se soltó del agarre de Harry y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry con el mismo deje de diversión la siguió.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para San Valentín? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Queres ir a Hogsmeade?

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos todo el día en la cama comiendo chocolates con avellanas?

—Un momento —exclamó Harry mirando seriamente a Daphne —. Ósea, me estás diciendo que el plan para San Valentín va a ser, ¿Hacer el amor, dormir, despertarnos, volver a hacerlo, comer, hacerlo nuevamente, bañarnos, hacerlo mientras nos bañamos, comer, hacerlo y estar todo el día acostados bajo las sabanas?

—Es un gran plan, ¿No te parece? —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Creí que había casado con una educada y super refinada sangrepura —exclamó Harry con una falsa indignación —. ¿Dónde está la Daphne que come solo con cubierto y con perfectos modales, que me regaño por no comer adecuadamente y que ahora me dice de comer en la cama?... ¿Y con las manos también? —agregó divertido.

—Si, con las manos, en la cama, y en pijama o desnudos. Preferiría desnudos —contestó Daphne divertida abrazando a Harry y terminando de bajar las escaleras juntos —. Ya te casaste conmigo Harry, no hay devoluciones. —agregó riéndose.

Harry rodeó a Daphne con el brazo y divertido dijo.

—Fui estafado, yo quería una sumisa y dulce muchachita sangrepura y ahora tengo esto.

—¡EH! —exclamó Daphne con una falsa indignación —. Soy tu esposa no un esto. Soy una adorable, educada, pura y hermosa dama sangrepura, Señora de dos Nobles y Ancestrales Familias. —agregó haciendo muchos movimientos pomposos y exagerados.

Harry se rio mientras bajaban las grandes escaleras y dijo.

—Lo de adorable, educada y hermosa te lo acepto —Harry miró con picardía a Daphne —. Pero lo de pura… creo que dejas mucho que desear en ese aspecto —agregó divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

—Pero te encanta que sea así… ¿No? —preguntó Daphne mientras se acercaban al Gran Comedor.

—Y no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma. —contestó Harry acercando sus labios a la oreja de Daphne.

Daphne soltó una risita traviese y se mordió el labio cuando sintió como Harry le mordió eróticamente el lóbulo de la oreja, pero un carraspeo detrás suyo los hizo detenerse a ambos.

—Ambos, compórtense, están en un colegio no en su habitación. —dijo Minerva seria acercándose para luego caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry suspiró y ambos entraron. Vieron que las mesas habían desaparecido y no muy lejos, en el centro del Gran Comedor estaban los Jefes de cada una de las Casa, y un mago de escasa estatura que Harry supuso que era el instructor de Aparición enviado por el Ministerio. Tenía un rostro extrañamente desprovisto de color, pestañas trasparentes, cabello blanquecino y un aire casi etéreo.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó el mago del Ministerio cuando llegaron todos —. Me llamo Wilkie Twycross y voy a ser su instructor de Aparición durante las doce próximas semanas. Espero que sea tiempo suficiente para que adquieran las nociones necesarias para poder Aparecerse y para que muchos de ustedes puedan, después de este curso, presentarse al examen. Como quizá sepan, en circunstancias normales no es posible aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Pero el Director levantó el hechizo dentro del Gran Comedor durante la siguiente hora para que puedan practicar. Permítanme que insista en que no tienen permiso para aparecerse fuera de esta sala y que no es conveniente que no intente. Bien, ahora me gustaría que se coloquen dejando un espacio libre de un metro y medio entre cada uno de ustedes y la persona que tengan delante.

Todos lentamente se acomodaron y cuando lo hicieron el instructor volvió a hablar.

—Bien —agitó la varita y delante de cada alumno apareció un anticuado aro de madera —. ¡Cuando uno se aparece, lo que tiene que recordar son las tes D! ¡Destino, decisión y desenvoltura! Primer paso, fijar la mente con firmeza en el destino deseado. En este caso el interior del aro.

Harry se concentró en el interior del círculo que estaba en el suelo y se esforzó en tratar de no pensar en nada más. Sin embargo, todos los acontecimientos que habían estado sucediendo todavía estaban demasiado frescos como para olvidarlos.

—Segundo paso —dijo Twycross —. ¡Centro su decisión en ocupar el espacio visualizado! ¡Dejen que el deseo de entrar en él se desborde de su mente e invada cada partícula del cuerpo!

Harry cerró los ojos y visualizo el aró en su mente, se imaginó a si mismo apareciendo delante y con los ojos todavía cerrados escuchó la voz de Twycross.

—Tercer paso, cuando dé la orden… ¡Giren sobre ustedes mismos, van a sentirse como se funden con la nada y se mueven con desenvoltura! Atentos a mi señal, ¡Uno!... —Harry se concentró lo más que pudo y dejo todas sus sensaciones libres, lo sentía a todos y a todo a su alrededor —… ¡Dos!... —Harry tenía fijado su objetivo, nada podía desconcentrarlo, hasta que nuevamente los pensamientos de todo lo que había vivido desde el cuarto año inundaron su mente —… ¡Tres!

—("Solo el Valle de Las Flores, es lo que queda de ellos, el lugar donde la sangre de ella fue derramada…") —dijo la voz de la dragona en su cabeza de Harry.

Todos sintieron una fuerza que los aplastaba. Daphne instintivamente vio a Harry; todas las ventanas del Gran Comedor comenzaron a vibrar y toda la edificación comenzó a crujir. Los Profesores al igual que Daphne miraron a Harry que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y antes de que pudiera hacer algo desapareció. El Gran Salón quedó en completo silencio. Nadie podía saber que era lo que había pasado, salvó que Harry Potter se había desaparecido.

Harry sintió como si una sensación aún más poderosa de la que había sentido antes, cuando se había desaparecido con Minerva o Dumbledore, le oprimiera el pecho; abrió los ojos y vio cientos de luces moverse por todos lados y entonces sintió el golpe de la caída. Harry cayó sobro cientos de flores con gruesas espinas. Con algo de dolor y esfuerzo se arrodillo dónde estaba; un prado verde con unas no muy lejanas montañas nevadas y un cielo perfectamente azul se veían a lo lejos y arriba. Miró sus manos y luego miró todo su cuerpo que parecía vibrar como si estuviera en un estado resonante, se percató con algo de desesperación por su estado de las flores y la miró fijamente. Rosas, muchas de estas azules y perfectamente suaves y aterciopeladas, con tallos largos y verdes.

Mirando nuevamente sus manos que parecían que vibraban, un flash apareció en su cabeza y con dolor se tomó las sienes. Harry cerró los ojos, abrió la boca y gritó con dolor; todo a su alrededor comenzó vibrar.

—Adiós, mi amor —dijo la voz de Lara en un tono triste dentro de la cabeza de Harry. Harry abrió los ojos y volvió a verlo todo desde la perspectiva de Lara. Lara moribunda y extremadamente pálida vio a su hija recién nacida que era acercada por la humana que la estaba ayudando —. Adiós mi dulce y hermosa princesa… nunca olvides, Riannon, que mami y papi te aman —La recién nacida tocó la blanquecina piel de Lara y esta comenzó a llorar —. Perdón, mi vida; se suponía que con papi íbamos a traer la paz y la compresión entre ambos y lo único que logramos fue traer muerte. Perdón mi vida, sé que se acercan tiempos oscuros, pero nunca te olvides de amar y que, sin amor, uno no puede vivir. Eso me lo enseñó tu padre… los humanos y los aelf pueden vivir en armonía si aprenden a convivir, es tu trabajo ahora como Vieja Sangre encontrar al humano que este marcado como el cielo y equilibrar la balanza y traer la paz…

Harry abrió los ojos y vio como una de sus manos apretaban fuertemente una de las rosas que por lo había arrancado haciendo que sangraran, todo comenzó a vibrar en el mismo estado resonante que estaba antes y nuevamente todo a su vista se llenó de colores y comenzó a girar.

En el Gran Comedor todo estaba completamente en silencio, Harry había desaparecido hacia unos momentos y entonces de la nada una figura negra cayó dentro del aro de madera. Todos vieron como Harry aparecía y caía de rodillas apoyando las manos en el frío suelo de piedra.

—¡Harry, mi amor! —exclamó Daphne acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba Harry —, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Harry que tocia sintió las manos de Daphne en su espalda, y mareado y completamente atontado miró la rosa azulada que estaba en su mano y entonces con una arcada vomitó en el suelo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Daphne tratando de ayudarlo mientras le masajeaba la espalda —. Tranquiló, ya pasó…

Minerva también apareció intentando ayudar, pero Daphne con un movimiento de varita y antes de que todos comenzaran a aglomerarse, limpió todo y con algo de esfuerzo ayudó a Harry a pararse.

—Señora Potter, llevé al Señor Potter a la enfermería —dijo Minerva con suavidad —. El resto de ustedes continúen con lo que estaban haciendo.

—Vamos Cariño…, ya pasó —susurró Daphne ayudando a Harry acompañando a Harry cuando salieron Daphne se percató de la rosa que tenía en la mano y preguntó —. ¿De dónde sacaste esa rosa, Harry? —Harry todavía algo mareado miró la flor y vio cómo su mano sangraba —. ¡Harry!, estas sangrando, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Yo… yo, me aparecí en el Valle de Las Flores… el lugar donde Lara murió…

Daphne abrió grande los ojos y apuró el paso a la enfermería.

—Está bien Harry, tranquilo… —susurró Daphne.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne miró la azulada rosa que estaba en la mesita no muy lejos de donde estaba Harry. Él había terminado de relatar la historia y no había duda de que todo lo que había dicho era real, de alguna forma se había Aparecido y vuelto a aparecer en ese lugar y una rosa azul, un color imposible para ese tipo de planta era la prueba indudable de que Harry no mentía. Minerva y tal como Daphne suponía, entendía mucho menos que ellos lo que había pasado.

—mmm, yo creo que tu problema no es aparecerte, Harry —dijo Luna, tanto Harry como Daphne la miraron —. Si todas las cosas extrañas que te suceden siempre son debido a que sos un Arcanista y la poca y casi nula información que tenemos sobre tu condición es que tu núcleo mágico es colosal… ¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras aparecerte adecuadamente debido a esto? Que fueras incapaz debido a que no tenes la capacidad o la habilidad de mover algo tan grande.

—Pero Harry si se apareció. Y si fuera tan grande como decís, ¿Como es que otras personas si pudieron? Harry apareció junto con Dumbledore y Minerva y hasta puede utilizar la red flu. —refutó Daphne mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Luna hizo silencio un momento y dijo

—La red flu toma la magia del usuario para transportarlo; cuando se lanzan los polvos al suelo y las llamas verdes aparecen, la magia es drenada y el sistema simplemente guía por los distintos puntos. En cuanto a la aparición es básicamente lo mismo; la persona que llevaba a Harry absorbe parte de su magia para transportarse, como él es un simple agregado puede perfectamente controlarlo. Harry al final lo único que siente es un leve mareo debido a que su cuerpo sigue teniendo un montón de magia dentro, sin embargo, este se resiente porque tiene que transportar toda esa magia.

—Es como si la otra persona me encerrar en una burbuja y me transportase sin problema—dijo Harry.

—Exacto —afirmó Luna —, la otra persona sentiría solo la burbuja que es fácilmente transportable. Vos por ser la burbuja tendrías todas estas sensaciones, ahora el problema radica en mover toda esa cantidad abismal de magia, por eso la aparición fue tan violenta, sin embargo, hay algo de todo esto que no encaja.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Daphne con cierta impaciencia.

—Los relatos de Harry y el tuyo no concuerdan —contestó Luna, Harry y Daphne la miraron sin entender. Miró a Harry y dijo —. Mientras que Daphy dice que te apareciste en el lapso de 1 segundo —Ahora miró a Daphne —. Harry por su parte estuvo mucho más tiempo, e incluso si la visión de Lara hubiera durado una fracción de segundo, el resto no y creo que ese estado que él relato en donde todo vibraba…

—Voldemort tiene que morir… —susurró Harry. Ambas lo miraron —. Cuando casi muero bajo la mano de mi tío… Rita Skeeter dijo que sucedió algo, algo que fue muy importante y estoy seguro de que fue por mi magia, siempre lo pensé. Y si esto mismo que ocurrió ese día lo hubiera replicado a pequeña escala.

—No entiendo Harry… —susurró Daphne.

—Lo que Luna está queriendo decir es que mi magia y al ver como todo vibraba, es como si hubiera detenido el tiempo por unos instantes —contestó Harry con algo de nerviosismo. Harry miró fijamente a Daphne mientras ella le tomaba la mano —. Daphne siempre tuve la duda de lo que pasó ese día, los pocos recuerdos que tengo son de la casa destruyendo, de la madera flotando y siendo destruida hasta ser astillas y por lo que me enteré luego, la casa fue completamente destruida y solo quedó un cráter en el lugar. Minerva decía que si no aprendía a controlar mi poder podía hacerle daño a las personas que quería ¿Y hasta ahora que logre? Nada, mi magia sigue siendo igual de incontrolable que siempre, cuando estoy enojado se vuelve muy volátil y difícil de controlar. Luego de que murió Sirius, cuando amenace a Dumbledore sobre hacer colapsar el castillo, simplemente estaba enojado, no era totalmente consiente de hasta dónde está llegando mi magia, lo dije por decir…

—Harry… —susurró Daphne de forma tranquilizadora.

—No, Daphne, el otro dijo que, si mataba, al menos ahora, todo se iba a ir a la mierda, que yo era el verdadero monstruo… ¿Y fuera verdad?

—Harry no digas eso… por favor…

—Entonces ¿Cuál es la respuesta Daphne…? —preguntó Harry con desesperación —. No soy capaz de siquiera poder aparecerme correctamente porque mi magia se descontrola y ahora vemos que me transporte anda a saber dónde y en el proceso el tiempo se curvó.

—Si fueras el monstruo que decís Harry —comentó Luna con su típica voz de despistada —. Estaríamos todos muertos ya. Pero superaste y superamos muchas cosas juntos y de forma individual; además de que no creo que Daphy se hubiera casado con un monstruo...

Harry simplemente sonrió.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne sintió abrió los ojos lentamente; un tibió tacto sobre su espalda la hizo sentir extrañamente bien. Bajo su cabeza, como almohada vio el brazo de Harry mientras que el otro sujetaba firmemente su desnudo cuerpo por el estómago contra el de él. Daphne con un suspiró se relajó, pero esto no duró mucho ya que sintió como Harry movía su cuerpo levemente para estar aún más pegado a ella.

—Parece ser que ya estas despierta… ¿Eh, Daph? —dijo Harry en forma de un susurró en el oído de Daphne.

La Slytherin no respondió. Pero un escalofrió bajó por su columna cuando sintió que el cálido aliento de Harry impactaba directamente contra su oreja. Sintió como la mano que apretaba contra su estómago empujaba totalmente su cuerpo contra el de él y el tieso miembro de su esposo se apoyaba contra su trasero. Esa misma mano comenzó lentamente a descender mientras que Harry y con la punta de su lengua repasaba suavemente el contorno de la hélix de la oreja. Daphne suspiró cuando sintió como los dientes de Harry apretaban con sensualidad y erotismo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que al mismo tiempo la mano seguía bajando con mucha lentitud. La mano de Harry finalmente llegó hasta su destino y los dientes del muchacho dejaron la oreja de la Slytherin y comenzaron a mordisquear muy suavemente, y con lentitud, la fina piel del cuello.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Daphne cuando sintió como los dedos de Harry acariciaban lentamente, pero decididos, los labios mayores de su vulva. Harry continuó moviendo de forma ascendente y decente sus dedos y cuando escuchó la respiración acelerada de su esposa supo que era hora de subir el nivel. Abriendo ligeramente los dedos volvió a bajar pero esta vez recorriendo el interior; acarició suavemente el vestíbulo para finalmente acariciar el contorno de la entrada de la vagina con la yema de los dedos. La mano volvió a ascender y Daphne gimió nuevamente cuando sintió como los dedos de Harry acariciaban muy suavemente el clítoris para luego repetir el mismo proceso que antes, pero está vez atrapando entre estos, al erecto, sensible, palpitante y caliente botoncito, que pedía a gritos ser atendido.

Daphne gimió nuevamente, le gustaban mucho esos días en donde Harry estaba más cariñoso de lo usual. Sin lugar a duda iba a disfrutar su día de San Valentín.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Historias Pasadas – Parte V"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: Ustedes hacen teorías, los personajes hacen teorías, otros personajes hacen otras teorías; al final ninguno de ustedes ni los personajes sabe que es lo que supone que está pasando… eso me agrada.**

 **Nota 2: Lo que está sucediendo con Gaya es que…**

 **Nota 3: Explicación sencilla de lo que dijo Luna: Cuando una persona lleva a Harry por Aparicion, éste toma la magia de Harry y lo envuelve supongamos en una burbuja anulando los efectos de que él tiene mucha magia. Harry siente náuseas y molestias cuando se reaparece porque el sigue estando dentro de la burbuja y siente todo el movimiento. Ahora cuando Harry intenta Aparecerse él no puede encerrar su magia dentro de una burbuja por ende ocurre lo que ocurrió.**

 **Nota 4: Como vengo diciendo hace bastante, Harry tiene una cantidad de magia colosal y que tenga mucho no significa que pueda controlarlo todo y ahora pueden preguntar: Él es sensible a la magia y pueda sentirla en objetos que se suponen que no tiene magia, ¿Por qué no puede controlar su propio poder?**

 **Bueno esto se responde muy fácilmente, Harry puede refinar la magia que usar para hacerla más precisa, pero es una infinitesimal de lo que tiene realmente, él sería incapaz de controlarla en cantidades gigantescas.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Acá hay una breve explicación de porque siente malestar. Si tienen sus ventajas, pero son una inversión riesgosa jajajajajaja. Si, hay que disfrutar hasta que mi cabeza diga que es hora del caos y todo se vaya al carajo. Decilo a Daphne, parece ser que lo está disfrutando en la última parte. Acaso no dije que lo que digan los personajes no tiene porque ser verdad, no creas nada, no consideres que lo que dice Harry, Luna o Daphne es la verdad, porque ellos saben tanto como ustedes.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Qué es la verdad? ¿Acaso no dije que nada de lo que digan los personajes tiene que ser específicamente la verdad? Ellos saben tanto como ustedes, ellos hacen teorías como ustedes, ellos pueden equivocarse con la teoría como ustedes. Nada tiene porque ser verdad. Este es el problema (y hasta diría mala costumbre) muchas veces ustedes creen saber, los personajes creen saber… Pero, ¿Cómo saber que lo que saben es real?**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review.**


	82. Historias Pasadas - Parte V

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXXII**

" **Historias Pasadas - Parte V** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Estimado Lord Harry Potter.

Ante el honor que su investidura presenta como Jefe de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black me dirijo a usted con el fin de comunicarle que el pedido que le solicitó al Banco de Gringotts Internacional, sobre la revisión de cuentas y propiedades de la Familia Black fue realizado satisfactoriamente.

Cámara de Bellatrix Black de Lestrange: Status – Cerrado*

Cámara de Narcissa Black de Malfoy: Status – Abierta.

Cámara de Andrómeda Black de Tonks: Status – Abierto.

Cámara principal de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Black: Status – Abierto.

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place: Revisado

*La cámara de la Señora Bellatrix Black de Lestrange, debido a la infracción del contrato que firmó la misma por la apertura de una cuenta en el Banco de Gringotts Internacional, queda formalmente cerrada y todos sus bienes materiales a excepción del infractor pasan a ser propiedad del Banco de Gringotts Internacional, reservándose el derecho de disponer de estos como considere correspondiente.

Los objetos considerados oscuros o malvados de la propiedad y cámara fueron destruidos a excepción de dos, los cuales requieren su debida atención a causa de su alta peligrosidad y la imposibilidad de destruirlos por parte de nuestros rompedores de maldiciones. Así mismo se le informa el fallecimiento del elfo domestico del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place debido a ataques a nuestro personal al momento de realizar la tarea por la cual nos contrató.

Sin tener más intenciones de querer seguir utilizando el valioso tiempo que su investidura representa.

Con nuestra mayor consideración, lo saluda respetuosamente.

Gringott IV.

 _Gerente General y Director del Banco de Gringotts Internacional._

.

Los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos. No quedaba ni un estudiante en el colegio, todos estaban afuera, sentados ya en el estadio de quidditch o caminando entusiasmados hacia él. Daphne, la mañana del primer sábado de marzo en su dormitorio, miró a Harry que estaba terminando de colocarse su uniforme de quidditch para el partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor; esperaba que él, luego de que había leído la carta de Gringotts y una más de Draco Malfoy en donde informaba un nuevo intento paralelo para asesinar a Dumbledore, dijera algo, pero lo único que escuchó y vio salir de su esposo fue un pesado suspiro.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Cariño? —preguntó Daphne con seriedad guardando ambas cartas. Para luego ver a un Harry que parecía estar muy cansado.

—¿Qué podría decir? —preguntó Harry con pesadez —. Esta noche vamos a ver a Malfoy y destruir sea lo que sea que enviaron —se acomodó los guantes y miró fijamente a Daphne —, el Profesor Snape va a decir que Draco falló, todo va a seguir igual. Y en cuanto lo de Gringotts, cuando volvamos a casa lo vamos a resolver.

Daphne se paró, caminó hasta donde estaba Harry y le acarició suavemente la mejilla para luego abrazarlo apoyando su rostro en el pecho de él mientras cerraba los ojos. Harry aceptó el abrazo.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó Daphne con suavidad.

—Estoy cansado Daph —contestó Harry haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo y cerrando los ojos con cansancio y hasta un ligero grado de angustia —. Voldemort nos persigue, tenemos que estudiar para aprobar nuestras materias, tengo que deducir que es lo que hizo Grindelwald y quien es la Vieja Sangre actual, y mantener una especie de triple conspiración con Malfoy y el Profesor Snape. Y para hacer las cosas más complicadas tenemos que planificar como tomar Hogwarts en casó que luego de Dumbledore muera, Voldemort se envalentone y tome el Ministerio de Magia… si es que no lo hizo ya… A sí y me olvidaba, tener que seguir fingiendo que somos adolescentes teniendo una vida perfectamente normal. —agregó lo último con un tono sarcástico.

Harry bajó ligeramente la cabeza, apoyó su mejilla contra la frente de Daphne y suspiró de forma angustiante. Inhaló con lentitud, sonrió ligeramente y dijo.

—Es muy lindo el aroma del perfume.

—Gracias —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa —, es el que más te gusta…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. El silenció reinó por un par de segundos más hasta que una suave brisa mezclada con ruido que generaban las copas de los arboles al moverse, rompió el trance que se había formado en ambos.

—Abandonemos todo, Daph… —susurró Harry con un tono angustiante —, abandonemos todo y vivamos una vida feliz… alejados de todo, del dolor, del odio, la violencia… solo nosotros dos y nadie más…

—Harry… —susurró Daphne mirando a Harry directamente a los angustiados ojos de su esposo.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Harry con tristeza mirando a los azulados ojos de Daphne—, siempre tengo que ser el héroe… Cada año nos lanzamos al peligro por propia voluntad, en primero fuimos a buscar la Piedra Filosofal porque nadie nos creía y éramos los únicos que lo sabían. En segundo rescatamos a Ginny porque no había otra opción, éramos los únicos que sabíamos la ubicación de la Cámara de Los Secretos. En tercero rescatamos Ron Weasley. En cuarto tuve hacer esas ridículas pruebas y pelear contra Voldemort. En quinto asaltamos el Ministerio para que no robaran la Profecía… no quiero ser un héroe ¿Acaso no sufrí lo bastante como para que la vida me siga obligando a tener que pelear para que cosas malas no pasen? No sé lo que soy, Daphne. Mataría a quien fuera necesario por tu vida —Harry miró hacia abajo con una mirada perdida —, si te hicieran algo, los buscaría a todos, a cada uno y los haría saber lo que es el verdadero infierno. No soy un héroe Daphne, pero pareciera como si la vida y el destino estuvieran empeñados en obligarme a que lo fuera; como si en el fondo la vida quisiera que fuera funcional a los intereses de todos. El Ministerio tiene a su salvador para mantener la paz, Dumbledore tiene al salvador para luchar contra Voldemort, todos tienen al héroe que los va a salvar, aquel que se tiene que sacrificar por el bien mayor… —Daphne miró preocupada a Harry y acariciándole la mejilla hizo que la mirara. Harry la miró fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa triste continuó —. Tengo miedo Daphne… volver a verla a Lara, volver a sentir sus últimos momentos, sentir todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que estaba pasando…. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar, Daphne —la mirada de Harry pasó a estar más angustiada que antes —, siento que algo malo va a pasar y no voy a ser capaz de detenerlo, como si Voldemort fuera solo el preludio para que dios viniera y tomara lo que le pertenece.

Harry tomó la mano de Daphne que acariciaba su mejilla, cerró los ojos, le besó la palma con cariño y volviéndola a mirar dijo.

—Por favor, mi amor, no quiero seguir teniendo que comportarme con Dumbledore como si nada me afectara y estuviera dispuesto a luchar, con el Profesor Snape y con Draco como si tuviera todo perfectamente planificado, con Voldemort como si fuera un poderoso mago…, como todos como si fuera el protagonista de una tragedia épica. Solo necesito que me lo pidas y abandonemos todo y a todos y escapemos para ser felices en cualquier lugar… el que sea Daphne…

—Yo… —dijo Daphne mirando fijamente a Harry —, te prometo que vamos a tener una vida tranquila, que cuando todo esto termine vamos a ser felices… y aunque abandonemos todo ahora y escapemos juntos a cualquier lugar, nunca vamos a estar tranquilos, porque no se van a detener hasta encontrarnos. Y cuando nos encuentren moriríamos sabiendo que traicionamos a todos… —Daphne, sin dejar de mirar a Harry le acarició las mejillas —. Sé que es difícil, que desde que sucedió lo del curso de Aparición no estas pudiendo dormir bien, que tu mirada está cansada y triste… y que vos más que nadie se ganó un alto en el camino, sé que esto suena egoísta, pero te pido un último esfuerzo, si Dumbledore tiene menos de un año de vida entonces eso significa que solo quedan pocos meses para que Voldemort comience un ataque a gran escala y tengamos que actuar para tener un futuro. Entiendo que estés cansado Harry, pero solo te pido que aguantes un poco más y luego, cuando todo esto termine, si estas cansando del mundo, podemos irnos al lugar que sea no importa dónde y vivir en paz.

Un suspiró pesado y agotado salió de los labios de Harry, cerró un momento los ojos, inhaló y exhaló abriendo los ojos mirando fijamente a Daphne que parecía rogarle que siguiera adelante.

—Hacelo por mí Harry, por nosotros… —susurró Daphne.

—Está bien, Daph —dijo Harry con más tranquilidad para luego sonreír divertido —. Pero cuando todo esto termine, vos vas a ser la que se encargue de estar en el Wizengamot haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor.

Daphne sonrió con dulzura y besó suavemente a Harry.

—Está bien, Harry…

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, Harry? —preguntó Ginny completamente enloquecida en los vestuarios del equipo de qudditch de Gryffindor.

—Perdón por el retraso —contestó Harry sereno mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que nadie lo seguía, se giró y los vio un momento —. Vamos, tenemos un partido que ganar.

En el equipo se miraron unos a otros por un momento y levantando los hombros con ignorancia sobre lo que estaba pasando con su capitán lo siguieron. Harry con su Saeta de Fuego en el hombro fue el primero en salir de los vestuarios y encontrarse con el campo lleno de estudiantes que gritaban, alentaban y abucheaban de todas las tribunas. Luego de saludar al capitán de Hufflepuff y tan pronto como la señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, dio una patada al suelo y se lanzó a lo alto del estadio.

—Y allá va Smith de Hufflepuff con la quaffle —informó una suave y aguda voz por los altavoces; Harry se giró y miró al comentarista para encontrarse con Luna relatando el partido. Con una sonrisa vio a también a Minerva a su lado con bastante nerviosismo por lo que se veía; ya que dejar hablar a Luna era esperar cualquier cosa —. Smith fue el comentarista en el último partido, pero se comportó como un idiota y ahora va a tener que demostrar su fuego interior. Aunque lo único que esperamos de él es que realmente arda en llamas, brille como un Mecap y que nos traiga paz a todos ya que…

—¡LOVEGOOD! —escuchó Harry que gritaba Minerva reprendiéndola.

—¡Oh, Smith acaba de perder la quaffle contra Ginny Weasley! —dijo Luna desde el altavoz mágico —. Es una lástima, creí que íbamos a verlo brillar como un cometa —Harry notó que Luna lo miraba y con una sonrisa traviesa agregó —. Y yo creo que Harry Potter debería concentrarse en el partido y dejar de ver a su hermosa, fantástica y fabulosa mejor amiga; no queremos que la serpiente con pelo rubio alisado que tenes por esposa se ponga celosa ¿No, Harry?

—¡LOVEGOOD!

Harry se miró hacia el cielo; algunas nubes, blancas y esponjosas flotaban bajo las descripciones de Luna. Se había sentido deprimido durante buena parte de las semanas, revivir una y otra vez los momentos de mayor sufrimiento de Lara lo habían golpeado más que otras veces, a tal punto que su propia voluntad había flaqueado y el deseo de abandonarlo todo para tener una vida feliz alejado de todo estaba muy presente en su cabeza.

—El héroe que fue obligado a ser héroe —susurró Harry al cielo. El gemido de Gaya resonó en el cielo rápidamente silenciado por los gritos de las tribunas —. No sé que es peor, si saber cuál es mi posición o el hecho que no puedo salir de ese papel. ¿No es paradójico Gaya? Aborrecido por todos, golpeado y ahora aclamado y pidiéndole a la misma persona que hace unos años odiaban que los salve… que se sacrifique por todos si es necesario —movió suavemente la escoba hacia abajo y comenzó a descender en picada. La velocidad rápidamente comenzó a ser aún mayor —. (¿Acaso no es paradójico Daph?, el héroe que no quiere ser héroe… el héroe que cree que en el fondo solo es una Caja de Pandora a punto de ser abierta.)

La Saeta de Fuego hizo rápidamente un derrape en cuanto Harry presionó las pedaleras y elevó la punta de la escoba hacia arriba. Con la misma velocidad que se había movido antes se puso al ras del suelo y aceleró con todo lo que la escoba podía dar; ya lo había detectado desde hacía un momento, y girando alrededor de uno de los postes del campo de Hufflepuff se encontró con la snitch que rápidamente salió disparada. Harry aceleró, giró hacia arriba, persiguió la esfera un poco más, giró hacia la derecha y cuando la snitch viró con un ángulo de 90 grados con dirección hacia el suelo, se lanzó en picada. Apretó las pedaleras de la escoba y levantó nuevamente la punta para derrapar con la cola casi rozando el césped y extendió la mano mientras las ramitas de la Saeta de Fuego peinaban de forma circular el campo y entonces en medio de todos los gritos, abucheos y exclamaciones el partido finalizó.

 **~0~0~**

—¡Prefecto Potter! —gritó una voz aguda detrás de Harry que había llegado a los últimos escalones que daban al patio central antes del vestíbulo.

Harry sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, se giró y vio a una niña de no más de 13 o 14 años con los colores distintivos de Slytherin bajar rápidamente los escalones con un pergamino en la mano. Cuando estaba en los últimos escalones trastabilló, se precipitó y por inercia empujó a Harry cayendo ambos. La niña había cerrado los ojos, y se había agarrado de lo primero que había encontrado; una sensación cálida y hasta podría decir agradable le recorría buena parte del cuerpo hasta que un carraspeo la hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos se encontró con dos orbes verde esmeralda que la miraban fijamente, volvió a escuchar un nuevo carraspeo y giró la cabeza y se encontró con Daphne mirándola con una mirada asesina.

—Te doy exactamente 5 segundos para salgas de encima de mi esposo, Leslie… —dijo Daphne con un tono gélido.

Leslie, alumna de segundo año de la casa de Slytherin abrió grande los ojos y miró nuevamente a Harry; un furioso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y vio la comprometedora posición en la que estaba y donde estaban sus manos. Mordiéndose el labio intentó conservar la sensación del pecho del Gryffindor bajo sus manos y con una lentitud evidente se puso de pie. Harry también se paró y con preocupación preguntó.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

—S-s-si, estoy bien —contestó Leslie rápidamente sin dejar su sonrojo —. Perdón Prefecto Potter. El Profesor Dumbledore me dio esto. —agregó entregándole un pequeño pergamino.

—Gracias. —contestó Harry con una dulce y amable sonrisa.

—¿Hay algo más que necesitemos saber, Leslie? —preguntó Daphne con un tono frio.

—N-no, Prefecta Potter. —contestó Leslie abriendo grande los ojos.

—Bien, me alegro. —dijo Daphne con el mismo tono.

Cuando Leslie se fue, Harry leyó rápidamente el pergamino y comenzó a escuchar a alguien que se reía. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Luna que se estaba riendo por la escena de Daphne.

—Oh, Daphy —dijo Luna enganchando su brazo con el de Daphne y comenzando a caminar ambas hacia el Gran Comedor —, es increíble que te pongas celosa de una de segundo.

—No me gusta que se pasen de listas —contestó Daphne con molestia —. Y mucho menos que toquen lo que es mío.

Una carcajada burlona salió de los labios de Luna.

Por la noche del lunes a la hora que estaba asignada en el pergamino que la alumna de Slytherin le había dado, Harry subió por la escalera caracol. Llamó a la puerta y una voz algo distorsionada que reconoció como la de Dumbledore dijo.

—Pasa.

—¡Aja! —exclamó una mujer cuando Harry entró —. ¡Así que este es el motivo de que me eches de tu oficina sin miramientos, Dumbledore!

—Mi querida Sybill —repuso Dumbledore con un ligero cansancio en sus palabras —, no se trata de echarte sin miramientos de ningún sitio, pero Harry tiene una cita, así que, francamente, creo que no hay más que hablar…

—Muy bien —dijo la Profesora, dolida —. Si te seguís resistiendo a desterrar a ese caballo usurpador… quizá yo encuentre un colegio donde se valoren más mis talentos…

Trelawney apartó con un empujón a Harry y desapareció por la escalera de caracol. Harry cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio de Dumbledore en donde volvía a estar el pensadero.

—La Profesora McGonagall me contó lo que sucedió el día del curso de Aparición —comentó Dumbledore mirando a Harry a los ojos —. ¿Hay algo que quieras cotarme?

La expresión neutra de Harry vaciló un momento y dijo.

—Aparté de que volví a revivir los últimos momentos de Lara, viajé a un prado y caí encima de rosas azules, y hay una diferencia de tiempo entre el hecho de aparecerse y estar en ese prado, no creo que haya mucho que comentar, Profesor. ¿Se acuerda que hablamos la vez pasada sobre la posibilidad de que Gellert Grindelwald hubiera hecho un Horrocrux con Voldemort el día que nació? —Dumbledore asintió —. Luna hace unas semanas planteó otra teoría, que sea lo que sea que hizo no es un Horrocrux.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja en respuesta como si no entendiera.

—Luna cree que lo hizo Grindelwald no fue un Horrocrux —dijo Harry con simpleza —. Sino algo parecido, algo que hubiera causado los mismos efectos físicos, pero que no hubieran conllevado arrancarse un fragmento de alma ya que por lo que ella interpreta, es que el día que usted le puso fin a la vida de Grindelwald debería haber visto el alma espectral escaparse del cuerpo y eso no sucedió ¿No?

—No, no ocurrió. —contestó Dumbledore pensativo.

—Por ende, sea lo que sea que hizo tiene que ser diferente… pero que es claro que algo de Grindelwald, de la Vieja Sangre habita en Voldemort, pero no en sus fragmentos de alma, sino en el alma principal —continuó Harry —. Según ella es la razón de porque yo veo fragmentos de vida en Voldemort y no en su Horrocrux como en el libro.

Dumbledore se tocó ligeramente la barba mientras pensaba mirando al techo, volvió a mirar a Harry y dijo.

—Una persona muy inteligente es la señorita Lovegood.

—La más inteligente que conozco, incluso más que usted y yo juntos.

—Entiendo, ¿Lograste realizar la tarea que te encargue? —preguntó Dumbledore con interés.

—Sí —contestó Harry colocando el frasquito con el recuerdo encima de la mesa para luego ver a Dumbledore completamente sorprendido —. Luego de que Daphne y yo lo encerramos moralmente al Profesor Slughorn logramos que nos vendiera el recuerdo.

—¿Vendiera?... —preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.

—Si —afirmó Harry —. Luego de un falso discurso sobre lo arrepentido que estaba nos lo vendió por medio millón de galeones. Bueno, en realidad yo le ofrecí esa cantidad, parece ser que no se molestó porque no hizo una contra oferta.

—Entiendo, agradezco que hayas colocado una suma tan grande por algo tan pequeño —dijo Dumbledore mirando con hipnotismo la botellita —. Solo tengo curiosidad de algo, ¿Por qué le ofreciste 500.000 galeones? Podrías haber ofrecido muchísimo menos.

—Porque puse a Daphne como ejemplo —contestó Harry con seriedad —. La lógica era simple, si por la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesto a pagar la suma que fuera necesaria para liberarla del martirio que estaba pasando, iba a hacer lo mismo por aquello que nos iba a dar la respuesta para matar a Voldemort.

—Entiendo —dijo Dumbledore —. Como ambos ya sabemos, Voldemort asesinó a toda su familia paterna e inculpó de esto a Morfín Gaunt; llegó al séptimo año de escolarización con excelentes notas en todas las asignaturas que cursó. Sus compañeros de estudios trataban de decidir a qué profesión se dedicarían cuando salieran de Hogwarts, y casi todo el mundo, al igual que en tu caso y el de tu esposa que todos esperamos, esperaban cosas espectaculares de Tom Ryddle, había sido Prefecto, Delegado y ganador del Premio por Servicios Especiales y me consta que vario Profesores, entre ellos Horace Slughorn, le propusieron que entrara a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y se ofrecieron para conseguirles empleo y ponerlo en contacto con personas influyentes. Pero él rechazó todas esas ofertas y antes de que cualquier persona se diera cuenta, Tom Ryddle estaba trabajando para Borgin y Burkes.

Harry miró a Dumbledore con sorpresa.

—Si, causa sorpresa. Tom Ryddle antes de trabajar en algo tan deplorable como Borgin y Burkes hizo una sola solicitud —continuó Dumbledore con voz serena —. Quedarse en Hogwarts y trabajar como Profesor, como supondrás esto nunca ocurrió por recomendación mía al por entonces Director Dippet. Bien —dijo Dumbledore acomodándose en la silla —, Voldemort se fue a trabajar a Borgin y Burkes, y todos los Profesor que lo admiraban lamentaron que un joven tan brillante acabara trabajando en una tienda de poca monta. Sin embargo, no era un simple empleado. Al ser educado, atractivo e inteligente, pronto empezaron a asignarle ciertas tareas especiales. Como sabes, Harry, esa tienda se especializa en objetos con propiedades inusuales y poderosas. Bien, los dueños lo enviaban a convencer a la gente para que vendiese sus tesoros más preciados. Y ahora entremos para ver el recuerdo de una anciana elfa domestica que era parte de una bruja muy anciana y rica llamada Hepzibah Smith.

—Una de las Jefes de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de La Familia Smith. —comentó Harry entrando junto con Dumbledore en el pensadero.

Lo primero que vieron ambos hombres fue un salón ricamente decorado que por lo que Harry podía interpretar Daphne lo hubiera considerado horrendo por los sobrecargado que estaban las paredes y muebles con adornos. Aparecieron delante de una anciana muy excedida de peso que llevaba una elaborada peluca pelirroja y una túnica rosa brillante con muchos pliegues que se desparramaban a su alrededor.

—¡Deprisa, Hokey! —dijo Hepzibah apurando a la elfa mientras se aplicaba rubor en las mejillas —. ¡Dijo que vendría a las cuatro! ¡Sólo faltan dos minutos y siempre es extremadamente puntual!

La anciana en cuanto terminó guardó todo y miró a la elfina con apremio.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó Hepzibah, y movió la cabeza para mirar su cara desde distintos ángulos.

—Preciosa, Señora. —dijo Hokey con voz chillona.

Un tintineo de una campanilla se escuchó en la sala y tanto Señora como elfina dieron un saltito sorprendidas.

—¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Ya llegó, Hokey! —exclamó Hepzibah, y la elfina se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación que estaba repleta de cosas.

No tardó mucho tiempo en que la elfina reapareciera con un joven alto que Harry claramente reconoció como Tom Ryddle. Estaba vestido con un sencillo traje negro, llevaba el pelo un poco más largo que lo que recordaba de los recuerdos y nuevamente tenía la piel pálida y las mejillas hundidas por haber creado un Horrocrux.

—Le tarje flores, Señora. —dijo Voldemort con voz quedada y creó un ramo de rosas de la nada.

—Aburrido —comentó Harry al aire —, es mejor plantarlas y esperar a que crezcan para regalarlas, la naturaleza puede hacer cosas mucho más refinadas que con magia. —agregó con molestia haciendo que Dumbledore riera por lo bajo.

—¡Oh!, Tom, no deberías haberte molestado. —repuso la anciana con voz chillona —. Me mimas demasiado, Tom. Pero por favor sentate, sentate. ¿Dónde está Hockey? Ah acá…

La elfina apareció con una bandeja de pastelitos que dejó al alcance de su ama.

—Por favor, Tom —ofreció Hepzibah —, sé que te encantan mis pasteles. Contame, ¿Cómo estás? Te veo pálido. En esa tienda te hacen trabajar demasiado, te lo dije cien veces… —Voldemort sonrió de forma forzada y Hepzibah puso una sonrisa tonta —. Y bien, ¿A que se debe tu visita esta vez? —preguntó pestañando con coquetería.

—El señor Burke quiere mejorar su oferta por esa armadura fabricada por duendes —contestó Voldemort —. Le ofrece quinientos galeones. Dice que es una suma más que razonable…

—¡Un momento, Tom! —repuso Hepzibah haciendo pucheros —. Sino voy a pensar que solo venís por mis joyas. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Voy a mostrarte una cosa que nunca se la mostré a nadie! ¿Sabes guardar un secreto, Tom? ¿Me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a nadie? Pero, Tom, seguramente vos lo vas a valorar más que nadie, por su historia y no por los galeones que podrías conseguir con él —Voldemort asintió sin cambiar la expresión de tu rostro, y Hepzibah soltó otra risita tonta —. Quiero enseñarle al Señor Ryddle nuestro tesoro más valioso… oh mejor traelos ambos —agregó mirando a la elfina.

—Aquí tiene, señora. —dijo la elfina chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer dos cajas de piel en la mesa donde estaban los pasteles.

—Eso es —dijo Hepzibah con alegría y tomó las cajas y las puso sobre su regazo —. Me parece que esto te va a gustar, Tom… ¡Si mi familia supiera que te lo mostré…! Están deseando apropiársela.

La mujer levantó la tapa. Harry se acercó un poco y distinguió lo que parecía una pequeña copa de oro con dos asas finamente cinceladas.

—La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff. —susurró Voldemort al tomar la copa y examinar el grabado con forma de tejón.

—¿Nunca te dije que soy descendiente suya? Esta copa lleva años pasando de padres a hijos. Es hermosa ¿No? Además, dicen que posee poderes asombrosos, pero eso nunca lo comprobé porque siempre la tuve guardada acá, a salvo…

Hepzibah recuperó la copa, sostinado por Voldemort, y la devolvió con cuidado a su caja, esforzándose en colocarla en su posición original, de modo que no se percató en la sombra que cruzó el semblante del joven al quedarse sin el valioso recuerdo.

—A ver —prosiguió Hepzibah con alegría —. Burke sabe que lo tengo, desde luego. Se lo compré a él y creo que no me equivoco si dogo que le encantaría recuperarlo el día que yo me vaya…

Abrió la segunda cajita y Harry vio, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, un voluminoso guardapelo de oro. Eta vez Voldemort tendió la mano antes de que lo invitaran a hacerlo, agarró el guardapelo, lo acercó a la luz y lo examinó con gran atención.

—La marca de Slytherin. —murmuró con hipnotismo mientras la luz arrancaba destellos a una ornamentada S.

—¡Exacto! —confirmó Hepzibah —. Me costó una fortuna, pero no podía dejar escapar semejante tesoro; Al parecer, Burke se lo compró a una sucia y asquerosa pobretona que seguramente lo había robado, aunque no tenía ni idea de su verdadero valor… Seguramente le pagó una miseria, pero ya lo ves… Es precioso…

Estiró el brazo para recuperar el guardapelo. Voldemort aunque Harry hubiera creído lo contrario dejó ir el guardapelo y la joya finalmente volvió a reposar en su caja.

—¿Estas bien, querido? —preguntó Hepzibah

—Sí, sí —contestó Voldemort con un hilo de voz —. Sí, estoy perfectamente…

—Pero me pareció… —repicó la mujer con un fugaz matiz de inquietud.

Ambos salieron del recuerdo y Dumbledore habló.

—Hepzibah Smith murió dos días después de esa breve escena —explicó Dumbledore —. El Ministerio condenó a Hokey por envenenamiento accidental del chocolate de su ama.

—¿Hockey al igul que Morfin confesó eso? —preguntó Harry sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Recordaba haber puesto algo en el chocolate, pero no resultó ser azúcar, sino veneno mortal poco conocido. Y llegaron a la conclusión que la elfina al ser muy anciana y muy despistada… y cuando condenaron a Hokey, la Familia Smith ya sabía que faltaban dos de los más preciados tesoros de la anciana. Tardaron un tiempo en averiguarlo, pero antes de que comprobaran que la copa y el guardapelo habían desaparecido, el dependiente que trabajaba en Borgin y Burkes, aquel joven que la visitaba a menudo y la había conquistado con sus encantos, dejó su empleo y se marchó. Durante mucho tiempo nadie volvió a ver ni oír hablar de Tom Ryddle —comentó Dumbledore con una breve explicación —. Como te podrás dar cuenta Voldemort había matado y robado dos objetos invaluables, el guardapelo porque le pertenecía por derecho y la copa por mero capricho o tal vez, y pecando de romántico, por su amor a Hogwarts. Creo que Voldemort conservaba un profundo vínculo con el colegio y no pudo resistirse a un objeto con tan importante historia.

Harry se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Déjeme adivinar… —dijo Harry con pesadez —. Voldemort hizo de la Copa de Hufflepuff y el Guardapelo de Slytherin Horrocruxes, ¿No? Y ahora tenemos que buscar dos objetos invaluables y destruirlos… —Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore no queriendo preguntar —. Dígame por favor que no encontró también la Diadema de Ravenclaw ¿No?

—No sé, Harry —contestó Dumbledore con serenidad —. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es mirar el recuerdo del Profesor Slughorn y partir de ahí.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Dumbledore tomó la botellita que Harry había traído y la vertió en el pensadero y ambos entraron nuevamente en el recuerdo. Nuevamente una luz brillo con mucha intensidad cegando momentáneamente a Harry. Ambos se encontraban delante de un hombre que Harry reconoció de inmediato, el Profesor Horace Slughorn, pero mucho más joven con todo su cabello color rubio cenizo inundando su cabeza. Slughorn no estaba tan pasado de peso, aunque los botones dorados del chaleco con ricos bordados soportaban cierta tensión. Ambos vieron como media docena de adolescente rápidamente salían, pero uno que rápidamente reconoció como Tom Ryddle que era mucho más joven que la versión del diario se quedó parado no muy lejos de Slughorn.

—Oh, por Merlin, ¿Ya es tan tarde? —dijo Slughorn con un tono extrañado —. Va a ser mejor que te vayas Tom, no creo que quieras tener problemas. Date prisa, Tom. No conviene que te sorprendan levantado a estas horas porque, además, sos prefecto…

—Quería preguntarle una cosa, señor. —dijo Tom Ryddle con una voz calma.

—Pregunta lo que quieras, muchacho, pregunta…

—¿Sabe usted algo sobre los Horrocruxes, señor?

Slughorn miró a Voldemort fijamente.

—Es para un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿No?

Sin embargo, por la expresión de Slughorn era muy evidente que sabía que esa expresión no tenía nada que ver con un trabajo escolar.

—No exactamente, Profesor —respondió Ryddle —. Encontré ese término mientras leía y no lo entendí del todo.

—Entiendo… Es que no creo que sea fácil encontrar en Hogwarts ningún libro que ofrezca detalles sobre los Horrocruxes, Tom. Es magia muy, pero muy oscura y peligrosa. —explicó Slughorn.

—Pero estoy seguro de que usted sabe todo lo que hay que saber de ellos, ¿Verdad, señor? Sin duda alguna, un mago como usted… Disculpe, si no puede contarme nada es evidente que… En fin, estaba convencido de que, si alguien podía hablarme de ellos, ése era usted, y por eso se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

Slughorn sonrió avergonzado ante tantos halagos y dijo.

—Bueno… —murmuró Slughorn jugueteando con sus dedos —, no va a pasar nada si te doy una idea general, desde luego. Sólo para que entiendas el significado de esa palabra. Horrocrux es la palabra que designa un objeto en el que una persona escondió un fragmento de su alma.

—Si, pero no acabo de entender el proceso, señor —insistió Ryddle; a pesar de que controlaba rigurosamente tanto Harry como Dumbledore se dieron cuenta de que estaba emocionado.

—Bueno, básicamente la idea radica en cortar pedazos de tu alma y encoderlos en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo. De este modo, aunque tu cuerpo sea atacado o destruido, no podés morir porque parte de tu alma sigue en este mundo, ilesa. Pero como es lógico, una existencia así... —el rostro de Slughorn se contrajo —… Pocos la desearían, Tom, muy pocos. Sería preferible la muerte.

Pero Ryddle no quedó satisfecho, su expresión era de avidez, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus ansias por conocer el proceso.

—¿Qué hay que hacer para arrancar un pedazo de alma? —preguntó Tom Ryddle con rapidez.

—Veras —dijo Slughorn, incómodo —, tener que tener en cuenta que el alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, es algo antinatural para nuestra conciencia.

—Si, pero ¿Cómo se hace? —preguntó con un ligero tono desesperado.

—Mediante un acto maligno. El acto maligno por excelencia es matar. Cuando uno mata, el alma se desgarra. El mago que pretende crear un Horrocrux aprovecha esa rotura momentánea y encierra la parte desgarrada…

—¿La encierra? Pero ¿Cómo?

—Hay un hechizo… ¡Pero no me preguntes cuál es porque no lo sé! —Sloghorn negó con la cabeza —¿Acaso tengo aspecto de haberlo intentado? ¿Te parezco un asesino?

—No, señor, por supuesto que no —dijo Ryddle con rapidez dándose cuenta lo que había hecho —. Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderlo…

—No te preocupes Tom —contestó Slughorn —. Es natural sentir curiosidad acerca de las cosas. Los magos de cierta categoría siempre se sintieron atraídos por ese aspecto de la magia…

—Sí, señor —afirmó Ryddle con un tono suave —. Pero lo que no entiendo… Se lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad… No veo demasiada utilidad en utilizar un Horrocrux. ¿Sólo se puede dividir el alma una vez? ¿No sería mejor, no fortalecería más, dividir el alma en más partes? Por ejemplo, si el siete es el número mágico más poderos, ¿No convendría…?

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante grave matar a una persona? Además… Dividir el alma una vez ya resulta pernicioso, pero fragmentarla en siete partes… —Slughorn parecía muy preocupado y contemplaba a Ryddle como si nunca se hubiera fijado en él —. Claro que todo esto —masculló —, es puramente hipotético, ¿No? Puramente teórico…

—Por supuesto, señor. —dijo Ryddle con suavidad.

—Entiendo, de cualquier modo, Tom, no le digas a nadie que te lo conté. No quiero que se enteren que estuvimos hablando de esto. Este es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts. Dumbledore es muy estricto con este punto…

—No voy a decir una sola palabra, Profesor.

Ambos salieron del recuerdo, mientras que Dumbledore tenía una mirada de tranquilidad como si tuviera ahora una gran pieza de rompecabezas la de Harry era pensativa.

—Gracias Harry —dijo Dumbledore finalmente —. Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba conseguir este testimonio. Ahora confirma en la teoría en la que estuve trabajando sobre todo cuando destruí el anillo de los Gaunt y me demuestra que tengo razón y que efectivamente Voldemort dividió su alma en siete partes anillo. El diario, el anillo de los Gaunt, el Guardapelo de Slytherin, la Copa de Hufflepuff, un objeto de Ravenclaw, uno de Gryffindor y finalmente si mismo y en el caso que no hubiera encontrado un objeto de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw estoy seguro de que debe haber utilizado a Nagini como Horrocrux luego de haber matado aquel muggle…

—Pero son fragmentos, no divisiones iguales —dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Dumbledore —. Si algo aprendí con el tiempo es que los números mágicos buscan siempre la mayor estabilidad y no hay nada más estable que un circulo. Con un sello mágico circular de tres partes destruí su barrera como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, Director —Dumbledore miró fijamente a Harry pensando en las palabras del muchacho —. Y tal y como dijeron Slughorn y Luna son fragmentos iguales de un alma rota pero más grande y poderosa y estas partes no tienen el poder como la principal. Entonces si tuviéramos que graficar lo que está pasando y llevarlo al estado de mayor equilibrio quedaría el alma principal de Voldemort en el centro y la partes rodeándolo dentro en un círculo y eso darían 7 fragmentos. Lo que le daría, gracias al número, un increíble poder en el caso que sea así.

Dumbledore estaba por decir algo, pero Harry, continuando con su línea argumental, habló antes.

—Pero como dice la Profesora Vector, para que la magia numérica funcione las partes que lo componen tienen que estar activas y como sabemos, Voldemort hizo los Horrocruxes a destiempo. Primero creo el diario, luego seguramente el guardapelo y la copa, luego el anillo, algún objeto de Ravenclaw, estimo que puede ser la Diadema, o de Gryffindor y finalmente Nagini y creyéndose que los números mágicos funcionan de una forma errónea, él se tomó como la séptima pieza, creyendo que tenía seis —Harry hizo pausa un momento y mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos dijo —. Entonces eso quiere decir que en el fondo nunca tuvo 7 fragmentos, siempre estuvo condenado al número que le tocaba. Suponiendo que el libro, la copa, el guardapelo y un objeto de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor estuvieran en su poder eso nos daría cinco cuando estaba en su mayor apogeo, aumentó a seis cuando ocurrió lo de mis padres y luego cayó nuevamente a cinco cuando destruí el diario y volvió a aumentar a seis cuando creó a Nagini como Horrocrux y cayó nuevamente a cinco cuando la parte que estaba en mi interior fue destruida por la magia antigua de la Familia Potter. Luego usted destruyó el anillo y decayó a cuatro, un numero sustancialmente poderoso y que representa irónicamente a la Vieja Sangre.

Dumbledore pestañeó un par de veces y uno de los cuadros que estaba detrás de él exclamó.

—Ese si que es un excelente razonamiento de Aritmancia, Albus, este chico tiene futuro.

—Un razonamiento digno de Ravenclaw, Harry —dijo Dumbledore serenándose e inclinando la cabeza.

—Estar muchas horas con una Ravenclaw chiflada y con tendencias a la piromanía hace que tenga algo de su razonamiento —dijo Harry divertido para luego volver a estar serio —. Supongo que usted sigue buscándolos, ¿No?, esa es la razón de su ausencia la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Correcto. Llevo mucho tiempo buscándolos. Y es posible que esté a punto de encontrar otro. Hay indicios en un lugar que visitó Voldemort cuando era muy pequeño.

—Si lo encuentra, quiero ir. —dijo Harry mirando fijamente al Directo.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Dumbledore mirando a Harry a los ojos —. Supongo que es lo mejor. Creo que te ganaste el derecho de acompañarme...

Harry caminó por los silenciosos pasillos, aunque le había dicho su razonamiento sobre los Horrocruxes a Dumbledore había algo que había pensado que no le había informado y tenía que ver con el otro Harry. Ahora entendía porque evitó que asesinara dos veces; tal y como decía asesinar se rasgaba el alma, la conciencia y era equivalente a dañar una parte de uno mismo, en una persona normal con un núcleo de magia normal esto no importaría mucho ya al ser una cantidad moderada la que está dentro del cuerpo es fácilmente controlable. El problema radicaba que él no era una persona normal y con un núcleo de magia normal, y tal y como como aprendió antes el alma era en palabras simples, la conciencia y la voluntad de la persona; rasgar estos factores con un núcleo de mágico tan grande era equivalente a una sentencia de muerte. O al menos era lo que su cabeza estaba razonando en ese momento.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"Las Consecuencias del Pasado"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: Si a Harry comenzaron a flaquearle la voluntad porque todos los eventos que están sucediendo se fueron acumulando y aunque tiene a sus amigos hay mental y emocionalmente comienza a sentirse cada vez más agotado por la inmensa carga que tiene en los hombros.**

 **Nota 2: Luna es todo una loquilla.**

 **Nota 3: Ciertamente cuando pensé este fic me apareció lo de los Horrocruxes que habia algo que no tenía sentido y decidí cambiar ligeramente las cosas para hacerlas más lógicas y que siguieran un razonamiento medianamente lógico sobre lo que son.**

 **Nota 4: Harry sabe sobre las reliquias de los fundadores desde el quinto año, capitulo 58.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Albus Potter-Greengrass: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró que te haya gustado.**

 **SarahBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Oh no, no quiero ser responsable por un par de bolsas en los ojos y ojeras jajaja. Se que no es fácil de leer porque hay muchos datos que almacenar, pero cuando es necesario los vuelvo a escribir para que se acuerden y hagan memoria. Me alegró que te guste y te mando también un beso enorme.**


	83. Las Consecuencias del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXXIII**

" **Las Consecuencias del Pasado** _ **"**_

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Una risa tonta e infructuosamente reprimida para que no se escuchara, resonó en toda el aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras el viernes de la tercera semana de mayo. Todos los estudiantes miraron fijamente a Harry y Daphne que cuchicheaban y se coqueteaban de forma de completamente descarada ignorando que eran el centro de atención de todos. Daphne, sonrojada y mirando fijamente a Harry con lujuria, se volvió a reír tontamente mientras, apoyando todo su cuerpo en el de su esposo, acercaba sus labios al oído de él.

—Creo que… —susurró Daphne con un tono seductor —, deberíamos repetir lo de esta mañana… —se mordió el labio alejándose un poco y ambos se miraron fijamente con deseo.

—No soy un caballo, Daph —dijo Harry en el mismo tono que Daphne —. No podés aprender equitación conmigo —Daphne se rio tontamente —. Aunque yo prefiero… —susurró acercándose al oído de ella —, esa que hacemos cuando nos bañamos…

—¿Cuál de las tres? —preguntó Daphne sonriendo tontamente.

—La que te levanto y te lo hago contra la pared mientras nos besamos…

—Ohhh, esa… —exclamó Daphne riéndose tontamente.

Un par de estudiantes giraron los ojos al ver a la pareja que seguía cuchicheando de forma melosa, pero para su suerte Snape no tardó en llegar y comenzó a caminar ondeando teatralmente su túnica.

—Espero que sus redacciones de las Arpías sea mejor que lo que recibí sobre los Dementores un mes atrás… —dijo Snape haciendo un movimiento brusco con la varita y juntan muchas pergaminos que fueron a parar directamente a su escritorio los miró a todos fijamente cuando llegó al frente del salón e hizo un paneo con la mirada a toda el aula hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en Harry que lo miraba esperando a que la clase comenzara —… Señor Potter…, le recomendaría que le diga a la Señora Potter que aleje sus dientes de la Arteria Yugular Externa…, no queremos que muera desangrado ¿No? —Harry se levantó el cuello del uniforme y Daphne se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio y dijo —. Bien, ahora que ya le dimos a Potter las recomendaciones sobre cómo cuidar su cuello comencemos. ¿Alguien me puede decir que son los Malogrados?

Nadie levantó la mano; Snape los barrió a todos con la mirada y volvió a hablar.

—Lo suponía, hay muy poca información sobre ellos, y no es algo de lo que se suela hablar ya que hace mucho tiempo, siglos, que no se ven. Los malogrados son, quizá, las criaturas más repulsivas que hubo sobre la faz de la tierra; durante la edad media era mucho más comunes de ver ya que los tiempos y la cultura en ese momento era diferente. Pero para que sepan con sencillez, son criaturas malditas, bebés recién nacidos indeseados que fueron desechados sin recibir una sepultura adecuada. Su apariencia es la de un feto medio podrido, con toda su carne amorfa y retorcida por el odio, el miedo y la malicia. Estas horribles criaturas se alimentaban de la sangre de mujeres embarazadas en busca de venganza por la madre que los rechazo hasta matarlas y finalmente devorarlas…

Todos miraron con los ojos completamente abiertos al Profesor Snape; algunas estudiantes se tomaron el vientre de forma inconsciente, hasta que una voz rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—Profesor —dijo Seamus —, ¿Los Malogrados, son como los Inferius? Porque en El Profeta hablaban de Inferius y yo quería saber si….

—No, no hablaban de ningún Inferius, Finnigan —dijo Snape con molestia —. Si hubieras leído el articulo completo sabrías que el presunto inferius en realidad era un asqueroso ratero llamado Mundungus Fletcher. Y ya que nos adentraste en el tema —sentenció sonriendo con malicia —. Potter, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un fantasma, un malogrado y un inferius?

Harry y Daphne se taparon la boca y se rieron por lo bajo.

—¿Cuál de los dos, Profesor Snape? —preguntó Harry divertido.

Snape abrió un momento la boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir.

—Claramente el que no es bueno en Pociones… —susurró Snape con molestia.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Daphne y Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno… —comenzó Harry —, un fantasma es una huella que deja alguien se murió, un malogrado como dijo es una criatura maldita y un inferius es un cadáver reanimado.

—Una respuesta pobre, Potter —dijo Snape —. Señora Potter, si es posible…

—Los fantasmas son seres incorpóreos, mientras que los Inferius y los malogrados son seres corpóreos —contestó Daphne —. Mientras que los fantasmas y los malogrados pueden aparecer según determinadas circunstancias, los Inferius aparecen solo gracias a la acción de un mago tenebroso que los crea y son débiles a la luz y el calor.

—Excelente respuesta… —dijo Snape.

Harry miró con molestia a ambos Slytherin que parecían haber complotado de forma indirecta e interrumpiendo al Profesor Snape dijo.

—Inferioh es la maldición que los crea —dijo Harry. Snape lo miró fijamente —. Son parecidos a los zombis indios salvó que estos poseen piel blanca y ligeramente verdosa, y tienen un olor desagradable, como a podrido. Por lo general sus dientes son amarillos o verdes, y tienen poco pelo. Suelen estar vestidos con la ropa con la que murieron. Si un mago se enfrenta a ellos no son un gran problema, el único inconveniente es que suelen ir en grupos y atacan en número y todos al mismo tiempo. El encantamiento, aunque sea solo una palabra es mucho más complejo de lo que parece ya que se debe condicionar la personalidad y voluntad del Inferi. Y ahora como bien dijo mi ama esposa… son débiles a la luz y el fuego ya que al momento no hay hechizo que pueda evitar que la carne en estado de putrefacción sea destruida, algo no pasa con la carne viva ya que como sabemos todo lo vivo tiene cantidades circunstancialmente altas de magia a diferencia de muerto o inanimado.

Daphne sonrió divertida y se abrazó al brazo de su esposo. Harry también sonrió y ambos se dedicaron a mirar a Snape que los fulminó con la mirada durante todo el resto de la clase. Cerca de que la campana que diera el fin de la clase la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras se abrió y la Profesora McGonagall se asomó por el umbral.

—Disculpe Profesor Snape —dijo Minerva desde la puerta —. ¿Podría llevarme a Potter?

Los ojos negros de Snape viajaron de la Profesora McGonagall hasta ellos.

—¿A… cuál de los dos? —preguntó Snape con su sedosa voz.

Tanto Daphne como Harry se rieron por lo bajo. Minerva pestañeó un momento y con cierta molestia dijo.

—El que es bueno en Transformaciones, Severus… No necesito una futura maestra pocionista para mis clases… —hizo silencio un momento, buscó a Harry con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, volvió a hablar —. Harry, quiero que vengas conmigo al aula de Transformaciones, te necesito para la próxima clase, el Profesor Flitwick ya está avisado de tu ausencia…

La mirada de Harry viajó a Daphne que le sonrió y con un rápido besó en la mejilla le dio a entender que lo esperaba después de la próxima clase. Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta donde estaba Minerva, ambos salieron del aula y comenzaron a caminar.

—Estuve hablando con el Profeso Dumbledore y llegamos a la conclusión de que, visto el cómo diste la clase que castigo que me pidió que te impusiera Dolores Umbridge el año —dijo Minerva con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Harry a su lado— sumado al hecho de que todos los estudiantes que estuvieron bajo tu tutela en lo que ustedes llamaron el Ejercito de Hogwarts, sacaron las más altas notas en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y tu deseo de convertirte en Profesor de Transformaciones se mantiene, vamos a permitirte que des algunas clases bajo mi supervisión. Tus notas con el Profesor Flitwick al igual que las de Daphne son altas y estoy segura de que ambos adelantaron estudios, así que estoy segura de que vas a poder con la exigencia y responsabilidad que esto requiere.

—mmm, entiendo —contestó Harry con duda —. Pero también soy Prefecto —agregó enumerando con los dedos —, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, estudiante, esposo, Jefe de dos Nobles y Ancestrales Familias… ¡Ah, sí! Y Elegido y además tengo que comenzar a planear en buscar Horrocruxes y… pensar como matar a un loco mago tenebroso…

—Creo, Harry —dijo Minerva con molestia al recordarle que era lo que su pequeño niñito hacia mientras caminaban por los pasillos ya abarrotados de estudiantes —, que debería hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore sobre… estas tareas extra escolares que tenes. Te deje bien en claro durante el fin de semana que tomamos té, que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo con el Director Dumbledore, ni mucho menos que él te vaya a exponer a peligros desconocidos.

—Pero si no hiciera yo ¿Quién lo va a hacer? —preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta del aula de Trasformaciones y dejando pasar a Minerva.

—Gracias —dijo Minerva por el gesto entrando. Todos los estudiantes del aula se quedaron regidos ante la llegada de la exigente Profesora —. Desde que sos pequeño sé que las cosas te afectan más de lo que decís —Harry la siguió por entre las filas de mesadas, Minerva llegó hasta su escritorio, y lo miró fijamente —. No soy idiota, Harry —muchos alumnos gimieron de sorpresa al escuchar el insulto —, te conozco y sé que hay muchas cosas que no me decís, y que estoy perfectamente segura de que tengas tus razones para eso, pero puedo leer tus estados emocionales tan bien como tu amada esposa. Se que —agregó bajando el tono de voz —, no estuviste bien durante los meses pasados, Harry y que espero que cuando estés listo puedas decirme que es lo que verdaderamente está pasando en tu cabeza, espero que acuerdes podés contar conmigo para cualquier locura a la que te tengas que enfrentar ¿No?

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, Minnie.

—Bien, ahora —exclamó Minerva haciendo que toda la clase le prestara atención mientras daba un paso adelante —. Por medio de una petición mía, la aceptación del Director Dumbledore de esta y gracias a la nota que tuvo su compañero en su TIMO de Transformaciones, el Señor Potter va a dictar la clase de hoy sobre Animagia —miró a Harry y agregó mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio —. Cuando quieras.

Harry abrió un momento la boca y la cerró, miró a todos y en la tercera fila vio a Hermione que le sonreía. Suspiró y le guiñó el ojo a su amiga y comenzó.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry —, para los que no me conozcan soy Harry Potter y cuando recibí mi TIMO de Transformaciones saque una E+, lo que significa que un Extraordinario y una recomendación para avanzar con mis estudios avanzados en la materia. Cuando estaba en tercer año realice el proceso para convertirme en un animago.

El Gryffindor dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y todo su cuerpo cambió al de un tigre de bengala blanco con rayas negras y grandes ojos verdes. Todos los alumnos lazaron un gemido de sorpresa; Harry como un tigre caminó con lentitud haciendo ondear con gracia y majestuosidad.

—Presumido… —susurró Minerva con una sonrisa al ver la cara de asombro de todo.

El tigre continuó caminando con cierta lentitud hasta que llegó a la mesa donde estaba Hermione, se sentó en sus patas traseras y ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento; el tigre le guiñó el ojo a la muchacha y ella se rio.

—La Profesora McGonagall también puede transformarse en un animal —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw de la primera mesada—. ¿Qué fue lo hiciste para poder sacarte esa nota?

—¿Acaso ser uno de los únicos 8 animagos que hay actualmente registrados no es suficiente? —preguntó Harry acercándose y parándose delante de él —. Convertí un campo de 300 metros cuadrados por 1,90 de alto en pétalos de rosas, invoqué 3 anacondas gigantes, las hice pelear contra una dragona y las hice desaparecer ¿No es suficiente? ¿No? —preguntó levantando una ceja que rápidamente bajó al ver la expresión inquisidora del muchacho —. Bueno —agregó con una sonrisa y poniendo la punta del dedo índice en la mesa. El estudiante del Ravenclaw vio a Harry a los ojos y vio como él con esto le apuntaba a su dedo, bajó la mirada y vio como alrededor de este la mesa se había agrietado como si formara un circulo alrededor—. Se podría decir que mejoré aún más el hechizo que me dio esa nota —. Lentamente movió el dedo a lo largo, sin despegarlo de la mesa y donde estaba la grieta, como si esta se estuviera descamando apareció un pétalo. Mientras más movió el dedo más pétalos fueron a apareciendo hasta que estos, todavía mientras movía la mano, estos se fueron convirtiendo en mariposas con alas azuladas que lentamente comenzaron a volar. Todos se habían parado o asomado a ver y cuando Harry levantó el dedo y agregó —¿Es suficiente? —El alumno de Ravenclaw solo asintió.

 **~0~0~**

El viento rosó los cabellos de Harry mientras asedia con su escoba en la final de quidditch de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Ascendió más que nadie y solo se dejó llevar por el momento, todo se había silenciado en su cabeza, sus sentidos se había hipersensibilizado para detectar pura y exclusivamente la snitch dorada, para ganar el partido y festejar el resto del sábado pero no importaba lo años que pasaran, había un sentimiento que siempre había estado en su cabeza cada vez que jugaba, un sentimiento que estaba siempre presente y durante muchos años había sido una necesidad vital, algo que solo le podía dar una sola persona.

—(ella estaría orgullosa de vos en cualquier casa…) —dijo la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero yo quiero que esté orgullosa de mí en su propia casa… —susurró Harry al revivir el recuerdo de su primer año.

Tal vez la profunda y casi desesperada necesidad de aprobación que tenía Harry hacia Minerva había sido su motor durante años. Tal vez era esa la razón de porque prefiera tratar con mujeres y no con hombre. Tal vez el trato que había tenido Vernon Dursley para con Harry eran la razón de su reticencia a formar amistades con personas de su mismo sexo. Harry abrió los ojos y con la mano vendada con el guante sin dedos se tocó la mejilla, miró los dedos vio como la gasa estaba levemente humedecida. Los gritos y el barullo que se formó al momento en el que Ginny Weasley anotó nuevamente resonó en todos lados y lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad; un destelló brillante se movió en el centro del campo de juego. Al final no importaba cuanto lo pensara o que tan racional intentase ser, siempre volvía a la misma idea, sin importar la situación, aquella mujer, aquella que se había sentado con él a enseñarle a escribir con la pluma, o le había comprado su mascota, o se sentaba con él a contarle historias y hablarle, lo había salvado de convertirse en alguien como Voldemort. La mano de Harry se extendió y los dedos se cerraron alrededor de aquella pequeña esfera dorada, era lo único que necesitaba hacer para que Minerva le sonriera feliz durante toda la semana por haber vuelto a ganar la Copa de Quidditch y si eso la hacía sonreír todo valía la pena.

Luna y Harry vieron como una lechuza bajaba con velocidad hasta donde estaba Daphne. El ave le ofreció una carta a la Slytherin y ambos se asomaron para ver de quien era; el logo del Ministerio de Magia resaltaba en negro sobre todo el fondo blanco.

—¿Qué es eso, Daph? —preguntó Harry con interés.

—Algo pedí —contestó ella. Daphne abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente la carta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos —. Imposible… —susurró y rápidamente miró a la mesa de Profesores.

—¿Qué pasa, Daph? —preguntó Harry tomando la carta y junto con Luna leyéndola y también quedando completamente sorprendido —. No jodas… el Profeso Snape es el Price mestizo… Pero ¿Cómo es que…? —agregó mirando a Daphne.

—Hace unos días tuve la idea de enviar una carta al Ministerio de Magia —comentó Daphne hablando en voz baja —, preguntando por el ultimo descendiente de la Familia Prince y ya que mi alianza de casada es una extensión de un anillo de Jefe firmé de forma oficial y… bueno, me respondieron esto, pero nunca creí que me fueran a responder esto. Aefentid Prince fue el último jefe de la Casa Prince, tuvo una hija llamada Eileen que se casó con un muggle llamado Tobías Snape según el registro del Ministerio de Magia…

—Y el Profesor Snape era su hijo… —susurró Luna.

—Si, eso explica porque la familia Prince fue quitada de los sagrados 28 por Cantankerus Nott —dijo Daphne.

—Pero hay algo que no me queda claro —comentó Harry pensativo —. Si Snape hizo todas esas anotaciones, significa que era un genio en la materia, y en la fabricación de hechizos, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que estuviera enseñando en Hogwarts?

—Tal vez es como vos, Harry —dijo Luna divertida —, le tiene amor a la enseñanza.

—Si claro… —dijo Harry con sarcasmo —. El Profesor Snape podrá ser brillante en la creación de hechizos y un genio maestro porcionista, pero no es la persona más fácil para tratar, ni la más paciente, además de que es un Slytherin ellos aspiran a la grandeza… sino mírala a Daphne tiene sueños de utilizar el poder y la influencia de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black para hacer un mundo mejor.

—Aunque Harry se esté burlando de mis sueños de hacer la sociedad un poco más equitativa con las mujeres y los grupos minoritarios —comentó Daphne ignorando a Harry —, él tiene razón. No puede ser que un genio a tal grado este simplemente enseñando, estoy seguro de que si se hubiese desarrollado más el Profesor Snape sería el nuevo Golpalott, sin embargo, algo lo hace seguir en Hogwarts…

El resto del día el trió se la pasó especulando cual podría haber sido la razón para que Severus Snape siguiera en Hogwarts y aunque era un trabajo digno, era algo que no se esperaba para su nivel, algo que Luna no tardó en comparar en Harry y su extrañamente alta habilidad para las Transformaciones. Por la noche de ese mismo día Harry, luego de que la cena paso, Fawkes, el fénix del Director Dumbledore, apareció en mitad de las escalares mientras Daphne y Harry subían. El fénix, le dio a Harry un royo de pergamino el cual él no tardó en abrir y leer.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry con seriedad —, me pide que vaya a su oficina de forma urgente.

—Está bien Harry —dijo Daphne dándole un suave beso en los labios —, pero no tardes mucho, hoy tengo ganas de quedarme toda la noche despierta. —agregó pícaramente mientras le tocaba el pecho a su esposo.

Harry sonrió subió los últimos escalones y mientras Daphne iba por un lado él iba por otro. Rápidamente aumentó la marcha hasta que un ruido que procedía de un pasillo cercano lo hizo apartarse de su camino original. Corrió con la varita en mano, dobló la esquina y en el pasillo que terminaba en la entrada a la Sala de Menesteres se encontró con la Profesora Trelawney tumbada en el suelo con una de sus ropas con lentejuelas cubriéndole la cabeza y varias botellas de alcohol esparcidas alrededor de ella.

—¡Profesora Trelawney! —dijo Harry acercándose mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. Ella soltó un fuerte hipido, se arregló el pelo y se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo —. ¿Qué le pasó, Profesora?

—¡Buena pregunta! —repuso ella con voz aguda —. Iba caminando tan tranquila, pensando en ciertos presagios oscuros que vislumbré hace poco… y en como mi marido me abandono por una joven bruja más hermosa y cuerd… o claro eran unos augurios muy malos…

—¿Y cómo es que terminó tirada? —preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente.

—Oh, intentaba entrar a un lugar —dijo ella con cierto recelo. En ese momento Harry vio que al final del pasillo, estaba el cuadro que daba a la Sala de Menesteres —… bueno eemm, quería dejar ciertos objetos… personales en la Sala de…

—Menesteres… —terminó Harry con algo de apuro.

—Si, si, no sabía que había alumnos que la conocían. Pero resulta ser que había alguien dentro —continuó Trelawney. Harry la miró fijamente —. Y bueno, entré y escuche una voz, lo cual nunca me había pasado en todos los años que llevo escondiendo… usando la sala, quiero decir. No estaba hablando, o gritando, no sabría decirte, mi niño. Pero parecía muy contento o asustado, o tal vez indeciso. Y luego, ¡Pum! Se puso todo negro y salí por los aires y caí acá y luego llegaste y me ayudaste a levantarme y bueno, comencé a contarte la historia de que…

—Si, si —afirmó Harry con algo de apuro —, ya me dijo, Profesora. Creo que debería ir a contarle lo sucedido al Director Dumbledore…

—¿Eso crees? —repuso Trelawney con fingida indiferencia.

—Precisamente iba a su oficina —comentó él —. Tengo que ir de forma urgente. Podríamos ir juntos…

—¡Ah! En ese caso… —dijo Trelawney con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba las botellas —. Te extraño en mis clases Harry —dijo con tono cariñoso cuando comenzaron a caminar —. Nunca fuiste un gran vidente, pero, en cambio, eras un maravilloso espécimen de investigaciones, hasta predije que te vas a casar con una mujer de pelo negro ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No?

—mmm, Profesora Trelawney —dijo Harry con duda —, yo nunca tomé Adivinación… y ya estoy casado, con Daphne Greengrass…

—¡Eh! —exclamó la Profesora Trelawney —, creí que estabas de novio con Ginevra Weasley…

—No…

—¡Es todo culpa de ese maldito caballo! —exclamó Trelawney con enojo —. Perdon, quiero decir con ese centauro… no tiene ni idea de como predecir. Una vez le pregunté, de vidente a vidente, si no había notado unas remotas vibraciones de una inminente catástrofe. Pero mi comentario le resultó casi cómico. ¡Imaginate, me dijo que ¿Cómo era posible que solo detectara unas pequeñas vibraciones?! —resopló con enojo —. Seguramente es envidia por mis grandes dones que herede de mi tatarabuela. Los que tienen envidia se dedican a rumorear que estoy loca. Pero yo veo más que nadie ¿Si no fuera así como podría ser posible que Dumbledore me haya contratado? Recuerdo muy bien mi primera cita con Dumbledore —continuó —. El quedó muy impresionado, por supuesto, muy impresionado. Yo me hospedaba en Cabeza de Puerco; lo cual, no recomiendo a nadie, la cama estaba llena de chiches, querido. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo, con el poco presupuesto que disponía? Dumbledore tuvo la gentileza de ir a visitarme a mi habitación de la posada y me formuló una serie de preguntas. Y me acuerdo de que empecé a sentirme un poco mal porque no había comido mucho ese día, pero entonces…

La mirada de Harry que estaba focalizada en Trelawney a punto de decir la profecía se desvió hacia abajo cuando sintió algo caliente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Su mano viajo hasta el bolsillo y sacó dos galeones, uno estaba bastante caliente, el otro no. Harry giró el galeón que estaba más caliente y lo identificó como el de Draco. El armario estaba reparado.

—… ¡Entonces nos interrumpió Severus Snape!

—¿Qué…? —susurró Harry sin entender.

—Sí, escuchamos un gran alboroto del otro lado de la puerta, y de pronto esta se abrió de par en par y ahí estaban un burdo camarero y Snape, quien aseguró que había subido por error la escalera, aunque reconozco que pensé que lo habían sorprendido escuchando mi entrevista con Dumbledore. Resulta que él también buscaba trabajo en esa época, y sin duda creyó que podría pescar alguna información útil. En fin, lo que pasó después ya lo sabes…

El Gryffindor se había detenido completamente y los separaba una distancia de al menos dos metros a los dos; Harry estaba completamente pálido y miraba a Trelawney con una mirada completamente perdida. Abrió la boca y la cerró como si sintiera que la tuviera completamente seca. La mente Harry comenzó a hilar todo y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que el Profesor Snape era el que le había dado la información a Voldemort y luego Peter Pettigrew había traicionado a Lily, James Potter para que su maestro pudiera matarlo…

—Dobby… Tommy —susurró Harry con voz monocorde. Ambos elfos aparecieron rápidamente —. Dobby quiero que vayas con Daphne y le digas que utilice la Capa de Invisibilidad y que por nada del mundo se la quite, luego quiero que vayas con Luna y la protejas. Tommy, Astoria por nada del mundo puede salir lastimada…

Ambos elfos asintieron y desaparecieron con velocidad. Harry ignorando completamente a Trelawney que parecía extremadamente alarmada, salió corriendo con dirección a la Oficina del Director. Llegó con gran velocidad y vio a la gárgola solitaria que cubría la entrada, dijo rápidamente la contraseña y comenzó a subir rápidamente los escalones. No llamó a la puerta con los nudillos como haría normalmente, sino que la golpeó con el puño.

—Podes pasar… —dijo la serena voz del Director del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry entró y lo primero que vio fue a Fawkes que lo miraba fijamente. Dumbledore estaba detrás parado detrás de su escritorio acomodando unos papeles, sobre el escritorio había una capa larga de viaje negra.

—¡Halo, Harry! Te prometí que te dejaría acompañarme… —dijo Dumbledore levantando la vista —. Harry, ¿Pasa algo…?

El Gryffindor miró a Dumbledore a los ojos y una ira se apoderó de su cabeza. Metió la mano en su manga y sacó la varita; Dumbledore que parecía haber detectado lo que iba a pasar también tomó su varita, pero fue más lento que Harry y el muchacho con un movimiento de muñeca lo desarmó sin esfuerzo, con otro movimiento empujó al sorprendido Director contra la silla que estaba tras suyo. Fawkes chilló y extendió las alas para atacar lanzarse a atacar y defender a su amo cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el Director.

—¡Gaya! —gritó Harry mientras caminaba.

Una bola de fuego apareció detrás de Harry que se movió con una gran velocidad disolviéndose y apareciendo Gaya como si fuera un ave rapaz azulada a punto de cazar a su presa. Con rapidez, la fénix, cruzó el espació que había entre Harry y Fawkes y antes de que el ave de Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo lo impactó tomándole con las garras los humeros de las alas y tirándolo al suelo. Fawkes, chilló e intentó moverse, picotear o escapar, pero Gaya rápidamente apretó su agarre y con el pico abierto, en un momento de descuido de la otra ave, la tomó por el cuello lista para desgarrarlo, estrangularlo o romperlo si fuera necesario.

—¡¿Qué está pasando, Harry?! —gritó Dumbledore ante la atenta mirada de todos los retratos.

—¿Porque no me lo dijo…? —susurró Harry mirando hacia abajo—. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE SNAPE HABÍA LE HABÍA DICHO A VOLDEMORT SOBRE LA PROFECIA?! —Dumbledore abrió bien grande los ojos —. Siempre se trató de Snape… Él fue quien le habló a Voldemort de la profecía… él era quien había estado espiando detrás de la puerta. Trelawney me lo dijo…

Dumbledore no cambió su gesto, pero Harry levantó la mirada y ambos magos se miraron fijamente. Harry no había dejado de apuntarlo.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto? —preguntó Dumbledore después haber dejado que unos instantes pasaran.

—¡Ahora mismo! —gritó Harry caminando los pasos que le faltaban y para casi apoyar la punta de su varita en la frente de Dumbledore —. ¡Usted, todos! ¡Todos me usaron, todos creen que pueden usarme para que mejor les venga la gana! —Dumbledore que miraba fijamente a Harry vio como los libros que estaba en la estantería no muy lejos de él vibraban violentamente.

—Harry —susurró Dumbledore —, necesito que te tranquilices…

—Debería matarlo yo mismo… —susurró Harry con odio mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos —. Nunca debí confiar en usted, en Snape o en cualquiera…

—El Profesor Snape cometió un terrible…

—¡NO DIGA QUE FUE UN ERROR! ¡ÉL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME PASARON! ¡ESTABA ESCUCHANDO DETRÁS DE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

—Te ruego que me dejes terminar —dijo Dumbledore, Harry no dijo nada e interpretó que su silencio era un sí —. El Profesor Snape cometió un terrible error. La noche que escuchó la primera parte de la profecía de la Profesora Trelawney, Snape todavía trabaja para Lord Voldemort. Como es lógico, corrió a explicarle a su amo lo había escuchado porque le incumbía enormemente. Pero él no sabía, era imposible que lo supiera a qué niño elegiría Voldemort como víctima a raíz de aquel descubrimiento, ni que los padres sobre los que descargaría su instinto asesino eran los tuyos, a los que Snape conocía.

Harry soltó una risa amarga y completamente llena de odio.

—¡Mi padre y él se odiaban con toda su alma!

—No tenes idea del remordimiento que se apoderó de Snape cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había interpretado Lord Voldemort la profecía, Harry. Creo que eso es lo que más lamentó en toda su vida y el motivo de que regresara…

—Deme una razón para que esta alianza no termine en este momento, Director Dumbledore —dijo Harry mirando fríamente al anciano—. ¡Deme una maldita razón para que no lo mate a usted y a Snape ahora mismo!

—Encontré un Horrocrux y te necesito para que me ayudes a destruirlo…

—Bien…

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y atrajo hasta su mano la Varita de Sauco que estaba tirada y la dejó encima del escritorio y miró a Dumbledore.

—Tome la varita y vamos a destruir ese maldito Horrocrux antes de que la frágil alianza que tenemos desaparezca de un plumazo. —dijo Harry serio.

—La Varita de Sauco ya no me responde —dijo Dumbledore mirando la varita —, me desarmaste y ahora sos su nuevo amo…

—Puede seguir usándola ¿No? Yo no necesito una varita con lealtad cambiante…

Dumbledore no dijo nada. Solo tomó nuevamente la Varita de Sauco, se levantó colocándose la capa de viaje y miró a Gaya que seguía teniendo completamente maniatado a Fawkes.

—Harry… ¿Podrías…?

—Gaya, soltá a Fawkes, quiero que vayas con Daphne y la cuides, nadie puede tocarle un solo cabello…

Gaya pegó un alarido y rápidamente se convirtió en una bola de fuego de se esfumó en el aire; Fawkes al ser libre no tardó en chillar con molestia a Harry y volver a su percha mirándolo con odio. Dumbledore lentamente se acercó a Harry y le ofreció el brazo. Harry lo tomó y ambos desaparecieron con un POP.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y un fuerte olor a salitre y el susurró de las olas fue lo primero que inundó sus sentidos. Sintió como una débil y fresca brisa le impactó el rostro y el mar, solo iluminado por la luna y los destellos de las estrellas, brillaron delante suyo.

En su mano sintió el galeón falso que pertenecía a Snape… el principio del fin había comenzado.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"El Principio del Fin"**

 **Bien, antes que nada, escribí un pequeño fic nuevo y los invito a todos a leerlo si quieren, para los que ya lo leyeron se los agradezco enormemente, se llama "¿Qué Le Pasó Al Hombre Que Salvó El Mundo Mágico?"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano, un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste, como siempre cualquier error, problema, o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Como siempre contesto todo.

 **Nota 1: Minerva aunque no aparezca mucho en el fic, es perceptiva con Harry y sabe lo que le sucede a menudo y solo habla o actúa cuando siente que el tiempo de espera para que el otro le diga agotó su paciencia.**

 **Nota 2: Lentamente nos vamos acercando al final del fic, ya quedan cada vez menos capítulos, espero que cuando el final llegue…**

 **Nota 3: Harry derrota a Dumbledore porque este está débil ya, lentamente se le está acabando la vida, no porque sea mejor.**

 **Nota 4: Todo lo relacionado y que va a suceder con la Varita de Sauco se va a explicar en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nota 5: Recuerden que hay multirealidades que están afectadas por el destino de Harry por eso nadie puede predecirle correctamente.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. No, todavía las cosas no pueden resolverse, falta un poco… solo queda esperar.**

 **SarahBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegró no ser responsable de nada jaja, continuo todas las semanas, te mando un beso y que estes bien también.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. No te preocupes, ya sabes que no estas obligada a dejar un review. Todos amamos y adoramos a Luna.**

 **Harpohe1989: Gracias por dejar un review. El Fic ya está pensado y todos estos detalles también, y trato de que no se entre en agujeros argumentales que arruinen la historia.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. No, las cosas van a ir de mal en peor.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por lo halagos. No, solo para el inicio de un con una nota de diario me base en ese fic, el resto es mio. No, ese fic es anterior al mio y yo cuando ya estaba en el cuarto año fue que lo encontré. Te respondí antes con un PM.**

 **Zer0-sama: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Serasgiovanni: Gracias por dejar un review. Gracias por los hágalos, no te preocupes trato de continuarla lo más rápido que puedo. No, no van a ser pareja. Te respondí en un PM.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejarme un review. No importa, no estas obligada a dejarlos, mientras la leas y la disfrutes yo soy feliz. Saludos**


	84. El Principio del Fin

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VI**

 **Capítulo LXXXIV**

" **El Principio del Fin** **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

La túnica negra y con líneas verdes se deslizó por su cuerpo y antes de que cayera al suelo la tomó y la arrojó sobre un sillón monoplaza que había en la habitación; rápidamente y sin agacharse mientras caminaba se quitó los zapatos con un par de movimientos. Daphne disfrutando de la sensación de estar descalza llevó las manos hacia arriba y entrelazando los dedos se estiró mientras caminaba hasta una silla que había enfrente de una mesa con muchos productos frascos de cremas, perfumes, maquillajes y todo lo que ella creyera que era necesario para el día a día. Se sentó frente al espejo que utilizaba para maquillarse cada día y sonrió tomando un frasco y algodón; a pesar de que le encantaba estar acompañada por Harry o por Luna, le gustaba tener tiempo para si mismo y de todos los momentos que tenía para si, el que más disfrutaba era el de desmaquillarse. La simple y sencilla sensación de terminar el día con toda la cara completamente limpia, hidratada y suave era uno de esos pequeños placeres que no cambiaría por nada. Abrió el frasco, tomó un poco de algodón y apoyando la pompa blanca en la punta de este, lo humedeció y comenzó lentamente a relajarse mientras comenzaba a desmaquillarse.

Cuando comprobó que cada parte de su rostro quedó completamente limpio y con esa extraña sensación de haber sido concienzudamente masajeado y limpiado, miró entre todos los frascos hasta que encontró uno que sobresalía de los demás que rápidamente detectó como su crema corporal. Se quitó el chaleco verde que cubría su camisa y con cierta pereza se comenzó a desabotonar los botones de esta. Sin embargo, un POP interrumpió su pausado desvestir y la hizo mirar hacía el otro lado de la habitación mientras se cubría rápidamente. Pero el ver que solo era Dobby, el elfo que trabajaba para la Familia Potter y Black la hicieron sonreír.

—¿Pasa algo, Dobby? —preguntó Daphne sin dejar de cubrirse mientras veía los redondos ojos del elfo.

—El Señor Harry Potter, Señora, me dijo que tiene que utilizar en todo momento la Capa de Invisibilidad…

—¿Harry te ordenó algo más? —preguntó Daphne abotonándose la camisa nuevamente, parándose rápidamente creyendo saber lo que eso significaba.

—Si Señora, a Dobby y Tommy nos pidió que cuidáramos a la Señorita Astoria y a la señorita Luna —contestó Dobby mientras veía a Daphne caminar hasta su túnica y revisar los bolsillos —. Pero a Dobby, el Señor Harry Potter no le dijo que cuidara su tesoro más preciado… Dobby no entiende…

—¿Su tesoro más preciado? —preguntó Daphne sin entender.

—Si Señora, el Señor Harry Potter un día le dijo a Dobby que tenía que proteger a la Señora Daphne porque era su tesoro más preciado —contestó Dobby con algo de incomodidad —. Pero ahora le pidió que protegiera al alguien que no es su tesoro más preciado. ¿Dobby hizo algo malo? —preguntó con cierto temor.

Daphne sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y se teñían de rojo; no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara él seguía siendo un romántico.

—No Dobby —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa —. No hiciste nada malo.

Dobby asintió mientras dejaba la capa sobre la mesa y con un nuevo POP desaparecía. Daphne no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando y vio dos galeones falsos de oro. Cuando tuvieron cuatro tuvieron la reunión improvisada con Snape durante navidad, al final de esta habían acordado avisarse cuando las cosas comenzaran a funcionar y el solo hecho de que el galeón de Draco estuviera caliente significaba todo había comenzado a funcionar y solo quedaban momento para que el Profesor de Pociones diera la orden de comenzar. Tomó nuevamente el chaleco verde del uniforme se lo puso y dio un par de pasos para tomar su varita que había quedado en la mesita, la guardó en su portavarita.

Se colocó su túnica y sintió como todo empezaba a temblar y un profundo pinchazo apareció en su pecho. Era imposible describirlo para Daphne, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y cayo arrodillada en un completo estado de angustia.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne llevándose la mano al pecho.

Lentamente la sensación comenzó a ser mayor y cada vez sentía como si una profunda desesperación la estuviera consumiendo por dentro, la Slytherin cerró los ojos y volvió a susurrar el nombre de su esposo una vez más.

—Harry… —dijo una voz muy suave.

Daphne abrió los ojos y se encontró con lo que parecía ser una casa completamente destruida por todos lados, muebles, paredes, vajilla, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor flotaba completamente destruido. Tocó levemente con el dedo una astilla de madera y esta, flotando salió disparada al lado opuesto, se concentró un poco más donde estaba vio, a lo lejos, entre las paredes que estaban destruidos y sus pedazos flotando que muchas personas comenzaban a aparecerse, sobre lo que parecía ser césped y temblando un hombre con un gran bigote como si fuera una morsa.

Un gemido resonó entre todo el caos e hizo que Daphne se girara y se encontrara con un cuerpo ensangrentado y golpeado. Lanzó un fuerte gemido al saber quién era y por instinto corrió hasta donde estaba y arrodillándose trató de dar vuelta el cuerpo de un lastimado Harry de unos 13 años. Pero cuando tocó el cuerpo del que ahora era su esposo sus manos lo traspasaron y justo antes de que pudiera preguntarse que era lo que estaba pasando un poderoso grito, que venía de una bola de fuego la hizo mirar al frente de la casa. La bola de fuego atravesó la pared de madera color crema y con un segundo grito apareció un fénix de brillantes plumas azuladas que se posó sobre el cuerpo de Harry.

—Harry… —dijo una voz que Daphne pareció sentir que salía de Gaya —. Nunca te voy a dejar solo, siempre vamos a estar juntos… —Daphne logró ver que todo alrededor se detuvo en ese preciso instante —… Harry… —dijo nuevamente —. Yo te voy a proteger, siempre lo voy a hacer… —los ojos de Daphne se centraron en los ojos de Gaya y lentamente una esfera hecha de llamaradas de fuego los empezó a cubrir a ambos. Gaya cerró los ojos y Daphne escuchó nuevamente un susurró —. Cuando estabas en tercero te vi caer y te transporté hasta el suelo, Harry… pero esto es diferente, no soy un fénix común, Harry, nunca lo voy a ser, porque solo soy una extensión de tu vida, de tu magia, porque en el fondo solo soy un recuerdo de la krait de cabeza roja que era cuando nos conocimos en aquella tienda de animales. El día que morí y me trajiste de nuevo a la vida, solo ligaste mi conciencia a tu magia, porque ese era el deseo de un muchachito que no quería estar solo… Pero de la misma manera que me diste la vida, yo puedo evitar que vos la pierdas y sé que no lo vas a entender ahora y aunque sé que éstas inconsciente seguís escuchando…

Los ojos de Daphne, por entre una grieta que todavía no se había terminado de cerrar de aquella esfera de fuego se encontró con los ojos del fénix, uno verde y uno amarillo.

—Harry las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera —dijo la voz de Gaya —, y para poder mantenerte vivo y teletransportarte a un lugar seguro necesito dar algo más que un poco de magia… Se que si te enterases de esto no estarías nada feliz, pero yo quiero verte crecer, quiero verte amar, quiero ver que seas feliz, porque te amo como si fuera mi hijo, Harry… y por eso voy a devolverte una parte de mí para que seguías adelante…

Daphne vio como el domo de fuego hizo que todos los escombros de la casa tomaran la misma forma y comenzaran a girar y nuevamente escuchó la suave voz de Gaya…

—Espero que la próxima vez que tenga que hacer esto, Harry, que la próxima vez que mi deseo de verte seguir viviendo sea mayor que el de vivir… que seas capaz de soportar el dolor de una perdida y perdonarme… Mientras tanto, yo voy a seguir cuidándote como siempre lo hice… porque te amo, porque siempre vas a ser mi pequeño y adorable Harry.

Los ojos de Daphne se abrieron nuevamente y volvió a ver que estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts. Se paró y se limpió las lágrimas tratando de entender lo que pasaba mientras se abrazaba a si misma. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero era como si por alguna extraña razón estuviera sintiendo a Harry, pero la sensación parecía haberse ido de un momento a otro, era como si por primera vez hubiera podido sentirlo, y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que una bola de fuego apareciera en la habitación y se posara sobre su percha. Ambas se miraron fijamente y Daphne vio lo que Harry había visto hacía un largo tiempo y ella hacía momentos en la visión, uno de los ojos de Gaya era verde y el otro amarillo. La fénix cerró lentamente los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ambos eran amarillos.

—Se lo escondiste durante todo este tiempo… —susurró Daphne mirando a Gaya —. Y durante todo este tiempo no lo pudimos ver, le diste la mitad de tu vida para darle unos pocos minutos más de vida y que lo pudiéramos curar…, pero ahora —caminó lentamente hasta llegar a donde estaba Gaya y suavemente le tocó una de sus plumas que fácilmente se desprendió y se volvió cenizas. Daphne abrió grande los ojos —. Tu cuerpo…, es inestable

Los ojos de Gaya miraron fijamente a Daphne; el ave no emitió ningún ruido ni hizo ningún movimiento. Daphne sintió la moneda que correspondía a Snape calentarse y se dio cuenta lo que estaba suceder y con varita en mano antes de salir de la habitación dijo.

—Se que podés comunicarte con Harry, Gaya. No voy a ser yo la que le rompa el corazón cuando… sea lo que sea que te vaya a pasar, ocurra.

Daphne, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la puso bajo su túnica, salió de su habitación bajó rápidamente las escaleras y salió por el agujero de la pared. Bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta que llegó a la planta principal, corrió por uno de los pasillos y cuando llegó al final comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al primer piso, siguió corriendo en línea recta y luego giró a la derecha. La luna iluminaba todo el campo de entrenamiento de quidditch. Daphne sin perder el tiempo llegó a la oficina de la subdirectora de Hogwarts, golpeó rápidamente la puerta con los nudillos y del otro lado se escucharon pasos rápidos.

—Daphne —exclamó Minerva del otro lado vestida con su túnica normal —. ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar en tu habitación, no es tu turno de guardia.

—Van a atacar Hogwarts. —dijo Daphne con apremio.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes que…? —preguntó Minerva sorprendida, pero su rostro cambió y dijo —. No me digas que nuevamente están involucrados en esto…

—Sabemos dónde van a atacar, Profesora. Luna les va a tender una trampa y nosotros podemos… —contestó Daphne, pero no logró terminar, del otro lado se abrió la puerta y al lado de Minerva apareció el Profesor Flitwick

—¿Cómo es que la señorita Lovegood va a tenderles una trampa? —preguntó Flitwick preocupado.

—Bueno es que… —dijo Daphne comenzando a contar parte de la historia…

 **~0~0~**

Draco vio como la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se abría y de ella aparecía Luna con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en los ojos. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí y de su túnica sacó un paquete que poseía una larga mecha caminó dando saltitos hasta pasar por el costado de Draco y colocarse detrás de Armario Evanescente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó Draco intrigado.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Luna arrimándose por uno de los lados del armario y mirando a Draco con un destello en sus grises ojos —. En cuando salgas y estén por salir, lo voy a hacer volar en pedazos —Luna colocó el paquete en la parte trasera del armario y con su varita dijo —. Lockum.

El paquete quedó pegado en la parte trasera y tomando la punta de lo que parecía ser un hilo y comenzando a caminar por una gran sala que tenía grandes pilas de cosas amontonadas por todos lados. Continuó caminando hasta que encontró una especie de mesa libre, la dio volteó y se sentó detrás con el hilo en mano.

—¡Listo! —gritó Luna desde lo lejos.

—¡Bueno! ¡¿Están seguros de que este plan va a funcionar?! —preguntó Draco al lado del Armario Evanescente.

—¡No! ¡Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo! —respondió Luna con una sonrisa —. ¡Cuando ellos salgan yo los hago volar en pedazos!

Draco asintió y esperó un momento, y pasados unos minutos sintió como el galeón que conectaba con el que le habían dado Harry y Daphne al Profesor Snape comenzó a calentarse. Pasaron otros 15 min y entonces lo supo, era la hora. Suspiró un momento, colocó su mano sobre el picaporte del Armario Evanescente y con un suave movimiento lo abrió.

—Ya era hora de que abrieras el otro lado, Draco —dijo una voz molesta.

El heredero de la Casa Malfoy vio salir a Fenrir Greyback primero, luego a los hermanos Alecto y Amycus Carrow ambos con una extraña cara parecida a la de un cerdo. Un hombre rubio y grande que Draco reconoció como Thorfinn Rowle y otro mortifago que conocía con el nombre de Gibbon y por último Yaxley. La puerta se volvió a abrir siendo apuntado por todos los presentes aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle.

—Estamos listos, Draco. —dijo Crabbe algo agitado por estar corriendo. Ambos se pusieron con los demás mortifagos.

Draco asintió.

—El Profesor Snape dijo que el plan es simple —dijo Draco —. Voy a salir primero, solo, el Profesor Snape me va a estar esperando en cerca de la Torre de Astronomía. Dumbledore le dijo que iban a ir a ese lugar cuando llegara de su viaje ya que lo iba a hacer en escoba, cuando lo haga lo voy a sorprender y lo voy a asesinar. Mientras tanto todos ustedes tienen que generar el mayor tiempo posible para que podamos asesinar a Dumbledore y salir todos en medio de la batalla.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar? —preguntó Yaxley un hombre alto y con rasgos duros.

—Son las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso —dijo Draco con frialdad —. Si tienen algún cuestionamiento, háganselo a él.

Yaxley entrecerró los ojos frunció el ceño con molestia.

Draco se giró y caminó hasta la puerta a la vista de todos y antes de abrirla hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y su cuerpo se volvió invisible. Salió por la puerta y la cerró tras de sí y caminó rápidamente por uno de los pasillos, bajó las escaleras y rápidamente cuando llegó al vestíbulo siguió por el pasillo opuesto al que había ido Daphne y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía…

 **~0~0~**

—¿Y de dónde viene esta información, Daphne? —preguntó Remus Lupin con nerviosismo.

—No podemos decirles todavía, hay mucho en riesgo —contestó Daphne con rapidez, todos la miraron con algo de molestia, sobre todo el Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout. Minerva solo suspiró —. Tenemos que ir a la Sala de Menesteres, ahora. —dijo con mayor apremió.

Daphne sintió como el galeón de Draco comenzaba a calentarse aún más.

—Tendríamos el elemento sorpresa —dijo Tonks fijamente a Remus que seguía pensando en que hacer.

—Bien, bien, vamos a hacerlo —dijo Remus —. Pero necesitamos más gente.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa —. Tengo la solución.

Daphne sacó un tercer galeón su bolsillo y a la vista de todos hizo un movimiento con su varita y este comenzó a calentarse.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Bill Weasley mirando a Daphne de forma interrogante.

—Llamar aliados… —susurró Daphne.

 **~0~0~**

Los ojos de Harry se concentraron en lo que tenía delante, un acantilado, miró hacia todos lados y vio que él y el Director de Hogwarts estaban parados sobre una especie de afloramiento de roca negra que formaba una pequeña islita. El paisaje, al menos por lo que la noche y la luz de la luna mostraba, era inhóspito y extremadamente deprimente.

—Dos preguntas —dijo Harry —. ¿Qué clase de personas traen niños de un orfanato a este lugar? y ¿Una islita? ¿De todos los lugares que nos podíamos aparecer este era el mejor?

—Bueno —contestó Dumbledore con un suspiró —. Hay una barrera antiaparición lo que me imposibilita ir más lejos, y no, no traían a niños a este lugar. No muy lejos, en la sima del acantilado hay una aldea muggle, deduzco que Tom los hizo bajar a sus víctimas por el acantilado para aterrorizarlos. Creo que ver todo desde el acantilado debe bastar para asustar a cualquier. Desgraciadamente Harry —dijo Dumbledore acercándose al borde de la isla en donde estaban —, vamos a tener que nadar hasta allá y escalar un poco para poder llegar a una apertura en el acantilado en donde creo que esta el Horrocrux.

Harry miró a Dumbledore con molestia y ante la vista del Director sacó su varita y apuntando al agua dijo.

—¡GLACIUS!

Al igual que como había ocurrido cuando Harry estaba en cuarto año, un rayo blanco y brillante salió de la punta de su varita y cuando impactó contra la superficie del agua esta comenzó a congelarse, Harry bajó con un saltito sin dejar de lanzar el hechizo y comenzó a caminar.

—Nadar es bueno para el cuerpo, Harry —dijo Dumbledore siguiéndolo mientras caminan —. Y es un camino largo, ¿No te vas a cansar por mantener tanto tiempo el hechizo?

—No sé nadar, Director Dumbledore… —dijo Harry con recelo y molestia —. ¿De verdad cree que los Dursley me iban a pagar clases de natación? Y no, no me voy a cansar…

Ambos en silencio siguieron caminando unos cuantos minutos, el acantilado se comenzó a hacer cada vez más grande y una fisura en la roca que rápidamente dio a un oscuro túnel que era iluminado por el hechizo de Harry. Se agacharon y continuaron por el ahora más chico trayecto y Dumbledore volvió a preguntar

—Y cuando estaba en cuarto, durante la prueba en el lago, si el plan del hechizo congelante fallaba, ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Tus amigas sabían que no sabías nadar?

—No, no lo sabían —dijo Harry con sencillez —, nunca se los dije, pero creían yo si sabía, porque Luna bromeó con que no me iba a encontrar con sirenas hermosas y de grandes pechos —agregó haciendo que Dumbledore se riera —. Y en el casó que el primer plan fallara… iba a secar todo el lago. —terminó con un grado de frialdad y melancolía en su voz.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, giraron hacia la izquierda y continuando unos minutos más llegaron a una especie de escalones, ambos dejaron el hielo y activaron el hechizo Lumos. A la par, ambos caminaron y ambos se detuvieron en frente de una gran pared en una cueva. Dumbledore miró fijamente con varita en alto y miró a Harry un momento.

—¿Podrías?, estoy seguro de que sentís donde está la entrada. Esto parecer ser una especie de vestíbulo. —dijo Dumbledore con simpleza.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se escondieron detrás de sus parpados y dejó que sus sentidos se concentraran. Los volvió a abrir y caminó hasta el final de la cueva. Extendió la mano y con la palma tocó la pared verdosa; ante la vista de Dumbledore el sello mágico de Harry, con todos sus círculos y símbolos apareció apoyado sobre la piedra. Este se hizo más grande y de la misma manera que había hecho cuando se escapó de la casa de los Dursley, Harry metió los dedos y comenzó a cerrar los en la pared. Sin decir nada, cerró los dedos junto con toda la mano y todo comenzó a crujir. Una gran grieta, ante la vista maravillada de Dumbledore, apareció, esta se extendió por todos lados y como si fuera vidrió estalló dejando al descubierto lo que escondía, un medio arco blanco resplandeciente.

Dumbledore se acercó rápidamente al arco resplandeciente y lo miró con extremó interés; Harry volvió a acercarse y volvió a extender la mano, pero antes de que llegara a tocar la luz blanca fue detenido por el Director que lo tomó por la muñeca.

—Alto, Harry —dijo Dumbledore soltando a Harry —. Esto no es una barrera que puedas desgarrar como hiciste recién —del suelo tomó una roca y la lanzó al medio arco blanco y esta se deshizo liberando un humo negro al aire —. Conozco este tipo de barreras.

—¿Cómo las conoce? —preguntó Harry con interés mientras veía al anciano estudiar el brillo.

—Porque las creó Gellert… —contestó Dumbledore con molestia —. Él quería que las personas se debilitaran antes de entrar a lo que protegían.

—¿Y porque las creó? —preguntó Harry nuevamente mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

—Porque cuando encontráramos las Reliquias de La Muerte, teníamos que tener nuestra propia base secreta, sé que suena tonto, pero, dos personas con los objetos más poderosos del mundo no podían descuidar su seguridad…

El silencio reinó entre ambos, Dumbledore se levantó la manga de su túnica y apuntando con su varita hubo un destello plateado, seguido por sangre que comenzó a salir hasta llegar a la palma de la mano del anciano. El Director, posó la palma ensangrentada sobre la luz blanca y esta despareció dejando a su pasó oscuridad.

—Vamos —dijo Dumbledore mientras que curaba el corte con su varita —. Tenemos que apurarnos, voy a entrar primero.

Pasaron y lo primero que se encontraron fue con un gran lago negro, tan grande que no se lograba divisar la orilla opuesta. Pero una luz verdosa y difusa brillaba a lo lejos, en lo que parecía ser el centro del lago. Harry se acercó hasta la orilla, se concentró y los ojos se abrieron bien grandes al detectar lo que había en el fondo.

—¿Hay algo en el fondo, Harry?

—Si… y es muy grande.

—Entonces tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de no tocar el agua. No nos separemos. —agregó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Harry se llevó las manos a la boca y tapándolas susurró.

—Lumos Máxima.

Abrió las manos como si estuviera dejando escapar un ave y ante la mirada de Dumbledore, una esfera de luz blanca salió volando y se posó en el centro del lago iluminándolo todo muy levemente. Dumbledore miró hacia todos lados lentamente junto con Harry que iba detrás comenzaron a bordear el lago.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Dumbledore mientras caminaban.

—Cuando estaba en primero, ya sabía hacer hechizos simples sin varita —contestó Harry mientras cuidaba para no tocar el agua —. Fue el primer secreto que le revelé a Daphne, fue la primera cosa que no unió como amigos. Creo que fue una de las cosas que nos unió como los amigos que fuimos siempre —abrió los ojos bien grandes y agregó —. Hay algo delante.

—Si —afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa —. Tom Ryddle es demasiado evidente a veces. No por nada fui su profesor.

Dumbledore movió su varita una larga cadena apareció del lago, tocó con la punta su brazo y esta comenzó a enroscarse a sus pies. Se vio como una larga cadena, de entre el agua, atraía una especie de embarcación que se deslizaba por la superficie. Cuando llegó a la orilla vieron una barca no muy grande de madera negra; se subieron con algo de incomodidad y Dumbledore nuevamente con un movimiento de varita hizo que la embarcación se moviera con dirección al centro del lago, justo debajo de donde estaba el hechizo de Harry. Justo debajo de una pequeña islita.

A medida que se acercaban a la pequeña islita de piedra negra y lisa, Harry comenzó a sentir un escalofrió que le recorría toda la espalda, algo que le hacía sentir un profundo desasosiego en el estómago; algo que ya había sentido cuando él y Daphne habían estado en la Cámara de Los Secretos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Hay algo muy grande —volvió a contestar Harry —. Y… hay muchos…

—¿Tenes miedo? —preguntó Dumbledore con cautela.

Harry se giró y miró al Director fijamente y contestó.

—No, solo me hace recordar eventos dolorosos…

El silencio nuevamente reino entre ambos, solo roto por el suave movimiento del agua al ser cortada por la barca. La luz verdosa, al igual que el Lumos Máxima de Harry, se hicieron más grandes y unos pocos minutos la barca se detuvo golpeando suavemente la isla. Bajaron en silencio y vieron en el centro un pequeño pedestal de piedra con lo que parecía un plato muy parecido a un pensadero. Se acercaron quedando cada uno del otro, miraron en el interior y vieron que contenía un líquido verde esmeralda que emitía un resplandor fosforescente.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

—Es una poción muy oscura, Harry. —contestó Dumbledore —. Creada para guardar cosas y al mismo tiempo para torturar… —Dumbledore hizo un par de movimiento con su varita y nada ocurrió —. Creo que el único modo de sacarla es bebiéndola, Harry.

—¿No estará esperando que lo hago yo? —preguntó Harry con seriedad entrecerrando los ojos.

Dumbledore se rio.

—No Harry, no lo vas a hacer, eso lo voy a hacer yo —contestó Dumbledore —. No me cabe duda de que la poción puede causar un efecto que impida tomar el Horrocrux. Podría paralizarme, hacerme olvidar para que vinimos, producirme tanto dolo que no pueda continuar o incapacitarme de algún modo. En ese caso, Harry, quiero te encargues por la fuerza de que yo siga tomándola. Aunque tengas que obligarme.

Harry asintió, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció una copa de cristal. El anciano metió la copa en la poción y esta la atravesó limpiamente. La alzó y se la llevó a los labios.

—A tu salud, Harry.

Y entonces Dumbledore la bebió completamente de un solo trago. Harry vio como el rostro del Director se entumecía completamente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza derramando algunas lágrimas. Sin abrir los ojos, volvió a sumergir la copa, la llenó de nuevo y volvió a beber. En silencio, volvió a beber tres veces más, cuando iba a ir por la cuarta copa, se tambaleó y cayó a un costado. Todavía con los ojos cerrados y respirando con mucha dificultad. Harry se acercó al Director y vio como los parpados le temblaban y parecía como si estuviera completamente dormido. La copa se deslizó por entre los largos dedos del Director y cayó rodando, Harry extendió la mano y esta salió disparada a su mano.

—Profesor Dumbledore… —susurró Harry.

Dumbledore jadeó y luego, con una voz completamente asustada, una que nunca había escuchado Harry dijo.

—No quiero… no me obligues —Harry se acercó hasta el pedestal y volvió a llenar la copa y se acercó a Dumbledore —. No me gusta… no quiero… —gimió nuevamente Dumbledore.

—Profesor Dumbledore… —susurró Harry acercándole la copa a los labios —, beba.

—No… —volvió a gemir Dumbledore al sentir el cristal en sus labios —. No quiero… no quiero…

—Tranquilo Profesor… —susurró Harry con calma —. Solo es un poco más…

El anciano gritó haciendo que resonara su voz por toda la cueva cuando la poción pasó por su boca abierta. Harry vio como Dumbledore hizo un par de movimiento y su varita cayó rodando a un lado.

—No quiero… —volvió a gemir Dumbledore cuando escucho como Harry volvía a cargar la copa —. No me obligues…, no quiero…

—Tranquilo Profesor…, nada de esto es real, está a salvo, yo lo voy a proteger. —susurró Harry con seriedad.

Dumbledore volvió a beber de la copa y esté cayó hacia atrás con fuerte temblores.

—Todo es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía —sollozó el anciano —. Por favor, hace que se detenga, por favor… Ya sé que me equivoqué, pero, por favor, hace que pare y nunca más voy a volver a… —Harry volvió a llegar la copa y volvió a darle de beber a Dumbledore. El directo gimió nuevamente y lanzó otro grito para luego decir —. Yo no debía haberla descuidado, no debí haberla ignorado, pero lo amaba, yo amaba a Gellert… Pero él la amaba a ella y no a mí. ¡GELLERT AMABA A ARIANA Y NO A MI! —agregó con un grito de dolor.

Harry se levantó y cargó una última vez la copa y se acercó a Dumbledore que estaba tirado en el suelo. La llenó y acercándose a un debilitado Dumbledore con seriedad dijo.

—Beba, Profesor.

Dumbledore bebió y dio un alarido y cayó inconsciente. Harry lo tomó antes de que se golpeara y lo recostó suavemente. Se acercó al pedestal y vio un guardapelo idéntico al de Merope Gaunt, idéntico al que tenía Hepzibah Smith, pero este a diferencia de los demás Horrocrux, no parecía emanar nada. Tomó el guardapelo y cerró los ojos. Nada, no se sentía absolutamente nada.

—Agua —dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de él.

Harry se dio vuelta con velocidad poniéndose el guardapelo en el cuello y vio a Dumbledore arrastrase hasta el lago. Trató de moverse los más rápido posible pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar al anciano, este metió la mano en la negra y oscura agua del lago. Todo comenzó a vibrar, Harry tomó la Varita de Sauco que estaba a un lado, la guardó y tomó a Dumbledore de la túnica y lo arrastró hacia atrás. La vibración se hizo a un mayor y en el agua se comenzaron a formar olas que impactaban contra la piedra de la isla. Del lado de la entrada de la cueva una gigantesca serpiente que se elevó al menos unos 10 metros de altura. Harry vio como el gigantesco monstruo lo miró fijamente, abrió su boca repleta de dientes y emitió un poderoso rugido. Se paró y casi tropezando se acercó al borde de la isla arrodillándose, justo al lado de Dumbledore, puso su varita en la boca y una idea que no le gustaba usar apareció en su cabeza. Alejó sus manos de su cuerpo y palmeó fuertemente como su estuviera rezando. Luego rompió la unión de ambas palmas, las llevó en dirección al lago y tocó la superficie del agua provocando un brillante color blancuzco.

Un destelló blanco brilló de las palmas de Harry, el monstruo o serpiente ya no le importaba la diferencia, comenzó a moverse rápidamente en su dirección formando olas y entonces la luz que provenía de las manos se comenzó a extender al mismo tiempo que todo el lago comenzaba a congelarse. El destello congelante alcanzó las manos que salían y en ese preciso momento quedaron congeladas; la serpiente que se acercaba rápidamente comenzó a reducir su marcha y lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a tomar un color blanquecino y a pocos metros de llegar a donde estaban Harry y Dumbledore se quedó completamente estática y con la boca abierta.

Harry con jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo tomó a Dumbledore poniéndoselo en la espalda y con un paso se transformó en un tigre blanco que comenzó a correr con toda su fuerza por el hielo. Pasaron por al lado de la serpiente, el tigre continuó con su carrera y rápidamente se alejó del monstruo. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la orilla una mano rompió el hielo que Harry había formado y tomó una de las patas traseras del tigre haciéndolo trastabillar y caer al suelo. El cuerpo inconsciente de Dumbledore se deslizó por el hielo hasta chocar con la orilla que daba a la entrada. Inmediatamente Harry se destransformó, se giró sobre si mismo y con un movimiento de su pierna partió la mano provocando una fractura expuesta. Comenzó a correr, tomó a Dumbledore poniéndoselo sobre su espalda y una vibración lo hizo volver a ver hacia atrás. La gigantesca serpiente con su cabeza romboidal hizo estallar su prisión helada lanzando hielo hacia todas partes. Lanzó un gritó que retumbó en toda la cueva y se lanzó en dirección a donde estaba Harry.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo, si era miedo, o adrenalina, pero en cuanto vio como el hielo que había formado se agrietaba y estallaba a medida que la serpiente se acercaba, Harry, con Dumbledore en su espalda, comenzó a subir rápidamente las piedras para llegar a la entrada. El ruido del hielo roto comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte, llegó a la entrada y transformándose nuevamente en un tigre comenzó a correr con todo lo que sus patas podían dar. Pasó por el que antes era el arco brillante, dio un saltó se volvió a transformar en una persona, Dumbledore cayó a un costado y el acostado, deslizándose por inercia apuntó a la entrada y gritó.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

Un destello blanco salió de la punta de la varita de Harry; la serpiente traspasó la entra principal de la cueva y abrió la boca y recibió el hechizo de lleno. El cuerpo verdoso y escamado del monstruo explotó en pedazos provocando que todo se derrumbara a su alrededor. Harry levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomando a un inconsciente Dumbledore salió corriendo de la cueva, giró a la izquierda por el hielo que minutos antes había formado al mismo tiempo que toda la cueva se caía en pedazos. Sintió el olor a salitre y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar hasta que divisó la luz de la luna y sin pensarlo su cuerpo con el de Dumbledore desapareció.

Por todos los pasillos, por todo el cielo que cubría Hogwarts, en medio de la batalla que se estaba librando, una explosión y una onda de choque retumbó por todos lados.

 **~0~0~**

Daphne junto con algunos Profesores y parte de la Orden del Fenix llegaron al pasillo de la Sala de Menesteres. Corrieron rápidamente y vieron que de un costado del pasillo aparecían, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones y del otro Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley junto con Hermione. Minerva los miró a sus leones con una profunda molestia, al igual que la Profesora Sprout a sus tejones.

—Espero que ustedes tres sepan que están en graves problemas. —dijo la Profesora Sprout mirando a Hannah, Ernie y Susan.

Los tres ignoraron a la Jefa de Hufflepuff y fueron con Daphne.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Daphne? —preguntó Ernie con rapidez.

—Están por atacar Hogwarts —contestó Daphne rápidamente mientras todos comenzaban a rodear la puerta por los lados para tomar a los mortifagos por sorpresa —. Tenemos que atraparlos y no dejarlos que se escapen.

Todos asintieron y se juntó con los demás rodearon toda la entrada.

Tal y como habían pactado, los mortifagos del otro lado se acercaron a la puerta. El primero en tocar el picaporte fue Yaxley, abrió la gran puerta de roble y del otro lado se encontró a Daphne.

—Pero miren quien tenemos acá —exclamó Thorfinn Rowle pasando por un lado de Yaxley y viendo a Daphne fijamente —. Pero si es la puta de Potter. Nos dijeron que te podíamos encontrar por los pasillos, que por ser Prefecta podías llegar a estar haciendo guardia, pero no esperábamos encontrarte acá.

—Si —afirmó Daphne con una sonrisa —. Una casualidad. —agregó con tranquilidad al ver como lentamente todos los demás se iban acercando.

El plan estaba que habían hecho estaba funcionando, y aunque no le gustaba ser la carnada, podía ver a los lados de la puerta, pegados a las paredes todos apuntaban con extremo cuidado.

—¿Sabes lo que nos dijo el Señor Tenebroso? —comentó Thorfinn acercándose un poco más a Daphne —, ¿Lo que nos dijo que te hiciéramos si te encontramos? Nos dijo que te mostráramos lo que era el verdadero infierno. Que todos —agregó dando un nuevo paso hacia Daphne —, te violáramos, uno por uno, por todos y cada uno de los lugares que podamos penétrate… y cuando estuvieras completamente rota y si todavía estuvieras viva, te ibas a convertir en la puta personal de todos y te dejaríamos ver cuando matemos y desangremos el cuerpo de tu amado esposo…

La mirada de Daphne pasó de tranquila a furioso y apuntó a Thorfinn con la varita, todos los demás la apuntaron.

—Estas en desventaja, puta. —dijo Amycus Carrow.

—Tienen mucha suerte de que Harry no esté acá, sino los hubiera asesinado a todos —dijo Daphne con un susurró —. ¡BOOM!

El Armario Evanescente explotó en pedazos empujando a todos aquellos que todavía estaban dentro de la Sala de Menesteres al exterior. Entonces los rayos de todos los colores comenzaron a salir de las varitas de los Profesores, miembros de la Orden y los que habían asistido del Ejercito de Hogwarts. Fenrir Greyback se giró a un costado para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás al recibir el Expelliarmus de Lupin. Alecto y Amycus Carrow recibieron la ira de Pomona y Minerva mientras que Yaxley comenzó a desviar hechizos que le lanzaban Flitwick y los miembros del Ejército de Hogwarts.

—AVADA KEDAVRA. —gritó Thorfinn Rowle apuntándole a Daphne.

El rayo verde salió de la varita y rápidamente surcó los pocos metros que lo separaban de Daphne y entonces al mismo tiempo que la Slytherin recibía el hechizo el sonido de una explosión y una vibración producto de la onda de choque hicieron que todos se detuvieran. Minerva que vio lo que estaba sucediendo lanzó un gemido, pero en el mismo momento que el rayo alcanzó a la matrona de la Familia Potter y Black, un hexágono transparente apareció absorbiendo el impacto. Todos se detuvieron al ver como la Maldición Asesina era absorbida, el silencio reino durante todo el tiempo que aquel hexágono transformó el rayo verde en un destello de colores.

—Expelliarmus. —gritó Luna desde la Sala de Menesteres apuntándole a Thorfinn Rowle golpeándolo.

Luna corrió entre los escombros, saltó un par de escombros y volvió a dar un segundo salto, Thorfinn se giró y vio como la Ravenclaw le daba una patada en la entrepierna. El mortifago cayó de rodillas y sintió como Luna lo empujaba hacia atrás y caía acostado. La Ravenclaw no se detuvo y con sus piernas apresó el brazo que tenía la varita, mientras que caía vio los ojos furiosos de Daphne para luego ver las medias negras de la muchacha y que todo quedara en completa oscuridad al recibir una patada en la sien por parte ella.

Luna miró a Daphne y ambas se sonrieron. Para luego ver como los demás mortifagos eran rápidamente reducidos y apresados.

Harry cayó junto con Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. El cuerpo de un semi consiente Dumbledore se deslizó a un costado de la espalda de Harry que lanzó una arcada paro luego vomitar con asco. El Director con algo de dolor se puso de pie y tomándose de la baranda más próxima que encontró, se paró.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore con algo de esfuerzo.

—Si… —afirmó Harry con algo de esfuerzo.

También parándose Harry, trato de controlar el profundo dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Se fijó en todo y vieron como la Torre estaba completamente desierta. La puerta que daba a la escalera de salida estaba cerrada. Con un suspiró se intentó no relajarse, pero ya no había ni serpientes gigantes ni manos que lo estuvieran tratando de capturar.

—Harry, necesito que vayas a despertar a Severus —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja pero clara —. Necesito que le cuentes lo que sucedió y que lo traigas acá. No hagas nada más, no hables con nadie más…. Por favor.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar algo la puerta que estaba cerrada se abrió de par en par y Draco entró apuntando con la varita. Dumbledore se tensó ligeramente, pero sin entrar en pánico o inquietud, solo se limitó a mirar a quien acababa de entrar y dijo.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Malfoy avanzó unos pasos y miró un momento a Harry para luego seguir hasta donde estaba Dumbledore. El Director miró a Harry y este se sorprendió al ver al Gryffindor que miraba todo sin hacer nada. Tanteó ligeramente su túnica y sintió que su varita no estaba.

—Supongo que se estará preguntando que es lo que está pasando, ¿No es así, Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry como si fuera un susurró.

—Evidentemente Harry… —contestó Dumbledore con aparente tranquilidad —. ¿Sabes acaso algo que no sepa?

—No, Profesor Dumbledore, usted tiene toda la información necesaria; tiene todos los nombre y fechas en su cabeza, lo que quiere, lo único que usted necesita es una historia —contestó Harry poniéndose derecho y dando un profundo suspiro intentando sacar el mal sabor de boca para que luego su mirada se volviera seria al sentir como el Profesor Snape entraba en el lugar —. Y aunque una historia puede ser cierta o falsa, esos juicios se lo dejo a su criterio Director. Nuestra historia comienza como todas las historias con un mago con gran habilidad, renombre y el suficiente poder político como para poder influenciar en las más altas esferas del gobierno. Es un hombre profundamente inteligente y con ideas bien definidas para quien el fin justifica los medios. Tiene un solo objetivo y es derrotar a cierto mago tenebroso sin importar el coste. Pero esto comienza luego, cuando se da cuenta de que todo lo que creía haber gestado bajo sus ojos salía de sus planes. Cuando ciertamente se enteró que un plan parar asesinarlo se estaba gestando contra si, y vio como la mayor arma de la humanidad, una que podía utilizar en contra de cierto mago tenebroso lentamente se le escapaba de sus manos, entonces nuestro mago hizo lo más obvio. En un ataque de sinceridad decidió decirle todo lo que podía para que el arma lo ayudara en su cruzada y posteriormente tuviera las respuestas para continuar con este cuando muriera y todo esto gracias a que nuestro mago, en un ataque de pena, se colocó un anillo maldito para poder disculparse con su hermana ya fallecida. A todo esto, el hijo de cierto mortifago recibe la misión de asesinar a nuestro mago. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que este tiene una deuda de vida con la que nuestro mago considera su mayor arma y medio para destruir al Señor Tenebroso. En medio de todo esto el hijo de Eileen Prince, aquel que le aviso a nuestro mago tenebroso sobra la existencia de cierta profecía hace un juramento inquebrantable con la madre de cierto hijo de mortifago. Nuestro mago aprovechando esto le dice al heredero de la casa Prince que lo asesine para poder hacer que nuestro mago tenebroso se envalentone y comenta el peor error, en el proceso el arma ya tendría el conocimiento necesario para buscar la forma de asesinarlo y finalmente bajo los hilos de sus manos, poder traer nuevamente la paz…

Dumbledore abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry hizo un momento de silencio y continuó hablando.

—Entonces llegamos al punto en donde el arma, aquel que fue cosificado, rompe completamente las cadenas que lo tenían amarrado y se hace cargo por si mismo de las cosas… Pero el resultado final, lo verdaderamente genial del plan fue la manipulación que se convirtió en la mayor herramienta de nuestro protagonista y gracias a ella nuestro mago llegó al punto en el que estamos ahora. Profesor Dumbledore, llegamos al punto en donde creyó tener el control de todo, de que todo iba a salir como lo esperaba, pero no, mientras tanto, el resto... es historia. Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Si no hubiera sido tan arrogante, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Cree que todos estos eventos hubieran sido diferentes y no me hubiera visto obligado ahora a permitir que muriera para que entrase dentro de sus planes y de los míos?

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Perdón por todo, Harry —susurró Dumbledore —. Perdón por haberte hecho tanto daño, debería haberte cuidado mejor y espero que en cualquiera de las otras realidades que me mostraste que existen haya sido mejor de lo que fui en esta —Dumbledore caminó hasta la baranda de la Torre de Astronomía, miró la luna con tranquilidad y susurró —. Nunca tuviste la intención de matarme, ¿No, Draco?

—No. —contestó Draco bajando la varita.

—Es bueno saber que estas con buenas compañías —dijo Dumbledore mirando al suelo —. Aquel día que casi morís Harry… ¿Hay algo del otro lado?

—No, Profesor. —contestó Harry.

—Ya veo, es una lástima —susurró Dumbledore para luego mirar a Harry —. Harry.

—¿Si, Profesor?

—¿Puedo confiar en que vas a traer la paz? ¿En que no te vas a convertir en lo que yo fui?

—Si, Profesor, quiero darle a mi familia un futuro, y voy a luchar por ello. —contestó Harry mirando fijamente a Dumbledore a los ojos.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, Harry —dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír —. Antes de que todo termine, ¿Puedo tener tu perdón?

—Esta perdonado, Profesor Dumbledore.

—Gracias… Severus, por favor…

Snape no dijo nada avanzó un par de pasos y dijo.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde salió de la varita y golpeó al director en el pecho. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir como el alma de Dumbledore era desgarrada en pedazos y toda su magia se disolvía con el universo. Dumbledore saltó por los aires por inercia y su cuerpo cayó por la baranda. El silencio reino en toda la torre. Ninguno dijo nada. Snape se movió un tomó a Malfoy por el brazo y rápidamente se dirigió a la salida.

—Vamos Draco tenemos que irnos ahora. —dijo Snape con seriedad.

—Profesor Snape —llamó Harry. Snape se dio vuelta y vio a Harry que lo apuntaba con la varita —. ¿Está arrepentido de lo que hizo? ¿De cómo por su culpa mi existencia fue un infierno? ¿De que mis padres murieran por su culpa? ¿Está arrepentido, Profesor Snape…?

Los ojos negros de Snape miraron fijamente a Harry su boca se abrió ligeramente antes de decir.

—Si…

—Entiendo —dijo Harry con melancolía mirando al suelo y bajando su varita para luego volver a mirar al Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras —. Si, Voldemort se hace con Hogwarts de alguna manera durante el verano. ¿Tengo asegurada su ayuda para poder atraerlo al castillo y derrotarlo finalmente cuando todos los Horrocruxes estén destruidos?

Snape asintió. Harry sacó de su túnica la Varita de Sauco y se la ofreció a Snape.

—Una varita creada para igualar los poderes de un Arcanista. Una varita con pelo de cola de thestral —dijo Harry —. A diferencia de la mía, la lealtad de esta es discutible. Esta varita me tiene como su amo, pero Voldemort no sabe eso…

El Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tomó la varita, la guardó y salió de la Torre junto con Draco.

Harry miró el guardapelo que tenía colgado en el cuello y lo tomó, tal y como había sospechado no tenía esa extraña sensación que le había producido el diario. Lo miró detalladamente y no tenía ninguna S dorada ni era tan grande como el de Merope. Lo abrió y dentro encontró un pequeño mensaje que decía.

Para el Señor Tenebroso.

Ya sé que voy a morir mucho antes de que leas esto,

Pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien

Descubrió tu secreto.

Robé el Horrocrux auténtico

Y lo voy a destruir cuando pueda.

Voy a afrontar la muerte con la esperanza de que,

Cuando encuentre a tu verdadero rival,

Vuelvas a ser un mortal.

R.A.B.

 **~0~0~**

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, los gritos y lamentos del patio se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Cuando llegó a los pasillos se encontró con todos, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse al cuerpo de Dumbledore salvo su fénix que parecía estar cantando una angustiante canción. De entre la multitud, al verlo, Daphne salió corriendo y abrazó a Harry sollozando.

—¡Oh, Harry, creí que te había pasado algo! —exclamó Daphne mirando a Harry que estuviera bien para luego abrazarlo.

—Estoy bien, Daph, ya todo terminó. ¿Estás bien? ¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Harry aceptando el abrazo de Daphne.

—Si, Harry, estamos bien —susurró Daphne.

Harry sintió como otro par de brazos lo rodeaban y vio a Minerva que se había acercado rápidamente a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. Vio como Hagrid, llorando levantaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore y lentamente se lo llevaba.

—Harry… —susurró Minerva con melancolía — ¿Estas bien?

—Si, Minnie, estoy bien. —contestó Harry de la misma forma.

—Se que no es el mejor momento, ni para mí lo eso, pero necesito que vengas conmigo —dijo Minerva con un tono algo frio —, vengan. —agregó mirando a Daphne.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la Profesor que no parecía estar nada bien por los pasillos, subieron en silencio las escaleras y cuando llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba la gárgola que ocultaba la escalera caracol, comprendieron que no iban a la oficina de la subdirectora. Subieron en silencio por la escalera de caracol y entraron en la oficina. Minerva caminó hasta quedar detrás del escritorio y se sentó con pesadez y miró a Harry con seriedad.

—Esto no puede seguir así Harry, necesito saber lo que está pasando —dijo Minerva seria mientras ambos se sentaban —. Se que estuviste haciendo cosas con el Profesor Dumbledore y sé que ustedes dos están metidos en más de lo que me dijeron. Harry te amo porque te considero mi hijo, pero necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando. Que nos digas —agregó cuando vio como las puertas se abrían y entraban la Profesora Sprout y el Profesor Flitwick —. Va ser la única manera en que podamos determinar que hacer todo lo que está pasando y todo lo que creo, que saben que va a pasar.

—El Profesor Slughorn acaba de irse al Ministerio de Magia —dijo el Profesor Flitwick —. Va a volver en unos minutos.

Minerva asintió y miró a Harry que suspiró con pesadez y comenzó a contarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo, desde los Horrocruxes, Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy. Cuando terminó, Minerva que sabía la mayoría no estaba tan sorprendida como sus colegas, pero si igual de shockeada por todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo.

—… cuando destruya los Horrocruxes, necesito que me ayuden para enfrentar a Voldemort —dijo Harry cuando terminó su relato —. Porque ya no es solo cuestión de si hay que derrotarlo o no para poder traer al Mundo Matico paz, sino que hay algo mucho más grande detrás y si quiero —tomó la mano de Daphne — formar una familia, tengo que resolver lo que esta sucediendo. No voy a cometer el mismo error que Dumbledore y trabajar solo sin decirle a nadie, necesito que me ayuden cuando llegue el momento…

Minerva miró a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.

—Está bien, Harry, vamos a ayudarte…

El día siguiente Harry fue el primero en levantarse, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Daphne que lo abrazaba firmemente y dormía profundamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sonrió al sentir la saliva que había humedecido su pijama y volvió a cerrar los ojos afianzando más el abrazo de ambos, su primer aniversario de casados había sido un lindo e intimo momento que solo ellos habían compartido. El funeral de Albus Dumbledore fue masivo y muchas personas llegaron para poder su último adiós a uno de los magos más importantes de la época que ahora dormía resguardado gracias a su sepulcro blanco y pulido de mármol. Muchos estudiantes se quedaron, muchos otros se fueron y ambos solo supieron una sola cosa. La verdadera carrera recién empezaba…

La lluvia, como si el cielo comenzara a llorar, impactó contra los cristales del Expreso de Hogwarts. Luna miró a Daphne que no había soltado a Harry en ninguno momento y Astoria, que estaba al lado de Luna, preguntó.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Por ahora, ir a casa —contestó Harry con seriedad —. Tenemos que abrir un paquete que dejo Gringotts y luego… tratar de descifrar donde están todos los Horrocruxes y prepararnos para enfrentar a Voldemort —aunque sonrió y dijo —. Si no me equivoco también tenemos que recibir a cierta estudiante que va venir de Suiza y hacer que la estadía de Hermione sea confortable. Pero antes quiero que pases unos días con tus padres… —dijo mirándola.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Neville miró a Harry un momento y dijo.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites Harry podés pedírmela.

—Gracias Nev. Es bueno tener a todas las Familias unidas…

Las llamas de la chimenea de Potter Place brillaron con su característico color verde esmeralda y Harry y Daphne llegaron a la sala de estar. Dieron un paneo y vieron que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, tal y como lo habían dejado. Daphne se estiró y miró a Harry para decir.

—Amor, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y comenzamos a pensar sobre que hacer ¿Sí?

Harry asintió y le dio un suave beso a Daphne en los labios para luego verla subir las escaleras. Caminó lentamente hasta el comedor y en medio de la habitación se encontró con un gran cofre de madera negro con una carta con el sello de Gringotts encima.

.

Estima Lord Harry Potter.

Se deja constancia de que en el interior de este cofre se encuentras objetos extremadamente oscuros encontrados en la propiedad que nos envió a revisar y en la cámara de la Señora Bellatrix Black de Lestrange. Ante la imposibilidad de nuestros rompedores de maldiciones de destruirlos se los envía para que pueda disponer de ellos como mejor crea necesario.

Gringott IV.

 _Gerente General y Director del Banco de Gringotts Internacional._

 _._

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y el cofre se abrió lentamente y comenzó a sentir la terrible presencia de Voldemort en su cabeza, dentro encontró la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. No hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Daphne bajó vestida con una remera y un short, miró a Harry y también se acercó para ver y lanzó un gemido al ver la Copa con un tejón grabado y el guardapelo con la S dorada…

Todo se había vuelto más sencillo o más difícil… ninguno de los dos sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

 **Fin de La Sexta Parte.**

* * *

El próximo capítulo este titulado: **"El Corazón de Luna"**

Bueno finalmente terminé con el último capítulo del sexto año. Tardé mucho y se extendió más de lo que había planificado, pero espero que les haya gustado, este próximo y último año que queda va a ser mucho más rápido e intenso que todos los demás en donde todas las respuestas que tengan van a ser constatadas en los últimos dos capítulos. Como siempre espero que disfruten este capítulo y cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejarme un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Me costó más de lo que creí hacer este capítulo, todos los eventos ocurren al mismo tiempo y fue difícil ordenarlo para que darán de la mejor manera posible.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Por qué Daphne pudo sentir a Harry y antes no lo hacía? Bueno espero sus teorías y en cualquier caso va a ser contestado en los últimos dos capítulos del fic.**

 **Nota 3: Si, Gaya está muriendo, siempre me pregunté cómo nadie me había cuestionado sobre si Harry estaba muriendo, pero logró sobrevivir cuando llegó Gaya no había sucedido nada. Todo tiene un precio, es algo que vengo repitiendo desde los primeros capitulo, incluso al final del primer año pongo en evidencia esto mismo.**

 **Nota 4: Un lago lleno de Inferius me pareció aburrido. Mejor un lago lleno de Inferius y una serpiente gigante.**

 **Nota 5: Si, Harry se aparece nuevamente, pero esta vez logró controlarlo como evidentemente sucedió porque estaba muy cansado.**

 **Nota 6: Harry sabe lo de la lealtad cambiante de la Varita de Sauco por eso se la entregó a Snape.**

 **Agradecimiento por los review.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. No, todavía no lo va a hacer.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno, bueno, entiendo y es muy dulce de tu parte, pero no todos piensan de esa manera y tampoco quiero parecer que estoy pidiendo algo. En cualquier caso, gracias por ser tan incondicional**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**


	85. El Corazón de Luna

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo LXXXV**

" **El Corazón de Luna** **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

Lo primero que apareció en sus ojos fue un sendero angosto bañado por la luz de la luna y flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento que desembocaban en un amplio camino que era cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcaban los límites de una hermosa mansión solariega. Delante de sus grisáceos ojos, la Mansión Malfoy, la mansión que había pertenecido a su Familia por generaciones. Draco vio como Snape era el primero en dar un paso y todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hacia pocas horas volvían a su cabeza.

—Vamos, Draco… —susurró Snape —, no podemos hacer esperar al Señor Tenebroso.

Snape no pudo dar el siguiente paso porque un par de varitas los apuntaron a cada uno en el pecho. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de peligro cayó rápidamente cuando los dos hombres que los apuntaban bajaron sus respectivas varitas. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y uno de ellos, de mayor estatura preguntó.

—¿Buenas noticias?

—Ambas. —contestó Snape con seriedad.

El mago asintió con nerviosismo y rápidamente se giró y los dejo pasar. Ambas verjas de hierro se abrieron con un leve chillido y Snape comenzó a caminar nuevamente haciendo ondear su capa. Draco lo siguió. Ambos caminaron por un largo sendero en silencio y los gritos de un hombre comenzaron a escucharse a medida que se acercaban a la gigantesca y lujosa mansión. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo; subieron un par de hermosas escaleras de roble y se pararon ante dos gigantescas puertas de madera con adornos de serpientes en bronce. Snape golpeó dos veces. La puerta la abrió una mujer con largos risos negros como la noche y un par de ojos marrones como la madera.

—Severus —dijo la mujer con cierto fastidio en forma de saludo —. Supongo que está hecho, ¿No?

—Así es, Bellatrix… —contestó Snape con seriedad.

—Pasen, el Señor Tenebroso esta… hablando con nuestro buen amigo Ollivander —dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa traviesa —. Hola Draco.

—Hola tía. —contestó Draco pasando a la Mansión Malfoy con Snape.

—Avísale a tu madre que estas en casa, Draco —susurró Snape —. Yo le voy

Los gritos se hicieron aún mayores y Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sin embargo, no discutió con Severus y caminó a un costado, con dirección a las escaleras. Snape por su parte, caminó recto seguido desde atrás por Bellatrix. Un voz grave y severa resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta al son de la Maldición Cruciatus; el semblante de Snape no cambió, tocó la puerta de dónde venían los gritos y el hombre del otro lado se silenció. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Snape sin decir nada entró. Lo primero que sus negros ojos vieron a Garrick Ollivander, Jefe de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Ollivander tendido en el suelo temblando.

—¡Le mentiste a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander! —gritó Voldemort con odio al lado del cuerpo de Ollivander.

—No, yo no… Juro que no… —gimió Ollivander con un temblor.

—¡Querías ayudar a Potter, el no darme la respuesta que busco es sinónimo de ayudarlo!

—No, yo no…

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Voldemort torturando nuevamente al anciano con todo lo que su poder —. Quiero que me expliques que es lo que sucede con Potter, ¿Qué es realmente un Arcanista? ¿Cuál es el alcance de su poder? ¿Y cómo puedo matarlo?

—Yo… —gimió Ollivander mirando a Voldemort con terror —. Un Arcanista, es una persona que nace cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Son muy raros y solo aparece uno por generación y en cualquier parte del mundo… son personas con un núcleo mágico terriblemente grande y suelen durar muy poco tiempo porque su poder los supera y los vuelve locos… hacen que renieguen a su magia… que la pierdan.

—¿Por qué Potter no le sucedió lo mismo? —preguntó Voldemort agachándose al nivel de Ollivander y viéndolo de forma rapaz —. ¿Por qué no renegó a su magia? ¿Qué lo hace diferente?

—No lo sé… —susurró Ollivander esperando lo peor —. Supongo que su voluntad de vivir hizo que lograra controlar su poder…

—¿Cuál es el alcance de su poder? —preguntó Voldemort nuevamente, pero esta vez con cierta impaciencia —. ¿Cómo puedo matarlo?

—Su poder es demasiado grade como para poder enfrentarlo —dijo Ollivander mirando a Voldemort a los ojos que rápidamente destellaron con odio —. No se le puede enfrentar a la persona con el núcleo mágico más grande de todo el mundo, pero —dijo antes de Voldemort hiciera cualquier movimiento —, el poder no significa control. El poder no significa habilidad… Yo vi cuando creaba su varita, cuando creaba la forma de que una varita pudiera canalizar el poder de un Arcanista…

—¿Lo puedo matar con su propia varita? —preguntó Voldemort poniéndose derecho —. ¿Su varita es la respuesta a como matarlo?

Snape miró fijamente a Ollivander, Voldemort igual. Ollivander temblando por el dolor abrió la boca y dijo.

—Solo un Arcanista puede derrotar a un Arcanista —Voldemort lo miró con odio —. La varita de Harry Potter es solo de Harry Potter, nadie que no sea Harry Potter puede utilizarla… a menos que haya unido su magia a otra persona, pero eso es imposible, eso no ocurrió… La única manera derrotar a un Arcanista es teniendo el poder de uno, es utilizando la una varita que puede igualar a la de Harry Potter. La única manera de matarlo es utilizando la Varita de Sauco…

—¿Quién tiene la Varita de Sauco? —preguntó Voldemort con una mirada asesina.

—Hace muchos años la persona que la poseía era… Geller Grindelwald.

Voldemort sonrió de forma desquiciante y susurró.

—Oh, Albus, nuevamente tratando de hacer de las tuyas ¿No? —giró la cabeza y vio a Snape que lo miraba fijamente esperando a que le hablara —. Oh, Severus, muy fiel seguidor —dijo caminando rápidamente a donde estaba y lo rodeó con el brazo por lo hombros y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación —. Espero que me traigas buenas noticias, ¿No es así, Severus?

—Si, mi Señor —dijo Snape con firmeza. Voldemort que había pasado por encima de Ollivander hizo un gesto con la mano y de la nada aparecieron dos hombres que se llevaron al anciano con rapidez —. Albus Dumbledore está muerto.

Voldemort sonrió.

—Excelentes noticias —dijo Voldemort sentándose en una silla hermosamente ornamentada —. ¿Y dónde están los demás?

—Capturados.

—¿Qué?

—La Orden estaba cuidando el lugar y fueron muy descuidados, mi Señor —Voldemort hizo, por un momento, una mueca con sus grisáceos labios —. ¿Puedo hacer una apreciación, mi Señor?

—¿Cuál Severus? —preguntó Voldemort con cierta molestia.

Snape se arrodilló y de la túnica sacó la varita que le partencia a Dumbledore. Voldemort miró a Snape sin entender, Severus abrió sumamente la boca y ofreciendo la varita por el mango a Voldemort dijo.

—La varita de Albus Dumbledore, mi Señor. Traje la varita luego de haberlo matado… como prueba de mi trabajo, ¿Es lo que mencionaba Ollivander que usted necesita para matar a Potter?

El rostro de Voldemort se desencajó con una horrible y completamente excitante sonrisa. Se paró con rapidez y se acercó con la misma velocidad a donde estaba Snape, su manó tembló ligeramente pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del mango de aquella legendaria varita una excitación que aparecía desde lo más profundo de su ser explotó. Tomó la varita con firmeza apuntó a una de las paredes que daban al patio principal y gritó.

—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!

La pared explotó en mil pedazos haciendo que el ruido hiciera volar a los pavos reales blancos que habitaban el lugar. La sonrisa de Voldemort no decayó, hizo un movimiento y la pared comenzó a reparase con una velocidad extremadamente alta.

—Vamos a darte los mayores y más grandes honores que un hombre puede recibir, Severus. —dijo Voldemort todavía extasiado por lo que estaba viendo.

—Gracias mi Señor.

Snape se paró y comprendió totalmente lo que había hecho o creía haber hecho Harry Potter. Ahora él tenía la total confianza y favor de Voldemort, ahora era su mano derecha, ahora tenía más poder del que nunca había logrado tener siendo un espía de Albus Dumbledore. Si Harry Potter sabía o no lo que había hecho no le importa, solo entendió que tenía mucho poder e iba a usarlo.

 **~0~0~**

El gemido de Daphne fue silenciado por el ruido que hizo el cofre que contenía los dos Horrocruxes cuando Harry sacó rápidamente su varita y con un movimiento hizo que se cerrara. Hizo un movimiento rápido descendente con la varita y rápidamente el cofre fue bloqueado por magia. Daphne no dijo nada. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un nuevo movimiento con su varita y el cofre levitó, Daphne pareció entender lo que Harry estaba pasando porque sin que él dijera nada, corrió rápidamente hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu y los lanzó con fuerza haciendo que unas poderosas lenguas de fuego verde esmeralda ascendieran con fiereza.

—¡Minerva, necesitamos pasar, es urgente! —gritó Daphne pasando rápidamente por el fuego.

—¡¿Harry, qué esta pasando?! —dijo Astoria asustada bajando con rapidez las escaleras y acercándose a donde estaba él.

—¡ATRAS! —gritó Harry caminando lentamente con el cofre.

—Pero… —susurró Astoria shockeada porque Harry le había gritado.

—Astoria no te acerques —dijo Harry al ver lo que había hecho —. Perdón, pero encontramos dos Horrocruxes en este cofre y no sabemos lo que puedan, tenemos que sacarlos de Potter Place no las voy a poner en riesgo a ninguna de las dos —Astoria asintió —. Gaya —llamó mirando al ave —. Nadie puede tocar a Astoria, ante cualquier peligro quiero que te la lleves lo más lejos posible. ¡Dobby, Tommy!

—¿Si, Señor Harry Potter, Señor?

—Revisen las inmediaciones de Potter Place, no sabemos si Voldemort siente los Horrocruxes o si estos pueden haber delatado nuestra posición. Nadie se puede acercar a la casa —sentenció con seriedad —. Astoria, quiero que llames a Luna y le digas que vaya a Hogwarts. Yo, Lord Harry Potter, Señor de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black te doy permiso para utilizar magia según creas necesario tomando total responsabilidad de tus actos hasta que diga lo contrario.

Astoria asintió y vio como un Harry serio, uno que no había visto nunca, pasaba por entre las llamas.

—Encontramos dos… —dijo Daphne rápidamente a Minerva que los miraba asustada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la Profesora de Transformaciones —. ¿Cómo que encontraron dos? ¿Cuándo?

—Lo envió Gringotts —dijo Harry con seriedad bajando lentamente el cofre en el suelo —. Envié a hacer una revisión a Grimmauld Place y a las bóvedas de los Black y encontraron esto.

Harry hizo un leve movimiento con la varita y Minerva abrió los ojos como platos al ver las dos reliquias antiguas. Temblando ligeramente abrió la boca y dijo.

—¿Son lo que creo que es?

—Si, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff… —susurró Harry.

La Profesora de Transformaciones se movió rápidamente por la circular oficina, tomó un puñado de Polvos Flu y los lanzó.

—Filius, Pomona, Horace, ¿Podrían venir? —dijo Minerva al fuego.

Las llamas estallaron mientras Minerva caminaba hacia donde estaba Harry y Daphne. Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn y Pomona Sprout aparecieron en la sala y la miraron fijamente que miraba con nerviosismo.

—¿Sucede algo, Minerva? —preguntó la Profesora Sprout caminando hasta donde estaba —. OH, santa madre de Merlín —agregó al ver la copa —. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

—Sí —afirmó Minerva con suavidad. Los otros dos Profesores extrañados caminaron hasta donde estaban y también se sorprendieron —. El Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff…

—Imposible… —susurró Slughorn mirando fijamente el guardapelo para luego extender la mano y tomar el hermoso objeto.

—¡No lo toque! —gritó Harry tomando rápidamente la muñeca de Slughorn haciendo que todo dieran un salto —. Son dos de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort… no sabemos que es lo que puedan hacer…

Slughorn abrió grande los ojos y rápidamente alejó su mano. El Profesor Flitwick miró fijamente ambos objetos pensado y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera la llamas de la chimenea estallaron nuevamente con un verde esmeralda.

—Permiso, Profesora McGonagall —dijo Luna con su inconfundible voz soñadora —. Pero Harry y Daphy me pidieron que viniera y… ¡Oh! ¡Hola Harry!, ¡Hola Daphy! Cuanto tiempo ¿No? —preguntó divertida pasando —. Ya sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, pero no hace falta llamarme a los pocos minutos de haber vuelto de Hogwarts y… ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Profesores! —agregó al ver a los otros Jefes de Casa. Luna caminó suavemente, vestida con un vestido amarillo con flores blancas y miró lo que todos miraban —. Supongo que son dos de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort ¿No?

—Si, señorita Lovegood —afirmó el Profesor Flitwick —. Supongo que el Señor y la Señora Potter la llamaron para que venga ¿No es así?.

—Así es Profesor Flitwick y este cofre no lo había visto nunca, así que debe ser el que le envió Gringotts a Harry —comentó Luna al aire —. ¿No, Harry?

—Si, Luna.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con estos Horrocruxes? —preguntó la Profesora Sprout ante un solo pensamiento que le aparecía en la mente —. ¿Verdaderamente va a destruirlos? ¿Acaso no hay forma de preservar estos objetos sin destruirlos?

—Si, Profesora —dijo Harry seriamente mirándola para luego volver a mirar dentro del baúl —. No hay otro método, tenemos que destruirlos…

—¿Pero te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo, Potter? —preguntó Pomona completamente indignada —. Debe haber otro método para remover el alma sin tener que destruir la Copa. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, es la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff! ¡No pueden simplemente destruirla!

—¿Cuándo tengamos que destruir la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw también va a objetar, Profesor Flitwick? —preguntó Luna mirando al Profesor de Encantamientos. Flitwick lanzó un gemido y todos miraron a Luna completamente sorprendidos —. ¿Qué? ¿No es lo más obvio? El Guardapelo de Slytherin, la Copa de Hufflepuff, con esa lógica lo único que quedaría serian la Diadema de Ravenclaw y la Espada de Gryffindor. Pero por obvias razones la Espada no es un Horrocrux porque la tiene la Profesora McGonagall en su escritorio en exposición, según palabras del propio Harry Minerva se la había quitado porque la Profesora pensaba que él iba a perseguir a alumnos con espada en mano y gritando como si fuera un vikingo, aparte dijo que le gustaba y seguramente la miraba durante horas…

Minerva miró a Harry con molestia y dijo.

—Que yo recuerde, Señor Potter, le dije que yo me iba a guardar la Espada de Godric Gryffindor en mi oficina debido a que yo soy la Jefa de su Casa, su madre, su Profesora y luego verlo utilizar tan imprudentemente su forma animago cuando estaba a mediados de quinto, claramente me dio a entender que no estabas preparado para guardar tan valioso y peligroso objeto por tus propios medios.

—Minnie —exclamó Harry molestó olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor mientras una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida aparecía al evocar al momento que Minerva se refería —, estaba jugando con Daphne, nada más. Era la terrible y malvada bestia que se iba a comer lentamente a la dulce, hermosa y sabrosa doncella perdida en la profundo del bosque…

La risa contenida de Daphne interrumpió la conversación. Todos la miraron y vieron a la muchacha sonrojada y sonriendo tontamente. Luna miró a Daphne divertida, pero rápidamente recobró la seriedad y dijo

—Dejando de lado los juegos con connotaciones eróticas de Harry y Daphne, creo que deberíamos hablar con Helena, Profesor Flitwick.

—Si —afirmó él —. Pero…

—¿Quién es Helena? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw —contestó Luna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Harry la miró ligeramente confundido —. ¿No habías leído Hogwarts Una Historia al igual que Hermione?

—Si, Luna —contestó Harry —. Pero no nombran ninguna Helena Ravenclaw, tampoco los objetos de los fundadores, eso lo aprendí porque me lo dijo Daphne hace un tiempo…

—Bueno, voy a resumirte la historia Harry —dijo Luna rápidamente —. Existía el mito que la persona que poseyera la Diadema de Ravenclaw iba a poseer una gran inteligencia. Helena Ravenclaw fue la hija de Rowena, ella estaba celosa de su madre porque no era tan inteligente y un día decidió robar la Diadema para utilizarla. Escapó a Albania con el valioso objeto de su madre y ésta envió a la persona que había estado cortejándola durante años, Sir Peter Carington, II barón de Carrington. Él encontró a Helena e intentó convencerla para que volviera, sin embargo, ella no quiso y un arranque de ira la asesinó con una puñalada. Presa del remordimiento que le provocó a su madre, que posteriormente falleció debido a esto, la conciencia de Helena volvió en forma de un fantasma que hoy en día se conoce como la Dama Gris. El Fantasma de la Casa de Ravenclaw. En cuando a Carington, se suicidó por haber matado a su amada y se transformó en el Barón Sanguinario, Fantasma de la Casa de Slytherin.

—Entonces Helena sabe dónde está la Diadema, o en el casó que le haya dicho a alguien donde nos puede decir que persona es. —dedujo Harry.

—Exacto, solo tenemos que buscar a Helena y preguntarle… —dijo Luna rápidamente.

—Pero no podemos hacer eso Señorita Lovegood —interrumpió el Profesor Flitwick —. Todos los fantasmas están fuera de Hogwarts en un Festival de Muerte en Mahoutokoro celebrando los 1000 años de muerte de los consejeros del Shōgun Fujiwara no Tadabumi. No van a volver hasta dentro de 3 semanas por lo menos.

—Deberíamos destruir estos y esperar a que vuelvan —comentó Harry pensativo —. Podriamos…

—¡No! —exclamó la Profesora Sprout —. No podemos simplemente destruirlo. Pertenecieron a los fundadores de este Colegio, Potter. Tiene que haber una manera de que podamos remover el alma sin destruirlos —miró a todos con una mirada suplicante y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en el Profesor Flitwick —. Filius… por favor, tiene que haber una manera, si Voldemort llegó a convertir la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw en un Horrocrux no te gustaría que la destruyéramos sin intentar salvarla ¿No, Filius?

—Yo… creo que podríamos hacer algo. —susurró Filius para luego mirar a Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos, con un suspiró los volvió a abrir y dijo.

—Está bien, pero no lo haga solo, Profesor. Ginny Weasley fue poseída por el Diario… y Dumbledore estaba muriendo a causa del Anillo de Los Gaunt, no sabemos que pueden hacer estos…

El Profesor Flitwick asintió.

 **~0~0~**

Luna vestida con una remera blanca, un pantalón de tela y descalza miró con cierto nerviosismo a Daphne que estaba terminando de acomodar todo, al mismo tiempo que escuchó pasos bajar junto con un par de risas. Del piso de arriba bajaron Astoria y Harry riéndose.

—Modifique ligeramente tu habitación, Luna —dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada —. Van a poder estar más cómodas… ah y por cierto, envié a Dobby a buscarla al ala de viajes internacionales del Ministerio de Magia, no va a aparecer por la chimenea.

Daphne, que al igual que Harry tenía plena potestad sobre Potter Place giró su cabeza al detectar dos personas penetrar las defensas de los terrenos. Miró a su esposo y ambos se sonrieron. Caminó hasta donde estaba Harry lo abrazó y ambos se pusieron delante de la puerta principal. Luna los miró con los ojos bien abiertos y entendió lo que estaba pasando. Corrió hasta la puerta la abrió y caminando por sendero que rodeado por tulipanes la vio. Una muchacha algo más alta que Daphne, con un hermoso y delicado rostro, cabello dorado recogido en un rodete a excepción de un grueso mecho de pelo que caía libremente por un costado de su rostro. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de jean azul, un jersey gris topo y un par de zapatitos negros a juego.

Sin importarle que estuviera descalza, Luna, corrió por el césped que formaba el sendero con dirección a donde estaba Angela. Los rojizos labios de la suiza se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa y rápidamente estiró los brazos para recibir a la Ravenclaw. Los brazos de Luna rápidamente rodearon la fina y esbelta figura de Angela y su rostro rápidamente se escondió en un gran y blando pecho.

—Te extrañe tanto, Angela… —susurró Luna sobre el pecho de Angela —. Tanto… tanto…

—Ya también te extrañé mucho, Luna. —contestó Angela levantando el rostro de Luna suavemente y rápidamente besándola con deseo.

Los labios de ambas se separaron y Luna, sonrojada, sonrió tontamente y tomó a Angela de la mano y rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección arrastrando a la recién llegada en el proceso.

—Vamos, Angie, te quiero presentar a mis amigos —dijo Luna rápidamente. Angela solo sonrió con ternura —. Él es Harry Potter —comentó mientras él la saludaba con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa que Angela respondió de igual forma —, Daphne Potter, esposa de Harry y ella es Astoria Potter. —agregó mientras que Angela repetía el proceso que había hecho anteriormente con Harry.

—De verdad es un placer conocerlos a todos —dijo Angela con una gigantesca sonrisa —. Luna, me contó tantas cosas de ustedes, que de verdad estoy tan alegre de conocerlos. Son tan importantes para ella, los ama tanto, pero tanto, que cada vez que estamos juntos pasa horas y horas contándome todas las cosas que hacen juntos, de verdad estoy muy contenta de que tenga un amigo y amigas tan leales, dulces y de mente abierta para aceptarla.

Harry sonrió, estaba por decir algo, pero Daphne fue la primera en hablar.

—Porque pasamos a la sala y charlamos en el sofá, estoy segura que debes estar cansada por el viaje.

—Oh, por supuesto —afirmó Angela caminando por la sala tomada del brazo de Luna. Daphne junto con Harry y Astoria iban a adelante y fueron los primeros en sentarse. Harry en una punta, Daphne a su lado y Astoria era la que seguía. Angela y Luna hicieron lo mismo —, es bastante molesto tener que hacer todo el papeleo en inmigraciones, pero valió la pena el venir, más si por fin puedo conocerlos a todos. Aunque creo que no me presenté adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Angela Ziegler, tengo 19 años y estudio Magizoologia.

—Oh, sos más grande que Luna —dijo Harry —, no sabíamos. Aunque no me sorprende no saberlo, ella solo le dice las cosas con respecto a su amada Angela a Daphne… —agregó haciéndose el ofendido —. ¿Vos sabias de esto, mi amor?

—Si, Cariño, si lo sabía… —contestó Daphne ignorando el comentario de Harry.

—Ves, Angela, son malvadas ambas. —agregó Harry divertido.

—Oh, pobrecito —exclamó Angela para luego mirar a Luna —. ¿Es verdad eso Luna? ¿Tan mal lo tratan al pobre Harry? —preguntó para diversión de Harry mientras que Daphne rodaba los ojos y Astoria se reia por lo bajo.

—Bueno —contestó Luna —. Admito que a veces, bueno, bastantes veces, le jugamos una que otra broma a Harry. Pero él no nos entiende, le falta relajarse un poco —los ojos destellaron con maldad mientras miraban a Harry —, aunque está bien atendido, su sueño de tener un harem de rubias y hermosas europeas se vino abajo cuando comenzó a salir con Daphy. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, nosotros mismo nos ponemos nuestras propias esposas… ¿No, Harry?

Todas se rieron y Harry fulminó a Luna con la mirada.

—Y contanos Angela, ¿Cómo es la vida en la Suiza Mágica? —preguntó Daphne con una suave voz aristocrática.

Un silencio abismal se formó en la sala. Luna miró Angela que se mordió el labio ligeramente y le apretó suavemente la mano y entonces los labios de la suiza se abrieron.

—Luna de verdad tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos a ustedes —dijo Angela con suavidad y una sonrisa —. De verdad, tener gente que te amé tanto y te acepte tal y cual sos es un lujo que no mucho podemos tener. ¿Cómo es la vida en la Suiza Mágica? Bueno… es horrible, las personas, la sociedad en general es terriblemente conservadora, pero les voy a hacer un breve resumen de lo que dijo mi madre antes de echarme de mi casa por decirle que me gustaban las mujeres. Las mujeres sangrepura tienen que tener bebes sangrepuras, no ser unas putas promiscuas que lo único que hacen es faltarle el respeto a sus familias y tradiciones; fue el día que me hizo elegir entre lo que quiera o un lugar a donde pertenecer. Ese día mi madre me hecho de la casa porque si quería seguir en ese lugar, todo lo que hiciera con mi cuerpo fuera o dentro del hogar era una falta de respeto… Yo la verdad no tengo idea de cómo es la vida para los homosexuales aquí, en Inglaterra, pero les puedo decir que en la Suiza Mágica es horrible, sin embargo, los muggle son muy dulces y mucho más abiertos de mente.

—Perdón Angela —dijo Daphne apenada —. No queríamos…

—Está bien —interrumpió Angela rápidamente —. Son los mejores amigos de Luna y la aceptaron antes que nadie, es normal que tengan curiosidad y quieran saber como son las cosas. Además, me relaja el poder hablarlo libremente sin tener que estar escondiéndome. En la Suiza Mágica, más específicamente la Zúrich Mágica sería impensable salir con Luna de la mano, ir a comer como pareja, o simplemente besarnos en público sin recibir un insulto o que la gente nos ponga incomodas por sus miradas acusatorias. Por eso cuando va, nos limitamos a ir la Zúrich Muggle que, aunque son mucho más abiertos, también tienen sus pequeños grupos radicales, pero son mínimos y muchas veces son reprimidos por los propios habitantes. Pero eso no significa que a los muggles no les resulte raro o hasta incómodo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sin entender.

—Yo vivo en un pequeño apartamento muggle en el centro de Zúrich, luego de mi madre me corriera a los 18, tuve que vivir por mi propia cuenta —contestó Angela con simpleza —, si no fuera porque había terminado mis estudios básico hacía tiempo no sé que hubiera pasado, pero por ejemplo una de mis vecinas que es mayor de edad y… bastante conservadora, al principio, cuando recién había llegado al edificio me ofreció varias veces presentarme a su nieto y hasta comenzó a llevarme figuras religiosas muggle para que… purificaran mi casa y… a mí. Pero, aunque los muggles son mucho más abiertos de mente eso no resta que haya muchas mujeres que consideran a las lesbianas como personas atroces o promiscuas como lo creía mi madre. Por parte de los hombres muggles, es difícil besarme con Luna en público sin que alguno de ellos nos mirara con morbo o sonriendo… hay hombres que se creen con el derecho de, por ser hombres, abusar verbalmente y hasta físicamente de dos mujeres lesbianas. Estoy segura, Harry, que nunca te atreverías a intentar darle un beso a una chica mientras se está besando con su pareja ¿No?

—No, no lo haría, Daphne me mataría. —dijo Harry divertido mientras Daphne rodaba los ojos ante tal comentario.

—Si, lo suponía, bueno a Luna y a mí nos pasó —dijo Angela con una sonrisa —. No creo que te atrevieses a intentar besarme el cuello luego de que Luna y yo nos besáramos, pero nos pasó. No creo que te atrevieras a sugerir un trío ¿No? —Harry negó —. A nosotras nos ofrecieron. Podría seguir enumerando momentos, pero desgraciadamente es así, mientras que las mujeres son violentas, los hombres son unos irrespetuosos. Y sé que Luna lo ama con todo su corazón, por eso quiero ser sincera con ustedes al responder a todas sus preguntas con total sinceridad. La Zúrich Mágica es un hermoso lugar, los paisajes son hermosos y se pueden encontrar toneladas de cosas al igual que su contraparte muggles, sin embargo, eso no quita que la gente mágica muchas veces sea aún más barbárica que la muggle. El simple hecho de que tenga que esconder mi sexualidad cuando tuve que ir a buscar un trabajo te puedo decir sin lugar a duda que no es un lindo sentimiento. No se siente nada bien tener que esconderse lo que uno es, pero logré salir adelante. Además de que adoro que Luna los ame por lo que son, los respeto a ambos, a todos los amigos de ella. Luna me contó cuáles son tus sueños Daphne y me llena el corazón de felicidad que una mujer quiera limpiar toda la mierda del mundo y hacerlo aun mejor. Y en cuanto a vos Harry Potter —dijo Angela mirando seriamente a Harry para luego sonreírle —, te respeto y mucho. Si un cuarto de las cosas que me contó Luna sobre tu persona, son ciertas, de verdad sos una persona increíble —Harry sonrió —. No vine solo de tour y a ver a Luna. Vine porque ella me dijo que las cosas estaban mal, vine para ayudarlos…

—Gracias, Angela. Estoy muy contento de que Luna te haya elegido. —contestó Harry sin perder la sonrisa.

—No, gracias a vos, Harry por haberla aceptado en primer lugar.

Los ojos de Luna miraron a Daphne que le sonreía tontamente a Harry al final de la cena, lentamente se enfocaron en Angela que les sonería y no muy lejos que rodaba los ojos al verlos nuevamente en un estado tan meloso. La Ravenclaw recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de su novia mientras subían las escaleras y cuando pasaron cerca del pasillo que daba a la habitación de Harry y Daphne escucharon una pequeña y aguada risita rápidamente silenciada. Angela abrió la puerta, sacó un pequeño bolso del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo hizo expandir.

—Son realmente lindos Daphne y Harry. ¿Siempre son tan amorosos entre ellos? —preguntó Angela caminando hacía un lado de la cama y sentándose mirando toda la habitación.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose retumbó en toda la habitación. Angela iluminada por la luz de las lamparas mágicas seguía mirando toda la habitación y miró a Luna que no había dicho una palabra y no se había movido de la puerta.

—Si, siempre son así. —dijo Luna con un cierto tono de recelo.

—¿Pasa algo, Luna? —preguntó Angela al ver el cambio de estado de ánimo de Luna.

—¿Viste a Daphne? —preguntó Luna sin perder el tono molesto.

—Si, es muy dulce. No se despega por nada de Harry. ¿Siempre se sientan tan juntos?

—Si.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Luna? —preguntó Angela parándose y mirando a Luna con preocupación.

—¿Le viste el rostro a Daphne? —preguntó Luna —. Siempre le sonríe a Harry, muy pocas veces la vi enojada, salvo cuando Harry hace alguna estupidez —los ojos de Luna destellaron levemente y todavía descalza dio un paso —. ¿La viste a los ojos? Se nota que Harry la atiende bien ¿No? Al fin y al cabo, él se la folla todas las noches y a veces durante la mañana y si están calientes, durante la tarde también.

—Luna… —dijo Angela parándose —. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Luna se mordió el labio y camino hasta donde estaba Angela y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su novia y se mordió el labio.

—Me da envidia que Daphne y Harry pueden ser uno todos los días… —susurró Luna —. Me dan envidia… siempre me dieron. Me gustaría que nosotras fuéramos así. Me gustaría que podamos hacerlo todas las noches, que pudiéramos dormir juntas todos los días, no me gusta dormir sola…

Angela se estremeció cuando Luna la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos grises azulados la miraban como si perforaran su ser y le pudieran ver su alma, sus más íntimos pensamientos, como si estuviera completamente desnuda ante ellos. Eran esos mismos ojos la que habían hecho que se enamorara de una chica 3 años menor… no importaba. Nuevamente se volvió a estremecer cuando Luna, sin parecer consiente, a pesar de los segundos que habían pasado que parecían horas, buscó los labios de ella. Eran suaves, siempre lo habían sido. Cerró los ojos y sintió el corazón a mil, pero enseguida se concentró en aquel beso que hacía meses que estaba esperando. Un beso completamente diferente al que había recibido cuando llegó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió como la Ravenclaw le acarició la mejilla con tanta ternura que parecía que se iba a derretir en ese momento.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Angela cuando sintió a Luna profundizar el beso, haciendo que su lengua luchara por el control. La mano de Luna pasó a acariciar el cuello de ella y maldijo mentalmente porque su amada había comenzado a atacar una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Soltó un jadeo sobre los labios de Luna y ambas se separaron buscando una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que aprovechaban para abrir los ojos y mirarse fijamente.

—Te extrañé mucho, Luna. —dijo Angela todavía muy cerca de ella.

—Perdóname, cariño, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en hablar… —dijo Luna acercándose aún más a Angela mientras la tomaba por la cintura —. Hay algo que necesito hacer antes… no quiero sentirme sola esta noche. —musitó en el perlado cuello de su novia mientras sus labios subían hacía la oreja para luego darle un leve mordisco.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada en aquel momento, las palabras sobraban. Angela gimió sin reparos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a rodear el cuello de Luna con los brazos y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ambas se fundieron en un nuevo beso, pero esta que esta vez parecía mucho más hambriento, más desesperado. Lo que había comenzado con un beso, paulatinamente se había transformado en algo diferente, más salvaje. Las manos de Luna comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de Angela y ésta sintió como su cuerpo respondía a los besos, caricias y al simple roce de ambas.

Luna dio un paso hacia adelante haciendo que Angela cayera sobre la colcha blanda y blanca que estaba bajo su espalda y la Ravenclaw encima mirándola fijamente, contoneando su entrepierna en uno de los muslos de la suiza. Cada vez más excitada por el juego de la inglesa, ella comenzó también a imitarla.

—¿Lo sentís? —preguntó Luna con una voz que denotaba excitación.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Angela con un suspiro.

—Cuanto te deseo…

Angela quedó completamente desarmada. Se separó ligeramente para mirarla y se sorprendió con un gesto tan tierno como el de colocar un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja por parte de Luna. Ella sabía lo que pensaba, porque lo habían hecho miles de veces. Ese mismo gesto, lo había hecho miles de veces, pero eso no significaba que no la siguiera desarmando una y otra vez.

La mano de Luna, llevándose consigo la remera y el jersey que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo, acarició el costado del cuerpo de Angela y lentamente recorrió el torso y se detuvo al tropezarse con el sostén que cubrían esos turgentes pechos que tanto la enloquecía. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron suavemente el contorno infiltrándose por debajo de la prenda y cuando llegaron a la mitad de la circunferencia rápidamente se cerraron sobre este al mismo que sus dientes se cerraban sobre el cuello y los labios hacían una leve succión arrendándole un gemido a Angela. La suiza excitada ya vio como Luna rápidamente le quitaba la remera, desenganchaba el negro sostén y dejaba la piel blanca y tersa al descubierto. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y velocidad de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo ante el solo pensamiento de volver a ver a Luna desnuda o su espalda arquearse al llegar al orgasmo; comenzó a hiperventilar.

La mano de Angela no perdió el tiempo y se introdujo por debajo de la remera de Luna y rápidamente se deshizo de la prenda. Tragó saliva al descubrir que no llevaba sostén; sus pequeños pechos blancos le estaban dando la bienvenida erectos. La mirada de Luna destelló nuevamente y rápidamente sus labios volvieron a atacar el cuello de Angela haciendo que detuviera su trabajo y comenzara a gemir. Lentamente los mordiscos, besos y saliva que brotaba de entre sus labios comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su novia. Rosó con sus húmedos labios uno de los pezones que adornaban uno de los grandes pechos de Angela y lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua para luego soplarlo suavemente y ver como rápidamente tomaba una clara y excitante rigidez. Angela suspiró ante este acto y rápidamente un gemido salió de sus labios cuando Luna comenzó a estimularlo con sus labios mientras que con la otra mano trabajaba sobre el otro pecho.

Los labios rosados de Luna volvieron a bajar; sus manos recorrieron suavemente el pecho de Angela y comenzó a descender por el cuerpo. Lentamente, intentando que Angela comenzara a exigir mayor velocidad llegó hasta donde quería llegar y en poco tiempo le quitó el pantalón y la dejó solo con la ropa interior negra y lisa. Se alejó un poco para estudiar todo el cuerpo de su amada. Se acercó y rápidamente volvió a besarla esta vez de forma más salvaje y sensual. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Angela y no fue consiente de en que momento lo había hecho, pero rápidamente empujó el pequeño cuerpo de Luna a un costado y era ella ahora la que estaba arriba. No podía pensar con claridad, solo dejarse llevar. Copió los movimientos de caderas que había hecho la Ravenclaw antes y Luna rápidamente levantó ligeramente el muslo para que ella pudiera estimularse aún más con este haciendo que lentamente comenzara a perder la cabeza. Primero despacio y luego más rápido. Luna al ver los pechos de Angela encima suyo balancearse al compás de los excitantes movimientos comenzó los comenzó a besar, acariciar y succionar. Solo quería que verla gemir, solo quería verla terminar.

Angela solo se detuvo para besar las clavículas de marcadas y perfectas de Luna, bajando por su cuerpo despacio, deteniéndose un momento para estimular unos pequeños pechos con unos pezones como montañas que, para ella, gritaban ser mordidos, succionados, besados, acariciados. Cuando se sintió conformó por haber dejado las marcas de sus dientes por el cuerpo de la muchacha, Angela, continuó bajando despacio como la desesperación por probar nuevamente todo el cuerpo de su novia le permitía. Arañó los muslos de Luna encima de su pantalón de algodón, rápidamente se los quitó con mucha habilidad. Mordisqueó el abdomen para luego bajar por el vientre hasta llegar al elástico de la ropa interior blanca erizando los vellos de todo el cuerpo de Luna por completo.

La lengua de Angela se relamió los labios al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de Luna. Le gustaba que la anatomía de la inglesa reaccionara ante sus atenciones y decidió no alargarle más el sufrimiento. Bajó su ropa interior con los dientes con extrema lentitud y lo primero que su rostro sintió fueron uno finos y enrulados bellos dorados que cubrían un pronunciado monte de venus lo que provocó que se pusiera más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba. En ningún momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos, anticipándole lo que iba a hacer.

Angela tomó las piernas de Luna y las separó de forma algo brusca, movida por el deseo, se mordió el labio al ver que Luna había depilado todo el resto de la flor que solo ella había probado. Tragó saliva al verla expuesta para ella y rápidamente y con una extraña, pero excitante lentitud, recorrió con la yema de su dedo la separación de los labios mayores hasta llegar a la entrada de la vagina. No pasó desapercibido para ella la humedad que brotaba de aquella rosada entra y sonrió con deseo mientras se llevaba el dedo que había recorrido todo aquel privado lugar a sus labios y lo lamia sin dejar de mirarla.

—Tenías muchas ganas de verme… —dijo Angela con malicia.

—No tenes idea cuánto. —respondió Luna casi con un gruñido.

La suiza sonrió, se agachó y pasó su lengua por los pliegues haciendo que el cuerpo de Luna se arquera al mismo tiempo que soltaba un gemido. La Ravenclaw cerró un poco las piernas por acto reflejo, obligando a Angela a tomarlas con las manos y clavar las uñas en la piel tersas que recubría el muslo. Volvió a lamer la vulva de Luna insistiendo esta vez en el erecto y palpitante clítoris, seduciendo, saboreándolo. Siguió satisfaciendo el pequeño cuerpo de su novia durante mucho tiempo, no sabía si minutos u horas, su mente se había desconectado. Entonces sin saber que era lo que había pasado la pequeña lengua de Luna era ahora la que recorría sus pliegues, la que la estimulaba, la que la hacía sentir mujer. Angela arqueó la espalda con un gemido al sentir como Luna, al igual que ella, guiada por un desenfrenado deseo, comenzaba a succionar y lamer su clítoris. Luna miró un momento los pechos de Angela que subían y bajaban con la agitada respiración y entonces aumentó la intensidad y frecuencia de sus caricias alternando con leves succiones y mordisco. Los gemidos la hacían enloquecer y la alentaban a seguir.

La Ravenclaw regresó a los labios de Angela, la miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, introdujo dos dedos de golpe en el interior de su amada. Ella jadeó en su oído y la rodeó con los brazos acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo, sus pechos a los suyos. La besó y mordisqueó el cuello mientras curvaba sus dedos índice y medio, tratando de llegar aún más profundo de que antes. Pronto, Angela, llegó a su segundo orgasmo clavando sus dientes en el pequeño hombro de Luna ahogando los gemidos en su piel.

Luna sonrió al ver a Angela jadeando, le encantaba verla de esa manera. Removió lentamente sus dedos intentando de memorizar nuevamente la textura del interior y ante la vista de su amada se los llevó a la boca. Angela se mordió el labio al ver tan erótica escena y a medida que sus fuerzas volvían nuevamente a su cuerpo, el mismo estado de excitación inicial lo hizo con ellas. Empujó a Luna con violencia y se quedó encima de ella. Ambas se miraron. Nuevamente comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Luna y cuando llegó a donde quería, ante la mirada deseosa de la Ravenclaw se paró y la miró fijamente. La tomó de las piernas y la dio vuelta hasta dejarla boca abajo. Sin soltarlas, le hizo flexionar las piernas hasta dejarla con el trasero levantado y con todo lo que ella quería en primer plano y a su absoluta merced.

—Se lo que te gusta Luna… y me encanta tener tu culito solo para mí…

Los labios hinchados de Luna volvieron a ser mordidos e inconscientemente levantó aún más las caderas y comenzó a gemir cuando Angela hundió su rostro entre los glúteos y comenzó a lamer todo lo que podía. De lado a lado, de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba abajo…. Angela escuchó como los gemidos de Luna aumentaban en intensidad y frecuencia y tomó con sus manos los glúteos de la inglesa y hundió su lengua penetrándola todo lo que pudo por la rosada y humedecida entrada que escondían todos aquellos pliegues. Alejó el rostro y al igual que su novia antes, la penetró con sus dos dedos. Luna ahogó un gemido mordiendo las sabanas de la cama mientras era una y otra vez penetrada con una candencia sutil pero que rápidamente entendió que ya no iba a marcar el ritmó de nuevo, Angela lo hacía ahora; la simbiosis era perfecta.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron en el momento que sintió como la yema del pulgar de la mano de Angela, acariciaba suavemente el lugar que hacía tiempo su amiga se había negado a probar, un lugar prohibido para la mayoría, un fruto negro, un lugar donde a ella le hacía sentir que estaba en el cielo. Angela sonrió y humedeciendo el pulgar con su boca, sin dejar de penetrarla con los dedos de la otra mano, lo introdujo por aquel diabólico trayecto comenzando un suave, doble y descoordinado vaivén que sabía que a Luna le encantaba. No necesitaba asegurarse que Luna lo estuviera gozando, ella lo podía ver al verla gemir incontrolablemente, lo podía ver al como su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos. Lo podía sentir por como aquellos internos músculos le apretaban los dedos con aun más fuerza que antes…

 **~0~0~**

Los pasos de Harry, Daphne, Luna y Minerva resonaron por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts. Las tres semanas se habían cumplido, y Angela y Astoria se habían quedado en Potter Place junto con el padre de Luna. Harry miró a Luna que soltó un profundo suspiro mientras caminaban.

—Parece que estuviste mucho más relajada esta semana, Lunita… ¿Por qué será? —preguntó Harry divertido y de forma picara.

—Oh, puede ser que ahora está durmiendo mucho mejor —agregó Daphne divertida.

Luna sonrió sonrojados y rodó los ojos ignorando a sus amigos que se reían. Pero un carraspeo lo hizo volver a mirar al frente y se encontraron a Minerva que los miraba seriamente.

—Aunque ustedes estén en vacaciones, este sigue siendo un colegio —dijo Minerva sin perder la seriedad mientras caminaba—. Espero que se sigan comportando como lo que son. El Profesor Flitwick y la Profesora Sprout no lograron encontrar la forma de extraer el alma de Voldemort de su interior así que desgraciadamente es imposible evitar su destrucción, les sugiero que no mencionen el tema. Y mucho menos al Profesor Flitwick que está muy ansioso por la posibilidad de que la Helena Ravenclaw le haya dicho a Voldemort la ubicación de la Diadema.

Minerva abrió la puerta y los cuatro entraron a una gran habitación en donde, a un costado, se la veía leer rápidamente a la Profesora Sprout y del otro no muy lejos de una mesa en donde reposaban los la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el Guardapelo de Salazar Slyhterin. En cuanto volvió a ver los objetos, un vacío apareció en el pecho de Harry, el mismo sentimiento que sentía cada vez que tenía termina un año en Hogwarts. El sentimiento de saber que algo fuera de su control estaba sucediendo.

—No hay forma —susurró el enano Profesor mirando a Minerva que entraba —. Probamos todo y de todo, con Horas y Pomona, simplemente es imposible remover el alma de Voldemort de estos objetos sin que él sienta el remordimiento como para volver a ensamblarla.

—¿Remordimiento? —preguntó Daphne.

—Así es, Señora Potter —contestó Filius —. El remordimiento que pueda llegar a sentir la persona que realizó el rito para confeccionar los Horrocruxes es la única manera para poder liberarlos de los fragmentos. Al menos eso fue lo único que encontramos en unos de los libros que el Director Dumbledore guardaba en su oficina. Mientras tanto, solo queda la destrucción de los mismos…

—¿Y cómo se destruyen? —preguntó Daphne nuevamente.

—No sabemos —contestó Minerva —. No queremos arriesgarnos a nada hasta que los fantasmas volvieran, Harry —llamó —. ¿Albus te dijo algo? ¿Dónde encontrarlos? ¿Cómo destruirlos?

—No…, murió solo dándome indirectamente el objetivo de buscar los Horrocruxes. Un Diario, El Anillo de La Familia Gaunt, la Copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, Nagini, un objeto de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, y… yo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero en medio del silencio apareció un insulto que salió de los labios de Minerva. Harry sonrió levemente y miró a Daphne que parecía interesada en los libros que estaba leyendo la Profesora Sprout.

—¿Volvió Helena, Profesor Flitwick? —preguntó Luna.

—Si… —contestó el Profesor con cierto recelo de lo que iba a pasar a futuro —. Vamos a la torre de Ravenclaw…

—Yo me quedo, Harry, me gustaría examinar el libro de Horrocruxes. —dijo Daphne.

Harry asintió y salió junto con Luna. Caminaron por los pasillos y subieron las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso y caminaron por el corredor este subieron por una pequeña escalera caracol con grandes vitrales con imágenes de sirenas y llegaron y se pararon a una puerta grande y marrón de madera de roble sin picaporte y solo con una aldaba con forma de águila y hecha de bronce.

—¿Estas es la entrada de a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw? —preguntó Harry y Luna asintió. Miró con detenimiento la puerta y se encontró con que debajo de la figura del águila había un escrito —. Brillo más en la oscuridad; siempre estoy, pero no me ven. Tenerme no les cuesta nada, perderme les cuesta todo ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es la contraseña para la entrada, Señor Potter —contestó el Profesor Flitwick —. Rowena Ravenclaw encantó esta puerta para que solo personas con la suficiente inteligencia pudieran resolver el acertijo que cambia y pudieran entrar.

—¿Pero eso no haría que cualquier pudiese entrar? —preguntó Harry.

—Si, pero los magos por lo general les falta pensamiento lógico y lateral —dijo Luna con simpleza —. Es la esperanza.

Los ojos del águila brillaron con un azulado y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala amplia y circular con las paredes decorados con tapices color azul y bronce. El techo abovedado, estaba pintado como el cielo estrella, mientras que la alfombra del suelo imitaba un azul marino. Mesas, silla y bibliotecas se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en la sala, y una escultura en mármol blanco de Rowena Ravenclaw estaba colocado junto a la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios. Harry impresionado por todo el lugar salió de sus pensamientos cuando la chillona voz del Profesor Flitwick habló.

—¿Señorita Ravenclaw se encuentra usted aquí?

—Así es Profesor Flitwick, ¿Me necesita para algo? —preguntó una voz muy femenina apareciendo por una pared.

Harry vio una mujer, joven, algo más grande que él y muy hermosa con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un hermoso vestido hasta los pies. Tenía un aire orgulloso y altanero. La fantasma miró a Harry un momento y dijo.

—Pareces un muchacho fuerte y sos lindo. Pero esta no es la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry Potter —luego miró al Profesor y Luna y agregó —. Sir Nicolás se regodea de tener bajo su protección a un heredero y dos Jefes de una Noble y Ancestral Familia.

—¿Dos Jefes…? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es Potter, vos y tu esposa. Ella dejó de ser una Slytherin, y aunque vista el uniforme en el momento en que se casó con vos, pasó a ser una Gryffindor en todos aspectos—dijo Helena con molestia —. ¿Qué se siente haberle robado la libertad y capacidad de decidir por ella misma a tu esposa, Potter? ¿Se siente bien ser el hombre dominante? —preguntó Helena con furia.

—Si no lo hacía, los Nott lo hubieran hecho… —susurró Harry mirando con odio a Helena —. Si no lo hubiera hecho no quiero imaginarme lo que le hubiera pasado…. Y por lo que veo le tenes un profundo rencor a los hombres, es ¿Por qué Sir Peter Carington te mató? —la cara de Helena pareció volverse un profundo gris oscuro —. ¿O porque Voldemort te engañó para que le dijeras donde estaba la Diadema de tu madre?

Helena gimió y los tres pudieron observar como la fantasma temblaba. Abrió la boca ligeramente y miró fijamente a Harry para luego mirar a Luna.

—¿Por qué esta él acá? —preguntó Helena mirando a Luna para después mirar al Profesor Flitwick —. Ya les dije que no les voy a decir donde está la Diadema de mi madre…

—Helena —susurró Luna con su típica voz soñadora —. Creemos que Voldemort convirtió la Diadema de Rowena en un Horrocrux. Necesitamos saber dónde está y si el contaste la ubicación…

La fantasma miró fijamente a los tres y vio como los ojos de Harry parecían centellar de furia hacía su persona. Volvió a mirar a Luna y abrió la boca ligeramente y dijo.

—Ya conoces mi historia, Luna. Cuando el Barón Sanguinario me encontró, la escondí en un tronco hueco de un árbol. Yo no sabía… pero él era tan… adulador… Me pareció que me entendía, que me compadecía…

—No te preocupes, Helena —dijo Luna —. No fuiste la primera persona que Voldemort consiguió sonsacarle algo. Sabía utilizar sus encantos. ¿Él te dijo que es lo que hizo con la Diadema?

—No… pero una parte de mi alma está ligada a ella —contestó la Dama Gris —. Está en el lugar donde todos quieren esconder sus objetos.

—Gracias… —susurró Luna girándose junto con los demás para irse.

—Harry Potter… —llamó Helena. Harry se giró —. Siempre respeta a tu esposa, sino yo, me voy a encargar personalmente de atormentarte… —agregó mirando a Harry a los ojos.

—No me importa que seas un fantasma o la hija de la fundadora de este colegio —contestó Harry mirándola fríamente —. Si te vuelvo a escuchar insultando el laso que tengo con Daphne voy a ir a buscar tu cadáver a Albania para convertirlo en un Inferius para que me abanique cuando tenga calor en verano.

La puerta de entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw se cerró y Helena se quedó en silencio sonriendo.

—Es como si todo nos llevara nuevamente a la Sala de Menesteres —comentó el Profesor Flitwick al aire mientras bajaban la escalera caracol —. Desde hace años que le vengo pidiendo que me diga dónde está la Diadema… es una verdadera lástima que tengamos que destruir tan valioso objeto —los tres llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso y el Profesor volvió a hablar —. Cuando lleguemos y comencemos a buscar la Diadema no la toquen ninguno de los dos. Potter tenía razón cuando dijo que no debíamos tocarlos. Toqué el Guardapelo para inspeccionarlos hace unos días y bueno… no fue una sensación agradable —agregó mostrándoles a ambos, parte de su mano vendada —. Si la Profesora Sprout no me lo hubiera arrancado de las manos con piel incluida… creo que hubiera sido bastante problemático.

Harry asintió y mientras abría la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres dijo.

—Yo puedo sentir el alma de Voldemort solo denme un momento para buscarla.

Los dos miembros de la Casa de Ravenclaw asintieron. Nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar con cientos de objetos por todos lados, algunos apilados formando montañas hasta el techo y delante de ambos. Un gran cráter que parecía lentamente ir reconstruyéndose. Harry miró a Luna quien sonrió con satisfacción al ver su obra y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos. El Profesor Flitwick y Luna sintieron una extraña sensación cálida que les cubría el cuerpo y rápidamente miraron a Harry que respiraba lentamente. La magia de Harry se expandió por toda la sala, rápidamente comenzó a llenar y a cubrir cada lugar, cada recoveco intentando buscar la distintiva magia de Voldemort hasta que la encontró como si fuera una pequeña llama negra y oscura que cubría una pequeña zona.

—La encontré —dijo Harry abriendo los ojos.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el Profesor Flitwick ansioso sacando su varita al igual que sus estudiantes.

Harry comenzó a caminar por uno de los callejones que formaban todas las cosas apiladas y el Profesor Flitwick y Luna lo siguieron. Pasó por delante de un trol de las montañas blanco y horrible disecado y giró por uno de los callejones flanqueando muros de chatarra formadas por botellas, sobreros, cajas, sillas, libros, armas, escobas, bates… Se adentraron aún más en el laberinto hasta que Harry comenzó a sentir la magia de Voldemort salir de un lugar. Giraron a la derecha y se encontraron con una mesa en donde, a pesar de que había muchas cosas como libros, y otros objetos una caja de madera negra y perfectamente lustrada se destacaba por entre las demás.

—¿Esta dentro de esa caja de madera, Señor Potter? —preguntó el Profesor Flitwick. Harry asintió —. Atrás, déjenme a mí.

El Profesor Flitwick hizo un movimiento con la varita y la tapa de la caja de madera se abrió y dejo visible parte de lo que era una hermosa diadema de plata con una gran esmeralda verde oscura en el centro y encima la cabeza de un agila de perfil con detalles que recorrían los costados de la base como si fueran alas. Bajo la esmeralda un diamante circular unido a otro en forma de gota. Con un nuevo movimiento de varita, el Profesor de Encantamientos, la hizo levitar y e hizo otro movimiento de varita. Harry sintió como si una especie de burbuja rodeara la joya y miró al Profesor que se había dado cuenta de su observación.

—Es para evitar cualquier reacción adversa, Señor Potter —dijo el Profesor Flitwick comenzando a caminar con la diadema flotando delante de él —. Hay que tomar todas las precauciones posibles…

Los tres caminaron y volvieron a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente a la Sala que habían preparado los Profesores y fueron recibido por Minerva, Pomona y Daphne que miraron fijamente la Diadema. El Profesor Flitwick caminó y dejó el valiosísimo objeto de Ravenclaw sobre la mesa junto a los demás y miró a los demás y preguntó.

—¿Y ahora como los destruimos?

—Creo tener una idea, Filius —dijo Minerva —. Harry. ¿Cuándo estabas en segundo, Daphne y vos mataron al basilisco de Slytherin en la Cámara de Los Secretos con la espada de Gryffindor no es así?

—Si —afirmó Harry al lado de Daphne no muy lejos de donde estaba la puerta.

—¿Y el Diario de Tom Ryddle lo destruiste con el colmillo de un basilisco, más precisamente con un líquido negro? —volvió a preguntar Minerva.

—Sí… creo. —dijo Harry.

—Ya veo…

Minerva hizo un movimiento con la mano y de la manga de su túnica salió, como si se estuviera deslizando, la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba la mesa con los Horrocruxes, la levantó con una mano y con fuerza intentó cortar la Diadema de Ravenclaw en dos. Un destelló apareció de la Diadema y la Espada salió volado de las manos de la Profesora con dirección a Harry. Daphne se tiró encima de su él y la espada pasó girando por encima suyo y se clavó limpiamente en la pared que estaba detrás de ellos.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Minerva acercándose rápidamente.

—Sí, sí —afirmó Harry molestó parándose —. Gracias, mi amor —le dijo a Daphne que asintió —. ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? —preguntó molesto.

—La Espada de Gryffindor, Harry —dijo Minerva limpiándole el polvo a Harry de la campera —, fue fabricada por los Goblings y es imposible de destruir. Y aquello que sea más fuerte que la plata que conforma el filo de la espada es absorbido para fortalecer el arma. Hubiera jurado que la espada había absorbido el veneno de basilisco e íbamos a poder destruirla con ella, pero parece ser que me equivoque.

—¡Claro que te equivocaste! —exclamó Harry —. Apuñale al basilisco en el centro de su cabeza no en una de sus glándulas venenosas. ¡Quería matarla, no bañarme en su veneno! —agregó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Oh…

* * *

El próximo capítulo este titulado: **"Preparaciones Para El Final"**

Bueno, finalmente comencé con el último año, quiero que sepan que solo quedan **5 capítulos** para terminar. El séptimo año van a ser solo **6 capitulos** contando con este, pero van a ser todos tan largos como este o al menos ese es mi objetivo. Como siempre espero que disfruten de este capítulo y cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Antes que nada, quiero expresar mi preocupación sobre los hechos que están sucediendo, ambos huracanes que han hecho verdaderos destrozos y con México por lo que está sucediendo en ese país. Desde ya espero que todos, al igual que sus familias estén bien y si necesitan hablar o cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un PM y aunque sea para contar chistes o distraerse y animar un poco las cosas, sepan que voy a estar.**

 **Nota 2: A diferencia del Harry original este es mucho más precavido con todo lo relacionado a Voldemort y como sucedió en el capítulo anterior, no lo va a hacer solo todo.**

 **Nota 3: Voldemort tiene la Varita de Sauco, la va a utilizar, pero bueno…**

 **Nota 4: Como supondrán quería reflejar alguna de las duras situaciones que deben sufrir las lesbianas. Necesitaba una última vez mostrar la crudeza del mundo y mostrar lo que viven muchas mujeres porque no son aceptadas por sus familias y amistades. Creo que muestra como es el mundo realmente y que no hay blancos ni negros, solo hay grises y que ninguna sociedad ni la mágica ni la muggle es buena o mala. Simplemente es. Espero haber tratado un tema tan sensible como este de la forma más respetuosa. Le quiero agradecer especialmente a Dcromeror y Growthiest por darme su visión y experiencias las cual por ser hombre obviamente no tengo y la cual fue un gran aprendizaje porque pude ver con la perspectiva de otro.**

 **Nota 5: jejeje, como dije este fic es plural y quería sacarme el gusto de hacer una escena de sexo entre lesbianas. Espero que la disfruten como siempre.**

 **Nota 6: Si, Minerva es una loquilla y tiene más trucos en la manga. Como por ejemplo hacer aparecer la Espada de Gryffindor sin ser la propietaria. Ya lo voy a explicar en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. Siempre tiene un poco de suerte, habilidad, Daphne y Luna interviniendo… si, si fue suerte. Desgraciadamente no fue por eso, y si, está destinada a morir con el tiempo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review. Es el nivel que siempre tuvo, no es más fuerte o más débil que antes, simplemente utiliza las mismas cosas que antes.**

 **SarahBlack: Gracias por dejar un review. Me encanta que te encante. Si, más o menos, en control pero que en el fondo le pesa.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Y claro todos necesitan un poco de fanservice, seria demasiado denso el fic sin algunas explosiones y sexo jajaja. Como ya te lo dije, fue la capa de invisibilidad que tenía Daphne jaja.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. No, porque no funciona de esa manera, la sangre no tiene ninguna importancia. Si lo tuviera seria así y quien dijo que poseía la magia de la vieja sangre; Harry siente que hay algo dentro, pero no tiene la misma sensación que con Lara, Mara o Grindelwald. No te puedo decir eso porque tenía que decirte lo que es un Arcanista y eso se dice en el anteúltimo capítulo, pero no es una parte de su poder, es algo más complicado que voy a explicar en ese mismo capítulo. No, no le hizo lo mismo en el anteúltimo capitulo lo voy a decir. Harry si pagó algo, que es una parte de su poder que es la habilidad para curar con magia guiada por parsel, pero es diferente. Nuevamente todas tus preguntas se van a contestar en el anteúltimo capitulo.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Desgraciadamente si estas delirando jajaja, Daphne tenía la capa de invisibilidad bajo su túnica, por eso sucede eso. Recuerda la Capa de Invisibilidad le otorga a la persona la capacidad de protegerse como un Arcanista. La Varita de Sauco el poder de uno y la Piedra de la Resurrección la clarividencia de estos. Ya lo vas a entender más adelante.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que la historia te guste tanto.**

 **Zer0-Sama: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi: Gracias por dejar un review. Todo lo que preguntas recuerda que te lo respondí por PM.**


	86. Preparaciones Para El Final

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo LXXXVI**

" **Preparaciones Para El Final"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Las mejillas de la Minerva, a los ojos de todos, se tiñeron de un profundo color rojizo al ser reprendida por el que ya no era su tan pequeño niñito que la miraba de forma acusatoria al haber actuado de forma imprudente. Minerva pestañeó un par de veces y miró hacia otro lado intentando que el vergonzoso evento pasara desapercibido. Harry miró las mejillas sonrosadas de la que consideraba su madre y bufó con resignación. Se dio vuelta y miró la Espada de Gryffindor que seguía perfectamente clavada contra la pared. La tomó por el mango y con algo de esfuerzo la removió y se la ofreció a Minerva que la tomó con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Dijiste que absorbía aquello que era más fuerte que si misma para fortalecerse? —preguntó Harry mirando a su Profesora de Transformaciones.

—S-si —afirmó Minerva —. La leyenda dice que la espada fue forjada hace mil años por los goblings, por el herrero más hábil del mundo mágico, y como todas las creaciones de su especie, está encantada. La espada fue siguiente las especificaciones de Godric Gryffindor por Ragnuk I, el mejor de los plateros y por lo tanto el rey. Como sabrás en el mundo de lo goblings, el gobernante no trabaja menos que el resto, pero lo hace con una habilidad mucho mayor. Ragnuk que había quedado maravillado por su creación que inventó la historia que Gryffindor la había robado y mandó a su Guardia de Oro; son soldados de elite que se encargan de proteger al rey y los lugares más importantes, los ves en la entrada de Gringotts, por ejemplo. Pero Gryffindor se defendió con su varita y no mató a sus atacantes, sino que los hechizó y los envió devuelta al rey para comunicarle la amenaza de que si volvía a intentar robarle, este desenvainaría su espada contra todos ellos. El rey de los duendes tomó muy seriamente la amenaza y le dejó a Gryffindor que la espada le perteneciera, sin embargo, siguió resentido hasta el día de su muerte. Esto estableció las bases de la falsa leyenda de Gryffindor, que se mantiene en algunas secciones de la comunidad de los duendes hasta nuestros días.

—Se que la espada es mágica —dijo Harry —. Lo siento desde el primer día, pero ¿Cómo funciona?

—Eso puedo decírselo yo, Señor Potter —dijo el Profesor Flitwick con cierto grado de emoción acercándose a donde estaban junto con la Profesora Sprout —. Como sabrá en el mundo existen lugares con grandes cantidades de magia, no se conocen de donde proviene ni su origen, simplemente se sabe que en algún momento aparecieron. Pero con las cosas que nos relató no sería raro que hayan aparecido como subproducto de la Conjunción de Las Esferas, pero eso es algo solo usted puede averiguar. En cualquier caso, como sabrá el planeta tierra es un ser dinámico, no uno que tiene conciencia, sino que mantiene en perfecto equilibrio uno de los Caos Primordiales, la magia neutra o natural; mientras que las personas representan los Caos Primordiales blanco o negros, de magia blanca y magia negra. Bien, estos lugares naturales con grandes cantidades de magia son muy conocidos por los goblings y algunas criaturas. Ahora quiero que se imagine que extrae materiales de un lugar donde los metales que utiliza para forjar están en el centro de uno de estos lugares y constantemente irradiados por uno de los Caos Primordiales. Las posibilidades son infinitas en cuanto a propiedades mágicas. La Espada de Gryffindor es el ejemplo perfecto de la utilización de plata de una fuente de uno de los Caos Primordiales y eso se traduce en que no solo es literal y virtualmente indestructible, sino que también absorbe y conserva aquello que la hace más fuerte, por eso la teoría de la Profesora McGonagall no esta tan errada ya que la ser uno de los venenos más poderosos que existen seria verdaderamente útil para el metal absorber esta propiedad y hacerse más fuerte.

—Entonces siguiendo la lógica de la Profesora McGonagall es que la espada absorba el veneno del basilisco y utilizarla para destruir los Horrocruxes… —comentó Luna pensando en voz alta —. Pero eso no significa que podamos utilizar el veneno, todas las sustancias complejas tienen una vida media de desintegración y los venenos suelen ser de baja duración y no mayor a las 18 horas ya que su estructura es extremadamente inestable porque es muy reactivo y… —miró a todos al ver todos la miraban —. ¿Qué? Es lo que nos enseñó el Profesor Snape. Hablando de pociones ¿Dónde está el Profesor Slughorn?

—Se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia, al igual que la Orden del Fénix, está utilizando sus contactos para poder saber en que estado esta todo —contestó Minerva —. ¿Qué es lo que estabas diciendo sobre los venenos? —preguntó mirando fijamente a Luna.

—Creo que Daphne es la más indicada para hablar. —dijo Luna con una sonrisa y miró a su amiga que abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

—Los venenos de serpiente, son en palabras sencilla, saliva modificada. El Profesor Snape nos explicó que las serpientes no liberan toda su saliva en la boca, sino que una parte va a las glándulas venenosas, que están recubiertos por un epitelio cilíndrico simple muciparo junto con glándulas exocrinas encargadas de sintetizar el veneno. Todos los compuestos poseen una vida media, que el proceso en el cual los compuestos, ya sean pociones, o compuestos artificiales o naturales, se degradan hasta llegar a la mitad de su concentración con este dato junto con una ecuación podemos saber la velocidad de degradación del compuesto y predecir el tiempo que va a tener de utilidad. La lógica de Luna no es incorrecta al decir que, si buscáramos veneno en el cadáver del basilisco que hay en la Cámara de Los Secretos, existiría la posibilidad de que este esté degradado y sea inútil ya que no se vuelve a sintetizar. Pero el veneno de basilisco extremadamente raro y se desconocen la mayoría de las propiedades… podría estar todavía funcional y servir y hacer viable la teoría de Minerva.

—Entonces solo hay que bajar a la Cámara de Los Secretos y comprobar si todavía queda veneno. —agregó Harry.

—Así es —dijo Daphne con un tono nervioso —. Pero yo no voy a volver a bajar —agregó rápidamente —. No me gusta ese lugar…

—Vamos, Harry, yo te acompaño. —dijo Minerva abriendo la puerta con espada en mano.

Ambos ante la vista de los demás salieron y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Minerva, ajena de que Harry la observaba, levantó la Espada de Gryffindor hacia adelante y puso la punta a la misma altura que su hombro. Giró la mano hasta hacer que su palma apuntara hacia el techo y la abrió. El mango de la Espada se balanceó y la punta apuntó al suelo y cayó. Hizo un giró rápido con la mano mientras la espada caía y la agarró en el aire y con otro movimiento pegó hoja en la parte posterior del brazo alineando la punta nuevamente con su hombro y haciendo un movimiento que Harry no logró ver volvió a tomarla como normalmente se hacía. Minerva se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Harry con un leve rubor.

—¿Jugando con espadas, McGonagall? —dijo Harry divertido —. Creo que voy a tener que descontarle puntos a Gryffindor. No quiero que una estudiante corra como loca con una espada asustando a sus compañeros.

Una risa, que rápidamente se volvió en una incontrolable carcajada, salió de los labios de Minerva.

—Discúlpeme, Profesor Potter —dijo Minerva en tono divertido para luego mirar la espada y sonreír con nostalgia —. Me gustan mucho las espadas. Nunca escondí el gusto de tener la Espada de Godric Gryffindor en mis manos y en mi oficina, me hacen acordar a cuando todavía era una estudiante…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fueron buenos tiempos… sin preocupaciones, sin penas, solo pensando en estudiar, quidditch y esgrima antigua… hasta que bueno —agregó Minerva tocándose la cadera —. ¿Sabías que antes había un club de esgrima antigua? Era bastante popular cuando estudiaba, pero lo sacaron porque con los años la gente dejó de interesarse.

—¿Te pasó algo en la cadera? —preguntó Harry al ver como Minerva se había tocado.

—Si —afirmó Minerva con melancolía —. Cuando estaba en sexto año y era, al igual que la posición que ocupas, buscadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, un golpeador me lazó una bludger que impactó contra mi columna y cadera… ¿Cómo decirlo? El Mundo Mágico no tiene grandes avances a nivel neuromotor. Y con ese golpe mis sueños de ganar la copa una vez más y seguir con las clases de esgrima, se vinieron abajo —Harry sintió como Minerva lo abrazaba rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y él tomaba la cintura de la mujer respondiendo el gesto —. Pero… tengo que admitir que cuando vi que eras tan bueno jugando al quidditch… simplemente mi corazón explotó de alegría. Espero que no juzgues a una vieja por querer inculcar sus gustos a su niñito especial ¿No?

—¿Qué vieja? —preguntó Harry divertido haciendo que Minerva se riera.

—Esa contestación te va a servir más de una vez cuando tu esposa se sienta insegura con la edad —contestó Minerva guiñándole el ojo —. Pero hablo enserio Harry, sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero…

—Pero ya se, Minnie, me hiciste a tu imagen y semejanza —dijo Harry rápidamente interrumpiéndola —. No pasé por alto que me hayas alentado en el quidditch, los estudios, las Transformaciones.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta —dijo Minerva soltando a Harry y viendo como él abría la puerta del baño de mujeres del segundo piso —. ¿Siempre estuvo en este lugar? Tiene que ser una broma ¿No?

—Nunca preguntaste… —dijo Harry divertido.

Ambos pasaron y se encontraron con el baño, que, aunque humedecido, Myrtle parecía no estar. Caminaron hasta uno de los lavados y Harry dijo.

—"Abrir"

El grifo de uno de los lavados comenzó a girar al igual que en su segundo año. Un segundo después, el lavado empezó a moverse. El lavado, para ser más precisos, se hundió hasta que ya no hubo más rastros de él, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, de al menos dos metros de diámetros.

—Gaya —llamó Harry y una bola de fuego apareció posándose en el hombro de él —. Vamos a llamarte para que nos ayudes a salir ¿Si, linda? —la fénix lanzó un gemido afirmando y despareció nuevamente en una bola de fuego —. Tenemos que deslizarnos por este túnel… recomendaría que te quites tu saco… para no arruinarlo.

Minerva frunció el ceño y se quitó el saco dejándolo a un costado, dejando ver unos pantalones negros y una remera blanca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Minerva al ver como Harry la veía.

—Nunca te había visto vestida de esa forma. Vi a la Minerva en camisón y la Profesora con su largo saco verde… Pero nunca en pantalones y remera —agregó Harry divertido.

—Si, si, lo que digas. Vamos.

Harry asintió divertido y ambos se lanzaron con él a la cabeza. Tal y como en segundo año la cañera seguía pareciendo un interminable tobogán, viscoso y muy oscuro. Nuevamente vio como nacían otras tuberías y cuando una luz apareció comenzó a disminuir la velocidad con los talones. Harry se deslizó y cayó parado por el borde para luego ayudar a Minerva que tenía la Espada de Gryffindor en sus manos, a bajar. Con cuidado comenzaron a caminar mientras con cuidado y con las varitas iluminándoles el camino. Llegaron a una cueva oscura y entraron a un túnel que comenzaba a serpentear. Doblaron en una curva y vieron una gruesa pared que tenía talladas dos serpientes enlazadas, con granes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.

—¿Esta es la entrada? —preguntó Minerva.

Harry asintió y dijo.

—"Abrir"

Las serpientes comenzaron a moverse a los lados hasta quedar completamente ocultas y una puerta gigantesca se abrió dejando ver la misma sala gigantesca con altísimas columnas de piedra con forma de víboras entrelazadas que se elevaban majestuosamente como pilares de contención de un indistinguible techo que se perdía en la oscuridad. Caminaron con cierta lentitud hasta que vieron el gigantesco cadáver que ya solo eran huesos del basilisco y de fondo la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Harry escuchó un gemido y luego un leve llanto con venía de detrás suyo, se giró y vio a Minerva llorando mientras lo veía.

—Perdón Harry —dijo Minerva todavía sollozante y abrazándolo rápidamente sin que él entendiera lo que estaba pasando —. Te descuidé tanto… tendría que haberte protegido más… yo no me imaginaba que… eras, eran tan pequeños… y tuvieron que enfrentarse a esta cosa y… ¡Oh, por Merlín! Debían haber estado tan asustados y tuviste que… pelear y matar a esta cosa… —lo soltó ligeramente y lo miró acariciándole la mejilla a un todavía confundido Harry —. No creí… no, en ese momento no me había imaginado lo que habían tenido que pasar. Perdón, Harry, perdón…

—Minnie… —susurró Harry sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando —. No pasa nada, esto fue hace mucho tiempo como para nos pongamos sentimentales.

La Profesora McGonagall no dijo nada. Había sido muy tonta en ese momento y aunque todavía estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con los problemas del preadolescente del Harry de 12 años, no había tomado real conciencia de lo que habían tenido que vivir el Gryffindor y la Slytherin que se lanzaron solos y armados con sus varitas contra lo desconocido. Por primera vez había tomado conciencia de lo que realmente había sucedido todos los años, como cada curso Harry había sido sometido a presiones y estrés que no muchas podrían superar. Pero lo habían hecho; Minerva miró a Harry un momento se limpió las lágrimas que le habían mojado el rostro y vio como él tomaba la espada y se acercaba al cráneo del basilisco.

Con la punta de la espada Harry tocó suavemente uno de los colmillos del basilisco que se desprendió y calló contra la fría piedra. Del hueso alveolar donde estaba unida la raíz del diente cayó un polvo negro que rápidamente impactó contra el suelo y tornó la húmeda piedra negra. Minerva se acercó a donde estaba Harry y vio como este tocó con la punta del filo de la espada el líquido y nada sucedió.

—Parece ser que tu esposa y Luna tenían razón —susurró Minerva —. El veneno simplemente no existe, pasó demasiado tiempo como para que este todavía siga siendo estable y mucho menos que siga siendo líquido. Y tal y como dijimos no pueden ser destruidos de la manera convencional…

—Un alma no se puede destruir con simples hechizos… —susurró Harry —. Pero… —agregó mirando el filo de la espada —, conozco algo que puede destruir un alma…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Minerva mirando fijamente a Harry.

—La magia de un Arcanista…

 **~0~0~**

Una bola de fuego apareció en la mitad del baño y deshaciéndose en forma de un tornado dejó ver a Minerva y Harry que vieron a Gaya desaparecer con un destello de fuego y un chillido. Minerva se puso su saco color esmeralda y junto con Harry comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. Ninguno dijo, pero Minerva podía ver detrás del silencio la profunda incomodidad de Harry. Cuando estaba por llegar a la sala donde estaban los Horrocruxes vieron a Slughorn correr rápidamente en su dirección. Ambos se detuvieron y cuando los alcanzó entre esfuerzo dijo.

—El Ministro viene hacía acá… yo… puede ser que se me haya escapado que el Señor y la Señora Potter estuvieran en Hogwarts…

Minerva miró al Profesor de Pociones con molestia y dijo.

—Seguramente el Ministro va a querer ser recibido en la oficina del Director. Busca a Daphne, seguramente va a querer estar presente también... yo voy a ir a preparar todo…

Cuando el Ministro abrió la puerta junto con dos aurores, que Harry reconoció como ambos erran los que se habían encargado de espiarlo y seguirlo mientras estaba en tercero, entraron con miradas serias y con su melena entrecana y paso rengo, Rufus Scrimgeour habló.

—Buenos Minerva —dijo con respeto para luego mirar a Harry que estaba parado a un costado del escritorio del Director y a su lado, tomándole la mano, Daphne con su expresión aristocrática —. Buenos días, Lord Potter, Lady Potter… —agregó mirando seriamente a ambos.

—Buenos días, Ministro —saludó Minerva haciendo un gesto para que se sentara —. Chicos por favor. —agregó para que también se sentaran.

—Supongo que estarás preguntándote la razón de esta visita tan… inesperada —dijo Rufus Scrimgeour a Minerva mientras miraba a Harry y Daphne —. Pero cuando me enteré que los Potter estaban en Hogwarts ciertamente no pude resistirme a la posibilidad de hablar con ellos ya que creemos que se encuentran en grave peligro y queremos protegerlos sin embargo nadie parece saber dónde se encuentran.

—Cuando estaba en tercer año —dijo Harry con seriedad sintiendo como el pulgar de Daphne acariciaba suavemente su mano —, me escapé de la casa de mis horribles tíos con el único pensamiento… no volver y decidí comprobar todo lo que me pertenecía y elegí una de las propiedades de mi Familia para vivir, la doté con las mejores defensas y protecciones que el dinero puede comprar para que… cuando todos creyeran que volvía la casa de mis parientes a fin de ese año, desaparecer y poder vivir una vida tranquilo. Claramente hubo un incidente que forzó mi traslado y me obligó a irme; ahora bien, ni el Ministerio, ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Voldemort pueden, pudieron o van a poder localizar nuestro hogar. Y si el Ministerio de Magia piensa cuidar mi hogar de la misma forma que lo hicieron con Lady Bones, entonces le puedo asegurar que voy a rechazar todas sus propuestas…

—La administración de Fudge se equivocó al no brindarle la protección que requería a una persona del nivel de Lady Bones, yo no soy igual… —espetó el Ministro seriamente —. Dejenos solos. —agregó mirando a sus Aurores.

—Pero usted era el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores… —dijo Harry con seriedad —. Usted estaba a cargo de ese operativo, Lady Bones se salvó gracias a que estaba en nuestra casa, al igual que la Lady Abbott gracias a la información que nosotros conseguimos… Se que esperaba encontrarnos en el funeral de Dumbledore, pero nada nos ataba a él. Además de que quería que mi esposa y yo pasáramos nuestro primer aniversario tranquilos…

—¿Esta es alguna clase de rebeldía de la edad Potter? ¿No crees que tenes demasiado poder y demasiada influencia como para estar jugando a ser el niño rebelde? Y que deberías comenzar a pensar de forma más racional —preguntó Scrimgeour con un tono mordaz.

Un destello de odio recorrió los ojos de Harry y se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se quitó la túnica de Gryffindor, que a diferencia de Daphne no se lo había logrado quitar cuando habían llegado a Potter Place y encontrado el cofre, se sacó el suéter sin mangas gris y con un tirón se quitó la corbata roja y dorada ante la vista de todos que no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Se quitó la camisa de dentro del pantalón y comenzó a desabotonar los botones y terminó se quitó la camisa y le mostró las cicatrices que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

—¡Este es el precio que Albus Dumbledore mi hizo pagar por sus decisiones! —exclamó Harry furioso y comenzó a quitarse la venda del brazo izquierdo —¡Y ese es el precio que me hizo pagar el Ministerio de Magia por sus decisiones! ¡¿Y usted osa cuestionar mis reservas y las de mi esposa para con el Ministerio?! Usted será el Ministro de Magia, pero nosotros somo los Señores de las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias de las Casa Black y Potter, mientras que su administración tiene un comienzo y un final, nosotros vamos a seguir mientras haya alguien que sea reconocido para portar el anillo que lo muestra como Jefes de las Familias.

—Harry, amor… —susurró Daphne tapándolo con la camisa nuevamente —. Por favor…

—¿De verdad cree que me gusta mostrarle este cuerpo a mi esposa? ¿De verdad cree que me gusta mostrarle el precio de la inoperancia de quienes tenían que protegerme? —dijo Harry sentándose mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa —. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros Ministro?

—Necesito la ayuda del Wizengamot para ser mucho más rígido con las leyes y que me permitan actuar con más libertad —los ojos amarillos del Ministro de Magia se concentraron en los de Harry —. Te guste o no, seguís siendo un símbolo Harry… El Elegido… muchos te creen capaz de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso…

La mirada de Harry se centró en la del Ministro, suspiró un momento y miró hacía la ventana por donde los rayo de sol entraban con estelas y el polvo del ambiente se dejaba ver con pequeñas partículas que brillaban mientras se movían. La vista se volvió a centrar en la del Ministro, había planteado sus posibilidades y con un tono cansado dijo.

—Imposible, no voy a arriesgar a mi esposa ni a las demás Nobles y Ancestrales Familias a algo tan peligroso. Soy consciente que Voldemort va a volverse más osado ahora que Dumbledore está muerto y que la estabilidad del Ministerio pende de un hilo… En condiciones normales esto no se lo diría, pero ocurrieron hechos excepcionales que lo requieren —Harry movió la varita y toda su ropa volvió a su lugar y miró a Minerva —. Minnie podrías silenciar la habitación —Minerva asintió e hizo un par de movimiento con su propia varita —. Lo que le voy a decir, Ministro, no puede salir de esta sala —Rufus asintió prestándole total atención a Harry —. ¿Sabe lo que es un Horrocrux?

—No puede ser… —susurró el Ministro de Magia.

—Es la razón de porque no murió cuando me lanzó la Maldición Asesina. Creó un total de 7 Horrocruxes, Dumbledore destruyó uno, yo destruí dos y tenemos en nuestro poder tres más para ser destruidos.

—Entonces esa era la razón de Dumbledore para irse… los buscaba —dijo el Ministro sorprendido mirando el retrato de Dumbledore que lo miraba fijamente y sonrió —. Pero ¿por que nunca…? El Ministerio podría haber ayudado…

—Porque el Ministerio es esta repleto de agentes, tanto de Dumbledore como de Voldemort —contestó Harry —. Voldemort no se debe haber enterado de que la mayoría de sus Horrocruxes fueron y van a ser destruidos y esto nos da una ventaja táctica sobre él.

—¿Por qué no destruyeron los 3 que tienen en su poder? —preguntó el Ministro con seriedad.

Harry sonrió.

—Porque no sabemos cómo… bueno, tengo una idea. Además de que Dumbledore nunca me dijo el cómo destruirlos, se podría decir que se llevó el secreto a la tumba, pero creo que utilizó el colmillo de basilisco con el que destruí el primero sin darme cuenta. Lo debe haber dejado en estado de éxtasis para que el veneno no se degradara y rompió el que él había conseguido…

—Eso significaría que cuando se destruyan esos 3 que faltan, quería uno solo para que Voldemort sea vulnerable —dijo el Rufus y luego entrecerró los ojos —. Si me estás diciendo esto significa que necesitas algo del Ministerio de Magia para poder destruirlos.

—Exacto —afirmó Harry —. La posibilidad de que el Ministerio caiga bajo las manos de Voldemort, son muy altas ahora que Dumbledore está muerto. Los Horrocruxes son fragmentos de alma y para romper un alma se necesita algo más que un simple hechizo; para ello se necesita desgarrar el fragmento que está atado al objeto y al igual que Dumbledore comprobamos que el veneno de basilisco puede hacer esto, pero ya no queda más porque nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde. Hay muchas cosas que usted no conoce Ministro, cosas que son muy antiguas y aunque no me guste utilizarlas, las necesitamos. Tenemos que acceder a la Cámara de La Muerte sin que nadie se entere.

Daphne miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos recordando todo lo que habían vivido al final del quinto año y entendió lo que su esposo estaba planeando. Y era algo que no le gustaba, ya que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, Harry, sufrió más que nadie.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas en la Cámara de la Muerte? ¿El Velo de La Muerte puede destruir los Horrocruxes?

—No, el Velo no, sino el poder que radica oculto ahí… Es el lugar donde un Arcanista fue sacrificado, un lugar que guarda el poder de alguien así. Yo lo sé, porque lo vi siendo sacrificado, vi su poder, se lo que puede hacer… porque yo soy un Arcanista.

—El Director Dumbledore te dejó esto en herencia, Potter. —dijo el Ministro sacando una cajita negra de su bolsillo la cual se la entregó a Harry.

Harry tomó la cajita, abrió la tapa y dentro había una pelotita dorada. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y a la vista de todos esta comenzó a levitar, abrió las alas y se vio perfectamente lo que era, un snitch. La Harry no la dejó volar y la siguió dejando presa en su magia y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los dedos y las alas de la snitch quedaron completamente extendidas. Abrió los dedos con rapidez y la snitch se desarmó en cientos de partes diferentes, pero de entre todas estas una piedra negra y octaédrica. Puso la palma bajo los objetos y con un movimiento de sus dedos la snitch se volvió a armar y ambos cayeron en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Daphne mirando la piedra negra.

—La Piedra de La Resurrección…

 **~0~0~**

El mundo giró rápidamente y sintió que todo lo que había cenado hacia un rato parecía que se le estaba por salir del estómago cuando se aparecieron en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia. Harry todavía algo atontado miró hacia todos lados y vio las luces que iluminaban todo Londres.

—¿Estas bien, Harry? —preguntó Daphne suavemente mientras lo tenía firmemente agarrado de un brazo y lo miraba con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

—Si, mi amor. —contestó Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

—Vamos tortolos, no se queden en el medio de la calle. —exclamó Luna detrás de ellos caminando.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio aparecer a Minerva y a el Profesor Flitwick que llevaba el cofre en donde habían guardado y sellado con magia los Horrocruxes. Minerva caminó rápidamente con varita en mano y obviando la presencia de ambos se dirigió con prisa a una destrozada cabina telefónica que estaba sobre una pared descolorida. Entró y marcó seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que entraran el Profesor Flitwick y Luna.

—Esperen un momento a que vuelva a aparecer la cabina y bajan. —dijo Minerva cerrando la puerta.

Ambos vieron como decía un par de frases y rápidamente el suelo de la cabina bajaba. Cuando se perdieron de la vista, Daphne y Harry fueron los siguientes en entrar y volvieron a marcar los mismos números que habían marcado cuando estaban en quinto año y nuevamente una voz metálica y femenina habló.

—Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y motivo de visita.

—Harry Potter y Daphne Potter —dijo Harry y luego sonrió —. Vinimos a… Harry ama mucho a su esposa Daphne.

—Gracias —replicó la voz metálica —. Visitantes, tomen las chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Daphne miró a Harry sin entender hasta que abrió bien grande los ojos al ver la mirada traviesa de su esposo. Al mismo tiempo que el suelo comenzaba a descender, tomó ambas placas y las leyó riéndose. Nuevamente el absurdo sistema había vuelto a colocar la inscripción. Leyó la de Harry que decía, Harry Potter: Misión de Amar Mucho a Su Esposa Daphne.

—Gracias. Estos me los quedo para mí. —dijo Daphne dándole un rápido beso a Harry para seguir viendo las placas.

—De verdad tienen que cambiar el sistema… —comentó Harry viendo como el vestíbulo se extendía ante sus ojos —. Pero supuse que iba a ser un lindo regalo.

—El Ministerio de Magia les desea buenas noches. —dijo la voz de la mujer.

Ambo salieron y vieron que, junto con el Ministro de Magia Minerva, Luna y el Profesor Flitwick, se encontraban Remus Lupin, Ojo Loco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Bill Weasley. Se acercaron al grupo que los miraba atentamente y Lupin fue el primer en hablar.

—Ciertamente tenes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Harry —dijo Remus mirando con una sonrisa al hijo de sus amigos —. Podrías habernos pedido ayuda, la Orden persigue los mismos objetivos, deberías recordar esto, si Minerva no nos hubiera llamado no podríamos habernos enterado de lo que estaba pasando… —agregó con cierto tono de reproche.

—Fue todo demasiado rápido, Remus —dijo Harry —. Pero creo que ya conoces mi recelo para con la Orden del Fénix.

—Dumbledore ya no está Harry…

—Ya lo sé, pero tengo una idea con la que podamos hacer que todo esto acabe.

—Parece ser que tenía razón, Señor Potter, sobre la infiltración —dijo el Ministro mirando a los miembros de la Orden —. Y si ellos están, los de Voldemort también. Acompáñenme, esta noche el Ministerio está completamente vacío por orden mía. Vamos, tenemos que ganar una guerra.

Con el Ministro caminando adelante y todos con varitas en mano por la posibilidad de que la información se haya filtrado caminaron cruzando el vestíbulo y llegaron a la puerta de un ascensor con la misma mesa y balanza que la vez pasada e igual de vacías. El ascensor apareció con un tintineo metálico, abrió su la reja dorada y les permitió entrar; con la misma automaticidad la puerta se cerró y comenzó a descender. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que la voz de una mujer anunció: Departamento de Misterios. La reja se abrió y todos salieron al pasillo, donde sólo vieron moverse las antorchas cercanas, cuyas llamas vacilaban agitadas por la corriente de aire provocada por el ascensor. Caminaron rodeando al Profesor Flitwick que seguía haciendo levitar el cofre, abrieron una puerta y cruzaron. Siguieron adelante unos cuantos pasos más y entraron a una gran sala circular en donde el negro predominaba sobre todo lo demás. El Ministro fue el primero en caminar y se dirigió a una de las puertas y la abrió y todos los siguieron a una habitación que tenía un enorme foso de piedra de unos seis metro de profundidad. Bajaron las gradas y llegaron al centro del foso.

Harry miró de reojo a Daphne que parecía sentir dolor y cerró levemente los ojos intentando suprimir lo que ella seguramente estaba sintiendo. Gritos, dolor, odio, el dolor de miles, las sensaciones de ese Arcanista siendo sacrificado. Pero era necesario, todo lo era. Se rio internamente con cierta ironía, había actuado sin decírselo a nadie tal y como lo había hecho Dumbledore, tal y como lo hacían todo, pero era su cortafuego, la amaba demasiado y era la única que debía tener… y tal como le había dicho Luna: Daphne era su seguro para el peor de los casos.

Porque cuando había llegado a este lugar por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, él era demasiado poderoso y no era capaz de tener control sobre este poder. Cada vez que sus emociones se salían de control, su poder comenzaba a liberarse y a pesar de todos los años, prácticas y entrenamientos seguía sin poder controlar nada. Y al entender que no tenía el control y sabiendo que alguien iba detrás de su poder, alguien que era descendiente de Gellert Grindelwald, necesitaba un seguro. Sin la aprobación de Luna, pero con la promesa de que no iba a decirle nada a Daphne, creó un plan para poder tener un cortafuego en el caso de que sus habilidades fueran a ser utilizadas de la misma manera que con el Arcanista que habían sacrificado en el Velo de La Muerte.

Porque solo un Arcanista tiene el poder de asesinar a otro ¿Pero y si una persona tuviera una parte de un Arcanista? ¿Si tuviera lo necesario para poder derrotar a otro? Los pensamientos de Harry se nublaron levemente, solo había necesitado abusarse de las nobles y ancestrales tradiciones de los casamientos para poder darle un poco de su poder a Daphne… Al fin y al cabo, él se lo ofreció el día que se casaron, él le dijo que un casamiento de sangre era la unión en cuerpo y magia… solo maquilló la verdad para poder asegurarle a su amada esposa un futuro en el caso que él se volviera malo o controlaran su poder. Harry Potter sabía que amaba a su esposa más que nada en el mundo. Y porque sabía que a la única persona que su magia, ni él, atacarían, ni nunca le harían daño, seria a ella… porque solo ella tendría la llave para poder asesinarlo si fuera necesario. Solo iba a necesitar quitarle la varita y asesinarlo con esta y pondría fin a su vida. Le pondría fin a cualquier peligro...

Porque al final un Arcanista solo puede ser derrotado por un Arcanista…

—¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto, Harry? —susurró Daphne.

—Porque… —dijo Harry con lentitud —, estamos… muy cerca del Velo. No dejes que los sentimientos te ganen, solo concéntrate en mi voz y en nada más…. Te amo, Daphne.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. —dijo Daphne abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Harry alejó a Daphne del velo y la hizo sentarse a un lado. El Profesor Flitwick con lentitud hizo bajar el cofre y lo abrió. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar los tres objetos y los hizo depositó en el suelo. Todos caminaron hacia atrás y Minerva se acercó a Harry que no había soltado a Daphne y dijo.

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? ¿Le pasa algo a Daphne? Ya está todo listo, para hacer lo que quieras hacer.

—Si… ella está bien. —dijo Harry mirando a Minerva con una sonrisa.

Harry besó a Daphne en la frente y caminó hacia el centro de la fosa y miró fijamente el Velo de La Muerte y, mientras cerraba los ojos, tocó con la yema de los dedos el arco de piedra negra resquebrajada que parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse. Y todo se volvió negro. Y en la negrura apareció el fuego. Y con el fuego, llegó la disparidad. Calor y frío, vida y muerte y por supuesto… luz y oscuridad. Entonces con el fuego, el inicio natural de todo, los otros dos Caos Primordiales, como esferas danzantes, surgieron de la nada. Y el inicio del todo comenzó… Abrió los ojos, dejó de tocar el arco, extendió su mano y el brazalete con rubíes brilló y la Espada de Godric Gryffindor se materializó en su mano. Miró la punta de la espada a su lado y miró por inercia los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

—Tu sacrificio no va a ser olvidado… —susurró Harry cerrando los ojos —. Te obligaron a matar inocentes… te sacrificaron para matar… yo voy a hacer uso de tu poder… yo te voy a dar la redención que te mereces…

El filo de la Espada de Godric Gryffindor brilló con un tono verduzco y Harry se preparó para dar una estada. El filo brillante atravesó el Velo de La Muerte, el lugar donde un Arcanista había sido sacrificado y convertido en un arma de destrucción masiva. Quienes vieron de perfil a Harry vieron como la espada entraba en el velo, pero no salía del otro lado del arco. Nada, a los ojos de todos, sucedió. Harry miró la espada y la removió. Nada había cambiado, Minerva se acercó a donde estaba Harry y preguntó.

—¿Funcionó Harry? ¿Funcionó lo que querías hacer?

—Si…

Harry se acercó a los 3 Horrocruxes y los miró fijamente sintiendo el alma de Voldemort y concentró un poco de su magia en la espada y esta largó un chillido y su filo se volvió negro y humo, como si fuera un miasma comenzó a salir de ella. Levantó la espada en alto y todos vieron que había cambiado, y entonces la hizo descender rápidamente. La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw se cortó en dos pedazos y un humo negro junto con un líquido burbujeante salieron de esta. Harry dio un espadazo al aire donde se encontraba el humo y este rápidamente desapareció y bajó la vista para concentrase en el siguiente objeto mientras veía como, al igual que los cuerpos de los aelf, se deshacía pudriéndose. Volvió a bajar la espada y esta vez cayó en el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin con el que ocurrió el mismo efecto. La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff fue la última en ser destruida y cuando el humo desapareció el Ministro de Magia se acercó y preguntó.

—¿Cuál es el último Horrocrux?

—Nagini…, la serpiente de Voldemort.

 **~0~0~**

El crepúsculo del 31 de julio terminó y dio pasó a la noche. Ella salió del baño y fue hasta donde estaba él acostado en la oscuridad de la noche. Con mucho cuidado, sin decir nada, caminando silenciosamente, deslizándose por la habitación como un espectro, como una visión, el único sonido que acompañaba sus movimientos lo producía su albornoz al rozar la piel desnuda. Y sin embargo, aquel casi inaudible sonido era fácilmente escuchable por Harry que parecía estar en un estado de duermevela en la que se acunaba monótonamente en las profundidades de la calma de sus pensamientos, colgando entre el fondo y la superficie de un mar en calma, entre masas de sargazos ligeramente movidos por las olas.

No se movió, no pestañeó siquiera. Daphne se acercó, se quitó el albornoz despacito, vacilando, apoyó la rodilla doblada en el borde de la cama. Los ojos de Harry no se abrieron, pero sus sentidos fueron suficientes como para poder sentir el núcleo mágico de su esposa junto con ese pequeño punto verde que habitaba en su interior. La muchacha se subió con cuidado al lecho, encima de él y lo apretó con los muslos mientras se sentaba en su entrepierna solo cubierta por el bóxer de él. Apoyada en los brazos extendidos que se asentaban a los lados de la cabeza de Harry, le rozó ligeramente el rostro con unos cabellos que olían a rosas con el rocío de la noche. Decidida y como impaciente, se inclinó, tocó con la punta de su pezón que ansiaba ser estimulado y le rozó ligeramente los labios con estos. Harry sonrió atrapando uno de estos entre sus labios y Daphne sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando los dedos de Harry se posaron sobre el muslo y lentamente fueron ascendiendo por el glúteo. Llegaron al inició del redondeado musculo y lentamente fueron siguiendo su forma, metiéndose por entre la escotadura que formaban ambas nalgas y lentamente siguieron su ascenso.

El vientre de Daphne se pegó al de Harry y su espalda se arqueó al sentir tan fino tacto y lentamente logró sentir como él comenzaba a jugar lenta y de forma casi desesperante con su pezón a medida que sus manos seguían recorriendo su espalda. Con un suspiró, se alejó ligeramente hasta quedar sentada y con las manos de Harry su cintura. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ella con movimientos de cadera muy decididos, mientras hacía rozar ambas entrepiernas ya excitadas, le exigió respuesta.

Él respondió. Se sentó y pegó ambos cuerpos mientras rápidamente la abrazaba con una mano y la otra, casi con travesura, iba directamente hasta el trasero de ella. Daphne sonrió mordiéndose el labio y no perdió el tiempo para rodear el cuello de su esposo con los brazos para que ambos se miraran fija e hipnóticamente a los ojos.

—¿Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó Harry con un susurró sobre los labios de Daphne —. ¿Esta es la razón de que me tuviste en abstinencia todo el día de mi cumpleaños? ¿Esta es la razón para que me estuvieras todo el día contemplando tu hermoso y sexy trasero en ese apretado short sin poder tocarlo y hacerlo mío? —la mano que estaba en el trasero de Daphne subió y él miró los humedecidos dos —. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con una voz lenta y seductora —… ¿Tan caliente estas Daphne?

Daphne tragó saliva profundamente cuando vio a Harry llevarse ese mismo los dedos a la boca y chuparlos suavemente mientras se miraban a los ojos. Abrió la boca ligeramente para decir algo, pero la mano humedecida con la saliva de Harry volvió al lugar que estaba antes y la hizo temblar. Harry acercó sus labios al odio de Daphne y susurró.

—Daphne…

—¿S-sí… Harry?

—Una esposa buena no le hace estas cosas a su esposo… Fuiste una esposa mala y mereces ser castigada… ¿Fuiste una esposa mala, Daphne?

Daphne suspiró temblando de excitación con algo de impaciencia que iba en aumento porque Harry no hacía nada más que hablarle y tocarla suavemente. Nuevamente escuchó la voz de su esposo, como si fuera un soplido que la hacía estremecer, preguntar.

—¿Fuiste una mala esposa, Daphne?

—S-si… —contestó Daphne con un suspiró pesado mientras temblaba para luego gemir cuando Harry comenzaba a atacar su cuello con los labios y dientes…

Una puerta se abrió en la inmensidad de la noche. Mientras el cielo nocturno era el único testigo del amor de Harry y Daphne, Draco, en completo silencio y muy nervioso, salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente las escaleras principales. No se había atrevido a estar mucho tiempo rodeado de mortifagos y solo se había dedicado a pasar tiempo con su madre, pero necesitaba saber una cosa. Continuó descendiendo y llegó al salón que estaba a casi completa oscuridad. Esquivó los sillones y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a los retratos del lugar. Caminó lentamente y abrió una puertita que daba a un pequeño pasillo oscuro y lleno de escalera. Sacó su varita y dijo.

—Lumos…

Un destello blanco salió de la punta y cuidando de no hacer ruido continuó bajando hasta que llegó a unos escalones de piedra blanca y encontró una pesada puerta que estaba cerrada con magia. Le dio tres golpecitos con su varita y esta se abrió. Apuntó con su varita y vio un sótano, húmedo y mohoso que no estaba iluminado. Caminó lentamente y con mucho nerviosismo y en un rincón escuchó un gemido. Se acercó rápidamente y lo vio. En un lado de la pared, acurrucado sobre sí mismo y golpeado y en muy mal estado, estaba Garrick Ollivander, Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Ollivander. Draco abrió grane los ojos y rápidamente se acercó a donde estaba y con un movimiento de su varita insonorizó la sala.

—Señor Ollivander, ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Draco nervioso.

Ollivander abrió lentamente los ojos y segado al principio por la luz de la varita, rápidamente los abrió y con un gemido se alejó rápidamente del muchacho gimiendo de miedo.

—Pp-po-por favor, no me hagas nada. —gimió Ollivander con miedo.

—Tranquilo Señor Ollivander, no le voy a hacer nada —dijo Draco intentando tranquilizarlo mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba —. ¿Desde hace cuánto que esta en este lugar?

—No sé qué día es hoy… pero fue desde el verano de 1996…

—Casi un año… —susurró Draco nervioso —. Yo… usted no debería estar en este lugar. Yo… yo le prometo que lo voy a sacar de este lugar, Harry lo estuvo buscando… Deme tiempo que me comunique con él y vamos a buscar la manera de sacarlo de este lugar —Ollivander asintió temeroso —. ¿Comió algo?

Ollivander negó con la cabeza y Draco con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un emparedado y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo se los entregó a Ollivander que comenzó a comer con desesperación. Draco miró hacia atrás y volvió a mirar rápidamente a Ollivander que seguía comiendo con desesperación.

—No pueden descubrir que estuve acá. Tengo que irme Señor Ollivander, pero le prometo que voy a buscar la manera de sacarlo de acá…

Por la mañana del día siguiente, con los rayos del sol entrando tenuemente por la ventana iluminaron todo un amplio salón que se encontraba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa. Todos guardaban silencio. En la punta de esta, delante de una chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronado con un espejo de marco dorado un hombre alto, flaco y de largos dedos sonreía maniáticamente. Draco se apresuró a sentarse al lado de su madre, ignorando el cuerpo que parecía tener un largo vestido que flotaba dando vuelta encima de la mesa, e intentó por todos los motivos no mirar a Voldemort.

—Casi llegas tarde, Draco —dijo Voldemort con diversión —. Y en tu propia casa.

Draco no dijo nada y se limitó a agachar la cabeza mientras que su madre, con su larga cabellera dorada hasta la cintura le tomaba la mano por debajo de la mesa. Caminando a paso firme se sentó Snape, justo a la derecha de Voldemort dejando un asiento vacío entre él y Narcissa Malfoy. Todos miraron con molestia a Snape que rápidamente se había convertido en el nuevo favorito de Voldemort, pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso abrió la boca, todos se tensaron.

—Estoy… muy decepcionado de muchos de ustedes —dijo Voldemort casi como si fuera un suspiro —. De verdad que la mayoría de ustedes me decepcionaron… Tantas sillas vacías, demuestra la incompetencia de todos. ¿De verdad esperan que tomemos el poder de este país de esta manera? —nadie dijo nada —. Severus —llamó sin mirar a Snape.

—¿Si, mi Señor? —contestó Snape de forma respetuosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomaría asegurar Hogwarts, convencer a los Profesores que cooperen y enviarme una lista con los que haya que cambiar o agregar?

—Creo que podría tener listo el colegio para las necesidades que requiera para el 1 de septiembre. ¿Desea que cualquier pasadizo y/o posible fuerza de resistencia sean anulados? —agregó Snape.

—Exactamente, Severus —dijo Voldemort sonriendo con maldad —. Me alegro tener alguien que se adelante a mis deseos… —luego miró a los que estaban en la mesa con furia y agregó —. ¡Algo que todos ustedes, idiotas no pudieron!

—¡Pero mi Señor! —exclamó Bellatrix asustada —. Nosotros…

—Silencio, Bella… ¿Cuál crees que debería ser nuestro siguiente paso, Severus?

—Creo… mi Señor, que deberíamos sacar a quienes fueron atrapados de Azkaban, sellar definitivamente el pacto con los Dementores y tomar el Ministerio. Podríamos eliminar a varios miembros de la Orden y utilizando un Ministro falsó controlarlo todo. Así mismo… recomendaría traer a los gigantes.

—Exactamente igual a lo que pensaba… ¿Lograste descubrir la ubicación de la residencia de nuestro querido Harry?

—No Señor. A diferencia que sus padres, Harry Potter no confía en la Orden, ni en el Ministerio. Hasta ahora se movió solo y debido a su incapacidad de aparecerse correctamente debido a su condición de Arcanista hizo que fuera imposible deducir su ubicación…

—¿Pero cuando miraste dentro de su mente no encontraste nada? —preguntó Bellatrix con molestia —. ¿Acaso el viejo no te pidió que le enseñaras Oclumancia?

—Si, Bellatrix, lo hizo —contestó Snape con suavidad —. Pero te voy a contestar lo mismo que me contestó Dumbledore que fue la una de las pocas personas que Harry Potter permitió estar una sola vez en su casa: Me hizo mirar hacia adelante y caminar sin rumbo por varios minutos, cuando me di cuenta la casa había desaparecido. Eso quiere decir que fuese lo que fuese que le hizo a su casa, la hizo invisible e indetectable; lo único que pude ver en su mente fue a Potter con su esposa sentados mirando un prado verde con un jardín lleno de tulipanes y rosas.

—Oh, suponía que no iba a ser tan idiota como sus padres —dijo Voldemort con simpleza —. Al fin y al cabo, se eligió una sangrepura como esposa y no una sucia muggle. Me voy a ocupar personalmente de sacar a los idiotas de Azkaban... —Una enorme serpiente de cabeza romboidal trepó con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuó subiendo y se acomodó sobre los hombros. Los ojos del reptil, con sus dos rendijas en los ojos al igual que los de su amo miraron con fijeza y sin parpadear al cuerpo que flotaba. Voldemort la acarició distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras se giraba para ver a Snape —. Estoy seguro Severus que intentaste algo más para averiguar la localización de Potter.

—Si, mi Señor. Intenté utilizar una lechuza marcada, pero todas murieron. Sea lo que sea tenga la casa de Potter es extremadamente poderoso y evita que cualquier cosa que su amo no quiera que entre, penetre los límites de la propiedad. Se podría decir que fue una suerte que el plan de Greengrass fallara, porque si usted hubiera entrado a la propiedad, no sabemos lo que hubiera sucedido…

Voldemort miró fijamente a Severus por el razonamiento y luego miró a Draco y Narcissa que no habían hecho ningún comentario.

—Escuchaste eso, Draco —dijo Voldemort con frialdad —. El idiota de tu padre y Nott casi me asesina por su incompetencia…

—¡Pero mi Señor! —exclamó Theodore Nott que había estado presente en la reunión todo el tiempo en completo silencio —. ¡Si no hubiera sido por Potter, ya…!

—¡Silencio! —gritó Voldemort mirándolo fijamente mientras respiraba con odio —. ¡Tu padre creó un plan absurdo para intentar desafiar a Potter y no lo logró! ¡Fuiste un incompetente Nott!, te dejaste derrotar por él y permitiste que tu odio hacia la que ahora es su esposa te ganara. Fue ese estúpido orgullo lo que hizo todo estuviera donde esta; solo hizo falta una amenaza de parte de Potter para que ni siquiera pudieras tocar a la hermana.

Nott miró con odio a Voldemort y levantándose con rapidez de la silla apuntó al Señor Tenebroso con su varita. Todos se sorprendieron, pero Snape también se levantó y con un movimiento de su varita desarmó a Nott y Voldemort sonrió y se paró caminando muy lentamente mientras arrastraba su túnica. Nott se giró y miró con pánico a Voldemort e intentó retroceder, pero con un movimiento de varita del Señor Tenebroso quedo petrificado.

—¡Oh Theodore! —dijo Voldemort tocando la cara de Nott con la yema de sus dedos para luego apretarle las mejillas con fuerza —. Fuiste un muchacho impertinente… muy impertinente. ¿Y sabes lo que le sucede a los muchachos impertinente?... —agregó con un susurró y luego sonrió —. Son castigados… ¡Hindley! —llamó con un grito.

—¿Si, mi Señor? —preguntó el alulido.

—Creo que deberías mostrarle a este impertinente muchachito lo que es un castigo… ciertamente, creo que deberías tratarlo como lo hace Greyback con sus perritos…

—Si, mi Señor… —dijo Hindley sonriendo con perversión y levantadose y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar al cuerpo de Nott que lloraba con terror sin poder moverse.

—Bien, resuelto los problemas de disciplina —agregó Voldemort con diversión —. Quiero presentarles a todos a nuestra invitada, la Profesora Burbage. Ella era la que se encargaba de dar Estudios Muggle en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—¡Sev! ¡Ayudame por favor! —gritó Charity Burbage al ver a Severus en la mesa

—Como vemos es una antigua colega de nuestro querido Severus. Pero desgraciadamente no compartían las mismas paciones por la verdadera magia y lo único que hacía era llenarles la cabeza a los hijos de magos y brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que éstos no son tan diferentes de nosotros…

Un mortifago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a ver el rostro de Severus y con suplica mientras lloraba dijo.

—Severus, por favor… por favor…

—Generalmente esta mujer hubiera recibido el trato que realmente se merecía, pero… dado lo que hace ni para violarla sirve. No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangresucia en El Profeta. Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos sucios y asquerosos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangrelimpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si fuera por ella, no emparejaríamos todo con los muggles… Desgraciadamente para ella, y tal y como hizo nuestro querido amigo Harry Potter, que resulta no ser tan idiota —agregó palmeando y frotándose las manos como si estuviera preparando algo —, si van a follarse a alguien háganlo con conciencia porque si no, les va a ocurrir lo mismo que a esta dama de —dijo levantándole el vestido con la punta de la varita —, bragas negras… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó lanzando un rayo verde a la mujer.

Voldemort aplaudió una vez y el cuerpo de la mujer cayó encima de la mesa pesadamente.

—Bien, Nagini, a almorzar. En cuanto a todos los demás, a excepción de los Malfoy, Severus, Hindley que se debe haber comenzado a divertir…. Vayan a preparase, en cuanto Nagini termine de almorzar, tenemos que ir a rescatar a los idiotas y tomar el Ministerio.

 **~0~0~**

Para Lord Harry Potter.

Encontré donde tienen ubicado a Lord Ollivander, se encuentra en la Mansión Veraniega de Los Malfoy. Solo tenemos una oportunidad de sacarlo y es cuando la Mansión este vacía, cuando llame al elfo domestico que le robaste a mi padre significa que vas a poder entrar para llevártelo. En cuanto sepan esto, van a averiguar que yo fui el que los traicionó, por favor, llévate a mi madre…

D.M.

.

Harry, vestido con su túnica de duelo, miró a Lupin, Ojo Loco Moody, Tonks y Shacklebolt que estaban de forma urgente en Potter Place. Su visión giró al ver aparecer a Dobby delante suyo y este asintió. Miró a Daphne, Luna, Astoria y Angela que estaban preparando todo para su llegada y tomándole la mano al elfo junto con Tommy que llevaba a los otros tres desaparecieron.

Draco miró rápidamente a su madre que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y llamó.

—Madre…

—¿Si, Draco? —preguntó Narcissa mirándolo con tristeza.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar… —susurró Draco con lentitud.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó la rubia mujer.

—Solo necesito que vengas.

Narcissa no dijo nada se levantó y siguió a Draco. Severus que estaba en la sala leyendo los miró de reojo y vio como Draco abría la puerta al sótano y decía.

—Dobby…

Severus abrió grande los ojos y rápidamente aparecieron los miembros de la Orden junto con Harry todos apuntando a todos lados. Harry miró un momento a Snape y luego a Draco. Narcissa al igual que el ex Profesor de Pociones no sabían que estaba pasando y rápidamente vieron bajar a Draco junto con Harry y Dobby por las escaleras. No tardaron mucho en subir y el elfo volvió a aparecer nuevamente a su lado.

—Perdón Profesor Snape, pero es necesario para que sea realista esto.

Harry apuntó con la palma de su mano a donde anteriormente había estado la larga mesa y cerrándola hizo explotar toda la sala. Del piso de arriba acomodándose los pantalones apareció Hindley que fue reducido por un hechizo de Lupin y Harry con su varita apuntó a Severus y este dijo.

—1 de septiembre va a caer Hogwarts. Esta noche, el Ministerio.

Harry asintió y una luz roja salió de la punta de su varita noqueándolo y rápidamente todos comenzaron a desaparecer. Cuando volvieron a aparecer en Potter Place lo primero que Daphne vio mientras que Luna y Angela se encargaban del Señor Ollivander a Narcissa caer mientras era abrazada por su hijo y comenzar a llorar con mucho nerviosismo. Lentamente se acercó a la mujer y en un susurró dijo.

—Vamos a sentarnos, Señora Malfoy… creo que hay mucho que tiene que saber…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: " **Cicatrices Que Continúan"**

Bueno, nuevamente y sin falta les dejo un nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que disfruten de este capítulo y cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Respondo todo como es debido.

 **Nota 1: En este fic, y al igual que en la realidad las cosas se descomponen. Las pociones tienen fecha de caducidad y los venenos al ser compuestos muy reactivos se descomponen, esa es la razón de la que porque no uso el veneno de basilisco. Aparte me parecereseria una solución muy obvia y eso sería aburrido.**

 **Nota 2: Desde ya sepan que yo no soy veterinario ni experto en epitelio de glandulas venenosas y tomé el tejido que creí que era más parecido que es el del estómago. Un epitelio cilíndrico simple muciparo junto con glándulas exocrinas es un grupo de células con forma alargada que son las que se encuentran del lado interno de lo que sería la bolsa que contiene el veneno; muciparo significa que es secreto de moco y protege al epitelio de destruirse por su propio veneno. Y que sea exocrina significa que lo que secretan no va al torrente sanguíneo sino al exterior, en este caso a las glandulas venenosas.**

 **Nota 3: Antes había un club de esgrima antigua, pero Dumbledore lo cerró. Claramente esto es algo que inventé yo…**

 **Nota 4: Yo ya les dije, Harry no es un ser todo poderoso que todo lo puede y a diferencia de muchos fics, si tiene que pedir ayuda lo va a hacer, si tiene que negociar lo va a hacer, pero nunca va a hacer las cosas de forma inconsciente.**

 **Nota 5: La espada se utiliza entregándole un poco de magia. Ósea si le entregas un poco de magia como hizo Harry se "activan" llamémosle el lado Arcanista que absorbió del Velo de La Muerte.**

 **Nota 6: Como siempre no hay nada que no les haya dicho y si lee en detalle, el día que Harry y Daphne se casan él dice (capitulo 69): "Una boda o casamiento de sangre, es una ceremonia que celebra la unión de dos personas uniéndolas en cuerpo y magia." Nuevamente y como les dije todo está en el fic solo hay que saber leerlo. Como les dije todo gira alrededor de la magia, y no podía ser que fuera todo normal con un Arcanista, ¿No? Resumiendo, lo que hizo Harry fue darle a Daphne una pequeña fracción de su parte Arcanista a Daphne para que en el caso que él se volviera malo ella fuera la única persona que pudiera matarlo ya que ella es la única persona que él no puede matar. Esta es la razón de porque Harry menciona durante el sexto año, "juró haber sentido la magia o el ambiente a su alrededor más pesado" (capitulo 78), la razón de porque Daphne puede ver los recuerdos de Gaya y porque en este capítulo logró sentir el velo. Sin embargo, las habilidades son limitadas a poder hacer una cosa que nadie puede hacer en el fic ¿Qué cosa?... se los dejo para que hagan teorías o para el anteúltimo capitulo :P**

 **Nota 7: Voldemort envía a Nott y Malfoy a Azkaban luego de que fallaran en la misión de casar a Daphne con Nott. (capitulo 70)**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que tú y tu familia estén bien.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro de que te entreviera, ese es el objetivo de esta historia. Si, las mejillas coloradas están en este capítulo.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Quién dijo que no la podían usar? Solo cambia la forma no el medio.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review y nuevamente te agradezco por ayudarme con el capítulo anterior. Como siempre me alegro que te guste; también me alegro que haya pasado tu filtro quiero que este fic sea lo más plural posible y no limitarme a nada. Si, tuve que recolectar bastante experiencia de varias fuentes para poder formar completamente esa parte pero espero que a todos les guste. Si, quería que fuera diferente, pero nuevamente los Horrocruxes no es lo principal en esta historia y lentamente voy cerrando todos los cabos para tener finalmente preparado todo para los últimos capítulos.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review como siempre.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi: Gracias por dejar un review. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Si y no, me acoplé al canon, pero no totalmente, pero el caso que lo importante a mi parecer no son las personas sino el crecimiento y construcción de los personajes. Creo que es Harry, Daphne y todos lo que son lo que hacen al fic y no la historia. Siempre se puede especular, y me encanta que lo hagan, pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiar y otras si, pero para mí lo más importante son los dos últimos capítulos en donde se podría decir que voy a hacer que el fic va a llegar a una sincronización del 400% y va a entrar en modo berserker y… todos vamos a cantar tsubasa wo kudasai.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias poder dejar todos los review que dejaste. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y su desarrollo. Si necesitas ayuda con tu proyecto no dudes en pedírmela voy a intentar ayudarte todo lo posible.**


	87. Cicatrices Que Continúan

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo LXXXVII**

" **Cicatrices Que Continúan"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Con el ruido del mar golpeando la costa, el intenso aroma a salitre que inundaba sus fosas nasales y el profundo viento helado que golpeaba su grisácea piel, Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos y rasgados brillando en la noche se concentraron en un solo lugar, una pequeña casita que servía como puesto de avanzada del Ministerio de Magia para cuidar la gigantesca y poderosa estructura que era Azkaban, la misma que hacía unos años había asaltado. Los labios casi inexistentes del Señor Tenebroso se abrieron y en su lengua sintió con molestia el saldo gusto del salitre del frio mar; con suavidad y frialdad dijo.

—Matenlos…

La sonrisa sádica y divertida de la única mujer que se encontraba en el grupo apareció como vanguardia al caos; no tardó mucho, pero se adelantó a todos y apuntando con su varita a la pared y ventanas iluminadas de la casa, Bellatrix gritó.

—Bombarda Maxima.

La pared explotó en mil pedazos, todos los mortifagos que acompañaban al Señor Tenebroso que parecía mirar todo con aburrimiento comenzaron a avanzar lentamente mientras cientos de rayos verdes al grito de la Maldición Asesina salían de sus varitas mientras que, del otro lado, de los escombros, los gritos de desesperación y angustia no se hicieron esperar. El silencio, solo roto por el ruido de las olas rompiéndose contra la empedrada playa, se sembró en todo el lugar cuando todo los mortifagos dejaron de lanzar maldiciones ante el silente de los gritos. Nadie se movió salvo Voldemort que comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la casita. Lentamente y con aburrimiento pasó por encima de los escombros y los cadáveres en medio de la noche y entró en lo que quedaba de la casa. Se detuvo, miró un momento a ambos lados y con velocidad movió su brazo y mano que tenía la varita y un cuerpo salió disparado hacia donde estaba él. Voldemort se giró y tomó a lo que parecía ser un hombre del cuello y lo elevó en el aire con una fuerza que quien lo viera no jurarían que podría tener. Nagini seseó y el resto de los mortifagos comenzaron a adentrarse a donde se encontraba su Señor.

Voldemort miró al hombre a los llorosos y angustiados ojos del hombre; nadie dijo nada. Sin decir nada comenzó a apretar el cuello del hombre con sus largos dedos y estos comenzaron a asfixiarlo lentamente. El hombre intentó luchar, pero nada resultó Voldemort continuó estrangulándolo hasta que dijo.

—Vas a decirme como anular el hechizo climático, sé qué hora es y no debería ser de noche. Se que el Ministerio de Magia hizo algo luego de que me infiltré e hice volar parte de Azkaban… —el hombre no dijo nada, solo siguió llorando desconsolado. Y Voldemort volvió a abrir los labios y con odio dijo —. Muy bien, si así son las cosas…

El Señor Tenebroso soltó al hombre y lo hizo levitar sin poder dejar que este se moviera y con un movimiento de su varita un crack resonó en el lugar. Ambos fémures del hombre habían sido retorcidos y quebrados dejando ambas piernas al revés y este comenzó a gritar de forma completamente desesperada por el dolor. Voldemort volvió a abrir los labios y dijo.

—¿Cuál es la forma de anular el hechizo que produce la noche? Se que no nos va a dejar pasar a menos que lo anulen… ¡Ahora!

Los gritos del hombre fueron lo único que resonó en los oídos de Voldemort y con fastidio y un movimiento de varita las manos del hombre se extendieron hacia donde estaba y le miró las uñas sonriendo con perversión.

—Ya que no tenes la buena voluntad para decirme el contrahechizo… —Voldemort movió lentamente su varita y la uña del dedo pulgar del hombre comenzó a desprenderse mientras hacía que gritara con aun más fuerza que antes. La uña se desprendió completamente y el dedo comenzó a sangrar; sin inmutarse volvió a mirar al hombre a los ojos y dijo —. ¿Ahora estas dispuesto a decirme el contra hechizo para anular esta noche que no nos va a dejar desparecernos?

—N-no sé cuál es… —gimió el hombre llorando desconsoladamente.

—Mi Señor, si me deja a mi… Yo puedo hacerlo hablar con la Maldición Cruciatus. —exclamó Bellatrix a un costado de Voldemort.

Voldemort miró a la única mujer del grupo y con algo de aburrimiento dijo.

—No, Bella. Quiero que hablé… pero parece ser que no sabe nada.

Con un movimiento suave de sus pies desnudos, Voldemort ignoró al hombre que seguía levitando mientras que su dedo seguía sangrando. Se giró, miró al hombre fijamente a los ojos y con un nuevo movimiento de varita un crack resonó otra vez en la ficticia noche. La mano de Auror, todos sus huesos, habían sido brutalmente quebrados; el hombre grito nuevamente y Voldemort lo miró con aburrimiento y nuevamente habló.

—¿Cómo podemos ir hasta la isla?

—Co-con la barca… —gimió el Auror llorando.

Voldemort sonrió con lo que el hombre vio una macabra ternura y lentamente se acercó a donde estaba. Lo liberó del hechizo y este calló arrodillado levantó la cabeza y vio como apoyaba la punta de la varita en el hombro del Auror. Nadie escuchó nada, nadie dijo nada, pero todo vieron como el brazo del pobre y lastimado hombre explotaba mientras este salía volando hacia alguna dirección y comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. El hombre cayó acostado y en completo silencio por el shock y vio como el Señor Tenebroso lo apuntaba con la varita y decía.

—AVADA KEDRAVRA…

Un resplandor verde esmeralda salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort y mató al instante al Auror que había sido brutalmente torturado. Caminó con cierta impaciencia hacia el exterior y en la costa se encontró con un pequeño puerto y a un costado, una barca lo suficientemente grande como para transportar a bastantes personas. Algunos mortifagos se adelantaron con varita en mano y buscaron Aurores que se hayan escondido del ataque. Bellatrix que corriendo se puso al lado del Señor Tenebroso miró extasiada y con odio la gigantes y triangular fortaleza que se extendía hacia el cielo, en medio de la pequeña isla que estaba a no muchas millas de distancia. En silencio y con pereza Voldemort se subió a la barca y cuando todos estaban dentro, con un movimiento de varita, esta comenzó a moverse.

Las olas del mar frío de los mares del norte, por donde alguna vez los antiguos vikingos viajaron para ir y volver al continente, golpeaban violentamente contra la barca que por extraño que pareciera no se movía y se encaminaba hacia una gigantesca fortaleza. Una fortaleza en donde los peores criminales de la Inglaterra Mágica eran encerrados. Los ojos rojos y rasgados vieron como la gigantesca edificación con forma de prisma triangular; la barca se comenzó a acercar aún más a la estructura y vieron que de un lado había un fino, pero extremadamente alto que se extendía al menos tres cuartas partes de la fortaleza hacía arriba y que solo tenía el tamaño para que la barca pasara. Entraron por oscuro y ennegrecido paso y vieron que dentro la estructura era hueca también formando un triángulo. En el centro en cada uno de los pisos, varios dementores custodiando a los presos.

Voldemort sintió como la barca dejaba de moverse y vio que más arriba había lo que parecía un puerto suspendido en el aire. Hizo un movimiento con su varita y el agua, como si estuviera formando un pilar que los elevaba, entró por el mismo lugar y comenzó a hacer que la barca ascendiera hasta dejarlos al mismo nivel que el pequeño puerto de madera negra. Los ojos rojizos de Voldemort vieron a un pequeño grupo de Aurores que se giraron para ver quiénes eran los recién llegados y con un destello dijo.

—Mátenlos a todos… que no quede nadie vivo.

Las ráfagas de Maldiciones Asesinas volaron por todos lados. Bellatrix que parecía la más extasiada y excitada por el caos cambió por hechizos de explosiones y rápidamente todas las estructuras cercanas comenzaron a colapsar; Voldemort mientras tanto, con su túnica gris, completamente descalzo y mientras los rayos verdes pasaban por encima suyo caminó con aburrimiento. Sin embargo, mientras algo lo hizo detenerse. Algo hizo que dejara de moverse, casi de forma autónoma extendió el brazo hacia arriba apuntando con su varita, pestañeó. Un poderoso y gigantesco rayo rojo surcó el espacio vacío que componía el triángulo interno de la fortaleza y ascendió por encima del techo de Azkaban hacia la falsa oscuridad.

Todos vieron un destello verde que se formó en el lugar donde Voldemort había lanzado su hechizo y este rápidamente comenzó a expandirse con violencia; algunos podrían jurar que habían visto un gran halo verde con cuatro sellos, pero todo fue tan rápido que no lograron a distinguir lo que era por entre las nubes. El destello se expandió y la oscuridad, siguiendo el mismo patrón circular de expansión desapareció dejando visible un día soleado y con algunas nubes blancas y esponjosas flotando al son del viento.

Los dementores que todavía quedaban y no habían abandonado su guardia con el nuevo ascenso del Señor Tenebroso, rápidamente volaron hacía el cielo y rápidamente desaparecieron. Voldemort caminó hacia las escaleras, que, debido a algunas maldiciones perdidas, estaba algo destrozada y comenzó a subirlas mientras que sin tener que dar la orden, sus mortifagos comenzaban a subir corriendo liberando a todos los presos. Continuó subiendo un par de minutos más hasta que se encontró con una celda con gruesos barrotes negros y en el interior, un hombre con una cabellera larga y rubia que sin lugar a duda se lo veía muy desmejorado que en tiempos pasados.

—Lucius… —dijo Voldemort con cierta diversión —. Es un placer volver a vernos, espero que este pequeño receso veraniego que tomaste en Azkaban por ser tan idiota al igual que Nott te haya servido para reflexionar —Malfoy no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo observó fijamente los ojos de Voldemort —. Ciertamente tengo que decir que estoy extremadamente decepcionado de la mayoría de ustedes. Cada uno me falló de distintas maneras y vivimos tiempos en donde no podemos escatimar hombres… Espero que no me vuelvas a fallar Lucius, deberías aprovechar ahora que estoy benevolente, sino tu familia va a pagar el precio y la familia Malfoy va a desaparecer… ¿Eh, Lucius? ¿Qué te parece?

—Si, mi Señor… —susurró Lucius con algo de recelo.

—Bien, bien —dijo Voldemort divertido y con un movimiento de varita arrancó los barrotes de la cela de Malfoy —. Ahora vamos, tenemos que tomar el poder de un gobierno.

Voldemort continuó caminando y llegó rápidamente al último piso, subió lo que parecían unas humedecidas escaleras y abrió una puerta de madera marrón con un anticuado picaporte de hierro fundido e inmediatamente sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Cubriéndose con los largos dedos de sus manos los ojos, caminó con algo de esfuerzo ante el poder del viento que impactaba contra su túnica al estar a por lo menos 150 metros de altura. Llegó hasta uno de los extremos y miró los fríos mares del norte que se movían violentamente. Apuntó con su varita al cielo y, con júbilo y maldad, gritó.

—¡MORSMORDRE!

La Marca Tenebrosa apareció en el cielo con su reconocible forma de cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca en un color verdusco fluorescente pero apenas distinguible por el cielo azul. Y con un POP, Voldemort, junto con Nagini que estaba enrollada en su cuerpo y que asomó su cabeza por la túnica para ver, desaparecieron ahora que era posible.

Los ojos rojos y rasgados del Señor Tenebroso miraron con un ligero asombro la escena que tenía delante. Parte del comedor destruido, como si hubiera sido arrancado por la mano de un gigante; Severus Snape tirado en el suelo inconsciente y Hindley, también inconsciente pero tirado a mitad de las escaleras. Los oídos del Señor Tenebroso escucharon las distintas apariciones detrás suyo y todos vieron con asombro la escena. Voldemort con cierta rapidez se acercó al que ahora era su mano derecha y con un movimiento de varita lo hizo despertar. Snape abrió los ojos y lo primero que vieron sus negros ojos fue la mirada interrogante del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Severus? —preguntó Voldemort mientras Snape se levantaba.

—Perdón, mi Señor, le fallé. La Orden apareció de la nada y nos eliminaron rápidamente a Hindley y a mí, no pudimos hacer nada…

—¿Por qué vino la Orden hasta acá? y ¿Cómo es que pudieron aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy si es que eso no se puede hacer menos que el Jefe entre el permiso?

—Usaron elfos, mi Señor —dijo Snape sentándose y tomándose el pecho luego del ataque de Harry —. Vinieron con Potter y se llevaron a Ollivander… Draco nos traicionó… él trabaja con Potter, se llevó por la fuerza a Narcissa y desapareció junto con él. Eso explica porque no me permitió que lo ayudara a reparar el Armario Evanescente… parece que lleva tiempo pasándole información de nosotros…

Un destello apareció en los ojos de Voldemort que claramente le hicieron resaltar el color rojo de estos y con rápido movimiento de varita mientras se giraba hizo que Lucius Malfoy como si fuera una maniquí sin voluntad, fuera atraído hasta su mano. Lo levantó en el aire mientras lo estrangulaba y dijo.

—Parece ser que tu familia no se cansa de deshonrarme, ¿Eh, Lucius? —lo tiró al suelo y sacó su varita mientras que Malfoy lo miraba con miedo —. ¿Por qué, Lucius?... —nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó por todos lados —. ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡CRUCIOO!

 **~0~0~**

Narcissa sintió como unos delgados brazos la rodeaban por los hombros y la hacían sentarse en lo que parecía un cómodo sofá. Levantó ligeramente la mirada y vio una hermosa e iluminada sala de estar brillaba con color delante suyo. Arriba una chimenea apagada, un gigantesco cuadro de una muchacha y un muchacho que no parecían tener más de 15 o 16 años que se abrazaban de perfil y sonreían. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el muchacho vestido con una túnica formal era Harry que abrazaba a Daphne vestida de blanco con un vestido de novia formal y que, a pesar de tener los ojos levemente hinchados, sonría sonrojada mientras abrazaba a su esposo recostando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. Debajo de este gigantesco cuadro, algunos más pequeños que se movían de Harry, Daphne y Luna haciendo poses extrañas mientras se reían. No muy lejos, otro de Daphne, Astoria y Valery sonriendo y un último de Harry y Minerva.

—Él siempre los ayudó ¿No? —preguntó Narcissa al aire mientras seguía mirando el agradable ambiente.

—Si… —contestó Daphne con suavidad —. En tercer año, Harry salvó a Draco del ataque de un hipogrifo y se formó una deuda de vida. Él nos pasó información desde ese entonces, nos ayudó a no ir a ciegas…

—Ya veo… —susurró Narcissa —. Y ahora supongo que estoy en el mismo barco que todos ustedes. Espero que a Lucius no le suceda nada. —agregó con melancolía —miró a Daphne de arriba abajo, la forma en la que estaba vestida con un short y remera, sus rasgos faciales y dijo —. O lo tenes comiendo de la palma de tu mano o él te atiende muy bien…

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Daphne levantando la ceja con un leve deje de diversión.

—Si no supiera quien sos creería que sos una simple puta intentando seducir a Potter. Lo que me lleva a pensar que o sabes controlar a Potter, o él te atiende demasiado bien como para que estés tan relajada. No me malinterpretes, conocía la Mansión Greengrass y conocí a tu madre y aunque te pareces físicamente, ella no se veía igual que cómo te ves; parece como si hubieras querido desechar todo lo que te ataba a ser sangrepura…. Esta sala es muy…, brillante, cálida y agradable es todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de la casa de una Noble y Ancestral Familia

Daphne comenzó a reírse ante la vista de una Narcissa que parecía estar relajándose mucho más que antes.

—Mamá antes de casarme con Harry me dijo, los hombres sangrepura son tan aburridos, que suerte que Harry no es sangrepura —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa pervertida —. Me ahorré tener que vivir una experiencia realmente poco satisfactoria. —agregó divertida.

—Eso… es un simple dicho. —contestó Narcissa relajándose finalmente.

Harry junto con Draco y el resto de la Orden entraron a la sala y vieron a Daphne reír mientras que Narcissa contenía una pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios. Draco miró extrañado a su madre por no estar con esa mascara estoica que usualmente tenía, pero antes de preguntar Harry habló antes.

—¿Pasa algo mi amor? —preguntó Harry al ver riéndose junto con la mujer que no hacía mucho tiempo le había dicho que no estaba a la altura de ser una Señora de una Noble y Ancestral Casa.

—Nada, Cariño… es cosa de mujeres. —contestó Daphne con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que va a suceder? —preguntó Narcissa con un suave tono de resignación.

—Va a ser protegida, Señora Malfoy —contestó Harry —. Se lo prometí a Draco. Que es lo que va a pasar a ahora, bueno, creo que Remus Lupin es el más indicado de decirlo.

Remus asintió y Narcissa lo vio junto a su sobrina con ciertas reservas, al igual que a los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban en Potter Place.

—Como nos informó Draco, Voldemort debe estar tomando en este momento Azkaban. Para cuando vuelva a la Mansión Malfoy se va a dar cuenta de nuestro asalto y va a acelerar sus planes y con la fuerza de los dementores, mortifagos recién salidos de Azkaban y Greyback nuevamente controlando a los hombres lobo, no va a ser posible detenerlo. Eso significa que, para esta noche, el Ministerio va a caer, ya enviamos una lechuza al Ministro pero dudo de que vaya a llegar. Seguramente Voldemort lo debe tener vigilado. Además de eso, en cuanto el Ministro caiga y sea remplazado por uno bajo el control de Voldemort tal y como Draco contó sobre la reunión de hoy, Severus va a ser nombrado como nuevo Director de Hogwarts y va a ser el encargado de armar las listas con los Profesores…

—¿Severus está con la Orden del Fénix? —preguntó Narcissa sin entender interrumpiendo a Remus.

—El Profesor Snape es un doble agente de la Orden del Fénix, siempre lo fue —dijo Harry con seriedad mirando a la señora Malfoy —. Sera la madre de Draco, señora Malfoy, pero eso no significa que confíe en usted. Puede estar en la casa, pero no puede salir de los terrenos, Dobby se va a encargar de lo que necesite, pero también la va a vigilar muy de cerca controlando sus movimientos, él también tiene permitido paralizarla si es necesario. Esta es mi casa y por ende el hogar de mi familia y quiero que sepa que no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi familia…

—Entendido, Lord Potter —dijo Narcissa con algo de tristeza —. Pero la traición de Draco va a ser lo suficientemente obvia como para que también pongan precio a mi cabeza. También mi familia es lo más importante para mí, solo espero que el que haya considerado de que al convencer y meter a Draco en todo esto puede hacer que maten a mi esposo.

—No lo van a hacer —dijo Harry rápidamente —. No lo van a hacer por la sencilla razón que necesitan la Mansión Malfoy y sin Lucius, los expulsaría automáticamente.

—Bueno —dijo Remus —, como iba diciendo, para el 1° de septiembre que es cuando los estudiantes vuelven al colegio, los profesores nuevos, que obviamente van a ser elegidos días antes, van a viajar con estos, por la sencilla razón de poder controlarlos. En ese momento es preciso atacar y eso los incluye a ustedes dos —agregó mirando a Narcissa y luego a Draco —. Necesitamos todas las varitas que podamos tener, luego de que se enteren lo que sucedió, Voldemort va a lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra el colegio, pero este va a estar preparado.

—¿Y cómo saben que el Señor Tenebroso no va a estar en Hogwarts? —cuestionó Narcissa a Remus.

—Muy simple, tía —dijo Tonks —. Voldemort tiene que mantenerse al margen para que no estalle la histeria publica, podrá controlar el gobierno, pero no a miles de magos histéricos. Sabe que si todos se revelasen contra él sería rápidamente superado en número al generar que la gente tomase la situación por si misma al ver que el gobierno no existe.

La cabeza de Harry giró cuando vio a Luna, Angela y Xenophilius entrar. Luna miró fijamente a Harry y con suavidad dijo.

—Quiere hablar con vos, Harry.

Harry asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, giró a la izquierda y al fondo, encontró la puerta en donde habían decidido alojar a Garrick Ollivander. Tocó suavemente la puerta y la abrió entrando y viendo a un desmejorado Ollivander que miraba por una ventana como si estuviera perdido, como si se sintiera culpable. Harry cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó lentamente, Garry lo miró con tristeza y dijo.

—Perdón Harry… Yo no debería haberle…, pero Voldemort me obligó. Yo debí haber sido mucho más fuerte, pero solo soy un viejo, ya no estoy para pelear batallas…

—No entiendo, Garrick. —susurró Harry sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando fijamente al triste hombre.

—Voldemort me obligó a decirle como poder igualar el poder de tu varita… él me torturó, me obligó a decirle quien había sido el último amo de la Varita de Sauco. La deducción era simple, si el Profesor Dumbledore había sido el que había derrotado a Grindelwald cuando era el Señor Tenebroso… entonces… —Gellert miró hacia abajo avergonzado y continuó —. Pero entonces llegó el Profesor Snape y trajo consigo la Varita de Sauco y…

Harry sonrió y apretó suavemente el delgado hombro del hombre que lo miró sin entender.

—No te preocupes Garrick, Voldemort no me va a poder hacer nada con esa varita… Yo soy su amo.

—Pero…

—Pero vos me lo dijiste Garrick, a lo largo de los años me lo dijiste. El pelo de cola de thestral es muy temperamental y cambiante en cuanto a lealtades se refiere, mi varita es la única que tiene un núcleo doble el cual no puede cambiar de lealtad. Y sería imposible que una varita mate a su amo… entonces, es simplemente imposible que Voldemort lo lograse, yo desarmé a Dumbledore cuando estaba enojado. Sabía que Snape estaba con Voldemort, él nos está ayudando como un espía, yo le di la Varita de Sauco para que se la lleve. Voldemort buscaba la forma de derrotar a un Arcanista, ¿No?

—Si…

—Ya veo… —susurró Harry con una sonrisa —. Pero no te preocupes, no importa lo que haga, no me va a vencer. Yo sé que puedo derrotarlo…

—No dudo de eso, Harry —respondió Ollivander con una sonrisa. Miró fijamente a Harry a los ojos y abriendo levemente la boca y relamiéndose los labios dijo —. Hay… hay algo que me gustaría contarte, no sé cómo puede ayudarte Harry, pero creo que puede serte de utilidad. Cuando estabas en tercer año viniste a verme y me hablaste sobre la Conjunción de Las Esferas… la supuesta unión de los tres Caos Primordiales. Pero como te dije es algo que se creía, no que fuera completamente cierto, tiempo después dediqué parte de mi tiempo a hacer investigaciones sobre mi familia; como sabrás hacemos varitas desde el 382 antes de Cristo, de la edad común de los muggles…

—La Conjunción de Las Esferas es la unión de la tierra y el cielo… de alguien llamado la Vieja Sangre y un Arcanista… Que los Caos Primordiales sean tres creo que es una ironía del hombre —interrumpió Harry —. La magia es una sola, no tiene forma, no tiene sentido, simplemente es. No es nada y al mismo tiempo lo es todo, es casi como si Prometeo hubiera bajado el fuego de los dioses y nos lo hubiera en forma de ascuas entregado a nosotros y a ellos. Salvo que a nosotros nos entregó tres ascuas y a ellos cuatro… hermosos, poderosos y eternos, pero sin importar que, cayeron ante el poder del hombre.

—¿Qué utilizábamos antes de las varitas, Harry? —preguntó Ollivander ignorando la interrupción de Harry haciendo que este quedara en completo silencio —. ¿Acaso lo sabes? —Harry no dijo nada y Ollivander lo interpretó como un no —. Es de suponer que no lo sepas, al fin y al cabo, el progreso hace olvidar a las personas; antes de que existieran las varitas, existían unos pequeños artículos mágicos que canalizaban la magia de una persona llamadas en polaco, więź, o para decirlo de forma simple un vínculo. Un pequeño medallón con una estrella de cinco puntas, representando todos los elementos originales de la naturaleza, agua, fuego, tierra, aire, y la nada. Por lo general eran medallones que le permitían a la gente en un principio poder controlar la magia, pero ahora la pregunta fundamental que deberíamos hacernos es ¿Cómo se inventaron estos objetos? Nadie tiene la respuesta, nadie lo sabe ni se molestan mucho en averiguar, pero el abuelo de Geraint Ollivander quien luego fundaría la tienda de varitas, escribió un pequeño diario… Él estudiaba objetos mágicos, las formas precursoras de las varitas modernas, y durante sus viajes por Europa, más precisamente Polonia, se encontró con una mujer llamada Francesca Metz, sin embargo, su verdadero nombre era Enid an Dol Blathanna o que, para ser más precisos significa Enid del Valle de Las Flores…

Harry abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa, se pasó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y con un susurro dijo.

—Lara… —se tomó la frente con una mano y caminó hacia la venta y miró hacia afuera.

Pero la voz de Ollivander volvió a retumbar en la habitación.

—Parece ser que conoces el lugar, y antes de que me preguntes esta información la encontré no mucho antes de que me secuestraran. Francesca le contó a mi antepasado que era un lugar muy especial, el lugar de la caída de los que era iguales a ellos, los que llamaste los otros. Otra cosa más que resulta interesante es no saber cómo apareció la humanidad…. Pero déjame continuar, ella dijo que los hombres aparecieron en el mundo, que llegaron habiendo destruido el suyo propio; que llegaron con magia. Sin embargo, cuando arribaron a este mundo, no podían controlarla con los métodos que habían traído del otro lado y ellos les enseñaron a controlarla…

—Y luego los hombres fueron más… —susurró Harry sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

—Exacto, claramente llegó la extinción. Pero de todo esto hay algo que me llama la atención, que es, que Francesca le menciona que los hombres utilizaron el poder del cielo para derrotarlos, algo parecido como desencadenar nubes negras y tormentas… algo que los muggle llamaban Dziki Gon, o Cacería Salvaje, la representación más básica de las tormentas, la supuesta punta de lanza del poder de los hombres.

—(El sacrificio de un Arcanista) —pensó Harry.

—Ella era la última —agregó Ollivander luego de un breve momento de silencio —. La última que tenía la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas fundamentales, al inicio. Parece ser que el dicho que toda gran civilización se alza hasta el punto más alto y luego cae abruptamente no es falso. Después de todo —dijo con un suspiro —, nosotros también estamos desapareciendo.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a Ollivander y preguntó.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos estamos extinguiendo?

—Si, Harry —afirmó Ollivander con pena —. A veces la gente está cegada como para no verlo, pero me di cuenta de hace poco de las pequeñas pistas; las criaturas mágicas son cada vez menos, los nacimientos de gente mágico están en caída y la de los muggles en aumento. No es que quiera ser pesimista, pero antes éramos necesarios para el mundo, nos encargábamos de asuntos importantes, de erradicar las placas de este mundo, de luchar contra ghuls que se veían atraídos por cadáveres de los campos de batalla, de los dragones que atacaban castillos, de los djinns y el poder capturar sus poderes elementales, de los basiliscos y su poder sobre las serpientes, de las doncellas de la peste y sus habilidades para enfermar a la gente, de los grifos reales y su poder, de los malogrados que vagaban en busca de alguna embarazada para devorarla, demonios…, demonibestias… o kernun…, ahora la mayoría de estos están extintos o casi a punto de desaparecer. También nos encargábamos de obtener el conocimiento prohibido e inalcanzable para los muggles, y ahora, solo luchamos para adaptarnos a un mundo cambiante con nuestras viejas y anticuadas tradiciones. Un mundo que nos está superando, que está progresando más rápido que nosotros. Nos estamos enfrentamos a la extinción, al olvido y a desaparecer permanentemente y no estoy seguro de que vayamos a ganar la pelea a largo plazo. A veces los hijos de muggles que llegan a mi tienda me cuentan cosas fantásticas sobre su mundo y nosotros… es el mismo desde al menos los últimos mil años…

—¿Crees que vamos a desaparecer, Garrick? —preguntó Harry con un susurro.

—No lo sé. Lo único que tengo en claro es que algo va a suceder y ese algo, va a ser gigantesco… y nos va a probar como especie.

 **~0~0~**

Voldemort sonrió con malicia y vio como Lucius Malfoy junto con Corban Yaxley entraban a una de las habitaciones más espaciosas de la Mansión Malfoy. Ambos se pararon a la misma distancia de Voldemort y se arrodillaron. Yaxley fue el primero en hablar.

—Mi Señor, Gawain Robards, Jefe de La Oficina de Aurores está bajo nuestro control y ya cambió la guardia de Aurores del Ministro. Va a tener tiempo si decide hacerle una visita; además de que Lucius y yo logramos reducir a Pius Thicknesse, ya está, al igual que Robards bajo la Maldicion Imperius… Cuando quiera, el ataque está listo, solo tiene que caer el Ministro de Magia y rápidamente vamos a poder remplazarlo por uno bajo nuestro poder.

—Mi Señor —susurró Lucius todavía rogando de que fuera donde fuera que su familia este, estuviera a salvo —, yo… ya está preparada una audiencia del Wizengamot para la elección de un nuevo Ministro, él que usted proponga… Solo tiene que ordenarlo y todas, o casi todas, van a presentarse y aunque la Noble y Ancestrales Familias no esté… tenemos los votos suficientes como para que sea todo dentro de la normativa y que no genere sospechas.

El Señor Tenebroso con un suave movimiento se paró y caminó lentamente hacia donde ambos hombres estaban agachados. Se paró delante de ellos y con un gesto con la mano los hizo parar.

—Me alegro de tu pericia, Yaxley, y Lucius… —dijo Voldemort con simpleza —, me alegró que me sigas siendo lea y no como el asqueroso de tu hijo, he de admitir que la ausencia de Narcissa hace que Bella parezca demasiado loca y hasta juraría que un hombre. Pero bueno, no podemos hacer mucho —siguió de largo y abrió las puerta que estaban delante suyo para ir al salón donde estaban todos los Mortifagos esperando —. Severus —llamó mirando a Snape —. Quiero que te prepares, pronto vas a ir a Hogwarts, mañana a más tardar vas a ser nombrado como nuevo Director de Hogwarts, espero que cumplas en tiempo y forma con los informes que me prometiste.

—Si, mi Señor. —contestó Snape con una leve reverencia.

—Bien, bien —dijo Voldemort divertido —. Creo que es momento de que le demos una visita al Ministro.

Voldemort desapareció con un POP y reapareció en lo que parecía en lo que parecía una pequeña casa en el medio de la nada. Sonrió al ver como guardia de Aurores que se encargaban de proteger al Ministro de Magia había desaparecido. Dio un par de pasos y junto con varios Mortifagos que lo seguían entraron en la propiedad. Se detuvo y apuntó con su varita al frente de la casa y con un movimiento de su brazo al costado, todo se desprendió dejando un gigantesco corte que permita ver perfectamente el interior de una no muy lujosa vivienda.

Rufus Scrimgeour se levantó acelerado al escuchar un ruido y un estruendo que hizo vibrar toda la casa. Tomó rápidamente su varita, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y en pijamas salió para encontrarse que todo el frente de su casa había sido violentamente arrancado. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en ver que desde la oscuridad de la noche varios destellos azulado aparecían en su dirección. No tardó mucho en comenzar a desviar maldiciones mientras que a pesar de su cojera rápidamente caminaba hacia atrás. Un ruido de pasos se escuchó por las escaleras y vio como un Mortifago que él no reconoció aparecía con varita en alto y apuntó de lanzar una maldición. El Ministro se giró y rápidamente un rayo rojo salió de la punta de su varita y mandó a volar al Mortifago, sin embargo otro y otro aparecieron. Rápidamente y con todos los años que le habían dado ser Auror, fue eliminando un Mortifago tras otro, pero cuando creyó estar en el apogeo de la batalla, un rayo azul impactó contra un costado de su cuerpo y salió disparado contra una pared de la casa. La traspasó y rápidamente impactó con la pared que limitaba con el exterior. Aturdido y con un profundo dolor de cabeza mientras que la parte posterior de esta sangraba por el impacto, vio como la pared, al igual que el frente de su casa, era violentamente arrancada y dejaba ver al artífice detrás de todo.

Voldemort no dudó en arrancar dos fragmentos de una pared cercana y lanzarlos directamente contra el Ministro cuando éste intentó tomar su varita. Dos estacas de madera se clavaron en la unión entre el torso y los brazos traspasándolo y clavándose en la pared. Rufus gritó al sentir la madera penetrar su carne y nuevamente intentó atrapar su varita, pero no pudo. Al escuchar una psicótica risa no muy lejos de él, giró la cabeza en dirección de donde provenía el sonido y vio a Voldemort y a sus Mortifagos sonreír divertidos.

—Debo admitir, Ministro, que sin lugar a duda debió ser un gran Auror en su tiempo —dijo Voldemort acercándose al cuerpo del Ministro y mirando fijamente —. Sabemos que te reuniste con Potter, y que hiciste que un día el Ministerio de Magia quedara completamente vacío. ¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Y por qué vaciaste el Ministerio ese día?

Rufus Scrimgeour miró de forma desafiante a Voldemort y supo que Harry había tenido razón. Su mente divagó en todas las cosas que no hizo y en las que se había arrepentido de no hacer. Voldemort se agachó y lo miró con cierta impaciencia, pero entonces se sorprendió, al igual que los Mortifagos que tenía detrás, al sentir una sustancia húmeda por su rostro. El Ministro de Magia le había escupido, y lo miraba de forma desafiante. Rufus abrió los labios y dijo.

—Te voy a ver en el infierno, Voldemort. Te prometo que te voy a estar esperando ahí.

La expresión de Voldemort era de completa sorpresa, se paró sin dejar de mirar al Ministro y su rostro adoptó una expresión completamente desencajada y furiosa. Tomó su varita y con movimiento las piernas de Rufus se retorcieron haciendo que gritara. Volvió a hacer otro movimiento con su varita y esta vez fueron las manos las que crujieron dejando sus dedos en una posición completamente alejada de la anatómica.

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Voldemort haciendo que el Ministro gritara con aun más fuerza —. ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIOOOO! —agitado miró al Ministro que parecía no haber caído en la inconciencia y una ira asesina brotó de su cuerpo al ver que este lo miró fijamente todavía de forma desafiante y sonrió. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las dos estacas de madera y con otro hizo levitar el cuerpo contra la pared. Miró su mano y con un nuevo movimiento hizo aparecer un puñal de plata en esta. Se giró para ver fijamente al Ministro y agregó —¡Nadie! —el puñal se clavó una vez en su cuerpo —, ¡Insulta! —sacó el puñal y volvió a clavarlo en el cuerpo del hombre — ¡A! —el proceso se repitió nuevamente —. ¡Lord! —y otra vez —. ¡VOLDEMORT!

En un completo ataque de ira Voldemort al son de la misma frase una y otra vez, apuñaló incontables veces el cuerpo ya muerto del Ministro de Magia hasta que en un momento pareció cansarse y se detuvo. Nadie dijo nada al ver tan grotesca escena, pero incluso hasta para Bellatrix Lestrange esto estaba fuera de su liga. Voldemort se giró y miró a sus seguidores con un odio que nunca nadie había visto.

—Quiero el Ministerio para mañana… —susurró Voldemort con odio para luego mirar a Malfoy —. Lucius, si el Ministerio no tiene un nuevo Ministro que este bajo mi control para mañana, te prometo que tu amada esposa Narcissa se va a convertir en mi puta personal, luego que todos la hayan violado las veces que seas necesario para que su mente quede completamente quebrada… lo mismo va a pasarle al traidor de tu hijo cuando lo encuentre.

—S-si… mi Señor. —dijo Lucius Malfoy girando todo su cuerpo y desapareciendo.

 **~0~0~**

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera rubia completamente desordenada que estaba a su lado. Sintió algo húmedo sobre su pecho y bajó levemente la cabeza para ver a su esposa durmiendo mientras babea en lo que, aunque no era la posición más sexy, sabía que eso significaba que Daphne estaba teniendo un sueño profundo y reparador. Sin hacer mucho movimiento, se soltó del agarre del desnudo cuerpo de ella y salió de la cama dejándola acostada. Con un leve movimiento hizo que toda la habitación se oscureciera y que Daphne pudiera seguir durmiendo, con un suave chasquido de dedos mientras iba al baño, se vistió con ropa más cómoda y cuando estuvo preparado salió de la habitación mirando una vez más a su esposa que seguía sin levantarse. Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de si.

La tenue y constante desapareciendo del calor corporal de Harry se hizo notar en el cuerpo de Daphne. Lentamente abrió los ojos y haciendo algunos movimientos quedó sentada todavía somnolienta y haciendo movimiento de con los labios. Se quitó un mecho de pelo que se le había metido en la boca y pasando su mano por la cabeza intentó acomodar su largo cabello que sin importar que seguía completamente desordenado. Por entre las persianas de madera que tenía la venta vio como algunos rayos se filtraban. Miró a su costado y vio que la cama estaba vacía. Sin muchas ganas, Daphne se levantó y caminó lentamente mientras bostezaba al baño para comenzar a prepararse para el nuevo día.

Remus, que miraba fijamente a Harry en el comedor de Potter Place esperando su respuesta vio llegar a Daphne que lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al muchacho y besarlo suavemente para luego sentarse a su lado ante la atenta mirada de, Astoria, Angela, Luna, Tonks y Minerva.

—¿Mañana difícil? —preguntó Luna divertida.

Daphne la miró sonriente y mientras se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Harry contestó.

—No, por supuesto que no, es lindo tener a alguien que te deja dormir hasta tarde… ¿Cómo esta Ollivander?

—Bien —contestó Angela con una ligera seriedad —. Esta mejor que cuando llegó, pero su cuerpo todavía está débil. No va a poder hacer mucho esfuerzo por este tiempo.

—Buenos días a todos. —dijo una voz seria en el umbral del comedor.

—Buenos días Narcissa. —dijo Daphne al igual que todos con una leve sonrisa.

Todos se giraron salvo Harry y miraron fijamente a Narcissa, que junto con un silencioso Draco hacían su entrada y caminaban lentamente hasta la mesa principal. Draco fue el primero en sentarse, Narcissa se detuvo un momento al ver a Daphne vestida solo con una remera y un short de verano mientras estaba sentada con las piernas con las piernas en poción de loto y recostada sobre el hombro de Harry. Hizo una mueca como si reprobara ese comportamiento y también se sentó enfrente de Daphne. Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente como si estuvieran desafiándose. Narcissa bufó internamente divertida por lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a desayunar cerrando los ojos y no prestando atención a Daphne que intensamente también se reía por su silencioso combate entre ambas y donde el orgullo de ambas como Señoras sangrepura luchaba por ver que era lo que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

—Entonces… —dijo Harry mirando a Remus —, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. El Ministerio de Magia acaba de caer de forma silenciosa.

Todos miraron sorprendido a Harry y él detectó que quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Tomó El Profeta que estaba delante suyo y comenzó a leer.

.

 _Dimite Rufus Scrimgeour, Pius Thicknesse asume como nuevo Ministro de Magia._

 _Por Rita Skeeter._

 _Si a esta humilde reportera le hubiera preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pensado que no iba a suceder una mañana común y corriente? Sería la sorpresiva renuncia del antiguo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, pero sin que nadie lo supiera esta mañana llegó una carta firmada por él alegando su renuncia a las fallas de su administración para combatir al Señor Tenebroso; redadas, detenciones al azar, recomendaciones y un supuesto ataque a Azkaban que ocurrió en esta última semana, el cual no está confirmado, son lo que hubieron fragmentado el gobierno del reconocido Auror. Con un nuevo movimiento digno de elogio, el últimamente ausente Lucius Malfoy, como actual Jefe de la Casa Malfoy, mandó a llamar a una sesión extraordinaria ante este inesperado suceso. Sin la participación de ninguna de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas, salvo la Familia Smith, y solo con la presencia de las pequeñas familias dentro de lo que queda del circulo de los sagrados veintiocho y los representantes de la vox populi, se eligió al nuevo Ministro de Magia: Pius Thicknesse._

 _Pius Thicknesse, que fue el sucesor de Lady Bones en el cargo de Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Magica, luego de que esta desapareciera días después del ataque a Bones Place, dijo en conferencia de prensa: Como nuevo Ministro de Magia, me comprometo a restaurar este templo de la tolerancia a su antigua gloria. Por lo tanto, a partir de hoy, los empleados deben someterse a una exhaustiva evaluación. La paranoia de mi antecesor, Rufus Scrimgeour, fue lo que lo llevó a la ruina. Él debería haber actuado con mano dura ante la pequeña rebelión que se está gestando en esta honorable casa. Por lo tanto, les digo, no tienen nada que temer si no tienen nada que ocultar. Por otra parte, aquellos que vienen del Mundo Muggle, deben saber que las reglas, debido a la degradación que permitieron mis antecesores, van a ser más severas con el objetivo de mantener nuestras más antiguas y nobles tradiciones._

 _Duras, pero firmes palabras, a mi parecer del nuevo Ministro Magia que parece tener una política mucho más activa, por el momento es todo lo que se puede decir de la nueva administración mientras en estos momentos se está eligiendo al nuevo Director de Hogwarts y se están terminando de ultimar los últimos decretos de necesidad y urgencia que van a estar para el final del día._

.

—Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta que estuvo rondando en ustedes estos últimos siete días —dijo Harry con seriedad mirando tanto a Draco como a Narcissa que parecían aliviados —. Lucius Malfoy está bien y parece ser que sigue ayudando a Voldemort.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó Draco con cierta incomodidad.

—Por ahora nada, Draco —contestó Lupin —. Necesitamos saber cuáles van a ser lo nuevo decretos del Ministerio y actuar en consecuencia. Si Severus, como dijo, va a ser el nuevo Director de Hogwarts, entonces tenemos hasta el 1° de septiembre para prepararnos, tenemos que tomar el Colegio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial Hogwarts? —preguntó Angela sin entender.

—Hogwarts, querida —contestó Minerva mirando a Angela —, es una fortaleza muy bien preparada para resistir un asedio y el símbolo real del poder de Voldemort. Tomar el colegio donde él estudió, significa golpear su orgullo en lo más profundo de su ser. Y si queremos derrotarlo necesitamos una fuerza de choque que solo el castillo puede darnos y que él actué de forma precipitada y sin pensar demasiado las consecuencias.

—Espero que tengas un plan, Potter —dijo Narcissa con seriedad —. Si no, nos vas a condenar a todos por seguirte…

—Tenemos uno —corrigió Harry mirando a la mujer a los ojos —. Yo solo no puedo hacer todas las cosas.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: " **Un Mundo Que Se Acaba"**

Bueno, un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero necesitaba guardarme algunas cosas para el próximo capitulo. Como siempre espero que disfruten de este capitulo y cualquier error, problema o simple comentario pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otras formas de comunicarse conmigo. Respondo como siempre.

 **Nota 1: Quise mostrar a Voldemort como realmente es, alguien verdaderamente malo y despiadado que no duda en torturar, lastimar o matar a alguien para conseguir lo que quiere. Como en el anterior capitulo, se muestra una actitud mucho más psicopática, una clara falta de empatía y una persona que demuestra ser demasiado ególatra. Creo que esta es la visión que tengo de él como villano, no tan romántico como las películas y libros a mi parecer.**

 **Nota 2: Siempre me alimenté mucho del folclore europeo real y aunque no agrego como me gustaría los cuentos tradicionales de una forma mucho más cruda y real, intentó agregar a los magos, brujas y todo el mundo mágico como si realmente, en el pasado, hubiera tenido su función; ser médicos, encargarse de eliminar monstruos, romper maldiciones, o cuidar a los campesino y reinos de la antigüedad. Rowling plantea una idea del mundo demasiado romántica, en donde el Mundo Magico a mi parecer controla todo, los hombres ya no se encuentran con criaturas mágicas porque o no las pueden ver o porque los magos le hacen lobotomías a quien las vea y no hay nada que se les escape. Prefiero plantear el Mundo Mágico como algo decadente, que en el fondo ya vivió su época dorada y ahora son demasiado poco como para tener un papel relevante en el globo. Un mundo que está destinado a perecer a la larga porque los muggles en el fondo se hicieron demasiado fuertes y numerosos y ya no los necesitan. Un mundo que, en el fondo, se cerró en sí mismo tiene costumbres demasiado anticuadas como para no desaparecer a la larga. Desde ya me encantaría saber cuáles son sus opiniones.**

 **Nota 3: La relación de la Familia Malfoy es complicada, tanto Lucius como Narcissa se aman, y quieren, pero es algo más silencioso, algo como decirlo que solo se guardan para ellos mismo o en privado y que son lo opuesto a Harry y Daphne que son mucho más expresivos. En cuanto a Draco quiere y respeta a ambos, pero sabe que era necesario cuidar a su madre, dejando a su padre y cree que él estaría orgulloso de la decisión que tomó y lo está.**

 **Nota 4: Usualmente hay una línea que divide entre quienes usan la Maldición Cruciatus o la asesina y las que no; los primeros son malos y los segundos buenos. Pero creo que esto es algo muy simple, creo que utilizar la varita le quita conciencia al acto, por ejemplo disparar un arma y apuñalar a alguien son dos hechos completamente diferentes, uno puede ser accidental, pero el otro si o si la persona tiene que hacerlo por voluntad propia. Creo que separa a Voldemort de los demás que utiliza métodos de tortura que son mucho más violentos o personales que requiere la utilización de mucha más conciencia o el simple hecho de matar a alguien a apuñaladas y no con una maldición hacen que se forme una nueva línea entre los que siguen al malo y el malo mismo. Voldemort es malo, pero también es sanguinario, amoral, un sociópata y psicópata en todas las letras. Vodemort no es alguien romántico con un pasado difícil al que se le tiene que tener pena. Y de la misma forma que Dumbledore era un manipulador que no dudo en matar a la persona que amaba a golpes porque el fin justifica los medios, Voldemort es una persona MALA.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **DESTACADO117: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste el fic, corregí ese error, estaba pensando en Arthur cuando en realidad quería poner a Bill.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. Draco se fue con Harry, no se quedó en la Mansión Malfoy, esta al final del capítulo anterior.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Vi38: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Gabrieljuarezl: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Como siempre mi querida amiga, me alegro de que te guste. Quería hacer algo diferente y fue la mejor manera que encontré con las cosas que hay planteadas en el fic sin usar ideas completamente absurdas a mi parecer o que parezcan forzadas. Si, pero el malo es mucho más malo y sádico de lo que parece y creo que este capítulo muestra de forma mucho más cruda y sanguinaria que el original y que Voldemort es verdaderamente malo.**

 **Kuroi to Tamashi: Gracias por dejar un review. Bueno… Voldemort, no sé, eso solo puede decir al final. Se los vengo diciendo desde que empezó este fic, pero es como si no me hicieran caso o simplemente no funcionara jajaja. Nose si se lo tiene merecido, lo que le pasó no es nada lindo.**


	88. Un Mundo Que Se Acaba

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo LXXXVIII**

" **Un Mundo Que Se Acaba** **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Decreto Ministerial de Emergencia Extraordinaria.

Yo, Pius Thicknesse, habiéndome hecho cargo del gobierno del Honorable Ministerio de magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte y no obstante habiendo observado la conducta ejemplar del pueblo ante los acontecimientos ocurridos, siendo deber irrenunciable de quien asumió la responsabilidad de los destinos de la Nación de prever cualquier intento de perturbación del orden y tranquilidad pública y atentados contra la vida y propiedades privadas, ordeno:

1° Declárase vigente en todo el territorio que contenga la jurisdicción del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte el estado de sitio.

2° Disolución de la facultades judiciales y legislativas del Honorable Wizengamot hasta que los hechos que perturban el orden público sean resueltos.

3° Cualquier organización militar o grupo organizado que se levante en armas en contra del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte será reprimida y eliminada con el fin de restaurar el orden público.

4° A fines de interpretación del punto 3° se considera como perturbador a toda persona que porte su varita mágica y que la utilice para fines delictivos, desobedezca órdenes de parte de los Aurores o demuestre actitudes sospechosas de cualquier naturaleza.

5° Respetando los puntos 3° y 4° la fuerzas seguridad dependientes de la Oficina de Aurores, dependiente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, quedan autorizados para la utilización de cualquier da las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables con el fin de hacer frente a las fuerzas que intenten desestabilizar el orden público.

6° Las personas detenidas en aplicación de los puntos 3° y 4° serán puestas a disposición del Poder Ejecutivo del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, sin perjuicio de que sean sometidas a las autoridades civiles y militares para su procesamiento debido a hechos delictivos previstos por la interpretación de este decreto de necesidad y urgencia.

7° Se declara al Profesor Severus Snape, como nuevo Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, bajo decreto directo del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

8° Con fin de lograr un mayor control de la población, toda aquella persona que sea nacida de muggles, o tenga sangre muggle, o haya sido criada en el Mundo Muggle, debe ser registrada en la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

9° A fines de interpretación del punto 8° todas aquellas personas que no denuncien o eviten el registro serán detenidas y puestas a disposición del Poder Ejecutivo del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte

10° El estatus extraordinario de las llamadas Nobles y Ancestrales Familias queda revocado permanentemente tal y como se estipuló en el punto 2°.

11° Es considerado al Jefe de la Noble y Ancestral Familia de la Casa Potter y Black, Harry Potter, al igual que su esposa, Daphne Potter, como enemigos públicos del Honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte debido a la estar involucrados en el asesinato del Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, formación de un ejército con el fin de desestabilizar el gobierno, utilización ilegal de su forma animaga, secuestro e incitación a la sedición a sus pares.

12° Cualquier sospecha de agitación…

.

Harry miró fijamente a Remus que era el que estaba sentado enfrente de Daphne y él. Minerva no tardó en aparecer cuando a primera hora de la mañana poco tiempo después de que el exprofesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras había llegado a para contarles sobre el nuevo decreto de Ministerio de Magia que había sido reglamentad por la noche.

—Contradicen con lo que El Profeta dijo ayer —comentó Astoria que parecía ser la más tranquila de los tres, mientras que Luna y Angela parecía pensativa —. Ayer dijeron que había dimitido y desaparecido ahora que nosotros tuvimos que ver en su asesinato.

—¿Sucede algo, Potter? —preguntó Narcissa que miraba fijamente a Harry que se masajeaba los parpados levantando las gafas en el proceso.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne abrazada al brazo de Harry —. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Habíamos supuesto que esto podía haber pasado…

—No es eso Daph… —contestó Harry con cierta ligereza —. No entiendo porque solo declara públicamente que vos y yo somos los enemigos públicos y no a los demás. Podría declarar a Minnie como fugitiva por nuestra relación, a Astoria, o a Luna. Pero solo a nosotros dos nos condena.

—Porque en el fondo, él te conoce mejor de lo que crees —dijo Luna divertida mirando a Harry. Todos se giraron a verla —. No es necesario que lo ocultes, ni que mientas de que no sabes la respuesta. Pero todos sabemos que en el fondo todos somos prescindibles para vos, que la única persona porque la que entregas y entregarías todo es por Daphne. No te preocupes, no me ofende, pero que clase de chico se casa con su primera y única novia a los 15 años solo para salvarla de un matrimonio concertado. La respuesta es ninguno; sos la única persona que conozco que estaría dispuesta a hacer algo así. Esto es algo que sé desde que nos conocimos, que a la única persona que vas ver de esa manera especial, es a Daphne y nadie más. Se que queres a Neville, a la Profesora McGonagall, a Hermione, a mí, a todos que te rodeamos, pero también sabemos que nunca nos vas a mirar de esa misma forma, que no darías ese salto de fe que diste con Daphne el primer día que se conocieron. El decreto es así porque él sabe que a la única persona porque la que te desvivirías, que te hiciera tirar la varita rindiéndote de rodillas y que harías cualquier cosa por salvarla seria Daphy y nadie más, siempre va a ser ella. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la llave.

Los ojos azules de Narcissa vieron fijamente a Daphne, que se había sonrojado con un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas mientras reprimía una sonrisa que levemente escapaba de sus labios en forma de una mueca, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con más fuerza que antes el brazo de Harry. Sin embargo, la mirada del Jefe de la Familia Potter miró con cierta molestia a su mejor amiga; Harry sabía que lo que decía era verdad y aunque veía que todos conocían y entendían eso, le molestaba profundamente que se lo dijeran en la cara de esa forma. Era completamente diferente decírselo a Dumbledore, que escuchar la realidad de parte de Luna.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a Daphne que no se había soltado y sonreía tontamente. Intentó serenarse con un leve suspiro y entonces la voz de Remus Lupin volvió a escucharse.

—Según escuchó Kingsley dicen que encontraron el cuerpo repleto de puñaladas y en muy mal estado; es como si hubieran utilizado magia y luego un puñal… no es muy propio de los Mortifagos hacer eso. Sin embargo, sea lo que le hayan hecho, tenía signos de tortura y si hasta ahora no hay movimiento de Voldemort quiere decir que Rufus no dijo nada y murió con el secreto de lo que hicimos aquella noche.

—Supongo que debemos comenzar a preparar Hogwarts —dijo Minerva con cierto recelo mirando a todos —. Hoy debería estar llegando el Profesor Snape, Harry, seguramente va a querer hablar con todos para poder planificar todo…

Harry asintió y se paró mirando a Daphne que lo miraba de forma interrogante.

—Tenemos que ir a buscar a Hermione, Daph —dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Daphne.

Ella asintió y ambos dejaron la sala que había quedado en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto y cuando terminaron de cambiarse, Daphne en silencio, acomodó correctamente la corbata de Harry y tomando la mano de Dobby ambos desaparecieron. Nuevamente y al igual que el año pasado volvieron a aparecer, vestidos elegantemente, en frente de una casa blanca típica de los suburbios londinenses. Daphne tomó el brazo de Harry y éste tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Un par de pasos se escucharon del otro lado y una muchacha de unos 14 años abrió la puerta y los miró con los completamente abiertos.

—Harry… Daphne… —dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa —. Vinieron…

—Podemos pasar, Mione —dijo Harry con suavidad y una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tenía sus sentidos alertas por cualquier imprevisto —. Necesitamos hablar con tus padres, es importante.

Hermione asintió sin preguntar; había leído del periódico esa mañana, al igual que sus padres y que Harry y Daphne estuvieran sabía que era importante. Con cautela y tratando de suponer lo que iba a pasar se dirigió a la sala y vio a sus padres que bebían café. Carraspeó y llamó la atención de ambos mientras que Harry y Daphne entraron. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se movió, sin embargo, el padre de Hermione, Frank Granger, fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Hermione, quiero que subas a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te digamos.

—Pero… —exclamó Hermione con duda.

—Ahora.

La mirada de Hermione viajó hasta Harry en busca de consejo y él junto con Daphne le sonrieron. Con la duda carcomiéndole la consciencia, Hermione salió de la habitación y dejó a sus amigos con sus padres que parecían extremadamente tensos. Frank Granger miró fijamente a Harry que estaba vestido con su túnica de duelo negra y luego a Daphne que, aunque no llevaba un vestido blanco, tenía ropa ligera y que daba movilidad pero que no restaba aristocracia. La madre de Hermione, Jane Granger, miró a ambos también y cruzada de brazos y con una molestia evidente en su rostro dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren en mi casa? Leímos el periódico de su mundo, sabemos lo que son.

—¿De verdad lo sabe? —preguntó Daphne suavemente mirando fijamente a la mujer.

—Si, lo sabemos —contestó Jane caminando con firmeza y poniéndose delante de Daphne mirándola muy de cerca y de forma intimidante. Harry al ver esto, iba a actuar, pero Daphne lo detuvo y mantuvo fijamente la mirada en la mujer —. Sabemos que son unos perseguidos por su gobierno y están acusados de muchos delitos y también que estamos seguros de que se quieren llevar a Hermione para su ejército.

—Voy a decirle estoy muy claramente, señora Granger —dijo Daphne con seriedad —. En primer lugar, nosotros no somos nada de lo que acaba de decir. En segundo lugar, por lo que habrá leído, no existe más un gobierno como tal, sino que hubo un golpe de estado silencioso cuando un grupo de extremistas liderados por un psicópata, asesinaron al anterior Ministro de Magia.

—No me importa lo que digas —dijo la señora Granger acerándose aún más a Daphne y casi apoyando frente con frente —. Estoy segura de que vinieron para llevarse a Hermione para su ejército ¿No?

—Si, es cierto, vinimos a llevarnos a Hermione —dijo Harry con seriedad mirando al señor Granger —, pero no para meterla en ningún ejército, sino para quitarla del fuego cruzado y para evitar cualquier cosa que le pueda llegar a pasar en caso de el Ministerio venga hasta acá.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Jane Granger dejando de prestarle atención a Daphne y centrándose en Harry para increparlo —. ¡Ahí, en el periódico, dice que solo debemos registrar a Hermione y nos van a dejar en paz! ¡Solo tenemos que hacer eso para que no se metan con nosotros!

—¡No le grites a mi marido! —gritó Daphne mirando fijamente a la señora Granger y poniéndose delante de Harry —. ¡No voy a dejar que nadie le hablé de esa forma!

—¡Dos adolescentes no me van a decir lo que es mejor para mi hija! —gritó el señor Granger —. ¡Ustedes dos lo único que hacen es traer problemas! ¡Lo único que quieren es causar caos! ¡No son diferentes a lo que dice el periódico! ¡Son terroristas! ¡Unos adolescentes que se creen la gran cosa por tener dinero! ¡Lo único que son es ser unos estúpidos…!

Harry apuntó al señor Granger con su varita fijamente y todos se quedaron mudos. Apretó la punta de su varita contra el pecho del hombre y sintió como Daphne le tomaba la mano para que se tranquilizaría. Con un movimiento de esta, ambos quedaron sentados en el sofá principal y miraron fijamente a ambos. Harry se paró delante de ambos con seriedad dijo.

—En primer lugar, nadie insulta a mi esposa, nadie tiene ese derecho. En segundo lugar, no somos terroristas, ni revolucionarios, ni nada. No comando ningún ejército para militar, lo único que hago es proteger a mis amigos y a mi familia porque hay un psicópata intentando matarme y va a utilizar cualquier método para hacerlo y eso incluye tocar a Hermione. Se lanzaron políticas anti magos nacidos de muggle a los que llaman sangresucia. Seguramente se les va a prohibir estudiar en Hogwarts y pueden llegar al punto de tratar a su hija como de segunda o llevarlos a campos para mantenerlos controlados. Ustedes no tienen idea de las cosas que pueden llegar a hacer los Mortifagos y si estamos acá es porque Hermione es nuestra amiga y no queremos que le suceda nada y por eso le ofrecemos a ella un lugar seguro en el que poder quedarse hasta que el Señor Tenebroso caiga…

—¡Ustedes dos no pueden decirme que hacer con mi hija! —gritó el señor Granger intentando zafarse de sus ataduras.

—¡Si Daphne y yo no nos llevamos a Hermione la van a matar! —gritó Harry con furia —¡Van a venir a esta casa! ¡Van a tomar detenerlos a los tres! ¡Van a violar a su esposa! ¡Van a violar a su hija! ¡Los van a torturar a los tres! ¡Y cuando ya no quede nada los van a matar! ¡Y si no hacen eso, se arriesgan que Hermione se convierta en un Obscurus!

Frank Granger iba a decir algo, pero una voz aguda interrumpió todo.

—¿Qué es un Obscurus? —preguntó Hermione preocupada al escuchar los gritos que provenían de la sala.

El Jefe de la Casa Potter miró a Hermione con cierto miedo de que hubiera presenciado toda la escena y con voz calma dijo.

—Un Obscurus es un tipo de fuerza parasitaria que se crea en un mago cuando reprime su magia, por un evento traumático. ¿Te acordas cuando te conté la historia del Arcanista que fue sacrificado y lo convirtieron en una especie de humo mortal? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, ella asintió —. Bueno, eso es una especie de Obscurus incontrolable y si no podemos controlar nuestra propia magia puede pasarnos eso.

—¿Qué está pasando Harry? —preguntó Hermione nuevamente mientras miraba a su amigo fijamente a los ojos —. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pero la verdad… no lo que dice en El Profeta.

—Voldemort asesinó violentamente al anterior Ministro de Magia y puso uno a su conveniencia. Y como habrás leído eliminaron los poderes del Wizengamot y tanto su función parlamentaria como judicial cae a manos del nuevo Ministro. Encontramos la manera de eliminar a Voldemort pero necesito que las personas más cercanas a mí estén lo más protegidas posibles y más si una de mis amigas es una nacida muggle —dijo Harry y tomó a Hermione por los hombres —. Voy a ser muy claro en esto Hermione, y quiero que me escuches bien, los Mortifagos son despiadados y cualquier persona que consideren sangresucia, por más de que lo que ellos piensan sea totalmente erróneo, la vana buscar y con este nuevo sistema de registro, no va a ser raro que quieran limpiar lo que ellos consideren que está mal.

Harry miró a Frank y Jane Granger y haciendo un momento de silencio dijo.

—Los sangrepura y algunos mestizos creen que los nacidos muggle robaron la magia de los magos. Creen que lo único que la pureza de sangre les va a dar más poder, cuando termina ocurriendo todo lo contrario ya que las personas se van degradando por casarse con primos lejanos…

—Pero… Daphne es sangrepura —susurró Hermione con cierto nerviosismo haciendo que sus padres miraran a Harry con el ceño fruncido —. ¿No seguiste el mismo…?

Daphne comenzó a reírse mientras se abrazaba a Harry haciendo que él la viera molesto al romper toda seriedad. Resopló con molestia, miró a nuevamente a Hermione y dijo.

—En primer lugar, si Daphne es sangrepura, yo soy mestizo. En segundo lugar, cuando nos conocimos no me importaba lo que fuera, para mí ella era Daphne y nada más. Tercero, Daphne y yo no somos primos lejanos, su familia proviene de Alemania. Y creo que ya sabes porque me casé con Daphne… —Harry miró a Frank y Jane y agregó —. A mi esposa la intentaron obligar a que se casase con alguien por medio de un matrimonio concertado y tuve que intervenir para evitar que en ese momento mi novia, tuviera un destino horrible. Y de la misma manera que no iba a permitir que la persona que amo sufriera y aunque eso significase atarme a ella de por vida, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a una de mis mejores amigas —la mirada de Harry se ensombreció —. Aunque eso signifique secuéstrala hasta que todo esto termine…

—Podemos darle a Hermione un lugar seguro en el que estar —dijo Daphne con un tono dulce y conciliador —. Nuestra casa es inmarcable e imposible de encontrar salvo para nosotros, ella tiene una habitación reservada para ella. Podemos protegerla más de lo que ustedes pueden hacerlo. Lo único que les pedimos es que la dejen venir con nosotros mientras que ustedes desaparezcan, para que cuando vengan a buscarla, ella esté segura y ustedes lo suficientemente lejos como para que Mione no se tenga que preocupar…

Harry vio como Hermione miraba fijamente el brillante y hermoso recibidor y al mismo tiempo que veía a Luna en la sala de estar y salía corriendo para ir a saludarla. Había sido difícil, pero ambos habían logrado convencer a ambos preocupados, nerviosos y llorosos padres que dejaran ir a su hijita. Harry suspiró mirando a Daphne que le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo, Harry.

—Yo también te amo.

—Supongo que voy a tener noche de chicas —dijo Daphne divertida mientras soltaba a Harry para darle un beso rápido en los labios y subir rápidamente las escaleras —. Espero que no te moleste dormir hoy en el sofá ¿No? Deberíamos agregarla a Narcissa… —agregó como si fuera algo completamente inverosímil.

 **~0~0~**

Los días pasaron y la tercera semana de agosto terminó con una fuerte lluvia que había ensombrecido el cielo. Las gotas, al igual que los eventos habían transcurrido con cierta velocidad y las preparaciones para el inminente asalto comenzaban y como habían acordado todos, cada uno tenía su propio propósito y plan. El de él, ser la fuerza de choque principal y cuando todo haya sucedido, enfrentarse a Voldemort cuando Nagini estuviera muerta. Harry miró fijamente la espalda de Daphne que, sentada en las escaleras, solo vestida con un vestido blanco, miraba de forma perdida al horizonte. Se acercó y vio como los pies de su esposa estaban mojados; la lluvia seguía impactando en estos. Con un suave movimiento se sentó a su lado y sintió como ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo pidiéndole de forma indirecta que lo hiciera también. Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la suave voz de Daphne, en forma de un susurro, dijo.

—Todo tiene vida, todo tiene… algo, como si brillara, como si un pequeño corazón latiera en cada una de las cosas —se estiró levemente y extendió la palma de su mano bajo la lluvia —. Hace un tiempo que lo siento, pero con el transcurso de los mese lo siento más, es tan hermoso, tan extraño —miró a Harry y con una sonrisa dijo —. Pude sentir las emociones de Gaya hace un tiempo, pude ver lo que sucedió el día que te rescató, te vi golpeado, en el suelo, muriendo… —los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente se abrazó contra el pecho de él —. Tuviste que pasar por eso… te vi morir prácticamente… ¿Qué me está pasando, Harry? —agregó mirando a Harry a los ojos —. ¿Acaso estoy embarazada y por eso siento esto últimamente? ¿No nos habíamos estado cuidando? No siento los cambios en mi cuerpo y aunque estuve con retrasos últimamente, me vino hace unos días, pero por ahí como sos un Arcanista las cosas son diferentes… No me molestaría que fuera eso —dijo con un sonrojo que pasó a una mirada triste —, pero siento que sabes la respuesta y no me la queres decir.

Harry miró hacia el horizonte y susurró

—Tal vez… tal vez es porque estuviste expuesta a mi magia mucho tiempo…

Daphne tomó las mejillas de Harry y lo obligó a verla y con suavidad dijo.

—Mírame Harry, no me esquives la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? —Harry se paró y caminó bajo la lluvia, descalzo, solo con su ropa de entrecasa, sin mirar a Daphne caminó unos pasos y ella con cierta impaciencia y parándose también exclamó —. ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué puedo sentir todo esto?! Todas estas sensaciones, antes no me pasaba —Harry no hizo ningún movimiento y Daphne también caminando descalza, con pasos decididos manchándose con barro, tomó el brazo de Harry y lo hizo girar —. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, Harry?

Las lágrimas delinearon los ojos tristes de Harry mientras miraba a Daphne. Ella no dijo nada esperando la respuesta. Él abrió levemente los labios y con un susurró dijo.

—Cuando nos casamos te di un poco de mi poder, te di una pequeña fracción de Arcanista. Es eso lo que te hace sentir todo lo que sentís, es por creciendo en tu interior. No estas embarazada…, siempre nos cuidamos, solo es que esa pequeña fracción de Arcanista que hay dentro tuyo está creciendo y haciéndose más presente.

—¿Po-por qué hiciste eso? —susurró Daphne sin entender lo que estaba pasando —. Harry…

Harry se acercó a Daphne sacó su varita y la puso en la mano de Daphne e hizo que apuntara al cielo. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de caer, Daphne miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry y un chillido se escuchó con lo que creyó que era un grito y levantando la cabeza vio un haz rojo interrumpir la tormenta. Volvió a mirar a su esposo; lo había sentido, había sentido el poder descontrolado y animal que habitaba en la magia de Harry. Era poderosa, impredecible, caótica…, peligrosa…

—Cuando asaltamos el Ministerio de Magia pude ver un recuerdo de un Arcanista, el que había sido sacrificado para crear el Velo de La Muerte. Vi lo peligroso que era, vi lo que podía hacer el poder que contenía internamente, como personas obligaron a utilizar ese poder para extinguir a una civilización entera desgarrando sus núcleos mágicos, despedazándolos, pudriendo sus cuerpos… la peor muerte que puede haber… —dijo Harry mirando a Daphne a los ojos para luego bajar la mirada y ver la tierra húmeda bajo sus dedos mientras que el agua seguía cayendo —. Y cuando me enteré de que Gellert Grindelwald había sido la Vieja Sangre y que había sido un mago oscuro… Cualquier cosa podía ser posible, mi amor… Voldemort, Grindelwald, yo, todo está malditamente conectado, y estoy seguro de que cuando me enfrente a Voldemort algo va a suceder…

Las piernas de Harry temblaron y cayó de rodillas. Todo estaba húmedo, frío… Harry solo escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia. Apoyándose en sus piernas mientras estaba arrodillado, miró todavía llorando y con miedo a Daphne que parecía shockeada y dijo.

—Estoy cansado, Daphne. Estoy cansado de que haya alguien que me quiere ver muerto. Estoy cansado de vivir de esta forma. Estoy cansado de toda esta estúpida guerra. Yo nunca quise esto; yo no quería ser un Arcanista, ser marcado por Voldemort o verme envuelto en una guerra que no empecé. Lo único que quiero es una vida en paz, estar tranquilo, sufrí mucho ¿Acaso no me merezco un poco de paz? Yo… fallé Daphne, cuando estábamos en segundo Minnie me dijo que tenía que controlar mi poder, pero no pude, no puedo hacer, y… tengo miedo...

—Harry…

—Vi lo que podía hacer, vi la peor parte de lo que hay dentro mío. Yo… yo… te amo demasiado Daphne. Luna tenía razón cuando dijo que sos la única persona por la que estaría dispuesto a dar todo, fuiste la única persona por la que daría un salto de fe sin pensar. Sería incapaz de hacerte algún mal… pero también quiero verte ser feliz, quiero asegurarte un mundo en el que puedas vivir, en el que podamos tener hijos, sigo peleando porque te transformaste en mi mundo y porque quiero verte sonreír sin importar que… Aunque eso signifique darte una parte de mi poder en caso de que todo salga mal.

Un rayo cayó en la lejanía y Daphne sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de partirse, algo de lo que estaba por decir Harry no le gustaba y no quería escucharlo, pero estaba paralizada; sus piernas no se movían, sus manos temblaban y el ver a la persona que más ama tan débil, tan vulnerable la estaba rompiendo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que quería abrazar a Harry, no podía moverse.

—Como individuo soy demasiado poderoso y si alguien me llegara a controlar —susurró Harry con miedo mirando nuevamente al suelo —. Necesitaba tener una medida de seguridad, algo que me asegurara que en el caso que me volviera malo o me hicieran algo como lo que le hicieron a ese Arcanista pudiera asegurar que ibas a estar bien… Solo un Arcanista puede matar a otro Arcanista…

Un nuevo rayo cayó en la lejanía y el trueno no se hizo esperar. La mente de Daphne se puso en blanco y sintió como si su pecho se estrujara en un dolor que no había sentida jamás, salvo el día que le dijeron que se iba a casar con Theodore Nott. Sintió como el aire le comenzaba a fallar y las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse. Sus ojos bajaron lentamente a donde estaba Harry llorando, arrodillado contra el suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry miró a Daphne con miedo y de sus labios, en forma de un susurro dijo.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué yo…? —las manos de Daphne se cerraron con fuerza hasta dejar los nudillos completamente blancos. Harry estaba por decir algo, pero un grito de Daphne resonó en sus oídos —. ¡¿POR QUÉ YO, HARRY?!

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en la mejilla de Harry haciendo que quedara sentado en el suelo. Daphne enfurecida, llorando y al borde de la histeria, no dejo de mirar a Harry que la miraba sorprendido, pero con una expresión como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo todo. Como si ya se hubiese rendido. Daphne dio un paso tembloroso y cayó al suelo arrodillada entre las piernas de Harry y como si hubiese perdido todas las fuerzas simplemente, sin importar lo mojado que estaban, lo mucho que le dolía el pecho, se dejó caer. Harry la tomó en brazos y sintió como todo el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba mientras lloraba con fuerza sobre su pecho. La muchacha sintió como su corazón dolía, como la miseria había aparecido en su pecho, intentó apretarse lo más posible al cuerpo de Harry con el solo deseo de que en realidad fuera todo en sueño, que nada fuera verdad, que todo fuese una mala pesadilla y ahora se despertara desnuda, durmiendo sobre el cuerpo de su amado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ambos estaban sucios, mojados y llorando, lentamente la lluvia se había detenido, pero Harry sintió como Daphne en ningún momento había dejado de llorar; parecía como si el shock inicial finalmente había acabado, sin embargo, el dolor en ambos seguía presente como si fuera una herida que no pudiera sanar. Daphne miró a Harry, mientras continuaba llorando con sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, y con un susurro casi desesperado dijo.

—Por favor decime que todo fue una broma de mal gusto… que nada de esto es verdad, que todo fue un chiste… por favor Harry. Te lo suplico no me hagas esto…

—Perdón Daphne… —susurró Harry —. Pero sos la única persona que puede hacerlo, porque te confiaría mi vida, por eso te di la única forma posible de eliminarme en caso de que me volviera malo o perdiera control de mis habilidades…

Daphne sintió como si las últimas palabras de Harry la hubieran terminado de derrumbar; le dolía tanto que no estaba siendo capaz de soportarlo. El llanto que se había relajado hacia momentos se intensificó y se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Harry mientras que él la abrazaba con fuerza. Las gotas ya no caían. El cielo lentamente comenzaba a despejarse.

—No me hagas esto, Harry… —susurró Daphne entre llantos —. Te amo, por favor, no me des esta responsabilidad, no quiero… por favor, no me pidas que te mate, no podría hacer tal cosa. Mierda Harry, sos el amor de mi vida, no me pidas esto, no lo puedo aceptar.

—Perdón… Daphne. —exclamó Harry llorando mientras es abrazaba con fuerza a Daphne.

—Huyamos… —susurró Daphne casi con desesperación soltando levemente el abrazo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Harry y lo miraba fijamente —. Huyamos…, ¡Vayámonos ahora, escapemos, podemos ir a cualquier parte, por la noche… Francia, Alemania, España, Suiza, al país que sea, no importa vayámonos!, …aunque tengamos que vivir el resto de nuestra vida entre muggles, pero no me hagas esto… ¡Por favor, Harry! —exclamó de forma suplicante —. ¡No me rompas el corazón de esta manera, Harry! ¡Por favor, te amo!

Harry negó con la cabeza. Daphne recostó su frente en el pecho de Harry y lloró de forma desconsolada. Él la abrazó nuevamente y con un susurró dijo.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Daphne. Voy a dar el último esfuerzo, lo voy a dar todo para que tengamos un futuro. Te prometo que voy a hacer lo imposible para que lo que nunca tengas que matarme, voy a hacer lo imposible para derrotar a Voldemort y vivir. Te amo, Daphne.

Daphne ya no lloraba, miró al horizonte mientras sentía el cálido cuerpo de Harry, todavía sentía como su pecho hubiera sido estrujado, como si una miseria la hubiera golpeado fuertemente. Pero se sentía extrañamente en paz al escuchar que Harry le decía que no se iba rendir. Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento frío golpear el cuerpo de ambos, mientras sentía el temblor de Harry, con suavidad volvió a abrirlos y en forma de un susurró dijo.

—Harry…

—¿Sí?

—Nunca más vuelvas a hacerme esto o te juro que la última persona a la que le vas a tenerle miedo es a mí.

—Está bien, Daph, perdón.

—Te perdono…, Harry… —llamó ella casi con un susurró tranquilizador.

—¿Si, Daph? —preguntó él.

—Quiero quedar embarazada…

 **~0~0~**

Nadie en Potter Place sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo único que podían deducir es que había sido muy grande y pesado para los dos Jefes de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black. Ni siquiera Luna se atrevió a preguntar, pero el ver a sus dos mejores amigos tan silenciosos y tan juntos, supo que lo mejor era no meterse porque era algo que ninguno de los dos iba a decir, pero podía a llegar a suponer lo que había pasado, al fin y al cabo, los había visto entrar abrazados, mojados, llenos de barro e ir a su habitación y no salir hasta la noche. Los días pasaron con lentitud y todos sintieron la calma antes de la tormenta, tanto Daphne como Harry no decían mucho, pero ninguno de los dos se despegaba del otro e iban a todos lados juntos como si el solo hecho de separarse los fuera a matar.

El 1° de septiembre llegó, Harry abrió los ojos y sintió la suave respiración de Daphne sobre su cuello y con un susurró preguntó.

—¿Estas despierta, Daph?

—Si… —contestó ella con un suave suspiró.

Harry se giró y ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente

—Si no nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? —preguntó Harry —. ¿Como seria todo si no nos hubiéramos conocido?

—No sé… —susurró Daphne rodeando el cuello de Harry con los brazos y acercando los más posible su desnudo cuerpo al de Harry —. Pero no me importa, solo quiero que estemos juntos… —agregó cerrando los ojos y comenzando a besar a Harry con ternura —. Te amo, Harry…. —dijo entre besos.

—Yo también…

Con un chasquido de dedos, Harry se vistió con su túnica de duelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Daphne que se miraba en el espejo. No sabía cómo hizo pero con un par de movimiento armó un perfecto rodete con todo su largo cabello, lo ajustó con algunas horquilla y vio como un rubor se formaba en las mejillas de la muchacha. Daphne sonrió internamente, siempre le había gustado que su esposo la mirara y estuviera pendiente de ella. Pero eso no quitaba el profundo vacío en el estómago que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se paró se puso su ropa interior y con el sostén en mano caminó a donde estaba Harry, se lo acomodó y se dio vuelta y sin tener que decir nada él le ayudó con los ganchos. Caminó hasta su armario y se colocó la falda que correspondía al uniforme de Hogwarts, una camisa, el chaleco gris con el escudo de Slytherin y finalmente la túnica negra. Se puso medias y calzado cómodo y miró a Harry que junto con su porta varita se acercaba hasta donde estaba, al mismo tiempo que tenía un pedazo de tela en su otra mano.

—Quiero que la tengas, Daph, por favor. —susurró Harry entregándole la capa de invisibilidad a Daphne.

Ella no dijo nada y asintió. A pesar de que le molestaba que no iba a utilizar una túnica de duelo como Harry, entendía las razones que él le había dado para que las usara al igual que Luna; ambas debían poder pasar desapercibidas entre todos los estudiantes. Colocó la capa bajo su túnica y con el portavarita ajustado miró a Harry fijamente. Él se acercó y sin decir nada la besó.

Cuando bajaron varios miembros de la Orden estaban ahí, los Jefes de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas al igual que sus hijos e hijas, Luna, Angela, Hermione y Minerva que lo miraba fijamente. Harry sin soltarle la mano a Daphne descendió los últimos escalones y vio dos cabelleras rojas que lo miraban divertido.

—Pero miren quien tenemos acá, sino es otro que el Rey y la Reina Potter bajando con esplendor… —dijo Fred con diversión.

—Exacto, Fredy —contestó George —. Se olvidan de nosotros durante un montón de tiempo, no nos envían ni una carta y cuando lo hacen es para librar una guerra a gran escala.

—No por nada dijimos que era el Señor del Caos, un Mago del Caos como nosotros… —dijo Fred haciendo una reverencia

—Tu obra es sin lugar a duda sublime… —agregó George imitando a su hermano.

Harry y Daphne sonrieron y miraron a todos con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que debemos empezar, ¿No? —preguntó Harry animado.

—Si, el Profesor Snape hizo tal y como había dicho, hoy por la noche, llegan solo dos Profesores y pocos guardias —dijo Minerva con soltura —. El punto de evacuación está listo, las trampas colocadas, muchos de los alumnos mayor de edad preparados para la pelea al igual que egresados y los elfos organizados por Dobby y Tommy. Todo está preparado y todos tienen sus tareas asignadas.

—¿Estás listo, Harry? —preguntó Malfoy con una túnica de duelo no muy lejos de donde estaban los demás junto con Narcissa.

—Si —afirmó Harry —, ¿Los centauros fueron avisados?

—Por supuesto Harry —dijo Bill Weasley junto con Fleur —. No sería lindo que no me avisaran que va a llover fuego por todos lados…

Harry sonrió con cierta amargura y asintió.

El pitido del Expreso de Hogwarts resonó en la noche, todos los alumnos parecían extremadamente silenciosos salieron de los vagones y guiados por Mortifagos subieron a las carrozas y comenzaron a andar. Cuando todos llegaron, los Mortifagos, liderados por los hermanos Amycus y Alecto Carrow hicieron que todos entraran en varias filas todos divididos en casas y como si de un ejército se tratase los llevaron junto con el resto de ellos, que hacía guardia al interior del castillo. Cruzaron la torre principal subiendo algunas escaleras, caminaron por un puente hasta que llegaron al jardín principal y no muy lejos vieron las puertas del Gran Comedor abiertas, sin mesas y solo con los Jefes de Casas. Las luces parecían ser muy tenues y no destacaban más que la profunda y estrellada noche que cubría el techo del Gran Comedor. Amycus y Alecto caminaron por entre los cuatro grandes cúmulos de estudiantes que estaban con su respectivo Jefe y se acomodaron a los lados del Profesor Snape que estaba en el fondo parado observándolos a todos.

—Alecto, Amycus —llamó Snape —. Quiero que organicen un grupo de ataque, Hogwarts va a estar bajo a ataque en cualquier momento. Llamen al Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Aymcus ante la orden de Snape que a diferencia su hermana, Alecto, rápidamente tocó su Marca Tenebrosa.

—Me llegó una información muy interesante hace no mucho —dijo Snape suavemente, pero de forma audible para que todos lo escucharan, mientras bajaba un par de escalones y caminando entre los alumnos —. Parece ser que tenemos un invitado no deseado… Por lo visto Harry Potter va a intentar tomar este castillo y cualquier intento de ayudarlo va a ser gravemente sancionado... —tanto Amycus como Alecto, abrieron grande los ojos y comenzaron a correr a la salida junto con algunos Mortifagos que había en el Gran Comedor; el cuchicheo entre los alumnos más pequeños se hizo evidente —. Sin embargo, todo aquel que lo ayude a su captura va a ser gratamente recompensado… y ahora —agregó caminando nuevamente a su lugar al frente de todo —. Todos deben hacer su parte en este conflicto y responder correctamente…

Una fuerte explosión retumbó no muy lejos del Gran Comedor, y luego gritos y destellos de varios colores. Los Mortifagos que quedaban en el Gran Comedor corrieron rápidamente hacia la puerta. Snape, al igual que los demás Profesores sacaron sus varitas y con un par de movimientos los noquearon rápidamente. Muchos alumnos de Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver a Snape actuar de esa manera, pero rápidamente, los hijos de Mortifagos, fueron aturdidos por otros estudiantes de las distintas casas.

—Estaba esperándote, Potter —dijo Snape al ver a Harry, Daphne, Luna, Angela y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entrar en el Gran Comedor —. ¡Prefectos! ¡Comiencen la evacuación, supongo que la Profesora McGonagall toma el mando ahora!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamó Pansy Parkinson al escuchar al Director.

—Creo que es evidente, señorita Parkinson, el Señor Tenebroso se acerca y debemos asegurar el castillo… —contestó Snape con cierto sarcasmo —. Señor y Señora Potter, Profesor Flitwick, Profesora Sprout, Profesora McGonagall supongo que ya saben que hacer.

Todos asintieron y mientras los alumnos eran retirados del Gran Comedor salieron y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el patio principal junto con algunos alumnos y miembros de la Orden. Minerva en el umbral de la puerta dijo.

—¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, comiencen!

—Expecto Patronus. —exclamó Daphne apuntando al cielo.

Un poderoso y colosal grifo real apareció de la punta de su varita, que rápidamente voló alzándose al cielo y comenzando atacar a cualquier dementor que estuviera cerca. El Profesor Flitwick caminó hasta el centro del patio y exclamó.

—Protego Horribilis… Protego Horribilis…

De la punta de la varita del Profesor Flitwick salieron destellos azules que se elevaron al cielo y rápidamente comenzaron a formar un domó que se fue expandiendo por todo el perímetro que rodeaba el castillo.

—Piertotum Locomotor. —exclamó Minerva cuando el domo plateado había llegado a los extremos de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Grandes estruendos se escucharon por todos lados, las estatuas y armaduras saltaron de sus pedestales y dejaron sus lugares de origen y rápidamente comenzaron a juntarse como si fueran un ejército y comenzaron a caminar en formación hacia el puente principal que conectaba Hogwarts con la isla. No muy lejos Harry y todos vieron un fuerte destello anaranjado y supusieron que el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts había caído y eso podían significar dos cosas. Sea lo que estuviera en ese lugar era grande y Voldemort estaba a punto de aparecer. Y entonces Harry lo sintió, docenas de apariciones y personas acercándose por todos lados aparecieron en sus sentidos y una voz retumbó por todos lados.

—Entréguenme a Harry Potter —dijo la voz de Voldemort —, y nadie va a sufrir ningún daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y voy a dejar el colegio intacto. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y todos van a ser recompensados…

Harry miró a la lejanía y logró detectar a Voldemort con una gran cantidad de mortifagos en una colina no muy lejos de donde estaba. Esperaba que tardasen más pero no todas las cosas podían controlarse. Miró a todos que estaban expectantes y todos escucharon las explosiones. Los Mortifagos habían comenzado a lanzar destellos azulados característicos del Encantamiento Bombarda Máxima, contra el poderoso muro transparente del Profesor Flitwick. Harry los miró nuevamente a todos y se acercó a Daphne, la besó suavemente y varios alumnos comenzaron a aparecer del umbral de las puertas.

—Los explosivos están listos, Profesora McGonagall —dijo Ginny Weasley —. Todo está listo.

—Excelente Weasley —exclamó Minerva con cierto nerviosismo —. Harry es tu turno, cuando quieras… —agregó acercándose —. Te vamos a cubrir hasta que te recuperes.

Harry asintió y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y todo se volvió oscuro, una voz y alguien idéntico a él apareció tal y como había sucedido antes.

—Llegó el momento, Harry… —dijo el otro Harry —. Finalmente llegó el momento de mostrar lo que un Arcanista es capaz de hacer, no te voy a limitar hoy, tenes vía libre para hacer lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo… esta noche se acaba todo…

Todo volvió a la realidad y Harry suspiró levemente mientras todo era iluminado por los destellos que generaban los impactos sobre la poderosa barrera. Miró hacia donde estaba Voldemort y sintió al Profesor Snape y Luna aparecer detrás y ponerse al lado de donde estaba Minerva. Cerró los ojos y todos vieron un circulo verde repleto de runas y tres grandes círculos aparecer bajo sus pies, este se expandió al menos un metro dejando a Harry en el centro. Elevó su mano con su varita y todos escucharon un chillido proveniente de la varita de Harry. Una pequeña esfera roja brillo a la distancia del número áureo de la punta de la varita de Harry y todos, sobre todo Daphne vieron como la esfera desaparecía y con un grito casi diabólico un poderoso rayó rojo salía disparado hacia el cielo. Impactó contra el domo transparente del Profesor Flitwick y comenzó a curvarlo como si estuviera formando otra pequeña circunferencia y entonces lentamente los círculos verduscos del suelo que había formado Harry desaparecieron, uno a uno. Remus, junto con otros miembros de la Orden, en la Torre de Astronomía vieron como el domo seguía curvándose para luego mirar al suelo y ver el ultimo circulo rúnico desaparecer.

El rayó rojo que salía de la varita de Harry se cortó y se acumuló todo en el techo, en el mismo lugar que antes y entonces, haciendo que el domo cediera, este salió disparado por encima de la barrera de protección llevándose parte de esta en el proceso. Como si fuera una fina tela, la parte que había sido arrancada del domo, que rápidamente se regeneró; envolvió al rayo rojo y lo elevó al cielo. Voldemort vio como una esfera roja seguía elevándose hasta que en un momento hubo una explosión. Harry cayó de rodilla contra el suelo agitado por el esfuerzo y rápidamente fue tomado por Daphne y Luna y llevado hacia atrás. El cielo se tiñó de rojo y con la explosión se desató el infierno. Cientos de esferas rojas más pequeñas que la que estaba antes salieron disparadas hacia todos lados que comenzaron a caer como si fuera una lluvia de meteoros que comenzó a aniquilar todo a su pasó. Muchos Mortifagos y hasta el mismo Voldemort desaparecieron del lugar. Las esferas continuaron cayendo asesinando a todos aquellos que quedaban bajo su rango de destrucción. Al final cuando todo había pasado riscos, arboles secciones enteras de tierra habían sido completamente aniquiladas.

El silencio se hizo presente luego de cinco largo minutos en donde todo era caos y muerte. Harry siempre había logrado hacer lo mismo, pero gracias la idea del Profesor Flitwick sobre encerrar el hechizo en una barrera lo suficientemente poderosa como para contenerlo, habían logrado crear la bomba perfecta; solo habían necesitado que el Jefe de la Casa Potter utilizara más magia de la normal pero con el costo que iba a tardar en recuperarse. El silencio era particularmente incómodo para todos, pero no tarda mucho que en que el caos volviera. Voldemort vio a sus reducidas fuerzas y apareció delante del único camino que le permitía la entrada y al escuchar y ver a lo lejos explotar los puentes que estaban a los otros extremos del colegio junto con hombres lobo y mortifagos en él. Una ira asesina se apoderó de él y apuntó con su varita al domó y un rayo salió de la punta de esta.

Al mismo tiempo, al ver que la barrera había caído, gigantes comenzaron a avanzar corriendo siendo recibido por los soldados de piedra y armaduras que Minerva no hacía mucho les había dado vida. Los gruñidos de dolor y el sonido de las rocas rompiéndose resonó en todos lados y al mismo tiempo, en forma de nubes negras Mortifagos comenzaron a atacar por cualquier lugar que encontraban para entrar al castillo. Por todo Hogwarts, pasillos, torres escaleras, los destellos verdes, azules, rojos y escudos transparentes brillaban en todas direcciones en un verdadero.

Luna fue la primera en hacer aparecer un escudo cuando un par de Mortifagos que volaban en escobas les lazaron maldiciones; Daphne los interceptó rápidamente y los derribó, con velocidad creó un escudo a medida que todos retrocedían y el caos se intensificaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, todos se quedaron quieto cuando un rayo azulado salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort con dirección a donde estaba Harry. Él rápidamente se puso derecho y lanzó su propio rayo que chillo en el aire y ambos impactaron cerca del comienzo del puente. Una esfera se formó en el punto de impacto de ambos hechizos que comenzó a lanzar chispas y rayos hacia todos lados, asesinando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Minerva, al ver el punto muerto en el que estaban ambos hechizos, junto con Snape comenzaron a lanzar hechizos con dirección al Señor Tenebroso que fueron interceptados por Bellatrix y Yaxley que comenzaron a devolver los hechizos.

Los dementores al ver que la batalla se hacía cada vez más mortal comenzaron a atacar y los patronus no se hicieron esperar. Algunos de estos, al ver a Harry pelando se lanzaron contra el grupo que peleaba en el frente, pero Daphne rápidamente junto con Luna exclamó.

—¡Expecto Patronus!

Al igual que antes el colosal patronus de Daphne comenzó a atacar a los dementores al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de proteger a Harry. La liebre de Luna con sus rápidos movimientos mantenía a todos atrás. Minerva comenzó a lanzar más maldiciones y en un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de lobos que se lanzaron contra los Mortifagos que luchaban. La sangre de los perros comenzó a desparramarse por todos lados a medida que eran eliminados, pero uno de ellos se lanzó directamente contra Voldemort. Nagini salió de entre la túnica, rápidamente atajó al cuello del animal y con una fuerte mordida se escuchó el cuello del lobo se rompía.

—¡Harry tenemos que retroceder! —exclamó Minerva mientras devolvía una maldición tras otra —. ¡Tenes que romper la conexión!

Harry hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con su varita y el haz que conectaba ambas varitas se elevó y un rayo salió disparado hacia el suelo haciendo explotar todo lo que estaba debajo y levantando una gran nube de polvo; todos rápidamente comenzaron a retroceder y entraron al interior del castillo. Cerraron con magia las puertas y comenzaron a correr con dirección al Gran Comedor. Giraron a la derecha y rápidamente todos comenzaron a dispersarse por todos lados, Harry tomó la mano de Daphne y la hizo subir las escaleras mientras más Mortifagos aparecían por todos lados y lanzaban maldiciones. Formó un firme escudo y Daphne detrás de él eliminó a dos Mortifagos que habían aparecido. Una fuerte explosión resonó por todos lados y Snape y Minerva apuraron el paso subiendo las escaleras junto con los demás.

Un par de destellos verdes pasaron por encima suyo y vieron como Neville, Ernie y Hannah se batían a duelo con más Mortifagos, pero todos con la misma idea retroceder. Sin perder el tiempo Harry ayudó a sus amigos mientras que los demás desviaban y repelían maldiciones, dejando el camino libre les permitió pasar por el pasillo, y gritó.

—¡Neville, Hannah, Ernie!, ¡Vengan rápido!

Los tres retrocedieron y dejaron que los demás los ayudara mientras que Luna y Daphne cubrían la izquierda, Minerva y Severus la derecha y Harry el frente. Los alumnos pasaron y rápidamente corrieron por los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras principales y cubiertos por elfos de Hogwarts que lanzaban maldiciones entraron a la gigantesca sala. Minerva, Harry y Snape, con Luna, Daphne y Neville cuando vieron que todos habían pasado, comenzaron a retroceder rápidamente; un Mortifago apareció rompiendo una ventana en un pequeño pasillo, pero fue rápidamente interceptado por Snape que le lanzó un hechizo; todo pareció detenerse y luego como si fuerza absorbido salió despedido por el mismo lugar de donde había aparecido.

Bajaron las escaleras principales y llegaron a las puertas del vestíbulo. Harry al igual que Snape, Daphne, Luna y Neville retrocedieron más y comenzaron a repeler a los Mortifagos que aparecían por los costados. La Profesora de Transformaciones creó un escudo y desvió una maldición. Con un movimiento de varita creó un par de dagas que fueron lanzadas directamente hacia un Mortifago. Con otro movimiento hizo que el fuego de una de las antorchas cercanas formara un lazo gigante que atrapó a Bellatrix Lestrange por el cuello y agitando la mano con fuerza estampó a la bruja contra la pared detrás de ellos rompiéndole el cuello. Con un nuevo movimiento quebró las piernas de un Mortifago rezagado y rápidamente desvió una maldición. Harry vio impresionado como la anciana se movía con una agilidad digna de una persona joven, y una habilidad que ni siquiera él tenía, sin embargo, cuando vio a Voldemort acercarse por el pasillo que hacía momento atrás estaba rápidamente se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba.

Voldemort colérico por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y más al ver al traidor de Snape y a Bellatrix muerta comenzó a lanzar maldiciones contra Minerva, ella rápidamente y siguiéndole el paso, desbió todas las que podía, pero antes de que cualquiera, a excepción de ambos, pudiera hacer algo, Nagini se lanzó contra Minerva. Harry trató de eliminarla con un hechizo al igual que todos, pero nadie logró darle en el aire; pero Minerva movió el brazo y con el mismo truco que había hecho hacia un mes atrás hizo aparecer la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. El filo brillando con un tono negruzco, ascendió con un movimiento circular y lo único que vieron fue la cabeza de la serpiente ascender para luego caer al suelo y comenzar a pudrirse.

Por un momento, el silencio reinó por todos lados, Voldemort lanzó un grito furibundo, apuntó con la varita a Minerva y un rayo salió disparado de esta. La mujer a duras penas se logró cubrir con la hoja de la espada y rápidamente fue lanzada hacia atrás con mucha violencia. Harry lanzó un grito que retumbó por todos lados y su magia lanzó a todo el mundo hacia atrás. Con un movimiento de varita cerró las puertas del Gran Comedor y un gigantesco circulo mágico, con las tres características circunferencias y runas apareció en el centro de la madera y brilló con un poderoso tono verdusco. Se dio vuelta y corrió a ver a donde estaba Minerva y se encontró con Daphne que parecía estarla ayudando a levantarse.

La vista de Harry se elevó y vio a todos que lo miraban fijamente, parecían asustados, lastimados, habían comenzado muchos y ahora era machismos menos; a un costado estaba Remus Lupin junto con Tonks que parecían adoloridos pero vivos, sin embargo, no muy lejos, los cuerpos estaban apilados y uno de ellos era el de Ron Weasley que, aunque los demás pertenecientes al clan parecían preparados, se notaba que habían estado llorando. Giró la cabeza para el otro lado y no muy lejos vio a Narcissa atendiendo a su hijo que sangraba por su brazo, mientras era ayuda por la que parecía ser Hermione, que, aunque le había dicho que no estuviera, de alguna manera había logrado meterse en la pelea.

Una explosión tras la puerta, que no la logró derribar, los hizo a todos volver a la realidad, Harry se paró y arrastró a Minerva a un costado del Gran Comedor y se paró en el centro. Levantó la varita y esperó; la batalla final estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **~0~0~**

En la lejanía, en la mismísima nada, en donde el tiempo y el espacio no fluyen, en donde la vida y la muerte no existen, un circulo rúnico con cuatro circunferencias formando un cuadrado imaginario brillo en un tono amarronado haciendo que el rostro de un hombre se iluminara. El hombre abrió los ojos y un profundo color azul que destellaba destacó por sobre la negrura que reinaba en todo el lugar… tenía el cabello ceniciento.

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: " **El Mensajero Del Fin Del Mundo** **"**

Bueno, más tarde que temprano les traigo un nuevo capitulo, como siempre espero que lo disfruten, cualquier error, problema o simple comentario puede dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros formas de comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Suele ser difícil decir la verdad y no es algo que a Harry le guste escuchar, y aunque el lo puede decir en privado, no le gusta nada que ventilen lo que piensa o que lo deduzcan como hizo Luna.**

 **Nota 2: Espero que no creerían que me había olvidado de Hermione :P, creo que muestra un poco la otra realidad y como las personas pueden actuar por miedo.**

 **Nota 3: Si, es uno de los momentos más importantes del fic la confesión de Harry a Daphne; no es algo simple de hacer y hasta tuve que pedir consejo porque no sabía muy bien como escribirlo, pero espero que haya salido de la forma más realista posible y que se haya logrado ver que ambos están al borde de todo y que sus fuerzas están comenzando a dejarlos. En cuanto algunas cuestiones. El comentario final de Daphne se los dejo a libre interpretación.**

 **Nota 4: No me suelen gustar el hacer escenas de acción, pero espero que haya salido lo mejor posible. Claramente van a estuvieron más preparados que en el canon pero lo voy a decir en el próximo capítulo. Pero fue lo suficiente como para que no fuera una masacre del lado de Harry y sepan que él solo se encargó de lanzar ese hechizo, el resto fue trabajo de todos.**

 **Nota 5: ¿Qué fue el hechizo que hizo Harry?, Bueno fue el mismo rayo de siempre, pero con más poder y encerrado en una burbuja que finalmente explota al no poder contener la presión, fue por decirlo de una forma idea del Profesor Flitwick. También es algo que voy a explicar en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review. Si, Voldemort es mucho más sádico porque quiera mostrar su lado mestizo y que no es el mago sangrepura que dice ser.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un reivew mi querida amiga. Exacto, Voldemort no es el personaje de ninguna tragedia, él siempre fue malo, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente lo es. El método más muggle lo hice apropósito para mostrar esta dualidad y que él en el fondo también tiene sangre muggle y no es el sangrepura que dice ser. Es algo más bien metaforico eso, quiere decir que la sociedad mágica es decadente que luchan contra el progreso y están perdiendo y que si no cambian irremediablemente van a desaparecer y ser consumidos por el mundo muggle.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review. Exactamente.**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Que tengas también unos lindos días.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por dejar un review como siempre.**


	89. El Mensajero del Fin del Mundo

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo LXXXIX**

" **El Mensajero del Fin del Mundo** **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

Los ojos verdes de Harry se enfocaron en la familia Weasley; aunque parecían acongojados, no mostraban totalmente la pena de haber perdido un ser querido, en cambio, una sed de venganza parecía brillar en los ojos de todos. Parecía como si la respuesta para poder vengar a quienes les arrebataron estuviese detrás de la puerta todavía sellada. Sus ojos, junto con toda su cabeza giraron hacía la puerta que vibró violentamente. Cerró los ojos, respiró con cierto nerviosismo y suspiró con una leve molestia; su varita temblaba, eso significaba que su mano estaba temblando.

Había matado. Se había rebajado al nivel de todos los que habían tenido alguna vez en un impacto desagradable en su vida; Voldemort, Dumbledore, Grindelwald, el Arcanista desconocido. Al final no importaba él ahora era igual que ellos, sin embargo, había algo que no entendía, había asesinado a muchas personas en cuestión de segundos, pero no sentía nada, no los sintió ser desgarrados, no los sintió morir, simplemente es como si hubieran desaparecido. No, él no los había asesinado. Él había aniquilado su existencia al punto de que no había dejado rastro de nada; era como si su magia no se hubiera molestado en matar como normalmente hacía la Maldición Asesina, simplemente hubiera decidido aniquilarlo todo de una forma arrogante.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el otro Harry le había impedido matar con esa forma alegando que su mente no iba a estar preparada, pero ahora lo había dejado diciendo que el momento había llegado. Su mente era un verdadero caos, al punto en que no podía enfocarse correctamente en lo que realmente iba a hacer; la única persona a la que se lo había dicho era a Daphne, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a derrotar a Voldemort, la única hipótesis que tenía era la de la Varita de Sauco que podía llegar a fallar cuando lo intentara utilizar contra él, pero por demás, no tenía ninguna otra herramientas de las que contó siempre.

Amabas puertas del Gran Comedor se rajaron cuando un poderoso golpe las impactó del otro lado haciendo que Harry volviera a concentrase al sentir como todo vibró; no había sido capaz de detener el temblor. Una nueva sacudida se sintió en todo el lugar; el polvo y algunos ladrillos cayeron del techo. Parado en el centro de todo miró por un momento a Daphne que estaba junto con Luna atendiendo todavía a Minerva; una nueva sacudida lo hizo volver a concentrase en su objetivo, sabía que el próximo golpe iba a ser el que derribase la estructura; el sello podía seguir para siempre, pero las puertas y las paredes, tenían un límite.

Para los ojos verdes de Harry todo se movió en cámara lenta; las puertas explotaron de par en par llevándose consigo las bisagras que las sostenían a las paredes principales. Con ambas manos adelante se concentró y los fragmentos de escombros, astillas, madera y partes de la puerta flotaron en el aire para sorpresa de todos junto con un denso polvo. Bajó rápidamente las manos y todo se depositó rápidamente en el suelo, el aire se limpió y todos lograron ver a Voldemort con sus destellantes ojos brillar con odio.

El Señor Tenebroso entró, junto con una gran cantidad de Mortifagos, ante la vista de todos que parecían estar completamente paralizados. Lucius Malfoy llegó a divisar no muy lejos a su esposa Narcissa y a Draco que los apuntaban con la varita. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Voldemort había intentado matarlo anteriormente cuando estaban en el exterior y había tenido que repeler el hechizo como siempre lo había hecho eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo no estaba bien. Voldemort continuó caminando, sin siquiera molestarse en apunta a Harry, hasta quedar a al menos a cinco metros de donde estaba él, se detuvo y lo miró fijamente como si lo que viera lo hiciera enfurecer.

Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de Harry.

—Te felicito, Potter —dijo Voldemort con seriedad sin dejar de mirar a Harry —. Sin lugar a duda sos un mago excepcional; lograste sobrevivir a la Maldición Asesina, y cuando estuviste en Hogwarts demostraste que eras digno, te enfrentaste al viejo, rescataste y te quedaste con tu princesa y te casaste con ella, hiciste que Severus te siguiera, organizaste un pequeño ejército y de un solo golpe diezmaste a buena parte de mi ejército de magos y carroñeros.

—No lo hice solo… —susurró Harry en forma de respuesta sin dejar de apuntar a Voldemort con su varita —. Todos colaboraron, yo solo fui… el que dio el golpe incial. Todos hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para poder llegar a este momento —la voz de Harry pareció volverse más intensa —. Te combatimos desde el primer momento, buscamos tus Horrocruxes, los destruimos, te atrajimos hasta acá y diezmamos tu ejército. Solo vos y yo. Nadie más.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia.

—¿Solo nosotros dos? —preguntó Voldemort de forma burlona pero ahora más tenso que antes —. Extrañamente, Potter, creo que todo lo que me estás diciendo solo fue la suerte de un muchachito en el fondo asustado que solo busca desesperadamente la salida. Como dijiste, tuviste que depender de otros para que todo esto sucediera; pero ahora te veo temblando, como si tuvieras miedo de lo que fuese a pasar. Así que Potter, cuando estábamos en el cementerio no parecías tan nervioso, ¿Cuál es la diferencia a ahora? ¿Qué te preocupa que te asesine ahora y que veas como fallas ante tu esposa? ¿O lo que le voy a hacer a ella después de que te mate y me encargue de que tu cuerpo sea mi mayor y más grande trofeo?

Harry sintió como la mano que tenía vendada se humedecía cuando la cerraba debido al nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, el escuchar que amenazaba a Daphne le hacía brotar una ira completamente desproporcionada dentro suyo y a pesar de que intentaba serenarse todo el tiempo, no estaba pudiendo lograrlo. Voldemort levantó la varita. La mente de Harry se serenó en un solo instante y nuevamente recordó porque estaba luchando.

—Sos un tonto, Harry Potter y ahora lo vas a perder todo… ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó Voldemort lanzando un rayo verde.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y un chillido brotó de la punta de su varita, giró el brazo que la tenía encima suyo, apuntó nuevamente a Voldemort y con un grito furioso, el mismo que escuchaba siempre, un rayo rajó salió de la punta de esta. Ambos hechizos impactaron formando un destello blanquecino en el centro mientras la magia chillaba por todos lados lanzando chispas que caían al suelo. Todos sintieron como si una presión los estuviera aplastando mientras que una especie de corriente de aire salía del lugar de impacto; ni Harry ni Voldemort parecieron hacer mucho por romper el punto muerto. El Señor Tenebroso con un movimiento de varita aumentó el ataque y Harry se vio obligado a utilizar aún más fuerza en su agarre para poder compensar este cambio.

—¡NUNCA VAS A ESTAR A MI NIVEL, POTTER! —exclamó Voldemort.

La Varita de Sauco ascendió apuntando hacia el techo; la conexión de ambos hechizos se rompió y en el mismo momento que el brillo blanco, residuo del choque de poder, casi desaparecía completamente, Voldemort bajó la varita y a medida que esta descendía para apuntar al suelo, cientos de lanzas negras como el carbón se formaron y comenzaron a dispararse contra Harry. Los ojos del Jefe de la Familia Potter y Black se abrieron con sorpresa y con un movimiento de sus brazos y manos en sentido ascendente, partes del suelo comenzaron a desprenderse recibiendo todo el imparto de las estacas negras. Con esfuerzo, como si estuviera levantando al pesado, giró las manos apuntando las palmas hacia abajo, las llevó hacia atrás y haciendo como si empujara algo con estas, las llevó hacia adelante. Todos los escombros repletos de las lanzas negras salieron disparados hacia Voldemort.

El Señor Tenebroso frunció el ceño con molestia y con un movimiento violento de varita partió por la mitad tres de los escombros que se dirigían hacia él, mientras que los Mortifagos que no estaban muy lejos se lanzaban a los costados para no recibir los proyectiles. Voldemort hizo un movimiento oblicuo con su varita y un haz blanco y brillante destelló al tiempo que parte del suelo parecía ser cortado; Harry se tiró a un costado a medida que sentía como si una hoja muy filosa pasaba cerca suyo. Sin perder el tiempo, se paró apuntó con su varita a Voldemort y nuevamente un chillido, junto con el característico grito agudo resonó en todo el Gran Comedor y un rayo rojo salió disparado. Voldemort volvió a lanzar con un rápido recitado la Maldición Asesina y rápidamente ambos rayos chocaron nuevamente. El destello blanco brilló nuevamente y con enojo movió la varita hacia arriba de forma oblicua produciendo un rayo que se acercó peligrosamente a donde estaba Daphne.

Enojado por el atrevimiento, Harry, que, en privado, antes de que comenzara la batalla, le había pedido a Daphne que no interviniera, movió la mano y un par de escombros fueron lanzados con dirección al hombre de ojos rojos. Voldemort rompió el hechizo y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el proyectil, y con un amague de brazo lanzó parte de la dura y pesada puerta de madera que había volado en pedazos cuando había entrado en el Gran Salón, salió volando hacia donde estaba Harry. Con un movimiento de varita de parte del Gryffindor la puerta entera se transformó en pétalos de rosa azules que cayeron vagamente al suelo.

—No por nada ostentas el título de favorito de la Profesora McGonagall… —dijo Voldemort con cierta diversión y burla —. Tengo que admitir que tus habilidades para las Transformaciones siempre fueron buenas, pero eso —agregó con enojo —, ¡No te va a salvar de que te asesine, Harry Potter!

Como si fuera una repetición constante nuevamente ambos rayos impactaron y un destello blanco volvió a brillar con fuerza cegando a todos. Ambos mantuvieron el hechizo intentando aumentar cada vez más la fuerza de ambos para poder superar al otro; sin embargo, nada pasó, era un punto muerto. Voldemort rompió la unión e hizo un par de movimiento con la muñeca y de la punta de su varita salió un destelló que brilló de forma chispeante; todos se quedaron estáticos al ver que nada sucedía, pero de pronto un poderoso tornado de fuego salió de este formando una gigantesca serpiente formada exclusivamente del caluroso elemento. La serpiente gigante se acercó peligrosamente a Harry pero este hizo un movimiento hacia arriba con su varita y el animal de fuego golpeó contra el techo de forma violenta comenzando a sacudirse. Movió sus manos trazó un circulo y a medida que se cerraba el fuego se iba comprimiendo y tal y como hacía para mover las cosas solo a base de magia, comprimió el elemento y se lo devolvió a Voldemort.

Un torrente de fuego salió disparado contra Voldemort que rápidamente movió sus brazos y con la varita redirigió el ataca hacia el umbral del Gran Salón y salió expulsado del lugar. Harry, cansado por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho e iba a hacer, pestañeó y todo vibró. La punta de la varita brilló con un tono azulado y rompiendo las ventanas varios cilindros de agua que giraban como tornados entraron, como dedos y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso, miró hacia todos lados, pero cuando estaba por reaccionar, el agua como si fueran serpientes, lo atraparon y envolvieron formando una gigantesca esfera de agua. Ayudado, y estabilizando el hechizo con su mano libre, Harry comenzó a elevar la esfera al mismo tiempo que intentaba ahogar a Voldemort en ella. Pero el Señor Tenebroso, al mismo tiempo intentaba hacer explotar la esfera en la que estaba sumergido; Harry se giró con toda la fuerza que tenían sus brazos lanzó el hechizo hacia la pared. Todos vieron como la gran masa de agua se movía primero lentamente y luego, tomando cada vez más velocidad, por el aire, pasando encima de Harry hasta golpear contra la pared donde usualmente siempre estaba la mesa de Profesores.

Con una explosión, la masa de agua reventó en el lugar haciendo que Voldemort cayera al suele completamente empapado. Harry cayó arrodillado por el esfuerzo y rápidamente intentó levantarse al ver que Voldemort tosiendo se ponía de pie completamente furioso. Con esfuerzo logró pararse y miró fijamente a Voldemort. El Lord Tenebroso, caminó con algo de esfuerzo, bajó las escaleras que separaban el lugar donde comían los Profesores y se detuvo. Levantó la varita, Harry lo imitó y contra lo que el Gryffindor pensaba hacer, apuntó a Daphne. El cuerpo de la muchacha salió disparado contra Voldemort que la tomó rápidamente de la quijada mientras colocaba la punta de su varita contra el cuello de la muchacha.

—Se acabó Harry —dijo Voldemort con odio. Harry vio completamente aturdido vio como Daphne lo miraba fijamente —. Ahora vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, porque si haces un solo movimiento que yo considere inapropiado, voy a matar a tu amada esposa. Arrodíllate ante mí y baja la varita.

Harry se quedó completamente estático y vio como Daphne exclamaba.

—¡No te arrodilles, Harry! ¡No lo hagas! No te rindas… —la voz de Daphne se hizo cada vez más suave y casi en forma susurrante dijo —. Por favor, Harry. No te preocupes por mí, no te rindas… Todo va a estar bien…

Las manos de Harry temblaban, lentamente bajó la varita y se arrodilló ante la mirada de decepción de Daphne. Bajó la cabeza para no tener que verla y su cerebro comenzó a tratar de pensar un plan, pero nada se le ocurría. El utilizar a Dobby o Tommy quedaba descartado, Gaya también y cualquiera que hiciera algo, comenzaría una masacre. La voz de Voldemort resonó nuevamente y dijo.

—Tira tu varita. La quiero lejos de tus manos.

En ese momento la mente de Harry comprendió lo que debía hacer y solo tenía un momento, solo una fracción de segundo. Miró a Daphne y con una leve sonrisa le guiñó rápidamente el ojo. Daphne sin entender lo que estaba pasando, vio a Harry lanzar su varita al aire y como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta todo comenzó. Él palmeó con sus manos y tocó el suelo mientras Voldemort miraba la varita que todavía volaba; el suelo comenzó a transformarse en un camino de pétalos que volaba hacia donde ambos estaban y cuando los alcanzó. Más específicamente cuando la alcanzó, sintió como si todo su cuerpo se comprimiera y alargara. Al mismo tiempo que su visión cambiaba y todo parecía tener un aspecto brillante y de colores muy definidos y contrastados.

Voldemort sintió como el cuerpo de Daphne desaparecía y al mismo tiempo que veía como la varita volaba. Bajó la vista y en un largo camino de pétalos vio a Harry extender ambas manos. Rápidamente una serpiente amarilla, con ojos azules y rasgados fue lanzada a una de las manos del muchacho, y con la misma velocidad y la varita en la otra. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, un destelló rojo lo desarmó y luego un chillido resonó en todo el lugar. Con un poderoso grito agudo, un rayo rojo surcó todo el camino que separaba a ambos magos e impactó directamente en Voldemort.

La cabeza de Voldemort con un temblor bajó y el mago tenebroso se miró la zona medial del cuerpo y vio un gigantesco agujero, miró a Harry un momento una última vez y cayó de rodillas para luego caer desplomado en el lugar. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie hizo nada. Harry miró fijamente a la serpiente que se había enrollado firmemente en su mano y parecía no soltarlo por nada del mundo.

—"No por nada sos una Slytherin, Daph —susurró Harry en parsel mirando a la serpiente que sacó la lengua y la volvió a meter en su boca —. Necesito que me sueltes para poder volverte a la normalidad" —agregó con una sonrisa.

La serpiente amarilla se desenrolló y cayó al suelo. Harry hizo un par de movimiento con la varita y el cuerpo de la serpiente cambió al de una mujer joven, al mismo que era el de Daphne. La Slytherin miró fijamente a su esposo y se lanzó a su cuello mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar. Rápidamente, Luna y Minerva, la última todavía algo adolorida, corrieron a abrazarlo mientras su alrededor se llenaba de gente.

El calor del cuerpo de Daphne hacia que Harry se sintiera extrañamente bien, pero cuando todo estaba en su mejor momento, sus mayores y más grandes preocupaciones volvieron a aparecer en su mente y entonces todo se volvió completamente quieto y lentamente se comenzó a oscurecer. En medio de la realidad que se había detenido, en medio de una oscuridad creciente una voz resonó en el oído de Harry.

—Parecer ser que finalmente llegó el momento, aunque es prácticamente imposible que no lo sepas, al fin y al cabo, era demasiado obvio el no conocer que él iba a volver —dijo el otro Harry mirando el cuerpo de Voldemort, no había ningún agujero en la pared, con una sonrisa para luego parase delante de él y mirarlo fijamente —. Ciertamente no puedo intervenir en este momento, pero sí, creo que puede darte un tiempo para que entiendas algunas cosas. Ciertamente cuando hablaste con la dragona, ella te dijo que habíamos venido del otro lado y que los hombres y mujeres con nuestro poderoso libido, conquistamos a los aelf gracias al sexo, también te dijo que los dominamos y como ya sabrás los eliminamos hasta que quedó solo una. Pero hay una cuestión que hasta ahora nadie te dijo que es: ¿Por qué terminamos de este lado? Conoces el medio, algo llamado la Conjunción de las Esferas ocurrió y aparecimos de este lado. Pero que fue lo que pasó para que esto sucediera, al fin y al cabo, nada sucede porque sí. Sin embargo, la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que parece y es que los aelf se creyeron dioses; pensaron que podían jugar con la magia como quisieran, que todo se iba a arrodillar ante ellos. Decidieron crear un proyecto de reconfiguración genética y crearon a un individuo mágicamente extraordinario impregnando el ovulo de una mujer aelf con magia elemental, en resumidas cuentas, el poder de la naturaleza en una sola persona y esta iba a llevarlos al control total. Todo esto fue realizado bajo el proyecto llamado, Vieja Sangre. Y para esto los ancianos utilizaron a un matrimonio que se podría decir que era de la realeza para que tuvieran a un hijo o hija excepcional dotado con los poderes más grandes que iba a ver su civilización, se llamaban Shiadhal y Auberon Muircetach, los padres de Lara Hen Ichaer que traducido a nuestro idioma significa, Lara del Antiguo Gen. El problema es cuando intentas controlar algo más poderoso de lo que tus capacidades pueden permitirse y rompes el equilibrio. Los aelf rompieron el equilibrio de su propia dimensión y desestabilización todas las demás; y como todo tiene que llegar a su estado de menor energía, a la estabilidad, una dimensión tenía que desaparecer y aparecer un sujeto que tuviera el poder de equilibrarlo todo y entonces nació el Arcanista entre los hombres para poder compensar este desequilibrio. Y seguramente te estarás preguntando porque no te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, bueno, era necesario que pudieras entender correctamente lo que iba a suceder, que entendieras verdaderamente cual era la situación y como hoy, esta noche, todo iba a terminar —el otro Harry se giró miró a donde estaba el cuerpo de Voldemort —. Ahí viene… Gellert Grindelwald vuelve del lugar donde encerró su verdadera magia, donde se encerró hasta esperar que el momento ocurriera, que el poder de un Arcanista le abriera la puerta.

 **~0~0~**

Un par de ojos azules brillaron en una noche oscura. La nieve y el frío congelaban todo a su paso, sin embargo, una silueta de un hombre abrigado que caminaba con prisa mientras que un maletín de cuero negro se balanceaba en su mano. Pasó por la luz de una farola que iluminaba la noche, giró a la derecha cuando llegó al final de la manzana y entonces sin que nada pudiera hacer, sin siquiera poder esperarlo, un rayo verde apareció en la noche impactando directamente en él y haciéndolo caer en la fría nieve. Sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna; había muerto sin dolor.

Bajo la luz de una farola, un hombre, con una larga túnica negra, de brillantes y azulados ojos, hermoso rostro y cabello ceniciento, miraron con cierto desdén al hombre que había caído; en su mano poseía una varita larga y que parecía ser de saúco. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y su túnica se transformó en la vestimenta que llevaba el cadáver. Con un segundo movimiento el hombre que había muerto hace instantes se trasformó en una roca; el ceniciento hombre la tomó, la lanzó vagamente contra unos arbustos, levantó el maletín y comenzó a caminar.

Pasados unos minutos, el hombre con cabellera cenicienta, cruzó la calle, abrió una verjas y entró en un patio completamente vacío y cubierto de nieve. Subió los escalones del pórtico y llamó a la puerta. Pasados unos instantes una muchacha que se notaba cansada abrió la puerta, pero en cuanto vio al hombre que era extremadamente hermoso y a pesar de haber pasado los cuarenta años, gimió con cierta vergüenza y se sonrojó.

—Buenas noches —dijo el hombre a la muchacha con cierta dulzura que hizo que la mujer lo mirara fijamente —. Me dijeron que necesitaban a un doctor y el doctor Morrison no está disponible porque está atendiendo una urgencia.

—Oh, si, por favor, pase, pase —dijo la muchacha tomando el brazo del hombre y haciéndolo pasar —. Acaba de llegar una muchacha y acaba de dar a luz, pero no dijo nada. Parece estar demasiado débil y ahora la deben estar limpiando.

El hombre asintió y rápidamente fue dirigido por la muchacha dentro de la vieja casa. Caminaron rápidamente, giraron por un pasillo y la muchacha abrió una puerta. Dentro acostada en una vieja cama, con un bebé en brazos, estaba una mujer que tristemente acariciaba la cabeza de un recién nacido. El hombre miró a la muchacha que lo había recibido y le dijo.

—Por favor, déjenos solos. Yo la voy a atender.

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta después de que él entró. Sin decir nada, la mujer que estaba acostada miró al hombre que se acercó a ella y casi por instinto abrazó aún más a su bebe. El hombre de cabello ceniciento se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró fijamente para luego posar su mirada en el bebe que ella llevaba en brazos.

—¿Como se encuentra? —dijo el hombre con un tono susurrante —. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Yo… —dijo la mujer con el mismo tono —, estoy muy cansada… —miró a su bebe y con una leves lagrimas agregó —. Solo espero que se parezca a su padre, que se parezca a mi amado Tom… es una lástima que él no me amara como yo lo hice.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó el hombre mirando al bebe

—Tom… Tom Sorvolo Ryddle —susurró ella mirando al bebe con una sonrisa —. Estoy seguro de que va a estar destinado a grandes cosas… Solo espero que sea feliz. Espero por ser fuerte… por él…

El hombre se paró caminó hasta la punta de la cama; sin que la mujer lo viera la apuntó con la varita a la puerta y con un susurró, esta se bloqueó y toda la habitación se silenció. El hombre de cabello ceniciento apuntó con la varita a la mujer y con un susurró dijo.

—Avada Kedavra…

Un rayo verde salió de la punta que impactó directamente en el cuerpo de la mujer matándola al instante; él levantó la mano con mucha velocidad y un circulo rúnico con cuatro circunferencias que formaban un cuadrado imaginario apareció en la palma de su mano. Una especie de humo azulado que lentamente ascendía se hizo presente en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Él cerró levemente la mano y este humo se detuvo en el lugar, con un movimiento de su mano apuntó a la pared y en el medio aire se formó el mismo circulo rúnico que su mano, pero con un diámetro muchísimo mayor haciendo que se sintiera como si toda su energía fuese drenada. Movió la varita y el humo se dirigió directamente hacia el circulo; cuando este tocó todo el interior del sello rúnico brilló con un tono blanquísimo que luego se apagó dejando ver algo en su interior.

Era un lugar misterioso el que se veía a través del sello rúnico; una profunda negrura en donde solo una larga estela platinada, que serpenteaba en ese lugar brillaba con un tono plateado, a lo lejos, un destello brillante. El humo a travesó el sello rúnico y rápidamente se dirigió a la estela plateada fusionándose en la eternidad. El hombre con un leve cansancio por haber abierto una grieta a la nada, al vacío, caminó con cierta lentitud hasta donde el bebe, lo tomó en brazos y lo desenvolvió de la manta que lo cubría. En su palma brilló el sello rúnico y con este tocó la suave piel del estómago del bebe. La puerta había sido creada.

El hombre dejó al bebe y caminó hasta donde estaba la grieta del vacío todavía abierta. Se miró la mano con cierta duda y la tocó con lentitud hasta apoyar toda su palma en este portal. Lentamente una estela azulada fue absorbida por los cuatro círculos que conformaban el sello rúnico; lentamente el hombre comenzó a parecer cada vez más debilitado, hasta que en un momento cortó la conexión y vio como un punto brillante que no parecía muy lejano se mantenía estable flotando como si de una llama azulada se tratara

—El lugar y la puerta están creadas… —susurró el hombre —. Ahora solo falta que la llave lo abra tal y como está previsto… haga lo que tienen que hacer… y ahora, solo queda esperar.

 **~0~0~**

En un estado de completo pánico, Harry miró el cuerpo de Voldemort y los gritos y aplausos parecieron silenciarse en su cabeza. Todo comenzó a ir en cámara lenta y de pronto sintió las cálidas manos de Daphne apoyarse en sus mejillas y hacer que la mirara. Daphne miró a Harry con una expresión preocupada y en medio de todos los gritos y aplausos, preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Las manos y el cuerpo entero del Gryffindor temblaban con mucha intensidad, miró su mano en donde estaba la Varita de Sauco y un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda.

—¡TODOS ATRÁS! —gritó Harry casi con desesperación parándose y colocando a Daphne detrás de él —. ¡AHORA TODOS ATRÁS!

Los gritos parecieron ir silenciándose lentamente mientras todos miraban a Harry como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier dijera algo, el techo que estaba encima de Voldemort junto con la pared explotó en cientos de pedazos dejando ver el Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido. Todos retrocedieron con miedo dejando a Harry al frente que parecía proteger a Daphne como si algo horrible estuviera por suceder y entonces… el final comenzó.

Un gigantesco haz rojo como la sangre, que nacía donde estaba el cuerpo de Voldemort, se extendió hacia el cielo generando un grito agudo, que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos, al haber cambiado violentamente la presión de aire. Sin que nada lo hubiera esperado todos los presentes menos Daphne y Harry cayeron arrodillados al suelo jadeando como si una inmensa presión los estuviera aplastando; Harry miró al cielo y donde estaba la punta del haz y vio como rápidamente el cielo estaba tomando una tonalidad rojiza. Enfocando un poco más su vista logró ver el selló rúnico de la Vieja Sangre con sus características runas y círculos formando un cuadrado imaginario, brillar en el cielo dejando al haz rojo en el centro.

Todo Hogwarts vibró violentamente y de la nada el haz rojo se detuvo, al igual que el grito, y desapareció en el cielo. El cielo seguía siendo rojo mientras seguía siendo iluminado por la luna. Lentamente el sello rúnico descendió y hasta dejar al cadáver de Voldemort en el centro. Este comenzó a desprender una especie liquido negro hasta desaparecer completamente; de la nada, encima del cuerpo, una grieta apareció en el aire y todos escucharon la realidad quebrarse como si de piedra rompiéndose se tratase. Un par de dedos azulinos aparecieron en la grieta y lentamente comenzaron a abrirla cada vez más; a medida que las falanges se iban asomando por la grieta el líquido negro que antes componía el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a recubrir las azulinas formas permitiendo ver como un cuerpo se iba materializando.

La grieta se abrió violentamente; Harry logró ver como dentro estaba exactamente el mismo vacía que había observado anteriormente y un cuerpo que se iba formando a medida que salía de aquel misterioso lugar se formó. El cuerpo del Gryffindor temblaba con pánico al ver un alto, joven y hermoso hombre desnudo, de tez blanca, con el pelo ceniciento. El hombre abrió los ojos y un profundo color azulado brillo para todos. Se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo revolvió casi de forma juguetona. Miró a todos hasta que encontró lo que quería ver y se concentró en Harry. Sonrió y estiró la mano.

Gellert Grindelwald había vuelto.

Harry vio como la Varita de Sauco salía volando de su mano hasta la de Grindelwald que rápidamente la tomaba y con un movimiento hacia aparecer una larga y costosa túnica negra que lo hacía ver extremadamente peligroso. La Vieja Sangre bajó los escalones y dio pasó, pero se detuvo cuando Harry lo apuntó con su varita.

—Tengo que decir la verdad, Harry Potter —dijo Grindelwald con una voz profunda y grave —. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste de forma tan prolija; al menos no hiciste como el otro y viajaste por todos lados desesperado por intentar destruir esos dichosos Horrocruxes. Aunque ciertamente —agregó mirando al suelo con desdén donde antes estaba Voldemort —, no esperaba que hiciera tal estupidez. Por un momento creí que podría debilitar el sello, pero me alegró haberme equivocado en ese aspecto.

—¿O-o-otro? —preguntó Harry con nerviosismo.

—¡Oh, cierto! —exclamó Grindelwald divertido —. Me olvidaba que no tenes idea de lo que es ese lugar. Pero creo que debería explicarte como es la situación desde el inicio. Aquel que se esconde tras los ojos de uno de los dos que, señalados por una misma profecía anulada por los cambios de la tierra, es la Vieja Sangre; heredero de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod, uno entre mundos y dimensiones, aquel que rompió la tradición del Taurus, traerá el inicio y el fin cuando se encuentre con el cielo. Porque lentamente se aproxima la ventisca de la oscuridad, la era de la sombra tras la sombra. La época del Frio Blanco y los Tiempos de Odio se acerca, la hora de la locura y del desprecio, el fin de los tiempos. El mundo perecerá en el Gran Cataclismo y renacerá con el nuevo sol. Renacerá del cielo y la tierra, del destino, de una semilla plantada. ¡Una semilla que no germinará, sino que estallará en llamas!... Una profecía interesante ¿No, Harry? Por lo que veo en tu rostro ya la escuchaste y hasta diría que ese cerebro tuyo la debe haber descifrado.

Grindelwald hizo silencio un momento y sin dejar de sonreír miró a Daphne por un momento que parecía no estar dispuesta a bajar la varita. Volvió a mirar a Harry y volvió a hablar.

—Parece ser que tu esposa realmente te ama mucho, su cuerpo está completamente tenso para atacar en caso de que algo suceda. Pero déjame comenzar, como sabrás Albus Dumbledore y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo; fueron los tiempos en donde a mí me habían expulsado de Durmstrang, en ese momento me había enterado de mi estatus de Vieja Sangre gracias a un sueño que tuve de Lara. Aprendí mucho en ese tiempo y entonces lo conocí cuando fui a la casa de mi tía Bathilda Bagshot; ciertamente no esperaba conocer a mi contraparte tan rápido. Ariana Dumbledore, era la Arcanista que debía haberme encontrado para cumplir mi destino. Sin embargo, ella había renegado de su magia y por ser un Arcanista no se transformó en una squib como hubiera sucedido con un mago normal. Pero a pesar de todo, mi plan de encontrar el poder Arcano, seguía aunque no tuviera la posibilidad de utilizar a un Arcanista real y ahí, como sabrás llegaron las Reliquias de La Muerte.

Grindelwald suspiró y sin dejar de mirar a Harry continuó.

—Como sabrás, Albus y yo nos hicimos inseparables hasta que Aberforth le reclamó por qué pasaba más tiempo conmigo y no con Ariana. Pero sabía la verdad y no era por el conocimiento o la habilidad que pudiera tener, sino que era porque me amaba. Lo veía en los ojos de Albus, pero al igual que vos, Harry, me gustan las mujeres. Luego peleamos y bueno, la historia seguramente él ya te la contó. Vagué por el mundo hasta que llegué a Polonia y en un prado perdido no muy lejos de la frontera con Eslovaquia, encontré un oasis de rosas azules… —miró a Harry y dejo de sonreír —. No sabía quién había sido Lara realmente hasta ese momento, un asqueroso monstruo de la ingeniería aelf que iba a servir para tomar el control de esta realidad y las demás. Sin embargo, todo se salió de control y ahí es que cuando los Arcanistas aparecieron; en los libros los nombraban como magos que tenían grandes poderes y que terminaban locos por este, por yo sabía lo que realmente eran. El peso que equilibraba esta dimensión. Entonces escuché la profecía; una profecía que hablaba de dos individuos extraordinarios encontrándose y resolviendo la cuestión que aqueja a este mundo. ¿Sabes cuales es? ¿Sabes que es lo que vi?

—La extinción…. —susurró Harry temblando.

—Exacto, mi querido Harry. La extinción, lo vi todo como si fuera una perfecta película muggle. Cada evento, cada acción, todo lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento. Los muggles consiguieron un poder mucho más grande que la magia que es el poder del conocimiento, de la ciencia, en mi tiempo eran peligrosos, pero yo pude ver lo que realmente eran capaces de hacer. Y mientras que nosotros podemos hacer cosas maravillosas, ellos pueden hacer desaparecer Inglaterra con una sola arma que ni siquiera nosotros podríamos detener y con una tormenta de fuego traerían el caos y finamente la oscuridad cuando las nubes venenosas cubrieran el mundo. Ellos se extinguirían y nosotros caeríamos con ellos. Es por eso que entendí que en este momento sería imposible detener en este momento a los muggle, pero —el rostro de Grindelwald se ensombreció —, no si lo hiciera en otra realidad en donde controlase la magia misma y me alzara sobre ellos para poder hacer que ellos se rindieran a mis pies. A los pies de la Vieja Sangre…

—¡Mentira! —gritó Harry sin dejar de estar nervioso —. El Gran Cataclismo es la Conjunción de Las Esferas, no una guerra muggle…

Gellert Grindelwald comenzó a reírse lo cual provocó que Harry se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Por supuesto, Harry —afirmó Grindelwald —. La única manera de pasar entre realidades, entre los universos paralelos que hay es por medio de la Conjunción de Las Esferas. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Los Cuatro Elementos, con los Tres Caos Primordiales, funcionando las siete partes en perfecta armonía… El poder de dios en la palma de la mano, bueno, por ejemplificarlo de una manera ya que es obvio que no hay un maldito ser que pueda alcanzar la grandeza de aquel que controle la magia. Pero seguramente te estarás preguntando como fue todo esto. Bueno, ciertamente fue muy sencillo, solo requirió saber quién era aquella persona que iba a tener una profecía con un Arcanista, y cuando lo encontré no tardé mucho en saber que gracias a las cosas que había aprendido. Déjame iluminarte, aunque no tenga la clarividencia que tienen ustedes, pude ver cómo funciona la magia y logre ver cómo funciona la naturaleza, al fin y al cabo, soy la representación de la tierra, tengo que saber cómo funciona el mundo. Como ya sabrás existen múltiples dimensiones todas una al lado de la otra, como podrás suponer los aelf rompieron este equilibrio y obligaron, para que este balance no se quebrar permanentemente, a que una dimensión desapareciera, y esta era la de los hombres. Las únicas personas que pueden saltar de una dimensión a otra son las personas como nosotros, Harry, pero a costa de dispersar toda la magia que poseemos para poder recorrer el trayecto que las separa la una de la otra. Este espacio que las separa se llama, El Vacío; es un lugar donde las leyes de la naturaleza, del tiempo y el espacio no funcionan. Es el lugar donde todo es posible y donde se guardan las conciencias de todos los que mueren en forma de una larga y serpenteante estela en donde duermen de forma permanente hasta que llegue el momento en el que tengan que volver a nacer…

Harry no dijo nada y la visión que acaba de tener volvía a su mente, Grindelwald no dejo de hablar.

—Cuando encontré quien iba a ser solo necesité utilizar ese lugar para reposar —Grindelwald sonrió con orgullo de sismo de su increíble hazaña —. Utilizando mis habilidades abrí un portal depositando la mayor parte de mi alma, o conciencia, en El Vacío, y dejándola ahí hasta que las circunstancias fueran propicias. Pero obviamente, no deje la mayor parte de mí en El Vacío sin una puerta por donde poder salir; ahí es donde entra nuestro querido amigo Tom Ryddle, se transformase en la entrada. Solo necesité que mi buen amigo Albus Dumbledore me asesinara, e hiciera que lo que quedaba de mi consciencia terminara en El Vacío reposando hasta que llegar el momento. Y entonces, la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, él que posee el poder del cielo, aparecería en escena y abriría la puerta utilizando una cantidad de magia tan, pero tan apabullante que lograría dejarme volver. Debo darte las gracias por haberme liberado, por un momento pensé que podía existir la posibilidad de que eliminaras a Voldemort con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera tu magia.

Grindelwald sonrió. Harry por primera vez veía la realidad. Una realidad que era más compleja de lo que él creía, una en donde él no era más que un medio para un fin que estaba en una profecía. Miró hacia abajó y simplemente bajó la varita, haciendo que Grindelwald dejara de sonreír.

—Te diste cuenta ¿No? —preguntó Grindelwald sin embargo no esperó respuesta —. La función de un Arcanista es solo equilibrar la balanza, el solo ser un simple contenedor de magia, nada más. Y el hecho que las posibilidades haya dado que nos encontremos, que pudieras llegar hasta este momento, es sinónimo que el fin es ahora. Y cuando obtenga el poder, voy a controlarlo para ponerle fin a este círculo infinito en una realidad que no esté condenada a la extinción. Somos la única dimensión que tiene el fuego de la esperanza. El fuego que trajo la dualidad, en el fondo… somo los únicos que tenemos la posibilidad de poder salvarnos. Y vos más que nadie sabe lo que pasa cuando un Arcanista no posee control de su poder… que va a pasar cuando mueras, que va a pasar con tu magia… Entendelo Harry… sos el heraldo de la destrucción y la salvación al mismo tiempo. Lo único que tenes que hacer es, entregármela… y yo… te prometo que voy a construir una realidad en donde estés con tu amada Daphne…

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó una voz detrás de Harry para sorpresa de todos. La mano de Grindelwald se levantó y un escudo transparente apareció delante de él que rápidamente brilló cuando recibió el ataque mostrando un perfecto hexágono que lo protegía —. ¡No me importa lo que digas! —volvió a gritar Daphne mientras se paraba delante de Harry y apuntaba a Grindelwald —. ¡No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi esposo! ¡No te voy a permitir que intentes hacerle algo! ¡No me importa lo que vaya a pasar en el futuro! ¡Y no te voy a permitir que me lo arrebates! ¡Nadie lo va a hacer!

Grindelwald comenzó a reírse para luego mirar fijamente a Daphne.

—Sin lugar a duda sos una buena mujer y Harry tiene mucha suerte de que lo hayas elegido —dijo Gellert casi con diversión, para luego cambiar a una expresión de molestia —. Pero no tenes idea de lo que estás haciendo, tu amado esposo es una bomba de tiempo, y si los muggles no nos exterminan antes, Harry muriendo lo va a hacer… él ya no está en posición de renegar de su magia con solo pensarlo y aunque no tenga control sobre ella, su mente es demasiado fuerte como para rendirse ante el poder. Contéstame algo, Daphne Potter, supongamos que yo no existiera, cuando vos y Harry sean viejos, cuando estén a punto de morir, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Acaso tenes la más mínima idea de lo que es tu esposo? Él día que tu esposo aceptó su magia nos condenó a todos a la imposibilidad de que pudiera renegar de ella como todos los Arcanistas antes que él. Y cuando él muera, sin importar la manera, entonces toda esta realidad va a sucumbir ante su poder y eso va a generar que el único universo con la capacidad de poder reiniciarse desaparezca para que todos los demás no colapsen.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó nuevamente Daphne lanzando la maldición asesina.

—¿Acaso es muy difícil de entender? —preguntó Grindelwald nuevamente anulando el hechizo.

—No, lo único que veo es a un loco que quiere controlar la magia de Harry para volverse un dios y crear su mundo ideal gobernado por él mismo —contestó Daphne de forma cortante —. No me importa quien seas, lo que seas o que Lara haya sido tu antepasado, eso no quita que lo único que estás buscando es poder; y ante mis ojos, no sos diferente de Voldemort y, ademas, esta el antecedente de que fuiste un Señor Tenebroso y el causante de la Guerra Global de Magos. No importa lo que digas, no me importa lo que creas saber, y no me importa quien seas, no voy a dejar que le pongas un solo dedo a Harry.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque lo amo.

—Bien… —susurró Grindelwald con frialdad —. Que así sea.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al ver y escuchar a Daphne defendiéndolo y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad volvió a aparecer dentro suyo. Pero todo esto se esfumó cuando escuchó el chillido del ataque de la Varita de Sauco. Se puso de pie y con un rápido movimiento empujó a Daphne y apuntando con su varita que también chillo lanzó su ataque contra Grindelwald. Daphne cayó al suelo de costado y vio a Harry que volvía a parecer más centrado que hacía momentos atrás. Un profundo grito agudo se escuchó de ambas varita y dos rayos, uno rojo de la de Harry y uno negro de la de Grindelwald chocaron en un atronador combate de fuerzas.

Las chispas y los rayos saltaron para todos lados con una fuerza completamente desmesurada que dejaba el combate anterior como una tontería. Mientras que Harry parecía extremadamente serio, Grindelwald, por su parte, parecía estar disfrutando completamente del combate ya que en su rostro se vía la excitación y el placer que le generaban.

—¡Si, Potter, si! ¡Esto es poder! —gritó Grindelwald agregando más poder a su negruzco rayo —. ¡Albus era hábil y podía comportarse como un igual cuando era joven! ¡Pero esto, esto es el cielo! ¡Esto es poder ilimitado!

Harry levantó la varita y el ataque de ambos se deshizo. Rápidamente levantó las manos e hizo sucumbir parte del techo encima de Grindelwald y con velocidad se giró y con un rápido movimiento de varita empujó a todos, incluida Daphne hacia atrás. Los escombros rápidamente comenzaron a levitar y Harry logró ver a Grindelwald con los brazos a los costados mientras tenía una sonrisa completamente maniática y desquiciada.

—Esto es poder, Harry —dijo Grindelwald sin perder la sonrisa desquiciada, cerró las manos y todos los escombros se transformaron en polvo —. Por ahí tendrás mucha más magia que yo, pero yo soy más hábil….

Grindelwald, solo necesitó un movimiento de su varita para que todo el polvo se juntara varias largas, circulares y puntiagudas estacas. Con un solo movimiento de sus dedos la primera de las lanzas fue en dirección a donde estaba Harry que rápidamente se tiró a un costado; un nuevo movimiento de muñeca y otras más salió disparada. Convirtiéndose rápidamente en un tigre blanco esquivó la peligrosa lanza, corrió hacia adelante, saltó a la derecha y esquivó otra más. Siguió corriendo y saltó a la izquierda. Dio un saltó lo más fuerte que pudo hacia donde estaba Grindelwald; en el aire se volvió a transformar en humano. Su pulsera con rubíes brilló y en su mano apareció la Espada de Godric Gryffindor; con la punta apuntando a Grindelwald intentó hacer un corte descendente pero rápidamente chocó con un muro cristalino e invisible que brilló mostrando el mismo hexágono verdusco.

Harry cayó sentado al ser repelido por el hexágono invisible. Miró por un momento atrás y vio que las estacas que se habían clavado al suelo se habían vuelto a transformar en polvo. Con velocidad se volvió a parar nuevamente al ser obligado a saltar a un costado y volvió a arremeter con la Espada de Gryffindor, pero esta vez con su filo brillando con negrura. Cuando logró alcanzar el hexágono protector, con un corte oblicuo descendente, este brilló con una tonalidad rojiza y como si fuera una simple tela fue cortado rápidamente. Grindelwald, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, esquivó con un pasó hacia atrás el peligroso filo que rápidamente, con un movimiento de muñeca de Harry, ascendió intentando cortarlo.

Nuevamente el filo fue esquivado por Grindelwald. La espada ascendió con desesperación, bajó, volvió a subir, fue hacia adelante, hacia atrás. Con una completa desesperación Harry intentó cortar a Grindelwald, pero nada pasó. Tomó la empuñadura firmemente con ambas manos y realizó un corte descendente. Pero antes de que llegara a cortar la cabeza de la Vieja Sangre, Grindelwald lo tomó de las muñecas y empujó la guarda contra la frente de Harry atontándolo. La cabeza de Harry fue hacia atrás y luego adelante, Grindelwald le elevó las manos y rápidamente le di un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que se quedara sin aire. Con un movimiento de su mano el cuerpo de Harry salió disparado hacia atrás, rodando una vez y cayendo no muy lejos de donde estaba Daphne que rápidamente se arrastró para intentar ayudarlo. Sin embargo, Harry dejando caer su varita, volvió a arremeter contra Grindelwald con la espada y nuevamente fue esquivado por él.

Cuando la espada descendió por tercera vez, Grindelwald volvió a tomar a Harry por las muñecas y le volvió a dar un nuevo rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que el Gryffindor cayera de rodillas. Sin esperar a que Harry hiciera algo, le dio una patada e hizo que cayera al suelo. Caminó rápidamente a donde estaba el cuerpo y pisó la muñeca que tenía la espada haciendo que Harry gritara al sentir como esta se rompía. Un rayo verde cruzó el Gran Salón, Grindelwald con aburrimiento levantó la mano y la Maldición Asesina rápidamente se dispersó.

—Perdiste el deseó de utilizar la magia cuando te diste cuenta de que no podés igualarme en habilidad, Harry —dijo Grindelwald casi con decepción —. No sos como Albus… es una lástima, pero extrañamente tenes algo que él no tenía y eso es una razón por la cual luchar. Sin importar que, y aunque tuvieras que luchar como un muggle lo hiciste, Harry Potter. Peleaste por la persona que amas y por todos, te respeto, pero no me puedo detener por las esperanzas de un adolescente….

Grindelwald pateó la Espada de Gryffindor, hizo un movimiento con la mano y el cuerpo de Harry se elevó quedando con las piernas juntas y los brazos extendidos a los lados. Pero unos pasos lo hicieron mirar a donde estaba Daphne que rápidamente se acercaba, con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer del suelo raíces que la tomaron por los tobillos y la hicieron caer. Daphne intentó zafarse, pero no lo logró y en completo llanto vio como todo estaba llegando a su fin.

Antes de que Grindelwald lo dejar inconsciente con un solo movimiento de su mano, Harry miró una última vez a Daphne y todo se volvió negro. Y con lo que había aprendido en sus viajes, de todas sus vidas. Las palmas de Grindelwald brillaron con el sello rúnico característico de la Vieja Sangre. Una lo apoyó sobre le estomago de Harry y el otro lo apuntado al cielo. La luna se volvió roja, el techo de Hogwarts explotó en mil pedazos volando los fragmentos hacia todos lados. Una cúpula circular transparente formada por hexágonos, que lentamente los cubrió a ambos brilló, para luego, tomar un tonó anaranjado y comenzar a elevarse hasta quedar 15 metros en el cielo.

Caos.

Un poderoso viento se formó y un grito metálico y agudo resonó en todos lados; un par de alas traslucidas y anaranjadas aparecieron en la esfera hexagonal. Grindelwald miró a Harry una última vez y miró al cielo. Giró la mano y un selló rúnico con siete circunferencias, brilló en el cielo; el cuerpo de Harry brilló con un aura verdusca y todo comenzó. Un rayo verde salió de la esfera y ascendió en el aire hasta llegar al cielo e impactar con el centro del sello rúnico. Los siete círculos que conformaban la circunferencia principal del sello rúnico brillaron y con el sonido de una roca rompiéndose una grieta a ese misterioso lugar apareció.

—Increíble —susurró Grindelwald mirando nuevamente a Harry —. Hacer esto casi me mata y para vos es solo una pequeña perdida de magia. Sin lugar a duda sos alguien increíble, Harry Potter.

Todos que habían estado viendo la pelea, vieron a Daphne que se había logrado zafar de sus ataduras cuando Harry y Grindelwald habían comenzado a ascender; la Slytherin estaba destrozada mientras lloraba de forma desconsolada gritando una y otra vez el nombre de su esposo. Pero antes de que cualquier persona pudiera hacer algo, antes de que cualquier se pudiera acercar a consolarla o hacer lo que sea. Una llamara de fuego apareció cerca de ella y de esta apareció un ave azulada. Daphne no dejó de llorar.

—Puedo ayudarlo… —susurró una voz en el oído de Daphne —. Podemos ayudarlo… —Daphne se giró lentamente y con miedo y se encontró con la cabeza de Gaya, con un ojo verde. Un ojo idéntico al de Harry —. Puedo ayudarlo… Podemos ayudarlo… Grindelwald ahora es un Arcanista y la Vieja Sangre al mismo tiempo… Harry nos dio una parte de sí… nos regaló un poder más grande del que él siquiera cree.

—No voy a matarlo… —susurró Daphne con un tono frío.

—No tenemos que hacerlo… —contestó Gaya con suavidad —. Solo tenemos que devolverle lo que nos dio… Grindelwald no puede sobrevivir a un ataque de un Arcanista… seamos Arcanistas…

—¿Él va a volver de esta manera…?

—Cuando eso ocurra toda la magia se va a desestabilizar y va a ir a parar al único ser que sea capaz de soportar tal presión… Harry… él va a ocupar el lugar de Grindelwald… Pero…, esta realidad ya no tiene vuelta atrás… ya es demasiado inestable…

—¿Pero Harry va a poder decidir qué hacer…?

—Sí…

Daphne sintió un cosquilleo y lo que tenía que hacer apareciera en su mente. Ignorando el llamado de Luna de todos, se paró caminó un par de pasos todavía con dolor y tomó la varita de Harry. Gaya, hecho a volar y rápidamente desapareció para luego reaparecer en el lugar donde estaba la Espada de Gryffindor. La tomó con el pico, miró a Daphne que estaba apuntando al cielo y desapareció en una bola de fuego. Un chillido salió de la punta de la varita de Harry para luego, con un grito agudo, saliera un rayó rojo que comenzó a ascender al cielo mientras toda la magia que Harry le había otorgado el día que se casaron desaparecía.

El rayo viajó rápidamente hacia esfera que seguía ascendiendo lentamente, Grindelwald miró hacia abajo y desconcentrándose un momento hizo aparecer cientos de hexágonos anaranjados y brillantes que se prepararon para recibir el ataque. Pero antes de que estos impactaran una bola de fuego, como si de un cometa se tratara, recibió el impacto y todo desapareció. Extrañado miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró nada hasta que un chillido agudo pero melódico resonó encima de donde estaban. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un ave con plumas azules que se lanzó en picada para momentos después convertirse en una especie de cometa que rápidamente tomó la forma de un gigantesco fénix de fuego.

Los hexágonos anaranjados se formaron delante de Grindelwald, pero cuando el pico del gigantesco fénix de fuego los tocaba, estos estallaban como si fueran cristales quebrándose. El último de los hexágonos se quebró y el ave tuvo vía libre a la esfera principal, quebró el lado superior y el fénix de fuego desapareció.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para Grindelwald, pero una mujer alta y hermosa, con un vestido azulado y cabello rojizo, con un aspecto etéreo y llameante apareció delante de él. En su mano portaba la legendaria espada de Godric Gryffindor. Solo necesitó de una finta ascendente para cortar el pecho de Gellert Grindelwald para luego, sin perder la cinética del movimiento, llevar la empuñadura cerca de su hombro y lanzar un estoque que perforó el pecho del ultimo descendiente de Lara Hen Ichaer y Alen de Lod.

Todos vieron un destelló blanco que encegueció a todos y entonces el tiempo y la realidad misma se detuvo.

—Gracias por todo, Harry… —susurró Daphne —. Te amo y te voy a amar siempre…

En la mente de Harry una voz dulce y femenina, la misma que alguna vez le había hablado cuando había sido golpeado por Vernon resonó en su cabeza.

—Las cosas no suceden dos veces de la misma manera, Harry… Te prometí que te iba a cuidar para siempre, siempre fuiste mi niñito especial… te amo, Harry y siempre lo voy a hacer no importa que. Espero que lo que elijas sea lo correcto, que sea lo que te hace feliz sin importar el resultado, sin importar las consecuencias. Porque la felicidad solo se alcanza cuando a pesar de todo el dolor que tengamos que soportar, elegimos hacer lo correcto sin traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, sin bajar los brazos. Cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que se tenga la voluntad de vivir una vida siendo feliz.

 **~0~0~**

—Ciertamente es una pena lo que hizo… no era mi deseo, nunca lo fue —dijo una mujer con cabello ceniciento a un Harry que parecía observar todo mientras miraba a la nada —. Solo espero que sepa elegir lo que sea que vaya a construir… parece un buen muchacho, seguramente va a elegir lo que es correcto…

Harry se giró y miró a la mujer como si estuviera diciendo una tontería.

—Sos una recién llegada en este lugar, Lara, no conoces a Harry Potter como lo conozco yo. Fue tu especie la que nos llevó a la ruina…

—Y ustedes también destruyeron su realidad…. —contestó Lara con una mueca —. Ciertamente ambos lo hicimos…

—Esos son solo detalles, no voy a permitir que Harry Potter nos condene a todos por un capricho…

* * *

El próximo capítulo esta titulado: **"FINAL - El Monstruo Que Gritó "Amor" En EL Corazón Del Mundo"**

Bueno, bueno, bueno, después de haberme quedado toda la noche escribiendo finalmente lo terminé; lentamente esta historia está llegando a su fin y en cuanto tenga terminado el capítulo voy a subirlo. Como siempre, cualquier problema, error o duda, pueden dejar un review, enviarme un PM o en mi perfil hay otros medios para comunicarse conmigo.

 **Nota 1: Me esforcé en hacer la pelea de Voldemort. Usualmente no me gustan hacer combates ya que prefiero el tono más reflexivo, pero creo que me quedo algo bastante entretenido, solo espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Nota 2: Creo que era muy obvio que Grindelwald era el que estaba detrás de todo, es, a mi parecer, la pista más obvia de todas, pero el verdadero misterio estaba en como lo había logrado y ciertamente con el capítulo anterior era más que obvio que estaba vivo. Solo había que seguir la deducción lógica de que si la Varita de Sauco atacó a Harry cuando estaban en el exterior haciendo que él tuviera que repeler el ataque, significa que Harry nunca fue su amo, y por ende Dumbledore tampoco lo fue. Porque pasó esto, bueno imaginen que tienen una dimensió para pasar de una a otra tienen que hacer un determinado esfuerzo (gastar magia), pero que hay en el medio y ahí es donde entra el vacio, un lugar sin leyes que lo que hace es mantener una dimensión alejada de la otra para que no colapsen. Bueno Grindelwald escondió parte de su conciencia ahí y ya que Dumbledore no lo desarmó porque su varita fue destruida y solo golpeó a Gellert hasta la muerte, eso quiere decir que en realidad él nunca murió sino que su parte restante, lo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo en la realidad viajó al vacio al ser atraído por el resto de su conciencia para que se pudiera reponer hasta que llegara el momento.**

 **Nota 3: Grindelwald obviamente es mucho, muchísimo más débil que Harry, pero este es muchísimo más hábil que él. No es más que eso, tal vez, Harry, con entrenamiento podría igualarlo, pero no ahora.**

 **Nota 4: Si, Gaya desaparece, muere al dar su último aliento como una criatura mágica para salvar a Harry cambiando su forma a la de una persona para poder utilizar la espada.**

 **Agradecimiento por los reviews:**

 **Florfleur: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por dejar un review. Jajaja, me alegro que te guste, no es algo que a mí me guste hacer, soy más del tipo reflexivo.**

 **Dcromeror: Gracias por dejar un review. Y si los amigos de tu hija salen en el periódico como terroristas, no importa si son inocentes o no, no vas a querer que estén con ellos. Si, yo tampoco quería que quedara como un simple traidor.**

 **Mar91: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias por dejar un review.**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias por dejar un review y por el aliento.**

 **Shadow Jocker: Gracias por dejar un review. Me alegro que te guste, y que te haya agradado tanto el capítulo. Intento cometer la menor cantidad de errores posibles, pero entre que no veo bien y escribo muy rápido muchas veces termino cometiendo errores que después releyendo los capítulos intento solucionar. No creo que el final sea rápido, sino realista, no puedo hacer que todos peleen durante horas como si nada sucediera, recuerda que los personajes se cansan y tengo que atarme a ellos, no son superhombres, son personas. Te voy a responder lo mismo que te puse en el PM: La muerte de Ron Weasley es más significativa de lo que parece, el inicia siendo el tipico chico impulsivo que rige sus pensamientos por preceptos sencillos en la división del blanco y negro, esto es lo que lleva a su primer enfrentamiento en el tren cuando se conocen en el capítulo 4. Luego sigue el mismo precepto, pero con la idea, Gryffindors: buenos, Sytherin: malos, sumado a una envidia hacia Harry que lo lleva a decir que él solo quiere llamar la atencion, que en parte tiene razon, porque Harry busca de forma desesperada la aprobación de una figura adulta como Minerva. Pero con el correr de los años, hay una evolución en él que lo llevan a ser mucho más calmo hasta que en el quinto año cuando muere Arthur, se vuelve más maduro. Esto, aunque no lo escriba explicitamente se ve reflejado en una mejor relación con Harry hasta que en el sexto año digo: "Corrieron rápidamente y vieron que de un costado del pasillo aparecían, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones y del otro Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Ron Weasley junto con Hermione." el vuelve a aparecer en el sexto año ayudando explícitamente a Daphne mientras Harry no estaba. En cuanto a su muerte, la forma en la que murió, va a aparecer en el capítulo 89 y va a volver a aparecer en el capítulo 90; pero su muerte fue heroica.**  
 **En cuanto a que no fue relevante, eso es completamente falso, Ron Weasley fue el catalizador de muchas cosas que le suceden a Harry, tanto como expresión de emociones cuando defiende a Daphne, fue la muestra general de cómo piensan los gryffindors, también es el claro ejemplo de alguien intolerante que permite que Hermione y Harry fueran amigos. Ron Weasley podrá haber sido muchas cosas, pero no es poco relevante, gracias a él muchas situaciones sucedieron y por sobre todas las cosas, fue para que Harry y Daphne pudieran avanzar en su relación.**


	90. El Orden Natural De Las Cosas

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Año VII**

 **Capítulo XC**

 **FINAL**

" **El Monstruo Que Gritó "Amor" En El Corazón Del Mundo** **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

—Cuando nos conocimos…, me dejaste elegir, ¿Te lo conté alguna vez? Elegí dejar de estar atada a las cadenas de mi padre y de la sociedad sangrepura para poder comenzar a tomar mis propias decisiones. Elegí al amigo que quería, me enamoré del muchacho que me comprendía y le dije, sí, al hombre que amaba y me hacía feliz. Ya me conoces, ya sabes como soy; investigue, observé y fui participe desde el primer momento en el que me ofreciste que te acompañara en la aventura que es vivir. Te vi convertirte en el hombre que con el que yo quería compartir el resto de mi vida. Te vi convertirte en el héroe que odiabas ser, pero él que todos necesitábamos que fueras. Y al igual que los grandes magos de todas las épocas, eras fuerte, rápido y valiente, un líder nato. Pero tenías algo que los demás no tenían, algo que solo pude ver yo. ¿Tenes idea de lo que puede ser?... Suerte.

 **~0~0~**

El ruido de los pasos, las risas, y las charlas resonaron en su cabeza, todo se movía a cámara rápida. Harry se miró las manos y las vio como siempre estaba, perfectamente, sin cicatrices, ni dolor, sin nada que pudiera aquejar sus pensamientos más privados. Sus ojos verdes miraron hacía el frente y todo parecía como seguir moviéndose muy rápido, los estudiantes pasaban, el ruido pasaba, las luces pasaban, pero él seguía sin moverse. Seguía estático en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero entonces todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta, una muchacha que parecía acercarse lentamente caminaba en su dirección. Su uniforme era de Slytherin, su cabello era largo y dorado; tenía el flequillo sujeto con una horquilla plateada que le acomodaba levemente ese mechón de cabello.

La visión de Harry se concentró en el rostro de la muchacha, sus ojos eran azules, su piel blanca, sus labios de un color rosa pálido y su rostro fino y hermoso. Su cuello era delgado e igual de blanco que su cuerpo, mientras que su cuerpo, bajo la amplia túnica negra con detalles en verdes y el logo de Slytherin era, semejante a una pera estilizada. No poseía mucho pecho, pero el suficiente, sus caderas eran anchas y su cintura fina, pero proporcional a su cuerpo dándole un aspecto equilibrado y armónico. La muchacha se acercó aún más a donde estaba; Harry se relamió los labios con un claro nerviosismo y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, mientras que un extraño temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sus labios se abrieron levemente; la muchacha caminó hasta estar no muy lejos de donde él estaba y entonces giró para entrar al Gran Comedor. Todo se movió aún más lento al ver como las hebras de cabello dorado se movían al son de su caminar. Como levemente desprendían un suave aroma a rosas que le embriagaba la mente. El inconsciente de Harry parecía sentir caos, en un estado de total confusión, y con un susurro dijo.

—Daphn…

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder, antes de que pudiera romper con el trance en el que estaba absorto, antes de que pudiera recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo un brazo le rodeó los hombros al tiempo que una voz le decía.

—Al fin te encontramos, compañero. Te estábamos buscando.

Harry, que sentía como si algo internamente le molestara ante tal interrupción, giró la cabeza y vio a un muchacho pelirrojo y con pecas mirarlo mientras le sonreía divertido al tiempo que su mirada destilaba cierta envidia. Sin embargo, otra voz lo hizo girar nuevamente la cabeza para ver a una muchacha con una gran melena llena de rulos que le sonrió con dulzura y luego decir.

—No lo molestes, Ron. ¿Pasa algo Harry? ¿Pareces algo perdido?

—Yo… —susurró Harry casi como si estuviera mareado —. Yo creo que…

—Él está bien Hermione —dijo Ron rápidamente interrumpiendo a Harry haciendo que Hermione lo mirar con el ceño fruncido —. Un poco distraído, pero es normal, mañana tenemos que aplastar a Slytherin en la final; hasta yo estoy un poco nervioso.

—¡HARRY! —gritó una voz aguda detrás suyo.

Peso, fue lo primero que sintió Harry en su espalda. Giró levemente su cabeza y se encontró con un rostro hermoso, blanco, pecoso. Con ojos almendrados y una cabellera rojo fuego. Era una mujer, que rápidamente le beso la mejilla y se soltó mientras hacía girar a Harry en el proceso.

—Vamos Ron. —susurró Hermione a Ron que miraba divertida y hasta algo molesto la escena de ambos.

—Pero… —protestó Ron con molestia mientras era arrastrado por Hermione al interior del Gran Comedor —. ¡Ustedes dos…! ¡Harry no perviertas a mi hermanita! ¡Compórtate como una dama Ginny no como una cualquiera!

Harry miró a Ron como iba entrando a rastras por Hermione que los miró con una sonrisa mientras les guiñaba el ojo picardía. Volvió a mirar a Ginny que le tomó las manos mientras hacía que estas rodearan su cintura y ella rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de él.

—Ron es un tonto, lo único que sabe decir son tonterías e intentar que no estemos juntos —dijo Ginny, sonrojada pegando sus labios a los de Harry —. Mañana después del partido podríamos dedicarla solo para nosotros. Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, tener una cita y por la tarde escaparnos a algún armario y disfrutar de la tarde.

Ginny besó a Harry y rápidamente intensificó el beso. Ambos, sin detenerse comenzaron a besarse con una clara fogosidad que parecía que intentaban devorarse más que estar demostrando afecto. Harry parecía no pensar, pero había algo que le estaba molestando de todo esto, como si algo no estuviera bien. Rompió el beso y miró a Ginny que lo miraba con una calidad y amor que no creía haber sentido nunca; no, si lo había sentido por no lo recordaba, había algo internamente que le decía que nada estaba bien. Ginny nuevamente besó a Harry que pareció aceptar el beso de ella con cierta duda. Cuando el beso terminó la muchacha perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor miró a Harry con una cálida y amorosa sonrisa para luego abrazarlo con un cariño que nunca había sentido…; no, si lo había sentido. Las miradas, los besos, los abrazos, el coqueteo con la mirada, todo eso lo había sentido…

—Te noto distraído Harry, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ginny con preocupación mirando a Harry a los ojos —. ¿Volvieron nuevamente las pesadillas preguntó? Sabes que voy a estar para lo que necesites.

—Yo… —dijo Harry como si se sintiera mareado para que luego una ráfaga de flashes aparecieran en su mente. Una casa grande con flores, el aroma a rosas por la mañana, la piel suave y tersa bajo sus manos, una sonrisa cálida, unos ojos azules, amor… —. Yo… hay algo que no está bien, Ginny. No sé qué me pasa, yo… —un par de lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y caer de los parpados de Harry —. Hay algo que me falta… hay algo que perdí…

—Harry… —susurró Ginny —. Hay algo que…

La mente de Harry se detuvo por un momento y una profundo desesperación se apoderó de sí. Miró hacia todos lados y por un momento se concentró en Ginny que parecía mirarlo preocupada. Se miró las manos y ambas estaban como las había visto momento antes, perfectas. Por un momento, un flash apareció en su cabeza y hubiera jurado haber visto una de ella con cicatrices. Sacó su varita y la miró fijamente, acebo de 28 centímetros de largo. Volvió a mirar a Ginny y un sentimiento de molestia comenzó a reflejarse en sus facciones. Se giró a donde estaban las puertas del Gran Comedor, entró con rapidez y ante la vista de todo corrió hasta la mesa de Profesores. Cuando llegó vio sentados a Dumbledore, Minerva y los demás que parecían mirarlo fijamente ante tal revuelo.

—¿Sucede algo, Potter? —preguntó la Profesora McGonagall que parecía mirar a Harry con preocupación.

—No… —susurró Harry cayendo de rodillas para que luego más flashes aparecieran en su cabeza; la sonrisa de una mujer que parecía seria pero divertida, el calor de su cuerpo, el suave tacto de sus manos… —. No puede ser… esto está mal… ¿Por qué…? No… las cosas no eran así… Yo… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar…? ¿Por qué no la puedo recordar…? Yo… yo sabía su nombre… —abrió grande los ojos y ante la vista atónita de los Profesores que parecían preocupados se levantó y comenzó a correr con dirección hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry esquivó a todos los alumnos que estaban en su camino, y mientras analizaba con la mirada a todos, se comenzó a detener cuando divisó a una muchacha, la misma que había visto antes, comenzó a ir más despacio y se volvió a concentrar en sus facciones. Pero esta vez vio algo que no había visto antes, su mirada era triste y sus expresiones frías. Harry se paró enfrente de ella, solo los separaba la mesa, todos los alumnos de Slytherin lo miraban como si estuviera completamente loco. Extendió la mano levemente como si intentara tocarla y con un susurro dijo.

—Daphne…

La muchacha levantó la cabeza al ser llamada y ambos se miraron. Sus ojos se cruzaron y ella lo miró con una clara desconfianza. La mano de Harry se siguió acercando al rostro de Daphne pero ella antes de que él siquiera la llegara a tocar dijo.

—¿Quién sos?

Harry se quedó completamente estático, su mano que antes estaba abierta se cerró, y sintió como si le faltara el aire, como si algo dentro suyo se hubiera roto. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Harry, bajó la mano con desesperanza y la miró fijamente como si estuviera buscando auxilio, como si fuera un niño chiquito buscando amor. Le dolía demasiado. Se giró y miró a todos en el Gran Comedor que parecían mirarlo como si estuviera completamente loco. Vio como de un lado los Profesores se acercaban, como Hermione y Ron lo hacían por el otro lado junto con Ginny, sin embargo, su mirada terminó en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Una triste chica rubia, con ojos saltones y muy linda, aislada de todos, lo miraba con cierta pena.

—No… —susurró Harry y miró hacia abajo —. No… Esto está mal… esto no es real… esto no es real…. ¡DAPHNE! —gritó llorando girándose y mirando a la aludida.

La oscuridad lo engulló todo.

—No podés encerrarlo para siempre. —dijo la voz de una mujer que Harry reconoció como Lara.

—Si puedo —dijo el otro Harry —. Puedo porque él no tiene la conciencia de lo que es ahora

—Si no es liberado pronto, todo se va a perder. —susurró Lara.

—Si no lo dejamos encerrado, todo se va a perder. —susurró el otro Harry.

 _ **Soledad.**_

La luz cegó a Harry. Cuando el brillo que traspasaba las rendijas metálicas de la alacena todo cobró sentido nuevamente. La habitación pequeña, la lampara en el techo, la humedad en las paredes, el dolor de su cuerpo, la sensación de vacío. Estaba solo… Todo volvió a cambiar y tirado en suelo, sintiendo las frías lozas del suelo vio como Vernon Dursley se quitaba el cinturón y se preparaba para darle su azote diario, para torturarlo una vez más, un nuevo día para ser odiado, un nuevo día para odiarse.

—Espero que puedas entender, monstruo, quien es el que manda en esta casa —dijo Vernon caminando hacia donde estaba Harry —. En esta casa no se aceptan anormales…

Harry no retrocedió, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe, para sufrir una vez más. El primer golpe fue en el brazo; ardía, era como una intensa sensación de pinchazo, como si muchas agujas fueran clavadas una y otra vez. La segunda fue nuevamente en el brazo, nuevamente el mismo dolor. La tercera en la pierna, la cuarta en el muslo, la quinta en el rostro. No tardó mucho en ser dado vuelta y comenzar a ser azotado en la espalda como si de un simple esclavo que era torturado se tratara, no tardó mucho tiempo en comenzar a llorar silenciosamente, deseando que todo el dolor desapareciera, que todo terminara…

 _ **Tristeza.**_

El dolor había sido completamente suprimido, ya no sentía nada. No era necesario esperar demasiado tiempo para poder dejar de sentir cualquier malestar solo debía esconderse en lo más profundo de su mente y todo iba a pasar. Sin embargo, nada pasaba, no importaba cuanto se sumergiera en su mente, el dolor continuaba una y otra vez. El simple hecho de haber sido dejado por sus padres en ese lugar, el simple hecho de ser odiado por sus tíos, él era odiado, él merecía ser odiado, él se odiaba.

Harry sintió alegría por un momento, porque, por un momento su mente lo intentó; escapó a todo el dolor, al fin y al cabo, si él se odiaba, si él sufría, entonces la gente lo iba a aceptar, iba a poder ser amado, solo tenía que odiarse. Por no importaba cual fuera la perspectiva, de infierno había nacido y en el infierno vivía, era normal que le gustara sufrir, era la manera que tenía de ser aceptado. De aceptar su propia existencia. Era la única manera que tenía de vivir. Le gustaba sufrir, le daba un propósito. El dolor le causaba felicidad. Pero entonces la voz de Harry resonó en todos lados y con una profunda incoherencia pensó.

—(No…)

—(Si…)

—(No… me duele…)

—(Si… me gusta…)

—(No… me duele…)

—(Si… me da placer…)

—(No… no está bien… no es normal…)

—(Si… me gusta sufrir… me da un propósito para vivir)

—(No… odio sufrir… quiero ser amado)

 _ **Dolor.**_

Vernon arrastró a un catatónico Harry con odio y lo dejó en la alacena.

Este era el peor momento para Harry, era cuando todo el dolor comenzaba a aparecer, cuando todo lo que había sufrido volvía, cuando su cuerpo volvía a recuperar la sensibilidad de todos los golpes que había recibido. Nuevamente dolía. Nuevamente sentía dolor. Harry escondió su rostro entre las sabanas del colchón en donde dormía y comenzó a llorar con mucha intensidad. Lloraba porque se sentía abandonado, lloraba porque su cuerpo dolía, lloraba porque no sabía que hacer. Estaba solo, siempre lo había estado siempre lo iba a estar.

Lentamente se arrodilló y se acercó hacia la pequeña puerta e intentó abrirla. La puerta estaba cerrada. Todo estaba a oscuras. Tanteó con las manos intentando buscar el cordel que funcionaba para encender la lampara hasta que lo encontró y la encendió, sin embargo, volvió a encontrarse con la dura realidad. No importaba cuanto aprendiese, nada lo iba a liberar de la profunda tristeza y dolor que sentía en cada momento.

Pero a pesar de todo, tomó uno de los libros que tenía apilados y lo volvió a leer. Sin importar cuanto le dolía el cuerpo y cuan triste podía estar, iba a seguir aprendiendo.

 _ **Frustración.**_

Los regalos, todos con formas cuadradas y envueltos con papeles de colores con lazos verdes, rojos y amarillos, bajo un perfectamente adorno árbol esperaban a ser abiertos. Harry solo los miró mientras de Dudley corría para abrirlos y despedazaba todas las envolturas para obtener más y más. Él no se movió, solo lo miró estando ahí, parado, mientras que Vernon y Petunia sonreían y reían por las ocurrencias de su único hijo. Él no recibía nada, ni lo iba a recibir nunca. Porque él era odiado y lo iba a ser siempre.

No importaba cuanto se esforzará, cuanto quiera demostrar lo que valía, cuanto intentase obtener la aprobación de un adulto, nada importaba todo era siempre igual, seguía ahí parado con su mundo de fantasías llorando por la noche por lo que no tenía… No importaba cuanto llorará, no importaba cuanto se enojará con el mundo, nunca recibía nada. Ni amor, ni regalos, ni nada, el seguía estando solo y eso a él le frustraba.

—¿Te gustaron los regalos, Dudley? —preguntó Vernon palmeándose la barriga mientras sonreía.

Esa sonrisa era falsa, todo era falso en ellos…

—Solo lo mejor, para mi pequeño Dudley —dijo Petuña con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Harry con molestia —. Comenzá a preparar el desayuno. —agregó con odio.

 _ **Entendimiento.**_

El mundo era horrible, oscuro y sombrío. Las personas eran malas y trataban de aprovecharse de las otras; Harry siempre lo había visto, siempre había visto como su tío intentaba sacar la mayor cantidad de ganancia posible. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de algo, el mundo tenía secretos. Secretos que esperaban ser revelados.

Siempre habían ocurrido cosas extrañas a su alrededor, pero ahora lo había podido controlar, tenía el poder, y sabía que no tenía límites. Pero también sabía que no podía actuar sin pensar, al fin y al cabo, él no lo terminaba de entender del todo; las cosas estaban vivas, tenían un corazón latiendo, pero la pregunta era como funcionaba este corazón y porque antes no lo sentía.

—Rápido, trae mi café. —dijo Vernon con molestia a Harry que se había quedado estático sin hacer nada.

—Si, tío. —susurró Harry con voz monocorde.

No les iba a permitir ganar la batalla, él iba a ser más fuerte, y ahora que tenía la capacidad de poder ver más allá de lo que tenía en frente, tenía el deseo, no, la obligación de resistir no importaba que sus padres los hubieran odiado y lo hubieran dejado con sus horribles familiares. Él iba a ser más fuerte, él iba a prevalecer mientras todos los demás iban a sucumbir bajo su poder.

 _ **Odio.**_

Harry miró a sus familiares, no sabía bien porque, pero ahora estaban cenando tranquilamente, mientras él los observaba. Sintió el frío tacto del metal bajo su mano. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un largo cuchillo; plateado y filoso que esperaba rebanar la carne de sus enemigos. No sabía porque, pero una profunda idea, una que había estado sumergida en su interior surgió.

Los pasos suaves de Harry no resonaron en las losas de la cocina. Con velocidad se acercó rápidamente y por atrás a su tío y con un movimiento rápido, paso el filo por el grueso cuello del hombre; rápidamente este comenzó a sangrar, a lanzar sangre por todos lados. Era una sensación extraña. El sentimiento de la sangre tibia y roja en sus manos era algo que nunca había sentido, pero le gustaba, le gustaba tanto. Con un tirón, tiró la silla de Vernon la suelo junto con el pesado hombre y rápidamente comenzó a apuñalarlo una y otra vez.

Bajo el filo del cuchillo sentía como todo su odio era descargado contra la persona que lo había torturado una y otra vez, verlo morir, ver como sus ojos se apagaban como una extraña sensación de que su interior se volvía uno con el universo era algo completamente agradable para él. No tardó mucho en volver a pasar el cuchillo por el largo cuello de su tía, a ella también la odiaba y cuando se acercó para poder ayudar a su marido, él aprovechó para cortarla también. No fue diferente, el cuchillo, la sensación de entrada y salida era algo gratificante y aún más al sentir como la sangre de la mujer lo manchaba… le gustaba.

Cuando sus ojos, casi psicópatas vieron como su obra había quedado a la perfección, se concentró en el pequeño Dursley, aquel que junto con sus amigos lo habían golpeado y molestado durante tanto tiempo. Esta vez Harry quiso que fuera diferente, dejó enterrado el cuchillo en el cuerpo de su tía y con un movimiento de la mano la mesa se dio vuelta y rápidamente corrió a donde estaba su primo. Lo tacleó y quedando arriba, comenzó a estrangularlo con toda la fuerza que sus desnutridos brazos le daban…

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a la realidad y miraron a sus familiares que cenaban, no tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, pero los odiaba.

 _ **Suicidio.**_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en medio de la noche. Una luz lo cegó momentáneamente, delante de él, el pórtico de la casa de sus tíos, dos personas que no tenían forma dejaron una pequeña canasta y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Caminó lentamente y lo vio, se vio a si mismo cuando tenía un año; pequeño, indefenso, inocente.

Harry se agachó y miro fijamente los ojos verdes del bebe. No sentía nada a excepción que pena y odio…. Pena por lo que iba a ser su futuro y odio porque ese iba a ser su futuro. Acercó su mano lentamente y acarició la mejilla del bebe que dormía. Sus dedos fueron bajando por el rostro del niño hasta que llegaron a su cuello.

Lo odiaba. No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, se odiaba. Odiaba su vida y todo lo relacionado a ella. Ambas manos fueron al cuello de bebe y sus dedos se cerraron violentamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que habia dejado de tener este sentimiento… hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener ese sentimiento, pero el simple hecho de verse a sí mismo y saber el futuro que le esperaba, hacía que le hirviese la sangre de odio.

 _ **Impotencia.**_

Lo sentía, le dolía, sabía que era lo mejor, pero tenía que dejar a la persona que amaba, a sus mejores amigas para que el psicópata que lo perseguía no les hiciera daño por su culpa. Nuevamente estaba solo, pero no podía hacer nada, la decisión era simple, pero eso no evitaba sintiera como si su pecho se estuviera estrujando de dolor. Como si nuevamente hubiera perdido todo porque el destino conspiraba para hacer que su vida fuera miserable.

No sabía como pero ahora no sabía cómo seguir tenía ganas de morir. Tenía ganas de suicidarse, odiaba todo, e iba a matar a Voldemort… iba a matar a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino y cuando obtuviese su venganza él iba a poder morir en paz.

 _ **Placer.**_

Miró fijamente mientras iluminaba con su varita su mano. La sustancia blanca y pegajosa que había salido por haberse levantado soñando con Daphne mientras bailaban al son de canon en d mayor, de haberla tocado y haberse comenzado a masturbar. No sabía porque, pero desde que había bailado juntos, desde que había podido tocar más detalladamente el cuerpo de su novia se había vuelto mucho más imaginativo y por lo que había escuchado en una pequeña conversación que tenía ella con Luna, también se había estado tocando pensando en él…

Una sonrisa apareció mientras se mordía el labio al imaginarse a su novia recostada en la cama, con el dosel cerrado y mientras se tocaba pensando en él. Casi con desesperación se limpió y volvió a comenzar a masturbarse mientras seguía pensando ella, en su cuerpo desnudo, en escucharla gemir su nombre imaginando que la penetraba. En ella…

 _ **Caos.**_

Quería matar, quería matarlos a ambos. Ambos, tanto a Remus como a Sirius. El ultimo había sido el responsable de la muerte de sus padres y los iba a asesinar, tenía que hacerlo. Solo pensaba en una cosa, magia. Su magia salió como si fuera un chillido eléctrico rojo que traspasó todo el lugar; solo tenía que impactar y hacerlos explotar, hacer que pudiera bañarse en la sangre de las personas que habían hecho que su vida fuera una mierda. Tenía que tomar venganza.

Sin embargo, falló. La frustración se apoderó de su mente, no importaba nada ahora, él solo quería la sangre de sus enemigos, quería verlos morir, quería poder dormir una noche tranquilo. Si había fallado, iba a hundir toda la estructura con todos adentro, no importaba si morían, si ellos morían y podía vengarse entonces era un precio aceptable… Pero no podía, a su lado estaba la persona que amaba…

 _ **Destrucción.**_

Sintió como todo se liberaba, como su magia era liberada. Todo iba a destruirse, todo iba a terminar, finalmente iba a poder descansar en paz. Abrió los ojos levemente y se preparó para el final, pidió perdón suavemente a Daphne, la amaba, pero no iban a poder estar juntos. Sin embargo, el punto brillante, la luz al final del túnel nunca llegó, sino que una voz detuvo todo…

—Harry —dijo la voz en su cabeza —. Nunca te voy a dejar solo, siempre vamos a estar juntos… Harry… yo te voy a proteger, siempre lo voy a hacer.

Una sensación cálida apareció en todo su cuerpo; el caos, la destrucción, todo estaba por todos lados, sin embargo, un azulado destello hizo que se sintiera mejor, hizo que todo fuera mucho más cálido.

Ese simple destello era agradable, casi mágico. Como si le estuviese dando vida.

 _ **Obsesión.**_

La mirada de Harry, mientras estaba sentado, se fijó en la nada, desde que se había visto obligado a casarse con Daphne una idea casi maniática de protegerla por sobre todas las cosas se había intensificado con el tiempo; el solo hecho de Voldemort la hubiera intentado tomar de esa manera era algo que irritaba cada gramo de su cuerpo.

Quería asesinarlo.

Quería quitarle la vida con sus propias manos; Daphne se había convertido en todo lo que tenía y aunque no había llegado al punto de volverse obsesivo, manipulador y controlador, la paranoia sobre que le sucediera algo se intensificaba cada vez más. Harry sintió como un par de finos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y un par de labios depositaban un beso en su mejilla. Daphne dio un par de pasos y se sentó en el regazo de su esposo y abrazándolo por el cuello sintió como el hacía lo mismo con su cintura.

—¿Bajaste de peso, Daph? —preguntó Harry al subir levemente la mano y sentir como torso de su esposa parecía más delgado.

—Puede ser —dijo Daphne con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Estas bien de peso, Daph… espero que esto no se vuelva una obsesión.

Daphne se rio y besó suavemente a Harry en los labios.

—Es que Luna subió de peso, creo que demasiados pasteles de chocolate y poco ejercicio, hicieron que le aparecieran algunos rollitos en el estómago…

—Pero comes a la par de ella…

—Pero nosotros hacemos ejercicio siempre… —contestó Daphne con una voz picara.

Harry sonrió…

 _ **Ansiedad.**_

Se lo habían dicho, tenía que asesinar. Ahora tenía que asesinar para poder reducir el número de combatientes de Voldemort; él era la punta de la lanza. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que las fuerzas que iban a defender Hogwarts tuvieran un poco más de chances de sobrevivir. Sin embargo, la creciente duda sobre asesinar estaba rápidamente apareciendo en su mente y eso le confundía.

Su compresión de la muerte siempre había sido más avanzada que la de los demás y ahora la iba a tener que utilizar para poder arrebatar no una, sino que cientos de vidas y todas en un solo instante. Eso le ponía realmente nervioso; hombres, mujeres, madres, padres, hijos, hijas, nietos, nietas, sin consideración sin vacilación, era un solo momento, un solo ataque, un solo accionar… Era lo único que tenía que hacer, actuar robóticamente, actuar como si no tuviera conciencia, actuar como lo que todos le pedían que fuera; un héroe, sin importar las consecuencias, todo por el bien mayor, por el bien de todos… era la Ley de Oro…

—Harry… —llamó Daphne haciendo que este se girara la cabeza para verla y la mirara sorprendido de haber sido sacado se burbuja de pensamientos —. Pase lo que pase mañana, nada va a dejar de hacer que yo te amé…

Harry sonrió y mientras ambos seguían acostados, la abrazó con más fuerza… su aroma a rosas lo tranquilizaba.

 _ **Miedo.**_

Quería bajar su varita, quería rendirse, iba a hacerlo, no podía hacer nada, él la tenía. Podía ver la angustia de Daphne en sus ojos, él más que nadie lo veía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, de sus labios salieron palabras para que no se rindiera para que no bajara los brazos, que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que las cosas pasar de esta manera por eso, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no podía rendirse. Ella lo pedía, no él, era ella, su esposa la que le decía que no tuviera miedo, que no se rindiera y no lo iba a hacer. No podía dejarlo así sin más… Tenía miedo de quedarse solo…

 **~0~0~**

 **EL FIN DEL MUNDO, EL FIN DE LA REALIDAD, LA DECISIÓN DEL CORAZÓN.**

—Daphne…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, salvo porque, las estrellas, como perlas brillaban por todos lados, se giró y vio a lo lejos una larga y serpenteante estela plateada que suavemente se movía. Las conciencias, la magia de todos aquellos que morían; el lugar donde todas las almas iban a reposar hasta que nuevamente fueran necesarias. El lugar donde nadie sufría, en donde todos estaban en paz siendo uno, comportándose como un solo ser. Como una sola conciencia.

Mentira. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio la Tierra; tan serena, delicada y frágil. Sin embargo, la hermosa combinación de blanco, azul y verde se vio opacada por un círculo rojo. Nada parecía moverse. Todo parecía estar estático. Pero, del círculo rojo que manchaba la hermosura de la Tierra, surgió una pequeña esfera roja que lentamente fue ascendiendo. Ante la vista de Harry esta se expandió en un solo momento hasta quedar del tamaño de al menos una tercera parte que el planeta y comenzó a ascender lentamente hasta quedar a la que parecía ser la suficiente distancia y entonces el planeta, con un tono azulado comenzó a brillar.

—¿Que está pasando…? —preguntó Harry casi de forma susurrante.

—La Conjunción de Las Esferas —dijo una voz muy familiar a su lado. Harry se giró y vio al otro Harry —. Tal y como te lo dije hace un tiempo… seguís siendo problemático, bueno, somos problemáticos.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—La dimensión es demasiado inestable para sostenerse —dijo otra voz y Harry miró hacia otro lado y con sorpresa vio a Lara a su lado —. Es un placer conocerte, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por lo que hizo mi descendiente, no era lo que yo deseaba que pasara; cuando Alen y yo decimos casarnos no era para en un futuro condenar al mundo, sino para unir a dos razas, pero parece ser que no lo logramos…. En cuanto tu pregunta, bueno, cuando Gellert te capturó, tu esposa Daphne y la fénix juntaron sus fuerzas para darte esta oportunidad. Parece ser que no por nada tu fénix se llama Gaya, el nombre le sentaba como anillo al dedo, al fin y al cabo, es el nombre de la diosa muggle que representaba a la madre tierra, Gea… Pero retomando como lo que te estaba diciendo, esta dimensión ya es demasiado inestable para poder soportar la existencia de un ser que comprime toda la magia en una sola persona…

—No lo va a entender… —interrumpió el otro Harry.

—Tenemos que darle la oportunidad de que tome la decisión, es él el que tiene el poder de decidir, no nosotros. Ya lo intentaste encerrar en una ilusión y lo único que causo es que reviviera los sentimientos que lo atormentaban desde siempre… —dijo Lara con una mueca de molestia por la interrupción mirando al otro Harry, para luego volver a mirar a Harry con una sonrisa dulce —. Como te iba diciendo, tu fénix utilizó el poder que le habías dado cuando transmutaste su cuerpo y parte de tu poder para volverla a la vida, al mismo tiempo que con la pequeña fracción de tus poderes de Arcanista que le entregaste a Daphne, logró materializar un cuerpo físico de forma momentánea y asesinar a Gellert. El único problema y estoy segura de que ellas sabían lo que esto significa, que era que toda la magia se iba a desestabilizar para ir al único sujeto que era capaz de soportar el poder y controlarlo. Vos, Harry. Te dieron la posibilidad de elegir lo que quieras.

—¿Qué es esa cosa roja que está cerca del planeta?

—Un Arca, Harry —contestó Lara con suavidad —. Cuando la Conjunción de Las Esferas ocurre todas las conciencias, personalidades y poderes se guardan en un solo lugar para luego pasar a la siguiente dimensión; así fue como aparecieron los humanos en mi realidad… Déjame que te explique cómo, seguramente él ya te dijo —dijo mirando al otro Harry —, los sabios de mi pueblo crearon una ovulo del que iba a nacer el ser más poderoso y se iba a alzar sobre todos. Ese ovulo que era de mi madre, luego de ser fecundado en su útero es el que me gestó. Yo era la niña elegida, el único problema, darle demasiado poder a un solo ser es peligroso ya que eso desestabiliza el equilibrio con la naturaleza misma y eso produjo que la debilitada realidad de los humanos colapsara y aparecieran en la nuestra y con el contrapeso que era mi existencia, un Arcanista.

—¿Y qué es lo que tengo que elegir?

—Tu verdad, Harry… —susurró Lara con una sonrisa —. Lo que tu corazón verdaderamente desea…

—Lo que realmente deseo… —susurró Harry cerrando los ojos.

—¡Harry! —gritó la voz de Daphne.

Harry inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Todo era blanco, una perfecta e infinita sala blanca. No había nada. Todo estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Tu corazón —contestó la voz de Lara su lado.

Harry se giró y vio nuevamente a Lara que lo miraba expectante y con un susurró dijo.

—Mi corazón no está vacío. Yo amo a Daphne, no puede estar vació.

El otro Harry apareció al lado de Lara haciendo que Harry retrocediera y dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te enamoraste de la ilusión de Daphne? ¿Cómo sabes que no te enamoraste de la primera persona que te demostró cariño? ¿Cómo sabes que no te enamoraste porque estabas desesperado por recibir amor? ¿Cómo sabes que no te enamoraste de su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad lo único que querías era saciar tu libido? ¿Como sabes que en realidad no te enamoraste de los labios que te besaban, de los pechos que succionabas y masajeabas, del trasero que tomabas y apretabas, de la vagina que penetrabas? Existen cientos de realidades donde hay otros Harry Potter que aman a otras personas, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Lily Potter…. No importa la persona que se te ocurra, existe una dimensión en donde hay un Harry satisfaciendo sus deseos carnales con otra u otro. ¿Qué te hace diferente, Harry? ¿Qué hace a Daphne especial?

—Ella me salvó de Grindelwald junto con Gaya —contestó Harry serio —. Amo a mi esposa, la deseo, quiero besarla, quiero follarla, quiero complacerla, quiero amarla para siempre, quiero que sea feliz…

—¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que ella quiere? —volvió a preguntar el otro Harry con la misma seriedad que antes —. Crees saber lo que quiere. Pero vos mismo lo dijiste las personas no pueden entenderse, nunca lo van a hacer, porque no pueden ver más allá de sus propios deseos.

—Porque ella me dijo que me ama, ella cree en mí, ella me salvó de mí mismo… ella no me va a dejar solo.

—Esa idea es tan vacía como lo que nos estas diciendo ahora —dijo el otro Harry casi con disgusto —. ¿Cómo sabes que Daphne te amaba realmente? ¿Cómo sabes que Daphne no quería escaparse de su familia y fue con el primer hombre que encontró que la podía sacar de ese lugar? ¿Qué solo estaba caliente y quería un pene que la penetrara para de esta manera descargar su libido? ¿Qué en realidad no sos más que un hombre que es lo opuesto al padre que ella amó y luego odio? ¿Cómo sabes que no se enamoró de lo contrario a su padre por despecho al haber perdido al primer hombre que amó? ¿Cómo sabes que no fuiste el remplazo de "mi papi es el mejor del mundo, mi hombre idea"

Harry bajó la mirada sin saber que responder y miró sus pies con un profundo disgusto.

—Lo suponía… —susurró el otro Harry con molestia —. No sabes absolutamente nada.

—Daphne me amaba —dijo Harry levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a la Lara y al otro Harry —. Si no me amase no me hubiera elegido. Si no me amase no hubiera estado cuando la necesite. Si no me amase no me hubiera acompañado siempre sin importar el peligro. Si no me amase no estaría en este lugar…

El otro Harry entrecerró los ojos con molestia y miró fijamente a Harry casi con odio. Lara los miró a ambos y sonrió; quería decir algo, pero el otro Harry volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es escaparte de tus temores, Harry. Le tenes tanto miedo a no ser aceptado, a no ser amado que estás diciendo estas cosas. Yo fui el que te escuchaba preguntarse ¿Por qué Lily y James Potter te odiaban? ¿Qué habías hecho para que te dejaran abandonado? ¿Qué habías hecho para condenarte a tal vida como la que pasamos con los Dursley? Lo único que hiciste toda tu vida fue intentar justificar tu existencia y cuando encontraste una figura adulta como Minerva prácticamente te volviste obsesivo por ganar que te dijera que estaba orgullosa de vos. No nos mientas Harry, amaras a Daphne, pero solo haces porque fue la primera persona que te aceptó. Daphne y Minerva fueron relaciones simbióticas, dependías de ellas para justificar tu existencia. Sos una persona egoísta Harry, sos una persona despreciable…

—¡No me importa lo que digas! —gritó Harry con enojo —. ¡YO AMO A DAPHNE! ¡NADIE ME LA VA ARREBATAR!

 _ **ANGUSTIA POR SEPARACIÓN.**_

—Te gusta que los otros dependan de vos, ¿No? —preguntó el otro Harry —. Te gusta que se volvieran dependientes, que Minerva te adoptara como su hijo porque no tiene uno propio, que Daphne se volviera tu esposa porque le podías entregar la seguridad económica, social y afectiva que le faltaban si se separaba de su familia. Tenes miedo a estar solo. Tenes miedo de ser destruido junto a todos los demás. Tenes miedo a que conozcan como sos realmente… Tenes miedo a que te dejen… que te abandonen, te da pánico que lo que sucedió con los Dursley vuelva a pasar… ¿No? ¿Acaso no es lo que viste esa vez reflejado en el boggart?

—Si… —susurró Harry mirando al suelo que era blanco como todo lo demás —. Es cierto, tengo miedo a estar solo, tengo miedo de que me dejen, tengo miedo a perder lo que tengo, tengo miedo de permitirles a otros que sepan quien realmente soy y me dejen solo…

—Como lo suponía… —dijo el otro Harry casi escupiendo sus palabras —. Sos una persona despreciable Harry Potter. No mereces tomar la decisión de nada… sos demasiado egoísta para elegir…

—No me importa —interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa mirando a su yo Arcanista y a Lara que se sorprendieron por esto —. No soy una buena persona, soy egoísta, solitario, desconfiado y no dudaría en sacrificar a quien sea por Daphne. Pero yo sé que Daphne me ama, ella vio lo peor de mí y sin embargo no me dejó y no estábamos casados en ese momento. Vio mis miedos y frustraciones, vio todo lo que odio y todo lo que amo. Ella fue la primera persona que realmente me aceptó. Pero seguramente todos los demás Harry de las otras dimensiones son felices, ¿Acaso no puedo serlo yo?

—Los demás no pueden tomar la decisión que vas a tomar. —dijo Lara mirando a Harry.

 _ **El DESEO DEL ALMA.**_

Harry sonrió.

—No importa, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para ser feliz… para que los que amó sean felices…

Todo el lugar explotó y Harry apareció delante de Grindelwald que tenía la Espada de Godric Gryffindor atravesando su pecho. Miró hacia arriba y vio el Arca que estaba preparada para quitar todas las conciencias de los seres del mundo y guardarlos en su interior para que fueran uno. Bajó la mirada y mirando al cielo con su varita de doble núcleo en mano estaba Daphne. Volvió a mirar a Grindelwald y sintió la voz de Lara a su lado.

—Si elegís salvarlos a todos entonces una nueva realidad se va a crear, todo va a comenzar de cero sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió, sin excepciones. Sería el mundo que vos quieras, sin restricción salvo una por una cosa, no vas a poder estar con Daphne; va a tener un futuro diferente un futuro en donde ambos no se van a conocer ni van a tener ninguna relación.

—¿Ella va a ser feliz? —preguntó Harry con un susurró.

—Ella va a tener el futuro que tenga predestinado como una dama sangrepura.

—La otra opción —dijo el otro Harry —, es sacrificarlo todo, vas a poder salvar a Daphne, pero tu existencia va a tener un precio. A diferencia de crear una nueva realidad en donde tu existencia ya este asumida como ser superior, esta tiene que compensar este desbalance sacrificando la misma cantidad de magia que la que tenes… el cuerpo de todas las criaturas mágicas pensantes que tengan una mínima cantidad de magia, eso incluye a los muggles van a ser eliminadas y su magia va a ir al Arca junto con sus conciencias para dispersarse en El Vacío… Va a llevar a la Tierra a un mundo primitivo…

—¿No van a poder volver…?

—No lo sé, Harry —contestó Lara con un tono suave y dulce —. Pero si tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para salir de El Vació van a poder volver a caminar por el mundo…

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos. La gigantes esfera rojo sangre que flotaba al lado de la Tierra que Lara y el otro Harry llamaban Arca, se acható con una forma bicóncava. Con un grito metálico y agudo, uno de los lados, el que apuntaba al suelo se abrió como si fuera obturador y dejó ver un núcleo azulado. El mundo se tiñó de sangre. El cuerpo de todos los seres del mundo estalló convirtiéndose en una sustancia rojiza, en una sustancia fundamental. Y cientos de destellos azulados comenzaron a volar al cielo, comenzaron a formar un vórtice que se afinaba a medido que se acercaban y entraban al núcleo del Arca.

Hogwarts entero, a medida que todos desaparecían, rápidamente comenzó a temblar y desmoronarse. El Arca se llenó y cuando no hubo más destellos cuando no hubo seres en el mundo se volvió cerrar el lado que exponía al núcleo y todo quedó estático. Una fisura apareció en cielo; rápidamente se hizo más y más grande y desde el otro lado se podía observa El Vacío. Con una explosión el núcleo del Arca salió disparado hacia ese misterioso lugar explotando mientras hacía aún más grande la estela plateada y brillante que flotaba en la nada misma.

Sin esperar a nada, la fisura se cerró y cuando esto ocurrió el arca explotó lanzando un chorro de esa sustancia roja fundamental al espacio, idéntica a la que habían dejado los cuerpos antes de fusionarse todos en uno.

El ruido de los escombros caer resonó en la lejanía. Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue con el cielo estrellado, cortado por una estela rojiza. El cuerpo entero le dolía, suspiró y con algo de esfuerzo se sentó. Una ola formada por las aguas el Lago Negro, ahora teñido de rojo, resonó cuando chocó con la costa y el ruido de los escombros pareció cesar. Miró el suelo y vio la tierra negra y húmeda bajo suyo. Miró hacia arriba y vio la luna brillando suavemente como siempre lo hacía. Un gemido dolorido se escuchó a su lado. Girándose rápidamente vio, no muy lejos de donde estaba, a una muchacha rubia que hacía muecas como si le doliera todo el cuerpo. Gateando, al no tener ganas de pararse todavía se acercó a la muchacha y rápidamente vio que era ella; Daphne. Rápidamente la tomó y la abrazó haciendo que se quejara por el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

—Harry… —susurró Daphne —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hice lo que pude, Daph…. —susurró Harry.

—Está bien… —susurró Daphne con una sonrisa adolorida —, estoy seguro de que hiciste lo mejor para todos….

La mirada de Harry se desvió al sentir un temblor proveniente del castillo. Una de las torres, más específicamente la Torre de Gryffindor comenzó a desmoronarse. Relajando levemente los hombros, juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se paró e hizo que Daphne se subiera a su espada y comenzó a caminar con dirección a donde creía que estaba Hogsmeade. Daphne completamente agotada, abrazó a Harry y se relajó mientras era llevada a algún lugar.

—Harry… —llamó Daphne casi con un susurro.

—¿Si, Daph? —preguntó Harry mientras continuaban caminando.

—Tengo nauseas…

 **~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~~0~0~**

 _ **EL ORDEN NATURAL DE LAS COSAS.**_

 _ **EL MONSTRUO QUE GRITÓ "AMOR" EN EL CORAZÓN DEL MUNDO.**_

 _ **UN FINAL MÁS: TE NECESITO.**_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, no necesitaba saber que iba a pasar, solo necesitaba saber una cosa, y esa se la acaba de decir su lado Arcanista. Solo tenía que intentarlo. Solo tenía que ser como era. Solo tenía que hacer lo que realmente creía correcto. Solo tenía que mostrarles a todos que se equivocaban; Lara, su yo Arcanista, Voldemort, Grindelwald. Tanto Lara como el otro Harry lo miraron expectante, Harry miró hacia abajo, y miró una última vez a Daphne y sonrió.

—Yo… —susurró Harry mirando a el Arca —, voy a tomar mi propia decisión…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó el otro Harry sorprendido.

Lara sonrió.

—Elijo renegar de mi magia —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, girándose, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirando a su sorprendida contraparte y a Lara que sonría —, la rechazo, no quiero un mundo sin Daphne, no quiero un mundo en donde ella sea infeliz. Pero tampoco quiero sacrificar a mis amigos, a Minnie, a Astoria, a Neville, a Draco, a nadie. Se que este mundo es horrible y decadente, sé que podemos enfrentarnos a la extinción si no cambiamos. Pero no puedo escapar de la realidad, no. No quiero escapar de la realidad. Dijiste —agregó mirando su otro yo —, que la realidad necesitaba una cantidad de magia igual a la mía para estabilizarse… entonces ofrezco la mía. Ofrezco que seamos igual a todas las demás realidades… sin individuos especiales… solo siendo nosotros…

—Si haces eso, vas a ser un mago común y corriente como los demás, no vas a poder volver a sentir ni entender la magia y existe la posibilidad de que te vuelva un squib —dijo el otro Harry seriamente —. ¿Estás seguro de que queres eso?

—Estoy seguro de que quiero ser feliz, quiero amar y ser amado y si eso significa ser uno más del montón, o perder toda mi magia, no me importa. Al menos sé que Daphne me va a seguir aceptando como soy, no necesito más.

—Felicidades, Harry —dijo Lara aplaudiendo levemente —. Me alegro que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

—Si, si, felicidades. —dijo el otro Harry con una sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias…

La palma de Harry brilló con el circulo rúnico que ahora era de siete circunferencias, se lo llevó al estómago. El cuerpo entero del Gryffindor brilló con un tono verdusco. El Arca se volvió a abrir y absorbió su magia, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro en una fisura de El Vacío. Lentamente la visión de Harry comenzó a fallar. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir rápidamente para no quedar inconsciente; ni Lara ni su otro yo estaban. Forzando su cuerpo para no caer en la inconciencia miró hacia abajo. Todo el cuerpo el dolía. Lo que quedaba de la estructura que había creado Grindelwald estalló como si fuera cristal y comenzó a caer junto con el cuerpo de su enemigo. No sentía nada salvo el viento golpear su rostro y su cuerpo moverse por inercia; le dolía todo demasiado como para hacer algo.

Daphne miró un bulto que cayó desde el cielo y abriendo los ojos completamente gimió y se lanzó a correr hacia donde creía que iba a caer. Apuntó con la varita de Harry al bulto que estaba cayendo y dijo.

—ARREST…

No llegó a terminar el hechizo cuando su mano sintió como si algo le hubiera quemado. La varita de Harry cayó al suelo, por un momento la miró sorprendida hasta que recordó lo que había hecho, sacó la suya propia y volvió a apuntar.

—¡ARRESTO MOMENTUM!

Harry sintió como lentamente la velocidad a la que descendía comenzaba a disminuir hasta ser una suave caída. Daphne gimió sorprendida y comenzó a llorar cuando vio que era Harry que era el que descendía. Cuando el cuerpo tocó el suelo se lanzó encima de su esposo comenzando a llorar; el cadáver de Grindelwald hacía tiempo que había tocado el suelo mientras se desintegraba. La Varita de Sauco se había perdido.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Harry! —exclamó Daphne mientras lo abrazaba y besaba sin dejar de llorar —. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Cuando vi cómo te había capturado yo…! —Harry tocó suavemente la mejilla de Daphne y le sonrió —. ¡OH, HARRY!

Una sonrisa apareció cuando Luna, Astoria y Minerva aparecieron y se unieron al abrazo; se sentía feliz le gustaba la calidez que aparecía dentro de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro que temblaba cerró lentamente los ojos y con un susurró dijo.

—Ya no la siento, Daph…

—¿Eh? —exclamó Daphne sin entender —. ¿Qué cosa?

—Mi varita… —susurró Harry. Daphne hizo un movimiento y le alcanzó la varita a Harry. La tomó e hizo un movimiento. Nada sucedió. La miró un momento y con voz fuerte y clara dijo —. ¡Lumos!

Un destello apareció de la punta. Todos lo miraba. Había desaparecido… ya no era más un Arcanista, ahora era un mago común y corriente; nada lo diferenciaba de los otros. Ya no era especial, pero al menos podía ser feliz…

—Harry… —susurró Daphne —. ¿Qué pasó ahí arriba?

Harry sonrió y le acarició la mejilla a Daphne.

—Elegí ser feliz… Elegí amarte Daphne….

 **~0~0~**

Los años habían pasado. Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron fijamente a una su esposa embarazada, que estaba sentada en el sofá principal con las piernas estiradas todo a lo largo mientras leía un informe que le habían enviado del Ministerio de Magia, al mismo tiempo que Luna le pintaba las uñas de los pies con sumo cuidado. Frunció el ceño con molestia, caminó rápidamente con su túnica verde esmeralda, curiosamente parecida a la que siempre había utilizado Minerva y le quitó los papeles de las manos.

—¡No, Harry! ¡No terminé de leer! —exclamó Daphne mientras veía a Harry colocar los papeles lejos de donde estaba.

—Estas embarazada, Daphne —dijo Harry mirándola severamente —. Deberías estar comiendo cosas que te gusten o pidiéndome algún antojo. Hannah, Susan, Neville, cualquiera de nuestros amigos o personas del Ministerio se pueden encargar de analizar los informes. Quiero que estés tranquila y que te comportes como una embarazada normal. Amelia podrá ser la Ministra de Magia, pero yo soy tu esposo y no voy a dejar que te llenen de trabajo.

—Somos Jefes de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black —contestó Daphne con cierta molestia —. Todavía hay muchas reformas por hacer y no me voy a limitar. Estoy embarazada Harry, no enferma.

Harry suspiró y caminó hasta donde estaba Daphne. Le besó la frente mientras le acariciaba el pronunciado vientre, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mientras reprimía una sonrisa tonta. Se agachó y la miró a los ojos y con una voz suave dijo.

—No te sobre esfuerces, si necesitas algo envía a Dobby a llamarme y voy a venir enseguida, ¿Sí? —dijo Harry. Daphne asintió —. ¿Cuándo vuelve tu asistente de su luna de miel?

—Mione y Draco vuelven la semana que viene…

—Bien, cuando vuelva todo el trabajo se lo vas a delegar a ella —dijo Harry mirándola fijamente —. ¿Vas a preparar una fiesta para el regreso de Astoria?

—Obviamente, tenemos que celebrar la vuelta de nuestra pequeña reportera. —contestó Daphne divertida.

—Bueno —dijo Harry parándose para luego mirar a Luna fijamente —. Más vale que cuides a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo… —comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea y mientras caminaba preguntó —¿Te vas a quedar a cenar con Angela?

—Claro, Harry. No voy a dejar a mi mejor amiga con su loco y obsesivo esposo.

Harry miró a Daphne y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos a la noche, te amo.

—Yo también. —contestó Daphne.

Todos se miraron entre sí; habían escuchado que era el primer día del nuevo Profesor de Transformaciones y que ellos, esa mañana, era los primeros en recibir su clase. Y ese Profesor, no era otro que un famoso héroe de guerra. La puerta se abrió y todos miraron hacia atrás. Muchos gimieron y una niña de primero lanzó un grito agudo al ver un gigantesco tigre blanco con rayas negras, ojos verdes y una de sus patas con cicatrices. El tigre caminó sin mirar a nadie. Cuando estuvo en el frente, se dio vuelta, los miró a todos y dando un paso hacia adelante apareció un hombre de unos 23 años que les sonrió. Nadie dijo nada. La puerta se volvió a abrir y una mujer anciana miró hacia el interior.

—¿La puedo ayudar en algo, Directora McGonagall? —preguntó Harry.

—No, Profesor Potter —contestó Minerva con una sonrisa —. Solo pasaba a ver su clase y a avisarle que el Profesor Snape lo espera durante el receso en las Mazmorras, en el Aula de Pociones.

Harry asintió y vio como Minerva rápidamente caminaba, le sonría y se sentaba a un costado. Con un suspiro sacó su varita y con un solo toque el escritorio entero se transformó en cientos de mariposas azules que comenzaron a volar por todos lados.

—Bienvenidos a Transformaciones, soy el Profesor Harry Potter —dijo Harry presentándose mientras todos miraban asombrados como las mariposas seguían volando, daban un circulo en el aire y bajaban para volver a transformarse en un escritorio —. Cuando tomé mi primera clase en Hogwarts una anciana quisquillosa y muy exigente me dijo la regla más importante de esta materia y quiero que también se transforme en su regla —agregó haciendo sonreír a Minerva —. Las Trasformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que van a aprender en Hogwarts. Cualquier que pierda el tiempo en mi clase va a tener que irse y no va a poder volver. Ya están prevenidos…

 **~0~0~ FIN ~0~0~**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, creo que finalmente llegamos al final, después de tanto tiempo y tanto esfuerzo finalmente se terminó. Ciertamente admito que me costó terminarlo, no fue fácil, pero finalmente le puedo dar un cierre; cuando lo comencé empezó como un hobby como algo que no iba a tener mucho futuro que iba a servir para descargar mi mente y de todas las presiones constantes. Nunca pensé que le iba a gustar a tanta gente y tanto iban a apoyar este proyecto y de verdad se los agradezco a todos.**_

 _ **A todos los que leyeron, lo agregaron a favoritos, lo van a agregar a favoritos tal vez, los siguieron, ya sean usuarios de fanfiction o anónimos, me enviaron PM o tuvieron la buena onda de comunicarse conmigo y charlar un rato, les digo gracias de todo corazón y aprecio mucho que me hayan acompañado en este viaje juntos.**_

 _ **Obviamente no voy a poder responder preguntas, ni dudas, pero quiero que sepan que voy a seguir todo lo que comenten, desde ya si hay algo que no entienden o quieren preguntarme algo son libres de enviarme un PM preguntando todo lo quieran que se los voy a explicar. Nuevamente y como siempre digo, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review o van a dejar un review en el futuro.**_

 _ **Voy a ir releyendo los capítulos y buscando cualquier error que encuentre.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, de verdad.**_

 _ **Alejandro (Doragonkingu).**_


	91. Cuando Algo Termina, Algo Comienza

**Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a la historia canon que pueda aparecer, a excepción de lo creado y modificado por mi persona, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

 **Summary:** Harry Potter, un muchacho consciente de la magia, con una gran inteligencia, pero roto por culpa del maltrato de sus parientes. Hasta que por azar del destino, su vida va a cambiar completamente y ya nada va a volver a ser igual.

* * *

 **El Orden Natural de Las Cosas.**

 **Epilogo**

 **Capítulo XCI**

 **"** _ **Cuando Algo Termina, Algo Comienza**_ **"**

 **~0~0~**

—DIALOGO NORMAL—

—(PENSAMIENTO)—

—"PARSEL"—

 **~0~0~**

El sol entró con sus tentáculos de fuego atravesando el cristal de las ventas, atravesaba la habitación con oblicuos rayos de luz que palpitaban de forma casi imperceptible debido al poco polvo que flotaba en el espacio. Uno de los destellos se reflejó en el dorado metal de un par de horquillas; la primera de plata con un tulipán representado con pétalos de oro y pequeños jades que simulaban al tallo de la flor. Y la segunda también de oro puro que tenía forma de una rosa con sus pétalos abiertos del mismo material, pero decorados en rojo y en el centro un pequeño rubí que brillaba destacando.

Con una sensación húmeda en el bíceps, un par de parpados se abrieron con lentitud y dejaron ver a dos ojos verdes. Algo adormilado, se movió lenta y torpemente y trató de mover su brazo, pero algo lo sujetaba. Miró hacia un costado y vio una mujer con finos pero alborotados cabellos dorados, vestida con una camisa de hombre que parecía dormir profundamente luego de una tortuosa noche. Sonrió al sentir el aroma a rosas en su nariz y al ver como ella había tomado su mano y la sujetaba fuertemente contra su vientre mientras ambos dormían lo más juntos posibles; el atrás de ella abrazándola.

Logró soltar su mano y le quitó un par de cabellos de la cara. Con lentitud escapó de su agarré y vestido con un pijama negro de ceda, se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta pararse delante de una cunita, en donde un pequeño bebé de 6 meses miraba con interés como figuras se movían delante suyo. El pequeño miró al hombre y sonrió divertido al ver como este le sonreía con cariño y amor para luego levantarlo en brazos.

—Buenos días, mi vida —dijo el hombre con un tono susurrante —. ¿Te gustaría que nos bañemos juntos antes de que me acompañes al trabajo? —el bebé respondió con balbuceos inentendibles mientras se reía —. ¿Eh, pequeño Señor Oscuro que no deja dormir a mami? Con mami derrotamos a dos el mismo día, y no creas que nos vas a derrotar.

El niño balbuceó con diversión mientras el hombre con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la mujer que dormía profundamente. Abrió la puerta del baño y pasando para cerrarla detrás de sí, se adentró dentro de la habitación.

La mujer sonrió divertida mientras se relajaba para tratar de dormir un rato más…

El hombre le sonrió al bebé mientras lo apoyaba cuidadosamente sobre una manta que estaba encima de una mesita y lo desvestía. Lo dejó ahí por un momento y también se desvistió mientras que abría el agua y dejaba que la bañera se llenara. Mirando al bebé el hombre comenzó a quitarse una venda que cubría uno de sus antebrazos y cuando terminó tomó al pequeño en brazos que comenzó a chupetear y babear su hombre. Él sonrió.

Cuidando de que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente tibia ambos entraron con cuidado. Él se sentó y recostándose levemente sentó al pequeño sobre su estomago que al contacto con el agua comenzó a chapotear jugando con ella mientras se reía. Tomó un pequeño recipiente que tenía y lo llenó con el agua de la misma bañera y lo vertió con cuidado y suavidad por la espalda del bebe que seguía salpicando agua para todos lados. Volvió a repetir el proceso varias veces para luego tomar al niño con extremo cuidado, sosteniendo la cabeza con una mano, el resto del cuerpo el antebrazo y, acostado, evitando que se mojara el rostro lo sumergió para que toda el agua lo mojara.

El bebé hizo un movimiento de susto, pero rápidamente se tranquilizó cuando vio que su padre no lo iba a soltar y sonrió. Volvieron a la misma posición y el hombre tomó de una botellita de cristal un poco de champú hecha especialmente para con los mejores productos para la suave y sensible piel de un bebe creada de forma exclusiva por el Profesor Snape, algo que pidió especialmente la Minerva para su, como ella lo definía, luz y amorcito de su vida.

Masajeó muy delicadamente el pequeño cabello negro del niño y formando espuma mientras que él se divertía chapoteando logró lavarle la cabeza. Con un jabón también diseñado por le Profesor Snape que era hipoalergénico le lavo el cuerpecito y le sonrió cuando había terminado.

—Pa… Pá —dijo Harry mirando al pequeño que se reia.

—Ababa. —contestó el pequeño.

—Pa… Pá.

—Ababa.

—Pa… Pá.

—Ababa.

—Ma… má.

—Ababa.

—Ma… má.

Harry suspiró cuando el pequeño hizo una pedorreta con los labios y se rio de la gracia que había hecho. Entonces, casi como si fuera una oscura idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza volvió hablar.

—Lu… ná.

—Ñuña.

Los ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el intento del pequeño por hablar. Y algo de extraña competitividad apareció en su mente. Sabía que Luna, la mejor amiga de ambos, iba día por medio para verlos, pasar tiempo con su esposa y el bebe y que también le hablaba mucho hablándole como si le entendiera. Pero ahora un miedo extraño y tal vez de padre primerizo de que papá no fuera la primera palabra de su pedazo de cielo, apareció.

Con esa extraña molestia, él también se bañó rápidamente mientras que controlaba que su hijo no se ahogara y cuando terminó, se secó y lo sacó del agua. Lo secó con cuidado mientras el bebe lo miraba fijamente, le puso un pañal y lo vistió con un body de bebe azul con líneas blancas.

—Esa mirada es que quieres comer, ¿No? —preguntó el hombre al bebe que estaba haciendo una mueca —. Esta bien, no te preocupes, ahora te llevo con mami.

Lo cargó en brazos y ambos salieron del baño completamente limpios. La habitación seguía levemente oscura, pero vio como la mujer que antes dormía, ahora estaba acostada estirada en toda la cama sonriendo.

—Se tomaron su tiempo, lindos —dijo ella sin mirarlos —. Pero admito que ese tiempo fue agradable dormir sin ningún ruido… —el sonrió mientras se acercaba y ella se sentaba y tomaba al pequeño en brazos y lo llenaba de besos haciendo que el bebe riera —. Aunque sabes que no me gusta que llames a mi amorcito, Señor Oscuro, Harry… —agregó con reproche mientras que él tomaba varias almohadas y las ponía detrás de la espalda de ella para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible mientras amamantaba —. Gracias.

—De nada —contestó Harry —. ¿Creí que yo era tu amorcito, Daph? —preguntó el sonriendo para luego ver como ella se desabotonaba la camisa y sacaba un pecho para que el pequeño se alimentara —. También creí que esos pechos eran míos…

—¡Oh, vamos! —contestó Daphne carcajeando —. No me digas que estas celoso… ¿O, sí?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry divertido —. Él gran y poderoso, Harry Potter, celoso de un bebé de 6 meses que acaparó todo mi tiempo, el de mi esposa y su cuerpo —dijo sentándose al lado de Daphne mientras la abrazaba y veía como el bebe lo miraba y con una de sus manitos la apoyaba sobre el otro pecho —. Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Viste lo que hizo? —le dijo a Daphne en tono de falsa protesta haciendo que se riera—. Sabe que ahora que son enormes, redondos y hermoso, solo los puede disfrutar él y me lo refriega en la cara.

Daphne comenzó a reírse de forma incontrolable.

Harry rápidamente besó la cabeza del bebé, besó en la mejilla a su esposa que seguía riéndose, salió de la habitación, bajó en pijamas por las escaleras y entró en la cocina.

—Buenos, días a todos. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una bandeja que ya estaba preparada con desayuno de ambos.

—Buenos días, Señor. —dijeron Tommy y Dobby al mismo tiempo con alegría.

—¿Están preparados los biberones? —preguntó Harry mientras se iba con la bandeja en mano.

—Si, Señor —dijo Dobby sonriendo e inflando el pecho mientras mostraba el emblema de la Casa Potter y Black con orgullo —. El bolso para su pequeño hijo esta preparado y la leche guardada bajo un hechizo de éxtasis…

—¡Excelente Dobby! ¡Gracias! —gritó Harry yéndose.

Cuando llegó a la habitación abrió la puerta empujándola con la cadera y entró y vio a Daphne que seguía amantando el pequeño niño. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Se sentó al lado de su esposa y miró fijamente a su hijo.

—Disfrútalas ahora, cuando ya no tomes más de ahí, van a volver a ser mías… aunque no sean las dos toronjas que son ahora… —susurró Harry entrecerrando los ojos con diversión.

—Todavía seguís con eso, Harry… —dijo Daphne en forma de un reproche divertido mientras lo miraba.

—Cuando nos casamos se suponía que ibas a ser toda mía. —contestó él sin perder la diversión.

—Claro… —exclamó ella en tono sarcástico —. Sin embargo, el Señor todo poderoso se olvidó de atar mi voluntad a su antojo y bla, bla, bla. Además de que el ¡Oh, Gran Señor Potter! No lo veo cumpliendo sus tareas como Jefe de Casa… sino que todo el trabajo duro lo hace su esposa, ósea yo.

—¡Bah! Son meros tecnicismos…

—Pero sin mí, estas Nobles y Ancestrales Familias no funcionarían…

—Si, es cierto —afirmó Harry interrumpiéndola. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa —. Nada funcionaria como debe y me habría terminado casando con alguna pelirroja por un, seguramente, Edipo no resuelto. Por eso —agregó acercando sus labios a los de Daphne —, quiero que hoy te relajes, la pases bien y disfrutes, mientras nosotros te damos el día libre de ser la Jefa de Las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas de Las Familias Potter y Black…

—Pero es tan pequeño… —dijo ella con pena.

—No te preocupes…, soy su padre, puedo hacerme cargo —susurró él mientras unía sus labios a los de ella —. No quiero que te estreses demasiado… además… Minnie va a estar cerca… confía en mí.

Los labios de ambos se entrelazaron y comenzaron una suave y dulce danza. El pequeño bebe sonrió al ver el cariño de sus padres y soltó el pezón por el cual succionaba. Daphne, sin dejar de besar a Harry giró al pequeño, mientras cubría el pecho y descubría el otro para que él siguiera comiendo. El beso con cierta velocidad se tornó mas pasional hasta que el aire que era necesario se hizo reclamar. Se separaron con cierta lentitud y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

—Te amo… —susurró Harry.

—Yo también te amo, Harry —contestó Daphne —. Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Y a mi el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y seguros que se encontrarían con la embriagadora felicidad y alegría de vivir la vida que ellos querían, se volvieron a besar. Daphne se detuvo, lo volvió a mirar, y lo besó repetidas veces. Los minutos pasaron y el bebé se siguió alimentando y cuando terminó; Harry miró la hora y delante de Daphne que palmeaba suavemente la espalda del niño comenzó a desvestirse y cambiarse lentamente delante de ella, haciendo que se riera.

—¿Estas intentando coquetear conmigo? —preguntó Daphne mientras veía como Harry se acercaba a la mesita de noche y tomaba una venda —. ¿O estas esperando que te diga que verte desnudo me pone caliente… y que me dan ganas de asaltarte ahora mismo y darle a nuestro hijo otro hermanito?

—¡Oh!, ¿Quién sabe? —dijo en tono coqueto —. Tal vez solo quiero verte morderte el labio como lo estas haciendo ahora… —completó dándose vuelta.

Daphne hizo una mueca y antes de que se fuera de su alcance, nalgueó a Harry con cierta fuerza. Él se giró y la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ese culito tuyo es solo mío… —dijo Daphne en tono de advertencia —. Y cuando vuelvas espero tenerte dándome un mensaje… y tal vez te dé un premio….

—Te tomo la palabra, Daphy —susurró Harry mientras se terminaba de cambiar.

Cuando terminó tomó al pequeño mientras que Daphne lo miraba con cierta preocupación y los tres bajaron las escaleras. Harry tomó un bolso que tenía todas las cosas que el bebe necesitaba y antes de irse Daphne habló.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites decile a Minerva, ¿Si?

—Si, Daph, no te preocupes…

—Tenes suficientes biberones en el bolso —dijo Daphne nuevamente, Harry asintió con una sonrisa —. Y también hay pañales, están sus juguetes, una manta por si tiene frío. Hogwarts suele ser un poco frío. También hay una muda de ropa. Un saquito para ponerle. Y un…

—Daphne —llamó Harry algo exasperado —. Todo va a estar bien, ¿Sí? Preparamos el bolso juntos ¿Te acordas?

—Si… ya se… pero…

—Pero nada, Daph —interrumpió Harry —. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a nuestro hijo y encargándote de todo lo relacionado al Ministerio… Al menos déjame regalarte este día para vos y para lo que vayas a hacer con Luna, Angela, Astoria y Mione, ¿Sí?

Las llamas verdes esmeralda de la red flu estallaron haciendo que el pequeño que estaba en brazos los mirar hipnotizado. De ella salió primero Luna y Angela, luego Astoria y finalmente Hermione que se encimaron a donde estaba Harry y tomaron al bebe mientras le hablaban, le sonreían, hacían comentarios y lo hacían reír.

—Me alegro de que se hayan dado cuenta que existo. —dijo Harry en tono sarcástico rodeando los hombros de Daphne con el brazo.

—¡Ah, sí, sí! Hola Daphy —saludó Luna ignorando a Harry mientras sonreía para luego mirarlo como si no lo hubiera visto —. ¡Oh! ¡Harry, perdón, no te vi! —dijo la antigua Ravenclaw fingiendo sorpresa. Harry la miró molesto —. Es que vimos a un hombrecito tan guapo que simplemente no registramos tu existencia.

Harry se rio sarcásticamente.

—¡Pobrecito el niño, se ofendió! —dijo Astoria molestando también a Harry.

—Ese niño le hizo un hijo a tu hermana —contestó Harry de forma cortante mientras sonreía sarcásticamente e iba a recuperar a su hijo —. Y cuando me fijé, bien que lo disfrutó… y disfruta.

—Si, si, si —dijo Astoria moviendo la mano restando importancia al comentario de Harry—. Lo que digas…

—¡Vamos! —le dijo en un tono levemente más alto y fingiendo estar ofendido a su hijo —. No te voy a permitir que las arpías que tiene mami de amigas te corrompan. —miró fijamente a Luna con reproche y ella sonrió.

—El pequeño bomboncito que tenes en brazos ya casi dice mi nombre… —dijo Luna sonriendo con malicia.

—Lo que digas, Ziegler… —susurró Harry.

Daphne ignorando lo que ella consideraba una pelea de niños pequeños se acercó a Harry le dio varios besos al pequeño que él tenía en brazos y terminó con uno en la frente. Besó a Harry y le sonrió todavía con algo de preocupación.

—Si sucede algo, pedile a Dobby que me busque, ¿Si? —dijo Harry.

—Si.

—Te amo. —saludó Harry antes de tomar la cabeza de su hijo y apoyarla contra su pecho mientras desaparecía.

—Yo también los amo. —exclamó Daphne con una leve angustia.

—Ya, ya, Daphne, todo va a estar bien —dijo Luna palmeando la espalda de Daphne de forma conciliadora —. Harry no va a permitir que le suceda nada. ¿No viste como se pone cuando lo molesto con él? Esta completamente embobado con su bebe.

—Ya lo se —contestó Daphne mirando a sus amigas mientras hacia una mueca de preocupación —. ¿Pero no es muy chiquito para estar tanto tiempo lejos de su madre? ¿Y si me extraña? Yo…

—Vos, vas a seguir el plan de Harry que es que este día te lo tomes solo para vos ¿Sí? —preguntó Angela con un tono conciliador —. Te mereces descansar y disfrutar del día de chicas que vamos a tener e ir a comprar ropa al mundo muggle.

Daphne suspiró y con un susurró dijo.

—Está bien, está bien.

 **~0~0~**

Un pequeño sonido de hipo salió de la boca del pequeño. Cuando había desaparecido se asustó y cuando esto sucedía aparecía el hipo. Harry acomodó al pequeño para que estuviera como y al mismo tiempo pudiera observar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del castillo. La primavera estaba en su apogeo. Cruzaron el suelo gravoso de la entrada y entonces entrar al colegio.

Los comentarios y algunas risitas salían de algunas estudiantes cuando veían al joven Profesor con su túnica verde esmeralda y un bebé en brazos que miraba sonriendo y riéndose todo lo extraño que sucedía. Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al segundo piso abrieron una puerta. Todos los alumnos de quinto que estaban dentro se giraron para ver quien era. Y mientras caminaba hacia el delante de todo algunas risitas y gemidos al ver al pequeño se escucharon. Harry se paró adelante y apoyando el cuerpo del bebé, boca abajo, sobre el antebrazo y comenzando a mecerlo para evitar que tuviera cólicos comenzó a hablar.

—Bienvenidos a todos. Hoy vamos a continuar con el Hechizo Desvanecedor el cual va a ser tomado durante sus TIMOS, así que tengan en cuenta que tienen que saberlo hacer perfectamente. Como pueden ver también, hoy traje a mi hijo debido a que mi esposa va a tomarse el día libre. ¿Alguien puede decirme porque es tan difícil hacer desaparecer a los mamíferos superiores?

Una chica de Slytherin levantó la mano.

—Eso es porque debemos hacer desaparecer algo más que solo carne.

—¿Podes explayarte más?

—Ósea, cuando desvanecemos a un invertebrado, como por ejemplo un caracol, solo tenemos que hacer desaparecer dos objetos. El caracol y el caparazón. Los órganos de este al estar completamente unidos no son considerados como objetos individuales. En cambio, con los mamíferos complejos cada órgano, incluso los huesos, son considerados como objetos separados, por eso es más complejo. Hay que desaparecer más cosas con un solo encantamiento…

—Excelente, 15 puntos para Slytherin.

—Bien, espero que todos hayan estado practicado el hechizo. Recuerden que el movimiento es extremadamente fundamental y preciso… —dijo Harry para luego agregar con un tono serio —. Y no se les ocurra perder la concentración a lo que quieren hacer desaparecer. Recuerden la voluntad es una de las cosas más importante que hay que tener para que un hechizo salga correctamen…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió rápidamente y todos se quedaron en silencio. Los alumnos se giraron y Harry miró fijamente a quien entraba mientras tanto el bebé se rio e hizo burbujas con la boca. Rápidamente, como si no fuera una velocidad para una mujer que ya tenía sus años, vieron entrar rápidamente a la Directora Minerva McGonagall que caminó por el pasillo.

—No me dijiste que habías venido con mi nieto, Harry —dijo Minerva olvidándose todo el formalismo y el respeto que se suponía que tenían que tener —. Te pedí que me avisaras si algún día venias con él. —agregó tomando al bebé en brazos levantándolo y sonriéndole con ternura.

Harry carraspeó.

—Directora McGonagall… estoy… estoy en clase y quiero que mis alumnos aprueben sus TIMOS.

—Si, si, si, claro, Harry —dijo Minerva ignorando a Harry caminando con el bebé hasta el escritorio tomando el bolso con las cosas del niño y dirigiéndose a la salida —. Voy a salir con él. Vamos a estar en el patio o en mi oficina o algún lugar que consideremos divertido…

La puerta se cerró y detrás de esta se escuchó al bebé balbucear y la Directora contestarle al pequeño como si entendiera algo.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Minerva. El bebé volvió a balbucear —. ¿Y luego que pasó? —el bebé balbuceó nuevamente —. Que interesante, contame un poco más… —fue lo ultimo que escucharon de la seria Directora antes de que se perdiera por los pasillos.

—Háganme un favor —dijo Harry con un tono resignado —. Borren esta escena de sus mentes y continuemos con la clase…

Las horas pasaron y las pocas veces que pasó Harry vio a su hijo Minerva lo había acaparado para ella. Almuerzo, merienda, no importaba la hora parecía que la mujer no tenía planeado dejar al bebé en ningún momento y hasta cuando este se quedó dormido, ella estuvo cuidándolo diligentemente. Cuando la ultima clase terminó, Harry movió su varita y todos las sillas y mesas se ordenaron automáticamente. Con otro, corrió las cortinas y salió del salón. Caminó a pasó normal mientras era saludado por algunos alumnos y llegó a la gárgola y resultándole tonto dijo.

—Quidditch.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y subió hasta la parte superior de la torre por las escaleras giratorias que lo llevaron hasta la puerta doble puerta de roble. Tocó y cuando escuchó el

—Adelante. —entró.

Cuando entró dentro de la oficina del Director se encontró a los retratos riendo mientras Minerva lanzaba chispas de colores por toda la oficina y hacia reír al pequeño bebe que estaba en lo que parecía ser una cuna que seguramente la mujer había hecho con magia. Riéndose a carcajadas y con una cara de completa felicidad mientras los ojos le brillaban, Minerva, besó al pequeño en sus regordetas mejillas y le sonrió.

—Es tan lindo… —susurró Minerva.

—Si, lo es —contestó Harry —. Pero estoy seguro de que su madre esta desesperada por verlo así que tengo que llevarlo.

La expresión de Minerva se volvió triste de un momento para otro y con una sonrisa algo forzada permitió que Harry tomara al bebe que le estiraba los bracitos para que lo levantara. Se tomó las manos y con cierta incomodidad y silencio vio como él guardaba todo y le sonría al pequeño. Harry se giró, miró a la Directora McGonagall y una expresión de sorpresa le surcó el rostro. La mujer no quería que se lo llevara, pero no lo iba a decir. Harry sonrió y con cierta complicidad le preguntó.

—¿Te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros?

El rostro de Minerva brillo, rápidamente se levantó y como si fuera una mujer joven movió la varita y guardó todo. Tomó su túnica, se la puso rápidamente y abrió las puertas. Harry sonrió. le ofreció al bebé que aceptó con gusto y rápidamente mientras hacia caras graciosas, la mujer bajó las escaleras caracol.

Volvió a sonreír y revisando que no se olvidara nada. Comenzó a apagar las velas.

—Harry… —llamó uno de los cuadros.

—¿Si, Profesor Dumbledore?

—Tenes un hijo realmente hermoso y adorable. Minerva se divirtió mucho con él, hacia tiempo que no la veía tan alegre… Me alegro mucho de que hayas alcanzado la felicidad que querías.

—Gracias, Profesor. —contestó Harry mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

Los ojos del muchacho vagaron hasta uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de Minerva. Ahí estaba la legendaria Espada de Godric Gryffindor. La observó con cierto cariño y la tomó por la empuñadura… trató de concentrar su magia en la espada, pero nada ocurrió. Sonrió tristemente ante el recuerdo del pasado. A cuando sentía todo lo que le rodeaba, a cuando podía entender la magia, la vida, el destino y el mundo de una forma completamente diferente. Se preguntó por un momento donde podría estar la Varita de Sauco la cual se había perdido durante la batalla, pero ya nada importaba.

La noche estaba oscura, las estrellas brillaban. Harry seguía de no muy lejos a Minerva que iba jugueteando con el pequeño. Cuando salieron de los limites de los terrenos, aunque Harry no entendía porque ella era la Directora y podía desaparecer cuando quisiera, desapareció con el pequeño. Él también salió de los terrenos y respiró hondo recordando todavía el pasado y todo lo que había vivido; acordándose de ella, de su Krait de Cabeza Roja que luego pasó a ser una hermosa fénix de azuladas plumas. Aquella que lo había salvado. Quien siempre lo había amado de forma incondicional. Sonrió mirando el cielo, le recordaba a aquel lugar… y antes de desaparecer dijo.

—Me prometiste que me ibas a cuidar… yo elegí ser feliz. Elegí no bajar los brazos, hacer siempre lo correcto sin importar nada. A pesar de todo el dolor, ahora puedo decir que soy feliz y vivo una vida plena. Aunque sos irremplazable, soy feliz… ¿Lo... lo hice bien… Gaya?

 **~0~0~ FIN ~0~0~**

* * *

 _ **Hoy me desperté pensando en este fic y quería hacer una pequeña continuación. Quería algo alegre, algo lindo, algo que mostrara el amor de los personajes. Esto es lo que me salió. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **A todos los que siguen, siguieron y van a seguir en un futuro este fic, realmente les agradezco de todo corazón. A los que lo leyeron y lo van a leer, gracias también. Realmente me gustó mucho el viaje que compartimos juntos y quería hacer un ultimo capitulo y realmente dejarlo ir.**_

 _ **Como habrán visto, no el hijo de Daphne y Harry no tiene un nombre, porque voy a dejar que se lo pongan ustedes y si quieren pueden comentar cual les gustaría a modo imaginativo para ustedes (no voy a hacer una secuela). Como siempre y como ya saben, pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran, todas las dudas las voy a responder por medio de un PM. A si mismo me pueden enviar uno para preguntar algo o simplemente si quieren hablar.**_

 _ **Gracias nuevamente a todos, de verdad, lo aprecio mucho y los invito a leer los otros fics que hice o estoy haciendo.**_

 _ **Alejandro (Doragonkingu)**_


End file.
